Horneando al amor, mi dulce alma gemela
by LadyArwenUndomiel1
Summary: Esta es la segunda historia que cree hace más de dos años pido disculpas por los signos de puntuación.   La historia trata de un amor prohibido entre dos jovenes que deberán superar el odio y las mentiras que giran en torno a sus familias y a ellos mismos
1. Chapter 1

_Horneando al Amor, Mi dulce Alma Gemela._

Una fría mañana de otoño llegaba en aquel mes de Mayo. Eran los primeros atisbos invernales que se hacían sentir gélidamente en el aire, en los huesos y en los corazones de cada ser vivo.

Los Árboles se preparaban para su descanso inerte, pintando delicadamente cada una de sus extremidades de tonos dorados y cobrizos.

El sol del alba delicado y endeble coloreaba tímidamente el horizonte, llamando a despertar a las remolonas avecillas que aun reposaban en la arboleda; sus cantos melodiosos hechizaban aquella mañana llenando con dulces notas la helada brisa matutina.

En el aire se impregnaba un exquisito olor a vainilla, chocolate y canela que huía a través de la hendija de una antigua y desgastada ventana, que decoraba, una vivienda corcovada y derruida por los años. Mas de un transeúnte despistado caía preso de aquel delicioso aroma que navegaba impunemente en el aire, extasiando todos y cada uno de los sentidos. Este rito encantado era llevado a cabo cada mañana desde hacía casi diez años.

En aquel olvidado y maltratado hogar una delicada silueta se dibujaba por sus pasillos y corredores, llevando y trayendo unas pequeñas cajas de cartón artesanalmente decoradas.

Una bella muchacha de ojos blancos, se desplazaba con cierta elegancia de la cocina al living. En su andar, su largo y lacio cabello color negro azabache, acompañaban cada vaivén de sus caderas.

Aquella mañana la joven parecía más atareada que de costumbre; y su paso incansable comenzaba a acelerarse con cada segundo marcado por un viejo reloj cucú que descansaba colgado en la pared de la sala.

El origen de aquel exquisito aroma provenía de unas cuantas bandejas que la muchacha extraía de un pequeño horno viejo y usado que entonaba con el resto de la estructura de la casa.

En cada bandeja, pequeñas galletas circulares, humeaban al ser extraídas de aquel gastado artefacto. Cada una de estas era cuidadosamente dispuesta en su respectiva caja; seleccionando así su gusto o variedad, dejándolas embaladas presentables y listas para ser vendida en el día.

-¡Muy bien todo esta listo! Espero que hoy mi venta sea mejor que la de estos últimos dos días-. Dijo llevando sus dos manos en forma de plegaría frente a su rostro y dibujando una hermosa sonrisa en él.

La joven tomó cada caja y la coloco en una especie de carro no muy grande que servía para llevar cuidadosamente cada preciado paquete, los cuales, serían vendidos como cada mañana en el parque, a la entrada de los colegios y en algunos negocios que ya eran clientes asiduos hace años.

La muchacha volvió a mirar el reloj cucú eran casi las siete de la mañana y ese día iba algo retrasada, ya que no había conseguido conciliar el sueño aquella noche hasta que era ya muy entrada la madrugada.  
>Las preocupaciones habían inundado sin descanso su mente durante el día y la noche anterior y aun se colaban en su cabeza como si se rehusaran a marcharse con facilidad.<p>

Una carta de intimación había llegado hacía ya una semana, en la misma, le solicitaban no muy amablemente que desalojara aquel que había sido su hogar por casi diez años.

Aquella desdichada nota provenía del banco. Un sin numero de deudas se habían acumulado hacía tiempo en aquella vivienda, las cuales, no había conseguido abonar con éxito en su totalidad. Su fatídico destino parecía ser el quedarse en la calle una vez más y eso era lo que la aterraba.

Se acerco a un pequeño portarretratos depositado en un viejo y enmohecido estante cerca de algunos libros de cocina y un pequeño recipiente de vidrio que contenía unas pálidas flores de tela.

Tomo aquella foto entre sus manos y la observo detenidamente; allí, su padre, su hermana y su madre sonreían tímidamente a su lado. Acaricio el rostro de su madre quien había fallecido hacía ya unos cuantos años. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza llenándose de recuerdos y sentimientos; algunos alegres y otros no tanto.

A pesar de su apariencia o su rustica vida actual, la joven, provenía de una de las más prestigiosas y respetadas familias de la villa.

El linaje Hyuga tenía acciones, tierras y otras fuentes de ingreso que le daban cierto poderío o solemnidad, entre los demás. Su padre, Hiashi Hyuga, se había convertido en un importante empresario de la actualidad. En sus comienzos solo contaba con algunas tierras y una pequeña industria textil heredada de su abuelo y de éste a su padre; que con esmero, dedicación y esfuerzo logro sacar adelante hasta convertirla en una de las más famosas y lucrativas de la zona. Durante años buscaron hacer alianzas o pactos económicos con otras familias de jerarquía con el único fin de expandirse, acrecentar su capital y su renombre.

Incluso dentro de esta aristocrática familia solían haber prejuicios categorizándolos según su importancia de nacimiento. Por lo general solo los primogénitos tenían derecho a acceder a bienes y posesiones materiales.

El simple hecho de haber nacido minutos, meses o años después, era razón suficiente para ser despojado de todo bien ganancial, material y sentimental; pues los hijos secundarios solo eran eso, "Secundarios" al igual que los cargos que por derecho podían ocupar quedando relegados a una vida de servidumbre y respeto hacía sus hermanos mayores.

Como en toda regla siempre hay excepciones, este era el caso de Hinata Hyuga, la primogénita de Hiashi Hyuga. La muchacha fue muy esperada antes de su nacimiento, su padre, había depositado grandes expectativas en su heredero pero para su desencanto y controversia, su primer hijo, no fue varón.

La joven creció en un mundo rodeado de lujos y comodidades; en donde sé priorizaba ante todo, el bienestar familiar y el apellido.

Durante años estuvo bajo la tutela de estrictos maestros privados y el ojo vigilante de Hiashi, su padre, quien veía con el devenir de los años que su pequeña se concentraba más en las artes culinarias y sus mascotas que en las matemáticas o asuntos de oficina.

La desdicha de Hiashi se acrecentaba día con día pues su primogénita no parecía en lo absoluto preparada para estar a la cabeza de la familia Hyuga.

Cuando Hinata llegó a la edad de cuatro años su padre fue bendecido con la llegada de otro hijo, el cual, tampoco resulto ser varón; lo cual Hiashi llegó a considerar una maldición, pero para dicha de éste la hermana menor de Hinata, Hanabi Hyuga, era exactamente lo opuesto a su hermana mayor.

La joven era mas aplicada, mejor en matemáticas, contabilidad he idiomas. Realmente se interesaba por los asuntos familiares y rara vez perdía su tiempo en cosas sin sentido, como ella le llamaba. Era un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño.

Si bien ambas se estimaban y se cuidaban como hermanas, era claro que Hanabi mostraba ante su padre mayor merecimiento de llevar el apellido Hyuga que la propia Hinata.

Hinata era una muchacha más sensible, más sentimental, ella notaba sus propias flaquezas y entendía el por que, su padre, en cierto punto la despreciaba. Cada día de su vida trataba con esmero de conseguir su aprobación pero no importaba lo que hiciese parecía que éste no notaba en absoluto su presencia.

Cuando la muchacha cumplió dieciocho años de edad, Hiashi decidió, que era hora de poner a prueba a su hija mayor. Sabía que no era lo suficientemente apta para hacerse cargo en algún puesto empresarial pues no lograba actuar con frialdad a la hora de tomar decisiones.

Si bien era aun muy joven llegaría el día en donde tuviera que dejar de lado sus propios sentimientos y actuar con cierta tiranía; esto era a lo que Hinata toda su vida trato de rehusarse, pues entendía lo que su padre deseaba que hiciese, pero no podía ir en contra de su propio corazón, el cual, por mas que lo forzara no lograba actuar despiadadamente.

Hiashi decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer su hija era desposar a un hombre lo suficientemente eficiente como para manejar los negocios familiares en lugar de Hinata, esta idea no lo convencía, pero parecía ser una de las mejores opciones que le quedaba.

Una mañana tibia de diciembre, Hinata, preparaba uno de sus más deliciosos bocadillos para el almuerzo. Hiashi la descubrió perdida entre vegetales y harina en medio de la cocina. Esto confirmaba sus peores temores; su hija, no parecía en lo absoluto interesada en hacerse cargo de toda la familia.

Ese día fue el comienzo de una agonía para la joven muchacha quien con tan solo dieciocho años se enteró de que estaba prometida aun joven llamado Kiba Usuru, hijo de una respetable familia del sur de la villa.

Su corazón y alma se lleno de tristeza pues como llegaría a amar a alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía, aun así, acepto con cierta resignación aquel mandato arbitrario de su padre.

Un encuentro entre ambos jóvenes se acordó en poco menos de tres semanas, en una de las estancias de Hiashi.

El sol brillaba con intensidad y calidez aquel día; la brisa matutina se mezclaba con la ansiedad y nerviosismo de la muchacha quien aguardaba la llegada de su futuro prometido. Algunas aves revoloteaban a su alrededor llevando y trayendo pequeñas migajas robadas de la ventana que daba a la cocina; donde minutos antes, Hinata, había despedazado un pequeño pancito para que las mismas se alimentaran.

Su vestido celeste de verano se agitaba con el viento que arremolinaba apenas la pollera del mismo. Trataba de tomar profundas bocanadas de aire para calmar su ansiedad que amenazaba constantemente con apoderarse de su ser. Decidió que lo mejor sería sentarse.

Estaba cerca de la entrada principal de la casa, allí unas preciosas escaleras de mármol la adornaban. Dos pilares blancos envueltos en una frondosa madreselva contrastaban con el blanco de toda la entrada dándole un toque más natural y fresco. Dos enormes ventanales eran visibles en aquel frente, y junto al de la derecha se ubicaba una preciosa hamaca de jardín, con dos almohadones forrados en cuero, que la tornaban sumamente confortable y amena.

La muchacha se sentó en aquel lugar y por unos instantes pareció perderse en sus propios pensamientos. Realmente su padre quería su felicidad o solamente buscaba la manera más sencilla de deshacerse de ella.

Hinata sabía que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos ella no lograba ser como su padre deseaba, pues había ocasiones en donde su forma de ser y donde su corazón pesaba mucho mas que una fría orden o decisión. Eso ella no lo podía cambiar pero si con esta determinación de casarla su padre se contentaba, ella, intentaría complacerlo, aun que fuera infeliz el resto de su vida.

Su mirada se perdió en el horizonte. Por un instante se planteo el hecho de ser infeliz, de no hallar al hombre correcto, aquel príncipe azul que su madre solía leerle en los cuentos de hadas donde la princesa era salvada y rescatada por aquel ser maravilloso que completaba su vida colmándola de alegría, esperanzas y sueños, coronados con un felices por siempre.

-¿Realmente podré ser feliz para siempre?- suspiro con congoja mientras reflexionaba.

-Estoy segura de que serás sin duda una mujer muy feliz – Dijo con dulzura otra voz.

Una figura femenina se acerco a la joven que permanecía sentada en aquel confortable asiento semi tumbada.

-¡Madre!- volviéndose a incorporar.

-¿Por qué dudas que serás feliz Hinata querida? -Dijo sentándose a su lado

-Por que lo último que hubiese deseado en mi vida es contraer matrimonio con alguien a quien no amo, y mucho menos, con alguien a quien jamás he visto en mi vida.- Mientras miraba con los ojos llenos de tristeza a la joven mujer que se acababa de sentar a su lado.

-Entiendo pero no siempre sabremos lo que nos deparara el destino -Acariciando con dulzura el cabello de la muchacha. -Sino mírame a mí. El casamiento entre tu padre y yo también fue arreglado, mas sin embargo, soy muy feliz a su lado y he tenido dos hermosas hijas a las cuales adoro con todo mi corazón.

-Pero papá no esta orgulloso de mí, lo veo en sus ojos y en su trato diario para conmigo -Exclamo con cierta decepción.

-Tú padre te quiere Hinata, a su manera, y desea lo mejor para ti al igual que yo-. Abrazándola suavemente.

-Estoy segura de que él hubiese querido que Hanabi fuese su primogénita y no yo.

-¡No digas eso! Las amamos a las dos por igual; tu padre sabe que tu corazón es muy puro hija mía y sabes bien que en el dinero y los bienes familiares se corren grandes riesgos, no solo de perderlo todo, si no de ser traicionados por la gente en la que más confiamos.

Es un mundo, en el cual, te sería muy difícil desenvolverte sola, no por que no tengas la capacidad hija mía, sino por que eres demasiado noble, sin egoísmos, y la gente suele aprovecharse de esas circunstancias. No solo nuestro capital esta en juego, lo esta la vida de toda la familia. Han intentado por años desestabilizar a tu padre. La compañía Uzumaki es un duro rival y ellos no se darán por vencidos hasta que nos vean aplastados y humillados.

-¡Uzumaki! ¿Realmente son tan malos? -Suspirando y mirando nuevamente al cielo mientras permanecía en los brazos de su madre.

-¡Hay hija realmente tienes un corazón puro! -Besando la cabeza de la muchacha. -Tu no te preocupes, estoy segura de que Kiba te gustara mucho y llenará todas tus expectativas. Es un chico muy bueno y encantador.

-¿Pero realmente lo amare algún día? ¿Será él mi alma gemela?

-¿Alma gemela? -Dijo con sorpresa

-Si lo leí en un libro; allí decía que era nuestra otra mitad, nuestro verdadero amor -Suspirando nuevamente

-Quizás él lo sea, dale la oportunidad y date la oportunidad.

-Lo intentare... –Con cierta decepción.

-¿Me lo prometes hija?

-Si mamá… lo intentare, te lo prometo.

Nuevamente la mujer acarició su cabello; la abrazo fuerte, y le beso la frente. Se paró rápidamente y se retiro al interior de la casa.

Finalmente luego de una larga de espera, que pareció ser eterna, un coche plateado se dibujó en el horizonte. Su color brillaba con intensidad con los rayos del sol golpeteando en él.

Hinata sintió su corazón llenarse de varios sentimientos confusos. Se sentía nerviosa de eso no había duda. También sentía temor ¿Si aquel que fuese su futuro marido no la quisiera? ¿Y si era ella la que no lograra amarlo? Verdaderamente esto era lo que más estrujaba su corazón, el hecho de tener que permanecer el resto de su vida con un hombre al cual no quisiera.

El coche comenzó a hacerse más y más visible en el horizonte hasta que por fin, estuvo solo a unos cuantos metros.

Un hombre vestido de negro y blanco bajo del mismo. Su cabello era castaño claro, traía puesto un traje, pero su estilo era muy sport. La chaqueta era negra y la camisa blanca, un poco desabotonada a la altura del cuello, los pantalones eran del mismo color de la chaqueta y traía unos lustrosos zapatos a tono. Se saco el saco ni bien bajo del auto, y lo coloco en su hombro, sosteniéndola con su mano derecha. La izquierda guardo rápidamente la llave del coche en el bolsillo y comenzó a acercarse hasta donde se hallaba la muchacha.

El joven Kiba era un chico muy apuesto. Su familia se había dedicado por años a la cría de animales; en su mayoría, eran todos veterinarios, y el muchacho era un gran amante de los canes. Tenía una mascota muy particular la cual solía acompañarlo a donde fuere.

El encuentro de ambos fue esperado con cierta angustia e impaciencia por Hinata, pero esos sentimientos se desvanecieron, el mismo instante en el que vio su rostro.

Sus ojos color miel bailaban alegremente mientras la miraba. Sintió como su corazón galopaba con fuerza en su pecho. Una sensación extraña le recorría el cuerpo y la hacía estremecer hasta el último de sus cabellos.

El joven se acercó a su lado, tomó su mano y la beso. La chica pudo sentir la tibieza de aquellos labios en su tersa piel, provocando que un calorcito se acumulase en su mejilla.

_-¿Tú debes ser Hinata Hyuga? Es un placer para mí conocerte._

-Gracias para mí también es un placer -dijo la muchacha con mucha timidez.

_-Veo que eres tan bella como me habían dicho, eso me alegra._

_-Gracias... _

La joven sintió un leve temblequeo de su cuerpo. Miró al joven y no pudo evitar perderse en su mirada, en su sonrisa. Era la primera vez que veía a otro hombre que no fuera de su familia.

_-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo quisiera que hablemos? -Mirándola a los ojos_

_-Si me encantaría..._

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por aquel hermoso paisaje. El aire seguía siendo tibio, algunas mariposas revoloteaban cerca de las bellísimas flores silvestres que crecían en el campo. El murmullo de una fuente no muy lejana, se confundía con el gorgojar de las aves.

Todo aquel paisaje parecía deliciosamente preparado para dulces enamorados. Hinata no pudo evitar pensar en aquellas heroínas de sus cuentos que tanto le gustaban ¿Sería él su príncipe? Miro al muchacho de reojo mientras caminaba. No pudo evitar notar su elegancia, su porte, su silueta resplandeciente, contorneada por aquel cálido sol matutino.

Algo extraño se apoderaba de su cuerpo; algo que no entendía con exactitud que era, pero que le costaba controlar. Sé mordió suave y disimuladamente los labios tratando de controlar un creciente nerviosismo en su interior.

_-¿Te sientes bien?-Dijo el muchacho notando que la joven no le dirigía la palabra._

_-¿Ehh? -Con sorpresa ante las súbitas palabras de Kiba._

_-¿Qué si te sientes bien?_

_- Si estoy bien, solo un poco nerviosa es todo. - Suspirando._

_-¿Por mí causa? -Dijo con rapidez y mirándola a los ojos._

_-Es que yo... Es la primera vez que estoy con una persona ajena a mi familia._

_-Comprendo..._

Se hizo un silencio repentino. Kiba detuvo su marcha y su vista se perdió por unos instantes en el horizonte.

-¿Dime Hinata, que piensas con respecto a la decisión de nuestros padres? -Interrumpiendo el breve silencio.

_- Pues yo... A decir verdad no lo se -Mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Yo quiero ser sincero contigo. -Acercándose a su lado. -Eres una mujer bellísima y más de un hombre se sentiría orgulloso de convertirse en tu prometido, pero a mí no me gusta que me impongan nada._

_Cuando me entere de que mi madre arreglo este casamiento, me enfade, y no solo con ella, sino también con tu familia, pues lo que menos deseaba en la vida era que eligieran a mi futura esposa._

-Comprendo... -Dijo agachando levemente la cabeza y desviando la mirada. Un dejo de tristeza parecía asomarse en su corazón y no comprendía el porque.

_-Vine aquí con el único objetivo de rechazar el compromiso contigo._

_-Si es lo que quieres… yo lo comprendo y lo acepto.- Dijo la muchacha con resignación_

_-Pero para serte sincero todo mi enojo se esfumo en cuanto te vi allí parada en la entrada. _-_Acercándose mucho más a la joven hasta solo quedar a unos centímetros de su cuerpo._

Hinata podía sentir ahora el latido de su propio corazón. Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba, le costaba tomar aire con normalidad y su cuerpo se había puesto muy tenso con la cercanía del joven, quien parecía tener un aura electrizante.

_-Realmente no podría sentir rencor ni enojo con una mujer tan bella y tan dulce como tú. Me gustaría que nuestro compromiso se llevara a cabo, realmente lo deseo._

Se acerco mucho mas a Hinata; ésta permanecía inmóvil ante el avance del muchacho, quien no solo era muy decidido si no que también era irresistible. El cuerpo de ella parecía no querer responderle y el calor aumentaba con cada segundo en su ser.

_-Yo... -La chica estaba sumamente nerviosa y no podía pronunciar palabra._

_-Pero comprenderé si tú no deseas tener ningún compromiso conmigo._

Con estas palabras el rostro de Kiba sé coló a unos cuantos milímetros del enrojecido rostro de Hinata. La muchacha podía percibir su perfume, el cual, causaba cierto éxtasis desorbitando todos sus sentidos.

Tragó saliva con dificultad. La respiración de Kiba se mantenía relajada y golpeteaba suavemente sobre los labios de Hinata quien no podía moverse. Estaba paralizada ante la situación pero no por que aquello le desagradara, sino porque era todo lo contrario. Su cuerpo respondía a cierto magnetismo, a cierto instinto que hasta entonces ella desconocía.

Kiba al ver la falta de reacción de la muchacha ante sus encantos, la tomo por la cintura rodeándola entre sus brazos. Sentía la calidez de su cuerpo al estrecharla contra el suyo y el leve estremecimiento que la recorría al verse presa.

_-¿Quieres que me detenga? -Pregunto con cierta picardía._

_-Yo... -Parecía que a ella le costaba respirar y contestar a esta simple pregunta. -¡No, no lo deseo! -Contesto finalmente con dificultad._

El muchacho la estrujo contra su cuerpo. Sus labios se encontraron con los de la joven, los cuales, no se resistían en lo absoluto al roce con los suyos. Mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de la muchacha haciendo que esta abriera delicadamente su boca; ante este acto, deslizo su lengua invadiendo la intimidad de aquella cavidad, recorriéndola centímetro a centímetro.

Hinata sentía que sus piernas le flaqueaban. No podía contener el calor de su cuerpo ni las manos del joven que recorrían su espalda aumentando su contacto con cada segundo.

Levanto lentamente sus brazos, que hasta entonces se hallaban al costado de su cuerpo, y rodeo con ellos el cuello del joven, acariciando su pelo, y presionando suavemente la cabeza de éste, haciendo que la penetración de su lengua, fuera mucho más intensa.

El aire parecía faltarles, pues la respiración se había vuelto entrecortada y dificultosa, pero esta no les era razón suficiente para interrumpir aquel contacto intimo. Un pequeño gemido se escapó de la boca de la joven interrumpiendo por unos instantes el beso.

Kiba se aparto unos momentos para respirar y permitirle esa misma acción a la muchacha, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados hasta ese momento.

_-¿Estas bien? -Le pregunto mientras ella abría sus ojos con lentitud._

_-Si... -Respondió con cierta agitación._

_-Realmente me agradas. -Dijo él también con cierta dificultad. -Puede sonar extraño ya que solo nos conocemos hace unos minutos, pero no puedo evitar sentirme muy bien contigo, como si nos conociéramos desde siempre._

_-Yo también me siento extraña y jamás me había sentido así por nadie ni siquiera puedo explicarlo. -Mirándolo dulcemente a los ojos._

_-¿Qué dices lo intentamos?_

_-Sí, claro. -Dijo ella acariciando su rostro. _

Ambos volvieron a besarse con intensidad y pasión. El día fue trascurriendo con normalidad pasearon a caballo almorzaron y recorrieron aquella enorme estancia hasta que finalmente Kiba se despidió de su amada, con la promesa de volverse a ver muy pronto.

La chica vio desdibujarse y mezclarse el color platino de su coche con fulgores anaranjados, rojizos y dorados en el horizonte.

Esa noche por primera vez en su vida sentía una alegría como nunca antes había experimentado. La imagen de su amado Kiba recorría una y otra vez sus pensamientos. Deseaba ya ser su mujer para estar siempre a su lado.

Ambas familias aprobaron el compromiso de los jóvenes y su futuro casamiento, sobre todo Hiashi Hyuga, quien sentía un gran alivio en su corazón.

Casi seis meses habían pasado desde la primera vez que se conocieron. Hiashi considero que lo mejor era no dejar a ambos jóvenes solos, pues consideraba la situación algo discordante para una familia con la categoría de la suya. No deseaba que su hija se casara en situaciones poco beneficiosas o algo bochornosas sobre todo para los más ancianos de los Hyuga y para evitar las calumnias y chusmerios de las familias rivales sobre todo el clan Uzumaki.

Fue decidido que Hanabi acompañara en todo momento a los enamorados, a lo cual la muchacha accedió sin recelo; para sorpresa de su padre, pues era bastante renuente a inmiscuirse en cosas de ese tipo.

Su función era acompañar a su hermana y no dejarla sola ni un momento. Esto dificultaba concretar cierta intimidad entre la joven pareja.

Al principio la joven era una molestia, pero con el correr del tiempo los tres se fueron haciendo grandes amigos. Parecía que Kiba le había tomado un gran cariño a su peque como él le solía llamar, lo cual, causaba cierto desagrado en Hinata pero que aplacaba conscientemente; pues, después de todo, Hanabi era su hermana menor y Kiba su prometido.

Finalmente el tan ansiado día del compromiso había llegado. Hinata vestía un elegante vestido rosa pálido ajustado al cuerpo que contorneaba su silueta con delicadeza. En la cintura, el mismo, se ampliaba formando una pollera algo acampanada que llegaba a la altura de sus rodillas.

Terminaba de maquillarse y de peinar su largo y hermoso cabello en el cual colocó una delicada horquilla plateada que sujetaba aun lado un mechón de pelo.

_-¡Estas preciosa hija! -Dijo su madre acercándose a la muchacha y posando sus manos en los hombros de ella._

_-Gracias madre, ciertamente me siento muy feliz._

_-Acaso no te lo había pronosticado._

_-Si es verdad, pero al principio no lo creí._

_-Me alegro de que hallas encontrado a tu hombre ideal._

_-Y yo me alegro mucho más por ello. Kiba es realmente todo lo que había soñado. -Dijo suspirando._

_-Bueno será mejor que termines de alistarte, te dejare tranquila he iré a recibir a los invitados. -La mujer miró por un momento la ventana de la alcoba de su hija. -¡Parece que va a llover! -Exclamo con asombro._

_-Espero que no, aun que la verdad no importa mucho o ¿sí? -Esbozando una sonrisa_

_-Tienes razón no tiene importancia. -Besando la frente de Hinata._

_-¿ Kiba ya llegó? –Pregunto con intriga._

_- Si, estaba estacionando su coche en el garaje._

_-¡Iré a saludarlo! _

–_Creo que lo mejor es que lo esperes aquí y termines de arreglarte._

_-Ok. –Contesto no muy convencida._

La madre de Hinata se retiro de la habitación dejando sola a su hija. Ésta al verse libre, no pudo evitar el deseo de ir al encuentro de su amado Kiba, pues su novio, se mostraba algo distante desde hacia un tiempo lo cual atribuyo a los nervios y la ansiedad. Esta era su oportunidad de que se vieran a solas, ya que siempre que se veían, Hanabi permanecía a su lado.

Afuera un viento ligeramente gélido soplaba envolviendo las copas de los árboles. El atardecer le daba paso a una oscura noche plagada de nubes tormentosas que amenazaban con verter sus incontenibles lágrimas sobre toda la villa.

Hinata tomo un abrigo de su ropero y se escabullo secretamente a través de las escalinatas de la casa; como las escaleras que daban a los cuartos no tenían salida al gran salón, pudo pasar fácilmente desapercibida sin ser notada por ningún invitado. Tomo una salida accesoria que se hallaba a unos pasos de la cocina y que era utilizada por el personal de servicio. Escapo con rapidez al jardín envolviéndose en su abrigo, protegiéndose del frío y de algunas gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer con lentitud.

A unos cuantos metros estaba el garaje de la casa; solamente era utilizado por el padre de Hinata y por quien ese día sería su futuro marido. Al verse segura de estar con él en libertad se dirigió a toda prisa a su encuentro.

Desde fuera se podía ver la luz del garaje aun prendida. Su corazón se alegraba con cada paso dado. Se acerco hacia la puerta y se asomo a la misma, quería darle una sorpresa a Kiba, pero ciertamente la sorpresa se la llevaría ella.


	2. Situaciones difíciles

_Capitulo II_

"_Situaciones Angustiantes"_

En el interior del gran recinto no solamente los coches descansaban impasibles, dos siluetas se abrazaban y besaban con pasión y locura. Pudo reconocerlos al instante eran su amado Kiba y su hermana Hanabi. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Se apoyo en el marco de la puerta ocultándose para evitar ser vista. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, y una angustia incontenible se acumulaba en su garganta explotando en pequeñas lágrimas que se desbordaban de sus ojos. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de su presencia y ella no se atrevía ni podía hablar ante lo observado.

Ambas siluetas se separaron por unos instantes; Kiba acaricio el rostro de su hermana y la miraba con cierta tristeza.

_-¡No podemos seguir con esto Hanabi! _

_-¿Por qué no ambos nos amamos no es así? _

_-Si pero tú eres muy joven y yo seré el prometido de tu hermana Hinata comprendes eso._

_-No, no lo comprendo ni deseo hacerlo, yo siempre te he amado incluso antes de que se conocieran ¡No es justo que tenga que renunciar a ti! –Exclamó con desesperación. _

_-Lo sé, pero tampoco creo justo hacerle esto a Hinata. -Con decepción en su rostro._

_-Si hubiese nacido primero yo sería la primogénita, estaría contigo y asumiría el mando de la familia Hyuga. Sé que mi padre deseaba que yo lo hubiese sido. –Apartándose un poco mas del joven._

_-¡Hanabi! No se puede cambiar la situación, yo jamás esperaba enamorarme de ti y por ello me siento un traidor y una mala persona._

_-No digas eso Kiba tú no tienes la culpa ni yo tampoco, ciertamente no me siento bien por hacerle esto a Hinata es mi hermana después de todo y la quiero, pero también te amo a ti y eso no puedo evitarlo._

En ese momento la muchacha rompió en llanto, el corazón de Hinata parecía quebrarse en mil pedazos, pues sentía rabia, ira, desazón, pena y mucha tristeza, pero en cierta forma entendía como se sentía su hermana pequeña.

_-Será mejor que nos despidamos Hanabi. –Dijo el joven con tristeza._

_-¡Kiba! Quiero que sepas que siempre te amare, siempre lo haré y nunca olvidare este sentimiento que tengo por ti. No sé si podré seguir adelante Kiba. Realmente se me rompe el corazón, pero si en algo mi familia tiene razón es que yo siempre seguiré siendo la rama secundaría de la familia, esta dicha le corresponde a Hinata quien es la verdadera primogénita no a mí._

_-¡Hanabi! – Exclamo con dolor abrazándola nuevamente. _

La muchacha no podía dejar de llorar mientras Kiba la estrechaba en sus brazos. Hinata permanecía de pie apoyada en la pared externa del garaje sin ser vista.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer copiosamente, las mismas, se confundían con las lágrimas en el rostro de la joven. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos ni entender lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Hanabi amaba a Kiba y éste al parecer también lo hacía. Era algo inconcebible inimaginable, ahora entendía muchas cosas que jamás quiso ver o las cuales desecho por considerarse de su hermana y de su futuro prometido.

_-¡Vete Kiba mi hermana té esta esperando! –Apartándose de los brazos del joven._

_-¡Hanabi! No puedo irme así, no voy a dejarte aquí sola, yo... Yo hablare con Hinata le diré la verdad. Es preferible que ella sepa todo y que esta locura no siga mas lejos._

_-¿Pero Kiba? –Mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Te amo Hanabi; tú hermana me gustaba, ciertamente es una joven muy hermosa, pero no pude llegar a amarla realmente y cuando tu apareciste en mi vida, simplemente no dejaba de pensar en ti_

_-Kiba… pero yo no quiero que ella sufra, aun que se que eso debí haberlo pensado antes, incluso mucho antes de estar juntos... yo... soy un monstruo. –La muchacha se apoyo en el auto del joven, estaba cabizbaja y sollozaba sin cesar._

Estas últimas palabras estremecieron a la desdichada Hinata quien ese día perdió el brillo de la felicidad en sus ojos, encerrándolo para siempre, en un cofre bajo siete llaves.

Su hermana podía ser a veces egoísta pero Hinata la amaba era su hermana menor; siempre estuvieron juntas a pesar de que ambas se destacaban en cualidades muy distintas, le gustaba estar a su lado, cocinarle cosas deliciosas y llevárselas a escondidas de su padre mientras la pequeña estudiaba.

Suspiro una vez mas y cerro sus ojos elevando la vista al cielo. Amaba a Kiba pero estaba claro que el joven no sentía lo mismo por ella, después de todo, quizás aquello que pensaba antes de conocerlo era verdad. Es muy difícil que dos personas forzadas a amarse lleguen a despertar ese sentimiento en realidad.

La joven tomó un profundo respiro y se asomo al garaje. El ruido de sus tacos percato al instante a ambos jóvenes de su presencia. Los dos miraban con sorpresa a la muchacha quien estaba mojada completamente. La lluvia había empapado su rostro, lo cual disimulaba las lágrimas, pero lo que la tormenta no había logrado hacer era disimular sus enrojecidos ojos llenos de tristeza.

_-¿Hinata desde cuando estas aquí? –Exclamo el joven con sorpresa._

_-¡Hermana yo! –La muchacha aparto la vista de los ojos de su hermana pues la culpa le impedía verla de frente._

_-No es necesario que expliquen nada, oí todo lo que decían. –Conteniendo las lágrimas._

_-¡Hinata lo siento! ¡esto es mi culpa no de Hanabi, perdónala por favor!_

Ante estas palabras Hinata se entristeció más, incluso en aquella situación Kiba suplicaba por su hermana; se notaba que la amaba, y ahora que recordaba, él jamás le había dicho que la amaba a ella como había escuchado decírselo hacía un rato a Hanabi.

_-Entiendo que los sentimientos no son algo que se puedan controlar con facilidad y que no siempre podemos sentir algo que nos obligamos. -Expreso con desencanto. –Pero lo que no entiendo es ¿por que no me lo dijiste antes Kiba? es lo que me cuesta comprender ¿por que dejaste que las cosas llegaran hasta esta instancia? -Con llanto entrecortado._

_-Hinata, tienes razón no sabíamos como decírtelo, no queríamos lastimarte perdónanos… sobre todo a mí yo fui quien te traiciono, soy quien merece tu odio y tu desprecio. –El joven agachó la cabeza tras pronunciar estas palabras. -Realmente me hubiese gustado que las cosas fuesen diferentes pero no puede evitar amar a Hanabi._

_-Entiendo... Entonces no hay nada mas que decir nuestro compromiso queda cancelado. –La joven se seco las lagrimas con cierta rudeza los miro por ultima vez y se dispuso a marcharse._

_-Hinata, hermana espera ¡Perdóname por favor! Déjame disculparme yo... lo lamento.- Tartamudeando._

_-Olvídalo Hanabi es obvio que quien sobra aquí soy yo._

Hinata se retiro con rapidez sin dar vueltala vista. sentía que parte de ella había perecido hacía unos instantes y ahora debía dar por terminada una etapa de su vida. Dejar de ser una princesa de cuentos encantados y convertirse en una mujer adulta despertando a la realidad.

Llego hasta su casa, ahora tendría otra difícil tarea, la de cancelar su compromiso con todo ya dispuesto para el mismo. Entro en la misma puerta por donde había logrado huir y trato de llegar a su habitación pero para su mala suerte su padre estaba al pie de las escaleras.

_-¿Qué haces aquí Hinata? Tu madre subió a buscarte ¿De donde vienes estas empapada acaso estuviste afuera bajo la lluvia? –Interrogándola con severidad. _

_-Si, lo estaba es que necesitaba pensar._

_-¿Pensar en que? Mira como estas toda mojada los invitados ya están aquí, tu primo Neji fue a buscar a Kiba pero no logro encontrarlo ¿Acaso estuvieron juntos? Espero que entiendas que eso no es lo adecuado para la primogénita de la familia Hyuga ¿acaso piensas comportarte como cualquier otra muchachita?_

_-¡Necesitaba pensar en mí! ¡Padre no quiero comprometerme con Kiba! -Dijo con tristeza._

_-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Cómo que no piensas comprometerte? Te das cuenta que todo esta listo, los invitados, la fiesta ¿que crees que pensarían de nosotros si supieran esta humillación por la que me haces pasar hija? ¿Acaso quieres destruir a nuestra familia? –Tomándola por un brazo con fuerza._

_-No me interesa lo que piensen de nuestra familia, no voy a casarme padre. Esa es mi decisión final y es irrevocable -Ante estas palabras Hiashi Hyuga acrecentó la decepción que sentía por su hija mayor; en su rostro se develaba, no solo aquel sentimiento, sino también enojo y tristeza._

_-¡Déjame ir por favor! –Exclamo la muchacha._

_-¡No, vamos hablar y ahora mismo! –Elevando el tono de voz _

_-¿Qué pasa aquí? –Exclamo la madre de Hinata bajando con rapidez por las escaleras. –Cálmense por favor su discusión se escucha desde arriba y seguramente en el salón de al lado ¿Qué es lo que sucede Hinata? ¿Querido? –Mirando a ambos._

_-Cancelare mi compromiso con Kiba Madre. -Mirándola fijamente._

_-¿Pero de que hablas Hinata estabas muy contenta hacía un rato? ¿Por que cancelaras todo? -Completamente sorprendida ante la revelación que su hija le estaba haciendo._

_-Simplemente me di cuenta que no lo amo madre y no quiero casarme con alguien a quien no quiero._

_-De que estas hablando tú insististe en que este compromiso se llevara a cabo y ahora no te quieres casar. –Expreso Hiashi nuevamente con rudeza._

_-Me equivoque ya no lo amo y en realidad nunca lo ame._

Hiashi estaba sumamente consternado, la madre de Hinata sorprendida, no entendía que había cambiado en su hija para que tuviera opiniones tan distintas de una hora a otra. Sabía que algo le había pasado pero no entendía que.

_-¡Quiero estar sola! –Expreso la muchacha zafándose de su padre._

_-No tu no vas a ir a ningún lado, te quedaras aquí y nos explicaras que es lo que esta sucediendo. –Replico nuevamente Hiashi._

Hinata logro zafarse y escapo de inmediato de allí saliendo por la misma puerta que daba al jardín. Su padre quiso ir tras ella pero su esposa lo detuvo al instante.

_¡Querido deja que vaya yo a hablar con ella estoy segura de que me confesara lo sucedido descuida! –Hiashi acepto de mala gana y permitió que su amada esposa fuera tras su descarriada primogénita._

Hinata corrió con rapidez hasta que pudo salir al fin de aquella casa. La calle estaba desierta ni un alma vagabundeaba con tanta lluvia. Necesitaba tomar aire alejarse por un momento; olvidar todo lo visto, todo lo ocurrido y dejar atrás sus sentimientos.

La oscuridad se había apoderado del lugar. La lluvia era intensa y dificultaba la visibilidad. La muchacha caminaba por la las veredas apenas iluminadas por tenues faroles perdidos de tanto en tanto. Sus lagrimas volvían a mezclarse por las incesantes gotas que repicaban en su rostro y en su cuerpo, impidiéndole oír con claridad.

Luego de recorrer unas cuantas cuadras llegó a hasta un parque. Allí solía ir cuando niña. Le gustaba pensar mientras se mecía en las hamacas. Sentía que podía volar, perderse en el viento mientras lo hacia.

Intento cruzar la calle, la lluvia no amainaba en lo absoluto, pero para ella, era como purgar o limpiar sus penas con aquel divino líquido caído del cielo.

De repente unas luces de frente la encandilaron, se dio vuelta, pero apenas podía ver lo que ocurría. Escuchaba una bocina sonar con fuerza a poca distancia de ella. Se sintió paralizada no podía mover sus piernas, solo se había quedado estática allí en medio de la calle.

El coche trato de detenerse, mas la gran cantidad de agua que caía, dificultaba en gran medida, que este frenara. El roce de las gomas en el asfalto generaba un ruido casi ensordecedor. El vehículo patino y se dirigía a toda velocidad rumbo a la muchacha.

_-¡Hinata no! –Exclamo una voz con gran preocupación._

Hinata sintió un fuerte empujón que la tumbo casi al otro lado de la calle, chocándola contra el cordón de la vereda, y golpeando su cabeza contra el mismo.

Pudo escuchar un grito y un poderoso impacto que sonaba a hierro retorcido. Una bocina se oía ininterrumpidamente. Quiso ponerse de pie, mas el fuerte golpe en la cabeza se lo impedía. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos sintió un griterío de personas que parecían acercarse, pudo ver algunos rostros no conocidos que intentaban socorrerla antes de perder la conciencia.

Despertó en un lugar que le era desconocido. Un fuerte dolor punzante producía una electricidad que le recorría todo el cuerpo; la cabeza, parecía que le iba a estallar de un momento a otro.

Miro a su alrededor, era una sala de hospital, estaba sola allí. Puso su mano en la cabeza, la tenía vendada, seguramente por el fuerte impacto. A ciencia cierta no entendía lo que había pasado y recordaba muy poco del accidente. Un fuerte olor a desinfectante le revolvía él estomago.

_-¿Hay alguien aquí? –Exclamo en voz alta para que la oyeran. -Pasaron unos segundos pero nadie respondía._

_-¡Hola! Por favor ¿hay alguien? –La cabeza comenzó a darle unas punzadas penetrantes así que volvió a recostarse en la cama._

Sintió unos pasos que se acercaban a la habitación, giro la vista, y para su sorpresa se hallaba allí parado junto a su cama, su padre, Hiashi.

_-¡Padre! –Con sorpresa._

_-¿Qué has hecho Hinata? ¿Cómo pudiste? –Con amargura y tristeza en sus ojos._

_-¡Papá! Fui muy imprudente cruce la calle sin ver yo... Fue un accidente. -Agachando la cabeza. _

_-¡Eres una asesina! -Los ojos de Hiashi se llenaron de odio, unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, era la primera vez que lo veía llorar._

_-¿De que hablas? ¿Qué paso? –Con gran desconcierto._

_-Me llamaron del hospital hace unas horas. -Seguía sin poder contener las lágrimas. –Tu madre murió._

_-¡QUE! ¿Mama porque, que fue lo que paso? – La tristeza comenzó a aflorar nuevamente de sus ojos._

_-Unos testigos dijeron que... ella intentó salvarte... a ti... perdió la vida por tu culpa. _

Un gran enojo y desazón se había apoderado de Hiashi, y no era para menos, había perdido a la mujer que más amaba.

_-¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo? –La chica comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente._

_-Un coche la embistió cuando trato de salvarte y lo peor de todo es que tu no solo eres la asesina de tu madre sino la cómplice de un Uzumaki._

_-¿De que hablas padre? Yo jamás le haría daño a mama, yo la amo, no puede ser... -La desesperación se apodero del corazón de Hinata ¿realmente ella causó la muerte de su madre? ¿Y que era esto que su padre le confesaba? ¿Por que la culpaba de ser cómplice de alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía?_

_-Tú y esos Uzumakis realmente los detesto, mi propia hija, mi propia heredera ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Hinata, como? -Su padre la miraba con odio y recelo, Hinata no llegaba a comprender aun lo que pasaba. -Pero al menos él murió, su crimen no quedo impune ¡Pero tu, su propia hija! –Alzando la voz y hablando con desprecio he ira._

_-Padre lo siento en verdad, pero yo jamás quise que esto ocurriese ¡JAMAS! –Gritando con desesperación._

_-No quiero volver a verte nunca mas, ya no eres mi hija, no regreses a mi casa o yo mismo me encargare de que te encierren de por vida._

_-¡Padre! Por favor por que dices eso soy tu hija –Con lágrimas en los ojos que se derramaban copiosamente en las sabanas de su cama._

_-¡TU NO ERES MI HIJA! –Grito con furia.- No vuelvas nunca mas por casa, serás desheredada, te borrare de los registros familiares no quiero verte mas me entiendes._

_-¡Papa espera!¿Porque me haces esto?¡ Yo no mate a mamá! –A manera de suplica_.

Hiashi tomo su cartera del bolsillo saco un poco de dinero que tiro sobre la cama de la accidentada la miro con mucha frialdad, horror y desprecio.

_-Te libero, ya no perteneces a la familia Hyuga, para todos tu moriste en este accidente._

_-Eso no es verdad padre estoy viva por que me dices esas cosas..._

_-Nunca te atrevas a volver a casa daré ordenes estrictas de que te encierren si osas hacerlo, sabes que hablo enserio Hinata, desaparece, después de todo es lo que siempre deseaste._

_-Padre... _

Hiashi dio media vuelta y se retiro sin decir ninguna palabra. Hinata quedo sumamente consternada con todo este episodio. No podía creer que su madre querida había fallecido, y lo peor era que su padre la culpaba de ese hecho, cuando todo había, sido un fatídico accidente que no solo había quitado la vida a su madre, sino también al conductor del coche, y de alguna manera, a ella misma, quien ahora lloraba sola en una fría habitación de hospital.

Hinata permaneció tres días internada en el hospital. Durante ese tiempo nadie de su familia vino a verla ni una sola vez. Pidió a las enfermeras que llamaran a su casa avisando que estaba allí, mas estas, regresaban diciéndole que donde llamaban le decían que la hija mayor de los Hyuga había fallecido en un accidente. Todas pensaban que la pobre muchacha estaba trastornada por el golpe, pues insistía constantemente en que era una Hyuga. Finalmente, dejaron de prestarle atención a sus pedidos y ruegos, haciendo oído sordos ante sus suplicas.

Cuando la joven pudo ponerse en pie y moverse por si misma, los médicos le dieron de alta. Esperaba con mucha felicidad que alguien la esperara en la puerta del hospital mas nadie estuvo allí aguardándola. Se dirigió a su casa. Tomo un coche que la dejo en la puerta pero tampoco allí había alguien que la recibiese.

Los guardias de seguridad no la dejaron entrar, echándola del lugar ante la insistencia de la chica. Pasó dos días en la calle, su padre iba y venía ignorándola completamente, su hermana Hanabi se rehusaba a verla y el resto de su familia la había abandonado. Fue así que se encontró sola por primera vez en su vida.

Completamente resignada, Hinata Hyuga, aquella que una vez fue la heredera de la familia Hyuga se había convertido en una vagabunda sin hogar, sin familia, sin dinero y sin posibilidades.

Camino por largo rato aquel día; hacía frió y estaba nublado, aun tenía puesta la ropa del accidente y su abrigo era un pequeño saco ¿Dónde iría ahora? ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Qué podía hacer?

Estas preguntas giraban por su mente una y otra vez sin contestación alguna. Estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos cuando encontró un periódico viejo de hacia unos días.

En la tapa del mismo una foto de su familia se hallaba en la portada, su madre, su padre, su hermana Hanabi y ella habían posado para la misma hacía mucho tiempo ya; era una vieja reliquia familiar en donde ella aun era una niña y sonreía feliz.

El periódico decía que un trágico accidente había acabado con la vida de dos integrantes de la familia Hyuga, su madre, ella y la del conductor del vehículo Yondaime Uzumaki uno de los más prósperos empresarios de la región norte de Konoha.

En ese instante la muchacha pudo entender el por que su padre la llamo traidora, pero lo que más ahora le dolía era que en algo tenía razón, no solo había causado la muerte de su madre, también la de aquel conductor. Pensó en su familia y en lo triste que estarían a causa de una negligencia, de un descuido, cometido por una muchacha tonta que a esas alturas era mejor que estuviera muerta.

Guardo la foto y regresó a su plaza querida, aquella en la que una vez solía jugar con su hermana y su madre. Se sentó en una de las hamacas, meciéndose con lentitud, mientras algunos copos de nieve caían.

Él frió comenzó a sentirse con intensidad. En un rato todo aquel paraje se había tornado blanco e impoluto. El invierno se había hecho rogar ese año y mientras la muchacha se perdía más y más en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos y en sus emociones, aquellos copos de nieve no solo emblanquecían aquel paisaje sino también su corazón.

_-¿Estas sola? –Pregunto una voz femenina. -¿Acaso no tienes donde ir? Hace frió para que estés aquí._


	3. Renacer

_Capitulo III_

"_Renacer"_

_-¿Estas sola? –Pregunto una voz femenina. -¿Acaso no tienes donde ir? Hace frió para que estés aquí_

Hinata la miró, pues por un momento pensó que era su querida madre. Una muchacha que aparentaba unos diez o quince años más que ella la observaba fijamente. Su cabello era semi largo de color castaño, llevaba un precioso abrigo de piel sintética color marfil, unas botas largas color borgoña, que combinaban con una ajustada falda rojiza, la cual terminaba por encima de las rodillas.

_-¿Estas bien, porque no me respondes?_

_-Yo... estoy bien –Dijo con tristeza._

_-Pues no se nota ¿Cómo te llamas? –Pregunto con intriga mientras se sentaba en otra hamaca contigua._

_- Hinata Hy... –Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por sus propios pensamientos. Recordó que ya no era una Hyuga; esto causo que la angustia que aun permanecía acumulada en su ser comenzara a desbordarse. _

_-¿Hinata que?_

_-Solo Hinata... –Contesto secándose algunas lagrimas._

_-Yo soy Kurenai, mucho gusto. –Esbozando una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. –Dime Hinata ¿que hace una muchacha tan joven y tan bonita como tu en medio de un parque sola? Y más con este frió, por lo que veo no llevas mucho abrigo ¿acaso quieres morir congelada?_

_-Pues... Es que yo... estoy sola. –Hinata se llevo ambas manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar inconteniblemente. Trataba de cubrir aquel delito con sus tersas manos pero varias gotas se difundían por sus dedos._

_-Ya veo, parece que tu historia es algo dolorosa. –Meciéndose con suavidad en aquella fría hamaca. –Pero sabes algo yo también estoy sola o al menos lo estuve hace algún tiempo. Una amiga muy querida me enseño, que uno nunca esta solo, siempre hay gente a nuestro alrededor que nos aprecia, pero no siempre sabemos verlos._

_-No creo que ese sea mi caso... –Dijo la muchacha apesadumbrada._

_- Mi amiga, también me dijo que el ser humano siempre busca la compañía, que es muy triste estar solo y eso yo lo comprobé hace unos años. _

_Lo mejor de todo Hinata es que no importa donde estemos o donde vayamos siempre encontraremos a alguien que nos aprecie, que nos apoye, que nos ame, que nos abrase cuando estamos tristes, que nos felicite cuando logramos nuestros deseos, metas y sueños o por el simple hecho de vernos felices. Ese amor que nos une a otras personas, ese lazo de amistad, esa alegría de estar acompañados a veces solemos reconocerlos en las circunstancias más difíciles. _

_Es en ese momento cuando descubrimos a los que en verdad siempre están a nuestro lado o encontramos a los verdaderos amigos que estarán incondicionalmente con nosotros._

Kurenai toco el rostro de Hinata alzándolo por la barbilla pues la cabeza de la chica permanecía cabizbaja. Ante este acto, la joven, la miró fijamente. Por sus mejillas corría una catarata de lágrimas que parecía incontenible.

_-No llores... –Limpiándole las lágrimas con ambas manos. _

_-Lo intentaré... –Dijo la joven con cierto pesar y poca confianza._

_-¡Así me gusta! Además no es propio de ti ¡Hinata Hyuga! –Dijo achinando sus ojos mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa._

_-¿Usted me conoce? –Contesto con sorpresa._

_-Tuve una gran amiga una vez alguien que me apoyo en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, alguien a quien tú te pareces muchísimo, no solo por tu apariencia física sino también por tu forma de ser._

_-¿A mí, no comprendo? –Dijo completamente desorientada _

_-Me refiero a tú madre Hinata, alguien a quien toda mi vida admire y aun admiro._

_-¿Sabe usted que mi madre murió? –Agachando nuevamente la cabeza y mirando fijamente el suelo cubierto de nieve._

_-Si, lo se... –Mientras algunas lagrimas se resbalaban de sus ojos._

_-Por mi culpa ella... ella perdió su vida –Apoyando sus manos en las rodillas, mientras veía ahora el fatídico escenario que hacia solo tres días, había presenciado la muerte de su madre querida._

_-¡Murió protegiendo a la persona que más amaba y adoraba! Estoy segura de que si tuviera la oportunidad de elegir, si salvarse o permitir que su hija perdiera la vida, no lo dudaría ni por un solo instante ¡Te elegiría a ti! A su pequeña y dulce Hinata. -Mientras acariciaba el cabello de la joven._

Hinata no pudo evitar derramar mas lagrimas. Quizás, la extraña tenía razón, después de todo, su madre, la adoraba. A diferencia de su padre aquella deseaba su felicidad y su autenticidad a pesar de las circunstancias a las cuales su hija estaba sujeta por ser la primogénita.

Kurenai se levanto de aquella hamaca. El frío parecía vigorizarse con cada segundo transcurrido. La noche casi había caído en Konoha y aquella plaza ya no era un lugar apropiado para dos jóvenes solas.

_-¿Vamos? -Extendiéndole la mano a Hinata quien aun permanecía inmóvil en su asiento._

_-¿Adonde? Yo no tengo donde ir... _

_-Pues a mi casa a donde más, puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que consigas un hogar propio; además, me encantaría charlar contigo._

Hinata la observo atónita y sorprendida. Era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba como un igual, como una amiga y por sobre todo que no la consideraba un monstruo.

Alzó su mano y tomo la cálida mano de Kurenai quien sonreía; en su rostro había paz, amor y ternura. Por un momento se perdió en sus propios recuerdos, aquellos mágicos y llenos de dicha donde su madre la acompañaba, la aconsejaba y estaba siempre a su lado con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Su corazón se sintió lleno de dicha nuevamente, algo que creyó perder hacía ya, tres días atrás.

La noche gélida caía impetuosamente sobre Konoha. Unas débiles luces cercanas apenas dejaban entrever unas callecitas perdidas y solitarias rodeadas de penumbras. Ninguna criatura paseaba a esas horas por la calle, y era lógico, pues un desierto de hielo comenzaba a cubrir calles, faroles, casas, veredas, cestos de basura, árboles dejando solo una devastación helada a su paso.

Las muchachas caminaron largo trecho mientras oscurecía. Hinata no esbozaba palabra. Kurenai caminaba silenciosa y pensativa. Por fin luego de andar un buen rato llegaron a una pequeña casa, parecía antigua pero estaba muy bien refaccionada.

La entrada constaba de una pequeña verja de no más de un metro de longitud, atrapada por dos bloques de cemento que se continuaban con una pared que contorneaba todo aquel edificio.

Al cruzar la verja se hallaban unos cuantos metros de vereda, ahora tapizada por una capa de nieve blanca, la misma, era rodeada por unos pequeños arbustos y rosales que dormían apacibles a su lado. Aquel sendero sombrío y risueño conducía a una puerta de madera algo deslucida por la humedad y los años. Unos pequeños farolitos color negro en forma de delicados tulipanes colgaban a cada extremo de la puerta de entrada, alumbrando la misma con cierta dificultad ya que una ínfima capa de hielo comenzaba a empañar las tulipas de vidrio de los mismos.

Kurenai saco las llaves de su bolsillo con dificultad, no solo por el frío si no también por las bolsas que traía en su brazo izquierdo, ambas muchachas entraron al recibidor de la casa.

_-¡Bienvenida a mi hogar! –Expreso con gran alegría, mientras colgaba su abrigo del perchero a un lado de la entrada._

Ambas dejaron sus zapatos humedecidos en el recibidor y pasaron a la sala donde una bella chimenea apenas encendida calentaba aquel inmutable hogar. Una estantería con libros de los mas diversos se hallaba a unos pasos de un enorme ventanal que daba hacía el frente de la casa, cubierto por una cortina color marfil, ahora algo mas amarillenta y deslucida por la captura de tanta luz solar.

Una hermosísima y fina alfombra color crema engalanaba el centro del salón; a su lado, un confortable sofá se ubicaba frente a la chimenea y sobre aquella alfombra.

Flores de tela blancas descansaban en un recipiente de vidrio ubicado sobre una pequeña mesa ratona algo ajada por los años. Un total de seis almohadones color arena se posicionaban alrededor de la misma.

La casa en si constaba de dos plantas; en la planta superior, se hallaba el baño y dos dormitorios grandes. En la planta inferior, el living y un pequeño corredor que conducía a la cocina.

_-Tu casa es muy bonita -Insinuó Hinata al apreciar la propiedad._

_-¡Bueno no es tan bonita como la casa Hyuga pero sin duda es muy confortable! –Sentenció con satisfacción._

_-¿Kurenai puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_-¡Dime! –Replico la muchacha._

_-¿Cómo es que conociste a mi madre y a mi familia? ¿Por qué es que no te había visto antes?- Mirándola fijamente mientras la joven castaña dejaba la bolsa que traía sobre la mesa del living._

_-Bueno primero que nada será mejor que te des un baño hace frío y estas empapada por la nieve, yo comenzare a cocinar y luego seguiré tu ejemplo, mas tarde charlaremos tranquilas sobre ese asunto te parece. –Propuso con entusiasmo._

_-Esta bien... –Dijo con cierta resignación._

Kurenai acompaño a Hinata a una de las habitaciones que más tarde ocuparía. Una cama de dos plazas y algunos muebles más formaban parte de la decoración. La dueña de casa le ofreció algunas ropas limpias y secas a la joven que no contaba con nada para cambiarse y la acompaño hasta el baño, donde Hinata se dio una calurosa y necesitada ducha.

Un mundo de recuerdos invadió su mente, entre el vapor y un suave aroma a lavanda del shampoo de baño. Tantas cosas se desarrollaron en poco tiempo y le había costado reflexionarlas. Había perdido a toda su familia, su amado Kiba la había engañado, nada menos, que con aquella por quien sentía adoración y admiración, pues aun siendo su hermana menor, Hanabi, era mucho mas desenvuelta y muchísimo más hábil de lo que ella jamás hubiese llegado a ser.

Su pensamiento se centro por un momento en el joven, en sus ojos color miel, en su sonrisa, en su mirada la primera vez que se vieron y besaron una tibia mañana de primavera.

_-¿Cómo fui tan ingenua? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba? Si Kiba hubiese sido mas sincero conmigo si él o Hanabi me hubiesen dicho algo ¿Y si jamás se hubiese fijado en ella? ¿Quizás él nunca me amo realmente tal y como lo dijo? -Suspiro con desdicha_

Su corazón estaba destrozado había perdido todo y ahora se hallaba sola. Se sentó en la bañera rodeando sus piernas con ambos brazos, mientras apoyaba la barbilla en las rodillas. En su rostro se reflejaba tristeza y pesar. Miles de preguntas la invadían ¿Cómo rehacer toda una vida perdida? ¿Cómo recomenzar desde cero? ¿Qué posibilidades tendría de hacerlo?

La muchacha pensó en el amor, en aquella alma gemela que tantos afirman que existe. Un sentimiento de rencor he impotencia ahora la invadía. Por culpa de aquel amor, de aquel deseo de encontrar a su otra mitad, la había llevado a desencadenar una fila de sucesos mas desdichados que felices. ¡No! No era eso lo que prometían en aquellos falsos libros que con ansias devoraba.

_-¿Quizás Kiba no era mi verdadero amor? ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? No puedo seguir pensando en esas estupideces, el amor no esta hecho para ser albergado en mi corazón. Pensar en esas boberías de las almas gemelas me ha llevado a encontrarme en esta situación. Quizás, después de todo, aquello solo sea un mito y las almas gemelas realmente no existieron, no existen y no existirán. –Refunfuño con cierto desprecio y pesar._

Después de ducharse y arreglarse, Hinata, bajo lentamente por las escaleras de su nuevo hogar. Sin duda Kurenai había sido muy buena con ella, quizás era un ángel del cielo enviado por su madre quien la protegía incluso desde la otra vida.

Un exquisito aroma impregnaba toda la casa. Bajo al descanso de aquellas escaleras y siguió por el estrecho corredor que la condujo a la cocina, la misma no era demasiado amplia, pero constaba de un pequeño mueble color blanco de dos puertas, de bajo de él un bajo mesada con una pileta algo estrecha. La cocina o estufa descansaba en la esquina de aquella habitación no muy lejos de un pequeño refrigerador. Aun que el lugar no se comparaba ni remotamente con aquella lujosa y amplia cocina en donde ella solía perder horas de su vida, entretenida con un sin fin de recetas, le pareció un lugar muy ameno y acogedor.

Kurenai estaba de espaldas terminando de colocar unos vegetales en una olla no muy grande que humeaba y despedía aquel exquisito perfume a distintas especias.

_-Ya termine de bañarme. -Dijo interrumpiendo el silencio._

_-Buenísimo entonces dejare la sopa cocinando mientras yo me baño. Sé que te gusta mucho cocinar así que puedo confiarte la cena. -Mientras se deshacía de un pequeño delantal que estaba atado a su cintura y el cual entrego a Hinata._

_-Si no hay problema yo la cuidare mientras te aseas. _

_-Gracias... - Besando la mejilla de Hinata. -Enseguida vuelvo..._

Kurenai se retiro con rapidez. Hinata la vio perderse por las escaleras. La muchacha se acercó a la humeante olla en el fuego la cual destapo para percibir mejor el aroma. Recordaba sus mejores momentos descubriendo miles de recetas exóticas o nuevas las cuales le encantaba experimentar en aquel que ella había nombrado como su lugar, a pesar del desagrado de su padre.

Volvió a tapar la sopa y luego de unos minutos decidió darle un vistazo mas detenidamente a la casa mientras la cena terminaba de cocinarse. Ingreso al living donde la chimenea crepicaba sin cesar pues había sido añadido nuevos leños a aquella hoguera.

Sobre la chimenea descansaba una pequeña repisa de madera, adornada con algunos portarretratos de colores. La dueña de casa engalanaba a la mayoría de ellos, en un parque con un perrito en su mano, en un lujoso café cuyo nombre era algo extraño de pronunciar, sobre un camello en un gran desierto o disfrazada de dama antigua con un finísimo paraguas en la mano que funcionaba a manera de sombrilla sonriendo mientras posaba para la cámara.

En la mayoría de las fotos Kurenai salía sola, pero había dos en las cuales se veía sumamente feliz, una de ellas junto a un hombre al parecer de la misma edad traía barba y cabellos negros, ojos no demasiado grandes y de tez oscura, llevaba en su boca un cigarrillo que a simple vista no se distinguía si estaba o no encendido. Kurenai se sujetaba del brazo derecho de aquella figura masculina y sonreía con mucha felicidad.

En la otra foto pudo ver una mujer que ella reconoció al instante, era su madre, ambas, Kurenai y ella, se abrazaban con felicidad posando para la foto. Su madre lucia mucho más joven de edad, quizás la misma con la que ella contaba actualmente. Llevaba un listón blanco en su negro cabello el cual era mecido por el viento alegremente. El paisaje que se divisaba detrás de ambas muchachas dejaba entrever el mar, con sus aguas cristalinas y claras, mientras el sol alumbraba cálidamente ambas figuras.

Hinata no pudo evitar emocionarse, tomo la foto de aquella repisa, y la estrujo contra su pecho. Nuevamente su mente se lleno de recuerdos pero esta vez eran más agradables y felices.

_-Tu madre tenía 20 años en esa foto. Nos fuimos de vacaciones de verano pasamos casi dos meses en ese lugar, fue ahí donde conoció a Hiashi Hyuga y ambos se enamoraron perdidamente uno del otro.- Dijo una voz no muy lejana_

Hinata volvió a colocar con cuidado aquella foto en su lugar. se seco unas lagrimillas que habían amenazado sus ojos, y miro a su anfitriona quien se encontraba a solo unos pasos de su posición. Su cabello estaba aun envuelto con una toalla y su ropa había sido cambiada por un bonito pijama color rosado.

_-Lo siento no quise estar husmeando sin permiso.- Dijo con timidez_

_-No hay cuidado; sabes, me recuerdas mucho a ella, ya te lo había dicho verdad. -Tomando la foto de la repisa._

_-¿Cómo conociste a mi madre?_

_-Pues bien ella y yo somos primas Hinata. -Dijo con alegría_

_-¿Primas?- con sorpresa ante este hecho que le estaba siendo revelado._

_-Si, solíamos ser muy unidas casi como hermanas, éramos las mejores amigas y teníamos muchas cosas en común, claro que yo solía ser más difícil a esa edad. Me gustaba salir divertirme, conocer gente y chicos guapos, tu madre en cambio siempre fue un poco mas reservada más tímida._

_-No sabia que mama tuviera familia, mis abuelos jamás mencionaron que tuvieran una sobrina ¿Cómo fue que jamás te conocimos, que nunca viniste a vernos, no puedo creer que mama nunca te haya mencionado?_

Hinata se sentó a los pies de la mesa algo pensativa. Kurenai saco un mantel bastante arrugado que dispuso sobre la misma, unos platos redondos y unos vasos largos de uno de los muebles de aquella habitación y los coloco sobre la pequeña mesa ratona del living. Fue a la cocina y trajo un recipiente de cerámica en donde había colocado la humeante sopa, la cual olía deliciosamente. Sirvió una generosa ración a Hinata y otra para ella y se sentó en uno de los almohadones dispuestos alrededor de aquella mesa.

_-Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta. -Insistió Hinata mientras la miraba fijamente y llevaba una cucharada de sopa a su boca, para soplarla y enfriarla._

_-Veraz como lo mencione antes, tu madre y yo éramos muy unidas, sobre todo cuando éramos niñas y en nuestra adolescencia, todo lo hacíamos juntas, usábamos la misma ropa, teníamos los mismos juguetes y los mismos amigos._

_Mis padres murieron cuando yo tan solo tenía 10 años tus abuelos me acogieron en su casa, por ende nos criamos como hermanas. Cuando ambas cumplimos 18 años ya estábamos en edad de ir a fiesta y salir con chicos, que aun que no lo creas, era algo que solo se permitía a esa edad. Si bien no éramos de familia adinerada nuestro apellido tenía cierto prestigio por así decirlo. _

_Yo siempre fui más rebelde no me gustaba que me impusieran cosas, y por ello teníamos frecuentes discusiones con mis tíos, ósea tus abuelos Hinata; quería demostrarles que yo era lo bastante autosuficiente como para hacer lo que quisiera._

_Cuando termine el colegio me conseguí un trabajo para ganar algo de dinero, fue allí, donde tuve la desdicha de conocer a un joven llamado Toshiro, era 3 años mas grande que yo. Trabajábamos en el mismo lugar y simpatizamos casi al instante a los dos meses empezamos a salir, esto no fue bien visto por mi tío, quien veía con cierto horror que su sobrina saliera con un simple empleado, sin contar que Toshiro tenía ciertas costumbres que me toco descubrir de la manera mas ruda. _

_Sabes a tu madre jamás le gusto Toshiro, al principio creí que eran celos, pues ella estaba soltera y no tenía pretendiente. Conforme pasaba el tiempo me insistía continuamente conque él no era el chico adecuado para mí, que no le caía bien su forma de ser y de actuar, que no sabía que era pero tenía un mal presentimiento; en fin, decidí restarle importancia y no creerle. _

_Tuvimos una sería discusión una tarde por ese asunto; en ese momento me deje llevar por mi ego y mis aires de autosuficiencia he ignore tontamente sus consejos ¡Si solo la hubiese escuchado!_

_-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Hinata con suma curiosidad._

_-Una tarde terminábamos de atender el almacén donde trabajábamos. Fui a dejar unas cosas en el deposito y cuando regrese lo encontré robando dinero de la caja registradora. Se fastidio bastante al verme pero me hizo prometer que no diría nada, que el dueño no se daría cuenta ya que el lo había adjuntado como gasto del día y que era una mísera cantidad, al parecer no era la primera vez que lo hacía o eso me pareció. En ese momento era joven, inexperta y tonta, sinceramente no pensé en las consecuencias de mis actos._

_Esa noche me llevo a un lugar finísimo cenamos y tomamos unas cuantas copas de vino hasta casi embriagarnos. Me prometió que viajaríamos conoceríamos hermosos lugares, que él estaba ahorrando dinero, que tenía intenciones serías conmigo de formar una familia juntos y un sin fin de cosas mas que incrédulamente creí. _

_Yo le amaba con todo mi corazón, y mis ojos no veían mas allá de lo que el me decía. Luego de esa bellísima cena me dejo a la entrada de la casa, me despidió con un apasionado beso y se marcho en su motocicleta._

_No alcance a colocar las llaves de la puerta de entrada, cuando mi tío abrió la puerta con brusquedad. Todos estaban despiertos se armo un gran alboroto pues la policía había ido a la casa a buscarme. Decían que yo había robado dinero de la caja del lugar donde trabajaba. _

_Mis tíos gritaban y tu madre me miraba con gran decepción, aquella fue la primera vez que me vio con tristeza como si hubiese destrozado su confianza. Trate de explicar todo lo que había ocurrido pero en el estado en el que estaba debo decirte que no creyeron mi historia._

_Fueron en busca de Toshiro a su casa, pero este se había dado a la fuga luego de dejarme. Lo buscaron durante una semana completa hasta que finalmente la policía lo atrapo._

_El desgraciado me echaba la culpa a mí y se declaraba inocente de todo aquel incidente, por suerte, una de las cámaras de seguridad, que secretamente había colocado nuestro jefe, había captado su fechoría en vivo y en directo._

_Estuve presa casi dos semanas y con algunos contactos de tu abuelo, pude salir en libertad, sin ser acusada de cómplice ni encerrada junto con Toshiro. _

_Estuve varios meses en casa sin salir. Me sentía una tonta por haberme dejado engañar, pero ahora me doy cuenta que cuando uno es joven comete muchas imprudencias._

_Recuerdo que estaba auto compadeciéndome en mi cuarto cuando tu madre entro a mi habitación, acaricio mi cabello y me sonrió como solía hacer tantas veces en las que necesitaba confort y cariño. Ella había hablado con sus padres y creían que lo mejor era que nos fuéramos juntas de vacaciones, había una hermosa playa a la que hacia mucho tiempo deseaba visitar y así fue._

_Dos semanas después nos fuimos las dos de vacaciones. El lugar era precioso, la vista bellísima y había gente mas bien adulta pues el lugar era costoso y no todos los jóvenes contaban con el dinero necesario para estar allí, por suerte, tu madre había ahorrado bastante y algo mas le dieron tus abuelos con tal de sacarse un problema de encima, ósea a mí._

_La primera noche que estuvimos en el hotel se daba una fiesta de bienvenida a todos los recién llegados, como no teníamos nada mejor que hacer decidimos asistir, fue entonces cuando tu madre sin querer tropezó con un joven ambicioso que había viajado por un asunto de negocios, según él solo se quedaría un día, pero creo que no tubo en sus planes conocer a una bella mujer de la cual se enamoro perdidamente._

_Pasaron las semanas y ambos fueron tomándose muchísimo cariño mutuamente. Fueron las vacaciones mas largas de mi vida. Mientras ellos salían yo hacia de celestina pues claro está que tus abuelos no sabían nada del asunto así que la cubría lo mas discretamente posible, en fin luego de esos meses Hiashi le propuso matrimonio a tu madre y ella acepto._

_Cuando tus abuelos se enteraron pusieron el grito en el cielo, pues parecía no agradarles mucho la idea y por supuesto pensaron que quien le había dado el mal ejemplo a su querida hija fui yo._

_Finalmente accedieron pues Hiashi estaba bien acomodado económicamente y al parecer su fortuna se hallaba en creciente aumento._

_-Si, mama me comento como se conocieron con papa dijo que fue lo más romántico que le pudo haber pasado en toda su vida que no lo esperaba ni remotamente. –Comento Hinata con mucha ternura en su voz._

_-Pues si, así fue para ella, claro esta que la familia de tu padre tenia unas tradiciones muy discriminadoras con sus hijos eso de las segundas ramas familiares y demás. Cosa en la cual discrepe seriamente con ellos y me llevo a tener algunos enfrentamientos con tu padre Hiashi._

_Tus abuelos ante esta situación prefirieron que no siguiera inmiscuyéndome en la vida familiar de los Hyuga y para evitar peleas decidí yo seguir mi propio camino. Comencé a estudiar la carrera de modelo y así fue como inicié mis errantes viajes por el mundo. Conseguía un empleo bien remunerado estaba allí un tiempo he iba a otro lugar mejor, digamos que tenía una vida algo nómada._

_Tu madre pensó que yo la había abandonado o dejado de lado eso le dolió mucho pues falte a su boda y en los momentos más importantes de su vida como cuando nacieron tú y Hanabi. _

_Hace un año y medio me establecí en un país vecino en una ciudad llamada Sunakagure, uno de mis trabajos allí me llevó a conocer a Azuma mi actual pareja. _

_Volví a ponerme en contacto con tu madre hace solo seis meses. En nuestros encuentros ella me hablo de ti y de Hanabi, de su vida y lo feliz que estaba por que tú habías encontrado a alguien que te llenaba de dicha._

_Me mostró un montón de fotos y me relato miles de recuerdos, realmente me sentí como si yo hubiese sido parte de los mismos y pude participar de alguna manera de sus miles de travesuras y aventuras. Así fue como te conocí la primera vez; es mas, estuve en la fiesta de tu compromiso el cual fue cancelado por todo lo sucedió imagino. –Suspirando -La noticia de tu fallecimiento y el de tu madre... Realmente... Fue muy dolorosa para mí, pero ella siempre decía que no quería verme llorar, que siempre estuvo y estaría a mi lado; yo era como aquella hermana que nunca tubo y me pareció que faltar a esa palabra que hace muchos años le di, era mas imperdonable que todas mis ausencias y faltas que tuve para con ella._

Kurenai no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se le escaparan de sus ojos, mezclándose con la sopa que descansaba inerte en el plato sobre la mesa. Trato de limpiárselas con elegancia y miro fijamente a Hinata quien la miraba con mucho cariño y respeto.

_-Tu te pareces tanto a ella Hinata, tu rostro, tu mirada, tu cabello, tu forma de ser, estoy segura de que estaría mas que orgullosa de ti._

_-Pero Kurenai yo... fui... Todo fue por mi culpa..._

_-¡Hinata! –Mirándola con ternura._

_-Fue mi culpa yo... mi casamiento con Kiba fue un error desde el principio debí actuar con madures y no lo hice._

Hinata le contó todo lo ocurrido a Kurenai, la primera vez que conoció a Kiba lo que pensaba ella de la boda, los sentimientos que fueron aflorándose y arraigándose con el tiempo y finalmente la decepción causada por aquel fatídico triangulo amoroso de la cual se había visto presa quizás sin querer

_-Me supuse que algo más había ocurrido. Hiashi no me confesaba con exactitud lo que había pasado. Cuando fui a despedirme de tu madre en su entierro nadie decía una sola palabra de ti, y que había acontecido contigo. Tuve una fuerte discusión con tu padre por tu causa y finalmente me confeso a regañadientes lo ocurrido y cual eran sus sentimientos._

_Así que le dije que yo me encargaría de ti, de tu cuidado pero cuando fui al hospital ya te habías ido te busque durante dos días pero no pude hallarte, hasta hoy que te vi en aquella hamaca sola, empapada, cubierta de nieve y casi congelada por el frío, no sabes la alegría que me dio encontrarte Hinata. –Abrazándola._

Hinata permanecía cabizbaja y taciturna sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Su sopa había dejado de humear hace bastante tiempo en su plato y apenas solo había probado alguna cucharada de la misma. Kurenai extendió su mano y toco la mejilla y el rostro de la muchacha irguiéndola por la barbilla hasta que los ojos blanquecinos de la joven se encontraron con los suyos.

_-Te han tocado vivir situaciones muy difíciles mi querida Hinata pero si algo he aprendido en la vida es que nunca hay que darse por vencida y seguir arremetiendo con todas nuestras fuerzas para alcanzar la felicidad. Se que eres una chica muy dulce y sin malicia y eso te ha llevado a tener continuos choques con tu padre, pero estoy seguro que el en el fondo te quiere muchísimo, y no solo yo lo creo, tu madre estaba segura de ello. _

_Él ahora se halla muy dolido por todo lo ocurrido pero estoy segura de que algún día podrán hablar con calma tu y él. ¡Ya veras se que ambos llegaran a entenderse! En cuanto al amor a veces creemos que nuestra alma gemela es aquella de quien nos enamoramos sin dudarlo y sin reservas que es aquella por quien daríamos todo con quienes sentimos una conexión especial, pero no siempre es así, cuando uno esta enamorado se deja llevar por los sentimientos actuando tontamente y olvidándose de uno mismo, quizás Kiba Usuru no era realmente tu verdadero amor. A lo mejor todas estas son pruebas que te pone la vida para hallar a aquel ser que compartirá contigo su vida, su alma y su corazón, quizás te lleve tiempo encontrarlo o quizás no, pero lo cierto es que tarde o temprano lo encontraras de eso estoy mas que segura cielo. –Acariciando dulcemente la barbilla de Hinata._

_-Gracias Kurenai, te lo agradezco de corazón... –Expreso Hinata mas reconfortada._

_-Bueno es mejor que comas nos espera un largo día mañana._

_-¿Un largo día? –Dijo con curiosidad _

_-Si, iremos a comprarte algunas cosas puesto que no tienes nada de ropa contigo. También podrás quedarte conmigo, Azuma sigue en Sunakagure y no vendrá hasta dentro de unas semanas, así que no habrá problemas, de todas formas estoy segura de que le caerás muy bien; luego ya veremos como haremos hasta que te establezcas ok... – Hablando con mas alegría._

_-Gracias..._

Ambas muchachas continuaron cenando ya más tranquilas y desahogadas, más tarde Kurenai acompaño a Hinata hasta su cuarto donde la dejo para que descansara y se retiro a su habitación.

Hinata no podía creer que en su vida se hubiese cruzado tan bello ángel. Mientras daba vueltas en su cama sonrió mirando al cielo y le agradeció a su madre por cuidarla desde lo alto, ahora estaba mas que segura que de alguna manera, ésta, había intercedido mágicamente para que ella fuera rescatada por un ser muy especial, del cual hasta el momento, desconocía por completo su existencia.

Mirando fijamente el techo de su habitación se prometió a sí misma y a su madre que no se volvería a dar por vencida, y que algún día lograría que su familia la aceptara nuevamente como una Hyuga.

Esa noche también se prometió hallar a ese ser especial a quien amaría con cada fibra de su ser, pero esta vez no gastaría sus sentimientos vanamente pues no estaba dispuesta a volver a sufrir por amor nunca más.

Finalmente la oscuridad y el silencio de la noche interrumpido por el chisporroteo de una pequeña estufa que se hallaba en su cuarto, logro envolverla en un profundo sueño.

Aquella noche fue la primera vez que soñó con él, en sus sueños se veía en un parque lleno de flores incluso era capaz de captar aquel delicioso aroma, la brisa matutina golpeteaba dulcemente en su rostro, se veía recorriendo aquel lugar y por un momento se sentía muy feliz como si sus penas y temores hubiesen quedado atrás en un pasado tan distante que apenas podía recordar.

Escuchaba como una voz la llamaba con insistencia pero con ternura, sacándola de su dulce ensueño.

_-Hinata, Hinata mi amor..._

Una y otra vez la llamaban por su nombre, busco con la mirada insistentemente la fuente de aquella encantadora melodía, hasta que logro percibir una figura masculina que se acercaba en el horizonte, sintió como su corazón, palpitaba de felicidad con cada paso que aquel ser daba.

El sol iluminaba su rostro y no lograba percibir completamente aquella figura, solo podía ver la silueta de un joven, su cabello resplandeciente encandilado por el sol brillaba a tal punto que la enceguecía, quería hablarle pero no podía quería saber quien era, pero ¿cómo? Solo podía observarlo en la lejanía mientras pronunciaba una y otra vez su nombre.

_-Hinata... Hinata... - Dulcemente_

_-Hinata... Hinata despierta... Hinata arriba... -Dijo Kurenai ya con fuerza pues notaba que la muchacha no reaccionaba_.

A la joven le costo despertarse y le llevo un buen rato desperezarse en la cama.

-_Kurenai ¿Qué hora es? -Dijo algo desorientada._

_-Son casi las 9 de la mañana dormilona._

_-Tuve un sueño maravilloso..._

_-Si lo imagino pues estabas abrazada a tu almohada mientras suspirabas una y otra vez, así que imagino que habrá sido un sueño magnifico. –Abriendo las cortinas de par en par para permitir el paso de la luz._

_-Si realmente lo fue aun que no estoy completamente segura de ello. –Mientras se sentaba en la cama._

_-¿Y eso? -Dijo Kurenai con curiosidad._

_-Pues veía a un muchacho en mis sueños y él pronunciaba mi nombre, pero yo no sé quien sea no podía ver su rostro, solo su silueta dibujada por el sol._

_-¡Ohh vaya! Quizás sea algún príncipe azul. –Sonrió con desfachatez._

_-Espero que si por que realmente me sentí muy feliz, no tenía deseos de despertar. -Mientras suspiraba._

_-Pues sea quien sea ya te atrapo es un chico con suerte. –Replico Kurenai_

_-Quizás la que tenga suerte esta vez sea yo._

Ambas muchachas rieron con suma felicidad mientras el sol matutino entibiaba levemente no solo aquella habitación sino también el dolido corazón de Hinata


	4. Un nuevo hogar

_Capitulo IV _

"_Un Nuevo Hogar"_

Casi un mes había pasado desde que Hinata estaba en casa de Kurenai, ambas muchachas se llevaban de maravilla, como si hubiesen vivido juntas toda la vida; para Hinata, Kurenai se convirtió en una amiga, una hermana, casi una madre y el sentimiento era mutuo pues Kurenai a pesar de ser una mujer joven no tenía hijos y Hinata era una muchacha bondadosa, pura y de un alma tan luminosa como el radiante sol. En poquísimo tiempo había logrado encantar el corazón de Kurenai con un sincero y profundo cariño.

Con el correr de los días ambas salieron de compras, iban a divertirse algún que otro Bar o en bellísimos restaurantes de los cuales Hinata parecía fascinada pues lograba conseguir más de una receta para preparar un exquisito platillo.

_-Estas lista Hinata. -Pregunto una voz alegre desde el living de la casa._

_-Si ya estoy. -Contesto una voz desde lo alto de la escalera._

_-Pues apresúrate no quiero llegar tarde además debemos ir a buscar a Azuma al aeropuerto._

_-Ya Estoy. –Dijo la muchacha bajando a toda velocidad por la escalera._

_-Vaya veo que esa ropa te queda mejor que a mi. –Dijo Kurenai observando a Hinata quien llevaba puesto un abrigado vestido cuya falda llegaba hasta las rodillas de color rosa pálido, unas medias blancas y unas botas de media caña en color blanco, y finalmente sobre aquel bellísimo vestido la muchacha lucia una chaqueta color rosa viejo que la protegía del frío._

_-Gracias Kurenai. -Contesto Hinata sonrojándose un poco ante el comentario._

_-Bueno vayamos te llevare a un centro comercial que no esta muy lejos del aeropuerto haremos otras compras mientras esperamos que el vuelo de Azuma llegue que ¿te parece? –Dijo sonriendo._

_-Kurenai, ya me regalaste algunas prendas es suficiente no te parece, como podré devolverte todo este dinero es mucho y por ahora estoy sin empleo. –Contesto Hinata un poco avergonzada pues sentía que ya era demasiado abuso de su parte, su anfitriona no solo le daba albergue y comida sino que también la vestía y la atendía en todos los detalles._

_-¡Hay Hinata! Ya te dije que no te preocuparas tómalo como un regalo ok y ya vayámonos que el taxi nos espera. –Dijo con prisa mientras se dirigía rumbo a la puerta de calle presta a salir huyendo por ella._

_-Veo que estas muy contenta Kurenai. –Dijo Hinata sonriendo con picardía._

_-Es que hoy veré a mi amado Azuma hace varias semanas que estamos separados y me muero por verlo. –Mientras subían al Taxi. _

_-¿Quizás a Azuma no le agrade que yo este viviendo en su casa no te parece? –Dijo Hinata con preocupación._

_-Ya Hinata te preocupas demasiado a Azuma le encantara tenerte con nosotros así que tranquilízate._

_-¿Pero? –Dijo cabizbaja pues aun temía que ella fuera una molestia para la pareja a pesar de las buenas intenciones de Kurenai._

_-Pero nada... por favor puede llevarnos al centro comercial que esta a cerca del aeropuerto. –Mirando al conductor del Taxi quien ya había accionado su contador ni bien las jóvenes subieron al coche._

_-Será un placer. –Contesto este muy cortésmente._

El Taxi recorrió unas cuantas calles cubiertas ya por una espesa y gruesa capa de gélida nieve, algunos niños jugaban alegremente en las veredas mientras armaban redondos y chistosos muñecos de nieve, que engalanaban la mayoría de las casas de Konoha.

Mientras el vaivén de las calles continuaba de manera in interminable Kurenai atendía muy contenta su celular que desde hacia una semana sonaba ininterrumpidamente, según ella la mayoría eran propuestas de trabajo, pero Hinata intuía que por las elocuencias y emociones en cada uno de los gestos de la joven mujer, que aquellas llamadas pertenecían a su querido Azuma, de quien Kurenai estaba perdidamente enamorada.

Kurenai continuaba alegremente su plática mientras Hinata se perdía en sus propios pensamientos, oía a su protectora tan feliz como alguna vez ella también lo fue, al lado de su querido Kiba. Un breve suspiro escapo por sus labios suavemente, empañando la ventanilla del taxi el cual apenas reflejaba su rostro.

Podía ver a través del vidrio algunas caras desconocidas que iban y venían por las calles ese día, a pesar del frío la cuidad se veía concurrida, varios transeúntes caminaban envueltos en largas bufandas y anchos abrigos, mirando vidrieras, haciendo las compras o simplemente paseando y aprovechando el débil pero calido palpitar del sol.

Hinata fue dejándose llevar por sus propios pensamientos como si un impulso de fuerza extraña penetrara en su mente mientras veía con desgano a la multitud.

Recordó sus sueños aquellos que la frecuentaban últimamente en las noches sobre aquel joven de cabellos claros cuya identidad le era completamente desconocida, mas sin embargo despertaba ciertas emociones en ella plenamente extrañas, muy diferentes a aquellas que había sentido por Kiba, ese sentimiento lo llevaba tan impregnado en el alma que podía jurar que ya lo había vivido ¿Pero como?.

_¡Quizás nos conocemos de otra vida! –Expreso con suavidad mientras seguía aun sumergida en sus pensamientos mirando fijamente la ventanilla del taxi_

Kurenai la observo por unos instantes mientras aun conversaba por teléfono y sonrió disimuladamente.

Finalmente el taxi llegoó a su destino, con cierta dificultad logro estacionarse a las puertas del Centro Comercial de Konoha, el cual había reabierto sus puertas hacia unos pocos meses.

_-¡Vaya es impresionante Kurenai! -Dijo Hinata echando un vistazo a todo el lugar_

_-¡Verdad que si! -Contesto Kurenai mientras guardaba el dinero que le sobro del pago del taxi_

Aquel Centro comercial había sido reinaugurado hacia pocos meses, un majestuoso edificio se alzaba imponente frente a las jóvenes, tres pisos protegidos por ventanas de Cristal opaco reflejaban la luz del sol, que a pesar del frío, brillaba con suma intensidad.

En la entrada dos puertas automáticas permitían el ingreso y egreso de personas de manera constante e incansable. En el interior de este, miles de negocios exponían un sin fin de mercaderías de las más diversas y coloridas, aun que la mayoría se especializaban en indumentarias había otros que vendían recuerdos, artesanías, zapatos y accesorios.

_-¡Nunca había visitado un lugar así es inmenso! –Dijo la joven con gran admiración._

_-Vaya por lo que veo te has perdido muchas cosas buenas de la vida jovencita. –Dijo Kurenai con tono burlón._

_-Pues a decir verdad en las tiendas de la familia teníamos todo lo que necesitábamos y no soy de salir demasiado, para serte sincera soy bastante hogareña creo que he salido mas este mes que en toda mi vida. –Expreso con cierta emoción._

_-Si tu padre me viera, diría que te llevo por mal camino. –Volvió a expresar Kurenai dejando escapar una simpática sonrisa_

_-Dudo que a él le preocupe eso Kurenai. –El rostro de Hinata fue denotando un dejo de tristeza._

_-Bueno eso no importa ahora, ya tendrás tiempo para sanar tu pasado pero por ahora ocupémonos de tu presente._

Kurenai tomo del brazo a Hinata y ambas comenzaron a recorrer todo el lugar, hicieron unas cuantas compras en varios lugares de última moda, y finalmente decidieron tomar algo en la cafetería del primer piso del gran edificio.

Se sentaron en una pequeña mesita exterior cubierta por un delicado mantel rojo y un pequeño florero de cristal con flores frescas, la mesa estaba situada casi enfrente de unas escaleras mecánicas que llevaban al segundo piso y a unos cuantos metros de las escaleras que conducían a la planta baja, mientras ambas esperaban la orden Hinata volvió a perderse en sus propios pensamientos.

_-¿Qué te ocurre Hinata? No me digas que sigues triste, arriba el animo sabes que no me agrada verte así._

_-No estoy triste, bueno quizás un poco pero más bien estaba pensando…_

_-¿En que si se puede saber? –Pregunto con curiosidad Kurenai_

_-Bueno puede sonar una tontería pero he estado pensando mucho en mis sueños últimamente veo a este joven no se quien sea, pero siento como si de alguna manera lo conociera, no se es un sentimiento difícil de explicar._

_-¿Crees que sea Kiba? –Pregunto Kurenai con curiosidad_

_-Pues creo que no, sabes no veo su rostro pero, no creo que sea él, es extraño pero siento algo por ese ser no sé si es amor es afecto o que, simplemente no logro darle sentido a todo esto ¿Alguna vez te ha ocurrido algo similar Kurenai?_

_-Para serte sincera no, quizás deberías intentar analizar tus sueños tal vez signifique algo no crees. –Dijo Kurenai mientras permitía que le sirvieran un delicioso café._

_-¡Quizás! –Dijo Hinata mientras llevaba a su boca una humeante taza de té._

_-Sabes ahora que lo dices una vez alguien me comento algo similar pero no era con respecto a una persona mas bien era como un proyecto. –Kurenai frunció el ceño como si tratara de recordar._

_-En verdad y ¿Qué paso?_

_-Pues que su sueño fue verídico mas bien yo diría que él puso mucho en empeño en que su sueño se cumpliese._

_-¿Él? Te refieres a Azuma. –Pregunto con curiosidad._

_-Pues no, no me refiero a Azuma me refiero al dueño de este gran complejo. –Tomando otro sorbo de café._

_-¿Qué, lo conoces? –Expreso Hinata con curiosidad._

_-Pues claro he trabajado para el muchísimo tiempo llegamos a ser casi amigos se podría decir._

_-¿Casi amigos? _

_-Si era un hombre muy interesante pero estaba casado y tenía familia, así que preferí mantener siempre mi distancia. _

_-¿A ti te gustaba él y él gustaba de ti? –Dijo Hinata algo confundida._

_-Pues como dije era un hombre interesante pero amaba con locura a su esposa y ella era una bellísima persona, por otro lado yo ya había aprendido hace tiempo en no meterme con cosas ajenas. Digamos que nunca mantuvimos otra relación que no fuera de patrón a empleada aun que era una persona muy bromista era imposible que sus allegados y empleados no se encariñaran con él. Sabes fue quien me presentó a Azuma, por ello le estaré agradecida el resto de mi vida._

_-¿Y aun trabajas para él? _

_-¿Para él? No falleció, pero si para su empresa soy modelo, así que suelo encabezar sus books de fotos aun._

_-Lo siento no era mi intención, no sabía que él... en verdad lo lamento Kurenai. –Dijo la muchacha con cierta vergüenza._

_-No te preocupes son cosas que pasan y uno debe aprender a aceptarlas supongo, pero veraz el siguió su propio palpito, me contó una vez que tenía un gran proyecto. Su empresa se venía un poco a pique y no sabía, de que forma, poder sacarla a flote. Hasta que finalmente una noche en un sueño una mujer le decía algo muy importante._

_-¿Y Que fue? _

_-Pues la forma de salvar su empresa. Al principio me comento que se sentía un desquiciado por que hacerle caso a un sueño, pero decidió darle una oportunidad así que compro este edificio el cual había estado en ruina por años, lo reconstruyo he invirtió mucho capital aquí, su idea era tratar de monopolizar de alguna manera el mercado, para que sus clientes tuvieran todo lo que necesitaban disponibles en un solo lugar y así simplificar de alguna manera las compras. Sabes no solían hacerse estos grandes edificios en Konoha, a veces para comprar una herramienta simple debías dar varias vueltas hasta conseguir lo que deseabas, en cambio aquí tienes de todo y en un solo lugar. _

_Esa es una forma de atracción para nuevos clientes en especial en sus locales de ropa, quien no se tienta con algo mientras hace sus compras, yo diría que las mujeres no podemos evitar vernos tentadas en adquirir algo de un aparador._

_-¿Quién es él lo conozco? –La interrogo la muchacha_

_-No lo creo Hinata…_

Kurenai cambio rápido de conversación como si quisiese evitar un cuestionario de preguntas con respecto a la identidad del desconocido. En ese instante el celular de Kurenai comenzó a sonar, la joven mujer comenzó a hablar muy alegremente y con gran elocuencia por lo que Hinata ya sabía de donde podría provenir la llamada.

_-¡Ya esta aquí! –Dijo con gran emoción Kurenai mientras colgaba su celular._

_-Te refieres a Azuma…_

_-Si vamos nos esta esperando. –mientras dejaba su celular sobre la mesa y se ponía su chaqueta._

Kurenai tomo del brazo a Hinata dejo algo de dinero y salieron presurosas hacia el aeropuerto. Las muchachas descendieron por una de las escaleras mecánicas y se disponían a salir por la puerta principal cuando Kurenai se detuvo inmediatamente.

_-¡Rayos! Olvide mi celular en la mesa de la cafetería. –Revisando su bolso y comprobando su descuido._

_-No te preocupes yo iré a buscarlo mientras tu buscas un taxi._

_-Si esta bien te espero afuera. –Respondió Kurenai con alivio y prisa a la vez_

Hinata la vio perderse detrás de las puertas automáticas, sonrió un poco ante el descuido de su protectora y decidió apresurarse en recuperar aquel objeto, antes de que alguien pudiese verse tentado en adquirirlo.

La muchacha subió las escaleras mecánicas hacia el primer piso y con la mayor rapidez que pudo se acerco a la mesa en la cual hacia solo unos instantes habían estado, pero para su sorpresa aquel pequeño aparatejo no estaba allí. Decidió preguntar a alguna empleada por el mismo pero una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

_-¿Estas buscando algo? –Dijo una voz masculina._

_-Si -Respondió ella mientras se daba vuelta a ver el origen de aquella voz a sus espaldas._

Para su sorpresa un joven de cabellos cortos de un color algo extraño casi rosado o pelirrojo, piel blanca y unos encantadores ojos verdes la miraban con suma intensidad, la muchacha se sorprendió un poco con aquella visión sin duda el muchacho tenia un gran atractivo.

_-Has perdido esto verdad. –Dijo enseñándole el extraviado aparato _

_-Muchísimas gracias, pero como supiste que era mió. –Dijo algo nerviosa._

_-Pues te estaba observando mientras estuvieron aquí con tu amiga y vi que se dejo algo en la mesa cuando salieron a toda prisa así que decidí ver que era._

_-A pues muchísimas gracias en verdad te lo agradezco. –Dijo sonriéndole a aquel extraño muchacho._

_-Soy Sasori, mucho gusto -Dijo él_

_-Mucho gusto…-Dijo sorprendida _

_-¿Y tú eres?...- Parecía que el extraño no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácilmente._

_-Mi nombre es Hinata, te agradezco por lo que has hecho pero ya debo irme._

_-Es una lastima Hinata –Dijo él mirándola fijamente- Me hubiese encantado charlar mas tiempo contigo._

_-Es que mi amiga me esta esperando y debemos irnos…_

_-Comprendo, pero estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver. –Dijo el joven con mucha seguridad mirándola extasiado, lo cual extraño muchísimo a la muchacha._

Hinata hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la escalera mecánica no muy lejana, la cual la dirigiría de nuevo a la planta baja, subió a la misma no sin antes volver a echarle un vistazo a aquel extraño quien aun la miraba fijamente. De pronto algunas voces llamaron la atención del muchacho un grupo de jóvenes se acercaron a él riendo y charlando entre ellos. Para sorpresa de Hinata en aquel grupo, un muchacho de cabellos rubios muy parecido a aquel de sus sueños se acerco la los demás, Hinata no pudo evitar sentir ansiedad y nerviosismo en su corazón, ¿realmente sería él?

La muchacha quiso volver sobre sus pasos pero le fue algo difícil ir en contra de aquella escalera mecánica, era como luchar con un río embravecido que en esos momentos la alejaba posiblemente de aquel que formaba parte de sus sueños.

Bajó con rapidez esquivando a más de una persona para intentar llegar al pie de la misma. Volvió a subirse en la escalera contigua que iba de subida, pero cuando llegó a la cafetería todo el grupo había desaparecido, se acerco a la pequeña mesa y busco con la vista a su alrededor pero no había ni señales de Sasori ni de aquel chico fantasma.

_-¿Habrá sido mi imaginación…? -Expreso en voz baja mientras volvía al lado de Kurenai quien la esperaba a fuera de aquel lugar._

Tres meses después…

Los primeros días de primavera se asomaban en Konoha, el sol se volvía más intenso y brillante. Alguna que otra ráfaga de viento primaveral mecía con encanto las florecientes copas de los árboles de cerezos. Varias golondrinas y ruiseñores iban y venían alegremente de un árbol a otro, las primeras revoloteaban contentas al son primaveral y los últimos entonaban con gran fervor las mas exquisitas y sublimes notas con el gorgojeo de sus cantos melodiosos.

La mayoría de los habitantes de Konoha, se preparaban para un acontecimiento muy esperado en esa época la Celebración de la Flor, un evento que no solo atraía a miles de lugareños sino que además muchos extranjeros suelen visitar la ciudad durante ese mes de septiembre en la cual se llevaba a cabo todo aquel acontecimiento, ya que por lo general las grandes empresas de la ciudad aprovechan la ocasión para exponer y vender su mercadería y por que no tratar de conseguir importantísimos clientes del exterior y así aumentar sus exportaciones durante el resto del año.

La celebración de la Flor no solo era un festival destinado al comercio exterior, pues con el creciente aumento de visitantes, hoteles, hosterías y casas de alquiler estaban abarrotados de personas intentando conseguir reservas o alguna habitación disponible sin mencionar las codiciadas aguas termales de Konoha las cuales decían poseían las mejores propiedades terapéuticas de todo el País del Fuego.

La vida en Konoha se tornaba por lo regular, ese mes, mas ajetreado que el resto del año. El festival finalizaba con una gran fiesta de mascaras, y disfraces que se llevaba a cabo al aire libre en la plaza principal de la ciudad.

Ese año sería el vigésimo año en el cual aquella celebración se llevara a cabo y el Quinto Hokage Tsunade-sama líder y guía de la ciudad de Konoha, pensaba celebrar ese año a lo grande, pues grandes cambios se habían suscitado en la ciudad desde aquella época en la cual por primera vez se realizaba aquel festival.

Ese mismo año la vida de Hinata también sufrió fuertes modificaciones, paso de ser una Hyuga a una completa huérfana, ya que su madre había muerto y su familia la detestaba, para su consuelo y fortuna la muchacha había conocido a Kurenai una tía perdida que había regresado a su vida para salvarla de la pobreza y el desconsuelo, y no solo eso Kurenai de alguna manera seria quien propiciaría una serie de sucesos que ni la misma Hinata imaginaba en sus mas remotas fantasías.

_-Ya estas lista Hinata. –Pregunto una voz femenina desde lo bajo de las escaleras._

_-Si, ya casi lo estoy solo guardo unas cosas mas y listo. –Grito Hinata mientras le echaba un último vistazo a aquella que había sido su habitación en los últimos meses._

La muchacha suspiro, pero ya no con tristeza, pues sabía que su vida no podía seguir dependiendo de nadie más, era hora de que tomara las riendas de su destino y tratara de forjar un futuro del cual se sintiera orgullosa, no solo ella si no también aquellos que la amaban y deseaban su bienestar.

_-En que te ayudo Hinata querida, necesitas cargar algo mas, quieres que te ayude a llevar esa caja parece muy pesada. –Dijo Kurenai mientras se acercaba presurosa a la muchacha quien aun permanecía estática mirando la habitación y aquello que dejaba atrás._

_-No estoy bien…-Finalmente le respondió esta._

Kurenai se acerco a la joven y la abrazo fuertemente, algunas lágrimas inevitablemente rozaron sus mejillas pues sentía de alguna manera como si su propia hija se alejara del nido y partiera hacia algún lugar lejos del hogar.

_-¿Sabes que te extrañare mucho verdad? –Dijo Kurenai mirando a los ojos a quien amaba como a una hija._

_-Si, lo sé Kurenai no te preocupes, además no estamos tan lejos solo vivimos a unas cuantas cuadras podrás visitarme cuando quieras._

_-Si pero no es lo mismo creo que hicimos mal con Azuma en comprarte esa vieja casona, no me agrada la idea de que estés sola en ese lugar._

_-Estaré bien además le iré haciendo algunas reformas con el tiempo lucirá mejor ya veras._

Hinata acaricio el cabello de su protectora, la miro a los ojos y luego coloco su mano suavemente sobre la panza de Kurenai, la cual esbozaba una muy pequeña y delicada insinuación.

_-Además estarás acompañada por Azuma y del bebe Kurenai; yo creo que es tiempo de que siga mi camino, y este pequeñín necesitara un lugar donde quedarse. –Dijo la muchacha mientras le acariciaba la panza. _

_-Bueno pero eso no quiere decir que nosotros quisiéramos que te fueras Hinata sabes que eres como una hija para mí y te aprecio muchísimo. –Dijo con cierta angustia Kurenai_

_-Tranquila se que no es así además aprecio muchísimo lo que han hecho por mi incluso conseguirme un lugar para vivir son como mis ángeles de la guarda, ya no llores. –Dijo entre risas, mientras secaba algunas lagrimillas de las mejillas de Kurenai –¡Sabes que al bebe no le hará bien que llores!_

_-Si, lo se pero este ultimo mes he estado muy sensible, solo espero que pase pronto entre los cambios emocionales y los antojos no me reconozco._

Finalmente ambas sonrieron Hinata tomo la última caja que estaba sobre la cama y ambas bajaron por la escalera.

_-Por Fin creí que tendría que subir a buscarlas. -Dijo Azuma mientras encendía un cigarrillo_

_-Cielo que te dije de no fumar frente al niño, le hará mal. –Dijo algo fastidiada Kurenai quien ya le había recordado a Azuma la misma situación mas de 50 veces_

_-Si esta bien es solo una manía que tengo, y bien ¿Cómo estas Hinata contenta, ansiosa, nerviosa? –Interrogo con curiosidad Azuma, mientras Kurenai se deshacía del cigarrillo encendido._

_-La verdad un poco de todo creo que soy un torbellino de emociones pero me siento mas contenta que otra cosa, si bien la casa necesita algunos retoques, tiene varios cuartos y podré alquilarlos, mas con esto del festival de la flor no hay muchos lugares en donde la gente pueda hospedarse es una buena oportunidad para hacer algo de dinero._

_-Pero ten cuidado a quien le alquilas.- Dijo Kurenai nuevamente con preocupación._

_-Ya basta cielo, Hinata es una chica sensata y muy desenvuelta no alojara a cualquiera. -Dijo Azuma mientras abrazaba a su querida esposa._

_- Bueno eso es verdad. –Replico esta más tranquila._

Azuma termino de cargar las ultimas cajas a su camioneta, y las aseguro lo mejor posible para no perder nada en el camino, los tres subieron al vehiculo y emprendieron el viaje hacia el nuevo hogar de Hinata.

La ciudad lucia rebosante de actividad, miles de personas circulaban inquietas por las veredas de Konoha, las flores de los árboles de cerezo lucían mucho más bellas esa mañana y una suave brisa perfumada penetraba en el interior del vehiculo.  
>Luego de treinta minutos de viaje por fin los tres llegaron al lugar una vieja casona algo maltrecha por los años se alzaba aun perenne e inmutable, la misma era rodeada por un olvidado jardín cuya maleza había crecido inconteniblemente, la cerca dé madera que bordeaba toda la casa, lucia despintada y muchas de sus tablas estaban ya podridas por la humedad y el tiempo por lo cual debían ser cambiadas. Un sendero de piedra conducía a la puerta de entrada donde un farol antiguo colgaba solitario del techo que protegía la puerta principal, sostenido por dos pilares en los cuales una enredadera se había trepado y aferrado a ambos hasta casi rozar el techo.<p>

_-Vaya veo que tendrás mucho trabajo que hacer. –Dijo Kurenai mirando a su alrededor todo aquel lugar. –Estas segura de que no quieres quedarte unos días mas con nosotros digo hasta que puedas acondicionar un poco más esto. _

_-Estaré bien Kurenai además el jardín es el que esta mas descuidado, pues aun no lo acondicionamos con Azuma para que quede perfecto, pero tiempo al tiempo. Además adentro la casa luce muchísimo mejor. –Dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras colocaba la llave en la puerta de entrada._

Los tres ingresaron al recibidor de la casa y era tal como Hinata lo anticipaba el interior de su nuevo hogar no lucia tan mal. La casa constaba de un largo pasillo horizontal que comunicaba el recibidor con el resto de las habitaciones de la casa. La primer puerta conducía a una sala de estar bastante cómoda donde se hallaba una mesa rectangular y un juego de seis sillas algo desgastadas, esta misma sala conectaba con una amplia y espaciosa cocina, con algunos muebles también usados, la mayoría del mobiliario ya se hallaba en la casa antes de comprarla pero al menos Hinata podía arreglárselas hasta que pudiese comprar cosas nuevas.

La cocina poseía una puerta que daba al Jardín posterior y a un pasillo que rodeaba parte de la casa y conducía a la sala de lavado. La segunda puerta del pasillo horizontal llevaba a una sala de estar muchísimo mas grande en donde se hallaban dos puertas de vidrio corredizas cuya vista daba al jardín posterior de la casa, casi al final del pasillo se hallaba una habitación de servicio bastante amplia y al lado de esta un baño individual, y frente a aquel unas escaleras de madera en forma de L invertida que conducían al pasillo del segundo piso en donde se hallaban cinco cuartos individuales y el baño de la planta alta.

_-Bueno tenías razón Hinata al menos el interior se ve muchísimo mejor. -Dijo Kurenai sorprendida._

_-Así es, en una o dos semanas la tendré lista para hospedar a quien así lo desee._

_-¿Y Que harás mientras tanto para conseguir algo de dinero? –Pregunto Azuma._

_-Ya basta Azuma –Dijo Kurenai algo colérica como si la pregunta fuera muy incomoda._

_-Pues me gusta mucho cocinar así que hice unas galletas el otro día y las deje como muestras en varias tiendas, por suerte a la mayoría les encantaron así que eso haré. Sé que no es un gran trabajo pero me alcanzara para mi sola, sin contar que tratare de tener este lugar listo cuanto antes. –Comento satisfecha._

_-Ya veo, pero no crees que lo mejor sería que consiguieras no sé, un trabajo más rentable quizás yo pueda hallarte un empleo para la compañía a la que trabajo o tal vez Kurenai pueda encontrarte algún trabajo de modelo o alguna otra cosa. –Replico Azuma mientras acariciaba lentamente su barbilla._

_-Bueno Kurenai ya me comento eso hace algunas semanas y la verdad yo se los agradezco pero nunca fui muy buena en los negocios, y por otro lado soy bastante tímida para modelar, prefiero hacer algo independiente y me encanta la gastronomía, estoy segura que con practica podría llegar a trabajar en algún lado; después de todo es lo que siempre me ha gustado, y esta vez quiero seguir mis propios pasos haciendo lo que realmente me agrade y no lo que les agrade a los demás._

_-Vaya te veo decidida. –Replico Azuma._

_-Pues si lo estoy. –Contesto con felicidad Hinata._

_-Me pregunto de donde sacara esa actitud, quizás sea de familia. –Dijo Azuma mirando a Kurenai y sonriendo._

_-¡No sé a que te refieres con eso Azuma! -Contesto algo indignada Kurenai._

Por fin los tres rompieron a carcajadas, Hinata sintió que en ese momento en algún lugarcito de su corazón otra lucecita de felicidad se encendía para sanar aquellas desdichadas heridas del pasado que aun se alojaban en lo profundo de su alma.

Le llevo una semana entera a Hinata terminar de acomodar sus cosas en su nuevo hogar, durante las mañanas se levantaba muy temprano a elaborar unas exquisitas galletas, de miel, chocolate, limón, vainilla y otros sabores mas, que despedían durante cada amanecer una exquisita fragancia, que embelesaban y deleitaba no solo aquel lugar, sino que además aquel pérfido aroma, lograba escapar a través de una ventanilla en la cocina hacia la calle, en donde hipnotizaba a mas de un distraído.

Por las tardes luego de un merecido descanso la muchacha se disponía a poner mas presentable su nuevo hogar no solo limpiando un poco, si no que además se daba maña para solucionar problemas domésticos simples como pintura, cortar el césped, plantar bellas y perfumadas flores de estación, cambiar algún que otro foquito de luz quemado u acomodar los nuevos muebles de la sala de estar (una mesa baja rectangular, unos almohadones de tela blanca dispuestos a su alrededor, un hermoso sofá color marfil que se ubicaba junto a la chimenea no muy lejos del enorme ventanal y finalmente unas repisas y estantes varios que servirían de apoyo para algunos libros, futuras fotos y por que no varios jarrones con flores, los cuales en un futuro no muy lejano pensaba comprar), todos adquiridos a buen precio en un remate; Y finalmente organizando y preparando los cuartos que estarían disponibles para alquilar.

Hinata se sentía realmente feliz pues a diferencia de Hanabi siempre fue mucho más habilidosa con las artes manuales, aun que en la casa Hyuga siempre estuvieran atendidas Hinata se sentía muy contenta y útil de poder arreglárselas por su cuenta después de todo de algo le servia su experiencia ganada gracias a su tozudez.

_-¡Creo que después de todo si sirvo para algo! –La muchacha rió por un momento mientras terminaba de colgar la cortina de la sala. -Quizás papa se sorprendería de verme ahora._

Los pensamientos de la muchacha se concentraron por un momento en su padre Hiashi a pesar de todo, él era su padre y lo seguía queriendo como siempre, aun que este hiciera de cuenta que ella no existía.

Hinata se acerco a unos estantes cerca de la pequeña mesa ratona, en donde había colocado sus preciados libros de cocina que Kurenai le había regalado, según esta para que aprendiera las recetas más exóticas y modernas. Sobre aquel lustroso aparador se hallaba el único recuerdo que ahora disponía de su familia, aquella foto que hacia unos meses un diario local había publicado tras el fatídico accidente.

La muchacha tomo el portarretrato entre sus manos y la acaricio dulcemente todos lucían tan felices, hubiese deseado en aquel momento que el tiempo parase y retornase a ese lugar junto a su madre, su padre y su hermana Hanabi.

Un fuerte llamado a la puerta la trajo nuevamente a la realidad, dejo con cuidado la foto en su lugar y corrió presurosa a atender aquel llamado.

_-Un momento por favor..._

La muchacha se acomodo un poco el cabello que lo tenía completamente revuelto entre polvillo y algunas telarañas quitadas de las habitaciones del piso superior que con esmero y paciencia logro acondicionar y limpiar.

Tras unos segundos abrió la puerta principal, Kurenai se hallaba parada admirando algunas imperfecciones en el techo que descansaba sobre el umbral de la puerta.

_-Buenas tardes Hinata, parece que a Azuma le faltó retocar la pintura en el techo, se esmera pero nunca fue muy bueno para lo artístico. -Sonrió Kurenai mientras imaginaba a Azuma hacer un sin fin de malabares para pintar aquel porche._

_-Realmente le estoy muy agradecida por dedicarse un tiempo y venir a ayudarme con los arreglos de la casa, si no fuera por ambos Kurenai no sé que sería de mí son como mis hadas madrinas. -Contesto la joven con simpatía. –Pero adelante pasa sé bienvenida a mi hogar._

_-No me imagino a Azuma con minifalda y una varita mágica. –Sonrió picadamente Kurenai mientras ingresaba a la casa._

_-Ahora que lo dices... –Escapándosele una sonrisa mientras trataba de imaginar a Azuma con vestido, entrando por los balcones con un cigarrillo en su boca._

_-Vaya ya veo por que estas algo desarreglada. –Notando el lugar impecablemente limpio, y el cabello revuelto de Hinata junto con unas manchas de polvo en su nariz._

_-Bueno pero valió el esfuerzo ahora si se puede decir que es un hogar presentable, haré un poco de té ¿te parece?_

_-¿Lo olvidaste verdad? ¿O aun sigues pensando igual? –La interrogo Kurenai mientras se sentaba en una pequeña silla que estaba cerca del recibidor. _

_-No la verdad es que no lo olvide, jamás lo haría pero será muy difícil que me dejen entrar y más con mi familia presente. -Hinata tomo una bocanada de aire mientras se apoyaba lentamente sobre la puerta de calle._

_-Pero es tu madre Hinata y hoy se cumplen cuatro meses de su muerte tienes tanto derecho como ellos de estar presente en la misa. _

_Kurenai se levanto de un salto de su silla y asió la barbilla de la joven que permanecía cabizbaja._

_-Kurenai…_

_-No sabrás si no lo intentas, ve a cambiarte mientras yo me preparare algo de té para mí mientras te espero. –Dijo Kurenai sonriendo._

_-Esta bien, aun que tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto…_

_-Tu no te preocupes Hinata siempre estaré de tu lado no importa lo que pase._

Luego de que la muchacha se aseara y vistiera ambas partieron, en el coche de Azuma, hacia una pequeña capilla ubicada en el interior de un lujoso cementerio privado, a los que solo podían acceder aquellos de prestigio y de categoría en Konoha.

Ambas mujeres no tuvieron problemas de llegar hasta el lugar, Kurenai estaciono el coche tomo su bolso y ambas se dirigieron sin prisa hacia la capilla que estaba a unas cinco cuadras del estacionamiento.

Naturalmente la familia Hyuga contaba con varios custodios que no solo estaban al servicio de Hiashi Hyuga si no también de los principales miembros de la familia, incluyendo a Hanabi quien era seguida a sol y a sombra para preservar su seguridad.

Hiashi se había vuelto muy cauteloso a la hora de proteger a la ahora, única heredera del clan Hyuga, muchos rumores y ciertos altercados con la familia Uzumaki habían generado entre ambas familias mucho rencor y resentimientos que no solo se habían acrecentado con los años si no que además las importantísimas perdidas sufridas por ambos bandos hacia tan solo cuatro meses atrás dejo en ambos clanes un sabor muy amargo.

_-Las noticias han estado muy revueltas estos meses Hinata, pero sabes que tu familia a entablado una acérrima enemistado con la familia Uzumaki. –Comento de repente Kurenai mientras ambas jóvenes caminaban lenta y discretamente hacia la capilla._

_-Pues si algo he leído aun que trato de no dejarme llevar por tantos comentarios. –Asevero Hinata con seriedad._

_-Pues me he enterado que hubo dos atentados de muerte hacia tu familia Hinata por suerte ambos fueron frustrados por la ardua seguridad que tu padre puso a su servicio._

Hinata se detuvo al instante y miro azorada a Kurenai quien no noto inmediatamente la reacción de la muchacha.

_-¿Desde cuando sabes esa información Kurenai? –Pregunto Hinata mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la espalda de la joven mujer._

_-Desde hace uno o dos meses mas o menos._

_-¿Y por que no me habías dicho nada? Es mi familia y creo que tengo todo el derecho a saber si algo malo les ocurriera. –La voz de Hinata se torno más seria y cargada de angustia y pesar._

Kurenai se dio vuelta mirando a los ojos a una afligida Hinata cuyo semblante no era aquel al cual ella estaba acostumbrada a observar.

_-La verdad es que al principio quise contarte lo que estaba pasando pero no estaba muy segura de que la información fuera del todo cierta, como habrás notado los Hyuga suelen ser bastante reservados aun para la prensa._

_-¿Y Por que ahora me lo dices? –Pregunto Hinata._

_-Por que la situación es más tensa de lo que yo imaginaba, he escuchado rumores, muy cercanos de que se acusa a la familia Uzumaki de dichos actos violentos._

_-¿Y son ellos los culpables? Kurenai._

_-No lo sé, no tengo idea de quien pueda estar detrás de todo esto pero por años se ha buscado desestabilizar a estas dos importantes familias, a mas de uno le convendría que no solo cada clan, sino también los medios estén ocupados en conspiraciones y rumores sin contar que hay muchos que desean que no solo tu padre quiebre si no también los Uzumakis, me entiendes._

_-Mas o menos, pero entonces ¿Puede haber alguien mas detrás de estos atentados? ¿Cómo estar segura de que mi padre podría llegar a tener otros enemigos Kurenai?_

Kurenai volvió a retomar el paso y Hinata la siguió unos segundos en silencio.

_-No estoy segura aun, pero mi intuición me dice que algo muy extraño esta pasando. Azuma me contó la semana pasada, que el clan Uzumaki también ha sido perseguido, la vigilancia en ambas familias se ha reforzado en tan solo unos pocos meses._

_Los Uzumakis temen que se atente contra el único heredero del clan, saben que tu padre los odia de alguna manera y los acusa abiertamente de la muerte de tu madre._

_La corporación Uzumaki tampoco esta muy conforme con lo que se ha dicho del accidente y temen que todo sea una trampa de los Hyuga, creen que tu familia podría intentar algo en contra el heredero y han sufrido ellos también varios "accidentes extraños" _

_-Mi padre jamás haría algo así, él tiene su carácter pero sin duda es un hombre honrado además yo fui la causante de dicho desastre, ¡deberían culparme a mí y a nadie más! –Hinata volvió a agachar la cabeza con pesar._

_-¡Escucha Hinata! –Dijo Kurenai sujetando fuertemente el brazo de la joven, quien la miro con gran sorpresa. –Para todo el mundo tú estas muerta me comprendes, me ha costado mucho conseguir que tengas mi apellido y creo que ahora no es muy conveniente que otros sepan que estas con vida._

_-¿Por qué, soy una Hyuga por que debo esconderme de todo el mundo? –Exclamo Hinata en voz alta._

_-Por que tu también estarías en peligro mas si se llegara a saber que la primogénita de Hiashi esta aun con vida me entiendes._

_-Entonces no debería estar aquí Kurenai. –Dijo con tristeza._

_-En cierta forma es muy arriesgado pero si algo ha hecho muy bien tu madre es no dar a sus hijas a conocer a los medios. Ha mantenido a su familia bajo un sello que no ha sido fácil de romper hasta después de su muerte, la única foto que tienen de ti es aquella que salió una vez en el diario recuerdas._

_-Si, la recuerdo. –Dijo Hinata recordando la foto recortada que guardaba en la sala._

_-Esa foto fue hurtada o se le pago a alguien para conseguirla no lo se, pero gracias a dios en esa foto eras muy pequeña nadie te reconocerá con tanta facilidad, aun que tus rasgos son muy usuales en la familia, contamos con el hecho de que estas muerta para todos y de alguna manera espero que esto no se descubra al menos hasta que las cosas se calmen_

Kurenai acaricio con delicadeza el largo y lacio cabello de la joven y la miro a los ojos.

_-Seca esas lagrimas de tu rostro y no te preocupes te protegeré lo mas que pueda pero debes evitar a toda costa utilizar tu apellido y sé que te será muy difícil pero deberás negar tu origen al menos por ahora._

_-¡Esta Bien!- Contesto la muchacha con pesar. _

_-Bien retomemos nuestro camino iremos por la entrada accesoria de la capilla así nadie té vera llegar por el frente Ok_

_-Si haré lo que digas Kurenai._

_-Eres una buena muchacha Hinata y a pesar de todo sé que amas a tu madre y a toda tu familia, que todo esto es muy difícil para ti, por eso decidí arriesgarme hoy para que asistieras a su misa._

La misa hacia buen rato había comenzado y tal como Kurenai lo adelanto ambas muchachas tomaron por un camino aleatorio que rodeaba la capilla y permitía el ingreso por la puerta posterior de la misma de esta manera lograban evitar la muchedumbre que se agolpaba en las puertas del recinto.

Todo el camino que conducía hasta la entrada posterior estaba rodeado de pinos y árboles de cerezos, cuyos pétalos se esparcían con la leve brisa del viento otorgándole un bello colorido a aquella mañana primaveral.

Luego del largo rodeo y de pasar por varios puestos de vigilancia ambas muchachas llegaron casi a la entrada de aquel lugar, allí las recibía una enorme fuente adornada con un gigantesco ángel de mármol en cuyas manos sujetaba un recipiente que vertía una incontenible cantidad de agua a sus pies y que se apoyaba en una especie de plato de menor diámetro que la fuente principal, desde aquí el agua que resbalaba hacia lo profundo de dicho manantial.

Aquella bellísima reliquia era rodeada de un ancho camino de piedra y césped cuidadosamente cortado, el cual lucia de un color verde brillante que parecía resplandecer aun más con la luz del sol.

Aquel camino se bifurcaba en dos, uno de ellos conducía a la entrada accesoria de la capilla cuyo portal no estaba mas que a unos cuantos metros, y el otro se alejaba de aquel lugar perdiéndose entre árboles de cerezo y pino los cuales lo vigilaban con recelo y paciencia.

Hinata perdió su mirada por unos instantes hacia aquel camino accesorio hasta que Kurenai llamo su atención, la muchacha se acerco rápidamente a su protectora, pues se había quedado por unos instantes rezagada.

_-Bien, tu nos digas nada Hinata, la mayoría de los custodios son nuevos y no te conocen._

Mirando con detenimiento a los cuatro guardias que se hallaban parados frente a una enorme puerta de madera cuyas dos hojas permanecían abiertas y que dejaban entrever dos pequeñas puertas accesorias de menor tamaño que permitían el ingreso al lugar.

_-Quiero que me sigas la corriente y de seguro lograremos entrar –Asevero Kurenai con picardía._

_-Esta bien aun que esto me da un poco de escalofríos Kurenai. –Dijo Hinata quien se notaba ligeramente nerviosa._

Ambas muchachas subieron una escalinata de piedra de diez escalones hasta llegar a la gran puerta de madera allí dos de los custodios las detuvieron rápidamente.

_-Alto identifíquense. –Poniendo cara de pocos amigos y dejando entrever una pistola debajo de su chaqueta._

_-Mi nombre es Kurenai soy la prima de la difunta, y parte de la familia Hyuga ella es mi hijastra. –Señalando a Hinata quien estaba mucho más nerviosa ahora pues tenía la sensación de que ambos hombres no creían ni una sola de las palabras que le decía Kurenai._

_-Lo siento pero no puede ingresar por aquí señora debe ingresar por la puerta principal. –Dijo el segundo hombre con cierto disgusto._

_-Si lo sabemos, pero la entrada principal esta llena de personas la mayoría desconocidas, sin contar la precensia de algunos periodistas, sinceramente no tengo ganas de que me estén haciendo preguntas en un momento tan delicado me comprende. –Contesto con seriedad y cierto enojo Kurenai._

Ambos hombres se miraron mutuamente y algo desconcertados

_-Aguarde un momento, mirare en la lista de personas que asistirían hoy aquí, déjeme revisar si su nombre esta allí por favor de lo contrario no podré dejarla pasar._

_-Ok, no hay problema- Dijo Kurenai._

Uno de los hombres se alejó un poco de ambas mujeres y tomo un radio del interior de su chaqueta. Una conversación se inició a través del aparato con una voz masculina desconocida, mientras el primer guardia hablaba por el radio el otro hombre comenzó a mirar con detenimiento a Hinata, lo que la puso aun más nerviosa, Kurenai noto al instante la reacción de la joven, la tomó de la mano y la sujeto a su brazo echándole una fría mirada al observador el cual noto al instante la incomodidad de ambas.

A través del radio el primer guardia comenzó a describir a Kurenai, a la otra voz masculina del otro lado de aquel aparato. Finalmente la reconoció como parte de la familia, al recibir la descripción de la joven mujer por parte de su colega.

Finalmente el guardia tomó su radio y la coloco en su chaqueta, se acercó a ambas mujeres y a su compañero quien aun permanecía estático frente a ambas impidiendo que ingresaran al lugar.

_-Pueden pasar ahora me han confirmado su identidad.-Dijo con poca expresión _

_-Gracias –Asintió Kurenai mientras comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta con lentitud aferrada al brazo de Hinata quien no esbozaba palabras._

Casi llegando a la puerta Kurenai miro a la joven quien estaba algo pálida y sonrió.

_-No fue divertido, me hace acordar a los viejos tiempos. –Exclamo Kurenai en voz baja._

_-Pues yo estoy muerta de miedo esos hombres se veían muy poco amigables._

_-Te preocupas demasiado Hinata. –Comento Kurenai abriendo la puerta de entrada a la capilla._

Ambas Jóvenes ya estaban dispuestas a ingresar al interior del recinto cuando una voz masculina desconocida les hablo con fuerza y autoridad.

_-¡Alto ustedes dos!_

Hinata sintió que cada uno de los pelos de su cabello se erizaba, podía escuchar con detenimiento cada golpeteo de su corazón el cual parecía desbocado, el temor se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

_-Kurenai…-Dijo con preocupación en voz baja y algo asfixiada._

_-No te preocupes. –Le contesto esta quien aun permanecía aferrada a su brazo._

Ambas se dieron vuelta con lentitud para ver el origen de aquella perturbadora voz; para su sorpresa un hombre de apariencia de unos 40 o 45 años de edad, con cabello color rojizo anaranjado, lo lucía corto y algo erizado. Llevaba en su boca y en su nariz unos pequeños pircins, que le daban un look algo excéntrico, finalmente traía puestas unas gafas oscuras y un traje de color negro con camisa blanca debajo, que se dejaba entrever a través del saco el cual llevaba desabotonado.

Al ver a las dos jóvenes se les acerco con mucha seriedad, su rostro no esbozaba sonrisa alguna y Hinata sabía bien por que.

_-Lo siento señorita Kurenai pero me temo que solo puedo permitirle a usted el ingreso al lugar. –Dijo sacándose las gafas dejando ver sus ojos los cuales tenían un color sumamente extraño._

_-¿Pero por que? -Pregunto Kurenai con cierto enfado._

_-Ambas saben por que…_

Hinata que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio soltó el brazo de Kurenai causando cierto desconcierto en su protectora, miro al hombre e hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el asombro de Kurenai quien no entendía nada en lo más mínimo.

_-Buenas tardes Pain. –Dijo alzando su mirada al hombre._

_-Buenas tardes señorita Hinata. –Le respondió este con cortesía haciendo una reverencia._

_-¿Se conocen? –Interrogo Kurenai con asombro mirando a Hinata y al desconocido._

_-Si Kurenai, Pain ha sido el Jefe de seguridad de la familia durante muchísimos años ha estado bajo el servicio de mi padre e incluso ha sido mi guardaespaldas en mas de una ocasión mi padre lo tiene en muy alta estima._

_-Y realmente estoy muy agradecido con su padre por tenerme tal confianza._

Kurenai permaneció unos segundos en silencio, el rostro del hombre no se había inmutado en lo mas mínimo ante la precensia de Hinata.

_-Lo lamento Señorita Hinata, pero tengo ordenes de su padre para no dejarla ingresar al recinto lo siento, pero espero que me comprenda, usted sabe el por que su padre ni su familia desean verla y mi deber es cumplir fielmente las decisiones del señor Hyuga._

_-Si comprendo Pain…-Contesto Hinata con tristeza._

_-Pero no es posible ella tiene derecho de estar aquí mas que cualquiera. –Expreso Kurenai con cierta ira._

_-Y lo entiendo Señora, pero tengo mis ordenes y no puedo desobedecerlas espero que usted me comprenda. –Expreso sin titubeos y con seriedad._

_-Iré a hablar con Hiashi Hinata, debe de dejarte entrar no es necesario que los demás te vean puedes estar en algún lugar donde no haya nadie mas pero al menos estar presente eso puede permitírtelo. –Dijo Kurenai con indignación._

_-Conoces bien a mi padre Kurenai y creo que este no es el momento para causar alboroto sobre todo por lo que me contaste recuerdas- Dijo Hinata con resignación._

_-Pero… Hinata…_

_-Ve tu, quiero que me cuentes como estuvo la misa yo te esperare en el auto de acuerdo._

_-No creo que sea conveniente dejarte sola. –Insistió Kurenai mirándola a los ojos_

_-Descuida yo estaré bien. –La tranquilizo la muchacha._

_-Esta bien, pero al menos ¿traes tu celular?_

_-Si, Kurenai aquí lo tengo en mi bolsillo. –Mostrando a la mujer el aparato que sacaba del bolsillo derecho._

_-Bien me llamaras por cualquier cosa... esta bien no importa cuando sea, ni por lo que sea. –Dijo Kurenai muy poco convencida de dejar a la chica sola._

_-Si, así lo haré descuida. –Tratando de tranquilizarla._

_-De todas formas no me quedare hasta el final así no se nos hace tan tarde._

_-Esta bien, te esperare en el coche._

Hinata acaricio la mano de su protectora y se alejo rumbo a las escaleras, Kurenai la observo por unos instantes y luego ingreso a la capilla con cierta resignación.

_-Lamento que tenga que pasar por esto Señorita. -Dijo Pain aun que ni un rasgo de dolor o pena se esbozara en su rostro._

_-Descuide Pain lo comprendo, adiós. _

Hinata hizo otra reverencia y se alejo sin decir ni una palabra más y sin mirar atrás, su corazón estaba muy dolido pues su padre sabiendo cuanto amaba a su madre no le permitía estar presente en aquel momento tan delicado para ella. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de despedirse de su madre luego de su muerte, pues su padre mantenía el lugar rodeado de seguridad, ni pudo asistir al entierro de la persona que más amaba y admiraba.

_-¡Espera por favor! _

Una voz masculina volvió a interrumpir sus pasos, estaba ya a pocos pasos de la enorme fuente, la muchacha se dio vuelta pues esa voz sin duda no pertenecía al rígido y frió Pain.

_-¡Espera Hinata, no te vayas!_

Un joven se acercaba corriendo hacia su posición a toda velocidad traía el cabello largo lacio y de color negro azabache atado con un lazo negro, una especie de pañuelo del mismo color cubría su frente y se ataba por detrás de la cabeza, sus ojos de color blanquecinos miraron con intensidad a Hinata quien sonrió ante la precensia del joven.

El muchacho se detuvo frente a ella he hizo una reverencia frente a Hinata quien por un momento había olvidado su pesar.

_-Entonces es verdad, ¡Estas viva Hinata! -Dijo el joven con dificultad._

_-Así es, te alegras de verme Neji. –Pregunto Hinata con curiosidad._

_-Muchísimo…-Dijo este._

El muchacho se abalanzó a la joven y la abrazo con fuerza, Hinata le correspondió al instante, por un momento se vio trasportada al pasado.

Ella y Neji no se llevaban muy bien cuando eran niños pues él pertenecía a las ramas secundarias de la familia. Cierto resentimiento había crecido en el interior del corazón del joven, por la manera despreciable en que su familia era tratada por las ramas principales de los Hyuga.

Neji veía a Hinata como una niña malcriada y consentida que obtenía todo lo que deseaba aun siendo pésima en las matemáticas, contabilidad, física, etc. y peor aun de carácter débil.

Él no lograba entender como alguien así llegaría algún día a convertirse en la cabeza de los Hyuga, su mente racional le decía que él estaba mucho más capacitado para ocupar ese lugar si tan solo pudiera acceder a una oportunidad.

La calificación y conducta de Neji siempre eran impecables, ciertamente era un genio, incluso a su corta edad participaba en proyectos importantes de la empresa Hyuga, aun que no se le daba mas que un segundo lugar por sus meritos.

Luego de morir su padre, Neji se encontró solo en el mundo, deseaba fervientemente poder demostrarle a su tío que él era más capaz que Hinata, no había disciplina o ciencia a la que Neji no se dedicara y lo hacia con entusiasmo y esmero, pero no importaba cuanto la intentaba la reacción de su tío era la misma, le negaba toda posibilidad a alguien que no llevara la sangre pura de la familia Hyuga.

Hinata con dedicación, paciencia, e insistencia logro que su padre tomara mas en cuenta a su sobrino, descubriendo el gran potencial que el chico albergaba en su interior.

Así fue como Hiashi decidió darle una oportunidad por primera vez en una larga lista de sucesión y tradición familiar a alguien que pertenecía a una rama secundaria, nada menos que a su sobrino, hijo de su amado hermano a quien quería a pesar de la diferencia que sus padres habían hecho con ambos desde su más tierna edad.

El joven asombro a mas de un Hyuga en especial a Hiashi, quien fue tomándole gran cariño a su sobrino, el cual le había demostrado su gran capacidad no solo en los negocios, si no también en otras disciplinas como las artes marciales, en las cuales el muchacho no tenía rival.

Hinata y Neji finalmente se convirtieron en amigos inseparables, pues él descubrió que la niña, no era una consentida, si no un alma atrapada en una tradición familiar que tanto como el odiaba desde lo mas profundo de su ser. Mas allá de su relación como familia, Neji siempre cuidaba de su prima y siempre lo haría pues ella ocupaba un lugar muy especial en su corazón.

_-Realmente me puse muy triste cuando Hiashi dijo que también habías muerto, al principio no comprendía nada solo habían velado a tu madre, hasta que me encontré con Kurenai quien me contó todo, realmente quería verte o ayudarte a regresar a casa pero tu padre esta aun muy dolido Hinata. –Dijo el Joven mirando a los ojos a Hinata quien sonreía con cierta felicidad_

_-Si entiendo Neji, y te agradezco por apoyarme siempre y estar a mi lado._

_-Lamento lo de tu madre realmente era una persona adorable y pura. –Dijo el joven mientras se sentaba en la fuente que estaba a unos pasos de la posición de ambos, hizo un gesto a Hinata y esta se sentó a su lado._

_-Si, realmente quede muy desconcertada luego del accidente.- Comento Hinata con tristeza._

_-¿Pero entonces fue un accidente? Tu padre ha dicho que es obra de la familia Uzumaki que el conductor las arrollo deliberadamente._

_-No es verdad…Dijo Hinata._

La información pareció causar gran asombro en Neji, quien le pidió a Hinata que le contara toda la verdad. Después de varios minutos de una extensa y dolorosa charla ambos jóvenes permanecieron un momento en silencio. Neji permanecía cabizbajo y Hinata no sabía que pensaría su primo ahora que sabía aquella dolorosa verdad en la cual ella había causado accidentalmente la muerte de dos personas inocentes.

_-Comprendo cuan dolorosa ha de ser esta situación para ti Hinata. –Dijo Neji tomando ambas manos de la joven entre las suyas. –Pero no debes culparte por la muerte de tu madre, tu no tuviste la culpa nadie la tubo, todos se hallaban en el momento y lugar equivocados a veces son sucesos que no podemos evitar._

_-Lo sé Neji pero no puedo erradicar esta punzada en lo mas profundo de mi corazón por lo que paso, incluso el conductor del vehiculo, ¡él murió horriblemente, fue un accidente terrible! –Dijo Hinata tratando de contener las lágrimas de sus ojos._

_-Como dije hay cosas que no podemos evitar pero me alegro de que estés a salvo y sé que tu madre también lo estará en algún lugar. –Dijo Neji mientras abrazaba a Hinata quien ya no podía contener tantas lágrimas, las cuales se escurrían en el pecho de su primo._

Luego de unos minutos más cuando Hinata se hubo calmado y reconfortado, Neji acaricio su rostro y la miro a los ojos fijamente.

_-Algo a cambiado en ti Hinata, estas distinta, quizás hayas podido hacer lo que yo nunca me he atrevido, a seguir mi propio camino, quizás todo esto te da una oportunidad nueva una que nunca hayas imaginado y es hacer tu vida como desees sin tener que rendir cuentas a nadie, ni seguir los deseos de nadie, solo a tu corazón._

Las palabras de Neji resonaron y resonarían por mucho tiempo en los pensamientos de Hinata, quizás su primo tenia razón después de todo ella ahora era libre.

Libre para hacer lo que quisiera, lo que su ser le dictase, de casarse con quien ella realmente amara y de disfrutar cada cosa que deseara hacer, en pocas palabras forjar ella su propio destino, lejos del que dirán o de la aprobación o desagrado de su familia.

_-Gracias Neji. –Contesto Hinata más reconfortada._

_-Sabes Kiba esta adentro, él ha estado muy triste y en cierta forma se siente culpable de todo lo que paso._

Hinata permaneció pensativa por unos momentos no había cruzado por su mente el hecho de tener que enfrentar nuevamente a Kiba, sintió como su corazón se estrujaba de a poquito, acumulando una angustia incontenible en su garganta.

_-El te contó lo que paso. –Pregunto Hinata luego de varios segundos de silencio._

_-Pues algo así, esa noche de tu compromiso yo fui a buscarlo por orden del tío Hiashi, no lograba hallarlo por ningún lado así que finalmente me dirigí a la cochera pensando que el probablemente se había quedado ahí, fue entonces cuando te vi Hinata estabas parada bajo la lluvia apoyada en la puerta del garaje, completamente empapada._

_Recuerdo que hacia bastante frío esa noche quise ir a hablarte ya que estaba algo lejos de tu posición y no me viste, pero cuando emprendí mi marcha tu entraste al lugar. _

_Al cabo de unos minutos saliste corriendo como herida por un rayo, fui hacia el garaje y ahí estaba Kiba y Hanabi, al principio no entendía nada pero luego ambos me explicaron lo que había ocurrido. –Neji coloco sus hombros sobre las piernas y perdió su vista por unos instantes en el horizonte, mientras Hinata guardaba el más absoluto silencio. –Ese día lo golpee tan duro que cayo redondo al suelo. –Dijo Neji pensativo._

_-¿Lo golpeaste? –Pregunto Hinata._

_-Si, pensaba en ti en como te sentirías deje que la euforia y el enojo me poseyeran ¡no pude evitarlo! Pero luego Hanabi corrió a su lado lo abrazo y lloro desconsoladamente. Kiba se paro y la aparto estaba dispuesto a permitir que lo golpease hasta el cansancio si con eso me hacia sentir mejor o si arreglaba de alguna manera las cosas. _

_Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta del cariño que ambos se profesaban, me pareció que era inútil desquitarme con él así que decidí acudir a tu lado. _

_Cuando llegue a la casa Hiashi me dijo lo que había pasado y que tu madre fue tras de ti para tratar de convencerte, luego de una larga espera recibimos la llamada de alguien desde el hospital, y el resto ya lo conoces Hinata._

Hinata permaneció otros segundos pensativa, hasta que Neji se paro delante de ella cruzando sus brazos y mirándola con seriedad.

_-¿Quieres verlo? –Replico Neji._

_-No, no puedo, no estoy preparada para hablar aun con el Neji. –Dijo Hinata poniéndose de pie._

_-Comprendo tus sentimientos prima…_

_-Gracias Neji, pero dile que estoy bien, cuando sea el momento hablaremos, algún día y que no los odio ni a el ni a Hanabi, que comprendo los sentimientos de ambos._

_-Realmente has madurado Hinata, siempre fuiste una chica sabia pero ahora estas distinta, ¿ya te lo había dicho verdad?_

_-Si…-Dijo esta sonriendo._

_-Debo regresar a la misa. -Dijo el joven notando que el tiempo había volado mientras conversaba con su prima._

_-Esta Bien, ¿pero volveremos a vernos Neji? Realmente a veces me siento sola, si no fuera por Kurenai y Azuma no sé que sería de mí._

_-Si iré a verte a tu nuevo hogar, el que me contaste quien sabe y hasta me quede un día a dormir allí, veré que invento para que los guardias no me sigan, después de todo tenemos que ponernos al día verdad, quiero saber que más te ha pasado y ayudarte en lo que pueda. –Dijo sonriendo._

_-Si es cierto pero no le digas a nadie más en donde estoy Neji, ni a Kiba ni a Hanabi a nadie por favor. –Replico con cierta angustia._

_-Descuida guardare tu secreto, cuídate mucho por que ha habido graves problemas, han querido atentar contra la vida de Hanabi y tu padre, no quiero preocuparte pero si saben que estas viva quizás te busquen Hinata._

_-Si Kurenai me ha comentado algo, ¿Crees que sean los Uzumakis?_

_-¿Quién mas podría ser? Tu padre esta convencido de que son ellos y no descansara hasta averiguarlo, por eso ha reforzado la seguridad y Pain ha trabajado el doble estos meses._

_-Ya veo, así están las cosas tratare de resguardarme lo mas que pueda. -Contesto Hinata _

_-Bueno debo irme, cuídate mucho y nos veremos pronto ok- Exclamo Neji_

_-Si, nos veremos pronto. –Contesto Hinata con alegría._

_Neji Se acerco a su prima la abrazo con fuerza y beso su frente, en sus ojos se reflejaba alegría y emoción, aquella sensación impregno el alma de Hinata encendiendo una lucecita de felicidad en su corazón._

_-A propósito antes de irte ve a visitar la tumba de tu madre, sigue este camino. –Señalando el camino continúo a la fuente. -No hay guardias allí y así podrás despedirte, creo que es mejor que estés a solas con ella en vez de rodeada de toda esta gente._

_-Si lo haré, gracias Neji. _

Hinata vio alejarse a su primo y perderse en el interior de la capilla, desde la entrada de la misma la figura de Pain permanecía inmóvil y apacible desde lo alto de las escalinatas. Hinata sintió una sensación extraña recorrerle el cuerpo mientras miraba aquel que había sido alguna vez su guardián.

Finalmente, y siguiendo las instrucciones de su primo, Hinata se interno en el sendero señalado. Tal y como el camino que las había conducido al lugar, este estaba rodeado de pinos y árboles de cerezo.

La muchacha caminó por unos minutos hasta llegar a un claro en donde se hallaban varias lapidas, busco por un rato hasta que finalmente lo encontró, el lugar en donde ahora descansaba el cuerpo de su querida madre.

Permaneció allí sentada a los pies de aquella tumba llorando y hablándole quizás a un trozo de piedra tallado; Pues Hinata sabía o intuía de alguna manera que su querida madre siempre estaría velando por su bienestar en donde quiera que estuviera y que la acompañaría cada día de su vida, pero en ese momento sentía la imperiosa necesidad de despedirse, de decirle adiós, recordando aquellos momentos en los cuales su madre acudía a abrazarla y a contenerla con su amor y sus palabras alicientes, en los momentos que mas la necesitaba.

La noche casi caía en Konoha Hinata, había perdido la noción del tiempo hasta que se percato de la oscuridad que se avecinaba.

_-¡Kurenai debe estar muy preocupada por mí! –Dijo poniéndose en pie de un solo salto. –Adiós madre querida y te prometo que seré muy feliz cueste lo que me cueste, por ti y por mi, gracias por salvarme la vida…_

La muchacha se seco las lagrimas y se disponía a alejarse de aquel lugar para encontrarse posiblemente con una enfurecida Kurenai lo que causo cierta risita pues sabía cuan sobre protectora esta era.

Se puso en marcha y se disponía a retornar por el camino que había llegado hacia unas horas pero algo atrajo su atención.

Un muchacho permanecía parado frente a una tumba, lo cual asusto a Hinata. La oscuridad ya casi cubría el lugar y no podía divisar demasiado al joven. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse ¿Y si era alguien que deseaba lastimarla?

Trato de enfocar la vista hacia aquel lugar con su atención y mirada puesta en la figura hasta que pudo distinguir el aspecto del joven, este llevaba puesto un abrigo color beige, su cabello era rubio y apenas resplandecía con los rayos rojizos del atardecer.

Hinata se acerco un poco mas, pues estaba bastante lejos aun del muchacho, en su corazón ya no había temor, sentía algo extraño algo calido e incontenible en todo su ser, cada fibra de su cuerpo temblaba pero no de miedo o terror, mas bien era emoción.

La muchacha no comprendía que era lo que ocurría en su interior, ni en su propio cuerpo, solo podía acercarse a ese muchacho como si un potente imán la arrastrara hacia lo inevitable.

Pudo aproximarse a pocos metros del joven, el cual parecía cabizbajo y taciturno, perdido en sus propios pensamientos mirando fijamente la tumba sobre la cual descansaba una rosa roja.

Él no se había percatado de la presencia de la joven y Hinata permanecía callada, pues no lograba esbozar ni una sola silaba, solo podía mirarlo extasiada como si estuviera bajo alguna clase de hechizo.

Desde su posición Hinata podía percibir su perfume, era el más exquisito de todos los aromas que haya conocido; cada segundo que pasaba ese olor penetraba en lo mas profundo de su ser, de su alma, haciéndola caer en un trance hipnótico del cual no deseaba despertar.

El corazón golpeteaba con fuerza su pecho, por momentos creía que escaparía a los pies de aquel misterioso joven. Intento acercarse un poco más y con cada paso que daba su cuerpo se tensaba, le costaba tragar saliva y respirar, un intenso calor se desprendía desde las entrañas mismas de la tierra y desorbitaba todo su cuerpo.

A medida que la distancia entre ambos disminuía Hinata pudo divisar mejor a aquel joven; su cabello, su rostro, su mirada, ella lo había visto en otro lugar, en otro momento… quizás fuese…¡si era él! El chico de sus sueños, aquel que la llamaba suplicante desde hacía varios meses aquel que decía amarla desde lo mas profundo de su alma y con un amor tan ferviente y apasionado que derretía hasta el más gélido corazón.

La muchacha permanecía a solo unos cuantos pasos del chico, quien se sintió observado, pues con un lento movimiento giro su cabeza; los ojos azules del joven se encontraron con la perlada mirada de Hinata, quien se mantenía inmóvil y silenciosa como si hubiese sido descubierta en alguna alocada travesura.

Ambos se miraron por unos instantes, Hinata sintió que aquellos segundos duraban casi una eternidad, no lograba contener el calor de su cuerpo ¿Quizás tuviese fiebre? ¿O quizás era aquella penetrante mirada azul que lograba develar los más profundos secretos de su alma?

_-Hola…-Dijo él interrumpiendo el molesto silencio entre ambos._

_-Ho…Hola. –Balbuceo ella con dificultad._

_-¿Quién eres?... –Preguntó él volviendo a interrumpir aquel molesto silencio el cual Hinata no lograba superar. -¿Estas aquí sola? Creo que no es el mejor lugar para que una chica ande sin compañía no crees ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Hinata… me llamo Hinata…-Volvió a decir con dificultad mientras tragaba saliva._

_-Ya veo, es un bonito nombre. –Dijo él_

Hinata nunca había estado tan nerviosa antes frente a un hombre, ni siquiera ante Kiba. Éste muchacho tenía suficiente influjo en ella como para entorpecer sus palabras y dejarla muda con tan solo su mirada ¿realmente existía alguien que la dominase de tal manera?

El muchacho volvió a perder su vista en aquella lapida. Hinata luchaba fervientemente contra sus sentimientos, sentía que llevaba a cabo un duelo feroz como nunca antes había entablado.

_-¿Y tu como te llamas? –Finalmente pregunto y luego de realizar un agotador esfuerzo._

El muchacho volvió a mirarla a los ojos, Hinata sentía que se estremecía aun más, el chico guardó silencio y volvió a mirar la lapida. Este acto causo que el corazón de Hinata sufriera una súbita baja de energía, lo cual la saco de aquel sugestivo trance.

Si el joven estaba ahí era por que necesitaba estar a solas en ese lugar, quizás quería que lo dejaran en paz con sus propios sentimientos y pensamientos.

Un agobio y angustia invadió su cuerpo y su mente, había encontrado al chico de sus sueños y este probablemente ni siquiera quería hablarle o solo lo hacia por obligación. Se sintió una intrusa y esto le causo cierta agonía y una punzada en el corazón.

El muchacho permanecía aun cabizbajo, Hinata tomo la decisión de marcharse luego de una dura contienda con su conciencia y con sus sentimientos, pues sabía que si dejaba pasar una oportunidad así quizás nunca volvería a tenerla, pero ¿qué podía hacer en esa situación? Pensó; era evidente que el no deseaba hablar con ella y menos en ese lugar.

Finalmente Hinata respiro hondo dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de aquel lugar sin mediar palabra alguna. Sentía en su interior que estaba dejando ir lo más importante que le había pasado en la vida hasta ese momento.

Algunas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas, trato de limpiárselas con la mano mientras se perdía en la incipiente oscuridad.

_-Espera un momento ¿No quieres que te acompañe? _

Hinata se dio vuelta al instante como si un ángel le hubiese devuelto la vida. El muchacho se le acerco hasta solo estar unos centímetros de su cuerpo y volvió a verla a los ojos. Nuevamente un intenso calor emanaba de su ser y había caído presa de aquellos dos ojos azules.

_-¿Quieres que te acompañe o no? –Dijo él, pero esta vez una sonrisa era esbozada por sus labios, lo cual intimida aun más a la desconcertada Hinata. -Pues si no quieres, esta bien. –Volvió a hablar._

El chico notaba que Hinata no pronunciaba palabra alguna. Pensó en huir ¿quizás ella fuera alguna clase de loca? ¿O tal vez era un espíritu? Pues el lugar era bastante propicio para hallar a uno, y más en aquella oscuridad que parecía apoderarse cada vez mas del lugar. Pero por otro lado si era un espíritu era la más bella aparición que había visto en su vida. Decían que los espíritus eran escalofriantes, pero este sin duda iba mas allá de una tonta leyenda.

El chico se percató de las lagrimas en la mejilla de la muchacha; lentamente acerco una de sus manos y con su dedo enjugo una de aquellas cristalinas gotas que parecían resplandecer cual perlas reflejadas por la luz de la luna en lo profundo del mar.

_-No eres un espíritu después de todo por que los espíritus no lloran verdad ¿o sí? –Dijo con simpatía mientras se rascaba la cabeza_

_-No soy un espíritu…-Exclamo finalmente Hinata. -¿Y tú lo eres?_

_-Pues que yo sepa no – Volviendo a sonreír. -¿Y bien quieres que te acompañe?_

_-Sí…-Dijo Hinata con cierta emoción y dificultad…_

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar. La luz de la luna había comenzado a brillar iluminando el sendero de piedra. Las flores de cerezo caían ininterrumpidamente, bailoteando al ritmo de una suave brisa nocturna.

Hinata sentía una opresión en el pecho como si no pudiese contener aquel traicionero corazón en su lugar ¿realmente estaba soñando o era esta la realidad?

_-A propósito- Dijo él -No te he dicho mi nombre -Alzando su mano en señal de saludo formal._

Hinata detuvo su andar miro la mano del joven y alzo la suya uniéndola suavemente con la del chico, sentía como si todo fuera mágico he irreal ¡pero no! él realmente estaba ahí realmente existía y estaba frente a ella sonriendo con dulzura, mirándola con esos dos potentes zafiros que lograban encantar hasta la más inocente criatura.

_-__Me llamo Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki –Dijo sonriendo_

_-Naruto…Uzumaki…Naruto Uzu… -Todo el encanto pareció desvanecerse en ese instante ¿él era? …¿Acaso tendría relación con la familia Uzumaki? -Entonces la tumba…- Dijo Hinata consternada._

_-¿La tumba? –El chico capto a lo que Hinata se refería. –Aquella tumba es de mi padre Yondaime Uzumaki…murió hace unos meses lo asesinaron…_

_-Aseci…naron... -Hinata sentía que no podía terminar la frase._

Su cuerpo se volvía pesado no podía seguir hablando, lagrimas incontenibles brotaban ahora de sus ojos aquel era el hijo del hombre que había perecido en aquel desafortunado accidente junto con su madre. Lo peor de todo aquello es que él creía que su padre había sido asesinado, el calor era ya insoportable sentía como si todo su cuerpo se desvaneciera.

_-¿Oye estas bien, te ves un poco pálida? Hinata ¿Hinata respóndeme?_

Por mas que lo intentaba Hinata parecía perderse en su tormentoso interior ¿realmente esta era una mala pasada que el destino le había jugado? La joven no pudo soportar el peso de su propio cuerpo desplomándose en los brazos de aquel que indirectamente la había llamado "ASESINA"


	5. Tres huespedes misteriosos

_Capitulo V _

"_Tres Huéspedes misteriosos"_

Kurenai corrió con cuidado las cortinas de la Habitación de Hinata, el sol comenzó a brillar en su interior con intensidad. La dorada luz incandescente comenzó a alumbrar con tenacidad el pálido rostro de la muchacha que yacía tendida, inconsciente en su cama.

Kurenai había permanecido toda la noche cuidando de una desvanecida Hinata que no había logrado volver en sí durante varias horas.

Las manecillas del pequeño reloj despertador que descansaba en la mesita de luz aun lado de la cama, marcaban casi las 9 de la mañana. Kurenai se acerco a la muchacha lentamente besándole con dulzura la frente.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió produciendo un leve y molesto chirrido que interrumpió aquella calma matutina.

_-¿Cómo esta Hinata? Cielo –Pregunto Azuma entrando a la habitación._

_-Pues esta igual aun no se despierta estoy un poco preocupada. –Dijo la joven mujer mientras se acercaba a Azuma para que la abrazara._

_-Tranquilízate seguramente no es nada ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo él medico? –Pregunto Azuma con intriga._

_-Pues que ella esta bien, que posiblemente haya tenido un pico de estrés y eso le ocasionara un desmayo._

_-La verdad que Hinata es demasiado dura consigo misma, y entre la muerte de su madre, los problemas familiares y su nueva vida creo que un poco la comprendo. –Dijo Azuma rascándose la barba._

_-A veces creo que todo esto es demasiado para ella, sé que quiere demostrar que es una mujer fuerte pero por dentro necesita que la protejan, Hinata no es como Hanabi, se deja llevar fácilmente por sus sentimientos es por eso que Hiashi nunca tubo demasiada confianza en que se hiciera cargo de la familia Hyuga. –Expreso Kurenai mientras se estrujaba en los brazos de Azuma._

_-Creo que deberías darle algo mas de crédito cielo, ciertamente Hinata nunca será como Hanabi pero ella tiene esos espléndidos sentimientos que la hacen una persona maravillosa de alguna manera aprenderá a aceptar y a sortear sus propias debilidades solo dale tiempo. –Azuma acaricio el rostro de Kurenai y le dio un intenso beso en los labios._

_-Gracias Azuma. –Dijo esta más reconfortada._

_-¿Por qué? –Pregunto un desconcertado Azuma._

_-Por estar siempre a mi lado ayudándome y apoyándome en todo._

_-Bueno después de todo somos una pareja, para que están las parejas si no es para amarse protegerse y apoyarse mutuamente. –Replico este con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. –Por cierto ya prepare el té, ven a desayunar algo nuestro hijo necesita que tengas fuerzas y que lo alimentes no lo olvides._

_-¡Entendido! –Dijo Kurenai con más alegría._

Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la cocina donde Azuma ya tenía todo listo. El molesto quejido de la puerta de la habitación al cerrarse, hizo que la adormecida Hinata volviera en sí. Abrió lentamente los ojos la luz del sol brillaba con esplendor a través del vidrio de la ventana, no entendía con exactitud donde estaba ni que había pasado.

Se incorporo con lentitud en la cama, se froto los ojos y volvió a mirar a su alrededor, sin dudas estaba en su habitación pero no entendía bien como fue que había llegado hasta allí, por sí sola.

De repente recordó todo, como si una película pasara en su cabeza, un flash que la llevo a ese atardecer en donde lo había hallado; Aquel chico que la visitaba en sus sueños era tan real como ella misma.

_-No puede ser él es un Uzumaki... _

Hinata tomo la cabeza entre sus manos aun no podía digerir aquella información, habiendo tantos hombres en el mundo, tenía que enamorarse de un Uzumaki del peor enemigo de su familia; Y aun que ella no tuviera nada en lo absoluto contra ese clan él creía que su padre había sido asesinado, y como reaccionaria si descubriera que ella no solo era una Hyuga sino que también era la causante de que su padre ya no se hallara en este mundo.

Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de llorar y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por contener. Le había prometido a su madre que ella sería feliz sin importar lo que pasara y ahí estaba faltando a su propia promesa.

Unas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, las cuales su primo sabiamente pronunció el día anterior. Ella era ahora una mujer libre, y no debía echarse culpas por algo que fue un accidente. Todos se hallaban en el momento y lugar equivocado eso era muy cierto; pero sería él capaz de comprender aquello. Por otro lado apenas si se conocían, aquel muchacho solo era asiduo a sus sueños no a su realidad ¿quien le aseguraba que lo volvería a ver?

Hinata tomo un profundo respiro seco sus lagrimas y se levanto de su cama.

Neji tenia razón en algo y no solo él, Kurenai siempre le mencionaba lo mismo, no podía seguir culpándose de aquel accidente, ni ella ni ambas familias podían seguir viviendo en una tortura constante, pero ahora solo podía pensar en su bienestar necesitaba ser algo egoísta en ese momento y pensar solo en ella aun que no le sería tan fácil quitar a aquel muchacho de sus pensamientos.

Sé vistió con cuidado, peino su largo cabello y de allí fue al baño a terminar de asearse, irrumpió en la cocina en silencio dejando perplejos a ambos comensales quienes ya casi terminaban de desayunar.

_-¡Hinata! –Pego un fuerte alarido Kurenai mientras corría a abrazar a la joven._

_-Estas bien Hinata, menos mal que despertaste. –Dijo Azuma aun clavado a su asiento devorándose una galletita._

_-Me tenías muy preocupada, mira que venir a desmayarte acaso quieres hacerme morir del susto. –Dijo Kurenai algo alterada._

_-Lamento haberlos preocupado a ambos pero ya estoy bien no fue nada o al menos eso creo. –Dijo Hinata sonriendo lo cual le devolvió algo de paz a Kurenai pues no esperaba ver esa enorme sonrisa en los labios de la muchacha._

_-Ven Hinata siéntate a desayunar yo prepare todo. –Dijo Azuma mientras terminaba de un bocado otra galletita de chocolate. –Ciertamente tenías razón cocinas exquisitamente, quizás puedas darle unas lecciones a Kurenai sin duda las necesita._

_-¡Que estas queriendo decir Azuma! –Estas palabras causaron cierta indignación en Kurenai pero hicieron que Azuma y Hinata volvieran a sonreír. –Tal vez mi cocina no sea tan buena pero al menos lo hago con amor y esmero. –Dijo esta con energía._

_-Si es cierto cielo no me quejo pero unas clases no le vienen mal a nadie –Riendo ante estas palabras. Kurenai le envió una mirada lasciva a Azuma quien al ver el enojo de su mujer trago con prisa la ultima galleta y se levanto de inmediato de la silla._

_-¡Miren que tarde es! Creo que ya debo irme a trabajar, mi equipo me necesita y en vista de que Hinata ya esta bien las dejare solas para que charlen. –Azuma saludo a Hinata despidiéndose de ella, he iba a hacer lo mismo con Kurenai pero cierta mirada llena de malicia interrumpió aquella demostración de afecto. –Bueno creo que mejor ya me voy no te enojes cielo solo era una broma... –Dijo riéndose nerviosamente mientras salía de la casa._

_-Ese Azuma no tiene remedio. –Comento Hinata mientras se sentaba a la mesa._

Kurenai finalmente dejo de lado su enojo y fue a sentarse junto a su protegida quien la miraba muy sonriente.

_-Dime Hinata ¿Segura que te encuentras bien? –Pregunto con preocupación._

_-Si, claro ya estoy bien de todas formas descansare el resto del día. –Afirmo esta sirviéndose un poco de té._

_-Realmente me asuste mucho anoche, con todo lo que esta pasando y tu no me respondías el celular._

En ese momento Hinata recordó que ella estaba con aquel chico en ese momento y luego no recordaba que más había acontecido.

_-Oye Kurenai con respecto a eso, puedo preguntarte algo. –Mientras se llevaba una taza de té a la boca._

_-Si, claro dime. –Contesto esta con cierto nerviosismo pues ya intuía cual podía ser esa pregunta._

_-¿Cómo fue que me encontraste anoche? –Pregunto Hinata con suma atención._

_-Pues... –Kurenai se mostraba algo renuente a contestar, pero Hinata se veía muy atenta a su futuro comentario._

_-¡Sí! -Volvió a insistir la joven con entusiasmo._

_-Bueno pues... en vista de que no estabas en el coche, y que era ya muy tarde sinceramente me preocupe mucho y decidí llamarte por teléfono. –Kurenai tomo un sorbo mas de té pues le costaba expresarse correctamente, lo cual puso algo nerviosa a Hinata._

_-¡Aja! –Insistió la chica._

_-Bueno que cuando me contestaron, lógicamente no eras tú por que estabas desmayada. –Dijo Kurenai volviendo a beber un poco mas de té._

_-¿Entonces te contesto él verdad? -Pregunto Hinata mirando fijamente a Kurenai quien no sabía con exactitud que responderle ya que la joven se mostraba demasiado interesada en la información brindada en su respuesta._

_-Si, me contesto un muchacho me dijo lo que te había pasado y donde se hallaban, así que fui a buscarte, luego te traje a tu casa eso es todo.- Dijo con cierta risilla falsa que Hinata ya había aprendido a identificar._

_-Entonces, ¿Hablaron? ¿él te dijo algo? –Volvió a interrogar Hinata lo que puso a Kurenai mas tensa pues se sentía como una prisionera acusada de algún crimen que no cometió. _

_-¿Por que estas tan interesada en saber de ese muchacho Hinata? ¿Acaso ocurrió algo entre ustedes? –Ahora los roles se habían cambiado Hinata volvió a sentarse en su silla pues mientras hacía sus preguntas no pudo evitar acercarse a Kurenai a modo de intimidación._

_-No bueno, lo que pasa es que... –Esta vez fue Hinata quien se puso nerviosa, Kurenai se percató al instante del nerviosismo de la chica._

_-¿Aja? –Metiendo un poco de presión a la joven quien ya se hallaba bastante ruborizada._

Hinata se puso sería por un momento respiro profundo y volvió a ver a Kurenai quien la miraba con cierta picardía.

_-Lo que pasa es que él es... es... –Dijo Hinata nuevamente sentía que le costaba muchísimo formular una simple palabra._

_-¡Sabes quien es el Hinata! –Dijo Kurenai mirándola con cariño._

_-Pues sí, él es Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki... Dueño y heredero de la corporación Uzumaki._

_-Ummph... ¿Vaya, acaso él te lo dijo? –Pregunto Kurenai con curiosidad._

_-Si, él me lo dijo._

_-Eso explica posiblemente el por que te desmayaste ayer. _

_-Pues si algo así, digamos que me sorprendió saber quien era él. –Contesto Hinata mientras se frotaba las manos en señal de que su nerviosismo se acrecentaba al recordar aquella penetrante mirada azul._

_-¿Y él sabe quien eres tu, Hinata? –Pregunto Kurenai al ver demasiado sonrojada a la joven, pues hacía mucho no recordaba verla así ni siquiera cuando hablaban de Kiba Hinata tenia una reacción tan extraña_

_-No, no se lo dije._

_-Ya veo. –Contesto mientras miraba a la mujercita que había despertado en el corazón de su protegida._

_- No, no tuve el coraje para hacerlo, además recuerdas la persona que aparecía en mis sueños, aquel muchacho que te conté varias veces Kurenai._

_-Así lo recuerdo, el chico que te enamoro en tus sueños si como olvidarlo. –Dijo esta riéndose y tomando otro sorbo de té._

_-Pues es él, estoy segura de ello, es ese chico Naruto. –Dijo Hinata agachando un poco la cabeza y ocultando sus mejillas sonrojadas._

Kurenai recibió la respuesta por sorpresa y no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo el impacto fue tan repentino que no pudo evitar escupir el poco té que había ingerido.

_-¡QUEE! –Dijo mientras tosía pues casi se ahogaba al escuchar la noticia. –¡Estas segura!_

_-Si, muy segura, ni yo misma podía creerlo cuando lo vi, es mas pensé que era alguna clase de fantasma o algo así pero no él, él... tomo mi mano y me saludo era real Kurenai._

_-Pero Hinata él es un Uzumaki ¿entiendes eso?_

_-Claro que lo entiendo, pero eso no cambia la situación ¿por que crees que me desmaye? si él supiera que yo soy una Hyuga y que en cierta manera fui la causante del accidente que mato a su padre, él me odiaría... _

Hinata volvió a agachar su cabeza, el rubor que había tonalizado sus mejillas se fue esfumando poco a poco.

_- Vaya esto parece una novela de amor prohibido. –Dijo Kurenai saboreando una galletita de miel que aun quedaba sobre la mesa._

_- Dime Kurenai, ¿él te dijo algo cuando se vieron? ¿Se preocupo por mí? ¿O simplemente no sabe que existo? _

_-Hay Hinata como no va a saber que existes, si claro que se lo veía preocupado es mas me ayudo a llevarte hasta el auto te cargo todo el camino. –Dijo Kurenai algo divertida._

_-¡En serio! Me da un poco de pena. –Dijo Hinata ruborizándose otra vez. -¿Y dijo algo mas? No se como interesarse por mí o por como estaría o algo así. –Dijo Hinata suplicante._

_-Yo le di mi teléfono para que se comunicara ya que te traje de urgencia para que te revisara un medico no tuve mucho tiempo para hablar con él, pero aun no ha llamado. –Mirando su celular._

_-Vaya, ¿crees que llame? –Pregunto con insistencia Hinata._

_-No lo sé, te veo muy interesada en el Hinata, realmente te gusta._

_-Bueno a decir verdad no nos conocemos mucho, y s pongo que será muy difícil que alguien como el se interese por una chica normal como yo._

_-¡Tu normal! eres una Hyuga, mira todo lo que has pasado yo creo que eres una mujer muy interesante y si él no se da cuenta de eso es un idiota._

_-Bueno si pero sabes como son las familias como las nuestras lo mas seguro es que tenga novia o algo por el estilo. _

Parecía que los ánimos de Hinata entraban en un tumultuoso torbellino de sentimientos y pensamientos que la dejaban muy confundida.

_-Ojala tuviera la oportunidad de verlo otra vez Kurenai es lo que más ansío. –Dijo la joven terminando de tomar su taza de té._

La semana fue trascurriendo con normalidad, el festival de la flor estaba en pleno auge, muchos extranjeros seguían llegando de varías regiones a Konoha. Tras varios atentados y rumores la familia Hyuga y Uzumaki hacían sus negocios con indiferencia los uno de los otros o eso era lo que dejaban entrever al público, pero secretamente los ánimos estaban bastante caldeados entre ambas familias.

Ese año la competencia por adquirir clientes del exterior era mas reñida que de costumbre y corría el rumor de que ambos clanes se valían de varias jugarretas sucias para ganar ventajas a la hora de adquirir contratos con el exterior, no se sabía con exactitud si ambas familias eran las responsables de aquellos molestos rumores, pero lo que sí era cierto era que la corporación Uzumaki temía por la vida del ultimo de su clan.

Varias cartas amenazantes habían llegado a distintas oficinas y viviendas de aquella familia, cuyo origen se sospechaba provendría de Hiashi Hyuga, el cual negaba rotundamente aquellas intimidantes acusaciones.

La vida en Konoha se había tornado bastante tensa sobre todo para el Hokage quien se encontraba diariamente con su oficina colmada de acusaciones y protestas por revisar y atender.

Los reclamos de ambas familias parecían valederos y lo que más la inquietaba era el hecho de que una posible guerra se desatara entre clanes y en plena ciudad, sabía cuan poderosas eran ambas familias y cuan fatídico podía llegar a ser un enfrentamiento de tal magnitud entre los dos bandos, lo cual estaba dispuesta a impedir a toda costa.

Fue así que se designo a uno de los mejores policías de toda Konoha, Kakashi Hatake quien era precedido por su gran reputación. No había caso el cual Kakashi no fuera capaz de resolver por ello asiduamente solía recibir asignaciones del propio Hokage en persona, Lady Tsunade.

_-Tsunade_-sama_ Kakashi Hatake ya esta aquí. –Dijo una muchacha de pelo corto y ojos marrones, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí._

_-Hazlo pasar Shitzune, lo estaba esperando. –Dijo el Hokage detrás de una pila de papeles los cuales hacía unos cuantos meses solía hallar sobre su escritorio asiduamente._

_-Sí, Tsunade-sama enseguida. –Contesto la muchacha._

Shitzune se retiro por un momento de la oficina del Hokage pero en pocos segundos volvió a entrar acompañada de un hombre de unos 30 años de edad, cabello blanco algo erizado, llevaba un parche en el ojo y traía puesto desarregladamente un pantalón de vestir color beige, una chaqueta del mismo color abierta adelante y debajo de este una camisa blanca algo arrugada y cuyos dos primeros botones se hallaban desabotonados dejando entre ver parte del pecho del muchacho.

El joven ingreso a la oficina del Hokage, saludándola cordialmente y sin mucha formalidad lo cual desagrado bastante a Shitzune, ayudante y amiga de Lady Tsunade.

_-Debería mostrar mas respeto por el Hokage señor Hatake. –Le recrimino a un despreocupado Kakashi, mientras se desplomaba en uno de los sofás de aquella gigantesca oficina._

_-Que más da, si tengo que ser formal cada vez que vengo me aburriría. –Contesto este con desfachatez._

_-¡Cómo te atreves! –Replico Shitzune con enojo._

_-Además no me tratas tan formalmente cuando estamos a solas Shitzune. –Mirando a la muchacha seriamente y con sonrisa algo cínica._

_-¡Eres un mentiroso! –Dijo la muchacha enfurecida olvidando donde se hallaba._

_-Seguro estas enojada por que olvide nuestra cita la semana pasada verdad, pero no me puedes culpar soy un hombre muy solicitado, y si tu te duermes en los laureles seguramente otra ocupara tu lugar._

Esta vez Kakashi dejo sin comentarios a Shitzune quien parecía eufórica y se hallaba sumamente acalorada.

_-Ya basta. –Dijo el Hokage mientras se asomaba detrás de los papeles de su escritorio._

_-¿Y bien que ha pasado esta vez para que me hagas llamar tan apresuradamente Tsunade? –Dijo Kakashi aun tumbado en el sofá._

_-Como sabrás Kakashi estamos viviendo una situación muy delicada con la familia Hyüga y la familia Uzumaki._

_-¡Ahhh si algo oí! Parece que ambos han acrecentado su odio mutuo luego de la muerte de los principales miembros de los clanes. –Dijo Kakashi poniéndose de pie y acercándose al Hokage._

_-Aquí tienes una lista con las denuncias y cartas que han recibido ambas familias. –Entregándole una carpeta a Kakashi. –Quiero que los investigues a ambos no quiero que una guerra se desate en Konoha, mi abuelo y los demás Hokages se han esforzado por años para que hubiese paz en la ciudad, y no pienso permitir que actos violentos entre ambas familias desestabilicen esa paz, sería catastrófico para todo Konoha incluso nuestra ineptitud para resolver este problema nos haría quedar mal frente a otras naciones disminuyendo nuestra reputación, me comprendes._

_-Si, si la comprendo, pero que espera que encuentre en todo esto. -Pregunto con inocencia Kakashi._

Tsunade se paro de su asiento y se acerco al muchacho y a Shitzune que permanecía a su lado.

_-La verdad, estas dos familias han tenido problemas durante años, hasta ahora la situación ha sido tolerable pero ya han llegado a un limite difícil de contener. Quiero hallar a los verdaderos culpables y ponerlos tras las rejas sean quienes sean eso servirá de ejemplo para otras familias. –Dijo el Hokage dando un fuerte puñetazo en su escritorio._

_-¿Crees que haya gente dentro de ambos bandos que deseen deliberadamente crear una matanza?_

_-Pues algo así..._

_-Pero que lógica tendría eso. –Dijo Shitzune que permanecía cerca de Kakashi._

_-No lo sé, pero lo cierto es que ambas familias mueven mucho dinero en todo el país y en el exterior, quizás haya gente que se beneficie sacándolos del juego o ganen algo liquidando a alguna de las dos corporaciones._

_-Sin duda quien ganase esa guerra tendría el monopolio en el mercado no es verdad. –Insinuó Kakashi sonriendo._

_-Así es pero si lograsen liquidarse a estas dos familias Konoha perdería dos de los capitales más importantes en la ciudad, lo cual significaría un menor ingreso de dinero, miles de desempleados y un alto índice de empobrecimiento ya que estas dos corporaciones hacen varios negocios con el extranjero y a través de ellos nosotros logramos que inviertan capital aquí en nuestra ciudad, sin esos contactos nosotros también estaríamos perdidos._

_-Lo que suena sumamente atractivo para otras regiones ¡Umm comprendo! Como la Aldea de la lluvia por ejemplo, oí que ellos están muy interesados en las sumas de dinero que obtenemos al año. –Asevero Kakashi._

_-Bien ponte en marcha se que eres el mejor y confió en tu suspicacia para resolver esta situación, también quiero que investigues con detenimiento el accidente que produjo la muerte de la mujer y la hija de Hiashi Hyuga y de Yondaime Uzumaki. –Señalo con seguridad el Hokage._

_-Bueno veré que puedo descubrir, la tendré al pendiente de mis informes, hasta luego. –Dijo el joven Hatake mientras hacia una breve seña con la mano y se alejaba de la habitación. -Por cierto Shitzune, a ver cuando me invitas a cenar a tu casa, así tendremos tiempo de charlar a gusto, muy a gusto... –Mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa picara._

_-Ni lo sueñes idiota... –Dijo esta molesta ante el comentario. _

_-Y luego no te quejes si no te atiendo, en fin nos vemos. _

Kakashi se retiro de la oficina del Hokage dejando a una Shitzune sumamente enfurecida.

_-Se nota que ambos se quieren. –Comento el Hokage volviéndose a sentar en su cómodo sillón detrás de una pila de papeles._

_-Jamás querría a un tipo como él. –Contesto indignada Shitzune mientras salida de la habitación._

_-Solo espero que Kakashi pueda aclarar un poco el tema, para solucionar esta situación de una vez por todas._

El Hokage volvió a perderse entre una pila de papeles que aun le quedaban por firmar.

Una semana casi había trascurrido desde que Hinata había encontrado por primera vez al hombre de sus sueños, pero desde esa semana no había recibido ni una sola señal de él.

La frustración de Hinata se fue acrecentando pues esperaba al menos que el chico se interesara por su salud, pero según Kurenai quien por orden de Hinata debía mantenerse al pendiente de un posible llamado, nada había recibido en esa semana.

Luego de haber almorzado, Hinata, se dispuso a barnizar las paredes exteriores de su nuevo hogar, al menos sintiéndose útil tenía poco tiempo disponible para pensar en el joven de ojos azules.

Después de todo gracias al tesón la perseverancia y la importante ayuda de Azuma la casa ya estaba preparada para ser alquilada y aun esperaba contenta a que futuros clientes estuvieran dispuestos a hospedarse en su hogar, en la cual no solo se ofrecía un lugar para dormir y asearse sino que además se servirían los más exquisitos manjares preparados por su propia mano.

Hinata terminaba de barnizar las paredes mas altas de su morada; coloco cuidadosamente la escalera, y tal como le había enseñado Azuma dio los últimos retoques ha algunas piezas de madera que aun estaban descoloridas en la parte trasera de la vieja casona.

_-¿Hinata, estas aquí? –Pregunto una voz desde adentro de la casa._

_-Si aquí estoy Kurenai. –Dijo la muchacha al identificar de inmediato la voz de su protectora._

_-¿Dónde? –Pregunto nuevamente la joven mujer._

_-Estoy en el jardín posterior de la casa, termino de pintar unas maderas más y ya bajo. –Grito desde lo alto de la escalera._

_-¿Qué estas pintando que? Cuantas veces te he dicho que no eres un muchacho para estar trepada a escaleras y sobre los techos. –Replico Kurenai algo angustiada apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina que daba hacia al jardín._

_-Estoy bien Kurenai además solo me faltaba terminar esto vez, quedo precioso no crees. –Dijo con suma satisfacción Hinata quien terminaba de darle a la pared la pincelada final _

_-Baja tengo que contarte algo, que te alegrara mucho. –Dijo Kurenai gritando desde lo bajo de la escalera._

_-¿En verdad? ¿Tienes noticias suyas Kurenai? –Exclamo emocionada Hinata mientras trataba de bajar de la escalera._

_-Bueno algo así, quería que vieras a tus nuevos inquilinos. _

_-¿Inquilinos? Pensé que me traías noticias. –Dijo desilusionada Hinata mientras trataba de bajar con la lata de barniz en la mano._

_-Vaya, no esta mal. –Dijo una voz masculina que a Hinata le sonó conocida._

_-La verdad es bastante bonita y espaciosa podremos entrar todos aquí. –Contesto otra voz femenina._

_-Lo que el jefe diga para mí da igual. –Dijo una tercera voz masculina que sonaba bastante desanimada._

_-Hinata, baja ya por favor. –Insistió Kurenai suplicantemente. _

_-Si ya voy dame un minuto no es tan sencillo bajar como subir. –Contesto Hinata mientras comprobaba a las alocadas alturas que había estado trabajando._

Hinata trataba de bajar dificultosamente por la escalera con una lata de pintura en su mano, y un pincel en la otra cuando tres figuras salieron del interior de la casa.

La muchacha se vio paralizada al instante al ver a tres jóvenes quienes la observaban desde lo bajo, con sumo asombro, como si ella fuera alguna clase de chimpancé escapado de un zoológico el cual disfrutaba brincando por los techos.

Para asombro de Hinata uno de esos rostros le era conocido, pues como olvidar a alguien que se ha gravado en tu corazón. Un joven de ojos azules y cabello rubio la miraba simpáticamente, mientras ella trataba de bajar torpemente de la escalera.

La muchacha no entendía nada, ¿qué hacia el chico ahí? Miro desconcertada a Kurenai quien la observaba con preocupación haciendo una serie de curiosos malabares sobre la escalera.

_-Hola Hinata... –Dijo el muchacho sonriendo._

Hinata llego a creer que jamás escucharía su voz otra vez, mas sin embargo esa dulce melodía que lograba encantarla resonaba en sus oídos nuevamente, y lo que más feliz la puso era saber que él recordaba su nombre.

La joven quiso bajar más rápido de lo que su capacidad le permitía, un poco animada por la emoción de verlo nuevamente y otro poco por la vergüenza de ser descubierta en tal situación.

Faltando tan solo diez escalones la chica trastabillo perdiendo no solo el equilibrio si no también la lata de pintura y el pincel que sujetaba en su otra mano.

Kurenai dejo escapar un fuerte alarido, el pincel y la pintura volaron por los aires y la muchacha iba a caer redonda en el suelo cuando se vio sujeta entre dos cálidos brazos que impidieron que aquel seguro destino llegara a su trágico final.

_-¡Te tengo! -Dijo Naruto sujetando a una desconcertada Hinata, quien lo miraba sonrojada._

_-¡Cuidado! –Exclamo una voz femenina._

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la lata de barniz rodó por los aires vertiendo su pegajoso contenido sobre los dos jóvenes.

Ambos habían quedado cubiertos por la trasparente pintura, la cual se resbalaba impunemente por la cabeza y rostro de un anonadado Naruto y la ropa y cabello de una avergonzada Hinata.

_¿Están bien? –Pregunto algo asustada Kurenai._

_-Creo que sí. –Dijo Hinata al ver el desastre que había ocasionado. –Lo siento mucho. –Dijo mirando a los ojos al joven que aun la sostenía en brazos._

_-¿Por que cada vez que nos vemos tiendes a terminar en mis brazos? –Dijo él sonriendo._

_-Lo lamento mucho -dijo ella al notar que el joven tenía toda la razón._

Hinata trato de bajarse. Naruto al notar su actitud la ayudo a ponerse de pie nuevamente no sin antes observarla detenidamente lo que puso nerviosa a la muchacha.

_-Bueno un pequeño, percance. –Suspiro Kurenai, mientras la muchacha le echaba ahora una mirada fulminante. –Bueno déjame presentarte a tus nuevos Inquilinos._

_-¿Mis nuevos inquilinos, son ellos? –Dijo Hinata con asombro._

_-Así es, este es Naruto ya se conocen verdad, este muchacho de aquí es Shikamaru, señalando a un joven de cabellos oscuros atados en una corta cola, ojos negros y una cara poco servicial, y esta es Tenten señalando a la joven a la derecha de Naruto, de cabellos oscuros y ojos color miel.._

Los tres hicieron una reverencia y saludaron a Hinata quien aun permanecía algo desconcertada al ver a sus nuevos huéspedes.

Finalmente luego de todo aquel revuelo los cinco ingresaron a la casa. Mientras Hinata y Naruto se duchaban, uno en el baño del piso superior y la otra en el de la planta baja, Kurenai preparaba algo de té que serviría a los huéspedes.

_-Ya estoy aquí –Exclamo divertido Naruto quien había logrado quitarse toda la pintura de encima._

_-¡Siéntate por aquí! -Le señalo Kurenai mientras terminaba de alistar la mesa del té._

_-La verdad que has tenido un recibimiento interesante. –Comento con picardía Shikamaru._

_-Pues a decir verdad no me suelen recibir con pintura en donde me hospedo, pero fue divertido. –Sonrió Naruto tras su comentario._

_-Te veías bien con pintura –Dijo Tenten mientras depositaba una bandeja de galletitas sobre la mesa._

En ese instante Hinata se asomaba por la puerta lucía bastante avergonzada pues había llenado de una maloliente pintura nada mas y nada menos que al heredero de la corporación Uzumaki.

_-Buenas tardes a todos, soy Hinata Yuhi sobrina de Kurenai y también quien administra este lugar, vuelvo a disculparme por el incidente de hace un rato fui demasiado torpe en verdad lo siento. –Haciendo una reverencia frente a los presentes._

_-Descuida son cosas que pasan. –Exclamo Naruto._

_-Si así es no te sientas mal, Kurenai ya preparo el té. –Dijo Tenten mientras se sentaba._

_-Ven Hinata siéntate en la mesa. –Exclamo Kurenai bastante divertida pues le había dispuesto un lugar junto a Naruto._

Hinata se sentó, al lado del joven nuevamente la sangre le hervía; por alguna razón Naruto lograba hacerla estremecer sin necesidad si quiera de tocarla.

_-Estas bien Hinata te ves algo pálida. –Observando a la anfitriona quien solamente se limitaba a beber su té._

_-Si, estoy bien solo que me costo un poco quitarme la pintura del cabello._

_-El cabello es muy importante para las mujeres. –Señalo Shikamaru mientras admiraba la belleza de la muchacha._

_-Ahora que lo dices no para todas, Tenten siempre anda con el cabello atado, me pregunto si alguna vez se peinara. –Exclamo Naruto devorando una galletita._

_-¡Ja! Solo por que eres mi jefe haré de cuenta que no escuche nada. –Dijo indignadamente Tenten mientras se contenía de estamparle un puñetazo a Naruto._

_-Bueno antes de que nos aceptes como tus inquilinos debemos decirle algo señorita Yuhi. –Dijo Shikamaru con seriedad._

_-Llámeme Hinata por favor, lo escucho..._

_-Supongo que usted sabrá quien es Naruto y de que familia proviene ¿verdad?_

_-Si soy consciente de quien es. –Expreso Hinata, sonrojándose un poco ante la respuesta._

_-La familia Uzumaki, esta siendo amenazada desde hace varios meses, todas nuestras casas de seguridad han sido deliberadamente saboteadas, creemos que posiblemente alguien dentro de la corporación haya colaborado en dichos actos. –Shikamaru se veía mas serio a medida que hablaba lo cual causo cierto nerviosismo en la joven Hyuga._

_-Así es, es por ello que para preservar la seguridad del señor Uzumaki, se ha decidido que él permanezca a salvo en algún lugar confidencial en donde solo tres personas saben donde estará. –Expreso Tenten con seriedad, la cual se veía muy madura para su edad o eso le pareció a Hinata pues la chica se expresaba de manera inusual para una muchacha tan joven._

_-Comprendo, pero entonces... –Pregunto Hinata perpleja._

_-Han decidido que me oculte en algún lugar dentro de la ciudad, se ha dicho dentro de la compañía que yo viajaría al extranjero con la intención de que no se atente contra mi vida, ¡Psss! ¡Como si necesitara que me protegieran! –Dijo con mal humor Naruto._

_-¿Y creen que estaría bien que se quedase aquí? –Hinata miro con gran sorpresa a sus tres inquilinos._

_-Pues si, siempre y cuando acepte que nos hospedemos en éste lugar. –Dijo Shikamaru colocando una de sus manos debajo de su barbilla tornándolo aun más serio._

_-Pues... No sé si él estuviese a salvo aquí... Es que yo no puedo pagar a una seguridad o algo por el estilo. –Exclamo Hinata con decepción pues quizás era demasiado arriesgado que el chico se quedara ahí. Aun que lo desease con todo su corazón, sería exponer no solo su seguridad sino también la de ella._

_-No se preocupe, para eso estamos nosotros. –Exclamo con alegría Tenten._

_-¿Ustedes?..._

_-Si, pertenecemos a la guardia de seguridad de la corporación y somos los guardas espaldas de Naruto._

_-¡EN VERDAD! -Hinata se sorprendió con la noticia pues a pesar de ser tan jóvenes los dos eran parte de la seguridad privada del chico, y si realmente estaban bajo ese importantísimo cargo era por que debían ser expertos._

_-Si, nosotros nos encargaremos de él y de mantenerla a salvo también. –Dijo sonriendo la muchacha de cabello oscuro._

_-Pues si es así no tengo nada que objetar ¿Pero por que decidieron quedarse aquí y no en otro lugar? –Pregunto Hinata con curiosidad._

_-Por que Kurenai te conoce y confía en ti, fue ella quien me dijo que podía hospedarme aquí. –Dijo Naruto sonriéndole a Kurenai, quien volvió a toser al ahogarse con su té._

_-¿Kurenai lo dijo? –Hinata no lograba entender con exactitud lo que pasaba. -¿Acaso se conocen? _

_-Si claro no lo sabías... _

_Tanto Hinata como Naruto miraron desconcertados a Kurenai quien se había puesto muy nerviosa al verse descubierta._

_-¡Kurenai! –Dijo Hinata mirando a los ojos a su protectora no entendía el por que le había mentido de esa manera si conocía a Naruto por que nunca fue capaz de mencionarlo y mas si sabía que ella hacia una semana esperaba con ansias noticias del muchacho._

_-Lo siento Hinata. –Dijo finalmente esta con tristeza. –Es que no podía decírtelo, recuerdas cuando fuimos al centro comercial._

_-Sí..._

_-Bueno la persona de quien te hable en ese momento, el que tubo ese presentimiento._

_-¿Entonces esa persona era? ..._

_-Era el padre de Naruto, Minato._

_-¿Minato? -Pregunto extrañada la joven._

_-Si, muy pocos conocían, el verdadero nombre de mi padre, solo aquellos que eran muy allegados a mi familia y sus amigos por supuesto. –Comento Naruto seriamente. –Es por eso que estamos aquí, Kurenai fue una gran amiga de mi padre y trabajo muchos años para nuestra empresa como modelo._

Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Kurenai trabajando para la familia Uzumaki, ¿acaso sabría su padre esa verdad? ¿y por que Kurenai no confió en ella para confesarle aquella bomba?

_-Comprendo, la situación. –Dijo Hinata. –No hay problema en que se queden aquí el tiempo que necesiten._

_-¡Gracias Hinata realmente eres maravillosa! –Exclamo Naruto con gracia y alegría, provocando que la chica se ruborizara y se le erizara la piel de pies a cabeza._

_-De nada, si me disculpan ¡ya regreso!_

Hinata se levanto a toda prisa, necesitaba tomar aire, así que salió por la puerta de la cocina al jardín posterior de la casa. Todo aquello había sido muy inusual.

La joven salió con prisa. La luna ya brillaba en lo alto iluminando los árboles de cerezo florecidos que se agitaban dulcemente con el viento nocturno. Algunas campanillas blancas de una dama de noche que se enroscaba en la cerca, perfumaban dulcemente todo aquel paraje.

Hinata tomo varias bocanadas de aire pues le era difícil controlar los impulsos de su propio cuerpo, por su cabeza cruzaron un sin fin de ideas y emociones que parecían perturbarla aun más aquella noche.

Sin duda no podía rechazar a tres inquilinos pues en ese momento necesitaba dinero para poder subsistir y pagar varias cuentas acumuladas de las reparaciones, pero la idea de que Naruto se quedara en su hogar tan solo a unos cuantos metros de su habitación la ponían mas que nerviosa.

No entendía por que esos sentimientos tan extraños alteraban cada fibra de su ser, ideas que antes no habían cruzado por su mente ahora la acaloraban, y le era bastante difícil poder controlarlas.

La muchacha dio un extenso suspiro eliminando estrés y temperatura de su ser, al fin y al cabo debía controlarse, ella y el chico no se conocían lo suficiente y por otro lado poco sabía de él quizás todo fuera una loca fantasía que en esos momentos la atormentaba y nada más.

_-Aquí estas ¿no piensas regresar? te estamos esperando. –Dijo Kurenai acercándose sigilosamente._

_-¿Por qué no me contaste la verdad Kurenai?_

_-Por que no sabía si estabas preparada para oírla Hinata, debí decirte que conocía a Minato y a Naruto pero temía tu reacción al saber la verdad. Por otra parte cuando me contaste sobre el chico de tus sueños y quien creías que era pues… no supe que hacer fue entonces cuando surgió la búsqueda de un refugio y pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era esto así que no me lo agradezcas. –Dijo entre risas._

_-¡Agradecerte! Casi me muero de un infarto Kurenai encima estaba hecha un desastre._

_-Descuida no creo que Naruto se fije mucho en eso, es bastante despistado a decir verdad, pero ya lo conocerás. Debo irme mañana te llamare para saber como fue todo y cuidado con alegar sonambulismo._

Kurenai beso a la muchacha en la mejilla y se alejo de aquel lugar dejando a una Hinata mucho más acalorada.

_-¡SONAMBULISMO!_


	6. Solo tu y yo

_Capitulo VI _

"_Solo tu y yo"_

Finalmente tras una larga jornada, los tres huéspedes se acomodaron en las habitaciones de la planta alta. Mientras los nuevos inquilinos guardaban todo su equipaje Hinata corrió presurosa a la sala de estar pues había recordado que allí guardaba una foto de toda la familia Hyuga y por supuesto no quería que Naruto supiera por ahora la verdad pues no estaba preparada para decirle quien era ella.

Tomo la fotografía de uno de los aparadores de la sala la miró por un instante y exhalo un breve suspiro con rapidez; se introdujo en su habitación, ocultando aquella foto dentro de un cajón.

La chica regresó a la cocina en donde termino de hacer la cena más abundante que de costumbre pues ese día no estaría sola.

_-Vaya huele riquísimo Hinata. –Tenten ingreso a la cocina atraída por el exquisito aroma._

_-¿Tienes hambre?_

_-La verdad es que ese aroma le habré el apetito a cualquiera._

_-Espero que les guste a todos. –Dijo Hinata riendo._

Shikamaru y Naruto bajaron unos minutos después, Tenten ayudo a Hinata a pesar de las insistencias de ésta de que podía arreglárselas solas.

Luego de cenar Naruto saludo a los comensales retirándose a dormir, por alguna razón a Hinata le dio la sensación de que el chico estaba algo molesto pero no entendía por que, lo cual causo cierta angustia en la joven quien lo vio desdibujarse tras la puerta de la cocina.

Finalmente Shikamaru y Tenten también se retiraron. Hinata termino de guardar algunas cosas en la cocina, apago las luces y se retiro a descansar no sin antes echarle un vistazo a las escaleras cercanas de su habitación, que conducía a los cuartos de la planta alta, realmente la chica aun no podía creer aquella suerte inesperada, pero no podía quitarse la cara de Naruto de su mente y la manera en la cual se retiro a su cuarto.

_-Quizás no sea nada… -Dijo en voz baja._

La noche trascurría apaciblemente. La ventana de la habitación de la chica, permitía penetrar una delicada luz nocturna. La casa permanecía pasiva y en silencio. Hinata dormía profundamente sumergida debajo de las cobijas de su cama; si bien la primavera había llegado en las noches un amenazante frío atormentaba a Konoha como si el invierno rechazase el ser desplazado por aquella cálida brisa alegre y juguetona que traía su estación hermana.

De pronto unos pasos acudieron a la puerta de la joven Hyuga. Hinata se sobresalto al escuchar el rechinar de la puerta de su habitación lo cual logro sacarla de trance. Todo estaba a oscuras y había olvidado por completo poner el cerrojo en su puerta esa noche.

La muchacha permanecía cubierta por las cobijas de su cama como si las mismas pudieran resguardarla de cualquier mal o pesadilla, solo su cara se asomaba tímidamente debajo de las mismas ¿habría sido un sueño? pensó.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse. Aquel rechinar no había sido su imaginación alguien o algo estaba en su cuarto. Un escalofrío comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo, quería hablar o gritar mas su voz había huido de su garganta. Se encontraba indefensa frente a algo que no lograba identificar.

La luz que penetraba por la ventana apenas dejaba entrever una figura parada frente a su cama, miles de ideas escalofriantes cruzaron en ese momento por su mente, ¿Quien era? ¿Qué quería aquella figura que parecía volverse por momentos grotesca?

La muchacha junto el poco valor que le quedaba, y se sentó en su cama, se estiro hacía la mesa de luz que se hallaba a la derecha de la misma y tanteo en la oscuridad la perilla de la lámpara que se hallaba junto a su pequeño reloj despertador, encendiéndola con gran rapidez.

Para su sorpresa Naruto permanecía estático a los pies de la cama de la joven, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad. El joven traía puesto un pijama azul de fina seda, y lucía su cabello algo alborotado. Hinata no entendía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, el chico no pronunciaba palabra y solo la miraba estático he impávido.

_-Se le ofrece algo. –Dijo ella con nerviosismo._

_-No podía dormir… -Contesto él luego de varios segundos los cuales erizaron la piel de Hinata._

_-Quiere que le prepare un té o algo. –Expreso ella con timidez._

_-No…_

Naruto rodeo uno de los lados de la cama de la joven, quien lo miraba anonadada. No entendía el por que estaba ahí ¿que era lo que realmente quería?

La chica sintió algo de pudor pues solo traía puesto un corto camisolín escotado, así que se cubrió impulsivamente con sus sabanas.

El chico la miraba intensamente. Sentía como si su mirada pudiera desnudarla, descubrir los deseos más recónditos de su alma.

_-¿Qué es lo que desea? –Volvió a preguntar con agitación._

_-Solo quería…_

_-¿Qué?... –Dijo ella más nerviosa. _

El muchacho se acerco aun más a su lado hasta solo estar a un paso, y se sentó con brusquedad en la cama. Hinata permanecía tiesa sin reacción. Sus emociones le nublaban el juicio, por un lado quería huir de allí a toda velocidad, pero por otro lado nada le importaba, deseaba estar ahí con él pasase lo que pasase.

_-Yo deseo… deseo…_

El rostro del muchacho se acercaba a la joven quien estaba sumamente sonrojada, un calor repentino le invadía todo el cuerpo, una leve presión en su pecho, amenazaba con ahogarla, necesitaba tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para no asfixiarse con su propio nerviosismo, el corazón le latía con fuerza y podía oírlo con total claridad.

_-Te deseo a ti… -Dijo él mirándola fijamente a los ojos._

Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no lograba procesar del todo la idea no podía contener su propio calor ni sus ansias. Naruto se acerco aun más a ella hasta que pudo sentir como la respiración del joven chocaba con fuerza contra su rostro.

Naruto comenzó a respirar con dificultad y lamió con ansias sus propios labios lo que logro dejar sin el poco juicio que le quedaba a una torturada Hinata, quien simplemente cerró sus ojos y se entrego a los deseos y caprichos del joven.

Los labios del chico se encontraron con los suyos, realmente era una experiencia exquisita y apasionante. Naruto la besaba con locura he intensidad, su cuerpo se estremecía con cada segundo que corría. Pudo sentir las manos de él arrebatarle la sabana que la cubría con rudeza, empujando su cuerpo contra el de ella, haciéndola caer de bruces a la cama.  
>El muchacho se recostó sobre Hinata quien no entendía con certeza lo que pasaba, pero no lograba resistirse al deseo y al placer que aquel arrebato le causaba.<p>

Sus labios se encontraban una y otra vez, llenos de pasión y frenesí Naruto comenzó a acariciarla, deslizando sus manos recorriendo centímetro a centímetro el cuerpo de ella quien suspiraba con locura al sentir aquel calido contacto del joven tocando su piel.

Hinata jadeaba no lograba contener el calor en su cuerpo y a esas alturas poco le importaba, deseaba ser suya y nada mas que suya.

El chico comenzó a mordisquear su cuello con suavidad lo cual la estaba volviendo loca.

_-Naru… to… Naruto-Kun… -Le costaba hablar con claridad._

De pronto sintió un dolor agudo en su cuello, que la hizo despertar de aquella encantadora fantasía a la cual estaba sujeta.

_-Es inútil que te resistas Hinata Hyuga, tarde o temprano serás mía… -Le dijo al oído_

_-Naruto… -Repitió con sorpresa. -¿Cómo sabes quien soy?_

Hinata se quedo paralizada ¿como era que el chico sabía que ella era una Hyuga? quizás Kurenai había hablado con él. Las caricias del muchacho cesaron él se inclino un poco dejando ver su rostro, pero para su sorpresa y espanto no era Naruto quien la miraba.

_-¡ERES MÍA! …-Dijo con fuerza y serenidad_

_- ¡PAIN! –Exclamo con angustia._

La joven se sobresalto. En ese momento el reloj despertador comenzó a sonar con fuerza, trato de empujar el cuerpo de Pain que se hallaba aun encima de ella, quien ahora se reía con cinismo y desfachatez. Hinata comenzó a sacudirse con fuerza hasta que pudo levantarse de la cama.

La chica respiraba con dificultad se hallaba sentada en medio de la oscuridad, se estiro para prender su lámpara de noche, el reloj había estado sonando hacia ya un buen rato marcaban las seis de la mañana. Hinata miró asustada a su alrededor pero todo estaba tranquilo y apacible, no había señales de que alguien ingresara a su habitación y la puerta permanecía cerrada.

La muchacha respiro con mayor tranquilidad y se levanto para prepararse a cocinar y seguir con su rutina diaria como todas las mañanas, se dispuso a vestirse pero no pudo evitar volver a mirar su cama.

_-¡Todo fue un sueño! – Se dijo tratando de auto convencerse luego de aquello, que no sabía si era en realidad un sueño maravilloso o una pesadilla de lo más aterradora._

Hinata continuo con su rutina, preparando aquellas deliciosas galletas que debía repartir en tan solo unas pocas horas, trato de hacer el menor ruido posible, para no despertar a sus nuevos inquilinos, pero sus esfuerzos realmente fueron en vanos pues Naruto apareció junto a la puerta de la cocina, mientras ella permanecía algo distraída embalando las ultimas galletas.

_-Buenos días. – Dijo Naruto mientras bostezaba y se frotaba la panza._

_-Buenos días. – Exclamo Hinata algo sorprendida por la presencia del joven quien la miraba y se frotaba los ojos como intentando desperezarse. -Se levanta muy temprano. –Notando que a penas eran las 7.30 de la mañana._

_-En realidad no suelo levantarme muy temprano que digamos. –Riendo con picardía. -Pero debo decir que este aroma me saco de la cama. –Mirando las galletas envueltas sobre la mesa._

_-Intente hacer poco ruido pero creo que olvide el olor que despiden mis galletas. –Hinata río con soltura, pero volvió a ver a Naruto mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas junto a la mesa de la cocina._

No pudo evitar recordar aquel sueño extraño que había tenido y por un momento sus pensamientos la perdieron en un breve silencio.

_-¿Que harás con todas estas galletas? –Naruto parecía muy interesado en todos los paquetes sobre la mesa._

_-Las venderé… -Mientras terminaba de zambullir en la pileta la última fuente para después lavarla._

_-¿Dónde las venderás?_

__Tengo algunos clientes asiduos a ellas en la ciudad, y también dejo unas cuantas en otros negocios en donde las revenden._

_-Vaya, son las que probamos ayer verdad cuando estuvo aquí Kurenai._

_-Si, así es._

Hinata termino de embalar las últimas galletas y las coloco en una especie de carro que tenía preparado para ese fin.

_-Bien esta todo listo._

_-¿Ya te vas?_

_- Si, pero puedo dejarle listo el desayuno además aquí deje unas cuantas para que las coman y otras para Azuma siempre pasa por algunas camino al trabajo. –Dejando una canastita con unas cuantas galletitas que expedían un delicioso aroma sobre la mesa._

_-Huelen genial… y saben exquisitas…-Probando una de aquellas dulces golosinas._

_- Me alegro que le gusten, y bien puedo prepararle el desayuno antes de irme._

_-No es necesario._

Pareció como si la alegría de Naruto se hubiese esfumado en ese instante, lo cual dejo sumamente intrigada a Hinata pero por más que deseaba, le costaba preguntarle que le pasaba.

_-Esta bien entonces me iré tratare de regresar lo antes posible para hacerles el desayuno a todos. –Hinata miro una vez mas a Naruto quien parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos, tomo el carro entre sus manos y se disponía a salir por la puerta de entrada._

_-¡Espera un momento!_

_-¿Que ocurre? –Hinata esta algo asombrada definitivamente algo extraño tenía ese chico y por otro lado no podía dejar de pensar en sus sueños._

_-Te acompañare._

_-¡Que! Es imposible no puede y menos sin Tenten y Shikamaru y ellos están aun descansando._

_-No necesito que nadie me cuide y me controle, soy una persona adulta y se cuidarme bastante bien solo o acaso vas a retarme y a tratarme como un niño tú también. –Dijo con cierto enfado el joven de cabello amarillo._

_-No, no era mi intención ofenderlo, además solo pensaba en su bienestar no quise insultarlo ni mucho menos._

Hinata sintió angustia en su corazón, lo último que hubiese deseado en el mundo era ofender a aquella personita que en tan poco tiempo había llegado a ser tan especial para ella.

_-Además, es muy temprano para que una chica ande sola por la calle, y no estoy seguro de que sepas defenderte o sí._

A hinata ese comentario le pareció sumamente tierno, pero también algo insultante ¿acaso se veía tan indefensa?

_-Si… pero… No quiero que Shikamaru u Tenten se enojen conmigo._

_-No hay problema con eso, luego yo hablare con ellos además, estaremos de regreso antes de que despierten verdad._

_-Pues eso creo…_

_-Entonces adelante vamos…_

Naruto se adelanto tomo el carro entre sus manos y salió rumbo a la calle. Hinata cerro la puerta tras de sí aun que no muy convencida, pero el joven se veía demasiado terco y testarudo como para llevarle la contra, además que deseaba con todo su corazón que él estuviese a su lado un poco mas y a solas.

Ambos emprendieron el largo recorrido que diariamente Hinata realizaba vendiendo sus galletas.

_-¿No quiere que lleve yo el carro? –Pregunto Hinata mirando a su compañero caminar sonriente a su lado._

_-No es necesario además no me resulta muy pesado a mí, como a ti me imagino._

_-Si, bueno pero yo estoy acostumbrada a ello. –Dijo Hinata con aires de autosuficiencia._

_-¿En verdad? y dime Hinata ¿siempre has hecho esto para vivir? –Pregunto con curiosidad mientras Hinata parecía querer acelerar el paso._

_-No, en realidad no, hará un mes. Siempre me ha encantado cocinar y esta es una buena forma de ganar algo de dinero._

_-Ya veo ¿Y siempre has tenido problemas económicos?_

_-¿Por qué lo pregunta? –Inquirió Hinata con seriedad._

_-Por que... bueno no es un gran trabajo, ni te da grandes ganancias…_

_-Pues no todo en la vida es dinero. –Dijo ella apresurando el paso y con cierto desprecio sentía como si alguien mas desmereciera lo que ella hacía para subsistir, por un momento le pareció oír a su padre Hiashi._

_-¡Oye espera Hinata! –Naruto trato de alcanzarla. –No era mi intención ofenderte, espera._

Ambos fueron haciendo todas las entregas sin problemas, Hinata miraba desconfiadamente hacía todos lados, pues temía que alguien quisiese hacerles daño. Finalmente luego de la última entrega los dos jóvenes se dirigieron nuevamente a la vieja casona.

_-¿Aun sigues enojada? –Pregunto Naruto ya que la chica no le había dirigido la palabra en un buen rato._

_-No estoy enojada, pero no me gusta que me desmerezcan ni desmerezcan lo que hago, me ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí y no permitiré que nadie recrimine mi trabajo. –Hinata parecía más dolida que molesta en su comentario._

_-De acuerdo lo siento, hablemos de otra cosa no me gusta que no me dirijan la palabra. –Naruto trataba de enmendar su error aun que no estaba muy seguro de haber cometido uno._

_-Esta bien y de que quiere hablar._

_-Bueno primero que nada no me gusta que me trates de usted, no soy tan viejo._

_-Bueno pero es que no considero muy acorde que lo trate de otra manera._

_-Cuando nos conocimos la primera vez y no sabías quien era, no tenías problemas en tratarme de tu, así que prefiero que lo sigas haciendo. –Naruto sonrió, y Hinata creyó perderse un poco más en aquella sonrisa y en aquella dulce mirada._

_-¿Bien de que hablamos? –Pregunto Hinata._

_-Haber… -Naruto elevo sus ojos al cielo por un momento y luego volvió a mirarla. –Cuéntame algo de ti ¿que hay de tu familia? ¿vives sola?_

_-Bueno… -Hinata se detuvo por un momento, Naruto hizo lo mismo y la miro por un instante._

_-¿No debí preguntar?_

_-No, esta bien… -Dijo ella retomando el paso, no estaba segura de sí era el momento de decirle que era una Hyuga, por otro lado el hecho de pensar que él la odiaría la estremecía y angustiaba._

_-¿Aja?... –Volvió a insistir él._

_-Mi familia es Kurenai y Azuma…_

_-Bueno pero no me refería a eso me refería a tus padres._

_-Pues… mi mama murió y mi padre… en realidad el resto de mi familia y yo estamos distanciados desde hace un largo tiempo, siempre fui la oveja negra de la familia, así que todo lo que me queda ahora es Kurenai._

_-Tú la oveja negra… -Dijo el muchacho con admiración mientras caminaba. -¿Acaso salías de juerga con tus amigas y gastabas dinero? O hacías cosas escandalosas, o…_

_-¿O que? –Dijo Hinata nuevamente disgustada pues si bien le gustaba el muchacho tenía cierta facilidad para sacarla de quicio._

_-Bueno… tu sabes cosas de mujeres supongo. -Dijo Naruto tragando saliva pues parecía que había vuelto a meter la pata, creyó que Hinata le contestaría de mala manera, pero esta vez no fue así._

_-En realidad mi padre, quería un tipo de vida para mí la cual me costaba aceptar…_

_-Ya veo, ¿por eso están distanciados?_

_-No eso no es todo, pero supongo que en gran parte mi padre se siente decepcionado de que yo sea su hija. –Mientras unas lagrimillas resbalaban por sus mejillas._

_-Pues nuestros padres no siempre están de acuerdo con nosotros, pero siempre desean lo mejor para sus hijos, no creo que tu padre te odie, en todo caso solo tienen diferentes opiniones._

Hinata miro con admiración al joven de cabello amarillo y mirada azul profunda, pues le pareció que su comentario había sido muy maduro a pesar de su corta edad.

_-¿Y como era tu padre contigo? –Pregunto ella._

_-Pues él era el mejor, a veces no disponía de mucho tiempo, pero siempre se hacía el tiempo para que pasáramos juntos, realmente era un gran sujeto… -Los ojos de Naruto se entristecieron por un momento. Hinata quiso cambiar rápidamente de conversación._

_- ¿Y no tienes a nadie mas?_

_-Pues si tengo un tío un poco extraño se podría decir, es quien maneja la compañía en estos momentos en mi ausencia._

_-¿Y que tal es él?_

_-Pues, le gusta embriagarse y mirar chicas guapas, no lo culpo. –Riendo. -Pero también es un gran sujeto ha estado a mi lado desde que papá murió, fue quien le enseño todo a mi padre y ahora es mi mano derecha lo que no se lo aprendo de él. –La cara de Naruto se había llenado de satisfacción._

_-¿Y no tienes a nadie mas, no se hermanos, novia?... –Hinata pregunto impulsivamente, y luego se arrepintió, sentía que un fuerte calor volvía a recorrer su cuerpo. Naruto la miro algo extrañado pero con un semblante simpático que trajo algo de tranquilidad a Hinata._

_-Pues no tengo hermanos, pero tengo dos grandes amigos a quienes considero como tal, uno de ellos de nombre Iruka creo que también es como un padre sustituto, algo así como Kurenai contigo, y el otro un gran amigo de la infancia con quienes estamos algo distanciados por ahora Sasuke Uchiha._

_-¿Uchiha? –Hinata guardo unos segundos de silencios pues estaba segura de haber escuchado ese apellido antes, pero no recordaba exactamente de donde._

_-¿Los conoces? –Viendo que la joven se paralizo ante aquel apellido._

_-Pues no estoy muy segura…_

_-Pues si lo hicieras deberías de pertenecer a familias influyentes pues los Uchiha son un clan muy cerrado, solo hacen negocios con ciertas familias ricas de Konoha, no se muestran al público en general. –Naruto miro con suspicacia a la joven quien solo guardo silencio ante sus palabras por algunos instantes._

_-Pues no, entonces debe ser algún apellido similar… -Dijo la chica pues sentía la soga al cuello._

_-Ya veo…_

_-¿Y que hay con respecto a la segunda opción? –Pregunto con cierta timidez y algo acalorada Hinata._

_-La segunda opción ¡Ha te refieres a una novia!..._

_-Si, si quieres responder claro esta. –Tratando de hacerse la desinteresada, pero temiendo la posible respuesta._

_-En estos momentos…_

_Hinata sentía como si su corazón se paralizara ante estas palabras._

_-Digamos que… -A naruto le costaba hablar sobre el tema, lo cual causo cierta tristeza en Hinata, pues si el chico se mostraba renuente era por que algo más había tras la respuesta._

_-No tienes que decirme si no quieres es solo una pregunta formal. –Insinuó ella para liberarlo de aquella tensa situación._

_-En realidad estoy enamorado de alguien, alguien a quien he amado desde que éramos tan solo unos niños, su nombre es Sakura._

_-Ya veo… -Hinata sintió como si su corazón se partiera y dejara súbitamente de latir entonces él en verdad amaba a alguien mas…_

_-Estuvimos saliendo un par de años pero decidimos tomarnos un tiempo… -Dijo el chico suspirando como si aquello le causara mas dolor del que demostraba._

Hinata sintió como si una lucecita aun la mantuviera con vida ante aquella desagradable situación en la que se había visto envuelta, por su propia mano.

_-¿Y aun se aman? -Pregunto Hinata, quien prefería saber la verdad antes de permitirse continuar con sentimientos que jamás serían correspondidos._

_-Pues por mi parte aun la amo con todo mi corazón…_

Estas palabras hicieron que Hinata permaneciera cabizbaja, su corazón termino por estallarle en mil pedazos, nuevamente en su mente pensamientos de reproche acudían sin cesar.

¿Cómo pudo ella enamorarse de alguien sin conocerlo? ¿y como podía ahora destruir todo aquel mito, aquella fantasía que había construido alrededor de ese príncipe; de aquel que creía su alma gemela? Una vez mas se había equivocado y ahora sufría con creces aquella desilusión.

Pero si algo había prometido a su madre y a ella misma fue que sería muy feliz pasase lo que pasase, no podía dejar que todo lo que había logrado se viniese a pique, pero tampoco podía evitar por ahora sentirse triste y sin sentido.

_-Te has quedado callada… ¿Ocurre algo Hinata?_

_-No solo pensaba… -Respondió ella de inmediato tratando de reaccionar con la mayor naturalidad del mundo._

_-¿En que? …_

_-Pues en que no debes perder las esperanzas y más si aun la amas, donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan decía mi madre._

_-Espero que si, yo aun tengo confianza en ello… -Dijo él mas contento._

_-Ya veraz que sí. –Mordiéndose disimuladamente los labios intentando contenerse para no llorar._

Aun quedaba largo trecho para regresar al hogar pero Hinata deseaba con todo su corazón que aquel paseo, que en la mañana considero lo más maravilloso que su buena fortuna le hubiese podido dar, acabase pronto y así llorar por aquel impensado infortunio que le tocó averiguar.

En ese momento necesitaba encerrar nuevamente su corazón, pues no sabía si resistiría estar al lado de aquellos ojos azules sin derramar ni una sola lagrima y peor aun debía convivir con él durante cierto tiempo y eso la acongojaba aun más.

_-¿Qué hay de ti Hinata?_

_-¿De mí?_

_-Si, acaso no tienes a alguien a quien querer. –Pregunto Naruto simpáticamente, pues al parecer no había notado en que situación se hallaba la muchacha._

_-No, estoy sola._

_-Que raro Kurenai me había dicho que querías mucho a alguien…_

_-Kurenai dijo eso. –La muchacha no sabía que decir su protectora al parecer había hablado quizás de más._

_-Pues quise mucho a alguien una vez… -Dijo con pesar recordando su fracaso actual, pero también aquella situación pasada que había herido mortalmente su corazón y la cual aun no había podido sanar._

_-¿Y que paso? –Pregunto él con insistencia como si fuera un niño de kinder garden._

_-Pues… Creí que él me amaba… -La chica se mordió los labios antes de poder terminar la frase. _

_Naruto solo la miraba sin decir palabras, un silencio incomodo se formo alrededor de ambos, pero Naruto parecía no darse cuenta de ello._

_-Nos íbamos a casar… -Dijo finalmente con tristeza._

_-¿A casar? …_

_-Sí._

_-¿Tú lo amaba?_

_-Lo amaba muchísimo desde el fondo de mi alma… –Dijo Hinata mientras algunas lagrimas comenzaban a escabullirse de sus ojos las cuales intentaba limpiar con esmero, mas eran incontenibles._

De pronto Hinata se detuvo como paralizada por un rayo. Naruto se paro a su lado y al verla llorar sintió cierto dolorcillo en su pecho, como si su tonta indiscreción hubiese ocasionado el despertar de oscuras tinieblas del pasado en el corazón de la ojiperla.

Ninguno pronuncio palabra durante algunos segundos, hasta que finalmente Hinata trato de retomar algo de compostura y terminar de contestar aquella pregunta que a esas alturas no debería ser tan dolorosa para ella, o al menos eso creía.

_-El día de nuestro compromiso… él… estaba con otra mujer…_

La vista de Hinata se perdió por unos instantes en el horizonte, no entendía por que razón le había confesado parte de su pasado a alguien que, no solo apenas conocía, si no que además había descartado de la posibilidad de formar parte de su futuro.

La vista de la muchacha se torno nublada las lagrimas seguían brotando inconteniblemente de sus ojos, Naruto se acerco y tomo un pañuelo que traía en su bolsillo entregándoselo a la joven, quien se seco las lagrimas.

_-No vale la pena que llores por él, no lo merece, estoy seguro de que hallaras a alguien especial ya veras encontraras a alguien de verdad. _

Naruto sonrió y a Hinata le pareció que la luz del sol en realidad era emanada de su rostro y no de aquella esfera movediza del cielo. De alguna manera se sentía un poco mas aliviada, por haberle confesado parte de su doloroso pasado, como si hubiese liberado una gran carga de su corazón.

_-Gracias… -Dijo ella retomando nuevamente ambos el camino al hogar._


	7. Revelaciones

_Capitulo VII _

"_Revelaciones"_

Un nuevo amanecer había arribado a Konoha, el festival de la flor esta llegando a su fin, los ciudadanos se preparaban ansiosos para el grandioso cierre del mismo. Miles de negocios y hogares de toda la ciudad, adornaban los frentes de sus casas con las más bellas flores, parecía que una competencia feroz se había desatado en cuanto a los arreglos floreales por que cada casa lucía aun más bella que su vecina, los árboles de cerezos en cada hogar bailaban esplendorosos agitando sus ramas con la suave brisa primaveral.

La plaza principal de la ciudad no había sido dejada a menos Tsunade no escatimo en gastos a la hora de decorar el lugar, se dispondría un escenario que cruzaría la calle principal de Konoha y en donde se ubicarían los músicos, cada calle sería alumbrada por bellos faroles de papel artesanalmente pintados a mano, bancos extras se dispusieron alrededor de todo el lugar, y dos gigantescas pantallas se hallaban en dos esquinas y reproducirían incansablemente videos musicales. Algunos puestos ya se habían comenzado a armar, para expender distintas bebidas y aperitivos para el publico en general, hacía mas de un mes que la mayoría de los puestos estaban ya reservados y no era para menos muchísima gente solía asistir al cierre del festival de la Flor.

En aquella fiesta de disfraces solían mezclarse toda clase de gente desde las más pudientes hasta las menos adineradas, como la seguridad siempre solía ser la mejor, pocas personas llegaban a preocuparse de posibles atentados o vandalismos y Tsunade había contratado a Kakashi para que se pusiera al frente de las fuerzas policiales de Konoha.

Todo ya estaba dispuesto para que en aquel día domingo, el último del festival fuera un día de relax en donde tanto extranjeros, como lugareños acudían a divertirse y celebrar por las futuras ventas y contratos realizados, o por las grandes ganancias que con esfuerzo se lograban durante todo el mes de septiembre.

Una semana había pasado desde aquellas confesiones personales entre Naruto y Hinata, cada uno retomo su vida a su manera. Naruto estuvo mucho más vigilado esa semana, pues grande fue la reprimenda de Shikamaru al descubrir que su jefe se había dado a la fuga y sin su compañía. Aun que en el fondo comprendía a aquel muchacho que había llegado a ser como un amigo para él, no era fácil tener que ocultarse como un cobarde, pues si algo tenía Naruto era ser orgulloso; Siempre estaba dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier situación sin importar cuan difícil esta podía llegar a ser. Solía poner su mejor sonrisa he intentaba seguir hacia delante, no solo por él si no también por las personas que amaba y respetaba.

Jiraya, tío de Naruto y vicepresidente de la corporación Uzumaki, estimaba en demasía al muchacho a quien había conocido desde el vientre mismo de su madre, había jurado proteger al joven cueste lo que le cueste al fallecido Minato a quien consideraba como un verdadero hijo.

A pesar de no tener verdaderos lazos sanguíneos con los Uzumakis Jiraya los había adoptado como su familia y estaba dispuesto a protegerlos incluso con su vida.

Aun que Naruto se resistiese a las decisiones de su tío solía cumplirlas sin chistar pues aun que a veces aquel sujeto actuara como un ebrio o un libidinoso, pues las mujeres y el sake eran en verdad su punto débil, respetaba al muchacho como un individuo cuyas decisiones y acciones tenían peso y palabra para él.

Fue por orden de Jiraya que se decidió buscarle un hogar provisorio a su sobrino en donde este estuviera a salvo de los posibles atentados y amenazas de los Hyuga. Jiraya sospechaba que dentro de su organización, había infiltrados cuyo objetivo era destruir a la familia Uzumaki, incluso valiéndose de cualquier medio.

Al verse acorralado por las sucesivas cartas amenazantes y actos de terrorismo de los cuales incluso el mismo Naruto desconocía, no tubo mas remedio que exiliar al ultimo sobreviviente del clan Uzumaki.

Flash Back…

_-La verdad es que la situación se ha tornado demasiado complicada Shikamaru. –Expreso con preocupación un hombre de unos 60 años y cuyo cabello blanco le llegaba a la cintura._

_-¿Y que piensa hacer Jiraya-sama?_

_-No tengo más remedio que sacar del juego a mi sobrino al menos por un tiempo._

_-Pues sinceramente eso no le será nada fácil._

_-¡Rayos lo se! Ese testarudo no tendrá más remedio que escucharme esta vez. –Exclamo pensativo mientras se sentaba en el sillón de su vieja y querida oficina._

_-¿A dónde piensa enviarlo si puedo preguntar?_

_-Aun no lo se Shikamaru, estaba pensando el crear alguna distracción._

_-Comprendo. –Dijo llevándose las manos a los bolsillos._

_-¿Donde donde, donde? –El cabello de Jiraya parecía erizarse mientras agitaba su lapicera con rudeza sobre la mesa._

_-Conozco a alguien de confianza que puede ayudarnos quizás con ese tema. –Exclamo luego de unos minutos de silencio._

_-¿Quién Shikamaru? _

_-Su nombre es Azuma, trabaja para la compañía y es un gran amigo de mi padre._

_-¿Y realmente podemos confiar en él? Ten en cuenta que cuantas menos personas sepan esto mucho mejor._

_-Si realmente confió en él, además es el esposo de Kurenai Yuhi, ella ha trabajado mucho tiempo para la empresa._

_-¡Ahhh! Si Kurenai, hace mucho tiempo que no la veo, tenía un exquisito cuerpo… -Exclamo Jiraya mientras la baba se le chorreaba sobre algunos papeles desparramados en el escritorio._

_-¡Plop! –Shikamaru solo podía mirar la cara de pervertido que había adoptado Jiraya. –Bueno si quiere que lo haga venir._

_-Si claro, claro, aun que preferiría que viniese Kurenai jejeje –Elevando los ojos al cielo mientras sonreía picaramente._

_-Jiraya-sama no olvide de que estábamos hablando, es necesario preservar la seguridad de Naruto. –Dijo Shikamaru con cierto fastidio al ver el accionar de su jefe._

_-Si, si claro tráelo para hablar con él. -Recuperando la compostura._

Unos minutos mas tarde…

_-Jiraya-sama él es Azuma, de quien le hable hace un rato. –Dijo Shikamaru entrando acompañado a la gran oficina._

_-Buenas tardes. –Saludo cordialmente Jiraya._

_-Es un Placer conocerlo Jiraya-sama he oído hablar mucho de usted, ¿dígame en que puedo ayudarlo?_

_-Bueno, primero que nada debe prometerme que nada de lo que se diga dentro de esta oficina, debe salir de aquí._

_-Comprendo, puede confiar en mí, para lo que necesite._

_-Shikamaru me dijo que hace tiempo se conocen ¿Es verdad?_

_-Si, conozco a Shikamaru desde que era tan solo un niño su padre Shikaku y yo somos grandes amigos. _

_-Excelente, confiando en eso y en que conozco a Kurenai, su esposa le diré por que lo he hecho llamar aquí. Es bien conocida la enemistad entre la familia Uzumaki y la familia Hyuga, pero luego de la muerte de Yondaime Uzumaki las cosas se han complicado para nosotros._

_-¿Complicado?_

_-Si, así es hemos recibidos cartas y amenazas contra el ultimo heredero de la familia Uzumaki incluso se ha atentado contra su vida tres veces una de las cuales ha estado mas cerca de lo que hubiésemos podido imaginar._

_-Comprendo…_

_-Por supuesto Naruto no ha sabido todos los detalles del atentado, no he querido sobre cargarlo con problemas y mas con lo que ha tenido que pasar tras la misteriosa muerte de su padre lo cual aun seguimos investigando._

_-¡Misteriosa muerte! ¿No creen que haya sido un accidente? –Dijo Azuma recordando el comentario que le había hecho la joven muchacha que hacia unos meses se había quedado en su casa._

_-Sinceramente, no…Hemos encontrado luego de algunas pericias al vehiculo, que este posiblemente haya sido saboteado, Naruto ha estado como decirlo obsesionado luego de saber eso. –Exclamo seriamente Jiraya levantándose de su asiento. -Hemos puesto a varios investigadores pero hasta ahora no hemos encontrado nada mas, parece que cada vez que damos con una pista, alguien evita que lleguemos hasta el meollo del asunto. Sospecho que hay gente infiltrada dentro de la compañía que ha estado informando sobre cada uno de los pasos que damos. –Rascándose la barbilla_

_-¿Teme que alguien desde dentro los este traicionando? -Dijo Azuma desconcertado._

_-Si, así es por eso no podemos confiar en nadie más. –Dirigiéndose junto al gran ventanal que estaba a espaldas de su escritorio y a través del cual se veía gran parte de la ciudad._

_-¿Y en que puedo yo serle útil? _

_-Pues he estado hablando con Shikamaru y creemos que es necesario proteger a Naruto por un tiempo, tenemos pensado colocar un doble y fingir que se ira al exterior, mientras lo ocultamos en algún lugar de Konoha que sea seguro. –Fijando la vista hacia la gran ciudad que se erguía silenciosa a través de la ventana_

_-¿Por qué no enviarlo directamente al exterior?_

_-Por que Naruto es alguien obstinado, ha estado obsesionado con la muerte de su padre y no querrá irse de Konoha así como así, además en el extranjero sería presa fácil y más difícil de vigilar, matones a sueldo no son tan difíciles de contratar en cualquier país y lejos de las instalaciones tratar de socorrerlo sería inútil. –Expreso Shikamaru con firmeza mientras miraba a los ojos a Azuma que cada vez comprendía menos._

_-¿Entonces?..._

_-Entonces, cuando Shikamaru me hablo de usted me sugirió que quizás tenga algún lugar en su casa en donde mi sobrino pueda hospedarse, quiero que se quede con alguien de confianza, correríamos con todos los gastos por supuesto._

_-¡Ummp! –Realmente me gustaría pero hay un problema._

_-¿Qué problema? –Cuestiono Shikamaru con sorpresa._

_-Que en mi casa no tengo cuartos disponibles, mi casa no es tan grande y solo hay dos cuartos, uno lo ocupamos mi mujer y yo y el otro lo estamos refaccionando para la llegada de nuestro futuro hijo._

_-Comprendo, entonces… -Jiraya se veía algo preocupado como si tuviese que pensar ahora otra nueva estrategia._

_-Pero la sobrina de mi esposa tiene una posada hace poco que la abrió, y tiene varios cuartos disponibles._

_-En verdad y podremos confiar en ella… ¿Es sobrina de Kurenai? Y ¿Dígame cuantos años tiene?_

_-Pues la muchacha va a cumplir 19 años, pero es muy adulta y responsable._

_-¡Ummhp! No lo se es demasiado joven…._

_-Puede usted hablar con Kurenai estoy seguro de que ella lo convencerá pero puede quedarse tranquilo la muchacha es de gran confianza._

_-Esta bien, entonces dígale a Kurenai que venga a verme, y hablaremos con Naruto si las cosas salen bien se estaría mudando lo antes posible. –Expreso Jiraya con firmeza._

_-Muy bien mañana mismo le pediré que venga a hablar con usted._

_-La espero…_

Al día siguiente….

_-Buenos días Jiraya-sama ya llego Kurenai lo esta esperando. –Dijo shikamaru asomándose por la puerta._

_-¡Hazla pasar Shikamaru! –Exclamo con entusiasmo Jiraya acomodándose la corbata y con cara de libidinoso._

_-Adelante por favor... –Dijo shikamaru con cortesía a Kurenai._

_-Buenos días Kurenai tan hermosa como siempre…_

_-Muchas gracias, Jiraya-sama hacia un tiempo que no nos veíamos. –Estrechándole la mano y sentándose en una de las sillas ubicadas frente al escritorio._

_-Me alegra que hayas podido asistir a esta reunión, supongo que Azuma te habrá explicado la situación ¿verdad? –Mientras tragaba saliva al ver a Kurenai con una corta minifalda acomodándose en la silla_

_-Si, por supuesto…. –Kurenai noto la mirada de Jiraya lo cual le causo risa. -"Este hombre no ha cambiado en nada" pensó-_

_-Bien Azuma me dijo que posiblemente tu sobrina pueda hospedar a Naruto en su posada._

_-Si, así es Hinata es una mujer muy responsable, aun que tenga solo 18 años le puedo asegurar que se comporta como toda una mujer._

_-Y conociendo a su tía estoy seguro que ha de ser igual…-A shikamaru este comentario le pareció de mas pero Jiraya era su jefe, quien era él para cuestionar sus comentarios._

_-Muchas gracias por el halago…_

_-Bien cree que haya inconvenientes de que Naruto se quede allí._

_-Pues creo que no habrá inconvenientes, ¿Cuándo quiere mudarse?_

_-Hoy mismo si es posible, mande a llamar a Naruto ya debe estar al llegar._

Y efectivamente Naruto golpeo en ese instante la puerta de la oficina de su tío, hacia tiempo había aprendido a no entrar sin llamar pues mas de una vez tubo que salir avergonzado de la misma.

_-¡Hola shikamaru! ¡Hola viejo libidinoso! –Exclamo con alegría el muchacho y con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, lo que causo cierta molestia en Jiraya que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido._

_-¡CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ! –Dijo exaltado mientras Naruto solo se reía. –Bueno déjame presentarte a una persona aun que estoy seguro de que ya se conocen. –Recuperando la compostura. –Ella es Kurenai Yuhi, fue muy amiga de tu padre. –Señalando a Kurenai quien hasta el momento permanecía de espaldas y sentada._

_-Hola Naruto. –Dijo esta sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie._

_-¡Kurenai! Eres tu… -El muchacho parecía algo sorprendido._

_-O no nos vemos nunca o nos vemos seguido…-Exclamo esta con alegría._

_-¿Ya se habían visto? –Pregunto Shikamaru con intriga._

_-Si la vi el día que me escape al cementerio recuerdas hará tres no, no cinco días... si efectivamente hace cinco días. –Mientras contaba con los dedos de su mano y hacía memoria._

_-¡Cómo olvidarlo! –Dijo Shikamaru cruzándose de brazos y poniendo cara de pocos amigos._

_-¿Cómo estas Kurenai? –Pregunto Naruto _

_-Muy bien gracias…_

_-¿Y como esta tu sobrina? Me quede algo preocupado desde el otro día._

_-¡Hoo! No te preocupes solo fue un desmayo nada más._

_-Bueno en vista de que se conocen –Exclamo Jiraya –Naruto quiero que sepas que he decidido que te ocultes en un lugar de Konoha donde solamente nosotros sabremos su ubicación._

_-¡QUE! Viejo no estarás hablando enserio verdad, ¿Qué me oculte como rata?_

_-Sabes que las cosas se han complicado últimamente es por tu seguridad al menos hasta que sepamos, quien quiere atentar contra tu vida._

_-¡Son los Hyuga quienes más podrían ser! –Expreso el chico con ira._

_-No tenemos pruebas de eso y hasta no estar seguros te ocultaras._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes que este escondido viejo?_

_-El que sea necesario, digamos que para el resto de la población te iras al extranjero pondremos un doble, para tratar de engañarlos, mientras tú te quedaras en casa de la sobrina de Kurenai, nos ha dicho que tiene un hotel en las afueras de Konoha._

_-¿Un hotel? -Naruto se sentó en un sofá cerca de la puerta y de mala manera- ¿No crees que me descubrirán en un hotel?_

_-No te preocupes es mas bien una posada pocas personas se quedan ahí, estarán a salvo. –Asevero Kurenai._

_-Me rehusó viejo no pienso quedarme en cualquier lado y menos huir como una gallina. –Dijo Naruto pegando un salto del sofá y acercándose al escritorio de Jiraya._

_-Dime muchacho ¿acaso quieres ir a ver a Sakura este verano? –Dijo Jiraya con picardía, pues sabía exactamente que puntos tocar para hacer que Naruto accediera a sus peticiones._

_-Puedo ir donde quiera viejo soy una persona adulta –Espetó Naruto._

_-No, si te lleno de papeles por firmar, ni si tienes que asistir a las reuniones a las cuales voy yo en tu lugar y menos si no solucionamos este tema de tu seguridad._

_-Ok, ok acepto, acepto…-Dijo Naruto acorralado._

_-Sabias que accederías. –Contesto Jiraya satisfecho._

_-Bueno si están de acuerdo yo puedo llevarte hasta el lugar. –Dijo Kurenai buscando las llaves de su coche._

_-Perfecto así no levantaremos sospechas, Shikamaru ve a la casa y trae unas cuantas mudas de ropa y trae contigo a Tenten, ella y tú tendrán la misión de ser los guardianes de Naruto._

_-¡Realmente tienes suerte amigo! –Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-Tendré que cuidar de ti... a eso no le llamaría suerte. –Exclamo Shikamaru mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ponía cara de ofuscado._

_-Muy bien vamos los esperaremos a bajo, Jiraya fue un placer haberlo visto. –Dijo Kurenai mientras saludaba cordialmente a Jiraya._

_-El placer es todo mió espero tenerla por aquí mas seguido. _

_-¡No sueñes tanto viejo libidinoso, no eres tan afortunado! –Naruto se alejo de la habitación muy divertido con su último comentario._

_-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ MOCOSO MALCRIADO! –Jiraya se había exaltado con el comentario del chico y su cabello pareció erizarse más de la cuenta._

Kurenai realizo una reverencia y siguió los pasos de Naruto, Shikamaru se disponía a partir cuando Jiraya lo detuvo.

_-Una cosa mas Shikamaru, cuida bien de Naruto y no confíes en nadie, te dejo a cargo a ti de su seguridad y tu responderás si algo le pasa ¡Entendido!_

_-Si, entendido pero no es necesario que me diga como hacer mi trabajo. –Shikamaru parecía algo fastidiado con el comentario de Jiraya finalmente se alejo cerrando la puerta de la oficina tras de si._

Fin del Flash Back…

_-¡Oye Shikamaru en que piensas! –Pregunto Naruto mientras cerraba su laptop, que se hallaba sobre la mesa de la sala de estar._

_-En nada importante solo en algunas cosas que habamos con Jiraya es todo. –Contesto este mirando el atardecer que ya se asomaba a través del enorme ventanal de la sala._

_-¿Y que cosa es? –Naruto parecía mucho más intrigado._

_-No te incumbe, deberías terminar con tu trabajo no es así por que no te ocupas de ello. –Mientras se desplomaba fastidiado en uno de los almohadones colocados junto a la mesa._

_-¡Oye Shikamaru!_

_-¡QUE QUIERES! –Contesto este mas molesto._

_-Siempre andas de mal humor, sabes lo que te hace falta a ti…_

_-Unas vacaciones… -Contesto Shikamaru mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su mano izquierda y miraba nuevamente hacia el enorme ventanal._

_-No estaría mal, pero dudo que llegara a sacarte ese mal humor, tú lo que necesitas es una novia. –Dijo sonriendo._

_-Contigo tengo suficiente para complicarme la vida. –Dijo shikamaru más desganado._

_-Pero últimamente me tienes muy olvidado, ni siquiera te me acercas un poquito o me das un besito de las buenas noches... -Mientras abría los ojos como dos platos, y ponía una vocecita más aguda, estirando los brazos para alcanzar a su amigo que se hallaba en el lado opuesto de la mesa._

_-¡NI LO SUEÑES! –Exclamo indignado, pues Naruto solía gastarle ese tipo de bromas causándole mas de una situación incomoda, sobre todo frente a las chicas._

_-¡Vamos un besito! _

_-¡QUE NO! –Levantándose con rapidez de su almohadón._

_-¡Por que me desprecias, anda uno! –riendo._

_-Ya están con sus bromas ustedes dos. –Tenten entraba a la habitación con varias carpetas en los brazos._

_-Naruto ya empezó con sus bromas de mal gusto. –Sentencio Shikamaru enfadado._

_-Simplemente no le sigas el juego. –Mientras depositaba las carpetas sobre la mesa._

_-¿Qué es eso Tenten?_

_-Que crees que es Naruto, te los envía Jiraya dice que las leas y las firmes._

_-¡QUEEE!_

_-Lo que oíste, léelas y fírmalas ha y son para mañana._

_-¡QUEEEE! Ese viejo libidinoso no piensa darme ni un respiro_.

_-Si tienes tiempo para bromas, tienes tiempo para tus deberes. –Dijo Shikamaru con satisfacción._

_-¡Rayos creo que me siento mal! –Dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa._

_-Hablando de eso, ¿Dónde esta Hinata? –Pregunto Tenten algo curiosa._

_-Se fue a casa de Kurenai y de allí iría ha hacer las compras, eso dijo. –Contesto Naruto._

_-¿Por qué preguntas? –Inquirió Shikamaru._

_-Pues la he notado algo triste esta semana._

_-Triste… No me lo pareció._

_-¡Ahh! Tú no te darías cuenta de ello Naruto, los hombres jamás comprenderán a una mujer. –Exclamo indignada Tenten._

_-Eso es por que son muy complicadas. –Sentencio Naruto._

_-En realidad son más simples de lo que crees. –Comento Shikamaru, sentándose nuevamente en su almohadón._

_-¿Así, entonces por que no tienes una? –Mientras el rostro de Naruto se tornaba algo pícaro._

_-Por que aun no la he encontrado supongo…_

_-¡PERO SIEMPRE ME TIENES A MÍ! –Exclamo nuevamente con alegría y poniendo una vocecita más aguda._

_-No tengo tan mal gusto. –Comento Shikamaru con desprecio lo cual causo risa en Naruto y Tenten._

_-Pero volviendo a Hinata, creen que le haya sucedido algo, sigo creyendo que esta muy triste. –Exclamo Tenten con preocupación._

_-Quizás se peleo con su novio, no deberías ser tan metiche Tenten. –Dijo Shikamaru mirando con indiferencia a la joven._

_-No tiene novio. –Exclamo Naruto con seguridad._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntaron ambos a la vez._

_-Por que se lo pregunte._

_-¡QUEEE! ¿Se lo preguntaste Naruto? –Tenten parecía sorprendida._

_-Veo que no pierdes el tiempo y yo que pensé que andabas como loco detrás de Sakura. –Shikamaru miro con atención a su amigo._

_-¿Qué quieres decir Shikamaru? Sabes que yo amo a Sakura._

_-Si pero ella y tú en estos momentos no son nada, por otro lado la señorita Hinata es una mujer muy bonita. –Dijo Tenten con picardía pues nunca le había caído del todo bien Sakura._

_-Eso es verdad o lo vas a negar, me he dado cuenta que te le quedas mirando a veces… -Shikamaru parecía querer vengarse de las bromas de Naruto y que mejor que molestarlo con la situación._

_-No niego que sea hermosa, pero…_

_-Además estoy segura de que a ella también le agradas. –Exclamo Tenten con más alegría._

_-Un momento… ¿a qué te refieres con eso? –Naruto miro con atención a Tenten._

_-Pues que también se te queda mirando a veces. –Dijo Shikamaru asintiendo con la cabeza._

_-¿Tu crees? –Parecía que Naruto no se había percatado de esa revelación lo cual le causo cierta emoción en su corazón, pero no sabía que sentimiento atribuirle a eso._

_-Pues claro, creo que tu le gustas, aun que no me explica por que esta tan triste._

_-Pues yo le dije, que amaba a Sakura… Quizás ella… -Naruto permaneció unos momentos pensativos._

_-Ahí lo tienes quizás es por ello que esta triste, por que tú amas a otra mujer. -Shikamaru miro a Naruto quien permanecía cabizbajo._

_-¡NO ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! –Exclamo Naruto con fuerza mientras se rascaba la cabeza con ambas manos y la sacudía al mismo tiempo._

_-Nada es imposible… -Asevero Tenten con madurez._

_-¡No! Ustedes solo me están molestando nada mas además yo amo a Sakura y eso no cambiara así de fácil. –Naruto sacudió la cabeza y miro a sus dos guardianes quienes solo esbozaban una amplia sonrisa al notar la reacción del joven._

_-Pues deberías estar más atento Naruto, y tu solo te darás cuenta. –Dijo Shikamaru mientras Naruto permanecía en silencio._

_-Si realmente es como dicen, no estoy seguro de que en estos momentos tenga deseos de querer a otra persona._

_-A veces el amor suele nacer cuando menos lo esperas, además que opinas de Hinata ¿no crees que ella valga la pena? –Pregunto Tenten con curiosidad._

_-Pues… No lo había pensado, pero… _

Naruto permaneció cabizbajo por unos segundos, si algo de razón tenían sus amigos era que aquella muchacha despertaba cierto interés en él, pero no estaba del todo seguro que aquello fuese realmente amor.

Luego de unos segundos más la imagen de la muchacha acudió a su mente, como aquella vez en la que se vieron la primera vez, por alguna extraña razón había quedado prendado de aquellas dos hermosas perlas, como si las mismas pudieran leer todos sus pensamientos, todos sus deseos.

Un recuerdo sucedía al otro, y así se vio sosteniéndola en sus brazos cubierto de una pegajosa pintura, recordó la calidez de su cuerpo al estrecharla, sus mejillas sonrojadas ante aquella vergonzosa situación, cuando la veía cocinar y deslizarse con gracia a través de la cocina, o aquella vez en la que le confeso su doloroso pasado causando que incontenibles lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos hacía sus mejillas.

Realmente algo tenía la joven, pero aun no comprendía que, incluso podía alegrar un poco su corazón cuando estaba con ella, haciéndolo olvidar por unos instantes del recurrente recuerdo de Sakura, eso era algo de lo cual hasta ahora no se había percatado.

_-¡Oye Naruto! Te esfumaste o que onda. –Pregunto Tenten con gracia al notar el impas del joven._

_-Me huele a que se cocina algo. –Insinuó Shikamaru con picardía._

_-Pues yo creo que harían una muy bonita pareja. –Exclamo Tenten mientras juntaba sus dos manos y elevaba la vista al cielo. –Ya me lo imagino… Naruto-kun te he amado desde que te conocí no puedo seguir viviendo sin ti. –Colocándose ahora en pose he imitando a Naruto. –Yo también te amo Hinata-chan, no comprendo como he podido vivir tanto tiempo sin ti. _

_-Le sale de maravilla creo que ha capturado tu personaje a la perfección. –Insinuó Shikamaru._

_-Hinata no sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado este momento. –Decía Tenten imitando a un acalorado Naruto. –Naruto-kun yo también lo he esperado ¡bésame_! .-¡Hinata! (Haciendo ruido de besos)

Naruto se había puesto un poco colorado con la situación y sin duda la representación de Tenten le molestaba pero a la vez no, parecía que todo aquello era muy confuso.

_-Pues no me parece gracioso Tenten. –Mientras Tenten y Shikamaru no paraban de reír._

_-¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ! –Se oyó desde la puerta de calle, lo cual altero un poco a Naruto._

_-Y ahí esta la princesa. –Exclamo Tenten muy alegre._

_-Disculpen la tardanza, pero ya estoy en casa. –Dijo Hinata asomándose por la puerta de la sala y parecía algo agitada._

_-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Naruto con preocupación al verla en el estado que llegaba, lo cual causo risas en Tenten._

_-Si, claro he corrido hasta aquí desde el almacén, se me ha hecho tarde en verdad lo siento. –Mirando a Naruto y sus acompañantes los cuales parecían de lo más divertidos pero no comprendía por que._

_-No te preocupes, aquí hablábamos con Naruto de algunas cosas interesantes. –Exclamo Tenten sonriendo._

_-En verdad, cosas de la empresa supongo._

_-En realidad hablábamos de ti. –Comento Shikamaru con suspicacia, causando que Naruto se pusiera de todos colores._

_-¿De mí? –Hinata pareció muy sorprendida ante la respuesta._

_-Si, Naruto decía que eras muy atractiva ¿no es verdad Naruto? –Exclamo Tenten mirando a su jefe quien le echó una mirada fulminante._

Hinata no supo que decir por un momento aquella revelación la tomo por sorpresa realmente el chico había estado hablando de ella y de su belleza. Aquello le parecía muy extraño sobre todo al recordar su pasada confesión, la cual le dejo muy en claro los sentimientos del muchacho, y no permitiría que una falsa felicidad abordara en esos momentos su corazón.

_-Pues le agradezco mucho el halago, pero no creo que sea tanto así, de todas formas gracias. –Dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia._

El semblante triste de la chica no había cambiado se había propuesto olvidar aquellos sentimientos impidiéndoles florecer en su corazón, era una tarea titánica pero debería lograrlo fuera como fuera.

_-No seas tan modesta Hinata. –Comento Tenten al ver la reacción de la joven, lo cual la inquieto bastante._

_-Bueno mejor iré a prepararles una deliciosa cena, con permiso. –Dijo sonriendo y tratando de cambiar su semblante._

Hinata huyo de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo y se dispuso a cocinar como siempre, tratando de desvanecer la tonta idea de que Naruto se había fijado en ella.

_-No debiste molestarla Tenten. –Dijo Naruto algo fastidiado._

_-Pues sigo creyendo que su reacción es muy extraña._

_-Será mejor que no te inmiscuyas. –Dijo Shikamaru con seriedad._

_-Ya vengo. –Exclamo Naruto levantándose de su asiento._

_-¿Adónde vas? –Pregunto Tenten con picardía._

_-No te incumbe quédense aquí. -Saliendo por la puerta de la sala._

_-Sin duda aquí se cocina algo y no la cena. –Dijo shikamaru con seriedad mirando a Tenten._


	8. Dulce Hinata

_Capitulo VIII _

"_Dulce Hinata" _

Tenten y Shikamaru miraron con asombro la actitud de Naruto quien se levanto con prisa de su asiento y salio con rapidez a través de la puerta de la sala.

_-Debemos ver que pasa. –Exclamo Tenten con alegría intentando ponerse en pie._

_-¡A donde crees que vas! –Dijo Shikamaru atrapando su brazo derecho cuando la chica se disponía a marcharse._

_-¡Pero quiero ir a ver! –La cara de Tenten había adquirido un semblante suplicante como si Shikamaru le impidiese ver su novela favorita en la televisión._

_-Déjalo así. –Dijo Shikamaru volviendo a perder la vista en el enorme ventanal._

Naruto tomo una bocanada de aire y entro a través de la puerta de la cocina, Hinata permanecía de espaldas, ocupada entre ollas y sartenes al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia del joven.

_-¡Hinata! -Pronuncio con cierta timidez, la muchacha se dio vuelta, algo sorprendida al escuchar su nombre._

_-¡Naruto! ¿En que puedo ayudarte? –Dijo tratando de concentrarse nuevamente en sus labores._

_-Bueno a decir verdad, quería preguntarte algo._

_-Dime… –Hinata sintió nuevamente que le costaba contener su nerviosismo, pero trataba de sumergirse en su cocina sin mirar al muchacho quien se había ubicado a su lado._

_-No lo tomes a mal, pero… -Naruto se sentía algo nervioso pues no sabía que pensaría la muchacha de él luego de que le preguntara aquello que en esos momentos lo atormentaba._

_-¿Pasa algo malo? –Hinata trago saliva y volteo a ver al joven a su lado._

_-No, no es malo es solo que es algo complicado._

_-Puede decirme lo que sea no me ofenderé, además todos ustedes son mis huéspedes, ¿están incómodos o tienen alguna queja que hacerme? –Dijo la muchacha con inquietud pues hasta el momento se había esmerado en atender a los tres inquilinos._

_-No, para nada estamos muy cómodos aquí, lo que te quería preguntar es otra cosa. –Hinata no comprendía en lo mas mínimo que era lo que el muchacho quería decirle._

_-Entonces…_

_-Veraz es que a Tenten se le metió una tonta idea en la cabeza, a decir verdad te hemos notado algo triste y bueno ella cree que es por que… -Naruto volvió a tragar saliva._

_-¡Triste! ¿Y eso por que?_

_-Si, ella cree que es por que yo… Bueno cree que yo te gusto. –Finalmente Naruto se libero de aquella pregunta algo incomoda._

_-Ya veo… -Hinata volvió a perder su vista en algunas verduras que picaba con nerviosismo._

_-¿Es así? … -Pregunto Naruto con sorpresa pues el silencio de la chica y su falta de respuesta lo inquieto por un momento._

_-¡No! Claro que no. –Hinata contesto con rapidez pues había notado su silencio y su letargo para responder._

_-¡Ahh que bien me dejas más tranquilo! –Exclamo Naruto con alegría como si la respuesta de la joven lo hubiese liberado de tan incomoda situación._

A Hinata le molesto bastante la respuesta y la actitud del joven sintió como si para él fuese un alivio liberarse de tan molesto sentimiento.

_-Así es… -Contesto con cierto enfado. –Yo jamás me fijaría en usted _

Naruto la miro con atención y se dio cuenta nuevamente de su falta de tacto para comunicarse correctamente con las mujeres.

_-Yo no me fijaría en usted jamás. –Exclamo indignada._

_-¿Así y por que? No es que me interese, pero tan mala impresión tienes de mí. –Naruto no entendía con exactitud por que había preguntado eso, por un momento pensó que su mejor opción hubiese sido alejarse de allí y dejar a la chica en paz cocinando._

_-No es por eso. –Hinata se quedo pensativa un momento pues en su corazón sintió como si hubiese sido muy dura con el chico._

_-Entonces…_

_-Bueno para empezar… somos muy diferentes._

_-¿Diferentes? –Naruto no alcanzaba a comprender._

_-Si, primero que nada usted procede de una de las más importantes y más respetadas familias de Konoha, yo soy solo alguien humilde que busca sobrevivir en la vida. _

_Segundo apenas si nos conocemos y por ultimo jamás me volvería a involucrar en un triangulo amoroso, no pienso fijarme en alguien que ya tenga a quien amar, sería un desperdicio de tiempo y de sentimientos. –Expreso Hinata con aire de autosuficiencia, pero también sentía que se mentía a sí misma._

_-Ya veo... –Naruto sintió un pequeño dolorcillo en su corazón, y le asombro bastante la respuesta de la joven._

_-Así que por eso no debe de preocuparse, ustedes son mis huéspedes y yo sé cuando ubicarme en mi lugar. –Mientras se sacaba el delantal de cocina y caminaba rumbo a la puerta._

_-Veo que tienes tus ideas muy en claro. –Naruto parecía algo fastidiado. –Pero yo no soy del tipo de personas que se fijarían en las clases sociales._

_-Me alegra por usted, la comida estará lista en un rato iré a darme una ducha y a cambiarme les avisare cuando sea tiempo de cenar._

Hinata se alejo algo molesta de la cocina, pero no solo ella estaba algo enfadada Naruto también sentía un poco de coraje en su corazón ¿quien se creía esta muchacha para hablarle de esa manera? entendía sus sentimientos, pero creer que él no podría fijarse en ella por sus clases sociales eso era estúpido, incluso lo de conocerse era algo relativo y en cuanto a Sakura... ella y él en ese momento no tenían una relación sería.

_-¡Pero que rayos estoy pensando! –Dijo golpeándose con la mano la frente, en señal de que aquello que había cruzado por su mente era una estupidez. _

Naruto volvió a la sala en donde lo aguardaban Shikamaru y Tenten, ambos vieron hacía tan solo unos momentos a Hinata cruzar frente a la puerta cabizbaja sin decir palabra, y ahora su jefe entraba a la sala y se sentaba nuevamente en su lugar sin emitir ni un sutil comentario. Naruto abrió su PC portátil y se dispuso a terminar con sus deberes.

_-¿Qué paso Naruto? –Pregunto Shikamaru al ver al joven algo agobiado he incluso enfadado._

_-Nada, ¿qué tendría que pasar? –Exclamo este manoteando de mala manera una de las carpetas que Tenten había dejado sobre la mesa._

Tenten y Shikamaru se miraron sorprendidos, pero ninguno menciono nada mas sobre el asunto, sabían que algo había pasado en la cocina pero no se atrevían a preguntar.

Hinata abrió la llave de agua caliente para permitir que la bañera se llenara, saco una sales marinas de un pequeño botiquín, que se hallaba justo encima de la pileta lavamanos, las cuales según Kurenai poseían un potente efecto relax en todo el cuerpo, y sin dudas esa ocasión ameritaba el uso indiscriminado de las mismas.

La muchacha se sumergió en aquella calidez, el vapor de agua acompañado de un exquisito aroma, producto de las sales, tenían un efecto casi hipnótico.

_-No puedo creer lo que le dije... –Murmuro a solas en voz baja._

El asunto no había dejado de rondar su mente, por un lado sabía que su actitud no era del todo incorrecta pero por otra parte le sorprendía el accionar del joven. En un momento estaba feliz de que ella no sintiera nada por él y luego se mostraba molesto de que lo excluyera totalmente de aquella posibilidad.

Su mente parecía una locomotora la cual había alcanzado una velocidad difícil de parar. Sus pensamientos se centraban en el muchacho de ojos azules y cabellos amarillos, en su sonrisa, en su voz...

_-Basta Hinata, por favor basta... –Sus suplicantes palabras parecían no liberarla de aquella incesante tortura mental. –Quizás Kurenai tenga razón... -Exclamo nuevamente en voz baja._

Flash Back...

_-Ya voy... –Dijo una voz desde el interior de la casa._

_Kurenai abrió la puerta presurosa y grande fue su sorpresa al hallar a una acongojada Hinata, tras de la misma._

_-Hinata cielo, pasa preparare algo de té._

Hinata entro al interior de aquel que por mucho tiempo había sido su hogar, se sentó en uno de los almohadones de la sala junto a la mesa que se hallaba frente a la chimenea.

Kurenai se dirigió a la cocina y preparo todo para servir el té, sabía que algo no andaba bien en su protegida he intuía de alguna manera el por que.

_-Me alegra que hayas venido Hinata estoy un poco aburrida de estar sola en casa, con esto del embarazo y de que debo hacer reposo estoy un poco fastidiada. –Colocando las tazas y demás vajillas sobre la mesa._

_-Lamento no haberte visitado antes Kurenai._

_-Comprendo que estés mas ocupada, con tus nuevos inquilinos y tu trabajo matutino de seguro no te ha de ser fácil._

_-Pues si me ocupan bastante tiempo pero aun así no es excusa para no visitarte. –La muchacha parecía aun más melancólica._

_-Dime que te ocurre Hinata te conozco y estas algo triste ¿Qué paso?._

_-Nada... nada importante es solo que... –La muchacha exhalo un largo suspiro._

_-Déjame adivinar, Naruto verdad._

_-Pues a decir verdad eso es._

_-Pensé que estarías contenta de que él estuviera allí compartiendo el mismo techo que tu Hinata acaso no querías volver a verlo. –Pregunto Kurenai con curiosidad._

_-Si, era lo que más deseaba pero..._

_-¿Pero que? –Sirviendo algo de té._

_-Estuve hablando un poco con él hace unos días, le pregunte por su vida y él por la mía..._

_-¡Le dijiste que eras una Hyuga!_

_-No, no me atreví, por otro lado no estoy segura de querer decirle quien soy._

_-¿Por que? _

_-Por que él odia a los Hyuga, creen que son los causantes de la muerte de su padre y ya sabes todo eso, pero no es lo que me pone triste. –Exclamo la muchacha mirando fijamente a Kurenai._

_-¿Y entonces que es?_

_-Me dijo que estaba enamorado de alguien mas, una chica llamada Sakura._

_-¡Ahh ya veo!_

_-¿Tú lo sabías? –Mirando sorprendida a su protectora._

_-Mira Hinata, Naruto siempre ha estado enamorado de Sakura, eso es cierto y si lo sabía._

_-Por que no me lo dijiste._

_-Por que no creí que fuera correcto que yo te quitara tus ilusiones._

_-Eso lo ha hecho él, al decirme que ama a alguien más..._

_-¿Y tu le has dicho que sentías algo por él?_

_-Por supuesto que no, como podría decirle algo así y menos luego de lo que me confeso, quedaría como una niña tonta y desubicada._

_-Hinata, no deberías ser tan dura contigo misma, además la relación entre Sakura y Naruto es ¿cómo llamarlo? algo extraño._

_-¿Extraño?_

_-Así es, veras Naruto y Sakura se conocen desde que eran tan solo unos niños, ellos y Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los más importantes herederos de ese clan, eran inseparables. Recuerdo que Minato se sorprendía de las horas que su muchacho perdía con ese par, pero como todo niño en las cuales sus padres ocupan la mayoría del tiempo trabajando, buscaban de alguna manera, recuperar un poco del cariño y atención que estos les arrebataban creando otros lazos como la amistad. _

_Los tres hacían un sin fin de travesuras de pequeños, Naruto fue tomándole gran cariño a Sakura a quien llegó a verla mas que como una simple amiga de juegos, pero también es cierto que Sasuke llego a ser como un hermano para él, incluso llego a proponerle la descabellada idea a Minato de que adoptara a Sasuke como su hijo. _

_Te imaginaras la reacción de éste, recuerdo que Minato tardo toda una semana en hacerle entender a su pequeño hijo, que Sasuke ya tenía su propia familia. –Dijo sonriendo. -En fin los años fueron pasando y los tres fueron creciendo cada uno con sus ideales y sus metas por alcanzar._

_Sasuke se avocó a su familia, ellos son algo reservados realizan importantes excavaciones de oro y otros metales en su empresa, pero también son profundamente arraigados a sus antepasados se les enseña desde pequeños a ser grandes guerreros. La mayoría de ellos aprenden en Dojos de combates distintas técnicas mortales o algo así._

_No sé mucho mas sobre ese clan, pero se comenta por lo bajo que son un grupo de Elite secreto a los cuales se les encarga importantes misiones fuera de Konoha, y que están bajo las ordenes directas del rey del país de fuego._

_-¿En verdad?_

_-Si, bueno en realidad no sé a ciencia cierta si eso es verdad, muchos aseveran que su empresa es solo una fachada nada más._

_-Vaya entonces ¿Serían algo así como agentes secretos? _

_-Bueno tal vez..._

_-Lo más extraño es que cuando Naruto menciono ese apellido, me sonó muy familiar Kurenai._

_-¿Familiar? Quizás tu padre los haya mencionado, pero son pocas las familias con las cuales ellos hacen negocios o entablan alguna relación, en el caso de los Uzumakis, los padres de Sasuke, tenían algunos asuntos con Minato, pero nunca supe bien de que trataba y por otro lado nunca quise preguntar._

_-¿Qué raro? _

_-Si así es, bueno te decía, Sasuke se avoco a su familia, Naruto se fue preparando para algún día suceder a Minato, Jiraya fue quien se encargaría de ser de alguna manera su tutor o maestro y finalmente Sakura era una chica más sencilla, por así decirlo. Sus padres también trabajaban en la empresa de Minato, fue así que se conocieron con Naruto y Sasuke, ella se avoco mas a la medicina, pues de pequeña era muy protectora con los muchachos y solía curar sus heridas luego de sus aventuras y andanzas._

_Lo cierto es que mientras los sentimientos de Naruto por Sakura crecían, los de la muchacha lo hacían por Sasuke._

_-Espera un momento ¿a Sakura le gustaba Sasuke?_

_-Sabía que te gustaría esa información. –Dijo Kurenai sonriendo. –Si, así era. Lo cierto es que Sasuke nunca mostró mucho interés por Sakura, ella se decepciono un poco ante esto. Cuando Sasuke cumplió 15 años sus padres lo enviaron a un internado, en realidad creo que es una especie de monasterio en donde los jóvenes Uchihas aprenden los secretos de la familia y algo más. _

_Cuando Sasuke se fue Sakura quedó muy triste con la partida del joven, por otro lado Naruto siempre permaneció a su lado el cariño fue tornándose en amor y una cosa lleva a la otra hasta que poco tiempo después comenzaron a salir. _

_Cuando regrese en enero de este año a Konoha, tuvimos una larga charla con Minato, me comento un poco mas del tema, según él Sasuke había regresado a principios del verano. Éste había sido prometido en matrimonio, pero luego de su vuelta la relación entre Naruto y Sakura no fue la misma. _

_A comienzos del otoño Sakura comenzó la universidad y le pidió un tiempo a Naruto han estado distanciados desde ese momento._

_-¿Y que paso con Sasuke?_

_-No lo sé, pero por alguna razón el y Naruto no se hablan desde su regreso._

_-¿Y Que hay de Sakura?¿ ella y Sasuke están juntos?_

_-Pues eso tampoco sé, en todo caso Hinata no deberías darte por vencida tan fácilmente ¿no crees?_

_-Quizás... –Dijo bebiendo un sorbo de té. –Sabes que luego de haber pasado todo aquello con Kiba me jure a mi misma y a mi madre ser feliz a toda costa, creí que quizás Naruto fuese ese chico especial que tanto he soñado, pero por otra parte no quiero pasar por lo mismo que pase con Kiba, no se si lo resistiría me comprendes Kurenai._

_-Si, te entiendo Hinata. –Acariciando el cabello de la muchacha._

_-Por otro lado ver el brillo en sus ojos cuando habla de Sakura, como se expresa de ella, sus gestos... para Naruto, Sakura esta muy presente en sus pensamientos, no sé si seré capaz algún día de estar en su mente y en su corazón como lo esta ella. –Hinata se mostraba un poco triste pero resignada, pues entendía ahora por que el cariño que Naruto sentía por aquella afortunada muchacha, sería difícil de reemplazar._

_-Hinata... ¿Y que piensas hacer? –Expreso Kurenai entendiendo los sentimientos de la joven._

_-Bueno, para empezar nada, tratare de hacer de cuenta que solo es un chico mas, quizás de verlo como un amigo o un conocido, hasta que deje de sentir esto por él, hasta que ya no tiemble por estar a su lado, hasta que deje de soñar con él, hasta que su voz deje de estremecerme con cada diminuto sonido, se que algún día lo voy a lograr. –Exclamo convencida._

_-Realmente eres una mujer osada Hinata, pues intentaras algo, que a muchas mujeres les cuesta si quiera imaginar, y espero de corazón que puedas lograr lo que te propones, por que cuando hay amor de por medio la situación es muy complicada._

_-No me animes tanto Kurenai. –Expreso Hinata con una débil sonrisa._

_-Es que prefiero serte franca, pero sabes que siempre contaras conmigo y con Azuma verdad._

_-Si gracias Kurenai, bueno ya debo irme debo hacer las compras o no tendré nada para hacerles de cenar._

_-Espera un momento... _

Kurenai se puso de pie y subió como podía por las escaleras pues según su doctor debía tratar de hacer reposo y evitar los movimientos bruscos. Al cabo de unos minutos bajo con una bolsita que contenía unas pequeñas piedritas celestes, la mismo estaba fuertemente atada con una delicada cinta color azul.

_-Aquí tienes –Entregándole aquella bolsa a Hinata_

_-¿Que es esto Kurenai?_

_-Son sales Marinas las colocas en la bañera y despedirán un aroma riquísimo, son muy relajantes y desestrezantes, es solo un poco de aromaterapia ya veraz que te encantara, úsalas cuando lo necesites._

_-¡Sales marinas!_

_-Son traídas desde Sunakagure, las compre hace un tiempo en una de las termas que hay allá, yo tengo unas cuantas más arriba así que te regalo estas ok._

_-Gracias. –Hinata no entendía muy bien en que podían ayudarla unas sales marinas de baño con aquella desilusión amorosa, pero para no contradecir a Kurenai quien estaba de un humor bastante cambiante por causa del embarazo las tomo sin chistar._

_-Bueno vete ya o cerraran los almacenes, pero piensa un poco en lo de no darte por vencida al menos mantén un poco de esperanza no crees. –Dijo sonriendo._

_-Pues lo intentare. –Contesto la muchacha con cierto desgano._

Ambas se despidieron, Kurenai se quedo un momento en la puerta mirando como aquella niña que una vez encontró sola y desamparada en la calle, crecía cada vez mas para convertirse en una hermosa mujer.

Fin del Flash Back

Un exquisito aroma se desprendía de la cocina, Naruto, Shikamaru y Tenten, permanecían aun en la sala, estos últimos ayudando a Naruto con los papeles enviados por Jiraya, ante los cuales se mostraba más renuente que nunca a leer y firmar.

_-Vamos Naruto si sigues así, te quedaras toda la noche para lograr terminar. –Sentencio Tente con cierto fastidio._

_-Es muy aburrido este trabajo en verdad te compadezco. –Exclamo Shikamaru con desgano mientras se dejaba caer sobre el suelo de la sala algo agotado._

_-Ese viejo libidinoso, piensa hacerme trabajar por él, ya estoy cansado de leer esto necesito un descanso. –Incorporándose en el lugar._

_-¡Haa! Creo que hoy no vamos a terminar verdad._

_-Ya esta lista la cena. –Dijo Hinata asomándose tras la puerta de la sala._

_-Por fin me moría de hambre._

_-Tu Siempre tienes hambre Naruto no se como le haces para no engordar. –Dijo Tenten mirándolo con asombro._

Los tres se levantaron se asearon, y se dispusieron a cenar.

_-Vaya Hinata huele riquísimo. –Exclamo Tenten con alegría._

_-Gracias Tenten espero que les guste._

_Los tres comenzaron a cenar Tenten noto que ni Hinata ni Naruto se dirigían la palabra._

_-¿Paso algo verdad? –Dijo mirando a Hinata, que se hallaba a su lado._

_-¿Qué cosa? –Contesto esta mientras se hacía la disimulada._

_-Por que Naruto y tu no se han dirigido la palabra en toda la cena._

_-No paso nada Tenten, por que mejor no te concentras en tu plato y dejas de meterte en asuntos que no te importan. –Naruto miro con seriedad a Tenten mientras le dirigía la palabra._

_-Por que quizás la culpa de esto la tuve yo, en verdad lo siento. –Tenten parecía muy apenada._

_-¿Culpa por que? –Pregunto con atención Hinata._

_-Ya que yo dije, que estabas triste por que seguramente, Naruto dijo que amaba a otra chica._

_-No veo el por que eso me pondría triste. –Hinata parecía algo divertida con el comentario, lo cual llamó la atención de Naruto. _

_-Pues por que pensé que a ti te gustaba... Bueno sé que fue una tontería y por otro lado era solo una broma. –Dijo la chica con nerviosismo._

_-Descuida, no es así además a mí me gusta alguien más. –Dijo Hinata con la idea de que no se le preguntara mas sobre el tema._

_-¿Te gusta alguien mas? ¿Por eso estabas triste? _

Tenten parecía mas que curiosa, Shikamaru solo observaba las actitudes de la chismosa de su compañera, las reacciones de su avergonzada anfitriona, y la mirada algo perdida de Naruto quien solo comía desganadamente su comida, lo cual llamó poderosamente la atención del joven.

_-Pues si... –Hinata sonrió con dificultad._

_-Sé que nos conocemos hace poco Hinata, pero quiero que sepas que te considero ya como una amiga. –Comento la chica con cierto interés oculto._

_-Gracias Tenten, yo también te considero así. –Recordando lo atenta que siempre había sido la chica con ella desde que llegaron a su hogar._

_-Entonces quiero que sepas que si el te hizo daño o algo así, yo misma lo golpeare hasta dejarlo inconsciente. –Tenten se puso de pie, alzando su puño al cielo con una sonrisa algo malévola lo cual causo risa en Hinata._

_-No es eso, pero tendré en cuenta tu solicitud. –Exclamo Hinata._

_-Realmente eres muy poco femenina Tenten. –Exclamo Shikamaru con desgano._

_-¿Y como se llama? _

_-¿Quién? –Hinata trago rápidamente un bocado de comida, nunca pensó que el cuestionario seguiría, hasta esa pregunta._

_-Quien más, tu chico. –Tenten la miraba con gran asombro y admiración, pues le parecía que la muchacha a pesar de ser tan joven, mostraba gran madurez en todos los aspectos de la vida._

_-Pues... él se llama..._

_-¿Olvidaste su nombre? –Dijo Naruto por segunda vez en toda la cena y con cierto enfado._

_-Por supuesto que no... –Hinata se había metido en un baile en el cual no le quedaba mas que bailar, luego recordó algo._

_-¿Y bien? –Insistió Tenten._

_-Su nombre es Sasori._

_-Vaya que bonito nombre, seguramente debe ser muy apuesto. –Dijo Tenten con alegría._

_-Si lo es... –Dijo Hinata recordando al propietario de aquel nombre._

_-Pensé que habías dicho que estabas sola Hinata. –Replicó Naruto mirándola fijamente lo cual puso algo nerviosa y desconcertada a la chica._

_-Si, no estoy en pareja, pero eso no significa que no haya nadie que me guste... –Hinata no entendía al muchacho quien la miraba con recelo._

_-Así es, Naruto no seas celoso. –Insistió Tenten sonriente._

_-No estoy celoso, yo solo amo a una persona y a nadie mas, lo que las demás hagan o dejen de hacer no es problema mío. –Dijo levantándose de la mesa y retirándose por la puerta._

_-Espera ¿a donde vas? –Pregunto Shikamaru al notar la manera extraña en la que actuaba Naruto, sin duda el muchacho se mostraba molesto y era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo veía actuar así._

_-Tengo cosas que terminar de firmar... –Mientras se retiro dejando a tres comensales totalmente desconcertados._

_-Pues si esta celoso, felicitaciones Hinata, no sé que habrás hecho pero lo flechaste. –Tenten parecía muy cómica con el comentario._

_-Pues yo creo que no, el ama a Sakura y a nadie mas, se enojara si te escucha hablar así. –Exclamo Hinata con desconcierto pero algo alegre ante el comentario de Tenten._

_-Tenten harás enojar a Naruto y sabes como es cuando se fastidia. –Dijo Shikamaru cuyo rostro permanecía inmutable._

_-Puede ser pero sabes que tengo razón Shikamaru y no lo puedes negar._

_-Bueno si actúa extraño pero..._

_-Ves ahí lo tienes, creo que sin duda ha sido flechado._

Hinata guardo silencio, Tenten parecía algo segura de lo que decía, pero ¿acaso sería verdad? Incluso ni Shikamaru había descartado la posibilidad.

La muchacha se perdió unos instantes en sus pensamientos ¿que haría si Naruto realmente comenzaba a sentir algo por ella? ¿Debería acaso rehacer todo aquel plan fraguado en su mente y corazón? ¿Debería acaso arrojarse a sus brazos y decirle todo lo que sentía por él y lo que lograba despertar en ella? ¿y por otro lado como haría para deshacerse de aquel chico imaginario del cual supuestamente estaba profundamente prendada?

Los tres comensales finalmente terminaron de cenar, Shikamaru fue a ayudar a Naruto, y Tenten recogió los platos de la cena llevándole incluso la contraria a su anfitriona, quien no quería que sus huéspedes hicieran ese tipo de labores.

_-No deseo ser metida ni mucho menos Hinata, pero de mujer a mujer, has estado muy triste, sé que nos conocemos hace poco tiempo pero realmente puedes confiar en mi. –Tenten miraba con atención a Hinata quien no había cambiado su semblante._

_-Bueno un poco, pero supongo que ya se me pasara –Expreso Hinata con cierta timidez._

_-¿Y realmente estas así por ese chico que te gusta?_

_-Pues a decir verdad, si es que él... –Hinata centro sus pensamientos en Naruto, le era muy difícil poder sacárselo fácilmente de la cabeza._

_-¿Él te hizo daño? –Pregunto Tenten con seriedad._

_-No, no es eso es que yo he sufrido mucho y la verdad no deseo seguir padeciendo por causa de un amor no correspondido._

_-Entonces el no siente nada por ti ¿como es eso posible? tú eres muy bonita seguro, que le has de gustar. –Comento Tenten con picardía._

_-Yo creo que no, aun que no estoy segura puesto que no se lo he preguntado._

_-¿Y por que no?_

_-Por que no me es tan sencillo localizarlo. –Exclamo Hinata con cierta preocupación de que Tenten se diera cuenta al instante de su mentira._

_-Ya veo, pero no debes de preocuparte, seguramente él vendrá a buscarte, sería un tonto si no lo hiciera._

_-Supongo que sí. –Dijo Hinata sonriendo, pero ahora era Tenten quien se mantenía sería y cabizbaja._

_-¿Que hay de ti Tenten?_

_-¿De mí? –Dijo esta con timidez._

_-Si, tienes a alguien a quien querer._

_-No, yo no soy muy bonita y no he encontrado a ningún chico que se fije en mí, pero bueno no los culpo. –Dijo con una sonrisa falsa que trataba de disimular su tristeza._

_-Eso no es verdad tú eres una chica muy bonita estoy segura de que habrás robado el corazón de muchos muchachos. –Notando la falta de alegría habitual en la joven._

_-Pues si hubiese alguno, me habría invitado a salir o algo, pero supongo que Shikamaru y Naruto tienen razón no soy muy femenina como para llamar la atención de ningún chico._

_-Si alguien ha de quererte lo hará por quien eres y como eres, no hace falta que seas Miss universo para que alguien te ame de verdad, cada ser es diferente de otro y cada uno tiene sus gustos propios, por ello estoy segura de que encontraras a quien amar, ambas lo haremos no te parece._

_-Tienes razón. –Exclamo Tenten con mas alegría._

_-Hagamos una cosa, vayamos a celebrar nuestra soltería quizás encontremos ha algún chico lindo que nos acompañe._

_-Que espléndida idea Hinata, ¿Y a donde vamos a ir?_

_-Bueno pasado mañana será el cierre del festival de la flor, pídele a Naruto un día libre y vayamos las dos juntas, que te parece. –Hinata se veía bastante animada con su idea, no solo serviría para levantar el animo de Tenten, si no que además le serviría para olvidarse de ciertos ojitos azules que invadían continuamente sus pensamientos._

_-¡Sí excelente idea! –Exclamo Tenten con Jubilo._

_-Bien esta arreglado, ahora deberás pedir permiso y luego buscarnos un disfraz, solo espero que quede alguno en toda Konoha._

_-Descuida Hinata, tengo un amigo que tiene una tienda de disfraces estoy seguro de que allí encontraremos algo. –Tenten parecía muy contenta como si hubiese, recobrado por completo su animo lo cual sorprendió en gran medida a Hinata, pues la chica tenía una recuperación asombrosa. –Bien acompáñame a pedirle permiso a Naruto si voy sola no me dará ni la hora pero si se lo pedimos entre las dos lo convenceremos. _

Tenten tomo la mano de Hinata y la llevo un poco a la rastra hasta la sala donde Shikamaru y Naruto terminaban de revisar unos documentos. El echo de tener que enfrentar nuevamente al malhumorado muchacho le erizaba la piel, y mas por que no entendía que era lo que a éste le disgustaba tanto.

_-Me huele a problemas. –Dijo Shikamaru entre dientes al ver entrar a ambas muchachas a toda prisa a la sala._

Naruto dejo de ver por un momento su laptop y fijo su mirada en ambas muchachas quienes permanecían inmóviles frente a él, lo cual genero cierto nerviosismo en el rubio y mas al notar que Hinata desviaba su mirada, evitando enfrentar sus ojos con los suyos.

_-Naruto, ¿Quería pedirte este domingo libre? –Tenten hablo con mucha seguridad, mientras permanecía aferrada al brazo de Hinata._

_-Imposible Tenten olvidas que debemos proteger a Naruto. –Exclamo Shikamaru con cierta indignación._

_-Por favor Naruto... Solo este domingo..._

_-Shikamaru tiene razón Tenten, además ¿que tienes pensado hacer?_

_-Bueno iremos con Hinata al cierre del festival de la flor._

_-¿Ustedes dos solas? –Pregunto Shikamaru con intriga. _

_-Bueno si, nos servirá para despejarnos y divertirnos un poco. –Tenten sonreía pero Naruto solo se había cruzado de brazos y permanecía serio._

_-En realidad yo le pedí a Tenten si podía acompañarme es que no me gustaría ir sola. –Exclamo Hinata con timidez._

_-Esta bien les permitiré ir –Dijo Naruto seriamente._

_-¡EXCELENTE! –Exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo._

_-Eres el mejor jefecito que haya tenido. -Tenten se abalanzó sobre el rubio abrazándolo, con fuerza._

_-¡Oye, oye Tenten me estas despeinando! –Dijo Naruto al verse preso por la joven._

_-Es magnifico Hinata, podremos ir se merece un abrazo tuyo también. _

Tenten permanecía sentada abrazando al muchacho quien hacía lo posible por liberarse, pero la chica aferró la mano de Hinata y la empujo con fuerzas contra Naruto quien aun permanecía sentado.

Hinata al verse asida por la fuerza descomunal de la muchacha cayo redonda sobre las piernas de Naruto, quien sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba con fuerza.

_-¡Lo siento Hinata! Olvide lo frágil que eras perdóname. –Tenten sonrió picaramente y miro a Shikamaru quien la observaba con asombro._

_-¡Rayos si que tienes fuerza! –Exclamo Hinata mientras trataba de sentarse._

Hinata se incorporo sentándose sobre sus piernas, se acomodo el cabello, el cual se había alborotado por la caída, y miro a Naruto quien solo la observaba estático casi sin pestañar y sin emitir palabra.

_-¡Lo siento! –Hinata se sintió sumamente avergonzada, tanto que pudo sentir el leve calor que brotaba de sus mejillas. _

_-No te preocupes, no fue nada, ¿pero estas bien? ¡Tenten a veces olvida que es una maestra en artes marciales! –Mirando con seriedad a Tenten quien solo se reía con disimulo mientras achinaba los ojos con picardía._

_-Pues yo solo decía que sería bueno que Hinata te abrasara a modo de agradecimiento por dejarme ir._

_-Pues con tu acoso basta y sobra, además podrás ir pero con una condición. –Naruto parecía ahora mas serio que antes._

_-¿Qué condición? –Preguntaron ambas muchachas._

_-Pues que yo iré con ustedes. –Dijo con alegría como si el humor le hubiese cambiado de golpe._

_-De ninguna manera Naruto, sabes que debes permanecer oculto, ¿verdad? –Shikamaru envió una mirada lasciva al joven quien reía desfachatadamente._

_-¡Vamos Shikamaru no seas aguafiestas! Además estoy aburrido de estar encerrado firmando papeles._

_-Si Shikamaru, por favor déjanos ir. –Suplico Tenten al pelinegro muchacho quien parecía mucho más ofuscado que antes._

_-Si Jiraya se entera de esto nos matará a los tres._

_-Shikamaru-san la fiesta será de disfraces y mascaras así que nadie podrá reconocerlos ahí. –Pronuncio Hinata con alegría._

_-Creo que necesita un abrazo Hinata. –Exclamo Tenten entre risas._

_-¡Sip!_

Ambas muchachas se acercaron a Shikamaru una por la derecha y otra por la izquierda abrazando y besando cada una, una mejilla.

El muchacho pareció ruborizarse por unos momentos hasta que se paró súbitamente en su lugar dejando sorprendidas a ambas muchachas quienes no paraban de reír.

_-Esta bien será inútil que trate de impedirles que vayan a esa fiesta, supongo que deberé ir también aun que no pienso disfrazarme de nada extravagante y extraño. –Espeto con firmeza y seriedad._

_-¡Excelente! –Naruto celebro en su lugar. –Bueno como no puedo ser menos también te daré un beso. –Exclamo entre risas._

_-¡Ni lo sueñes! –Shikamaru parecía indignado con la proposición del joven, quien sonreía aun con mas alegría._

Hinata miró a Naruto reír y no entendía como este joven que hacía tan solo unos cuantos minutos aparentaba estar sumamente molesto, ahora solo sonreía como si nada malo le pasara.

_-¿Pero dime Naruto como harás para terminar de firmar todos estos papeles? _

Shikamaru frunció el seño, pues si en algo era sumamente severo Jiraya, era en las tareas que le asignaba al joven heredero del clan Uzumaki. Según él era para que el chico comenzará a forjar su criterio a la hora de decidir.

Lo malo era que el joven Naruto, solía perder mas tiempo en escaparse y otras tonterías que en leer pilas de formularios y documentos, que se le asignaban para revisar.

_-¡POR DIOS NO TERMINARE JAMAS! –Exclamo con agobio Naruto dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa._

_-Bueno como es ¡En post! De nuestro bienestar y futura salida grupal yo y Shikamaru te ayudaremos en lo que podamos. –Tenten parecía muy animada._

_-Pues tendremos un arduo trabajo. –Dijo Shikamaru al ver la cantidad de carpetas y folios que aun le quedaban por revisar._

_-Será mejor que vaya a preparar algo de café lo necesitaran. –Hinata se puso rápidamente en pie y se dirigió a la cocina._

_-Gracias... –Comentaron a coro con cierto énfasis._

Hinata se retiro con rapidez y comenzó a preparar uno de los más exquisitos cafés de Konoha según Azuma, él cual era adicto a aquella bebida de tinte marrón y delicioso aroma.

Hinata preparo las tazas y demás vajilla las cuales acomodo con cuidado sobre una hermosa bandeja de madera tallada, la cual había encontrado en aquella vivienda tras haberla comprado.

Una sensación de euforia le recorría el cuerpo, quizás fuese el delicioso aroma a café lo que lo despertaba, o tal vez era el recordar el rostro sonriente de Naruto hacia tan solo unos cuantos minutos, lo que lo ocasionaba.

Le parecía increíble el cambio de humor en el joven. Sin duda prefería verlo siempre con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro antes que recordar su semblante enfadado. Aun que si Tenten tenía razón quizás su enojo se debía a unos maravillosos e increíbles celos, o al menos así los consideraba la muchacha.

_-¡Quizás Kurenai tenga razón y no deba perder las esperanzas! _

El rostro de Hinata pareció iluminarse tras esta ultima frase, tomo la bandeja entre sus manos y sé dirigió a la sala donde sus huéspedes la aguardaban. Grande fue la sorpresa de la joven al entrar tras una ausencia de no más de treinta minutos, y encontrar a sus tres huéspedes desplomados, dos sobre la mesa, y la otra en el suelo.

_-¿Qué paso? -Entrando a la habitación con rapidez._

_-Es inútil sin dudas Jiraya esta "retando" a Naruto, estos papeles son mas que complicados sin contar que son aburridísimos. –Tenten permanecía tirada en el suelo con unas cuantas hojas desparramadas a su alrededor._

_-¡Aburridísimo es poco y ustedes querían ir al cierre del festival de la flor! Con esto estaremos tres días para terminar. –Shikamaru exhalo un largo suspiro y elevo su vista al techo. _

_-¡Detesto a ese viejo libidinoso! –Naruto cerro su computadora y adopto la misma postura de vagancia de Tenten despatarrándose en el suelo._

_-No puede ser tan malo. –Exclamo Hinata quien deposito la bandeja sobre la mesa y se disponía a servir un poco de café a sus agotados y desahuciados huéspedes._

_-Al menos el café huele bien. –Dijo Naruto sentándose nuevamente he intentando apoderarse de una de las tazas de café, topándose con la tímida mano de su anfitriona quien se disponía a alcanzársela._

Ambos se miraron por un momento, Hinata se sonrojo, pido disculpas y continuo sirviendo el café para los demás. Naruto la vio servir el café para sus amigos, pero no podía evitar notar las mejillas de la joven algo sonrojadas; La idea de que aquella muchacha estuviera enamorada de él, no le sonaba muy desagradable pues después de todo la chica era realmente hermosa, pero el recuerdo de Sakura le era algo difícil de disipar con tanta facilidad.

_-¡Ahh creo que necesitaremos dos jarras de café cada uno! –Tenten se había incorporado para beber su café, pero su rostro se notaba bastante desahuciado._

_-Ya casi son las once de la noche, quizás sea mejor que nos resignemos, conozco a Jiraya y si no le llevamos estos papeles y cuentas revisadas, me dará el triple de trabajo mañana. –Naruto lucia indignado._

_-Quizás yo pueda ayudarlos un poco. -Exclamo Hinata sonriente._

_-¡Si! Es una excelente idea. –Un brillo extraño se apodero del rostro de Tenten._

_-Gracias Hinata, pero me temo que estos papeles son un poco complicados para ti. –Exclamo Naruto con altanería._

Hinata volvió a verlo con cierto enfado, lo cual casi hace que Naruto escupa todo el café que aun saboreaba en su boca.

_-¿Cree que soy una ignorante? -Mirándolo con seriedad._

_-No, este para nada... –Mirando suplicantemente a Shikamaru para que éste intercediera a su favor._

_-Pues yo opino que una ayuda extra no le viene mal a nadie. –Propuso Tenten con alegría._

_-Bien déjenme ver..._

La muchacha tomo una de las carpetas que se hallaba sobre la mesa y comenzó a ojearla con sumo cuidado, los tres se quedaron a la espera de que la chica se diera fácilmente por vencida en el primer intento, pero para el asombro de sus huéspedes la situación no resultó ser así.

Hinata comenzó a explicarle a Naruto con gran elocuencia y soltura cada párrafo de aquella dichosa carpeta. La muchacha mostraba un eficiente manejo no solo en los números, si no que además parecía realmente entendida en la materia, lo que llamo la atención de Naruto y Tenten. Pero también logro accionar la sagaz mente de Shikamaru, quien comenzó a desconfiar, que una simple muchacha normal que al parecer era huérfana y de limitados recursos, pudiera tener tan amplios y bastos conocimientos en el manejo y movimiento de una empresa.

_-Bueno eso es todo ¿ahora si comprendes? –Preguntó la chica a su huésped quien la miraba con sumo asombro y seriedad._

Hinata se percato al instante que no solo Naruto la miraba, pues Tenten y Shikamaru también la observaban anonadados.

_-¿Dónde aprendiste todo eso Hinata? –Pregunto Tenten con curiosidad._

_-Pues a decir verdad fui a estudiar... –Dijo la chica entre dientes pues sin querer había cometido un gran error que podría llevarla a revelar su verdadero origen._

_-Te manejas con tal soltura como si fueras toda una empresaria. –Exclamo Shikamaru con suspicacia._

_-Si incluso a Naruto aun le cuesta manejarse en el medio, pero tú eres realmente brillante. –Tenten no salía de su asombro._

_-No es para tanto... –La chica se sintió intimidada, pues los tres no habían dejado de observarla con asombro._

_-Dime Hinata, ¿de donde es tu familia? –Pregunto Shikamaru y tal pregunta certera logro ponerla muy nerviosa._

_-¡Es verdad! No sabemos mucho de ti Hinata solo que eres la sobrina de Kurenai. –Exclamo Tenten bebiendo un sorbo de café._

_-¿Y eso importa? –Dijo Hinata escabullendo la vista de sus tres huéspedes._

_-Si importa, sí la vida de Naruto esta en riesgo. –Shikamaru parecía expresarse con cierta severidad._

_-¿Acaso me crees capaz de hacerle daño? –Hinata miró con seriedad y enojo a Shikamaru._

_-No lo se dímelo tu, cuéntanos algo sobre ti, como se que realmente eres de fiar. _

_-Creí que eso ya lo había demostrado, pero si no están conformes son libres de buscar otro lugar. -La conversación entre ambos se había tornado demasiado tensa._

_-Calma, calma creo que el ambiente sé esta tornando algo escalofriante. –Tenten trataba de sonreír, para aligerar un poco el tema pero Shikamaru parecía algo Inflexible._

_-¿Quizás prefieras que te haga investigar? –Dijo shikamaru con rudeza._

_-Haz lo que quieras. –Bebiendo un sorbo de café._

_-Pues eso haré..._

_Tenten miró a Naruto quien hasta el momento contemplaba calladamente la acalorada discusión._

_-Solo que asegúrate en el proceso, de buscar otro lugar en donde puedan quedarse. –Hinata alzo la vista con cierto desprecio pero también con tristeza en su mirar, pues quizás había desatado una avalancha difícil de parar._

_-¿Hinata no lo estas diciendo enserio verdad? –Pregunto Tenten con melancolía._

_-Nunca he hablado mas enserio en mi vida._

_-¿Qué es lo que tanto ansias ocultar Hinata? –Pregunto Shikamaru con suspicacia._

_-¡Ya basta Shikamaru! –Naruto tomo en ese momento la palabra._

_-Lo siento Naruto pero si algo le prometí a Jiraya es que te protegería, para eso fui asignado como tu guardaespaldas, y si algo peligrara tu vida debo de saberlo es mi trabajo y mi responsabilidad._

_-¡Hinata! –Tenten noto que su joven anfitriona había comenzado a llorar._

_-Las lagrimas no solucionan nada sabes. –Shikamaru se había tomado muy apecho su papel._

_-Ya basta Shikamaru, Hinata tiene razón ya nos mostró su lealtad. –Dijo Tenten con preocupación._

_-Pues no siempre fui una huérfana sabes... –Hinata interrumpió el breve silencio, a esas alturas ya no le importaba que supieran quien era ella, aun que eso significara que lo perdiera todo._

_-¿Qué quieres decir? –Tenten no entendía nada y Naruto solo miraba como aquellas perladas lagrimas recorrían sin tapujos las mejillas de la muchacha._

_-Pues que alguna vez tuve una familia y otras posibilidades, trataba de ser feliz a mi manera a pesar de ser la decepción de mi padre. En realidad nunca fui demasiado buena en esto de los negocios o cosas por el estilo..._

_-De que hablas Hinata realmente eres grandiosa... –Tenten no lograba entender aquella confesión._

_-En realidad no lo soy o no era lo suficientemente buena para mi padre, mi hermana... ella si es más capaz, siempre supuse que mi padre deseaba fervientemente que mi hermana fuera su única hija, pues yo solamente he sido su vergüenza._

_No importaba cuanto me esforzara, ni cuanto le pidiera a Dios ser mejor, todo fue en vano... en vano... –Las lagrimas resbalaban copiosamente ahora por las mejillas de Hinata._

_-¡Hinata! ... –Naruto sentía como si le oprimieran un poco el corazón al ver a la muchacha llorar desconsoladamente._

_-Quiso que me casara, era un matrimonio arreglado, a pesar de todo accedí solo para que se sintiera orgulloso de mí._

_-Matrimonio arreglado, eso es horrible Hinata. –Tenten no podía evitar derramar algunas lagrimas pues la mujer que ella había llegado a admirar en casi un mes, había pasado situaciones bastante desagradables en la vida._

_-Bueno, eso creí yo, pero el no era tan mal sujeto realmente, con el tiempo fue el único que me escuchaba, que me contenía, que permanecía a mi lado, realmente llegue a amarlo, pero él no me amaba a mí, se enamoro de alguien más... No pude verlo hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. –Mordiéndose los labios con fuerza._

_-¿Otra mujer? –Tenten no salía de su asombro._

_-Se enamoro de mi hermana... _

_-¡QUE! –Exclamo Tenten aun más asombrada._

_-Pues no los pude culpar ni odiar, solo morí un poco ese día, mi padre estaba enfurecido conmigo nuevamente lo desobedecí, cancele todo y... _

_-¿Y? _

_-Y escape, deseaba con todo mi corazón solo alejarme de allí de dejar de decepcionar a mis seres queridos, pero... cause algo horrible, horrible... –Hinata se contenía aun más no estaba segura de sí pudiese resistir aquella verdad, pero tampoco tenía el suficiente valor para confesar todo lo que había pasado aquella noche._

_-¿Y de eso te avergüenzas de ser una chica_ _poco comprendida y un amor frustrado? –Shikamaru parecía mucho más frió que de costumbre._

_-¡Si para ti que toda mi familia me desprecie y que mi propio padre me diga en la cara que hubiese preferido que muriera no es motivo suficiente para que me avergüence, entonces dime de que más me puedo avergonzar! Eso es todo si no estas conforme investiga por tu cuenta me da igual lo que hagas, lo único que deseo es que me dejen en paz._

Hinata se levanto en silencio de la mesa y se retiro a su cuarto, sin decir otra palabra mas, Tenten no salía de su asombro, realmente la chica le causaba mucha pena y ahora entendía el por que de su asidua tristeza.

_-¡Shikamaru fuiste muy ruin con ella! –Tenten parecía realmente indignada._

_-Sabes que nuestro deber es proteger a Naruto, Tenten¿ o acaso lo olvidas?_

_-Pues es un pasado muy feo para recordar pero tu tenías que insistir¿ a veces me pregunto si realmente eres un insensible?_

_-No me interesa lo que pienses solo cumplo con mi trabajo y nada más._

_-Pues yo creo... –Naruto tomo finalmente la palabra. –Que a veces te excedes Shikamaru, no es lastimando a la gente como me proteges, realmente deberías disculparte con Hinata por lo que has hecho._

_-De que manera iba a decir la verdad si no la presionaba, además dudo que nos haya dicho todo. –Shikamaru no quería dar el brazo a torcer aun que comprendía el daño que había causado._

_-Pues ella me contó esto a mí sin que yo la presionara o la ofendiera como lo hiciste tu._

_-¿Tu ya lo sabías Naruto? –Pregunto Tenten con asombro._

_-Si, hablamos de esto hace una semana, aun que no tenía detalles tan dolorosos pero si sabía parte de su historia. –Naruto ahora hablaba con gran madurez. –No me importa su pasado ella me ha ayudado mucho y realmente la respeto por quien es ahora, y como se comporta con nosotros. Además no soy un niño y creo que sé notar la diferencia, entre personas nocivas y personas puras de corazón, como Hinata. _

_-¿No será que té estas enamorando de ella y eso altera tu forma de pensar? –Exclamo Shikamaru ahora más calmado._

_-Pues eso no lo sé. –Dijo mientras suspiraba y se ponía en pie y saliendo por la puerta de la sala._

_-¿Adónde vas Naruto? –Pregunto Tenten._

–_Ha hablar con ella y a arreglar las estupideces que habla Shikamaru. –Perdiéndose en un silencioso y oscuro pasillo._

_-Vaya al parecer sí lo estas. –Exclamo el pelinegro en voz baja y con cierta gracia._

Naruto llamo a la puerta de la habitación de Hinata, pero su llamado fue en vano, ya que ni un mísero sonido se escapaba de su interior. Abrió la puerta y entro las luces permanecían apagadas, solo la luz de la luna se reflejaba a través de la ventana iluminando parte de aquella oscura y desolada habitación.

_-¡Quiero que me dejes sola Tenten! –Dijo la muchacha entre sollozos tumbada en su cama._

Naruto se acerco a la cama de la chica y se sentó en un borde de la misma, ¿realmente sentía algo por este ser tan frágil? La miro con cuidado, entre penumbras, la muchacha permanecía boca a bajo, abrazada a una almohada. No pudo evitar sentirse traspasado por los sentimientos de la joven.

Toco su cabello con suavidad realmente aun no estaba seguro de que ella no fuera solo un sueño o una ilusión que en esos momentos hechizaba vilmente su corazón.

_-Lamento, por como se comporto Shikamaru contigo Hinata, a veces es un verdadero idiota. –Dijo con suavidad._

Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, nunca pensó que quien acudiera en ese momento a su lado fuese Naruto, ni en las más remotas de sus fantasías, y que incluso este acariciara su cabello con tanta ternura.

La muchacha se incorporo y se sentó de frente al joven quien, observaba su rostro iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna.

_-No llores. –Limpiando con sus manos las lagrimas de una anonadada Hinata. –A mi no me importa tu pasado en verdad y creo que eres una persona sensible y maravillosa. Como te dije aquella vez sé que tu familia se dará cuenta de lo especial que eres ya veraz. _

Naruto sonrió, y Hinata olvido aquel gélido plan que había estado fraguando en su corazón, como evitar amarlo mas, como controlar sus sentimientos cuando estos eran como caballos desbocados que constantemente amenazaban con escapar, como no sucumbir ante aquella dulce mirada azulada que lograba traspasar hasta lo mas profundo de su alma, como no caer presa de aquella mágica y cálida sonrisa que la embrujada, pero sobre todo como decirle al ser que mas amaba ¡LA VERDAD!

La muchacha no pudo resistir ni un instante mas, simplemente se abalanzo a los brazos de Naruto, quien no esperaba aquella reacción. Hinata rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del joven descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo de éste. Aun no podía dejar de llorar, pero podía sentir la calidez del muchacho quien no se resistió a su abrazo y la estrujo contra su pecho sin reservas...

_-Gracias Naruto... –Dijo Hinata entre lagrimas._

_-De nada... "Dulce Hinata"... –Pronuncio éste en voz baja._


	9. Confesiones y destino

_Capitulo IX_

"_Confesiones y Destino"_

Hinata despertó con el cálido reflejo del sol escabulléndose a través de su ventana. Se desperezo en la cama con tranquilidad frotándose un poco los ojos para poder despabilarse. Miro con dificultad la hora en aquel reloj cerca de su mesa de noche, el mismo, marcaba casi las nueve de la mañana.

La muchacha se levantó lentamente y sin prisa alguna, se acerco a la ventana de su cuarto, y corrió las cortinas para permitir que la luz de aquel cálido sol de primavera, penetrara con más fuerza en el interior de la habitación.

El día lucía espléndido, ni una nube amenazaba el cielo esa mañana. Los pájaros entonaban alegremente sus melodías y el perfume de las flores se intensificaba con cada suave brisa primaveral.

El jardín de su casa lucía extrañamente encantador, de hecho, hasta aquel trozo de cerca que aun se resistía en pintar le parecía precioso.

Hinata se recostó suavemente sobre el marco de la ventana y respiro profundamente aquel extasiante aroma matinal.

Se sentía feliz; desde hacía mucho tiempo no recordaba aquella agradable sensación de bienestar en su corazón, de paz, de tranquilidad y una desbordante alegría impregnaban toda su aura.

El recuerdo de Naruto no había dejado de invadir su mente ni un solo instante, quizás fuera ello lo que la alegraba tanto. Jamás pensó en su vida que un simple abrazo pudiese devolverle la felicidad ni el alma al cuerpo tras aquella dolorosa charla de la noche anterior.

_-¿Quizás deba confesarle mis sentimientos? –Dijo en voz baja._

La muchacha sonrió y exhalo un extenso suspiro. Podía oír las palabras de Kurenai con suma claridad alentándola a no perder las esperanzas ¿y si tenía razón? Si realmente Naruto había acudido a su lado hacia tan solo unas horas era por que algo le importaba; pero ¿y si ella confesaba todo su sentir y Naruto la despreciaba? Aun que él no haría algo como eso. Aun que no pareciera, el muchacho, era un ser muy atento y aun que no sintiera lo mismo no la trataría mal. Por otra parte si el chico realmente comenzaba a sentir algo por ella, quizás, podrían llegar a darse una oportunidad juntos y ver que resultaba. No perdía nada con intentar aquella confesión.

_-¡Lo intentare y veré que pasa! –Dijo con alegría mientras se incorporaba y comenzaba a vestirse._

Hinata se asomo tímidamente a través de la puerta. La casa permanecía en silencio. Pensó que tal vez sus huéspedes aun dormían.

Decidió ir a preparar el desayuno como ya era su rutina cada mañana. Pero para su sorpresa, al pasar frente a la puerta de la sala de estar, Naruto y Tenten permanecían tirados en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

No había papeles sobre la mesa. La PC portátil de Naruto estaba cerrada.

_-¡Naruto, Tenten! -_ Hinata se asusto al ver la inmovilidad de ambos jóvenes.

La muchacha corrió al lado de Naruto y toco con suavidad su rostro, en ese instante, el muchacho abrió los ojos con pereza.

_-Hinata… buenos días. –Exclamo sentándose nuevamente._

_-Buenos días Hinata. –Dijo Tenten bostezando._

_-Estaban dormidos… me asustaron por un momento. –Hinata exhalo un breve suspiro de alivio pues con tantas advertencias y demás temió por un momento lo peor._

_-Estamos bien Hinata; solo que recién nos dormíamos. –Tenten parecía algo risueña pero alegre, sobre todo, al notar la actitud de su anfitriona para con Naruto._

_-¿Recién se dormían? –Pregunto asombrada._

_-Si, es que si queremos ir al festival mañana debíamos terminar cuanto antes con todo el papelerio. –Tenten no paraba de bostezar._

_-¿Piensan ir? _

_-Claro que si Hinata dijimos que iríamos y eso es lo que haremos. –Naruto sonreía como si hubiese contestado algo de lo más lógico. _

La muchacha observó a ese par con atención. Realmente habían trabajado toda la noche sin descanso. Sus caras lucían agotadas, unas marcadas ojeras adornaban ambos rostros y los bostezos eran ejecutados casi en sincronía.

_-Realmente se ven mal, por que no van a descansar. –Hinata se veía algo preocupada._

_-Si, la verdad que eso haré por mi parte. –Aseguro Tenten algo dormida._

_-Pues yo también dormiré, pero... –En ese momento el estomago de Naruto comenzó a rugir con fuerza. –Me gustaría desayunar algo._

_-¡Eres un glotón Naruto! –Dijo Tenten con indignación, pero su estomago también había comenzado a rugir._

_-Pobrecitos, vengan les preparare el desayuno. –Hinata lucía mucho mas contenta esa mañana._

Naruto se levanto de inmediato, también lucía muy contento. Tenten siguió su ejemplo no sin antes esbozar una gran sonrisa a Hinata quien la miro con asombro.

_-¡Si a desayunar! –Exclamo el chico con euforia._

Hinata preparo el té y unas galletas que sirvió para sus dos comensales. Luego se sentó junto al grupo en la mesa de la cocina y también se dispuso a desayunar.

_-¿Y como te sientes hoy Hinata? –Pregunto Tenten con picardía pues la muchacha tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-Pues me siento muy bien gracias por preguntar Tenten._

_-Me alegra que te sientas mejor, creí que estarías mas shokeada pero veo que los alicientes de Naruto son una excelente medicina. –Entre risas._

_-Eso es por que debí de haber sido psicólogo. –Exclamo Naruto con gracia._

_-¡Tu! No me hagas reír. –Tenten lo miraba con gracia mientras éste devoraba unas galletitas._

_-Es bueno dando consejos. –Dijo Hinata con algo de timidez._

_-Vez sería un buen terapeuta. –Tomando algo de té y comiendo otra galleta como desaforado._

_-¿Y habrán sido tus consejos o algo mas? –Tenten parecía no darse tan fácilmente por vencida con su presentimiento aun que Hinata le confesara su supuesto amor por otra persona._

_-¿Que pretendes que te diga Tenten? –Naruto ahora miraba con seriedad a la muchacha quien solo sonreía._

_-Bueno no se… díganmelo ustedes. Estuvieron un rato juntos es el cuarto de Hinata. –Tenten se veía mucho mas picara y sonreía sin parar._

_-Pues no paso absolutamente nada Tenten, no seas tan mal pensada. –Se apresuro a decir la muchacha._

_-Es verdad solo le pedí disculpas a Hinata por como actuó Shikamaru. Eso es todo. Además no debes olvidar que yo amo a Sakura y que a Hinata también le gusta alguien más. –Naruto hablo con determinación pero sin interrumpir su desayuno, el cual, devoraba con ansias._

_-Así es... –Dijo Hinata quien se levantó a buscar un poco mas de té, aun que esto solo era una excusa, pues necesitaba disimular un poco su rostro luego del comentario del joven._

_-Bueno esta bien no se enfaden. -Tenten se dio por vencida pero solo por esta vez; estaba dispuesta a comprobar su teoría de alguna manera._

_-¿Y Donde esta Shikamaru? –Pregunto Hinata con curiosidad pues no había visto al chico luego de su discusión acérrima en la noche._

_-Fue a llevar las carpetas a la empresa pero seguramente volverá pronto. -Dijo Naruto con rapidez._

_-No te preocupes, Hinata estoy segura que Shikamaru hablara contigo luego. Sabe que actuó de mala manera he impulsivamente. –Exclamó Tenten._

_-Si, no te preocupes por él, a veces es algo gruñón pero es un buen amigo. Además hablamos y no hará nada de lo que amenazo. Sé que para ti el pasado debe ser muy duro y no quiero que sufras por nuestra causa, y yo confió en tu palabra. –Naruto volvió a sonreír y a masticar otra galleta a las cuales parecía hacerse adicto._

_-Gracias... –Dijo la muchacha sentándose nuevamente en su lugar, pero con cierta angustia en su interior pues sabía que no estaba siendo del todo sincera con ellos._

_-Bueno yo me voy a dormir pero luego iremos a la tienda de mi amigo a buscar nuestros disfraces, estoy segura de que conseguiremos unos geniales. –Exclamo Tenten con gran alegría._

_-Entonces que descanses Tenten. –Hinata le sonrió a su inquilina con ternura pues la chica siempre tenía un excelente humor y por ello la admiraba. _

_-Me pregunto si escogerás el disfraz de cavernícola. –Sugirió Naruto riendo._

_-Ya veremos, aun que pienso usar algo sexy que enloquezca a los chicos, verdad Hinata._

_-Sí claro. –Contesto esta con gracia._

_-Lo mismo va por ti, mañana desmayaremos a mas de uno. _

La muchacha reía con desfachatez, Hinata no pudo evitar reír también y Naruto solo las miraba con asombro he imaginaba que clase de traje podrían ponerse las dos, aun que por su mente solo cruzaba la idea de verlas vestidas de tomate gigante o quizás un enorme oso, corriendo a todos los chicos de la fiesta, lo cual también le causo risa.

_-Bueno despiértenme a la tarde tipo cuatro así vamos a la tienda ni bien abran._

_-¡Entendido! –Contesto Hinata con alegría._

_-Por cierto, no hagan mucho ruido cuando me vaya y no olviden que Shikamaru esta al llegar, así que cuidado con las manos... –Tenten se fue riendo y su voz se escuchaba desde el pasillo hasta la cocina._

Hinata capto enseguida el mensaje lo que causo que se sintiera un poco acalorada, pero Naruto al parecer no había captado ni medio mensaje de Tenten y continuaba tomando su té como si nada.

_-Dime Hinata ¿en verdad ya te sientes mejor?_

_-Si, claro gracias por animarme, realmente deberías dedicarte a ser terapeuta serías un buen profesional. –Exclamo la muchacha algo avergonzada._

_-¡Ahh no fue nada! Es lo mínimo que mereces por ser tan atenta con nosotros._

_-Gracias... –Hinata sintió que quizás ese era el momento oportuno para decirle sus sentimientos al chico, realmente no podía dilatar mas la situación o explotaría de un momento a otro, además quizás Kurenai tenía razón y ella no debía darse por vencida tan fácilmente. –Naruto yo quería decirte algo..._

_-¡Ahh si claro dime! –Contesto este con asombro._

_-Bueno es que yo quería decirte... Bueno es..._

_-¡Aja! –Naruto noto que la chica balbuceaba un poco y lucía bastante nerviosa._

_-Bueno lo que quiero decir es que yo no dije la verdad anoche al menos no toda..._

_-¿Qué verdad? _

_-Bueno con respecto a que hay alguien que me gusta._

_-¿Qué tratas de decirme? -Naruto abría los ojos como dos huevos fritos_

_-Que en realidad si hay alguien que me gusta pero no es quien yo dije que era anoche... –La chica sintió que estaba haciendo un enredo con tanta palabrería ni siquiera ella lograba entenderse, pero hacía lo que podía en contra de sus propios nervios._

_-¿Hay otra persona que te gusta? –Pregunto Naruto con asombro._

_-Si, en realidad si... –Hinata sentía que sus nervios y emociones se desbordaban, realmente una confesión de amor no era algo tan sencillo de hacer._

_-Pues me parece bien que te sientas atraída por alguien mas Hinata, yo realmente actué mal anoche pero me alegra que tengas a alguien a quien querer. –Expreso Naruto incrédulamente y sonriendo._

_-Si, gracias pero sobre eso... yo quería decirte que... –Hinata sentía que no podía pronunciar tan simples palabras, así que respiro hondo y tomo un poco mas de coraje, la profunda mirada azul de Naruto dificultaba aun más aquella dichosa tarea._

_-Hinata estas bien te ves algo colorada. –Comento Naruto._

_-¡Tu me gustas mucho! –Finalmente confesó, sintió como si se liberara de un enorme peso, y volvió a respirar pausadamente._

_-Es por eso que te enojaste anoche cuando hablamos verdad, antes de cenar. –Naruto parecía muy calmado lo que preocupo un poco a la chica._

_-Si, es por eso... yo no pude controlarme lo siento, realmente no pienso que seas así y..._

_-Espera un momento Hinata. –Naruto interrumpió la palabra de la chica antes de que pudiera decir nada más. –Yo realmente aprecio mucho lo que has hecho por nosotros y por mí, como dije eres una gran persona y te mereces a alguien que te ame de verdad._

_-¿Alguien que me ame de verdad? –La chica lo miró con tristeza pues veía venir aquel golpe fatal._

_-¡Sí! Yo amo a Sakura y no puedo cambiar mis sentimientos de un día para el otro, la he amado toda mi vida y sinceramente a estas alturas no estoy seguro de poder sentir algo por alguien mas ¿ me comprendes? –Naruto miro fijamente a la chica, quien solo desvió su mirada y se encogió de hombros._

_-Comprendo... –Hinata sintió nuevamente como si su mundo se viniese a bajo, pero esta vez se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas para no llorar._

_-Realmente no puedo decir que me desagrades, pero lo que siento por ti no es amor es cariño y amistad, como te dije hace una semana se que encontraras a alguien de verdad que te ame y te valore por quien eres y por como eres, pero no creo ser yo esa persona. _

Naruto sintió una punzada en su corazón al decirle estas palabras a la joven, por un lado no estaba seguro de sus propios sentimientos hacia ella, sabía que amaba profundamente a Sakura, y el cariño que sentía por Hinata no llegaba a ser amor. No quería que la chica sufriera nuevamente esperando que él algún día cambiara su sentir.

_-Quizás malinterpretaste mi forma de actuar contigo y por como te he tratado, yo tampoco entiendo muy bien el por que lo hice, y si es así te pido que me disculpes no he querido confundirte intencionalmente ni mucho menos, para mí eres y seguirás siendo una persona muy especial_

_-¡Esta bien descuida! –Hinata se puso de pie de un salto trato de lucir su mejor sonrisa fingida, pero no sabía cuanto tiempo aquella mascarada podría llegar a durar._

_-Hinata... –Naruto no sabía que más decir se sentía bastante incomodo con la situación, lo que menos quería a esas alturas era romperle el corazón a la chica, pero lo que más deseaba era algo imposible de lograr y sobretodo luego de aquella decepcionante respuesta._

_-No te preocupes, en realidad lo suponía por eso me costaba decirte esto, pero necesitaba hacerlo._

_-Lo siento Hinata. –Dijo Naruto algo afligido mientras permanecía aun sentado en su lugar._

_-Se que tú la amas, realmente es una chica afortunada, por otro lado yo como dije a noche no quiero verme involucrada en otra situación como la que pase antes y de alguna manera esto me servirá para dejar de soñar..._

Hinata volvió a sonreír, pero por mas que se esforzaba su cara denotaba tristeza, algunas lagrimas querían escaparse de sus ojos, sentía que no podía permanecer un minuto mas en ese lugar.

_-Bueno descuida no volveré a molestarte con nada de esto jamás._

La muchacha se dio la vuelta y se disponía a salir de la cocina a toda prisa le estaba costando mucho mantenerse integra ante el joven, al cual no quería seguir hostigando con su accionar.

_-Espera ¿a donde vas? –Naruto se puso de pie rápidamente._

_-Voy a hacer algunas compras para el almuerzo, quería cocinarles algo delicioso pero me faltan algunos ingredientes. –Hinata permanecía de espaldas dispuesta a salir de la habitación a como diera lugar._

_-Espera no te vayas así, no quiero que te enojes conmigo ni que sufras por mi causa. –Naruto sujeto velozmente el brazo de Hinata impidiéndole traspasar el umbral de la puerta._

_-No se preocupe estaré bien, será mejor que descanse luego los despertare para ir a la tienda de disfraces._

La chica en ningún momento volteó a verlo, Naruto sabía que lloraba pero que más podía hacer no quería verla así, no quería que sufriera, pero no importaba cuanto lo desease todo estaba dicho y no podía dar marcha atrás.

No entendía por que la tristeza de la joven lo traspasaba de esa manera, acaso tendría algún efecto desconocido en él que alteraba hasta la fibra más ínfima de su ser.

_-¡Entonces no te vayas! Quédate aquí conmigo. _

Naruto se sorprendió de su propia reacción, que era lo que pasaba en él, sentía como si estuviera dividido en dos seres con deseos y sentimientos totalmente distintos.

Uno amaba con locura a Sakura aquella que había visto convertirse en mujer, aquella a quien deseaba cada minuto del día, aquella que adoraba con la locura más insana y descabellada.

El otro deseaba a esta misteriosa mujer, se perdía en su mirada, en sus ojos, en cada delicado trazo que contorneaba su rostro y su cuerpo, anhelaba estar cada segundo a su lado, consolándola y curando cada diminuta herida de su desquebrajado corazón.

_-Se hace tarde, si no me apresuro no conseguiré la mercadería más fresca, nos vemos luego que descanse. –Dijo Hinata con un leve temblequeo en su voz._

Hinata zafo con fuerza su aprisionado brazo, de las manos de Naruto, quien permanecía a sus espaldas y se escabullo con rapidez por la puerta, a esas alturas le era imposible contener las lagrimas que rodaban descontroladas por sus mejillas.

Grande fue la sorpresa de la chica cuando en aquel extenso pasillo de su hogar se hallaba Shikamaru apoyado contra una de las paredes del mismo.

Hinata continuo su marcha sin detenerse, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Shikamaru quien solo la miró fijamente y la vio cerrar la puerta principal tras de sí.

_-Espera Hinata... –Naruto se había quedado un momento rezagado, no pudo detener a la muchacha que se había escabullido de su lado._

_-Será mejor que la dejes ir. –Exclamo Shikamaru aun apoyado en la pared._

_-¿Escuchaste todo? –Pregunto Naruto con un poco de tristeza desviando la mirada hacia algún oscuro rincón._

_-No fue mi intención, llegaba de la empresa y no pude evitar oírlos ¿Qué piensas hacer?_

_-¿Qué quieres que haga?_

_-Mira Naruto, te conozco desde que éramos niños, se que amas a Sakura, pero realmente ¿Lo que sientes por ella es verdadero amor?_

_-¿Por qué lo preguntas? Claro que la amo..._

_-Es solo que ambos crecieron juntos, rieron juntos, toda tu vida has estado junto a Sakura, pero también es cierto que nuestros sentimientos a veces nos confunden._

_-Confundir..._

_-Si, se que hace poco que conoces a Hinata, pero hay ciertas actitudes que tienes para con ella que no la has tenido ni siquiera con Sakura._

_-¿Actitudes?_

_-No te he visto actuar con otra mujer de esa manera, quizás ahora no lo veas pero estas muy al pendiente de ella, de lo que hace, de lo que siente, si llora o si ríe, incluso tu accionar cuando ella dijo que le gustaba alguien mas._

_-Es solo que no quiero que sufra, ella ha tenido un pasado difícil y yo no quiero estropear su felicidad._

_-¿Y por que te preocupa hacerlo?_

_-¡Y por que no me importaría! Ella... se merece lo mejor es especial y deseo que finalmente sea feliz. –Alzando su puño en el aire y elevando el tono de voz._

_-¿Por qué crees que es especial? Es una chica como cualquier otra con un pasado difícil es todo._

_-Tu que sabes... Ella ha tenido que vérselas sola, no tiene a nadie, su familia la odia como crees que se siente._

_-Tiene a Kurenai._

_-¡Pero no es lo mismo! _

La situación se había tornado algo acalorada, Naruto lucía enfadado pero en cambio Shikamaru mantenía su semblante igual de inmutable que siempre.

_-Vez lo que te digo, el hecho de que te pongas así me demuestra que ella no es una chica como cualquier otra._

_-Pero no siento lo mismo que con Sakura... -Naruto entendía cual era el punto de Shikamaru pero aun no alcanzaba a diferenciar, ambos sentimientos._

_-Los sentimientos por las personas a quienes amamos no siempre son iguales, y todo depende de los lazos que con ellas creamos, yo no te puedo aclarar ese panorama eso tienes que hacerlo solo, deberás aprender a escuchar los verdaderos sentimientos y deseos de tu corazón_.

Shikamaru poso su mano en el hombro de su amigo, quien parecía sumergido en un mar de tinieblas, Naruto lo observo algo desconcertado, pues si en algo el chico tenía razón era en que él debía aprender a diferenciar aquellos sentimientos que alojaba en su ser por Sakura y en aquellos que despertaba Hinata, los cuales peleaban con vehemencia y coraje por ocupar un lugarcito en su corazón.

_-Será mejor que vayas a dormir, lo necesitas._

_-Creo que si ¿Y que harás tu?_

_-Haré guardia un rato, mientras tu y Tenten descansan._

_-Esta bien... Necesito dormir ahora mas que nada._

Hinata corrió presurosa, sin sentido ni dirección alguna. Las lagrimas brotaban copiosamente de sus ojos, su cabello se agitaba mientras corría, con la suave brisa matutina. ¿En que había estado pensando? Confesarle sus sentimientos al chico fue la peor idea que se le pudo ocurrir, pero ya era demasiado tarde él lo sabía.

La muchacha deseaba dejar atrás esos malos ratos que últimamente asechaban su vida, sentía el calor y la agitación producida por su cuerpo al correr. Apenas lograba divisar a alguien a su alrededor pues las lagrimas empañaban sus ojos, pero nada le importaba necesitaba imperiosamente tomar algo de distancia, pero ¿Adonde iría? Quizás Kurenai ya estaba despierta, pero por otro lado su protectora tenía bastante en que pensar y por que estropearle aquel fin de semana.

No, esta vez debía de arreglárselas por si misma quizás llorar un buen rato a solas en algún lugar, como para tener las fuerzas suficientes de regresar a su hogar y encarar al joven como si nada hubiese pasado.

La muchacha recorrió varías calles de la ciudad, las personas solamente se limitaban a verla llorar mientras corría como una desquiciada. Hinata cerro los ojos por un momento deseo ser libre dejar atrás todas las culpas, los miedos y los sentimientos que la atormentaban.

Sintió como su cuerpo llegaba al limite de sus fuerzas pues no estaba acostumbrada a correr de esa manera, su respiración era entre cortada, sus piernas le pesaban y un intenso calor la recorría desde el ultimo de sus cabellos hasta la punta de los pies.

En su carrera Hinata cruzo una avenida casi sin ver, varios coches tocaron bocina y algunos chiflidos y palabras insultantes escapaban del interior de los mismos por parte de sus propietarios. La chica apenas giro su cabeza para ver, pues aquellas frenadas y bocinazos le hicieron recordar la estúpida actitud que tenía ahora por segunda vez.

Al darse vuelta por un segundo perdió de vista su horizonte haciéndola tropezar bruscamente con alguien que venía de frente.

Ambas figuras cayeron fuertemente sobre la vereda, haciendo que Hinata se desplomara en parte sobre la acera raspándose la frente y su mano derecha.

Un intenso y punzante dolor se desprendía de aquellas maltrechas heridas, la chica se incorporo de inmediato al notar que el resto de su cuerpo se encontraba encima de otra silueta que se había sentado ahora con dificultad.

-_¡Lo siento discúlpeme no mire por donde iba! _

Hinata alzo la vista y pudo ver la silueta de un muchacho cuyos cabellos oscuros eran arremolinados por la brisa matinal, sus ojos de color negro reflejaban misterio y soledad. Su piel pálida y tersa acompañaba el gran atractivo y belleza de aquel joven extraño.

El muchacho la miraba algo desconcertado, pudo notar cierta agitación en la chica y copiosas gotas de sangre que comenzaban a brotar por sus heridas.

_-¿Estas bien? –Preguntó él_

_-Si, le pido mil disculpas, yo no preste atención y... en verdad lo lamento ¿Tu como te sientes? –Hinata parecía afligida._

_-Pues deberías poner mas atención cuando vas por la calle podías haber ocasionado algún accidente o hacerte un severo daño. –Le recriminó él mientras se ponía en pie._

El chico observó a la causante de su caída, realmente era una mujer hermosa, pero la veía algo melancólica y acongojada.

Hinata permanecía aun de rodillas con la cabeza baja, realmente había actuado estúpidamente y el joven tenía toda la razón podía haber lastimado ha alguien por haberse dejado llevar por un tonto arrebato.

_-¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó él ofreciéndole su mano para que la chica pudiera levantarse._

_-Me llamo Hinata –Dijo la muchacha aceptando aquel acto de caballería._

_-Pues deberías ir a sanar esas heridas Hinata, antes de que se infecten. –Comento el chico mirándola ahora fijamente lo cual, causo cierto nerviosismo en la joven._

_-Si, eso haré... gracias –La chica parecía algo desconcertada, unas cuantas gotas de sangre resbalaban ahora hacía su mejilla, y la mano no le había dejado de doler._

_-¡Ven te acompaño! –Exclamó él._

_-No es necesario que te molestes, yo puedo ir sola. –Contesto sorprendida la muchacha._

_-Pues en el estado en el que estas será mejor que te acompañe, además hay una sala de primeros auxilios a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí. –Dijo el chico con seriedad_

_-Gracias... –Hinata no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba pero ese joven le producía un poco de nostalgia. -¿Cómo te llamas? –Pregunto con intriga_

_El muchacho primero la observó fríamente y luego comenzó a caminar, Hinata pensó que quizás preguntarle su nombre había sido mala idea, y siguió los pasos del joven quien guardó unos segundos de silencio_

_-Me llamo Sasuke... –Finalmente contesto éste._

Hinata se quedo pensativa ¿acaso sería él, el mejor amigo de Naruto? ¿pero que posibilidades había? En Konoha debían de haber mas de doscientos Sasukes o quizás más. Por su cabeza cruzo la idea de preguntárselo, pero el muchacho permanecía serio y sin pronunciar palabras, así que prefirió postergar aquella indiscreción

Luego de una larga caminata silenciosa los dos llegaron a la sala de primeros auxilios, en donde se sentaron esperando al doctor. Hinata no sabía exactamente que decir le resultaba algo difícil romper el hielo con este frío muchacho, quien solamente permanecía silencioso y pensativo

_-¿Dime Sasuke, eres de aquí? –Tratando de cortar aquel incomodo silencio_

_-Acaso parezco extranjero. –Contesto el chico de mala manera._

_-¡Ahh pues no! Lo siento solo quería... –Hinata se puso mas que nerviosa, el muchacho no solo la ignoraba si no que además, le contestaba de mala manera, así que prefirió guardar silencio antes de seguir con un cuestionario inútil y sin fin._

_-¿Y tu? –Preguntó finalmente él luego de un impas, lo cual sorprendió a Hinata_

_-Yo soy de aquí también... –Hinata parecía mas que nerviosa, aun que el chico luciese como un malhumorado realmente tenía un atractivo atrapante._

_-¿Por qué corrías? _

_-Pues... yo..._

_-¿Acaso te peleaste con tu familia? –Pregunto con suspicacia._

_-No, no tengo familia. –Inquirió la chica con tristeza lo que hizo que el joven la observara mas detenidamente._

_-¿Entonces con tu novio?_

_-No, él no es mi novio... –Hinata se veía mucho más nerviosa y pensativa._

_-¡Adelante el que sigue por favor! –Exclamo una voz interrumpiendo aquella incomoda charla._

_-Seguimos nosotros._

Sasuke tomo de la mano sana a Hinata y ambos se incorporaron de inmediato, Hinata podía sentir una opresión en la boca del estomago y un gran nerviosismo aflorando cada vez mas de su ser.

El chico caminaba delante de ella y la llevaba un poco a la rastra, no entendía que tenía aquel hombre misterioso que seguía causándole algo de tristeza.

_-Adelante pasen. –Inquirió el doctor. –Veo que estas lastimada curaremos esas heridas jovencita. _

Sasuke, permaneció a un costado mientras el anciano curaba las heridas de Hinata quien se hallaba en una camilla ubicada cerca de la puerta de entrada.

_-La herida parece bastante profunda, ¿Dime que te paso? –Pregunto el medico con preocupación._

_-Solo me caí iba corriendo y tropecé, si no fuera por Sasuke creo que hubiese sido peor._

_-Así que este jovencito te rescato. –Comento simpáticamente al ver a Sasuke quien permanecía estático y sin emitir palabra. _

_-Pues a decir verdad yo lo atropelle. –Dijo Hinata con cierta risilla nerviosa._

_-Quizás sea cosa del destino. –El anciano de cabello blanco y bigote, reía simpáticamente ante su comentario, pero Hinata se había puesto un poco colorada._

_-Eres una chica muy bonita si me lo preguntas creo que harían una bonita pareja. –Mientras continuaba sanando la herida de una acalorada Hinata._

Sasuke permanecía taciturno he inmóvil, sus labios parecían ser los guardianes inmutables de su silencio, solamente miraba a la muchacha quien sonreía simpática y nerviosamente ante los comentarios indiscretos del anciano.

_-Bien ya estas lista. –Colocando una ancha banda en la frente de la muchacha y una venda en su mano lesionada._

_-Gracias doctor. –Insinuó Hinata bajándose de la camilla._

_-Siempre es un placer atender muchachas bonitas como tu, se que no eres una niña pero aquí tienes. –Entregándole unos caramelos, que se hallaban en un frasco sobre su escritorio._

_-Muchas gracias._

Hinata lo miro con alegría realmente le encantaban los dulces y era el regalo más maravilloso que podía recibir pues le hacía recordar a su madre, la cual siempre le entregaba un chocolate o algunos caramelos cuando se hería o lastimaba en alguna travesura. Aquella sabía mujer lograba que ella con una simple golosina recuperara la sonrisa perdida después de tanto llorar.

La muchacha pensó que quizás todo aquello era una señal de que su madre aun estaba a su lado cuidándola, quizás la idea a otros le pareciera tonta pero a la chica logro arrancarle nuevamente una sonrisa.

_-Si té molesta la herida o algo ven a verme nuevamente, pídele a tu novio que te acompañe, una muchachita como tu no debe andar sola por la calle._

_-¿Novio? –Pregunto con intriga Hinata._

_-Pues claro este apuesto muchacho que te acompaña._

_-Pero él no es mi novio. –Exclamo con sorpresa y vergüenza._

El anciano solo rió y los acompaño a ambos hasta la puerta, Hinata se sentía ahora mucho más avergonzada pues Sasuke, no había pronunciado ni una palabra ante aquellas afirmaciones del medico, ambos hicieron una reverencia y se alejaron del lugar.

Eran casi las doce del mediodía, entre la corrida y el accidente, mas la sesión de curación, a Hinata se le había pasado la hora, y no podía regresar a su hogar no llevando nada consigo. Sería demasiado obvio si lo hacía, que solo le interesaba escapar de aquella incómoda confesión de la mañana.

La muchacha estaba dispuesta ahora mas que nunca en dejar morir aquel sentimiento que había nacido en lo profundo de su corazón.

_-Muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado. –Dijo la muchacha realizando una reverencia. –Disculpa por las molestias que te he causado ya te he hecho perder parte de la mañana._

_-No te disculpes, de todas maneras no tenía nada que hacer. –Hinata nuevamente noto que el semblante del muchacho permanecía serio pero sus ojos denotaban tristeza y nostalgia._

_-Bueno gracias por todo, me retiro debo ir a hacer unas compras. –La muchacha volvió a hacer otra reverencia y se disponía a retirarse cuando la voz del joven la detuvo._

_-Espera aun no me has dicho por que corrías. –Inquirió él cruzándose de brazos._

_-Es que es algo complicado y largo para contar._

_-Entonces te acompañare a hacer tus compras y me contaras._

_-Esta bien... -Hinata no salía de su asombro, que era lo que este muchacho quería de ella ahora, parecía que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar con facilidad._

Ambos retomaron el sendero en silencio, Hinata hizo sus compras en varios lugares de la ciudad, pensó que el chico se cansaría rápidamente y la abandonaría a medio camino pero no fue así. No solo la acompaño si no que además la ayudo con las bolsas del mercado para que la muchacha no se dañara aun más su mano lastimada.

_-Gracias –Exclamo Hinata satisfecha al haber adquirido todo lo que necesitaba._

_-¿Terminaste con tus compras?_

_-Si, gracias por acompañarme, y perdón por hacerte llevar estas bolsas. –Tratando de apoderarse de un paquete._

_-No te preocupes yo lo llevare. –Sasuke seguía manteniéndose serio._

_-Gracias... –Dijo con una linda sonrisa en su rostro la muchacha, lo que causo que Sasuke la mirara como extasiado por un momento._

_-Bien, te invitaré a almorzar, así podrás contarme por que corrías._

Hinata lo miro fijamente a los ojos, el chico seguía muy tranquilo y calmado, realmente su rostro expresaba una gran serenidad, lo cual cautivo en cierta medida la atención de la muchacha.

_-¿Y bien que me dices? –Notando la falta de respuesta de su compañera_

_-Pues... –Hinata pensó en sus huéspedes pero seguramente ellos estarían durmiendo y por otro lado no quería regresar por ahora a la casa._

_-¿Tienes planes? –Insistió el muchacho._

_-No, claro que no... vamos._

Ambos volvieron a emprender el camino. Sasuke guió a la muchacha hacía un pequeño pero hermoso restauran donde solía pasar largas horas de soledad, pues a diferencia de otros jóvenes era un ser bastante ermitaño y a veces prefería mantenerse alejado de la molesta muchedumbre que solía fastidiarlo con facilidad.

La gente veía con asombro a los dos jóvenes pasar, mas de un transeúnte volteaba asombrado de ver a tan bonita pareja, dejarse ver por la ciudad.

Las muchachas extasiadas reían entre dientes, haciendo picaras caras con sus amigas al ver pasar al muchacho quien caminaba con gran seriedad.

A Hinata le dio la certera impresión de que no importase cuanta gente rodease o buscase al joven él lograba aislarse en su propio mundo interior.

_-Es aquí. –Dijo señalando el lugar._

_-¡Es bellísimo!_

Hinata no salía de su asombro aquel lugar parecía salido de un cuento, estaba en una pequeña callecita poco transitada, pero que formaba parte de una rotonda no muy grande. Su centro era adornado por una bellísima fuente, con la forma de una niña que traía un cántaro de agua en su regazo, volcando sin cesar aquel liquido cristalino hacía sus pies, donde varias avecillas retozaban alegremente salpicando con agua los bordes de la vereda.

Algunos edificios no muy altos rodeaban toda aquella rotonda cerrando parte del lugar, pero permitiendo que la cálida luz del sol alumbrara aquel urbano paisaje.

Varios puestos de flores se ubicaban en cada esquina, extasiando con su perfume no solo ha los visitantes, sino también a varias aves he insectos que revoloteaban sin cesar.

Además de los puestos de flores, dos chocolaterías endulzaban el aire del lugar, varios niños pululaban atraídos por aquel exquisito aroma, sonriendo y devorando las más dulces y sabrosas golosinas.

Una tienda de ropa pequeña y rustica dejaba entrever una bella pañoleta de seda verde la cual se agitaba alegremente con el viento.

_-Es bellísima –Exclamo Hinata deslizando sus manos sobre aquella delicada seda. –Lastima que no traje más dinero. –Dijo con cierta pena, Sasuke la miro fijamente por un momento._

Hinata volvió a recorrer con su vista aquel lugar, que a pesar de ser pequeño era tan atractivo que algunas personas iban y venían curiosas recorriendo cada centímetro, cada rincón, de aquel simple pero bello paraje.

El restaurante permanecía esbelto, iluminado por la brillante luz del sol. Un enorme ventanal, aseguraba el paso de luz a su interior, varias macetas con flores se apostaban al pie del mismo otorgándole frescura, gracia y belleza.

Hinata y Sasuke entraron al lugar, el interior no era muy espacioso pero permitía tranquilamente ubicar unas diez o quince mesas. Las mismas estaban adornadas con un precioso mantel color salmón, que terminaba en una fina y delicada puntilla blanca. Cada mesa era alegrada por la presencia de unas perfumadas rosas blancas.

_-El lugar es precioso Sasuke... –Hinata no salía de su asombro realmente se hallaba en una especie de cuento de hadas._

_-Suelo venir seguido a este lugar aun que es la primera vez que vengo acompañado. –Exclamo el joven haciendo una seña al mozo para que vinieran a tomarle la orden. _

_-En verdad, pues no deberías disfrutar de esto tu solo, deberías traer a alguna novia o amiga, es un lugar muy romántico._

Hinata no se percato de sus propias palabras, solamente miraba extasiada el interior del edificio, el cual parecía extraído de una leyenda de oriente. La muchacha sonrió y recordó el cuento de aquel mendigo, que resulto ser el apuesto príncipe, que no solo rescataba a su damisela en peligro si no que además salvaba a todo su pueblo de un tirano asesino he impostor que había usurpado su lugar.

Tantas veces había insistido a su madre que le leyera aquel relato, que juraba que ya se lo había aprendido de memoria.

-_Realmente veo que te gusta –Dijo Sasuke apenas esbozando una tenue sonrisa._

_-Es precioso... –Dijo Sonriéndole ha aquel desconocido, quien volvió a mirarla como extasiado._

_-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó ella._

_-Nada es solo que cuando ríes me recuerdas a alguien._

_-¿Así? A alguna novia tal vez._

_-Puede ser... –Dijo él atendiendo al mozo que venía a tomarles el pedido._

Ambos ordenaron algo del menú, lo cual les sirvieron casi enseguida, y así los dos terminaron de almorzar, entre alguna pregunta incrédula de Hinata y las contestaciones severas de Sasuke, el día fue pasando con normalidad.

La muchacha no pensó durante todo el rato que estuvieron juntos en su amado Naruto, quien recurrentemente solía asaltarla cuando menos se lo esperaba, realmente el chico podía hacerla olvidar por un momento de su amarga tristeza y soledad.

_-¿Y bien vas decírmelo? –Pregunto Sasuke._

_-¿Qué cosa? _

_-Por que corrías y llorabas._

_-Yo no lloraba... –Evitando la mirada interrogativa del muchacho._

_-Si lo hacías, no soy tonto Hinata, ¿Quién te ha hecho llorar? –Pregunto el chico con severidad._

_-¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado de alguien, que no lo esta de ti y que jamás lo estará?_

_-Creo que no, pero comprendo lo que dices aun que ¿Cómo sabes que no lo esta de ti y jamás lo estará?_

_-Por que él ama a otra chica, y la ama de verdad, lo veo en sus ojos cuando habla de ella, sé que significa algo muy importante para él._

_-¿El te lo ha dicho? _

_-Si, yo le confesé mis sentimientos, fue una tontería no debí apresurarme..._

_-Comprendo. –Dijo bebiendo un poco de té que le habían servido._

_-Pero ahora me queda una tarea ardua he importante y es sacarlo de mi corazón._

_-No hay remedio cuando, la otra persona no nos ama no podemos hacer nada, el cariño no es algo que se fuerza, es algo que nace naturalmente._

_-Lo sé, es por eso que tratare con todas mis fuerzas alejarlo de mi mente y tampoco deseo que él me vea llorar._

_-Lo entiendo... Pero también hay algo que debes tener en cuenta..._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Que el amor puede nacer cuando menos te lo esperas, y así quedas fácilmente atrapado en su red._

_-Pero eso es imposible..._

_-Nada es imposible... Dime que clase de relación lleva él con ella, ¿son muy unidos?_

_-Pues a decir verdad ahora no tienen nada, ella le pidió un tiempo y tal vez ame a alguien más._

_-Ósea que estas metida en una especie de cuadrado amoroso. -Sasuke se sorprendió un poco con el comentario._

_-Pues ahora que lo mencionas quizás si... –La muchacha no había prestado atención a ese detalle._

_-Realmente las mujeres son complicadas a veces ¿por que se meten en ese tipo de problemas?_

_-Por que yo no sabía que él amaba a alguien mas, incluso lo ame antes de conocernos._

_-¿Antes de conocerse? –Sasuke parecía aun más desconcertado._

_-Si puede ser extraño pero he llegado a soñar con él, sin siquiera haberlo conocido. –Dijo Hinata recordando sus asiduos sueños._

_-¿Sueñas con él? Pues no es la primera vez que oigo algo así, mis padres siempre me aseguraron que se conocían de algún otro lado, cuando se vieron por primera vez en la calle se reconocieron al instante._

_-¿De verdad? –Hinata parecía muy emocionada con aquella revelación._

_-Si, aun que yo creí que solo era una fantasía pero muchas culturas creen en la reencarnación._

_-Si he leído algo de eso, las almas gemelas siempre tienden a reencontrarse no importa cuanto tiempo o vidas pasen. –Dijo Hinata aun más emocionada lo cual causó otra leve sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke._

_-Si en verdad tu y él son almas gemelas no deberías de preocuparte._

_-Pues con su respuesta a mi confesión, podría afirmar que el y yo no somos almas gemelas._

_-Si en verdad la novia no sale con él quizás tengas una oportunidad, solo deberás comprobarlo por ti misma._

_-Pero yo no deseo forzarlo a que me ame, por otro lado no quiero sufrir con un amor no correspondido._

_-No siempre es fácil hallar al amor, pero eres una buena chica seguro lo hallaras. –Sasuke se veía un poco mas animado tras la charla, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con nadie. _

_-¿Qué hay de ti Sasuke, tienes novia? –Pregunto con gracia Hinata._

_-Pues... –El chico se mostraba algo renuente a contestar._

_-Yo te conté mi historia ahora te toca a ti..._

_-Yo nunca dije que te contaría la mía. –Con cierto enfado._

_-Pues esta bien si no lo deseas... –Hinata parecía algo triste se había abierto a este desconocido pero él no hacia lo mismo._

_-La verdad es que mi caso es muy diferente Hinata... –Dijo finalmente _

_-¿Diferente?_

_-Pues yo... de alguna manera siempre fui algo popular con las mujeres._

_-¡No me había dado cuenta de ello! –Insinuó Hinata con gracia, pero Sasuke la miro con seriedad. –Perdón continua –Inquirió la chica._

_-Lo que paso es que hubo alguien que se fijo en mi, alguien que nunca debió haberlo hecho, y más sabiendo que otra persona la amaba._

_-¿Alguien mas?_

_-Sí..._

_-¿Y que pasó? –Hinata noto que el muchacho no largaba prenda he intento interrogarlo._

_-Yo trate de ignorarla lo más que pude, pero es verdad cuando te digo que los sentimientos suelen nacer cuando menos te lo esperas._

_-Espera un momento, ¿Ella estaba saliendo con la otra persona?_

_-No, no lo estaba..._

_-¿Y entonces?_

_-La otra persona era como un hermano, entiendes lo que significaba eso para mí._

_-Que no querías herirlo verdad._

-_Si, así es... Pensé que si me alejaba ella se olvidaría de mí y así fue o eso creí yo –El rostro de Sasuke, volvió a tornarse nostálgico, pero sin perder la seriedad._

_-Entiendo... veo que no soy la única metida en triángulos o grupos amorosos verdad.._

_-Cuando regrese, volvimos a vernos, realmente habíamos cambiado mucho los dos, mi amigo y ella estaban en ese momento en pareja, luego de mi regreso Sakura comenzó a cambiar._

El mundo de Hinata se detuvo en ese instante, realmente había oído bien, realmente este joven era Sasuke Uchiha el mejor amigo de Naruto.

_-Ella y yo nos vimos un par de veces pensé que mi amigo sabía de eso pero al parecer no era así._

_-¿Y que ocurrió luego? –Pregunto Hinata con cierto temor._

_-Pues que traicione a mi mejor amigo, a mi hermano, el realmente confiaba en mí y yo lo defraude._

_-Pero lo que haya pasado no fue culpa tuya Sasuke fue ¡ CULPA DE ELLA! _

Hinata parecía llena de odio y de rencor esta muchacha no solo le había hecho daño a su amado Naruto, también había lastimado a Sasuke su mejor amigo. Si la cruzara en esos momentos seguramente Sakura se hubiese ligado un par de bofetadas. El rencor y la ira dentro de su corazón crecía hacía esa muchacha ¿Realmente esta chica tenía sentimientos? Y si los tenía como podía jugar así con dos personas, a las cuales supuestamente amaba.

_-No fue culpa suya yo nunca debí acercarme a ella, no pude evitar enamorarme como un idiota aun sabiendo quien era, por eso no es su culpa. –Sasuke lucía realmente calmado mientras hablaba lo cual pareció exasperar un poco a su acompañante. _

_-¿Y tu amigo sabe de eso? –Pregunto Hinata._

_-Supongo que Sakura se lo ha dicho._

_-¡Cómo puede, esa mujer lastimar así a las personas!_

_-Tranquilízate Hinata..._

_-No puedo tranquilizarme, solo un monstruo haría una cosa así._

_-Creo que no debes apresurarte a juzgarla. –Exclamo Sasuke._

_-¡Ella no solo juega con tus sentimientos también lo hace con los sentimientos de Naruto, realmente es un ser repugnante! –Dijo levantándose con fuerza de su asiento, y entre cerrando los ojos con ira._

_-Yo nunca dije como se llamaba él... –Sasuke, parecía algo consternado._

_- Yo no... –Hinata volvió a sentarse ahora si que había metido la pata hasta el fondo._

_-¿Lo conoces?–Sasuke miro con atención a la muchacha._

_-Si así es, él es Naruto Uzumaki... –Confeso finalmente ella._

_-¿Entonces a quien amas? _

_-Es Naruto. –Hinata permanecía cabizbaja._

_-Pero como es que se conocen es imposible..._

_-Bueno es una larga historia..._

La cara de Sasuke ahora denotaba gran asombro, parecía algo confuso. Hinata se percato que la luz del sol ya no era tan brillante, miro la hora en un reloj colgado sobre la pared contigua a la mesa, marcaba casi las cinco de la tarde, realmente se le había pasado el día.

_-Debo irme. –Dijo la chica poniéndose rápidamente de pie. _

_-¡Espera! Aun debemos seguir hablando. –Sujetándola del brazo._

_-No puedo me están esperando hace rato, perdí la noción del tiempo, pero te daré el numero de mi celular podemos seguir hablando otro día._

_-Lo prometes._

_-Si claro Sasuke, además necesito que me cuentes un par de cosas más._

_-Esta bien, pero te acompañare a tu casa._

_-No es necesario estaré bien._

Sasuke hizo oído sordos a las palabras de la muchacha, y recogió los dos paquetes de las compras que descansaban aun costado de la mesa, el chico pago la cuenta y salieron con rapidez del restaurante.

Caminaron un largo trecho hasta casi llegar a la casa de Hinata, la muchacha no solo iba un poco furiosa con toda la situación, si no que además estaba dolida, pues sin duda Sakura era una mujer muy afortunada.

Quizás la rabia que en esos momentos sentía en su corazón se debía a cierta envía que ahora la corroía. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, tener la suerte de aquella mujer, tenía a dos jóvenes completamente locos por ella, mientras que en su vida lo único que había cosechado era tristeza.

_-Estas bien Hinata, no has dicho ni una sola palabra desde que salimos del restaurante._

_-Si, lo estoy, solo que pensaba..._

_-¿En que? -Dijo Sasuke mirándola extrañado._

_-En que Sakura debe ser una mujer muy hermosa y con mucha suerte además, supongo que eso es algo que yo carezco. –La chica ahora se veía más triste que enfadada._

Por fin llegaron a la casa de Hinata. Sasuke bajo ambas bolsas las cuales no eran muy pesadas, y los dejos a los pies de la muchacha, ambos se hallaban junto a la cerca que rodeaba toda la casa y cuya entrada la conduciría a través del jardín a la puerta de calle de la casa.

_-Hay algo que no te he dicho -Dijo Hinata cabizbaja._

_-¿Qué es? –Preguntó él muchacho con su seriedad habitual._

_-Naruto... se supone que es un secreto, prométeme que no dirás nada. –Mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Lo prometo... _

_-Él esta aquí... _

_-¿Qué? Pero él..._

_-Se esta ocultando aquí... Por favor Sasuke, se que eres aun su amigo, a pesar de todo..._

_-Tranquila puedes confiar en mí. –Dijo mirándola a los ojos._

_-Bueno será mejor que me vaya. –Exclamo la chica._

_-Esta bien, ya tengo tu celular te llamaré para volvernos a ver ¿Estas de acuerdo?_

_-Si, claro llámame cuando quieras._

Hinata se disponía a levantar las bolsas del piso pero, Sasuke se acerco suavemente a ella cruzo su brazo derecho por la cintura de la chica y la estrujo contra su cuerpo. Hinata se sorprendió con la reacción del joven y la miro desconcertada.

_-No me mires así, no soy lo que piensas..._

_-¿Qué haces Sasuke? -Mirándolo a los ojos._

Sasuke acaricio con ternura el rostro de Hinata acomodando, algunos cabellos que caían sobre la cara de la chica. La muchacha no entendía por que el joven reaccionaba así con ella, ¿lo haría acaso por venganza? Pero en su rostro no se reflejaba odio, solo había nostalgia y dolor.

Hinata permanecía presa entre los brazos de su encantador captor, de alguna manera le costaba resistirse a este joven, aun que la imagen de su querido Naruto rondaba por su mente sin cesar, la idea de que él jamás la querría genero cierto rencor en su corazón.

¿Por qué debía seguir fiel a un hombre que jamás la amaría, ni la besaría, ni la haría suya? ¿Por que debería pensar en un hombre que jamás se sacaría de su cabeza a otra mujer?

Por otra parte Sasuke de alguna manera estaba en su misma situación, quizás él entendía como se sentía, quizás él había pasado exactamente por la misma desilusión que ella pasaba ahora, quien más la entendería a la perfección que él, este misterioso hombre que ahora la estrujaba entre sus brazos.

_-Pero Sasuke, tú amas a Sakura... –Pronuncio débilmente la muchacha._

_-Y tú amas a Naruto, pero ni ella me ama a mí, ni él te ama a ti._

Hinata sintió otra fuerte punzada en su corazón, entonces Sakura, no estaba con Sasuke y si era así debía de ser por que Sakura amaba a Naruto y él la amaba a ella, estaba claro que el chico tenía razón ahora entendía sus melancólicos ojos.

La muchacha sentía algunas lagrimas escabullirse de sus ojos, entonces la triste pero certera realidad era que ambos amaban a dos personas que jamás les corresponderían.

_-No llores Hinata... –Limpiándole las lagrimas a la muchacha._

_-No lo puedo evitar Sasuke..._

_-Lo se, pero no habías dicho que no querías que el te viera sufrir._

_-Así es... –Hinata parecía mucho más melancólica._

_-Entonces no lo hagas, sé fuerte al menos no lo hagas frente a él, para eso me tienes a mí. _

El muchacho aproximó su rostro mas cerca de Hinata, hasta casi estar a pocos centímetros de la cara de ésta, podía sentir la respiración de la chica en sus labios, realmente no entendía el por que hacía eso, pero quizás aquella muchacha compartía su mismo dolor, y su mismo destino como dijo aquel anciano doctor.

La muchacha cerro sus ojos con suavidad, el noto este acto de entrega al instante. Se acerco con delicadeza y fundió sus labios a los de ella, quien no se resistía en lo absoluto a aquella dulce calidez.

Hinata se sentía extraña no era que el beso le desagradara al contrario, pero sentía un dolorcito en su corazón como si traicionase al ser que más amaba, pero por otro lado ese ser le había dejado muy en claro que ella no estaba ni estaría en su corazón.

Unos minutos antes...

-_Buenas tardes Shikamaru... –Pronuncio Tenten entre bostezos._

_-Hasta que te levantas Tenten creí que habías ido a invernar._

_-Tal vez y por que no te acostaste también... –Exclamo la chica con gracia._

_-Por que alguien debía quedarse haciendo guardia si tu dormías y Hinata no estaba._

_-¿Qué? ¿Y donde esta Hinata? son casi las cinco de la tarde dijimos que iríamos por nuestros disfraces. –Tenten pregunto asombrada._

_-Buenas tardes chicos. –Naruto entraba a la sala desperezándose._

_-Dormiste bien Naruto. –Pregunto Shikamaru._

_-Si, dormí bastante bien gracias._

_-¿Shikamaru que le hiciste a Hinata? –Pregunto con fuerza y enojo Tenten._

_-Yo no le hice nada..._

_-¿Qué paso con Hinata? –Naruto lucía preocupado._

_-Es que Hinata no esta, dijo que iríamos esta tarde por nuestros disfraces, pero..._

_-¡Aun no ha vuelto! –Naruto se veía sumamente preocupado la chica había salido muy triste luego de hablar con él._

_-No aun no ha regresado... –Shikamaru lucía también preocupado por su anfitriona._

_-Pero se fue temprano, por que no ha regresado... –Naruto comenzó a caminar por la sala con nerviosismo._

_-¿Cómo que se marcho? ¿Adonde? –Tenten no entendía con exactitud que pasaba pero al parecer Shikamaru y Naruto sabían más de lo que confesaban._

_-¿Probaste llamando a su móvil?_

_-Se lo ha dejado aquí. –Contesto Shikamaru mientras aun permanecía sentado en un almohadón._

_-Llamaste a casa de Kurenai, quizás este ahí. –Insistió Naruto._

–_Ya lo intente Naruto no estaba allí tuve que mentirle a Kurenai, para que no se preocupara._

_-Esta perdida ¿qué haremos? –Tenten lucía muy tensa y preocupada._

_-Quizás solo necesite estar a solas, seguramente debe estar por regresar. –Shikamaru trataba de mantener la calma._

_-Vamos a buscarla. –Naruto no había dejado de caminar nerviosamente por toda la sala. –¡Esto es mi culpa! –Inquirió_

_-¿Por qué es tu culpa Naruto? ¿Que paso con Hinata? –Tenten miraba a Naruto quien ahora se sentaba en uno de los almohadones de la sala._

_-No paso nada Tenten, tranquilízate. –Shikamaru noto enseguida el semblante apenado de Naruto._

_-Entonces iré a buscarla por los alrededores. –Tenten emprendió la marcha hacía la calle._

-_¡Espera no puedes irte recuerda nuestra misión! –Dijo shikamaru levantándose de un salto._

_-¡Déjala! –Naruto permanecía aun cabizbajo. _

Tenten recorrió con rapidez el pasillo que la conduciría a la puerta principal, no entendía que era lo que había pasado pero sabía que no era nada bueno y alentador.

La muchacha asió la perilla de la puerta con fuerza, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con un espectáculo que jamás pensó ver, dos jóvenes permanecían parados a unos cuantos metros de la cerca que rodeaba todo el jardín, su visión no era muy precisa pero pudo distinguir a Hinata hablando con un muchacho.

El chico se acerco a ella y la asió entre sus brazos, luego acaricio con ternura su cabello, mientras parecía que hablaban algo en voz baja. Tenten sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban realmente esto era como ver una novela en la televisión.

El muchacho se acercó mucho más a Hinata y la beso, Tenten pego un pequeño grito de emoción que se escucho en la casa, lo que hizo que Naruto y Shikamaru acudieran con rapidez a su lado, la chica cerro la puerta impidiéndoles ver el panorama a los dos muchachos.

_-¿Que paso Tenten? –Pregunto Naruto con ansiedad._

_-Nada, nada. –Contesto la chica entre sonrisas._

_-Como que nada pegaste un grito, y ahora estas toda colorada. –Shikamaru la miraba con detenimiento pues no entendía que pasaba._

_-Es que encontré a Hinata._

_-¿Y donde esta? –Pregunto Naruto con más tranquilidad._

_-Afuera..._

_-¿Afuera? Pero... ¿Esta bien? –Shikamaru intentaba llegar a la puerta._

_-Si, claro que lo esta, muy sana y feliz... -Tenten volvió a sonreír._

_-¿Feliz? –Naruto también intento llegar a la puerta._

_-Esperen un momento, no pueden ver._

_-¿Por que no? –Preguntaron ambos chicos._

_-Por que es una escena condicionada para niños. -Dijo Tenten entre risas, pero ambos muchachos se le abalanzaron encima, abriendo un poco la puerta principal observando a través de esa hendija lo que ocurría._

Naruto y Shikamaru no podían creer lo que veían no lograban divisar bien el rostro de ambos jóvenes, pues estaban un poco lejos. Sin duda alguna una era Hinata, por su larga cabellera, ¿pero quien era el otro muchacho? Hinata estaba de espaldas y el otro muchacho parado frente a ella, solo podía ver su negro cabello.

Naruto sintió como si le hirviera la sangre, no podía comprender lo que veían sus ojos, en la mañana Hinata le profesaba su cariño, pero en la tarde ya se había conseguido a otro.

El beso duro unos momentos, Hinata simplemente dejo que aquello pasase, ya nada le importaba, la realidad era evidente, pero por otra parte este hombre, en cuyos brazos se encontraba, tenía no solo gran atractivo sino que además poseía una extasiante calidez y ternura especial en sus labios.

Sasuke tomo un poco de distancia del rostro de la muchacha, realmente no comprendía por que se había dejado llevar así, la chica permanecía con sus ojos cerrados, volvió a verla bien realmente tenía una gran belleza.

_-¡Hinata! –Pronuncio en voz baja._

_-Sasuke... yo... –Hinata abrió sus ojos lentamente sus lagrimas habían cesado, miro al joven que aun la abrazaba con fuerza, secar las ultimas gotas cristalinas pruebas de aquel delito tortuoso y amargo que había roto su corazón._

_-Debo irme, yo te llamare para que agendes mi móvil._

_-Esta bien, pero no uses tu nombre, no quiero que sepan que eres tu._

_-Si así lo deseas, seré para ti ¡DESTINO! -Dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios._

_-¿Destino? –Suena bien._

_-Claro que sí. –Besándola nuevamente con ternura aun que esta vez el beso fue breve._

_-Adiós Sasuke Uchiha. –Dijo Hinata sonriendo, mientras el chico la liberaba._

_-Adiós Hinata Hyuga, nos volveremos a ver. –Dijo el muchacho, dejando a Hinata sumamente desconcertada._

Sasuke se alejo corriendo de aquel lugar. Hinata quiso preguntarle, tantas cosas pero realmente no lograba reaccionar. Se toco lentamente sus labios con los dedos recordando aquel beso apasionado.

La muchacha tardo un momento en caer en cuenta de que el chico la había llamado por su nombre y apellido ¿Sasuke sabía que ella era una Hyuga?


	10. El pasado de Naruto

_Capitulo X_

"_El Pasado de Naruto"_

Naruto, Shikamaru y Tenten miraban perplejos toda aquella situación, los tres notaron el largo letargo de la joven en reaccionar tras haberse quedado sola.

A la chica le tomo un momento recoger las bolsas que permanecían a sus pies, no eran muy pesadas por ello pudo asirlas con facilidad.

En el interior de la casa Tenten cerró con rapidez la puerta, dejando a ambos muchachos mucho más asombrados.

_-Vamos, vamos ya viene no debe saber que la estuvimos espiando. –Exclamo la chica empujándolos hacía la sala._

_-¡No lo puedo creer! –Inquirió Naruto con asombro._

_-¿Que no puedes creer? Hinata es una chica muy linda y dulce era sabido que iba ha hallar a un príncipe y por lo que se veía era bastante guapo._

_-Si ni siquiera viste su rostro Tenten. –Exclamo Shikamaru sentándose nuevamente en un almohadón._

_-Yo si lo vi un poco, por que llegue antes, pero ustedes ¡No! –Festejando la situación como si fuera el mejor de los acontecimientos y de los cuales solamente ella era participe de los hechos relevantes._

Naruto se sentó en uno de los almohadones, Shikamaru lo vio más triste de lo que se suponía debía estar, quizás aquel era el golpe que necesitaba el chico para madurar.

La puerta de entrada ejecuto un leve quejido anunciándole al grupo que su anfitriona estaba en casa.

Hinata dejo con cuidado las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina, prendió la hornalla de la estufa y se dispuso a preparar algo de té; aun estaba sorprendida de todo lo que le había acontecido ese largo día, pero en lo que recién reparaba era en que Sasuke sabía quien era ella, por otro lado tenía poco de conocer a aquel muchacho, por que se dejo llevar de esa manera, prácticamente con un desconocido. ¿Y si él la engañaba? ¿Y si le decía la verdad a Naruto? Por otro lado que ganaba él con decirle la verdad al chico.

_-¡Ahh esto es tan confuso! –Dijo con fuerza olvidando que ya no se hallaba sola en la casa._

Realmente Sasuke no parecía mal chico pero últimamente sus predicciones no eran del todo acertadas, pero que podría hacer ahora el pasado es imborrable, por otro lado el futuro es un misterio, así que debía apegarse a su presente y ver que sucedía de todo aquello. Realmente necesitaba descansar.

La chica preparo algo de té y se sentó sola de espaldas a la puerta de la cocina, cada segundo que pasaba se sumergía más y más en sus pensamientos mientras veía fijamente, su humeante taza casi como hipnotizada; realmente después de todo aquello se hallaba como en trance. Le dolía un poco las heridas, pero trato de restarles atención.

_-No piensas invitarnos. –Dijo Tenten picaramente a sus espaldas._

Hinata recordó que sus huéspedes estaban allí en su hogar. Giro su cabeza rápidamente a ver a Tenten quien permanecía parada junto a la puerta.

_-¡Hinata estas herida! –Exclamo la chica abalanzándose sobre Hinata quien aun permanecía sentada._

_-Estoy bien Tenten._

_-¿Cómo vas a estar bien mírate que son estas vendas en tu rostro y mírate la mano? –Tenten lucía algo afligida._

_Naruto y Shikamaru permanecían parados junto a la puerta, mientras Tenten abrazaba a su adolorida anfitriona._

_-Nos alegra que estés bien Hinata, como no volvías estábamos algo preocupados. –Expreso Shikamaru con seriedad._

_-Pues ha sido un día un poco extraño. –Dijo Hinata tratando de sonreír un poco._

Naruto entro a la cocina y se sentó en la mesa, lo mismo hicieron los demás, Hinata trataba de evitar a toda costa mirar a los ojos a su huésped, pues temía que el portentoso poder de aquellas dos gemas la hicieran sucumbir nuevamente ante sus encantos.

_-Dime Hinata ¿Qué fue lo que te paso por que estas lastimada? –Pregunto Tenten con curiosidad. _

_-Es que me tropecé con alguien y me lastime..._

_-Realmente eres algo torpe... –Exclamo Tenten con gracia._

_-¿Y que paso en todo el día por que desapareciste?_

_-Es que fui a curarme las heridas, si eso fue... –Dijo Hinata acalorada al recordarle lo sucedido._

_-¿Y dime Hinata-chan el doctor era guapo? –Pregunto entre risas._

_-Pues imagino que de joven ha de haber sido guapo..._

_-¿Qué? –Tenten no entendía nada pero se moría de la intriga por saber quien era aquel misterioso joven que hacía tan solo unos minutos besaba a su anfitriona._

_-Si, tendría unos setenta años... –Dijo Hinata divertida._

En esos momentos el móvil de Hinata había comenzado a sonar, el mismo había quedado abandonado en la cocina desde la mañana con la prisa que la chica llevaba no pudo siquiera tomarlo de aquel lugar.

Hinata se levanto al instante, como si hubiese sido alcanzada por un rayo lo cual extraño a sus huéspedes en sobre manera.

La muchacha observó detenidamente la pantalla de su celular, un numero desconocido figuraba en él, pero el siguiente texto pareció alegrarla un poco mas, la chica logro leer solo la primer frase de aquel mensaje pues Tenten le arrebato súbitamente el teléfono.

_-Ya Hinata no te quedes como estatua déjanos ver quien es. –Observando detenidamente la pantalla._

_-¡Tenten eso es privado! –Pero ya era inútil la chica comenzó a leer en voz alta aquel comprometedor mensaje._

_-Veamos: "Hinata te agradezco por la maravillosa tarde que pasamos juntos, aun tenemos cosas de que hablar, tratare de ponerme en contacto contigo ni bien pueda, puedes agendar mi móvil y recuerda que no estas sola siempre me tendrás a tu lado. _

_En cuanto a lo que paso realmente no me arrepiento de ello, espero que tu tampoco. Nos veremos pronto "DESTINO" – Tenten leía cada vez mas sorprendida, finalmente miro a Hinata quien permanecía a su lado estática._

_-Dame eso Tenten, no te han enseñado a no leer cosas ajenas. –Replico Hinata algo molesta._

_-¡Huy quien es Destino! Realmente lo dejaste flasheado ¿No me digas que es Sasori? –Pregunto Tenten con gracia._

_-No es nadie... –Exclamo Hinata con cierto enfado._

_-¡Ya basta Tenten acompáñame un momento afuera! –Dijo Shikamaru atrapando a la muchacha por un brazo y llevándosela a la rastra hacía afuera._

_-¡Espera shikamaru! Eres un violento ¡Espera! –Tenten fue sacada a la fuerza de la cocina por Shikamaru quien entendía a la perfección los sentimientos de Naruto, el cual hasta el momento no había pronunciado palabra_.

Hinata y Naruto se encontraron nuevamente a solas en aquella habitación la cual en la mañana fue testigo de una fracasada declaración de amor.

_-Será mejor que me vaya a descansar un rato no me siento bien. –Exclamo la muchacha evitando mirar a Naruto quien aun permanecía sentado._

_-¿Realmente me decías la verdad o solo jugabas conmigo Hinata? –Pregunto finalmente Naruto con seriedad._

_-No entiendo a que se refiere..._

_-A lo que me confesaste esta mañana, pensé que me habías dicho que yo te gustaba, no es así._

_-Prefiero no recordar nada de esta mañana, será mejor que lo dejemos así, haga de cuenta que nada ocurrió._

-_Te estoy preguntando si realmente lo que me confesaste esta mañana fue verdad, nada mas... –Naruto se puso de pie y se acerco a Hinata quien no tubo tiempo suficiente para huir._

_-Si, si lo fue. –Contesto Hinata con tristeza._

_-Entonces ¿por que lo besaste Hinata? -Dijo Naruto con tristeza, colocándose ahora delante de la chica, quien se hallaba demasiado desconcertada._

_-Besarlo... –Hinata no comprendía, acaso él había visto aquel beso._

_-Si lo besaste hace un rato en la entrada y ¿Quién es él? –Pregunto Naruto con cierto enfado._

_-Solo es alguien que tiene el mismo problema que usted. –Dijo con tristeza al recordar todo lo que Sasuke le había comentado._

_-¿Qué problema? ¿De que hablas?_

_-Nada olvídelo, necesito descansar no me siento muy bien.- Tratando de esquivar al joven._

_-Espera un momento por que me mientes, creí que podía confiar en ti. –Naruto parecía algo eufórico._

_-Déjeme pasar. –Exclamo Hinata con cierta rabia._

Naruto no entendía por que la muchacha actuaba así y que quería decirle con ese comentario. Por otro lado por que no le decía la verdad, por que no le confesaba si todo aquello era una mentira. El chico sentía rabia e ira no toleraba que la muchacha estuviese en los brazos de alguien mas, le parecía escalofriante.

Hinata trataba de zafarse de la presencia de Naruto. Logro esquivarlo hasta la puerta pero volvió a atraparla entre sus brazos. La muchacha volvió a mirar aquellos ojos azules los cuales parecían traspasarla, podía sentir un calor incontrolable en su cuerpo, y un fuerte mareo apoderarse de su sien, realmente se sentía agotada fastidiada de tener que luchar constantemente por lo que deseaba.

_-¡Naruto! –Dijo suavemente antes de perder la conciencia desmayándose en los brazos del hombre que amaba._

_-¿Realmente amas a otro Hinata? –Exclamo con tristeza Naruto alzándola en sus brazos._

El chico la llevó con cuidado hasta su habitación. Cerro la puerta tras de sí y la deposito con suavidad en la cama, se sentó por un momento a su lado acariciando con ternura su cabello, otra vez sentía esa punzada en su corazón.

Naruto observo por un momento los labios de la muchacha realmente aquellos eran los dos objetos que más deseaba poseer en ese momento, sintió en su cuerpo como el calor lo inundaba, el deseo se apoderaba de todo su ser.

Se inclinó lentamente besando con dulzura aquellos deliciosos labios que hacía tiempo deseaba probar, y realmente la espera no había sido en vano, pues aquellos labios realmente tenían el poder de enloquecerlo a un nivel tan extremo que creyó no poderse contener.

Sintió un leve gemido proveniente de la muchacha lo que lo obligo a detenerse por un momento. Algunas lágrimas caían ahora copiosamente de sus ojos, la chica permanecía inconsciente aun pero no dejaba de llorar.

_-¡Naruto! –Exclamo con tristeza entre sollozos._

El chico se aparto con sorpresa y melancolía, la muchacha no había despertado solamente sollozaba dormida.

Naruto acaricio el rostro de Hinata, y secó algunas lágrimas ¿Por qué le dolía tanto aquella escena? ¿Acaso su amor por Hinata era mas fuerte de lo que su mente racional quería aceptar? ¿Y si fuera así como decirle que estaba equivocado que realmente la amaba más de lo que él nunca hubiese creído? Pero también era cierto que la chica tenía a alguien más ¿Quien rayos era ese tipo que trataba de arrebatarle el cariño de esta misteriosa mujer?

Naruto sentía una vez más que alguien se inmiscuía en su vida para robarse lo que más amaba y deseaba ¿Pero era Hinata realmente lo que más amaba y deseaba? ¿O acaso solo era la falta de su amada Sakura lo que en estos momentos lo atormentaba?

Quizás el hecho de vivir sin Sakura todo este tiempo, estaba alterando sus nervios y su corazón pues no solo la amaba, además era hombre y sentía su falta por las noches, sentir y acariciar su suave piel, extasiarse con su aroma, con su calor, quizás todas aquellas necesidades jugaban una maquiavélica jugarreta en su corazón

_-Naruto... _

La chica volvía a pronunciar su nombre entre llantos, interrumpiendo no solo el silencio de la habitación, también los pensamientos del chico.

Naruto la miro fijamente ahora entendía que él le causaba mas daño del que jamás hubiese querido, no podía seguir así debía dejarla en paz, que fuera libre de reorganizar sus sentimientos y su vida con quien quisiera, y que de una vez por todas fuera finalmente feliz.

No sabía quien era ese tal "Destino" pero si él tenía la llave para hacer feliz a su dulce Hinata, debía dar un paso al costado como todo buen caballero.

_-No sé si realmente esto que siento por ti es amor Hinata, no quiero que sufras, ni que seas infeliz._

_Entiendo que con mi insistencia te cause tal vez mas daño, y te prometo que tratare de contenerme con todas mis fuerzas. Aprenderé ha acallar a este Naruto que te desea y que te anhela, no me será tarea fácil pero al menos lo ¡INTENTARE! _

Naruto lucía resignado, realmente se estaba auto proponiendo una tarea difícil de cumplir, pero debía intentarla al menos por el tiempo que pasara a su lado, sabía que cuando las cosas se calmaran, él volvería a su vida de siempre, a sus bromas, sus problemas y quizás comenzará a oír de nuevo a su viejo corazón.

El chico volvió a inclinarse, besando con pasión y ternura aquellos deliciosos labios de sabor extasiante por última vez. Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos que duro aquel pasional beso, el muchacho se incorporo, miro con anhelo a su bella durmiente tendida en la cama, como quien desea a una flor, mas a sabiendas de que si hiciera suyo a aquel ser, se marchitaría inexorablemente.

Naruto salió cabizbajo de la habitación, sentía un tumultuoso rió de emociones que corría embravecido en su interior ¿Realmente aquella decisión era la mejor? ¿Lograría actuar correctamente y según sus desarmonicos planes? ¿O volvería a caer preso de aquel inexplicable sentir?

_-¿Cómo esta Hinata? –Preguntó una voz femenina ni bien el chico entró en la sala._

_-Sufrió un desmayo... pero será mejor que llamemos a un medico para que pase a revisarla. –Dijo Naruto mucho más melancólico._

_-Yo lo llamaré –Exclamo Shikamaru- Aun que no debe de ser nada quizás solo se deba al estrés._

Shikamaru tomó el teléfono y se dispuso a cumplir con aquel cometido, Naruto se desplomo en uno de los almohadones de la sala y abrió su Laptop tratando de perderse entre aquellas desconcertantes líneas que figuraban en la pantalla de su ordenador.

_-Shikamaru me contó lo que pasó Naruto. –Comentó la muchacha con cautela._

_-Shikamaru no debió abrir la boca esta vez. –Exclamo Naruto con cierta rudeza._

_-Pues esta preocupado por ti, al igual que lo estoy yo._

_-No veo el por que deberían de preocuparse de mas._

_-Por que no solo eres nuestro jefe, también eres nuestro amigo. –Espeto Shikamaru quien se asomaba a la charla. –El medico vendrá en la mañana dice que lo mejor ahora es dejarla descansar._

_-¡Si creo que es lo mejor! Que la deje en paz... –Nuevamente Naruto agacho su cabeza intentando perderse en su Pc portátil._

_-Deja de auto castigarte Naruto, no tienes la culpa de nada y mucho menos Hinata. –Tenten hablaba ahora con cierta seriedad poco habitual en ella._

_-Tenten tiene razón Naruto, es hora de que intentes averiguar cuales son tus verdaderos sentimientos. –Dijo Shikamaru mirándolo a los ojos._

_-¿Mis verdaderos sentimientos?_

_-¡Claro! Tus sentimientos por Hinata. -Tenten parecía un poco alegre pues la respuesta era demasiado obvia._

_-¿Qué sientes por ella Naruto? –Pregunto Shikamaru._

_-No, estoy seguro... me gusta y también la quiero y... –Naruto enmudeció por un momento como si su siguiente frase fuera algo indiscreta._

_-Pues entonces deberás descubrir si lo que sientes por ella es solo pasión y frenesí o realmente es amor. –Exclamo Tenten quien había captado el mensaje al vuelo._

_-Así es, pero también es cierto, de que va siendo hora de que resuelvas tu situación con Sakura. –Inquirió Shikamaru._

_-¡No veo que tiene ella que ver con esto! –Replico Tenten algo molesta pues seguía sin gustarle la pelirosa esa. _

_-Tiene mucho que ver, ella y Naruto han estado demasiado tiempo distanciados, va siendo hora de que encauses esa relación o la termines, de esa decisión surgirá o no la oportunidad de establecer otro vinculo con Hinata. –Shikamaru hablaba con su seriedad habitual pero también con mucha cordura._

_-Eso es cierto, por que no creo que a Hinata le guste alguien que juegue a dos puntas. –Exclamo Tenten en voz alta._

_-Y a la larga terminas teniendo demasiados problemas. –Dijo Shikamaru algo agobiado._

_-Entiendo lo que me dicen chicos pero hay dos factores a tener en cuenta, uno, es que Hinata ya tiene a alguien a quien amar, si no por que lo habría besado y dos, hace tanto que no veo a Sakura que no sé que pueda llegar a pasar entre nosotros. Si realmente lo que siento por Hinata no es amor, no quiero que sufra por verme con alguien mas no soy esa clase de personas que suelen actuar insensiblemente ante esos actos de piratería ¿Y si el amor que tengo por Sakura es mucho más fuerte?_

_-Bueno la única manera de averiguarlo es hablando con ella y volviéndola a ver. –Exclamo Shikamaru con severidad._

_-No sé si ella quiera verme ahora Shikamaru..._

_-No veo el por que no, después de todo quien le pidió un tiempo fuiste tu, se que estas dolido por lo que paso entre ella y Sasuke, pero por otra parte ambos han pagado por sus pecados no crees._

_-¿Pagado por sus pecados? -Pregunto Tenten con asombro y furia._

_-Si, fue un poco antes de que tu llegaras Tenten, Sasuke era mi mejor amigo como mi hermano, y Sakura ella... en esos momentos salíamos... yo pensé que realmente me amaba, que había logrado borrar el recuerdo de Sasuke de su mente y de su corazón pero no fue así... –Naruto lucía más triste y evitaba enfrentar la mirada severa de Tenten quien ahora podía odiar a la chica con gusto._

_-¡Espera un momento, me estas diciendo que ambos te engañaron! -Tenten parecía eufórica y se había levantado de un solo salto de su almohadón._

_-Fui a su casa, trataba de hacerlo asiduamente, pero con el trabajo y mis deberes se me dificultaba poder verla todos los días. Supe que Sasuke había regresado luego de tres largos años fuera de Konoha y tenía la estúpida idea de que fuéramos juntos a verlo ya que siempre habíamos sido amigos los tres._

_-¿Y que ocurrió? –Al notar el silencio repentino de Naruto._

_-Yo tenía las llaves de su casa y siempre entraba sin llamar, ella vivía sola pues tenía pensado prepararse para la universidad, pero cuando llegue... la encontré besándose con Sasuke..._

_-¡QUE! –Tenten lucía mucho más indignada._

_-¡Rayos aun lo recuerdo y me hierve la sangre! Golpee a Sasuke, a quien quería como un hermano, Sakura solo lloraba, y me pedía disculpas, ambos me juraron que solo fue un beso y nada mas, pero en esos momentos me era muy difícil poder creerles._

_-¡Cómo para creerles que desfachatez! –Tenten caminaba ahora con rapidez por toda la sala._

_-Por supuesto que no lo hice, decidí que debía dar por terminada aquella relación, Sakura siempre estubo enamorada de Sasuke, y quizás estaba conmigo solo por lastima._

_-¡Esa vieja bruja!_

_-Cálmate Tenten. -Exclamo Shikamaru al ver lo alterada que estaba su compañera._

_-Pasaron unas cuantas semanas, Sasuke me llamó y pidió que nos encontráramos me dijo que se casaría o algo así tenía una especie de noviazgo o matrimonio no sé si por conveniencias o que la cosa es que el acepto._

Flash Back

_-Me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación. –Exclamo Sasuke levantándose de la incomoda silla de aquel bar._

_-Solo lo he hecho por la amistad que alguna vez tuvimos Sasuke. –Dijo Naruto Sentándose de mala manera en una silla._

_-Por eso lo aprecio Naruto..._

_-Bien de que querías hablarme... –Inquirió indignado el rubio._

_-De Sakura, de quien más..._

_-Si para eso me llamaste ahórrate las palabras no me interesa saber nada mas de ella. –Levantándose de su asiento dispuesto a marcharse._

_-¡Espera no te vayas Naruto! –Dijo Sasuke con severidad pues sabía que tono usar para hacer reaccionar a su amigo._

_-No quiero hablar mas de esto Sasuke, realmente estoy muy herido lo que tu y Sakura hicieron no sé si podré algún día perdonarlo..._

_-¡Sakura esta muy triste! –Exclamo en voz alta._

El bar estaba casi vacío, solamente los mozos pululaban cerca de la barra cada uno metido en sus propios problemas. Naruto volvió a sentarse en su lugar mirando fijamente a Sasuke quien no reflejaba en su rostro ni un sentimiento, pues rara vez los Uchiha demostraban esa cualidad.

_-¡Yo no puedo hacer nada Sasuke ella lo eligió así!_

_-Escúchame Naruto, Sakura no esta conmigo, incluso luego de aquello, no nos hemos vuelto a ver; se que tú la amas y aun que no lo creas ella te ama también... –Sasuke evito la mirada de su amigo ante estas palabras, quien se sorprendió con su accionar, pues el chico parecía algo nostálgico aun que su fría apariencia de piedra rara vez lo reflejara._

_-No entiendo por que me dices esto Sasuke..._

_-Por que yo la amo también..._

_-¿Y entonces por que me dices esto podrías quedarte con ella y ser felices juntos o no? –Replico Naruto de mala manera._

_-Por que ella no sería feliz a mi lado, por que ha llegado a amarte… mucho... y yo no quiero verla sufrir, ni a ti. Se que la amas y esta muy claro quien sobra aquí. –Dijo Sasuke con nostalgia._

_-Eso no es verdad, Sakura ha estado todo este tiempo enamorada de ti, a mi solo me ha tenido lastima. –Expreso el rubio con rabia e ironía._

_-Tal vez tú creas eso pero no es así, cuando nos vimos supongo que los dos no pudimos evitar sentirnos atraídos aun que fue algo que trate de evitar todos estos años. Pensé que lo mejor era la distancia y que nos serviría para aplacar nuestras ideas, sabes como es mi vida y lo que implica ser un Uchiha, yo jamás he tenido secretos contigo Naruto._

_-Sí, lo sé..._

_-Entonces sabrás él por que jamás pensé en matrimonios o novias. Mi vida al lado de una mujer solo le traería tristezas, pensando que no volvería de una u otra misión y no quiero eso para Sakura, sé que será muy feliz a tu lado._

_-Hay que ver que es lo que ella desea Sasuke... –Dijo Naruto comprendiendo las palabras de su amigo._

_-¡Entiende Naruto si ella me amara me hubiese elegido a mí y ahora no tendríamos esta charla! –Sasuke pareció exaltarse por primera vez. _

_-¿Realmente la amas no es así? -Pregunto el rubio con cierto dolor._

_-Si quieres culpar a alguien por lo que paso o deseas odiar a alguien ese soy yo no Sakura, te pido por favor que la perdones._

_-Y si decido hacerlo ¿Qué pasara contigo? –Pregunto con intriga Naruto, pues necesitaba oír aquellas palabras, como Sasuke bien le había dicho él no solía mentir._

_-Mis padres han decidido que contraiga matrimonio, aun no les doy el Ok, pero ya han hablado con la otra familia, solo será una entrevista... pero creo que aceptare._

_-Pensé que habías dicho que no querías comprometerte con nadie. –Expreso Naruto de manera implacable._

_-Sabes como son los matrimonios arreglados, dudo que lleguemos a entendernos o incluso a amarnos, podré estar completamente seguro que ella no extrañara mi ausencia en caso de no regresar. -Sasuke lucía tranquilo mientras hablaba como si se hubiese resignado a no volver a amar jamás._

_-¿Qué ocurrirá si llegan a enamorarse?_

_-Eso no pasará no lo permitiré... –Sentencio Sasuke._

_-No lo sé Sasuke... Siempre fuiste para mí como un hermano pero..._

_-Entonces por ese cariño que me tenías te pido que la perdones a ella, yo me alejare eso te lo prometo y sabes que nunca falto a mis palabras._

Naruto solo miró con tristeza a aquel muchacho a quien apreciaba más que a nada. Sabía que le estaba siendo sincero, pues lo veía en su rostro y en sus ojos, los cuales había aprendido a leer con los años.

_-Hablaré con Sakura mis sentimientos por ella no han cambiado, pero necesito perdonar primero. –Expreso Naruto con cierto recelo._

_-Comprendo... Y no deseches la historia que tienen juntos, sin antes estar seguro de que podrás aprender a vivir sin ella. –Sasuke se levanto de su asiento, pagó los dos cafés que había tomado esperando a su amigo y lo miró por ultima vez. –Adiós Naruto, siempre te considerare como un amigo, mas que eso como un hermano, les deseo lo mejor cuídate..._

Sasuke se alejo de aquel lugar en silencio, Naruto sintió que quizás esa sería la ultima vez que lo viera, pero aun así no podía odiarlo, como odiar a su propio hermano.

Unos días después...

Naruto caminaba pensativo. Hacía casi una hora que daba vuelta por la misma manzana. El atardecer casi daba paso a la noche en Konoha, una amenazante tormenta se asomaba junto al cielo nocturno.

El muchacho luchaba contra sus propios sentimientos, le era muy difícil escoger que hacer, la puerta de la casa de la chica estaba a unos escasos metros, pero ¿Tendría la capacidad para perdonarla?

Tomo una bocanada de aire, junto coraje y se dispuso a llamar a aquella vivienda. Luego de unos segundos una voz se desprendió de su interior, la voz más dulce que sus oídos hayan escuchado jamás, aquella voz que anhelaba cada noche.

_-¿Quién es? –Pregunto desde dentro de la casa la muchacha._

_-Soy Naruto... –Contesto él con recelo._

_-¡Naruto eres tu! –Una muchacha de ojos claros y cabellos cortos color rosado abrió con ansias aquella puerta como si hubiese estado esperando hace siglos a su apuesto caballero._

_-Hola Sakura. –Contestó él entre agonías._

_-¡Naruto! Has venido. –Sucumbiendo en los cálidos brazos del joven._

_-Sakura yo..._

_-Naruto temí jamás volverte a ver. –Sollozando._

_-¿Puedo pasar? –Preguntó él._

_-Si, claro adelante. –Secándose las lagrimas._

Ambos jóvenes entraron al interior de la casa, unas cuantas valijas y cajas estaban apiladas cerca de la puerta, las estanterías yacían vacías, y una angustiante soledad invadía aquellas paredes.

_-Piensas irte –Pregunto Naruto_.

_-Empiezo la universidad recuerdas... –Contesto la chica algo nerviosa._

_-Si recuerdo... Sakura yo..._

_-Perdóname Naruto... –Dijo la chica impidiéndole hablar al rubio –Yo fui una estúpida, todo este tiempo he sido una estúpida, realmente te amo..._

_-¿Entonces por que Sakura, por que lo besaste? Mas sabiendo lo que significa Sasuke para mí, es como mi hermano. –Replico furico el muchacho._

_-Por que soy una estúpida, realmente estaba confundida, realmente creí que amaba a Sasuke, no podía seguir contigo si no estaba realmente segura de ello, fue por eso que lo cite aquí, para hablar, fue así que ambos nos dimos cuenta de que lo nuestro nunca hubiese resultado. Cuando tu entraste nos estábamos despidiendo, despidiendo ese cariño que nació en nuestra juventud, pero nada mas..._

_-Sakura..._

_-No te pido que vuelvas a estar conmigo, si no lo deseas, solo te pido que me perdones, que perdones mi enorme estupidez. –La muchacha había comenzado a derramar varias lagrimas _

El cielo había oscurecido en Konoha, las primeras gotas caían copiosamente afuera mientras el viento resoplaba con cierta furia. Naruto se sentó en un sofá que estaba cerca suyo, pues necesitaba aclarar un momento su cabeza y calmarse. Sus sentimientos por la chica eran reales la amaba siempre la amo y siempre la amaría, pero lo importante ahora era ¡PERDONAR!

_-Te quiero Naruto, sabes que es así, solo imploro tu perdón, no importa cuanto tiempo pase o te tome, no puedo pedirte más que eso. –Sakura se sentó junto al chico mientras lloraba desconsoladamente._

_-Sakura... –Acercándose a ella. –No llores, yo te amo sabes que siempre lo he hecho. –Acariciando el cabello de la muchacha._

_-Naruto... yo también te amo... –Dijo ella entregada a aquella demostración de afecto._

Varios truenos resonaban en el cielo, las lámparas de la casa parpadeaban sin cesar amenazando, con extinguir su llama.

El reflejo de las luces generaban cierto brillo en el rostro de Sakura que la hacían ver mucho mas hermosa, realmente Naruto jamás podría odiar a ese maravilloso ser a quien había amado desde su mas tierna infancia.

_-Yo no te odio Sakura, pero necesito tiempo para pensar y para perdonar, no podría estar contigo sintiendo rencor en mi corazón, necesito aclarar mis ideas. _

_-¡Entonces me dejaras! –Pregunto angustiada._

_-No, solo te pido algo de tiempo es todo, tú debes ir a estudiar verdad._

_-Si, tengo mi beca en Sunakagure..._

_-Entonces ve... el tiempo nos servirá a los dos... –Naruto se acerco a la muchacha con calidez la tomo entre sus brazos estrechándola con pasión._

_-¡Te amo Naruto!_

_-Yo también te amo Sakura..._

Ambos jóvenes se fundieron en el más tierno beso, Naruto podía sentir como su propio calor se complementaba con el calor de la joven, aplacando el frío casi invernal que azotaba en esos momentos a Konoha.

Realmente deseaba estar ahora con ella, deseaba amarla. Mientras la besaba en su mente se sucedían un sin fin de pensamientos, ¿debía romper él sus propias cláusulas?

La muchacha se recostó en el sofá permitiendo que él hiciera lo mismo. Ninguno parecía en esos momentos seguros de querer tomarse un tiempo. Sakura podía sentir la calidez de las manos del joven recorrer su cuerpo, y extraviarse bajo su suéter. Naruto simplemente no podía contenerse ella era la mujer que mas amaba, por que debía hacerlo además a esas alturas no estaba seguro de poder retroceder.

La muchacha lo besaba con pasión podía sentir la calidez de su lengua recorrer su boca realmente la experiencia era deleitante.

_-Naruto... –Dijo entre gemidos tratando de tomar un breve respiro._

_-Entenderé si no quieres... –Dijo él mientras retomaba sus placenteras caricias._

_-Si, quiero... –Dijo ella con éxtasis._

De pronto el móvil de Naruto comenzó a sonar con insistencia, parecía que aquel molesto aparatejo no permitía que fluyera toda la desenfrenada pasión de ambos jóvenes.

_-Tu celular... –Exclamo Sakura entre suspiros._

_-Déjalo que suene. –Inquirió él pero era evidente que aquel teléfono no dejaría de sonar con facilidad pues la llamada se repetía continuamente._

_-Será mejor que atiendas... _

_-¡Maldición! –Dijo Naruto incorporándose. -¡QUE! –Exclamo con furia atendiendo el llamado._

Naruto escuchaba atentamente mientras una voz hablaba del otro lado de la bocina. Sakura pudo ver con claridad como el rostro de Naruto se iba trasformando. El muchacho se puso rápidamente de pie ante la mirada desconcertada de su amante quien yacía semí tumbada en el sofá.

_-¿Estas seguro Jiraya, es mi papa? –Pregunto exaltado._

_-¿Qué ocurre Naruto? –Exclamó Sakura al ver la expresión de su novio._

Naruto continuo escuchando sin emitir sonido alguno, solamente permanecía atento a cada palabra pronunciada en aquel teléfono. La lluvia se había tornado más intensa, el estruendoso sonido de los rayos estremecían toda la casa.

Naruto trataba de oír con precisión pues en un momento el teléfono comenzó a hacer una desagradable descarga hasta que finalmente se corto.

El chico mira la pantalla de su móvil, la cual marcaba que el celular se hallaba fuera de servicio. Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de aquellos tristes ojos azules. Sakura miraba desconcertada toda aquella conmoción.

_-¿Qué ocurre Naruto? _

_-Es mi papa..._

_-Tu papa ¿Qué paso? –Pregunto más alarmada._

_-Tengo que irme. –Acomodándose la ropa._

_-¿Adónde que pasa Naruto? –La chica no entendía nada Naruto solo la miró fijamente antes de salir._

_-Mi papa tuvo un accidente con el coche, esta en el hospital..._

_-¿Qué? ... –Pregunto Sakura con angustia y nerviosismo._

_-Esta en el ¡HOSPITAL! –Saliendo por la puerta._

_-Espera yo iré contigo... –Dijo Cerrando la puerta tras de sí._

Unas horas mas tarde...

Naruto, Sakura, Jiraya y Shikamaru junto a otros guardias de seguridad esperaban en la sala del hospital, hacia unas cuantas horas que estaban allí y nadie había salido a notificarles cual era la situación.

Varios médicos iban y venían con rapidez, pero nadie se detenía para filtrar un mínimo de información.

Jiraya trataba de mantener la calma mientras Naruto deambulaba sin cesar por todo el hall como si quisiera construir una enorme grieta allí mismo.

_-Tranquilízate Naruto. –Pidió Jiraya quien permanecía sentado en un sofá del lugar._

_-Cómo quieres que me tranquilice Jiraya, mi papá esta ahí adentro ¡y estos malditos no nos dicen nada!_

_-Cálmate Naruto no ganaras nada poniéndote así. –Profirió Sakura preocupada._

Al cabo de unos minutos mas uno de los médicos salió del quirófano, su semblante se veía bastante apesadumbrado.

_-¡Familia Uzumaki! -Pregunto para asegurarse de dar su anuncio a las personas correctas._

_-Somos nosotros -Contesto Jiraya._

_-Lo lamento... el señor falleció... Hicimos lo que pudimos pero... –Guardando silencio antes de continuar. -él llegó aquí con vida al igual que una de las personas arrolladas la cual esta inconsciente, pero... me temo que él no lo logró... Estaba seriamente lastimado... falleció en el quirófano, en verdad lo lamento. _

_La otra persona que fue arrollada también falleció instantáneamente. –Sentencio crudamente el medico ante las miradas estupefactas de sus oyentes, finalmente se retiro algo acongojado por tener que dar tan dramática noticia._

Naruto comenzó a llorar como si fuera un niño de cinco años. Simplemente no podía contener sus lágrimas. No lograba comprender como su padre, quien en la mañana le había sonreído y gastado algunas bromas ahora, yacía sin vida.

Sakura abrazo al muchacho pero este estaba como eufórico. Solamente pudieron sostenerlo entre Jiraya y Shikamaru juntos era como un toro embravecido al cual no había forma de contener.

Jiraya, Shikamaru y Sakura, tampoco pudieron contener sus lágrimas, no solo por aquella gran persona y amigo a quien habían perdido, sino que además los sumía la tristeza de ver a Naruto en aquel melancólico estado.

Tardaron casi una hora en calmar al chico, quien lloraba desconsoladamente, sentía como si le hubiesen arrebatado a la persona que más amaba, su padre quien siempre estuvo a su lado conteniéndolo y viéndolo crecer hasta convertirse en todo un adulto, alguien de quien, sin duda Minato se sentía sumamente orgulloso.

_-Me entere de lo ocurrido Naruto... En verdad lo siento... –Pronuncio una voz ya reconocida para todos._

Sasuke se asomaba tímidamente por el hall, había tardado un buen rato en decidirse a ir, pues no sabía si en verdad Naruto lo quería ahora allí a su lado.

_-¡Sasuke! –Exclamo con asombro Sakura quien permanecía abrazada al desconsolado chico._

Naruto alzo la vista con lentitud. A pesar de todo su mejor amigo, su hermano estaba allí, realmente en algo tenía razón, no importara lo que pasase jamás podría odiar a su hermano.

El chico se levanto de su asiento con lentitud, parecía un pajarito mojado que había sucumbido ante la más terrible tormenta, Sasuke se acerco a él y lo abrazo con fuerza.

_-¡Están contentos verdad! –Exclamo una potente voz con cierta euforia. _

Todos se apresuraron a observar el origen de aquella desubicada voz. Hiashi Hyuga y un sequito de sus guardias de seguridad, permanecían parados impávidos en aquel hall.

_-Señor Hyuga creo que este no es el momento ni el lugar para que usted se haga presente con sus incipientes molestias y quejas. –Recrimino Jiraya con dolor en su voz, pero le sorprendió ver a aquel hombre con su rostro empapado en lágrimas._

_-¡ASESINOS! ¡Son unos asesinos! –Gritaba enfurecido con despotismo e ira._

_-De que habla ¡Lárguese de aquí mi padre ha muerto usted no tiene ni una pizca de compasión! ¡Lárguese! –Naruto estaba sumamente dolido y enfurecido._

_-¡Y bien muerto esta ese Asesino! _

Las palabras de Hiashi, eran extremadamente severas y ofensivas lo que causo que Jiraya reaccionara dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Todos y cada uno de los guardias de la seguridad de Hiashi se pusieron alertas incluyendo a un alto tipo de pelo naranja que llevaba unas gafas oscuras incluso dentro de aquel hospital.

_-¡Lárguese de aquí tenga al menos un poco de respeto por los muertos! –Jiraya estaba sumamente enfurecido._

_-Lo mismo digo, pero ustedes no han respetado eso si quiera. Están aquí seguramente alardeando su acción, como pudieron matarla, yo la amaba y ustedes me la arrebataron. –_

Hiashi estaba aun más alterado, sus guardias comenzaron a rodearlo como si aquello fuera una especie de motín presidiario que traería como consecuencia gran numero de bajas.

_-¡Tranquilos este no es lugar para una batalla! -Sasuke había intervenido en aquella acalorada discusión. Hiashi lo miro con cierto desprecio, pero no dijo nada mas sabía con exactitud la clase de problema que supondría entablar una guerra con el clan Uchiha._

_-¡Me vengare de esto! –Declaro Hiashi con altanería pero también gran pesar._

_-Mi padre jamás le haría daño a nadie, estoy seguro de que si algo turbio hay en toda esta situación es por que ustedes lo causaron. –Naruto hablaba exaltadamente._

Varios guardias de seguridad del hospital se hacían ahora presentes pero, ninguno había intervenido hasta el momento pues ambas familias contaban con un gran número de agentes a su servicio.

Finalmente Hiashi se retiro de aquel lugar luego de haber creado una densa y negativa atmósfera. Sus constantes amenazas hicieron que el joven Naruto sintiera mucho mas ira y deseo de venganza en su corazón, fue así que comenzó una larga he imperdonable guerra de odio, en contra de la familia Hyuga.

Fin del Flash Back

_-Comprendes ahora por que no puedo odiarlos a ninguno Tenten. –Naruto miro a la muchacha quien se había sentado a su lado escuchando todo aquel trágico relato del cual solo conocía algunas cortas partes. –Luego de eso le pedí a Sakura el tiempo que habíamos acordado mientras ella iniciaba su carrera en Sunakagure; Ella y yo no terminamos en malos términos es mas ni siquiera terminamos._

_-Entiendo el por que no puedes odiarlos Naruto, pero entonces como dijo Shikamaru quizás debas tratar de aclarar tus sentimientos._

Tenten permaneció callada luego de aquella confesión entendía ahora los sentimientos de Naruto y quizás eran tan tristes como los de Hinata.

_-¡Ambos merecen ser felices Naruto, juntos o separados! –Dijo Tenten acariciando la cabeza de su jefe como si fuera un niño de tres años._

Los tres jóvenes cambiaron de tema tratando de amenizar un poco mas la situación, y de espantar la tristeza, pero había alguien quien ahora no podría espantar su propia tristeza y esa era Hinata quien permanecía sentada en el oscuro pasillo que conducía a su habitación y a las demás habitaciones de la planta baja.

La muchacha apoyo su cabeza en aquella fría pared mirando fijamente el techo, no pudo evitar oír toda aquel relato ¡quizás si hubiese una oportunidad y Naruto la amase! Pero también estaba la trágica y desdichada verdad, ella era una Hyuga, y la primogénita de aquel clan al cual Naruto Uzumaki detestaba.

¿Cómo evitar que él no la odiase cuando supiera la verdad? El mismo había proclamado su rencor contra su familia, y sin saber que ella era culpable de aquella desgracia que había desatado aquel odio acérrimo...

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

*hinata-sama198

* 00kronos

* natsumi hhr nh

* Shinobu-Hyuga

* NaruhinaXD

Muchas gracias chicos por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fan fic.

Se aceptan sus críticas y comentarios, eviten los tomatazos por que ensucian mi monitor jejej saluditos


	11. El festival de la flor

_Capitulo XI_

"_El Festival de la flor"_

A Hinata le costo dormir esa noche mas que cualquier otra, cuando apenas conciliaba el sueño imágenes confusas y bizarras acudían a su mente. Podía ver a Naruto con Sakura alejarse felices por un bello sendero, mientras ella permanecía sola acusada y señalada por miles de miradas acechantes.

La chica volvía a despertarse pero al volver a dormir las pesadillas sin fin la hostigaban sin cesar una y otra vez, podía ver a Sasuke a su lado, él tenía la mirada algo triste y perdida ella extendía su mano mas nunca lograba alcanzarlo y el muchacho solo hacía oídos sordos esquivando sus suplicantes palabras de ayuda.

Despertó con el molesto cotorreo de Tenten, quien se hallaba ahora a los pies de su cama mirándola con ternura.

_-¿Buenos días Hinata como estas hoy? –Pregunto alegremente la chica._

_-Pues podría estar mejor, si me dejaras dormir un rato más. –Al ver que tan solo eran las nueve de la mañana aquel domingo._

_-¡Vamos Hinata arriba! Que va a pensar el medico de ti. -Tenten trataba de estirar las sabanas y cobijas de la cama de Hinata intentando de alguna manera que esta se levantara, pero lo único que obtenía era que su anfitriona remoloneara aun más en la cama._

_-Hinata vamos no olvides que soy tu huésped se supone que debes atenderme a mi no al revez. –Contesto con indignación Tenten._

_-¡No me siento bien hoy! Me levantare para hacerles el almuerzo, además no olvides que eres mi amiga no mi huésped -Dijo la muchacha, mientras se desperezaba en la cama._

_-Pues él médico ha venido a verte y te esta esperando afuera... –Tenten parecía desahuciada._

_-¿Qué medico? –Incorporándose de un salto en la cama._

_-El que llamamos ayer por que te desmayaste recuerdas estas durmiendo desde ayer a la tarde._

_-No creo que sea necesario Tenten. –Exclamo zambulléndose de lleno en su cama._

_-¿No quieres ir conmigo al festival de la flor lo prometiste? –Tenten ahora lucia triste._

_-Esta bien si lo prometí y cumpliré, aun que no tenemos nuestros disfraces. –Dijo Hinata buscando una excusa para dormir._

_-Bueno estamos de suerte como hay mucha demanda mi amigo abrirá hoy también así que podemos ir a escoger el disfraz que queramos. –Saltando de alegría._

_-¡Fantástico! –Dijo Hinata pero con pocas ganas mientras se tapaba con sus sabanas la cabeza._

_-¡BASTA HINATA! –Tenten había perdido su poca paciencia y tironeo con fuerza las sabanas de la chica quien quedo en camisón sobre la cama mirándola algo consternada._

_-¡Permiso jovencita! –Exclamo una voz que a Hinata le sonó conocida._

_-¡Ahh doctor! Le decía que estaba usted aquí pero no se quería levantar. –Tenten sonreía falsamente pues aquel anciano la había visto actuar con demasiada rudeza._

_-Vaya muchacha parece que eres o muy torpe o demasiado delicada de salud._

_-Las dos cosas. –Exclamo Tenten con algarabía._

_-¿Doctor es usted? –Reconociendo al medico que la atendió hacía tan solo unas cuantas horas._

_-Si, pero que pequeño es el mundo. –Dijo aquel hombre frunciendo el bigote._

_El doctor reviso con cuidado a Hinata quien permanecía en cama, la chica se había puesto ahora una bata encima de su corto camisón, no era por que aquel anciano se impresionara después de todo era medico, pero le daba bastante vergüenza._

_-¿Qué podemos hacer doctor? –Pregunto Tenten angustiada al ver que aquel viejo no emitía ni un sonido y solo se acercaba a Hinata la revisaba y ponía cara de asombro._

_-Primeramente algo muy importante..._

_-¿Qué es doctor? –Exclamo Tenten mirándolo suplicantemente pues temía que su diagnostico fuera demasiado grave._

_-Necesita..._

_-¡QUE! –Exclamaron las dos luego de unos segundos de silencio de aquel extraño anciano._

_-Así, necesita con urgencia..._

_-¡AJA! –A coro._

_-¡Un cepillo para peinar su cabello! –Exclamo entre risas._

_-¿Solo eso? –Pregunto Tenten con asombro._

_-SI mira como tiene el cabello hay que cepillarlo ni bien uno se levanta no puedes andar con esas fachas, toma.- Entregándole uno que traía en su valija._

Las chicas no entendían si aquel viejo era doctor o estilista. Hinata se acomodo y peino el cabello solo para complacer a aquel loco anciano; en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación.

_-¡PASE! -Contestó el anciano, como si fuera su casa._

_-Permiso, queríamos saber como esta Hinata, pregunto una vocecita ya conocida para la chica._

_-Pasa hijo, pasa. –Sentencio el anciano._

_Hinata se acomodo un poco en la cama no había tenido tiempo de verse al espejo, pero temía que no se viera en muy aptas condiciones al levantarse._

_-¡Ummp! Ya veo, ¡Ummp! –Decía el anciano examinando a Naruto que había entrado a la habitación y luego hizo lo mismo con Shikamaru quien solo lo observaba molesto._

_-¿Le pasa algo anciano? –Pregunto Naruto sonriendo._

_-Nada, nada solo miraba... –Contesto este sin dejar de observar ahora con mas detenimiento al chico quien se sintió algo extraño con todo aquello._

_-Doctor se supone que debe revisar a Hinata no a mí –Exclamo Naruto con picardía._

_-Pues la muchacha es solo una atolondrada, luego de eso no tiene nada mas extraño. –Dijo Riendo lo que hizo que Hinata lo mirara seriamente._

_-¡Si que lo es! –Dijo Tenten riendo a carcajadas._

_-Con amigas como estas... –Menciono la joven._

_-¿Bien dime como te sientes de tus heridas? –Dijo finalmente con coherencia el anciano._

_-Pues no me han molestado. –Contesto Hinata un poco más contenta pues a pesar de todo aquel viejo le resultaba chistoso y no solo a ella a los demás también, excepto Shikamaru que parecía fastidiado con aquel extraño señor._

_-Déjame ver. –Arrancando fuertemente y de un tirón la venda de la cabeza de la chica, lo que ocasiono que pegará un fuerte alarido._

_-¡Creo que le dolió! –Dijo Tenten nuevamente riendo._

_-No seas llorona. -Poniéndole una nueva curita en la cabeza, esta vez más pequeña._

_-¡ESO ES POR QUE NO LE DUELE A USTED! –Frotándose un poco la herida._

_-¿Qué va a decir tu novio de que te comportas como una niña? –Comento el anciano con gracia._

_-¿Qué novio? –Pregunto Tenten con picardía pues quizás podía obtener algo más de información de lo acontecido el día anterior_.

_-¡Pues este quien más! –Tomando el brazo de Naruto quien se hallaba parado a unos cuantos pasos de la cama._

_-¡Hey espere anciano! –Replico Naruto un poco acalorado._

_-Vaya Naruto pícaro, y ¡no nos dijiste nada! –Exclamo Tenten con alegría codeando a Shikamaru quien se acercaba a su lado._

_-¿Decirles que? –Dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza._

_-Es un muchacho muy apuesto, jovencita, aun que no tanto como el de ayer pero sin duda tienes bueno ojo. ¡Ahh si fuera más joven! –Dijo riendo desfachatadamente._

_-¿Cuál otro? –Pregunto Naruto._

_-¿Sí cual otro? –Insistió Tenten._

_-¡Oiga doctor no vino a revisarme! –Comento Hinata acalorada, pues el anciano se iba de boca._

_-Si pero niña a ti te hace falta amor, no remedios. _

_-¡QUE! –Contestaron al Unísono Hinata y Tenten_

_-¡Este jovencito se ve bien dispuesto! –Empujando a Naruto quien estaba algo desconcertado pero bastante avergonzado, mas cerca de Hinata._

_-¡Si ve Naruto! –Tenten reía tan desfachatadamente como aquel medico, por un momento Hinata pensó que era obra suya._

_-El no es mi novio... –Sentencio la muchacha._

_-Si... no lo soy. –Dijo Naruto con algo de pena._

_-¡Ummp! ¿Seguro? Huelo al amor a donde quiera que vaya y ustedes se ven enamorados. –Él médico y Tenten reían con alegría._

_-Usted seguro es un Gurú del amor no es verdad –Tenten reía ahora con mas ínfulas._

_-Muchos me han dicho eso. –Replico el anciano también entre risas._

_-¡Ahh! Puedo opinar... –Naruto intento hablar y defenderse pero no pudo emitir muchos sonidos más. _

_-¡Oiga va a decirme que tengo! O déjeme dormir –Replico Hinata más furiosa._

_-Tranquila muchacha, si te enojas te saldrán arrugas y desperdiciaras tu belleza. -Hinata ante esta contestación solo se tumbo en su cama tapándose con la sabana. -Bueno fuera de broma, dime niña has sufrido algún golpe fuerte o severo en la cabeza._

_-¡Sí! Por que lo pregunta_

_-¿Hace mucho te golpeaste la cabeza?_

_-Hace unos tres o cuatro meses –Dijo Hinata haciendo memoria._

_-¡Ummp! ¿Y dime ya te has desmayado otras veces?_

_-Si doctor solo una vez._

_-¡Has sentido mareos o nauseas!_

_-A veces..._

_-¡Ummp! Podrían ser dos cosas. –Comento el anciano con seriedad._

_-¿Qué cosa doctor? –Pregunto Naruto preocupado._

_-Una que el golpe, te haya ocasionado alguna opresión cerebral, por ende deberás hacerte unos estudios y tratar de evitar situaciones estresantes._

_-¡Pobrecita Hinata! –Exclamo Tenten con preocupación._

_-¿Y la otra posibilidad doctor? –Naruto parecía algo preocupado por el bienestar de la chica y la primera opción había sonado muy grave._

_-La segunda opción es que..._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-¡QUE LA HAYAS DEJADO EMBARAZADA! –Mirando a Naruto con seriedad._

_-¡QUE! –Exclamaron al unísono. Tenten miro a Naruto y a Hinata. Shikamaru miro a Tenten, al medico, a Hinata y por ultimo a Naruto, y Hinata miraba desconcertada al medico quien lucía serio rascándose la barbilla._

_-¡Oiga doctor eso no es verdad! –Dijo Naruto con rapidez._

_-¿Naruto que le hiciste a Hinata-chan? –Interrogo Tenten con severidad._

_-¡Nada lo juro! –Replico éste._

_-¡Hay estos jovencitos y las hormonas! Luego tienen estos problemas._

_-¡Doctor no estoy embarazada y Naruto no es nada mío! –Hinata alzo un poco la voz pues la situación la sobrepasaba._

_-¡Es verdad no somos nada! –Naruto miró al anciano y se rasco la cabeza._

_-¿Entonces es de tu otro novio? –El comentario del medico dejo sorprendidos a todos los jóvenes en especial a Hinata quien recordó que ese indiscreto anciano sabía de Sasuke._

_-¿Oiga anciano que otro novio? –Pregunto Tenten con suma curiosidad._

_-¿Qué otro?... –Naruto miraba a Hinata fijamente pero esta se había tapado un poco la cara con las sabanas pues se veía algo avergonzada._

_-El muchacho apuesto de cabello negro, ¿cómo se llamaba? –El anciano trataba de hacer memoria y a Hinata le había subido el calor al cuerpo._

_-Cabello negro... –Naruto miraba al anciano pues sin duda este tenía una pista sobre la identidad de aquel que merodeaba a Hinata._

_-Su nombre era Sa... algo._

_-¿Sa? –Naruto estaba a un paso de descubrir la verdad._

_-No debe seguir revisándome doctor... –Hinata apenas podía hablar._

_-¿Sasori? –Inquirió Tenten con intriga._

_-Si creo que eso era Sasori, un muchacho muy guapo. –Por suerte para Hinata el medico no recordaba el nombre correcto._

_-¡Entonces Sasori fue quien te beso ayer Hinata! –Exclamo Tenten con alegría._

_-¿Y te embarazo? –Shikamaru no podía creer la desfachatez de la muchacha._

_-¡NO! ¡Un momento tú que sabes Tenten! –AL parecer no solo Naruto la había observado._

_-Pues que ambos se besaron apasionadamente ayer al atardecer, fue muy romántico... por otra parte Naruto casi se desmaya de los celos. –Riendo nuevamente con descaro._

_-¡Tenten! –Naruto la miro con severidad._

_-¡SI es verdad! -Tenten solo reía._

_-Pues no estoy embarazada de nadie, doctor y ya por favor no cree mas caos. –Hinata se veía algo agotada._

_-Toma niña tranquilízate. –Entregándole unos dulces. -Ven la semana próxima y te haré unos estudios._

_-Esta bien... –Contesto con cansancio._

_-Bueno jovencitos me retiro. –Dijo el medico contento._

_-Ya sabes hija trae a tu novio, era muy apuesto y mis enfermeras hicieron doble turno solo para verlo un rato más. –El anciano se fue riendo Shikamaru lo acompaño a la salida. _

_-Hinata, en serio es tan apuesto y popular con las mujeres. –Parecía que Tenten despedía brillos por los ojos._

_-¡Si lo es! –Dijo Hinata algo fastidiada tumbándose de nuevo en la cama tapándose con las sabanas y ocultando su cabeza bajo la almohada._

_-¡Wow me muero por conocerlo! Me lo presentaras verdad _

_-Si déjame dormir Tenten por favor..._

_-Espero que lo presente a todos. –Dijo Naruto con enojo._

_-¡Ahh! Los celos realmente suelen ser encantadores._

_-¡Que no estoy celoso! –Dijo Naruto mientras salía con Tenten de la habitación de Hinata._

_¡DEJENME DORMIR! –Esbozo con dificultad desde abajo de la almohada._

Hinata pudo dormir otro rato luego de aquel alterador bullicio al cual se había visto sometida temprano en la mañana.

Se levanto pasado el mediodía, la casa apestaba a un aroma algo extraño. La chica se vistió y se arreglo con rapidez, tenía una fuerte preocupación, que sería eso que olía tan horrible, parecía una mezcla entre azufre y carne quemada.

Al salir de su habitación, una densa humareda negra invadía la casa, las puertas de la sala y de la entrada estaban abiertas ¿Quizás se había sucedido un incendio y nadie se lo había informado? Se acerco a la cocina de donde parecía provenir aquel foco toxico.

_-¡Wakala! Tenten ni pienses que me coma eso. –Naruto hacia caras de lo más desagradables._

_-¡Rayos! Y yo que lo hice con cariño. –Depositando una bandeja con un objeto no identificado en él y además negro como el carbón._

_-¿Que paso aquí? -Hinata miraba sorprendida toda aquella odisea mientras el denso humo escapaba por la puerta de la cocina hacía el jardín._

_-Hola Hinata, buenos días. –Exclamo la chica con alegría._

_-Buenos días –Naruto parecía en cambio un poco mas serio._

_-¿Tenten que hiciste? –Observando el desastre en el cual se había convertido su cocina._

_-Pues como estabas algo enferma se me ocurrió cocinar algo delicioso para almorzar y ¡Taran! –Señalando aquella cosa oscura._

_-Creo que prefiero estar a dieta. –Señalo Naruto._

_-No seas mal agradecido Naruto me costo mucho poder hacer este delicado platillo._

_-Mas bien diría ¡Carbonado platillo! –Naruto reía con fuerzas._

_-Creo que ya sé por que no consigues novio. –Exclamo Hinata con agobio pues tendría que limpiar todo aquel desastre._

_-Tu también Hinata, realmente me siento frustrada. –Sentándose en una silla. _

_-Tranquila, no pasa nada solo necesitas unas clases de cocina. –Dijo Hinata mas contenta tratando de animar a Tenten quien a pesar de su fracaso había tenido buenas intenciones._

_-¿Unas clases? Yo creo que debería tomar un curso intensivo de por vida. –Naruto reía ahora con más ganas lo que causo que Hinata también riera un poco. _

_-Menos mal que Shikamaru no me hizo caso y fue a comprar comida. –Expreso la chica con tristeza._

_-Bueno no te pongas mal todo tiene solución. –Poniéndose el delantal de cocina._

_-¿Qué haces Hinata el medico dijo que descansaras? –Tenten se levanto urgentemente de la silla._

_-Pues limpiaremos todo esto antes de que llegue, así almorzamos y luego vamos por nuestros disfraces. –La chica sonrió con alegría._

_-Bueno en vista de que tienen todo planeado yo me retiro a este... Terminar con unos... ¡PAPELES! Si eso es tengo que firmar unos papeles. –Dijo Naruto escabulléndose de la cocina pues se veía venir la asignación de alguna fastidiosa tarea._

_-¡Un momento! –Exclamo Tenten sosteniéndolo del cuello y trayéndolo de nuevo a la rastra._

_-¡QUE! –Naruto parecía ofuscado y apenas podía respirar con el agarre de la chica._

_-También ayudaras Naruto; Hinata no se siente bien y debemos ayudarla ya que ha hecho tanto por nosotros. –Tenten ahora reía con picardía._

_-Tu ensuciaste deberías limpiarlo sola, además esa es tarea de mujeres. -Exclamo arreglándose la ropa._

_-Y como somos mujeres, nunca nos negamos a la ayuda amable de todo buen caballero. –Dijo Hinata entre risas mientras tomaba un delantal y la sujetaba a la cintura del muchacho quien permitió que la chica lo rodeara entre sus brazos sin chistar._

_-Bueno pero solo esta vez... –Dijo algo sonrojado._

_-¡Excelente! Toma ponte esto en la cabeza. -Tenten le entrego un pañuelo que el chico ato a su cabeza para evitar ensuciarse el cabello._

_-¡Muy bien estamos listas! –Exclamaron las dos con euforia._

_-¡Oigan yo no soy una chica! –Naruto lucía indignado._

Shikamaru había salido de compras ni bien Tenten empezaba a cocinar. Sabía que la muchacha no era para nada buena en ello, y veía venir el futuro de aquel desdichado pedazo de carne que había sucumbido en sus manos.

Estaba ensimismado en sus compras dando vueltas por el supermercado cuando sonó su celular.

_-Diga..._

_-¡Shikamaru! -La voz de Naruto sonaba algo alterada al otro lado de la bocina lo cual llego a preocuparlo._

_-¿Qué ocurre Naruto? –Contesto con cierta intranquilidad._

_-No te olvides de traerme algo delicioso para el almuerzo, si puedes pasas por un poco de ¡Ramen! a la tienda._

_-Descuida ya estoy comprando todo... –Con cara de pocos amigos, a esas alturas no entendía si pertenecía a la prestigiosa guardia de seguridad de los Uzumakis o era una Mary Poppins. _

_-Naruto ¡CON QUIEN ESTAS HABLANDO! Te dije que yo puedo cocinar algo delicioso. –Tenten hablaba con furia del otro lado del teléfono._

_-¡Oye espera Tenten solo quería saber como estaba Shikamaru nada mas! –Naruto sonaba muy nervioso._

_-Mentira seguro estas desprestigiando mi comida ¡regresa aquí! –Al parecer Naruto había escapado corriendo pues se oyó como el teléfono se desplomo en el piso._

_-¡Son como niños! –Dijo con ofuscación mientras colgaba el celular._

Shikamaru continuo con sus compras, pero a medidas que daba vueltas por el lugar pudo percibir como si alguien lo estuviera observando, y efectivamente así era. Dos hombres extraños vestían con ropas casuales pero cada paso que daba era cuidadosamente seguido por ambos sujetos.

El muchacho precipito sus compras, se dirigió a la caja registradora y pago el monto estipulado allí, coloco las bolsas en uno de esos carros de supermercado, y lo condujo hasta su auto ubicado en el estacionamiento que se hallaba en el exterior de aquel gigantesco local.

Dejo las compras en el baúl del mismo, permanecía atento pues estaba seguro de que lo vigilaban y si era así seguramente sería para saber del paradero de Naruto, quizás no todos se hayan convencidos con su supuesto viaje al extranjero.

Shikamaru coloco la llave en la cerradura del coche y abrió la puerta, pero en ese intervalo pudo ver a través del espejo retrovisor del vehículo a aquellos dos tipos que trataban de emboscarlo.

_-¡Acompáñanos muchacho! –Dijo uno de ellos al notarse descubiertos._

_- ¿Y que si decido no hacerlo? –Exclamo el chico con ímpetu._

_-¡LO HARAS POR LAS BUENAS O POR LAS MALAS! –Gritando en voz alta_

Ambos sujetos median mas de 1.80 metros eran realmente bastante corpulentos, uno de ellos se abalanzó con fuerza hacia Shikamaru quien logro esquivar el primer golpe, ocasionando que el mismo diera con fuerza sobre la chapa del vehículo produciendo un poderoso sonido.

La playa de estacionamiento parecía desierta muy pocas personas estaban allí, y las que se encontraban en aquel lugar simplemente no intervenían y miraban espantadas aquel espectáculo.

Shikamaru retrocedió, aquel que había querido golpearlo y fracaso estrolando su puño en el coche, se apresuro a asestar una patada al joven, pero este simplemente la esquivo. Capturo la pierna de su atacante entre sus manos y dándole un fuerte golpe a la rodilla con su puño, produciendo un quejido intenso en aquel hueso, y un tremendo dolor que hizo caer a su atacante al suelo.

Su segundo contrincante avanzo rápidamente sobre él, también intento golpearlo con varios puñetazos y patadas, los cuales el chico esquivaba con una habilidad increíble.

Aquel gigantesco perseguidor se vio agitado y frustrado en sus inútiles ataques, lo cual aprovecho Shikamaru para abalanzarse sobre él esquivando un puñetazo de su enemigo y asestándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

El tipo cayo en cuclillas, Shikamaru le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca y lo tomo con su mano derecha por el hombro presionando ciertos puntos estratégicos en el cuerpo de aquel villano, haciéndolo caer inconsciente sobre el asfalto.

_-¡Maldito no te saldrás con la tuya! –Exclamo el otro sujeto que se hallaba en el piso tomando una pistola escondida entre su pantalón._

Shikamaru al verse apuntado con aquella arma, rodó con rapidez sobre su coche subiéndose luego al techo del mismo, su atacante al no poder pararse solo apuntaba a su horizonte.

El chico al verse seguro, se tiro con gran fuerza y precisión sobre aquel malhechor haciéndolo perder su revolver y golpeándolo contra el piso.

_-¿Quién te envía? –Tomando por sus cabellos a su aun consciente contrincante._

_-¡Jamás te lo diré! –Balbuceo con dificultad._

_-Te conviene hablar conmigo antes de que te interroguen en la empresa. _

Shikamaru lucía muy serio al hablar, pero solo obtuvo un escupitajo de aquel maleante en respuesta a su pregunta.

_-Bien como quieras. _

Shikamaru tomo nuevamente su celular y marco un numero con rapidez.

-_Soy Shikamaru. –Hablando pausadamente. –Unos tipos me atacaron, envíen a alguien. –Shikamaru dio su paradero y colgó._

Al cabo de treinta minutos, un sequito de coches con vidrios oscuros se hallaban en el lugar. Un joven de gafas oscuras, pelo corto y algo erizado bajo de uno de aquellos coches.

Lucía impecablemente, traía puesto un traje color negro y una corbata bastante ajustada al cuello. A pesar de su presencia y la seriedad que denotaba el joven no parecía tener mas de veinte años.

_-¡Veo que has tenido problemas Shikamaru! –Sentencio con seriedad._

_-En realidad, no han sido grandes adversarios. –Explico este._

_-¡Es bueno verte! –Exclamo el joven mientras se agachaba y levantaba la cabeza de uno de aquellos sujetos, dejándola caer nuevamente con brusquedad al suelo._

_-¡Lo mismo digo Shino! –Dijo Shikamaru estrechando la mano del muchacho._

_-Pobres tipos esta vez has sido muy duro..._

_-Se lo merecen por arruinar mis compras. -Shikamaru sonrió levemente._

_-¡Cómo Esta Naruto!_

_-Pues esta bien, mientras este a nuestro cuidado nada le pasara._

_-Y conociéndote estoy seguro de ello._

Shino hizo una breve señal a sus subordinados quien se hallaban a sus espaldas sin siquiera pestañar. Varios se acercaron al instante tras aquella seña y recogieron con prisa a los desahuciados malhechores, los metieron en los coches y cerraron las puertas con rapidez tras de sí.

_-Los interrogaremos un poco a ver que confiesan, luego los llevaremos a la policía. –Contesto Shino satisfecho._

_-Muy bien daré algunas vueltas mas para asegurarme que no haya mas de ellos, luego me retiro. _

_-Muy bien te cubriremos, dale mis saludos a al jefe y a Tenten. –Encaminándose a uno de aquellos vehículos_

_-Así lo haré..._

Shikamaru dio un par de vueltas con su auto, al no verse perseguido regreso junto a los demás. Cuando entro en la casa a dejar los paquetes en la cocina, se encontró con sorpresa a Tenten y Hinata cubiertas de hollín limpiando algunas manchas de los muebles y a Naruto con la cara y la ropa sucia terminando de limpiar el piso de la cocina.

_-Veo que naciste para esto. –Exclamo shikamaru con picardía, mirando a Naruto quien parecía una muchacha con el delantal y el pañuelo en la cabeza._

_-¡Esto es culpa de Tenten! Jamás volverás a cocinar. –Exclamo Naruto mirándola de mala manera._

_-Menos mal que fui a hacer mis compras. –Shikamaru se sentó en una de las sillas de la_ _cocina con satisfacción._

_-Esta bien reconozco que debo mejorar pero lo haré bien la próxima vez... –A Tenten pareció no ofenderle el comentario de los muchachos._

_-Compraste algo de comida. –Dijo Naruto desplomándose en una silla._

_-Sí por supuesto..._

_-Bien me aseare un poco y vendré a comer tengo hambre. –Dijo el muchacho mal humorado._

_-Me pregunto como le habrán hecho para convencerte de limpiar. –Shikamaru sonreía con picardía pues sabía que bastaban unas palabras suplicantes de Hinata para que Naruto accediera a sus deseos._

_-¡Mejor no preguntes! –Dijo Naruto saliendo por la puerta._

_-Nosotras ya terminamos. –Exclamo Hinata mas contenta._

_-Bueno pueden ir a asearse yo pondré la mesa. –Exclamo Shikamaru._

_-¿Seguro? –Hinata lo miro fijamente._

_-Si, claro puedes ir tu primero Hinata. –Shikamaru se levanto dispuesto a cumplir con su cometido._

_Hinata sonrió y salió por la puerta dispuesta a asearse en el baño pues tenía la cara completamente sucia. _

_-Yo también iré. -contesto Tenten tan jovial como siempre._

_-¡Espera Tenten! _

_-¿Qué ocurre Shikamaru?_

_-Hablemos un momento..._

Shikamaru le contó con lujo de detalle todo lo que le había ocurrido, el muchacho se veía intranquilo si alguien los seguía significaba que Naruto estaba en peligro.

_-Deberemos tener mucho más cuidado Tenten..._

_-Comprendo Shikamaru, pero piensas decírselo a Naruto._

_-Mas tarde, no quiero que Hinata se entere de esto, se preocuparía demasiado._

_-Esta bien, estaremos mas alertas, pero ¿Que pasara con el festival? ¿No iremos?_

_-Lo recomendable sería no ir, pero sabes como es Naruto cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza._

_-Si, terminaría escapándose de todas formas. –Tenten sonrió un poco y luego se retiro a asearse también_.

Los cuatro finalmente almorzaron y salieron rumbo a la tienda de disfraces, les tomo unos veinte minutos en llegar en coche a aquel extraño lugar, pero que Hinata pareció reconocer al instante, ya que era el mismo al que había acudido con Sasuke el día anterior.

_-¡Llegamos! -Exclamo Tenten con alegría agitando sus brazos al cielo._

_-Trata de no hacernos pasar vergüenza. –Dijo shikamaru siempre serio._

_-¿Te gusta Hinata? ¿Verdad que es un lugar hermoso? –Dijo Tenten a su compañera, quien se había quedado inmóvil como estatua mirando aquel bello restaurante que tanto la embelesaba._

_-¿Ocurre algo Hinata? –Pregunto Naruto al notar la pausa de la chica y su fijación por aquel lugar._

_-No, nada estoy bien. _

_-Bueno es aquí. –Exclamo Tenten._

La muchacha los guió hasta aquella pequeña tienda de la cual Hinata había quedado prendada de una bella pañoleta de color verde.

Todos entraron al lugar, Hinata noto que aquella prenda que tanto le había gustado ya no estaba a la venta, se lamento de su mala suerte pues esta vez si había traído dinero consigo.

La tienda era mucho más espaciosa en su interior de lo que realmente lucía desde afuera. Un sin fin de trajes de todos los tamaños y colores se ubicaban a diestra y siniestra del lugar.

La misma era recorrida por un extenso pasillo, y al fondo poseía una escalerilla que permitía acceder al primer piso. A su lado dos probadores y un mostrador sobre el cual se ubicaba la caja registradora.

_-¡Buenas tardes! –Dijo una voz repentina que salía desde el mostrador._

_-Buenas tardes. –Contestaron todos al unísono._

_-¡Ohh! Pero si eres tu Tenten, sé bienvenida a mi tienda, no crees que se ve genial. –Señalo aquella figura masculina._

Un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años se acercó a los recién llegados, su cabello era negro y traía una especie de corte extraño; sus ojos algo achinados dejaban entrever simpatía y tenacidad.

_-Buenas tardes Gai sensei. –Exclamo la chica presurosa haciendo una reverencia, lo que dejo a todos sorprendidos._

_-¿Sensei? –Preguntó Hinata._

_-Si, yo fui el maestro de artes marciales de Tenten, aprendió todo lo que sabe de mí por supuesto el mejor. –Exclamo con satisfacción aquel extraño._

_- ¡Ohh ya veo! –Hinata se veía sorprendida aun que a decir verdad nunca había sido testigo de las capacidades de Tenten._

_-¿Y como estas alumna mía? –Pregunto con altanería._

_-Muy bien, gracias maestro._

_-Me tienes un poco abandonado, lo ultimo que supe es que habías entrado a trabajar a la compañía Uzumaki, mis felicitaciones._

_-Gracias maestro..._

_-¿Y dime al menos te pagan bien ahí? ¿Espero que no te hagan trabajar de más sin pagarte? –Pregunto mirando fijamente a Tenten quien solo se rió ante el comentario._

_-Pues yo que sepa ganas bien Tenten. –Inquirió Naruto mirándola con seriedad._

_-¡Ohh! ¿Acaso eres su abogado chico? Espera un momento no me digas que tú eres... –Mirando con asombro a Naruto._

_-Si soy yo. –Naruto sonrío y puso cara de autosuficiente, pues suponía que había descubierto su identidad._

_-¡Eres el novio de Tenten! –Pregunto Gai asombrado._

_-¡QUE! –Tenten se exalto con aquella afirmación. -Claro que no, no tengo tan mal gusto... –Declaro la chica._

_-Gracias por lo que me dejas... –Naruto parecía algo ofendido con el comentario de la chica._

_-Entonces no me digas que es este. –Señalando a Shikamaru._

_-¡No! -Tenten parecía algo ruborizada con la afirmación de Gai lo que sorprendió a Hinata._

_-¿Entonces quienes son? –Pregunto dándose por vencido._

_-Ellos son mis amigos, Hinata, Naruto y Shikamaru. –Señalando a cada uno._

_-¡Ahh ya veo! –Dijo con alegría nuevamente._

_-Si venimos por unos disfraces. –Dijo Hinata con entusiasmo._

_-Bueno si es así pasen, pasen observen lo que gusten, esta es la mejor tienda de disfraces de toda la ciudad. –Parecía realmente exaltado al hablar._

_-¿Y como esta Lee? –Pregunto Tenten mientras sus compañeros buscaban en la tienda que probarse._

_-Pues también consiguió trabajo, esta muy contento realmente me siento orgulloso de que mis alumnos hayan progresado en la vida. –Dijo llorisqueando._

_-No entiendo si usted es maestro de artes marciales por que tiene una tienda de disfraces no sería mejor tener una escuela o un Dojo. –Pregunto Hinata con curiosidad._

_-Pues por que los últimos dos alumnos que entrene fueron a Lee y Tenten. Como decidí dedicarme a otra cosa, por algún tiempo, no podía tener una escuela me llevaría tiempo completo y demasiado esfuerzo así que puse esta tienda y en mis tiempos libres vengo aquí._

_-¿Y que es lo que hace? –Hinata estaba sumamente intrigada._

_-Pues eso es ¡ULTRASECRETO! –Dijo entre risas lo que dejo a Hinata algo confusa.-Bueno pruébense lo que quieran._

_-Yo me probare éste. –Dijo Naruto sacando un traje de calabaza gigante._

_-Yo creo que me pondré algo como esto. –Dijo Shikamaru mostrando un antifaz y nada más._

_-¡QUE! –Tenten parecía exaltada. –No vamos a ir con un chico que se disfrace de calabaza gigante y con otro que no lleve nada puesto. _

_-No somos sus parejas solo las acompañaremos. –Exclamo molesto Shikamaru._

_-Por eso aun que no sean nuestras parejas nos abochornaría. –La chica parecía horrorizada._

Tenten busco entre la ropa y le entrego un traje a Shikamaru y otro a Naruto ambos fueron al probador con cara de pocos amigos a probarse lo que Tenten les había elegido.

_-¿Y que nos pondremos nosotras? –Pregunto Hinata con curiosidad._

_-Maestro tiene algo sexy para dos cuerpazos como el nuestro. –Gai la miro con asombro y sonrió._

_-Supongo que si fíjense cerca de la puerta hay trajes más exhibicionistas. _

_-Tenten, no quiero ponerme algo muy extravagante he incomodo. –Hinata se mostraba algo preocupada por los gustos de Tenten, no estaba segura de poder desinhibirse para usar algo demasiado sexy. _

_-Veamos que te parece este. –Mostrándole un traje de conejita, con una maya muy ajustada unas medias de red y un moño blanco en el cuello._

_-No jamás me pondré eso. –Exclamo Hinata acalorada. _

_-Esta bien busca algo lindo pero sexy ok. _

_-Yo me pondré este. –Mostrando un traje de mujer policía color azul, pero con falda mucho más corta y un tajo en el costado derecho, acompañado de un sombrero y unas medias negras que terminaban cerca de la entrepierna unida con un portaligas del mismo color._

Hinata comenzó a revolver entre trajes y más trajes hasta que encontró uno de hada.

_-¿Que te parece éste Tenten? -La chica lo miró. Parecía un traje normal y corriente._

_-Bueno veamos esta bien puedes quedarte con las alas y Ummp… Déjame ver –Arrebatándole el traje de las manos._

Tenten observo aquel diseño era una especie de vestido sin mangas compuesto de dos piezas un vestido mas corto de color verde seco que terminaba en una minifalda pero debajo tenía algunas gasas del mismo color, que lo extendía hasta el piso.

_-Bien le sacaremos esto y esto y también esto otro. –Exclamo la chica sacándole todas las telas que colgaban dejándole solo el corto vestido._

_-Me gustaba más como estaba antes._

_-No seas monja Hinata lúcete un poco, a Naruto le encantara verte con minifaldas y como piensas enloquecer a tu Sasori si no te pones algo Sexy. –Tenten parecía de lo más divertida y le hizo un guiño de ojo a Hinata quien estaba de todos colores._

_-Pues a mí me encantaría verte vestida con eso. –Inquirió una voz desconocida que provenía desde la puerta de calle._

Hinata se sobresalto, si le hablaba tan familiarmente quizás fuera Sasuke, aun que su voz no le sonaba conocida. La muchacha se dio vuelta con prisa, pero para su sorpresa aquella voz no pertenecía a Sasuke. Un muchacho de cabellos cortos algo rojizos y ojos verdes la miraba fijamente.

_-¿Tu? –Dijo la chica con admiración pues lo reconoció al instante._

_-Nos volvemos a ver. –Exclamo el chico sonriente mientras tomaba la mano derecha de Hinata y la besaba con suavidad._

_-No nos presentas Hinata... –Comento con suspicacia Tenten._

Hinata estaba de todos colores, que se suponía le diría a Tenten cuando supiera el nombre del chico.

_-¡Sasori! –Naruto había salido de su probador y se acerco con rapidez a las chicas y al recién llegado. _

_-¿Sasori? –Tenten miro a Naruto y luego miró a Hinata, al parecer el chico y Hinata se conocían pero también lo conocía Naruto._

_-¿Naruto eres tu? –Dijo al ver al joven quien llevaba puesto un disfraz de mosquetero y una peluca de color castaña semilarga acompañado de un sombrero bastante amplio, con una pluma de color azul a un costado del mismo._

_-Si soy yo. –Expreso Naruto entre risas._

Hinata volteo a ver al joven que ahora se aproximaba mas a su lado, realmente se veía guapo con ese disfraz era todo un caballero, aun que lucía completamente distinto, por ello a Sasori le costo reconocerlo.

Hinata pensó que no importara si se disfrazaba de calabaza o de príncipe, ella lo seguiría viendo atractivo aun que se transformara en un ratón

_-¿Pensé que estabas de viaje Naruto? –Exclamo el muchacho asombrado._

_-Pero ya regrese, me alegra verte amigo. –Estrechando la mano de Sasori quien solo sonreía._

_-¿Ustedes se conocen? –Pregunto Tenten desconcertada._

_-Si Sasori y yo somos amigos hace largo tiempo. Es el primo de Gaara ellos son de Sunakagure. –Exclamo el rubio. –Pero tu como entraste hace poco, quizás no lo conozcas._

_-¡Ahh!... –Comento Tenten, aun que seguía desconcertada._

_-¿A propósito como sigue ese gruñón? –Pregunto el chico al recién llegado._

_-Bastante ocupado así que no creo que pueda venir a Konoha por ahora._

_-Es una lastima..._

_-Pero yo viajo en su lugar y aprovecho las cosas buenas de la vida. –Río el joven con picardía._

_-¡Ya lo creo! Estas son Tenten y Hinata, son amigas mías. –Dijo Naruto sonriendo. _

_-Tenten es un placer conocer a una mujer tan bonita como tu. –Besándole la mano a la chica que estaba colorada como un tomate, pues el chico era no solo atractivo sino que además era encantador._

_-Gracias... –Dijo con dificultad._

_-Y un hermoso placer volver a encontrarte Hinata sabía que el destino me premiaría con la posibilidad de hallar nuevamente a tan bella mujer. –Besando nuevamente la mano de la joven, quien estaba acalorada y nerviosa._

_-¿Se conocen? –Preguntó Naruto quien reparó en una cosa. ¿Quizás Sasori era "Destino"?_

_-Si nos conocimos hace unos meses en una de mis visitas a Konoha, pero lamentablemente no tuvimos la posibilidad de conversar mucho espero que esta vez sea diferente. –Comento el chico._

_-¡Tal vez! –Dijo la chica con nerviosismo, lo cual hizo que Naruto frunciera un poco el seño._

_-¿Qué raro te llamas igual que el novio de Hinata? –Comento Tenten torpemente, pero hizo que Hinata se pusiera aun más tensa._

_-¡Ummp! Pues me encantaría ser yo... –El chico no la había dejado de mirar lo que hizo que Hinata comenzara a balbucear, pues se hallaba en serios aprietos._

_-Sí que ¡RARO NO! –Naruto miraba fijamente a Hinata._

_- Coincidencia... Supongo... –Hinata tragó saliva._

_-¡Sasori estas aquí! _

Dos personas mas entraban al local, uno era de cabellos rubios como el sol, llevaba el pelo semí recogido y un largo flequillo que le cubría parte del ojo izquierdo, traía puestas unas gafas oscuras, las cuales se saco al entrar al local. Vestía ropa bastante elegante, lo cual llamó la atención de Tenten, a quien el chico le pareció sumamente sexy.

El otro joven entró detrás del chico rubio. Hinata pudo observar su cabello color negro, su contextura, su rostro traía puestas también unas gafas oscuras las cuales también se saco al entrar; el corazón de Hinata se paralizo por un momento no podía creerlo.

_-¡Eres tu! Sa... –Dijo sin pensar y mirando fijamente al joven que acababa de entrar, el cual la observaba desconcertado, por suerte para ella no terminó aquella comprometedora frase._

Todos la miraron por unos momentos. Naruto había clavado sus ojos en la muchacha quien, no había dejado de mirar con insistencias al recién llegado. Tenten se percato de que algo extraño ocurría en su amiga y estaba segura de que ese algo tenía que ver con aquel secreto llamado "Destino"

El joven simplemente guardó sus gafas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se acomodo el cabello, miro a la joven y le sonrió sin decir palabras.

_-¡Hola muchachos! –Dijo Naruto rompiendo aquel breve silencio._

_-Que tal Naruto te hacíamos de viaje. –Inquirió el muchacho de cabellos claros_

_-Así es, y para todo el mundo esta de viaje. –Agrego Shikamaru quien se acercó al grupo con un disfraz en la mano._

_-¿Acaso no piensas ponerte eso? –Le reclamo Tenten al muchacho._

_-No pienso vestirme de marinero ni mucho menos, solo llevare un antifaz. –Dijo éste de mala manera, lo que ofusco a Tenten._

_-Ya veo estas fingiendo. -Declaro el joven de cabellos oscuros, lo que hizo que Hinata se estremeciera pues su voz era idéntica a la de Sasuke._

_-Déjenme presentarlos a las chicas, pues no los conocen. –Inquirió Sasori. –Este es Deidara, trabaja conmigo en Suna y este de aquí es Itachi. –Señalando a ambos._

_-Un placer conocerlas. –Dijo Deidara solamente saludando con su mano al público en general._

_-Para mí también es un gusto aun que tengo la impresión de que ya me conoces. –Dijo Itachi mirando fijamente a Hinata._

_-No lo creo... –Dijo ésta nerviosamente._

_-Pues mientes muy mal, aun que quizás si sea verdad y no sea a mí a quien conozcas quizás ¿A otro Uchiha? –Inquirió con astucia._

_-¿Uchiha? –Hinata miro fijamente al joven, quizás este chico era algo de Sasuke pues su parecido era extraordinario, aun que su cabello lucía diferente al igual que algunos pequeños rasgos._

_-Yo tengo la impresión de que ya te conozco, pero no recuerdo de donde. –Itachi solo sonrió cínicamente lo que causo mucha más angustia y nerviosismo en Hinata._

_-¿Se conocen? -Pregunto Naruto consternado._

_-Yo... creo que no. –Contesto nerviosamente la joven._

_-Pues como actuaste cuando entro Itachi pareciera que lo reconociste. –Un tanto ofuscado._

_-No, es solo que se parecía alguien nada más._

_-¿Cómo esta Sasuke? –Preguntó algo cabizbajo el rubio, mientras Hinata no entendía cual era la relación que Itachi tenía con Sasuke. _

_-Esta muy bien. –Dijo Itachi con seriedad._

_-Me alegro... _

_-Deberías hablar con él Naruto... ya va siendo hora que reparen su amistad aun que él es tan cabeza hueca como tu. –Itachi permaneció serio._

_-Si eso creo... –Naruto no menciono mas el tema, Hinata solo lo miró fijamente por un instante el chico realmente lucía triste_

_-Mejor ya nos vamos o no estaremos listos para el festival -Sugirió Hinata riéndose tontamente._

_-Es una lastima que ya se vayan. –Comento Deidara quien le echó un ojo a Tenten._

_-Si, pero los veremos seguramente en el festival ¿No es así? –Comento Sasori mirando a Hinata._

_-Si seguramente nos veremos ahí y por favor chicos no digan que me vieron aquí. –Naruto pareció algo serio._

_-Esta bien no hay problema. –Comentaron los tres._

Unas horas mas tarde…

Shikamaru y Naruto esperaban con gran impaciencia en la sala hacia casi una hora que ya estaban arreglados y listos para partir, pero las chicas parecía que habían perdido la noción del tiempo pues ninguna se dejaba ver desde hacia ya un largo rato.

_-¿Por qué rayos tardan tanto solo debían cambiarse y nada mas? –Espeto Naruto con enfado._

_-Sabes como son las mujeres, no deberías impacientarte pues no ganaras nada con ello._

_-¡Impaciente! Hace una hora que las esperamos incluso, fuiste a buscar el auto de Kurenai y ellas se estaban arreglando, regresaste y se siguen arreglando que ¿acaso no piensan terminar jamás?_

Shikamaru solo se sentó en un cómodo almohadón de la sala sin prestarle demasiada atención al ansioso muchacho.

_-¡Ya estamos listas! –Exclamo Tenten apareciendo junto a Hinata en la sala._

_-Ya era hora de que llegaran… Por… -Naruto no pudo terminar su frase pues no creía lo que veía realmente. Las muchachas se veían muy sexy y atractivas, incluso Tenten lucia como toda una mujer a pesar de su rudeza habitual._

_-¿Cómo nos vemos? –Pregunto Tenten con curiosidad._

_-Pues se ven… infartantes… -Exclamo Naruto quien tragó saliva dificultosamente._

Shikamaru y Naruto miraron con detenimiento a sus dos acompañantes, Tenten lucia una pollera bastante corta con unas medias sujetas a una liga, zapatos con tacones, y una camisa ajustada, cuyos botones superiores permanecían desprendidos. Su cabello permanecía suelto contenido por una graciosa gorra policial.

Hinata se veía un poco más tímida, traía puesto un vestido verde ajustado al cuerpo cuya corta pollera estiraba con insistencia, pues no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de faldas. Traía unas botas del mismo color que llegaban por debajo de las rodillas, unas preciosas alas trasparentes en su espalda y un antifaz que combinaba con el resto de aquel atractivo disfraz.

_-¿Y bien nos vamos? –Pregunto Tenten al ver que ninguno de los jóvenes reaccionaba, lo cual le causo risa._

_-Sí, claro… -Exclamo Shikamaru con rapidez._

El festival de la flor era nuevamente un éxito. Las calles estaban atestadas de gente que iban y venían, riendo, bebiendo, paseando.

El fresco aroma a flores embelesaba la noche, la cual permanecía clara y despejada. Varios músicos invitados ya habían empezado a tocar para aquella multitud que pululaba inquieta por la plaza.

La ardua seguridad de la plaza y de las calles aledañas permanecía atenta y vigilante ante cualquier posible acto de vandalismo que quisiera hacerse presente en aquella velada.

Cerca de uno de los puestos de bebidas un hombre joven de cabello blanco se servia ahora una copa, la cual disfrutaba con deleite. Había estado trabajando muy duro esa temporada, sin duda se merecía unas buenas vacaciones, de las cuales pensaba disfrutar ni bien terminara su investigación, la cual había dado ciertos frutos inesperados.

_-¡Kakashi Hatake! Bebiendo en las horas de servicio, sin duda tu mala reputación también te precede. –Exclamó una voz ya conocida para el joven_

_-Shitzune, no pensé que una mujer tan aburrida como tu disfrutaría de un evento tan alegre como éste._

_-Deberías estar trabajando no bebiendo eres un holgazán, que clase de ejemplo le das a tus hombres._

_-El mejor por supuesto… -Dijo sonriendo picaramente._

_-Esto deberé reportarlo con Tsunade-sama es el colmo que se te pague por trabajar cuando en verdad no haces mas que delegar tus deberes a tus subordinados._

_-¡Sabes me encanta cuando te pones así! No soy el tipo de hombre al cual le gusta que las mujeres le histeriqueen pero contigo puedo hacer excepciones. –Acercándose a la muchacha._

_-No se te ocurra ponerme un dedo encima… -Apartándose de los brazos de aquel ser egocéntrico._

_-¡No quieres que te bese, no quieres que te toque, no quieres que te haga el amor! Rayos realmente eres una mujer difícil._

_-Yo no soy como esas mujerzuelas con las cuales sueles estar. –Contesto Shitzune indignada._

_-Perdona, olvide que eras como esos maniquíes inexpresivos que se hallan en los aparadores, realmente son tu vivo retrato. –Bebiendo un trago más de su copa._

_-Ya déjate de estupideces, que noticias tienes sobre lo que Tsunade-sama te encargo. –Pregunto la joven de mala manera._

_-Pues noticias muy importantes, tengo todo registrado en mi informe, aun que debo de comprobar algunas cosas mas, pero tengo buenas fuentes… y realmente están muy buenas. –Dijo Sonriendo nuevamente y bebiendo otro trago de licor._

Shitzune se limito a mirarlo con indignación he ira, como podía este sujeto tan desagradable, machista, desprolijo, ebrio y con un ego tan grande como el sol, tener la más absoluta confianza de Tsunade. Realmente no era de fiar, aun que sin lugar a dudas le era inquietantemente atractivo.

_-Bueno cielo debo irme el deber me espera, nos veremos una de estas noches en tu apartamento… -Dijo desechando el vaso de plástico en un bote de basura cercano._

_-Yo no soy tu cielo. –Replico enojada._

Shitzune simplemente no soportaba estar un segundo mas allí, dio media vuelta intentando alejarse lo más posible de aquel lugar. No entendía por que tenía cierto magnetismo para encontrarse con Kakashi, pero antes de que pudiera realmente tomar distancia, el joven la sujeto por la cintura, la giro sobre su eje, volteándolo frente a él y la beso con intensidad.

La muchacha intento zafarse con fuerzas pero realmente aquel beso la extasiaba más de lo que hubiese querido imaginar. Simplemente se rindió ante aquella pasión descontrolada que ahora se apoderaba de los labios de Kakashi. Sintió su cuerpo temblar inquietantemente, como si le resultara imposible contener aquel extraño pero excitante calor que la recorría.

_-Bueno te dejo, dile a Tsunade que estaré en unos días en su oficina tengo noticias importantes que darle con respecto a los Hyugas. –Lamiéndose los labios y soltando a Shitzune quien simplemente no lograba reaccionar. –Nos vemos, quizás la próxima vez pueda sacarte esa frigidez. –Dijo riendo desfachatadamente._

En otro lugar de aquella fiesta Naruto, Shikamaru, Tenten y Hinata trataban de colarse mas cerca del epicentro musical, pero realmente llegar allí se les había tornado una situación bastante dificultosa.

_-Será mejor que nos quedemos por aquí. –Expreso Shikamaru algo agobiado._

_-Si tienes razón hay demasiadas personas. -Exclamo Hinata sentándose en una banca libre que se hallaba cerca de una fuente mediana sobre la cual parpadeaban algunas luces de colores._

_-Si parece, que no tendremos opción… -Inquirió Tenten, con enfado. –Creen que Sasori y los demás vengan._

_-Sasori no se perdería una fiesta así ni loco. –Naruto parecía muy divertido al recordar las andanzas del joven._

_-Además mientras Hinata este aquí seguramente vendrá. –Dijo Shikamaru con seriedad._

_-¡Oye Hinata! ¿No me has dicho si Sasori realmente es o no Destino? –Exclamo Tenten con recelo._

_-¿Y por que crees que es él? –Contesto la chica con rapidez._

_-Pues por que tú lo conocías, y que justo que sea el mismo nombre de aquel que supuestamente te gustaba, por otro lado hay algo que no me has dicho. –Tenten parecía indignada de que la joven le guardara secretos._

_-¡Pues yo creo que Hinata sabe mentir mejor de lo que demuestra! –Sentencio con enojo Naruto, lo cual causo tristeza en la muchacha._

Tenten y Shikamaru se miraron por un momento, realmente desde hacía varias horas ella y Naruto se dirigían solo las palabras necesarias.

_-¡Ahh iremos a buscar unas bebidas! –Exclamo de golpe Tenten quien se aferro del brazo de Shikamaru y se lo llevo a la rastra alejándose de ambos jóvenes._

_-¿Qué haces Tenten? No olvides…_

_-¡Nuestra misión! Si ya lo sé Shikamaru, pero creo que podremos vigilar a Naruto desde aquí, además esta es una buena oportunidad para que hablen a solas._

_-¿Crees que sea buena idea? –Pregunto el joven con incredulidad, pues la situación entre Naruto y Hinata parecía algo áspera._

_-Pues esperemos que sí._

Hinata solo vio a Tenten alejarse de aquel lugar, la chica permanecía sentada en aquella fría banca. Naruto permanecía de pie mirando a la gente pasar con indiferencia, pero de espaldas a la joven.

Le recorría hacía ya un día la sensación de no poder confiar en esta muchacha ¿Quizás Shikamaru tenía razón y se había dejado llevar por sus alocados sentimientos? ¿Quizás aquella inocencia podía costarle caro? ¿Que sabía de ella? Solo lo que le había contado pero como estar seguro de que todo era verdad; Si la joven parecía no tener palabra.

Hinata se sintió molesta con el silencio, miro a Naruto quien seguía dándole la espalda como si no existiese.

_-¡Naruto! –Exclamo algo nerviosa._

_-¿Qué quieres? -Contesto este de mala manera._

_-¿Tu me odias?_

_-¿Por qué me preguntas eso Hinata? –Mirándola mientras mecía sus piernas como si fuese una niña sentada en una hamaca._

_-Por que realmente a veces no logro entenderte, es como si fueses dos personas completamente distintas._

_-¡No sé por que lo dices! –Contesto algo ofuscado._

_-Por que algunas veces, me tratas bien y otras es como si te molestara. –Hinata permanecía cabizbaja._

_-Pues…_

_-Quizás cometí el grave error de confesarte mis sentimientos, fue una bobada y ahora lo entiendo, realmente no pensaba en ti y en lo incomodo que podría hacerte sentir con toda esta situación. –Mirando al chico quien se sentó a su lado. -¿Realmente amas a Sakura? –Recordando la conversación de la noche anterior._

_-Claro que la amo, no entiendo por que hablamos nuevamente de esto, creí que te había dejado en claro mis sentimientos. –Naruto se sintió molesto otra vez la imagen de Hinata besando a aquel desconocido lo descoloco pero ¿realmente sería su orgullo de hombre herido o realmente era amor?_

_-Bueno si, es solo que a veces actúas raro conmigo como si te importara que yo esté con alguien más… -Dijo la chica con timidez._

_-No me molesta que estés con alguien mas, me molesta que me mientas… -Naruto elevo un poco el tono de voz._

_-Yo… -Hinata se entristeció nuevamente. –Hay cosas que ni siquiera a ti puedo decirte Naruto. –Expresó apesadumbrada._

_-Eso es lo que no me gusta de ti Hinata._

_-A pesar de todo quiero que sepas que yo te qui… -Hinata se contuvo nuevamente. –Te aprecio mucho, y que puedes contar conmigo sin importar lo que pase ni lo que decidas._

Naruto suspiro pues el tema realmente lo agobiaba y lo estresaba ¿por que le era tan difícil reconocer que sentía por esta mujer? ¿Realmente solo era deseo como le había dicho Tenten?

El celular de Naruto comenzó a sonar con insistencia el chico, lo saco de su bolsillo con cuidado y lo miro con detenimiento, era una llamada entrante. La cara de Naruto parecía haberse transformado, el chico habilito con rapidez la misma.

_-¡Sakura! ¿Dónde estas? –Contesto él luego de unos segundos de silencio, Hinata se estremeció con aquel nombre. -SI estoy en el festival, cerca de la fuente del ala oeste…_

La cara de Naruto parecía haber recobrado luminosidad, como si alguien le diera el exquisito y deseado elixir de la vida. Hinata sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón, y una creciente melancolía.

_-¿De verdad? Si por supuesto… yo también te extraño, dime donde estas yo te buscare. –Naruto pareció olvidarse de Hinata y de la charla que tenían, solamente estaba ensimismado en su conversación telefónica._

_-Espera Sakura no te escucho… -Exclamo él con preocupación._

_-¡Dije que ya te vi! –Contesto una muchacha que se había acercado por detrás de Naruto y a espaldas de Hinata quien sentía como si le faltara el aire._

_-Sakura… _

Naruto no podía creerlo su amada estaba frente a sus ojos, y lucía bellísima. Sentía como si hubiese trascurrido una década desde la última vez que se vieron.

La chica corrió presurosa a los brazos del joven quien la estrecho, con gran pasión, ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes y luego de observarse con detenimiento, se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

Hinata solo miraba asombrada. Realmente Sakura era una mujer preciosa, ahora entendía por que no solo Naruto la amaba, sino también Sasuke.

La muchacha desvió la vista al suelo, quizás lo mejor sería huir de ahí con rapidez pero seguramente sería demasiado obvia. Pensó en simplemente excusarse para ir al tóale o a comprar algo, pero volvió a mirar con detenimiento a la pareja, dudaba mucho de que ambos le prestaran atención pues se veían demasiado ocupados como para notarla.

Tenten y Shikamaru que aun permanecían atentos a toda la situación decidieron que lo mejor era acercarse, pues al parecer Naruto ya había decidido y Hinata se hallaba inmóvil e inexpresiva.

_-¡Ummp! –Tocio Tenten tratando de llamar la atención de Naruto quien pareció tardar en querer despertar de tan maravilloso sueño._

_-Hola Sakura… -Dijo Shikamaru al ver a la joven._

_-Shikamaru ¿cómo has estado? -Contesto la chica con gran alegría._

_-Muy bien ¿y tu? _

–_Pues no me quejo, pero he extrañado mucho a Naruto realmente no pude esperar a que me llamaras y quería estar aquí antes de tu cumpleaños._

_-Es verdad ya falta muy poco… -Dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza, pues con todas las cosas que había pasado realmente había olvidado esa insignificante fecha._

_-Aun que tu papá no este con nosotros, sé que él siempre estará a tu lado, realmente estaba muy orgulloso de ti. _

_-Sí lo sé Sakura…_

_-Por eso no quería que estuvieras solo en esa fecha, sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado. –Besándolo nuevamente._

_-¡Ummp! –Nuevamente Tenten volvía a llamar la atención del chico._

_-Sakura ella es Tenten, mi nuevo guardia de seguridad… -Señalando a la chica, quien esbozo una forzada sonrisa._

_-Mucho gusto Tenten, me alegra mucho conocerte._

_-El gusto es mió… -Dijo la chica entre dientes, aun que recién la conocía por las cosas que había oído le costaba tener mucha simpatía por la muchacha._

_-¿Hasta cuando vas a quedarte Sakura? –Preguntó Naruto olvidando por completo a Hinata quien seguía con la cabeza gacha sin decir nada._

_-Pues ya termine con la mayoría de mis cursadas, solo me queda preparar mis exámenes finales y eso podré hacerlo desde aquí así que pensé que quizás podíamos pasar más tiempo juntos ¿No estas enojado verdad? –Mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Claro que no, realmente deseaba volver a verte me ganaste de mano por que pensaba llamarte._

_-¡En verdad! Realmente me haces muy feliz al decirme esto… -Besándolo nuevamente._

Tenten solo miró a Hinata quien permanecía sentada, la chica parecía muy agobiada era como si Naruto hubiese olvidado que la joven existía, esto le causo cierta molestia a la castaña. Hinata le caía mucho mejor que la Sakura esa; pero estaba claro que Naruto estaba loco y ciego por esa muchacha.

_-¡Sakura aquí estas! –Exclamo otra voz._

_-¡Ino! –Observando como una joven rubia de larga cabellera se acercaba al lugar acompañada de tres conocidos jóvenes._

_-Lo imagine… ves a Naruto y olvidas por completo que yo te acompañe hasta aquí._

_-No puedo evitarlo Ino. –Riendo picaramente._

_-Vaya Naruto estas contento de que tu amada haya regresado. –Exclamo Sasori quien se había aferrado a la cintura de Ino._

_-Por supuesto que lo estoy, y no volveré a dejarla ir tan fácilmente. –El chico tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-¡Así Naruto olvidas que Sakura y yo debemos ir a estudiar a Suna! –Contesto la rubia entre risas._

_-Pues pienso irme con ella aun que sea dentro de una valija. _

_-Y yo pienso llevarte conmigo a donde vaya no quiero separarme mas de ti esto ha sido demasiado duro para mi. –Sakura reía mientras estaba asida del cuello de Naruto._

_-Pues eso te lo has buscado tu solita. –Le contesto una voz poco amigable._

_-Ya basta Itachi, sigue con lo tuyo. –Inquirió Sasori, pues conocía bien la resbaladiza lengua de su amigo._

_-¡Hola Tenten! –Exclamo con alegría Deidara quien se acerco a saludar a la chica la cual se sonrojo al notar aquella galantería por parte del joven._

_-¡Hola! –Comento la chica con nerviosismo._

_-Realmente te vez preciosa… -Le dijo mirándola de arriba a bajo._

_-¿En verdad lo crees? –Tenten lucia algo apenada._

_-Solo un ciego no notaría tan hermosa y atractiva criatura._

_-¡HOLA HINATA! –Sasori se sorprendió al ver a la joven sentada en una banca sin pronunciar palabra, lo cual hizo notar a Naruto, que la había olvidado completamente._

_-Hola… -Dijo la chica en voz baja y levantándose de su asiento._

_-Te ves preciosa. –Sasori, no perdió oportunidad en elogiar a la joven pero recibió un enfurecido codazo de Ino._

_-¿Y ella quien es? –Pregunto Sakura al notar a la agraciada joven._

_-Ella es amiga de Naruto. –Comento Itachi nuevamente con suspicacia._

_-¿Tu amiga? -Sakura soltó el cuello de su novio y lo miro fijamente._

_-Ella es… quien nos esta hospedando ahora solo eso… -Dijo el chico con nerviosismo pues Sakura lucia un poco triste._

Naruto quería evitar a toda costa herir a Sakura, pero no había notado que quien salió mortalmente herida fue Hinata quien solamente guardaba silencio.

Tenten tuvo ganas de golpear al idiota de Naruto, realmente este chico no tenía sentimientos ¿o que le pasaba? Hacía tan solo unos días andaba suspirando por Hinata y ahora que Sakura estaba de vuelta simplemente la ignoraba como si fuese una sobra.

_-Pues mucho gusto. –Inquirió Sakura, extendiéndole la mano para saludarla._

_-EL placer es mío, Naruto ha hablado mucho de ti. –Contesto Hinata tratando de cambiar su semblante._

_-¿En verdad? –Pregunto Sakura mirando la cara de aquella extraña joven._

_-Si, claro esta muy enamorado de ti, prácticamente te mencionaba todos los días desde que se hospedan en mi casa._

_-Si, es que te extrañaba mucho… -Dijo Naruto sonriendo._

_-Pues me alegro de conocerte Hinata… -La joven le sonrió, realmente Hinata no podía sentir ira hacia ella, pues al fin y al cabo la muchacha no tenía la culpa de que ella se hubiese enamorado tontamente de su novio. _

_-¡Igualmente! –Tratando de sonreír._

Los chicos volvieron a hablar Deidara intentaba cautivar a Tenten quien parecía estar absorta en la cara de Hinata. Shikamaru observaba fríamente la situación, al igual que Itachi, quien solamente tomaba una copa. Ino se había apoderado del brazo de Sasori, al cual estaba dispuesta a no dejarlo escapar esta vez con tanta facilidad y más luego de ver a éste tan concentrado en aquella extraña mujer de negra y larga cabellera.

Naruto y Sakura se miraban hipnotizadamente uno a otro y Hinata hacía lo que podía por mantener aquel endeble cuerpo en pie sin su destrozada alma.

_-Iré por algo para beber. –Dijo Hinata en voz baja pero al parecer nadie la había percatado._

Hinata comenzó a caminar sin rumbo solo quería perderse de allí, tenía esa horrible sensación de haber cometido el mas estúpido error de su vida el fijarse en alguien ajeno, error que al parecer solía perseguirla.

La joven pudo sentir que una mano la sujetaba, por un momento su corazón se alegro quizás Naruto quería decirle algo, pero al darse vuelta aquella figura no era la de Naruto, era Tenten quien la miraba con tristeza.

_-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –Le pregunto Tenten con seriedad._

_-No... esta bien regresa con los demás Tenten, al parecer Deidara esta muy interesado en ti no pierdas la oportunidad después de todo decidiste encontrar el amor aquí ¿o no?_

_-Pensé que las dos lo haríamos… -Exclamo Tenten._

_-Supongo que a mí me tomara más tiempo. –Dijo la chica._

_-Hinata… Naruto es un idiota… Realmente no te aprecia como debería… _

_-No te preocupes Tenten, quien se equivoco nuevamente fui yo, nadie mas tiene la culpa, yo sabía que Naruto amaba a alguien mas y aun así le di alas a este estupido sentimiento. –Dijo la chica con desprecio._

_-No hables así Hinata tus sentimientos no son estupidos…_

_-Si lo son… y no importa supongo que ya lo estoy asumiendo. –Dijo intentando reír._

_-¿Adónde vas? –Preguntó al notar que la joven volvía a marcharse._

_-Quiero tomar algo a solas y pensar, luego regresare a casa._

_-¿No pensaras irte sola verdad?_

_-Si, tomare un taxi estaré bien... –Soltando la mano de Tenten._

_-¿Pero Hinata? …_

_-No te preocupes… -Exclamo mientras se alejaba._


	12. ¿Un nuevo amor?

_Capitulo XII_

"_¿Un nuevo amor?"_

Hinata se alejo con prisa de aquel lugar, trataba de respirar hondo y contener las lagrimas. La muchacha caminaba entre la gente ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, varios jóvenes interrumpían sus charlas al ver pasar a tan hermosa mujer; algunos suspiros y elogios se escapaban de aquellos interesados galanes, pero la única reacción de Hinata era ignorarlos y continuar su camino.

El ver aquel apasionado beso entre Naruto y Sakura, le hizo recordar un poco su pasado en donde el hombre que más amaba besaba a otra mujer. La chica pensó que quizás aquella escena acudiría constantemente a su vida una y otra vez durante los próximos años.

¿Por qué debía revivir una escena tan agobiante como esa? ¿Era acaso un castigo divino? ¿O tal vez todo aquello era para que ella aprendiera algo? Y si era así en esos momentos le resultaba muy difícil comprender que.

La muchacha se detuvo frente a un puesto que expedía bebidas, se sentó con brusquedad en una pequeña butaca ante la admiración de varias personas allí presentes. El empleado la miró con atención y se acerco hasta la ubicación de la acongojada muchacha.

_-Lo lamento señorita no podemos venderles bebidas a los menores de edad. –Sentencio éste con severidad._

Hinata busco en un pequeño bolso que había traído consigo, saco el celular y su identificación la cual mostró de mala manera a aquel desatento tipo.

_-¡Ve! No soy menor de edad sírvame algo. –Exclamo la chica enojada._

_-Esta bien. –Contesto el hombre al ver la identificación que corroboraba la mayoría de edad de la joven. -¿Y que quieres tomar? –Pregunto con ímpetu._

_-Algo que me ayude a olvidar... –Contesto Hinata con tristeza._

_-¡Mal de amores verdad! –Inquirió este mientras buscaba una botella detrás del mostrador._

_-Solo un estúpido amor... –Replico la chica._

El hombre tomó un vaso de plástico y le sirvió aquella blanquecina bebida, Hinata la tomo con tristeza, nunca en su vida había bebido, pero pensó que ahora tenía razones suficientes para probar aquel intrigante tónico capaz de alejar los malos pensamientos, o eso le había oído mencionar a Azuma, y si servía para Azuma seguramente le serviría a ella.

La muchacha ingirió el líquido con brusquedad, lo cual dejo absorto a aquel empleado del bar.

_-Deberías beber con lentitud esa bebida es algo fuerte para tomarla así. –Inquirió este pero no había terminado de pronunciar su monologo que Hinata apoyo con fuerza el vaso sobre la mesa indicándole que le diera otra copa._

_-¡Deme otra! _

La muchacha sentía ahora quemazón en su garganta, realmente aquel maravilloso tónico no sabía muy bien, ni había disipado aun sus tristes pensamientos.

Volvieron a servirle otra copa, esta vez la bebido con lentitud pues de a poco la sensación de ardor no era tan intensa.

La muchacha comenzó a sentirse acalorada, un leve mareo comenzó a invadirla, tenía la ligera sensación de que algo cambiaba a su alrededor, podía aun notar sus lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, pero parecía que aquel intenso dolor casi no la afectaba.

_-¡Realmente Azuma tiene razón! –Exclamo entre risas._

_-Jovencita usted no esta acostumbrada a beber por que mejor no se va a su casa. –Inquirió aquel hombre al ver a tan bonita joven perderse en un vicio tan atrapante._

_-¡No quiero, no me iré de aquí hasta olvidarlo! –Exclamo Hinata con dificultad pues por alguna razón no podía pronunciar bien las palabras._

La joven volvió a hacerle señas al mozo para que este le sirviera otra copa de aquel embriagante licor, la garganta ya no le ardía tanto he incluso podía distinguir un exquisito sabor a cerezas.

_-¡Nunca probé algo tan rico! –Riéndose nuevamente._

_-Pues te has perdido muchas cosas deliciosas de la vida. –Pronuncio un hombre a su lado._

Hinata lo miro, era un tipo algo mayor al parecer casi unos cuarenta años su cabello era castaño, pero su semblante le parecía simpático.

_-¡Tu crees! –Le pregunto la chica con dificultad._

_-¡Claro que sí! _

Aquel extraño le hizo señas al mozo para que le sirviera otra copa a la joven, el hombre lo miro con seriedad, y frialdad.

_-¡Vamos hombre sírvale otra copa a la señorita! –Riendo con soltura._

_-Creo que la señorita debería retirarse ya. –Comento este con rudeza._

_-¡Para que le pagan! Creo que su trabajo aquí es servir a sus clientes ¿verdad? deme otra copa. –Depositando algunos billetes sobre la barra._

_-¡Sí deme otra copa! –Dijo Hinata quien al parecer ya se le había subido el alcohol a la cabeza._

El mozo le sirvió otra copa de mala manera pues, el tipo tenía razón le pagaban para servir a sus clientes no para inmiscuirse en sus vidas, aun que la suerte de aquella muchacha realmente le preocupaba.

_-Sabes eres muy hermosa ¿cómo te llamas? –Exclamo aquel sujeto acercándose más a Hinata._

_-Soy Hinata ¿y tú? –Dijo esta notando el acercamiento de su desconocido acompañante._

_-Soy Suki... –Comento él con alegría_

_-Hola es un placer conocerte Suki… –Sonriéndole._

_-¿Y dime Hinata estas sola esta noche?_

_-Si, lo estoy. –Contestando con tristeza al recordar el pasado._

_-Es una lastima, por que una mujer tan bonita como tu no debería estar sola._

_-Bueno... a veces así es la vida... –Comento Hinata bebiendo otro trago._

_-Supongo pero veo que tenemos eso en común. –Dijo el hombre con cierta risilla falsa._

_-Supongo..._

_-Dime Hinata ¿No te gustaría ir a otro lugar más tranquilo? _

_-Más tranquilo..._

_-Si algún lugar donde charlar, aquí hay demasiadas personas, y realmente te ves un poco triste no querrías charlar un poco de ello._

_-Pues a decir verdad estoy bien aquí. –Comento la chica recobrando un poco la cordura._

_-Vamos no te arrepentirás, además creo que ambos necesitamos un poco de espacio ¿No crees?_

_-Pues no... –Comento con firmeza la muchacha._

Hinata sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, saco un poco de dinero de su bolso y le pago al empleado del lugar quien la miró algo preocupado.

_-Creo que mejor ya me voy... –Dijo mientras trataba de pararse con dificultad._

_-No es necesario que te vayas así. –Inquirió aquel sujeto quien la atrapó con fuerza de la cintura._

_-¿Oiga que hace? –Le reclamó ella al verse presa en los brazos de un desconocido._

_-Solo te ayudo a ponerte en pie es todo..._

_-Pues no lo necesito tratando de zafarse._

_-Vamos no te hagas la irresistible sé que te gusto..._

_-Oiga suélteme, no me toque. –Grito Hinata tratando de soltarse._

_-Déjela en paz, la chica dijo que la soltara. –Comento con fuerza el empleado de aquel puesto._

_-Tu no te metas idiota, o quieres que te haga despedir, soy el propietario de una de las más importantes empresas de Konoha. –Alardeo éste._

_-¡Suélteme! –La chica trataba de zafarse, pero su captor parecía que no la dejaría ir con facilidad._

_-¡Déjela! –Exclamo aquel empleado tratando de ayudar a Hinata quien había empezado a sollozar_

Suki soltó un momento a Hinata al ver que sería atacado, el empleado de aquel bar intento asestarle un golpe pero Suki lo esquivo con rapidez dándole un fuerte puñetazo haciéndolo caer de bruces al suelo.

Hinata al verse libre intento escapar. Había varias personas mirando la escena mas nadie intervino en aquella golpiza que ambos hombres se propinaban. Finalmente Suki logro patear a su renovado atacante dejándolo mal herido en el suelo.

_-Te lo mereces por metiche... –Exclamo con alegría. –Ahora ven conmigo. –Asió de la mano a Hinata quien solo miraba como su protector yacía derrotado en el suelo._

_-¡Suélteme! –Volvió a exclamar con fuerzas._

_-Nadie más va ayudarte ahora. –Dijo en voz baja, ante lo cual Hinata comenzó a temblar como una hoja._

Se había alejado demasiado del grupo, ni Naruto ni Shikamaru ni Tenten se hallaban ahí realmente se había metido otra vez en un estúpido problema, por mas que intentaba las cosas siempre le salían al revez.

Volvió a sacudirse con fuerza, pero su captor comenzó a estrujarla fuertemente contra su cuerpo, la chica pidió auxilio pero al parecer nadie mas se metía, pudo ver como algunas personas corrían a llamar a un policía pero llegarían a tiempo.

De repente una mano toco el hombro de aquel tipo, quien se dio vuelta algo sorprendido pues no había notado que se le habían acercado tanto.

_-¡Déjala! –Exclamo una tranquila voz._

El tipo intento reaccionar pero solo recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo perder el equilibrio. Hinata pudo ver una figura masculina vestida de Azul oscuro que traía un antifaz en su rostro.

Aquella misteriosa figura arremetió con fuerza contra su porfiado rival quien no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido.

_-¡Maldito ya veraz! –Exclamo en voz alta, pero antes de poder siquiera asestar un golpe aquel hombre misterioso lo derribo de un puñetazo y una patada contra el piso._

Suki quedo mal herido en el suelo la gente, solo miraba la conmoción, hasta que un grupo de oficiales comenzó a abrirse pasó para poner orden en aquel disturbio.

_-¡Que paso aquí! –Pregunto con autoridad uno de los oficiales._

_-Este sujeto me golpeo. –Mariconeo Suki en el suelo._

_¡Oye tu como te atreves a crear disturbios aquí nos acompañaras! –Dijo el policía con fuerza._

El muchacho se quito la mascara, y Hinata quien permanecía inmóvil, pudo ver el rostro de su salvador.

_-¡Sasuke! –Exclamo con asombro._

_-¿Qué pasa aquí? –Dijo Kakashi asomándose a la escena._

_-Señor este sujeto comenzó un disturbio, lo arrestaremos. –Indicando con su dedo a Sasuke quien solo permanecía parado y taciturno._

_-¿Así? –Pregunto Kakashi con gracia._

_-Él no hizo nada. –Dijo el empleado de aquel puesto poniéndose de pie. –Éste sujeto intentaba forzar a la señorita. –Señalando a Hinata. –SI no fuera por él, este tipo le hubiese hecho daño, yo trate de impedirlo pero fue demasiado para mí. –Reconociendo su debilidad._

_-Llévense a este sujeto. –Dijo Kakashi señalando a Suki, quien se sorprendió con la decisión._

_-Ustedes no pueden llevarme ¿no saben quien soy verdad? –Mientras lo sujetaban entre dos._

_-¿Así? –Kakashi parecía muy divertido. -¿Y dime tu sabes quien es él? –Señalando a Sasuke quien solo se cruzó de brazos._

_-No me interesa quien es este sujeto me encargare de todos ustedes. –Dijo con ira._

_-Pues él pertenece al clan Uchiha. –Exclamo Kakashi volviendo a sonreír._

Suki que hasta el momento hacía un esfuerzo para zafarse y que despotricaba ante los oficiales y ante Kakashi, volvió a mirar a Sasuke quien lo observó con seriedad. El tipo comenzó a palidecer como si le hubiesen mencionado al mismísimo diablo.

_-Yo no sabía. –Exclamo cambiando el tono. –¡Discúlpeme usted!_

_Sasuke volvió a ignorarlo y se acerco a Hinata quien permanecía paralizada ante toda aquella situación._

_-¿Estas bien Hinata? –Pregunto el joven al ver las lágrimas brotar de los ojos de la chica._

_-¡Sasuke! –Exclamo abrazándolo con fuerzas y comprobando su estupidez y el peligro a la cual ella sola se había conducido._

_-Lamento que se haya visto envuelto en esta situación. –Pronuncio Kakashi acercándose al joven. -¿Esta usted bien señorita? –Observando a una desconsolada Hinata, quien lo miró y se seco las lágrimas._

_-Estoy bien gracias y disculpe por ocasionar todo esto... –Exclamo con tristeza._

Kakashi observo detenidamente a la joven, no podía creer lo que sus ojos observaban realmente esta chica era... ¿Pero como era posible?

_-¿Oiga necesita que la lleve a su casa? –Pregunto Kakashi con amabilidad._

_-No se preocupe, yo la llevare. –Inquirió Sasuke con su seriedad habitual._

_-Esta bien lo dejo en tus manos. –Kakashi se retiro pensativo mientras se aseguraba que alguien asistiera al maltrecho empleado del bar._

_-¡En verdad lo siento! –Dijo Hinata mirando ha aquel empleado al cual le curaban unas sangrantes heridas._

_-No fue nada, estaré bien, da gracias que este muchacho acudió en tu ayuda, nada se soluciona con alcohol jovencita recuerda eso, pudiste haber salido lastimada. –Dijo el hombre mientras trataban de curarlo._

Sasuke tomo a Hinata por la cintura y la miro fijamente. La chica pudo ver algo de preocupación en sus ojos ante lo cual solo agacho la cabeza con tristeza.

_-Vamos Hinata te acompañare a tu casa. –Dijo el muchacho con firmeza._

_-No quiero ir a casa Sasuke..._

_-Está bien entonces demos un paseo... –Inquirió él con tranquilidad._

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar entre la muchedumbre alejándose un poco de aquel bullicioso lugar. Hinata seguía cabizbaja, Sasuke no había pronunciado palabra después del alboroto y solo caminaba pensativo a su lado.

_-¿Cómo me encontraste? –Pregunto la muchacha tratando de romper el hielo._

_-Mi hermano me dijo que te hallabas aquí y me contó un poco la situación._

_-¿Tu hermano? _

_-Si, Itachi es mi hermano mayor, supuse que estarías triste y decidí venir._

_-Ya veo. -Hinata se sentó al borde de una vidriera pues aun estaba bastante mareada, con todo aquel elixir ingerido._

_-Menos mal que te halle a tiempo o no sé que te hubiese podido pasar Hinata, debes tratar de evitar estas situaciones o terminaras haciéndote daño. –Sasuke se sentaba ahora al lado de la muchacha._

_-Lo sé Sasuke, pero por más que lo intento siempre causo desgracias a donde vaya._

_-Pues entonces deberás aprender a estar más atenta para evitar que te pase._

_-Lo siento... –Dijo con pena mientras se frotaba los brazos_

_-¿Tienes frió? -Notando la actitud de la chica._

_-Un poco pero estaré bien..._

Hinata trato de ponerse en pie, pero un creciente mareo se apoderaba cada vez mas de ella, incluso la rabia y el enojo en su corazón aun estaban allí, tenia ganas de llorar pero también de reír ¿realmente este era el efecto del alcohol?

_-Vamos a mi casa no estamos tan lejos y tomaremos algo de café. Además estas muy desabrigada, recuerda que aun no es verano y que suele refrescar por las noches._

_Sasuke le echo un vistazo rápido a la muchacha, realmente se veía muy atractiva con esa ropa. La chica lo miró y noto su observación._

_-¿Crees que me veo mal? –Dijo con tristeza._

_-No, para nada. –Contesto este desviando la mirada al notarse descubierto. –Te ves preciosa... –Sintiendo un leve calor en sus mejillas._

Sasuke se saco su chaqueta y se la coloco a los hombros de la muchacha, quien le agradeció el gesto.

_-Será mejor que llame a Tenten, no quiero que se preocupe. –Buscando el celular en el interior de su bolso. –¡No esta! -Al notar la falta de aquel objeto._

_-Se te habrá caído durante la conmoción. –Contestó él._

_-Debo ir a buscarlo..._

_-Olvídalo con toda esta gente seguramente no lo hallaras, quizás alguien con un poco de honestidad lo encuentre y te lo devuelva pero no guardes muchas esperanzas._

_-¿Pero como haré para llamar a Tenten? Además no tengo tanto dinero como para comprarme otro. –Replico melancólica, pues sin duda las cosas no le salían nada bien._

_-Descuida llámala desde mi celular, ¿Pero vendrás conmigo o no? –Insistió el chico nuevamente._

_-Pues si... pero me gustaría llamarla... _

Hinata parecía algo desconfiada. Aun que Sasuke la hubiese rescatado ella apenas si lo conocía, no sabía que clase de hombre sería, pero por otro lado nada en él parecía amenazador.

_-¿No confías en mi cierto? –Preguntó él con cierto enojo, aun que muy disimulado, pues la cara de Sasuke no era muy expresiva._

_-Sasuke yo... _

_-Está bien si no deseas venir no vengas... _

Sasuke comenzó a caminar nuevamente con cierta ligereza. Hinata lo miro por unos instantes mientras el chico se alejaba, realmente no sabía que hacer pero si de algo estaba segura era que no quería ver a Naruto al menos por unas cuantas horas.

_-¡Espera! –Dijo alcanzándolo con dificultad. –No camines tan rápido, que estoy un poco mareada._

_-Pues eso te ocurre por ingerir tanto alcohol. –Le contesto sin interrumpir el paso._

_-¡Espera Sasuke no te vayas!_

_-Apresúrate, te llevaré a tu casa. –Inquirió el muchacho._

_-¡No quiero regresar a casa! _

_-Pues yo no puedo quedarme aquí trabaje todo el día y en realidad estoy algo cansado, te dejare en tu casa y luego regresare a la mía. _

Hinata solo lo miró con atención quizás el chico se había disgustado con su falta de confianza.

_-Sasuke ¿Estas disgustado? _

_-No... –Hinata solo lo miro con atención era difícil obtener una lectura precisa de aquel atractivo rostro._

Caminaron un poco más hasta que llegaron aun coche color negro. Hinata se sorprendió al verlo pues el vehículo era muy elegante, en si la muchacha no era muy entendida en el tema pero realmente le pareció que aquello era un objeto bastante caro y que no cualquiera podría poseer con facilidad.

Ambos subieron al interior del coche. Sasuke condujo largo trecho sin decir mas nada. Hinata se había perdido nuevamente en sus pensamientos, pero el largo silencio entre los dos causó bastante somnolencia en la joven, quien aun no había digerido los efectos del alcohol.

Finalmente Sasuke estaciono cerca de la casa, apago el motor del auto y miró a Hinata cuyo rostro se hallaba apoyado sobre la ventanilla.

_-Llegamos Hinata. –Le indico el joven mas la chica no respondía._

Sasuke, acaricio un poco el cabello de la muchacha, pero noto al instante que ésta se había dormido. Bajo del auto y se dirigió hasta la puerta del acompañante la cual abrió con sumo cuidado.

_-Hinata... _

La chica parecía profundamente dormida. Sasuke volvió a observarla con atención realmente la joven le causaba cierta melancolía que llegaba a calarlo hondamente.

Quizás su tristeza y la de ella, eran muy similares y eso producía una sensación extraña en él, una atracción que le resultaba difícil de repeler.

Sasuke la alzó entre sus brazos con cuidado, y cerró la puerta del coche con algo de dificultad, coloco la alarma y se dirigió a la casa de la muchacha la cual estaba a pocos metros.

Al llegar a la entrada noto que la puerta naturalmente estaba cerrada, lo que tranquilizo un poco su corazón pues de seguro su amigo Naruto aun no había llegado.

Deposito a la chica con cuidado en el suelo y busco en su bolso, no le fue muy difícil hallar las llaves en él, volvió a recogerla y a entrar a la casa.

_-Hinata despierta. –Exclamo en medio de la oscuridad._

_-Que... –Contesto esta a duras penas._

_-¿Cuál es tu habitación? _

_-La que esta al fondo... –Balbuceo la chica._

Sasuke, camino con cuidado a través del largo corredor hasta llegar a la habitación abrió con cuidado la puerta y se introdujo en su interior, la luna aun brillaba con intensidad en el cielo dejando entrever parte de su luz a través de la ventana. Serían ya las tres de la mañana y realmente había estado casi un día sin dormir, pues venía de un extenuante trabajo cuando Itachi lo llamo al móvil.

_-Debo avisarle a Tenten... –Murmuro la joven tratando de levantar su pesado cuerpo._

_-Descuida le dejare una nota. –Tomando un blog de papel de encima de la mesa de noche._

Sasuke encendió la luz y escribió la nota con cuidado, luego la tomo y la dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina. El muchacho iba a retirarse sin decir nada más, pero algo en su interior le impidió cruzar por aquella puerta, sin despedirse de la muchacha.

Volvió sobre sus pasos hasta la habitación de Hinata, quien dormía apaciblemente sobre la cama, se acerco a ella sentándose en el borde de la misma, y se inclino lentamente besando su mejilla izquierda, apagó la luz y se dispuso ahora si a retornar a su hogar.

_-¡No te vayas Sasuke! -Balbuceo la joven._

_-Debo irme, no puedo quedarme no quiero que tengas problemas con Naruto._

_-¡Quédate conmigo! –Le insistió la joven entre dormida._

_-¿Y a donde quieres que me quede? –Preguntó él con curiosidad pues a esas alturas no sabía si la chica estaba dormida o despierta._

_-¿Aquí a mi lado? –Hinata exhalo un breve suspiro._

La chica aun permanecía dormida, el reflejo de la luna iluminaba su cuerpo Sasuke la tapo con su chaqueta y se acostó a su lado, no entendía por que le hacía caso a esta mujer, por que cedía a sus caprichos y deseos ¿Acaso se estaría enamorando?

Ninguna otra había logrado despejar de su mente el recuerdo de Sakura, por otro lado él se había prometido una vez no amar a nadie más, pero ahora llegaba esta mujer a irrumpir sus esquemas y su decisión de soledad.

Sasuke la observo absorto en la oscuridad, apenas podía ver su rostro con aquella tenue luz, pero su aroma y su calor tenían algo atrapante he ineludible. El chico se durmió mirándola, realmente se sentía demasiado cansado para conducir hasta su hogar, quizás si durmiera un poco luego podría manejar con tranquilidad, o al menos eso pensó.

Unas horas después...

_-¡Espero que realmente este aquí! Si no volveremos a esa fiesta a buscarla. –Exclamo indignada Tenten._

_-Tranquila si ella dijo que vendría hacia aquí debe de estar aquí. –Exclamo Shikamaru._

_-Pero si es así por que no me contestaba su celular._

_-Quizás solo este dormida Tenten. –Dijo Naruto algo fastidiado pues la chica había estado atosigándolo desde hacía buen rato._

_-¡Esto es tu culpa Naruto eres una sabandija! –Tenten lucía enfada._

_-Tranquila Tenten... –Shikamaru la veía algo preocupado._

_-¡Creo que olvidas con quien estas hablando! –Comento Naruto con cierta ira._

_-Crees que tengo miedo de que me despidas... Si eso te hace feliz hazlo, pero Hinata no se merecía que la trataras como si no existiese, primero te gusta, luego viene Sakura y te olvidas de ella, ¿crees que Hinata no sufre con tu desprecio? –Tenten parecía enfadarse más y alzaba un poco la voz. _

_-Pues yo siempre le exprese lo que sentía y le dije que amaba a Sakura, al menos soy mas sincero que ella. –Replico el rubio ofuscado._

_-Tranquilos Hinata esta aquí. –Dijo Shikamaru alzando una hoja de papel que se hallaba sobre la mesa de la cocina._

_-¿En verdad? –Pregunto Tenten arrebatándole el papel de la mano._

_-Al parecer solo perdió su celular quizás por eso no te contestaba. –Exclamo Shikamaru._

_-Bueno si, eso dice aquí, pero... –Tenten no se veía muy convencida._

La muchacha camino con prisa hasta la habitación de la joven y abrió la puerta con preocupación, pero lo que menos esperaba encontrar era a su amiga, y a un apuesto joven a su lado, al parecer ambos dormían profundamente, pues ninguno se había percatado de su presencia, ni de la luz que se filtraba desde el pasillo al interior del cuarto.

Tenten cerró la puerta con discreción pues Naruto y Shikamaru estaban a solo unos cuantos pasos.

_-¿Esta Hinata en su cuarto? –Pregunto Naruto pero esta vez con un poco mas de intriga, pues Tenten tenía razón él había actuado mal._

_-¿Te ocurre algo Tenten estas colorada? –Exclamo Shikamaru._

_-No, estoy bien, Hinata esta durmiendo, creo que me preocupe de mas... –Riendo nerviosamente._

_-Bueno me alegro será mejor que nosotros también vayamos a dormir, le prometía a Jiraya que pasaría por la empresa cuando pudiera. –Inquirió Shikamaru entre bostezos._

_-Si yo también mañana le prometía a Sakura que nos veríamos. _

Los tres se retiraron a dormir, aun que Tenten no podía creer de lo que había sido testigo sin dudas Hinata no era una mujer que llorara mucho por causas perdidas, pero quien era ese misterioso joven ¿acaso él era "Destino"?

Un nuevo día había llegado a Konoha, la cual permanecía taciturna y silenciosa. Pocos eran los negocios que abrían sus puertas, pues la mayoría de los habitantes estuvieron festejando hasta muy entrada la mañana. Hinata se despertó gracias a un molesto rayo de luz que se filtraba indiscriminadamente por su ventana, le dolía un poco la cabeza seguramente producto de aquel toxico elixir.

La muchacha se sentó en la cama y se froto un poco los ojos para desperezarse, pero ante su asombro, no se vio sola en aquella cama. Sasuke estaba a su lado y aun dormía profundamente, realmente su atractivo era cautivador.

Hinata sé sobresalto ¿Había pasado algo con el joven Uchiha? Sé reviso la ropa y estaba intacta mas eso no le aseguraba nada, la chica se levanto con rapidez de la cama. La chaqueta de Sasuke cayo al suelo ante esta acción, la muchacha se inclino a recoger aquella prenda que había estado cubriéndola durante toda la noche, en verdad no podía creer que Sasuke hubiera dormido con ella. Alzo la chaqueta entre sus manos, un delicado y exquisito perfume se desprendía de la misma.

No pudo evitar aspirar profundamente aquel delicioso aroma, estrujándola contra su rostro, al alzar la vista Sasuke la miraba fijamente, lo que hizo que la chica se sobresaltara y cayera de golpe para atrás.

_-¿Estas bien? –Preguntó él con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, incorporándose en la cama._

_-Si, yo estoy bien, es solo que... yo... Bueno no quería despertarte... Aun que deberías despertarte... bueno a decir verdad. –Hinata había comenzado a tartamudear nerviosamente._

_-Tranquilízate... –Dijo el muchacho parándose._

_-¿Qué fue lo que paso anoche? –Pregunto Hinata mientras el chico se acomodaba el cabello._

_-Me pediste que me quedara._

_-¿Qué yo que?_

_-Que me pediste que me quedara contigo a tu lado... –Sasuke se había acercado a la muchacha a quien ayudo a ponerse en pie, pues aun permanecía tumbada en el piso._

_-Entonces... paso algo –Dijo Hinata con preocupación, pues definitivamente no volvería a beber y más si eso le causaba una perdida de memoria._

_-¿A que te refieres con que paso algo? ¿Qué crees que debería haber pasado? –Acercándose más a ella. _

_-Bueno tú sabes... –Realmente Hinata estaba nerviosa, quizás había experimentado su primera vez con Sasuke, y no lo recordaba._

_-Te refieres a hacer el amor... –Pregunto él con picardía._

_-Pues sí. -Dijo ella con timidez._

_-Si hubiese sido así Hinata ten por seguro que no estaríamos, en este momento, ninguno de los dos vestidos. –Sasuke le arrebato de la mano la chaqueta a la chica y le sonrió tímidamente._

Hinata se puso de todos colores, acaso ese comentario significaba que no le hubiese importado estar con ella.

_-Debo irme. –Dijo el chico con prisa._

_-Si claro, te acompañare..._

_-Me acompañaras, ¿Adonde?_

_-A la puerta... claro esta. –Inquirió la joven._

_-Pensé que me pedirías que me quedara. –Dijo acercándose un poco más a la chica._

_-¡Que! Pero si te ven aquí... _

_-No quieres que Naruto me vea no es así._

_-No es eso -contesto ella algo cabizbaja._

_-Dime Hinata lo seguirás esperando por siempre._

_-No... –La chica se quedo un momento pensativa. –No tendría caso además él dejo muy en claro con su accionar ayer que amaba a Sakura._

_-¿Y entonces me darás una oportunidad?_

_-¡¿Que acaso yo te intereso? –Hinata lo miraba sorprendida._

_-Pues si... Me interesas sé que es demasiado pronto para decir que sentimos algo el uno por el otro pero quizás podríamos intentarlo ¿qué tenemos que perder?_

Hinata sintió un poco de vergüenza, pero realmente el chico tenía razón por que no intentarlo, quizás él pudiera hacerle olvidar a Naruto y ella hacerle olvidar a Sakura.

_-Sasuke... _

La chica titubeaba. Sasuke aproximo sus labios a los de ella y la beso. Hinata podía sentir nuevamente cierto calorcito en su ser. Aun que todavía sentía una molesta punzada en su corazón que trataba de arrebatarle aquella felicidad. Mas esta vez, estaba dispuesta a no darle cabida a su viejo corazón y empezar a descubrir y explorar uno nuevo.

Ambos se besaban apasionadamente; los labios de Sasuke eran realmente exquisitos y tenían un efecto deliciosamente hipnótico. Los mismos se deslizaban con ternura sobre el cuerpo de Hinata quien solamente se entrego sin reproches a aquella extasiante dulzura.

La joven podía sentir las manos del chico recorrer su cuerpo, junto con un intenso calor que los envolvía a ambos.

Hinata abrió con suavidad su boca permitiendo que Sasuke introdujera su lengua en el interior de aquella húmeda cavidad, la cual saboreaba intensamente.

Ambos sentían como se estremecían con aquellas caricias con aquel contacto físico a tal punto de no poder contenerse.

Sasuke empujo a la chica lentamente sobre la cama, ambos cayeron aun abrazados teniendo un contacto mas intimo de sus cuerpos.

El chico comenzó a besar el cuello de Hinata con dulzura y éxtasis, causando que más de un suspiro escapara de los labios de esta. La chica abrió los ojos al sentir un intenso dolorcito en el lado derecho de su cuello, que parecía estremecerla hasta la punta de los pies.

Acaricio la cabeza del chico haciendo que este la mirara nuevamente, pero para sorpresa y suplicio de Hinata, aquel rostro no era el de Sasuke, era Naruto.

La muchacha se sobresalto empujando a aquella extraña visión hacia un costado, se levanto con rapidez de la cama, volteando para corroborar lo que había visto, pero solo encontró a Sasuke semí tumbado en la cama mirándola con asombro.

Realmente estaba enloqueciendo o acaso su cariño por Naruto había adquirido vida propia evitando que ella consumiera su olvido.

_-¡Lo siento Sasuke! –Exclamo agitada._

_-¿Qué ocurre te hice daño? –Preguntó él sentándose en la cama._

_-No, no es solo que... –La muchacha se detuvo, como le diría a Sasuke que incluso en momentos tan íntimos como ese, su loca mente le jugaba este tipo de bromas de mal gusto. _

_-Aun no estas lista verdad... –Pronuncio poniéndose nuevamente en pie._

_-Lo siento Sasuke, es que yo necesito mas tiempo además recién nos conocemos lo mejor sería esperar._

_-Si te entiendo, descuida yo reaccione de golpe en verdad lo lamento, será mejor que me vaya._

_-Cuando volveremos a vernos ahora que estoy sin mi celular me será difícil contactarnos. –Exclamó ella con intriga._

_-Descuida yo te contactare, además hay algunas cosas de las que debemos hablar. –Lo cual le hizo recordar a Hinata algo muy importante._

_-Eso es cierto hay algo que quiero que me digas Sasuke, el otro día cuando nos vimos, mas bien luego de besarnos... Tú me llamaste... –Hinata se había puesto más que nerviosa._

_-¿Quieres que te diga por que se que eres una Hyuga?_

_-Si... –Hinata se sorprendió realmente él sabía la verdad, sabía quien era ella, ¿pero como? _

_-Por eso debemos hablar pero es un poco largo de contar. –Dijo él_

_-Pero Sasuke tu..._

La pregunta fue interrumpida por una molesta música, la cual parecía provenir del bolsillo del pantalón de Sasuke.

_-Hola... –Dijo él atendiendo aquel artefacto. –Estoy algo ocupado ahora Itachi..._

Hinata permanecía inmóvil a su lado mientras Sasuke, hacia algunos ademanes muy disimulados con su rostro.

_-Entiendo, no te preocupes estaré allí en unas horas... Si estoy... –Sasuke miro a Hinata y se contuvo. –No, no seas fastidioso Itachi... –Dijo colgándole con brusquedad._

_-¿Esta todo bien? –Pregunto Hinata asombrada._

_-Si, Itachi te manda saludos, eso es todo._

_-¡QUE! Él sabe que estábamos juntos. –Pregunto la chica bastante apenada._

_-Supongo que habrá ido a casa y al no encontrarme lo ha supuesto, ¡realmente suele inmiscuirse en lo que no le importa! Será mejor que me vaya antes de que alguien se levante no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa. –Dijo Sasuke recogiendo nuevamente su chaqueta del suelo._

_-Esta bien pero volverás a llamarme... –Inquirió con preocupación de que él muchacho jamás volviera a verla._

_-Si lo haré descuida._

Hinata se asomo tras la puerta de su habitación la casa permanecía en silencio, se acerco por el pasillo hasta la puerta de la sala mas esta estaba desierta, hizo lo mismo frente a la cocina pero el panorama era exactamente igual.

La muchacha se acerco nuevamente a su habitación haciéndole señas a Sasuke para que este la acompañara, ambos se tomaron de la mano y Hinata lo acompaño hasta la salida.

_-No me gusta tener que ocultarme de nadie Hinata. –Expreso el chico con cierta indignación._

_-Es que no creo que sea oportuno que te vean. –Exclamo Hinata._

_-Si intentaremos algo juntos lo mínimo que te pido Hinata es que no te avergüences de eso ni de mí. –Sasuke la miro a los ojos y la chica pudo notar nostalgia en su mirar._

_-No es eso Sasuke..._

_-Algún día lo tendrán que saber, pero si realmente no lo deseas dímelo ahora y simplemente no volverás a verme, y suelo cumplir con lo que prometo. –Exclamo con severidad._

_-¡Claro que quiero que nos veamos! Y no me avergüenzo de ti ni de esta relación... –Hinata se sonrojo pues sentía que ya le había dado el si a la petición del joven._

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Es que necesito un poco mas de tiempo no mucho te lo pido Sasuke..._

_-Está bien, lo haré por ti. –Dijo besándola nuevamente con ternura._

Ambos se despidieron Hinata volvió a su cuarto y decidió darse un baño, necesitaba hablar con alguien de todo esto, y por sobre todo necesitaba el consejo de una mujer y quien mas podría aconsejarla que su protectora, la mujer quien había llegado a ganar un lugarcito en su corazón y a quien le debía su vida.

La muchacha se ducho y luego se recostó en su cama, el aroma de Sasuke aun estaba impregnado allí. El echo de recordar aquellos momentos de éxtasis la pusieron algo nerviosa, ¿acaso estaba dispuesta a entregarse por completo a Sasuke? ¿Y si era así por que sentía aun esa punzada en su corazón? ¿Y por que en el momento más excitante de su vida tenía que ver el rostro de Naruto?

La muchacha sentía que era hora de elegir su camino, podía estar enamorada por siempre de un hombre que jamás la amaría y quien solo la trato como la mujer que los hospedaba y atendía, o podía estar con un hombre que en verdad la amase y que la hiciera feliz.

¿Podría Sasuke llegar a cumplir con ese objetivo y hacerla olvidar su desquiciado y sin sentido amor por Naruto? ¿Podría Sasuke olvidar en verdad a Sakura?

Aun que el chico no decía nada Hinata sentía ese escalofrió, y si ella le daba una oportunidad y éste descubría que jamás podría amar a otra mujer ¿qué es lo que haría?

La mente de la muchacha se lleno de interrogantes en tan solo unos instantes. Tomo la almohada en la que había estado acostado Sasuke y la estrecho entre sus brazos, su aroma aun se hallaba impreso en aquel almohadón.

Hinata cerro los ojos por unos momentos ahora solo quería descansar de cualquier pensamiento inquietante, se conformaba con olvidar y nada mas, y aquel aroma lograba penetrarla aun nivel tan subliminal que la hizo dormitarse un rato más.

Tenten en cambio no había podido dormir muy bien, así que prefirió levantarse y desayunar o más bien almorzar algo pues ya era casi el mediodía. La chica se arreglo y bajo a la cocina, pero para su sorpresa Naruto ya se había levantado.

_-Te despertaste temprano Tenten, pensé que dormirías hasta tarde. –Inquirió el rubio._

_-Pues si, no pude dormir bien ¿Y tu que haces aquí? ¿Tampoco pudiste dormir?_

_-Sakura pasaría a verme, debe estar al llegar, quedamos en que almorzaríamos algo juntos._

_-Olvidas que no puedes salir... _

_-Pues almorzaríamos aquí..._

_-¿Y pretendes que Hinata les cocine un almuerzo romántico a ambos? –Pregunto nuevamente enojada Tenten._

_-En realidad pedí algo de comida. –Dijo el muchacho ofuscado._

_-Pobre Hinata... realmente se merece hallar a un chico que de verdad la ame, recordando al misterioso huésped._

_-Yo no odio a Hinata, pero no puedo amarla como ella desea._

_-¿No puedes amarla? Entonces si la quieres o sientes algo especial por ella._

_-Bueno no me refería a eso... –Naruto se quedo unos momentos pensativo._

_-La perderás por torpe y por indeciso. –Sentencio Tenten mirándolo con seriedad_

_-¿A que te refieres con que la perderé?_

_-No te preocupa que ella se enamore de alguien más Naruto. _

_-Seguramente ya quiere a alguien. –Dijo el chico sin mirarla a los ojos._

_-Pero ella te amaba a ti._

_-¿Me amaba?¿Por que hablas en tiempo pasado? –Con cierta preocupación._

_-Crees que ella, pueda seguirte amando si tu constantemente la rechazas, quizás halle a alguien que no la desprecie todo el tiempo y que aprenda a amarla de verdad, entonces ella cambiara su sentir y será demasiado tarde para arrepentirte. –Tenten hablaba seriamente como pocas veces Naruto la había oído, pero sabía que la muchacha realmente era mas madura de lo que aparentaba. _

_-¿Tú crees que ella ya haya encontrado a alguien? ¿tal vez a ese tal destino? –Pregunto Naruto más preocupado._

_-Seguramente, y si es tan encantador como imagino, entonces tienes poco tiempo..._

_-Pues no puedo hacer nada, además Sakura... ella regreso a mi lado y es lo que siempre he imaginado, toda mi vida desee estar con ella, por que debería cambiar mi destino ahora._

_-Quizás por que te enamoraste de alguien más... _

Tenten se dispuso a prepararse algo de té mientras dejaba pensativo a Naruto, ¿Cómo rayos podía ser eso cierto? Dejar de amar a la mujer que siempre quiso, eso era una estupidez y menos por alguien a quien conocía desde hacía tan pocos meses ¿O tal vez sí?

En ese momento alguien toco a la puerta, Tenten se apresuro a abrirla, y para su desagradable despertar Sakura se hallaba detrás de la misma.

_-Buenos días Tenten. –Saludo la chica alegremente._

_-Buenos días. –Contesto con cara de pocos amigos._

_-¿Esta Naruto? Quedamos en encontrarnos hoy para almorzar. –Al notar la pausa de la muchacha quien estaba apostada en la puerta inmóvil._

_-Sí esta._

_-¿Puedo pasar? –Ya que la muchacha permanecía en la misma posición._

_-Si claro perdona. _

Tenten acompaño a Sakura hasta la cocina, en donde hallaron a Naruto algo cabizbajo.

_-Sakura ya estas aquí. –Pronuncio alegremente._

_-Pues claro te prometí que vendría no es así. –Sentándose en su regazo y dándole un apasionado beso._

_-¿Quieren tomar algo de Té? –Interrumpió Tenten con satisfacción._

_-Yo sí gracias. –Contesto Sakura sonriéndole a la muchacha._

_-Yo también... –Comento Naruto._

Hinata despertó algo sobresaltada iba a ir a ver a Kurenai pero se quedo dormida en el proceso. La chica se arreglo y peino tomo su bolso que se hallaba en el ropero y salió de la habitación cuando cruzaba la puerta de la sala pudo oír voces en la cocina; para su dolorosa sorpresa Sakura se hallaba sobre el regazo de Naruto ambos se miraban y reían con alegría. Tenten estaba sirviendo un poco de té, la muchacha se paralizo al ver aquellos ojos perlados asomarse tras la puerta y observar la escena con cierta desdicha.

-_Buenos días Hinata. –Exclamo Tenten llamando la atención de los dos enamorados._

_-Buenos días a todos. –Contesto Hinata tratando de impostar una sonrisa en su rostro, pues aquella escena no dejaba de ser dolorosa a pesar de su decisión de ser feliz con alguien más._

_-¡Hola buenos días! –Dijo Sakura con felicidad._

_-Buenos días. -Contesto Naruto con desgano, lo cual hirió un poco más el sangrante corazón de Hinata._

_-Que tal... –Comento la chica esquivando la mirada de Naruto._

_-Me recuerdas soy la novia de Naruto, nos conocimos anoche. –Sakura se había puesto de pie y le estrechaba la mano con simpatía._

_-Si, claro que te recuerdo... me alegra verte de nuevo. –Hinata trataba de simular su mejor ánimo._

_-Por que te fuiste ayer tan temprano Sasori anduvo preguntando mucho por ti aun que a Ino no le agrade la idea. –Sakura sonreía con picardía._

_-Pues es que no me sentía bien… en realidad tendría que haberme quedado en cama descansando pero quería acompañar a Tenten, se lo había prometido, pero no pude cumplir mi promesa hasta el final. –Dijo Hinata mirando a la joven._

_-¡Igual no te perdiste de nada! –Exclamo de golpe Tenten. –Además supongo que tu huida fue más interesante. –Mirándola con picardía._

_-Ahh bueno... –Hinata se quedo algo sorprendida con aquella incógnita._

_-Espero que no te moleste Hinata. –Interrumpió Naruto. -Pero he invitado a Sakura a almorzar conmigo aquí, ya que no puedo salir de este lugar para llevarla a algún otro lado más decente. –Exclamo sin pensar y mientras Tenten lo observaba con enojo._

_-¿Más decente? Bueno mi hogar no es el mejor restaurante de Konoha pero de seguro lo pasaran bien aquí. –Dijo Hinata tratando de contener ahora su enojo._

_-Si, este lugar es muy bonito Hinata no le hagas caso a Naruto, realmente te felicito. –Sakura le sonreía y parecía ahora defender a la muchacha._

_-Gracias Sakura..._

_-De nada pero vendré por aquí mas seguido espero que podamos hacernos amigas, realmente me encantaría. –Dijo Sakura, mientras Tenten casi se atraganta con un poco de té._

_-Si, claro puedes venir cuando quieras y conversaremos más. –Hinata parecía algo incomoda, mientras que Naruto no pronunciaba palabra._

_-Bueno fue un gusto verte, me disculpo pero debo retirarme, si lo desean les pediré algo para comer, ya que no podré cocinarles nada. –Inquirió Hinata._

_-Descuida Hinata yo ya pedí algo para almorzar. –Naruto la miro fijamente y con algo de nostalgia lo cual descolocó a Hinata realmente no lograba entender a éste hombre._

_-Pues bien entonces no me preocupo... –Contesto ésta._

_-¿Y a quien veras a Destino? –Tenten pregunto con intriga pues recordó lo visto en la madrugada._

_-¿DESTINO? –Pregunto Sakura con curiosidad, ante la mirada atenta y vigilante de Naruto._

_-Si, claro el novio de Hinata... –Inquirió Tenten mientras miraba el rostro de su jefe el cual se había tornado muy serio._

_-¿Tienes un novio que se llama Destino? -Sakura se veía intrigada, Naruto solo miraba a ambas jóvenes con mala cara. Tenten sonreía picaramente y Hinata estaba de todos colores._

_-Bueno a decir verdad... ese no es su nombre. –Expreso Hinata no negando la afirmación._

_-¿Entonces estas de novia? –Dijo Sakura más tranquila pues le alteraba un poco el hecho de que Naruto viviese con esta atractiva mujer._

_-Pues... se podría decir que sí. –Hinata sonrió con timidez._

_-Debe de ser un noviazgo reciente, o ser buena mintiendo por que creo que habías dicho que no estabas en pareja. –Contesto Naruto ofuscado y ante el asombro de Sakura._

_-Si, en realidad es reciente. –Contesto la muchacha algo molesta._

_-¡Bastante reciente entonces! –Naruto no podía soportar esa idea, y no lograba contener su enojo._

_-A decir verdad si desde anoche... –Hinata se sintió más furiosa por la forma en la que el chico la trataba._

_-¿No habías dicho que viniste a descansar? –Pregunto Sakura desconcertada._

_-Si, pero ayer nos vimos y finalmente le dije que sí. –Hinata trato de poner cara de satisfacción y Naruto la miro con tristeza y no dijo nada más._

_-¡Wow! Pues te felicito Hinata. –Contesto felizmente Sakura._

_-Ves te lo dije Naruto, que Hinata encontraría a alguien que la hiciera feliz. –Inquirió Tenten mirando al muchacho, quien la miró algo absorto al recordar la charla de hace un rato._

_-¿De que hablan? –Pregunto Sakura más intrigada._

_-Pues le decía a Naruto que Hinata encontraría finalmente a alguien que la amara de verdad._

_-¿Así? –Sakura miro fijamente a su novio este permanecía algo serio lo que produjo una punzada en su corazón._

_-Pues me alegro, todos nos merecemos a alguien que nos ame. –Dijo Naruto tomando un sorbo de su frío té._

Hinata se sorprendió ante toda esta reacción, se sintió un poco incomoda pues Naruto permanecía cabizbajo y Sakura lo observaba desconcertada, en cambio la cara de Tenten brillaba de satisfacción.

_-Bueno será mejor que me vaya... –Exclamo Hinata._

_-¿Entonces iras a verlo? –Pregunto nuevamente Tenten._

_-No, en realidad iré a ver a Kurenai quiero contarle... bueno algunas cosas. –Hinata se sonrojo un poco._

_-Yo te acompañare, si puedo. –Inquirió Tenten mirando a Hinata y a Naruto._

_-Pues por mí no hay problema. -Contesto Hinata al interrogante mirándola._

_-Puedes ir. –Naruto hablo rápidamente y con decisión._

_-Entonces todas se van. –Sakura se veía algo triste por que intuía que no le caía muy bien a nadie._

_-Los dejamos solos así es más romántico, de todas maneras nos veremos otro día. –Dijo Hinata con cierta satisfacción._

_-¡Esta bien! –Comento Sakura con alegría._

Ambas muchachas tomaron rumbo hacia la casa de Kurenai, mientras que Sakura volvió a los brazos de su amado quien lucía muy triste.

_-¿Hay algo que no me has dicho verdad Naruto? –Pregunto la chica con melancolía._

_-¿A que te refieres? –Exclamo éste tratando de retomar la compostura._

_-Bueno a decir verdad, hemos estado separados todo este tiempo y quizás tu..._

_-¿Yo que? –Pregunto este con asombro._

_-¿Dime Naruto tu estuviste con alguien mas?_

_¿Estar con alguien?_

_-Si me refiero a sí frecuentaste a otras personas, tú sabes a otras chicas._

_-¡Claro que no! Siempre pensé en ti Sakura ¿acaso tu no?_

_-Por supuesto que si, cada día y sé que estas contento con verme, pero necesito saber la verdad ¿estas enamorado de alguien? –Sakura lo miro con tristeza lo cual asombro a Naruto._

_-¿Por qué me preguntas esto Sakura? Creí haberte dicho que te amo, no es verdad._

_-Si... Tienes razón lo siento soy una boba. –Besándolo en los labios._

Mientras Sakura se desconcertaba un poco con el extraño accionar del joven con Hinata, Tenten y la muchacha caminaban contentas por las soleadas calles de Konoha.

_-Gracias por dejarme venir Hinata. –Exclamo Tenten._

_-De nada pero ¿pero por que quisiste venir? ¿Para dejarlos solos?_

_-En realidad si y por que para serte sincera, no me cae muy bien Sakura, sé que ella no me ha hecho nada, pero no lo sé quizás algún día se me pase._

_-Ya veo –Comento Hinata perdiendo la vista en el camino._

_-¿Y que hay de ti como te sientes con respecto a ella?_

_-Bueno yo no tengo nada contra Sakura... me parece que es una buena persona..._

_-¿Pero? –Pregunto Tenten._

_-Se que ella no tiene nada que ver con mis sentimientos, al principio tenía mucho coraje contra ella, luego me di cuenta que era envidia, pero al verla aquí y ver como ama a Naruto, solo me causa tristeza... –Hinata agacho un poco la cabeza._

_-Dime Hinata ¿tú amas a Naruto?_

_-Sabes que si Tenten, pero no puedo seguir toda mi vida enamorada de alguien que no me corresponderá jamás, aun que me duela en el alma estoy dispuesta a olvidarlo a como de lugar y se que lo lograre._

_-Entiendo Hinata que esto debe de ser muy difícil para ti, Naruto es un idiota..._

_-Pero por un lado lo entiendo Tenten, ha estado enamorado de Sakura toda su vida, ella ha estado con el en situaciones felices y otras difíciles, incluso han estado separados y ninguno a menguado su amor por el otro, por que Naruto dejaría toda esa felicidad, por una chica a quien apenas conoce, por otra parte el no debe enamorarse de mi... –Hinata se encontraba ahora mas triste._

_-¿Por qué no puede hacerlo? –Tenten se veía asombrada._

_-Por qué nuestro amor jamás será posible ambos somos... diferentes._

_-Hinata, conozco a Naruto desde hace poco tiempo pero he oído a Shikamaru y a otros empleados de la empresa, y este chico será un idiota a veces pero no es alguien que se deje llevar por clases sociales o por dinero, pues podría estar con otras chicas y no con Sakura._

_-No es eso Tenten... tu no entiendes._

_-Entonces explícamelo..._

_-No puedo, no creo que lo comprendas..._

_-No puedes confiar en mi, soy tu amiga, aun que solo lo seamos hace un mes yo confió en ti y esperaba que tu también confiaras en mi._

_-Es que es muy doloroso, no solo para mí también para él..._

_-¿Es por que estas con alguien mas? –Pregunto Tenten completamente desorientada._

_-No, es por que él nos odia... –Hinata tubo que contenerse._

_-Naruto no te odia y dudo que logre hacerlo jamás Hinata._

Hinata y Tenten pasaron por el parque, la chica se sentó en una de las hamacas de aquel bello jardín, no había mucha gente solo unos cuantos niños corriendo y jugando con un balón aquella soleada tarde de primavera, los árboles de cerezos dejaban caer algunos bellos pimpollos sobre el verde césped.

_-Aquí fue... –Dijo mirando la avenida principal._

_-¿A que te refieres? No comprendo nada Hinata._

_-Aquí fue donde murió el padre de Naruto._

_-En verdad... –Tenten miro asombrada el lugar._

_-Si allí en aquella calle, llovía torrencial esa noche._

_-Naruto te contó esto Hinata, es raro por que el no suele hablar mucho del accidente de su padre. –Dijo Tenten sentándose en una hamaca contigua._

_-No..._

_-Entonces como lo sabes, hablaste con Shikamaru_

_-No Tenten, nadie me lo dijo –Hinata la miro a los ojos. –Te lo diré por que confió en ti y por que esta verdad me duele mucho más de lo que te imaginas, solo te pido que no le digas nada a Naruto ni a Shikamaru._

_-¿No decirle que? –Tenten no podía razonar que era lo que la muchacha le quería confesar, por otra parte Hinata se veía muy triste._

_-La verdad... que yo mate a su padre..._

_-¡QUE! _Tenten la miro desconcertada y se levanto con rapidez de aquella incomoda hamaca. -¿Tú lo mataste? ¿Qué rayos estas diciendo Hinata?_

Hinata le explico con lujo de detalles todo lo que había pasado desde la decisión de su padre de casarla con Kiba, hasta aquel fatídico accidente causado por su idiotez y su torpeza. Tenten escuchaba detenidamente y con suma atención, no podía creer todo lo que esta mujer le decía acaso era verdad y ella estaba inmiscuida en la muerte de Yondaime Uzumaki.

_-Esa noche, cause la muerte de dos personas la de mi madre y la de Minato, el papá de Naruto. –Hinata sintió una gran tristeza imposible de contener, pero también sentía en su corazón mucha culpa._

_-¡Realmente no lo puedo creer Hinata! Entonces tu..._

_-Yo sobreviví gracias a mi madre ella dio su vida por mí… entiendes ahora por que mi padre me odia, yo le arrebate al ser que más amaba y comprendes el odio que sentirá Naruto cuando sepa la verdad, y más al saber que yo soy una Hyuga. –Comenzando a llorar copiosamente._

_-Por que no le dices la verdad Hinata... –La muchacha la miraba con gran pena._

_-Como puedo decirle esto al hombre que más amo, como puedo destruir más su corazón y el mío, no sé si seré capaz de soportar su desprecio Tenten. –Mientras varias lágrimas se desparramaban desde sus ojos._

_Creí que algún día podría decírselo, que si él me amaba quizás pudiera comprender mejor la situación que me podría perdonar, pero ahora entiendo que no puedo pedirle eso ¿cómo evitar que me odie? Algún día se lo tendré que decir quizás cuando este lista o cuando se presente la situación pero aun no, por que la que no lo soportaría seria yo._

_-Comprendo Hinata... –Tenten entendía ahora los sentimientos de Hinata mas de lo que jamás hubiese creído y por que su relación con Naruto era mucho más complicada. _

_-¿No le dirás nada verdad Tenten? –Mirando a la muchacha a los ojos._

_-No, eso de veras hacerlo tu, además creo que yo tampoco tendría el valor... _

Ambas se abrazaron durante algunos segundos hasta que Hinata pudo reconfortarse y luego emprendieron de nuevo el camino a la casa de Kurenai.

Hinata llamo a la puerta de calle, la casa parecía estar en el mas rotundo silencio, pero luego de varios minutos Kurenai apareció tras la puerta, estaba con una bata y lloraba inconteniblemente.

_-¿Qué ocurre Kurenai? –Pregunto Hinata entrando con prisa a la casa._

_-Hinata..._

_-Dime que paso, ¿le ocurre algo a Azuma? –Hinata la ayudo a sentarse en un sofá, la televisión estaba encendida en la sala pero no había ni señales de Azuma._

_-Hinata no puede ser..._

_-¿Kurenai le pasa algo a Azuma? –Pregunto Hinata mas exaltada al no tener respuesta de su protectora._

_-NO..._

_-¿Entonces le ocurre algo al bebe?_

_-NO_

_-¿Entonces que ocurre Kurenai? –Hinata estaba angustiada y perpleja por que no entendía que ocurría._

_-Los dos se aman pero no pueden estar juntos._

_-¿Quiénes? –Pregunto Tenten asombrada._

_-Luna y Ryu pobrecitos... –Dijo secándose las lagrimas._

_-¿De que rayos esta hablando? –Tenten parecía eufórica._

_-De mi novela, míralos son tan jóvenes pero todo esta en su contra pobrecitos. –Hinata se sentó en el sofá, ahora entendía al pobre de Azuma cuando decía que el humor de Kurenai estaba cada vez peor._

_-¿Estaba hablando de una novela? –Dijo Tenten con gracia._

_-Ya basta Kurenai vengo a verte y estas hecha un mar de lagrimas por una novela. –Exclamo Hinata entre risas._

_-No se rían esto es serio... –Exclamo compungida._

_-Vengo a contarte algunas novedades interesantes, preparare algo de comer. _

Hinata se retiro a la cocina, Tenten puso la mesa mientras Kurenai iba al baño a limpiarse un poco el rostro y a recuperar su humor habitual. Al regresar su protegida había preparado algo rápido, miro la hora eran casi las dos de la tarde entre lagrimas y novelas había olvidado hacerse de comer, si no fuera por Hinata quizás hubiese pasado todo el día frente al televisor y sin ingerir nada sólido.

_-Gracias muchachas son unos ángeles. –Exclamo sonriendo._

_-Escuche lo de los cambios de humor, pero esto es el colmo. –Dijo Tenten con gracia._

_-Supongo que ya pasaran... ¿Y bien Hinata que me querías contar? –Sentándose a la mesa._

_-Bueno en realidad, la noticia es para ambas..._

_-¿Para las dos? –Dijo Tenten mientras comía un poco de arroz._

_-Si, bueno Tenten ya algo sabes... quiero decirles que estoy de novia. –Dijo con timidez._

_-¡No me digas que Naruto se te declaro! –Exclamo Kurenai tomándola de las manos y mirándola con los ojos llorosos._

_-¡NO!_

_-¿Y entonces? –Kurenai no comprendía si Hinata amaba a Naruto como era posible que no estuviera de novia con él._

_-No, estoy saliendo con otro chico, es muy reciente pero decidí aceptarlo._

_-¿Y que hay con Naruto? –Inquirió Kurenai._

_-Naruto, no me ama Kurenai además Sakura regreso a su vida._

_-¿QUÉ? –Exclamo ésta sobresaltada._

_-Si ella regreso anoche la encontramos en el festival de la flor. –Hinata se puso algo melancólica al recordar aquella situación y el trato que había recibido de Naruto._

_-Bueno Hinata pero no te des por vencida aun que la chica este aquí eso no quiere decir que Naruto la ame. –Kurenai intentaba levantarle un poco el ánimo a la joven._

_-Yo le confesé mis sentimientos a Naruto Kurenai._

_-¡QUE! ¡Rayos me tienes sin noticias todo este tiempo! ¿Y que te dijo?_

_-Que él amaba a Sakura y que por mi solo sentía amistad y cariño, nada más._

_-Vaya ya veo cielo. –Acariciando el cabello de su protegida._

_-Fue luego de eso que conocí a Sasuke._

_-¿Sasuke? –Preguntaron las dos a coro._

_-Sí, Sasuke Uchiha. –Sonrojándose un poco._

_-¡QUE EL MEJOR AMIGO DE NARUTO! –Gritaron las dos al unísono._

_-Entonces el chico que te beso el chico que estaba anoche en tu habitación era Sasuke Uchiha. –Tenten parecía sorprendida._

_-¿Espera Tenten como sabes que estaba en mi habitación? –Pregunto Hinata consternada._

_-Es que anoche me preocupe por ti y como no tenía noticias tuyas, ni me respondías al celular pues me asome a tu habitación y ambos estaban durmiendo._

_-¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO! ¿Hinata estuviste con Sasuke Uchiha en tu cuarto? –Kurenai parecía exaltada._

_-Bueno él me trajo a casa de la fiesta anoche y pues yo había bebido un poco y..._

_-¡HICIERON EL AMOR! –Preguntaron ambas exaltadas._

_-No, no como creen, Sasuke es todo un caballero, el jamás me faltaría el respeto y además estábamos exhaustos los dos._

_-Hinata creo que hay algo de lo que debemos hablar. –Exclamo Kurenai con seriedad._

_-¿De que? –Hinata se sintió avergonzada._

_-De cómo se fabrican los bebes. –Sentencio cruzándose de brazos._

_-Kurenai no tengo diez años. –Exclamo la chica avergonzada mientras Tenten se reía sin parar._

_-¿Ya lo sabes? –Pregunto ésta curiosa._

_-Pues si... pero quédate tranquila eso no pasara además Sasuke y yo estamos probando con esta relación._

_-¿Probando? –Pregunto Tenten._

_-Bueno es que Sasuke antes amaba a Sakura..._

_-¿QUÉ? –Kurenai ahora si estaba perpleja._

_-SI, pero supongo que ambos nos sentimos identificados por la situación y bueno hablamos mucho..._

_-Pero Hinata... no estarías metiendote en la misma situación que con Naruto. –Exclamo Kurenai._

_-Si eso es verdad, Kurenai tiene razón Hinata._

_-No claro que no, Sakura no lo ama... no lo ven ambos amamos a dos personas que jamás nos corresponderán._

_-Pero Hinata si comienzas una relación debe de ser con alguien que te ame y a quien ames también, no por despecho eso a la larga no sirve. –Kurenai trataba de mostrarle su punto de vista a la joven quien la miraba con tristeza._

_-Sasuke no me desagrada al contrario me gusta bastante... y yo a él o eso me ha dicho, por eso probaremos con esta relación si ambos logramos profundizar nuestros sentimientos quizás un día ninguno de los dos pensara en nada mas que nuestra felicidad. _

_-¿Y si no Hinata que harás? –Pregunto Tenten._

_-Bueno supongo que cada cual seguirá su camino..._

_-¡No estoy de acuerdo con esto Hinata me parece una locura! Tú amas a Naruto, por dios incluso soñabas con él antes de conocerse, su amor esta de alguna manera destinado lo presiento._

_-¿Soñabas con él incluso antes de conocerlo Hinata? –Tenten no podía creer lo que escuchaba._

_-Si así es, lo he visto antes en mis sueños, pero eso no significa nada chicas, si fuera así él estaría conmigo no con Sakura._

_-Bueno pero quizás no debas fiarte de eso, sé que Naruto siente algo más por ti que solo una simple amistad como dice. –Exclamo Tenten._

_-¿De que hablas Tenten? –Pregunto la chica._

_-Yo creo que esta algo confundido, creo que Naruto se resiste a darse cuenta de que se esta enamorando de ti._

_-¡No, no es posible! –Hinata simplemente no lograba comprender aquello._

_-Nada es imposible cielo- Exclamo Kurenai. –Quizás él este aferrado a ese recuerdo que sentía por Sakura, por que no quiere perder otro cariño más, otro lazo, luego de la muerte de Minato quizás Naruto la vea como todo lo que tiene. –Exclamo Kurenai mientras terminaba su almuerzo._

_-Yo creo lo mismo he hablado con él y realmente se preocupa por ti mas de lo que crees. Incluso Shikamaru se sorprende de ello y lo conoce desde hace muchísimo tiempo. –Tenten la miro sonriente mientras Hinata se sumergía en un mar de dudas._

_-Y que me piden que haga que lo espere de por vida a ver si se decide, que resista estoicamente mientras lo veo en brazos de Sakura, mientras ellos se besan, se aman, y también se casen, que sea la madrina de sus hijos._

_No puedo chicas no lo resistiré, no puedo soportar su desprecio, ni sus actitudes para que me aleje, si en la fiesta me dejo en claro que lo que me había dicho era verdad que solo me quería como una amiga._

_-Hinata sabes que Naruto es un Idiota... es testarudo pero se que te ama. –Exclamo Tenten._

_-No puedo soportarlo Tenten si es verdad yo lo amo, pero si sigo con esta locura terminare enferma, lo veo en todos lados en cada minuto del día me cuesta dormir por las noches y he llorado por él mas veces de la que jamás he llorado en mi vida, además hay algo más importante y es que cuando Naruto sepa la verdad, y sepa quien soy y lo que ocurrió la noche que su padre murió el me detestará, y cuando eso pase volveré a morir otra vez.- Dijo Hinata mientras se secaba algunas resbaladizas lagrimas._

_-Hinata no te anticipes a los hechos no sabes como reaccionara Naruto. –Exclamo Kurenai._

_-¿Y como crees que lo hará Kurenai? Él odia a mi familia y yo soy una Hyuga aun que mi padre me desprecie sigo siendo una Hyuga._

_-¡HINATA! –Dijo Kurenai mirando a Tenten, pues se percato de que lo que hablaban era algo sumamente comprometedor y la chica era una extraña._

_-Descuida Kurenai, Tenten lo sabe todo. –Inquirió la chica más calmada._

_-Si Hinata me lo contó y yo realmente no creo que sea tu culpa Hinata fue un accidente nada mas Naruto entenderá eso, además odiar acérrimamente a alguien que no conoces es una estupidez._

_Sé que los Uzumakis han peleado mucho tiempo por sus compañías, por su prestigio, por su dinero al igual que los Hyuga, pero esa es una pelea de la cual ni tú ni Naruto deben hacerse cargo. –Tenten hablaba con madurez y con mucha razón lo cual sorprendió no solo a Hinata sino también a Kurenai._

_-Pero Sasuke, él si lo conocieran, es atento es dulce a su manera, es gentil y sumamente atractivo ha estado pendiente de mí de verdad directamente y no como Naruto, incluso él me hace sentir feliz me hace olvidar mis tristezas. -Hinata permanecía cabizbaja pues sentía que ninguna de las dos mujeres aprobaba a Sasuke, a quien le había tomado gran estima en poco tiempo._

_-¿Un Uchiha gentil? He escuchado que son bastante serios. –Exclamo Kurenai._

_-Bueno si Sasuke es serio pero es encantador a su manera._

_-¿Pero entonces Hinata a ti te gusta Sasuke? –Pregunto intrigada Tenten._

_-Pues si me gusta y me gusta lo que despierta en mi en como me hace sentir, en cambio Naruto yo lo amo pero como me trata y lo que me genera es algo que realmente no me agrada. _

_No les pido que me entiendan se que es confuso hasta para mi pero es hora de que opte por la felicidad, y no por la tristeza si Naruto no estuviera con Sakura quizás si le daría tiempo y cariño por que las personas tardan en conocerse, pero él ya tiene a quien amar y yo quiero que el sea feliz. Si su felicidad esta junto a Sakura lo celebrare aun que me muera de dolor, pero no quiero que este conmigo si realmente no es feliz, me comprenden._

_-¿Y si Naruto se da cuenta de que te ama y decide terminar con Sakura que harás tu Hinata, lastimaras a Sasuke o estarás con él por lastima? – pregunto Kurenai con seriedad, lo cual hizo que Hinata la mirara con gran atención._

_-Jamás estaría con Sasuke por lastima, entiendo lo que dices pero hay dos cuestiones:_

_Primero: Naruto jamás dejara de amar a Sakura. _

_Segundo: Seré muy franca siempre con Sasuke y espero que él lo sea conmigo, esa será mí condición para con él._

_-Bueno si es así y estas decidida... Yo espero que sea lo mejor para ti Hinata y que hagas lo correcto. –Dijo Kurenai abrazándola y besándole la frente._

_-Pues yo solo puedo decirte Hinata que comprendo tu sentir, pero también conozco un poco a Naruto y se como es contigo, como se pone cuando alguien insinúa que estas con otra persona o cuando tu misma lo dejas de lado, lo he visto cuando te mira y ¡Rayos! Accede a todo lo que le pides, nunca en mi tiempo dentro de la compañía Uzumaki he visto a Naruto limpiar ni siquiera una gota de agua y cuando se lo pediste lo hizo por ti._

_-¿Qué Naruto limpiando? –Pregunto Kurenai sorprendida._

_-¿Que tiene quizás lo haga en su casa? –Comento Hinata._

_-Hinata, cielo Naruto es un muchacho con mucho dinero, y te aseguro que él no es como tú cuando pasabas tus ratos libres en la cocina. Siempre le han servido, y aun que a pesar de eso Minato halla criado a un chico humilde él jamás ha hecho esa clase de labores. –Kurenai ahora reía simpáticamente._

_-Es lo que te digo Hinata incluso Shikamaru se quedo sorprendido ante esto ni con Sakura ha hecho cosas como esta, o eso me ha dicho él._

_-Pero eso no quiere decir nada, él solo lo hace por que yo los ayudo nada más, solo por ser amable._

_-Hinata, Naruto té paga por hospedarse en tu casa, y por los servicios que le ofreces ¿por qué lo haría él? -Pregunto Kurenai tratando de que chica entendiera su punto de vista._

_-Por que Tenten sé lo pidió..._

_-Si Naruto me obedeciera en verdad no tendría que acecharlo constantemente por toda_ _la compañía. –Tenten reía fuertemente ahora._

_-¿Por qué no haces una prueba Hinata? –Sugirió alegremente Kurenai._

_-¿Una prueba? –La chica se veía desconcertada._

_-Si, bésalo..._

_-¡QUE! Como rayos quieres que haga eso._

_-Bueno tu sabes juntas tus labios con los de él. –Kurenai volvía a reír a estas alturas Hinata no sabía si su protectora le jugaba alguna extraña broma._

_-Ya se como besar, lo que no se es como quieres que lo encare._

_-Bueno lo puedes tomar desprevenido o te haces la desmayada y te arrojas a sus brazos. –Tenten reía tanto como Kurenai._

_-¡Con ustedes no se puede hablar! –Gruño Hinata entre dientes._

_-Mira Hinata la única forma de ver como él reacciona es que lo beses y veas que siente. –Dijo Kurenai mirándola a los ojos._

_-Pero no quiero que crea que solo quiero estar con el ustedes me entienden. _

_-Bueno no estamos diciendo que le entregues todo Hinata solo que le des un inocente beso._

La muchacha no estaba del todo convencida con el plan además ella había ido a contarles de su noviazgo con Sasuke, no de robarle a Naruto un beso y no entendía como eso la ayudaría a que Naruto dejara de amar a la mujer que más quería ¡Sakura!


	13. Mi novia

_Capitulo XIII_

" _Mi novia"_

Las muchachas regresaron finalmente luego de una larga y entretenida charla con Kurenai, pero la cual dejo sumamente confundida a Hinata. ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer ahora? Luchar por el amor de Naruto o resignarse y probar suerte con Sasuke.

Las dos llegaron casi al anochecer, la casa permanecía en silencio la luz de la sala estaba encendida, ambas muchachas entraron al lugar pero solo encontraron a Shikamaru leyendo unas cuantas carpetas.

_-¿Estas solo? –Pregunto Tenten con curiosidad._

_-Pues no. –Replico este volviéndose a sumergir en sus carpetas._

_-¿Y Naruto? –Insistió Tenten._

_-En el cuarto... -Shikamaru expresaba pocas palabras lo que hizo pensar a Hinata cual podría ser la situación._

_-¿Qué y esta solo? –Pregunto nuevamente Tenten con enojo._

_-Tenten estoy ocupado... –Shikamaru evito seguir con el tema y Hinata solo tomo la mano de Tenten en señal de que interrumpiera aquel interrogatorio, ante lo cual la muchacha la miro con tristeza._

_-¿Quieren comer algo les preparare de cenar o prefieren tomar un té?_

_-Yo quiero un té por favor... –Dijo Shikamaru volviendo a levantar la cabeza de adentro de sus carpetas. _

_-Yo también Hinata gracias. –Exclamo la chica desplomándose en un almohadón._

Hinata acudió a la cocina ha preparar el té y las cosas para cocinar, al entrar noto la cocina en perfecto orden, lo cual sin duda sería obra o de Shikamaru o de Sakura pues dudaba mucho que Naruto fuera el artífice de aquel orden a pesar de lo que Tenten le dijo.

La muchacha se quedo un momento pensativa a caso Sakura aun estaba allí ¿estaría en el cuarto con Naruto? Realmente ahora entendía que no podía dejarse llevar por simples ilusiones, Naruto amaba a Sakura y si ahora estaban juntos ella nada podía hacer. Aun que la situación le parecía irremediable, sentía una profunda tristeza en su corazón.

Preparo el té para sus invitados y lo llevo junto con una bandeja de galletitas, Tenten leía unos documentos que Shikamaru le había dado, ninguno decía mucho más así que solo les sirvió y los dejo un momento a solas mientras fue a preparar la comida.

_-¡Hay que tener más cuidado Tenten! –Expreso Shikamaru con preocupación._

_-¿Es tan grave Shikamaru? –Pregunto la chica con asombro._

_-Si, han intentado matar a Jiraya..._

_-¿Qué cuando? –Tenten no salía de su asombro quien tendría la osadía de hacer algo así._

_-Ayer al atardecer, Jiraya me pidió que nos viéramos cuanto antes, cuando fui hoy me contó todo, atentaron contra su coche mataron al chofer he hirieron gravemente a uno de los guardaespaldas, por suerte Jiraya esta bien. _

_Shino me dijo que los tipos que detuve en el supermercado confesaron que se les había encargado averiguar el paradero de Naruto y que quienes le habían pagado para hacerlo eran los Hyuga._

_-¿Los Hyuga? –Recordando a Hinata. – ¿Y se los puede acusar?_

_-Necesitaremos mas evidencia para encerrar a Hiashi y a su familia, una simple confesión obtenida por medios poco comunes no nos servirá de mucho._

_-Shino me dijo que él y Chouji han estado tras la pista del mecánico que arreglo unas semanas antes el coche de Yondaime, el tipo parecía desaparecido pero han encontrado un rastro de él, con suerte y podremos pescarlo a tiempo y así averiguar quien le encargo sabotear el vehículo._

_-¡Cada vez estamos mas cerca de la verdad! –Exclamo Naruto asomándose por la puerta de la sala._

_-¡Naruto! –Exclamo la chica al verlo llegar y solo._

_-Estoy seguro de que los Hyugas harán lo posible por ocultar las evidencias debemos tratar de rastrear a ese tipo lo antes posible he pedido ayuda a los Uchiha, y accedieron. –Exclamo Naruto con energía sentándose en un almohadón en el extremo de la mesa de espaldas a la puerta._

_-¿Los Uchiha? –Ahora Tenten recordaba a Sasuke._

_-Si ¡Los Hyuga pagaran por lo que han hecho uno por uno, aun que tenga que acabar con todo su clan! _

Naruto se sintió furioso el echo de recordar la muerte dudosa de su padre lo hacia enloquecer. Un estruendoso ruido se escucho en la puerta de la sala. Hinata permanecía de pie frente a la puerta. Una fina tetera de porcelana y unas cuantas galletas más yacían esparcidas en el suelo de la sala. El resbaloso liquido se extendía ahora con rapidez hacia la mesa donde se hallaban los tres jóvenes, la chica no decía palabra solo miraba a sus tres huéspedes con asombro y angustia.

_-¡Hinata! –Exclamo Tenten al verla parada impávida, seguramente la chica había escuchado aquel comentario de Naruto y ella entendía el por que de su reacción._

_-¿Hinata estas bien? –Pregunto Shikamaru con preocupación._

_-Si estoy bien, creo que tropecé, traeré algo para limpiar todo esto._

Hinata se perdió con prisa por la puerta. Naruto se levanto y recogió algunos pedazos de aquel destruido objeto y se apresuro a llevarlo a la cocina, ante el asombro de Shikamaru y Tenten.

Al entrar a la cocina Hinata permanecía de espaldas a la puerta enjuagando algunos trapos en la canilla de agua. Naruto pudo notar el leve temblequeo de su cuerpo, como si una frágil hoja fuera sacudida con fiereza por un despiadado viento.

_-Hinata. –Pronuncio él con voz firme._

_-¿Sí? –Hinata sintió como si su cuerpo recibiera un latigazo helado._

_-Recogí esto del suelo. –Entregándole los restos inertes de su tetera._

_-No era necesario que se molestara, yo recogeré todo._

_-No me molesta ayudarte... –Replico el rubio ante el asombro de Hinata quien trataba de concentrarse en buscar una bolsa de papel_

_-Se lo agradezco, pero no debe molestarse. –Dijo enfrentándolo ahora cara a cara._

_-¡Ahh! Hinata lo que me oíste decir... yo no quiero que pienses que soy un matón o algo por el estilo. -Naruto la miraba con firmeza a los ojos, lo que puso nerviosa a Hinata y más al recordar las palabras de Kurenai._

Hinata solamente evito seguir mirándolo y emprendió su retorno a la sala. La chica limpio todo con cuidado mientras Naruto regresaba a su asiento, luego volvió a la cocina a terminar de preparar la cena.

Luego de una o dos horas Hinata sirvió la cena a sus tres huéspedes quienes se ubicaron cada uno en su lugar, para el asombro de Shikamaru y Naruto había un lugar mas puesto en la mesa.

-_¿Vendrá tu novio Hinata? –Pregunto Shikamaru con intriga._

_-No, es para Sakura... ¿No bajara a cenar? –Inquirió mirando a sus huéspedes._

_-¡Sakura, esta en casa de Ino! –Exclamo Naruto con asombro pues no esperaba aquella reacción de Hinata._

_-¿Sakura no esta aquí? –Pregunto Tenten perpleja, acaso la chica no estaba en la habitación de Naruto. _

_-¡No! Sakura no se quedo aquí ¿Qué pensaron? –Dijo Naruto mirando a Hinata con ternura, lo que estremeció a la chica._

_-Pues pensamos que estaba aquí en... bueno ya sabes... –Dijo Hinata con pudor._

_-Yo no olvido que esta es tu casa Hinata. –Llevándose un bocado a la boca._

_-Bueno si pero no tiene nada de extraño son novios o ¿No? A mi no me molesta. –Mientras comía algo, ante el asombro de Tenten, pues la muchacha era tan torpe que no se había percatado de lo que contesto._

_-Pues yo se ubicarme quizás tu no tengas esa noción y a ti te de lo mismo, creo que a ninguno de nosotros nos agradara encontrarte en un momento delicado con tu nuevo novio; esas son cosas personales que no tienes por que andar ventilándolas a los cuatro vientos. –Exclamo Naruto indignado._

_-Tampoco es para que se ponga así, solo le dije que no me molestaba que ella se quedara, en cuanto a lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Sa... –Hinata se contuvo justo a tiempo casi metía otra vez la pata. -Con mi novio es cosa mía y usted ni nadie se va a enterar. _

_-Sabes realmente ni siquiera creo que exista alguien mas ¿acaso te sientes celosa de que yo y Sakura seamos felices he intentas de alguna manera molestarme? –Comento Naruto con enfado._

_-Si tengo novio y él es una persona atenta, es atractivo, inteligente, fuerte y por sobre todo me ama. Por otro lado por que habría de importarme lo que usted haga, yo no estoy celosa y nada que se le parezca por mí puede salir con medio planeta si así lo desea. –Elevando el tono de voz._

_-¡Chicos cálmense! –Exclamo Tenten con temor pues los ánimos estaban demasiado caldeados._

_-Dices que él te ama, pero dudo que tú lo ames de verdad... –Inquirió Naruto con satisfacción. _

_-Si lo amo por que no habría de hacerlo, si no lo hiciera no estaría con él._

_-¿Y quien asegura que estés con él nunca lo he visto? –Dijo Naruto riendo lo que molesto aun más a Hinata._

_-Piense lo que quiera es su problema no el mío. –Hinata dio vuelta la cara he intento seguir comiendo._

_-Realmente me asombra lo mentirosa que eres ¡No se puede confiar mucho en ti verdad! –Naruto volvió a probar otro bocado sentía que había ganado este round. _

Tenten y Shikamaru se miraban con atención en unos pocos minutos se había desatado una tormenta implacable.

_-Yo estoy tranquila con mi conciencia y nadie le pide que confié en mi, no olvide que yo solo soy quien los hospeda nada mas, esto es todo lo que soy, si esta inconforme o no soporta mi presencia lo invito a buscarse otro lugar._

_-¡Claro que estoy inconforme y por supuesto que buscaremos otro lugar, me canse de tu torpeza y de tu hostigamiento y encima tenemos que comer estas porquerías que cocinas! –Naruto dejo con brusquedad los palillos sobre la mesa y se cruzo de brazos. _

Hinata se paro de un salto jamás espero que el chico la aborreciera tan abiertamente, acaso era verdad y el se sentía hostigado por ella ¿Acaso le molestaba tanto saber lo que ella sentía por él? Incluso no solo la desmerecía abiertamente si no que además criticaba todo lo que ella era y hacia.

Tenten miro a Hinata quien temblaba como una hoja pero no sabía si era de impotencia o de tristeza. Shikamaru no podía creer el accionar de su amigo sin dudas esta vez se había pasado y Naruto solo permanecía serio y desafiante.

_-¡Te odio! –Hinata no podía contenerse, todo su amor y su cariño por este ser se había transformado en impotencia, en ira. Su desprecio era mas del que su mente y su cuerpo podían soportar y asimilar._

_-Primero te gusto y después me odias ¡Ves! Eres una mentirosa no sé si lo haces por gusto o ya es una manía tuya. –Inquirió Naruto mirándola fijamente._

_-¡Naruto! –Tenten no podía entender por que el chico agredía a Hinata de esa forma._

Hinata no pudo soportar ese ultimo comentario se sentía frustrada, dolida, la ira y el enojo la consumían tenía ganas de llorar pero hacia grandes esfuerzos por contenerse, pero además tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, nauseas y un poco de mareo, no sabía si aquello era su ira expresándose a través de su cuerpo o realmente se sentía enferma.

La muchacha alzo la mano y estaba dispuesta a darle un fuerte cachetazo a Naruto, pero se contuvo, aun que no se sentía bien necesitaba salir de allí, trato de caminar hacia la puerta pero antes de traspasarla sintió un leve calor en sus labios.

Hinata llevo una de sus manos y toco suavemente aquella calidez, luego aparto la mano pudiendo apreciar aquello con más detalle.

Sus dedos estaban ensangrentados, su mareo se incrementaba y ahora sentía un fuerte silbido en sus oídos. Volvió a limpiarse la nariz con su otra mano pero parecía que la sangre no cesaba de salir.

Shikamaru noto la demora en la partida fugaz de Hinata. Tenten aun estaba asombrada y Naruto simplemente evitaba mirar a la chica quien estaba de espaldas.

_-¡Tenten! -Exclamo Hinata algo asustada lo que hizo que la muchacha pegara un salto de la silla._

_-¿Qué ocurre Hinata? –Al ver que esta permanecía de espaldas sin observarla._

_-No se que me pasa. –Dijo dándose vuelta._

Para el asombro de los tres comensales su anfitriona tenía parte de su cara y cuello además de ambas manos cubiertas de sangre. La chica comenzó a sentirse cada vez peor y ya casi no disponía de las fuerzas necesarias para mantenerse en pie, sus rodillas se aflojaron y comenzó a desvanecerse cada vez con más prisa.

_-¡Hinata! –Exclamo Naruto sujetándola entre sus brazos y al ver el estado en el cual se hallaba la muchacha._

_-¡Hinata! ¿Qué te ocurre? –Tenten estaba sumamente nerviosa y todo aquel cuadro le causaba un fuerte shok._

_-¡Llamare una ambulancia! –Shikamaru tomo el teléfono y llamo a urgencias._

_-¡Hinata! Respóndeme ¡Reacciona! –Naruto trataba de animarla mas la chica había perdido el conocimiento._

Varias horas después...

Un grupo de cinco personas esperaban con impaciencia en el hall del hospital. Hacía ya varias horas que aguardaban, pero hasta el momento todo lucia inquietantemente calmo.

Naruto sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo todo aquello era como revivir el pasado, temía que en cualquier momento alguien viniera a darle la nefasta noticia.

El muchacho caminaba nervioso por el lugar Shikamaru y Tenten tomaban un café pues hacía tiempo, que esperaban y el sueño amenazaba constantemente con apoderarse de sus almas.

Azuma permanecía sentado en un sofá abrazando a una desconsolada Kurenai que no podía dejar de llorar, y el no tener noticias de su protegida la intranquilizaba aun más.

_-¿Por que tardan tanto? –Pregunto con ansias Kurenai._

_-Tranquila cielo déjalos trabajar ellos saben lo que hacen. –Exclamo Azuma mientras acariciaba su rostro._

_-Pero si en la tarde estaba bien... no puedo creer esto. –Kurenai derramaba aun más lágrimas._

_-¡Esto es mi culpa! –Sentencio Naruto._

_-Tranquilízate Naruto no es culpa de nadie esperemos haber que dice el medico. –Shikamaru se sentaba ahora en uno de los sofás. _

_-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Pregunto una voz no muy lejana._

_-Itachi... ¿Qué haces tú aquí?–Exclamo Naruto algo deprimido._

_-Estoy en una misión, recolecto algo de información ¿y ustedes? ¿Ocurrió algo? –Pregunto el joven con intriga._

_-Hinata se desmayo estaba... tenía sangre en su rostro, la trajimos inconsciente no sabemos que fue lo que ocurrió estamos esperando al medico._

_-¡Vaya! Espero que este bien. -Dijo tomando su teléfono mientras se alejaba del grupo._

_Tenten lo observo con atención, el muchacho cruzo unas cuantas palabras con alguien por móvil y luego colgó, en ese momento uno de los médicos se acerco al grupo algo cabizbajo lo que causo que el corazón de Naruto se congelara por unos instantes._

_-¿Cómo está doctor? Pregunto Kurenai levantándose de su asiento._

_-Va a estar bien, le hicimos unos estudios y algunas resonancias, al parecer tiene una acumulación algo anormal de liquido encefalorraquidio en el cerebro, aun no sabemos las causas, quizás haya sufrido algún golpe o contusión que se agravara un poco, pero le administraremos unos medicamentos y la mantendremos vigilada por un tiempo, será necesario que de ahora en adelante evite situaciones demasiado estresantes y que se mantenga tranquila. Si se altera es posible que empiece nuevamente a sufrir algunas hemorragias nasales pues es una manera de liberar presión._

_-¿Pero estará bien doctor esto le afectara en algo? –Pregunto Azuma._

_-Por ahora no pero quizás mas adelante deba operarse, de todas maneras haremos otros estudios si no se controla y normaliza con la medicación se deberá intervenir cuanto antes._

_-¿Podemos verla? -Pregunto Naruto con cierto temor._

_-Si, la pasamos a una sala común pueden visitarla pero traten por favor de no alterarla demasiado aun esta bajo los efectos de algunos calmantes, ¡síganme por favor!_

Todos siguieron al doctor hasta la habitación de la enferma. Hinata permanecía tumbada en la cama parecía dormida. Algunos aparatos marcaban sus signos vitales ininterrumpidamente. Unos adhesivos se hallaban pegados a su frente y un poco de suero era infiltrado en sus venas.

_-Hinata... –Kurenai se sentó en una silla que se hallaba junto a la enferma tomo su mano con cuidado acariciándola con gran ternura._

Azuma se paro detrás de su esposa posando su mano en el hombro de esta. Naruto se apostó en el lado derecho de la cama mirando a su dulce Hinata padecer por su causa, una sensación de agobio y culpabilidad habían poseído en ese momento su corazón.

Tenten y Shikamaru permanecían a los pies de la cama, he Itachi que se había infiltrado con el grupo permanecía al lado de estos sin esbozar palabra.

Hinata sintió un suave roce en su mano izquierda, trato de abrir los ojos pero apenas podía entreabrirlos con dificultad, pudo ver borrosamente la figura de su querida Kurenai a su izquierda y la de Azuma al lado de esta.

Roto con lentitud su cabeza y pudo ver la figura de Naruto plantado estoicamente a su lado; a sus pies Tenten llorisqueaba mientras Shikamaru la abrazaba, y finalmente junto a éste una figura que le era muy conocida o eso era lo que podía entrever.

La chica observo con poca nitidez a un joven de cabellos negros y rostro familiar, volvió a ver a Kurenai y luego de nuevo a aquella borrosa silueta.

_-¡Sasuke! –Exclamo en voz baja y balbuceando mientras observaba la desdibujada figura._

Naruto la miro con asombro y luego miro a Kurenai no estaba tan loco ni había oído mal. Kurenai miro Azuma y a Tenten y ésta reparó en la resplandeciente figura de Itachi quien esbozaba una cínica sonrisa.

_-Hinata cielo puedes oírme, te pondrás bien debes dormir y descansar... –Dijo Kurenai a media voz._

_-¡Sasuke! –Dijo Hinata llorisqueando mientras se quedaba dormida._

Naruto miro a Itachi quien no dijo absolutamente nada, luego le echo un vistazo rápido a Tenten quien solo esquivo su mirada.

Unas horas mas tarde...

Naruto permanecía pensativo sentado junto a la cama de su adormecida Hinata. No podía entender con exactitud las últimas palabras de la chica. Ahora le cerraban algunas silabas pues la chica más de una vez se quedaba a media palabra cuando hablaba de aquel hombre misterioso que la encantaba.

Tenten se había ido a dormir un poco, al igual que Kurenai y Azuma pues desde la noche habían permanecido firmes al pie de la cama. Shikamaru aguardaba fielmente afuera mientras bebía otro espeso café obtenido de una fraudulenta maquina del pasillo.

Naruto tomo su cabeza entre las manos, la culpa no había desaparecido fue muy duro con la chica, se había dejado llevar y el calor del momento condujo la situación a un fatídico desenlace final, el cual deseaba ahora con toda su alma poder cambiar.

¿Por que no pudo controlarse? Una simple discusión lo saco de su límite con facilidad, pero su comienzo fue más que tonto ¿Acaso se sintió molesto por el hecho de que a la chica no le interesaba si él estaba o no con Sakura? ¿Acaso Hinata ya no sentía absolutamente nada por él? Y luego de eso, una cadena descontrolada de frases acusadoras y ofensivas llevó a que Hinata se enfermara.

Se paro con lentitud acercándose a la cama de la desvanecida muchacha, no pudiendo evitar fijar su atención en los labios de ésta, en sus pequeños suspiros mientras respiraba con algo de dificultad.

Cada segundo que corría, en aquella pequeña habitación, acompañaba fuertes embestidas de un ser del que se había propuesto deshacer, y quien estando cerca de aquel extasiante calor se desbocaba enfurecido arremetiendo contra su confundido corazón.

Aquel nuevo Naruto a quien en cierta manera temía, lograba hacer temblar su propio eje interior tratando de modificar sus ya preestablecidos sentimientos, por otros más desquiciantes y excitantes.

Naruto miro a la muchacha por un instante, su cabello se desparramaba con gracia sobre la almohada, su pecho acompañaba sus delicados y suaves respiros que parecían sumergirlo en una especie de mundo prohibido.

El chico trago saliva, ¿Que clase de pensamientos impropios cruzaban ahora por su mente? La chica estaba débil y herida por causa de su torpeza y egoísmo y él solo pensaba en besarla, en acariciarla en hacerla suya sin importarle absolutamente nada.

Extendió su temblorosa mano tratando de capturar aquel deleitante y extansiante calor del rostro de la joven que yacía aun inconsciente, mas su otra personalidad aquella que aun se aferraba al recuerdo de Sakura volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo forzándolo a sucumbir ante la realidad, la cual le dejaba muy en claro que Hinata no era suya y que quizás le pertenecía a alguien mas, por mas dolorosa o escalofriante que esa idea le pareciera.

Naruto volvió a sentarse con brusquedad en la silla realmente estaba cansado y agobiado de lidiar constantemente con estas dos personalidades

_-¡Naruto! –Pronuncio una voz femenina al entrar en la habitación._

_-Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto él mirándola entrar._

_-Fui a la casa y Tenten me contó lo que había pasado así que vine urgente al hospital, -¿Cómo ésta? –Pregunto la muchacha mientras abrazaba al joven._

_-Estará bien, solo debe evitar estresarse o ponerse demasiado nerviosa, le harán unos estudios si con la medicina no la controlan deberán operarla. –Naruto se veía muy preocupado._

_-Ya veras que se repondrá ¿Y tú como estas? ¿Quieres ir a descansar? Yo me quedare hasta que venga alguien a remplazarme, si así lo deseas._

_-No estaré bien, no te preocupes... –Besándola con suavidad._

_-¡Naruto! Arriba esos ánimos... –Dijo la pelirosa sonriendo._

_-Lo intento... pero todo esto me hizo acordar a mi padre Sakura, siento como si estuviera_ _reviviendo una pesadilla._

_-Tranquilo no es así además ella se pondrá bien ya veraz. –La chica trataba de trasmitirle un poco de paz mientras lo abrazaba_

_Hinata respiro en ese momento con fuerzas. Naruto y Sakura la vieron abrir con lentitud sus ojos._

_-¡Hinata! –Exclamo Naruto con alegría._

_-Naruto, Sakura ¿En donde estoy? –Dijo Incorporándose con dificultad._

_-Estas en el hospital, te desmayaste y te trajimos para acá. –Naruto no podía contener su felicidad tenía ganas de abrazar a la muchacha pero se contuvo por respeto a Sakura quien aun permanecía a su lado._

_-¿Me desmaye? -Sentándose en la cama._

_-Sí. –Contesto Sakura. -¿cómo te sientes? –Ayudándola a acomodarse _

_-Bien solo algo cansada... como si mi cuerpo me pesara... pero en general creo que bien._

_-El medico dijo que debes hacer reposo y evitar estresarte. –Comento Naruto con tristeza._

_-Pues lo intentare... ¿Y los demás? –Pregunto Hinata con curiosidad acomodándose ahora su largo cabello._

_-Kurenai Tenten y Azuma fueron a descansar vendrán mas tarde, y Shikamaru esta afuera tomando un café. –Contesto Naruto_

_-Ya veo... Gracias por quedarse aquí conmigo. –Exclamo Hinata mirando a Naruto y a Sakura, y esbozando una leve sonrisa._

_-No hay de que, aun que yo recién llego. Naruto ha permanecido aquí desde hace un buen rato. –Dijo Sakura contenta._

_-Bueno gracias a los dos... -Mirando a Naruto quien solo la observaba algo acongojado._

_-Nos diste un buen susto Hinata... –El chico ahora evitaba mirar a la joven a los ojos._

_-Lo siento, no pude controlarme... –Dijo Hinata cabizbaja._

_-En realidad quien debe disculparse soy yo. –Exclamo Naruto. –Estaba bastante furioso con todo lo que me esta pasando y con los problemas de la empresa y me desquite contigo, tu no tenias nada que ver y por mi culpa... Estas aquí en verdad lo lamento… _

El chico agacho la cabeza no podía enfrentarla, ni mirar sus perlados ojos, se mantenía cabizbajo sentado en una incomoda silla junto a la cama. Sakura lo observaba atenta éste Naruto era muy diferente a aquel que ella había conocido, por lo general aquel tonto chicuelo cometía estúpidas imprudencias sin ni siquiera pensar en las consecuencias, actuaba incluso arrogantemente y le costaba pedir perdón, pero éste nuevo Naruto era un hombre muy diferente, sentía que algo en su corazón había cambiado y de alguna manera esta mujer había sido participe de ese cambio.

Verlo actuar de la manera en que lo hacia con Hinata hizo que la pelirosa sintiera un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, esa sensación se tornaba cada vez mas incomoda conforme pasaba el tiempo.

_-¡Te perdono Naruto! Y Además comprendo tu situación y por las cosas que debes estar pasando yo tampoco supe controlarme y bueno supongo que ninguno de los dos estaba de buen ánimo. –Hinata extendió su mano y acaricio la cabizbaja cabeza de Naruto como si fuera un niño que había cometido un tonto error._

Naruto la miro a los ojos, la muchacha le sonreía con ternura, como si le hubiese perdonado su barbarie. Era la primera vez que Hinata lo acariciaba aun que realmente aquello no fuese una caricia como él hubiese deseado, pero le fue suficiente como para sentir un irremediable clic en su corazón, desquebrajando viejos esquemas y sentimientos, proporcionándole algo de libertad ha aquella criatura que moraba desde hacía un tiempo en su interior y con quien batallaba a diario, su otro yo, aquel Naruto que deseaba a Hinata mas que a su propia vida.

_-Gracias Hinata... –Exclamo mirándola algo sorprendido y con ternura._

_-De nada. –Volviendo a sonreír_

Hinata alzo su vista hacia la puerta, nunca pensó hallar en ese momento a cierta personita que la miraba con tristeza y preocupación, estaba segura de haberlo visto a su lado hacía unas horas, pero Naruto no lo había mencionado.

_-¡Sasuke! –Exclamo Hinata con alegría mientras perdía su vista en la puerta del consultorio._

Naruto y Sakura miraron con rapidez hacia la puerta y lo que menos esperaron encontrar era a su viejo amigo de la infancia Sasuke Uchiha, parado como estatua frente a la puerta de la habitación.

Naruto miro a Hinata, no podía creer lo que veía; los ojos de la muchacha tenían cierto brillo especial en ellos que solo parecían resplandecer ante la presencia del joven.

El muchacho sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón, y como si su sangre se le helara en ese mismo instante. Sakura se hallaba impávida, ¿Qué era lo que Sasuke hacia ahí y por que Hinata lo conocía?

_-¡Hinata! –Exclamo éste acercándose con lentitud a su lado._

_-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –Inquirió la chica intrigada._

_-Itachi me aviso y vine de inmediato ¿Estas bien? –Dijo él acercándose a la cama de la enferma._

_-Si estoy bien, me desmaye o eso creo... –Sonriéndole con ternura, lo que asombraba mas y más a Naruto quien no lograba entender como era que Hinata y Sasuke se conocían._

_-Te he dicho que debes cuidarte más o acaso quieres que te secuestre y te tenga para siempre a mi lado. –Sentándose en la cama y acariciándole el rostro._

Naruto miraba aquella escena no lograba entender que era lo que ocurría ahí, quizás estuviese viviendo un mal sueño, una pesadilla y ahora era testigo de la más horrenda y morbosa visión de su imaginación.

_-Bueno es que... Sasuke... yo... –Hinata se notaba claramente nerviosa no solo por la presencia de Sasuke, sino además por la mirada atenta de Naruto y Sakura quienes estaban completamente anonadados_

_-Prométemelo... Prométeme que te cuidaras de ahora en más. –Le dijo Sasuke mirándola con dulzura, y dejando pálidos a sus dos amigos._

_-¡Te lo prometo! –Contesto la joven sonriendo._

Sasuke se aproximo aun más a Hinata y la abrazo, la chica le devolvió aquel afectuoso abrazo nunca pensó que aquella muestra de afecto la satisficiera tanto en ese momento.

El chico se incorporo un poco y la miro a los ojos acariciando con cuidado sus largos cabellos, luego se inclino hacia ella y la beso en los labios con ternura.

Naruto, sintió como si parte de su alma se desvaneciera. Sakura no podía entender por que aquello le molestaba tanto, pues nunca había visto así a Sasuke.

Mientras los jóvenes se besaban, ambos parecían ser dos espectadores de una encantadora película romántica, aun que a Naruto le pareció más escalofriante que romántico.

_-¡Ejem! –Naruto tosió disimuladamente tratando de cortar aquella estúpida escena, pero le costo unos cuantos segundos más interrumpirla._

_-¿Sasuke tu y Hinata se conocen? -Pregunto Sakura con tristeza al finalizar aquel encantador beso._

_-Si, nos conocemos... Gusto en verlos a ambos Naruto, Sakura. –Exclamo Sasuke poniéndose de pie pero asiendo la mano de Hinata entre las suyas._

_-¿Y hace cuanto se conocen? –Pregunto Naruto con suma intriga y algo de enfado que trataba por todos los medios de controlar._

_-Hace un tiempo. –Contesto Hinata a un anonadado Naruto._

_-Hinata es mi novia. –Exclamo Sasuke con gran orgullo._

_-¿Tu novia? –Sakura no podía creer lo que veía y oía._

_-Y mi futura prometida. –Sasuke miro a Hinata a los ojos con su seriedad habitual, y ésta le sonrió con complicidad._

_-Prome... -Naruto simplemente no lograba finalizar aquella horripilante frase, sentía ira y enojo, nuevamente trataba de contenerse con todas sus fuerzas pues no quería llegar a la misma situación que lo había confrontado con su amigo una vez._

_-¿Ya llegaste Sasuke? –Pronuncio Itachi entrando súbitamente a la habitación._

_-Así es vine lo más rápido que pude. –Mirando la sonrisa cínica que habitualmente adornaba el rostro de su hermano mayor._

_-Al parecer volaste. –Comento este mirando la cara de Naruto y Sakura completamente desconcertados._

_-Pues algo así..._

_-¿Entonces no eras tú a quien vi? –Pregunto Hinata asombrada al ver llegar a Itachi._

_-No, me viste a mi cuñadita cuando lo nombraste supuse que tenías ganas de verlo así que aquí lo tienes no me lo agradezcas. –Sonriendo levemente._

_-Pues gracias de todas formas._

_-Entonces ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. –Exclamo Naruto con enojo lo cual sorprendió a Sakura a Sasuke y a Hinata. Itachi solo lo miraba fijamente y con su habitual cinismo._

_-Sasuke se quedara conmigo gracias por cuidarme. –Dijo Hinata observando la repentina aptitud de Naruto_

_-¡Vamonos Sakura! –Tomando a la pelirosa de la mano y saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación._

Naruto salió disparado como una bala de aquel incomodo lugar. Sakura se despidió con apenas una dificultosa reverencia y siguió a su novio quien la sostenía con fuerza de la mano.

Shikamaru observaba desde la puerta de la sala toda aquella conmoción ahora si las cosas se habían complicado, al parecer Sasuke había intervenido haciendo que esta historia tomara un curso inesperado.

_-¡Espera Naruto! Me estas haciendo daño. –Insinuó Sakura soltándose de la mano del muchacho quien ni siquiera miraba atrás._

_-¿Acaso piensas dejar a Hinata sola Naruto? –Inquirió sutilmente Shikamaru quien seguía los apresurados pasos de su jefe y amigo._

_-No esta claro, Sasuke se quedara ahora con ella, nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer ahí. –Exclamo indignado._

_-Pero Kurenai se fue por que nosotros nos quedamos cuidándola, no creo que le agrade mucho regresar y que ya no estemos. –Shikamaru hablaba con cierta lógica pero Naruto necesitaba ahora alejarse de aquel lugar._

_-Le dejare a Kurenai un mensaje en el contestador, ahora vamonos ya estoy cansado y necesito dormir, tengo cosas más importantes de que ocuparme._

Los tres se dirigieron hacia el coche que permanecía aparcado en el estacionamiento, Naruto no pronunciaba ni un monosílabo. Shikamaru entendía el fuerte impacto que la noticia le causaba a Naruto pues había aprendido a identificar estas reacciones en su amigo cuando alguien asechaba a Hinata, pero esta vez la situación era más compleja pues nada menos que su mejor amigo se había inmiscuido con la muchacha.

_-Yo me tomare un taxi Shikamaru. –Contesto Sakura algo agobiada._

_-¿Por qué tomaras un taxi? Iremos en el coche sube te llevare a lo de Ino. –Replico Naruto aun molesto._

_-Prefiero no ir contigo Naruto. –Exclamo Sakura con calma._

_-¿Acaso prefieres volver al lado de tu amado Sasuke? –Naruto se veía más enfadado._

_-Odio cuando actúas así. –Exclamo la pelirosa._

_-Claro ahora yo tengo la culpa, por que no vas y te quedas con él, aun que al parecer ya se consiguió a otra así que dudo que pueda ocuparse de ti. –Elevando la voz y con cierto despecho._

Sakura lo miro fijamente y le dio una fuerte bofetada, ante la mirada atenta de Shikamaru quien no intervino en lo absoluto.

_-Dime Naruto y se sincero, ¿Qué té molesta mas que Sasuke pueda enamorarme a mí o a HINATA? –Sakura parecía muy seria al hablar pero también lucia molesta._

_-¿De que hablas? Lo que hagan Sasuke y Hinata a mí me importa un rábano. –Naruto se cruzo de brazos tratando de contenerse._

_-Mira Naruto será mejor que medites tu respuesta, por que tus palabras expresaran algo, pero tu accionar me dice otra cosa y... puede ser una bobada pero algo te pasa con esa mujer, jamás te he visto reaccionar así con nadie, incluso estas muy cambiado no eres el mismo y yo deseo a alguien que me ame de verdad, pero tu parecieras... no se desconectado de nuestra relación. –Sakura ahora permanecía cabizbaja y sonaba bastante triste lo que causo que Naruto se tranquilizara de golpe._

_-¡Sakura yo te amo! _

_-Y yo no digo que no, pero la pregunta es ¿Si solo me amas a mí? –Sakura dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la calle._

_-¡Espera Sakura no te vayas! –Le suplicó él joven con tristeza. _

_-Ve a casa y descansa nos veremos mañana... –Dijo retirándose en silencio._

En la sala del hospital...

_-Lamento haberme presentado así Hinata, pero cuando Itachi me dijo que estabas mal no pude evitar preocuparme de mas en verdad lo siento, se que lo ultimo que hubieses querido es que Naruto se enterara... yo… –Sasuke desvió su mirada evitando enfrentar el posible rostro acusador de la muchacha._

_-No te preocupes Sasuke, si realmente seremos una pareja, tu tienes razón no tengo por que avergonzarme u ocultar al hombre con quien comparto esa relación. –Hinata acaricio el rostro de Sasuke quien noto que la joven jamás dijo la palabra amo o quiero._

_-Yo me retiro los dejo solos, tengo algunas cosas importantes que hacer, hermanito nos vemos, cuñada bienvenida a la familia, claro está, si lo resistes. –Itachi dio media vuelta dejando a su hermano sumamente enfadado._

_-¡Itachi eres un idiota! –Expreso el joven Uchiha ofuscado._

_-¡A mí me resulta simpático! –Dijo Hinata riendo y dejando asombrado a Sasuke._

_-¿No te gustara Itachi verdad? –Pregunto Sasuke con doble sentido._

_-Pues hay un Uchiha que me atrae, pero no es Itachi. –Volviendo a sonreír._

_-¿Dime Hinata que fue lo que realmente te paso? –Sasuke la miraba fijamente mientras Hinata trataba de no volver a recordar ese tema._

_-Prefiero no hablar de eso ahora..._

_-Esta bien no lo preguntare si no quieres... –Exclamo Sasuke levantándose de la cama._

_-¿Te vas? –Le pregunto la chica._

_-¿Quieres que me quede? –Mirándola a los ojos. _

_-Por supuesto que si, ¿o tienes que irte?_

_-No me quedare contigo... –Sentándose en la silla que había ocupado hacia tan solo unos minutos su amigo Naruto._

_-¿Qué sentiste cuando los viste Sasuke? –Pregunto Hinata con algo de curiosidad._

_-Prefiero no hablar de ese tema. –Dijo en tono de venganza y desviando la mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación._

_-Supongo que estamos a mano... –Rió Hinata con alegría._

_-Eso creo. –Mirándola anonadado mientras la chica parecía adquirir brillo propio con su risa._

_-Disculpe señorita, necesita usted algo. –Inquirió una joven voz femenina que ingresaba a la habitación._

_-No enfermera a decir verdad estoy bien. –Exclamo Hinata viendo como la mujer y otras muchachas que se asomaban tras la puerta reían con picardía._

_-¿Y usted quiere algo? –Pregunto la mujer algo nerviosa mirando a Sasuke._

_-No gracias... –Dijo éste algo ofuscado desviando la mirada hacia algún punto perdido de la habitación._

_-Cualquier cosa avíseme estaremos por aquí... –Alejándose de la sala y yendo al encuentro de sus alegres compañeras quienes cuchicheaban fuera del cuarto. _

_-¡Vaya no me lo creo eres todo un galán Sasuke! –Inquirió Hinata volviendo a reír._

_-Si tú lo dices... - Mirándola nuevamente resplandecer con su sonrisa._

_-Será algo difícil estar con alguien tan atractivo. –Exclamo Hinata mientras se quedaba un momento pensativa._

_-¿Acaso tienes tan poca autoestima que no crees poder estar a mi lado? –Sasuke se paro de su silla, se inclino sobre la cama y acerco su rostro al de la muchacha quien se puso un poco nerviosa._

_-No es eso es solo que pensaba que clase de objeto comprar para alejar a todas esas mujeres, quizás una serpiente de hule, o tomar prestado un tigre del zoológico o quizás comprar un bate de béisbol. –Hinata comenzó a reír con fuerza mientras se imaginaba envuelta en toda clase de disparatadas situaciones tratando de ahuyentar a tantas mujeres locas por Sasuke._

_-¡Te mostrare como! –Besándola con pasión ante la sorpresa de la muchacha quien solo dejo que aquel apasionado beso impregne hasta su alma._

_-Supongo que es una buena manera aun que quizás me gane el odio de mas de una mujer. –Hinata parecía mas divertida y Sasuke solo la miraba algo extasiado realmente esta chica tenía algo diferente a las demás ahora, entendía el por que Naruto había empezado a fijarse en ella._

Hinata permaneció en el hospital durante una semana completa, los médicos prefirieron que la muchacha pudiera descansar mientras era atendida de la manera más acorde conforme a su situación.

Luego de asegurarse que el problema de salud de Hinata al menos fuera controlado, y ante las demandantes insistencias de ésta los doctores decidieron darle de alta. Hinata sé sentía feliz de poder regresar a su hogar.

Sasuke había permanecido a su lado la mayor parte del tiempo que estubo internada aun que solo de a ratos pues el joven desaparecía en sus misteriosas misiones de las cuales aun no había hablado con Hinata.

Había otra cosa que inquietaba a la chica y era que la única que venia a verla era Tenten, Naruto no volvió ni una sola vez a su lado, la misteriosa reacción del joven la tenía un poco en vilo ¿Quizás el chico se había molestado al conocer la identidad de su novio? ¿Quizás aun quedaban ciertas heridas profundas entre él y Sasuke que no habían podido ser sanadas?

Aun que Sasuke se había portado como todo un galán con ella no entendía por que no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Naruto, sus ojos, su voz, sus expresiones al hablar, por que aquellos zafiros azules no habían dejado de inquietarla, las palabras de Kurenai volvían a rondar su mente ¿Seria correcto involucrarse con Sasuke amando a Naruto? ¿Podría algún día dejar de pensar en él? ¿Por otro lado debería intentar besarlo como Tenten y Kurenai la habían alentado? ¿Cómo sé sentiría Naruto ante esta situación y más sabiendo que ella era la novia de su mejor amigo? La muchacha se había involucrado en un terreno algo escabroso de remover pero ya varias cartas habían sido lanzadas a la mesa de juego y era imposible dar marcha atrás.

Naruto prefirió mantenerse al margen durante esa semana, sentía que lo mejor que podía hacer era quitarse ese incomodo sentimiento que había nacido en su corazón, trato durante ese tiempo, enfocarse en sus deberes y en Sakura quien tras haber sido testigo de la actitud de Naruto en el hospital había cambiado radicalmente.

La muchacha realmente se sentía confundida quizás su novio comenzaba a sentir algo por otra mujer, pero eso no llegaba a alterarla tanto como lo hubiese creído en otro momento. Por otro lado la reaparición de Sasuke tras su larga ausencia había abierto una herida que aun no podía sanar.

Sakura sentía que a pesar de su decisión pasada de permanecer junto al hombre que siempre estubo a su lado a pesar de todo, no era exactamente lo que su corazón deseaba. La chica amaba a Naruto pero quizás aquel amor no era tan fuerte como el que sintió desde su más tierna infancia por Sasuke.


	14. Los ojos de la serpiente

_Capitulo XIV_

"_Los ojos de la serpiente"_

En algún lugar de Konoha...

La noche era oscura, la luna apenas se veía en el cielo nocturno de la aldea, dos o tres coches permanecían aparcados en las afueras de un sucio bodegón.

Algunas distantes luces titilaban incansablemente en una oscura y desierta calle. Los ladridos de algunos perros callejeros, que desparramaban a sus anchas varios botes de basura, eran el único sonido a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Tres figuras desdibujadas por las sombras de la noche se acercaron ha aquel extraño antro que albergaba unos cuantos ebrios y maleantes de la ciudad, quizás el lugar era el ultimo escondrijo en donde se hallaban a salvo de la cruda persecución policial que se había suscitado en todo Konoha.

Un letrero perdido y casi invisible en aquella oscuridad dejaba entrever a una serpiente, los ojos de la misma habían sido resaltados con notoriedad, y de bajo de aquel extraño dibujo unas letras torcidas le daban forma al nombre de aquel lugar de perdición.

"_Los ojos de la serpiente" _

Tres sujetos entraron en el más rotundo silencio, ante el asombro de varios malandrines con cara de pocos amigos, ubicados en algunas mesas cercanas a un desgastado escenario, en donde una cantante de poca monta, entonaba las mas desafinadas notas.

Los recién llegados permanecían cubiertos debajo de largos sobretodos negros que tapaban la mayor parte de la cara evitando mostrar su verdadera identidad.

Los tres tomaron asiento en una alejada mesa, pidieron unos tragos y aguardaron en silencio durante mas de media hora. El resto de los clientes solo reían y se divertían observando las escotadas blusas de algunas camareras y sus atrevidas polleras, la cerveza era la bebida mas demandada aquella noche y se mezclaba entre risas y disputas de sus consumidores.

Luego de un rato de larga espera, una mujer de cabello morado, el cual lo traía recogido, de blusa blanca que dejaba entrever parte de su busto, y una ajustada falda color verde con un tajo en el lado derecho que llegaba casi hasta la cadera, se acerco de improviso a los tres sujetos quienes no se inmutaron mucho con su presencia.

_-¡Lamento haberlos echo esperar caballeros! –Sentándose con delicadeza en una de las sillas dispuesta en aquella desgastada y roída mesa, permitiendo que aquella perturbadora abertura en su falda luciera aun más su esbelta pierna._

_-¡Ejem! –Tosió uno de aquellos individuos de mala gana._

_-¡Vaya! Lo lamento es que te confundí pero no me puedes culpar, cada día luces mas parecida a un hombre. –Exclamo la mujer con gracia._

_-¡Y tu cada día luces mas como una mujerzuela! –Inquirió la otra figura dejando entrever a la tenue luz del lugar parte de su cabello y su rostro._

_-¡Tranquilízate Anko! No ganas nada poniéndote de esta manera. –Exclamo otra de las figuras bebiendo un sorbo de cerveza de su copa._

_-Tu que te metes Madara, esto es algo entre esta mujerzuela y yo. –Contesto con fastidio._

_-¡Por que no publican nuestros nombres a los cuatro vientos! -Inquirió la ultima figura desconocida._

_-¡Hazle caso a Pain mujer tonta! –Exclamo Madara entre risas._

_-¿Y bien Guren? -Pregunto Pain seriamente._

–_Pues he hablado con Orochimaru, y haremos nuevamente el trabajo, pero las ultimas acciones nos han servido de mucho. –Inquirió Guren apoyando su codo derecho sobre la mesa._

_-Yo esperaba que al menos Jiraya saliera lastimado en este ultimo asalto pero al parecer ese viejo tiene mas vidas que un gato. –Exclamo Madara con jubilo, mientras saboreaba su cerveza._

_-Por que el no es tan estúpido como tu... –Anko rió disimuladamente y bebió de su copa._

_-¿Qué hay de los Hyuga? –Pregunto Pain con seriedad._

_-Pues ni modo como no podemos matar a tu adorada niñita, deberemos improvisar. –Guren parecía hablar cada vez mas burlonamente._

_-De todas formas no has conseguido ubicarla Pain, no se por que estas tan obsesionado con esa mujer. –Replico Anko._

_-Tengo manera de hallarla, pero aun no es el momento... –Inquirió éste recostándose en su silla con tranquilidad._

_-¿Qué hay de Uzumaki Naruto? –Pregunto Madara._

_-Bueno he hecho lo posible para averiguar su paradero pero el maldito esta bien oculto, supongo que Jiraya hará lo posible para evitar que se sepa donde esta. –Exclamo Anko._

_-Quizás debemos darle un pedazo de queso a la rata para que salga no creen. –Aseguro Guren._

_-¿A que te refieres? –Anko la miro desconcertada._

_-Quizás podamos darle en donde más le duele. –Guren se mostraba bastante cínica. –Debe de haber algunas personas a quienes podemos herir para que el gusanito asome la cabeza._

_-¿Qué tal a su noviecita? He oído que esta de regreso en Konoha, si Naruto se halla realmente en el exterior como dicen sin duda vendrá enseguida en su auxilio. –Inquirió Anko._

_-Pues por mí esta bien... –Madara se tomaba ahora discretamente la cerveza de Anko._

_-¡Qué haces pídete otro trago vicioso! –Exclamo esta con ira._

_-Cálmate, que te hace darme un poco no seas avara. –Riéndose disimuladamente._

_-¡Debería matarte! –Exclamo Anko ofuscada._

_-Déjenme lo del asesinato de la chica a mí tengo algunos tipos que me deben unos cuantos favores. –Madara hablaba ahora con seriedad._

_-¡Por fin harás algo vago! –Exclamo Anko._

_-Yo seguiré atento a las acciones de los Hyuga... –Espeto Pain._

_-Solo nos queda un asunto por resolver, ese tal Kakashi Hatake, nos viene pisando los talones, debemos ser muy cuidosos a la hora de actuar. –Inquirió Madara_

_-¡Ese policía metiche! –Exclamo Anko._

_-Ese será un hueso mas duro de roer, pero tenemos un contacto trabajando dentro de la policía podremos estar siempre varios pasos delante de él. –Guren puso rostro de autosuficiente mientras bebía otro trago._

_-Sin embargo no debemos confiarnos, lo mejor sería eliminarlo. –Pain miro a sus compañeros con atención mientras hablaba._

_-Tranquilos esto viene saliendo mejor de lo que pensábamos, el clan Uzumaki y el clan Hyuga se detestaban desde hacia mucho nosotros solo les damos un pequeño empujoncito para que se maten entre ellos. –Aseguro Guren._

_-¡Espero que Orochimaru cumpla con su parte y nos entregue parte del pastel verdad! –Interrogo con severidad Anko._

_-Y no olviden lo que me prometieron. –Pain dibujo una tenue sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Pues claro todos tendremos nuestros beneficios, sus tajadas del pastel serán rebanadas a su debido momento y en cuanto a tu señorita Hyuga es toda tuya. Orochimaru no tiene interés en esa mujer aunque tú al parecer si ¿No es un poco joven para ti Pain? –Le interrogo Guren inquisidoramente._

_-Eso a ti no te importa. –Contestándole de mala manera._

_-Es una lastima por que tu y yo podríamos divertirnos más. –Mirándolo con detenimiento._

_-Pues yo quiero a Hinata Hyuga y a nadie mas es la única mujer que ansió poseer. –Exclamo con seriedad._

_-Bueno es una lastima y la verdad no tienes remedio, preferir a una colegiala en vez de a una mujer; bueno gustos son gustos._

_-Será mejor que nos vayamos. –Inquirió Madara terminándole de beber la cerveza a Pain._

_-¡Eres un ebrio! –Anko parecía molesta._

_-¡No seas envidiosa!_

_-Bueno nos volveremos a encontrar aquí dentro de un mes, salvo que yo los contacte y cambie la fecha o el lugar, por ahora aquí es seguro, pero no puedo asegurar que lo sea en el futuro. –Exclamo Guren levantándose de la silla._

Los cuatros se despidieron, pagaron la cuenta y se marcharon del lugar tan sigilosamente como llegaron. Nadie les presto la más mínima atención pues de alguna manera sabían lo que les convenía y el precio que pagarían por irse de boca.

En casa de Hinata...

Tenten y Shikamaru se habían levantado temprano esa mañana ambos volvieron a sus abandonadas rutinas de entrenamientos y ejercicios, pues varias piezas se habían movido en el tablero durante los últimos meses y requerían de toda su destreza a la hora de enfrentar los posibles desafíos futuros.

Jiraya había redoblado su seguridad dos de sus mejores agentes Shino y Chouji trabajaban incansablemente recopilando información y pruebas de los actos terroristas que ultimamente los acechaban.

La compañía Uzumaki iba con extrema cautela en su accionar pues cualquier acto erróneo los convertiría en presa fácil de acusaciones y delitos que podrían llevarlos a la ruina y el desprestigio.

El Hokage por su parte había movido también sus fichas y tenía a gran parte de la policía y a Kakashi investigando en el tema, este hombre no era tan fácil de eludir y contaba con varios contactos turbios a los cuales sabía tocar en el momento adecuado.

Al parecer un corto periodo de paz entre ambos clanes se había suscitado en la última semana pero ninguna de las dos familias sabía cuanto llegaría a durar aquella tregua, pero la aprovecharían para elaborar sus estrategias y próximos movimientos

_-¡Necesito descansar un momento Shikamaru! –Exclamo Tenten algo agitada._

_-Esta bien podremos descansar llevamos horas en esto. –Inquirió éste._

_-¿Qué hay de ti Naruto seguirás entrenando? –Pregunto Tenten mirando a su jefe realizar una larga seguidilla de abdominales recostado sobre el césped del jardín._

_-Me falta, aun no he terminado con la rutina. –Exclamo dificultosamente._

_-Pues no deberías tomártelo tan a pecho. –Inquirió Shikamaru._

_-¡No tengo nada mas que hacer así que puedo continuar con mis ejercicios! –Replico nuevamente Naruto con dificultad._

_-No piensas arreglarte Hinata debe de estar por llegar. _

Tenten lo miro con algo de tristeza pues desde hacia unos cuantos días Naruto estaba demasiado serio y no solo eso, Sakura solo había pasado dos veces a visitarlo, realmente la situación parecía haberse tornado complicada y más luego de aquello que Shikamaru le había confesado.

_-No no tengo deseos de hablarle o ver a Hinata. –Deteniéndose por un momento y volviendo a derrumbarse en el césped._

_-Pero Naruto no la has visto en una semana... –Tenten sintió un poco de tristeza por su confundido jefe quien al parecer había tomado la decisión de sacarse de la cabeza a la chica._

_-Olvídalo Tenten... –Inquirió Shikamaru tocándole el hombro. –Ve a bañarte y a cambiarte luego iré yo y tú te quedaras vigilándolo. _

_-¡Entendido! –Exclamo la chica marchándose de inmediato._

Shikamaru se acerco a Naruto quien ahora realizaba otra serie de ejercicios los cuales estaban dentro de su rutina.

-¿_Quieres hablar? –Lo Increpo el muchacho con seriedad._

_-No veo que tengamos que hablar Shikamaru. –Deteniendo sus ejercicios por unos instantes._

_-De ti y de tus sentimientos... _

_-¿Y que esperas que te cuente? –Inquirió Naruto poniéndose de pie y yéndose a sentar en el pasillo exterior que se hallaba enfrente del gran ventanal de la sala._

_-¿Qué pasa con Sakura por ejemplo? No la he visto desde hace unos cuantos días._

_-Sakura esta enojada conmigo y tiene razón actué como un idiota..._

_-¿Le has pedido perdón? _

_-Si pero ella cree que yo estoy enamorado de alguien mas y que la he dejado de querer y yo aun la quiero... –Agachando la cabeza._

_-¿Y que hay con Hinata?_

_-¿Qué hay con ella? –Exclamo Naruto mirándolo a los ojos mientras el chico se sentaba a su lado._

_-¿Qué sientes por ella? –Pregunto Shikamaru con picardía._

_-Lo que sienta no tiene relevancia además Hinata es la novia de Sasuke tu mismo lo viste Shikamaru, ella lucia realmente feliz cuando lo vio... sus ojos parecían haber adquirido vida... ¡Rayos! –Naruto sintió una gran frustración en su interior en ese preciso momento._

_-Sé que las cosas quizás estén mas revueltas pero creo que Hinata ha sido muy sincera en cuanto a sus sentimientos contigo y creo que si realmente le gustas como parece no te olvidara tan fácilmente._

_-A estas alturas no sé si confiar o no en las palabras de Hinata ¿Por qué no me dijo que salía con Sasuke? ¿Por que me lo oculto?_

_-¿Quizás no estuviera enterada?_

_-Claro que lo estaba, si yo mismo se lo confesé cuando recién llegamos aquí, ella sabía perfectamente quien era Sasuke además estoy seguro de que él algo le dijo._

_-Esta bien puede que tengas razón pero no olvides que si tú y Sasuke estaban distanciados no le sería fácil decírtelo._

_-Lo que mas me enfurece es que mienta Shikamaru..._

_-Te fastidia por que sientes algo por ella ¿Verdad?_

_-Si, no puedo seguir negando ese echo, pero tampoco puedo negar que ella me dice que me ama y luego se lanza a los brazos del primer idiota que encuentra ¿Acaso no tiene lealtad a sus palabras y a sus propios sentimientos? –Naruto parecía más fastidiado y dolido._

_-Pero recuerda que tu le dijiste que amabas a Sakura y que por ella no sentías mas que afecto, además en el festival la trataste como a cualquier mujer sin importancia Naruto, yo mismo le vi la cara cuando tu estabas ahí con Sakura y ella se quedo tiesa y cabizbaja.._

_-Si lo sé, pero es que no quería perder el cariño de Sakura y no deseaba verla sufrir, pero en vez de eso lastime a Hinata. Soy un idiota y me lo merezco, merezco lo que me pasa._

_-Es necesario como te dije antes, que te decidas que explores tus verdaderos sentimientos o terminaras lastimando a ambas y a ti mismo._

_-No pienso traicionar a Sasuke, Hinata esta fuera de juego para mí y estoy dispuesto a cumplir con eso._

_-Pues creo que Hinata tiene la opción de elegir con quien quiere estar, al igual que tu._

_-No quiero perder a Sakura, Shikamaru._

_-Pues deberás elegir Naruto o las perderás a ambas._

_-Como dije no traicionare a Sasuke a pesar de todo no estoy dispuesto cometer su mismo error._

_-Creo que antes que nada deberías intentar ver que siente Hinata._

_-¿A que te refieres? –Mirándolo con curiosidad._

_-Pues ver que es lo que ella desea en realidad y descubrir que es lo que tu corazón realmente quiere._

_-Pero si hago eso lastimaría a dos personas a quienes quiero mucho, Sakura y Sasuke, ¡No! Es mejor que me olvide de ella, cuésteme lo que me cueste._

_-Creo que no deberías cerrar ninguna posibilidad aun Naruto nadie sabe lo que el destino le depara, quizás lo mejor es que por ahora te tranquilices, deja pasar un poco el tiempo y luego con calma decide tu situación Ok –Shikamaru poso su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de un compungido Naruto quien solo se limito a perder su vista en el horizonte._

Cuartel de la policía de Konoha...

Kakashi se encontraba muy pensativo, varios papeles y documentos yacían esparcidos desordenadamente sobre su escritorio. Su cabello blanco se hallaba bastante revuelto esa mañana quizás producto de aquel insomnio el cual lo acechaba desde los últimos días.

El joven miraba con insistencia un celular, el cual había encontrado hacia una semana atrás, no podía entender con exactitud la procedencia de aquel objeto.

Estaba seguro de lo que había visto, aquella muchacha era la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga, pero ¿por que su propio padre la había dado por muerta? Quizás este revuelo que se sucedía ahora ya estaba de alguna manera instigado por los Hyuga o quizás Hiashi veía venir esta guerra y trataba de mantener al margen a su primogénita, pero matarla era demasiado drástico a su parecer.

Por otro lado ¿Qué hacia con un Uchiha? Seria acaso su protector, Kakashi sabía la clase de vida que llevaban los Uchiha y cual era su verdadero oficio, pero no lograba hilvanar una teoría coherente y que lo satisficiera.

_-¡Rayos! –Exclamo en voz alta mientras se tumbaba en la silla de su oficina y apoyaba los pies sobre su escritorio._

_-No me digas que sigues esperando la llamada de Shitzune. –Pregunto una voz con gracia que se infiltraba ahora a través de la puerta de la oficina._

_-¡Yamato! Eres tu... –Contesto Kakashi incorporándose a duras penas sobre la silla._

_-Realmente no pareces nuestro oficial superior con esas fachas Kakashi debes tratar de mantener tu aspecto un poco más prolijo. -Le critico un hombre de cabellos cortos color castaño claro y un pañuelo a modo de bincha sobre la frente._

_-No he tenido demasiado tiempo para prestarle más atención a mi aspecto. –Apoyando el celular sobre el escritorio._

_-¿Y bien no me contestaste sigues esperando aun el llamado de Shitzune? –Inquirió con gracia sentándose en una silla algo incomoda que se hallaba frente al escritorio de su jefe._

_-Siempre lo espero pero esa mujer es una ingrata..._

_-Supongo que por eso te atrae tanto. –Le recalco Yamato mientras se reía picaramente al recordar las seguidas insinuaciones de su jefe con aquella bella muchacha y los continuos rechazos que éste recibía de su parte._

_-¡Si solo me diera una oportunidad la haría sentir toda una mujer! Pero en vista que no se deja nada puedo hacer. –Exclamo mientras suspiraba._

_-¿Y si yo te dijera que se encuentra afuera y que quiere hablar contigo? –Dijo entre risas._

_-Pues te diría que no te creo en lo absoluto. –Mirándolo con seriedad._

_-¿Entonces le digo que se vaya? –Incorporándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta._

_-Si eso hace feliz tu loca fantasía hazlo... –Dejando caer su cabeza pesadamente sobre el_ _respaldo de la silla._

Yamato salió de la habitación dejando a Kakashi totalmente desvanecido en su silla, pensando en como resolver aquel loco rompecabezas que le habían asignado armar.

_-Quizás debería tomarme unas largas vacaciones... –Inquirió entre suspiros._

_-¡ASI QUE NO PIENSAS ATENDERME MALDITO VAGO! -Exclamo una voz femenina apostada en la puerta._

_-¡Cómo se atreve a entrar así a mi oficina! –Alardeo Kakashi incorporándose con rapidez ante aquella increpancía. -¿Shitzune? –Exclamo con sorpresa._

_-¡Entro como se me dé la gana! Se supone que debes estar trabajando no durmiendo como un perezoso. No entiendo como Lady Tsunade puede confiar en ti eres una vergüenza. –Dijo Entrando a la habitación y notando el tiradero de papeles y el gran desorden del lugar._

_-Ciertamente no esperaba visitas y menos la tuya. –Poniéndose de un salto de pie y ofreciéndole una silla a la muchacha quien se acomodo de mala gana._

_-Este lugar es un asco ¿cómo puedes trabajar en estas condiciones? –Mirando a Kakashi quien se sentaba alegremente sobre el borde de su escritorio y la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-Supongo que me haría falta una mano femenina que me asista ¿Quizás puedas ofrecerte para el puesto? –Kakashi miraba a la muchacha con atención quien vestía algo más sexy de lo que usualmente estaba acostumbrado a verla._

_-Ya tengo mi propio trabajo no veo el por que vendría a trabajar para un vago como tu. –Dijo Shitzune totalmente ofuscada._

_-¿Y dime tienes una cita? ¿O vistes así para mí? –Sonriéndole con picardía._

_-No sé a que te refieres. –Contesto algo apenada._

Kakashi no podía dejar de observarla, la muchacha vestía una blusa color negra que dejaba entrever apenas su cuello y parte del pecho, una pollera blanca que terminaba algo por encima de las rodillas y unas botas de medio caño color negras con algo de taco, y no solo eso también se había maquillado, aun que fuera algo bastante tenue y poco llamativo la chica no era asidua a esos actos de belleza.

Kakashi la miraba casi como hipnotizado esta mujer tenía un poder extraño sobre él, mas que cualquier otra. Sentía que en su presencia el sol lucia opaco, la luna solo era una mancha difusa en el cielo y las estrellas eran faroles parpadeantes que alguien había olvidado tontamente apagar.

_-Realmente creo que te ves preciosa... –Dijo con algo de dificultad._

_-Ya déjese de esas cosas, vengo por que Lady Tsunade no ha tenido noticias suyas y quiere saber como va con el caso que le ha asignado, no puede perder mas tiempo el ultimo atentado a la familia Uzumaki casi le cuesta la vida a Jiraya uno de los principales lideres de la corporación._

_-Bueno he tenido algunas novedades, pero debo decir que el caso se torna bastante complicado. –Acercándose aun más a Shitzune quien al notar el avance del muchacho se puso rápidamente de pie._

_-¿Qué hace? –Tratando de retroceder algunos pasos, más choco con la silla de la cual se había levantado._

_-Te contare lo que quieras Shitzune pero con una condición... -Insinuó Kakashi sonriendo._

_-¿Qué condición? –Le pregunto la chica más nerviosa._

_-Quiero que salgas conmigo... –Aferrándola por la cintura y haciéndola trastabillar sobre la mesa de su escritorio._

_-¡Que diablos haces eres un degenerado! –Tratando de incorporarse hasta quedar frente a frente con Kakashi casi sentada en el escritorio._

_-Supongo que no siempre sacas lo mejor de mi Shitzune. –Abrazándola ahora con mas fuerza acercando su rostro al de la muchacha quien estaba de todos los colores._

_-¿Acaso estas demente? Vengo a buscar información y tu actúas como un animal encelo. –Comento Shitzune con algo de dificultad pues el estar tan cerca de aquel atractivo hombre le hizo recordar el apasionado beso que le había robado hacia una semana._

_-Si hubieses venido a buscar solo información no te hubieses puesto esta ropa, así que no me puedes culpar... –Riendo con gracia._

_-¿Que clase de mujer crees que soy? –Tragando saliva al sentir el rostro y el cuerpo de Kakashi tan cerca de ella._

_-La única que logra volverme loco..._

Kakashi acerco con ligereza sus labios a los de Shitzune, quien no parecía muy espantada con el accionar del joven, y la beso con éxtasis. Para su sorpresa la muchacha no lo rechazo en lo absoluto, esta vez parecía sumamente ensimismada en aquel maravilloso y cálido beso.

Kakashi la abrazaba con fuerza, mientras la besaba apasionadamente y Shitzune disfrutaba cada segundo de aquella frenética demostración de afecto.

Hacia tiempo que estaba sola y había llegado a pensar que quizás podría vivir sin compañía masculina durante un tiempo prolongado, pero cuando Kakashi la beso en aquel festival, parecieron resurgir miles de deseos que se agolpaban con ímpetu en su cuerpo. Realmente este hombre tenía cierto atractivo y encanto a pesar de su forma escueta de ser, que la atraía como una mosca a la miel.

La chica se aferró con pasión al cuello de Kakashi, quien al notar que aquel beso era ampliamente aceptado, no pudo evitar resbalar con sutileza su mano por la cadera de la muchacha, contorneando su esbelta figura.

Shitzune sintió un tremendo calor recorrerle el cuerpo acompañando aquella deleitante caricia a tal punto que no pudo evitar suspirar en el proceso.

Kakashi alejo un momento su rostro para poder tomar algo de aire y permitirle a la muchacha hacer lo mismo, para su asombro Shitzune estaba realmente entregada pues mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras respiraba con suma dificultad.

_-¿Saldrás conmigo? –Le pregunto notando la tensión en el cuerpo de la muchacha._

_-¿Cuándo? –Le contesto dificultosamente ésta mientras aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados._

_-Si fuera por mi te raptaría ahora Shitzune, pero estoy en horario de servicio. –Replico Kakashi con cierta alegría, ya que no podía creer aun su suerte, pues la muchacha estaba sumamente excitada._

_-Esta noche en mi casa, te esperare cuando salgas de trabajar... –Le contesto Shitzune mirándolo por un instante mientras este se sorprendía con su respuesta._

_-¿De verdad? –Pregunto Kakashi aun más asombrado._

_-Si... –Shitzune tomo ahora la iniciativa y volvió a besarlo con gran pasión y éxtasis._

_-¡Ejem! Perdón Kakashi lamento interrumpir pero Kabuto ya esta aquí. –Exclamo Yamato al entrar sin avisar a la oficina de su jefe, pero lo que menos esperaba encontrar era una escena como esa._

Yamato se dio la vuelta evitando mirar de frente a aquellos dos inauditos amantes quienes se separaron con gran rapidez al verse descubiertos tontamente.

Shitzune se acomodo un poco la blusa y la pollera tomando algo de distancia de Kakashi, la muchacha estaba sumamente nerviosa y acalorada realmente no podía creer lo que había hecho.

Kakashi se acomodo también un poco y se sentó en su silla detrás de su escritorio, peinándose con sus manos su blanquecino cabello.

_-¡Espero que te acostumbres a llamar Yamato! –Inquirió Kakashi con algo de enfado._

_-Lo siento capitán no volverá a ocurrir. –Riéndose un poco por detrás antes de darse vuelta pues el hecho de que Shitzune accediera a las suplicas de su jefe le parecía increíble._

_-¡Has pasar a Kabuto! –Exclamo Kakashi con tranquilidad_

_-¿Quieres que me vaya? –Pregunto Shitzune con cautela._

_-No puedes quedarte esto tiene que ver con el caso que me asigno Tsunade_.

Shitzune se sentó a un costado del escritorio de Kakashi, mientras Yamato hizo ingresar a un muchacho de no más de veintitrés años, cabello blanco atado en una cola, anteojos grandes y redondos y mirada algo perdida.

El chico traía puesto el uniforme policial y llevaba un par de carpetas en su mano derecha.

_-¡Buenas tardes capitán Kakashi! –Saludo con cordialidad al entrar en la habitación y haciendo una reverencia._

_-Buenos días Kabuto me has traído algo de información. –Exclamo Kakashi desde su asiento._

_-Así es le... –El muchacho hizo una pausa al notar la presencia de Shitzune quien lo miraba fijamente desde su lugar._

_-Descuida Kabuto ella es Shitzune trabaja para el Hokage y ha venido justamente para comunicarle al Hokage de nuestros avances así que puedes hablar con total libertad. –Aclaro Kakashi al notar el dilema en el cual súbitamente se encontró el joven Kabuto._

_-Puedes hablar con tranquilidad Kabuto. –Sentencio Yamato al notar el letargo del joven._

_-Es un placer conocerla señorita. –Exclamo Kabuto haciendo una reverencia hacia Shitzune quien le correspondió de la misma manera. –Bueno capitán he vigilado lo mas discretamente el lugar que me pidió por dos semanas._

_-¿Y ha habido novedades? –Inquirió Kakashi con preocupación._

_-Pues prácticamente al lugar solo asistieron malandrines y ebrios, excepto el día de ayer. –Kabuto le entrego una de las carpetas que traía en su mano_.

Kakashi abrió con cuidado la misma desparramando un ramillete de fotos algo opacas y con poco enfoque.

_-Lamento que las fotos no hallan salido con tanta nitidez pero no había forma de que nos acercáramos sin ser descubiertos._

_-¿Quiénes son estos sujetos? –Pregunto Kakashi tratando de descifrar aquellas malas imágenes._

_-Déjame ver Kakashi. –Exclamo Yamato apoderándose de algunas fotos. –Reconozco a esta mujer la de pelo recogido su nombre es Guren solía trabajar para aquel contrabandista y mafioso Orochimaru._

_-¡Así es! –Exclamo Kabuto. –Usted me dijo que intentara buscar indicios de quienes podrían ser los posibles perpetradores tras el atentado a Jiraya de la corporación Uzumaki, estuve investigando he interrogando algunos sospechosos pero al parecer no eran mas que_ _estúpidos malandrines dudo que sepan siquiera armar una bomba. –Exclamo con aire de satisfacción Kabuto mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos._

_-¿Y estos sujetos que están con Guren? –Pregunto Yamato._

_-No lo se estaban bien cubiertos pusimos unos cuantos micrófonos en todo el lugar pero estos tipos no son novatos han llevado con ellos alguna especie de radio de interferencia pues cuando escuche las cintas estas estaban en blanco._

_-¡Ósea que no tenemos idea de lo que hablaron! Esto es malo.. –Inquirió Kakashi._

_-Pues si... Estos tipos llegaron al lugar esperaron unos treinta minutos mas o menos hasta que esa mujer Guren llego, hablaron unos diez o veinte minutos y luego se marcharon sin decir absolutamente nada._

_Intente averiguar algo con las camareras pero nada habían escuchado nada ni llegado a identificar a alguien con atención, además que el barullo del lugar era bastante fuerte._

_-¿Y como has conseguido estas fotos Kabuto? –Pregunto Yamato._

_-Pues tenemos a un agente trabajando en aquel antro y pudo conseguir estas fotos sin que los tipos se percataran. _

_-¿Y los seguiste? –Interrogo Kakashi._

_-Lo intente, pero como dije estos tipos son profesionales perdimos sus rastros en la ciudad._

_-Bien hecho Kabuto mantente alerta he infórmame de cualquier novedad._

_-Gracias señor estoy para servirle. –Exclamo Kabuto con cierta risilla cínica y acomodándose sus anteojos._

_-Puedes retirarte. –Exclamo Yamato._

_-¡Sí teniente! –El muchacho hizo una reverencia y salió con prisa de la habitación._

_-No entiendo que tiene que ver todo esto con el caso Uzumaki-Hyuga... –Inquirió Shitzune quien hasta el momento no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra._

_-Pues aun no lo sé con exactitud Shitzune, pero Orochimaru es un mafioso; Ha tenido algunos negocios turbios aquí en Konoha incluso el Hokage ha estado por años tras de él, sin embargo el tipo es como una sombra, no es fácil encontrarlo creemos que tal vez haya salido de Konoha hace mucho tiempo. _

_-¿Aun no comprendo? –Shitzune se esforzaba por entender todo aquel dialogo._

_-Orochimaru ha buscado mil maneras de destruir al gobierno de Konoha, incluso muchas veces ha mantenido alianzas fraudulentas con otras naciones con el fin de descentralizar el poderío de Konoha como la ciudad más importante del país del fuego. –Explico Yamato._

_-Así es éste tipo esta loco, le causa placer solo el hecho de ver a Konoha deshecha, él es oriundo de aquí mas sin embargo el anterior Hokage lo expulso de la aldea al descubrir varios negocios turbios y actos de barbarie cometidos por este sujeto. –Kakashi miro a Shitzune con seriedad pero esta no llegaba a comprender cual era el punto de todo aquello._

_-Orochimaru juro vengarse por su exilio y si él lograra debilitar a la ciudad y comprometerla de alguna manera, el rey debería tomar la decisión de trasladar toda la capital a otro sitio, por ello Konoha dejaría de existir y quedaría a merced de vándalos o mafiosos que la venderían por un módico precio a otras naciones._

_Todo eso generaría un debilitamiento importante en el país, sin contar que no todas las naciones son tan amigables y más de una se vería tentada a invadirnos, pero hasta ahora Konoha mueve mas dinero y recursos que otras partes de nuestra nación, por eso aun estamos a salvo. –Yamato hablaba con mucha seriedad mientras se recostó suavemente sobre la puerta._

_-Muchas empresas de aquí tienen fuertes he importantes negocios con el extranjero, estas empresas son las que mantienen, por decirlo de alguna manera, vínculos de común beneficios con otros países, pues gracias a ellas se realizan importantes intercambios con el exterior, es decir mantienen una importante fluidez comercial._

_Como gran cantidad de dinero y recursos entran y salen de Konoha, gracias a la actividad empresarial, a muchos países les conviene que Konoha se mantenga en pie por ende son nuestros aliados por conveniencia, lo que mantiene a raya a otras naciones quienes no obtienen demasiado beneficio; pero si esas relaciones se cortan irremediablemente perderíamos interés comercial dejándonos sin el apoyo de nuestros amigos._

_-Y estaríamos desprotegidos... –Shitzune ahora entendía cual era el punto de Kakashi y Yamato._

_-Así es Shitzune, Konoha estaría en grandes aprietos y toda nuestra población también, la mayoría de las personas han hecho su vida aquí este es su hogar, quizás algunos puedan emigrar, pero a otros les será una tarea bastante difícil sobretodo si no cuentan con los recursos necesarios para ello._

_-¿Pero y el rey no debería estar preparado para evitar este tipo de calamidad? –Shitzune parecía algo indignada con la situación._

_-Para eso esta el clan Uchiha, ellos trabajan bajos las ordenes directas del rey incluso tienen mas autoridad que nosotros que trabajamos para el Hokage._

_Ellos se encargan de mantener a raya situaciones como estas, la mayoría de su clan se entrenan arduamente durante años para cumplir con las ordenes del rey, pero hay otros que se dedican a una vida más tranquila la mayoría tienen empresas mineras y de extracción de productos de la tierra esto les sirve como pantalla para los demás, en si sus actividades son secretas incluso para la policía y el Hokage. –Kakashi volvió a recostarse sobre su silla._

_-Ahora comprendo, entonces es muy posible que Orochimaru este tras estos atentados. –Shitzune coloco su mano en la barbilla en señal de preocupación._

_-Guren es su mano derecha, si ella esta aquí entonces significa que Orochimaru esta llevando a cabo negocios fraudulentos nuevamente en nuestra ciudad, y estoy casi seguro que Orochimaru esta detrás de todo esto. –Yamato dio un fuerte puñetazo en la pared cercana a la puerta._

_-Cálmate Yamato, debemos estar muy atentos quizás busque de alguna manera de que ambos clanes se maten mutuamente, sería como un trabajo de guantes blancos, no tendría que ensuciarse mucho para lograr su cometido._

_-Si los Hyuga y los Uzumaki no se odiaran a muerte quizás todo esto no pasaría... –Exclamo Shitzune con tristeza._

_-Pues esa es una realidad que nosotros no podemos manejar... –Kakashi tomo las carpetas sobre la mesa y reacomodo las fotos en su interior._

_-Seguramente Orochimaru aprovecho el accidente que les costo la vida a dos de los Hyuga y a Yondaime Uzumaki para acrecentar el rencor mutuo. –Sugirió Yamato_

_-Me temo que si, por lo que estuve investigando ambos creen que el otro es el culpable de aquel fatídico desenlace, solo hay algo que no me termina de cerrar... –Tomando el celular de su escritorio y mirándolo fijamente._

_-¿A que te refieres Kakashi? –Pregunto Yamato asombrado._

_-Pues eso es algo que averiguare por mi cuenta, debo aun juntar muchas fichas para armar este rompecabezas, pero antes que nada necesitaremos saber quienes son esos sujetos que se encontraron con Guren, quizás ellos tengan que ver con los atentados. _

_¡Yamato! Ayuda a Kabuto sean discretos y por sobre todo estarán solos en esta misión no puedo asignarles mas oficiales sin que estos malandrines se den cuenta ¿Podrás encargarte? –Inquirió sonriendo._

_-¡Déjamelo a mí! Tu puedes, mientras tanto, expandir tus horizontes emocionales. –Yamato miro con gracia a Shitzune quien se había sonrojado he hizo una reverencia alejándose del lugar._

_-¡Este Yamato es un envidioso! Pero no lo culpo. –Espeto Kakashi atrapando nuevamente a Shitzune entre sus brazos._

_-Espera un momento Kakashi, no puedes hacer esto cuanto te de la gana... –Shitzune fue interrumpida por un apasionado beso de Kakashi el cual duro unos cuantos segundos._

_-Nos veremos esta noche, en cuanto a las noticias podrás informarle mis suposiciones a Tsunade, yo seguiré con mis investigaciones y veré que más descubro hay algunas cosas de los Hyuga que aun me molestan. _

_-Esta bien se lo informare. –Shitzune se soltó de los brazos de su encantador captor y se dispuso a abandonar aquella desordenada oficina. -¡Te espero en la noche! Preparare algo de cenar. _

La muchacha se alejo sonriente, Kakashi se sentó nuevamente sobre su escritorio suspirando y bendiciendo su suerte, realmente Shitzune lograba alejar cualquier loco problema que lo aquejara, aun que no sabía si soñaba o si todo aquello era parte de la realidad.

El muchacho sonrió nuevamente con satisfacción y volvió a ubicarse en su asiento en donde recogió el celular entre sus manos mirándolo fijamente.

_-¡Esa muchacha debe de tener la clave! –Exclamo satisfecho._


	15. El cumpleaños de Naruto Parte I

_Capitulo XV_

"_El cumpleaños de Naruto Primera parte"_

Tenten y Shikamaru se habían aseado hacia ya un buen rato, Tenten preparo algo de te mientras Shikamaru pedía algo para comer pues de ninguna manera estaba dispuesto a tratar de ingerir algo cocinado por Tenten, a pesar de las insistencias de la muchacha. Naruto lo apoyaba firmemente en este hecho así que no habían probado comida elaborada desde que Hinata estaba internada.

_-No piensas descansar Naruto, por que no vienes prepare algo de té. –Al notar la insistencia de su jefe en perderse tras un duro entrenamiento._

_-Es inútil Tenten no va a hacernos caso. –Exclamo Shikamaru bebiendo un sorbo de té de su taza._

_-Pero ha estado entrenando desde hace cinco horas ya es excesivo. –Inquirió la chica con preocupación. –Vamos Naruto ven aquí a descansar si te esfuerzas mucho terminaras por lastimarte ¡YA VEN AQUÏ! –Grito la chica casi desahuciadamente pero basto para que Naruto interrumpiera su alocada rutina de ejercicios._

_-Ya voy. –Exclamo de mala manera._

El chico ingreso a la sala a través del enorme ventanal que daba al jardín y le arrebato una taza de té a Tenten con algo de rudeza.

_-Me iré a bañar, avísenme cuando llegue..._

_-¡Hinata! –Exclamo Tenten con algarabía._

_-¡NO! ... La comida, ni me molesten con lo de Hinata entendido. _

_-Pero Naruto... –Dijo Tenten en voz baja._

Naruto parecía algo fastidiado el tan solo escuchar el nombre de la muchacha le ponía los pelos de punta.

El chico bebió rápidamente su té y se perdió tras la puerta de la sala, al parecer todo aquel extenuante ejercicio le serviría para dormir placidamente sin tener que volver a ver a Hinata a los ojos por ese día.

Cuando se disponía a subir por las escaleras un ruido en la puerta de entrada interrumpió su acción de escape, pudo ver con claridad el rostro sonriente de Hinata asomarse por el pasillo, pero antes de que ésta se percatara se escondió infantilmente detrás de la pared que resguardaba las escaleras del piso superior.

Para desdicha de Naruto, Hinata no estaba sola, Kurenai estaba a su lado pero también Sasuke. El echo de verlo ahí lo entristecía pero por otro lado, él era el responsable de aquella situación.

El chico decidió no seguir observando aquella escabrosa escena y se escabullo en el mayor silencio posible por las escaleras

Tenten y Shikamaru que oyeron la puerta se aproximaron al encuentro de su repuesta anfitriona.

_¡HINATA! Ya estas en casa, cuanto me alegra. –Exclamo Tenten abrazando a la muchacha._

_-Gracias Tenten... Estoy feliz de regresar a mi hogar. –Inquirió la chica devolviendo aquel abrazo fraternal._

_-Bienvenida Hinata... –Dijo Shikamaru con poca algarabía pues Tenten ya había derrochado alegría por los dos o eso pensaba el muchacho._

_-Por que no descansas Hinata, preparare algo de comer para que no tengas que esforzarte. –Exclamo Kurenai con algo de preocupación._

_-El doctor me dijo que estaría bien Kurenai no necesito hacer tanto reposo, así que tranquilízate._

_-Nosotros ya encargamos algo para almorzar. –Acoto Shikamaru._

_-Vez no debes preocuparte y ve Azuma té esta esperando afuera. –Inquirió Hinata. _

_-¿Estas segura? –Kurenai no pareció muy convencida de dejar a la muchacha sola._

_-Si, luego iré a tu casa y charlaremos más a gusto ¿esta bien? –Hinata le sonrió con dulzura pues su protectora debía hacer reposo y no andar de aquí para allá con ella._

_-Bueno esta bien, pero cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas yo siempre estoy en casa. _

Kurenai saludo a todos los presentes y a Sasuke a quien había tenido el gusto de conocer en el hospital, tras algunas visitas a su protegida.

Ahora entendía por que la chica se veía atraída por este joven, realmente tenía un gran atractivo y se había portado como todo un caballero con la muchacha, pero lo que ahora Kurenai notaba era la ausencia de Naruto en aquella escena, pero decidió guardar silencio para no alterar a Hinata.

_-Yo dejare tu bolso en tu habitación. –Inquirió Sasuke con tranquilidad._

_-Gracias... por todo Sasuke. -El muchacho la miro con ternura y se perdió en la habitación de la muchacha._

_-Extrañaba mi hogar realmente estar en un hospital es un fastidio. –Dijo Sentándose en uno de los almohadones de la sala, en donde había ingresado seguida de Tenten y shikamaru._

Hinata esperaba encontrar allí a Naruto pero el joven no se hallaba en la sala. Realmente aquello era muy extraño ni siquiera la había venido a recibir. El chico no la había visitado ni una sola vez en el hospital, pero que tampoco la quisiera cruzar en la casa la entristecía.

_-Ya deje las cosas en tu cuarto también me retiro Hinata. –Exclamo Sasuke entrando a la habitación._

_-¿No te quedaras a almorzar? –Pregunto con intriga al muchacho quien se le acerco con lentitud y se arrodillo a su lado dándole un tierno beso en los labios._

_-No, no quiero que tengas problemas con Naruto, dudo que se vea muy feliz de verme aquí. –Dijo acariciándole el rostro ante la mirada atenta de Shikamaru y Tenten._

_-Pero yo realmente quiero que te quedes, además Naruto será mi huésped pero tú eres mi novio y tienes todo el derecho de quedarte conmigo. –Hinata se sentía un poco molesta por que Naruto estaba aun enojado con Sasuke acaso no lo había perdonado hacía tiempo. _

_-Si, pero prefiero evitar un clima tenso además recién llegas del hospital y no deseo que te vuelvas a enfermar, por otra parte tengo cosas que hacer. –Inquirió el joven mirándola fijamente._

_-Siempre tienes cosas más importantes que yo, ni siquiera hemos podido hablar Sasuke, siempre sales huyendo de mi lado. –Hinata parecía algo molesta y desvió su rostro mirando aquel florido jardín de su casa el cual lucia rebosante de vida._

_-Bueno tengo deberes que cumplir Hinata, pero no es por que no quiera verte o estar contigo, te prometo que esta noche te llamare por teléfono a tu celular para desearte las buenas noches que te parece._

_-¡Olvidas que no tengo celular Sasuke! El mío se extravió. –Exclamo la chica mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos._

_-Bueno te llamare a éste..._

Sasuke saco dos paquetes pequeños que traía a escondidas y se los entrego a Hinata quien lo miro muy sorprendida. La muchacha desenvolvió aquellos dos paquetes y para su sorpresa uno de ellos contenía un pequeño celular de última moda, el cual ya tenía agendado el teléfono de Sasuke, y el otro era una pañoleta color verde cuidadosamente doblada y guardada en un paquete rectangular de escasos diez centímetros. Hinata reconoció enseguida aquella maravillosa prenda que le había encantado el día que ambos se conocieron.

_-Pero Sasuke... Esto es demasiado yo... –Hinata no podía creerlo realmente el chico era muy atento incluso había comprado aquella prenda que ahora se deslizaba con gracia por su cuello._

_-¿Te gusta? –Le pregunto él._

_-Si por supuesto que si Sasuke muchísimas gracias pero no debías de haberte molestado. –Mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Eres mi novia y tengo todo el derecho a obsequiarte lo que desee. Te llamare al celular en la noche así podremos charlar a gusto y podrás llamarme si necesitas algo, en cuanto a la pañoleta es un recuerdo del día en que nos conocimos espero que la lleves siempre contigo. –Besándola nuevamente._

Shikamaru no expresaba palabra y solo tomaba su té. Tenten estaba anonadada pues Sasuke estaba en cada mínimo detalle, y además era muy apuesto, ahora entendía que su jefe si realmente quería a Hinata tenía un contrincante formidable y que no podía dejar pasar demasiado tiempo o la ojiperla caería rendida ante los encantos de este joven.

_-Bueno me retiro, Shikamaru, Tenten saludos y cuídenla por favor. _

Sasuke se incorporo no sin antes besar nuevamente a su novia, quien sentía algo de pudor al estar Shikamaru y Tenten presentes y se retiro. Los tres escucharon la puerta rechinar al abrirse y cerrarse tras la partida del joven.

_-Vaya Hinata Sasuke si que es un tipo atento. –Inquirió Tenten con euforia._

_-Se ve que te quiere mucho. –Exclamo Shikamaru mirándola con atención._

_-Si, creo que sí. –Dijo Hinata suspirando._

_-Lastima que tú ames a alguien mas no es verdad. –Tenten no tenía nada contra Sasuke, pero prefería apoyar a su jefecito en esta contienda._

_-¡Quién dijo que no lo quiero! –Exclamo la chica con algo de enfado._

_-Yo no digo que no Hinata pero tu y yo sabemos que no puedes mentirte, quizás trates de engañar a otros pero no a tu propio corazón._

_-Creo que ya llego la comida Tenten. –Inquirió Shikamaru tras escuchar un breve golpeteo en la puerta. –Por que no vas a ver. –Tratando de que la chica no alterara el humor de Hinata._

_-Pues esta bien, pero saben que tengo razón. –Dijo la chica levantándose de mala gana y yendo presurosa hacia la puerta._

_-Gracias... –Exclamo Hinata mirando al joven quien terminaba de tomar su té._

_-De nada, será mejor que trates de cuidarte Hinata. –Contesto el chico._

_-¿Tu también crees lo mismo? –Le pregunto con curiosidad._

_-Yo no soy nadie para meterme en tu vida y tus decisiones, si crees que lo que haces es acertado entonces sé feliz con lo que escogiste. –Shikamaru no denotaba ningún tipo de emoción solamente la miro fijamente. _

_-¿Y donde esta? –Pregunto Hinata algo cabizbaja._

_-Se fue a bañar creo que quería estar solo... –Contesto el joven con una leve sonrisa en su rostro._

Hinata no se atrevió a preguntar nada mas, realmente no entendía por que tenía que haber preguntado por Naruto, por que no simplemente comento algo acerca del clima o quizás de la vida, o cualquier tema.

¡NO! Nuevamente su mente la llevaba a recaer en una especie de adicción incontrolable cuyo nombre era "Naruto"

Después de haberse duchado, Naruto se recostó algo exhausto en su cama, no tenía intenciones de bajar y menos con Sasuke y Hinata allí, sabía que algún día debería dar la cara y verlos a los ojos a ambos pero no podía en ese momento.

Su cuerpo le pesaba, no solo por el ejercicio y el desgaste físico, sino también por una creciente sobredosis de angustia que hacia una semana anidaba en su interior. ¿Por qué rayos estaba así? Él amaba a Sakura ¿O no? ¿Por qué no podía quitarse la imagen de Hinata y Sasuke besándose apasionadamente de su cabeza? ¿Por qué ese Naruto que había nacido hacia ya tiempo en el centro de su alma, no dejaba de agobiarlo con múltiples fantasías y visiones exóticas en donde Hinata era solamente suya?

El chico noto que hacía tiempo que no fantaseaba con Sakura, la única que visitaba asiduamente sus pensamientos era Hinata, una y otra vez ¿Acaso aquellas imágenes querían volverlo completamente loco?

Naruto suspiro con fuerza, la ventana de su alcoba estaba abierta las cortinas color blancas se agitaban con dulzura, gracias a la suave brisa de una creciente primavera, cuyo calor no solo se hacia sentir en el corazón, también turbaba el cuerpo de aquel joven quien se adormeció tratando de auto convencerse de que aquello que sentía y deseaba no era amor.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con lentitud, dejando penetrar a través de ella a una muchacha cuyos pasos ligeros no perturbaron en lo absoluto al dormido joven.

La chica cerro la puerta tras de sí apoyándose en ella dejando escapar un largo suspiro de sus labios, luego se acerco al muchacho quien permanecía acostado boca arriba, con sus manos debajo de su cabeza, como dándole apoyo a su cuello.

Se sentó con cuidado en la cama, el joven solo desprendió un leve quejido de sus labios pero permanecía aun dormido, aparto su larga cabellera evitando así que esta le incomodara o despertara a su príncipe durmiente.

Naruto respiraba con tranquilidad, traía puesta una camisa cuyos primeros botones se hallaban liberados dejando entrever parte de su pecho, y unos pantalones anchos y largos; sus pies desnudos se desparramaban con gracia sobre las sabanas.

La muchacha trago saliva, un creciente nerviosismo se apoderó ahora de su cuerpo, sentía calor y frió al mismo tiempo, como si el clima se hubiese vuelto totalmente desquiciante ¿O acaso no era el clima sino su temperatura corporal?

Acerco su mano con cuidado desprendiendo aquellos intrépidos botones que limitaban la libertad de aquel deseoso cuerpo, lo acaricio con cuidado y deleite, haciendo que su presa dejara escapar leves y excitantes suspiros.

¿Cómo evitar desearlo? Aquello era como la fruta prohibida a la cual, no tenía la más mínima intención de repeler.

La chica recorrió el torso de Naruto, y luego deslizo su mano con cuidado sobre el pantalón del muchacho quien aun entre sueños podía sentir un creciente calor acumularse en su bajo vientre.

¿Realmente era un sueño? ¿Qué era lo que le provocaba una reacción como esa? Naruto abrió con lentitud sus ojos, para encontrarse con sorpresa a su dulce Hinata quien lo miraba sonriente.

_-¿Hinata eres tu? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Exclamo incorporándose de inmediato, pero notando que su camisa estaba completamente desabrochada y algo mas..._

_-Yo... venía a avisarte que ya esta el almuerzo servido. –Contesto la chica mirándolo ahora fijamente._

_-Lo siento no te oí entrar estaba dormido. –Inquirió él quien trataba de acomodarse la camisa y exhalar fuertes suspiros tratando de eliminar el calor del cuerpo. _

_-¿Por qué? Naruto... –Hinata hizo una larga pausa._

_-¿Por qué, que? -Exclamo el chico con nerviosismo pues la chica permanecía peligrosamente a su lado._

_-¿Por que no has ido a verme al hospital? ¿Por qué no has bajado a saludarme? ¿Tanto me odias, tanto me desprecias? –Pregunto cabizbaja._

_-Yo no te odio Hinata, es solo que... bueno no me pareció lo correcto ir Sasuke estaba a tu lado¿ para que querías que yo estuviera ahí? -Pregunto con asombro_

_-Por que es lo que más deseaba, que estuvieras tú a mi lado no Sasuke y es lo que más deseo... Naruto mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado aun que tu me desprecies. _

Hinata se levanto de un salto de la cama se seco algunas lagrimas de su rostro con algo de dificultad y se dispuso a marcharse de la habitación, mas Naruto la asió con fuerza del brazo tumbándola bruscamente sobre la cama.

_-Yo no... no te desprecio Hinata. –Colocándose casi sobre la muchacha quien permanecía inmóvil sobre la cama._

_-¿Qué sientes por mi Naruto? Dímelo... –Suplico la chica un poco agitada al sentirse presa del cuerpo de su príncipe._

_-Yo... Hinata... yo... –Naruto no podía evitar ponerse aun más nervioso, y no había suspiro que liberara su calor interno, sentía como si estuviera en el mismísimo infierno._

_-¿Tu que? –Pregunto la chica en voz baja y acariciando con su mano el rostro del muchacho._

_-Yo te amo Hinata... –Dijo mientras acerco sus labios a los de la joven y comenzó a besarla con pasión._

Hinata no se resistía en lo absoluto al chico, era lo que mas había deseado desde que se conocieron, nada le importaba, ni siquiera Sasuke. En ese momento no había lugar para aquellos agobiantes y acusantes pensamientos solo quería estar con el hombre que mas amaba que mas deseaba con el único que podía hacerla feliz.

Naruto la besaba con desenfreno esta vez su viejo corazón no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para invadir aquella deleitante escena. A medida que se besaban ambos daban rienda suelta a sus apasionadas manos quienes recorrían el cuerpo del otro con éxtasis.

Hinata suspiro con fuerzas al sentir aquel calor recorrerla completamente y sin titubeos, Naruto le dio un breve respiro mientras besaba y mordisqueaba su barbilla, luego deslizo sus cálidos labios por su cuello saboreando la dulzura del mismo, volviendo a fundirse nuevamente en su boca, realmente el roce de sus lenguas lo enloquecía. La muchacha respondía a sus caricias con pasión y desenfreno entregándose por completo.

El chico no podía resistirlo ni un instante mas necesitaba ya hacerla suya después de todo era lo que tanto había deseado. Se acomodo sobre ella con cuidado deslizando su mano izquierda por las caderas de la chica y perdiéndola debajo de una corta y poco ajustada falda.

_-¡Naruto-Kun! –Exclamo la chica al sentirse tocada, realmente aquellas caricias parecían sacarla de este mundo._

Hinata elevo un fuerte suspiro al cielo reclinando aun más su cabeza hacia tras, la chica respiraba con dificultad y se aferraba con fuerza de las sabanas. Naruto podía sentir el cuerpo de la muchacha estremecerse debajo de él, lo cual hizo que una sonrisa coronara su rostro.

El muchacho continuo con sus enardecidas y apasionadas caricias mientras besaba el cuello de Hinata.

_-Naruto... –La chica parecía enloquecer y no había dejado de pronunciar su nombre._

_-Te amo Hinata. –Dijo él mirándola ahora a los ojos. _

_-¡Hazlo! –Lo increpo ella, mientras deslizaba sus manos cerca del pantalón del muchacho con algo de torpeza._

El joven la ayudo a desabrocharlo y se perdió con rapidez en su interior, ambos exhalaron un fuerte quejido mientras el chico se deslizaba con dulzura dentro de ella.

_-Hinata te amo. –Mientras se perdía en un extasiante suspiro mirándola a los ojos._

_-Yo también Naruto, pero debes despertar... –Hundiendo su cabeza en aquella cómoda almohada._

_-¿Qué? –Dijo él mirándola con atención mientras su cuerpo parecía tener vida propia. -¿De que hablas?_

_-Debes despertar... –Acariciando su rostro. –¡Despierta Naruto! –Aun suspirando..._

_-¡DESPIERTA NARUTO EL ALMUERZO YA ESTA SERVIDO! –Le insistió una voz masculina, lo que logro sobresaltarlo._

El muchacho se incorporo súbitamente en la cama se froto los ojos tratando de desperezarse, Shikamaru lo miraba con atención y algo sorprendido.

Naruto lo observo anonadado, sentía como si se hubiese extraviado en el tiempo y en el espacio. Recorrió con su vista la habitación, todo estaba en perfecto orden la brisa mecía con encanto aquellas largas cortinas de su cuarto, pero no había ni señales de Hinata.

_-¿Vas a almorzar? –Le pregunto Shikamaru aun parado en la puerta._

_-Si, claro almorzare._

_-Hinata llego hace un rato esta abajo... –Comento Shikamaru emitiendo una leve sonrisa._

_-¿Así? –Pregunto Naruto quien seguía sumamente desconcertado, -¿Y por que me lo dices a mí me da lo mismo lo que haga? –Aun semitumbado en la cama._

_-Te lo digo por que después de llamarte, varias y reiteradas veces, entre a la habitación y lo único que hacías era suspirar y proclamar su nombre. ¡Te amo Hinata! Era todo lo que decías. –A Shikamaru eso le pareció algo cómico era como si el muchacho no lograra contradecirse._

_-Pues solo fue un sueño. –Poniéndose de pie._

_-Habrá sido una bueno, te sugiero que antes de bajar arregles eso. –Señalándole la entrepierna. –No queremos que las chicas se espanten verdad_.

Shikamaru no pudo contener su risa pocas cosas lograban ponerlo de humor pero aquella tonta actitud de su jefe por querer evitar lo inevitable, terminaban haciéndolo tener unas especies de locas visiones o sueños que lo alteraban a un punto algo extremo. Naruto sintió pudor y se sentó nuevamente con brusquedad en la cama.

_-¡Vete iré en un momento! –Sentencio con de algo enfadado._

_-Bien no tardes..._

Shikamaru se fue riendo de la habitación dejando a un Naruto sumamente ocupado y pensativo ¿a caso todo era un fantástico sueño? Estas visiones parecían cada vez atormentarlo mas seguido, el muchacho temía que quizás algo así lo increpara en presencia de la verdadera Hinata, entonces si se vería en serios problemas.

Quizás lo mejor era estar a solas con su novia Sakura, después de todo hacia varios meses que no estaban juntos y quizás necesitaba desahogarse y estar con una mujer, su mujer para olvidar todas aquellas torturantes fantasías.

Shikamaru volvió con rapidez al lado de las muchachas quienes ya se habían ubicado en la mesa de la cocina y habían preparado todo para almorzar. El chico llego riendo lo que causo curiosidad tanto en Hinata como en Tente.

_-¿Qué paso Shikamaru de que te ríes? –Pregunto Tenten._

_-De nada solo de algo que recordé... –Sentándose en la mesa._

_-¿Qué hay de Naruto va a comer? –Pregunto Hinata._

_-Si vendrá en unos momentos tenía algo que hacer..._

_-Ya veo... _

_-Sabes Hinata dentro de dos días es el cumpleaños de Naruto. –Inquirió Tenten con picardía._

_-¿De verdad y cuantos cumple? –Con algo de asombro._

_-Cumplirá 20 años... –Exclamo la chica._

_-Aun que este año no habrá mucho festejo con todo lo que ha pasado y esta pasando dudo que tenga muchos ánimos de celebrar. –Recalco Shikamaru empezando a comer._

_-Pues yo creo que deberíamos organizarle algo igual, pienso que nada mejor para levantar el animo que una fiesta sorpresa. –Replico Hinata._

_-A mí me parece una estupenda idea Hinata, pero como la organizaremos sin que sé de cuenta, además no podemos salir de aquí recuerdas. _

_-Bueno eso será algo difícil de solucionar, pero podemos organizársela con cierta cautela, hablemos con Sakura cuando venga así ella nos ayuda que les parece. –Hinata sonrió con alegría la idea de festejarle el cumpleaños a Naruto la hacia muy feliz._

_-Pues... –Shikamaru y Tenten se miraron algo decepcionados._

_-¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto Hinata._

_-Lo que pasa Hinata es que... –Tenten no sabía si estar triste por su jefe o contenta._

_-Sakura y yo estamos algo peleados. –Exclamo Naruto ingresando a la cocina y sentándose en la mesa con la mayor seriedad posible._

_-¿Peleados? ¿Pero por que, si ustedes se quieren mucho? –Hinata no lograba entender aquello, ella amaba a Naruto y aun que éste no correspondiera sus sentimientos, verlo triste y apesadumbrado como estaba por una pelea con Sakura le estrujaba el corazón._

_-Solo una estúpida pelea eso es todo, yo no me comporte bien con ella y supongo que esta algo dolida. –Naruto se dispuso a almorzar sin notar que ni siquiera había saludado a Hinata quien lo miraba con algo de tristeza._

_-¡Quizás sea lo mejor para que los dos reflexionen sobre su relación! –Inquirió Tenten con suspicacia._

_-Supongo... –Naruto se llevo un bocado a la boca pero aun permanecía cabizbajo._

_-Entonces ¿Qué piensas de que te organicemos una fiesta? –Exclamo Hinata con alegría._

_-¿Fiesta? –Dijo Naruto mirándola con asombro._

_-Ya no será sorpresa. –Comento Tenten._

_-Bueno es mejor preguntarle por si sus suposiciones son ciertas no creen... –Recalco Hinata._

_-¿Fiesta de que? –Olvidando su propio cumpleaños._

_-Los chicos me dijeron que será tu cumpleaños y me parece una buena idea que hagamos una reunión aquí en casa, quizás no sea una espectacular como suelen dar la gente rica pero creo que lo pasaremos bien. –Shikamaru miraba a Naruto quien observaba a Hinata algo anonadado y a la muchacha quien emanaba una gran satisfacción de su rostro._

_-No... –Inquirió el joven._

_-¿Por qué no? –Hinata lo veía cada vez más apesadumbrado._

_-Mi padre falleció este año, tengo que obligatoriamente estar exiliado de mi hogar de mi empresa, no puedo ver a mis seres queridos sin ponerlos en peligro y encima Sakura esta enojada conmigo, dime ¿acaso crees que tengo razones para festejar? –Exclamo bastante enfadado. _

_-Cálmate Naruto. –Le indico Shikamaru quien noto el cambio drástico de humor de su jefe para con Hinata._

_-Mira Naruto, entiendo que te sientas mal por todo lo que te ha pasado y te esta pasando pero no puedes bajar los brazos y entristecerte ahora. –Hinata lo miro con ternura y Naruto sintió como si se le derritiera el corazón al verla._

_-Hinata tiene razón Naruto, tu no sueles darte por vencido todos los que te conocemos sabemos la clase de persona que eres y lo valiente que te ha tocado ser para afrontar tantas dificultades. –Exclamo Tenten._

_-Así es, además no conocí a tu padre pero yo creo que él no querría verte triste ni que bajes los brazos estoy mas que segura que se alegraría mucho por ti al verte feliz. En cuanto a lo de tu empresa estoy segura que todo se solucionara para bien solo debes tener un poco mas de fe, y Sakura te ama con locura estoy segura que las cosas entre los dos se arreglaran muy pronto es mas creo que si la invitamos a la fiesta se alegrara mucho. –Hinata sonrió con este último comentario. Naruto la observaba con seriedad. –Además tienes muchos amigos y personas que te quieren disfrútalos y comparte con ellos cosas agradables, y veraz como te llenas de buena energía._

_-Hinata... Ummp eres una tonta... –Exclamo Tenten mirándola fijamente lo que hizo que Shikamaru casi escupa la bebida que estaba tomando._

_-¿Por que Tenten? ¿Acaso no crees que tengo razón? –Hinata la miro sorprendida._

_-Estas dejando ir una oportunidad muy valiosa entiendes... –Apoyando su codo en la mesa y su mano en la barbilla mientras la miraba con atención._

Shikamaru miraba a la indiscreta de su compañera con atención. Hinata no lograba captar todo el mensaje con claridad, y Naruto miraba a Tenten y a Hinata con asombro mientras esta última parecía ponerse mas que nerviosa.

_-Miren chicos no me gusta ser metiche, bueno en realidad si, pero no creen que va siendo hora de que ambos se... –Tenten estaba apunto de hablar la situación entre estos dos_ _alcornoques la superaba y fastidiaba sabía que ambos se querían pero al parecer ninguno de los dos quería darse cuenta de lo que el otro sentía._

_-¿De que hablas Tenten? –Exclamo Naruto mientras sentía que el corazón quería escapársele por el pecho._

_-Me refiero a que es hora de que los dos... _

Antes de que Tenten terminara la frase un móvil comenzó a sonar con fuerza.

_-A mi no me miren- Exclamo Shikamaru levantando sus manos._

_-¡Es mío lo siento Tenten! –Inquirió Hinata tomando el aparatejo de su bolsillo._

_-¡Que oportuno! –Shikamaru reía con cierto disimulo al parecer habían varios factores conspirando en contra de esta relación ¿o sería el universo entero?_

_-¡Hola! –Exclamo Hinata atendiendo el móvil, mientras los tres comensales la miraban con suma atención. –Si ya estoy almorzando, luego iré a descansar un rato. –Mientras jugaba nerviosamente con su copa de agua. –No, no me molesta, al contrario me alegra que me llames... Si esta bien déjame apuntarlo._

Hinata se levanto de su silla y fue en busca de un blog pegado en la puerta de la heladera, y tomo una lapicera que se hallaba cerca del teléfono de línea de la cocina.

_-Si, dime... esta bien... si no te hallo a ti, me comunico con Itachi... Ok cuídate. –Mientras escribía algunos tontos firuletes en la hoja, en señal de nerviosismo. -Yo también te quiero... Adiós... _

La muchacha colgó aquella llamada he inmediatamente agendó el teléfono de Itachi en el móvil. Naruto la miraba asombrado y con cierta tristeza, las palabras te quiero seguramente eran para Sasuke quien más.

Hinata volvió a sentarse en la mesa con rapidez ante la mirada atenta de Tenten, Shikamaru y Naruto.

_-Lo siento... ¿Bueno que me dicen hacemos la fiesta? –Exclamo Hinata olvidando completamente lo que estaban hablando._

_-Creo que Sasuke tiene alguna especie de radar. –Dijo Shikamaru entre risas._

_-Ni que lo digas Shikamaru. –Exclamo Tenten algo agobiada, pues casi podía haberle dado un fin a esta larga novela de pasiones._

_-Pues quizás tengan razón y necesite animarme un poco. –Exclamo Naruto poco convencido._

_-¡Muy bien organizaremos la fiesta! –Contesto Hinata con algarabía asombrando aun más a Naruto. -Bueno mañana iré de compras necesitamos conseguir algunas cosas._

_-¿Hinata no se supone que debes hacer reposo? –Inquirió Shikamaru._

_-Pues ya estoy cansada de hacer reposo, y lo que más me relaja es cocinar, así que eso déjenmelo a mí. –Comento llena de satisfacción._

_-Esa actitud me recuerda a alguien. –Exclamo Shikamaru mirando con seriedad a Naruto._

_-Bueno ya que Hinata cocinara para mi fiesta, yo la acompañare a hacer las compras. –Exclamo Naruto con alegría recobrando su ánimo perdido y más por la posibilidad de ser libre después de tanto tiempo._

_-¡De ninguna manera Naruto no irás! –Shikamaru se levanto de un salto de su silla tras escuchar la loca idea de su jefe._

_-Mira Shikamaru estoy harto de estar encerrado, necesito salir me siento un preso._

_-Naruto acaso quieres que te maten te quedaras aquí y es mi ultima palabra. –Sentencio el muchacho._

Al día siguiente...

Hinata despertó temprano esa mañana realmente la idea de hacer algo por Naruto le levantaba el animo. La muchacha salió de su habitación con su bolso ya preparada para hacer las compras, cuando observo la esbelta figura de Naruto apoyado en la pared del pasillo.

_-¿No podías dormir? –Pregunto la muchacha._

_-Voy a ir contigo. –Inquirió el joven._

_-Claro que no Shikamaru dijo que te quedaras. –Hinata lucía algo preocupada por el bienestar de su huésped._

_-Shikamaru sabe que rara vez le hago caso, además no se dará cuenta. –Riendo con satisfacción._

_-¿A que te refieres? _

–_Bueno digamos que utilice un somnífero en su té anoche y en el de Tenten no despertaran fácilmente. –El chico comenzó a reír con gracia._

_-¡QUE! –Hinata lo miro con preocupación._

_-Descuida ya lo he hecho antes aun que me sombra que aun caiga en el truco._

_-Pues yo no dejare que vengas. –Inquirió la muchacha enfadada._

_-¡Vamos Hinata déjame ir! Tú no puedes sola con tus compras y yo necesito salir de aquí._

_-¡Ummp! –La chica miro aquellos suplicantes ojos azules y finalmente accedió._

_-¡Gracias Hinata! –Dijo el chico eufórico abalanzándose sobre la chica y estrujándola en un fuerte abrazo._

Hinata sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Naruto la estrechaba entre sus brazos y parecía que no tenía demasiada intención de soltarla.

Naruto era recorrido por un calor intenso mientras abrazaba a la muchacha, el chico pudo recordar con toda claridad aquel excitante sueño del día anterior.

Por causa de esa atrapante atracción que sentía por Hinata, Naruto no se había percatado de su letargo en despegarse de ella.

_-¡Naruto! –Exclamo la chica bastante sonrojada, al sentir el calor de aquel cuerpo extraño que parecía querer reavivar el suyo._

_-Lo siento... –Exclamo él apartándose con lentitud de la muchacha a quien miró fijamente a los ojos._

_-Podrás ir pero con una condición. –Dijo la chica recobrando la compostura._

_-¿Cuál? _

_-Te disfrazaremos un poco... –Sonriendo._

Hinata corrió presurosa al cuarto de lavado y vino trayendo consigo la peluca que Naruto había usado en el festival, luego fue a su cuarto y trajo una gorra con visera color roja.

_-¡Bien ponte esto! –Parándose en puntas de pie para lograr ponerle la peluca al joven._

_-Esperas que use esto. –Pregunto Naruto con cierta timidez al notar el rostro de Hinata tan cerca de él. El chico sintió la imperiosa necesidad de besarla, mas logro controlar a tiempo su bestia interna._

_-Mejor siéntate estas muy alto. –Le reclamo Hinata a lo cual obedeció sin chistar, Hinata recordó las palabras de Tenten con respecto a lo sumiso que era Naruto con ella._

Naruto tomo asiento y Hinata logro ponerle la dichosa peluca luego de algún forcejeo con su rubia cabellera la cual se resistía a ser remplazada por aquella falsa melena castaña. Finalmente luego de cierta lucha le coloco la gorra sobre la cabeza y fue en busca de un espejo al baño. Al regresar Naruto se rascaba molestamente aquel pelo falso.

_-¡No te toques! –Exclamo la chica mostrándole con el espejo su aspecto._

_-¡Rayos! Si me viera mi padre me deshereda. –Inquirió el chico acomodándose algunos mechones que le caían hacia el hombro._

_-Te ves lindo con tu nuevo pelo. –Dijo Hinata entre risas._

_-Si Shikamaru me viera, se enamoraría de mí sin dudarlo. –Exclamo riéndose con fuerzas._

_-¡Eres un tonto! –Exclamo mientras también reía con alegría._

_-Realmente crees que me veo bien... -Apoderándose del espejo._

_-¡Si ya vamonos! –Capturando su mano y arrastrándolo hacía la puerta de calle._

_-Espera deje las llaves del coche en la cocina. –Yéndola a buscar presuroso._

Por fin ambos se perdieron tras la puerta de calle, mientras que dos figuras permanecían atentas detrás de la pared de las escaleras.

_-¡Vaya si que hacen bonita pareja! –Exclamo Tenten._

_-No se como ese tonto puede creer que me engañara dos veces con el mismo truco. –Espeto Shikamaru algo molesto. –Espero que esta locura sirva de algo Tenten._

_-¡Claro que sí! Esos dos atolondrados necesitan descubrir lo que el otro siente, que mejor oportunidad que estando solos._

_-Igualmente vamos tras ellos. –Exclamo shikamaru quien ya había llamado un taxi el cual los esperaría secretamente no muy lejos de la casa._

Naruto y Hinata estacionaron el coche en un lugar bastante vació de aquel supermercado, aun era temprano así que pocos autos estaban aparcados en el lugar.

Los dos miraron con cautela a ambos lados antes de bajar y al verse seguros se dirigieron con rapidez dentro del local. Hinata tomo un carro de supermercado y comenzaron a recorrer las góndolas mientras desplegaba una larga lista de compra.

_-¿De que sabor quieres el pastel? –Pregunto Hinata a un relegado Naruto quien se había tildado sonriéndole a unas muchachas muy bonitas que trabajaban en el lugar._

_-¿Qué cosa? –Le pregunto topándose de frente con la muchacha._

_-¿Acaso no me prestas atención? –Notando el cuchicheo de las muchachas quienes se aglomeraban todas juntas al notar el atractivo de Naruto._

_-¡Puedes creerlo! Sin duda me dejare esta peluca de por vida. –Dijo Naruto mientras les sonreía y saludaba atentamente con la mano a todas._

_-¡Así entonces que te cocinen ellas! –Contesto Hinata eufórica._

_-Tranquilízate solo intento ser amable, no tienes por que ponerte así. –Notando el repentino ataque de celos de la muchacha._

_-Estas mujeres son unas resbalosas no se por que actúan así, lo mismo hacen con Sasuke no puedo creer que sean tan regaladas. –Dijo colocando dos paquetes de harina en aquel chango bruscamente._

_-¿Y a Sasuke también le haces esta escena de celos? –Notándola cada vez más molesta ¿Quizás los sentimientos de Hinata no habían cambiado? Tal y como en su sueño._

Hinata que permanecía en cunclillas delante del chango apoderándose de otro ingrediente, se dio cuenta de su tonta y celosa actitud.

_-No tengo por que, Sasuke solo tiene ojos para mí._

_-¿Estas segura?_

_-Por supuesto que si y tu deberías comportarte piensa en Sakura._

_-Esta bien pero no puedo evitar que las mujeres me acosen. –Con ciertas ínfulas. –Además ¿Por qué te pones así acaso te sigo gustando? –Pregunto el chico con suspicacia._

_-¿De que sabor quieres el pastel? –Tratando de evadir su pregunta, mientras fijaba la vista en su larga lista con algo de nerviosismo._

_-De chocolate... –Mientras sonreía con algo de satisfacción._

_-Bien vamos por aquí necesitamos conseguir algo de chocolate. –Apresurándose mientras Naruto conducía aquel chango._

_-¿Y bien vas a contestarme? –La interrogo nuevamente el chico, quien la perseguía por todo el lugar. _

_-¿Qué cosa? –Mientras arrojaba otro ingrediente al chango._

_-Si aun te sigo gustando... Por que no me miras de frente en vez de andar como loca esquivando mi pregunta. –Naruto la miraba fijamente mientras Hinata se fingía ocupada en sus compras._

_-Yo estoy con Sasuke, creo que esta de mas que me pregunte algo así. –Dijo mirándolo a los ojos._

_-¿Entonces por que te pone celosa que unas chicas me miren? –Acercándose a la muchacha quien estaba estática y pensativa._

_-¡Yo no estoy celosa!_

_-¿Segura? –Parándose a su lado, lo que hizo que Hinata se ruborizara._

_-Por supuesto que si... –Tratando de apartarse, pero al darse vuelta tropezó fuertemente con alguien de frente._

_-Lo siento mucho no vi por donde caminaba. –Haciendo una reverencia y agachando la cabeza._

_-¡Señorita Hinata! –Exclamo la figura con seriedad._

_-¡Pain! –Hinata no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos aquella figura oscura se erguía inmutable ante ella._

_-Me alegra verla bien. –Contesto con frialdad._

_-¿Se conocen? –Pregunto Naruto acercándose a aquel hombre de cabello naranja y cuyo rostro le era sumamente familiar, pero no recordaba de donde._

_-Si, Pain él es Ichigo un amigo, Ichigo él es Pain un amigo de la familia. –Inquirió con rapidez Hinata tratando de evitar muchas mas preguntas incomodas._

_-¡Ohh Vaya! Mucho gusto. –Dijo Naruto notando que la muchacha preservaba su identidad, y extendiéndole cordialmente la mano a Pain quien tan solo lo miro con cierto desprecio._

_-Un placer... –Dijo Pain sin sacarse la mano de los bolsillos y mirando fijamente a Hinata quien parecía muy nerviosa._

_-Realmente me da mucho gusto encontrarla... –Inquirió sin dejar de mirar a Hinata quien solo evito aquella turbia mirada._

_-Si... Bueno en realidad nosotros ya nos íbamos, tenemos cosas que hacer, con permiso. _

Hinata hizo una reverencia rápida y sujeto a Naruto de su chaqueta quien miraba sumamente asombrado toda aquella situación.

La chica lo arrastro junto con el chango por el pasillo hasta perder de vista a aquel sujeto que desde pequeña la intimidaba.

_-¡Espera Hinata! ¿Quién es él? ¿De donde se conocen? –Dijo Naruto tratando de retomar su compostura._

_-Debemos irnos. –Espeto la muchacha asustada._

_-Aun nos faltan algunas cosas... –Naruto la miro con atención jamás desde que vivía con ella la había visto tan asustada._

_-No importa, luego comprare cerca de casa lo que falte vamos._

_-Espera un momento por que estas así ¿Quién es ese tipo?_

Hinata no dijo mas nada solo quería salir de allí tenía una sensación horrible que la hacía estremecer; ambos embolsaron todo y se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

Desde uno de los corredores Pain miraba la situación con gran enojo he ira, hizo una seña y tres tipos se le acercaron al instante. Los sujetos vestían con chaquetas y pantalones de cuero negro con una camisa blanca debajo de la chaqueta y tenían un aspecto algo heavy.

_-Tráiganme a la chica, maten al otro sujeto. –Inquirió en voz baja._

_-¡Si señor! –Pronunciaron los tres entre risas mientras se perdían al final del corredor._

_-No permitiré que seas de nadie más Hinata. –Colocándose unos anteojos negros._

Flash Back...

Luego de aquella charla con sus compinches Pain regreso seguro a la mansión Hyuga, sin levantar la más mínima sospecha. A pesar de lo que había declarado ha aquellas comadrejas sabía del paradero de la primogénita de Hiashi desde hacía no mucho tiempo. Sus hombres le informaban a diario lo que la muchacha hacía he incluso que alojaba gente en su hogar.

Estaba enterado de que algún tipo merodeaba a su mujer, como él la llamaba entre suspiros nocturnos y eso era algo lo cual no esta dispuesto a permitir, de alguna manera debía liquidar a ese intruso a cualquier precio, fuera quien fuera; Pero debía ser cauteloso de lo contrario levantaría sospechas en el clan Hyuga quienes últimamente se mantenían bien alertas y eso interferiría en los planes de sus secuaces.

Cuando sus hombres le informaron esa mañana que la muchacha salía de su casa acompañada simplemente no pudo resistir su odio y su coraje era necesario que acabara con aquel metiche tipejo que se oponía a su insana felicidad.

Tomo su coche y cuatro de sus agentes lo acompañaron bien armados dispuestos a cumplir la más mínima instrucción de su jefe.

Fin del Flash back…

_-¡Espera Hinata no te apures! –Exclamo Naruto alcanzándola luego de cierto trayecto._

_-Tengo cosas que hacer. –Tratando de meter prisa a su acompañante quien dejo las bolsas en el asiento trasero del auto he intento abrirle la puerta delantera a la muchacha._

_-¡Estas muy nerviosa Hinata! ¿Acaso es por ese tipo? –Naruto la miraba confundido no entendía la evasión continua de la joven._

_-¡Vaya que linda parejita tenemos aquí! –Exclamo un sujeto extraño a pocos metros del coche._

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes? -Los increpo Naruto al ver a tres sujetos con fachas extrañas y caras de pocos amigos. _

_-Solo somos los tipos que vamos a despellejarte niño bonito. –Dijo uno de ellos acercándose a ambos._

_-¡Entra al auto Hinata! –Dijo Naruto con severidad._

_-No... vamonos de aquí. –Le suplico esta llorisqueando y sujetándolo del brazo._

_-¡QUE ENTRES TE DIGO! –Empujándola al interior del coche y cerrándole la puerta._

Uno de aquellos sujetos saco una navaja y ahora se aproximaba a Naruto quien trato de trabar la puerta de Hinata con la llave, encerrándola en el interior del coche.

_-¡Deberías preocuparte mas por ti que por tu noviecita! –Tratando de asestarle un cuchillazo el cual Naruto esquivo con rapidez._

El chico retrocedió un poco ante los reiterados ataques de su rival con aquella amenazante arma blanca. Hinata sollozaba sin parar tratando de abrir la puerta de aquel coche; el destino de su amado Naruto le preocupaba ahora más que su propia vida.

El chico esquivo uno de aquellos golpes pero este logro rozarle su chaqueta haciéndole un profundo tajo a la misma he hiriéndolo superficialmente a la altura del estomago.

_-Mátalo Yuki solamente necesitamos a la chica con vida. –Exclamo otro de los tipos entre risas mientras veía a su compañero pelear._

Naruto no comprendía ¿entonces no lo querían a él? había pensado en llamar la atención de aquellos sujetos alejándolos de Hinata, pero evidentemente estos tipos ni siquiera sabían quien era.

El chico logro esquivar otro golpe certero, pero al hacerlo pudo sujetar el brazo de aquel maleante golpeándolo fuertemente a la altura del codo rompiendo aquella frágil articulación, tal y como Shikamaru le había enseñado en sus arduos entrenamientos.  
>El tipo se doblo de dolor y dejo caer la navaja al piso; Naruto le asesto ahora un codazo en la cara tumbándolo en el suelo.<p>

_-¡Vaya eres bueno muchacho! –Inquirió el otro sujeto. –Pero que puedes hacer ante un arma como esta. –Enseñándole un negro revolver. _

_-¡Naruto! –Gritaba Hinata desaforadamente intentando abrir las puertas del coche._

_-¡Quédate ahí maldita sea Hinata! –Grito el chico, paralizando a la muchacha quien ahora lloraba copiosamente._

_-¡Ah parece que tu noviecita va a extrañarte verdad! –Exclamo el tipo con el arma. -¡Atrápalo! -Le señalo al otro quien rápidamente acato la orden._

_-Maldito me quebraste el brazo... –Inquirió su primer rival, incorporándose adolorido._

_-Eres un estúpido Yuki dejarte pegar por un novato._

_-Este tipo no es ningún novato, sabía donde pegarme. –Acercándose a los otros dos mientras uno de ellos sujetaba a Naruto con fuerza._

_-¡Puedes vengarte si quieres! De todas formas el chico morirá, así que una buena paliza no hará la diferencia. –Sugirió aquel que tenía el arma en su mano._

El tipo herido comenzó a golpear a Naruto con rudeza con su mano libre mientras el del revolver reía desfachatadamente. La peluca de Naruto comenzó a caer lo cual llamo la atención de los tres sujetos.

_-¿Qué es esto estúpido? ¿Acaso eres homosexual y te gusta usar peluquita niñita? –Golpeándolo fuertemente en el abdomen haciendo que el chico se doblara de dolor. -Será mejor terminar con el trabajo saca a la chica del auto. –Ordeno el desconocido al tal Yuki._

Yuki se dirigió hacía el auto intentando abrir la puerta del mismo y ante el pánico de Hinata, al forcejear y notar que la puerta estaba trabada quiso asestarle un fuerte golpe con su brazo sano, pero antes de que pudiera intentarlo una figura salto con rapidez de entre unos arbustos cercanos, golpeándolo con rudeza en las costillas.

_-¡Ni lo intentes idiota! –Exclamo Tenten sonriendo._

_-¡Pero que rayos! –Dijo el tipo del arma apuntándole a la chica._

Antes de que el sujeto pudiera jalar el gatillo, y gracias a la distracción proporcionada por Tenten, Shikamaru entro en acción, golpeando fuertemente el brazo del sujeto astillando sus huesos, provocando que el arma cayera en el suelo.

Naruto aprovecho todo aquel barullo para pisar fuertemente el pie de su captor haciendo que este lo soltara. Luego giro con rapidez dándole un puñetazo que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y finalmente le asesto un fuerte rodillazo en su vientre y otro golpe en su nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

_-¡Rayos Naruto por que diantre no me haces caso estos tipos estaban tras de ti podrían haberte matado! –Shikamaru lucia furioso._

_-Creo que fue mala idea después de todo. –Dijo Tenten arrastrando a Yuki al lado de sus dos compinches desmayados._

_-¡No estaban tras de mi Shikamaru! –Exclamo Naruto mientras se limpiaba unas cuantas gotas de sangre de la boca._

_-¿De que hablas? –Dijo Tenten mientras le arrojaba las llaves a Shikamaru quien abrió el baúl del coche y saco una gruesa soga con la cual ato a los tres maleantes juntos._

_-Estos tipos no sabían ni quien era, lo que querían era a Hinata. –Mirando a la muchacha en el interior del vehículo llorando desenfrenadamente._

_-¡QUE! –Shikamaru lo miro asombrado._

Tenten finalmente abrió con la navaja la puerta delantera del coche, que Naruto con gran habilidad logro trabar, liberando a la aprisionada quien se abalanzó a los brazos de la muchacha.

_-¡Tranquilízate Hinata! Ya todo esta bien. –Acariciándole el cabello._

_-Llamare a la policía y a la empresa. –Dijo Shikamaru mirando a su herido jefe con seriedad._

Naruto cayo de rodillas en el asfalto y se sujeto con fuerza de su estomago el cual le dolía intensamente.

_-¡Naruto! –Exclamo Hinata corriendo a su lado._

_-Estoy bien Hinata... –Mirándola a los ojos._

La chica se arrodillo frente a él no había dejado de llorar, no podía creer lo que pasaba, su Naruto estubo a punto de morir, dejándola irremediablemente sola. Esa idea le resultaba escalofriante y desdichada.

_-Creí que iba a perderte Naruto. –Aferrándose a su cuello y abrazándolo con fuerza ante la sorpresa del muchacho._

_-Pero estoy bien Hinata... –Dijo acariciándole la cabeza que descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo._

_-¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso! –Llorando copiosamente._

_-Lo haría tantas veces como fuera necesaria para evitar que te lastimen Hinata. –Lo que hizo que la chica lo mirara a los ojos mientras éste esbozaba una forzada sonrisa a causa del dolor._

_-¡No entiendes yo me moriría si te pasara algo! –Gritándoselo en la cara y algo cabizbaja._

_-¡Hinata! –Naruto la miro fijamente mientras la muchacha solo lloraba._

_-¡Idiota! Podrían haberte matado..._

_-Necesitaran más que esto para acabar conmigo. –Riendo con satisfacción._

_-¿Estas bien Naruto? –Pregunto Tenten acercándose a ambos._

_-Si, solo es una herida superficial, es todo. –Sujetándose el abdomen._

_-Debemos ir a un hospital para que te revisen. –Exclamo Hinata secándose las lágrimas._

_-¡La policía y Shino ya están en camino! –Inquirió Shikamaru._

_-¿Crees que sea prudente que la policía vea a Naruto? –Pregunto Tenten._

_-Creo que no, será mejor que tu y él vayan a la casa, pero antes pasen por la sala de urgencias para que te atiendan Naruto, yo me quedare con Hinata, mientras la policía llega. _

_-No voy a irme... –Dijo Naruto adolorido._

_-Debes hacerlo Naruto... yo estaré bien pero a ti no pueden verte. –Acomodándole la peluca castaña._

_-¿Estas segura Hinata? –Mirándola a los ojos._

_-Si por supuesto confió plenamente en Shikamaru. –Sonriéndole a su salvador._

Naruto no estaba muy convencido y más sabiendo que no era tras él de quien estaban esos sujetos sino de Hinata.

El chico se disponía a ponerse de pie mientras Shikamaru lo miraba con atención preguntándose internamente que era lo que esos tipos querían de una mujer normal y simple como Hinata la chica no era muy lucrativa como para ser raptada, no poseía fuertes sumas de dinero ni venía de buena familia, por que tipos como estos se tomarían el trabajo de secuestrarla.

Un coche color negro y con los vidrios polarizados ("oscuros") acelero a toda velocidad deteniéndose a varios metros de la posición de los cuatro jóvenes una de las ventanillas de la puerta trasera del mismo fue bajada levemente y con rapidez.

Un incandescente brillo, producido por el reflejo del sol en un brillante cilindro plateado hizo que Shikamaru corriera a toda velocidad colisionando contra Naruto y Hinata que aun permanecían arrodillados, los gritos de advertencia del muchacho hicieron que Tenten adoptara la misma postura que sus compañeros destartalándose con brusquedad en el piso.

Un silbido casi imperceptible y silencioso libero de las entrañas de aquella bestia fría y de metal, a la mas temida fiera sin sentimientos conocida por el hombre, que impacto de lleno contra el cuerpo de uno de aquellos mal vivientes que yacía inmóvil he inconciente sentado junto a sus tres camaradas impactando de lleno en medio de su corazón.

Otros dos disparos siguieron despiadadamente al primero impactando en el cuerpo de los otros dos sujetos; Shikamaru giro apenas su cabeza, mientras permanecía sobre Naruto y Hinata dispuesto a protegerlos con su propio cuerpo si la situación así lo demandaba, para ver una sombra casi imperceptible en el interior del coche, guardar aquella pistola con rapidez subiendo la ventanilla con prisa.

El auto acelero haciendo que las llantas del mismo dejaran una marcada huella en el asfalto de aquel supermercado y un intenso humo blanquecino desprendido de las mismas acompañara fugazmente la huida del vehiculo de aquel misterioso asesino, el coche se perdió con rapidez doblando una ancha avenida sin que nadie se percatase de su crimen.

Tras unos cuantos segundos en silencio Shikamaru se puso en pie ante las miradas absortas de sus dos protegidos quienes no entendían con exactitud lo que pasaba hasta que lograron observar tras la figura erecta de su protector la copiosa cantidad de sangre que comenzaba a impregnar con su rojo tinte el asfalto.

Tenten se coloco con rapidez delante de su jefe y su amiga los cuatro miraban horrorizados aquella inaudita escena la cual fueron forzados ha atestiguar.

_-¡Ohh Dios! –Exclamo Hinata llevándose la mano a la boca en señal de espanto. _

_-¿Están muertos? –Pregunto ingenuamente Naruto._

Shikamaru se acerco con cautela a los tres individuos que yacían semi desplomados en el suelo, tomándole el pulso a cada uno de aquellos aparentemente vacíos cuerpos.

_-Llamare a una ambulancia, dos de ellos están muertos el tercero aun tiene pulso débil pero lo tiene. –Sacando con rapidez su celular. –Tenten vete con Naruto de aquí inmediatamente. –Notando ha algunos curiosos asomarse desde el supermercado._

_-¡No puedo irme Shikamaru! –Exclamo Naruto preocupado._

_-Harás lo que dije no seas idiota acaso quieres tirar por la borda todo lo que hemos hecho para protegerte, si la policía sabe que estabas aquí o alguien mas lo descubre la información se filtrara con facilidad, ni te digo si los reporteros se enteran de que estabas inmiscuido en esto._

_¡No! debes irte ahora antes de que alguien mas te vea yo me haré cargo, vete si no quieres ponernos a todos en mas peligro del que ya estamos._

_-Shikamaru tiene razón Naruto debes irte ahora nosotros estaremos bien yo inventare algo no te preocupes.- Exclamo Hinata_

Naruto observo a la muchacha ahora mas que nunca sentía que no podía dejarla pero Shikamaru tenía razón si averiguaban su paradero los pondría a todos en peligro.

El chico se paro rápidamente asintió con la cabeza y miro fugazmente a Tenten quien lo acompaño en su huida ambos pararon un taxi que cruzaba en la avenida frente a aquel supermercado y se perdieron en el horizonte.

Shikamaru llamo a una ambulancia, al colgar se acerco a Hinata ambos necesitaban crear una historia convincente que les permitiera no quedar inmiscuidos en aquella masacre.

_-Escúchame Hinata, diremos que viniste de compras, cuando te pregunten que fue lo que ocurrió les dirás que saliste del supermercado y te topaste con estos sujetos y que intentaron robarte dinero al no obtenerlo trataron de raptarte, yo vine aquí y te encontré de pura casualidad_

_Dirás que los tipos se pusieron violentos y que forcejeamos, te encerré en el coche a la fuerza mientras derribe a estos sujetos, como este es mi trabajo no dudaran que yo pude someterlos con facilidad, que luego los atamos y a los pocos minutos, un coche color negro se detuvo a unos cuantos metros, que yo te cubrí cuando divise un arma y no te percataste de nada mas estando en el suelo y que no hubo ruido de disparo ¿Entendido?_

_-¡Sí! –Contesto la chica con firmeza._

_-Bien, pero sobre todo no menciones a Naruto ni menciones mucho más de nuestra posible relación ¿Traes tu móvil contigo?_

_-Si creo que quedo en mi cartera en el auto cuando Naruto me empujo…_

_-Bien llama a Sasuke dile lo que paso y que te encuentre en la comisaría que necesitamos su ayuda él sabrá que hacer._

_-¿A Sasuke? _

_-Si llámalo y dile lo que yo te comente recién y todo lo que paso ¿Esta bien? _

_-Lo llamare de inmediato pero seguramente habrá gente en el supermercado que nos habrá visto a mí y a Naruto._

_-Descuida la corporación debe de estar por llegar trataremos de obtener los videos de vigilancia y como eran pocas las personas intentaremos evitar preguntas molestas, ¡No lo olvides tú y yo no nos conocemos y no sabes quienes eran estos tipos pero sobre todo evita a la prensa!_

_-Sí…_

_-Yo te daré algunas bolsas desparraremos algunos ingredientes para que crean que hubo un intento de sometimiento._

Shikamaru abrió la puerta trasera del coche y se dispuso a cumplir su cometido, mientras Hinata buscaba su celular dentro del pequeño bolso, la muchacha intento comunicarse con Sasuke pero su celular estaba fuera de línea.

Rápidamente llamo al móvil de Itachi quien la atendió aun adormecido, el chico la escucho con atención y prometió ocuparse con rapidez del y que intentaría localizar a su hermano en cuanto le fuera posible que ella hiciese todo lo que Shikamaru le había ordenado.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos dos muchachos uno de cabello negro y algo erizado llevaba anteojos negros y el otro mas bien fornido y macizo llegaron en un coche plateado, ambos saludaron cordialmente a Shikamaru quien les explico la situación, los dos extraños miraron a Hinata quien temblaba aun como una hoja recordando toda aquella odisea, estar apoyada en el coche, y algo cabizbaja con la vista perdida en el azulino asfalto tratando de evitar mirar aquella grotesca escena.

_-Descuida nosotros nos ocuparemos de los videos. –Exclamo una de aquellas figuras._

_-Gracias Shino y Chouji por venir._

_-¡Me debes un almuerzo por esta! –Exclamo Chouji dirigiéndose rumbo al local, abriéndose paso entre ahora un grupo de curiosos que observaban con pánico y asombro aquella escena._

Diez minutos después llegaron la ambulancia con un grupo de paramédicos, y la policía con Kakashi a la cabeza.

El Cabello blanquecino de Kakashi brillaba con intensidad reflejado por el sol de una avanzada mañana, éste bajo del coche en el cual llegaba acompañado de Yamato, quien observaba la escena con seriedad.

Los paramédicos desataron al maleante que aun respiraba y lo subieron con prisa a la ambulancia, Kakashi hizo una seña y Yamato subió al instante en aquel coche acompañando al maltrecho sujeto.

_-¡Señor Nara por que no me extraña verlo inmiscuido en toda clase de problemas! –Inquirió Kakashi mirando a los otros dos desahuciados malandrines quienes yacían sin vida en el suelo._

_-Sinceramente creo que tengo un imán para esto. –Señalo Shikamaru de mala manera._

_-Supongo… -Inquirió Kakashi mientras sus agentes cubrían a los dos cadáveres._

_-¿Puede decirme que fue lo que paso aquí y por que tengo dos muertos y otro herido camino al hospital? ¡La corporación Uzumaki sé esta metiendo en muchos problemas! –Inquirió mirando a Shino quien solo se limito a ignorarlo._

_-Mis compañeros acaban de llegar quedamos en comprar algunas cosas para una parrillada pero me tope con esta muchacha, a la cual la molestaban estos tres tipejos. –Mirando a Hinata._

_-¡Así! Vaya parece que usted atrae los problemas donde quiera que vaya –Dijo Kakashi observando a la revivida Hinata Hyuga._

Kakashi se acerco a la muchacha realmente no sabía si se hallaba frente a un fantasma o a un excelente doble de la difunta primogénita de los Hyuga.

_-¿Puede decirme lo que ocurrió señorita? –Mirando a la muchacha quien se había puesto algo nerviosa._

_-Vine a comprar algunos víveres, cuando venía hacia acá intentando llegar a la avenida estos tres sujetos me atacaron, querían dinero o eso me dijeron, les di lo poco que tenía pero parecían no estar muy conformes con ello, trataron de forzarme a que los acompañara, pero este muchacho me rescato, si no fuera por él no se que habría pasado. Luego otro vehiculo color negro paro de golpe y el joven me tiro con rapidez al suelo no pude ver que mas pasaba hasta que el coche se marcho, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. –Exclamo la muchacha._

_-¿Así que cuenta con varios afortunados salvadores? –Sonriendo._

_-Si… -Dijo Hinata al recordar que él era el oficial que había intervenido en la pelea que tubo Sasuke tratando de defenderla._

_-Lamento decirle que deberá acompañarme a la estación, tenemos que charlar un poco. –Viendo la oportunidad de averiguar otras cosas más._

_La chica trato de ver con disimulo a Shikamaru mientras este la observaba atenta, Kakashi se percato de este sutil gesto en la joven._

_-Descuide el señor Shikamaru Nara deberá acompañarnos también. –Mirándola a los ojos._

Kakashi hizo una serie de gestos a sus agentes los cuales fueron de inmediato al edificio en busca de más evidencia. Luego pidió que Shikamaru y Hinata ingresaran a su coche, finalmente los tres partieron rumbo a la estación de policía de Konoha.

Unas tres horas mas tarde…

Varios malandrines iban y venían por la estación bajo la atenta y cautelosa mirada de algunos oficiales que los conducían irremediablemente a sus incomodas celdas. Shino permanecía sentado en una incomoda banqueta de la sala de espera mientras Shikamaru y la muchacha prestaban declaración desde hacía tres horas en la oficina del capitán del departamento de policía Kakashi Hatake.

_-Ya le dijimos todo lo que sabíamos. –Refunfuño Shikamaru._

_-Yo estoy algo cansada señor Hatake. –Exclamo Hinata suspirando._

_-¡Muy bien señor Shikamaru usted puede marcharse si lo necesito lo haré llamar a la corporación! –Dijo Kakashi sonriendo detrás de su escritorio._

_-Bueno me retiro… -Dijo Shikamaru algo preocupado mirando a Hinata quien lo observaba suplicante._

_-¿Yo también puedo irme? –Pregunto Hinata con algo de entusiasmo._

_-No, me gustaría charlar mas con usted señorita... ¿Hinata me dijo verdad?_

_-Cálmese todo estará bien, lamento que haya tenido que pasar por una situación tan horrenda. -Shikamaru miró a la muchacha por última vez y salio por la puerta de la oficina dejando a Hinata mas que nerviosa._

Shikamaru se asomo a la sala de espera Shino se incorporo con naturalidad al ver llegar a su compañero y amigo.

_-¿Esta todo bien? –Pregunto con intriga._

_-No lo sé ese Kakashi sigue interrogando a Hinata eso es extraño._

_-Es lógico querrá saber lo que paso y por que esos tipos tenían interés en ella…_

_-Ya le dijimos lo que sabíamos no puede seguir reteniéndola mucho tiempo mas es extraño…_

_-Quizás él sepa algo que nosotros no_

_-Seguramente… ¿Pero que? –Inquirió Shikamaru quien activo su perspicaz mente._

_-Debe ser algo que tendrá que ver con la chica es algo misterioso que una mujer normal sufra esta clase de atentados_.

_-Te pediré un favor Shino hazlo en el mas absoluto secreto y solo me lo comunicaras a mi entendido._

_-Si claro dime…_

_-Quiero que investigues a Hinata Yugi, investiga la verdadera relación que tiene con Kurenai, si aun le queda familia y quien es en verdad hay algo que no me convence y ya va siendo hora de que lo averigüé. –Exclamo el muchacho._

_-Entendido…_

En ese momento una figura y rostro conocido se asomo a la seccional de policía, un muchacho de cabellos oscuros y ojos negros busco insistentemente con la mirada a su novia, luego miro a Shikamaru quien apenas le hizo una leve señal con el rostro la cual el muchacho capto al instante.

Escasos minutos antes…

_-¿Esta bien se ve algo pálida? –Inquirió Kakashi con suspicacia, quien sintió que estaba perdiendo su repentino toque con las mujeres._

_-La verdad es que estoy muy cansada… -Hinata exhalo una extenso suspiro._

_-Comprendo pero tratare de ser breve, ¿Dígame señorita Hinata por que cree que esos tipos hayan querido secuestrarla? –Entregándole un vaso de agua que había servido de un dosificador ubicado cerca de los muebles de expedientes._

_-No lo se quizás querían dinero y como no tenía pensaron que podían hacerme daño no se en verdad…_

_-¿Y usted cree que si hubiese sido un simple asalto, alguien se tomaría la molestia de matar a los sobrevivientes para que no hablaran? ¿No cree que es algo sospechoso? –Dijo Kakashi sentándose en el borde de su escritorio._

_-La verdad es que no entiendo lo que ocurrió ni por que alguien los mataría. –Bebiendo un sorbo de agua._

_-¿Quizás sea algo en contra de su familia? –Pregunto con suspicacia._

_-No tengo familia, solo tengo a una tía adoptiva es todo lo que me queda en el mundo._

_-Que extraño por que estoy seguro de haber visto su rostro antes, aun que podría ser una locura por que esa persona murió hace unos meses… _

_-¡Pero yo no estoy muerta estoy viva! ¿Acaso cree que luzco como un cadáver?_

_-Ciertamente no, pero es justamente lo que intento averiguar…_

_-¿A que se refiere? –Con temor pues la chica sintió que aquel sujeto sabía exactamente quien era ella._

_-¿Y dígame tubo contacto con alguien sospechoso que cree podría querer hacerle daño? –Cambiando el tema._

_-A decir verdad había alguien de cabello naranja, me pareció que me miraba pero no le di mucha importancia, trato de no darle mucho interés a todos los hombres que me observan. –Recordando a Pain de quien ahora sospechaba más que nadie de aquel altercado, no sabía bien por que pero ese hombre podía hacerla estremecer de terror._

_-¿Vio algún otro detalle de su rostro o su ropa?_

_-Pues como le dije no le preste mucha atención, solo recuerdo su cabello, lo llevaba corto y algo parado como si estuviera peinado con gel._

_-¿Y el sujeto le es familiar de algún otro lugar? –Pregunto Kakashi mirándola fijamente lo que ponía a Hinata más y más nerviosa._

_-No…_

_-Sabe señorita Hinata creo que no es buena para mentir… -Inquirió sonriendo._

_-No sé por que dice eso._

_-Por que llevo varios años en la fuerza mis padres eran oficiales, también mis abuelos, rayos creo que toda mi familia por generaciones ha hecho esto, y permítame decirle que me doy cuenta a la perfección cuando las personas mienten y usted es una de ellas, por que no comienza por decirme quien es usted en realidad…_

Hinata dejo el vaso sobre el escritorio y miro a Kakashi con preocupación y nerviosismo pero para su tranquilidad alguien golpeo a la puerta y entro con toda naturalidad dentro del recinto.

_-¿Sasuke Uchiha? Es un gusto tenerte por aquí tan seguido. –Exclamo Kakashi._

_-Vengo por la muchacha…_

_-Nuevamente rescatándola ¿no es así? –Levantándose de su lugar._

_-Creo que ya la ha interrogado lo suficiente… Vamos Hinata._

_-Sabe que interfiere con la actividad policial._

_-La señorita es mi novia y ya se retira, si tiene mas preguntas con gusto se las contestare en otro momento si me autorizan por supuesto._

_-¡Esta bien, esta bien, cálmese! Puede irse de todas formas si necesito algo mas la mandare a buscar ya tengo sus datos y cualquier cosa que necesite aquí tiene mi tarjeta. –Entregándole una tarjeta a Hinata quien la acepto sin chistar he hizo una reverencia saliendo del lugar de brazos de Sasuke quien le hecho una fría mirada a Kakashi antes de perderse tras la puerta._

_-¡Ah! Los Uchiha son gente tan simpática… -Exclamo Kakashi riendo mientras volvía a sentarse en su escritorio._

Cuando los dos jóvenes se retiraron Kakashi tomo una bolsa de adentro de uno de sus cajones y coloco con mucho cuidado el vaso vacío que había utilizado Hinata, luego se asomo a la puerta y llamo a uno de sus agentes a quien encomendó llevar aquel objeto a analizar al laboratorio en busca de huellas digitales y muestras de ADN.


	16. El cumpleaños de Naruto Parte II

_Capitulo XVI_

"_El cumpleaños de Naruto Parte II"_

Hinata salió en el más completo silencio de la estación de policía, Sasuke no pronunciaba ni una silaba y permanecía sumamente serio. Ambos se dirigieron hacia el coche del muchacho, que estaba estacionado no muy lejos de la entrada del lugar.

La joven observó nuevamente a Sasuke, realmente parecía enfadado sin duda alguna no lograba cumplir aquella promesa tan sencilla, como no ponerse mas en peligro, ni arriesgar estúpidamente su vida.

_-¿Shikamaru ya se fue? –Pregunto intentando romper el hielo._

_-Si, es lógico que lo haga, no deben sospechar que ustedes ya se conocen o seria arriesgado. –Contesto con algo de enfado el muchacho._

_-Gracias por venir por mí... –Comento Hinata tratando de suavizar el ambiente._

_-Sinceramente me estoy cansando de esto Hinata, no entiendo por que continuas metiendote en tantos problemas. –Mientras arrancaba el coche y emprendía el viaje a casa de la joven._

_-No lo hice deliberadamente Sasuke, crees que me gusta ponerme en peligro..._

_-Al parecer si te agrada y además que hacías en ese lugar, no piensas que si alguien te ve con los guardaespaldas de Naruto podrán atacarte. –Interrumpiéndola._

_-Sasuke... Es que bueno en realidad fui a comprar algunos víveres, pero ni Shikamaru ni Tenten vinieron conmigo, quien lo hizo fue el propio Naruto pero fue por que... _

_-Espera ¿El te acompaño? –Pregunto el chico con fastidio lo cual asombro a Hinata era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke tan enfadado._

_-Si... bueno pero yo puedo explicarte, es que mañana..._

_-No me interesa oírlo, te dejare en tu casa. –Exclamó con ira._

_-¿Pero Sasuke? _

El chico calló por completo y continuo con su viaje. Hinata se encontraba algo intimidada con su accionar como para seguir hablándole; Sintió como si una inmensa coraza de hielo hubiese cubierto el corazón y el cuerpo de su apuesto novio aislándolo de toda posible decepción.

La muchacha se sintió como la mujer más despiadada del planeta. Sasuke había sido tan lindo con ella, estubo a su lado cuando mas lo necesitaba, en cada mínimo detalle, incluso estar con él la reconfortaba en sobremanera, pero ahora se daba cuenta que su amor por Naruto no solo la estaba lastimando, también lo estaba lastimando a él, a este callado hombre que había llegado a su vida iluminando un poquito su adolorida alma.

Mientras el auto recorría ininterrumpidamente las calles de Konoha, Sasuke volvía a replantearse el echo de hacerle caso a su sabio corazón. Hinata jamás lo amaría, estaba claro que el único hombre importante en su vida era Naruto.

Nuevamente volvía a perder contra su mejor adversario, quien no solo le arrebató a su gran amor, Sakura, la única mujer que había logrado despertar cierta ternura en él, y la única a quien había llegado a amar; si no que también le arrebataba ahora el cariño de Hinata, aquella melancólica muchacha, que lograba cautivarlo hasta la fibra más ínfima de su ser con una atracción tan inexplicable como exótica.

Estaba más que claro que si seguía con la estupidez de intentar olvidar a Sakura acrecentando su cariño por Hinata el único que saldría perjudicado nuevamente sería él, era hora de que volviera a tomar otra sabia decisión pues eso seria lo más prudente.

Finalmente el muchacho detuvo el coche frente a la casa de Hinata, ambos bajaron del auto pero antes de alejarse del lugar, el chico se apoyo con algo de sutileza sobre el mismo.

Sasuke se encontraba cabizbajo y pensativo. Hinata rodeo el vehículo y se coloco delante de aquel afligido joven mirándolo con una creciente ternura que envolvía en esos momentos su corazón.

_-Hablare unas cosas con Shikamaru, Hinata, antes de irme..._

_-¿Antes de irte? ¿Pero volverás verdad? –Pregunto la muchacha con recelo._

_-No... –Contesto éste mirándola a los ojos._

_-¡Sasuke, no te enfades conmigo te prometo que intentare cuidarme mas lo juro! –Hinata sintió una ligera punzada en su corazón._

_-No tiene caso que sigamos con esto Hinata, tú amas a Naruto y no te esfuerzas demasiado en olvidarlo y no te culpo por que se lo que es amar a alguien que no siente lo mismo por ti o quizás si, creo que lo mejor es que intentes luchar por el cariño de Naruto, y estando yo aquí solo te estorbo. –Exclamo con tristeza._

_-Eso no es verdad Sasuke, tú jamás me has estorbado y nunca lo hará ¿pero te darás tan fácilmente por vencido? Creí que ambos intentaríamos ser felices no es así._

_-Hinata tú amas a Naruto y eso es mas que evidente y yo aun siento algo por Sakura y creo que esta relación que ambos intentamos no tiene caso en lo mas mínimo. _

_-Sasuke yo nunca te he mentido con respecto a mis sentimientos pero también siento algo muy especial por ti, por otro lado Naruto solo ama a Sakura y estoy segura de que ella lo ama a él._

_-Yo no soy un juguete Hinata, algo que por simple despecho puedes utilizar a tu antojo y luego dejarlo, yo no hago eso con ninguna mujer y tampoco deseo padecerlo me comprendes. _

_-¿Crees que yo soy capaz de hacerte eso Sasuke? –Exclamo la chica con indignación y tristeza._

_-No lo sé Hinata apenas te conozco y tú apenas me conoces a mí. –Incorporándose dispuesto a emprender la marcha hacia la casa._

_-Espera un momento Sasuke. –Atrapando una de sus manos. -¿No sientes nada por mí? Por que si es así comprenderé tu decisión, pero si sientes algo por mí dímelo._

_-¡Ya basta de tonterías te dije que esto no tiene caso! –Soltándose del agarre de la chica y apresurándose para ingresar a la casa y marcharse de ahí lo más rápido posible._

_-¡Espera un momento! No escapes de mi Sasuke... –Sujetándolo del brazo con fuerza._

_-Yo creí que tú eras parte de mi destino, que habías regresado a mí por que sin duda nuestro camino era estar juntos. Pensé que si te había encontrado nuevamente fue para darme una segunda oportunidad de amarte y de permitirte lo mismo, pero veo que fue una estupidez.-De espaldas a la chica._

_-¿De que hablas Sasuke? –Aun aferrada a su mano._

_-¡Escúchame hablar! Soy un Uchiha nuestro clan pocas veces encuentra la felicidad, solo vivimos para el servicio de nuestro rey y de los ciudadanos de Konoha, no para nuestra propia dicha._

_-¡Sasuke! –Hinata sentía que su cuerpo se estremecía con fuerza, ante las sombrías palabras del muchacho._

_-Será mejor que entremos... –Pronuncio el joven con desdicha tratando de zafarse de su abrumada captora._

_-¿Por qué dices que nos volvimos a encontrar? –Mirándolo a los ojos, mientras que Sasuke detuvo su resuelta partida para observarla de frente mientras la chica estrechaba su brazo derecho con fuerza._

_-Al principios del verano, cuando casi concluía con mi entrenamiento, mi padre me envió una carta al internado en el cual me hallaba. –Elevando un largo suspiro al cielo mientras hablaba. -En la misma me decía que debía regresar de inmediato pues se había dispuesto que me casara con una muchacha de buena familia. _

_Sinceramente no estaba para nada de acuerdo con un matrimonio arreglado, y además había un factor importante, yo sentía algo muy especial por mi antigua amiga de la infancia Sakura Haruno._

_No estaba dispuesto a aceptar un matrimonio con alguien, sin antes darme la oportunidad de hablar con ella; Sabía que a mi mejor amigo Naruto le gustaba Sakura, es mas siempre lo supe, pero lo cierto era que ella tenía la libertad de elegir entre los dos. _

_Me aleje de Sakura para no lastimar a Naruto a mi hermano, y quizás ese fue el mayor error de mi vida. Debí de haberme quedado he intentar luchar por ese sentimiento que apenas nacía en mi corazón, pero huí, preferí el exilio en vez de enfrentar la situación, y cuando regrese renovado en valor y cariño por ella a pesar de los años, descubrí que estaba de novia con Naruto._

_No quise aceptar esa realidad, necesitaba hablarle y saber si era cierto que me había olvidado, que ya no habitaba ni en un pedacito de su corazón. _

_Nos encontramos varias veces al principio solo hablábamos informalidades y tonterías de la niñez, de todas nuestras andanzas con Naruto, yo tenía la necesidad de ser claro con ella pero me resultaba sumamente difícil, como preguntarle a la mujer que amas si ella siente lo mismo por ti cuando esta en pareja con tu mejor amigo. _

_Finalmente y luego de mucho dudar decidí que lo mejor era olvidarla y apartarme, supongo que Sakura capto al instante mi actitud, por que cuando rechace nuevamente nuestro ultimo encuentro ella fue a buscarme a mi casa._

_Cuando la vi llegar pensé que venía con Naruto pero no fue así, como en las primeras veces nos encontrábamos a solas. _

_Nunca pensé que me pondría nervioso una situación tan simple como esa, pero el echo de tener que enfrentarla me daba escalofríos, sobre todo por que no sabía si podría controlarme en su presencia._

_Flash Back..._

Un prolijo y meticuloso orden engalanaba toda la casa de Sasuke. Desde joven solía ser minucioso y detallista en cada aspecto de su vida. La limpieza de su casa no era la excepción a esta regla, cada sector del apartamento brillaba y relucía con pulcridad.

El chico no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche por mas que lo había intentado durante varias horas, en las que intercalaba algo de lectura, música, leche caliente y algún debilitado somnífero que parecía no hacerle ni el más mínimo efecto.

Tras un incipiente malestar ocasionado por la falta de sueño y un notable desgaste físico causado por un ajetreado día anterior decidió levantarse.

El muchacho tomo una ducha caliente se cambio de ropa y se dispuso a desayunar ¿Realmente debía elegir la opción propuesta por su padre? ¿Lograría enamorarse de una mujer a quien apenas conocía por una foto? El chico busco en el interior del bolsillo de su chaqueta, la cual había quedado arrumbada en el cesto de lavado, tras unas molestas y desagradables manchas de lodo causadas por una dificultosa misión.

En su interior se hallaba la foto de una delicada y hermosa joven de cabellos negros y ojos perlados, que sonreía con algo de timidez, posando para aquella imagen, con un bellísimo solero rosado, el cual era agitado por una impune ventisca veraniega.

El muchacho la observó por unos instantes mientras bebía un sorbo de café, realmente la muchacha era preciosa eso no podía negarlo y sus ojos le trasmitían cierta paz y tranquilidad que seguramente podían reconfortarlo tras aquellas devoradoras y traumáticas misiones a las cuales era asignado continuamente, siendo quizás cualquiera de ellas, la ultima que realizase en su vida.

¿Esta mujer lograría amarlo? ¿Lograría despertar en él aquel ardiente deseo ante el cual sucumbía por las noches pensando en su amada Sakura? ¿Podría sentir lo mismo por otra mujer?

Su pensamiento se centró en Sakura, en su rostro juvenil, realmente la deseaba a tal punto que miles de veces había ideado secuestrarla y llevársela lejos, a un desolado paraje en donde la haría suya por el resto de sus días, viviendo felices para toda la eternidad.

Solo había un pequeño detalle en aquella desquiciada acción y era que su mejor amigo la amaba y ella era su mujer; ¿Cómo negar este echo? ¿Cómo cumplir su alocado sueño si ello conllevaba a hacerle daño su mejor amigo a su hermano? ¿Debía hacerle caso a su delirante sueño o debía casarse con aquella misteriosa y extraña mujer que solo sonreía para un espectador inusitado?

El muchacho se perdía en aquellas profundas meditaciones emocionales, cuando el timbre atrajo toda su atención.

¿Quién podía ser a esas horas si apenas eran las ocho de la mañana? ¿Quizás fuese Itachi? Pensó quien últimamente no hacia mas que asignarle un sin fin de alocas misiones que según él estaban a su nivel.

_-¡Ya voy Itachi! –Levantándose de su asiento._

Sasuke se levanto con rapidez y se dirigió al portal de su casa, para su sorpresa quien lo aguardaba allí no era Itachi.

_-¡Sakura! –Exclamo con asombro al ver la figura de la pelirosa parada en su puerta_

_-¿Puedo pasar Sasuke? –Inquirió esta._

_-Si, claro adelante... –Permitiéndole el paso al interior de la casa._

_-Lamento molestarte tan temprano pero quería hablar contigo. _

_-Si claro puedes tomar asiento. –Indicándole un cómodo sofá. -¿De que quieres hablar?_

_-De nosotros Sasuke..._

_-¿Cuál nosotros? –Contesto este sorprendido pero manteniendo su seriedad habitual._

_-Sasuke... antes de que te marcharas yo te dije que te esperaría que no importara lo que pasara aguardaría tu regreso, te pregunte si tu me amabas si sentías algo por mí, y en ese momento no me contestaste y simplemente te fuiste sin importarte en lo absoluto mis sentimientos, te escribí varias veces y nunca obtuve una respuesta de tu parte, pero ahora que estas devuelta, yo necesito saber la verdad._

_-No veo para que necesitas saberlo, tu estas con Naruto no es así, no tiene caso. –Hablando con frialdad._

_-¡Dímelo Sasuke! –Acercándose al muchacho._

_-Dije que lo olvidaras..._

_-¡Eres un cobarde siempre fuiste y serás un maldito cobarde, como pude creer que tu! –Sakura se mordió los labios para no proseguir con aquella dolorosa afirmación._

_-¡Sakura! –Mirándola fijamente._

_-Soy una estúpida no debí venir aquí._

_-¿Y entonces por que viniste? –Tratando de mirarla a los ojos mientras la muchacha solo desviaba con temor su mirada como si la misma pudiera delatar hasta el mas oculto de sus secretos._

_-La verdad es que creí que hablando contigo podría... de alguna manera... no se aclarar este sentimiento... –Dijo la muchacha dándose vuelta dispuesta a marcharse rápidamente de allí._

_-¿Sentimiento? –Exclamo asombrado. -¡Espera Sakura! –Le suplico él._

_-Sasuke... Acaso no te has dado cuenta yo te quiero, te he amado desde que era una niña, pero para ti no he sido mas que una pequeña molestia, no se por que creí que tu tal vez sentirías lo mismo por mi pero esta claro que tus sentimientos no han cambiado, ¡lamento haberte molestado! –Dijo huyendo del apartamento._

Sasuke permanecía estático no podía creer lo que había oído ¿Entonces Sakura lo seguía amando? ¿Y si era así por que estaba con Naruto por que mantenía esa relación con él?

El muchacho corrió detrás de la pelirosa pero la muchacha ya había subido a un taxi que la conduciría nuevamente a su hogar.

Sasuke regreso con prisa al interior del departamento y recogió las llaves de su coche, la chica tenía razón ambos necesitaban hablar cuanto antes era inútil postergar mas esta situación.

El chico condujo por un buen rato hasta que llego a la casa de la pelirosa, para su sorpresa la chica no se hallaba allí, la espero durante dos horas en la puerta de su casa hasta que finalmente la vio asomarse cabizbaja, caminando solitaria por la vereda.

_-Sakura... –Exclamo con énfasis._

_-¿Que haces aquí Sasuke? –Pregunto Sakura con tristeza, sacando las llaves de su casa de dentro de su pequeño bolso._

_-Necesitamos hablar._

_-No hay nada mas de que hablar. –Exclamo la chica ingresando a su hogar._

_-Yo creo que si, aun hay cosas que debo decirte. –Escabulléndose a través de la puerta de entrada hacia el interior de la casa._

_-¿Y bien que quieres decirme? –Dijo Sakura cerrando la puerta tras de sí y desparramando su abrigo y su bolso sobre una silla._

_-¿Realmente aun me amas Sakura? –Pregunto Sasuke mirándola a los ojos a pocos pasos de ella._

_-A estas alturas no lo sé Sasuke..._

_-¿Acaso lo que me confesaste hoy no era verdad? Dijiste que me amabas._

_-Si, te quiero pero no estoy segura de que realmente mis sentimientos no hallan menguado Sasuke, siento algo muy intenso por ti, pero todo este tiempo tú has estado alejado de mí, en cambio Naruto, si no fuera por él hubiese perecido de tristeza. _

_Se que él siempre sintió algo especial, supuse que me quería, pero yo no podía aceptarlo por que te amaba a ti, pero cuando te fuiste sentí ira, impotencia, desprecio, tristeza, melancolía, un sin fin de emociones que trasmutaban de una en otra._

_Si te soy sincera al principio acepte a Naruto a manera de venganza, quería vengarme de ti, quería que supieras que yo era feliz, incluso aun que no estuvieras en mi vida, pero Naruto es un ser muy especial él logró hacerme reír nuevamente, lo cual tarde mas de un año en conseguir. _

_Realmente fui tomándole cariño, simpatía hasta que logre desvanecerte de mis pensamientos, de mis sueños. Estando a su lado aprendí a amarlo a necesitarlo, a desearlo he sido suya en cuerpo y alma y eso no lo hice por ti, lo hice por que así lo sentía._

_-Sakura... Entonces tu y él... –Sasuke agacho la cabeza, sus más alocadas fantasías parecían esfumarse tras una tenebrosa tormenta que azotaba ahora su corazón. _

_-Si... Pero tenías que regresar... Sabía que tarde o temprano debería hacerte frente y creí que después de tres largos años no me importaría ver tu cara, tus ojos, tus labios, que tu voz ya no me inquietaría al oírla... _

_-Sakura... yo te amo... –Exclamo Sasuke mirándola a los ojos. –Y tienes razón no puedo pedirte nada ni tampoco puedo dañar a Naruto por mas que te desee con toda mi alma._

_-¡Sasuke! –Sakura había comenzado a llorar, deseaba con todo su corazón que el tiempo retrocediera y que el camino de los dos hubiese tomado un rumbo muy distinto al que hoy ambos hacían frente. –Ojala las cosas hubiesen sido distintas Sasuke, pero no puedo lastimar a Naruto creí que si hablaba contigo y aclaraba mis sentimientos podría en definitiva matar esta esperanza que he guardado dentro de mi corazón, camine largo rato pensando las cosas y me di cuenta de que amo a Naruto, me he enamorado de él quizás sin darme cuenta y para serte sincera dudo que tu y yo podamos algún día ser felices. –Esquivando la mirada del chico y aprisionando su mano como queriendo contenerse._

_-Descuida volveré a marcharme estoy seguro de que serás muy feliz a su lado y te convertirás en una magnifica esposa. -Sasuke se acerco a la muchacha y la estrujo entre sus brazos con fuerza, luego se miraron a los ojos y ambos se besaron en silencio, sabían que aquella muestra de afecto sería el ultimo resabio de un juvenil amor._

_-¡Adiós Sasuke! –Exclamo la chica entre lagrimas._

_-Adiós Sakura... –Dijo él mirándola a los ojos._

Fin del Flash back

_-Luego de eso Naruto llegó a su casa y nos encontró en tal situación, realmente se enfureció, me golpeo y salió como disparado por un rayo de la casa. –Sasuke miraba a Hinata con atención esta no lo había soltado en ningún momento y solo lo observaba silenciosa._

_-Sasuke... ahora entiendo mejor tu situación... ¿pero tu como me conoces?_

_-¡No comprendes, la mujer con quien me casaría eras tu Hinata Hyuga! _

_-¿QUÉ? –Hinata lo miro sorprendida no entendía lo que el chico le confesaba._

_-Cuando finalmente hable con Naruto, le dije que me casaría y le prometí que me apartaría de Sakura y de él, que los dejaría ser felices, le jure que a pesar de mis sentimientos me mantendría al margen..._

Hinata recordó en ese momento aquella charla que había escuchado a escondidas de los labios del propio Naruto.

_-Cuando me encontré con mi padre diciéndole que te aceptaría como mi esposa, él me dijo que Hiashi Hyuga ya había encontrado a otro candidato para ti y que tú ya lo habías aceptado._

_-¿Kiba?_

_-Si así es, supongo que no sabías nada por que tu padre no te lo mencionaría, que caso tendría tu ya habías escogido a alguien y eso era lo que el deseaba. –Sasuke aparto la mirada de la muchacha nuevamente._

_-Entonces tu y yo..._

Hinata sintió un torbellino de emociones en su interior ¿acaso era esto otra broma del destino? ¿Estaría destinado Sasuke a ser su esposo? Después de todo lo que paso con Kiba, y de su frustrado intento de amor con Naruto, ambos se volvían a encontrar para reentablar aquel lazo que fue cortado arbitrariamente antes de un posible comienzo. Si estas no eran las señales mas explicitas de su futuro ¿cuales serían?

_-Pero por lo visto ni tu ni yo somos muy afortunados en el amor, por que venir a encontrarnos después de mucho tiempo y que ambos queramos a estas dos personas es como una situación algo sarcástica ¿no crees? –Exclamo Sasuke con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. –Vamos tienes que descansar y yo debo irme. –Inquirió retomando su antigua ruta_

_-Sasuke..._

_-Descuida no les diré que eres una Hyuga si es lo que te preocupa, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo._

_-Sasuke... no es eso lo que me importa espera... –Al notar que el muchacho volvió a zafarse he ingreso con rapidez en la casa._

Naruto, Tenten y Shikamaru permanecían en la sala, su anfitriona aun no había llegado y los comentarios de Shikamaru con respecto a las insistentes preguntas de Kakashi a la muchacha, alteraron un poco los ánimos de Naruto, por otro lado estaba la incógnita de ¿Por qué esos tipos querían a Hinata y conque finalidad? También ¿Quién era aquel sujeto de cabello naranja y de rostro familiar? El chico estaba seguro de que lo conocía de algún lado pero ¿De donde?

La puerta principal produjo un molesto pero conocido quejido al abrirse y cerrarse con rapidez. Shikamaru se paro al instante mientras Tenten y Naruto permanecían sentados.

La figura esbelta y mirada nostálgica de Sasuke se hizo presente en la sala haciendo una breve reverencia ante el asombro de Naruto que esta era la segunda vez que veía a Sasuke cara a cara. Si bien ambos llevaban un buen tiempo distanciados Naruto sabía diferenciar muy bien sus expresiones y conocía aquella tristeza que ahora auto disimulaba aquel inexpresivo rostro.

_-¿Cómo esta Hinata? –Pregunto Naruto al verlo llegar solo._

_-¿Aquí estoy? –Exclamo la muchacha entrando detrás del huidizo muchacho._

_-¿Estas bien Hinata? –Pregunto Tenten al verla cabizbaja y algo paralizada junto a Sasuke quien permanecía en silencio._

_-Estoy bien gracias por preguntar._

_-Esto es para ti... –Exclamo Sasuke entregándole un sobre de papel a Shikamaru quien lo miro con atención._

_-¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto este asombrado._

_-Es algo de información que he estado investigando quizás a ti te sirva de algo, el clan Uchiha seguirá cumpliendo con su parte de acuerdo a la ayuda que se decidió brindarles pero no seré yo quien continué en esto. _

_-¿Por qué no Sasuke?_

_-Me iré por un tiempo fuera de Konoha cualquier otra cosa pueden seguir confiando en Itachi el los pondrá al tanto yo les recomiendo que solo hablen con él hay algunas cosas turbias en nuestro clan y cuantos menos sepan lo que he averiguado mejor._

_-Entiendo... –Dijo Shikamaru guardando aquel sobre._

_-¿Realmente té iras? –Exclamo Naruto con sorpresa, mirando el rostro de su amigo y la cabizbaja cabeza de Hinata._

_-Si ya tome una decisión._

_-Eso es todo lo que quería decirte en cuanto a lo que paso hoy haré lo que mas pueda para evitar inconvenientes con la policía, así que pueden estar seguros por ahora, buenas tardes. –Volviendo a hacer una reverencia._

Sasuke dio media vuelta y se esfumo en el pasillo de la casa dejando sorprendidos a su amigo y a sus dos guardaespaldas que se miraron entre sí anonadadamente.

_-¿Paso algo Hinata? –Pregunto Tenten al notar que la chica permanecía estática y cabizbaja._

_-Soy una estúpida eso paso... -desviando la mirada hacía el corredor mientras la puerta principal crujía en señal de que Sasuke ya había partido._

_-Hinata... –Naruto la miro con tristeza._

_-¿Se pelearon? –Pregunto Tenten con algo de satisfacción pues eso le aseguraba el camino a su jefe._

_-Si... –Derramando algunas lagrimas._

_-Tranquila Hinata no te pongas así después de todo es lo mejor... –Inquirió Tenten._

_-¡Tu como sabes lo que es mejor para mí! –Hinata grito algo exasperada._

_-Por que sé bien que no lo amas Hinata... –Exclamo la chica con fastidio no entendía por que su amiga actuaba así._

_-Yo si lo quiero... y no quiero que él se vaya... –Exclamo entre lágrimas lo que hizo que Naruto se parara de un salto._

_-¿Lo quieres? –Pregunto sobresaltado._

_-Sí... _

Hinata se enjugo las lagrimas que se desparramaban por sus mejillas y salió presurosa de la habitación seguida por Naruto y Tenten quienes palidecieron con la actitud de la joven.

La muchacha corrió hacia la puerta principal y la abrió con prisa, la figura de Sasuke casi se perdía tras la cerca para subir nuevamente a su coche.

_-¡No Te vayas Sasuke! –Hinata corrió a su lado a toda prisa, el chico solamente la ignoro y se dispuso a cumplir con su cometido. –¡Sasuke! –Grito con fuerzas, pero trastabillo torpemente cayéndose de bruces al suelo._

Hinata lloraba copiosamente realmente había llegado a detestar el echo de ser tan descuidada. Trato de incorporarse del suelo, el cual le había vuelto a causar una serie de tontos raspones en sus manos y mejillas, he intento limpiarse las lagrimas de su rostro mientras aun permanecía arrodillada.

La muchacha no entendía con exactitud por que hacia eso, por que no simplemente lo dejaba marchar, el chico tenía razón ella jamás se esforzó en olvidar a Naruto, es mas constantemente pensaba en él, en cambio a Sasuke no le había dedicado ni un solo suspiro desde que se conocieron.

Esta verdad que ahora su mente le revelaba le hacía ver cuan cruel estaba siendo con él y por otro lado la idea de que Sasuke la dejara le parecía intolerante ¿Acaso había comenzado a sentir otra cosa por este hombre? La chica recordó las veces que él la salvo, cuando la trajo semí borracha a su casa y se acostó a su lado ante sus suplicantes ruegos sin aprovecharse de ella en esa situación, no cualquiera hubiese tenido esa caballerosa reacción. O cuando se encontraron por primera vez, aquella conversación en tan bello lugar, o el echo de regalarle aquella bonita pañoleta sin siquiera conocerse, demostraba realmente que Sasuke era especial; Por otro lado su mirada nostálgica comenzaba a traspasarla y a impregnar su alma de nuevas sensaciones que hasta entonces su tonto empecinamiento por Naruto no le brindaba la libertad de sentir.

_-Hinata supongo que no importa cuantas veces te lo diga no puedes protegerte sola... –Exclamo Sasuke arrodillándose a su lado y asiéndola por su barbilla mientras la miraba dulcemente a los ojos._

_-¡Sasuke! Perdóname quédate conmigo por favor... –Le suplico con tristeza._

_-¿Por qué me haces las cosas mas difíciles?_

_-Por que soy una tonta supongo..._

_-Yo creo que eres hermosa... _

Sasuke la estrecho entre sus brazos con fuerza, le seco unas cuantas lagrimas de su rostro con sus manos y la beso tan dulce y apasionadamente como desde hacia tanto no recordaba. Hinata simplemente cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por aquella mágica muestra de afecto, que la sumergía en un mundo casi prohibido.

Mientras la escena parecía perdurar inalterable en el tiempo y el espacio, dos potentes y tristes zafiros azules observaban aquella escena desde el portal de la entrada principal, el chico sintió como si su corazón se rompiese en veinte mil pedazos. Su dulce Hinata se había enamorado de otro hombre, y aquel desalmado rival era nada menos que su mejor amigo. Quizás toda esta situación era una especie de revancha anecdótica o karmatica que lo enfrentaba al pasado.

Naruto sabía que Sasuke se había enamorado de Sakura tiempo atrás, pero él también la amaba. Entendía el dolor de su amigo al ceder en tan dura contienda reconociendo su desdichada derrota y alejándose de aquella amarga situación.

Ahora los papeles eran inversos, él amaba a Hinata mas de lo que hubiese creído, pero esta vez Sasuke parecía llevar las de ganar, que más podía pensar si con tan solo observar aquella dulce escena, que le destrozaba el alma, entendía que debía alejarse, retirarse tan honorablemente como lo hizo Sasuke en el pasado, pero había una gran diferencia él jamás seria Sasuke y no tenía su seguridad ni facilidad por controlar sus propios sentimientos.

Naruto simplemente se aparto de aquel cruel panorama con tristeza y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

_-¿Adónde vas? –Pregunto Tenten preocupada al notar el amargo semblante del joven._

_-Quiero estar solo... –Respondió de espaldas._

_-¿No piensas hacer nada? –Pregunto con intriga la muchacha._

_-Ya no puedo hacer nada, es demasiado tarde..._

_-¿De que hablas? Sal ahí y confiésale a Hinata tus verdaderos sentimientos, dile que la amas con todo tu corazón. –Tenten quería hacerlo reaccionar._

_-Avísenme cuando este la cena quiero dormir un buen rato y si tengo suerte jamás despertar._

El chico se escabulló con rapidez a su habitación en la planta alta, sentía como algunas lágrimas se desparramaban por su rostro.

Entro al cuarto y se recostó en su cama, no podía dejar de llorar, lo cual le causo gran rabia y agonía. Luego de la muerte de Minato, su padre, se juro a si mismo que jamás volvería a llorar, pero ahora recostado en su cama no podía evitar encontrarse en falta a su propia promesa.

_-He sido un idiota, lo siento mi dulce Hinata. –Expreso en voz alta con cierta dificultad. –Te amo y este sentimiento jamás lo voy a olvidar, pero de ninguna manera evitare tu felicidad._

El muchacho se acurruco en su cama intentando olvidar; una cálida brisa entraba por la ventana de su dormitorio, más para el cuerpo del joven le sabía a la más fría y triste onda invernal.

_Varias horas mas tarde..._

Los rayos del sol habían dejado de alumbrar desde hacia ya mucho tiempo el cielo de Konoha, la luna brillaba esplendorosa y radiante en el firmamento, acompañada de miles de refulgentes estrellas perdidas en el ancho espacio sideral.

Naruto despertó sumido en la oscuridad, le dolía un poco la cabeza, su cuerpo lo sentía pesado y pegajoso. Aquel mes de octubre hacia sentir con más fuerza el calor primaveral que crecía conforme pasaban los días.

El chico se desperezo en la cama y se quedo un rato tendido en ella perdiendo la mirada en algún punto de la oscuridad, donde podía distinguir algunas motas de colores en varios espacios de la habitación quizás producto de su aun pesado sueño. ¿Cuántas horas habría dormido? Se quedo unos momentos en silencio tratando de escuchar algún sonido a su alrededor, mas todo estaba en el mas rotundo de los silencios.

Se levanto de la cama sentándose primero un poco, luego poniéndose de pie y encendió la pequeña bombilla de una lámpara ubicada a escasos metros de su cama que descansaba sobre una mesa de noche.

Tomó algo de ropa del ropero, una toalla y decidió darse una ducha. Al salir al pasillo todo estaba a oscuras ni siquiera se había percatado de la hora y lo prefirió así, necesitaba pensar y calmarse, dejar atrás cualquier mal sentimiento que agobiara su cuerpo, pero por mas que el agua limpia lo cubría completamente no era suficiente para limpiar sus negativos pensamientos.

La imagen de aquella escena, en donde Hinata permanecía en brazos de otro hombre rondaba por su cabeza. Unos brazos que quizás podrían haber sido suyos pero que por causa de sus temores, torpezas y empecinamiento habían perdido su privilegio, ocasionando que alguien mas reconfortara a su dulce Hinata, como el ya la había bautizado cariñosamente, claro esta a escondidas de la muchacha.

Ahora la imagen de su fantasía sexual de hacía un día atrás, ocupaba su mente, realmente llegó a creer que Hinata sería suya, ¡Qué estupidez! Pensó mientras dejaba que el agua desvaneciera sus más ardientes deseos. Mas la imagen de la muchacha retorciéndose de placer de bajo suyo lo hizo estremecer, pronto un creciente calor le invadió el cuerpo el cual parecía acumularse en su interior, decidió que lo mejor era aplacarlo con una buena dosis de agua fría, así que termino por ducharse con agua helada.

Finalmente se cambio, tomo el resto de su ropa sucia y la asió entre las manos, se quedo un momento inmóvil en el oscuro pasillo para asegurarse de no oír ninguna voz; Al verse seguro en la oscuridad bajo las escaleras con sigilo y en el mas cuidadoso silencio, al asomarse al pasillo de la planta baja noto un pequeño resplandor producto de la luz de la cocina que permanecía encendida, se quedo unos momentos en silencio mas no escucho ni ruidos ni murmullos, a quien fuera que estuviese en la cocina no tenía ni la mas mínima gana de cruzar. Aun que por el gorgojeo de su estomago, sin duda le hubiese agradado asaltar el refrigerador en busca de alguna presa, pero por lo visto su idea de no hablar con nadie le ganaba por varios tantos a su hambre.

Se escabullo por la puerta de la sala, abriendo con cuidado el enorme ventanal, de allí se infiltro por el pasillo hasta el lavadero que quedaba en la parte posterior de la casa, dejo su ropa en el cesto para lavar y retorno por el mismo sendero por el cual había llegado.

Volvió a cerrar una de las hojas de aquella ventana tras de sí, internándose con cautela nuevamente en la sala. Tomo un respiro mientras su silueta se dibujaba con gracia en el suelo por el resplandor de la luna que se filtraba a través de aquella gran ventana.

Se dispuso a retornar a su habitación, aun que su estomago no había dejado de crujir ni un segundo. Se froto el vientre y se disponía a escabullirse de la sala cuando alguien súbitamente encendió la luz.

_-¡Naruto! –Pronuncio una figura femenina a la cual le costo distinguir ya que sus ojos se habían adecuado a la penumbra._

_-¿Quién es? –Pregunto frotándose un poco los ojos y mirando a Hinata quien permanecía estática con un florero en sus manos._

_-Yo quien más, acaso quieres matarme del susto ¿Qué haces aquí de donde vienes? Sentí un ruido en el ventanal y me asuste creí que eran ladrones u asesinos o ninjas o vaya a saber._

_-Lo siento no era mi intención asustarte... solo fui a dejar mi ropa sucia en el cesto._

_-¿No es un poco tarde para darse un baño? –Pregunto la chica con curiosidad al notar su cabello mojado._

_-Pues yo suelo bañarme cuando me place, acaso es un pecado. –Contesto de mala gana._

_-No, claro que no pero te hará mal si te acuestas con el cabello mojado. –Comento la chica con tranquilidad._

_-Bien me voy a dormir... –Dijo mientras se escabullía por al lado de Hinata dispuesto a perderse nuevamente por las escaleras que lo conducirían a su habitación._

_-¿Tienes hambre? Te preparare un refrigerio..._

_-No... –Dijo molesto pero su estomago volvió a crujir en ese momento como haciéndole recordar su precaria condición_

_-¡Ven te preparare algo! No has comido nada es lógico que tengas hambre. –Adelantándose en su trayecto hacia la cocina. –Shikamaru fue a despertarte pero parece que estabas muy dormido así que te dejo descansar._

_-Ni lo escuche llamarme. –Exclamo con temor de entrar a la cocina y hallar a Sasuke en el lugar, pero para su fortuna su mayor miedo no fue verídico._

_-¡Siéntate! Déjame ver que hay por aquí. –Sacando un par de cosas de la heladera._

_-¿Qué haces levantada tan tarde? –Pregunto con curiosidad._

_-Pues como no podía dormir decidí mejor adelantar un par de cosas para mañana. –Contesto de espaldas del otro lado de la repisa que dividía la zona de la mesa y la del lavado y demás artefactos._

_-¿Para mañana? _

_-¡Mas bien para hoy! Lo que me recuerda..._

Hinata salió con rapidez de la cocina dejando a Naruto sumamente confundido, no estaba seguro de sí esto que vivía era la pura realidad, o solo otra de sus locas fantasías. Temía que en cualquier momento Hinata apareciera en paños menores, o peor aun, que aquello fuera una pesadilla y en su lugar estuviera Sasuke, un Power Ranger o Godzila.

_-¡Aquí esta! Feliz cumpleaños. –Exclamo la chica con alegría pero no elevando la voz._

_-¿Qué es? –Dijo observando el pequeño regalo de no más de diez centímetros o tal vez quince_.

_-Bueno no es mucho por que no cuento con tanto dinero ni tampoco sabía que te gustaría así que pase por un almacén y ¡Woala! –Señalando el paquete._

Naruto rompió aquel paquete, descubriendo una barra de chocolate con almendras súper delicioso, o al menos eso decía su envoltorio.

_-¿Te gusta? ¿No me digas que no te gusta? ¡Bueno di algo! –Exclamo la chica algo preocupada._

_-Pues sí gracias..._

_-No me digas que no te gusta el chocolate, por que te hice el pastel de chocolate como me dijiste esta mañana... –Sentándose en una de las sillas junto a la mesa._

Naruto la observo con atención. Hinata se veía contenta y además sonreía con suma felicidad.

_-¡Estoy soñando otra vez verdad! –Exclamo Naruto con decepción._

_-¿De que hablas? –Pregunto Hinata con curiosidad._

_-De nada te agradezco por el regalo y por las atenciones, no es necesario que te molestes, y si ahora me disculpas mejor me voy a dormir._

_El muchacho se levanto con rapidez de la silla tomo su chocolate entre las manos y se dispuso a escapar por la puerta._

_-¡Espera un momento no vas a comer nada! Te prepare un sándwich y un vaso de leche. –Hinata no comprendía el accionar del muchacho pero lo veía sumamente triste._

_-¡Ah es verdad! Té molesta si me lo llevo a mi cuarto prefiero cenar ahí. –Mirándola a los ojos._

_-Si lo deseas puedes quedarte aquí, a mí no me incomoda yo casi término. –Mirando las últimas cosas que le faltaba preparar._

_-A decir verdad quiero estar solo..._

_-¡Esta bien si eso deseas! –Hinata acomodo el Sándwich en una bandeja junto con el vaso de leche y se lo entrego a Naruto quien permanecía estático apostado cerca de la puerta con la mirada pérdida._

_-Gracias..._

_-¿Te pasa algo Naruto? –Pregunto con preocupación._

_-No me pasa nada..._

_-Pero te ves muy triste... Puedes hablar conmigo si quieres..._

_-No tengo deseos de hablar con nadie._

_-Ni siquiera conmigo, puedes confiar en mí de verdad. –Mirándolo con firmeza. – ¿Es por Sakura? _

_-No, no es por ella_

_-¿Y entonces por que estas tan triste? Deberías alegrarte hoy es tu cumpleaños. –Acercándose a él._

_-Sinceramente no tengo deseos de cumplir mas años Hinata, estoy cansado de tener que huir, cansado de luchar por lo que quiero, cansado de ser un Uzumaki, cansado de ser perseguido y asediado por gente desquiciada y estoy cansado de estar solo, perdí a mi madre, a mi padre, siento que lo pierdo todo no importa lo que haga ni cuanto me esfuerce. –Con la mirada gacha._

_-Naruto tu no eres así..._

_-Soy así Hinata aun que pueda aparentar otra cosa esto soy, a veces tengo deseos de ya no existir, quizás lo mejor sería ir junto a mis padres, así se acabarían todos mis problemas._

_-No digas eso... Aquí tienes a muchas personas que te quieren y que te necesitan, tus amigos Jiraya-Sama que seguramente te quiere mucho o incluso Iruka aquel hombre que me dijiste era como otro padre para ti, no estas solo... –Hinata sintió una profunda tristeza, el accionar del joven le recordaba su propia melancolía que muchas veces la acechaba._

_-Supongo... –Exhalando un pequeño suspiro de insatisfacción._

_-También esta Sakura ella te ama Naruto..._

_-Sakura jamás me amo a mí, solo hay una persona a quien ella ama y su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, y ahora si me disculpas prefiero subir a mi habitación._

_-¡Espera un momento! Por que dices eso Naruto. –Pregunto Hinata con seriedad haciendo que Naruto la mirara nuevamente a los ojos._

_-Si bien Sakura fue mi novia, también es mi amiga y la conozco desde que éramos unos niños y no solamente a ella, conozco a la perfección a Sasuke incluso a través de su fría apariencia y se que entre ellos las cosas no están concluidas, supongo que eso deberás descubrirlo por ti misma y ahora si me retiro. –Desapareciendo con rapidez hacia su cuarto dejando a Hinata sumamente agobiada y desconcertada._

¿Qué rayos quería decir Naruto con todo eso? ¿Acaso entre Sasuke y Sakura aun había cariño o incluso amor? ¿Y por que Naruto actuaba así quizás las cosas entre Sakura y el no estaban tan bien después de todo? Y por sobre todo...

_-¿Qué quiso decir con que fue mi novia? –Exclamo en voz baja_

Hinata se sorprendió al percatarse de esta frase. Se asomo al pasillo pero la figura de Naruto había desaparecido, la chica retorno a sus últimos preparativos que guardo con rapidez en la heladera, limpio la cocina y se retiro a dormir no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a las escaleras que llevaban a la planta superior preguntándose ¿Qué pasaba con Naruto?

Finalmente una nueva mañana traía consigo otro día más prometedor. A Hinata le costo ese día desperezarse temprano pues se había acostado bastante tarde. Decidió quedarse un rato más en la cama antes de ir a prepararle el desayuno a sus huéspedes. Como había sufrido ese desagradable percance el día anterior prefirió mantenerse alejada de la calle hasta que se resolviera o calmara un poco el tema. Que alguien la quisiera raptar le daba escalofríos y más aun recordar la cínica figura de Pain la estremecía de terror.

Tras mucho remolonear se vistió y arreglo, fue a la cocina a preparar algo de té pero Tenten le había ganado esta vez de mano.

_-Buenos días Hinata ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? –Pregunto la chica colocando una bandeja de galletitas sobre la mesa._

_-Buenos días Tenten, amanecí muy bien gracias ¿y tu? _

_-Pues yo también estoy bien dormí de maravilla ¿Terminaste de preparar los bocadillos anoche?_

_-Si claro ya están en la heladera, Kurenai traerá unas cosas mas y ya llame a Itachi dijo que le avisaría a Sasori y a Deidara._

_-¿En verdad? –Pregunto Tenten contenta._

_-Sí claro. –Dijo Hinata riendo. -¿Y dime Tenten que ocurre entre tu y Deidara? –Inquirió Hinata con curiosidad._

_-Bueno a decir verdad creo que no le he causado tan buena impresión como esperaba, luego de la fiesta salimos dos veces pero no volvió a llamarme. –Desplomándose en una silla._

_-¿Y por que no lo llamaste en vez de esperar que él de el primer paso? –Pregunto Hinata asombrada Tenten no era una mujer quedada._

_-Pues por que siempre lo llamo yo, y quiero que la persona que salga conmigo al menos se interese por mí y me llame de vez en cuando, pero ya vez no tengo noticias suyas, quizás lo mejor es que lo ignore. –Dijo con indignación. -¿Y que hay de ti Hinata? Vendrá Sasuke hoy... _

_-No lo se, le dije que viniera al fin y al cabo Naruto y él siguen siendo amigos, pero como sigue empecinado en su promesa, no se que hará._

_-Shikamaru le aviso a Sakura ayer en la tarde, cuando fuiste de compras, dijo que vendría a ayudarnos mas tarde._

_-Bueno todo esta listo solo espero que la fiesta le levante un poco el animo a Naruto lo vi muy triste... –Exclamo la ojiperla sirviendo algo de te para ella y Tenten._

_-¿Hablaste con él?_

_-Si anoche, le prepare un refrigerio_

_-¿Y fuiste a su cuarto? –Dijo Tenten saltando de su silla con alegría._

_-¡No Tenten! Eres una malpensada, bajo a llevar su ropa a la lavandería y lo encontré escabulléndose por la sala casi me muero del susto pensé que era algún asesino o algo por el estilo._

_-¡Oh Vaya! ¿Y hablaron? –Pregunto Tenten capturando una galleta de chocolate._

_-Pues si y en verdad estaba muy triste, me dio a entender que deseaba morir..._

_-¡Que! –Tenten volvió a pegar otro salto de la silla. _

_-Si yo pensé que era por que estaba deprimido, pero realmente me preocupa._

_-Pocas veces he visto a Naruto así él suele ser una persona bastante alegre, pero lo entiendo. –Dijo con auto satisfacción._

_-¿En verdad? ¿Sabes que le pasa?_

_-Claro esta enamorado y no lo corresponden, eso sumado a todos los líos de la empresa y que tiene que esconderse como rata asustada forman la tríada perfecta de depresión. –Bebiendo un sorbo de té._

_-¿Tan mal están las cosas con Sakura? –Pregunto Hinata con interés._

_-No estoy hablando de Sakura cuando me refiero a que esta enamorado lo esta de alguien más._

_-¿Qué? –Hinata no podía creer lo que oía entonces Naruto amaba a otra mujer. A ella no le había dado una oportunidad, pero si existía alguien que logro encantarlo lo suficiente como para hacerle perder su atención de Sakura._

_-Si, lo malo es que ella no se da por aludida y dudo que Naruto le diga algo y menos en este momento. -Exclamo la castaña sonriendo._

_-¿Y que hay con Sakura? –Pregunto Hinata intrigada._

_-Por lo que tengo entendido ambos rom... –Tenten no pudo acabar su frase ya que Naruto se asomo tras la puerta._

_-Buenos días. –Exclamo con seriedad sentándose en una de las sillas, pero junto a Tenten no junto a Hinata al lado de quien solía sentarse, lo cual asombro a la chica y la entristeció un poco._

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños Jefecito! –Exclamo Tenten con alegría._

_-No grites tanto Tenten me darás migraña desde temprano en la mañana. –Refunfuño sacudiéndose los oídos._

_-No seas tan gruñón te vienes mas viejo y más quejumbroso, tengo un obsequio para ti se que te encantara._

_-¡Déjame adivinar! –Poniéndose en pose de pensativo. –¡El nuevo video de artes marciales de Chaki Chan! –Exclamo con júbilo y a tono de cargada._

_-¿Cómo sabías? –Dijo Tenten asombrada alcanzándole el video que guardaba en uno de los aparadores de la cocina._

_-Por que lo mismo me regalaste los dos últimos años aun que esta debe de ser una nueva versión ¿No es cierto?_

_-¡Sí! Es que es mi ídolo y sabría que te gustaría. –Inquirió la castaña con satisfacción._

_-Si me agrada mucho te lo agradezco Tenten._

_-No me lo agradezcas te lo mereces. -Golpeando con fuerza su espalda haciéndolo escupir una galleta de miel que estaba masticando._

_-¿Acaso quieres matarme he impedir que cumpla un año mas? –Comento sonriendo, lo cual alegro un poco mas a Hinata sin duda le agradaba mas verlo feliz._

_-¡Ha no seas tan debilucho! –Riendo desfachatadamente._

_-A Deidara no le agradan las mujeres poco delicadas Tenten te recomiendo que comiences a utilizar más tus encantos femeninos. –Exclamo Naruto Sonriendo._

_-¿En verdad? Ahora sé por que no me llama... –Volviéndose a desplomar en su silla._

_-Descuida Tenten ya hallaras a alguien que te quiera por quien eres. –Dijo Hinata sonriendo tratándole de levantar el ánimo a su amiga._

_-Así es, si Hinata lo encontró tu también tendrás suerte. –Inquirió Naruto serio._

_-¡Claro que sí! –Contesto ésta devolviéndole una fría mirada._

_-¿No me digan que ustedes dos están peleados? –Pregunto la castaña con curiosidad._

_-¡No! –Contestaron los dos al unísono._

_-Pues no lo parece... –Mirando la cara de ambos._

_-Bueno terminemos de desayunar así comienzo a acomodar un poco las cosas para recibir a los invitados. –Exclamo Hinata_

_Al atardecer..._

Tras varias idas y venidas de Hinata por toda la casa, ayudada por Tenten, quien le seguía las pisadas muy de cerca, ambas muchachas pudieron poner todo en el más pulcro orden.

Naruto y Shikamaru terminaban en la sala con algunos papeles, que Jiraya le había mandado a su protegido para que firmara y revisara.

_-Bueno Naruto lo has hecho bien por hoy, puedes tomarte un merecido descanso. –Exclamo Shikamaru cerrando la laptop._

_-¡Ese viejo pervertido me hace trabajar hasta el día de mi cumpleaños! A veces pienso que me envidia. –Dijo Naruto riendo desfachatadamente._

_-¿Y por que crees eso Naruto? –Pregunto Tenten quien entraba con Hinata a la sala trayendo algo de té._

_-Pues por que soy mas joven que él y las chicas están locas por mí. –Contesto riendo._

Hinata y Tenten se miraron las dos asombradas y luego rompieron en una larga carcajada.

_-¿De que se ríen? –Pregunto Naruto malhumorado._

_-De nada, de nada... –Exclamo Hinata aguantando otra carcajada, ante lo cual el rubio la miro con atención._

_-¡Ahh! ¿Entonces la fila de chicas que estaban afuera haciendo cola para entrar con sus cuadernos de autógrafos en las manos eran para ti? –Pregunto Tenten con júbilo._

_-Muy graciosa Tenten... –Exclamo el chico con cara larga._

_-Y yo que pensé que un grupo de incontables admiradoras te perseguían por doquier pero ahora que lo pienso quizás estén buscando a Sasuke. –Volviendo a Reír._

_-¡Pues no tengo nada que envidiarle a Sasuke! –Exclamo fastidiado._

_-Yo creo que si hay algo que le envidias. –Inquirió la chica dándole una palmada a Hinata quien justo intentaba ingerir algo de té, lo que hizo que desparramara todo el líquido sobre la mesa. _

_-¡Tenten mira lo que me hiciste hacer! –Exclamo la chica levantándose de su almohadón y yendo a la cocina._

_-¿O me equivoco? –Dijo Tenten picaramente, luego de que Hinata se retirara._

_-Bueno en eso tienes razón... –Mirándola a los ojos._

En ese momento alguien llamó en la entrada, Hinata que había huido en busca de un trapo para limpiar aquel desparramo de té, corrió presurosa a la puerta, hallando a una muchacha pelirosa algo cabizbaja detrás de ella.

_-¡Sakura! –Exclamo sonriente ante lo cual causo cierto asombro en su visitante. -Adelante pasa. –Invitándola a ingresar a su hogar._

_-Hola Hinata ¿cómo estas? –Pregunto la pelirosa._

_-Muy bien, pasa los chicos están en la sala tomando algo de té, déjame buscarte una taza. –Exclamo cerrando la puerta y yendo a la cocina seguida de cerca por su invitada quien no había cambiado su semblante._

_-¿Te ocurre algo? –Pregunto Hinata al ver la cara entristecida de la joven._

_-Es que no sé, si Naruto querrá que yo este aquí... –Dijo Cabizbaja._

_-No seas tonta, claro que quiere que estés presente y más en este día tan importante. –Volviendo a sonreír._

_-Es que Naruto ha estado muy cambiado conmigo... –Exclamo sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina._

_-¿Qué ocurre Sakura? –Pregunto Hinata sentándose a su lado, pues a pesar de que la muchacha fuera la novia de Naruto, ella no podía despreciarla y hasta cierto punto le causaba mucha melancolía. _

_-Es que Naruto y yo... –Sakura exhalo un largo suspiro en su lugar._

_-¿Qué ocurre que tardas tanto Hinata? –Exclamo Tenten irrumpiendo en la cocina y encontrándose con la pelirosa a quien le tenía poca estima. -¡Hola! Perdón no sabía que estabas aquí Sakura._

_-Hola Tenten buenas tardes. –Exclamo la chica mirándola tristemente a los ojos._

_-Ve Tenten lleva este trapo, nosotras enseguida vamos. –Inquirió Hinata._

_-¡Sí claro! –Exclamo esta al notar la situación._

_-Ven hablemos un poco en el jardín. –Dijo Hinata tomando a la apesadumbrada muchacha de la mano y saliendo por la puerta de la cocina al jardín. –¿Bien dime que te pasa? –Pregunto la ojiperla._

_-¿Alguna vez te has sentido sumamente confundida y no sabes exactamente como proceder? –Pregunto Sakura mirándola a los ojos._

_-Pues sí muchas veces._

_-¿Y que es lo que haces? _

_-Bueno yo creo que cuando uno esta confundido lo mejor que puede hacer es dejar pasar un poco el tiempo y distraerse con otras cosas, cuando más nos concentramos en un tema complicado, más difícil será hallar una solución. –Sentencio Hinata._

_-Dejar pasar el tiempo... ¿Y que pasa si eso es contraproducente? Me refiero a que si por esperar, las situaciones avanzan por sí solas descontroladamente._

_-Bueno las cosas que deben suceder así lo harán lo que debes evitar es aturdirte con el tema y debes tratar de ponerle energía positiva no crees... –Guiñándole un ojo a la pelirosa._

_-Eso creo... –No muy convencida._

_-¿Que pasa entre tu y Naruto? –Pregunto Hinata al ver la cara larga que aun mantenía Sakura._

_-Bueno es que él me ha pedido un tiempo..._

_-¿Un tiempo?_

_-Así es, Naruto siente algo muy especial por otra mujer y la verdad es que creo que yo no podría llegar a amarlo como él se merece._

_-¿Otra mujer? -Hinata se quedó impávida, acaso lo que le dijo Tenten de que el chico había hallado a alguien mas era cierto, y si era así ¿quien era esa chica? ¿Acaso podría llegar a ser ella? Pero si Naruto le había dejado muy en claro que a ella solo la quería como una amiga y nada mas era muy difícil que en tan poco tiempo cambiara su sentir ¿O tal vez sí?_

_-Algo de eso hablamos hace unos días... –Sakura la miro entristecida por unos instantes luego volvió a fijar la vista en el horizonte. _

_-Pues no debes de preocuparte, además por que crees que Naruto no sería feliz contigo él ha estado loco por ti toda su vida, según me ha dicho. Además ambos se conocen a la perfección y saben lo que desean y quieren del otro, no te preocupes dale algo de tiempo verás como todo se soluciona. –Sintiendo una leve punzada en el corazón._

_-Es que tengo miedo de que si las cosas no funcionan entre nosotros, perdiera su amistad para siempre y no es eso lo que deseo, por otra parte yo creo que necesito algo distinto... -Volviendo a suspirar._

_-¿Algo distinto? –Pregunto extrañada y con cierto temor de que la chica dijera "Sasuke"_

_-Si quizás deba estar sola un tiempo... –Dijo la pelirosa conteniéndose un poco._

_-Kurenai, a quien quiero como una madre, me dijo una vez que uno debe seguir sus propios instintos, si eso es lo que tus instintos quieren adelante hazlo, pero no estés triste todos conseguiremos ser felices tarde o temprano, así que ten fe._

_-Gracias por tus consejos... –Dijo Mirándola a los ojos con un poco mas de alegría. _

_-¡Sakura! –Exclamo una voz masculina asomándose a la cocina lo que llamó la atención de ambas muchachas._

_-¡Hola Naruto Feliz cumpleaños! –Exclamo la pelirosa ingresando nuevamente al recinto y parándose junto a su querido Naruto, a su amigo del alma._

_-Me alegra mucho que hayas venido... –Sonriendo._

_-¿En verdad te alegra? –Pregunto la pelirosa._

_-Pues claro por que no me iba a poner feliz, después de todo siempre te voy a querer como a nadie más Sakura. –Mirándola con ternura._

Sakura se acerco aun más al rubio y lo abrazo con fuerza, el muchacho respondió a su cariño estrechándola entre sus brazos, ambos volvieron a mirarse y Naruto acerco un poco su rostro besándola dulcemente en los labios pero el beso fue corto y sencillo, luego la beso en la frente con ternura.

La chica no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, pero sintió una gran alegría en su corazón como si hubiese recuperado parte del calorcito del mismo que hacía unos días le habían arrebatado.

Hinata permaneció unos segundos detrás de la puerta que daba al jardín solo pudo escucharlos hablar un momento y luego los vio besándose por un instante, lo que hizo que volviera a perderse detrás de aquella puerta.

La muchacha sentía un inmenso dolor en el pecho el cual se reprocho con dureza en sus pensamientos; ella debía estar feliz por Naruto y siempre que él estuviera bien y contento debía bastar para su torpe corazón.

_-Vamos a la sala estamos tomando algo de té. –Inquirió Naruto a la pelirosa._

_-Si claro... –Contesto esta emprendiendo la marcha del brazo del rubio. -¡Ahh! Espera falta Hinata. –Dijo la pelirosa recordando a la ojiperla quien permanecía oculta en aquel pasillo exterior y desde el cual no se había asomado hacia la cocina_

_-Yo enseguida voy, ustedes adelántense. –Exclamo Hinata desde el pasillo exterior. Terminare con algo aquí luego los alcanzo. –Grito en voz alta._

_-Esta bien... –Dijo Sakura._

Naruto solo miro la vacía puerta de aquel pasillo como esperando ver asomarse a la chica pero nada ocurrió. La cabeza de Naruto empezó a funcionar a mil por hora nuevamente había olvidado por completo a Hinata ¿Quizás la muchacha estaría llorando?

Sakura lo tomo de la mano y ambos emprendieron el retorno a la sala, cuando estaban en la puerta del enorme salón Sakura recordó que su taza de té había quedado en la cocina.

_-¡Olvide la taza para servirme té! –Exclamo la muchacha._

_-Descuida yo iré por ella tu siéntate antes de que Shikamaru se coma todas las galletitas, apártame unas de chocolate por favor. –Exclamo el chico sonriendo._

_-¡Esta bien gracias!_

Naruto volvió a la cocina, esta era la excusa perfecta para ver en que situación se hallaba Hinata, pues el chico se moría de intriga por saber su reacción.

En aquel pasillo Hinata permanecía apoyada contra la pared, deseaba con todo su corazón que aquella situación de ver a Naruto con otra mujer no le doliera tanto, pero al parecer las heridas aun estaban demasiado frescas, por que aun sentía como se le desgarraba el pecho.

La muchacha no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimillas las cuales seco a toda prisa, dio un largo suspiro he ingreso nuevamente a la cocina algo cabizbaja; Pero al hacerlo se topo de frente con Naruto.

_-¡Naruto! Se te ofrece algo... –Pregunto sobresaltada._

_-Sakura olvido su taza y vine por ella... –Notando los ojos de la ojiperla un poco irritados._

_-Así ahí esta, sino no podrá tomar té ¿verdad? –Exclamo sonriendo tratando de ocultar su tristeza._

La muchacha tomo la taza rápidamente entre sus manos sacándola de una de las estanterías y se disponía a partir con la mayor naturalidad del mundo de la cocina, pero Naruto la sostuvo de un brazo lo que ocasiono que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos.

_-¿Estas bien Hinata? Tienes los ojos un poco irritados... –Pregunto Naruto mirándola fijamente._

_-Si, claro estoy bien, seguramente es por que dormí poco esta madrugada y el insomnio me pasa ahora factura. –Exclamo sonriendo con algo de dificultad._

_-¿Segura? –Replico Naruto._

_-Si, claro que más iba a ser..._

_-No sé quizás por que estuviste llorando. –Dijo El joven mirándola fijamente._

_-No claro que no, lloraría si estuviera triste pero estoy muy contenta, así que no tengo motivos. –Inquirió nerviosamente. –Será mejor que nos apresuremos llevare unas cuantas galletas más. -Dijo levantando una de las latas que contenían aquellas confituras y avanzo hasta la puerta de la cocina. -¿Y bien vienes? –Mirando al rubio._

_-Si, claro ya voy... _

Cuando terminaron con el té, Hinata trajo un par de globos de colores los cuales, se dispusieron inflar entre Naruto y Shikamaru, aun que al rubio le pareció que unos globos en su fiesta eran demasiado infantil, prefirió no contradecir a Hinata quien al menos se veía contenta organizando todo.

Mientras Tenten se duchaba, Sakura ayudo a Hinata a servir la mesa y preparar las bebidas que tomarían, coloco con cuidado la mantelería y las copas.

Naruto y shikamaru solamente se cambiaron de ropa pues ya se habían duchado en la mañana, al ingresar a la sala Naruto no podía creer lo que veía la mesa estaba muy engalanada con algunas flores y los almohadones prolijamente dispuestos, varios globos de colores flotaban alegremente por toda la sala, gracias al maravillosos helio. Algunas minutas frías descansaban ya inertes sobre la mesa y unas cuantas cintas colgaban haciendo graciosos bucles de papel desde el techo a la mesa y alrededor de toda la sala.

Hinata y Sakura finalmente despejaron todo un espacio de la sala corriendo un sofá y otros muebles colocando una alfombra a pocos metros de la mesa.

_-Yo creo que así esta perfecto... –Exclamo Hinata._

_-Si ha quedado suficiente espacio..._

_-¡Wow! Todo quedo fantástico muchachas. –Inquirió Naruto asombrado, si bien la fiesta era muy sencilla realmente todo le agradaba._

_-Gracias... –Contestaron al unísono._

_-Si no fuera por Sakura me hubiese llevado mas tiempo. –Espeto Hinata sonriendo._

_-¿Y para que es ese espacio? –Pregunto Shikamaru. -¿Un momento no me digan que es idea de Itachi? –Refunfuñando pues ya se veía venir el acontecimiento._

_-¡Si como lo supiste! dijo que quería hacer un Karaoke y además dispondremos de este lugar para bailar un poco, y me parece sencillamente genial. –Exclamo Hinata sonriendo._

_-Me lo temía..._

_-Descuida será divertido. –Dijo Naruto riendo._

_-Desde ya te digo que no cantare, aun que me obliguen... –Exclamo el pelinegro ofuscado._

_-Pero si el año pasado cantaste muy bien, desde ese momento soy tu fiel admirador. –Exclamo suspirando a tono de burla, lo que causo que Shikamaru se enojara y se sentara de mala gana en uno de los almohadones._

_-Bueno yo me iré a bañar Sakura te encargo el recibimiento de los invitados..._

_-Déjamelo a mi Hinata... –Exclamo mas contenta._

Hinata finalmente fue a bañarse tomo algo de ropa de su placard y fue directo al baño de la planta alta pues prefería dejar libre el baño de abajo por si alguno de sus invitados quería hacer uso del mismo. Subió las escaleras y se encontró con Tenten quien salía de ducharse he iba a cambiarse a su cuarto.

_-¿Ya llegó alguien? –Pregunto Tenten impaciente._

_-Tranquila Deidara no ha llegado aun. –Exclamo Hinata sonriendo al notar lo nerviosa que estaba la chica. –Me daré una ducha y luego me cambiare en tu cuarto si no te molesta._

_-Mi cuarto esta un poco revuelto y tardare bastante en arreglarme por que no usas alguno de los cuartos vacíos... –Inquirió la chica con suspicacia._

_-Por que están con llave, bueno no importa me cambiare en el baño..._

_-Pero la ropa se te mojara toda, mejor usa el cuarto de Naruto que esta mas cerca total él ya no subirá._

_-Pues tienes razón pero y si él regresa no quiero que se moleste._

_-Tranquila con los invitados a bajo no subirá para nada. –Exclamo con picardía._

Hinata finalmente fue al baño a darse una ducha, Tenten se cambio y vistió a toda prisa luego bajo a la sala donde Kurenai y Azuma ya habían llegado al igual que Itachi, Deidara, Sasori he Ino quien no estaba dispuesta a dejar al pelirrojo chico solo con Hinata.

Tenten había decidido hacerle caso a Naruto así que se puso una pollera no muy corta, puesto que debería sentarse en el piso, una blusa un tanto ajustada y su cabello semí ondulado completamente suelto, y como toque final la muchacha se había maquillado levemente los labios y los ojos, mientras que un suave rubor rosado engalanaba sus mejillas.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertas al verla llegar, sobre todo Shikamaru quien no podía creer el cambio de su compañera, se notaba que era muy bonita pero pocas veces la veía tan atractiva.

Tenten saludo a todo el mundo y puso especial énfasis en Deidara quien la observaba anonadado, la chica se sentó sonriente a su lado mientras el chico la miraba de arriba a bajo.

_-Te ves preciosa Tenten. –Exclamo Deidara tragando saliva al verla sentarse a su lado._

_-Pues gracias... –Dijo sonriendo._

_Todos los comensales siguieron hablando y luego de unos minutos, Sakura se puso de pie y le pidió ayuda a Tenten para traer algunos de los bocadillos y las bebidas._

_-¿No esperaremos a Hinata? –Pregunto Kurenai._

_-Si solo iremos trayendo las bebidas y algunas cosas mas, ya debe de estar por venir. -Inquirió la pelirosa._

_-Naruto puedes hacerme un favor. –Exclamo Tenten acercándose al joven y hablándole en voz baja._

_-¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto de mala gana._

_-Verás es que la puerta de mi cuarto se trabo y tuve que cambiarme en el tuyo, así que deje olvidado allí mi celular y lo necesito podrías traérmelo por favor. –Dijo Suplicantemente._

_-Por que no usaste el cuarto de Shikamaru además ¿qué soy tu sirviente? -Exclamo de mala gana, pero en voz baja._

_-¡Por favor! Yo debo ayudar a Sakura sino iría yo a traerlo–Volvió suplicar._

_-Solo por esta vez... –Poniéndose de pie._

_-Eres el mejor jefecito que haya tenido, no te lo había dicho. –Sonriendo._

_-Todos los días..._

Tenten lo miro con picardía perderse en las escaleras; Hinata que había terminado de bañarse ingreso al cuarto del rubio no sin antes llamar a la puerta, para asegurarse que estuviera vacía aun que había dejado allí su ropa hacía un rato no sabía si Naruto había subido o no.

Al no obtener respuesta entro sigilosamente encendió la luz y comenzó a secarse su cabello con una toalla más pequeña, mientras que un enorme tallón cubría parte de su torso y pelvis.

La chica observo la ropa que había depositado sobre la cama, una camisa color ocre de mangas largas, unos pantalones cortos color chocolate y unas medías bucaneras color negras que terminaban por encima de las rodillas en medio de los muslos, y su ropa intima color oscura.

Naruto subió a toda prisa refunfuñando un poco al verse utilizado como sirviente, y abrió la puerta de su cuarto con brusquedad; lo que menos esperaba encontrar era a Hinata semí desnuda en su habitación con el cabello completamente mojado, el cual lo secaba con una pequeña toalla, mirándolo entrar completamente perpleja.

_-¡Hinata! –Exclamo el chico acalorado notando lo acortado que estaba el toallón de baño de la chica, al cual tenía ganas de incinerar, por ocultarle el agraciado cuerpo de aquella bellísima musa._

_-¡Naruto! –Exclamo Hinata totalmente avergonzada._

_-¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? –Preguntó tragando saliva la cual por alguna extraña razón se le acumulaba inconteniblemente en su boca._

_-Bueno veraz no quise usar el baño de abajo para que no estuviera ocupado, luego subí aquí y quise usar el cuarto de Tenten para cambiarme, pero al parecer no se puede entrar y me dijo que usara el tuyo y que no subirías y que... –La chica hablaba a toda velocidad pues se había puesto mas que nerviosa ante la presencia de Naruto quien la miraba de arriba a bajo._

_-¡Esta bien tranquila puedes cambiarte! No sabía que estabas aquí yo... _

_-Lo siento... –Exclamaron los dos a dúo lo que hizo que ambos se rieran nerviosamente un poco._

_-Será mejor que termine de cambiarme... –Exclamo Hinata al notar el letargo de Naruto quien no parecía estar para nada apurado por irse y que solo observaba el panorama atolondradamente. -¡Naruto! –Dijo la chica como tratando de llamar su atención._

_-¿Qué? –Pregunto él quien había centrado su vista en lo corto que estaba el toallón._

_-Necesito cambiarme..._

_-Si adelante... –Exclamo casi hipnotizado._

_-No puedo cambiarme contigo aquí... –Hinata se sentía algo nerviosa y acalorada, el chico solo la miraba ensimismado, y noto que era lo que observaba así que trato de estirar con su mano derecha la parte inferior de aquella toalla mientras sujetaba con su brazo izquierdo la parte superior del mismo para evitar que este se cayera._

_-Si es verdad yo debo... –El chico trato de escabullirse nuevamente por la puerta pero le resultaba titánica la tarea de dejar a su dulce Hinata semidesnuda en su cuarto._

Finalmente cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se encamino nuevamente por el pasillo, antes de llegar a las escaleras volvió a mirar atrás elevando un extenso suspiro al cielo. El chico no sabía si bajar o volver sobre sus pasos y hacer suya a esa bellísima mujer.

Tras casi un minuto de divague y feroz lucha interna bajo a la sala donde Tenten lo miraba picaramente. Naruto la miro con atención no sabía si vanagloriarla y elevarle un altar allí mismo o echarla de cabeza a una fosa repleta de cocodrilos hambrientos.

Hinata termino de cambiarse y peinarse bajo y dejo su toallón en su cuarto y finalmente se unió al grupo sentándose junto a Itachi, quien solo bebía una copa de licor de chocolate traído por Azuma.

_-¡Te ves bellísima Hinata! –Exclamo Sasori quien la observaba detenidamente y ante el mal humor de Ino._

_-Gracias Sasori... –Dijo sonriente, mientras que Naruto la miraba atento. Éste noto que su amigo tenía toda la razón, la chica se veía bellísima, y aun que a esas alturas Hinata se vistiera de mujer cavernícola se vería de todas formas hermosa._

La reunión se tornaba entretenida, entre charlas, chistes, regalos y demás la noche fue avanzando. Naruto se sentía realmente feliz, Hinata tenía razón él siempre contaría con personas que realmente lo querían, solo habían dos cosas que faltaban.

El chico echo un vistazo al alegre grupo, realmente sus amigos siempre estaban con él incluso su padre él cual ahora no se hallaba presente seguramente lo estaría observando con atención desde algún lugar.

Cierta emoción se acumulo en su corazón al pensar que quizás lo vería asomarse con gracia tras la puerta con algún inusitado regalo obtenido de algún insólito viaje al exterior.

Siempre solía llegar con cosas de lo mas extrañas que iban desde simples chucherías hasta exóticos animales, recordó aquella vez que le trajo un enorme sapo de una tierra cuyo nombre aun no conseguía pronunciar, ese fue uno de los mejores regalos de su vida pues el chico adoraba a las mascotas, y en el extenso jardín de su casa aun reposaba aquel animal cuya vida trascurría apacible y tranquila; y la otra persona faltante era...

Sakura, a su lado, noto la tristeza de Naruto, al igual que Hinata quien permanecía al lado de Itachi. La pelirosa se acerco y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla y acaricio con dulzura su espalda ante lo cual el chico le sonrió como reconfortado.

Hinata lo miro con cierta tristeza y volvió a sumergirse en la charla con Kurenai quien comía y hablaba con alegría, su embarazo ya se notaba ampliamente he incluso le costaba un poco sentarse, pero a la ojiperla le provocaba una gran dicha ver a su protectora tan feliz.

En ese momento un celular comenzó a sonar, todos se miraron y Hinata noto que aquel dichoso aparatejo era el suyo que reposaba ahora algo alterado sobre una de las estanterías de la sala.

La chica se levanto con prisa y lo abrió, todos la observaron en silencio pero nadie dijo nada. Hinata pudo leer un mensaje en la pantalla del mismo y sonrió, volvió a cerrarlo y salió como disparada por la puerta de la sala ante la atención de los comensales, a quienes la chica no había prestado ni la más mínima atención.

Hinata recorrió el pasillo de su hogar y abrió la puerta de entrada, tras de ella se erguía inmutable la resplandeciente figura de Sasuke, quien lucía más guapo que de costumbre.

_-Pensé que no vendrías... –Exclamo Hinata con ternura._

_-Hola... –Dijo observándola con atención. –Te ves muy bonita. –Inquirió el serio muchacho._

_-Gracias tú también te ves muy guapo... –Dándole un tierno beso al cual el chico correspondió. -¿Vas a pasar? –Al notar que aun permanecía estático en la puerta._

_-No... yo solo venía a traerle esto... –Entregándole un paquete rectangular a la muchacha._

_-Vamos entra Sasuke... Estoy segura que Naruto se alegrara de verte._

_-Yo lo prometí Hinata. –Dijo cabizbajo._

_-Pero ustedes son amigos además estoy seguro de que todo esta perdonado ¡Vamos entra!_

_-Es mejor así, dile feliz cumpleaños por mí Ok –Dándole otro beso a la muchacha._

_-Sasuke..._

_-Prefiero que seas tu quien me felicite en persona Sasuke... –Exclamo Naruto acercándose por el pasillo._

_-¡Naruto! –Exclamo Hinata al verlo llegar a su lado._

_-¿O acaso eres un miedosin? –Exclamo sonriendo._

_-Feliz Cumpleaños... –Dijo mirándolo de frente y con su seriedad habitual._

_-Gracias... Sabes realmente creí que no tendrías el valor de aparecerte por aquí pero veo que me equivoque..._

_-¡Naruto! –Dijo Hinata en tono de reproche por como el chico se dirigía a Sasuke._

_-Pues lo pensé mucho antes de venir... –Esbozando una leve sonrisa._

_-¡Me alegra que estés aquí! –Dijo mas efusivamente extendiendo su mano._

_-A mí también... –Estrechándola con la suya._

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente por unos cuantos segundos luego Naruto volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y lo invito a entrar. Hinata se sentía realmente feliz, cerró la puerta de calle con llave y se unió a los dos muchachos quienes ya habían ingresado a la sala dejando boquiabierto a más de uno. Sasuke se sentó junto a Itachi y a Hinata ante cierto refunfuño de Sasori.

_-¡Es bueno verte Sasuke! –Dijo el pelirrojo con cierto cinismo._

_-Gracias... –Contesto este serio._

_-Ya que eres tan amigo de Naruto no deberías sentarte junto a él._

_-Por que te molesta donde me siente... –Respondió Sasuke._

_-Digo quedaría mas a tono no te parece. –Algo molesto ante la mirada seria de Ino._

_-Lo que pasa hermanito es que a Sasori le gusta Hinata, que me dices... –Replico Itachi _

_-¡Ummp! –Expreso Ino con desprecio_

_-Tranquila Ino, también le gustas tu, pero es algo mujeriego ya lo conoces... –Itachi sonaba muy divertido al hablar mientras se apoderaba de un bocadillo._

_-¡Pues que lastima! Llegaste tarde. –Exclamo Sasuke con cierta mueca molesta en su rostro o eso creyó Sasori._

_-¿Tarde por que? –Pregunto algo gruñón el pelirrojo._

Sasuke observo a Hinata a su lado que estaba de todos colores y no pronunciaba palabra, se le acerco y la beso apasionadamente, luego volteo a ver el rostro pasmado de Sasori.

_-Por que es mi novia... –Mirando a aquel desubicado rival con cierto desafió._

Kurenai que se hallaba al lado de Hinata ubicada en el extremo de la mesa, no pudo evitar asombrarse con este acto de hombría de tan jóvenes muchachos lo cual le causo algo de risa. Azuma a su lado la miraba sonreír y captó enseguida él por que; Deidara y Tenten simplemente omitieron comentarios, Sasori pareció enfurecerse un poco pero se contuvo, Ino a su lado bebía una copa con disgusto, pero internamente feliz de que al fin alguien pusiera en su lugar a Sasori para que dejara de revolotear a cuanta mujer veía. Naruto y Sakura que estaban en el otro extremo de la mesa solo miraban con atención uno a Hinata y la otra a Sasuke, y finalmente Itachi esbozaba su cínica y habitual sonrisa.

Después de este breve inconveniente todos volvieron a los chistes comentarios y relatos sobre Naruto. Kurenai contó unas cuantas historias desconocidas para casi todos los presentes, incluso para Naruto quien en ese momento se enteraba cuan complicada le tornaba la vida a su padre cuando pequeño.

Finalmente Itachi dispuso todo para comenzar con el Karaoke y poner algo de música, la primera en animarse a cantar fue Ino, luego Sasori y Kurenai, Shikamaru permanecía algo molesto temía que en cualquier momento Naruto lo obligara a entonar desafinadamente alguna extraña canción.

Mientras la música sonaba, Sakura se excuso por un momento y salió de la sala en dirección al baño, Naruto solo la vio partir pero volvió a distraerse con el grupo que cantaba y bailaba alegremente.

Itachi se levanto de su asiento y le extendió la mano a Hinata invitándola a bailar ya que si ésta esperaba a que Sasuke pusiera a prueba sus improvisados pasos de baile la chica moriría de vejez y aburrimiento.

Hinata miro a Sasuke de reojo y sonrió, este solo esbozo una leve sonrisa en su inmutable rostro y la vio alejarse en compañía de su hermano en dirección de la improvisada pista de baile.

Sasuke termino de beber su copa de vino, y se levanto de su asiento necesitaba tomar aire el chico no era muy asiduo a las multitudes era mas bien del tipo solitario. Aun que en realidad fuesen pocas personas las presentes, sintió asfixiarse, así que hizo lo que mejor sabía escabullirse de aquel lugar.

El muchacho se esfumo por la puerta de la sala hacia la entrada de la casa abrió la puerta que estaba con llave y salió hacia el jardín frontal.

La noche lucía magnifica, la luna llena alumbraba con intensidad el florido césped, y a un enorme cerezo en flor que se hallaba no muy lejos de la cerca de entrada. Sasuke se perdió por un momento en aquel exquisito he hipnótico aroma.

Sakura salía del baño cuando vio al muchacho escaparse tras la puerta principal, dio un fugaz vistazo a la puerta de la sala con gran discreción, y cruzo a través de ella sin ser percibida.

La muchacha siguió los pasos del atractivo pelinegro y se perdió en aquel umbral; al salir se encontró con un Sasuke bastante pensativo.

_-¡Veo que no has cambiado nada! Aun eres de escaparte de las muchedumbres. –Exclamo acercándose al lado del muchacho quien la vio aproximarse con cierta fascinación._

_-Me gusta estar solo..._

_-Tan solo como para dejar a Hinata allí sin tu compañía._

_-Hinata sabe cuidarse sola no es una niña..._

_-Lo sé pero no es a eso a lo que me refería... –Mirando el hermoso cerezo algo embelesada._

_-¿Y tu también huyes dejando a Naruto solo? –Pregunto mirándola de reojo._

_-Supongo que también sabe cuidarse por si mismo ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Sasuke?_

_-Sí... _

_-¿La amas? –Algo cabizbaja, lo cual hizo que Sasuke se estremeciera._

_-¿A quien?_

_-A Hinata por supuesto..._

_-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?_

_-¿Por qué evades mi pregunta? ¿La amas o no? –Increpándolo un poco._

_-La quiero... es una mujer hermosa y algo ingenua pero es muy tenaz, ella sigue adelante a pesar de todo, pero a la vez es tan frágil que no puedo evitar querer protegerla incluso de sí misma._

_¿Pero entonces te has enamorado? –Mirándolo con melancolía._

_-No... Eso es un poco difícil cuando ya tienes a alguien en tu corazón... –Aproximándose aun más a la muchacha quien sentía como su corazón se aceleraba con cada segundo a su lado._

_-¿Sasuke tu me has olvidado? –Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos._

_-Sabes que eso es muy difícil Sakura al menos para mí... ¿Y tu aún sientes lo mismo? –Acariciando su cabello._

_-Quiero a Naruto siempre lo querré, pero no entiendo por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. El echo de verte con Hinata me eriza la piel de rabia he ira, se que ella es una muy buena mujer pero no puedo evitarlo... –Derramando algunas lagrimas. _

_-Sakura..._

_-Miles de veces pienso que actué por despecho, otras por amor a Naruto, por mantener ese gran cariño que ambos nos teníamos, pero no es lo mismo que he sentido toda mi vida por ti, y este sentimiento me hace sentir una basura, una mujer despreciable que solo causa sufrimiento, pero no puedo evitar actuar como una chiquilina, soy de lo peor por mentirle a Naruto a Hinata y a mi misma y sobre todo por haberte hecho sufrir a ti Sasuke._

Sasuke se aproximo mas a la frágil y compungida pelirosa estrechándola entre sus brazos, hacía tanto que no la abrazaba, pero aquella calidez no había cambiado era la misma que ansiaba y deseaba cada noche, la misma que sabía que jamás haría suya.

_-¿Qué pasa entre tu y Naruto? Sakura. –Exclamo acariciándole el cabello._

_-Nuestra relación se termino, él me pidió un tiempo pero se que sus sentimientos han cambiado, hablamos mucho hace una semana pero ambos sabemos que esto no tiene marcha atrás, pero extrañamente no me siento mal por ello, se que él se merece a alguien que lo ame de verdad he intuyo que ya la encontró. –Mirando a Sasuke a los ojos._

_-Te refieres a ella..._

_-Tu viste como actúa Sasuke, hemos sido sus amigos casi toda su vida, y he visto a Naruto actuar como loco por amor pero no así. –Esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro recordando las actitudes que Naruto tenía de pequeño con ella._

_-Si yo también me he dado cuenta... –Exhalando un largo suspiro. _

_-¿Y que harás? –Pregunto la pelirosa._

_-Lo que es correcto supongo..._

_-¿Sasuke crees que tu y yo? –Sakura se mordió los labios pues su pregunta era demasiado apresurada._

_-Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado Sakura. –Mirándola con ternura. –Yo siempre seguiré amándote._

Sasuke aproximo su rostro al de la muchacha y la beso apasionadamente, algunos grillos, aquel árbol de cerezo y el resplandor lunar eran sus confidentes y testigos, pero hubo otro espectador aquella noche.

Dos ojitos perlados temblaban llenos de tristeza, la chica sintió varias punzadas en el corazón al verse testigo de aquel doloroso acto, nunca pensó que el echo de ir tras unos bocadillos a la cocina, desenlazaría en una tierna escena romántica entre dos jóvenes apasionados.

_Flash Back..._

La muchacha al ir a la cocina se percato de que la puerta principal estaba abierta, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, pues ni Sakura ni Sasuke estaban en la fiesta y su instinto le decía que las cosas no irían tan bien esa noche.

Hinata se acerco con cautela y miro a través de la hendija dejada por la puerta apenas entreabierta.

_-¿La amas? –Pregunto Sakura. _

_-¿A quien?_

_-A Hinata por supuesto..._

_-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?_

_-¿Por qué evades mi pregunta? ¿La amas o no? _

_-La quiero... es una mujer hermosa y algo ingenua pero es muy tenaz, ella sigue adelante a pesar de todo, pero a la vez es tan frágil que no puedo evitar querer protegerla incluso de sí misma._

_¿Pero entonces te has enamorado? _

_-No... Eso es un poco difícil cuando ya tienes a alguien en tu corazón... _

La conversación de ambos jóvenes la paralizo su mente la llevo a aquella escena hace varios meses atrás, donde el hombre que supuestamente la quería le profesaba su amor a otra mujer. La chica no entendía por que aquella macabra escena la perseguía, ¿por qué todo volvía a repetirse? ¿Era esta acaso su maldición su karma? ¿Realmente había hecho algo tan malo en su otra vida que en esta lo pagaba con concreces?

Hinata se aparto de la puerta he ingreso a la cocina no estaba segura de tener la suficiente fuerza como para seguir soportando aquella imagen, aun que se había propuesto amar a Sasuke aun no lo había conseguido, pero si sentía un profundo cariño por su valiente paladín, pero al parecer él mismo había truncado aquel floreciente sentimiento, su NO rotundo le dolía mucho mas de lo que creía.

Su rabia y coraje parecían ahora querer tomar el mando, ella se había prometido no volver a sufrir y llegado el momento debía tener el valor suficiente para defenderse. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se acerco a la puerta dispuesta a hacerle frente a aquellos traicioneros amantes sin ningún tipo de piedad o miramiento, pero para su desdicha y congoja se encontró con otra escena aun más turbia.

_-¿Sasuke crees que tu y yo? –Sakura se paralizo por un instante mirando a Sasuke a los ojos._

_-Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado Sakura, yo siempre seguiré amándote. –Exclamo el chico._

En ese mismísimo instante ambos se besaron con pasión, Hinata quien había juntado rabia y coraje palideció ante esta acción. Al parecer todo estaba dicho, que razón tenía ingresar en aquella escena, solo ella saldría herida. La guadaña ya había encausado su marcha y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que llegara directo a su cabeza o más bien a su corazón.

_Fin del Flash back..._

Hinata regreso a la fiesta sin decir absolutamente nada, traía consigo otros bocadillos mas que dejo con cuidado sobre la mesa, Naruto la observo atento la muchacha lucía muy triste.

_-¿Te ocurre algo Hinata? –Pregunto con intriga._

_-No me pasa nada... –Tratando de volver a sonreír._

Hinata volvió a sumirse en sus propios pensamientos mientras veía como los invitados al menos si se divertían con alegría, pero no podía evitar que aquella agonía interna la consumiera lenta y mortalmente.

Eran casi las tres de la mañana hacía ya dos horas o más que los invitados se habían marchado, como la fiesta de cumpleaños de Naruto era un día de semana se hacía muy difícil extenderse hasta altas horas de la noche.

Hinata termino de acomodar su cocina se puso su pijama, de chaqueta y pantalón largo color rosa y se acostó. Estubo unas cuantas horas remoloneando, pero por mas que lo intentaba no conciliaba el sueño; la imagen de Sakura y Sasuke besándose la tenía completamente desvelada ¿Acaso Sasuke la dejaría? ¿Realmente él y Sakura aun se amaban? Por otro lado si eso ocurría Naruto quedaría libre, pero según Tenten ya había otra mujer que al rubio le quitaba el sueño y debía de ser alguien muy importante para él por que había logrado desbaratar el cariño casi inmortal que el chico sentía por la pelirosa.

Hinata se levanto de su cama, era inútil que siguiera dando vueltas en ese lugar necesitaba aplacar sus ideas. En ese momento recordó la botella de licor de chocolate traído por Azuma, se había prometido antes no beber, pero esta bebida no parecía tener tanta graduación alcohólica, ¡Un poco seguramente no le haría daño y la ayudaría a dormir! Pensó.

La muchacha se dirigió a la cocina y saco el licor de la heladera junto con una fuente con Hielo que lo mantenía frió dándole un sabor más exquisito. Tomo un vaso de uno de los aparadores y se dirigió a la sala, allí abrió una de las hojas del enorme ventanal y se sentó afuera en el pasillo que tenía vista al jardín.

La luna llena brillaba con intensidad en el cielo. Solamente los grillos tarareaban sus melodías nocturnas, incluso la brisa era suave y delicada no hacía ni frío ni calor, el clima era ideal.

La muchacha se sirvió un vaso de aquel sabroso elixir y fijo su vista al cielo, ¿Cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante? ¿Qué debía hacer con Sasuke? ¿Por qué no conseguía hallar al verdadero amor, a su alma gemela? ¿Y si existía donde se hallaba ese mágico ser? ¿Acaso ella no dispondría de su otra mitad como los demás seres humanos? ¿Y si él existía por que no escuchaba sus suplicas?

Hinata se perdió en sus propios pensamientos, mientras invocaba mentalmente a su verdadero amor y bebía otra copa de aquel exquisito elixir.

Naruto se despertó algo sediento, había comido demasiadas cosas saladas y deseaba mas que nada un dichoso vaso de agua. El chico se puso una remera y sus pantalones, pues solo dormía en ropa interior, y salió sigilosamente de la habitación.

Bajo por las escaleras y al pasar por la puerta de la sala pudo observar a su dulce Hinata, sentada en el pasillo exterior lo cual captó su atención.

El muchacho cambio inmediatamente su ruta dirigiéndose al lado de la muchacha quien permanecía sentada con sus piernas flexionadas abrazadas por ambos brazos y su barbilla apoyada en las rodillas.

_-¿Te ocurre algo Hinata? –Le pregunto al notar la falta de reacción de la joven ante su presencia._

La muchacha lo observó con detenimiento pero no pronuncio palabra y solo volvió a mirar el horizonte.

_-¡Hinata! –Exclamo acercándose más a ella hasta estar a su lado._

_-¡Shhh! –Le chistó esta._

_-¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunto el joven al notar su extraña actitud._

_-No me dejas escuchar ¡Shhh! -Colocándose con suavidad el dedo índice sobre los labios en señal de silencio._

_-¿Escuchar que cosa? –Naruto no comprendía a la muchacha._

_-¡Cómo que cosa el concierto acaso no te das cuenta! –Pronuncio con dificultad._

_-¿Qué concierto Hinata? –Mirando a su alrededor._

_-¡Ese! Es el mas maravilloso de todos los conciertos que haya oído en mi vida... –Tartamudeando al hablar._

_-¿Qué? –Naruto volvió a mirar a su alrededor y lo único que escuchaba era a los grillos. –¡Lo único que escucho son insectos! –Exclamo azorado mirándola sonreír y hacer movimientos en el aire con una mano como si disfrutara de la más grandiosa obra musical_

_-¡Son los mejores músicos! Debimos haberlos contratado para el cumpleaños... –Riendo desfachatadamente._

Naruto miro a su alrededor, la chica sonaba algo chiflada lo cual lo asusto, se incorporo decidido a pedirle ayuda a Tenten y Shikamaru, pero noto enseguida la botella de licor completamente vacía.

_-¿Hinata acaso estuviste bebiendo? –Levantando la evidencia del crimen._

_-Solo un poquito... –Riendo con soltura._

_-Si a una botella completa le dices un poquito ¿Qué será para ti mucho? –Mirándola con detenimiento. –Ven te llevare a tu cuarto. –Tomándola por el brazo._

_-¡No quiero déjame en paz! –Dijo con furia zafándose de aquel agarre._

_-¿Piensas quedarte toda la noche aquí? –Pregunto algo molesto por la actitud de la muchacha._

_-¡Si! Por que no te quedas conmigo... –Sujetándole la mano._

_-Pero solo un momento luego nos iremos a dormir lo prometes. –Siguiéndole el juego como si fuera una niña de cinco años y sentándose a su lado._

_-Tú si que me quieres. –Balbuceo acomodándose con simpatía en el hombro del chico._

_-¡Hinata! –Exclamo Naruto quien sentía que si la muchacha permanecía mucho tiempo más a su lado no podría contenerse._

_-¿Qué? –Pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Mejor siéntate bien... _

_-Estoy sentada no me ves... –Riendo con ternura._

_-Bueno me refiero a que te sientes sin la necesidad de apoyarte en mí._

_-¿Por qué acaso tu también me desprecias? –Mirándolo enfadada mientras hacía puchero._

_-No, no te desprecio es que hace calor... –Exclamo Naruto exhalando un fuerte suspiro._

_-Bueno eso tiene solución. –Hinata tomo la fuente que contenía el agua helada de aquellos cubitos derretidos y lo volteo completamente sobre la cabeza de Naruto quien sintió un creciente escalofrió en todo su cuerpo._

_-¡Que rayos haces Hinata quieres matarme! –Poniéndose de pie bruscamente tratando de sacudirse algunos cubos de hielo que no estaban derretidos de su cabeza y de escurrirse aquella agua helada que ahora recorría hasta sus partes intimas._

_-¿No tenías calor? –Pregunto la chica con algo de dificultad._

_-Pero no para que hagas eso. –Exclamo algo enfadado sacándose la remera que traía puesta y secándose un poco con ella._

_-Lo siento. -Exclamo entre risas._

_-No volverás a beber mas, pareces una niñita. –Sentándose enfurecido mientras secaba un poco su cabello y temblaba de frío_

_-Entonces mentiste, tu también me odias, todos los hombres me odian, primero Kiba, luego tú y ahora Sasuke ¿qué rayos les he hecho yo? -Desplomándose en sus piernas donde se acomodo con gracia apoyando la cabeza en su regazo. _

_-Hinata... –Naruto sintió como le subía el calor nuevamente al cuerpo._

_-¿Por que me odias Naruto? ¿Por qué me odia Sasuke? –Exclamo llorisqueando._

_-Tranquila Hinata ni yo ni Sasuke te odiamos ¿Por qué crees que lo hacemos? –Dijo acariciándole el cabello con ternura._

_-Por que no importa cuanto haga por ustedes, lo único que hacen es correr tras Sakura. –Hinata se incorporo nuevamente parándose de un salto y colocándose frente a Naruto que la miraba estupefacto. -¡La odio, odio a esa mujer! –Elevando la voz._

_-¡Hinata cálmate! –Exclamo Naruto sorprendido con la actitud de la joven._

_-No me calmare, siempre soy la estúpida que tiene que ceder, por que simplemente no puedo encontrar a un chico apuesto que me quiera igual que yo a él, y que no tenga una frenética historia de amor con otra mujer ¡Dime! –Caminando nerviosamente frente a Naruto._

_-No lo sé Hinata... –Notando el estado alterado de la muchacha._

_-¿Acaso no soy bonita? –Mirándolo interrogativamente mientras Naruto se ponía un poco más nervioso._

_-Si, lo eres... Eres muy bonita._

_-¡Es lo que digo yo! Creo que soy al menos algo interesante y podría conocer chicos guapos que me quieran como soy, pero tengo un estúpido cartel aquí arriba de mi cabeza que dice "Síganme los chicos problemáticos" lo vez ahí esta. –Señalando por encima de su cabeza._

_-¡Ah! Quizás. –Exclamo Naruto disimulando una sonrisa que ahora poseía sus labios, ya que la actitud de la joven le parecía cómica._

_-Primero Kiba –Elevando uno de sus dedos como contando. –Fue algo arreglado por nuestros padres, pero me enamore de él, rayos que si lo hice, aun que él prefirió a mi hermana, ¿qué tiene mi hermana que no tenga yo? –Pregunto molesta. –Segundo estabas tú. –Elevando otro de sus dedos._

_-Espera Hinata... –Tratando de calmarla._

_-Tu parecías ser un buen chico, que digo si hasta soñaba contigo. Cuando té vi en aquel cementerio pensé que estaba dormida nuevamente, o quizás eras una especie de fantasma perturbado que le gustaba atormentar a las muchachas en sus sueños._

_-¡Soñabas conmigo! ¡Yo un fantasma! –Contesto Naruto algo desconcertado y aturdido._

_-Pero no lo eras y cuando viniste aquí y supe quien eras... sabía que no debía fijarme en ti, tu eres un Uzumaki y yo... –Sentándose nuevamente. – ¿Por que no seguí a mi mente en vez de a mi corazón? –Agachando la cabeza._

_-Hinata... –Tratando de acariciar su cabello ante lo cual la chica lo rechazo golpeando su mano bruscamente con la de ella mientras comenzaba a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas._

_-Pero tú amas a Sakura y ella te ama a ti, que podía hacer mas que resignarme. Luego conocí a Sasuke y a pesar de su forma de ser es más tierno de lo que él mismo cree._

Naruto sintió una punzada en su corazón ¿Acaso Hinata se había enamorado de Sasuke?

_-Sasuke también ama a Sakura y aun que él intente quererme no puede dejar de amarla... –Hinata lloraba ahora copiosamente._

_-Mira Hinata quizás necesites replantearte algunas cosas antes de comenzar una relación, deberías intentar conocer mas a las personas para no llevarte esta clase de chascos ¿No crees? –Naruto la miro sonriente pero Hinata parecía muy deprimida._

_-Sabes muchas veces me pregunto si esto no es un castigo... –Derrumbándose hacia atrás quedando completamente tendida sobre el piso de madera de aquel extenso pasillo._

_-¿Castigo por que Hinata? –Pregunto Naruto con intriga._

_-Es una manera de decirme que yo no debería estar aquí no debería haber sobrevivido..._

_-¿Sobrevivido? ¿A que te refieres? –Acercándose a la tumbada muchacha que yacía en el piso._

_-¿Sabes lo que más me duele? –Incorporándose y acomodándose nuevamente en el regazo de Naruto quien cada vez comprendía menos la situación._

_-¿Qué Hinata? –Acariciándole el cabello mientras secaba algunas de las lágrimas que habían rodado en las mejillas de la chica._

_-Que cuando lo sepas me odiaras..._

_-¿Cuándo sepa que? _

_-Y aun que tu me odies yo no podré dejar de amarte Naruto... Ese será mi mayor castigo por lo que hice. –Dijo cerrando los ojos y exhalando un largo suspiro._

_-¿Tu me amas Hinata? –Pregunto Naruto pues no podía armar una frase coherente de todas las cosas que la chica le decía, no sabía sin en realidad sus confidencias eran causadas por el alcohol o realmente esta era la verdadera Hinata, la que no ocultaba o callaba sus sentimientos._

Hinata giro su cabeza mirando a los ojos a su amado Naruto, se incorporo un poco hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del rostro del muchacho.

_-¿Me amas? –Volvió a interrogar Naruto con temor mirándola a los ojos._

_-Nunca he dejado de hacerlo mi Naruto. –Dijo en voz baja._

Hinata se acerco y lo beso con ternura, mientras algunas lágrimas volvían a escurrirse por su rostro.

Mientras Hinata lo besaba, el chico la abrazo con fuerza estrujándola contra su pecho, su dulce Hinata aun lo amaba tanto como él a ella.

El chico acaricio el rostro de su princesa correspondiendo con ternura ha aquel apasionado beso, había deseado durante tanto tiempo besarla que aun que la chica no estuviera en sus cinco sentidos no podía evitar aquella anhelada situación.

_-¡Yo también te amo Hinata! Aun que me tomo todo este tiempo reconocerlo y aceptarlo. –Exclamo mirándola a los ojos._

_-¿En verdad? –Mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y colocaba su cabeza contra su pecho._

_-Sí..._

_-Naruto... Tengo frío... –Inquirió aun abrazada al chico._

_-Pues yo me muero de calor. –Exclamo él suspirando mientras sentía el cuerpo de su diosa contra el suyo. –Ven te acompañare a tu cuarto es tarde para que te quedes aquí sola. –Insinuó._

Naruto se paro de golpe ayudando a Hinata a hacer lo mismo pero a ésta le costo un poco mas volver a incorporarse, un intenso mareo se apodero de su cuerpo mientras sujetaba con dificultad la mano del muchacho.

Naruto entro a la sala seguido de la muchacha cerro la hoja de aquel gran ventanal y prosiguió su camino para intentar llegar a la habitación de la chica, pero sintió un fuerte tirón en su mano, giro rápidamente su vista para ver a Hinata desplomarse en el suelo mientras sonreía.

_-¿Hinata estas bien? –Acercándose a la muchacha a toda prisa._

_-Sabes Naruto... creo que mi casa esta dando vueltas. –Dijo riéndose desfachatadamente._

_-No creo que sea tu casa Hinata. –Riendo junto con ella. –¡Déjame ayudarte!_

Naruto alzo a Hinata en brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación, donde la deposito con suavidad en la cama y la tapo con sus sabanas.

_-Mañana estarás mejor, aun que la resaca creo que te causara un fuerte dolor de cabeza. –Exclamo sonriendo._

_-¡Todo me da vueltas!_

_-Eso es por beber mucho, no estas hecha para eso Hinata-chan, ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? –Le pregunto en voz baja mientras la chica se acurrucaba en su cama para dormir._

_-Sí... –Dijo esta en un largo suspiro._

Naruto aun tenía su pantalón un poco mojado, pero no le presto la más mínima atención, el echo de recostarse al lado de su dulce Hinata y deleitarse con su aroma era mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, y unos simples pantalones húmedos no iban a arruinar este maravilloso momento.

El chico giro alrededor de la cama, recostándose al lado de aquella misteriosa mujer que tanto le encantaba, y acaricio el rostro de ella con dulzura.

Sin duda si Hinata se hallara en otras condiciones no dudaría ni un segundo en hacerla suya sin miedos ni reticencias, pero al verla tan vulnerable a su lado le causaba mas ternura y cariño que una fuerte excitación; Y así ambos se durmieron abrazados, extasiados por el calor y el perfume de sus cuerpos.


	17. La hora de la verdad

_Capitulo XVII_

"_La hora de la verdad"_

El sol volvió a retomar su poderío en el firmamento como todas las mañanas. Cada criatura de Konoha retornaba a la vida tras un largo y extasiante sueño, invocados por su mágica luz.

Tenten se levanto a las nueve de la mañana se vistió, y se dirigió a la cocina esperando encontrar allí a Hinata, con el desayuno listo como era ya su rutina; Pero para su sorpresa no había ni señales de la chica, así que se dispuso a preparar algo de té mientras se hallaba un poco pensativa.

Deidara había cambiado mucho con ella en la noche bailaron y rieron pero nada mas, era como si el muchacho hubiese perdido todo el interés en la chica.

La muchacha trato de observarse, no creyó que se viera tan mal, creía que tenía su atractivo, pero no comprendía por que no lograba hechizar al rubio muchacho.

La joven recordó las palabras de Naruto el día anterior, de que debía tratar de ser más femenina, pero a pesar de que se esforzaba parecía no obtener tan buenos resultados ¿Sería que Deidara se había aburrido de ella? ¿O quizás no la consideraba como una mujer a la cual hacer su novia? Si bien solo habían tenido dos únicas citas, en donde se la pasaron en exposiciones de arte y otras boberías que solo a él le gustaban, ella decidió acompañarlo por que realmente le interesaba, pero aun así el chico se centraba mas en una simple estatuilla de arcilla que en la muchacha.

Mientras Tenten se sumergía en su propio mundo interior en la habitación de Hinata dos jóvenes se abrazaban con ternura entre sueños. El sol comenzaba a filtrarse a través de la ventana del cuarto iluminando parte de la alcoba y la cama, entibiando con dulzura ambos cuerpos que yacían casi inmóviles debajo de las sabanas.

Hinata que permanecía de espaldas a Naruto, quien la había rodeado entre sus brazos, giro sobre si misma hasta quedar frente a frente con el adormecido muchacho.

La chica aun dormida lo abrazo con fuerza apoyando su cabeza debajo de la barbilla de Naruto quien dormía de costado.

La joven se sintió extraña, como si estuviera en uno de sus más maravillosos y románticos sueños, al lado del hombre que amaba.

Se aproximo mas a aquella cálida figura, a la cual no veía entre dormida, pero que si sentía estremecerse delante suyo. La joven se deleitaba con aquel exquisito calor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo a medida que éste contactaba más íntimamente con aquel exótico y mágico sueño.

Naruto abrió con lentitud sus ojos, motivado por cierto calor y éxtasis que parecía devorarlo, el chico observó con detenimiento el cabello y parte del rostro de Hinata, quien permanecía dormida, pero cuyo cuerpo se movía y erizaba al sentirse en contacto con el suyo.

La muchacha lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras suspiraba y ronroneaba contorneándose con deseo y locura ¿Acaso Hinata estaba dormida y tenía un sueño excitante? ¿O era acaso él quien lo tenía? Naruto sintió como su deseo se manifestaba con prontitud en su entrepierna a medida que la chica lo abrazaba. Se recostó un poco más contra el cuerpo de ella para tener ambos un mayor contacto.

Ahora no solo Hinata suspiraba, Naruto también lo hacía, el chico no sabía si podría contenerse por mucho más tiempo si Hinata se retorcía de esa manera tan exquisita debajo de él.

_-¡Hinata! –Exclamo dificultosamente pues su respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada._

La muchacha parecía no reaccionar en lo mas mínimo ante su demandante suplica. Naruto sentía que se le iba la vida, y que ahora mismo se hallaba en lo más profundo del infierno, devorado por abrasadoras llamas por causa de sus insanos deseos y pensamientos.

El chico se reclino un poquito para tener acceso a aquella deliciosa boca que reclamaba a la suya entre los más exquisitos suspiros. Naruto beso a Hinata con pasión y desenfreno introduciendo con deleite su lengua en el interior de la boca de aquella extasiante musa.

El joven volvió a estrecharla contra su cuerpo permitiendo que su intimidad rozara con mayor fuerza el pijama de Hinata.

La chica sintió un intenso calor recorrerla hasta la parte baja de su vientre al notar el sugestivo aumento de volumen de aquella silueta que ahora la aprisionaba con mas fuerza.

Realmente este era uno de los sueños más excitantes de su vida. La muchacha sintió aquella exquisita invasión en su boca recorrerla con placer y locura.

Un intenso suspiro ocasionado por aquellos múltiples contactos, la hizo súbitamente abrir los ojos, pero para su sorpresa y asombro aquella figura mágica y que creía imaginaria era nada menos que Naruto, quien la besaba desenfrenadamente mientras la estrechaba con fuerzas contra su cuerpo, sobre el cual se hallaba semitumbado.

La chica se sobre salto al sentir la potente erección del muchacho quien aun no se había percatado, que su aprisionada musa había despertado. Hinata lo empujo con fuerza apartándolo un poco y se incorporo rápidamente en la cama.

_-¡Qué haces! -Exclamo sorprendida y agitada. -¿Cómo entraste aquí? –Mirándolo sobresaltada._

_-Yo te puedo explicar Hinata... –Dijo el chico con la voz algo entrecortada y sumamente agitado._

Naruto intento acercarse nuevamente a Hinata quien lo miraba algo horrorizada ¿Qué rayos hacia él ahí? ¿Y que se supone que pensaba hacerle estando ella dormida?

_-¡No te me acerques! –Exclamó con fuerzas y elevando la voz._

_-¡QUE! Tú me pones en estas situaciones y luego te horrorizas Hinata... –Queriendo aproximarse mas a ella._

_-¡AHH! –Gritó la muchacha._

Hinata pego un fuerte alarido y cayo con brusquedad de la cama hacia atrás golpeando duramente contra el suelo.

Tenten que se hallaba en la cocina, al escuchar el fuerte grito de su amiga, corrió a toda prisa a su habitación. En el camino se encontró con Shikamaru quien venia bajando por las escaleras, ambos se miraron por un instante y emprendieron a toda prisa la marcha al cuarto de la muchacha.

Tenten había pensado lo peor, quizás algún secuestrador intentaba ahora hacerle daño a Hinata y ella sospechaba que seguramente alguien sabía que la chica era una Hyuga, y si era así su vida corría grave peligro.

Tenten le dio una fuerte patada a la puerta y entro con brusquedad seguida por Shikamaru quien se había puesto alerta, ninguno de los dos imaginaron encontrarse con aquella increíble pero esperada escena, aun que ciertamente había algunas situaciones fuera de lugar.

La primera era que Hinata estaba completamente despatarrada en el suelo, mirando algo consternada a los dos jóvenes que entraron a la fuerza a su habitación, y la segunda era hallar a Naruto con el torso desnudo y toda su cintura sumergida de bajo de las sabanas; sentado en la cama de la muchacha, mirando a sus dos intrépidos empleados quienes los observaban atónitos y sonrojados.

_-¡Ahh! Yo lo puedo explicar todo. –Exclamo Naruto con algo de vergüenza, pues nunca en su vida había pasado algo similar._

_-¡Lo sentimos! –Dijo Tenten haciendo una reverencia y algo colorada. –Pensamos que Hinata se hallaba en peligro no quisimos interrumpir. –Exclamó ahora sonriendo._

_-¡Interrumpir! –Profirió Hinata quien cazo la idea al vuelo._

_-Realmente me alegra por ustedes ya era hora par de atolón... –Tenten no pudo terminar su frase por que Shikamaru la saco a la rastra de la habitación, cerrando la puerta del cuarto tras de si, la cual había sido parcialmente rota tras la embestida de Tenten, dejando a Naruto y a Hinata sumamente avergonzados._

_-¡Rayos! Esto solo me puede pasar a mí... –Inquirió Naruto tumbándose en la cama algo molesto._

_-¿Cómo entraste aquí Naruto? Eres un pervertido ¿qué pensabas hacerme, mientras estaba dormida? ¡ Sin vergüenza! –Exclamo Hinata con ira levantándose del suelo._

_-¡Que yo que! _

Naruto pegó un salto de la cama y al notarse aun en problemas se tapo con una almohada. Aun que traía su pantalón puesto, este no disimulaba su erección.

El chico se bajo de la cama y recogió su remera aun humedecida del suelo, donde había quedado la noche anterior, luego se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes miro a Hinata quien lo observaba molesta y avergonzada.

_-Primero que nada deberías evitar emborracharte por que no sabes ni lo que haces o dices, segundo tu me pediste que me quedara contigo, y tercero quien comenzó a refregárseme eras tu no yo, así que si Sasuke no te atiende como debe a mí no me eches la culpa ni me trates de sin vergüenza, en todo caso quien debería sentir pena eres tu por andar tocándome. –Naruto abrió la puerta y la cerro con rudeza; Hinata lo escucho subir las escaleras hacia la planta alta._

_-¿Qué yo hice que? _

Hinata se quedo un momento pensativa, no recordaba nada de lo acontecido luego de beber aquel exquisito licor, no sabía como había llegado a la cama ni por que razón Naruto se encontraba ahí con ella, pero lo más importante de todo era ¿Qué había pasado entre los dos? Realmente debía alejarse de la bebida y más si esta le causaba tantos problemas.

La muchacha se miro de arriba a bajo no sentía nada extraño ni tampoco le faltaba alguna pieza de su ropa interior, por lo cual supuso que entre Naruto y ella no había llegado a pasar nada.

Hinata se desplomo en su cama, ¿realmente Naruto había dormido toda la noche a su lado? Parecía como si sus sueños se hicieran realidad; Aun que la situación no termino exactamente como lo hubiesen predichos sus sueños y fantasías, pero el echo de verlo ahí, de sentirse presa entre sus brazos de saborear el mas apetecible beso, le estremecía hasta el ultimo de sus huesos.

_-¿Pero acaso el no amaba a otra mujer?_

Hinata no comprendía del todo la situación, ¿sería ella de quien Naruto se había enamorado? Pero si el chico le había aclarado sus sentimientos hacia ya un tiempo, incluso el mismo en un ataque de ira le expreso su disconformismo, en cuanto a sus supuestos acechos y molestias ¿Por qué Naruto se enamoraría ahora de ella?

La muchacha recordó a Sakura, ésta le dejo en claro que entre Naruto y ella las cosas no estaban para nada bien y que existía otra mujer, fue exactamente lo mismo que le insinuó Tenten ese mismo día.

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? Ella era la novia de Sasuke, pero eso aun estaba en duda pues el solo echo de recordar a su novio besándose con Sakura no le auguraba un buen futuro; Además el echo de haberse sobresaltado no la dejo muy bien parada con el rubio, pero se había puesto tan nerviosa que reacciono contrariamente a sus deseos y sentimientos.

Hinata estaba sumamente confundida y era hora de que empezara ha aclarar un poco más el panorama y poner en orden su vida, no podía seguir divagando con este tema.

Naruto la había besado con mucha pasión y lujuria eso solo podían significar dos cosas, una que el chico haya reaccionado ante alguna posible insinuación suya entre sueños, la cual no recordaba con exactitud, o bien Naruto sentía algo mas por ella que una simple amistad, y solo había una forma de comprobar todo aquello, debía hacerle caso al consejo de Kurenai.

Hinata se puso rápidamente de pie, pensó en vestirse pero no tenía demasiado caso perder tiempo en eso ahora, necesitaba platicar con Naruto.

La chica sentía una creciente ansiedad en todo su cuerpo y gran nerviosismo, pero necesitaba hablar de una buena vez, lo que aun la atormentaba era el echo de tener que confesarle a Naruto quien era ella realmente y lo que había pasado aquella fatídica y dolorosa noche de otoño.

La muchacha abrió con cuidado la puerta de su dormitorio, Tenten y Shikamaru al parecer permanecían en la cocina, pues ninguno se asomo al pasillo al sentir aquel molesto crujido. Hinata subió con rapidez por las escaleras hasta perderse en la planta alta; al llegar al frente de la puerta del rubio se detuvo por un momento, inspiro profundamente, como tomando valor y coraje, y llamo a la puerta.

No recibió ningún tipo de respuesta desde el interior de la habitación, Hinata se paralizo por unos instantes estaría realmente Naruto allí. La muchacha volvió a insistir, y al recibir exactamente la misma indiferencia que en su primer llamado, se dispuso a ingresar a la habitación.

Asió con su mano derecha la perilla de la puerta girándola con suavidad, pero cuando iba a penetrar en el interior del recinto Naruto abrió la misma con gran brusquedad.

_-¡Que! –Dijo el chico enojado, semioculto detrás de la puerta de su habitación._

_-Pues quería que habláramos... –Exclamo Hinata con timidez._

_-No tenemos nada de que seguir hablando, ¿acaso me piensas acusar de intentar someterte o algo así? ¿O esperas que te pida disculpas? –Naruto hablaba realmente exaltado y fastidiado._

_-¡Podrías dejarme pasar y hablar contigo en vez de ponerte a la defensiva!_

_-¡Ahora estoy ocupado! –Cerrándole la puerta en la cara ha la muchacha quien no podía creer la forma infantil de actuar del chico. –Naruto... –Exclamo en voz baja._

La chica se quedo inmóvil, su valor parecía disiparse tras aquella rotunda negativa de Naruto, quizás lo mejor fuese dejarlo tranquilo y no seguir con esas estúpidas ideas que se habían colado en su cabeza.

Hinata se dispuso a marcharse de allí, dio unos cuantos pasos algo lentos y taciturnos mientras permanecía cabizbaja y pensativa.

La chica se detuvo en medio del pasillo y volteo su vista hacía aquella muralla que el rubio había colocado frente a su habitación; Hinata volvió sobre sus pasos con lentitud y tristeza apostándose nuevamente junto a la puerta.

_-Lo lamento Naruto, al parecer no importa cuanto lo intente siempre termino molestándote de alguna manera..._

Hinata volvió a apartarse de la entrada aguardo unos segundos esperando que Naruto dijera algo pero ni una palabra se oía del interior de la habitación. De repente una música algo estridente comenzó a escucharse en el cuarto del chico, Hinata solo suspiro frente a la puerta; si no entendía este mensaje de "Aléjate" que más debería hacer el chico para que ella lo entendiese.

Estaba claro que su presencia era no grata y quizás Naruto solo había dormido con ella por alguna extraña casualidad o por que necesitaba estar con una mujer o abrazar a una, pero no significaba que el chico realmente la amase ¿O sí?

_-Te... Amo... –Profirió casi imperceptiblemente mientras apoyaba su frente contra la puerta de aquella habitación y derramaba algunas lágrimas._

La chica retomo su ruta regresando por las escaleras hacia la planta baja donde volvió a internarse en su habitación.

_-¿Hinata? –Exclamo Tenten fuera de la misma._

_-¿Qué ocurre Tenten? –Pregunto Hinata desplomándose amargamente sobre su cama._

_-Sasuke acaba de llamar al teléfono de línea, ya que no contestabas el celular, me ha dicho que en 20 minutos pasa por ti que necesita hablar urgentemente contigo._

_-Esta bien gracias Tenten ya me apronto... –Dijo Hinata con melancolía pues de alguna manera veía venir su porvenir sin ser ninguna clase de médium o adivina._

_-¿Estas bien? Suenas un poco triste... –Al notar el tono de voz y las difusas palabras de la muchacha, al otro lado de la puerta quien hacía lo posible para contener una creciente angustia que amenazaba con hacer estallar de dolor su garganta._

_-Si estoy bien Tenten enseguida me cambio..._

Hinata se cambio con prontitud realmente ese día no había comenzado del todo bien, por otra parte ¿de que le querría hablar Sasuke? La muchacha recordó aquel romántico beso que aquellos traicioneros jóvenes se dieron a escondidas, ¿Realmente Sakura amaría a Sasuke? ¿Qué decidiría él, mantener por lastima con ella aquello bastante confuso, a lo cual llamaban relación, o seguir los instinto de su corazón y jugarse por la mujer a la que realmente amaba?

Luego de vestirse, la chica tomo de uno de sus cajones la medicación que hacia nos cuantos días los médicos le habían recetado.

Saco una de aquellas rosadas pastillas la coloco en su boca y la trago lo mejor que pudo, si los doctores tenían razón aquella medicina debía de controlar el creciente mareo y malestar al cual se veía ahora sujeta.

La chica tomo su bolso guardo su celular en el interior junto con la hermosa pañoleta verde que Sasuke le había regalado, y exhalo un extenso suspiro, con el cual creyó perder la poca cordura que aun la mantenía en pie.

Hinata salió de su habitación en el más absoluto silencio, su cuerpo se movía por puro instinto, como si fuera una especie de marioneta a la cual algún atolondrado titiritero había olvidado ingenuamente instalarle un corazón.

Paso en silencio por delante de la puerta de la cocina sin desviar su vista del pasillo; Tenten y Shikamaru la observaron detenidamente realmente se veía más nostálgica que de costumbre. Sin duda Tenten no esperaba que su anfitriona tuviera esa cara y menos luego de haber pasado la noche con Naruto. Sabía que ambos jóvenes se amaban y que de alguna manera esa noche especial era esperada, indirectamente por los dos, pero si realmente entre los dos chicos hubiese acontecido algo como lo que imaginaba dudaba mucho que la chica tuviera ese triste semblante.

_-¡Espera Hinata! ¿Adónde vas? –Pregunto Tenten asomándose en el pasillo._

_-Iré a esperar a Sasuke recuerdas que me pasaría a buscar. –Exclamo Hinata sin darse vuelta._

_-¿Estas bien Hinata te noto muy triste? _

_-Si, claro que estoy bien. –Aun evitando mirarla a los ojos._

_-Pero... –Tenten no sabía exactamente que decirle, seguramente algo mas había ocurrido entre Naruto y Hinata como para ocasionar aquella reacción en la chica._

_-Nos vemos luego... –Exclamo la chica desapareciendo detrás de la puerta principal._

_-Esto es muy extraño Shikamaru ¿Crees que haya pasado algo malo? _

_-No lo se Tenten, pero por la cara que traía parecía que si... –Exclamo el chico de pelo negro mientras se unía a su compañera al observar aquel portal que ahora los separaba de su anfitriona. _

Hinata se acerco a la entrada de su casa al notar el coche de Sasuke estacionado. El chico al verla acercarse bajo la ventanilla de su auto haciéndole señas de que se acercara y se subiera.

Hinata rodeo el coche y se introdujo en el interior de éste en completo silencio, se sentó con calma en el asiento delantero y miro a Sasuke tratando de esbozar una sonrisa intentando que luciera lo mas auténtica posible.

_-¿Estas bien Hinata? –Pregunto Sasuke al verla tan triste._

_-Si, claro estoy bien. –Expreso casi como una autómata._

_-¿Adónde quieres ir? –Inquirió el peli negro mirándola sujetar con fuerza su pequeño bolso._

_-¿De que querías hablarme Sasuke? –Exclamó ella clavando su vista en el parabrisas delantero del coche._

_-Me gustaría que habláramos en un lugar tranquilo Hinata. _

_-Aquí es tranquilo, puedes decirme lo que quieras... –Tratando de apurar aquella calculada situación._

_-Si, así lo prefieres. –Apagando el motor de su coche._

_-Sí..._

_-Hinata anteayer cuando decidí quedarme contigo y probar nuevamente con nuestra relación, lo hice más por ti que por mí, yo no quiero que sufras más por amor, y menos por alguien como yo..._

_-¿Y entonces? –Pregunto Hinata bajando un poco la mirada._

_-Yo te quiero mucho, y siento algo especial por ti, pero lo cierto es que yo..._

_-Déjame adivinar. –Interrumpiendo la frase del Pelinegro. -¡Amas a Sakura y no logras olvidarla verdad! –Aun sin mirarlo._

_-Si... Yo te prometí que siempre seria sincero contigo y prefiero decirte la verdad._

_-Lo se, es lo que acordamos después de todo, ser sinceros el uno con el otro. –Mirándolo a los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa, aun que su rostro denotaba una gran tristeza, débilmente enmascarada. _

_-Hinata no es que tu no me agrades ni crea que eres preciosa, por que estoy seguro que cualquier hombre se volvería loco por ti, pero yo la amo tanto como tu lo amas a él. –Acariciando su cabello mientras ella volvía a perderse en aquel parabrisas._

_-¿Amarlo? Si supongo que te entiendo, pero a diferencia de tu situación, él nunca llegara a sentir lo mismo por mí. –Inquirió con seriedad._

_-Conozco a Naruto Hinata, mas que a mí mismo y se que el esta enamorado de ti, incluso mas de lo que tu piensas. –Observando su mirada cada vez más taciturna._

_-¡No es así! Naruto... él me desprecia, creo que ya ha hecho todo lo posible para que yo lo entienda de alguna manera, él jamás me dijo que me quería siempre estubo al pendiente de Sakura, he incluso ahora mismo ama a otra mujer..._

_-¿De que hablas? -Pregunto Sasuke algo intrigado observando a Hinata quien evitaba mirarlo._

_-Tenten, he incluso, Sakura me lo han dicho._

_-Hinata creo que estas malinterpretando la situación... –Sasuke no sabía con exactitud como hablarle a esta misteriosa mujer quien se negaba rotundamente a ver el amor incluso delante de sus ojos._

_-Y aun que él sintiera algo por mí cuando sepa que yo soy una Hyuga y que fui la causante de la muerte de su padre Minato, me odiara y me despreciara tanto que me desterrara definitivamente de su corazón, eso si es que en verdad siente algo por mí; si no es así sus sentimientos no variaran mucho. –Agachando un poco la cabeza y abriendo su bolso con lentitud._

_-¿Qué tu mataste a Minato de que hablas? –Sasuke la miraba algo incrédulo. –Minato murió en un accidente, el mismo que le acarreo la muerte a tu madre Hinata._

_-Mi madre murió evitando que yo fuera atropellada esa noche, por cruzar estúpidamente la calle sin siquiera mirar a mí alrededor, y Minato murió al tratar de esquivarme a mí; como vez yo cause la muerte de los dos. Soy una asesina quizás no directamente pero lo soy. -Sacando el celular y la pañoleta verde de dentro de su bolso._

_-Pero..._

_-Me extraña Sasuke, siendo quien eres y cual es tu profesión, no investigaste ese pequeño detalle. –Mirándolo con algo de cinismo como si hubiese perdido la poca compostura que le quedaba._

_-Si lo investigue y se que estuviste ahí pero los testigos dijeron que... –Sasuke guardo silencio, realmente no sabía con exactitud el por que Hinata estaba en aquella escena, ni tampoco por que su padre la negaba como hija, puesto que Hiashi se había mostrado bastante reticente en colaborar con su investigación._

_-Esa noche yo huí de mi casa había cancelado mi compromiso con Kiba al encontrarlo con mi hermana, mientras ellos sé... como decirlo... profesaban su cariño... Mi padre estaba furioso conmigo he intento detenerme, yo no quise escucharlo ni tampoco tenía el valor de delatar aquella dolorosa verdad que involucraba a dos de los seres que más amaba._

_Llovía mucho esa noche, si simplemente me hubiese quedado en casa, quizás en mi habitación o en el jardín, pero no realmente tenía que estropearlo todo como siempre suelo hacerlo, no importa cuanto intente que las cosas me salgan bien siempre lastimo a quienes amo. _

_Esa noche tormentosa corrí hasta que mis fuerzas se desvanecieron, quería estar sola y en verdad si que lo logre. Intente cruzar la avenida pero ni siquiera observe la calle realmente no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo lo que me pasara._

_Escuche una bocina a lo lejos pero cuando gire mi vista solo pude percibir aquellas dos deslumbrantes luces que se aproximaban a mí con rapidez, simplemente no pude reaccionar... –Hinata había comenzado a llorar al evocar aquella escena tan dolorosa. Trato de secarse las lagrimas con rudeza y concluir con su confesión. –Si hubiese saltado o hubiese corrido apartadondome de allí quizás Minato podría haber actuado de otra forma, quizás frenar a tiempo o proseguir tranquilamente en su carril, pero me paralice de terror, de miedo, de impotencia. _

_Luego sentí un fuerte empujón a mis espaldas y rodé con fuerza por la avenida hasta golpear con el cordón de la calle. _

_Lo ultimo que recuerdo es escuchar un horrible sonido y esa espantosa bocina sonar sin parar bajo la lluvia. _

_Me desmaye y desperté a los tres días, mi padre me contó lo que había pasado se veía muy dolido él amaba a mi madre y ella a él, mas que a nada en el mundo y entiendo el por que de su desdicha, ese día me acuso de haberla asesinado. _

_Intente negarlo entonces, pero con el correr del tiempo me di cuenta de que tenía razón la aleje de su lado y de mi familia, ella era inocente al igual que el padre de Naruto, se cuanto ha sufrido él con su muerte y cree que mi familia tiene la culpa, pero no es así solo yo fui la culpable nadie mas. _

_Ese día lo perdí todo, el amor de mi familia, mi apellido, mi identidad, mi vida, si no fuera por Kurenai ahora no estaríamos hablando, pensé muchas veces en darme por vencida y simplemente desvanecerme junto a ellos como debió ser en un principio, pero supongo que me falta el coraje suficiente para intentarlo._

_-Hinata tu no tienes la culpa... –Exclamo Sasuke desconcertado._

_¡Claro que la tengo! Ves después de todo si fuiste afortunado al no haberte casado conmigo quizás hubieses sido tu o quizás tu hermano, no entiendes todo esto lo causo yo. –Hinata comenzó a reír lo cual causo que Sasuke se asustara._

_-Hinata cálmate... Por que mejor no vamos a dar una vuelta..._

_-No es necesario que te molestes Sasuke, no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo no lo ves tu tienes la posibilidad de ser feliz, se que Sakura te ama mas que a nada, yo estaba equivocada, ¡Al parecer no suelo acertar con mis presentimientos! Toma... –Hinata extendió su mano y le entrego el celular y la pañoleta al pelinegro quien la miraba con asombro y tristeza. –Esto le pertenece a ella no a mí, gracias por haberme ayudado y por intentar protegerme, pero por tu propio bien es mejor que te marches._

_-¡Espera un momento Hinata! Yo no necesito que tu me cuides, se hacerlo por mi cuenta y además jamás te dejare sola, aun que tu y yo no seamos una pareja no significa que no podamos ser amigos además..._

_-No es necesario que sigas perdiendo tu tiempo conmigo, sé que Sakura te esta esperando te lo dijo anoche o no... –Interrumpiendo las palabras de Sasuke quien la miraba perplejo._

_-Tú nos viste._

_-Sí..._

_-Hinata déjame explicarte..._

_-No es necesario Sasuke no debes darme explicaciones y menos a mi. Sabes por un momento mientras los observaba creí que volvía al pasado, creí ver a Kiba, pero a diferencia de él tu siempre fuiste sincero conmigo Sasuke y eso lo valoro muchísimo._

Hinata se aproximo un poco al pelinegro, acaricio su rostro con suavidad y beso con ternura su mejilla.

_-¡Al menos tú si serás feliz por los dos! _

Hinata volvió a mirarlo y bajo con rapidez del auto, realmente se sentía vacía y sin sentido nuevamente perdía otra vez en aquel juego que barajaba su felicidad. La chica suspiro con fuerzas y tomo el sendero que la conduciría nuevamente a su hogar.

Minutos antes...

Hinata se dispuso a ingresar a la habitación de Naruto cuando este abrió con brusquedad la puerta de su cuarto.

_-¡Que! –Dijo el chico enojado…_

_-Pues quería que habláramos... _

_-No tenemos nada de que seguir hablando, ¿acaso me piensas acusar de intentar someterte o algo así? ¿O esperas que te pida disculpas? –Dijo con Enfado._

_-¡Podrías dejarme pasar y hablar contigo en vez de ponerte a la defensiva!_

_-¡Ahora estoy ocupado! –Cerrándole la puerta_

–_Naruto... –Exclamo Hinata en voz baja._

Hinata se dispuso a marcharse cabizbaja y melancólica, mientras que Naruto trataba de atender una situación algo urgente en su habitación. Realmente esta vez había pasado un gran bochorno frente a la chica, se reprochaba internamente haberse quedado esa noche con la muchacha, aun que lo deseaba con todo su corazón, pero quien iba a imaginar que Hinata lo alteraría de tal forma; por otro lado ¿Con quien estaría soñando? Mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos elevando la temperatura de ambos ¿Sería él o Sasuke el afortunado que lograba enajenar de esa manera a esa dulce y misteriosa mujer? La idea de que fuera él quien la pusiera en aquel estado lo estimulaba aun más, después de todo Hinata le profeso su amor en la noche, aun que no estuviera completamente sobria no quería decir que sus sentimientos no fuesen valederos ¿o sí?

Mientras que Naruto se replanteaba miles de incógnitas en su habitación, se iba dejando llevar por su propio éxtasis y placer. Aun que hubiese preferido apagar aquel fuego a manos de su dulce Hinata, no podía olvidar la cara que ésta había puesto al encontrarlo en su cama. Denotaba con toda claridad que la muchacha no estaba aun preparada o dispuesta a atender aquella clase de urgencias en él, aun que las mismas fueran causadas por su sola presencia. Naruto no podía dejarla entrar en su cuarto si lo hiciese no podría controlar a su ya excitada bestia interna que luchaba constantemente con su conciencia tratando de obligarlo ha hacer suya ha su amada princesa.

Además había otro importantísimo detalle de por medio ¡Hinata era la novia de Sasuke! Naruto se mordió con fuerza los labios mientras varios suspiros se fugaban de los mismos con cierta impunidad.

En ese preciado momento en el cual el chico parecía llegar a su clímax una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

_-Lo lamento Naruto, al parecer no importa cuanto lo intente siempre termino molestándote de alguna manera..._

Como rayos disimularía ante Hinata, si la chica lo miro horrorizado anteriormente por haberla besado y acariciado; ¿Que podría pensar de encontrarlo en tal situación?

Naruto trato de encender su radio despertador que se hallaba sobre su mesa de luz, le costo varios segundos poder accionar aquella estúpida y dichosa radio la cual comenzó a emitir una música algo estridente y apática, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para ocultar su propia vergüenza.

Hubiese deseado abrir aquella fastidiosa puerta y amar a Hinata con toda su lujuria y pasión confesándole todo su sentir; que ella jamás lo molestaría, que la amaba y deseaba con todo su corazón y su alma, pero para su tristeza solo pudo apagar sus sentimientos por su propia cuenta al menos esta vez.

Naruto respiraba con gran dificultad, apago su radio con rapidez y trato de recobrar su compostura, lo mejor que pudo, se acomodo un poco y lo mismo hizo con su aseo personal, se levanto de la cama, y abrió nuevamente la puerta pero esta vez con suavidad; para su desilusión su dulce Hinata se había desvanecido.

El chico volvió a cerrar la puerta y ha desplomarse en la cama aun algo agitado, necesitaba hablar cuanto antes con Hinata o realmente se volvería completamente loco.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos Naruto se baño y cambio de ropa, una vez aseado y más prolijo bajo a la planta baja donde se encontró con Shikamaru y Tenten plantados en el pasillo de la casa mirando con insistencia la puerta de entrada.

_-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto con algo de ingenuidad._

_-¡Ummp! Y todavía lo preguntas. –Inquirió Tenten de mala manera volviéndose a sentar en su silla de la cocina._

_-¿A que te refieres Tenten? –Mirándola consternado. –Si es por lo de hace un rato yo puedo explicarlo, aun que sinceramente no veo el por que debo hacerlo... –Gruño sentándose en una de las sillas de aquella mesa._

_-¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata, Naruto? –Exclamo Tenten furiosa._

_-No le hice nada, por desgracia, es solo que anoche estaba borracha y la ayude a ir a su habitación, me pidió que me quedara y me dormí a su lado pero no paso nada más._

_-Un momento ¿de que estas hablando? –Dijo Shikamaru sentándose con asombro a su lado. _

_-Pues eso que entre nosotros no paso nada. Hinata no se sentía bien y dormí a su lado pero eso no significa que le haya hecho algo indecente ustedes me comprenden... –Algo sonrojado._

_-¿Pero por que se veía tan triste? –Pregunto Tenten mirando a Shikamaru._

_-¿Triste a que te refieres? _

_-Si realmente se veía muy triste me preocupa... –Exclamo Tenten._

_-Quizás es por que no le di mucha cabida hace un rato cuando fue a hablarme a mi habitación._

_-¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE? –Exclamo Tenten pegando un salto de su silla._

_-Y que querías que hiciera estaba algo ocupado... –Sonrojándose aun más._

_-¿Y que te tenía tan ocupado que la despreciaste? Eres un idiota Naruto. –Dijo Tenten con furia no entendiendo las palabras de su jefe._

_-Comprendo que la situación era delicada pero debiste de haberla tratado muy mal Naruto. –Inquirió Shikamaru entre risas y ante la mirada absorta de Tenten quien aun no caía en el tema._

_-Pues no podía pensar demasiado en ese momento sobre que contestarle. –Suspirando._

_-Será mejor que hables con ella Naruto cuanto antes._

_-Si eso haré ¿Esta en su habitación? –Pregunto con alegría._

_-No, Sasuke paso a buscarla hace unos instantes... –Comento Tenten aun tratando de entender el anterior mensaje cuyo código aun no lograba develar._

_-Sasuke... –Sentándose con tristeza en su silla_

Nuevamente la puerta principal volvió a crujir en señal de que alguien entraba a la casa Shikamaru y Tenten se pararon con rapidez poniéndose delante de Naruto. Los tres se sorprendieron al ver a Hinata pasar por delante de la puerta.

_-¿Eras tu Hinata no te habías ido? –Pregunto Tenten algo intrigada, volviéndose a relajar._

_-Pero ya volví... –Exclamo caminando hasta su habitación._

_-Pero no te pasaría a buscar Sasuke... –Tenten no lograba entender la situación y lo que más le preocupaba era el semblante de su anfitriona._

_-¡Espera Hinata tenemos que hablar! –Exclamo Naruto abalanzándose hacia el pasillo he increpándola antes de que entrara a su habitación._

_-¿Por qué querría hablar con usted ahora? –Pregunto una ojiperla completamente ida._

_-Hinata... –Exclamo con preocupación el chico al verla._

_-¡Hinata espera un momento! –Dijo Sasuke entrando por la puerta principal y acercándose a los presentes._

Sasuke se aproximo con rapidez al lado de Hinata lo que ocasiono que Naruto lo mirara con recelo y algo consternado.

_-Ya vete Sasuke... –Inquirió la ojiperla sin demostrar ningún tipo de emoción._

_-No voy a irme y menos dejándote en ese estado. –Exclamo Sasuke con tristeza. _

_-Yo estoy perfectamente bien y ahora si me disculpan quiero estar sola. _

Hinata dio media vuelta y se dispuso a ingresar a su habitación dejando atónitos a los presentes.

_-Espera Hinata... –Exclamo Sasuke sujetándola del brazo izquierdo._

La muchacha detuvo su marcha volvió a ver a los ojos a su valiente paladín y le dio una fuerte bofetada, dejando aun más consternados a Naruto y compañía.

_-Déjame sola... –Tratando de zafarse del agarre del pelinegro._

_-Ya estas mas contenta, o quieres darme otra bofetada. –Contesto Sasuke algo enojado_.

Hinata intento darle otra fuerte cachetada, pero el chico la detuvo antes de que pudiera siquiera impactar en su rostro. Sasuke la rodeo entre sus brazos sujetándola con fuerza, mientras la miraba a los ojos. Naruto, Tenten y Shikamaru miraban la escena algo estupefactos, el rubio sentía una creciente ira en su interior, que Sasuke tratara así a su dulce Hinata le fastidiaba en sobremanera.

_-Mira Hinata si te gusta auto compadecerte constantemente y ponerte en el plan de victima haya tu, pero por una vez en tu vida puedes actuar con madurez y no escapar de las situaciones ni de las personas._

_-Yo no me hago la victima ni nada que se le parezca acaso no lo entiendes._

_-¿Estas segura? Sé que has pasado por situaciones realmente difíciles, pero es hora de que actúes con madurez no eres una niña y a pesar de lo que creas esas situaciones te han ayudado a madurar y ha convertirte en la hermosa persona que ahora eres, y realmente me hiere y me enfada el verte actuar así como si tu vida no tuviera sentido. –Exclamo Sasuke mirándola a los ojos._

_-¿Acaso la tiene? –Respondió Hinata mirando aquellos profundos ojos negros._

_-Claro que si, eres una mujer muy talentosa que con tan solo 18 años se gana la vida haciendo lo que realmente desea, quizás ahora tu familia no lo vea o entienda pero algún día lo hará, y no por eso debes darte por vencida o buscar constantemente su aprobación, si eres feliz con lo que haces y con lo que has escogido hasta ahora, defiéndelo a capa y espada. Tienes muchas personas que te quieren y te valoran por quien eres y que aceptan tu autenticidad sin exigirte que cambies o seas otra cosa, esas personas son las que realmente te estiman y yo me incluyo en ese grupo._

Sasuke se aproximo mas a la chica y la estrecho aun más entre sus brazos, presionándola con fuerza contra su pecho y sin dejar de abrazarla continúo hablando.

-_Quizás las cosas aun no salgan como deseas pero eso no quiere decir que no lo harán o que no lograras ser feliz, si algo me has enseñado desde que te conozco es que todos somos capaces de alcanzar nuestra felicidad, no importa cuantas trabas intenten atravesar nuestro camino he impedirnos alcanzar la meta, algún día las cosas cambiaran y dejaras de verlas negras sin sentido o incluso desahuciadas._

_-¡Sasuke! –Hinata lo abrazo con fuerza mientras unas cuantas lagrimas escapaban fugazmente de sus ojos._

Mientras el abrazo parecía perdurar inalterable en el tiempo, Naruto parecía cosechar una creciente ira y agobio dentro de su ser. Odiaba ver esa escena, no quería que su amigo abrazara así a su... ¿Su que? Hinata no era nada suyo ¿Pero realmente Hinata lo amaba? ¿Qué debía hacer golpear a Sasuke hasta el cansancio y arrebatarle a su amada de entre sus brazos? ¿O escapar del lugar tan rápido como le fuera posible?

_-Además no todos tus presentimientos son tan errados, recuerdas lo que hablamos hace un momento. –Dijo Sasuke aun inmerso en los brazos de Hinata. _

_-¿Lo que hablamos? –Pregunto esta desconcertada._

_-Que lo conozco más de lo que crees y sé que ahora mismo quisiera estrangularme, y sacarme el corazón del pecho solo por satisfacción. –Sasuke la miro a los ojos nuevamente y le sonrió._

_-Pero... –Agachando un poco la mirada._

_Hinata no sabía que hacer realmente Sasuke le diría la verdad ¿Naruto la amaría como él decía? _

_-Háblalo y veraz que yo tengo razón, además no debes culparte de nada en ese tema hay cosas mas turbias de lo que crees y que me encargare de aclararlas para que no vuelvas a sentirte como hace unos instantes._

Sasuke saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta el celular y la pañoleta verde que le había regalado y se las entrego a Hinata quien lo observaba algo avergonzada.

_-Quiero que esto lo tengas tú, recuerda que esta pañoleta simboliza nuestro encuentro, y el celular es para que nunca pierdas el contacto conmigo, yo siempre estaré a tu lado y espero que también lo estés junto al mío. –Dijo sonriendo._

_-Si lo prometo... –Tomando aquellos objetos. _

_-Te quiero, mi amiga. –Exclamo mirándola a los ojos._

_-Yo también amigo. –Contesto Hinata sonriendo. _

Naruto no llegaba a comprender todo el tema y hacía grandes esfuerzos para no apalear a Sasuke, pero lo ultimo que escucho pareció alegrarle el corazón, o él estaba ya obnubilado o había oído la palabra AMIGO.

Tenten y Shikamaru se miraron con sorpresa y luego observaron con detenimiento a Naruto quien permanecía detrás de aquella extraña pareja la cual formulaban una serie de oraciones que solo ellos lograban entender.

-_Bueno será mejor que me vaya, ¿te cuidaras verdad? –Le pregunto Sasuke mirándola a los ojos mientras le secaba algunas lágrimas de sus mejillas._

_-Si, te lo prometo, más bien haré todo lo posible. –Recordando la poca ética que rodeaba a esa respuesta pues siempre terminaba envuelta en problemas._

Sasuke se dio vuelta y miro a Naruto a los ojos, este no decía palabra y lo desafiaba con la mirada. Entonces se aproximo más a él y lo empujo contra la pared asiéndolo por su remera.

_-¡Mas vale que la cuides y no la hagas sufrir! ¡Entendiste! –Increpándolo con seguridad mientras lo miraba a los ojos._

_-¡La amo mas que a mi propia vida y la cuidare hasta el final! –Sonriendo con picardía._

_-Más te vale Naruto..._

_-Y si tenías razón, estuve a punto de arrancarte el corazón... –Mirándolo con simpatía._

_-¡Vez lo conozco como la palma de mi mano! –Exclamo Sasuke mientras miraba con gracia a Hinata quien se había sonrojado con toda aquella extraña declaración por parte de Naruto, ante la increpancía de Sasuke._

_-Sasuke... Naruto-kun... –Exclamo Hinata algo avergonzada. _

_-Bueno debo irme nos veremos después, necesito hablar con Itachi._

Sasuke saludo a los presentes con la mano y se retiro en el más absoluto silencio, los cuatro lo vieron perderse tras la puerta principal.

_-Todo esto si que fue extraño, pero... –Dijo Tenten con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -Yo lo sabía par de atolo..._

_-¡Ven Tenten tenemos que hablar! –Exclamo Shikamaru mientras se llevaba a la rastra a la chismosa de Tenten, quien sonreía y hacia una serie de curiosos gestos afirmativos a su jefe._

Naruto y Hinata los vieron perderse tras la puerta de la cocina, desde el interior de aquel recinto podían escuchar con claridad la voz de Tenten que trataba de escabullirse de la prisión de Shikamaru para observar la siguiente escena.

_-Esta Tenten no va a cambiar más. –Exclamo Naruto riéndose con fuerza._

_-Naruto... Tu realmente sientes... –A Hinata le costaba un poco hablar y se había puesto sumamente nerviosa._

Naruto la miro con ternura mientras la muchacha jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos, se acerco a ella y la beso con pasión y éxtasis, abrazándola con fuerza.

Hinata se sorprendió un poco con la reacción de su querido huésped, pero finalmente sucumbió ante los encantos de éste, entregándose con dulzura ha aquel extasiante y exquisito beso.

_-Claro que si, hace mucho que lo siento, ¡Te amo Hinata! Y Tenten esta en lo cierto cuando dice que soy una idiota, el hecho de perderte casi me cuesta la razón y el corazón._

_-Pero Naruto no entiendo tu no amabas a otra mujer... –Hinata se veía algo confusa._

_-Si, a ti tonta... –Dijo sonriendo._

_-Tonta... –Hinata pareció enfadarse un poco con aquella palabra._

_-Si, estabas tan borracha anoche que no lo recuerdas._

_-¿Recordar? Espera un momento ¿qué te dije anoche? –Pregunto Hinata sobresaltada._

_-Pues además de que estabas sumamente embelesada con un supuesto concierto ejecutado por estridentes y molestos insectos, pues... muchas cosas._

_-¡Concierto! –Hinata no entendía todo aquello pero el sentirse presa entre los brazos de Naruto la llenaban de felicidad._

_-Si, luego dijiste algo de un cartel en tu cabeza, de que estabas enfadada con el sexo masculino, que soñabas conmigo y por ultimo, me dijiste que me amabas con todo tu corazón, a lo cual te confesé también mis sentimientos._

_-Yo dije todo eso... –Expreso algo abochornada._

_-Si claro y además me tiraste un balde de agua helada en la cabeza casi muero de un resfrió._

_-Lo siento Naruto yo... –Naruto volvió a besarla con dulzura._

_-Luego me pediste que me quedara a tu lado y eso hice aun que no te toque eso te lo juro. –Sonriéndole con ternura._

_-Pero y esta mañana... _

_-¡Ven entremos a tu cuarto prefiero que Tenten no se entere de ciertas cosas!_

_-¡ERES UN EGOÍSTA NARUTO! –Exclamo la castaña desde la cocina._

Naruto y Hinata penetraron en el interior de la habitación riéndose como dos niños ante la picardía de Tenten y por la felicidad que los invadía

_-¿Qué paso en bueno tu sabes? –Pregunto Hinata con timidez sentándose en su cama, mientras Naruto hacia lo mismo._

_-Pues se ve que tenías algún tipo de sueño erótico, que a propósito espero que haya sido conmigo o buscare a Sasuke y lo golpeare hasta el cansancio... pero digamos que fue maravilloso... –Sonriendo con picardía._

_-¡Espera un momento que te hice! _

_-De solo recordarlo me hierve la sangre... –Suspirando. –Pero bueno luego despertaste y me miraste horrorizada._

_-Bueno me sorprendiste no esperaba despertarme en tal situación Naruto. –Exclamo avergonzada._

_-En fin luego tuve que huir... –Dijo con cierta congoja el rubio._

_-Pero en tu cuarto me trataste muy mal Naruto. –Dijo Hinata ofuscada._

_-¿Y que esperabas que hiciera dejarte entrar y hacerte el amor ahí mismo? Además tuve que resolver el problema que me causaste aquí. –Suspirando. _

_-¿De verdad? Y yo que pensé que me odiabas y que querías que dejara de molestarte. –Dijo con tristeza._

_-¡Te amo Hinata! Jamás escúchame, jamás te odiaría. –Sentencio mirándola a los ojos. -Te amo mi dulce Hinata, mas que a mi vida eso te lo dije cuando estuviste en peligro, recuerdas._

_-Prefiero no recordar eso. –Exclamo con rapidez._

_-Si lo sé ni yo, pero quiero que sepas que daría mi vida por ti._

_-¡No digas eso, ni siquiera lo pienses Naruto! Nunca me dejes sola prométemelo. –Mirándolo con tristeza a los ojos._

_-Te lo prometo... –Besándola con pasión nuevamente._

Ambos volvieron a fundirse en el mas tierno y apasionado beso, que Hinata haya podido recordar en su vida; El estar junto a Naruto sumergida entre sus brazos, la hacia delirar de alegría.

Los dos se recostaron en la cama mientras se besaban y acariciaban con dulzura y deleite mientras el sol, se filtraba por la ventana, y los envolvía con suavidad, reconfortándolos y sanando viejas heridas y cicatrices del pasado.

En la cocina Tenten suspiraba de alegría se sentó en una de las sillas junto a la mesa, mirando a Shikamaru con satisfacción.

_-Creo que estas mas contenta que el propio Naruto y Hinata, Tenten. –Inquirió Shikamaru al notar el aura de felicidad que emanaba de la chica._

_-Y no es para menos, realmente se tardaron son unos atolondrados los dos, yo sabía que tarde o temprano se quedarían juntos. –Exclamo riendo con complacencia._

_-Bueno es cierto hacen una bonita pareja, solo espero que la felicidad les dure. –Dijo Shikamaru exhalando un extenso suspiro._

_-¿Por qué lo dices Shikamaru? –Pregunto Tenten Azorada._

_-No lo sé, no tengo un buen presentimiento, y la situación esta bastante delicada, este impas que esta padeciendo la compañía Uzumaki tras el ultimo atentado no me huele para nada bien..._

_-Entiendo... –Dijo Tenten recordando ahora a Hinata y a su dolorosa verdad._

Aun había algo importante que Naruto debía saber y esa tarea tan complicada debía llevarla a cabo la propia Hinata, pero ¿Tendría el valor necesario para realizarla?

El móvil de Shikamaru comenzó a sonar en ese preciso momento, los dos jóvenes se miraron con atención, hasta que el pelinegro contesto a aquel molesto sonido.

_-Diga... –Dijo con naturalidad._

_-Soy Shino, necesitamos hablar en privado. –Exclamo una voz del otro lado del teléfono._

_-¿Cuándo quieres que nos veamos? –Pregunto Shikamaru._

_-Ahora mismo si es posible, tengo la información que me pediste._

_-¡Ya la conseguiste! –Inquirió el chico mirando a Tenten quien permanecía atenta a la charla._

_-No toda pero he descubierto algo, ven a mi casa te estaré esperando. –Pronuncio Shino con seriedad._

_-Esta bien iré ahora mismo. –Dijo Shikamaru colgando el teléfono._

_-¿Qué paso? –Pregunto Tenten._

_-Nada importante iré a ver a Shino, quédate aquí y cuida de Naruto cualquier cosa me llamas al móvil esta claro._

_-Si no te preocupes._

Shikamaru se levanto de su asiento y salió algo cabizbajo de la cocina, el tono de Shino siempre solía ser frió y serio pero notaba algo diferente a lo usual, el chico sospechó que no le tenía buenas noticias.


	18. Conexiones

_Capitulo XVIII_

"_Conexiones"_

El mes de diciembre ya dejaba entrever un incipiente calor que crecía conforme pasaban los días. La población de Konoha parecía algo dispersa, últimamente varios extraños altercados y una inquisidora asechanza de la policía habían alterado los ánimos en la ciudad.

Kabuto había estado encargado desde hacia mas de un mes de vigilar constantemente "Los ojos de la Serpiente", aquella sucia pocilga que servia como resguardo a varios malandrines de la ciudad.

El muchacho sin duda había aprendido con audacia y muchas artimañas a escabullirse sin ningún tipo de problemas, entre aquella gentuza, que diariamente concurría a ese lugar, algunos en busca de un trago y otros para satisfacer sus ansias delictivas.

Ese día parecía que el calor no anhelaba darle mucha tregua, llego cansado a su departamento en donde se dio una necesitada ducha, y comió algo que lucía muy poco apetecible dentro de su refrigerador. Hacía tanto que no tenía un merecido descanso que no había tenido tiempo si quiera de hacer unas cuantas compras.

La luz de su contestador parpadeaba incansablemente desde hacía un rato, sin duda ya sabía quien se había tomado la molestia de llamarlo, pues últimamente solo recibía sus constantes quejas y asechanzas.

El chico presiono de mala manera aquella luz incesante, activando una cadena de mensajes alojados en aquel pequeño aparatejo.

_-Primer mensaje ¡Pip! –Tintineo una molesta vocecilla proveniente del aparato._

_-Kabuto soy Kakashi, necesito que me des novedades llámame cuanto antes._

_-Segundo Mensaje ¡Pip!_

_-Kabuto hace dos días que no te reportas sé que te dije que estarías solo en esto pero necesito que me traigas novedades ¡llámame!_

_-Tercer mensaje ¡Pip!_

_-Soy Kakashi cuando diablos piensas parar en tu casa contéstame Kabuto._

_-Cuarto Mensaje ¡Pip!_

_-Maldita sea Kabuto repórtate cuanto antes necesito hablarte._

_-¿Qué ocurre Kakashi? –Pregunto una voz cerca del teléfono._

_-Yamato eres tu, estoy llamando al idiota de Kabuto pero no me contesta el muy cretino, ¡Oíste eso Kabuto! ¡QUE ME CONTESTES!_

_-¿Para que quieres a Kabuto, Kakashi? –Insistía Yamato a su lado._

_-Como para que, necesito novedades las cosas han estado demasiado alborotadas últimamente._

_-Olvidas que te traje los reportes de Kabuto esta mañana, el paso temprano a dejártelas._

_-¿En verdad? –Pregunto Kakashi Azorado._

_-Rayos Kakashi te los deje sobre la mesa, pero tienes tantos papeles aquí que ni siquiera los ves._

_-¡Yamato y por que no me lo dijiste! _

_-¡Te lo dije pero estaba la señorita Shitzune, y al parecer ni me prestaste atención en su presencia! –Refunfuño Yamato._

_-¡Ahh bueno! No lo sabía en fin Kabuto leeré tus reportes, lo lamento cuando puedas pásate por la oficina, ¡Chaito! –Dijo Kakashi alegremente._

_-Ese fue su ultimo mensaje... –Tintineo nuevamente el contestador._

Kabuto bebió un sorbo de agua fresca que había sacado de la heladera y miro con rabia el contestador, sin duda Kakashi aun que fuera su jefe era un idiota, pero como él era su subordinado no podía hacer otra cosa mas que acatar sus ordenes. Si pudiese de alguna manera sacar a ese cínico del frente de la policía lo haría pero por ahora no le quedaba más que esperar.

Kabuto era bueno en su trabajo, a pesar del paupérrimo sueldo que recibía él terminaba haciendo todo el trabajo duro mientras que Kakashi solía llevarse el crédito. Se mordió los labios con fuerza al recordar esto ultimo, pero prefirió ir a descansar pues aun le quedaba un ajetreado día por delante y sin duda la noche sería bastante movida para él, debía nuevamente infiltrarse en aquel antro de perdición solo para esperar algún posible movimiento de ese tal Orochimaru.

El chico se dirigió a su dormitorio y se desplomo con rudeza sobre su cama exhalando un largo suspiro, el ventilador de techo giraba tenuemente pero parecía que aquel sofocante calor solo se desparramaba más en su habitación gracias a su ayuda.

Kabuto encendió el televisor, y recorrió varios canales casi como hipnotizado, sin prestar la más mínima atención a sus contenidos, necesitaba relajarse pero la programación no lucía muy apetecible ese día.

Un sonido se oyó en la puerta de su departamento, el jugueteo de unas llaves se infiltraron en el interior del mismo, Kabuto solo observo por unos escasos momentos la puerta de su habitación, nadie parecía asomarse tras ella, abrió con cuidado el cajón de su mesa de noche y saco del mismo su revolver, intento ponerse en pie con rapidez pero una figura femenina se asomo a la puerta riendo con algo de desfachatez.

_-Vaya sueles recibirme de las maneras mas variadas Kabuto... –Inquirió una mujer de cabellos rojos, anteojos negros, una corta falda color chocolate y una camisa color rosa viejo. _

_-Eres tu Karin... –Dijo Kabuto exhalando un suspiro de alivio._

_-¿Acaso esperas ha alguien mas? –Exclamo la muchacha acercándose lentamente al chico._

_-Pues a decir verdad no, pero uno nunca sabe quien estará tras la puerta. –Dijo Kabuto recostándose en su cama._

_-Bueno eso es cierto... ¿Dime ya te bañaste? –Dijo parándose al lado de la cama de Kabuto._

_-Sí... Tenía calor..._

_-Bueno es una lastima que no me hayas esperado._

Karin se agacho un poco y se sentó encima de Kabuto quien solo la miro con atención, mientras permanecía recostado en la cama.

_-¿Hace un poco de calor para eso no crees? –Pregunto Kabuto con cierta risilla cínica mientras se quitaba los anteojos._

_-Pues nos bañaremos de nuevo, ¿Te llamo Kakashi? _

_-Si, me ha dejado como cuatro o cinco mensajes, realmente ese tipo me fastidia. –Desabrochándole la camisa a la muchacha._

_-No le prestes atención. –Inquirió mientras metía con rapidez la mano en el pantalón del joven y sonreía con picardía._

_-Si tienes razón –Suspirando. -¿Has preparado todo para esta noche?_

_-Si por supuesto, sabes que puedes confiar en mí._

_-Sí lo sé. –Incorporándose y tumbando a la muchacha sobre la cama mientras se recostaba con suavidad sobre ella._

_-Descuida estoy segura de que esta noche conseguiremos progresos. –Gimiendo con dificultad._

_-Sin duda ese Kakashi me las va a pagar... –Sumergiéndose en un mar de éxtasis junto a su pelirroja acompañante._

Una semana mas tarde...

Un exquisito aroma se desprendía con cierta sutileza de la cocina, sin duda Hinata había puesto en practica su exquisito arte culinario, o así lo había bautizado Deidara en una ocasión.

La muchacha se hallaba ensimismada cortando unos vegetales que agregaría en una extraña receta que Kurenai le había traído hace tiempo desde Sunakagure.

Esa noche tendría invitados a cenar, Deidara, Ino, Sasori, Sakura y Sasuke vendrían a pasar una linda velada o al menos esa era la intención de Tenten quien hacía unos días buscaba la forma de hablar a solas con aquel rubio extranjero que tanto la había cautivado, pero para su pesar el chico no solía acudir con demasiada prontitud a sus citas, lo que entristecía a la chica en sobremanera.

_-Huele delicioso. –Exclamo una voz masculina a espaldas de Hinata._

_-Gracias. –Comento esta al identificarla._

_-Te dije que te amo. –Abrazándola por detrás mientras besaba con dulzura el cuello de la chica._

_-Pues hoy no me lo has dicho. –Exclamo riendo mientras besaba en la mejilla a su amado huésped_

_-Si, tienes razón ¿qué podré hacer para redimirme? –Apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica mientras esta permanecía a espaldas suya y cortaba otras verduras._

_-Ya pensare en algo... –Riendo un poco._

_-¡Hinata yo quería hablarte de algo! –Dijo Naruto con un dejo de preocupación._

_-Si, dime. –Dándose vuelta y mirándolo a los ojos mientras permanecía sumergida entre sus brazos._

_-Bueno... –Tragando saliva. –Se que hace poco que salimos pero yo te amo ¿eso lo sabes verdad?_

_-Si por supuesto... –Mirándolo con gracia mientras desviaba un poco sus ojos tratando de encontrar las palabras justas para aquella petición._

_-Yo se que tu también me quieres y bueno... me gustaría, tu sabes... ¡Ahh! _

_-¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto Hinata haciéndose la ingenua pues ya suponía por que lado venía la cosa._

_-Que estuviéramos juntos..._

_-Estamos juntos Naruto... –Contesto con picardía._

_-Si, lo sé pero a lo que yo me refería era... Ya sabes a lo que me refiero... –Notando la sugestiva risa que lucía su novia._

_-¡Hinata ya esta lista la cena! –Exclamo Tenten irrumpiendo en la cocina y sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes en aquel que intentaba ser un momento intimo._

_-¡Ahh olvido que no vivimos solos! –Inquirió Naruto de mala manera al verse interrumpido antes de poder obtener una respuesta de su amada princesa._

_-Lo lamento Naruto, pero es que estoy un poco ansiosa y la verdad es que los nervios han trabajado en exceso en mí esta semana. –Dijo Tenten sentándose con tristeza en una de las sillas de la cocina._

_Naruto y Hinata se miraron por un instante con algo de asombro pues el animo de Tenten se notaba claramente abatido desde hacia ya casi un mes._

_-No deberías preocuparte Tenten estoy seguro de que tu y Deidara lograran entenderse. –Dijo Naruto tocando el hombro de su guardaespaldas y ya consumada amiga._

_-Eso espero... –Contesto esta melancólica._

El rubio miro de reojo a Hinata, y se retiro hacia la sala donde Shikamaru revisaba algunos papeles que Shino le había entregado hacia un mes y los cuales guardaba con recelo incluso del propio Naruto y de Tenten.

Hinata revolvió una de sus humeantes cacerolas, se saco el delantal de cocina y se acerco a su compungida amiga.

_-¿Qué te pasa Tenten? Y espero que me digas la verdad me doy cuenta a la perfección cuando algo no va bien en ti y este es el caso._

_-Es que Deidara ha estado fuera de Konoha, según lo que me comento decidió regresar un tiempo a su tierra natal._

_-¿Y Cual es el problema? Ha regresado después de todo ¿o no? –Pregunto algo confundida la ojiperla. _

_-Si pero..._

_-¿Pero que Tenten? –Exclamo algo sobresaltada al no obtener una respuesta precisa de la castaña._

_-Siento como si no pudiéramos concretar una relación, siempre que lo busco me evita o tiene algo más importante que hacer y cuando decido olvidarlo e ignorarlo me llama o quiere que salgamos, pareciera que solo tiene tiempo para todo lo demás y cuando se desocupa se acuerda de mi._

_-Le has comentado algo de esto Tenten._

_-Pues claro, pero el solo trata de contentarme con alguna respuesta elusiva, y yo siento como si le estuviera sobre exigiendo mas de lo que en realidad somos, es decir no somos nada solo hemos salido un par de veces. –Tenten sintió una gran frustración en su interior al darse cuenta de que había anidado en su corazón sentimientos que quizás no eran correspondidos como a ella le hubiese gustado._

_-Entonces lo mejor que puedes hacer es tratar de aclarar la situación Tenten te lo digo por experiencia propia a veces es mejor aclarar bien el panorama para evitar malos entendidos y sufrimientos._

_-Y es por eso que te pedí que organizaras esta cena, si tú lo invitabas con todos los demás el no se negaría, pero seguramente si yo lo hacia buscaría una excusa para evitar hablar conmigo de frente._

_-Comprendo... –Exclamo Hinata acariciándole con cariño su ondulado cabello._

_-Sabes... A veces me he sentido reflejada con tu historia Hinata... –Mirándola con algo de nostalgia a los ojos. -Por que yo siempre estuve enamorada de otro chico, pero a diferencia tuya el jamás me correspondió ni me corresponderá como lo hizo Naruto contigo. –Tenten se levanto con lentitud de su silla mientras limpiaba algunas fugaces lagrimillas que amenazaban con huir precipitadamente de sus marrones ojos.._

_-Te refieres a Shikamaru... –Dijo con astucia la ojiperla._

En ese instante Tenten la miro perpleja, Hinata se levanto de su asiento la tomo del brazo y las dos salieron un momento al jardín cerca de la puerta accesoria de la cocina.

_-¿Cómo lo sabes Hinata? Yo jamás le he dicho esto a nadie... –Pregunto la castaña asombrada._

Hinata se sentó en uno de los tres escalones que conducían desde la cocina al jardín y luego miro con ternura a su desconcertada huésped y amiga quien imito a la ojiperla sentándose a su lado.

_-Bueno digamos que lo intuí... –Exclamo sonriendo._

_-¿Soy tan evidente? -Inquirió Tenten sumamente sorprendida, pues hasta ese momento creía que se había ocupado muy bien de encubrir sus propios sentimientos tras una pose de arrogancia y autosuficiencia._

_-No, no lo eres, pero no puedes ocultar tus sentimientos a una amiga Tenten, me di cuenta aquella vez que fuimos a la tienda de disfraces de tu sensei ¿recuerdas?_

_-Cuando fuimos a la tienda... hice algo extraño en ese momento. –Pregunto algo obnubilada_

_-Pues cuando tu sensei sugirió que Naruto era tu novio te exaltaste y lo negaste rotundamente pero cuando el se refirió de la misma manera hacia Shikamaru simplemente lo dejaste pasar y te sonrojaste un poco..._

_-¡Eso hice! –Exclamo Tenten preocupada pues no recordaba aquella escena con tanta exactitud como lo hacia ahora Hinata. –¿Tu crees que Shikamaru se dio cuenta de eso Hinata? _

_-Pues la verdad no lo se, sabes que él es bastante difícil de descifrar... pero si él supiera algo te lo diría..._

_-Pues no lo haría. –Exclamo con fuerza Tenten interrumpiendo a Hinata._

_-¿Por qué crees que no? –Pregunto la ojiperla con asombro sabia que Shikamaru era mas serio que una roca, pero era un caballero y no dudaría en hablar con Tenten directamente._

_-Él tiene a quien querer Hinata._

_-¿En verdad? Nunca oí a Shikamaru hablar de ninguna novia. –Dijo Hinata con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro._

_-Pues a mí también me sorprendió, sabes hace casi dos años que entre a trabajar a la compañía Uzumaki y nunca pensé que allí podría encontrar algo mas que un buen puesto remunerado, jamás imagine que podría encontrar el amor._

_Recuerdo que estaba muy emocionada por tener la oportunidad de trabajar para una de las compañías más importante de Konoha. _

_Al principio se me asignaban trabajos menores, por el hecho de ser mujer y ser tan joven... creo que el señor Yondaime y el señor Jiraya no tenían plena confianza en todas mis capacidades, pero yo había trabajado y entrenado arduamente varios años como para conformarme con ser una simple guardia de edificio. _

Tenten sonrió por un momento al recordarse en sus antiguas rutinas de trabajo y entrenamiento dentro de la compañía Uzumaki.

_-¡Es muy propio de ti Tenten! –Exclamo Hinata sonriendo._

_-En esa época conocí a Shikamaru, recuerdo que Naruto y él debían asistir a la inauguración de una parte de la planta del edificio en donde me encontraba y a la cual yo me hallaba asignada, fue así que congeniamos con Naruto al instante pues siendo un chico con mucho dinero me pareció de lo más simpático y humilde, pero Shikamaru... pues él me pareció bastante arrogante y engreído. _

_No podía entender como alguien tan joven que no aparentaba tener nada especial era el jefe de seguridad de la compañía, pero sobre todo me daba un poco de envidia pues a su corta edad tenía todo lo que yo deseaba poseer, prestigio, el reconocimiento y la confianza del clan Uzumaki junto con un suculento sueldo._

_-Vaya al parecer no te caía muy bien Tenten, y me seria muy difícil descubrir ¡Por que! –Dijo Hinata dejando escapar una simpática sonrisa recordando el trato áspero que ella y Shikamaru habían tenido hacia ya un tiempo._

_-Pues lo peor fue cuando me toco trabajar para él, supe que había una vacante dentro de la elite de custodios de los Uzumakis, me postule para el puesto junto con otros 30 candidatos mucho mejor preparados que yo, pero de todas formas decidí probar suerte. _

_Recuerdo que nos llamaron para hacer un examen psicofísico y una especie de prueba para ver como nos desenvolvíamos en el campo, para mi mala suerte Shikamaru era uno de los encargados de evaluarnos._

Flash back…

Aquella soleada mañana de marzo, dejaba sentir su calorcito matinal con cierta brisa refrescante proveniente de las blancas flores de un jazmín cercano y de la hierva húmeda de la mansión Uzumaki.

Mientras algunos pájaros canturreaban distraídos en las copas de los árboles, un grupo de 10 personas esperaban nerviosas en el jardín de la casa; habían sido llamados de entre 30 postulantes que se había presentado a un extenso y fatigoso examen, que los había dejado muy extenuados el día anterior.

_-Al parecer solo nosotros fuimos elegidos. –Exclamo con orgullo un joven alto rubio y de gran porte masculino._

_-Tienes razón Himura, al parecer solo los mejores hemos sido seleccionados. –Contesto otro de unos treinta años cabello castaño y piel muy blanca._

_-Sabes Hanzou, no me extraña que hayamos quedado entre los mejores, después de todo tu y yo hemos estudiado por años en el extranjero y nos hemos entrenado con los mejores maestros de artes marciales del mundo, serian unos verdaderos tontos si no nos contrataran para el trabajo._

_-Pues es una pena que solo haya un puesto disponible Himura..._

_-Si, una verdadera lastima pero supongo que ganara el mejor de los dos... –Contesto este con arrogancia._

_-¡Quizás ninguno de los dos gane! -Exclamo con algarabía una joven castaña de pelo recogido en dos rodetes rodeados con cintas de color roja y unos bellísimos ojos marrones._

Ambos sujetos la miraron con desprecio y soberbia y echaron a reír.

_-¡Una niña! no crees que deberías irte a jugar con tus muñecas preciosa este es trabajo de hombres no de muchachitas tontas y engreídas como tu._

_-¡Ja! Parloteen todo lo que quieran cuando llegue el momento demostraremos quien es la mejor... -Inquirió con suspicacia y jovialidad._

_-Haber dime niña con quien has entrenado tú si es que se puede saber... –Increpo de mala manera Himura_

_-Si dinos hacías algo rudo además de pintarte las uñas. –Exclamo Hanzou riendo a carcajadas._

_-Me entrene con el mejor maestro de artes marciales de todo Konoha Gai Sensei. –Exclamo Tenten llena de satisfacción, pues siempre admiro con devoción a su maestro e ídolo._

Ambos hombres se miraron por un instante y echaron nuevamente a reír a carcajadas.

_-¡De que se ríen! –Grito Tenten algo exaltada, el hecho de que le faltaran el respeto a su sensei le ponía los pelos de punta._

_-¿Quién rayos dijiste que era tu maestro? –Himura no podía dejar de reír._

_-Ese tipo debe ser tan pedante como tu jovencita nosotros hemos sido entrenados por los mejores y tu quieres ponerte a nuestra altura, cuando tu maestro es un simple tipejo salido de vaya a saber donde, realmente eres cómica. –Decreto Hanzou con tono burlón. _

_-¡No permitiré que se metan con Gai sensei! –Reclamo la castaña con tono irascible. _

Tenten se hallaba sumamente furiosa al solo recibir estruendosas carcajadas, pero estaba dispuesta a partirle la cara, a esos dos individuos por tal insolencia, y eso mismo se dispuso a hacer, se puso en postura de ataque y lanzo varios puñetazos al aire intentando golpear a sus dos hábiles contrincantes quienes eludieron sus golpes con gran precisión; Mas ofuscada aun Tenten se agacho con rapidez trabando con su pierna izquierda a las de Himura quien no logro eludir la acción de la chica a tiempo y cayo bruscamente al suelo.

_-Veamos quien ríe ahora... –Sentencio Tenten con arrogancia, mientras algunos postulantes solo los miraban con desinterés y otros con asombro._

_-¡COMO TE ATREVES! –Sentencio con altanería Hanzou_

Hanzou se abalanzó sobre Tenten quien inmediatamente se puso en guardia dispuesta a asestarle un duro golpe, pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiese tomar acción alguna recibieron un fuerte empujón que los hizo trastabillar al piso.

_-¡Pero que Rayos! -Exclamo Tenten con indignación, pues no entendía con exactitud que había pasado._

_Tenten alzo la vista para encontrarse con un rostro que le era ya familiar, para su infortunio era nada mas ni nada menos que Shikamaru Nara._

_-¡Espero que si aspiran a obtener un mejor puesto en la compañía amplíen sus conceptos de disciplina y camaradería! –Exclamo en voz alta y con una seriedad bastante molesta._

Hanzou y Himura se pusieron rápidamente en pie he hicieron una reverencia disculpándose por su actuación tan poco profesional, pero Tenten sentía cierta ira que aun la corroía en su interior, el hecho de ser insultada solo por ser mujer y de despreciar a su querido maestro había ofendido enormemente a su altivo ego.

_-Pues yo lamento haberme comportado así pero tenía mis buenas razones y no dejare que nadie me discrimine por lo que soy o me menosprecie ni a mí, ni a mi maestro. –Inquirió con cierta insolencia._

_-Deberás aprender a controlar tus emociones en circunstancias adversas si no eres capaz de hacerlo en momentos delicados y en los que debas priorizar la seguridad de alguien mas deberías buscar otro trabajo._

Shikamaru la miro por un momento a los ojos lo que puso algo nerviosa a Tenten y luego se alejo sin decir palabra al encuentro de una mujer de aspecto algo varonil cabello oscuro semí corto y recogido.

Tenten lo observo con cierta ofuscación pues sentía que nuevamente perdía ante este inquietante rival.

_-Muy bien escúchenme todos mi nombre es Anco soy la entrenadora del grupo elite de la compañía Uzumaki y la supervisora de las fuerzas de seguridad. –La joven mujer hablaba con gran fuerza y seriedad. –Ustedes han sido elegidos de entre 30 personas evaluadas en el test psicofísico realizado el día de ayer créanme que si han llegado hasta aquí es por que se han esforzado para superarse y han sido los mejores, pero el esfuerzo no será suficiente para salir victoriosos en la próxima contienda, necesitan utilizar su ingenio, astucia y fuerza, si quieren vencer, solo uno de ustedes pasara la siguiente prueba y será elegido para trabajar dentro del grupo especial que conforman la elite de la compañía Uzumaki. _

_Sepan que quien lo logre ganara enormes beneficios personales y un magnifico sueldo, además de una excelente reputación entre sus pares dentro y fuera de la compañía. _

_Así que traten de no desaprovechar esta oportunidad única, pues los que ¡No! pasen este examen final no podrán volver a postularse nuevamente y perderán automáticamente sus empleos dentro de la empresa._

En ese mismo instante un gran murmullo se desplegó entre los presentes todos parecían muy consternados, pues en ningún momento se les había dicho que por postularse a aquel codiciado puesto de trabajo les llevaría a correr el riesgo de perderlo todo.

_-¡Silencio! -Pronuncio Anko con severidad. –Nadie los obliga a participar aquí si se arrepienten o temen perder lo que tienen pueden retirarse ahora mismo y conservar sus trabajos, pero los que realmente deseen dejar de ser mediocres los invito a firmar esta planilla. –Alzando una hoja en la mano y mostrándolo a los presentes. –Con la misma pasaran a la ultima evaluación y a la posibilidad de ser parte del grupo elite de la compañía; les daremos unos minutos para que lo piensen._

Anko apoyo con brusquedad la hoja sobre una pequeña mesa que habían traído a su lado y se sentó con desgano y desprecio en una silla.

Mientras los postulantes cuchicheaban y algunos comenzaban a retirarse en el mas absoluto silencio, Anko miro con altanería a Shikamaru quien solo observaba silencioso a los postulantes.

_-No crees que esto es una estupidez Shikamaru, ninguno de estos sujetos sirve para ocupar un puesto en el grupo elite, míralos están mas preocupados por la falta de dinero en sus bolsillos mañana que por superarse y dejar de ser simple ganado del montón. –Exclamo con soberbia y cinismo._

_-Tu poca fe no me sorprende Anko. –Esbozando una leve sonrisa._

_-Si fuera yo me ahorraría esta sarta de pavadas he iría directo al grano; pero lamentablemente Jiraya y Yondaime confían mas en tu sentido para esto, aun que quizás se fían demasiado de tus actitudes. -Comento Anko tratando de provocar una mínima reacción de enojo en el joven._

_-Si confían en mi por algo ha de ser verdad..._

Anko hizo una mueca de disconformismo ante las palabras de Shikamaru y se puso nuevamente en pie dirigiéndose a todos los presentes de los cuales solo quedaban la mitad.

_-Muy bien los que quieran participar necesito que firmen esta planilla la misma actuara como carta de renuncia automática en caso de que no ganen esta contienda ¡Entendido! _

Solamente cinco personas de las diez tuvieron el valor suficiente para firmar aquella planilla, Tenten dudo por unos instantes, pues el temor de perder todo por lo que había luchado hasta el momento, acrecentaba un incipiente dolor en la boca de su estomago.

Hanzou y Himura firmaron sin dudarlo, mirando con cierto despotismo a la muchacha quien le causaba mas que nada, gracia pues para ellos la chica era demasiado joven y frágil como para ocupar un puesto de elite dentro de la compañía Uzumaki.

La cuarta persona en firmar fue un tipo de mirada serena y tranquila su cabello era color naranja, era algo fornido pero de pocas palabras, su nombre era Jügo.

A su lado se hallaba otro hombre muy apuesto su cabello era blanco lo llevaba atado atrás en una cola y por delante dos cintas color rojas sujetaban dos largos mechones que caían por debajo de los hombros, en su frente llevaba unos curiosos lunares oscuros y sus ojos claros resaltaban aun más su atractivo; éste anoto su nombre al final de la lista, kimimaro...

Tenten los observo con detenimiento estos dos últimos contrincantes le parecían de lo más extraños, no lucían para nada engreídos ni poseían un semblante confiado, al contrario sus rostros no reflejaban emoción alguna.

_-Muy bien, veo que solo ustedes cinco harán la prueba final... –Exclamo Anko con decepción. –Espero den lo mejor de si y ya saben a lo que se atienen si no resultan victoriosos, pues ustedes mismos han firmado esta acta autorizándonos a despedirlos en el caso de que no logren concretar esta prueba con éxito._

_-Les explicare en que consiste esta prueba final. –Espeto Shikamaru acercándose al grupo y restándole autoridad y habla a Anko, lo que pareció en verdad molestarla con este acto. –Mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara y yo seré el encargado de evaluarlos hasta las ultimas instancias, ¡Acompáñenme! -Los cinco siguieron al pelinegro hasta otra sección de la mansión._

La parte posterior del jardín contaba con un extenso laberinto hecho con arbustos cuya altura superaba los dos metros, los cinco se miraron algo asombrados pues no comprendían con exactitud la prueba pues el día anterior los hicieron luchar unos con otros hasta quedar solamente diez de los postulantes, sin duda esperaban hallar un desenlace idéntico, pero al parecer Shikamaru tenia otra idea en mente. Tenten solo se limito a seguirlo con cierta desconfianza.

_-Bien aquí estamos... –Exclamo dirigiéndose hacia los presentes quienes lo miraron con asombro._

_-¡Aquí! –Pregunto intrigada Tenten._

_-Así es la siguiente prueba consistirá en internarse en este laberinto, cada uno de ustedes ingresara por diferentes sectores. –Señalando varios espacios abiertos que permitían la entrada al interior de aquel espeso corredor hecho de hierva. _

–_Dentro de este laberinto hemos escondido pistas que los conducirán a un objeto, un cofre de cristal opaco; Su deber es traerme ese cofre sin abrirlo y manteniendo su contenido indemne._

_¡Solo hay un cofre entendido! Las pistas los conducirán a diferentes sectores del laberinto hasta el lugar final de reposo de la misma. Todos encontraran diferentes acertijos y significados, dependerá de cada uno de ustedes y de su ingenio para hacerse con el premio, pero ¡Cuidado! Puede aguardarlos peligros inesperados en su interior así que si valoran sus vidas les sugiero que sean cautelosos. _

_Ahora quiero que escuchen muy bien así evitaremos inconvenientes futuros y posibles reclamos. La persona que obtenga la caja debe regresar y entregármela en mano, si alguno de sus compañeros la intercepta puede quitársela y ser quien me la entregue es decir pueden robársela entre ustedes, pero solo uno será el vencedor y ese será quien llegue hasta mi primero, tienen hasta el atardecer para lograrlo de lo contrario todos fallaran._

_-¡Pues no tengo duda de que yo seré el vencedor! –Sentencio Himura con seguridad._

_-Eso ya lo veremos amigo. –Lo increpo Hanzou de mala manera._

Los demás simplemente evitaron hacer comentarios al respecto, cada uno se coloco delante de un corredor que los conduciría hacia la prueba final. Shikamaru hizo sonar un pequeño pero estruendoso silbato dando comienzo a la ardua carrera hacia el triunfo.

Los cinco se ubicaron en hilera uno al lado del otro separados por una distancia entre ellos de casi dos metros, Kimimaro tomo el primer corredor, Jügo el segundo, Himura el tercero, Hanzou el cuarto y Tenten tomo el ultimo.

La joven comenzó a correr a toda prisa pero ni bien se hubo encontrado con la primer encrucijada, recordó que debía volver sobre sus propios pasos para poder salir del laberinto al hacerse con el codiciado premio, sin duda el regresar se tornaría mucho mas complicado de lo que fue ingresar.

La joven tomo una de las cintas que envolvían sus rodetes en el cabello y las fue dividiendo con mucho cuidado hasta obtener tiras mucho más delgadas y cortas.

_-¡Esto me servirá! –Exclamo con algarabía. –Aun que espero que el recorrido no se torne demasiado extenso o estaré en problemas. –Dijo con un poco de gracia._

Tenten circulaba con gran rapidez a través de los largos pasillos dejando caer un trozo de cinta de color en cada corredor alternativo que tomaba.

Tras veinte minutos extenuantes andando por insondables pasillos sin fin, la castaña llegó hasta un portal un tanto insólito.

Parecía mas bien una puerta algo rustica, pero carecía de picaporte que permitiera abrirla. La chica trató de empujarla, pues no hallaba otro modo, pero ni el mas fuerte envión surtió efecto en aquella impenetrable muralla.

Tenten algo ofuscada intentó prestar atención a cada pequeño detalle de aquel extraño portal, notando dos esbeltas figuras de bronce, cuyo tamaño era más grande que un puño.

Uno parecía la cabeza de un enorme león con sus fauces abiertas, mostrando unos increíbles colmillos afilados, y la otra parecía la cabeza de un aguerrido y poco amable zorro que mostraba con fiereza su espeluznante sonrisa.

_-¡Pero que rayos! ¿Cómo se supone que ingrese por aquí? –Exclamo en voz alta y con cierto tedio._

Tras unos segundos de divague, recordó algo importantísimo, el escudo de la familia Uzumaki contaba con un Zorro de nueve colas como parte de su insignia.

La muchacha se encorvó unos centímetros tratando de obtener un mejor panorama de aquellas temibles fauces, dentro de las cuales la más enceguecedora oscuridad, era la eterna guardiana de una apacible brisa juguetona que traspasaba de lado a lado ambas figuras inmutables.

Un inquieto escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Tenten concentrando un amargo sabor en su paladar y una fuerte punzada de angustia en la boca de su estomago.

La chica tomo un largo y desahuciado respiro había llegado tan lejos que no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida ante este pequeño acertijo, después de todo si deseaba un puesto importante dentro de la compañía debía ser valiente y afrontar cualquier clase de peligro costase lo que costase; además solo eran figuras sin vida ¿Que clase de daño podrían hacerle?.

La joven inspiro hondo por ultima vez, reclamando su valor perdido e introdujo con sumo cuidado su mano derecha en el interior de las fauces de aquel siniestro lobo, el cual había sido su principal elección, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera traspasar su temible garganta un espeluznante y agudo chillido pareció emerger desde el interior de aquella espantosa bestia de bronce.

Tenten retiro su mano con rapidez, todo su cuerpo le temblaba ¿era aquello alguna especie de broma de mal gusto? Las palabras de Shikamaru ahora resonaban en su cabeza, el lugar estaría lleno de acertijos pero también de peligros ¿Y si su deducción no era valida? ¿Que pasaría sí elegía la cabeza incorrecta? ¿Que era aquel espantoso grito y exactamente de quien provenía?

La muchacha comenzó a caminar con nerviosismo frente a la puerta, estaba segura que su deducción era correcta, pero por que al intentar introducir su mano en el interior de aquella bestia, aquel desahuciado grito se había colado por sus fauces.

Miro a su alrededor quizás pudiera conseguir alguna vara u objeto que supliera a su mano mas nada de lo que pudiera valerse se hallaba a la vista, no le quedaba mas remedio que colar su brazo en el interior de aquella extraña criatura confiando en que nada malo pudiese llegar a ocurrirle y además no podía perder todo el día con tanta vacilación.

Tenten escabullo su mano y la mitad de su brazo en la garganta de aquel lobo con la esperanza de que ninguna alimaña, serpiente o arañas venenosas tropezara con sus temerosas falanges, tras unos segundos de inquietante angustia pudo tocar lo que parecía una especie de palanca la cual asió con fuerza.

Un intenso crujido se escucho detrás de aquel umbral, la chica retiró su mano con avidez y llena de satisfacción, la puerta se abrió mostrando ante ella otros varios metros de espesos muros de hierva, los cuales observo con algo de desgano, pues al parecer aun le aguardaba un largo trayecto.

Tenten se dispuso a seguir su camino pero noto en el suelo un trozo de papel blanco cuyo tamaño no era más grande que una tarjeta de presentación, lo recogió con cuidado y lo abrió, pues el mismo se hallaba plegado; dentro solo había una frase "Cuando marquen las tres"

-¿Que clase de mensaje es este? –Preguntó algo indignada.

En otro lugar del laberinto...

_-¡Maldita sea! –Exclamo en voz alta Himura, pues llevaba mas de una hora sin duda dando vueltas en aquel extraño lugar. –Podrían haber pensado en otra cosa en vez de inmiscuirnos en esta estupidez, como piensan que saldremos de aquí esto es ¡TEDIOSO!. –Grito con fastidio._

El joven se detuvo en una encrucijada, la miro con atención y le pareció sumamente conocida, o había estado dando vueltas en círculos y había pasado por ese lugar, o todo el maldito laberinto lucia exactamente igual.

_-¡Que demonios! _

Himura se encontraba algo alterado ahora estaba seguro de haber tomado antes una de aquellas rutas de esa encrucijada, pero al parecer su primera elección había resultado desastrosa pues lo había conducido al mismo lugar de procedencia.

Algo enfurecido decidió tomar esta vez el camino opuesto al de su primera elección, así que decidió ir hacia la izquierda, pues si el camino de la derecha no había rendido sus frutos y lo había conducido por el camino de abajo al mismo lugar, el de la izquierda o lo traería nuevamente a la misma encrucijada por el camino superior o lo conduciría a otro montón de hierva sin fin que ya le resultaba estresante y agotador.

Decidió seguir su instinto por segunda vez pero este esta vez no lo defraudo, luego de haber recorrido varios metros sin fin, llego hasta una especie de área abierta, y un circulo en el centro del lugar hecho de piedra.

Himura se acerco a él con atención, pero no pudo distinguir nada inusual, no había absolutamente nada allí, el muchacho busco con la mirada entre la hierva y entorno al claro pero al parecer solo era una especie de tonto descansó en el interior de aquel molesto laberinto.

Tras unos cuantos insultos por haberse visto inmiscuido en esa clase de tontos juegos, que al parecer eran novedosos o graciosos para la familia Uzumaki, decidió continuar por uno de los senderos que se abrían en aquel claro, solo había dos caminos laterales, así que decidió nuevamente optar por el izquierdo, esperando repetir algo mas de su "Suerte" si realmente la había tenido.

Himura volvió a internarse dentro del laberinto, acompañado por el fuerte sol del mediodía que ya se tornaba no solo abrasador si no que además era molesto, sin contar que no tenían ni agua, ni comida.

Mientras corría ya con dificultad, sintió unos agitados pasos tras de sí, dio vuelta su mirada pero para su sorpresa nada se hallaba tras él, el rubio muchacho se detuvo agotado, tratando de tomar enormes bocanadas de aire sin quitarle la vista a su retaguardia, estaba seguro de haber oído pasos pero al parecer solo fue su extenuada imaginación.

Volvió a retomar su ruta pero esta vez decidió caminar un poco pues necesitaba recobrar energía, recorrió unos segundos mas aquel sendero, pero nuevamente podía escuchar pasos tras de sí y esta vez sonaban mucho más próximos, giro con brusquedad sobre su eje, pero el resultado fue exactamente el mismo ¡Nada!

Himura se hallaba desconcertado, todo era tan extraño y a esas alturas hubiese preferido claudicar en aquella estupidez de ser parte de la guardia elite de los Uzumaki, mas si para lograrlo debía hacer tantas pruebas de lo más bobas.

El chico volvió a girar hacia delante para continuar su trayecto pero una enorme sombra salto sobre él...

En otro lugar del laberinto...

Tenten había dejado de correr hacia un buen rato no estaba segura de que hora serían pero el sol era casi incinerante, la muchacha decidió quitarse una chaqueta de verano que traía puesta sobre una blanca musculosa y se la ato a la cintura; Menos agobiada decidió seguir con su trayecto, pero antes de que diera siquiera un paso un tenebroso grito se escucho a la lejanía.

La muchacha se paralizo estaba segura de que conocía aquella voz era la de ese tonto y engreído tipo a quien había tenido el disgusto de conocer en la mañana.

_-¡Himura! –Exclamo en voz alta._

Tenten aguardo unos segundos estática en su lugar pero la voz se apago estrepitosamente, nuevamente un mal presentimiento se apodero de su cuerpo, pero no era momento para vacilaciones, retomo el sendero con rapidez.

Tras recorrerlo durante varios minutos los cuales no pudo precisar por falta de un condenado reloj, llego a un espacio abierto, en él se hallaba un puente convexo de piedra recorrido por una desgastada baranda de acero bastante oxidada por los años y la intemperie.

Unas cuantas enredaderas habían trepado desde el camino forrando toda su parte inferior, y enmarañándose en los extremos de la baranda.

La muchacha trepó rápidamente en él, quizás desde su cima fuese capaz de percibir algo mas que solo altos y frondosos muros verdes.

Tenten subió con cuidado por unas escalinatas de piedra un poco rotas, y al llegar a la parte mas arqueada del puente pudo escuchar un poco confiable quejido bajo sus pies. Quizás no fuese prudente permanecer allí por mucho tiempo, miro a su alrededor y pudo distinguir a la distancia otro claro de mayor tamaño, no sería difícil llegar si lograba mantenerse recta en su camino claro esta que al parecer le aguardaban un par de vueltas engorrosas que sin dudas escogerlas la conducirían lejos de su objetivo, así que trato de memorizar el camino.

La chica colocó su mano derecha sobre su frente por encima de sus ojos como queriendo apagar la incandescente y brillante luz del sol. Al observar mejor el panorama pudo distinguir en aquel claro lo que parecía ser una especie de fuente, se veía bastante grande pero no podía distinguir con claridad su figura por la distancia.

Tenten se disponía nuevamente a partir pues los constantes e insistentes quejidos de la piedra bajo sus pies le ponía los pelos de punta. Giro para bajarse de aquel lugar en dirección opuesta hacia donde miraba y comenzó a descender por el encorvado y maltrecho puente pero al hacerlo noto bajo el mismo, en el camino de piedra que lo rodeaba, lo que parecía una inscripción, al parecer solo podía observar un numero romano el "II".

Bajo con rapidez hasta situarse de bajo de aquel puente, la tupida enredadera se había apoderado de la mayoría de la acera, camino con cuidado sobre ella hasta llegar a aquella extraña inscripción que había notado desde el puente, aparto un poco la hierva para observar triunfante aquel numero "II", La chica recordó su anterior pista, la saco del bolsillo de su pantalón sport y leyó la inscripción.

_-¡Cuándo marquen las tres! – Quizás se refiera a un número._

La chica busco con cuidado en la acera, fue apartando la enredadera hasta localizar un total de diez números, esparcidos desordenadamente en aquella plataforma de hierba.

Tras mucho buscar encontró todos los números en intervalo del "I al X" pero faltaba el "III". Volvió a mirar con atención el lugar pero no podía distinguir a simple vista su ubicación, retorno al puente con cuidado con la esperanza de percibirlo desde la altura, pero para su mala suerte y agobio la extraviada cifra no aparecía en el piso.

Miro con atención la parte superior del puente mas nada parecía dibujarse en él, ni en sus escalinatas, bajo nuevamente algo ofuscada. Aquel dichoso número no debía estar muy lejos de allí ¿Pero donde?

Tenten trato de retomar la calma el día ya se hallaba muy avanzado pronto el atardecer caería en Konoha y aun no había hallado el desdichado numero sin contar que su estomago clamaba desaforadamente por un poco de comida y agua.

Cansada se sentó en el suelo sobre aquel numero dos, estaba segura de que no podría continuar la prueba sin antes encontrar la extraviada pista, pero como hallarlo, llevaba un buen rato buscando aquella dichosa placa. Ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos se percato de que solo había un lugar en donde no había buscado y era debajo de aquel corcovado puente.

La chica se puso de pie de un tirón y comenzó a hurgar debajo del mismo, no le tomo mucho tiempo descubrir aquella loza que guardaba en su frente el número "III" tan codiciado, el mismo había estado protegido y oculto por las frondosas enredaderas que descansaban colgadas en la pared derecha del puente, por ello no le fue tan fácil percatarse de su presencia.

_-¿Pero y ahora que? –Pregunto en voz alta._

Tenten opto por hacer lo que mejor sabía, se puso en posición y le dio un fuerte puñetazo partiendo aquella loza en pedazos, aun que luego de reflexionar quizás su accionar no había sido muy coherente; pero estaba satisfecha con su hazaña mas que nada por haberle llevado tanto tiempo encontrar aquel dichoso número.

Para su fortuna dentro se hallaba una placa cuadrada de unos 8 o 9 cm de lado con el dibujo de una hoja en espiral labrada en ella, al parecer la pieza era de metal pero Tenten no supo distinguir que clase de elemento era ese.

De pronto un quejido potente pareció desprenderse del vientre de aquel arcaico puente, el techo del mismo comenzó a derrumbarse.

La muchacha reaccionó a tiempo pegando un rápido salto hacia un lado evitando que aquel le cayese encima aplastándola como un tomate.

Una inmensa nube de polvo se alzo a su alrededor como producida por una potente explosión, cubriéndola por completo y convirtiéndola en un muy simpático muñeco de barro, pues el polvo que caía estrepitosamente, se adosaba a su cuerpo algo sudado por un ajetreada carrera y una calurosa tarde de verano.

_-¡Uff estubo cerca! –Exclamo con algarabía. –Por poco y no lo cuento, bueno Tenten tu puedes, no dejare que ningún niño mimado se quede con mi puesto. –Expreso con confianza._

Habiendo obtenido su premio se puso en marcha tratando de recorrer con cuidado aquel estudiado camino que había logrado visualizar desde lo alto del ahora derruido puente.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

*hinata-sama198

* 00kronos

* natsumi hhr nh

* Shinobu-Hyuga

Muchas gracias chicos por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fan fic.

Se aceptan sus críticas y comentarios, eviten los tomatazos por que ensucian mi monitor jejej saluditos


	19. Conexiones parte II

_Capitulo XIX_

"_Conexiones Parte II"_

Tenten continuo su trayecto lo mas recto que pudo y tratando de recordar aquel camino trazado en su mente.

La chica corría lo mas aprisa que podía, pero un intenso agotamiento hacia temblequear sus exhaustas piernas quienes amenazaban constantemente con abandonarla en aquella extenuante contienda. Toda la mañana estuvo recorriendo aquel dichoso laberinto de arriba a bajo, y por mas que su cuerpo le señalaba con creces su debilidad, su espíritu no le permitía darse por vencida.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse retraídamente en el cielo de Konoha, parecía que las primeras temerosas estrellas ambicionaban con hacerse presente en el firmamento. El aire se tornaba un poco más frío al desvanecerse aquella esfera maravillosa de rayos fulgurosos.

Tenten, tras haber tomado un camino errado pudo restablecer correctamente su ruta llegando a un extraño paraje el cual había divisado hacia unas cuantas horas desde un ahora inexistente puente.

La muchacha pudo apreciar con mayor nitidez lo que sus ojos le habían augurado desde una inconsciente lejanía. Frente a ella se alzaba una enorme estructura de piedra con forma de hombre, cuya silueta parecía evocar a un monje meditando, y sus manos se hallaban unidas en forma de plegaría pero con una disposición algo inclinada hacia fuera como si quisiera señalar algo.

La figura se encontraba en el centro de una gran circunferencia hecha de metal, que se sujetaba a la cintura de aquella estatua. Tenten se aproximo para buscar algún indicio o pista que le permitiera continuar con su prueba mas todo aquel paraje descansaba en el más inquebrantable silencio.

Un dejo de angustia comenzó a carcomerla por dentro ¿Seria que alguno de sus contrincantes se había adueñado ya del preciado cofre? ¿Y si era así tendría sentido continuar con todo aquel sacrificio? ¿Debería darse por vencida?

La hora de entrega estaba mas que próxima y por otro lado no había cruzado a ninguno de sus adversarios lo único que supo de alguno de ellos fue aquel extraño grito que escucho en la mañana.

Al aproximarse a la inerte silueta pudo divisar, en las lozas que rodeaban a aquel impávido hombre de roca, cuatro letras, W, N, S, E, las mismas aparecían orientadas de diferentes modos en cuatro esquinas distintas.

A Tenten no le costo demasiado deducir que aquellas debían inexorablemente referirse a los cuatro puntos cardinales, pero ¿qué se suponía debía hacer con aquellos cuatro garabatos dibujados en el suelo?

Después de titubear unos instantes mas, y de saltar como una colegiala sobre aquellas cuatro lozas en diferente orden y sentido, y no conseguir acción alguna, prefirió observar aquella estatua que coronaba el centro del laberinto.

La figura se hallaba sentada sobre un extraño pedestal rectangular de unos cincuenta centímetros, el mismo estaba tallado en piedra y poseía en sus frentes pequeños huecos de pocos centímetros de lado en el cual parecía incrustarse algo. Tenten se agacho para observar con mayor cuidado aquellas oquedades, dentro de las cuales pudo notar distintas figuras dibujadas en ellas.

La muchacha recorrió todo el pedestal hasta contar exactamente doce huecos con distintas figuras pintadas dentro de las mismas, sacó de su bolsillo aquella pequeña placa con una hoja labrada en espiral y comparo todos los dibujos hasta dar con el mismo garabato trazado en aquel pedestal.

_-¡Este debe ser! –Exclamo Tenten con algarabía._

Coloco con cuidado la pieza faltante mas solo pudo oír un chocante "clic" en la base del pedestal, la muchacha se paralizo por un instante, como esperando obtener su muy merecida recompensa, pero todo pareció permanecer intacto e imperturbable.

_-Realmente esto no parece tener fin. –Exclamo con agobio. _

_-¡Y solo tienes una oportunidad! –Pronuncio una voz a sus espaldas._

Tenten se sobresalto al verse descubierta en aquel solitario lugar, la chica giro con brusquedad y para su sorpresa Hanzou estaba a sus espaldas con los brazos cruzados y la mirada serena y firme.

_-¿Tu? –Pregunto Tenten algo sorprendida._

_-Esperaba que tarde o temprano alguien mas llegara hasta aquí al parecer este es el centro del laberinto, creí que Himura llegaría primero pero me equivoque... –Comento algo perturbado._

_-¿Qué quieres aquí robarme la caja verdad? –Inquirió Tenten de mala manera poniéndose en pose de pelea._

_-¡Tranquila! –Extendiendo ambas manos en señal de tregua. –Yo llegue aquí hace un buen rato pero este acertijo es mas complicado de lo que parece; también me toco una placa y la coloque a los pies de ese pedestal. Eso me permitió mover la figura en un sentido; las manos del monje deben quedar orientadas hacia uno de los cuatro puntos cardinales, pero cuando intente moverla parece que elegí la opción incorrecta y mi placa se quebró trabando la estatua._

_-¿Ósea que si escojo mal perderé la oportunidad de hacerme con el cofre? –Inquirió encogida de hombros la castaña._

_-Así es..._

_-¿Y tu por que sigues aquí? –Pregunto Tenten con algo de desgano._

_-Pues espero hacerme con el premio una vez que alguno de ustedes bobos lo consiga... -Proclamo riendo_

_-¿Y si piensas robártela no sería mejor esperar hasta que realmente obtengamos el cofre en mano y no antes? –Tenten lo miro con cierto desaire notando lo estúpido que estaba siendo su adversario._

_-Si, pero solo hay una oportunidad, de lo contrario los dos estaríamos en la misma situación y no me conviene arriesgarme. –Riéndose nuevamente._

_-¿Acaso crees que te daré el cofre por las buenas? –Exclamo la chica con ira._

_-Claro que no, pero no me tomara mucho tiempo robártelo... -Dijo con aire de superioridad Hanzou._

_-Ya lo veremos... –Tenten parecía realmente molesta este tipo lograba sacarla de sus casillas._

_-¡Muy bien basta de tonterías! –La increpó el joven. –Yo elegí el norte pero al parecer esa no era la respuesta correcta, pero no obtuve pista alguna para saber orientar esa maldita figura. –Llevándose la mano a la barbilla._

_-Pues yo tampoco obtuve pista alguna, las demás me han conducido hasta aquí pero no creo haber obtenido algún indicio en este acertijo. –Comento Tenten con mas desgano aun._

Al parecer no tenía mas que una oportunidad y si no acertaba sería el fin de su carrera, y si acertaba debería verse involucrada en una agotadora pelea con Hanzou, para apoderarse de aquel codiciado cofre, y a esas alturas sin comer y sin probar un sorbo de agua en todo el día corriendo como desquiciada desde hacía ya varias horas, no la ayudaría a superar esa molesta e intolerante contienda.

_-Seguramente pasamos algo por alto, quizás alguna pequeña pista. Yo intente regresar hasta mi anterior prueba pero al parecer no es tan sencillo volver por estos pasillos verdes y fastidiosos, pero estoy seguro de no haberme saltado nada._

Ambos se sentaron desganados en el cálido piso de loza, como esperando ser asaltados por una genial idea que les permitiera continuar.

_-¡Rayos estaremos aquí todo el día! -Exclamo Tenten sacudiendo su larga cabellera en señal de insatisfacción._

_-¿Quizás la pista la hallamos obtenido antes no crees? –Dijo Hanzou mirándola a los ojos._

_-¿A que te refieres? –Lo increpo Tenten._

_-Puesto que tu ni yo hemos dado con ninguna pista para resolver este dilema lo mas seguro es que la pista nos la hayan dado en un principio, pero que puede ser... –Hanzou permaneció pensativo._

Tenten volvió a mirar aquella figura que ya odiaba acérrimamente, y miro cada detalle de la misma; los ojos de aquel monje parecían felices ante su fracaso. Sus manos permanecían en forma de plegaria señalando algo, ¿pero que sería? Por un momento la molesta imagen de Shikamaru volvió a colarse por su cabeza.

Flash Back

Shikamaru permanecía muy serio al hablar, parecía que sus ojos tramaban algo mas, tras ese rostro de pocas palabras, el chico llevo sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y miro a todos los presentes.

_-¡La persona que obtenga el cofre debe regresar y entregármela en mano! Si alguno de sus compañeros la intercepta puede quitársela y ser quien me la entregue, es decir, pueden robársela entre ustedes; pero solo uno puede ser el vencedor, y ese será quien llegue hasta mi primero, tienen hasta el atardecer para lograrlo de lo contrario todos fallaran!_

Fin de Flash Back

_-¡Quizás sea eso! –Exclamo Tenten con júbilo._

_-¿A que te refieres? –Hanzou la observo algo consternado._

_-Shikamaru dijo que teníamos hasta el atardecer verdad. –Acercándose a la estatua, y sujetando aquel aro de metal que la rodeaba._

_-Si ¿Y que hay con eso? –Hanzou aun no comprendía._

_-Que esa es la pista, el atardecer no solo se refiere a la hora de entrega también a la pista que nos falta. –Mirando al desconcertado pelinegro._

_-Pero esa estatua no tiene horas... –Contesto algo indignado y confundido._

_-Pues Shikamaru tampoco profirió una hora exacta solo dijo al atardecer y ¿Hacia donde se oculta el sol al atardecer? –Exclamo Tenten con más alegría._

_-¡AL OESTE! –Grito Hanzou golpeando ambas manos en señal de aprobación._

_-Así es bueno espero que este en lo cierto..._

Tenten tomo aire y con algo de esfuerzo movió aquella figura de piedra hacía la dirección estipulada, al centrarla en la letra W un irremediable clic se escucho de la base del pedestal.

_¡Lo logramos! –Proclamaron los dos con algarabía._

El pedestal se abrió dejando caer uno de sus lados, mostrando en su interior el tan codiciado cofre. Tenten se inclino y lo retiro con sumo cuidado de su limitado espacio, abrazándolo con fuerza y alegría, pero ahora quedaba algo más por hacer.

La chica sintió unos pasos detrás de sí y rodó en el suelo evadiendo una fuerte patada propinada por Hanzou.

_-¡Esto era irremediable niña! –Exclamo con una cínica sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Supongo que si –Tenten lo miro con agobio._

_-Bien en guardia. –Exclamo el pelinegro._

Tenten se coloco en posición de ataque, pero un fuerte sonido logro perturbarla. Desde lo alto de la hierba, un cuerpo cayo con brusquedad, golpeando duramente contra el suelo, tanto Hanzou como Tenten observaron el panorama con cierto terror.

_-¡Himura! –Exclamo Hanzou al reconocer a su compañero muy golpeado y ensangrentado, desvanecerse en el suelo._

_-¡Han... zou... corre! -Proclamo Himura con dificultad extendiendo apenas su mano._

Hanzou se acerco rápidamente a su amigo para tratar de socorrerlo, pero una oscura figura callo desde lo alto de aquel cerco golpeando a Hanzou y haciéndolo caer con violencia en el suelo.

_-¡Maldito! –Proclamo Hanzou quien noto una punzada en su bajo vientre y sangre que caía a borbotones._

_-¡Hanzou! –Exclamo Tenten con preocupación._

Cuando la figura se hizo visible Tenten pudo observarla con total nitidez, era uno de aquellos sujetos con cara de pocos amigos, con los que se había topado en la mañana.

_-¿Por qué has hecho esto? –Pregunto la castaña aquel joven extraño de cabello naranja._

_-¿Y por que no hacerlo? Después de todo solo uno será el ganador, y me asegurare de que chicos patéticos como ustedes no sean los vencedores._

_-Pero después de todo esto es una competencia ¿eres capaz de arriesgar la vida de tus compañeros, para conseguir la victoria?_

_-Somos capaces de eso y mucho mas... –Inquirió ahora otra figura que se asomaba detrás de la hierva, un muchacho de cabellos blancos y rostro extraño._

_-¡Kimimaro será el único vencedor! –Exclamo Yugo riendo a carcajadas._

_-¿Acaso son cómplices? –Pregunto Tenten asombrada de ver al otro sujeto acercarse al primero sin hacerle absolutamente nada._

_-Yugo es uno de mis más leales compañeros y él haría todo por mí, incluso acabar con ustedes grupo de perdedores... –Exclamo con naturalidad._

_-¡Malditos! –Espeto con ira Hanzou aun en el suelo._

Tenten no estaba dispuesta a soportar ni un segundo mas, aquellas increpancias absurdas. La chica se puso en pose de pelea y comenzó a atacar a Yugo, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, pues tras la exhausta carrera en el interior del laberinto, se sentía bastante debilitada.

Yugo comenzó a esquivar los golpes de Tenten con gran habilidad, parecía que podía leer todos y cada uno de los pensamientos de la muchacha. Finalmente la muchacha se alejo un poco de su contrincante, le costaba respirar y una sensación de agobio invadía todo su cuerpo, al parecer no importaba cuanto lo intentara no lograba golpear a ese sujeto, sin contar que su compañero, Kimimaro permanecía tras el peli naranja sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

_-Parece que estas algo cansada muchacha. –Exclamo Yugo con soberbia._

_-Tengo la suficiente energía como para acabar contigo. –Increpo._

Tenten decidió poner en practica un viejo truco que su sensei le había enseñado hacía ya un tiempo. Volvió a ponerse en pose de pelea y corrió presurosa tratando de asestar un duro golpe con su puño en el rostro de Yugo. Su adversario sé sintió bastante molesto con la acción, pues para él la chica era tan solo una novata.

Yugo esquivo el primer ataque con gran eficacia pero Tenten giro sobre si misma, hasta colocarse detrás de su adversario. Con rapidez le dio un fuerte golpe a la altura de las rodillas, haciéndole perder el equilibrio al peli naranja. Tras esta acción volvió a colocarse delante del sujeto golpeando con su rodilla la ingle de Yugo quien se hincó bastante adolorido.

_-¡Maldita! –Grito con rabia en el suelo._

_-Alardeas demasiado... –Exclamó Tenten quien se dispuso a darle otro fuerte golpe en la cabeza._

_-¡Alto! –Expreso Kimimaro._

Tenten observo a su otro contrincante, quien ahora estaba cerca de Himura, sujetándolo con violencia de la cabeza.

_-Entrégame el cofre o este morirá... –Dijo con cierta frialdad._

_-¡Himura! –Exclamó Hanzou adolorido en el suelo._

_-Maldito ¿acaso piensas seguir lastimándolo? –Expreso Tenten con indignación._

_-Lo matare, no tengo ganas ni tiempo para seguir perdiéndolo con ustedes ¡Dame el cofre! –Tomando la cabeza de Himura, entre sus manos, dispuesto a dislocarla de su cuello de ser necesario._

_-¡Espera! Te daré el cofre pero suéltalo. –Dijo Tenten mirándolo con seriedad._

Kimimaro solo sonrió cínicamente y soltó con rapidez a su presa, quien golpeo su cabeza duramente contra el suelo.

Tenten suspiro profundamente y tras este acto arrojo el cofre hacia el cielo, Kimimaro siguió su trayectoria hasta hacerse con el mismo. Cuando lo hubo atrapado miro con frialdad a Yugo, haciéndole una especie de seña, tras lo cual su compañero, se levanto del piso a duras penas y lo siguió.

_-Gracias por la ayuda... –Inquirió con arrogancia y finalmente dio media vuelta y se marcho, seguido por Yugo quien la miró con desprecio._

_-¡Esta me las pagaras algún día! –Dijo perdiéndose tras un espeso corredor de hierva._

_-¡Estas loca por que los dejaste ir! –Expreso Hanzou tratando de levantarse con dificultad pues tenía una herida bastante profunda en el abdomen._

_-No podía hacer nada mas, estoy demasiado exhausta como para enfrentarme a dos sujetos, quienes no tenían pinta de ser simples bravucones. –Cruzándose de brazos_

_-Pero perderás la contienda y todo por lo que has luchado..._

_-Bueno supongo que deberé buscarme otro trabajo, pero eso será en unos días necesito descansar y ustedes deben ir a un hospital. –Exclamó suspirando._

Hanzou la miró sorprendido, a pesar de cómo había actuado con esta novata, la chica había preferido salvar sus vidas, que luchar por un puesto de trabajo mejor remunerado. Sin duda la joven contaba con cualidades que él carecía esto lo lleno hasta cierto punto de admiración.

_-¿Y como regresaremos? Nos tomo todo el día llegar hasta aquí. –Ayudándola a levantar al maltrecho de Himura quien respiraba con dificultad._

_-Pues fui dejando ciertas pistas seguiremos por este camino. -Indicándole con un dedo el sendero que ambos debían tomar._

Comenzaron a caminar con lentitud, pues los tres estaban en malas condiciones, la noche ya casi caía sobre Konoha, esto dificultaba aun más el retorno a la mansión.

_Fin del Flash Back…_

_-Vaya Tenten debió ser muy duro para ti verdad. –Pregunto la Ojiperla al terminar de oír la narración._

_-Pues si, todo por lo que había luchado y esforzado durante largos meses se había ido por el tacho, pero supongo que estaba algo resignada... –Exclamó sonriente la castaña._

_-¿Y que fue lo que paso después? ¿Cómo entraste a trabajar con Naruto? _

_-Pues bien déjame que te cuente. Luego de que saliéramos de aquel laberinto, y llevara a mis dos compañeros mal heridos al hospital de Konoha, regrese a mi departamento. Realmente estaba exhausta pues había sido un largo y extenuante día. _

_Me dormí profundamente tanto que no escuche si quiera el despertador, pero fuertes golpes en la puerta de mi habitación lograron despabilarme._

_Flash Back..._

_-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! –Exclamó la muchacha de mal humor, quien se levantó a duras penas de la cama._

Tenten estaba sumamente dormida, le costaba tener un completo control de sus acciones. Se levanto en pijama, y camino como zombi hasta el hall que conducía a la puerta de entrada; la cual parecía que sería derrumbada en cualquier momento de tantos golpes recibidos.

_-¡Ya voy deje de golpear así despertara a los vecinos! –Refunfuño de mala gana mientras buscaba las llaves en un pequeño platito, el cual se hallaba en un mostrador cercano a la puerta._

La castaña abrió la puerta con dificultad y para su mal despertar, la esbelta y hasta algo cínica figura de Shikamaru, se erguía impávido detrás de la puerta.

La chica se sorprendió con aquella extraña visita ¿Sería acaso una visión aterradora?

_-Buenos días... –Dijo Shikamaru, mirando a la muchacha quien se hallaba algo anonadada, parada en el umbral de la puerta, vestida con un corto camisolín._

_-Buenos días... –Exclamó algo confusa._

_-¿Puedo pasar? –Notando el largo impase._

_-¡Ahh! Si claro adelante... –Haciéndose a un lado para que aquel extraño visitante ingresara a su hogar._

Shikamaru observo con atención el departamento, le llamó notablemente la atención lo desarreglado que estaba, pensaba que las mujeres solían ser más prolijas con sus cosas, pero esta chica dejaba bastante que desear. Varias prendas estaban desparramadas por toda la sala, y una fina capa de polvo parecía apoderarse de todos y cada uno de los muebles.

_-¡Esta bastante desarreglado aquí! –Expresó mirando a la muchacha._

_-¡Acaso vino hasta aquí a molestarme con el aseo! –Dijo fastidiada._

_-No en realidad vine a hablar con usted, si por favor termina de vestirse se lo agradecería. –Desviando la mirada hacía algún perdido rincón._

Tenten había olvidado por completo su vestimenta, se observo y su camisolín, lucía mas corto y arrugado que de costumbre; esto le genero mucho pudor, tras lo cual se excuso y corrió con rapidez a cambiarse.

_-¿Y bien de que quería hablarme? –Inquirió desde su cuarto en voz alta. –Si es por las cosas en mi casillero iría a buscarlas hoy, ya informe en recepción ayer._

_-No en realidad no es por eso. –Exclamó sentándose en una silla con cierta incomodidad._

_-¡Bien usted dirá! –Acercándose ahora a su antipático invitado._

_-¡Siéntese! –Espeto con su habitual humor el pelinegro._

_-¿Y bien? –Dijo sentándose con brusquedad en una silla._

_-He venido para comunicarle que será parte del grupo elite del clan Uzumaki. -Exclamó mirando a los ojos a la muchacha quien ahora se hallaba sumamente sorprendida._

_-¿De que habla yo no pase la prueba? No pertenezco al grupo elite, no le entregue el cofre como pedía... –Tenten no entendía absolutamente nada, estaba segura de que aquellos dos sujetos habían ganado la contienda._

_-Como les dije ayer. –Prosiguió el pelinegro. –La persona que me entregara el cofre sería el vencedor, pero yo también dije que los estaría observando durante toda la prueba, y eso es lo que hice con cada uno de ustedes. El hecho de participar en ella, me demuestra que no temen al riesgo ni al peligro o el descrédito._

_También han tenido que pasar varias pruebas para llegar a obtener el cofre, lo que conllevaba a que cada uno de ustedes usaran su inteligencia y su sabía deducción._

_-¡Ahh ya veo! –Profirió aun algo consternada._

_-Déjeme decirle que usted fue la única que termino todas aquellas pistas con éxito, y no solo eso fue capaz de hacerse con el cofre._

_-Pero yo no pude entregarlo... –Aun más extrañada con toda esta charla._

_-Pude observar cada movimiento que hicieron dentro del laberinto, y pude ver su accionar. El hecho de sacrificar su carrera, para evitar que sus compañeros sean lastimados, aun que estos fuesen sus propios adversarios me habla muy bien de sus principios._

_-¿Y? ¿Qué quiere decirme? –La chica callo. _

_-Que lo que buscamos dentro de la compañía es gente como usted, que este dispuesta a arriesgar incluso su vida por la persona a quien protege, y que sobre todo sea alguien en quien se pueda confiar sin lugar a dudas. _

_Por eso señorita Tenten, ¡Bienvenida al grupo de Elite Uzumaki! Repórtese mañana mismo para asignarle sus próximas misiones. –Exclamó extendiéndole la mano._

_-Yo... Gracias supongo. –Extendiéndole la mano al pelinegro._

_-Bueno ahora me retiro... Solo espero que la próxima vez me atienda vestida. –Dibujándose una simpática sonrisa en su rostro después de lo cual se marcho._

Tenten se quedo perpleja tras todo aquel asunto ¿En verdad era parte de la compañía? ¿Entonces todos sus esfuerzos rindieron sus frutos?

La chica fue cayendo de apoco con la noticia, tras lo cual comenzó a saltar como una niña alrededor de toda la sala, con gran euforia y felicidad.

_Fin de Flash Back..._

_-Y así fue como ingrese al grupo elite de la compañía Uzumaki, ciertamente no creí que me fuesen a elegir a mí, pero se ve que Shikamaru tenía sus propios principios y su forma de trabajar, aun que esto a Anko, la entrenadora del grupo elite, no le gusto para nada, pues se ve que nunca le tubo estima a Shikamaru. _

_-Vaya Shikamaru es más maduro e inteligente de lo que creía, incluso hacerse respetar por otros no es algo tan fácil de lograr. –Exclamo Hinata con una linda sonrisa en sus labios. -¿Pero dime Tenten como fue que te enamoraste de él?_

_-Bueno eso fue después de un tiempo de trabajar en el grupo, uno o dos meses quizás. Si bien Shikamaru es bastante serio, era muy atento, es decir, notaba que tenía ciertas actitudes conmigo que no las tenía con nadie más en la empresa. _

_Ambos teníamos mucha confianza en el otro, incluso llegamos como a mimetizarnos, pues los dos entendíamos al otro a la perfección. _

_-Pues ahora que lo mencionas si se nota eso. –Dijo la ojiperla colocando su dedo índice en la barbilla como si quisiera rememorar algo._

_-Pues sí, supongo que aprendimos a entendernos, pero a medida que esta sensación crecía en mí y en quienes nos rodeaban, también empezaba a sentir algo distinto por él, algo más que un simple trato de empleada a jefe, me explico._

_-Si te entiendo... ¿Y que pasó?_

_-Bueno después de estar trabajando un tiempo para él fui asignada al señor Jiraya y a al señor Uzumaki en varias ocasiones, recuerdo que para esa época estaba decidida a confesarle a él mis sentimientos._

_Recuerdo que estábamos en primavera, pero el calor era bastante intenso ese año. Jiraya-Sama tenía unos asuntos que atender en Sunakagure, así que Shikamaru yo y otros dos agentes seríamos sus guardaespaldas. _

_Al principio se mostraba bastante ocupado y era normal, por ser el jefe de seguridad de la empresa, pero luego solía delegarme algunas tareas mientras él se ausentaba por cortos, pero numerosos periodos._

_Flash Back..._

_-¿Tenten estudiaste los archivos que te entregue esta mañana? –Pregunto Shikamaru sentado sobre una amplia y cómoda silla._

_-Si, pero aun no los termino... en un rato mas los tendré listos. –Exclamo con algarabía._

_-Bueno cuando los tengas avísame, yo saldré un momento, si sucede algo llámame a mi móvil. -Levantándose de su asiento._

_-¿Adónde vas? –Pregunto la castaña con asombro y nerviosismo pues había algo que necesitaba decirle al mal humorado pelinegro._

_-Tengo algunas cosas que hacer nos veremos en la tarde y descuida deje a Shino custodiando a Jiraya-Sama y otros agentes mas, si necesita algo te contactara a ti. -Caminando hacia una angosta puerta que lo conduciría hacia la calle._

_-Espera Shikamaru... –Exclamó con nerviosismo. –Hay algo que necesito conversar contigo._

_-No puede esperar. –Pregunto con rapidez el pelinegro._

_-A decir verdad no... –Esquivando la mirada del muchacho, la cual dificultaba aun más una decorosa confesión._

_-Esta bien... –Exclamó cerrando la puerta, pues además notaba un creciente nerviosismo en la chica._

_-Pues yo quería... quería decirte... que... bueno aun que hace poco que nos conocemos yo... te estoy muy agradecida por haber confiado en mí a pesar de todo... –Exclamó con gran dificultad aun que sin poder expresar completamente sus sentimientos._

_-No tienes nada que agradecerme Tenten si estas aquí es por que tu te lo has ganado y te mereces el puesto que tienes. En todo caso debes agradecértelo a ti misma por haber perseverado y llegado hasta estas instancias. –Acercándose a la muchacha y tocando su hombro, lo que pareció ponerla aun más nerviosa._

_-Bueno en realidad no era lo que quería decirte._

_-¿A no? –Pregunto con sorpresa._

_-Shikamaru yo quería decirte que tu... me... gu... –La muchacha comenzó a tartamudear pero mientras intentaba esbozar la ultimas silabas, el teléfono de Shikamaru comenzó a sonar con insistencia._

_-¡Hola! –Dijo él con naturalidad. –Si ya estoy saliendo, solo dame unos minutos... –Parecía que la otra persona estaba algo alterada pues Shikamaru se ponía claramente mas y más nervioso. -¡Esta bien ya voy! –Dijo al fin._

_-¿Quién era? –Pregunto la castaña con sorpresa._

_-Nadie en particular, lo siento Tenten debo irme estoy muy retrasado, luego hablamos ok. –Exclamó saliendo con rapidez de la casa._

_-¡Pero! –Pronuncio en voz baja al verlo marcharse sin mirar atrás._

Tente comenzó a caminar con impaciencia, ¿por qué no había tenido el valor para decirle a Shikamaru lo que sentía por él, y sin titubear como lo había hecho? Siempre fue una mujer sin pelos en la lengua, como bien dice el dicho, pero estando con esta persona se sentía hasta cierto punto intimidada.

Después de recorrer la casa, por varios interminables segundos, decidió ir tras el muchacho. Salió por la puerta y pronto tubo que enfrentarse a una importante decisión; ¿que camino escoger? pues la calle se orientaba hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda, ¿Qué camino hubo seleccionado el muchacho? Tras un rato de duda decidió ir por la derecha, en todo caso si no era el sendero correcto probaría en la otra dirección; corrió una o dos cuadras, cubiertas por una fina y cálida arena dorada, que parecía filtrarse hacía el interior de sus pies. Miro en todas direcciones hasta que por fin pudo reconocer su cabello unos cuantos metros mas adelante, caminando con prisa por una angosta avenida.

Se sintió una tonta, el echo de perseguir a un hombre no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente, pero la actitud de Shikamaru generaba una creciente angustia e inquietud en su corazón.

El chico recorrió otras dos cuadras, hasta que se detuvo en un puesto de flores; allí compro unas preciosas de color lila y continúo con su trayecto.

_-¡Shikamaru comprando flores! –Exclamo algo anonadada. -¿Acaso serán para alguien importante? ¿Será una mujer? –Tenten vacilo unos instantes estaba claro que si compraba flores no sería para su abuelita, ni para una conocida, menos estando en un país tan lejano._

En un segundo su mente se debatía sobre seguir o no con aquella loca idea de perseguir al chico, pero aun que su corazón latía con más fuerza, a causa de una posible decepción, no podía evitar querer saber la verdad, después de todo si había otra necesitaba saberlo.

Tras recorrer a hurtadillas unas cuantas cuadras mas, por fin lo vio detenerse en un café, dentro del cual pareció perderse.

Tenten se aproximo con mucha cautela hasta una de los ventanales del café, donde se asomó para poder observar con mayor detalle el panorama.

El corazón de la chica se paralizo de terror, ¿o acaso era pánico? Lo que fuere le impedía respirar con facilidad; Shikamaru al entrar se encontró con una bonita mujer de cabello rubio, semí recogido, la chica se hallaba exquisitamente vestida y poseía gran porte y seriedad, hasta cierto punto Tenten pensó que ambos se veían bastante bien juntos.

Luego de unos segundos intento alejar este pensamiento de su cabeza, ¿Cómo podía ser que Shikamaru conociera alguien en Suna? Además la chica podía ser alguna simple conocida. Esta última idea pareció reconfortarla más, pero la alegría se desvaneció cuando Shikamaru la tomó de la mano con cierta dulzura.

Tenten no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, estaba impávida ante el asunto. Trato de acercarse un poco mas, aun pegada a la pared pero, al notar como el chico ahora la abrazaba, provoco que su equilibrio se esfumara cayendo de bruces al suelo.

La chica trató de levantarse con rapidez, mas unos cuantos transeúntes, la miraban anonadados y otros un tanto divertidos.

La joven permaneció sentada en el suelo, tras aquel bochorno, en ese momento su corazón latía con mucha prisa ¿Quién rayos era esa mujercita? Nunca había visto así a Shikamaru ¿Y por que no podía simplemente entrar al lugar y golpearla hasta el cansancio?

Tras un momento de reflexión y de observar el panorama se dio cuenta de que la idea era tan descabellada, como el que ella se hallara ahora en medio de una avenida principal de Suna, estrolada contra el piso, mirando con ansias hacia el interior de una cafetería, como una mendiga hambrienta en busca de un ansiado bocadillo.

Tanto Shikamaru como su acompañante no parecían tener demasiada prisa en irse, pues estuvieron casi dos horas en aquel café, mientras ellos lucían muy entretenidos Tenten se hallaba casi acalambrada por estar constantemente tirada en el suelo.

La muchacha casi desistiría de su tonta persecución, cuando al parecer ambos jóvenes se retiraban, llamaron al mesero pidieron la cuenta, la cual pagó el muchacho, y cuando se levantaron para irse del lugar la chica se acerco mas a él, lo miró con ternura a los ojos mientras lo envolvía tiernamente entre sus brazos, y fundió sus labios a los del muchacho quien, solo se limito a corresponder aquel agradable y esperado gesto.

Tenten no quería seguir observando aquella agobiadora escena estaba mas que claro que en la vida y en el corazón de Shikamaru, ya había otra mujer, sería mas que inútil confesarle sus sentimientos.

La chica se secó unas cuantas lagrimas que ahora resbalaban de sus ojos, y se puso rápidamente en pie. Antes de que fuera vista por aquellos dos secretos amantes, se retiro en silencio y cabizbaja, tratando de auto sanar su ahora adolorido corazón, con algunos pensamientos gratificantes.

Fin del Flash back...

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

*hinata-sama198

* 00kronos

* natsumi hhr nh

* Shinobu-Hyuga

Muchas gracias chicos por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fan fic.

Se aceptan sus críticas y comentarios, eviten los tomatazos por que ensucian mi monitor jejej saluditos


	20. Desiluciones e ilusiones

_Capitulo__ XX_

"_Desilusiones e ilusiones"_

Al concluir con aquella dolorosa confesión, tanto Tenten como Hinata guardaron un momento de silencio. Nada parecía moverse en el jardín era como si hasta los grillos sufrieran una fugaz afonía y la brisa nocturna embalsamara aquel instante en la memoria de la castaña.

_-Entiendes ahora... –Mirando a los ojos a su amiga._

_-Si comprendo, pero ¡Animo! Aun que lo de Shikamaru no funcionara, yo estoy segura de que Deidara y tu se entenderán, ya veraz. Además con el exquisito plato que preparé hoy se sentirá mas contento y te confesará sus sentimientos. –Dijo levantándose de un salto y extendiéndole la mano a la castaña._

_-¿Y sino? ¿Si él no me quiere? –Pregunto algo consternada._

_-Entonces buscarás a un chico que te ame de verdad y que te haga la mujer más feliz del mundo._

_-¡Tienes razón! No me dejaré abatir por algo como esto verdad –Tomando la mano de Hinata y poniéndose en pie._

_-Así se habla –Ambas sonrieron con alegría. -Además nunca pierdas las esperanzas soy un buen ejemplo de ello. –Exclamó la ojiperla dejando algo anonadada a Tenten._

En ese instante alguien llamó a la puerta de entrada, las dos jóvenes se hallaban ensimismadas y no prestaron ni la menor atención. Naruto que se encontraba escondido detrás de un mueble de la cocina, no podía creer todo aquel jugoso chisme del cual se acababa de enterar. Si bien ahora reparaba en ciertas actitudes de Shikamaru con Tenten y viceversa, nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza que a la chica realmente le gustara su, algo ácido, amigo y guardaespaldas.

Percibió el molesto llamado a la puerta, debía de alguna manera desaparecer de la cocina, antes de que las dos chicas lo encontraran. Conocía el aterrador carácter de Tenten cuando se enojaba y lo que menos deseaba ahora era enfurecerla.

El chico pensó en gatear hasta la puerta de la cocina, de allí se levantaría a atender la puerta, como si nada hubiese pasado; y él se encontraría allí por que había tenido el amable gesto de atender a los invitados, ¡era un excelente plan! Las chicas jamás se darían cuenta o eso pensó con picardía.

Se dispuso a cumplir con su cometido con la mayor rapidez del mundo. Pudo llegar hasta la puerta que limitaba con el pasillo, hasta allí el pasaje fue seguro, pero cuando quiso levantarse, al salir de la cocina, choco de frente con las piernas de Shikamaru quien lo miraba con algo de soberbia y asombro.

_-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó de mal humor._

_-Hola Shikamaru... este yo... pues estaba... Ahh... se me... perdió algo, eso es, se me calló algo y estaba tratando de localizarlo cuando tropecé contigo. –Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente._

_-Si no te conociera diría que estabas espiando a las muchachas._

_-No como crees. –Naruto volvió a reír nerviosamente y se puso en pie con rapidez._

_Nuevamente alguien llamó a la puerta, pero esta vez con más insistencia._

_-¡Ya voy! -dijo Hinata quien corrió presurosa dentro de la cocina para encontrarse con Shikamaru y Naruto parados como estatuas en medio del pasillo. -¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –Pregunto asombrada._

_-Este... nada... –Contesto el rubio con dificultad._

_-¡Tu Naruto haciendo nada eso es imposible! –Inquirió Tenten quien se acercaba al grupo._

_-Por que nadie me cree. –Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta._

_-Tal vez por que eres malo para mentir. –Replico Tenten._

_-¿Adónde vas? –Shikamaru se puso aun más serio._

_-A atender la puerta a que más. –Mirándolo con asombro._

_-Vamos a la sala Naruto, estas en peligro de muerte y tú quieres abrir la puerta como si nada. –Shikamaru se lo llevo a la rastra mientras Hinata y Tenten reían cómicamente con la situación._

Nuevamente llamaron a la puerta, pero esta vez con más fuerza y firmeza que antes; Hinata se acerco a aquel portal justo para oír unas voces detrás de la misma que pudo identificar al instante.

_-Háganse aun lado la echare a bajo. –Exclamo la reconocida voz de Sasuke._

_-Espera un momento Sasuke, acaso vas a destruir la puerta de Hinata ¡Estas loco! –Dijo Sakura indignada._

_-Si no atienden es por algo no crees, pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa y tu no quieres que eche la puerta a bajo. –Comento Indignado._

_-Pero..._

_-¡Sasuke!_

_-¿Qué quieres Itachi? –Refunfuño por lo bajo._

_-Así no se hace... –Impidiendo que su hermano diera un solo paso._

_-Que no se hace ¿Qué?_

_-No puedes derribar una puerta así, pareces un afeminado. –Gruño con algo de soberbia._

_-Deja de tratarme como a un niño Itachi, me molesta que me trates así y más enfrente de desconocidos._

_-Pensé que nos conocías Sasuke. –Exclamó riendo la voz de Sasori._

_-Lo que pasa es que mi hermanito siempre los ha ignorado, par de holgazanes. –Replico Itachi en voz alta._

_-Realmente hieres nuestros sentimientos Sasuke. –Objeto Deidara con tono burlón._

_-Creo que lo excluiré de mi lista de regalos para esta navidad. –Proclamo Sasori._

_-¡Ya basta! –Expreso algo molesto el pelinegro pues sin duda su hermano le había tomado el pelo._

Hinata quien permanecía detrás de la puerta decidió abrirla antes de que su caballero andante la rompiera a patadas, no sin antes esbozar otra sonrisa por toda aquella escena que había escuchado y que ahora trataba de recrear en su mente.

_-¡Bienvenidos! Disculpen la tardanza estaba algo ocupada con la cena. –Dijo disculpándose mientras contenía la risa._

_-¿Dónde estabas Hinata? Creí que tendría que echar la puerta a bajo. –Dijo el pelinegro abrazando a la muchacha, lo que causo cierto semblante triste en Sakura._

_-¡Ahh! Bueno es que no los oí desde la cocina, pero adelante pasen. –Exclamó saludando a todos los presentes._

_-¿Dime Sasuke piensas soltar a Hinata para que la saludemos o te aferraras todo el día a ella? –Refunfuño Itachi._

_-Déjame en paz Itachi, te ignorare por esta noche. –Exclamó haciéndose a un lado e ingresando al largo pasillo de casa._

_-Pasen los demás están en el living comedor. –Dijo Hinata sonriendo._

Tenten que permanecía parada frente a la puerta de la cocina, se hallaba mas que nerviosa, por un momento sintió sus piernas flaquear, tomó una bocanada de aire e intento tranquilizarse.

Los invitados fueron ingresando uno por uno, Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, Sasori, Ino, Deidara y... Alguien mas venía con ellos esto intranquilizo el corazón de la chica.

Una agraciada joven no lucía de mas de treinta años, cabello casi azulado semí largo y una hermosa flor color blanca en el lado derecho de la cabeza. Sus ojos eran de un color azul tan claro como el océano, muy bien vestida con una falda que llegaba hasta la rodilla un tanto ajustada y una blusa de mangas cortas, cerrada hacia delante como las tradicionales camisas chinas, también de color rosa viejo.

Tenten y Hinata la observaron con algo de asombro los muchachos notaron enseguida aquel acto tras lo cual Deidara se adelanto para hablar con Hinata.

_-Espero que no te moleste Hinata, ella es Konan una amiga mía y de Sasori, vino de visita a Konoha hace unos días y no quería dejarla sola en casa, pero si hay algún inconveniente... –Callando súbitamente._

Hinata miro por un momento a Tenten quien estaba algo pálida y perpleja con la situación.

_-No, no claro que puede venir solo agregaré un plato mas, por favor adelante. –Exclamó con cortesía._

_-Mucho gusto en conocerla señorita... –Dijo la muchacha extendiéndole la mano a la pelinegra._

_-Soy Hinata... El gusto es mío... –Inquirió sonriendo y estrechando su mano. –Pasen al living._

_-¡Ohh! Ella es Tenten, Konan –Mirando a la joven de ojos azules. - Una buena amiga mía aquí en Konoha. –Exclamó el rubio notando a Tenten parada como estatua mirándolos algo estupefacta._

_-Mucho gusto Tenten, también es un placer conocerte. –Estrechándole la mano._

_-Igual... mente... –Contesto la chica con algo de torpeza, y estrechándole la mano, mientras trataba de digerir la palabra "amiga"_

Los invitados ingresaron finalmente al living comedor. Hinata cerró la puerta y miró a Tenten quien ahora se encontraba algo cabizbaja.

_-Seguramente es una amiga Tenten... –Dijo en voz baja y sujetándola del brazo._

_-Si... –Contesto siguiendo a Hinata hacia el interior del living._

_-¡Muchachos llegaron! –Exclamó Naruto, saltando a recibirlos._

Tanto él, como Shikamaru miraron con atención a los invitados, y notaron cierta presencia femenina no esperada.

_-Ella es Konan una amiga de Deidara y Sasori que esta de visita en Konoha. –Exclamo Hinata presentando a la extraña. –Ellos son Shikamaru y Naruto, dos amigos y mis huéspedes. –Señalando a los muchachos quienes se levantaron con prisa para saludarla._

_-Mucho gusto... –Dijo Shikamaru echándole una miradita furtiva a Tenten quien lucía cabizbaja._

_-Hola soy Naruto. –Exclamo el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Mucho gusto el placer es mío. –Saludando primero a Shikamaru y luego a Naruto con quien se detuvo por unos instantes. –Realmente me alegro de conocer al fin al heredero del clan Uzumaki. –Inquirió sonriendo._

_-¡Ahh! –Naruto no sabía exactamente que contestar y miró anonadado a Sasori y a Deidara._

_-No te preocupes, no fueron ellos quienes me dijeron quien eras, mi familia ha hecho negocios por años con la compañía Uzumaki es por ello que te conozco, te pareces mucho a tu difunto padre Yondaime._

_-Ya veo y que compañía es esa. –Pregunto Naruto con inquietud pues ahora entendía que quizás no fuese tan buena idea que él se dejara ver tanto. _

_-"Akatsuki" Ese es su nombre, mi hermano y yo manejamos los negocios de la familia desde hace un tiempo. Luego de que mi padre muriera, conocimos a tu mentor Jiraya-sama, él nos enseño bien. –Dijo sonriendo._

_-Si es verdad Jiraya-Sama ha hecho tratos con esa compañía Naruto. –Indico Shikamaru mirándolo de reojo._

_-Descuida sé por la situación que estas pasando con la familia Hyuga, y puedo decirte que como socios que hemos sido, me refiero a tu familia y la nuestra, puedes contar con toda nuestra ayuda, en parte es por eso por lo que estoy aquí hoy._

Todos observaron con atención a la desconocida, quien permanecía muy relajada y tranquila al hablar. Hinata la miro con desconcierto y temor que era lo que esta mujer quería hablar con Naruto, sentía una sutil punzada en el corazón y un creciente nerviosismo.

_-Pues si es así, me gustaría mucho hablar contigo. –Dijo Naruto con seriedad._

_-Por que no comemos primero, siéntense por favor. –Expreso Hinata con algo de temor._

_-Si supongo que no hay problema, al menos por mi no lo hay. –Dijo Konan con cierta risa irónica lo que inquieto aun más a la joven ojiperla._

_-A mí me gustaría que charláramos ahora Konan. –Objeto nuevamente Naruto._

_-Naruto por favor tienen tiempo para hablar luego, sentémonos a cenar – Hinata lo miró a los ojos pero el chico se hallaba bastante abstraído con la joven visitante. -¡Naruto! –Exclamó nuevamente tratando de llamar su atención._

_-Esto es serio Hinata, creo que una simple y tonta cena no es tan importante, como la vida de mi clan y mía ¿no crees? –Expresó de mal humor._

Todos miraban fijamente la escena, y nadie expresó ni una sola silaba. Hinata pareció palidecer y solo inclinó la cabeza y se retiro a la cocina. Sasuke miró a los ojos a su amigo y éste entendió la aterradora indirecta, se disculpo y fue tras la muchacha. Sakura hizo de anfitriona y junto con Tenten ayudaron a los visitantes a ponerse cómodos.

La ojiperla, corrió hacia la cocina y tomó un hondo respiro, sentía mucha angustia, temor y tristeza ¿qué haría? Parecía que Naruto no olvidaría tan fácilmente su búsqueda de justicia.

Trato de perderse entre ollas y sartenes como era su costumbre, para lograr despejar aquellas ideas inquietantes de su mente.

El cuerpo le temblaba, necesitaba mantener la calma pero por sobre todo juntar el coraje necesario como para tratar de confesarle lo más pronto posible a Naruto quien era ella, y lo que había hecho, confesión no tan sencilla ni burda de hacer.

_-¡Hinata lo siento! –Naruto entro a la cocina donde la chica estaba y la abrazo con fuerza, por detrás._

_-Naruto... –Dijo a media voz._

_-¿Qué té pasa, estas temblando? Descuida no hablaremos con Konan ahora, lo siento, es que no puedo controlarme cuando escucho la palabra Hyuga. –Dijo mirándola ahora de frente._

_-¿Tanto los odias Naruto? –Pregunto la chica con algunas lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Sí... Ellos son los responsables de la muerte de mi padre, y las desgracias que sufre ahora mi familia... – Guardando unos segundos de silencio. -Pero no quiero hablar de eso contigo Hinata, sé que a ti te pone mal todo este tema y te prometo que no volveré a ponerte triste._

_-Naruto hay algo que tengo que decirte..._

_-¡Te amo Hinata! –Besándola en los labios. –Será mejor que hablemos luego nuestros invitados nos están esperando y por la cara que traía Tenten yo diría que mejor vayamos antes de que mate a Konan. –Rompiendo a carcajadas._

_-Pero..._

_-Descuida luego hablaremos ¿Esta bien? –Sonriéndole nuevamente y acariciando su rostro_

_-Sí, esta bien..._

La muchacha lo vio perderse tras la puerta de la cocina, ¿Sería capaz de confesarle la verdad al chico?

Cada uno de los comensales, se fueron ubicando en la mesa, Naruto abrazo muy fuerte a Sakura a quien veía un tanto triste y la ubico junto a Sasuke, Itachi se sentó junto a su hermano y Sasori e Ino junto a éste. Tenten quiso sentarse junto a Deidara, pero la nueva invitada ya se había acomodado junto a él, finalmente se acomodó junto a Shikamaru.

La velada fue trascurriendo sin demasiado tropiezo, todos se hallaban muy animados excepto Tenten quien apenas probo bocado. Deidara la había ignorado prácticamente toda la noche, y no le quitaba la vista a Konan, quien contaba una singular historia tras otra. El grupo se hallaba compenetrado en sus narraciones y reían con algún que otro chiste acotado por Deidara que al parecer conocía a la mujer mejor de lo que a Tenten le hubiese gustado.

Al terminar todos de cenar, Tenten se puso con rapidez en pie y comenzó a levantar la mesa, Hinata quien permanecía junto a Naruto la observó con melancolía, he intento levantarse para ayudar a su amiga.

_-¡Descuida Hinata! Tu ya cocinaste para todos deja que yo me encargue de esto mientras ustedes conversan. –Dijo Intentando sonreír._

_-Si quieres podemos ayudarte. –Inquirió Sakura._

_-No es justo que tú hagas todo el trabajo. -Comento Ino._

_-No se preocupen me gusta hacer estas tareas además ustedes son las invitadas, sería poco cortés que tuvieran que lavar platos y trastes sucios._

Tenten junto algunos platos y los llevó a la cocina, los puso en el fregadero y abrió el agua caliente dispuesta a cumplir con su cometido, pero mientras el agua caía en la pileta, también sintió suaves gotas cristalinas desparramarse por sus ojos.

La chica intento secarlas rudamente con la mano, mas la tarea no era tan sencilla. Se sintió una tonta, como no pudo darse cuenta antes de los sentimientos de Deidara. Estaba claro que si él se ausentaba tanto era por que había alguien más, sin contar que siempre era ella quien debía llamarlo. Estaba claro que el chico ¡No! Tenía un poderoso interés en su persona, pero que era lo que intentaba demostrar insistiendo con él ¿qué era capaz de amar a alguien más? ¿Qué encontraría el amor en otra persona? ¿O que podría demostrarle a Shikamaru que ella era una mujer con sentimientos y no solo un arma para la guerra? Esta última reflexión le genero mucha mas rabia, sabía que era una mujer bonita, con sus encantos y atributos, pero por alguna razón no lograba captar la atención de los jóvenes, o eran todos ciegos o ella tenía severos defectos que no lograba ver.

La chica apretó con fuerza la esponja con que enjabonaba los platos y sin querer se punzo el dedo con un filoso cuchillo haciéndose un profundo tajo en su dedo índice.

_-¡Maldición! –Refunfuño con tristeza. -¿Por qué esto me pasa a mí? –Agachando la cabeza._

Sintió pasos a sus espaldas, nuevamente se froto algunas lagrimillas como pudo y se giró con brusquedad.

_-¡Te dije que yo lavaría los platos Hinata! –Expreso mientras se giraba, pero para su sorpresa aquella persona no era Hinata. -¡Shikamaru!_

_-Te vine a traer estos platos que quedaron en la mesa. –Exclamó el pelinegro apoyándolos sobre la mesada._

_-¡Ahh! No te hubiese molestado ya iba a ir a buscarlos. –Sumergiéndose en su tarea._

_-¿Te cortaste? –Notando algo de sangre sobre la mesada y sobre las mejillas de la joven._

_-Un poco no es nada..._

Shikamaru, se dirigió hacia una de las estanterías de la cocina y sacó un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios que Hinata solía guardar por posibles accidentes domésticos.

_-Déjame ver... –Profirió con su singular naturalidad._

_-Ya te dije que no era nada Shikamaru solo un tonto corte..._

_-Si fuera un tonto corte no estaría aun sangrando. –Señalando el rastro de sangre que se acumulaba sobre la esponja._

_-¡Rayos! –Colocando el dedo de bajo de la canilla._

_-Déjame verlo... –Volvió a proclamar con algo de fastidio._

El chico tomó la mano de Tenten entre las suyas, lo que la dejó algo anonadada, y comenzó a curarla. La joven sintió un intenso calor acumularse en sus mejillas, mientras observaba el accionar del muchacho, no entendía a ciencia cierta que estaba pasando.

_-No deberías ponerte así Tenten, eres demasiado obvia. –Exclamó colocando un poco de desinfectante sobre la herida._

_-¡No sé a que te refieres! –Haciendo la vista aun lado._

_-Habló de Deidara..._

_-¿Qué hay con él? –Tratando de obviar el tema._

_-Pues que es obvio que te pone celosa el hecho de que haya traído a esa mujer aquí ¿no es así? –Envolviendo el dedo de la muchacha con unas gasas._

_-Lo que Deidara haga o deje de hacer me tiene sin cuidado. –Expresó con enfado esquivando la mirada de Shikamaru, quien la observaba algo expectante._

_-Pues no lo parece..._

El chico tomó una gasa limpia, y froto con ella la mejilla de la muchacha que se hallaba manchada con sangre. Tenten volvió a observarlo con asombro, y por un momento pudo escuchar con total claridad los latidos de su corazón.

_-Además no creo que él sea la persona indicada para ti Tenten..._

_-¿A que te refieres? –Pregunto con dificultad..._

_-Creo que son muy diferentes es todo..._

Shikamaru volvió a mirarla a los ojos, pudo notar las mejillas sonrojadas de la muchacha lo que la hacía ver mucho más linda y hasta cierto punto más atractiva.

Tenten seguía sin pronunciar palabra y solo lo observaba estática, ni siquiera podía percibir el dolor punzante y agudo que había acechado su dedo hacía tan solo unos instantes. Se sentía como hipnotizada, y hasta cierto punto extasiado, un fuerte calor remoloneaba en su cuerpo y se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

El chico aun sostenía su mano y no parecía tener demasiada prisa en dejarla, ambos parecieron suspenderse por un momento en el tiempo, mirándose el uno al otro.

Entonces Shikamaru se acerco un poco más a ella, y posó su mirada en sus labios, la muchacha simplemente no reaccionaba, y aun no pronunciaba palabra. El chico volvió a tomar la iniciativa acercando sus labios a los de la castaña, hasta que ambos se fundieron tímidamente a los de ella.

Tenten no lograba reaccionar, ¿Acaso estaría soñando otra vez? Podía percibir con total claridad la respiración del joven en su rostro, la calidez de sus labios contra los suyos y la exquisita sensación que envolvía aquel soñado beso. Cerro sus ojos, y por unos instantes pudo sentirse como suspendida de una nube o flotando en el extenso espacio sideral.

La chica exhaló un pequeño suspiro, mientras sintió los fuertes brazos de Shikamaru rodear su cintura y aferrarse a su espalda. El beso se tornó un poco más intenso tras esta acción, mientras la muchacha percibía como el chico la presionaba contra la mesada.

¿Acaso estaba muerta y esta era una maravillosa visión del paraíso? ¿O era el comienzo de una escalofriante pesadilla que concluiría en alguna tonta situación embarazosa?

Tenten rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Shikamaru, acariciando con ternura su renegrido cabello haciendo que su príncipe suspirara de placer y éxtasis.

_-Definitivamente estoy muerta... –Pensó extraviándose en los labios del joven._

Mientras ambos jóvenes se besaban con pasión, creyendo estar ausentes de toda posible mirada, un hábil espía los observaba con curiosidad detrás de la puerta de la cocina.

_-¿Qué haces aquí Naruto? –Dijo con suavidad Hinata notando que su novio permanecía estampado contra la pared del pasillo mirando a la cocina._

_-¡Shh! –Dijo en voz baja colocando uno de sus dedos delante de sus labios._

Hinata se acerco un poco mas para ver cual era el motivo de aquella curiosa reacción del rubio y para su sorpresa Tenten y Shikamaru se besaban con ternura.

_-¡No lo puedo! –No pudo terminar la frase por que Naruto le tapo la boca y la estrujo contra su cuerpo._

_-No digas nada... –Dijo sonriendo en voz baja._

Sasuke y Sakura, que venían del living, observaron con curiosidad la actitud extraña de ambos jóvenes, se miraron con asombro y se acercaron un poco más a ellos.

_-¿Que ocurre? -pregunto Sasuke llamando la atención de ambos, tras lo cual fue empujado contra la pared por Naruto._

_-¡Shh! Estamos observando... –Dijo en voz baja._

_-¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto Sakura colocándose contra la pared junto a Sasuke._

_-¡Que tiernos! –Comentó Hinata en voz baja mientras suspiraba._

_-Déjame ver... –Sakura empujo a Naruto y pudo por fin observar la escena. -¡Ahh! Que lindos... –Exclamó suspirando._

_-¿De que hablan? ¿Están locos o que? –Dijo Sasuke acercándose a las muchachas para descubrir aquella encantadora escena romántica tras lo cual río._

_-¡Oigan yo estaba viendo primero! Háganse aun lado, dijo empujado un poco a sus recién llegados espectadores._

_-¡Oye Naruto no tienes prioridad aquí! –Exclamó Sasuke._

De pronto, entre tanto forcejeo Naruto tropezó, cayendo y empujando a Sasuke, a su vez éste se desplomó sobre Sakura, y esta ultima sobre Hinata desparramándose todos con fuerzas sobre el suelo, dejando escapar más de un alarido.

_-¡Rayos Naruto si que eres torpe! –Gruño Sasuke._

_-Yo que, tú viniste a importunar, yo estaba observando primero... –Replico en voz alta._

_-¡Hombres! -No saben guardar silencio. –Exclamó Sakura._

_-¡Creo que me rompí algo! –Asevero Hinata quien se frotaba la espalda._

Los cuatro furtivos espías, se quejaban en el suelo, cuando notaron la mirada acechante de Shikamaru y Tenten sobre ellos.

Naruto se hallaba completamente despatarrado en el suelo, Sasuke había caído casi sobre Sakura y esta ultima sobre Hinata quien hacia grandes esfuerzos por levantarse. Los cuatro al ver a la parejita sonrieron con nerviosismo.

_-¡Fue Naruto! –Exclamó Sasuke señalando al rubio._

_-¡Oye Sasuke! –Refunfuño al verse descubierto. –Eso no es verdad._

_-Claro que si es culpa tuya Naruto... –Dijo nerviosamente Sakura._

_-NARUTO... –Exclamó Shikamaru con cierta mirada penetrante lo que causo pavor en el rubio._

_-Bueno este yo lo puedo explicar... –Comenzando a reír nerviosamente_

_-¡Chicos! Creo que me doble el tobillo. –Exclamó Hinata tratando de sentarse._

_-¿Estas bien Hinata? –Tenten se agacho a ver a su amiga._

_-Si creo que solo me lo doble, pero me duele... –Poniendo cara adolorida._

_-¡Lo sentimos Hinata! –Dijeron a coro Sasuke y Sakura._

_-Descuiden chicos estoy bien no es algo serio._

_-¿Qué pasó? –Pregunto Itachi asomándose al pasillo junto a los demás._

_-Nada, un pequeño accidente domestico. –Dijo Naruto riendo. –Déjame llevarte a tu habitación Hinata._

El rubio la alzó en brazos y la llevo hasta su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

_-Creí que iba a morir... –Exclamó dejando a la ojiperla en la cama._

_-Eso te pasa por espiar... –Inquirió suspirando. –Ahora me debes una. –Sentándose en la cama._

_-Me has salvado el pellejo, al menos por un rato... -Hinata echo a reír realmente Naruto no tenía remedio. -Tendré que quedarme contigo Hinata, no quiero que Shikamaru me mate. Viste sus ojos, por un momento creí que se trasformaría en un monstruo verde y me golpearía con furia contra la pared._

_-Si creo que si aun que estoy feliz por ellos ¿Tu no? –Inquirió Hinata._

_-Pues... hay un pequeño problema... –Objeto Naruto acurrucándose junto a la ojiperla._

_-¿Cuál? –Preguntó con curiosidad._

_-Que Shikamaru... pues él estaba ahh, pues..._

_-¿Tiene novia? –Mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Bueno algo así... –Agachando la cabeza._

_-¿Estas seguro Naruto?_

_-Seguro... pues no sé, pero Shikamaru no lastimaría a Tenten adrede Hinata, de eso si puedes estar segura._

_-Ya veo... Será mejor que regreses con los invitados... –acariciando el rubio cabello del chico._

_-Quisiera quedarme contigo... Hinata... –Mirándola a los ojos._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Recuerdas lo que hablamos antes en la cocina..._

_-Bueno no sé hablamos de tantas cosas que ya no me acuerdo... –Haciéndose la tonta._

_-Es que yo quería... ¡Ahh! Quiero... tu sabes... –Mirándola a los ojos._

_-Necesito que me des algo de tiempo Naruto... –Recordando que aun había algo que debía confesarle antes de que las cosas llegarán más lejos._

_-No te hago sentir segura Hinata. –Exclamó levantándose de un salto de la cama._

_-No es eso Naruto..._

_-¿Entonces? –Mirándola a los ojos._

_-Es que antes necesito que hablemos, necesito decirte algo..._

_-Es algún secreto verdad. –Profirió el chico con tristeza._

_-Si... yo tengo que confesarte algo Naruto... yo te amó y siempre te amaré no importa lo que pasé o lo que pienses de mí, a pesar de todo nunca olvides eso... –Callando súbitamente, pues necesitaba juntar fuerzas. Quizás ese no fuese el mejor momento con tanta gente en la casa, pero no estaba segura de poder juntar el valor para llevar a cabo tan difícil tarea en otro momento. Era la oportunidad para decirlo y debía hacerlo sin tardanza._

_-No me digas... –Guardando silencio. –Acaso tu... –Naruto pareció contenerse por un momento. -¿Acaso tu y Sasuke? ... los dos... –El chico se mordió los labios. _

_-¿Sasuke? -Pregunto asombrada_

_-Hinata ¿hiciste el amor con Sasuke? –Proclamó al fin parado como estatua frente a la ojiperla._

_-¿Qué? Claro que no Naruto... –Contesto con seguridad al notar lo pálido que se había puesto el chico._

_-¡Ahh! Menos mal... –Dijo suspirando mientras se sentaba en la cama. –Pensé que tú y él ya sabes... –Mirándola nuevamente._

_-Claro que no ¿qué clase de mujer crees que soy?–Contesto con enfado._

_-Bueno no me puedes culpar, me dices con esa cara que tienes que decirme un secreto y que por ello no quieres estar conmigo, cuantas ideas descabelladas crees que se me pueden ocurrir._

_-¿Acaso yo te pregunte si estuviste con Sakura antes de estar conmigo? –Contesto más enfadada._

_-¡Oye espera!_

_-¿Qué? ¿Acaso me vas a decir que es descabellada la pregunta? –Mas enfadada aún._

_-Entre Sakura y yo no pasó nada..._

_-¿A no? ¿Y cuando se quedaron solos esa vez que nos fuimos con Tenten a casa de Kurenai? ¿O cuando estuve una semana internada? Me vas a decir que nada pasó. –Dijo bajando la mirada. _

_-Te juro Hinata que no pasó nada entre nosotros además en ese tiempo éramos novios no puedes culparme si algo hubiese pasado. –Embarrando más la situación._

_-Quizás debiste haberte quedado con ella Naruto... –Guardando silencio._

_-Vamos Hinata, si estoy contigo es por que te amo... –Acariciando su rostro._

_-¡Naruto! ¿Tú me amaras sin importar lo que pase verdad? Acurrucándose en el pecho del chico._

_-Claro que sí Hinata ¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¿Qué es tan grave para que yo no te ame? –Mirándola a los ojos._

_-Naruto... tu no debes odiarlos ellos no tienen la culpa... –Mordiéndose los labios._

_-¿Ellos? –Exclamó con desconcierto. -¿A que te refieres Hinata? _

_-Me refiero a los Hyuga..._

_-¿Que tienen que ver los Hyugas con todo esto y con nosotros Hinata? –Levantándose de la cama de un salto y caminando nerviosamente por la habitación._

_-Escucha... fui yo..._

_En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta._

_-¿Chicos están bien? Los estamos esperando... –Exclamó Tenten._

_-Si ya vamos... Será mejor que hablemos después de esto Hinata... –Expresó Naruto con Seriedad._

Una seriedad que azotó el corazón de la ojiperla, debía decirle la verdad tarde o temprano, pero lo que más temía era el desprecio y el odio del ser al que más amaba.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

*hinata-sama198

* 00kronos

* natsumi hhr nh

* Shinobu-Hyuga

Muchas gracias chicos por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fan fic.

Se aceptan sus críticas y comentarios, eviten los tomatazos por que ensucian mi monitor jejej saluditos


	21. Fantasmas del pasado

_Capitulo XXI_

"Fantasmas del pasado"

Otra cálida mañana arribaba en Konoha. Tras una noche algo movida para los integrantes de la casa el día se mostraba más prometedor, al menos para algunos.

Hinata se desperezó aun acurrucada en su cama mientras fijó su mirada en un pequeño rayo de luz que se filtraba por su ventana.

La chica había estado muy cerca de confesarle toda la verdad a Naruto, pero nuevamente por azares del destino, su revelación había sido interrumpida. Por otro lado, la escalofriante idea de que Naruto dejará de amarla la perturbaba.

_-¡Naruto! –Exclamó exhalando un intenso suspiro._

_-¿Qué? –Contestaron a su lado._

Hinata, que se hallaba acostada de lado contrario a la puerta, se sentó de un sopetón al escuchar aquella pregunta. El corazón le latía a mil, se giro sobre si misma para voltearse al otro lado de la cama; descubriendo al chico mirarla perpleja y estupefacta ante su presencia.

_-¡NARUTO! –Exclamó exaltada pues lo que menos esperaba era encontrarlo temprano en su habitación._

_-Sabía que soñabas conmigo, pero no creía que yo fuese lo primero que te venía a la mente al despertarte. –Pronuncio riendo._

_-Bueno siempre pienso en ti... –Recostándose nuevamente. -¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? _

_-¿Acaso no vas a saludarme? –Notando la poca atención que la chica le propinaba._

_-¡Hola! –Exclamó sonriendo._

_-¡No me lo creo! –Dijo poniéndose en pie. –Vengo a saludarte temprano para que mi rostro sea lo primero que veas y a decirte que te amo y tú solamente me dices ¡hola! –Objeto mientras caminaba alrededor de la cama._

_-Me alegra que estés aquí... –Sentándose nuevamente._

_-¿Acaso no vas a besarme Hinata o no sé abrazarme o tal vez? –Guardando silencio._

_-Es que aun no me he cepillado los dientes ni me he arreglado, pues me da un poco de pena... –Agachando la cabeza._

_-Hinata... Eres preciosa, y eso no lo cambiarias ni aun que te sumergieras en barro o tuvieras el peor aliento del mundo... Bueno aun que pensándolo bien lo ultimo deberíamos charlarlo –Riendo a carcajadas._

_-¡Eres un tonto! -Revolándole una almohada._

_-Además yo tampoco me termine de levantar. -Dijo mirándose el pijama._

_-¡Ahh! Déjame adivinar, ¿Tienes miedo de que Shikamaru o Tenten se venguen verdad? –Mirándolo con seriedad. -¿Y por eso vienes a esconderte aquí?_

_-Esta bien debo confesar que en parte es por eso... –Riendo nuevamente. –Pero también es cierto que tenía ganas de abrazarte y besarte._

Naruto se zambullo en los brazos de su amada Hinata quien le acarició el cabello y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

_-¡Te amo Naruto Uzumaki, y siempre te amaré no importa lo que pase! –Rozando sus labios con un dedo de su mano._

_-¿No serás una de esas chicas que me quiere por mi dinero verdad? –Dijo sonriendo._

_-Si claro, me descubriste, pensaba casarme contigo y luego dejarte en la calle... –Comento fastidiada. -¿Acaso crees que me importa tu dinero?_

_-Pues Jiraya me dice siempre que debo cuidarme de esa clase de chicas; no me puedes culpar por querer saberlo. –Volviendo a sonreír._

_-Te amaría aun que fueras el muchacho más pobre de todo Konoha... –Besándolo en los labios._

_-¿En verdad? _

_-Claro que sí... ¿Acaso lo dudas? _

_-No..._

El chico se aproximo más a ella y la beso en los labios. Hinata sentía cada fibra de su ser estremecerse como la primera vez, aun que esta vez, la situación era distinta y ambos eran novios.

_-Hinata... –Dijo él apartándose un poco y conteniendo la respiración la cual se había acelerado._

_-¿Qué? –Besándolo nuevamente._

_-Será mejor que me vaya... –Volviendo a tomar cierta distancia y tomando profundas bocanadas de aire._

Naruto se aparto de la muchacha y se sentó erguidamente en la cama. Cerró los ojos mientras respiraba con dificultad como queriendo mantener la compostura.

Mientras hacía grandes esfuerzos por levantarse de su lugar y escabullirse de la habitación, sintió el cuerpo de la muchacha sentarse sobre él. El chico abrió los ojos con asombro y la miro de frente.

_-¿Qué haces Hinata? –Pregunto con dificultad mientras la chica rodeaba su cuello y se acomodaba sobre él._

_-Naruto... –Profirió en voz baja mientras lo besaba con pasión._

_-¡Espera! Creí que aguardaríamos un tiempo ¿O no? –Aferrándose a su cintura y besándola nuevamente._

_-No puedo cambiar de opinión... –Exclamó suspirando._

Mientras ambos se besaban con ímpetu, Hinata, pudo sentir cierta urgencia en el muchacho que crecía conforme sus caricias se intensificaban.

_-¡Rayos Hinata! –Pronuncio en voz alta._

Naruto se aferró a la cintura de la chica con fuerza y la levanto con prisa aun encima suyo. Luego la volteo con brusquedad sobre la cama colocándose encima de ella con prontitud. Hinata podía sentir sus caricias recorrer con ansias su cuerpo y sentir sus labios aferrarse con fervor en su cuello; no entendía, no razonaba, no le importaba ser quien era, solo deseaba estar con el hombre que amaba.

Se aferró a su cuello mientras acariciaba con una mano libre su espalda. Naruto ciertamente no parecía el mismo, era como una fiera hambrienta que devoraba con ansias una presa.

Hinata no podía dejar de suspirar. Un intenso calor inundaba su cuerpo y el chico lo aumentaba con cada caricia. Si bien era ella la que necesitaba esperar no estaba segura de poder cumplir con esa auto impuesta solicitud.

Era su novia después de todo, lo amaba, él a ella, entonces por que negar lo inevitable. ¿Por que resistirse a sus caricias, a su piel, a su aroma? ¿Por qué, a pesar de desearlo desde hacía tiempo, no lograba arrancar ese sentimiento de culpa de su interior? Quería ser suya en cuerpo y alma, pero ¿Por qué la azotaba ese escalofrió que impregnaba su corazón?

Naruto busco sus labios y se sumergió con ansias en su boca; está mujer lograba sacarlo completamente de quicio, no solo eso, lograba estremecerle el alma como ninguna otra. No era solo deseo ni pasión, había algo más, algo que lo empujaba a pecar en más de un sentido.

El chico deslizó su mano por la pierna de la muchacha levantando su pijama, tras lo cual, Hinata suspiró intensamente. Luego deslizo su mano hacía su pantalón como intentando abrirse paso en aquel juego que muchos llaman amor.

Hinata sabía que era el momento, que pronto sería suya y solo suya. Deslizo su mano hacía sus caderas intentando ayudar al muchacho, quien ya había desenvuelto un molesto e insulso cordón del pantalón de su pijama, para finalmente penetrarla con intensidad. La chica gimió con fuerza al sentirlo dentro suyo.

_-¡Hinata! –Exclamó el rubio entre suspiros mientras se mecía con ímpetu._

_-Mas despacito... –Profirió a media voz al sentir un intenso dolor._

Naruto detuvo su embestida completamente y la miro a los ojos con preocupación.

_-Hinata... ¿Acaso es? –El chico guardo silencio._

_-Si... –Respondió comprendiendo su pregunta._

_-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –Respirando con dificultad._

_-Bueno es que me daba un poco de vergüenza... –Esquivando su mirada._

_-¿Esto era lo que querías decirme? –Inquirió mirándola a los ojos._

Hinata sintió una intensa punzada en su corazón al recordar que aun no había hecho su confesión. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Que decir? No podía explicarle en esos momentos que ella era Hinata Hyuga ¿Qué pensaría Naruto? ¿Qué diría cuando se enterase de la verdad? ¿Qué sentiría cuando descubriese que se acostaba con su peor enemiga, con la asesina de su padre?

La muchacha guardó silencio por unos momentos, Naruto la observaba anonadado y algo preocupado a la vez, de que quizás hubiese sido demasiado brusco o que la hubiese lastimado.

_-¿Hinata te hice daño? –Acariciando sus cabellos e intentando muy a su pesar de liberarse del interior de la muchacha._

_-No... ¡Te amo Naruto! –Aferrándose a él y besándolo nuevamente._

_-Dime Hinata ¿Era esto lo que me querías confesar? –Mirándola a los ojos._

_-Yo... –Mordiéndose los labios. -¡Sí! –Dijo finalmente cerrando los ojos, mientras sentía una intensa angustia acumularse en su interior._

_-Te amo... –Sonriendo. -¿Esta bien sí continuo? –Exclamó en voz baja._

La chica solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y el chico retomó sus embestidas y sus caricias, pero esta vez con más suavidad.

Hinata se aferró a su cabello apretándolo contra ella, podía sentirlo en su interior moviéndose con dulzura. Lo abrazó con fuerza y volvió a cerrar los ojos, había cometido el pecado más imperdonable ¡Volverle a mentir!

Algunas lagrimas comenzaron a desparramarse de sus ojos, trato de apretar mas hacia ella la cabeza de Naruto para que no la viera llorar ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse de esa manera? Era el momento más especial de su vida ¿Por qué no podía solo disfrutar de ello como cualquier otra mujer? ¿Por qué el recuerdo de su estupidez la atormentaba?

Volvió a suspirar con fuerza, y no solo ella, Naruto no había parado de ronronear a su lado con intensidad. El calor se acrecentaba y aumentaba al igual que la intensidad de las embestidas.

Hinata abrió los ojos, las sensaciones de su cuerpo la confundían, la excitaban, la llevaban al borde de la locura; volvió a cerrar sus ojos mientras se fundía a los gemidos de su amado. De pronto pudo escuchar su nombre, entre tantos suspiros creyó que era el rubio quien lo profesaba, reclino su cabeza hacia atrás aun con los ojos cerrados, y volvió a oírlo con mayor nitidez. La llamaban una y otra vez, la voz sonaba como la del chico pero era ligeramente mas grave.

La muchacha abrió con lentitud sus ojos, para descubrir a un hombre parado junto a su cama; lo observo bien, se parecía a Naruto, pero a la vez lucía más adulto, su cabello era más largo y sus ojos mas achinados.

_-¡Naruto! –Exclamó asombrada._

_-Hinata... –Profirió el chico a su lado entre suspiros, mientras se compenetraba en sus embestidas._

La figura le sonrió, la chica estaba consternada, ¿qué era esta extraña visión? ¿Y por que se parecía tanto a Naruto?

_-¿Quién eres? –Dijo con dificultad._

Naruto levanto la vista y la miro ahora a los ojos, notó que la chica estaba completamente ida mirando hacia un costado de la habitación; el chico se detuvo perplejo y giro la cabeza para observar aquel punto perdido en la visión de la muchacha. Para su sorpresa, nada se hallaba en aquel rincón, volvió a mirarla y acaricio su cabello.

_-No vas a decírselo Hinata... –Profirió la figura con tranquilidad. _

_-Yo... –Dijo la chica mordiéndose los labios. -¿Quién eres?_

_-¿Hinata que te ocurre? –Naruto no entendía absolutamente nada y respiraba con dificultad, había ansiado tanto este momento, que jamás pensó que algo podría llegar a salir mal._

_-No vas a decirle que eres... ¡Una asesina! –Grito la figura enfurecida._

Hinata se sobresalto, o esto era una de sus pasadas pesadillas que retornaba a su vida, o era alguna visión macabra creada por su imaginación. Aquella figura comenzó a sangrar en la frente y en sus manos tanto que la chica se paralizó de terror.

_-¿Acaso no se lo dirás Hinata Hyuga? –Volvió a pronunciar en voz alta._

La chica pegó un fuerte alarido y empujo con fuerzas a Naruto quien cayó hacía atrás resbalando de la cama. Luego se aferró a sus sabanas y se echo boca abajo contra el colchón como evitando ver aquella morbosa imagen dibujada en su habitación.

Naruto se levanto con prisa, se acomodo los pantalones y se acerco a la muchacha quien temblaba como una hoja y lloraba desahuciadamente.

_-¿Qué ocurre Hinata te lastime? ¿Dime? –Tratando de calmarla._

Trato de darla vuelta sobre la cama, mas la chica se aferraba con fuerzas evitando a toda costa mirarlo o pronunciar alguna palabra.

_-¡Hinata! –Dijo preocupado pues no obtenía respuesta alguna._

_-¡Déjame! –Exclamó pegando otro fuerte alarido._

_-¿Qué rayos te ocurre Hinata? –Hablando en voz alta, parecía que la chica hubiese perdido la compostura._

_-Hinata ¿qué ocurre? –Exclamó Tenten desde afuera de la habitación._

_-¡Tenten! –Volvió a gritar la ojiperla._

La chica volvió a patear, la algo derrumbada puerta, abriéndola en un santiamén. Ella y Shikamaru, quienes aun lucían algo dormidos y estaban en pijamas, ingresaron a la habitación.

Nuevamente fue grande su sorpresa cuando hallaron dentro a Naruto, sentado sobre la cama totalmente pálida y a Hinata llorando como una niña acurrucada en su cama.

_-¿Qué pasó Naruto? –Grito la castaña exaltada._

_-No lo sé... estábamos... yo... Comenzó a gritar y no sé por qué yo... –El chico tartamudeaba sin parar y no lograba entender que pasaba, intento nuevamente acercarse a la muchacha, pero esta volvió a gritar espantada._

_-¡Será mejor que salgas Naruto! –Grito Tenten._

Naruto se puso rápidamente en pie y se alejó de la cama, Shikamaru se acerco a él y lo empujo un poco hasta sacarlo de la habitación.

_-¿Qué ocurre Hinata? –Tenten se sentó a su lado._

_-Lo vi esta aquí... –Llorando desahuciadamente._

_-¿Quién? ¿Qué cosa? –Tenten no entendía absolutamente nada, no podía calmar a la muchacha por mucho que intentaba. –¡Mírame Hinata! –Acariciando su rostro. -¡Mírame!_

Tras varios minutos logro que la muchacha la mirara a los ojos, su vista lucía enrojecida por tanto llorar y aun temblaba como una hoja. Hinata observó con temor a su alrededor pero ya no pudo ver nada, la habitación estaba completamente vacía.

Comenzó a sentir una intensa punzada en la cabeza, mientras intentaba respirar con más tranquilidad.

_-Tranquila Hinata no pasa nada... –Exclamó Tenten._

_-Es que yo lo vi... –Mirando a la chica a los ojos._

_-¿A quien? _

_-No lo sé, se parecía a Naruto, pero... –Callando súbitamente._

_-¿Crees que viste a alguien parecido a Naruto? _

_-Sí..._

_-¿Hinata has estado bebiendo otra vez? –Pregunto asombrada._

_-¡No! Te juro que lo vi Tenten, él me habló me llamó asesina... y... luego su rostro, sus manos ¡tenían sangre!- Profirió espantada._

_-Llamaré a un medico Hinata... –Poniéndose en pie._

_-No te vayas Tenten... no me dejes sola... –Aferrándose de su brazo._

_-Esta bien me quedare. –Sentándose nuevamente. –Dime que pasó._

Mientras Tanto...

_-¿Qué ocurrió Naruto? –Pregunto con inquietud Shikamaru mientras el chico caminaba nerviosamente por toda la cocina._

_-Pues no lo sé, estaba bien... y de repente comenzó a hablar con alguien y a gritar como loca. –Dijo elevando sus manos hacia la cabeza._

_-¿Discutieron?_

_-No... no estábamos discutiendo... _

_-¿Y entonces?_

_-Estábamos... yo... bueno los dos... –El chico guardo silencio unos instantes. –Estábamos haciendo el amor... –Dijo finalmente sentándose en una silla._

_-¡Ahh! –Shikamaru no sabía exactamente que decir._

_-Todo estaba saliendo fantástico, es decir al principio intente irme, sé que Hinata se ha mostrado renuente a estar conmigo, y que es por algo, pero no me dice bien por qué. Luego... bueno nos dejamos llevar y en fin pasó... pero... todo iba bien, más que bien debo decir... pero en un instante estaba abrazándome y besándome y al siguiente lloraba desconsoladamente y no quería que la toque. –Naruto sostuvo su cabeza entre ambas manos tratando de entender todo aquel extraño episodio._

_-¿No la habrás lastimado?_

_-Pues no, al principio creí eso pero no me dejo acercarme demasiado y comenzó a preguntar ¿quien era? Y a mirar a un lado de la habitación, pero no había nada allí comprendes._

_-Entiendo..._

_-¿Crees que Hinata haya perdido el juicio? –Mirando a su amigo._

_-No lo sé, esperemos a ver que dice Tenten._

_-Esta bien... –Exhalando un extenso suspiro._

En la habitación de Hinata...

_-¿Qué hicieron que? –Tenten se levanto de la cama sorprendida. –Vaya Hinata eso es fantástico. –Exclamó sonriendo._

_-Pero lo arruine Tenten, todo iba bien y lo arruine. –Llorando._

_-Tranquila, quizás te pusiste nerviosa y nada más._

_-Pero sé lo que vi Tenten._

_-¿Quizás sea culpa? –Dijo Mirando a la ojiperla a los ojos._

_-¿Culpa? –Frotándose la cabeza pues aun le dolía._

_-¿Te duele? –Notando la actitud de la joven._

_-Sí..._

_-Será mejor que retomes tus medicinas Hinata. –Levantándose de la cama. –Iré a traerte un vaso de agua _

_-Yo iré contigo no quiero quedarme sola. –Temblando aun como una hoja._

_-Esta bien..._

Hinata se envolvió en su sabana, y la siguió hasta la cocina, no entendía por que pero no podía dejar de temblar. Se limpio algunas lágrimas e ingresaron con la castaña a la cocina; Naruto se puso en pie con rapidez al verla llegar.

_-¿Hinata estas bien? –Acercándose a ella pero notando la renuencia de la chica en verlo._

_-Tranquilo Naruto esta bien solo vinimos por su medicina... –Exclamó Tenten quien miró con desconcierto a Shikamaru._

_-¿Medicina? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Hinata? –El chico se le acerco aun más pero la muchacha se aparto con prisa de su lado aferrándose al brazo de Tenten. –Hinata... –Profirió con tristeza._

Tenten sirvió un vaso con agua fresca y tomó la medicina del botiquín de una de las estanterías, y acto seguido salió acompañada de la cocina por parte de la muchacha quien evito mirarlo a los ojos.

Hinata tomó aquella medicina que impedía que su dolor y malestar se acrecentaran y se sentó en la cama.

_-Será mejor que te vistas Hinata, daremos un paseo._

_-¿Adónde Tenten? –Mirándola a los ojos_

_-Vamos a charlar con Kurenai, por que creo que es el momento de que hables seriamente con Naruto._

_-Hablar..._

_-Si, es necesario que le digas la verdad, por tu propio bien Hinata no puedes seguir cargando con este secreto, te esta haciendo daño amiga._

_-Yo quise decírselo pero no pude, le mentí miserablemente Tenten, ni siquiera en el momento más feliz de mi vida pude decirle la verdad... –Volviendo a lagrimear._

_-Tranquila sé que esto no es fácil por eso es mejor que te despejes. ¿Esta bien?_

_-Sí..._

Ambas muchachas se vistieron con rapidez, Tenten trató de no dejar sola a Hinata en ningún momento pues al parecer la chica seguía aterrada. No sabía si ir a charlar con Kurenai era una buena idea pero algo debía hacer para tratar de calmar los ánimos de la Ojiperla.

Cuando por fin estuvieron listas ambas salieron rumbo a la puerta Shikamaru y Naruto aun permanecían en pijamas y estaban parados como estatuas frente a la puerta del living comedor.

_-Saldremos por un rato, iremos a ver a Kurenai, acompañare a Hinata para que no vaya sola quédense tranquilos. –Exclamó Tenten._

_-Lo lamento Hinata... –Inquirió Naruto cabizbajo._

_-Naruto... no te preocupes solo necesito tomar un poco de aire es todo... –Exclamó cabizbaja._

_-Hinata... –Profirió estrechándola con fuerzas entre sus brazos._

Hinata pudo sentir aquel delicioso calor que la enloquecía y dejó de resistirse abrasándolo con fuerzas. La chica apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico, mientras suspiraba nerviosamente, cerrando por un momento los ojos, dejando que aquel extasiante perfume la obnubilara, y la sumergiera en aquel maravilloso mundo prohibido.

La muchacha volvió a abrir los ojos y para su espanto, pudo ver aquel rostro que la había aterrado hacía casi una hora. Pudo observarlo parado junto al gran ventanal del living.

Se aparto con fuerzas del muchacho mirando anonadadamente aquella extraña visión, ¿realmente era una fantasía creada por su mente? ¿Se estaba volviendo loca?

_-¿Hinata que ocurre? –Exclamó Naruto al verla perder la vista en el interior de la habitación._

_-¿Hinata? –Dijo Tenten observando su extraña actitud._

La muchacha no reaccionaba, simplemente tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la habitación, aquel hombre le sonreía y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la joven. Hinata se sobresalto y corrió con rapidez hacia la puerta.

_-Será mejor que nos vayamos Tenten. –Tratando de esbozar una falsa sonrisa._

_Tenten miró el rostro triste de Naruto y le echo un último vistazo a Shikamaru quien observaba con atención la extraña actitud de la ojiperla._

Finalmente las dos se marcharon con rapidez decidieron caminar, ya que la casa de Kurenai no estaba demasiado lejos y por otro lado Hinata necesitaba pensar, y juntar valor para lo que sucedería en la tarde.

_-Dime Hinata ¿Qué crees que viste? –Pregunto Tenten con intriga._

_-No lo creo Tenten, sé que lo vi, y cuando abrase a Naruto, estaba ahí en el living, parado, mirándome..._

_-¿Y quien era?_

_-No lo sé, pero se parecía a Naruto... ¡Tengo miedo Tenten! _

_-¿Miedo?_

_-Tengo miedo de que le ocurra algo a Naruto..._

_-¿Por qué lo dices? Naruto esta bien, y mientras Shikamaru y yo lo cuidemos no le pasará nada, y además puedo asegurarte que ese chico no es ningún niñito sabe exactamente como defenderse._

_-Eso espero... –Objeto poco convencida._

_Tenten se quedo un poco pensativa._

_-Dime Hinata ¿conociste a Yondaime? –Pregunto con intriga._

_-Esta muerto Tenten..._

_-Ya lo se tonta, me refiero a que si Naruto te ha mostrado alguna fotografía de él._

_-Pues no, ni tampoco mi padre se molesto en mostrarnos una imagen, a mí y a mi hermana, del hombre que tanto odiaba._

_-Pues hay algo que me gustaría comprobar..._

Hinata la miro asombrada, la chica caminaba seria a su lado, no dijo nada y simplemente continuaron ambas su camino. Unos treinta minutos mas tardes ambas jóvenes se hallaban paradas frente a la casa de su protectora.

Hinata suspiro pues últimamente la tenía bastante olvidaba. Solía llamarla por teléfono, pero hacía casi un mes que no iba a visitarla, sobre todo luego de aquel atentado contra su vida.

Llamaron a la puerta y al cabo de unos minutos obtuvieron una grata respuesta, Kurenai no lo podía creer su protegida había ido a verla.

_-¡Hinata! –Exclamó con algarabía y se abalanzó sobre la muchacha._

_-Hola Kurenai ¿Cómo estas? –Exclamó tratando de sonreír._

_-Bueno creo que mejor que tú –dijo acariciándose la panza._

_-¿Y como esta mi ahijado? –Imitando la acción de su protectora._

_-Pues ya falta poco... este ultimo trimestre en verdad es él mas complicado, me siento hinchada, me veo gorda, y casi no me puedo mover. –Expresó con algo de agobio. –Bueno pasen, mi casa es su casa._

Ambas entraron al lugar Kurenai había echo algunos ligeros cambios en la casa y todo lucía mas infantil, había peluches por todos lados, algunos libros de cuentos, cds con canciones de cunas, flores y otras tantas cosas.

_-¿Y como está Azuma? –Pregunto Tenten, acomodándose en uno de los almohadones de la sala._

_-Pues esta contento, cuando el bebe nazca se quedará conmigo un mes, ya pidió permiso en la compañía._

_-Pues yo me ofrezco para cuidarlo Kurenai, ya cuido un niño otro no es la gran cosa. –Comento riendo._

_-Gracias Tenten... ¿Y tu Hinata? Te veo un poco triste que te pasa..._

_-Mejor iré a preparar algo de té. –Exclamó Tenten y cumpliendo con su cometido._

_-Pues... –Hinata guardo silencio._

_-No me digas ¿Te peleaste con Naruto? Y ¿Te arreglaste con Sasuke? –Kurenai se sentó en el sofá de la sala ya que un almohadón no era exactamente la mejor opción para una mujer en su estado._

_-No... sigo de novia con Naruto._

_-¿Y entonces por que esa cara?_

_-Es que aun no le he dicho a Naruto quien soy... y además me ha pasado algo muy extraño..._

_-¿Qué cosa, cuéntame todo con lujos de detalle? _

_-Bueno... –Hinata suspiro. –Las cosas con Naruto han sido francamente maravillosas, él es un chico muy atento y sé que me ama, pero..._

_-¿Pero que?_

_- Hace un poco mas de un mes que salimos formalmente y él me ha pedido que estemos..._

_-¿Juntos? –Dijo Kurenai completando la frase._

_-Si... y no quería llegar hasta esa instancia sin primero decirle la verdad, decirle quien soy y lo que pasó la noche en que su padre murió._

_-Entiendo..._

_-Pero he sido demasiado cobarde Kurenai no he tenido el suficiente valor como para confesarle la verdad... Esta mañana él vino a despertarme a mi cuarto y bueno... –Dijo Hinata sonrojándose._

_-¿Has estado con él Hinata? –Mirándola con curiosidad._

_-Si... bueno aun que las cosas no salieron como lo esperaba, podía haberle confesado quien era yo en ese momento pero no lo hice y entonces... –Hinata guardo silencio nuevamente._

_-¿No me digas que él chico ha estado mal? –Abriendo los ojos como dos platos._

_-¡No! Al contrario él fue fantástico pero la que estuvo pésima fui yo._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Cuando estábamos en pleno... bueno ya me entiendes. –Kurenai río. –Pude ver a alguien parado junto a mi cama, sabía quien yo era y lo que había hecho._

_-¿Alguien se metió a tu casa? –Grito sobresaltada._

_-No... nadie entró a mi casa..._

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Creo que fue alguna especie de visión o pesadilla no lo sé, pero solo yo podía verla Naruto no lo vio..._

_-¿No lo vio? _

_-No..._

_-Con respecto a eso me gustaría preguntarte algo Kurenai. –Dijo Tenten entrando en escena con una bandeja con tres tazas de té._

_-¿Dime? –Mirándola curiosa._

_-¿Tienes aquí una foto de Minato? _

_-¿De Minato? Pues si creo que si fíjate en aquel álbum de fotos. –Señalando un álbum celeste de bajo de un estante del televisor._

La chica dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y fue en busca de aquel cuaderno, luego lo miro con detenimiento hasta dar con la foto indicada.

_-Dime Hinata ¿El hombre que viste se parece a esta persona? –Entregándole el álbum abierto para que apreciara la foto._

_Hinata la miró asombrada, era él la persona que estaba en su habitación._

_-Si es él Tenten..._

_-¿Estas segura Hinata? –Exclamó Kurenai mirándola sorprendida._

_-Si fue a esta persona a quien vi._

_-Él era el padre de Naruto Hinata, es Minato Uzumaki. –Dijo sentándose a su lado._

_-¿Tu no lo conocías o sí Hinata? –Pregunto Kurenai con asombro._

_-No jamás lo había visto. –Replico esta con preocupación._

_-Pues debo decir que es escalofriante... –Kurenai se froto ambos brazos pues sintió su piel erizarse._

_-Tengo que sentirme mejor con el comentario... –Objeto la ojiperla._

_-Yo creo que como te dije esta mañana temprano, tus alucinaciones se deben a la culpa que guardas en tu interior, no soy psicóloga, pero creo que como no logras desahogarte tiendes a manifestar tu preocupación y angustia de alguna manera. –Profirió Tenten._

_-¿Y como explicas que conozca a alguien después de muerto? –Mirándola con desgano._

_-Bueno a decir verdad eso no puedo explicarlo... –Exclamó Tenten suspirando._

_-¡Fantástico con todos los problemas que tengo me sigue un fantasma vengativo! –Recostándose sobre la mesa._

_-Descuida Hinata, si esa persona es Minato, jamás te haría daño. –Expreso Kurenai tomando un sorbo de té._

_-¿De que hablas Kurenai? Es un alma errante... –Volviendo a suspirar._

_-Quizás, pero sé que Minato es, mas bien fue, una excelente persona. Amó mucho a Naruto, y quizás de alguna manera lo siga protegiendo después de la vida, pero si es así no te hará daño. Si todos nos damos cuenta a la legua cuanto amas a ese tontorrón. –Dijo Kurenai riendo._

_-Eso espero por que la verdad no estoy segura de querer regresar a casa._

_-¡Debes regresar Hinata! Y hacer lo que debes por que esta vez, si no lo haces tú lo haré yo. –Dijo Tenten con severidad._

_-Pensé que eras mi amiga Tenten._

_-Y como tu amiga creo que ya es suficiente de esta incesante tortura mental a la cual te sometes. –Cruzándose de brazos._

_-¿Y si Naruto no me perdona?_

_-Él te ama Hinata, claro que te perdonará, bueno al menos eso creo... –Poco convencida._

_-¡No me das muchos ánimos!_

_-Pues es preferible saber la dolorosa verdad a que te mientan toda la vida no crees Hinata querida... –Objeto Kurenai._

_-si, supongo..._

Mientras las tres terminaban con su té, el celular de Tenten comenzó a sonar. La chica lo cogió al instante y sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría.

_-Hola Shikamaru ¿Qué ocurre? –Tenten se paró y fue a hablar a la cocina._

_-Me parece a mí o se veía contenta. –Pregunto Kurenai._

_-Pues al parecer ella y Shikamaru se traen algo entre manos. –Exclamó Hinata mientras trataba de pescar algo de la conversación que se sucedía en la cocina._

_-¡Vaya! Tanto tiempo sin novedades. –Suspiro._

De pronto llamaron con insistencia a la puerta de calle, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ambas mujeres. Kurenai intento levantarse y no pudo, finalmente se volvió a desplomar en el sofá con resignación.

_-Podrías Hinata atender... Me siento como una garrafa... –Exclamó con pesar._

_-Sí, claro..._

La ojiperla se puso en pie con rapidez y fue hasta la puerta principal, la cual abrió sin siquiera preguntar quien estaba tras ella. Se hallaba tan sumergida en sus propios problemas que olvido por completo, no solo su propio bienestar también el de Kurenai y Tenten.

_-Buenas tardes, pero que grata sorpresa... –Expreso un hombre joven de cabello blanco y algo encrespado._

_-¡Capitán Hatake! –Dijo con desconcierto._

_-Yo sabía que hoy era mi día de suerte, y por lo que veo no me equivoque. –Sonriendo. –Puedo pasar, me gustaría hablar con usted._

_-Es que... –Hinata dudo por unos instantes ¿qué podría querer este personaje tan inusual otra vez de ella?_

_-No tardaremos demasiado... –Replico con rapidez Kakashi._

_-Si... supongo... adelante. –Permitiéndole la entrada._

Kurenai lo observo asombrada; al verlo pasar lo reconoció al instante, pues varias veces había rondado por su hogar, pero al no obtener mas información de la cuenta, se retiraba con rapidez.

_-¿A que debemos su visita Señor Hatake? –Pregunto Kurenai con cortesía._

_-En realidad, venía a verla a usted señora, pero en vista de que la responsable de mis interrogantes se halla presente creo que se lo preguntaré directamente._

_-¿Qué es lo que quiere? –Exclamó Hinata fastidiada._

_-Tranquila señorita Hyuga solo deseo hablar con usted._

_-No entiendo que quiere hablar conmigo. –Contesto Hinata percatándose posteriormente de que Kakashi la había llamado por su apellido._

_-¡Ahh! No lo niega verdad..._

_-No se a que se refiere yo... –La chica se puso ligeramente nerviosa._

_-Es inútil que oculte su identidad ante mí. La última vez que usted estuvo en la comisaría le hice una muestra de ADN._

_-¿Qué? –Exclamó con preocupación._

_-Verá, es que tenía mis ligeras sospechas, así que lo confirme. Suelo recurrir a lo que fuere necesario para aclarar los casos en los cuales trabajo señorita Hyuga, y déjeme decirle que usted ha sido una pieza del rompecabezas difícil de encajar; yo diría el mas difícil, pues aun no logro entender, que papel juega en toda esta obra que se ha armado en los últimos meses, y que tiene en vilo a todo Konoha._

_-¿Qué quiere señor Hatake? –Volvió a preguntar Kurenai en vista de que Hinata permanecía completamente muda esquivando las miradas certeras de Kakashi._

_-¿Puedo sentarme? –Pregunto con cortesía._

_-Adelante... –Comento la dueña de casa._

_-Pues bien verá lo que me gustaría saber es ¿cómo es que usted esta viva? –Mirando a Hinata. - Y ¿Por qué su familia la da por muerta? ¿Y por sobre todo como se relaciona usted con todo este problema con el clan Uzumaki? Y espero señorita que sea mas honesta, pues sabré si miente, y además el clan Uchiha no la salvará otra vez. –Objeto sonriente._

_-¿Por qué debería hablar esto con usted? _

_-Por que, de no hacerlo deberé llevarla presa sin contar que la vida de su familia, y la de los Uzumakis están en peligro e incluso toda Konoha lo está ¿entiende la gravedad del asunto?_

_-Mi vida no es tan importante señor Hatake como para que toda una ciudad peligre. –Sentándose junto a la mesa._

_-De echo, es el eslabón que genero todo este dilema, sin contar que su vida tiene mas importancia de lo que cree, he incluso podría ayudarme a solucionar todo este alboroto._

Hinata suspiro, y miro a los ojos a aquel sujeto algo extraño. Tenía razón era tiempo de que dejara de actuar como una cobarde, y comenzara a hacerse valer como lo que era, una ¡Hyuga! Y la heredera de su clan, muy a pesar de lo que pensara su padre.

_-Pues esta bien por donde empiezo... –Exclamó suspirando._

_-Que le parece ¡Por el principio!_

Hinata le contó a Kakashi con lujo de detalle, todo lo que había acontecido en su vida. La actitud de sus padres hacia el clan Uzumaki, su compromiso roto con Kiba, su accidente, y lo que pasó en el hospital; el desprecio de su padre, la salvación de Kurenai y por ultimo emitiendo grandes detalles le contó de su vida solitaria a cargo de una casa de huéspedes, lo cual le servía como forma de manutención y saldo de deudas.

_-¡Hinata Shikamaru llamó, dijo que Naruto esta! –Dijo Tenten callando súbitamente, mientras aparecía en la sala, al percatarse de la presencia de un nuevo invitado en la mesa, él cual la miró con sumo asombro._

_-Veo señorita Hyuga que me ha mentido otra vez. –Dijo Kakashi sonriendo._

Las tres mujeres guardaron un silencio sepulcral, pues no sabían exactamente que decir.

_-Venga a sentarse jovencita Tenten ¿no es cierto? –Haciéndole unas señas con la mano. ¿Usted es uno de los custodios del clan Uzumaki verdad? Si mis fuentes no me fallan..._

_-¿Usted es? –Exclamó la castaña acercándose al grupo._

_-Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, soy quien esta a cargo de las fuerzas policiales en todo Konoha._

_-¿Debo sorprenderme acaso? –Exclamó de mala manera._

_-Bien, bien me gustaría saber ¿Qué hace el clan Uzumaki, mezclado con el clan Hyuga? ¿Y por que están organizando todos estos disturbios? –Mirando a ambas jóvenes._

_-Eso a usted no le incumbe. –Contesto Tenten de mala gana._

_-De echo si me incumbe, y mas si pone en riesgo la seguridad de los ciudadanos de Konoha._

_-No somos aliados si es lo que quiere saber... –Dijo Finalmente Hinata rompiendo la densa atmósfera del lugar._

_-La escucho señorita Hinata... _

_-¡Hinata! –Exclamó Tenten con seriedad mirándola a los ojos._

_-Luego de que puse mi casa de huéspedes, recibí una solicitud por parte de Azuma el marido de Kurenai, quien trabaja en la compañía Uzumaki. Se me pedía hospedar al heredero del clan Uzumaki._

_-¡HINATA! –Gritó Tenten enfurecida._

_-Debemos acabar con esto Tenten, tu misma lo dijiste, no podemos seguir solos._

_-Tu no estas en posición de decidir con respecto a Naruto..._

_-¡SOY SU NOVIA! Crees que quiero que él sufra, o peor que alguien lo lastime. Tenten lo amo demasiado, y lo creas o no, confío en el señor Hatake._

_-En verdad usted me desconcierta señorita Hyuga, debo sentirme halagado de tener su confianza, pero dígame ¿Acaso usted es la novia de Naruto Uzumaki? –Kakashi cada vez se hallaba más perplejo con la situación y cuadraba menos todo aquello._

Tenten se sentó de mala gana, no sabía si todo aquello era una buena idea, pero Hinata tenía razón algo no andaba del todo bien; y aun que la compañía, a todo eso, era eficaz con sus propios agentes, ninguno había logrado en varios meses averiguar absolutamente nada.

Quizás este sujeto, cuyo aspecto no era el más imponente, pero cuyo nombre si había escuchado nombrar, podría llegar a develarle unos cuantos misterios.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

*hinata-sama198

* 00kronos

* natsumi hhr nh

* Shinobu-Hyuga

Muchas gracias chicos por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fan fic.

Se aceptan sus críticas y comentarios, eviten los tomatazos por que ensucian mi monitor jejej saluditos


	22. Herederos

Capitulo XXII

"Herederos"

Naruto se vistió con lentitud en su cuarto, el silencio de su habitación arrullaba sus solitarios pensamientos. Se sentó en la cama, tras ponerse sus pantalones, y sujetó su cabeza con suavidad entre las manos, mientras apoyaba sus codos en ambas rodillas.

Los últimos hechos lo dejaron perplejo, Hinata lucía muy asustada, y no comprendía que era lo que le pasaba. Creía que cuando ambos estuvieran juntos, consumarían su amor con dicha y felicidad, pero al parecer las cosas con ella nunca salían como él las esperaba.

_-¡Naruto! Sal por favor tienes una visita. –Le indico Shikamaru al otro lado de la puerta._

_-¿Una visita? –Pregunto con poco ánimo._

_-Si es la señorita Konan._

El chico se levanto sin prisas de su cama y abrió la puerta de su cuarto con lentitud. Shikamaru lo miró algo serio, pues el rostro de melancolía que lucía el rubio, últimamente no solía emerger.

_-¿Estas bien Naruto? _

_-No, claro que no lo estoy. –Dijo suspirando._

_-Tranquilo las cosas con Hinata se arreglaran. –Tocando su hombro._

_-Supongo... –contesto con poco animo._

Ambos bajaron por las escaleras de la planta alta, hasta llegar al living comedor, donde Konan los aguardaba sentada en un almohadón. Al verlos llegar se puso rápidamente en pie e hizo una reverencia.

_-Buenos días, disculpe mi atrevimiento y espero no incomodarle. –Exclamó con educación._

_-No hay problema, los amigos de mis amigos, son bienvenidos ¿Y a que debo su visita? – Preguntó el rubio haciéndole una seña con la mano para que tomara asiento mientras hacía lo mismo._

_-Muchas gracias, pero no me trates con tanta formalidad, me hace sentir mayor._

_-Disculpa no era mi intención. –Exclamó sonriendo. -¿Y a que debo tu visita?_

_-Pues hay algo que quedo pendiente el día de ayer._

_-Iré a preparar algo de té ¿Desea beber algo? –Pregunto Shikamaru mirando a la recién llegada. _

_-Me encantaría beber un poco de ése té, sino te molesta. –Mirando al pelinegro._

_-Yo también quiero Shikamaru... –Exclamó Naruto._

Shikamaru hizo un ademán a modo de respeto y se retiro a la cocina.

_-¿Bien de que querías hablarme Konan? _

_-De los Hyuga y de tu familia..._

_-Ya veo... _

_-Quizás esto que tengo que decirte Naruto, no te gustará, pero es necesario que entiendas una cosa que es mucho más importante que la venganza o el odio y el rencor. –Konan guardo silencio unos instantes mientras Naruto la observaba inquieto. –Hace algunos años Jiraya y tu padre Yondaime, vinieron a hacer negocios con mi familia. _

_Akatsuki ya era una empresa prospera y sí bien mi padre tubo malas rachas siempre supo como mantener a salvo la compañía, incluso a cualquier precio._

_-¿A que te refieres?_

_-Hace quince años, tu padre y Jiraya nos visitaron, venían buscando nuevos inversores para su empresa. Según ellos Konoha, era una excelente ciudad con grandes posibilidades para invertir, y lo que necesitaban era socios o accionistas que les prestaran el capital para difundir y comercializar sus productos al mercado. _

_También recibimos otra visita desde Konoha, a Hiashi Hyuga, un joven empresario que al igual que tu padre deseaba prosperar en los negocios. El problema era que solo podíamos apoyar a una empresa, dos seria demasiado arriesgado, económicamente hablando._

_En esa época, mi padre contaba con un socio llamado Orochimaru, no recuerdo bien ya que era joven pero esté hombre era quien sacaba de apuros a mi padre y siempre lo asesoraba; recuerdo que su sola presencia me aterraba. Era un tipo muy oscuro y por alguna razón les tomó gran desconfianza a tu padre y a Hiashi._

_Tu madre Kushina, vino unos días después trayendo consigo algunos papeles que tu padre le había encargado, él y Hiashi debían tratar de convencerlo de que una de esas dos empresas era la mejor inversión. _

_Mi padre e incluso Nagato mi hermano, quien comenzaba a ayudarlo en la compañía, se sorprendían ante aquel choque de egos e inteligencia por parte de ambos personajes. Siempre que uno de los dos parecía llevar las de ganar, el otro sujeto aparecía con un plan mas atractivo e innovador que captaba la atención de mi padre._

_Finalmente y luego de una estresante decisión mi padre decidió optar, por apoyar a la compañía de Hiashi. Orochimaru pareció conforme con aquel fallo, pues no refuto en lo absoluto la decisión. _

_Hiashi lucía sumamente contento esa mañana, después de batallar casi dos semanas conseguiría por fin su cometido, pero quien se veía bastante molesto era tu padre Yondaime. _

_Creo que el echo de perder con Hiashi, no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente. _

_Salió algo molesto de la sala de juntas, y para colmo Hiashi, no tubo mejor idea que mofarse de su contrincante. _

_Estoy segura que solo era una estupidez de un muchacho joven, pero basto para que tu Yondaime reaccionara y le diera una fuerte bofetada._

_-¿Qué mi papá que? –Pregunto Naruto asombrado._

_-Si... entre mi padre, mi hermano y los guardias de seguridad lograron separarlos, pero Yondaime se retiro muy molesto esa mañana._

_Un día después supimos que Hiashi estaba internado en el hospital, al parecer alguien ingreso en la noche, a la habitación del hotel donde_ se hospedaba, y lo atacó _mientras dormía dejándolo gravemente herido, pero afortunadamente no fue mortal._

_Cuando mi padre se enteró fuimos a visitarlo al hospital, ahí fue cuando Hiashi acuso a tú papá de haberlo golpeado._

_-¡Él sería incapaz de eso!_

_-Fue lo mismo que aseveró Yondaime, pero Hiashi parecía muy convencido de su acusación. _

_-¡Maldito! –Exclamó Naruto con ira, recordando ahora el carácter amable de su fallecido progenitor. Si bien pocas veces lo había visto enojado eso no significaba que él fuera capaz de llevar a cabo un acto tan ruin como ese. -¿Y que pasó? _

_-Finalmente como Hiashi no tenía prueba alguna, Yondaime quedó exonerado de culpa y cargo. Hiashi Hyuga se hallaba sumamente molesto y juro que de alguna manera esas injurias no pasarían por alto._

_Cuando tu padre, tu madre y Jiraya estaban por regresar aquí a Konoha ocurrió algo que marcó la vida de Yondaime Uzumaki. –Konan guardo silencio._

_-¿Konan? –Dijo Naruto algo exaltado al notar el largo impas._

_-¿Qué es lo que sabes acerca de tu madre Naruto? –Le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Mi papá me dijo que ella se fue, y que lo dejo por otro hombre... Yo aún era muy pequeño y no la recuerdo mucho, pero supongo que jamás le habré importado en verdad por que nunca mas regresó a buscarme; y esta bien así... aprendí a vivir sin ella. –Exclamó mordiéndose los labios con algo de congoja, pues hacia mucho tiempo que no pensaba en aquella mujer que había tenido el valor de abandonarlo cuando él tan solo era un niño._

_-Quizás Jiraya no me perdone por esto Naruto, pero lo cierto es que... –Volviendo a enmudecer._

_-¿Qué cosa Konan habla de una vez? –Expresó molesto._

_-Tu madre Kushina, ella desapareció._

_-¿De que hablas Konan? –Riendo nerviosamente. –Mi madre se fue, ella se marchó por que así lo quiso, por que jamás le importamos mi padre y yo._

_-No se por que motivo Naruto, tu padre te oculto la verdad, eso deberás hablarlo con Jiraya... Después del incidente con Hiashi Hyuga, Yondaime estuvo preso por unos días, hasta que se hicieron las correspondientes averiguaciones._

_Jiraya fue a buscarlo y llevarlo junto a Kushina, quien lo esperaba en el hotel, pero cuando ambos llegaron, lo único que encontraron en aquella habitación fue una nota. _

_La letra era de la propia Kushina, en ella decía que debía irse para protegerlos y para protegerte. _

_Según la carta, que pude leer años mas tarde, tu madre aseveraba que una persona la había amenazado y que temía por tu vida Naruto._

_Sabía que Yondaime no podría protegerla, ni a su hijo pequeño, y ella había hecho un trato a cambio de su vida por la tuya; Que los amaba y amaría con todo su corazón._

_-¡No eso no es verdad! –Naruto estaba pasmado, con lo que ocurría y se puso de pie de un solo salto._

_-Yondaime, se enfureció, sabía que Hiashi había jurado vengarse de alguna manera por su pasado ataque, y él estaba seguro de que él era quien había amenazado a Kushina._

_Fue en su busca, mi padre y él estaban en su oficina, iban a firmar el contrato que fusionaría de alguna manera ambas empresas._

_Yo estaba ahí ese día, al igual que mi hermano Nagato. Entró furico, ninguno de los presentes entendíamos lo que ocurría, forcejeo con Hiashi y comenzó a golpearlo con fiereza. Nuevamente mi padre tubo que separarlos a la fuerza, pero tu papá lucía como un toro embravecido, poseía la fuerza de casi diez hombres. _

_Hiashi se defendió como pudo, creo que si hubiesen estado solos los dos lo habría matado a golpes. _

_Después de varios minutos pudimos separarlos, Hiashi estaba mal herido y Yondaime lloraba como un niño. Cuando se calmó comenzó a reclamarle a Hiashi el paradero de su mujer, pero su casi desmayado adversario parecía sumamente confuso, no sé si por los golpes o por que no entendía la situación._

_Jiraya nos contó lo ocurrido, por supuesto que Hiashi Hyuga se declaró inocente, pero sus actitudes luego de sufrido su ataque dejaban mucho que desear._

_-¡Me estas diciendo que los Hyugas fueron responsables de la muerte de mí madre! –Grito Naruto con ira golpeando la mesa ratona con fuerza, lo que hizo que Shikamaru acudiera con prisa a la habitación._

_-¿Qué ocurre Naruto? –Exclamó anonadado por lo enfurecido que estaba el muchacho._

_-¡Dime fueron ellos, fueron esos mal nacidos! –Derramando varias lagrimas por sus ojos._

_-La policía inició una investigación, si bien Hiashi había realizado una seria amenaza, no había prueba que confirmará este echo._

_La causa prosiguió varios años, y tu padre siempre tubo ese resentimiento, esa ira en su interior, él estaba seguro que Hiashi estaba tras ello, pero al no poder comprobarlo lamentablemente no pudo hacer nada. –Agachando la cabeza. -Mi padre rápidamente canceló aquel negocio con Hiashi, lo que menos necesitaba nuestra compañía era mantener negocios con alguien sospechoso de un crimen, hubiese sido un desprestigio para Akatsuki._

_Kushina no volvió desde entonces... Yondaime la busco por largos años, incluso contrato al clan Uchiha, para ello. Tú eres amigo de los hijos del único hombre del clan, que decidió ayudarlo._

_-¡Sasuke he Itachi! –Proclamó asombrado, ahora entendía por que los muchachos permanecían tanto tiempo en su hogar y en la empresa, y por que eso mismo forjó entre ellos, sobre todo con Sasuke, una amistad tan sólida. –Jamás me puse a pensar la razón por la cual mi papá tenía tratos con el papá de Sasuke... ahora lo entiendo... –Sentándose bruscamente en un almohadón con la mirada algo perdida. En ese momento le cerraron muchas cosas._

_-Lo lamento... –Comento Konan con tristeza._

_-¿Tú lo sabías Shikamaru? ¿Sabías que mi padre buscaba a mi madre? ¿Y que los Hyuga eran los responsables? –Mirando ahora al perplejo pelinegro._

_-Claro que no Naruto... Jiraya jamás me dijo absolutamente nada de ese tema._

_-No, solo el primer jefe de seguridad lo sabía. –Replico Konan, haciendo que ambos muchachos la miraran. –Después de la desaparición de Kushina, tu padre contrato varios guardaespaldas y comenzó con una estrecha vigilancia de toda su compañía y por supuesto de ti Naruto. El primer jefe de seguridad era un hombre llamado Azuma, aun trabaja para tu compañía._

_-¿Azuma? Si es verdad ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando era pequeño Azuma era quien me vigilaba –haciendo memoria. –Luego mi padre le encargo otro trabajo y Anko ocupo su lugar._

_-Pero veo que tu jefe de seguridad ha cambiado, por lo que me comentaron los muchachos. –Echándole un vistazo a Shikamaru._

_-Azuma fue mi mentor... cuando cumplí 18 comencé a trabajar como jefe de seguridad, supongo que debo haberle caído bien al señor Uzumaki y a Jiraya-sama. –Expreso el pelinegro con naturalidad._

_-Mas que bien debo decir... por que a tu corta edad, que le hayas quitado el puesto a una mujer tan experimentada como la señorita Anko, dice mucho de tu persona._

_-Supongo... –Comentó mirándola a los ojos extrañado, pues esta mujer tenía demasiada información, lo cual le resultaba incomodo._

_-Mi padre –Prosiguió Konan. - Poco antes de morir, decidió hacer negocios con Yondaime. Él estaba muy enfermo y sabía que no podría prepararnos para lo que vendría. Pidió que a cambio de aquel contrato Jiraya nos preparará a mí y a mi hermano para manejar la compañía en su ausencia por alguna extraña razón no confiaba demasiado en Orochimaru, quien nos abandono hace varios años, tras la asunción de Nagato como presidente._

_Tiempo después me enteré, que no solo el clan Uzumaki había reforzado su seguridad, también el clan Hyuga había tomado las mismas medidas._

_Sé también que Hiashi Hyuga, cuido mucho la exposición de su familia, ya que tanto él como tu padre han estado teniendo problemas unos con otros desde hace quince años, pero nunca tan graves como este ultimo año._

_-¡No puedo creer todo esto! –Dijo Naruto limpiándose las lagrimas que caían copiosamente de sus ojos. –Entonces mi madre... no me abandono, ella se alejó para salvarme... y quizás ahora este muerta..._

_-Lo lamento Naruto... –Comentó shikamaru con congoja._

_-¡Hay una cosa más Naruto! –Exclamó Konan mirando a su pálido anfitrión. –Y es en parte por lo que he vuelto. Tenía intenciones de hablar con Jiraya personalmente, pero los comentarios de los chicos me inquietaron, así que decidí hacerlo primero contigo, solo espero no equivocarme. –Cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza._

_-¿Hay algo mas? –Naruto lucía consternado._

_-Sí... -Dijo Konan. –Como dije antes Hiashi Hyuga se encargó muy bien de mantener la seguridad y el anonimato de su familia, en parte supongo por que temería a las posibles repercusiones de Yondaime._

_Creo que lo único que se sabe de sus hijas, son sus nombres y una vieja foto familiar de cuando eran niñas, tomadas por alguno de esos paparaziss de moda hace varios años. Es mas creo que esa foto fue publicada en los diarios luego de la muerte de tu padre, de la esposa de Hiashi Hyuga y de la primogénita de éste._

_-La verdad preferí no leer los periódicos entonces... –Profirió con tristeza el rubio._

_-Entiendo... Veraz a principios de enero, decidí comprar una estancia aquí en Konoha, como lugar de veraneo._

_Llegué a la ciudad con esa finalidad y tenía en vista varios campos que me dispuse a visitar. _

_Uno de aquellos pertenecía a una familia apellidada Usuru, son gente que se dedica a la cría de animales, y son veterinarios o eso me dijeron, y tenían varios campos. _

_Cuando llegué a su estancia, me atendió la señora de la casa y su hija mayor, me mostraron el lugar, las caballerizas y demás corrales para los animales que criaban. _

_Cuando llegábamos a las caballerizas pude ver un muchacho y una joven salir a todo galope de aquel establo, iban tan ensimismados que no nos prestaron la más mínima atención. _

_La mujer me dijo que era su hijo menor y su prometida la primogénita de los Hyuga._

_-¿Entonces tú la conociste Konan? –Pregunto Naruto desde su asiento._

_-Yo pude ver a la chica con claridad, pero la joven no a mí. Cuando supe quien era simplemente evite hacer mas comentarios y finalmente me despedí de la mujer y me fui. Ya van varios meses que vengo siguiendo, de alguna manera, todos estos problemas por los que estaba pasando tu familia y tú; por culpa de los atentados continuos de los Hyuga._

_Hace un mes Deidara me hizo una visita en una de las sucursales de Akatsuki, en su tierra natal, me hallaba ahí haciendo unos ajustes y cotejando unos informes de aquella fabrica y la verdad, su visita me alegro mucho. _

_Él me comentó sobre los muchachos y sobre ti, le dije que te conocía aun que no directamente, así que me mostró algunas fotografías tuyas tomadas aquí en tu cumpleaños en el mes de octubre. Lo que vi allí Naruto, es lo que motivo mi viaje. –Exclamó suspirando con la última frase._

_-¿A que te refieres? –Dijo aun más desconcertado._

_-Ciertamente creí que estabas en peligro, no estuvimos aquí cuando tu padre murió Naruto y eso es algo que realmente lamento, pero si en algo puedo ayudar a Yondaime, es a protegerte de alguna manera._

_-¿Qué rayos pasa Konan? –Profirió con cierto agobio._

_-Reconocí a alguien en esa foto, alguien que se suponía no debía estar aquí._

_-¿A que te refieres? –Naruto miró a Shikamaru desconcertado, pero este yacía parado frente a la puerta sin emitir palabra._

_-Cuando vine anoche... y estaba aquí yo... me sentí extraña... no sabía exactamente como hablarte y más al notar tu trato con esa persona... pero no sé hasta que punto tu padre se equivocaba con respecto a los Hyuga... y que este aquí me da muy mala espina... –Callando súbitamente._

_-Konan no comprendo que es lo que quieres decirme..._

_-Naruto... –Mirándolo a los ojos. –El nombre de la primogénita de Hiashi es ¡Hinata, Hinata Hyuga!_

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres... decir? –Naruto sintió que se le paralizaba el corazón._

_-La chica... tu novia, es Hinata Hyuga... ella es la primogénita de Hiashi, y la heredera del clan Hyuga._

_-Pero... –Naruto hecho a reír. -¡Imposible! Hinata no es una Hyuga ella... ella es... –El chico calló súbitamente, sentía una intensa punzada en el corazón, comenzó a reflexionar la historia de su amada princesa; de lo que tantas veces había insinuado con respecto a su historia. _

_Su padre, su hermana, su madre muerta... su extraña afección causada por un severo golpe... los secretos, las veces que Hinata callaba. –¡No puede ser! _

_-Ella es Hinata Hyuga, eso te lo aseguro, cuando la vi aquella vez en el rancho Usuru, ella y su prometido Kiba iban a caballo, y su suegra me confirmó su identidad. Sinceramente Naruto no sabía si decírtelo, por que se ve que tienes algo muy fuerte con ella, pero de alguna manera si esa muchacha se hizo pasar por muerta y ahora esta aquí contigo no es coincidencia._

_-¿Por qué lo dices? –Tratando de limpiarse unas cuantas lágrimas, que no estaba muy acostumbrado a mostrar frente a extraños._

_-Por que según el diario, esta muchacha falleció el día que tu padre murió. Ósea que estaba en aquel accidente, incluso los Hyuga fingieron su muerte ¿No crees que es muy extraño? –Naruto la observo a los ojos. –Si ella esta aquí contigo, quizás sea por algo mas, si tu padre tenía razón y ellos causaron la desaparición de tu madre, y quien sabe quizás hasta su propia muerte, a lo mejor quieran acabar con lo que empezaron Naruto ¿no te has puesto a pensar en ello?_

_-Hinata, ella no... _

El rubio se quedó mudo ¿Y si Konan tenía razón? ¿Si Hinata se hizo pasar por muerta para enamorarlo y cuando estuviera más desprevenido acabar con su vida?

La cabeza del muchacho comenzó a funcionar a mil, tenía tanta información dándole vueltas que no lograba asimilarla. No podía ser, la mujer a quien amaba, era su peor enemiga y una ¡Hyuga!

_-No, Hinata ella me ama, ella... –Volviendo a lagrimear. –¡No puede ser verdad! –Sujetando su cabeza entre las manos._

_-De hecho si lo es Naruto... –Replico Shikamaru cabizbajo, su declaración hizo que el chico lo mirara atentamente y con sorpresa._

_-¿De que hablas Shikamaru? _

_-Le pedí a Shino que la investigara luego de aquel extraño atentado a su vida... y hace un mes Shino me confirmo que Hinata Yuhi no existe... Busco en registros y actas de nacimiento. Había unos papeles, pero según él varios datos no concordaban, parecían no estar del todo en orden. Siguió la pista hasta donde pudo pero al parecer todo indicaba que era una identidad falsa. ¡Lo lamento!_

_-¿Estas seguro? _

_-Yo mismo lo estudie y si... lo estoy..._

_-¿Y si lo sabías por que diablos no me dijiste nada Shikamaru? ¿Por qué dejaste que siguiera con ella? ¿Por que demonios no me dijiste la verdad? –Levantándose de su almohadón y tomando al muchacho por la campera como increpándolo, ante lo cual Shikamaru desvió la mirada._

_-Por que la amas... no sabía como decirte esto... y además si de algo estoy seguro es de que Hinata también esta enamorada de ti. _

Naruto lo aprisiono con fuerzas contra la pared aun sujetándolo de su chaqueta. El pelinegro no reaccionó, solo podía verlo llorar como un infante.

Unos minutos antes...

Hinata y Tenten caminaban cabizbajas y en silencio, lo que habían oído de labios de Kakashi las intranquilizaba a ambas. Luego de una larga travesía de regreso, las muchachas se detuvieron frente al hogar de Hinata.

_-¿Estas lista Hinata?_

_-No... pero no puedo seguir callando. –Exclamó suspirando con tristeza._

El atardecer caía estrepitosamente en la ciudad, la ojiperla sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo y una fuerte punzada en el corazón. Ambas entraron con lentitud y lo que menos esperaban encontrar dentro era a Shikamaru acorralado contra la pared mientras Naruto lo miraba enfurecido.

_-¿Qué haces Naruto? ¡Suéltalo! –Le reclamó la castaña aproximándose y empujando a su jefe hasta que soltó al muchacho._

_-¿Tu también lo sabías? –Exclamó llorando mientras se cubría los ojos con su mano como intentando tapar la intensa catarata de lagrimas._

_-¿Saber? –Preguntó algo atónita._

_-Tenten no lo sabe. –Objeto Shikamaru con rapidez._

Tenten miro hacia el living descubriendo a aquella extraña mujer que acompañaba a Deidara. Recordó de pronto, el llamado de Shikamaru unas cuantas horas antes; diciéndole que Naruto había recibido la visita de Konan y que ambos estaban hablando de los Hyugas.

La chica bajo la cabeza y luego miró con pesar a Hinata quien permanecía estática en la puerta de entrada.

_-¡Tu! –Dijo Naruto señalando a la chica. -No estaban conformes con la desaparición de mi madre, y la muerte de mi padre, les quedaba una ultima pieza ¿No es verdad? –Exclamó con ira mirando a Hinata, quien estaba pálida._

_-Naruto..._

_-Me mentiste Hinata... me has mentido desde que te conocí... Eres una ¡MALDITA HYUGA! –Grito más exaltado._

_Hinata sintió desfallecer ¿cómo era posible que Naruto supiera la verdad?_

_-Naruto... déjame que te explique..._

_-¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Qué me usaste? ¿Qué me engañaste? ¿Qué eres una farsante? –Volviendo a elevar el tono de voz._

_-Naruto... –Exclamó la ojiperla llorando._

_-Creo que es mejor que hables con Hinata, Naruto. –Objeto la castaña._

_-No tengo absolutamente nada que hablar con esta mujer. –Dijo con ira y desprecio. –Recojan sus cosas nos vamos de aquí inmediatamente. –Dirigiéndose a sus dos subordinados y encaminándose hacía las escaleras tras la cual se perdió hacia el piso superior._

Hinata sintió morir, el peor de todos sus miedos se estaba haciendo realidad. La chica corrió tras su novio pero al llegar a la puerta del living, cerca de sus otros dos huéspedes, pudo observar dos presencias en aquel living. Una le pertenecía a la extraña mujer que los visito en la noche; lo que le hizo recordar que la chica quería hablar con Naruto, y al parecer la información que la muchacha traía de su familia era más inesperada de lo que esperaba.

La otra figura era la de Minato quien estaba recostado sobre el gran ventanal, con los brazos cruzados, mientras sonreía apenas.

La ojiperla se paralizó por un instante, la presencia de Minato la consternaba y la aterraba pero había algo más importante que hacer, algo que era más imperativo que todos sus miedos juntos ¡Hablar con Naruto!

Hinata corrió aprisa subiendo por las escaleras, y luego se dirigió al cuarto de Naruto, la puerta de la habitación permanecía entreabierta.

La chica se coló con sigilo por la misma, Naruto lucía muy enojado y estaba guardando con rapidez toda su ropa en un bolso, al parecer estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir con su objetivo ¡largarse de ese lugar!

_-Naruto... –Dijo a media voz._

_-Lárgate de aquí... –Exclamó con enojo._

_La chica se recostó sobre la pared del cuarto. Naruto continuó con su misión. _

_-No sabía como decírtelo... –El chico solo guardó silencio y prosiguió con su tarea. -¡Te amo Naruto!_

_-¡Tu, zorra!_ _–Inquirió enfurecido._

Naruto se giro sobre sí mismo y la aprisiono contra la pared con fuerza sujetando con su mano derecha la garganta de la chica, quien no se inmutó ante aquella acción.

El chico tenía los ojos enrojecidos y lloraba copiosamente al igual que la ojiperla quien lo miraba con melancolía.

-_Nunca jamás vuelvas a hablarme así, olvídate que alguna vez tu y yo fuimos algo ¡Entendiste! –Le recalco el chico con desprecio._

_-Es la verdad... Te amo es lo que siento... y lamento no haber tenido el valor de decirte esto antes, pero temía que si te decía la verdad, si te decía que era una Hyuga, tú me odiarías, y si te decía que yo fui la causante de la muerte de tu padre te perdería para siempre. –Expresó llorando._

Naruto se paralizó de terror y la miró con espanto. Retrocedió y se desplomó sentándose sobre su cama.

_-¿Qué tu... que? –Había oído bien o todo esto era una pesadilla._

_-Fue un accidente. Llovía mucho esa noche. Había roto con Kiba después de encontrarlo con mi hermana y quise huir escaparme de allí. Salí con prisa de mi casa hasta llegar al parque. –Llorando copiosamente y mirándolo a los ojos. –Cuando iba a cruzar la avenida, lo hice sin mirar. Sé que fue una imprudencia una estupidez. Tu papá iba en el coche, toco bocina, pero no pude reaccionar, solo pude ver dos faroles intensos venir a toda velocidad hacía mí. Luego sentí un empujón y resbale hasta golpear contra la acera. Desperté tres días después en el hospital. _

_Mí Papa fue a verme. Me acuso de haber matado a mi madre y me dijo que tu papá había perecido_ _con ella en aquel accidente. Después de eso me echo de casa... me dejó en la calle. -Hinata cayó de rodillas al piso cubriéndose con las manos el rostro mientras lloraba inconteniblemente. –Había decidido morir; ya no me importaba nada, me sentía culpable de ser una idiota que había causado la muerte de dos personas imprudentemente. ¡Mate a mí madre! Yo... mi padre actúo con desprecio y lo entiendo... –La chica lo volvió a mirar tratando de enjugarse las lagrimas y de proseguir mientras Naruto guardaba un silencio sepulcral y solo la miraba despectivamente. –Kurenai me encontró después de tres días; ella me devolvió la vida en más de una forma y luego te conocí a ti, en el cementerio, casi cuatro meses después._

_Ya te había visto en mis sueños llamándome y francamente no creí que fueras real, creí que veía un fantasma, al chico que solo me visitaba en mis sueños._

_-¿Y ya sabías quien era verdad? Así que decidiste hacer tu papel y ver si lograbas embaucarme. Te felicito en verdad eres buena ¡Si hasta te creí! En verdad creí que me amabas pero todo este tiempo me engañaste ¡No es cierto! –Profirió en voz alta._

_-No... Naruto..._

_-¡Cállate! Por tu culpa mi papá esta muerto y por culpa de tu familia mi madre también lo está. Ustedes los Hyugas no tienen perdón..._

_-¿De que hablas? –Dijo Mirándolo fijamente._

_-Tu padre mató a mi madre, tú a mi padre... y seguramente me matarías a mí... si tuvieses la oportunidad. –Levantándose de la cama y colocando las últimas prendas en su bolso._

_-¡NARUTO! Yo te amo... y siempre te amaré, tu odio hacia mí es mi justo castigo y eso lo entiendo... pero mi familia, ellos no tienen nada que ver, ellos son inocentes... no los culpes de nada te lo suplico..._

_-Ellos son la misma basura que tu Hinata... –Tomando su bolso de arriba de la cama y escapando tras la puerta._

Naruto bajo con rapidez y se encontró con Shikamaru, Tenten y Konan parados en la puerta de calle.

Los tres lo observaron desplazarse con rapidez por el pasillo, su semblante lucía muy triste y opacado; el chico los miró con atención.

_-Vámonos..._

_-¿De que hablas Naruto? –Preguntó Tenten angustiada. Al parecer el joven estaba demasiado herido._

_-Espera Naruto... –Expreso Shikamaru._

_-Dije que nos vamos ahora. Si quieren conservar sus puestos de trabajo vendrán conmigo y si no... pueden quedarse allá ustedes, pero si lo hacen considérense automáticamente despedidos. –Profirió con desprecio._

_-Naruto, Hinata te ama... escúchala por favor... –Exclamó la castaña lo que hizo que el chico la mirara._

_-¿Acaso tu también sabías todo esto Tenten?_

_-Sí... También... –Contesto acongojada._

_-¡Excelente! El único idiota que no lo sabía era yo... ¡Mierda! –Exclamó agachando la cabeza. –Vámonos ya... –Dijo aun cabizbajo._

_-Pero no he hecho mi equipaje... –Replico la castaña._

_-Deja tus cosas vendrás por ella mañana..._

_-Pero Hinata no se puede quedar sola... podría estar en peligro... –Tratando de hacerlo cambiar de opinión._

_-Ese no es mi problema es el de los Hyuga..._

_-Naruto... –Proclamó la chica con tristeza. –Entonces yo me quedaré. –Dijo Tenten haciendo que los muchachos y Konan lo observaran._

_-¡Perderás tu trabajo! –Exclamó Konan._

_-Prefiero eso y no perder a una amiga... –Agachando la cabeza y mirando con tristeza a Shikamaru._

_-Si eso es lo que quieres entonces que así sea. –Contesto Naruto._

_-Debes irte Tenten... –Expresó Hinata aproximándose a los tres que aun estaban parados junto a la puerta principal._

_-No Hinata ya tomé mi decisión y me quedare aquí ¡No voy a dejarte sola!_

_-Descuida... –Tratando de impostar una sonrisa. –Las cosas serán como debieron ser. –Volviendo a sonreír._

_-De que hablas..._

_-Además no estoy sola... él esta aquí. -Dijo mirando a su lado y sonriendo. _

_-Hinata... ¿quien crees que esta a tu lado? –Notando la poca cordura de la muchacha._

_-Minato quien más. –Sonriendo como una niña._

_-¡Estas completamente loca! –Exclamó Naruto, quien sentía que se le partía el alma._

_-Será mejor que se vayan... recuerda lo de hoy Tenten... te deseo suerte... ¡Adiós!_

La chica los saludo con la mano y luego dio media vuelta caminando con lentitud hasta su habitación, dentro de la cual se perdió.

Naruto simplemente volteo su mirada y salió con rapidez de aquel lugar acompañado de Shikamaru, Konan y una rezagada Tenten.

_-¿Estas contento? –Dijo la muchacha recostándose en su cama._

_-¿Tu que crees? –Le contesto una voz a su lado._

_-Sabes... aun que me odies y aun que él me odie, yo deseo que sea feliz por que lo amo y ¡siempre lo amare!_

La muchacha se acurrucó bajo las sabanas. Sentía frió y era tan intenso que pareciese que el verano jamás hubiese arribado a Konoha.

Pronto sería noche buena y navidad. Pensó que a lo mejor en esos días estaría en los brazos de su amado pero ese final parecía tan lejano que ya no lo podía alcanzar.

_-Voy a pedir algo en vista de que pronto será mi cumpleaños ¿Crees que me lo concederán? –Pregunto la muchacha observando la estática figura de Minato junto a ella._

_-No lo sé tal vez..._

_-Quiero estar para siempre a su lado... –Profirió sonriendo mientras cerraba sus ojos con pesadez._

_-Entonces sueña Hinata... sueña con él. –Fue lo último que escucho decir._

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

*hinata-sama198

* 00kronos

* natsumi hhr nh

* Shinobu-Hyuga

Muchas gracias chicos por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fan fic.

Se aceptan sus críticas y comentarios, eviten los tomatazos por que ensucian mi monitor jejej saluditos


	23. Atando cabos

Capitulo XXIII

"Atando cabos"

El auto de la compañía arrancó con prisa, sus cuatro pasajeros guardaban un incomodo silencio. Tenten miró a Naruto quien viajaba cabizbajo en el asiento delantero junto a Shikamaru; a su lado, la extraña mujer que le había revelado la verdad a su jefe, yacía absorta mirando fijamente a través del parabrisas.

Volvió a echar un vistazo a Shikamaru, quien la notaba ahora por el espejo retrovisor. La castaña agachó la cabeza y sintió un dolorcillo escabroso en su pecho. Se mordió los labios con fuerza y exhaló un largo suspiro.

_-Detente Shikamaru... –Dijo de golpe haciendo que todos la observaran. –Me bajo aquí. –Mirando a sus dos jefes con tristeza._

_-¿Qué ocurre Tenten? –Pregunto Shikamaru inquieto._

_-Detén el coche, yo no volveré a la compañía... –Expreso con congoja._

_-¿También piensas traicionarme Tenten? –Pregunto Naruto sin levantar la cabeza._

_-No, por que aun que no lo creas hago esto por ti..._

_-¡Ja! –Dijo en tono burlón._

Shikamaru detuvo el auto. Estaban ya a más de diez cuadras de la casa de Hinata. La muchacha asió la manija de la puerta del coche dispuesta a cumplir su cometido.

_-No sé que te habrá dicho esta mujer... –Mirando a Konan quien la ojeaba estupefacta. –Pero si Hinata no te dijo quien era ella, fue por que tenía tanto miedo de perderte, de perder al hombre que más quiere, que el solo hecho de intentarlo la paralizaba._

_-No quiero seguir hablando de esto Tenten. –Contesto el chico con ira._

_-Ya me doy cuenta el por que Hinata dudaba tanto, ella sabía de alguna manera, que tus sentimientos no eran tan intensos como profesabas._

_-¡Tu que sabes lo que siento! –Dándose vuelta y elevando la voz._

_-Si realmente la amaras la sabrías escuchar y no juzgar con odio, pero prefieres confiar en extraños antes que en las palabras de la mujer que te ama... Ahora me doy cuenta de que no la mereces, jamás lo hiciste. _

_Sabes siempre te apoye a ti por que sabía cuanto ella te amaba, y creía que tu también la amarías como se merece, pero me doy cuenta que hice una mala elección. Quizás ahora ella hubiese estado mejor con Sasuke, él seguramente la trataría como debe ser... –Tenten lucía más triste jamás creyó que se hubiese equivocado tanto con Sasuke Uchiha._

_-¡Sasuke! Él pensaría exactamente lo mismo que yo... -Exclamó Naruto indignado._

_-Te equivocas... –Sonriendo un poco a modo de burla. –Sasuke sabe exactamente quien es pero aun así no la juzgó como tú la hiciste._

_-¡¿Qué? –El chico no lo podía creer._

_-Mañana a primera hora tendrás mi renuncia en la oficina Shikamaru e intentaré recoger mis cosas cuanto antes._

_-Tenten espera un momento... –Dijo el pelinegro con algo de tristeza._

_-Como dije ya tomé mi decisión. –Bajándose del coche y volviéndose a asomar por la puerta. –Una cosa más Naruto... no vuelvas a lastimar nunca mas a Hinata por que yo misma te golpeare hasta el cansancio si algo le pasa._

_-Has lo que quieras... –Contesto despectivamente._

_-¡Eres un idiota! Esa chica moriría por ti Naruto acaso no lo entiendes. –Replico enojada. Tenten reflexiono por un momento sus últimas palabras. Un intenso dolor aprisionó aun más su corazón. -¡Rayos Hinata! –Dijo cerrando con prisa la puerta del coche._

_-¡Espera Tenten! –Exclamó Shikamaru bajándose del auto mientras la observaba perderse con rapidez calle a bajo._

_-Eso fue lo que pasó... –Comentó la castaña con desconsuelo._

_-¿En que diablos piensa Naruto? ¡Lo mataré! –Exclamó Sasuke, quien ahora caminaba inquieto por una solitaria sala de espera._

_-Lamento haberte llamado así pero no quería preocupar a Kurenai, mas en su estado, y no sabía a quien llamar. –Dijo Tenten derramando varias lágrimas._

_-Descuida hiciste bien Tenten, le prometí a Hinata que siempre estaría a su lado. –sentándose en uno de los sofás_

_-Hablé con los doctores... –Exclamó una muchacha pelirosa acercándose a ambos jóvenes quienes charlaban en la sala de espera._

_-¿Qué dijeron Sakura? –Preguntó Sasuke más nervioso._

_-Tranquilízate... dijeron que se pondrá bien... –Sentándose al lado del pelinegro. –Le hicieron un lavaje de estomago y en estos momentos le están dando algo de suero. Al parecer Tenten llegaste a tiempo, unos minutos más y los doctores no hubiesen podido ayudarla. –Mirando a la acongojada castaña._

_-Sabía que debía quedarme... si tan solo hubiese actuado con coherencia desde un principio me hubiese quedado a su lado._

_-Es inútil culparse ahora, además Hinata esta bien, los doctores dijeron que la dejarán internada uno o dos días y luego le darán el alta._

_-Eso espero... aun que lo más difícil esta por venir... –Inquirió Tenten mirando a un punto perdido de la habitación_

Dos días mas tarde...

_-¡Bienvenida! –Exclamó Tenten con algarabía al ingresar dentro de aquel que ya casi consideraba como su hogar. –Espero que te guste este recibimiento. –Inquirió mirando a Hinata apenas sonreír al ver un colorido cartel colgar a lo largo del pasillo._

_-¡Bienvenida Hinata! –Expresó Sakura, quien venía de la cocina con un trapo en la mano. Al parecer la muchacha había estado cocinando toda la mañana, pues en la casa merodeaba un exquisito aroma._

_-Bueno pondré el bolso en tu habitación... –Dijo Sasuke tocándole el hombro a la ojiperla mientras se dirigía a su cuarto._

_-Gracias a los tres... no debieron haberse molestado... –Objeto con poco animó, haciendo que se miraran mutuamente._

Hinata camino con lentitud hacia la sala de estar, por un momento una pequeña alegría inundo su corazón. Pudo ver a su amado Naruto sentado en un almohadón recibiéndola con una bella sonrisa, pero para su infortunio y tristeza, luego de unos momentos de atención, quien se hallaba en la sala no era su príncipe, era Minato.

_-Veo que estas de vuelta de entre el país de los muertos. –Exclamó con algarabía._

_-Y yo veo que aun sigue aquí..._

_-Pues no tengo nada mejor que hacer... –Esbozo con simpatía mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la mano derecha y el codo sobre la pequeña mesa ratona._

_-¿Con quien hablas Hinata? –Pregunto Sasuke al escucharla dialogar con la nada._

_-Con nadie... –Sentándose en uno de aquellos almohadones junto a la mesa mientras su mirada se perdía fuera del enorme ventanal._

_-Trajimos un poco de té. –Exclamó Sakura entrando acompañada de Tenten a la sala. –La comida estará lista en un momento. –Depositando la bandeja sobre la mesa_

_-Gracias muchachas no debieron haberse molestado... –Expreso la chica con una extraña indiferencia_

_-Animo Hinata... Sabes que es un ¡Idiota! Pero estoy segura de que te ama con todo su corazón, solo debes tener un poco mas de confianza en ti y en él. –Dijo Tenten sonriendo._

_-¡No quiero hablar mas de Naruto! –Confesó aun con la mirada perdida en el jardín._

_-Esta bien... –Respondió Tenten mirando a Sasuke y Sakura._

Sasuke se acomodó junto a Sakura en un lado de la mesa rectangular, Hinata se hallaba en la cabecera mirando hacía el jardín y Tenten dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa dispuesta a sentarse a su lado pero la ojiperla la miro con atención.

_-¡No te sientes ahí! –Evitando que se desplomara sobre aquel almohadón._

_-¿Por qué Hinata? –Mirándola con atención._

_-Bueno es que... –Hinata miró a Minato que sonreía pícaramente. –Mejor siéntate por allá. –Indicándole el almohadón continúo._

_-No quieres que me siente a tu lado... –Profirió la chica con tristeza._

_-No... no es eso es que lo mejor es que ocupes aquel almohadón._

_-¿Pero que ocurre Hinata? -Sasuke la observó con preocupación._

_-Ya ¿No me digas que Minato esta ahí? –Tenten sonrió con gracia._

_-¿Qué... Minato? –Sakura miro a Sasuke a Tenten y finalmente a Hinata._

_-Sí... –Dijo ésta algo cabizbaja._

_-Hinata... Minato está muerto comprendes... –Sasuke acaricio con suavidad el cabello de la muchacha mirándola con ternura, Sakura solo observó este acto y bajo un poco la mirada._

_-Sí, ya lo sé Sasuke, pero él esta aquí._

_-¡Pues yo no creo en esas cosas! –Dijo Tenten de mala gana desplomándose en el almohadón donde yacía la figura inerte de Minato._

Todos la observaron con atención; la chica los miro algo extraña y se levantó de allí con rapidez.

_-¿Qué paso Tenten? –Inquirió Sakura._

_-Sentí un escalofrió... y... ¡Ahh! Creo que mejor me sentaré en el otro almohadón._

_-¡Te lo dije!–Exclamó Hinata sonriendo, lo cual causo cierta alegría en el grupo pues hacía dos días que la chica no reía con ganas. _

_-¿Entonces Minato esta ahí? –Dijo Sakura frotándose ambos brazos._

_-No que va... –Sasuke se mostró algo molesto._

_-Veamos si es verdad que nos diga algo que solo él sabría. –Proclamó Tenten con preocupación._

Hinata la observó atentamente luego fijo la vista en el almohadón vació a su lado y pareció abstraerse por unos minutos. Los tres jóvenes junto a ella se miraron con nerviosismo.

_-Dice que hay algo... –Hinata hecho a reír. _

_-¿Qué cosa? –Dijo Tenten curiosa._

_-Cuando Naruto era pequeño y jugaban con Sasuke y Sakura... –Echando a reír nuevamente._

_-¡Que! –Inquirió nuevamente Tenten._

_-Dice que se besaron... –Rompiendo nuevamente a carcajadas._

_-¿Naruto y Sakura? –Proclamó la castaña asombrada, Sasuke solo hizo la vista a un lado despectivamente y Sakura echo a reír también._

_-No... dice que Naruto estaba molesto con Sasuke, y que forcejearon un rato hasta que sin querer bueno ambos... –Riendo nuevamente._

_-¡Ya había olvidado eso! –Dijo Sasuke con desprecio._

_-¿Entonces fue verdad?-Tenten no lo podía creer._

_-Si... es cierto casi me dio un infarto ese día. –Sakura se había tentado de la risa._

_-¿Fue tu primer beso? –Dijo Tenten sumándose al terremoto de carcajadas._

_-¡Ahh! –Tomando un sorbo de té. –Seguramente Naruto te contó verdad._

_-No..._

_-Es verdad, Naruto aun se avergüenza de ello no se lo contaría a nadie. –Dijo Sakura riendo con fuerzas._

_-Yo no lo sabía... -Profirió Tenten tragando saliva. -¿Entonces Minato? –Mirando a la ojiperla._

_-¡Na es imposible! –Rió despectivamente Sasuke._

_-¿Entonces como lo explicas? –Comentó Sakura._

_-Dice que Itachi era tu superhéroe cuando eran pequeños, que solías perseguirlo por toda la empresa y que, para evitarte, Itachi solía escabullirse en su oficina y esconderse para que no lo hallaras._

_-Otra vez todos miraron a la ojiperla y acto seguido a Sasuke quien abría los ojos como dos platos._

_-Mejor dejemos este tema ahí... Estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con cosas raras pero esto es demasiado. –Bebiendo otro sorbo de té._

_-Si no les molesta quisiera ir a descansar... –Proclamó Hinata poniéndose en pie._

_-¿No vas a almorzar? Prepare algo, no es como tu comida pero sin duda te gustara. -Sakura la miro con detenimiento mientras la chica se paraba._

_-Gracias Sakura pero no tengo hambre, quizás mas tarde._

_-Hinata tienes que comer algo, no puedes estar sin probar bocado... –Tenten pareció preocupada._

_-Solo me recostare un rato, mas tarde me levantare y comeré algo._

_-Lo prometes. –Dijo la castaña con algo de melancolía._

_-Prometido... Además quiero ver al señor Hatake._

_-Creo que no deberías confiar tanto en ese sujeto. –Esbozo con mal humor Sasuke._

_-Yo creo que Sasuke tiene razón Hinata. –Sakura lucía algo inquieta. Sasuke no era alguien que se preocupara por cosas sin sentido._

_-Pues yo confió en él y además es hora de solucionar este problema de una vez por todas._

Hinata hizo una reverencia y se retiro a su habitación; al entrar, se dejo caer pesadamente en aquella que había sido su confidente tantas veces.

Abrazó una almohada y suspiro hondamente. Pudo percibir el leve perfume de Naruto aun inmerso entre sus sabanas, se acurrucó, y las abrazó con fuerza pensando en su amado. Quizás si se concentraba lo suficiente podría soñar con su amor perdido.

_-¿Que crees que lograrás? –Preguntó una voz ya reconocida._

_-Tratar de dilucidar este problema... –Abriendo los ojos y mirando a su trasparente confidente. –Si que los asustaste. –Dijo riendo._

_-A veces cuento con esas cualidades. –Sentándose a su lado y acariciando el negro cabello de la muchacha, mientras esta se desvanecía entre sueños y algunos sollozos._

Horas mas tarde...

Tenten finalmente se hallaba a las puertas de aquella que había llegado a ser como su hogar. Tras quedarse huérfana hacía varios años, había llegado a adoptar ha aquel enorme edificio como su verdadera casa, pues pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo inmersa allí.

Lo miró con atención, sus vidrios plateados reflejaban con gracia la luz del sol, la cual se filtraba esplendorosamente hacia varias de las oficinas. Recordó las veces que había visto los hermosos amaneceres de Konoha desde algún balcón solitario y cuantas veces había deseado besar a su amado observando el más esplendoroso atardecer

Entró silenciosa, sentía ese fastidioso dolorcillo en lo profundo de su alma, un sentimiento de traición inundaba todo su ser, pero después de todo, lo que hacia era por una buena causa ¿o no?

La observaron pasar silenciosa; ciertamente la actividad dentro de la compañía Uzumaki, a pesar de las constantes acechanzas, seguía con su rutina diaria y habitual. La muchacha sentía algo de escozor, quizás alguien saliera desde algún oculto rincón y la acusaría por lo que era una ¡TRAIDORA!

_-Buenas tardes señorita Tenten... –Exclamó una de las bellas secretarias de la entrada a lo cual la chica solo contesto con un leve movimiento de cabeza._

Camino hacia el elevador y subió hasta el onceavo piso, con mucha suerte juntaría sus cosas y escaparía de allí tan rápido como le fuese posible. Ciertamente la idea le parecía indignante pero que más podía hacer, decir que había preferido a los Hyugas; después de todo lo que había vivido en la compañía, la habrían tirado de cabeza por el balcón del onceavo piso y esta idea si que le dio severos escalofríos.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, para su fortuna el pasillo se mostraba desierto. Solo tendría que ir hacía el final del mismo, tomar el siguiente corredor a la derecha y hallaría los vestuarios, quitaría sus cosas y se largaría, lisa y llanamente.

Caminó varios pasos y llegó hasta el final del corredor, pero antes de que pudiera sumergirse en el vestuario dos voces llamaron su atención.

_-¿Espiando? –Dijo un joven de anteojos negros y cara de pocos amigos._

_-Veo que tienes coraje para aparecerte por aquí Tenten. –Exclamó otro joven más robusto._

_-¡Shino, Chouji! –Pronuncio algo nerviosa._

_-Nos pareció verte merodeando por aquí y decidimos venir a saludarte. –Dijo Shino acercándose un poco más a la castaña._

_-Supimos que te uniste a los Hyuga ¿Es verdad? –Pregunto Chouji._

_-No... solo a una querida amiga, es todo..._

_-Jiraya-sama realmente estaba furioso, creo que no sería bueno que te viera por aquí. -Expreso Shino acomodándose los anteojos._

_-Justamente trataba de ser discreta, solo vine por mis cosas y me marcho..._

_-Realmente eres una buena persona Tenten, y una buena amiga, creo que deberías pensar mejor las cosas._

_-No hay nada que pensar. –Dijo ingresando en el vestuario y comenzando a sacar las cosas de su casillero._

_-Podrías pensar en tu futuro. –Dijo Chouji rascándose la panza._

_-Haz luchado y esforzado mucho para llegar hasta aquí, estas segura que desperdiciaras tanto esfuerzo por nada._

_-Como dije hice mi elección por una amiga y eso no es por nada, además confió en mi, si pude lograr un puesto en el grupo Elite Uzumaki, podré conseguir cualquier trabajo. –Terminando de sacar las ultimas cosas y cerrando su casilla tras de sí. –Bueno muchachos, realmente fue un placer haber trabajado con ustedes._

_-Tenten... –Pronuncio Chouji en voz baja._

_-Cuídate con las comidas Chouji, por que después andas indispuesto del estomago... –Dándole un fuerte abrazo._

_-Gracias... –Respondiendo a aquella muestra de afecto. –Tu también cuídate._

_-Shino, se que con tu olfato de sabueso, no perderás la verdadera senda. Cuídate y cuida a Chouji. –Señalando al grandullón a su lado quien se limpiaba unas lagrimillas a hurtadillas._

_-Eso haré... cuídate mucho también Tenten y espero que hayas tomado la decisión correcta._

_-Yo también lo espero... ¡Adiós! –Saludando a sus ex compañeros y escabulléndose de nuevo al elevador._

La muchacha caminaba cabizbaja ¿realmente estaría haciendo lo correcto? ¿Y si se equivocaba? Pero aun que así fuera, ya era tarde para eso, su renuncia seguramente estaría en manos de Shikamaru desde hacia ya un día. Por otro lado no podía dejar sola a Hinata, realmente la quería como a una hermana, aun que solo se conocieran pocos meses habían congeniado a la perfección. En cuanto al trabajo, seguramente conseguiría otra cosa, solo debía tener fe y confianza.

Tenten entro nuevamente al elevador y presionó el botón de planta baja, bueno al menos ya había pasado lo peor. La joven volvió a suspirar cabizbaja mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

_-Piensas irte sin despedirte. –Exclamó cierta vocecilla molesta que supo reconocer al instante._

_-Hola Shikamaru... –Dijo con poco ánimo mientras las puertas del elevador terminaban de cumplir su cometido._

_-¿Y bien? No me has contestado ¿Piensas marcharte sin despedirte? –Apoyándose contra la pared posterior del ascensor._

_-Pues creo haberme despedido hace dos días o no... –Apoyándose a su lado._

_-Eso no fue una despedida... Solo huiste y ni si quiera pude decirte adiós ¿no crees que eso es mala educación?_

_-Quizás... ¿Cómo esta Naruto? –Mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Pensé que preguntarías como estaba yo ¡no Naruto! Bueno él esta... bastante triste debo decir, no lo veía así desde la muerte de Minato._

_-¿Y que tal te ha ido a ti? –Pregunto algo nerviosa, lo que hizo que Shikamaru la observara._

_-Sabes que puedes dar marcha atrás verdad... haré de cuenta que no he visto tu renuncia. –Shikamaru la abrazó con fuerza y la estrujo contra la pared del elevador. –No seas testaruda Tenten, no tienes que hacer esto. –Presionando el botón de stop haciendo que el elevador se detuviera en el acto_

_-En realidad si debo... _

Shikamaru la abrazo aún mas contra sí, y la beso con pasión, realmente había extrañado esa indescriptible sensación que los labios de la muchacha lograban despertar en él.

_-No te vayas... –Volvió a suplicar entre suspiros mientras la besaba. _

_-Espera... no es correcto Shikamaru..._

_-¿Por qué? Ya no soy tu jefe... no tengo por que darle explicaciones a nadie._

_-¿Estas seguro? –Mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Por que lo dices..._

_-Creo que hay alguien que te espera en Suna ¿verdad? –Dijo Tenten con melancolía, sumergida en los brazos del chico._

_-Esperaba que tú me aguardarás aquí..._

La chica volvió a besarlo; no podía creer que lo más hermoso que hubiese deseado con todo su alma le estuviera pasando, pero lo cierto es que no deseaba ser ¡la otra! Esta idea le anudaba el corazón y le revolvía él estomago.

_-Sabes realmente me caíste mal al principio, pero debo decir que sabes como ganarte a las personas. –Acariciándole el rostro. _

_-Si lo sé, pero ya que ambos nos confesamos, también debo decir que me caíste mal al principio..._

_-¿Así? –Inquirió sonriendo la castaña._

_-Si, pero después de verte con ese hermoso camisolín rosado con el que me atendiste la primera ves, pues no me puedes culpar por desearte ¿o no?_

_-¿Qué? –Sonriendo. -¿Aun recuerdas eso?_

_-Si cada día y cada noche... –Volviéndola a besar._

_-Sabes, ojala todo fuese tan simple... pero evidentemente los dos elegimos un camino diferente Shikamaru._

_-¿Qué significa eso? –Pregunto el pelinegro desconcertado._

_-Había soñado estar contigo desde hace tiempo, pero lo cierto es que soy una chica frontal y directa y no me gusta ser plato de segunda mesa ¿Comprendes?_

_Además yo estaré al lado de Hinata ella es mi amiga y lo correcto es que la apoye, en cambio tu, eres el jefe de las fuerzas Elite de los Uzumakis, tienes una carrera prominente y una vida maravillosa al lado de alguien que te ama._

_-Tenten... –El chico quiso seguir hablando pero la joven colocó sus dedos con suavidad presionando los labios de él, mientras aun permanecía sumida en sus brazos._

_-Sé lo que es extrañar a alguien, lo que es desear a tu amado y solo escuchar tus respiros en la oscuridad. Sé lo que es estar sola deseando que él te abrase, que te profese su amor desmedido; he incluso desear que cruce la mas escarpada cordillera, para decirte solamente que quiere estar junto a ti el resto de la eternidad. Sé lo que es amar a alguien temiendo que otra roce su corazón y te arrebate lo mas preciado y maravilloso que a veces cuesta hallar en la vida. ¿Crees que yo podría hacerle a otra lo que no deseo para mí? ¿Crees que pudo ser cómplice de un corazón herido y desmembrado solo para satisfacer mi ilusión? _

_-Tenten... creo que tengo derecho a elegir..._

_-Shikamaru, yo te vi observarla a los ojos como obnubilado, extraviado en su mirada, se que la amas... pero has estado demasiado lejos de su aroma, de su piel, de su corazón. Recuerdo las noches que pasabas en vela frente a tu ordenador, leyendo una y otra ves sus mails…_

_No... Tu no me amas a mí, solo reemplazas su calor es todo, y aun que esto me duela mas a mí con resignación te dejo ir._

_-Tenten... no digas eso, creo que merezco la oportunidad de demostrarte mi sentir verdad... yo... _

La chica volvió a interrumpir sus palabras besándolo con pasión mientras presionaba con esfuerzo el botón de stop del elevador, el cual, reanudo nuevamente su fugaz marcha.

_-Te quiero... –Pronuncio nuevamente la castaña entre suspiros._

Mientras ambos jóvenes se besaban el elevador detuvo su marcha abriendo sus puertas mucho antes de llegar a la planta baja. Desde las puertas una figura carraspeo con nerviosismo y luego se introdujo al elevador, pero a pesar de su llamado de atención ambos jóvenes se hallaban inmersos uno en los brazos del otro.

_-Piensan seguir así todo el día... –Refunfuño molesto._

_-Lo siento... –Exclamó la chica separándose de su amante y relamiendo sus labios con algo de discreción. _

_-Realmente deberían tener algo de vergüenza, las cámaras de seguridad los observan. –Expresó con indignación un muchacho de rubia cabellera._

_-¿Y supongo que así nos encontraste Naruto? –Dijo Shikamaru con un poco de agitación._

_-Sí... –Observando a Tenten fijamente._

_-Solo vine por mis cosas ya me iba..._

_-¿Y además viniste a despedirte de Shikamaru? –Presionando el botón de stop nuevamente el cual parecía no tener descanso._

_-¿Y de que quieres hablar? ¿De Hinata acaso? –Pregunto la muchacha con algo de suspicacia._

_-No me interesa en lo mas mínimo esa mujer, por mí puede morirse hoy mismo... –Contesto con ira. _

_-No deberías desear esas cosas en voz alta. –Replico con congoja ante lo cual Naruto la miró detenidamente. -¿Entonces que te interesa? -Notando la punzante herida en el corazón del rubio._

_-¿Quiero saber que traman los Hyugas? ¿Quién ha ido a verla? ¿Y por sobre todo quiero la cabeza de Hiashi Hyuga?_

_-Nadie de su familia ha ido a verla..._

_-Mientes..._

_-No, solamente Sasuke y Sakura._

_-Ellos son mis amigos jamás me traicionarían de esa forma. –Grito con exaspero._

_-Nadie te traiciona Naruto, y si quieres expandir un poco más tu mente y entender lo que realmente esta pasando ven a la casa de Hinata a las seis de la tarde en punto._

_-¿Acaso es una trampa? –Cruzándose de brazos._

_-Claro que no... pero quizás haya alguien que pueda hacerte razonar un poco mas lo que esta pasando. Deja de lado tu orgullo Naruto y busca la verdad._

_-La única verdad es que los Hyugas me han arrebatado todo lo que realmente era importante para mí, mi madre, mi padre y... –Guardando silencio._

_-Eso aun no lo has perdido... -Captando la idea. -Pero no sé por cuanto tiempo... –Poniendo en marcha nuevamente el elevador._

_-¿Así, y es por que Sasuke anda rondando de nuevo o que? –Pregunto con desprecio, algo de sobra y una poco oculta preocupación._

Un molesto "clinc" dejo entrever a Tenten que su destino había llegado. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron mostrándole a la castaña el horizonte de su nueva vida.

_-Prometí que no te diría esto Naruto. –Dijo saliendo del elevador y parándose frente a los muchachos que aun permanecían dentro. –Hinata... ella... esta muy triste y... –Tenten no pudo contener algunas lagrimas._

_-¿Qué acaso te mando a fingir por ella? –Inquirió con soberbia._

_-Hinata se rindió Naruto... si yo no hubiese vuelto a su casa hace dos noches, seguramente ahora habría otra tumba junto a la de su madre y a tu padre. –Secándose las lagrimas._

El chico solo guardó silencio y no expresó palabra por unos segundos. Shikamaru lo observaba con atención mientras palidecía al escuchar la noticia.

_-¿Es mentira verdad? ¿Por que Hinata haría eso? _

_-Por que, no sé... tal vez por que era una manera de dejar el dolor atrás, o para ya no pensar, o tal vez para olvidarte ¿Tu que crees? –Dijo con burla e indignación. –Hinata sabe que no la perdonarás es mas sabe que la odias ¿por que crees que quisiera estar en este mundo? Para ver como su familia la desprecia, como su padre la odia, o como el hombre al que más quiere la detesta... Sinceramente no sé que pasó por su cabeza pero lo cierto es que no estoy segura de que no lo vuelva a intentar, y sabes que es lo mas triste, que se hace la fuerte para no llorar y mas frente a nosotros._

_-¿Nosotros? –Preguntó asombrado._

_-Si Sasuke y Sakura se quedan con nosotras; según el medico lo mejor es vigilarla las veinticuatro horas. En fin debo irme… ya sabes si te interesa puedes venir... y descuida Hinata intentará no verte digo por sí te molesta tanto su presencia. _

Tenten se retiró ofuscada y dolida; si el chico no reaccionaba con esto no sabía que más pudiese funcionar.

Tras varios minutos en un taxi se bajó a unas cuadras de la casa de Hinata. Necesitaba caminar y reflexionar. Quizás no fuese tan buena idea invitar a Naruto ha aquella reunión, pero si Kakashi tenía razón, era necesario que los Uzumakis estuvieran al pendiente de sus descubrimientos sin ningún tipo de intermediarios; pero la pregunta era si Hinata y Naruto podrían encontrarse nuevamente sin reabrir aquellas sangrantes heridas entre ambos.

Camino ensimismada varias cuadras. Pasó por un pequeño mercado y decidió comprar algo de fruta. Aunque Hinata no comiera algo sólido quizás pudiese obligarla, de alguna manera, a comer alguna verdura.

Luego de proveerse con varias frutas de estación, repletas de vitaminas, retomó el camino a su nuevo hogar.

¿Cómo le diría a Hinata la situación? ¿Estaría lista para ver a Naruto? ¿Valía la pena decirle algo? ¿Y si el chico no acudía a la cita? Lo mejor que podía hacer era no contarle nada a Hinata por ahora. Quizás Naruto no acudiera como ella lo esperaba y no deseaba que la ojiperla se preocupara en vano.

La muchacha iba, no solo sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, también traía consigo una pesada bolsa de víveres mientras caminaba algo cabizbaja. Se escabulló tras la cerca y se dirigió rumbo a la puerta pero al hacerlo tropezó rudamente con una alta figura que la tumbó por completo al suelo. Su bolso cayó con pesadez y las frutas se desparramaron graciosamente por todo el parque; la chica cayó sentada al piso.

_-¡Lo siento no mire por donde iba! –Dijo entrecerrando los ojos por la intensa luz del atardecer que nublaba sus ojos._

_-Yo debo disculparme por permanecer aquí parado ¡Lo siento! –Extendiéndole la mano._

Tenten tomó con rapidez aquella actitud caritativa que la asió con fuerza hasta ponerla rápidamente en pie. Cuando finalmente se pudo parar, y la intensa luz del sol no deslumbraba sus ojos, pudo percibir con total naturalidad a su inoportuno acompañante.

El muchacho tenía el cabello negro azabache, largo, al parecer atado hacía atrás; en su frente una pañoleta se enredaba con gracia ocultándose en su nuca, sus ojos perlados la miraban ahora con insistencia.

Tenten notó que se había prolongado un largo impase entre ambos y un incomodo silencio se formó entre los dos mientras se miraban anonadadamente.

_-¡Perdón! –Dijo la chica con torpeza ante lo cual el muchacho solo rió._

_-¡Tenten! –Comento una voz con algarabía. –No lo puedo creer..._

La muchacha se giro sobre su eje para encontrarse de frente con un muchacho a quien apreciaba como a un hermano.

_-¡Lee! –Dijo sorprendida -¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo estas? ¿Dónde te habías metido? –Zambulléndose en los brazos de un muchacho también de cabellos negros, corte taza, ojos alegres y joviales._

_-Una pregunta a la vez... –Dijo riendo mientras abrazaba a la muchacha._

_-Lamento la tardanza Neji-sama. –Exclamo otro joven de cabellos oscuros y cortos, mirada seria y rostro inmutable._

_-Descuiden... –Expresó el primer muchacho levantando las desparramadas frutas del suelo._

Tenten solo observó aquella acción con asombro, el chico no solo era atento además era mas que apuesto.

_-¿qué haces aquí Tenten? –Captando la perdida atención de la muchacha en Neji ante lo cual Lee solo rió._

_-Vivo aquí Lee. –Mirándolo nuevamente._

_-Pensé que vivías en un apartamento en las afueras de la ciudad o eso me dijo Gai-sensei la última vez que lo vi. –Dijo elevando un poco la mirada al cielo como tratando de rememorar aquel encuentro._

_-¿En verdad lo viste?_

_-Si... hace uno o dos meses, me dijo que estabas trabajando._

_-Pues ya no, decidí renunciar y además estaré aquí un tiempo._

_-Ya veo..._

_-No nos vas a presentar... –Carraspeo el chico de pelo corto a su lado._

_-Es verdad, lamento mi descortesía. Tenten este es mi compañero Sai. –Dijo señalando al muchacho a su lado quien ahora le extendía la mano._

_-Mucho gusto... –Correspondiendo a aquel saludo._

_-Y él es mi jefe, Neji Hyuga, señalando al muchacho de cabellos largos quien se acercó con la bolsa de frutas en sus brazos._

_-Mucho gusto... –Mirándolo azorada y extendiéndole la mano._

_-El gusto es mío señorita Tenten. –Pronuncio el chico con formalidad mirándola a los ojos._

_-Un momento... –Notando un gran detalle pasado por alto. -¡Hyuga! ¿Eres algo de Hinata? –Mirándolo con atención._

_-Sí... –Dijo algo extrañado. –Soy su primo._

_-¿Primo?_

_-¿Eres huésped de Hinata? ¿Cómo sabes su apellido? –Acercándose aun más a la muchacha._

_-Bueno es una larga historia... pero Hinata y yo somos amigas. Bueno será mejor que entremos... –Tomando su bolso del suelo e intentando apoderarse de la bolsa de frutas de los brazos de Neji, pero éste se negó a realizar aquel acto, ante lo cual la chica rió, pues le pareció muy atento de su parte._

Los cuatro ingresaron con rapidez al interior de la casa. Al entrar se encontraron con Sakura que los miró detenidamente.

_-¿Cómo te fue Tenten? ¿Quiénes son ellos? –Pregunto la pelirosa._

_-Él es el primo de Hinata. –Señalando a Neji. –Y los muchachos son Sai y Rock Lee, sus guardaespaldas, este ultimo es un gran amigo mío. –Mirando a Lee de reojo y apoderándose de la bolsa de frutas que deposito en la cocina con rapidez._

_-¡Ohh! Pues mucho gusto. –Dijo Sakura estrechando las manos de los tres._

_-¿Dónde esta Hinata? –Pregunto Neji con impaciencia._

_-Bueno ella esta en la sala pasen por aquí. –Caminando delante de los recién llegados._

Los cinco avanzaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la sala en donde Hinata permanecía sentada en un almohadón bebiendo un té, acompañada por Sasuke.

_-¡Hinata! –Exclamó el recién llegado con gran alegría y aproximándose con rapidez a la muchacha._

_-¡Neji! –Grito con júbilo la ojiperla mientras saltaba a los brazos de su querido primo, ante el asombro de Sasuke. -¡Te extrañe tanto! –Dijo mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Pues yo también... lamento no haber venido antes Hinata... –Exclamó con melancolía._

_-Descuida estas aquí ahora y eso me hace muy feliz. –Acariciándole el rostro._

Sasuke se puso en pie y carraspeo para captar la atención de Hinata. No entendía por que pero la situación le molestaba. La chica lo miró con atención y luego sonrió.

_-Neji déjame presentarte, él es Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke éste es Neji mi primo. –Dijo sonriendo._

_-Mucho gusto. –Sasuke extendió su mano al recién llegado que lo miró con algo de atención._

_-Mucho gusto... no creí que tendría la oportunidad de conocer a un Uchiha, son un poco esquivos. –Dijo generando algo de tensión mientras estrechaba su mano._

_-Supongo... –Comentó Sasuke con indiferencia._

_-Y estas son mis amigas, Tenten y Sakura. –Señalando a las muchachas._

_-Si, ya nos conocimos. –Dijo seriamente mientras miraba fijamente a Tenten. Sakura se percató de tal acción y solo rió lo mas disimuladamente que pudo. –Ellos son mis guardaespaldas Sai y Rock Lee. –Señalando a sus dos acompañantes._

_-Si, ya los había visto en la mansión. –Comento con suspicacia._

_-Es un honor volverla a ver señorita Hyuga. –Sai hizo una reverencia._

_-Me alegra verla con bien Hinata-sama. –Lee hizo el mismo gesto. Tenten se sorprendió ante aquel saludo pues no estaba acostumbrada a que trataran así a la muchacha. _

_-No sean tan formales; además ya no soy la heredera del clan Hyuga así que pueden tratarme con naturalidad. Siéntense por favor. –Señalando un lugar en la mesa tras lo cual los jóvenes obedecieron sin chistar._

_-Traeré algo de té -comento Tenten mientras salía acompañada de la sala por Sakura._

_-Me siento feliz de volverte a ver Hinata, pero debo decir que el llamado de Kurenai me sorprendió._

_-Es que necesitaba verte y pedirte un gran favor Neji. –Mirando a su primo quien se había sentado a su lado._

_-Si, claro tú dirás._

_-Necesito que hables con alguien hoy, por eso te pedí que vinieras. Se que mi hermana aun esta muy dolida conmigo y mi padre seguramente no querrá recibirme, así que necesitaba hablar con alguien de la familia sobre este asunto._

_-Si... pero dime ¿Qué asunto quieres hablar conmigo Hinata?_

_-Sobre los Hyugas, los Uzumakis, y las constantes asechanzas que ambos sufren._

_-Creo que estos asuntos familiares no es bueno hablarlos frente a extraños. –Mirando a Sasuke, ante lo cual, éste, lo miro despectivamente._

_-Descuida Neji confió plenamente en Sasuke así que puedes hablar con naturalidad frente a él y mis amigas. –Comento Hinata con gracia._

_-¡Entonces! ¿Él es tu novio? ¿Es el chico del que me habló Kurenai?_

_-¿Él chico del que te habló Kurenai? –Pregunto la ojiperla recordando a Naruto mientras se le estrujaba el corazón._

_-Si me dijo que estabas de novia y felizmente enamorada. –Mirándola con atención._

_-Bueno... eso ya no es así, pero prefiero no hablar de ello. –Exclamó con tristeza._

_-¿Entonces? –Dijo Neji mirando a Sasuke. -¿Tú eres o no su novio?_

_-No lo soy... –Exclamó Sasuke guardando silencio tras la contestación._

_-Ya veo... –Neji no dijo más y notó las miradas tristes en ambos, lo que le hizo suponer que si los chicos tenían una relación no iba del todo bien. -¿Y dime con quien quieres que hable? Sabes que los problemas con los Uzumakis se han acrecentado últimamente. Tu hermana Hanabi ha estado en grave peligro el último mes._

_-¿Que? ¿Qué pasó con Hanabi, Neji? –Pregunto preocupada._

_-Descuida, ella esta bien... pero han intentado secuestrarla. Tu padre ha hecho hasta lo imposible para mantenerla a salvo. No sé por que los Uzumakis siguen con esto, pero Hiashi ha estado muy preocupado Hinata. –Exclamó entrecerrando los ojos._

_-No creo que sean los Uzumakis Neji, ellos se han visto envueltos en la misma clase de problemas._

_-Pareciera que esta guerra no llegara jamás a su final. –Exclamó Lee._

_-Creemos que alguien mas esta tras todos estos atentados. –Dijo Sasuke con seriedad._

_-¿Alguien mas? –Sai se mostró preocupado._

_-Trajimos él té... –Dijo Tenten acompañada de Sakura entrando por la puerta, ambas se sentaron en la mesa mientras servían a los presentes._

_-Hace dos días Tenten y yo estuvimos en casa de Kurenai; allí nos encontramos con el jefe de la policía de Konoha, su nombre es Kakashi Hatake._

_-Si, ha ido por la mansión pero Hiashi se ha mostrado renuente a recibirlo... –Comento Neji._

_-Si, Kakashi lo menciono, y no solo mi padre no lo ha recibido, Jiraya uno de los líderes de la corporación Uzumaki, ha evitado encontrarse con él. Supongo en parte por que ninguno tiene demasiadas expectativas de que la policía pueda resolver este asunto._

_-Eso es verdad; mi tío esta tomando esto muy personal. –Dijo Neji._

_-La cuestión es que el señor Hatake tiene evidencias de que toda esta situación esta siendo generada por alguien externo, cuyo propósito es crear discordia en ambos clanes._

_-¿Quién podría querer eso? ¿Y conque finalidad? –Replicó Sai._

_-Al parecer esta situación va más allá de ambas familias. Lo que desean es perjudicar a Konoha. –Tenten miró con atención a los presentes._

_-¿A Konoha dices?-Dijo Lee._

_-Se sabe que Konoha es la ciudad más importante de todo el país del fuego y además maneja cantidades exorbitantes de dinero. Si alguien intencionalmente buscará deshacerse de los principales impulsores de la economía de la ciudad, los demás empresarios se verían también debilitados, sin contar que la ciudad completa caería en ruina. _

_Sin buenos respaldos que apañen a todos los comerciantes, aquí en Konoha, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que los inversores extranjeros pierdan sus intereses en hacer tratos con la ciudad. Eso generaría un rápido empobrecimiento de la misma, miles de fábricas y negocios cerrados, y falencias económicas en su población. _

_Si la ciudad se viera desprestigiada, el rey indudablemente, debería verse en la obligación de trasladar toda la capital a otra ciudad, reduciendo a Konoha al miserable olvido y facilitando el ingreso a la misma de mal vivientes y mafiosos que la manejarían a su merced. Además dejarían de contar sin nuestro clan para hacerse cargo de esos asuntos. –Profirió Sasuke._

_-No te ofendas, pero el clan Uchiha no ha hecho mucho para resolver este dilema que esta ocurriendo. –Comento Neji con desagrado._

_-Hemos hecho lo posible, pero por alguna razón el clan Uchiha ha sido llamado por el rey a no intervenir. Mi hermano Itachi ha estado investigando el asunto y ha intentado obtener varias entrevistas con el rey pero éste no lo ha recibido. Estamos a la espera de las órdenes de nuestro líder para actuar de ser así necesario, pero este largo impase y abstinencia me da muy mala espina. –Sasuke solo agacho su cabeza._

_-Según Kakashi Hatake, es muy posible que las cosas empeoren hasta un punto insostenible. Ambas empresas cuentan con contactos, personal y recursos como para iniciar una interminable matanza. –Profirió Hinata._

_-Si tan solo ambos clanes no se odiaran a muerte. -Dijo Sakura suspirando._

_-Eso deberías preguntarle a los Uzumakis... –Inquirió Neji de mal humor._

_-Pues lo mismo deberían preguntarse los Hyugas. –Exclamó Tenten algo molesta y dolida._

_-¿Acaso eres una de ellos? –Pregunto Neji serio._

_-Pues a decir verdad sí… o más bien lo era..._

_-Pues es una lastima... –Dijo sonriendo apenas, lo que hizo que Tenten se sintiera algo acalorada. El muchacho despedía una química indescriptible._

_-Yo creo, Neji, que ellos están tan confundidos como nosotros. Si no son nuestros mayores quienes tomen la iniciativa debemos ser nosotros._

_-Hinata olvidas que yo solo soy tu primo y quienes toman las decisiones en la familia son los primogénitos, por ende mi familia no puede hacer nada, tu estas desterrada y Hiashi simplemente no querrá hablar con los Uzumakis; sin contar que dudo mucho que ellos también se presten a ello._

_-Pues espero que Tenten pueda ayudarme con eso. Quiero resolver todo este problema es lo que me he propuesto hacer y lo ultimo que haré como una Hyuga. –Agachando la cabeza lo que hizo que todos la miraran en especial Sasuke y Tenten, en quienes, estas últimas palabras infundían el temor de que la chica quisiese repetir sus acciones pasadas._

_-¿Y que piensas hacer? –Pregunto Neji._

_-Quiero que Kakashi hable contigo y con mi padre, además debemos conseguir que hablen con los jefes de la compañía Uzumaki._

_-Pues tengo entendido que luego de la muerte del líder de la familia su hijo fue exiliado y quien esta a cargo, ese tal Jiraya, no creo que se muestre muy dispuesto a cooperar._

_-Yo hablare con Jiraya-sama, de ser necesario acudiremos a Azuma, por ello no hay problema, estoy segura de que nos escuchara. –Proclamó Tenten_

_-Entonces solo nos queda tratar con Hiashi Hyuga. –Dijo Sasuke._

_-Eso va a estar difícil. Hiashi esta muy dolido luego de la muerte de tu madre Hinata, intuyo que hay algo más... pero no sé que es. –Dijo Neji suspirando._

En ese instante alguien llamó a la puerta con insistencia.

_-Debe ser el señor Hatake. –Dijo Hinata desde su almohadón dispuesta a levantarse pero Sakura la detuvo._

_-Espera Hinata yo iré quédense charlando. –Saliendo de la habitación._

_-Dime Neji, evitaste que Pain te viera salir ¿verdad? –Pregunto Hinata algo angustiada._

_-Si, hice lo que Kurenai me pidió. Según ella fue tu orden aun que no entiendo ¿por qué Hinata?_

_-Es que no confió en Pain._

_-Pero ha estado a tu servicio y al de tu padre por años, es el jefe de seguridad de nuestras fuerzas yo creo que es más que confiable._

_-No lo sé, pero ese hombre me produce escalofríos. –Frotándose ambos brazos._

Mientras tanto...

Sakura acudió con prisa junto a la puerta. Sin dudas este sujeto Kakashi era bastante impaciente pues no había dejado de tocar con insistencia.

La pelirosa abrió la puerta con rapidez pero para su sorpresa quien estaba tras la puerta no era el policía, era Naruto, acompañado por Shikamaru y Shino.

_-¡Naruto! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto asombrada._

_-Tenten me dijo que viniera, que habría alguien con quien debería hablar, y por eso estoy aquí, para resolver este dilema._

_-¿Tenten te dijo que vinieras?_

_-Si, aun que me sorprende verte a ti aquí._

_-Bueno es que me quedo aquí con Sasuke y Hinata... –Apartando la mirada._

_-Eres una tonta Sakura… cuando menos lo esperes esos dos terminaran juntos eso es inevitable. –Proclamó con enojo haciendo que la chica lo observara con tristeza._

_-Ya te das por vencido Naruto. _

_-Es mas que obvio Sakura... pero no deseo hablar de eso, solo quiero escuchar a esa persona de la que habló Tenten. Estoy aquí por mi familia y nada más._

_-Bueno... yo supongo que debes estar aquí, Tenten no nos dijo nada, pero pasen. _

La muchacha hizo ingresar a los tres muchachos a la casa y los condujo hasta la sala. Al verlos entrar todos guardaron silencio. Tenten no podía creer que el testarudo de Naruto le había hecho caso una vez en la vida.

Shikamaru la observo por unos instantes. Sasuke miró a Naruto con cierto rencor, éste solo le respondió aquel desafió con indiferencia, y Hinata solo agacho un poco la cabeza mientras trataba de contener algunas lagrimas resultantes de algún sentimiento resurgente de su partido corazón.

Sasuke se levanto de su asiento cortando aquella densa atmósfera y se acerco a Naruto mirándolo a los ojos.

_-Será mejor que se sienten. –Dijo luego de un momento._

_-Cómo le dije a Sakura, estoy aquí por que quiero saber ¿qué esta pasando? Y nada más; así que ¿cual de ellos tres es el que me dirá la verdad? -mirando a los tres desconocidos_

_-Creo que deberías aprender modales. –Profirió Neji con enfado pues este sujeto los trataba despectivamente._

_-¿Y quien me los va a enseñar tu? –Dijo Naruto con enojo._

_-¿Qué te pasa? –Exclamó Neji poniéndose en pie._

_-Tranquilos... –Sasuke trato de imponer el orden. –Naruto siéntate por favor... –Indicándoles un lugar en la mesa._

_-¿Naruto? –Pregunto Lee mirando a Tenten._

_-Él es Naruto Uzumaki y ellos son sus guardaespaldas Shikamaru y Shino. –Comentó Tenten._

_-Vaya por que no me sorprende. –Neji solo esbozo una cínica sonrisa en su almohadón. Naruto pareció enfadarse mas tras esta acción._

_-Por favor tranquilícense, siéntate Naruto. –Pidió la castaña._

Naruto se acerco a la mesa. Hinata y los tres extraños sujetos estaban en un lado de la mesa Sakura se ubico en una punta, Sasuke junto a ella y Tenten en el otro extremo, los recién llegados se sentaron en el lado opuesto a donde estaban los extraños visitantes.

Naruto evitó mirar a Hinata quien hasta el momento permanecía cabizbaja y se sentó casi en el medio de la mesa para evitar tener que encontrar su mirada con la de la muchacha.

Hinata tragó saliva y levantó un poco la cabeza. Buscó los ojos de su amado pero éste ni siquiera la observaba, esto le oprimió aun más su desmembrado corazón. Se mordió un poco los labios y junto el coraje necesario para poder hablar.

_-Este es mi primo Neji y sus dos guardaespaldas Sai y Rock Lee. –Dijo mirando a los recién llegados._

_-¡Fantástico más Hyugas! –Contesto Naruto de mala manera._

_-¡Ja! Si te molesta tanto nuestra presencia puedes irte. –Dijo Neji._

_-Y si no se me da la gana ¿quien va a echarme? ¡Déjame ver Tú! –Alterando aun más los humos._

_-Ya basta por favor... –Clamó Sasuke._

_-¿De que lado estas Sasuke? ¿eres mi amigo o estas con los Hyugas? aun que déjame adivinar ¿te acuestas con esta mujer verdad? ¡Así que seguramente cambiaste de bando! –Dijo Echándole una mirada fulminante a Hinata quien sintió desfallecer._

_-¡Naruto! –Tenten tenía ganas de matarlo._

_-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es verdad? –Replico molesto._

_-¡Eres un Idiota Naruto! –Proclamó Sasuke exaltado._

_-¡Ten mas respeto por las muchachas! –Reclamó Neji. –Y sobre todo por mi prima es la verdadera heredera del clan Hyuga._

_-¿Y que? ¿Debo tener miedo acaso? –Contesto Furioso._

_-Naruto... cálmate. –Intervino Shikamaru pero Naruto estaba cada vez mas molesto._

_-Esta mujer solo es una zorra ¿por que hacen tanto escándalo?_

_-¿Qué dijiste idiota? –Neji se levanto de un salto dispuesto a golpear a Naruto quien también se puso de pie._

_-¿Acaso me vas a pegar? Inténtalo y te mato..._

Neji se dispuso a golpearlo y le lanzo un puñetazo pero el chico lo esquivo con gran precisión.

_-Vamos a fuera... –Replico el rubio. _

_-Como quieras... –Contesto Neji con firmeza._

_-¡Basta! –Grito Hinata enfurecida haciendo que los dos chicos la miraran. –Siéntate Neji._

_-De que hablas Hinata este tipo te falto el respeto no lo voy a permitir._

_-¡Dije que te sentaras Neji! –Golpeando la mesa, lo que hizo que Neji reconociera el severo carácter de Hiashi como nunca lo había visto en su prima._

_-Esta bien... –Acomodándose en el almohadón._

Naruto observó a la ojiperla sorprendido, de alguna manera esta muchacha no era su Hinata. Al verla tan cambiada sintió mucha angustia en su interior.

_-Naruto, si estas aquí es por que tanto tu familia como la mía están en peligro. Yo no sé ¿qué, quien o por que? Comenzó todo esto pero de alguna manera esta situación no puede dilatarse más. Ahora te pido que te sientes y escuches. –Dijo señalándole el almohadón, a lo que el chico volvió a obedecer como siempre lo hacía, esto lo molesto de alguna manera._

_-¿Y bien? –Acomodándose nuevamente en su lugar._

_-El día que estuvimos en casa de Kurenai hablamos con Kakashi Hatake, el jefe de policía de Konoha. Él me dijo que durante varios meses estuvo haciendo investigaciones tras la muerte de tu padre y mi madre, así es como dio conmigo; pero además ha estado siguiendo estos atentados que tu familia y la mía sufren y él cree que hay alguien mas tras todo esto. _

_-Y esperas que yo crea que existe alguien que quiere perjudicarnos adrede. –Contesto con soberbia._

_-Escúchala Naruto las cosas son mas turbias de lo que crees. –Dijo Sasuke._

_-Sí como no..._

_-Mira Naruto... Si lo que dijo el señor Hatake es cierto, y yo creo que lo es, estoy dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas circunstancias. Si hay alguien que quiere hacernos daño quiero saber ¿por qué? Si después de eso las diferencias entre ambas familias siguen tal y como están, yo te juro que te destruiré al igual que todo tu clan y tu empresa, y estarás tan sepultado por el polvo que nunca podrás volver a reconstruir tu imperio, y me asegurare de que vivas para verlo. _

Todos los presentes miraron a la chica con suma atención ni siquiera Neji había conocido a su prima en esa faceta y ahora le daba algo de temor observarla así. Tenten la miró extrañada y Sasuke no creía lo que había escuchado.

_-Vaya hasta que por fin das la cara verdad ¡Hinata Hyuga! –Esbozando una cínica sonrisa._

_-Es lo que querías oír verdad... bueno eso lo disputaremos mas adelante por ahora me interesa detener esto, así que esperaremos a Kakashi._

_Mientras tanto si me excusan necesito ir al tóale, siéntanse como en su casa. –Parándose de sopetón y escabulléndose de la habitación._

_-Sabía que algún día tendrías que mostrar tu verdadero rostro... –Profirió el chico con tristeza._

_-Si, todos lo hacemos... -Saliendo ahora sí por la puerta._

Los demás guardaron silencio. Neji observo con detenimiento la situación y noto algo extraño, el trato que tanto el chico rubio como su prima tenían, indicaba que había algo mas allá del odio, un sentimiento que más que nada era dolor.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

*hinata-sama198

* 00kronos

* natsumi hhr nh

* Shinobu-Hyuga

* NaruhinaXD

Muchas gracias chicos por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fan fic.

Se aceptan sus críticas y comentarios, eviten los tomatazos por que ensucian mi monitor jejej saluditos


	24. Los traidores

Capitulo XXIV

"Los Traidores"

Hinata necesitaba tomarse un respiro y una de sus medicinas. Se excuso como pudo y partió rumbo a su habitación donde se encerró tumbándose en su cama.

Tomo una profunda bocanada de aire y una pastilla del interior de un cajón de su mesa de noche, la cual, trago a duras penas, bajando finalmente aquella molestia con un vaso de agua.

Cuando terminó de ingerir aquella droga pudo ver asomarse con dificultad, desde el interior de aquel mueble, la única foto que ahora le quedaba de su familia. La había dejado arrumbada allí hacía ya unos cuantos meses con la finalidad de que Naruto no descubriera su verdadera identidad, pero al parecer aquella situación ya se hallaba irremediablemente desenmascarada, por ende no era necesario ocultarla más.

La miró con atención; su madre lucía tan contenta al lado de su padre junto a ella y su pequeña hermana. Recordaba haber sido feliz en aquella época, reía mucho, jugaba, soñaba e imaginaba un mundo repleto de príncipes encantados y bellas doncellas. Recordaba como deseaba ser una de aquellas heroínas de sus cuentos salvadas por el amor de un apuesto príncipe, que desde niña se había propuesto hallar, más lo único con lo que había dado, era con problemas escabrosos y príncipes que pasadas las doce se convertían en sapos. Acaricio la foto y la coloco en la repisa mirándola con ternura.

_-Solo espera un poco más madre... Te prometo que estaré a tu lado para siempre... –Dijo esbozando apenas una sonrisa._

_-Creo que tu madre no estaría muy contenta con esa afirmación muchacha... –Profirió una voz a su lado._

_-Usted que sabe... –Replico con enojo al notar de donde provenía aquella voz._

_-Yo creo que se sentiría frustrada y triste... Yo me siento frustrado de verte ahí sentada como una perdedora. –Exclamó Minato sentándose a su lado._

_-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida es problema mío. –Levantándose enfadada._

_-Pues debo reconocer que tienes el carácter de tu padre Hiashi. –Rompiendo a carcajadas._

_-¿Por que esta aquí? ¿Por qué no se larga? ¿Por qué no va a molestar a su hijo y me deja a mí en paz?_

_-Por que él no puede verme y tu sí... –Dijo sonriendo._

_-Debería hablar con él yo creo que estaría contento de verlo, en cambio a mi solo me molesta..._

_-Sabes me recuerdas a mi querida Kushina... se exasperaba cuando la observaba demasiado; decía algo como ¡Minato deja de mirarme con esos ojos de gato degollado! –Dijo rompiendo a carcajadas. –La verdad nunca vi un gato degollado pero me causaba mucha risa._

_-¿Y usted puede verla? –Pregunto la chica bajando un poco los humos._

_-¿A quien te refieres?_

_-A su esposa... ¿esta muerta? ¿O no? ¿Puede ver a alguien más?_

_-Como tu madre por ejemplo... –Dijo con suspicacia._

_-Sí..._

_-Pues eso lo guardaré como un secreto pero en cuanto a mí esposa no, no puedo verla..._

_-¿Pero sí a mi madre? –Insistiendo en conseguir una respuesta._

_-No te lo diré niña, no insistas. Además deberías ocuparte más de ti que aun estas en este mundo, sin mencionar que deseo que cuides de Naruto..._

_-Naruto sabe cuidarse solo; no necesita que lo protejan sin contar que ya me escucho lo que le dije... eso servirá para que me odie aun más y es lo que deseo hacer. Entonces cuando me haya ido podré hacerlo con la conciencia tranquila y no vagar como usted por este mundo._

_-No deberías apresurarte tanto en venir a este lado muchacha... las cosas no son siempre como parecen ni todo es tan rosa como en los cuentos, mas si hay cosas que no saldaste en tu vida anterior. Mírame a mí podría estar en un lugar paradisíaco y sin embargo estoy aquí prisionero ¡no es exactamente lo mejor después de morir!_

_-Por eso no quiero dejar cosas pendientes y más con Naruto. Por eso lograre que me odie hasta tal punto que jamás en la vida quiera saber de mí._

_-Bueno... suerte con eso pero creo que no te será tan fácil... –Exclamó desapareciendo. _

_-Lo lograré. –exclamó poco convencida._

En la sala...

_-Hinata se está tardando mucho ¿verdad? –Pregunto la pelirosa._

_-Si demasiado... –Dijo Sasuke mirando a Tenten._

Ambos se pusieron rápidamente en pie. Naruto observó el dejo de preocupación en sus rostros mientras los chicos avanzaban ahora hacia la puerta de la sala.

El rubio sintió un penetrante escalofrío y una intensa punzada en el corazón que lo hizo levantarse de un salto como si hubiese sido alcanzado por un potente rayo.

Sakura lo miro con detenimiento y sonrió, mientras Naruto caminaba con impaciencia hacia la puerta de la sala. Neji no dijo nada pero se notaba que algo raro pasaba. Shikamaru solo exhalo un largo suspiro y bebió un poco de té.

Sasuke y Tenten notaron que la puerta del baño estaba abierta y la luz apagada. La puerta del cuarto de Hinata en cambio estaba cerrada. Ambos chicos se miraron y corrieron con prisa hacia la puerta.

Naruto notó tal acción, lo que llego a preocuparlo en sobre manera, pues aun que lo negará y aun que intentará odiar a la muchacha la amaba demasiado, tanto que en esos momentos se le oprimía el corazón de pensar que hiciese alguna tontería.

_-Hinata... –Profirió Tenten tratando de mantener la calma mas no hubo respuesta._

_-¡Hinata estas ahí abre! –Exclamó Sasuke quien obtuvo exactamente la misma respuesta que su compañera._

_-Hinata te estamos esperando... –Tenten volvió a insistir esta vez más preocupada._

_-¡Abre Hinata! –Replico Sasuke._

Los dos se volvieron a mirar. Naruto que permanecía un poco mas lejos notó la larga pausa. La angustia que se anidaba en su ser creció hasta tal punto que no lo pensó ni por un instante. Se aproximo a los dos jóvenes que estaban aun algo estático, los cuales lo miraron con asombro, he impulso una fuerte patada a la puerta de la habitación echándola completamente a bajo.

Acto seguido ingresó con prisa al cuarto seguido de cerca por Sasuke y Tenten. Al entrar se encontraron con Hinata sentada en la cama con la mirada completamente perdida.

_-¡Hinata! – Dijo acercándose a su lado._

_-Te estábamos llamando Hinata. –Expresó Tenten aun asombrada por tal acto barbárico o mas bien heroico del muchacho, no sabía exactamente como tomarlo._

_-Hinata... –Exclamó Naruto acariciando su cabello aquel cuyo aroma lo hacía delirar en sus más fervientes fantasías._

Hinata simplemente no reaccionaba estaba completamente ida. Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura y los demás ingresaron de a uno a la habitación, atraídos por el estridente golpe en la puerta, como polillas a la llama de una vela.

_-¿Qué le has hecho a mi prima? –Replico Neji furico quien intentó acercarse a ambos, pero fue detenido en el camino por Tenten quien lo sujeto con fuerza mirándolo a los ojos mientras movía la cabeza en señal de negativa. El muchacho la miró con atención y luego observo la escena con detenimiento._

_-Hinata... –Sentándose a su lado y acariciando su rostro. -¿Qué le pasa? –Exclamó el rubio mirando con desesperación a Tenten y a Sasuke quienes estaban paralizados._

Tenten noto el frasco de pastillas de la joven, creía que se había desecho de cada una de esas píldoras pero al parecer aun estaban ahí.

_-La medicina... –Dijo de golpe._

_-Iré a llamar al medico. –Dijo Sakura escapando tras la puerta._

_-Vamos Hinata reacciona... –Golpeando su mejilla mientras intentaba hacerla reaccionar. -¡Maldición Hinata reacciona! –dijo abrazándola con fuerza._

El chico la separó un poco de sí,y la miró a los ojos, los cuales se hallaban casi sin brillo. Luego acerco más su rostro al de ella. Podía sentir con claridad su respiración aun golpetear contra sus labios.

La extrañaba demasiado. Como podría hacer para odiarla, aun que lo intentase, aun que no la perdonase por haberle mentido la amaba, aun que fuera su peor enemiga la amaba, y aun que la chica acabase con toda su familia no podría dejar de amarla.

Naruto llegó a un punto en que no pudo resistir sus labios. La beso apasionadamente mientras la estrujaba entre sus brazos. Podía sentir su calor, su cuerpo, su perfume. Amaba a esta mujer y lo volvía completamente loco tanto que no le importaba ni siquiera su propia vida.

Neji, Sai y Rock Lee no lo podían creer. Sasuke y Tenten solamente observaron la escena. Hinata, sintió que se hallaba en un profundo sueño, un sueño que le reflejaba su distante pasado. Ese aroma era de Naruto, su calor, sus labios, su cuerpo. La chica se dejo arrastrar por aquella bellísima sensación mientras se perdía en los brazos de su amado.

El beso duro unos instantes. Mientras aquellos dos prófugos amantes épicos se besaban, los presentes permanecían impávidos.

Neji no entendía lo que ocurría. Miró a Sasuke, éste observaba la escena como todos los demás sin decir absolutamente nada; aun que pudo percibir algo de tristeza en su rostro no lo vio intervenir.

_-Hinata ¿Qué haces? –Exclamó Neji con lentitud y cierto espanto._

Hinata pudo escuchar la voz de su primo, la cual de alguna manera, la trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Cuando pudo tomar conciencia de sí misma, se percato de que se hallaba sumida en los brazos de Naruto.

El chico la besaba con dulzura y desenfreno mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Extrañaba tanto sus labios que hubiese deseado permanecer toda la vida así pero se había propuesto lograr algo y que Naruto actuase así con ella aseveraba la afirmación de Minato "Esa tarea no le sería nada fácil".

_-¿Qué haces? –Dándole un fuerte empujón y apartándolo de su lado._

_-Lo siento yo... –Naruto la observó con tristeza y pesar._

_-Nunca mas vuelvas a tocarme eres repulsivo. –Gritándole con desprecio._

_-Si yo soy el repulsivo tú eres una loca desquiciada. –Exasperándose aun más._

Hinata lo observó detenidamente y luego le propino un fuerte cachetazo dándole vuelta el rostro por el impacto. El chico la miró anonadado, no entendía por que la muchacha actuaba así, aun que después de todo su accionar reciente, Hinata, tendría sus buenas razones para abofetearlo.

_-Vete de aquí... –Exclamó la ojiperla a media voz._

_-Hinata... –Dijo Tenten con asombro._

Naruto se levantó con rapidez de la cama, en donde estaba sentado, y salió de la habitación a toda prisa. Shikamaru y Shino lo dejaron pasar y lo siguieron en silencio. Neji miraba atento a su prima como tratando de dilucidar todo aquel extraño rollo. Tenten permanecía a su lado observando a la muchacha quien había agachado la cabeza y Sasuke simplemente cerro los ojos y exhalo un extenso suspiro. Lee y Sai miraron a Neji y salieron de la habitación con rapidez sin duda alguna la escena los había dejado perplejos y algo perturbados.

_-Será mejor que hable con él. –Inquirió Sasuke saliendo de la habitación._

_-Tenten podrías dejarme a solas con Hinata. –Expreso Neji con algo de desilusión._

_-Si claro, iré haber que dice Sakura ¿Te encuentras bien Hinata? –Mirándola antes de partir._

_-Si, estoy bien..._

_-De todas formas el medico vendrá a revisarte. –Siguiendo los pasos de Sasuke._

Neji se aproximo un poco a la muchacha quien aun permanecía cabizbaja sentada en la cama. La imito acomodándose a su lado, en ningún momento la chica lo observó a los ojos ni pronuncio palabra.

_-¿Es él verdad? –Pregunto el pelinegro._

_-¿Qué cosa? –Contesto aun cabizbaja._

_-Es el chico de quien estas enamorada... –Abrazándola mientras unas cuantas lagrimas se escabullían por los ojos de la muchacha._

_-¡Neji! –Llorando desconsoladamente en su regazo._

_-¡Hay Hinata! Con tantos hombres en el mundo vienes a enamorarte de un Uzumaki, y lo peor de todo es que es el hijo del peor enemigo de tu padre y tú eres una Hyuga comprendes eso..._

_-Si... pero no lo pude evitar Neji... lo amo demasiado..._

_-Comprendo. –Acariciándole el cabello._

_-Entonces si lo amas ¿por qué lo tratas así? –Provocando que la chica lo mirara._

_-Por que no podemos estar juntos, por que él me odia..._

_-Hinata, si él te odiara no te hubiese besado como lo hizo, ni se hubiese preocupado por ti, creo que eres muy importante para él._

_-Pero yo le mentí Neji, le mentí descaradamente, no le dije quien era ni lo que hice cuando su padre murió... él se enfadó conmigo se fue de mi lado... yo no quiero que vuelva a sufrir por mi causa. –Volviendo a derramar varias lagrimas._

_-Entonces no deberías provocarlo de esta manera Hinata creo que así le causas mas dolor ¿no te parece? _

_-Es solo hasta que aprenda a odiarme... –Dijo incorporándose y secándose las ultimas lágrimas._

_-Creo que será muy difícil que te odie, sin contar que tu jamás lo odiaras Hinata. Creo que el que ambos sufran es en vano, y si tienes razón y alguien esta detrás de todo esto, entonces no permitas que los separen. –Neji la miro a los ojos como cuando eran tan solo unos niños y la muchacha pudo comprender las palabras proferidas por Minato hacia varios minutos atrás. –Tienes que hablar con él, Hinata..._

Mientras tanto...

Naruto salió con rapidez de la habitación y se perdió por el extenso pasillo hasta salir a la puerta de entrada de la casa. Shikamaru y Shino que lo seguían de cerca se limitaron a no dirigirle la palabra pues el chico lucía demasiado triste.

_-Espera Naruto. –Proclamó Sasuke deteniéndolo en el porche de la casa._

_-¿Qué quieres Sasuke? –Dijo fastidiado._

_-Puedes dejar de correr como loco y sentarte a hablar un momento conmigo._

_-No veo de que tenemos que hablar. –Sentándose en la escalinata de la entrada._

_-Esperaremos adentro. –Dijo Shikamaru haciendo un breve gesto de confianza a Sasuke y adentrándose en la casa._

_-De tu relación con Hinata de eso debemos hablar... –Sentándose a su lado._

_-¿Cuál relación Sasuke? –Exclamó con cólera. –Viste como me trato en su cuarto, Hinata me odia... y supongo que lo merezco la trate muy mal y incluso ella pudo haber perdido la vida por mi culpa... –Sumergiendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas._

_-Veo que Tenten te contó lo que pasó..._

_-Sí... ¡Rayos por que tenía que enamorarme de ella! ¿Por qué habiendo tantas mujeres? ¿Por que de una Hyuga? –Alzando un poco el rostro._

_-Quizás por que así debía ser... Por que a lo mejor su amor es lo único que puede detener toda esta matanza y odio sin sentido._

_-Pero ellos causaron la desaparición de mi madre... y mi padre..._

_-¿Quién te dijo lo de tu madre? –Mirándolo sorprendido._

_-¿Tú lo sabías Sasuke? _

_-Si... después de que tu padre murió hemos seguido investigando, esa fue la tarea asignada por Minato, aun que me hicieron jurar no decirte nada ¡Lo lamento!_

_-Parece que vivo envuelto en mentiras... –Volviendo a sumergirse en sus rodillas._

_-No todo es mentira... Hinata te ama Naruto, de eso puedes estar seguro..._

_-Y yo a ella pero eso no cambia la situación... mi padre esta muerto en parte por su culpa y ella es mi enemiga..._

_-Pero eso no significa que no te ame Naruto... –Exclamó la ojiperla a sus espaldas._

Sasuke se levanto de su lugar. Naruto permanecía cabizbajo y ni siquiera volteo a verla. Hinata se acerco aun más a ambos, el pelinegro solo le toco con suavidad el hombro y se retiro cerrando la puerta de la casa tras de sí.

Hinata se sentó junto a su amado Naruto. Lo miró y acaricio con suavidad su cabello. El chico ante este acto solo quito su mano con la suya con algo de brusquedad. La ojiperla sintió otra cruel punzada en el corazón y cierto dolorcillo en su mano izquierda por aquel golpe.

La muchacha suspiro hondo perdiendo su vista en el horizonte como queriendo encontrar las palabras justas para hablar con el chico.

_-Lo lamento Naruto... Creí que si tú me odiabas seria más fácil marcharme. –Sosteniendo con sus brazos ambas piernas._

_-¿Volverás con tu familia? –Preguntó sin levantar la cabeza._

_-Mi padre no querrá verme y lo entiendo... el ya me odia y por ese lado no me preocupa por que sé que no me extrañará... –Guardando silencio._

_-¿Cómo confiar en que es verdad? –Contesto sin mirarla_

_-Siento haberte mentido... pero tenía tanto miedo de decirte quien era, de lo que llegarías a pensar, de perderte, que me deje abatir por mis propios temores. No te pido que me perdones Naruto, por que lo que cause no tiene perdón, solo te pido que les des una oportunidad a mi familia seguramente ellos están tan perdidos como tú. Mi padre puede ser estricto y parecer frío y sin corazón pero no creo que este causando todo esto... _

_-Hiashi fue capaz de dejarte en la calle Hinata, y de hacerte pasar por muerta, crees que no sería capaz de agredir a mi familia..._

_-Pues mi padre y yo tuvimos una relación difícil desde el principio... pero eso no tiene que ver con tu familia, es algo entre él y yo, pero si existe la posibilidad de que todo esto se aclare te pido que por favor los perdones y que hables con el señor Hatake... Sí lo haces prometo que nunca mas volveré a molestarte... –Extendiéndole la mano en señal de cerrar aquel trato. _

Hinata apenas sonreía y permanecía con su mano en alto esperando a que el muchacho pudiese congraciarse con aquella promesa. Naruto la miró a los ojos con tristeza

_-No prometas algo que no podrás cumplir Hinata..._

_-¡Te lo prometo Naruto! Yo me marcharé y no volveré a Konoha... no tendrás que volver a verme o soportarme te lo juro... –Dijo derramando algunas lagrimas mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa -lo que hizo que Naruto la observara con tristeza._

_-No puedo confiar en ti y mucho menos en una Hyuga. –Dijo poniéndose en pie y con tono más severo._

_-¡Lo sé y te entiendo! Pero solo te pido que confíes en mí una vez mas, solo una última vez... al menos hazlo por los momentos que pasamos juntos... solo por eso. –Levantándose y parándose detrás del chico quien permanecía de espaldas y extendiéndole nuevamente su mano._

_-Esta bien... solo una ultima vez... –Dándose vuelta y estrechando su mano con la de la muchacha quien sonreía mientras achinaba un poco sus ojos, lo que parecía exprimir algunas lagrimas._

_-¡Vaya bonita escena! –Pronunció una voz desconocida para Naruto._

_-¿Y usted es? –Pregunto Naruto mirando al recién llegado._

_-Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake. –Exclamó entregándole una tarjeta de presentación al chico quien la tomo con lentitud mirando aquel nombre escrito en ella. –Él es mi mano derecha y mi ayudante Yamato. –Señalando a un hombre de cabellos claros y corto._

_-Mucho gusto. –Dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia._

_-El gusto es mío, pero la verdad es que me deja anonadado sinceramente nunca creí que vería a la primogénita del clan Hyuga con vida. –Exclamó con asombro._

_-¡Ves no estaba tan loco Yamato! –Inquirió Kakashi. _

_-Supongo que te debo una disculpa capitán._

_-Y una suculenta apuesta. –Dijo riendo._

_-Muy bien... en vista de que ambos clanes están presentes me gustaría comenzar ya con esta reunión, si no les molesta. –Mirando a ambos jóvenes con picardía._

_-Claro que no para eso estamos aquí, pasen por favor. –Expresó Hinata con cordialidad abriendo el portal de su casa._

Los dos policías entraron con cautela a aquella vivienda, pues entre tantos sustos ocurridos en la ciudad debían ser precavidos. Hinata pasó detrás de ambos hombres y se imposto en la puerta esperando a que entraran todos. Naruto entro al último sin mirar a la chica a su lado. Finalmente la muchacha se limpio algunas lagrimas que parecía imposible de contener he ingreso al living en donde todos los aguardaban.

_-Señor Hatake él es mi primo Neji y a su lado se hallan sus dos guardaespaldas Sai y Rock Lee. –Señalando a los tres muchachos a su izquierda a quienes Kakashi saludo estrechándoles su mano. –Tenten, Shikamaru, Shino son los guardaespaldas de Naruto._

_-Si ya los conocía a los tres. –Dijo sonriendo._

_-Finalmente... Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, dos buenos amigos. _

_-Encantado de conocerla señorita. –Dijo Saludando a Sakura, quien le respondió aquel gesto de igual manera. –Aun que al señor ya lo conozco. –Dijo sonriendo al ver a Sasuke._

_-Si por supuesto. –Refunfuño Sasuke._

_-Bien este es mi ayudante Yamato, trataremos de explicarles en breves palabras lo que esta aconteciendo aquí o al menos mi teoría. ¡Yamato las carpetas por favor! –Dijo Kakashi._

Finalmente Hinata se sentó al igual que sus dos nuevos invitados.

_-Se me ha asignado el caso después de la tragedia que llevo a la muerte al señor Yondaime Uzumaki y de la señora Sayuri Hyuga. Tras los muchos incidentes suscitados entre ambos clanes, por orden directa del Hokage, se me pidió hacer lo posible para evitar daños irreversibles a nuestra ciudad y a su gente._

_Deben de saber que fue hasta el mes de septiembre cuando comprobé mis sospechas de que la señorita Hyuga, quien supuestamente había fallecido en aquella catástrofe, se hallaba con vida. Para esa época me encontré con la señorita tras un altercado suscitado en el festival del la flor, donde el señor Sasuke Uchiha logro mantenerla a salvo._

_-¿Qué altercado Hinata? –Pregunto Tenten sorprendida._

_-No fue nada importante, solo alguien ebrio y Sasuke me ayudo es todo._

_-Sasuke... –Dijo Sakura en voz baja pero el pelinegro se hallaba ensimismado._

_-¿Cómo supo quien era Hinata? –Pregunto Tenten._

_-Pues por varias investigaciones previas y tras mucho lidiar con la familia Hyuga, no me era posible encajar la muerte de su primogénita en todo aquel acontecimiento, y lo más extraño aun fue el ocultamiento de su cadáver, lo cual me llamó poderosamente la atención. _

_Luego del accidente conseguí del joven prometido de la señorita una foto, a escondidas del señor Hyuga claro esta, pues por alguna razón este mostraba gran recelo de hablar con respecto a sus hijas._

_-Kiba le dio mi foto... –Hinata se hallaba sorprendida, Naruto solo se mordió sutilmente los labios._

_-Si, él no creía que usted estuviese realmente muerta, es por eso que con su ayuda pude obtener un retrato actualizado de usted, pero finalmente por alguna extraña razón no pudo seguir ayudándome. _

_En fin con aquella foto y nuestro encuentro en el mes de septiembre, sin duda me quede perplejo. _

_Mayor fue mi asombro al encontrarla a usted en aquel atentado que termino con la vida de dos sujetos y otro muy malherido en el hospital. –Kakashi sonrió. –Jamás pensé que usted y el señor Nara de alguna manera se conocían. Debo decir que fueron buenos engañándome; como el señor Uchiha era siempre quien acudía a su rescate me fue difícil pensar que entre ustedes había alguna especie de conexión. _

_Intente atar esos cabos sueltos por el lado de su desaparición señorita Hyuga. Cuando usted estuvo en la comisaría pude averiguar su paradero y su supuesto apellido lo que me condujo a la señora Kurenai Yuhi, de quien tampoco obtuve demasiada información._

_Días después de su atentado, el hombre que había intentado matarla reaccionó del coma en el cual se hallaba, pude interrogarlo y aun que este se mostró bastante reacio, al principio, en colaborar, pude disuadirlo con facilidad al indicarle que sin nuestra protección podrían regresar a terminar el trabajo inconcluso. _

_Finalmente el tipo confesó que trabajaba para alguien dentro de la compañía Hyuga, pero no me quiso decir quien, él aludía su desconocimiento y no hubo forma de hacerlo hablar._

_-¡Eso es imposible! –Objeto Neji. –Nadie dentro de la compañía le haría daño a Hinata._

_-¿Esta seguro? –Dijo Yamato causando preocupación en el joven._

_-Mi tío jamás la dañaría si así lo hubiese querido habría terminado con su vida el mismo día del accidente. –Sentenció el muchacho dándole que pensar a Hinata._

_-Eso es verdad... –Acotó Kakashi. –Sinceramente me era muy difícil de digerir que alguien que incluso había llegado a ocultar la identidad de sus hijas y familia para protegerlas, fuese capaz de intentar matarlas, pero lidio con muchas cosas señores por ende no estaba del todo seguro. _

_Intente varías veces hablar con el señor Hyuga, pero las pocas veces que me atendía se mostraba renuente a contestar mis preguntas o fingía estar ocupado para no verme, y no hubo orden por parte del Hokage que lo hiciese cambiar de opinión._

_-¡Ja! –Dijo Naruto de mala gana haciendo que los muchachos lo miraran pero simplemente evitaron emitir comentarios._

_-El Hokage y yo teníamos una teoría. La idea era que quizás una fuente externa buscara desestabilizar la industria de Konoha haciéndola tambalear, pero como nos faltaban piezas no lográbamos armar una teoría coherente. Por ello siempre estábamos al pendiente de ambas_ _familias tratando de dilucidar si aquellos atentados realmente eran causados por uno o por otros. _

_El echo de no hallar rastros o información precisa de cada atentado nos causaba mas desconcierto. Se notaba que varios profesionales estaban tras toda aquella maniobra; pero ciertamente, ambas compañías cuentan con la gente suficientemente apta como para lograr aquellos cometidos. Sin embargo, como ustedes sabrán, no nos era posible descubrir quien de las dos familias o quizás ambas estaban bajo aquellas amenazas constantes._

_Con el heredero del clan Uzumaki ausente y la heredera del clan Hyuga muerta, en teoría, el rompecabezas se tornaba mucho más difícil de armar._

_Luego pensé que si el señor Jiraya Jashou había decidido exiliar al único hijo de la familia, debía de ser por que temía que hubiese gente dentro de su propia empresa capaces de traicionarlo, y que estuvieran detrás de tanto vandalismo. Lo que me llevó a pensar que lo mismo ocurriese en el clan Hyuga y quizás la idea de que alguien externo generase tanto caos no era tan disparatada. _

_En el mes de octubre tenía a la policía de Konoha vigilando intensivamente toda la ciudad, cosa que no me resulto nada fácil. Hay a las afueras de la ciudad, un bar de malandrines llamado "los ojos de la serpiente" varios de mis agentes se hallaban infiltrados en lugares de poca monta como este para intentar averiguar, desde afuera, quienes podrían llegar a proveerle material e información necesaria a ambas familias como para iniciar una guerra. _

_¡Yamato! –Dijo Kakashi haciendo que éste le entregara unas fotos que se hallaba dentro de unas carpetas._

Todos los presentes se fueron pasando las fotos y mirándolas con intriga. En ellas una mujer de bella figura, permanecía sentada en una silla. Ninguno había podido descifrar con claridad quien era esa mujer, ninguno menos Sasuke, quien miró a Kakashi.

_-Veo que la conoce señor Uchiha. –Exclamó Kakashi haciendo que los presentes miraran a Sasuke._

_-¿La conoces Sasuke? –Pregunto Naruto._

_-Si... su nombre es Guren esta mujer trabaja para un contrabandista y mafioso muy buscado en todo el país del fuego. Varias veces hemos tratado de localizarla pero jamás pensé que se hallaría en Konoha y eso que la zona esta bien vigilada por nuestro clan. _

_-Así es... Esta mujer trabaja para un tipo llamado Orochimaru. –Dijo Kakashi con seriedad mientras se acomodaba el cabello._

_-¿Orochimaru? –Dijo Naruto pegando un salto de su almohadón._

_-¿Lo conoce? –Preguntó Yamato._

_-No directamente..._

_-Que quieres decir Naruto. –Preguntó Tenten._

_-Konan, una antigua socia de mi padre, estuvo aquí hace unos días. Ella y su hermano Nagato manejan una empresa multinacional llamada "Akatsuki" Ella me dijo antiguamente tenía un socio llamado Orochimaru, y que este tipo siempre sacaba de apuros a su padre y a su compañía, pero que era muy misterioso y jamás pudieron averiguar exactamente quien era él._

_-¿Y tiene algún dato de su paradero? –Pregunto Yamato sobresaltado._

_-No... Konan me dijo que el tipo se fue poco después de asumir su hermano mayor la presidencia de Akatsuki hace varios años._

_-¡Rayos! –Sentencio Yamato. –Hemos estado buscando a ese sujeto por mucho tiempo y estaba justo frente a nuestras narices. –Exclamó enfadado._

_-Tranquilo Yamato... Bueno retomando el tema, esta mujer fue vista en el mes de octubre y otras dos veces más en Konoha, en el lugar que anteriormente les he mencionado. Tengo dos hábiles agentes trabajando en ese lugar y pudieron conseguir más fotos de esta mujer._

_-No entiendo que tiene que ver esa mujer con todo esto. –Pregunto Hinata._

_-Konan dijo que cuando mi padre y ella se conocieron, él había acudido a pedir un préstamo a su empresa, pero no fue el único Hiashi Hyuga también fue a buscar el mismo objetivo en Akatsuki._

_Mi padre y tu padre Hinata intentaron durante dos semanas muy reñidas obtener el apoyo de Akatsuki; para esa época Orochimaru trabajaba en esa compañía y según Konan no les tenía mucha estima._

_-¡Vaya, vaya! –Objeto Kakashi interpretando un poco más el tema._

_-Mi padre y Hiashi Hyuga tuvieron varios enfrentamientos y este último sufrió una severa golpiza en su hotel, cuando casi conseguía el favoritismo de Akatsuki. Hiashi culpo a mi padre de aquella fechoría pero finalmente no logro su cometido y mi padre salió en libertad pues no había prueba que demostrara que él era culpable._

_Hiashi Hyuga juró vengarse y un día antes de que mis padres regresaran aquí a Konoha... mi madre Kushina Namikaze desapareció._

_-¡Desapareció! -Hinata se sobresalto con esta revelación ahora entendía un poco mas la rabia de Naruto._

_-Mi padre me mintió sobre ese tema, él me dijo que mi madre me había abandonado. Hablé con Jiraya al respecto y él me confesó que mi padre intentaba protegerme, que mi mama había dejado una carta diciendo que alguien la amenazaba y a mí, y temiendo por la vida de los tres no le quedaba otra opción mas que marcharse... nunca mas mi padre volvió a verla. –Sorprendiendo a los presentes._

_-Si creo haber leído el caso... –Aseveró Kakashi._

_-Mi padre tenía la sospecha de que el clan Hyuga estaba tras ello y que Hiashi Hyuga había finalmente cumplido con su promesa de venganza, pero como nunca lo pudo demostrar... –Naruto agacho la cabeza y se mordió los labios._

_-¡Mi padre jamás haría algo así! –Dijo Hinata mirando al rubio quien no le devolvió la mirada._

_-Sé que el señor Uzumaki contrato al clan Uchiha para buscar a su desvanecida esposa, pero al parecer la tierra se la había tragado. –Exclamó Kakashi. –Bueno según mis teorías y escuchando la nueva información que me han proporcionado y en parte por lo cual estoy aquí, me lleva a pensar que sin lugar a dudas ese tal Orochimaru esta tras todo este desastre. _

_Verán ese tipo fue expulsado de aquí por el tercer Hokage. Se lo busco por sus felonías y varios crímenes cometidos en la ciudad, realmente es un psicópata. _

_El Hokage había encontrado decenas de cuerpos en su casa, al parecer, le gustaba experimentar con sus victimas. No sé que pudo llevar a una persona a tener esa mente tan retorcida, pero ese tipo juró que se vengaría de Konoha y del Hokage. _

_Una de estas maneras viables es a través de ambos clanes y al parecer comenzó con su tarea hace muchos años._

_-¿Qué quiere decir? –Pregunto Naruto sobresaltado._

_-A lo que me refiero es que quizás este tipo haya sido el causante de aquella golpiza de Hiashi Hyuga y responsable de la desaparición de su madre. –Mirando al rubio mientras palidecía._

_-¿Cómo puede afirmar eso? –Pregunto Shikamaru con seriedad._

_-Durante años la situación entre los clanes fueron tensas, pero no tanto como ahora. Sin embargo el pasado accidente fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Si la violencia entre las dos familias se acrecentaba después de este echo, esta era la mejor oportunidad de destruir a toda la ciudad._

_-¿Ósea que ha estado a la espera de que ambos bandos actuemos? –Pregunto Neji._

_-Me temo que así es..._

_-¿Y como sabemos que no han sido los clanes los que se han atacado mutuamente? –Pregunto Sakura._

_-Por que si hubiese sido así, se produciría una gran masacre, creo que en parte por ello Jiraya y Hiashi Hyuga no han actuado, saben las duras consecuencias para sus clanes, no solo a nivel económico, también por las incontables vidas que se perderán. –Replico Sasuke cabizbajo._

_-Entonces este tipo... es quien... intento todas esas atrocidades. -Dijo Hinata espantada. _

_-Probablemente... –Contesto Yamato mientras la chica bajó la mirada con tristeza._

_-Nosotros logramos contactar con el mecánico que prestaba servicio al coche de Yondaime. –Dijo Shino._

_-Pudimos descubrir que el mismo fue saboteado. –Exclamó Shikamaru haciendo que Hinata lo mirará. -El tipo desapareció después de haberlo contactado y hasta ahora no lo hemos localizado. No pudimos corroborar si quien le había pagado para realizar aquel sabotaje era Hiashi Hyuga o sus allegados._

_-Pero aun así yo cause su muerte... –Inquirió Hinata cabizbaja y melancólica, Naruto la observó sin decir palabra. _

_-Pero si el auto estaba saboteado Hinata, no es tú culpa, en todo caso fue un accidente... –Dijo Sasuke mirándola a los ojos._

_-Hay algo mas y por eso he querido que estén aquí sin intermediarios, aun que me hubiese gustado contar con Hiashi Hyuga y Jiraya Jashou, espero que ustedes puedan ayudarme con eso mas adelante._

_-¿Qué cosa mas? –Lo Increpo Shikamaru._

_-Estas... –Dijo Sacando otras fotos de aquellas carpetas, entregadas por Yamato. –Son las fotos de los personajes que acompañaban a Guren en todas las citas... Tenía la esperanza de que ustedes me asistieran con esto. Yo creo que dentro de las compañías hay gente ayudando a Orochimaru._

Kakashi entrego las fotos a los presentes los cuales se hallaban sumamente anonadados.

_-¡Maldita sea! –Shikamaru salto de su almohadón_

_-Esta es ¡Anko! –Exclamó Tenten._

_-¡No puede ser! –Inquirió Naruto sorprendido._

_-¡Este de aquí es Pain! –Dijo Hinata con tristeza._

_-¿Los reconocen? –Pregunto Kakashi._

_-Si... Esta mujer es la entrenadora del grupo elite de la compañía. –Indico Shikamaru enfadado y consternado al mismo tiempo._

_-Y este de aquí es nuestro jefe de seguridad. –Proclamo Neji con agobio._

_-Por eso sabían todos nuestros movimientos... Maldición. –Naruto estaba enfadado._

_-Hay algo más... –Dijo Sasuke con una foto en su mano._

_-¿Qué cosa Sasuke? –Pregunto Hinata._

_-Este sujeto de aquí. –Señalándolo con un dedo. –Es la mano derecha del clan Uchiha._

Los presentes guardaron un sepulcral silencio, era claro que habían sido engañados desde hacia mucho tiempo y al parecer ese tal Orochimaru tenía el suficiente poder, ayuda y recursos como para destruir las vidas de varias personas, he inclusive la de una ciudad completa de la manera mas cruel y despiadada.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

*hinata-sama198

* 00kronos

* natsumi hhr nh

* Shinobu-Hyuga

* NaruhinaXD

Muchas gracias chicos por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fan fic.

Se aceptan sus críticas y comentarios, eviten los tomatazos por que ensucian mi monitor jejej saluditos


	25. Juegos y estrategias

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto; pero esta historia es puramente obra de mi alocada imaginación, exceptuando algunos detalles que he decidido conservar en la obra para no diferenciar tanto a los personajes del Manga u el anime.

La obra esta completa y consta de 54 capítulos que iré publicando progresivamente a medida que la vayan leyendo.

Espero les agrade tanto como a mi escribirla y si bien hay muchas cosas por mejorar seguiré esforzándome en llevarles día a día mis historias optimizadas.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta obra y por sobre todo a los que me dejan su comentario pues es un gran aliciente para mí.

En cuanto a cual será la pareja que prevalezca, bueno nadie se desanime por que les puedo asegurar que valdrá la pena leer hasta el final independientemente de la pareja favorita.

Gracias Lady

Capitulo XXV

"Juegos y Estrategias"

Todo el grupo escuchó inquieto el argumento de Kakashi y estaban sumamente asombrados y consternados por descubrir aquella oscura traición que se había suscitado dentro de sus propios clanes.

Naruto se hallaba por demás inquieto, que ese tal Orochimaru destruyera su vida y la de su familia le enervaba la sangre. Se irguió colérico de su lugar dispuesto a retirarse de inmediato. Kakashi vio su impaciente accionar al igual que los demás y decidió tomar la palabra nuevamente.

_-¡Espere un momento joven Uzumaki! –Debemos seguir hablando._

_-No tengo nada más que hablar, debo ir tras Anko ahora mismo. –Haciéndole una seña a Shikamaru y Shino quienes también se pusieron de pie dispuestos a seguirlo._

_-Entiendo como se siente pero debemos pensar bien nuestros siguientes pasos ¿Comprende?_

_-¡No, no lo comprendo! Quiere que me siente aquí a perder el tiempo y dejar que sigan humillándonos y lastimándonos adrede, no dejaré que esa mujer cause otra muerte más ¡iré a detenerla cueste lo que me cueste! –Grito enfurecido tratando de escabullirse de la habitación._

_-Pero hay un pequeño problema con su plan. –Dijo Kakashi con seriedad._

_-¿Qué cosa? –Contesto el rubio dándose la vuelta para observarlo._

_-Que no sabemos si alguien mas esta inmiscuido con Orochimaru, por lo poco que averiguamos quizás estas personas tengan mas cómplices y si es así usted no acabaría con el problema de raíz._

_-El señor Hatake tiene razón Naruto. Es muy posible que dentro de ambos clanes halla mas gente inmiscuida y el arrestar a Anko no servirá de mucho si hay otra persona dispuesta a tomar su lugar comprendes. –Dijo Sasuke mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Entiendo... –Dijo con pesar. -¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer? –Volviéndose a sentar en su almohadón._

_-Debemos atrapar a Orochimaru... –Objeto Yamato._

_-Pero posiblemente ese hombre ni siquiera esté en Konoha. –Dijo Hinata._

_-Es verdad, por eso debemos atrapar a sus secuaces en el momento indicado._

_-¿A que se refiere? –Pregunto Neji._

_-Verán esta información es confidencial y no debe salir de este circulo entendido. –Dijo Kakashi muy serio._

_-Sí... –Contestaron todos al unísono._

_-Bueno esta noche, según los informes de mis subordinados, es muy posible que estos malandrines se reúnan._

_-¿Pero está seguro de ello? -Pregunto Shikamaru desconcertado._

_-No, seguro no lo estoy completamente, pero estos tipos se frecuentan con cierta periodicidad en este bar de mala muerte. He tratado de ser lo más discreto posible con la seguridad en el bar, si bien hemos acudido abiertamente algunas veces en ese lugar, no ha sido lo suficiente como para hacerles pensar que la policía sabe de su accionar o sus planes._

_-Hemos estado esperando esta posibilidad desde hace mucho tiempo. –Comento Yamato con algo de enojo._

_-Así es por ello necesitaba hablar con ustedes ya que los mayores del clan se han vuelto obstinados y renuentes a contar con nuestra ayuda._

_-¿Y por que nos necesita? –Inquirió Neji._

_-Primero por que necesitaba saber si estaban al pendiente de la posible situación, segundo tenía que saber si estos sujetos que frecuentan a Guren permanecían a ambas compañías y si era así solo podía saberlo de sus bocas, aun que ciertamente no me esperaba que el clan Uchiha estuviese envuelto también en esta situación. –Dijo Kakashi frustrado y preocupado. _

_-Si es por eso puede contar con mi ayuda. Aun que recibamos las órdenes de nuestro líder a quien respondemos directamente es al señor feudal a nadie más. –Sentenció Sasuke_

_-Esta bien, a partir de ahora seremos un equipo. –Dijo mirando a los presentes quienes lo observaron asombrados._

_-¿Un equipo? –Expreso Hinata a media voz._

_-Así es señorita Hyuga, primero que nada esta conversación no debe traspasar estas paredes no deben comentarlo con las cabezas de ambas familias al menos no hasta mañana cuando hallamos arrestado a estos sujetos._

_-¿Que pretenden? ¿Que no le diga nada a mi tío Hiashi? –Dijo Neji algo furioso._

_-Si es cierto señor Hatake, no puedo ocultarle esta información a Jiraya. –Exclamó Naruto mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Comprendo muy bien sus situaciones, pero les pido que me entiendan a mí, no puedo correr el riesgo de que la información se filtre y que estos sujetos se me escapen nuevamente de las manos. Mañana mismo ni bien el operativo termine el mismo Hokage los citará para explicarles toda la situación._

_-Pero... –Neji no concebía la idea de ocultarle la verdad al líder del clan._

_-El señor Hatake tiene razón Neji, no podemos arriesgarnos a que escapen y la situación empeore; no estoy dispuesta a ver sufrir a mas personas, comprende, será mejor no decirle nada a mi padre además solo será hasta mañana. _

_-Esta bien... Si tú lo quieres así Hinata, lo haré por ti. –Dijo Mirando tiernamente a su prima quien le sonrió con cariño._

_-Muy bien... yo haré lo mismo por mi parte, no hablaré con Jiraya hasta mañana, pero con una condición. –Exclamó mirando a Kakashi._

_-¿Cuál? –Pregunto el peliblanco._

_-¿Quiero que un hombre de mi confianza este en ese operativo? –Mirándolo con cierto desafío._

_-Eso es muy peligroso además ¿está seguro en quien puede o no confiar? –Pregunto Kakashi._

_-Si, estoy seguro... deseo que Shino vaya con usted._

_-Esta bien, se que su gente esta bien adiestrada, pero lo haré si queda bajo su entera responsabilidad._

_-Si... –Comento el chico con seriedad haciendo que Tenten lo mirara con preocupación._

_-Déjame ir a mi Naruto. –Exclamó Shikamaru desde su asiento._

_-¡No! Sé que Anko te tiene poca estima y le será mucho más fácil reconocerte prefiero que Shino vaya con Kakashi. –Shikamaru guardo silencio pues sabía cuan testarudo podía llegar a ser Naruto, sin contar que el muchacho tenía toda la razón._

_-Muy bien entonces yo le pediré que deje que uno de mis guardaespaldas lo acompañe, no pretendo ser desconfiado pero prefiero evitar futuros dilemas. –Objeto Neji. –Sai tú irás y asegúrate de ser de utilidad para el señor Hatake._

_-Entendido, puede confiar en mi Neji-sama. –Contesto este a la brevedad._

_-Pues bien, les pasaré a explicar el plan. Lamento mucho que contemos con poco tiempo pero debido a un inconveniente con la señorita Hyuga no pudimos reunirnos antes. -Dijo Kakashi suspirando._

_-¿Qué inconveniente? –Pregunto Neji con preocupación mirando a su prima quien estaba estática a su lado._

_-Nada Neji, solo un pequeño problema estomacal. –Expreso cabizbaja._

_-Pero... –El chico no lucía para nada convencido. Miró a Sasuke y este solo observaba fijamente a Hinata. Naruto solo había agachado la cabeza y Tenten la miraba con tristeza pero tampoco dijo una palabra._

_-Bueno, esta noche yo y mis hombres estaremos lo mas alejados posible de los ojos de la serpiente; pero tendré algunos infiltrados si les parece bien, ustedes dos pueden estar presentes, claro que tendremos que disfrazarlos, tengo buenos maquillistas y harán milagros. –Exclamó con cierta gracia._

_-¿Y nosotros que haremos? –Pregunto Tenten._

_-Pues cada uno permanecerá en sus respectivas residencias traten de no alarmar a nadie ni de llamar la atención en lo mas mínimo, cualquier descuido puede llegar a ser fatal para la operación. –Dijo Yamato._

_-En cuanto a usted señor Uchiha, le pediré que también colabore con nosotros esta noche._

_-Haré lo que sea posible. –Dijo Sasuke con su natural rostro inmutable._

_-Pero Sasuke... –Sakura lucía preocupada._

_-Descuida estaré bien, no te preocupes, además este es mi trabajo no lo olvides. –Exclamó con cierto agobio lo que genero una punzada en el corazón de la pelirosa y una mirada muy atenta en Naruto._

_-Pues bien... –Dijo Kakashi anotando en un papel la dirección y la hora en que esperaría a los chicos y entregándoselos. –Lean esta información y quémenla espero que sean ávidos en cuanto a memoria._

Los tres muchachos cogieron los papeles lo miraron con atención y procedieron a deshacerse de ellos prendiéndolos sobre un pequeño cenicero que se hallaba sobre la mesa ratona.

_-Bueno los espero y les pido a los demás que sean discretos. _

Kakashi y Yamato se retiraron con rapidez. Hinata los acompaño hasta la puerta y estaba dispuesta a volver a la sala pero Naruto, Shikamaru y Shino se acercaban en su dirección.

_-¿Ya se van? –Preguntó la ojiperla con tristeza._

_-Si, era todo lo que debíamos hacer aquí. –Dijo Naruto aún dolido._

_-Pero prepararé un poco de té si gustan puedo servirles. –Tratando de retener un poco mas a su príncipe._

Naruto simplemente evito comentario y abrió la puerta de calle perdiéndose tras ella. Shino lo siguió silencioso. Hinata agacho un poco la cabeza al parecer era irremediable, aun que Naruto la quisiese, estaba claro que no la perdonaría tan fácilmente por haberle mentido y además ella había ocasionado la muerte de su padre con sabotaje o sin él. Si tan solo hubiese tomado otras actitudes aquella fatídica noche...

_-Gracias por todo Hinata... –Exclamó Shikamaru tocando su hombro derecho._

_-Cuídalo mucho Shikamaru..._

_-Descuida eso haré, dale tiempo. –Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo apenas mientras salía rumbo a la calle._

Hinata suspiro hondamente mientras los veía perderse tras la cerca.

_-Nosotros también nos vamos Hinata. –Exclamó Neji._

_-¿También? Creí que te quedarías otro rato Neji._

_-Lo mejor es que nos vayamos. Sai tiene que arreglarse y yo debo permanecer en la mansión, debo cuidar de Hanabi._

_-Comprendo... –Dijo con melancolía._

_-No estés triste, además nos volveremos a ver este no es un adiós definitivo. –Neji se acerco un poco más a Hinata y la abrazo pero antes de separarse de ella se acerco un poquito a su oído. -Dime Hinata... –Inquirió algo nervioso._

_-¿Qué? –Dijo ella siguiéndole el juego._

_-Tú amiga Tenten..._

_-¿Sí? –Dijo un poco divertida._

_-Bueno... ¿tiene novio? –Pregunto con timidez y curiosidad._

_-No, creo que no, pero le preguntare. –Exclamó riendo._

_-Bien te lo encargo. –Dijo Neji esbozando una gran sonrisa._

_-Claro, claro. –Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente ante la acción de su primo, el chico era muy apuesto así que nunca pensó que tuviera alguna dificultad de encarar directamente a una mujer. _

_-¡Pero sé discreta! –Sonriendo._

_-Hinata ¿quieres que prepare un poco de té? –Pregunto Tenten apareciendo súbitamente ante los presentes._

_-¡Ahh! Los chicos ya se van Tenten pero puedes preparar un poco de té para nosotras y Sasuke. –Exclamó la ojiperla. _

_-Es una lastima pero bueno otra vez será. –Expresó la castaña con su habitual buen humor._

_-Pues quizás pueda quedarme un rato más. –Dijo Neji algo sonrojado._

Hinata, Sai y Lee echaron a reír a carcajadas, lo que causo que Neji los observará con cierto enojo.

_-Neji-Sama será mejor que nos vayamos no olvide que debo prepararme para la misión. –Dijo Sai con cierto gesto gracioso._

_-Bueno, bueno nos vamos... –Expresó de mal humor. –Señorita Tenten un placer haberla conocido. –Besando la mano de la joven quien se puso de todos colores era la primera vez que alguien la trataba con tanta caballerosidad._

_-Sí... claro... –Contesto con nerviosismo._

_-Adiós Hinata. –Volviendo a abrazar a su prima. –No olvides lo que dije. –Le comentó al oído._

_-Vamonos Neji-sama. –Exclamaron los dos chicos al unísono mientras que trataban de arrastrarlo hacía la puerta._

Los tres muchachos se dirigieron rumbo a la calle. Al despedirlos con la mano, Hinata echo nuevamente a reír, tras lo cual cerró la puerta.

_-¿De que te ríes Hinata? –Pregunto Tenten anonadada._

_-Ven te contaré. –Tomándola del brazo y llevándosela a la cocina. -¿Sabes una cosa? –Mientras prendía la cocina y ponía a calentar agua._

_-¿Qué? –Dijo Tenten sacando cuatro tazas y la demás bajilla del té._

_-Le gustas a Neji. –Dejando escapar unas cuantas risillas proferidas por sus labios._

_-¡QUE! –Tenten estaba, no solo asombrada por la revelación, también alegre por que su anfitriona había cambiado radicalmente su semblante._

_-Sí ¿Qué te parece? –Notando el fugaz silencio de Tenten._

_-Bueno... es un muchacho muy apuesto... y todo un caballero... pero..._

_-¡Espera no me digas que tú y Shikamaru han concretado algo! –Exclamó la ojiperla sorprendida._

_-No, claro que no. –Algo triste. _

_-¿Él te dijo que te quería Tenten? –Recordando que hacía unos cuantos días ella y el muchacho se habían besado tiernamente en la cocina._

_-Bueno es que... –Tenten guardo silencio._

_-¡Que! –No soportando aquel impas._

_-Si le gusto Hinata, me lo dijo cuando fui a la empresa hace unas horas._

_-En verdad... ¿Y por que estas aquí Tenten? Debes ir con él, estar a su lado._

_-Por que no voy a dejarte sola, si yo hubiese estado aquí después de tu discusión con Naruto tú... –Callando nuevamente._

_-Tenten. –Hinata se sentó ahora en una de las sillas de la cocina. –Tú no puedes quedarte aquí para siempre además yo no necesito ni quiero que tu desperdicies tu vida por mi culpa yo no lo merezco..._

_-¡Ya basta Hinata! Como te dijo Sasuke hace un tiempo, deja de auto compadecerte; soy tu amiga y siempre estaré cuando me necesites, y espero lo mismo de ti por que para eso están los amigos. Por ello Sasuke y Sakura están aquí, por que consideran que tu vida vale la pena, la única que no quiere ver esa realidad eres tú Hinata._

_-Pero Tenten... –Hinata agacho la cabeza y Tenten se arrodillo a su lado._

_-Mira Hinata, reconozco que te han pasado cosas horribles, pero no eres la única que ha tenido que vivir situaciones tan grises, cada una de las personas que conoces tiene su propia historia y no por ello se dan por vencidas. Y si Naruto no te perdona o no te ama pues halla él, quiere decir que realmente no es tu verdadero amor y es hora de que comiences a pensar más en ti, en tus necesidades y en lo que deseas. _

_-¡Amo a Naruto! –Dijo Hinata llorisqueando._

_-Lo sé, y sé que él también te ama, pero lo cierto es que te hace mucho daño, y cuando el amor lastima de esa manera debes reflexionar sí realmente ese amor es propio para ti. Quizás todo esto sea un camino necesario para que encuentres al verdadero amor ¿no lo has pensado? _

_-¿Qué quieres decir? –Secándose algunas lagrimas._

_-Que a lo mejor Naruto tampoco es tu alma gemela... comprendes, sino por que has tenido tantos problemas con él desde un principio, piénsalo..._

_-Eso crees... –Mirándola a los ojos._

_-Pues es lo que creo, por que si él fuese para ti, su amor no te lastimaría tanto o quizás todo es una prueba para comprobar lo que en verdad sienten el uno por el otro._

_-Quizás... –Contesto tratando de reflexionar la ultima frase._

_-No vuelvas a asustarnos así Hinata y antes de cometer actos como ese piensa en las personas que te queremos, piensa en Kurenai, en su bebe, en Azuma, en mi, en Sasuke, Sakura, Neji en todos los que estamos a tu lado y que te estimamos de corazón. ¡Prométemelo! –Mirándola inquisidoramente._

_-Esta bien te lo prometo Tenten..._

_-Júralo por tu madre que te mira desde el cielo que no volverás a hacerlo... _

La chica suspiro hondo y miró los ojos tristes de Tenten, que comenzaban a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Ahora comprendía que con su actitud egoísta estaba lastimando a todas aquellas personitas que confiaban en ella.

_-Tienes razón Tenten, te lo juro por el recuerdo de mi madre que jamás volveré a hacer algo así. –Sonriendo un poco. –No llores siempre seré tu amiga y estaré a tu lado._

_-Prometido. –Exclamó Tenten alzando el dedo meñique en alto._

_-¡Prometido! –Dijo Hinata entrecruzando su dedo con el de la castaña._

_-La pregunta es si sabes cumplir tus propias promesas. –Exclamó una voz masculina un tanto divertida que logro sacar a la muchacha de cierto trance._

_-¡Ahh! Por que no me deja en paz. –Expreso ofuscada la ojiperla notando la fuente de aquella molesta voz._

_-¿Qué ocurre Hinata? –Pregunto Tenten notando aquel monologo. –Espera... no me digas que... –Tenten sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo._

_-Si, pero esta vez pienso ignorarlo. -Ofuscada se levanto de su silla dispuesta a terminar con aquella tarea de preparar un té._

_-Adelante ignórame pero la pregunta es por cuanto tiempo. –Minato echo a reír a carcajadas._

Mientras tanto...

Sasuke, permanecía un tanto pensativo en su almohadón, se hallaba tan ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos que había olvidado casi por completo a Sakura quien permanecía un tanto melancólica a su lado.

_-Sasuke... –Exclamó la pelirosa captando la atención del muchacho._

_-¿Qué ocurre Sakura? –Mirándola con cariño._

_-Quiero que sepas que te amo... y que a pesar de tus decisiones o a pesar de tus sentimientos por alguien más yo nunca dejaré de amarte._

_-De que hablas Sakura. –Riéndose un poco. –Yo te amo a ti solamente y eso lo sabes verdad. –Atrapándola entre sus brazos._

_-Pero noto tus actitudes con Hinata, sé que sientes algo por ella, aun que tu no lo quieras admitir._

_-No es lo que imaginas, si quiero a Hinata pero no como tú piensas, ella es una gran persona y no quiero que sufra es todo. -Lo que a la pelirosa no pareció convencerla._

_-Si tú lo dices... –Tratando de apartarse de sus cálidos brazos._

_-Pues es verdad... siempre te he amado a ti y siempre te amaré. –Aferrándola con más fuerza._

_-Es lo mismo que me dijo Naruto poco antes de dejarme por ella. –Levantándose un tanto ofuscada y escabulléndose de su lado._

_-Primero que nada yo no soy Naruto. –Levantándose y parándose a su lado. –Segundo fuiste tú la que propiciaste el rompimiento con él._

_-Yo no fui la causante, Naruto se había enamorado de Hinata ¿Qué pretendías que hiciera?_

_-Si lo amabas tanto hubieses luchado por su cariño, en vez de darte por vencida y entregárselo a Hinata. Preferiste dejárselo y echarte a mis brazos ¿o me equivoco?_

_-¿Y té molesta que las cosas se hallan sucedido así? –Pregunto Sakura cabizbaja._

_-Claro que no, ya te lo dije, y que fuésemos infelices ambos separados el resto de nuestras vidas, y evitando que dos buenas personas forjaran su propio camino tampoco era la mejor opción, no solo por ellos, por nosotros también._

_-Suena como si todo lo hicieses por los demás Sasuke, como si hubieses perdido el deseo de ser feliz._

_-No seas tonta. –Abrazándola con fuerza y besándola en los labios. –__**Sabes que te amo Hinata...**__ –Exclamó suspirando._

Sakura, al escuchar el nombre de la ojiperla, palideció ¿sería esto una pesadilla? ¿Por qué? ¿Era posible que Sasuke se hubiese enamorado de esta mujer como tiempo atrás lo hizo Naruto sucumbiendo ante sus encantos? Por ultimo ¿Naruto tenía razón cuando le sugirió que Hinata y Sasuke acabarían juntos?

La chica se apartó dándole un fuerte empujón al Uchiha quien no se había percatado de su corta pero contundente frase.

_-¿Por qué me mientes Sasuke? –Echando a llorar._

_-Sakura... ¡Espera! Puedo explicarte solo fue un error._

_-No es un error que mientras te besan pronuncien otro nombre que no es tuyo..._

Sakura lloraba como una niña. Sasuke intento calmarla pero la muchacha le propino una fuerte bofetada.

_-Déjame... Ahora lo entiendo... me mentías... ¿Acaso no crees que merezco saber la verdad? Estoy aquí por ti, por que te amo, pero veo que Naruto tenía razón soy una idiota ¡Cómo no pude verlo!_

_-¿Qué tiene que ver Naruto en todo esto? –Sasuke lucía algo consternado._

_-Él me lo dijo al llegar, que tarde o temprano tú y Hinata... –Sakura se mordió los labios._

_-Basta Sakura... Eso no es verdad yo te quiero... por que no quieres entenderlo._

_-Entender que... Sasuke tu pronunciaste su nombre mientras me besabas..._

_-¡Lo lamento! Es solo que con lo que esta pasando..._

_-No busques excusas Sasuke... _

_-Trajimos té y galletas para todos. –Dijo Hinata con más alegría luego de la reconfortante charla con Tenten._

_-Creo que llegamos en mal momento... –Dijo Tenten disimuladamente._

_-¿Qué ocurre chicos? –Preguntó Hinata al ver la tensa situación._

_-No pasa nada... –Sakura se seco unas lágrimas y se acerco a la ojiperla. –¡Espero que lo disfruten y que sepan ser felices! –Exclamó con ira y agobio mientras salía llorando de la habitación._

_-¿Qué pero que pasó Sakura? –Hinata miró a Sasuke y luego le entregó la bandeja a Tenten y corrió presurosa detrás de la chica._

_-¿Qué ocurrió? –Pregunto Tenten a Sasuke, quien ahora se sentaba con cierta pesadez._

_-Nada importante..._

_-Sakura lucía muy dolida y eso no puede ser por nada._

_-No quiero hablar de eso Tenten... –Reitero con enojo._

_-¡Rayos cuando te enojas te pareces a Naruto!_

_-Pero yo no soy Naruto y jamás lo seré. –Levantándose enfurecido._

_-No pude alcanzarla. –Dijo Hinata algo agitada._

_-¿Se fue? –Preguntó Tenten._

_-Si alcance a verla tomar un taxi en la avenida... –Callando un momento para tomar algo de aliento. –Creo que no soy buena corriendo carreras y Sakura es en verdad rápida. –Volviendo a respirar profundamente._

_-Iré a prepárame para ir con Kakashi necesito descansar un poco. –Escapando tras la puerta y subiendo con rapidez a la habitación._

_-¿Qué pasó Tenten?_

_-No lo sé no ha querido decirme pero Sakura estaba muy dolida y su ultima frase, pues... para mí discutieron por ti Hinata._

_-No... Que ideas se te ocurren Tenten, Sasuke y Sakura se aman..._

_-¿Y como explicas esto? y que Sakura halla dicho "Que sean felices" _

_-No lo sé pero será mejor que lo averigüe. –Exclamó la ojiperla, yendo tras el pelinegro._

_-Bueno parece que tomaré sola este té. –Expresó con algo de decepción. – ¿O quizás no tan sola? ¡Ehh! Señor Yondaime ¿Esta aquí? –Mirando a todos lados. –Creo que me estoy volviendo paranoica. –Sonriendo nerviosamente._

Hinata subió al primer piso con avidez y pudo percibir la puerta del antiguo cuarto de Naruto, que ahora ocupaba Sasuke, entreabierta.

_-Permiso Sasuke. –Dijo entrando a la habitación con prisa y energía, pero la muchacha sintió una profunda vergüenza al encontrar a Sasuke desvistiéndose._

_-¡Hinata! –Profirió el chico algo desconcertado._

_-¡Ahh! Lo lamento Sasuke en verdad... –Notando el buen físico del cual el muchacho estaba dotado._

La muchacha se extravió un momento en sus pensamientos. Si bien él único chico a quien miraba era a su querido Naruto no podía negar jamás que Sasuke, era mucho más apuesto y entendía a la perfección a todas aquellas muchachas que lo perseguían como locas.

Sasuke notó el largo impas de la ojiperla, si bien no tenía su camisa puesta, aun conservaba sus pantalones. Trato de abrochárselos pero no con demasiada prisa.

_-¿Qué ocurre Hinata? –Pero la chica permanecía en silencio. – ¿Hinata? –Volvió a insistir aun que la situación le causo un poco de gracia._

_-¡Ahh! No era mi intención entrar así debí haber golpeado o algo. –Dando vuelta su mirada al instante tras notar su torpe actitud._

_-Descuida Hinata no estoy desnudo... –Volviendo a sonreír._

_-Si... pero de todas formas es una descortesía de mi parte... lo siento... –Intentando salir dificultosamente de la habitación._

_-Hinata... –Dijo Sasuke con rapidez haciendo que la muchacha lo observara por unos instantes mientras caminaba, pero al hacerlo tropezó con la puerta semí abierta de la habitación_.

La chica se dio un fuerte golpe en la frente retrocediendo unos pasos hacía atrás pero tropezando con Sasuke provocando que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran sentados en la cama.

La ojiperla se froto un poco la frente pues esta le dolía. Por intentar huir apresuradamente se llevó un fuerte chasco. Trató de incorporarse pero se dio cuenta que estaba aun sobre Sasuke.

_-¡Lo siento Sasuke! –Exclamó bastante acalorada pues pudo notar cierta urgencia en el chico lo que le causo más pudor sobre todo al verse sobre él. Intentó ponerse de pie pero el muchacho cruzó sus brazos rodeando su cintura y presionándola con fuerza._

_-No te vayas... –Susurro a media voz._

_-¡Sasuke! –Expresó con nerviosismo al sentirse presa de aquellos cálidos brazos._

_-No te vayas Hinata quédate conmigo... –Apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de la chica donde pudo percibir mejor aquel extasiante aroma de su perfume._

_-¿Qué haces Sasuke? No... debes hacer esto... sabes bien cuales son mis sentimientos y estoy segura de que tú amas a..._

_-¡Ya basta! No digas mas quieres... deja de recalcarme lo que debo o no sentir por otras personas. -Con su rostro sumergido en la espalda de la chica_

_-No era esa mi intención Sasuke... yo..._

_-Hinata..._

El chico la tumbo con fuerza sobre la cama y se recostó sobre ella. Hinata no podía creer lo que su valiente paladín estaba a punto de hacer.

_-¿Qué haces Sasuke? ¿Acaso estas demente?_

_-Tal vez... es solo que... –Sasuke se mordió los labios luego la miró a los ojos con ternura y nostalgia. -Yo pronuncié tu nombre y dije que te amaba frente a Sakura cuando la besaba hace unos minutos en la sala._

_-¿Por eso se enfadó? –Exclamó la ojiperla tratando de poner algo de distancia entre los dos he irremediablemente tocando su torso desnudo._

_-Si... –Dijo aproximándose mas a ella y acariciando los labios de la ojiperla con los dedos de la mano derecha._

_-Sasuke..._

_-Hinata... ¡Te amo! –Perdiéndose en sus labios._

La chica trato de apartarlo con ímpetu pero el muchacho sin duda era mucho más fuerte que ella. Mientras los segundos pasaban Sasuke parecía enloquecer. Hinata pudo apreciar sus manos apoderándose de su cuerpo. Lo sentía acariciarla y estremecer cada centímetro de su piel.

_-Espera... Sasuke... –Exclamó entre suspiros._

_-No... no quiero... _

_-No es correcto... tu y yo... –Hinata elevo un intenso suspiro al cielo al sentir sus labios y su lengua, sobre su tersa piel._

_-Solo deja que pase Hinata… sé que tú sientes algo por mí... –Mirándola a los ojos._

_-Sasuke somos amigos..._

_-Por ahora... –Volviéndola a besar._

Hinata pudo recordar las palabras de Tenten resonaban con tanto ímpetu en su cabeza, que no sabía exactamente que hacer. Era verdad sentía algo especial por este hombre, pero no era amor no aquel amor que sentía por Naruto.

Nuevamente la voz de Tenten resopló en sus pensamientos, con tanta claridad que podía oírla.

Pensamientos...

_Cuando el amor lastima de esa manera debes reflexionar sí realmente ese amor es propio para ti. Quizás todo esto sea un camino necesario para que encuentres al verdadero amor ¿no lo has pensado?_

Fin de Pensamientos...

_-Hinata... –El chico la besó intensamente endulzando su boca con la saliva de Hinata quien no parecía resistirse ahora a sus encantos._

Sasuke desabrocho con avidez la blusa rosada de la muchacha, acariciando su delicada piel con su mano derecha, mientras la izquierda se aferraba con lujuria al cabello de la chica quien se retorcía de placer al sentirse tocada.

_-Perdóname Naruto... pero no puedo evitarlo, ya no... –Pensó el pelinegro mientras deslizaba con suavidad sus labios por el cuello de la chica y se precipitaba con gracia hacia su pecho._

Hinata pudo percibir como perdía ahora su sostén alzado por aquella mano inquieta ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? No podía decir que amaba a Naruto y se acostaba con su mejor amigo; era traicionarlo no solo a él también a sus sentimientos por ese ser tan especial, pero lo cierto era que Naruto no tenía intenciones de perdonarla y además ella había hecho una promesa.

Pensamientos...

_-No prometas algo que no podrás cumplir Hinata... _

_-¡Te lo prometo Naruto! Yo me marcharé y no volveré a Konoha... no tendrás que volver a verme o soportarme te lo juro... Solo te pido que confíes en mí una vez mas, solo una última vez... al menos hazlo por los momentos que pasamos juntos... solo por eso._

Fin de Pensamiento...

Un pequeño dolorcillo en su seno le indicaba que este juego en el que ahora se veía inmersa era más tentador e ineludible de lo que jamás hubiese creído ¿Qué sentía por Sasuke? Lo cierto era que no lo sabía con exactitud.

Un intenso calor le inundaba el cuerpo y la extasiaba dé tal forma que creía que iba a enloquecer. Si bien solo había estado con un hombre en su vida y ese era el poseedor de dos portentosas gemas azules, no podía eludir las caricias y los besos de Sasuke cuya magia y éxtasis poseían un inquietante magnetismo, al cual ahora se veía sujeta.

_-¿Qué estamos haciendo Sasuke? –Exclamó respirando con dificultad mientras el chico comenzaba a desabotonar el pantalón que ella traía puesto._

_-Algo que debería haberte hecho hace tiempo... –Inclinándose y volviéndola a besar con intensidad para después volver a sumergirse en aquella inacabada tarea que se había propuesto._

_-Pero Tenten puede venir... –Sintiendo el fuerte tirón que le expropiaba sus pantalones._

Sasuke miró su puerta aun abierta. Se levantó con prisa y cerro con llave. Luego volvió a su lado y se acomodo entre las piernas de la muchacha.

La miró por unos momentos sentado sobre la cama, casi apresado por las piernas de ella, que se deslizaban con gracia a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Hinata respiraba con suma dificultad casi desnuda con sus manos aferrándose a las sabanas. Sasuke se mordió los labios con fuerza hasta sentir un penetrante dolor desprenderse de aquella acción.

Necesitaba de alguna manera corroborar que no estaba soñando y que todo aquello no era una loca fantasía que últimamente solía tener. Entendía ahora a la perfección a Naruto cuando decía que esta mujer lo volvía completamente loco.

El chico pensó en Sakura; es verdad la quería y mucho, pero desde hacía un tiempo pensaba en Hinata, en sus ojos, sus labios y la dulzura de los mismos, en su piel, sus manos, su cuerpo. Hacía tanto que la había besado que creía que solo era parte de otra realidad y él ahora yacía en una en donde su amigo Naruto la amaba; en una realidad en donde él había renunciado a un creciente sentimiento para no verla sufrir, para que no abandonara lo que ella mas quería y anhelaba. En una realidad en donde había decidido volver atrás y estar con la mujer que amó por años no solo por que en ese momento la extrañaba y la deseaba, si no que además debía salirse del juego y dejar de apostar a una relación confusa en donde Hinata amaba a alguien mas.

Pensamientos...

Sasuke se escabullo con prisa de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Naruto, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire y pensar. Había notado como el rubio miraba con insistencias a su novia Hinata. La chica apenas lo observaba y trataba de perderse en alguna tonta conversación con alguien más.

Por mucho que él la abrazara sabía que su amigo no dejaría de amarla; por otro lado Hinata no estaba del todo segura con su relación, sino ¿por que iría a escondidas con Naruto, solos los dos, ha aquel supermercado? Incluso su propia vida corría riesgos y aun así no le importo. Nada le importaba ni preocupaba si estaba al lado de su amado Naruto ¿Qué haría? ¿Decidiría volver a sufrir las punzantes heridas del amor?

Le había molestado tanto que Hinata se fuese con Naruto que sentía ira, odio y desprecio, pero también mucha tristeza y pesar.

El chico se hallaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos mirando el hermoso y florido árbol de cerezo, que desplegaba graciosamente sus ramas bailando al son de la brisa primaveral, cuando escucho unos pasos a sus espaldas.

Se dio vuelta con prisa, quizás fuese Hinata que había notado su ausencia y ahora acudía a su lado, pero para su desilusión quien acudió no era la ojiperla.

_-¡Veo que no has cambiado nada! Aun eres de escaparte de las muchedumbres. –Dijo Sakura mirándolo algo fascinada. Él intuía que los sentimientos de la muchacha no habían cambiado para nada pero ¿Y los suyos?_

_-Me gusta estar solo... –Exclamó tomando una bocanada de aire preguntándose por que no había acudido Hinata ¿Tan perdida y embelesada estaba por Naruto que lo había olvidado completamente?_

_-Tan solo como para dejar a Hinata allí sin tu compañía. –Pregunto Sakura con suspicacia._

_-Hinata sabe cuidarse sola no es una niña... –Profirió con cierta tristeza y rabia que se entremezclaban en su tono de voz, el cual trataba por todos los medios de disimular._

_-Lo sé pero no es a eso a lo que me refería... –Mirando el hermoso cerezo algo embelesada._

_-¿Y tu también huyes dejando a Naruto solo? –Pregunto mirándola de reojo mientras decidía si acabar con toda aquella futura desilusión._

_-Supongo que también sabe cuidarse por si mismo ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Sasuke?_

_-Sí... _

_-¿La amas? –Algo cabizbaja, lo cual hizo que Sasuke se estremeciera ¿Qué debía confesarle? ¿Que había comenzado a sentir algo intenso por Hinata? ¿Qué la relación que había iniciado como un juego, en el cual la única finalidad era aprender a olvidarla, a olvidar aquel amor juvenil, estaba rindiendo mas frutos de los esperados? _

_-¿A quien? –Tratando de hacerse el distraído. _

_-A Hinata por supuesto..._

_-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –Pregunto algo nervioso._

_-¿Por qué evades mi pregunta? ¿La amas o no? –Increpándolo un poco._

_-La quiero... es una mujer hermosa y algo ingenua pero es muy tenaz, ella sigue adelante a pesar de todo, pero a la vez es tan frágil que no puedo evitar querer protegerla incluso de sí misma. –Pero lo cierto es que la quería más de lo que podía confesar._

_¿Pero entonces te has enamorado? –Mirándolo con melancolía._

Sasuke recordó las miradas insistentes de Naruto durante la fiesta, la actitud de Hinata para con él en aquella sala de hospital; cuando al llegar la vio acariciándole la rubia cabellera a su amigo mientras lo observaba con ternura.

Eso le había dolido en el alma ¿por qué debía hacer eso? Si bien solo se conocían hacia pocos días por que le molestaba tanto esos detalles de Hinata para con Naruto ¿Qué debía hacer? Estaba claro que Hinata no lo amaba, no como él hubiese querido. Nuevamente debía regresar a un amargo pasado en donde renunciaba a la persona que quería, que amaba permitiendo que su mejor rival se la arrebatase de las manos.

_-No... Eso es un poco difícil cuando ya tienes a alguien en tu corazón... –Aproximándose aun más a la muchacha. Era hora de actuar y consumar su olvido._

_-¿Sasuke tu me has olvidado? –Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos._

_-Sabes que eso es muy difícil Sakura al menos para mí... ¿Y tu aún sientes lo mismo Sakura? –Acariciando su cabello._

_-Quiero a Naruto siempre lo querré, pero no entiendo por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. El echo de verte con Hinata me eriza la piel de rabia he ira, se que ella es una muy buena mujer pero no puedo evitarlo... –Derramando algunas lagrimas. _

_-Sakura... –El chico la abrazo con fuerza_

_-¿Qué pasa entre tu y Naruto? Sakura. _

_-Nuestra relación se termino; él me pidió un tiempo pero sé que sus sentimientos han cambiado. Hablamos mucho hace una semana pero ambos sabemos que esto no tiene marcha atrás, pero extrañamente no me siento mal por ello, sé que él se merece a alguien que lo ame de verdad he intuyo que ya la encontró. _

_-Te refieres a ella... –Mordiéndose disimuladamente los labios._

_-Tú viste como actúa Sasuke, hemos sido sus amigos casi toda su vida, y he visto a Naruto actuar como loco por amor pero no así. _

_-Si yo también me he dado cuenta... –Exhalando un largo suspiro, era irremediable y no le quedaba más que aceptar su derrota. _

_-¿Y que harás? _

_-Lo que es correcto supongo..._

_-¿Sasuke crees que tu y yo? _

_-Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado Sakura. –Mirándola con ternura. –Yo siempre seguiré amándote._

Sasuke se aproximo hasta estar a pocos centímetros de su rostro y la beso. Con aquel beso le estaba diciendo adiós a esta extasiante pero dulce mujer, que al parecer el destino ansiaba refregarle en la cara.

Fin del pensamiento...

_-¿Qué ocurre Sasuke? –Pregunto Hinata aun agitada y al notar la larga pausa de Sasuke quien se había ensimismado mirándola._

_-Es solo que recordaba las malas decisiones que tome en el pasado es todo... _

_-¿Cómo esta? –Pregunto Hinata algo confusa ¿Qué debía hacer? Tenía ganas de estar ahí, de estar con él, pero Sasuke la había herido una vez ¿Sería lo correcto dejarse llevar nuevamente y sufrir otra tonta jugarreta del destino?_

Pensamientos...

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Naruto se encontraba muy animada. Luego de bailar con Itachi Hinata se percató de un gran detalle, ni Sakura ni Sasuke, se hallaban en la sala. Se excuso por un momento con la finalidad de traer más bocadillos.

_-¿Quieres que te ayude? –Le pregunto Naruto mirándola a los ojos._

_-Descuide yo iré por ellos disfrute de la fiesta._

_-Pero no me molesta ayudarte. –Exclamó el muchacho._

_-Lo se pero lo ultimo que quiero es que hoy trabaje yo iré. –Escabulléndose de la sala antes de que la insistencia perdurara demasiado tiempo._

La chica recorrió el pasillo, el cual se hallaba a oscuras, pero no parecía que Sasuke o Sakura estuvieran por allí, quizás estuvieran en la cocina o en el baño. Decidió revisar su primera opción, pues se hallaba mas cerca, entró a la cocina mas todo estaba silencioso e inmutable. Salió por la puerta posterior, aquella que daba al jardín, pero el resultado fue exactamente el mismo. Volvió a asomarse al pasillo y se percató de que la puerta de calle ya no estaba con llave pues la misma se encontraba entreabierta. Se acerco con cautela y pudo distinguir a ambos jóvenes hablando.

Tras escuchar sus diálogos y algunas idas y venidas decidió hacerles frente, pues cierto coraje en su corazón hería en demasía su orgullo femenino, pero cuando se disponía a salir los halló besándose y al parecer aquel tierno beso dejaba todo dicho.

Fin del Pensamiento...

_-¿Quizás sea mejor que me vaya? –Exclamó la ojiperla tratando de incorporarse y acomodarse su ropa interior._

_-Ya te lo dije no quiero que te vayas... –Besándola en la boca y empujándola otra vez hacía la cama._

_-¿Qué hay con Sakura, Sasuke? ¿La olvidaras así como así? La amas desde hace tiempo. –Dijo la muchacha mientras tomaba un respiro._

_-¿Por qué no me preguntas lo que siento por ti Hinata? –Dijo mirándola a los ojos._

_-¿Tu me amas Sasuke? –Pregunto acariciándole el rostro._

_-Mas que a mi propia vida... –Expresó sonriendo._

Hinata dejó que el chico la besara; nuevamente podía sentir cada caricia de su lengua rozando contra la suya. Un delicioso sabor se desprendía de aquel mágico juego haciéndola enloquecer otra vez.

Sasuke deslizó nuevamente sus manos acariciando a aquella deleitante figura, haciéndola sucumbir de deseo. Luego deslizo su mano hasta la entrepierna de la muchacha, tocando aquella prohibida y húmeda intimidad.

Hinata suspiro presa de un intenso fuego que parecía consumirla y se aferró a la nuca del muchacho quien ahora relamía con ansías su cuello.

La muchacha se sentía extraña, algo triste pero también feliz ¿Acaso se estaría volviendo completamente loca?

Pensamientos...

_-A lo mejor Naruto tampoco es tu alma gemela... –Objeto la castaña comprendes, sino por que has tenido tantos problemas con él desde un principio, piénsalo..._

_-Eso crees... –Mirándola a los ojos._

_-Pues es lo que creo, por que si él fuese para ti; su amor no te lastimaría tanto... o quizás todo es una prueba para comprobar lo que en verdad sienten el uno por el otro._

Fin de Pensamientos...

_-Sasuke. –Profirió entre gemidos mientras sentía como el chico la penetraba. - ¿y si Tenten tiene razón y Naruto y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos? Por otro lado Sasuke es distinto es especial... –Pensó mientras se dejaba llevar por sus embestidas._

Sasuke la sujeto con fuerzas mientras aquel calor que rondaba impunemente por su cuerpo lo enceguecía. Hinata era suya y solo suya, y la sentía estremecer con cada caricia, con cada movimiento que él propinaba en su interior.

La chica se aferraba a su nuca con su mano derecha, presionándolo más contra ella, mientras que con la izquierda arañaba un poco su espalda, movida por el placer, el deseo y el éxtasis. Muy por el contrario, al chico, aquel pequeño he insulso dolor lo enloquecía a tal punto que aumentaba sus movimientos con tal frenesí que creía que pronto llegaría al más maravilloso de todos los paraísos sobre esta tierra.

_-¡Sasuke! –Exclamó Hinata entre gemidos haciéndole saber a su amante que la había llevado hasta la más insana locura._

El chico sonrió casi satisfecho. Volvió a besarla con deleite y pasión mientras esta respiraba con mucha dificultad.

_-Date vuelta Hinata... –Le dijo entre susurros mientras la observaba con picardía._

_-¿Qué me dé vuelta? –Pregunto la chica algo preocupada._

_-Si no te lastimare no te preocupes. –Sonriendo mientras se retiraba un poco para dejarla moverse con más libertad._

Hinata no entendía demasiado lo que pasaba pues era bastante inexperta, pero confiaba cien por cien en Sasuke y además no estaba segura de que quisiera parar.

Se dio vuelta sobre la cama colocándose boca abajo y aferrándose a las sabanas, el chico volvió a colocarse sobre ella y besó con ternura su mejilla.

La muchacha volvió a sentirse penetrada, pero la sensación era distinta, era más excitante, más exquisita a tal punto que no pudo contenerse.

De sus labios escapaban claros suspiros deleitantes mientras un intenso fuego la carcomía lentamente por dentro. Por primera vez en meses no pensó en Naruto y eso lo recordaría por mucho tiempo.

_-Hinata... –Dijo Sasuke entre suspiros. –Más despacito podrá oírte Tenten desde abajo. –Volviendo a suspirar mientras se movía rítmicamente._

_-No me importa... –Exclamó abrazando la almohada._

_-Creerá que te estoy matando. –Echando a reír y deteniéndose por un momento._

_-Me mata que te detengas Sasuke... –Dijo con cierto agobio, lo que causo nuevamente risas en el muchacho. –La joven levantó un poco su cabeza, la cual estaba sumergida en aquella suave almohada, y buscó los labios de su amante._

_-¡Te amo Hinata! –Besándola tiernamente mientras retomaba aquel delicioso juego que ambos disfrutaban._

_-Yo... también... te... amo. –Profirió pausadamente mientras ambos llegaban al clímax de aquella extasiante noche de amor._

Una hora antes...

_-Iré a prepárame para ir con Kakashi, necesito descansar un poco. –Dijo Sasuke escapando tras la puerta y subiendo con rapidez a la habitación._

_-¿Qué pasó Tenten?_

_-No lo sé no ha querido decirme, pero Sakura estaba muy dolida y su ultima frase, pues... para mí discutieron por ti Hinata._

_-No... Que ideas se te ocurren Tenten, Sasuke y Sakura se aman..._

_-¿Y como explicas esto? y que Sakura halla dicho "Que sean felices" _

_-No lo sé pero será mejor que lo averigüe. –Exclamó la ojiperla, yendo tras el pelinegro._

_-Bueno parece que tomaré sola este té. –Expresó con algo de decepción. – ¿O quizás no tan sola? ¡Ehh! Señor Yondaime ¿Esta aquí? –Mirando a todos lados. –Creo que me estoy volviendo paranoica. –Sonriendo nerviosamente._

Tras varios minutos de divague y una taza completa de té la muchacha, se encontró algo aburrida ¿Qué pasaba con Hinata que no bajaba? ¿Sería tan delicado el tema que hablaba con Sasuke?

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta logro sacarla de sus pensamientos. La chica se levanto con prisa y se acerco con cautela a la puerta de entrada, con todo lo que estaba pasando debía ser muy precavida.

Volvieron a golpear con fuerzas; extendió la mano hasta casi tocar la perilla pero no tubo el valor de hacerla girar.

_-¿Estas ahí Sasuke? Soy yo Itachi, ¿vas a abrirme? Sé que estas tras la puerta. –Profirió una voz con cierto disgusto._

Tenten abrió la puerta mucho más relajada, y se encontró con un Itachi algo ofuscado.

_-Hola Tenten... –Notando que no era su hermano quien lo atendía._

_-Hola Itachi ¿Cómo sabías que había alguien tras la puerta? –Cerrando aquel portal y mirando al chico algo anonadada._

_-Por que a menos que quieras pasar completamente desapercibida te aconsejo que no te pares tras una puerta con la luz encendida dentro de la casa, tu sombra se ve al otro lado cuando te paras frente a la misma._

_-¿En el piso? –Exclamó exaltada comprobando aquella afirmación._

_-Si... –Respondió algo alegre al ver a la chica caminar y saltar frente a la puerta._

_-¡Vaya es genial! Lo recordare para la próxima. _

_-¿Y mi hermano? –Preguntó Itachi al asomarse a la cocina y no encontrar a nadie._

_-Bueno hubo problemas... –Dijo Tenten guardando silencio._

_-Me lo imagine, por que para que me enviara un mensaje de texto y me pidiera que venga debe ser algo grabe, subiré a verlo._

_-¡Espera! –Tenten lo sujeto del brazo._

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Hinata esta hablando con él al parecer sé peleo con Sakura... Ven tomemos algo de té aun está caliente. –Dijo Arrastrándolo a la sala donde el muchacho se sentó de mala gana._

_-¿Imagino que no me llamara por una tonta pelea con la pelirosa esa verdad?_

_-Parece que no le tienes mucha estima Itachi... –Notando que se parecían bastante ella y él._

_-La verdad no... no creo que esa chica pueda hacer feliz a Sasuke, mas bien yo creo que el se merece otra cosa, pero en fin ¿sabes por que me llamó? –Bebiendo un sorbo del té servido por la castaña._

_-Bueno hoy estuvo aquí un policía su nombre es Kakashi Hatake._

_-Así que Kakashi estubo aquí... –Dijo con seriedad._

_-¡Ahh! Creo que metí la pata. –Notando que se había ido de boca._

_-Descuida puedes confiar en mí, aun que viniendo de Kakashi ya me imagino lo que les habrá dicho._

_-¿A que te refieres? –Dijo Tenten anonadada._

_-Bueno que conozco un poco a Kakashi y además debo decir que suelo trabajar clandestina mente con él, pero es una historia un tanto larga._

_-Entiendo... -Dijo Tenten quedándose con la espina clavada._

_-Oye ¿es verdad que Naruto y Hinata han roto su noviazgo? –Pregunto Itachi._

_-Pues si, hace unos días._

_-Que lastima... –Dijo Sonriendo y devorando una galletita._

_-¿Por que lo dices? _

_-Por que bueno no es que me la de Cupido ni mucho menos, pero creo que Hinata se merece algo mejor._

_-¿Y crees que esa persona es Sasuke? –Pregunto Tenten tratando de entender un poco mas la situación acontecida hacía un rato y quizás el muchacho le diera algún pequeño detalle._

_-Bueno si... Reconozco que mi hermanito suele ser un idiota a veces pero creo que él se ha enamorado de Hinata._

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Por que lo dices? –Preguntó inquieta._

_-Prefiero no decirlo ya que tú eres del equipo rival... -Riéndose un poco pero conservando la compostura._

_-Yo solo quiero que Hinata sea feliz, pero aun que me pese Naruto solo le ha causado sufrimiento._

_-Ya veo..._

_-¿Y bien vas a decirme? –Acomodándose en el almohadón como si esperara ansiosamente una película dibujarse en la pantalla de un cine._

_-¿Qué cosa? –Haciéndose el zonso._

_-¿Cómo que cosa? ¿Por qué dices que Sasuke se enamoró de Hinata?_

_-Pues veraz desde hace uno o dos meses luego de que ellos terminaran y de que él volviera con Sakurita. –Esbozando una sonrisa cínica. –Bueno ellos jamás han estado solos, tú me entiendes._

_-Te refieres a estar juntos... a hacer... bueno tu sabes... –Con algo de pena._

_-Sí Tenten eso mismo._

_¿Y tu como sabes? Espera un momento no me digas que los vigilabas ¡Eres un pervertido! –Levantándose de su asiento._

_-No, para nada, pero veraz si te tranquilizas puedo explicarte._

_-Bien espero que sea una respuesta coherente. -Sentándose ofuscada._

_-Ino, la mejor amiga de Sakura, también es la novia de Sasori._

_-¡Aja! ¿Y a donde quieres llegar?_

_-A eso... a quien crees que recurría Sakurita contándole todas sus penas._

_-¡A Ino! –Dijo la castaña chocando ambas manos._

_-La verdad es que no entiendo como Shikamaru te contrató, aun que quizás me doy una idea. -Volviendo a sonreír cínicamente_

_-¡Oye! –Tenten parecía molesta, pero prefirió ignorar el comentario con tal de enterarse del chisme._

_-Bueno que según Sasori, y según lo que Sakura le comentaba a Ino y ésta a él, Sakura se mostraba bastante triste por que desde que ella y Sasuke salían, pensaba que la relación de ambos sería más fogosa por llamarla de alguna manera. _

_Según Sakurita, mi hermano apenas si la tocaba o la abrazaba, pero lo que ella de alguna manera notaba era la actitud que mi hermano tenía para con Hinata. Por ejemplo ¿Recuerdas la noche en que vino Konan?_

_-¡Cómo olvidarlo! -Exclamó la Castaña recordando el desplante de Deidara._

_-Bueno tú estabas aquí, Sasuke abrazó a Hinata y parecía no muy complacido por soltarla._

_-Si es verdad lo recuerdo claramente._

_-Yo creo que Sasuke decidió renunciar a su cariño por Hinata solo por el echo de que, ella ama a Naruto y viceversa, se la clase de relación que tiene con Naruto y entiendo que no desee lastimarlo, pero escapar se puede una vez, ya dos veces creo que es mas que difícil._

_-Comprendo... Sabes cuando vinimos con Hinata de la cocina trayendo este té, Sasuke había discutido con Sakura, ella antes de irse solo dijo "Espero que sean felices" Al principio no lo entendí ni medio, pero si las cosas son como las describes comprendo que Sakura sea mas que conciente de los sentimientos de Sasuke. ¡Rayos que complicado es todo esto!_

_-¡Ahh! Y hay más..._

_-¿Qué cosa? –Tenten estaba en su salsa, nunca se enteró de tantos chismes como en los últimos treinta minutos._

_-Quizás Hinata, ni nadie más sepa esto, así que necesito que seas discreta Tenten._

_-Sí claro, claro..._

_-Bueno, pero necesito que lo prometas si no lo haces y faltas a tu palabra yo mismo te buscaré y te cortare la lengua. –Profirió con seriedad ante lo cual la chica echó a reír._

_-¿Estas bromeando verdad? –Pregunto tragando saliva pues el rostro del chico no había variado en lo absoluto._

_-Jamás bromeo con estas cosas..._

_-Si, esta bien lo prometo... –Alzando su mano al aire, después de todo sabía lo hábil que era Itachi, si él prometía algo, sería capaz de cumplirlo sin ningún tipo de tapujos._

_-Bien esto se remonta a más de un año... Sasuke se hallaba entrenando en uno de nuestros colegios, había estado ahí por tres largos años. Supe que mi papá lo quería de vuelta ya que el jefe de nuestro clan, había arreglado un casamiento entre él y la familia Hyuga._

_-¡QUE! ¿No me digas que? –Guardando silencio._

_-Si, su compromiso se llevaría a cabo con la heredera del clan Hyuga, su nombre era Hinata ¡Hinata Hyuga!_

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

*hinata-sama198

* 00kronos

* natsumi hhr nh

* Shinobu-Hyuga

* NaruhinaXD

* Naatitha

* dannynamikaze

Muchas gracias chicos por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fan fic.

Se aceptan sus críticas y comentarios, eviten los tomatazos por que ensucian mi monitor jejej saluditos


	26. Juegos y estrategias Parte II

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto; pero esta historia es puramente obra de mi alocada imaginación, exceptuando algunos detalles que he decidido conservar en la obra para no diferenciar tanto a los personajes del Manga u el anime.

La obra esta completa y consta de 54 capítulos que iré publicando progresivamente a medida que la vayan leyendo.

Espero les agrade tanto como a mi escribirla y si bien hay muchas cosas por mejorar seguiré esforzándome en llevarles día a día mis historias optimizadas.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta obra y por sobre todo a los que me dejan su comentario pues es un gran aliciente para mí.

En cuanto a cual será la pareja que prevalezca, bueno nadie se desanime por que les puedo asegurar que valdrá la pena leer hasta el final independientemente de la pareja favorita.

Gracias Lady

Capitulo XXVI

"Juegos y Estrategias Parte II"

Tenten no podía creer lo que había oído, sin duda Hinata tenía alguna especie de conexión con Naruto, pero lo cierto era que Sasuke no se quedaba a tras.

_-¿Y dime Itachi que pasó entre ellos por que no se casaron? Yo no recuerdo que Hinata me dijese que lo conocía._

_-Bueno al parecer Sasuke tenía que decidir si aceptar o no, ya que mi padre era muy amigo de Minato Uzumaki y lo ultimo que quería, era que éste se ofendiera con él, por tomar una decisión así. _

_Aun que toda aquella situación fuese establecida por los jefes del clan, mi padre siempre tuvo un lugar privilegiado dentro del mismo y no se atreverían a desairarlo. Ni siquiera nuestro líder, yo creo que podría llegar a ser la futura cabeza del clan algún día._

_-¡Ohh! Vaya. _

_-Bueno, la cuestión es que Sasuke al parecer tuvo algunos encuentros con Sakura._

_-Si, Naruto me comento algo al respecto._

_-Bueno, yo sé que Sakura y él se besaron y que Naruto los descubrió justo en aquel momento íntimo. –Sonriendo nuevamente._

_-Si, eso ya lo sabía pero ¿qué pasó con Hinata?_

_-Después de la pelea que mi hermano y Naruto tuvieron, él decidió que se alejaría y le dejaría el camino libre a Naruto. _

_Fue a hablar con mi padre diciéndole que aceptaba aquella petición, pero según les dijeron Hiashi Hyuga no era una persona muy paciente y ya había escogido un nuevo candidato para su hija; y ésta lo había aceptado._

_-Kiba ¿Verdad? –Pregunto la castaña cerrando varías ideas incongruentes con respecto a Hinata._

_-Así es... Hable con mi hermano días después de ser rechazado. –Esto causo risa en Itachi._

_-¿Por qué te ríes? –Pregunto la muchacha sorprendida de verlo en una situación poco habitual en él._

_-Por que a Sasuke pocas mujeres le dirían que no... y entre la decepción de Sakura y de esta mujer creo que lo dejaron con poco animo._

_-Bueno, ustedes los Uchiha no parecen personas muy alegres. –Expresó riendo._

_-¿A que te refieres? –Dijo malhumorado._

_-A nada, nada... –Sonriendo._

_-Como decía, días después visite a Sasuke en su apartamento, tenía una nueva misión para él pero lo note bastante deprimido, me quede un rato y charlamos. Fue ahí que hurgueteando por su apartamento, mientras él preparaba algo de té, encontré la foto de una linda chica arrumbada sobre una de las estanterías._

Flash Back...

Sasuke se hallaba algo molesto en la cocina ¿por que no podía contar con un fin de semana libre como cualquier chico normal y corriente de su edad?

A sus veinte años debía enfrentarse a cosas tan peligrosas que aterrarían a cualquier simple mortal.

Su hermano Itachi se hallaba en la sala esperando su presencia, sabía a que había venido, pero últimamente no tenía ni una pizca de ánimo, como para llevar a cabo alguna alocada misión.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien y aun que le hubiese encantado que ese alguien fuese su padre, él nunca disponía de tiempo suficiente como para escucharlo. Por otro lado Itachi, solía prestar su oído, comprensión y consejos más de una vez. A esas alturas, aun que ambos solían pelear a menudo, su joven hermano mayor cumplía el rol y el cariño que no propinaba una ausente figura paterna.

_-¡Oye Sasuke! ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Pregunto Itachi asomándose tras la puerta de la pequeña cocina._

_-Si, dime... –Contesto un tanto distraído._

_-¿Quién es la chica de la foto? ¿Una admiradora? –Dijo sonriendo._

_-¿Quién? ¿A que te refieres Itachi? –Colocando el agua caliente en la tetera de porcelana._

_-Me refiero a esta chica es muy bonita creo que ella y tú harían una linda pareja. –Mostrándole la foto que sostenía en su mano derecha._

_-Supongo... –Dijo tomando desganadamente la foto._

_-¿Cómo que supones? Yo creo que ella no parece una joven superficial creo que se llevarían bien. Además necesitas estar con una verdadera mujer para así olvidar de una vez por todas a Sakura._

_-Amo a Sakura, Itachi... –Comento fastidiado._

_-Lo sé, pero es hora de que pienses también en ti ¿No crees? _

_-Tal vez... –Sasuke sintió una punzada en el corazón pero evito decir otra palabra._

_-¿Y bien no vas a decirme quien es ella? –Inquirió insistentemente._

_-Ella es Hinata Hyuga, era quien se iba a casar conmigo._

_-¿Esta chica es Hinata Hyuga? ¿Qué estas haciendo parado ahí? Vete a secuestrarla. –Exclamó con tono burlón._

_-¡Ja –Ja- Ja! –Expresó el pelinegro con sobra. –Esa mujer es mas afortunada de lo que piensa; el solo echo de que no me convierta en su esposo es una gran dicha, yo no podría hacerla feliz, ni ella a mí._

_-No seas tan negativo Sasuke, en todo caso tendrías que darte la oportunidad y si no es con ella será con otra. Pero ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué aun conservas su foto? –Dijo mirándolo a los ojos._

_-No lo sé... olvide desecharla es todo..._

Fin del Flash Back...

_-Pobre Sasuke, creo que es más gris de lo que aparenta. –Dijo Tenten con agobio._

_-Bueno debo reconocer que a veces suele ponerse así, pero lo más curioso fue lo que paso después._

_-¿Después? _

_-Sí... Pude convencer a mi padre para que le diera unas largas vacaciones a Sasuke. De alguna manera ninguno lo veíamos bien y decidimos que lo mejor fuese que estuviera alejado de su trabajo por un tiempo; por que el no hallarte en tus cinco sentidos puede acarrearte una muerte segura. _

_El pequeño Sasuke no tuvo demasiada objeción. Mi madre intento buscarle ayuda, pero se rehusó a ver a un profesional. Lo notábamos muy triste, pero no había forma de que lo exteriorizara._

_En las largas vacaciones mi madre intentó que conociera nuevas chicas, intuía que lo que Sasuke tenía era mal de amores, pero no se veía para nada animado con las muchachas que conocía y a la mayoría solía plantarlas en la primera cita._

_Varios meses después de su pelea con Naruto y su frustración con Sakura, me llamó al celular, si bien solía verlo una vez cada semana, debido a mis deberes, me pedía que nos reuniéramos urgentemente. _

Flash Back...

_-¿Qué pasó Sasuke? –Pregunto Itachi parado en el recibidor del departamento del chico._

_-Piensas pasar o quedarte ahí parado. –Comentó fastidiado._

_-Que genio tienes, si pasare. –Entrando a la sala y desplomándose en un sofá._

_-Gracias por venir..._

_-¿Y bien de que querías hablarme?_

_-Conocí a alguien..._

_-¿De verdad? ¿Es alguna de las citas que te consiguió mamá? –Inquirió con cierta gracia disimulada._

_-No... ella... _

_-¿Ella que? _

_-Ella... en teoría esta muerta Itachi..._

_-¡Espera un momento! ¿No me digas que te enamoraste de un cadáver Sasuke? ¡Eso es de enfermos! –Levantándose de un salto de aquel cómodo sofá, jamás pensó que su depresión lo llevaría tan lejos._

_-¡No! –Contesto irritado Sasuke._

Sasuke se puso en pie y cogió algo del aparador, luego volvió a su lugar y le entrego aquel objeto a Itachi. El muchacho pudo apreciar aquella imagen que creía desechada hacia largo tiempo.

_-Es la foto de esa chica, Hinata Hyuga..._

_-Sí..._

Itachi lo observó sorprendido, pudo reconocer un cambio en el semblante del chico, cierto brillo en sus ojos, que parecía haberse esfumado hacía varios meses atrás, ahora reaparecía como dándole una leve esperanza de vida.

_-La encontré Itachi..._

_-¿De que hablas? Esta muchacha murió el mismo día que Minato ¿Acaso no sabes eso? ¿Té estas volviendo un poco delirante hermanito? –Frunciendo el seño._

_-No, claro que no... tropecé con ella esta mañana, si no la hubiese acompañado a la sala de primeros auxilios y nadie mas la hubiese visto, realmente juraría que estoy desquiciado._

_-¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿No será algún truco de Hiashi Hyuga? _

_-No lo sé... ella no me contó su historia… ahora maneja una pequeña casa de huéspedes._

_-¿No se estaba por comprometer? –Pregunto con desconcierto Itachi._

_-Bueno no me comento nada de su prometido, pero en cambio..._

_-¿En cambio que? –Demasiado intrigado con el relato._

_-Cuando la encontré, los dos nos tropezamos. Pude notar claramente que estaba llorando, al principio no quiso decirme por que, pero luego la invite a almorzar y estuvimos un buen rato charlando._

_-Ósea que le caíste bien, eso es buena señal... _

_-Lo malo es que yo no me anime a decirle que la conocía y además me confeso algo... –Guardando silencio súbitamente._

_-Sasuke me exasperas... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

_-Ella conoce a Naruto, es mas lo hospeda en su casa._

_-¿Naruto no estaba fuera de Konoha? –Exclamó Itachi algo anonadado._

_-Al parecer todo es una jugarreta de Jiraya para protegerlo; ella me dijo que se escondía en su casa, pero además me confeso que... estaba enamorada de él... –Expresando esta frase algo cabizbajo._

_-¡Que demonios! ¿Pero si ella es una Hyuga? _

–_Si pero al parecer lo ama aun así; pero por lo que me dijo Naruto aun ama a Sakura. –Mordiéndose un poco los labios._

_-¿Y Sakura?_

_-Pues ella y Naruto se tomaron un tiempo y están algo distanciados._

_-Ósea que Naruto está libre... –Quedándose un tanto pensativo._

_-Si... y por como es Hinata, sin duda se enamorará de ella. –Tratando de esquivar la mirada desconcertante de Itachi._

_-¿Espera desde cuando la llamas solo por su nombre?_

_-Bueno... es que... antes de dejarla en su casa, pues yo... la bese._

_-¡La besaste! –Itachi cada vez comprendía menos. -¿Y ella que hizo? ¿Te abofeteo? Espera no me digas... ¡TE GOLPEO EN TUS PARTES! –Exclamó algo sobresaltado._

_-¡No Itachi!_

_-¿Y entonces?_

_-Ella correspondió mi beso..._

_-Ya, la verdad que no comprendo nada, dices que ella es una Hyuga y esta enamorada de un Uzumaki, luego me dices que ustedes dos hablaron y que tu la besaste, pero ella al parecer no se molesto por este echo y luego Sakura y Naruto están distanciados... Se me hizo nuevamente una ensalada. –Rascándose la cabeza._

_-Pues si es muy confuso, incluso para mí. Ella me dio el numero de su celular y le mande un mensaje, estaremos en contacto de eso no lo dudes. Aun que estemos peleados con Naruto lo sigo considerando mi amigo y no sé que puede llegar a tramar Hiashi Hyuga, incluso podría ser capaz de fingir la muerte de su propia hija solo para acabar con la vida de Naruto. _

_-¿Crees que ella mentía cuando se confesó ante ti?_

_-No... pero ¿cómo estar seguro?_

Fin de Flash Back...

_-Déjame ver si entendí Sasuke era "Destino" -Pregunto Tenten_

_-Si... creo que se puso ese nombre ridículo, era la clave que tenían para contactarse sin que Naruto sospechase. –Guardando silencio por unos segundos. -¿No crees que se están tardando demasiado?_

_-La verdad es que si ¿Habrá pasado algo?_

_-Pues vamos a ver... –Dijo Itachi poniéndose en pie._

_-No crees que Sasuke se enojara con nosotros si nos descubre escuchando sus problemas. –Inquirió la castaña preocupada._

_-Descuida nunca nos descubrirá. –Sonriendo cínicamente mientras le ayudaba a la muchacha a ponerse en pie._

Ambos subieron con cautela las escaleras que daban al primer piso, llegaron al pasillo, pero al parecer la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke estaba cerrada.

_-¿Qué raro? –Exclamó Tenten en voz baja._

_-¡Ummp! Acerquémonos un poco más. –Comento Itachi también a medía voz._

Los dos se acercaron a la habitación del pelinegro, estaban apoyados contra la pared tratando de escuchar algo de la conversación, pero para vergüenza de la castaña y el creciente humor desfachatado de Itachi, lo que debía ser una conversación sonaba por demás extraña...

_-¡Sasuke! -Exclamó Hinata suspirando con fuerzas._

_-Veo que no solo hablan. –Dijo Itachi sonriendo._

_-No puede ser Hinata y Sasuke... –Tenten estaba anonadada y ruborizada_

La cama de la habitación rechinaba sin cesar, el ruido era poco perceptible, pero ambos jóvenes sabían bien que significaba

_-¡Sasuke! –Exclamó Hinata entre gemidos._

_-Creo que no deberíamos estar aquí. –Tenten intento retornar por el mismo camino pero otra pequeña charla la detuvo._

_-Date vuelta Hinata... –Dijo Sasuke algo agitado._

_-¿Qué me dé vuelta? _

_-Si no te lastimare no te preocupes. _

_-¿Qué rayos pretende que haga Hinata? –Tenten estaba algo enfadada y abochornada._

_-Tu que crees... –Dijo Itachi sonriendo._

_-Pero..._

_-¿Qué acaso no lo has experimentado? –Riendo nuevamente a media voz mientras la chica se ponía de todos colores._

_-Claro que no, yo no haría algo así..._

_-No es lo que piensas Tenten, creo que te estas imaginando otra cosa. –Dibujándose otra mueca en su rostro_

Hinata comenzó a suspirar como loca, a Tenten le pareció que aquello no le era muy estresante ¿Pero que pasaría con Naruto? ¿Acaso ya lo había olvidado? ¿Ella y él también habían estado juntos? ¿Acaso Hinata había enloquecido? ¿Se había tomado tan apecho sus palabras?

_-Hinata... –Dijo Sasuke entre suspiros. –Más despacito podrá oírte Tenten desde abajo. –La castaña no lo podía creer._

_-No me importa... –Realmente estaba entregada esto la sorprendió aun más._

_-Creerá que te estoy matando. –Echando a reír._

_-Me mata que te detengas Sasuke... _

_-Creo que es mejor que el canal para adultos. –Exclamó Itachi._

_-No seas sin vergüenza Itachi ya vamonos... –Arrastrándolo del brazo, pero escuchando las últimas dos frases._

_-¡Te amo Hinata!_

_-Yo... también... te... amo. –Contesto ésta._

¿En verdad Hinata lo amaba? ¿Había olvidado tan rápido el amor que sentía por Naruto? A la castaña le explotaba la cabeza y no entendía por que su amiga actuaba de esa manera. Itachi en cambio sonreía satisfecho.

_-Parece que esto te divierte mucho ¿Verdad Itachi? –Comento algo fastidiada, sentándose en un almohadón de la sala._

_-Si Tenten... él ver a mi hermano feliz después de tantos años, te aseguro que me llena de felicidad, aun que claro esta, que él nunca se enterara de eso, creerá que soy demasiado sensible si lo supiera. –Mirándola a los ojos._

_-Pero Hinata aun ama a Naruto..._

_-Bueno si esta con Sasuke en estos momentos, no es que piense mucho en Naruto. No tengo nada contra él y realmente lo considero un muy buen amigo, pero lo cierto es que mi hermano tiene derecho a ser feliz y también Hinata. Supe que ella quiso quitarse la vida por él ¿o me equivoco? -Notando el triste semblante de Tenten._

_-Sí... –Mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Entonces... supongo que habrá sido por descubrir quien era y lo que pasó..._

_-Si... pero Naruto esta dolido..._

_-Lo entiendo, pero prefiere juzgar antes que confiar en la mujer que ama, además yo creo que Hinata le ha demostrado cuanto lo quiere incluso lo eligió antes que a Sasuke... y aún así él se muestra tan renuente a siquiera escucharla..._

_-¿Tu que sabes?_

_-Es lo que me contó Sasuke... ¿Acaso mintió?_

_-No..._

_-Tú misma lo dijiste Tenten... los dos se quieren pero ese cariño los lastima a ambos, ella es una Hyuga y el un Uzumaki y aun que a ambos les pesé no pueden cambiar esa realidad._

_-Lo sé... –Agachando la mirada._

En la habitación de Sasuke...

Sasuke y Hinata se hallaban tiernamente abrazados recostados en la cama. La chica se hallaba de costado mirando hacía la puerta y el chico tras ella. Sasuke había cruzado su brazo derecho sobre las caderas de Hinata, ahora cubiertas por las sabanas, y besaba tiernamente su mejilla.

La chica permanecía con los ojos entre cerrados y no pronunciaba palabras, solamente permanecía taciturna y silenciosa.

_-¿Te arrepientes verdad? –Le pregunto Sasuke, pero la chica guardo silencio ante esta pregunta. _

Sasuke sintió un latigazo helado en todo su cuerpo, que diablos había hecho, se había acostado con la novia de su mejor amigo, aun que ciertamente Naruto y Hinata ya no tenían una relación formal, aún se querían.

El chico la soltó y se sentó en la cama, Hinata aun permanecía recostada sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

_-¿Estas dormida Hinata? –Notando que no había reacción alguna._

_-No... –Contesto finalmente ésta._

Sasuke agacho la mirada y se levantó de la cama, buscó en su armario y sacó una muda de ropa limpia. Luego volteo a mirarla, la chica aún seguía estática, se dio cuenta que seguramente Hinata se reprochaba tontamente su accionar por haberse acostado con él.

Sasuke suspiro y se puso su ropa interior luego sacó una toalla del closet y se envolvió con ella, se acercó a la puerta y giró la llave con suavidad.

_-¡Lo lamento Hinata! Lo que menos hubiese querido en la vida es hacerte pasar un mal momento, en verdad. Yo te pido que me disculpes no pude controlarme lo siento... te juro que no volveré a mirarte si quiera. –Dijo apoyando la cabeza sobre la puerta aun cerrada._

Sasuke, pudo sentir morir una parte de su alma, aquella que había revivido hacia un tiempo y que le daba vida no solo a su cuerpo también a su desquebrajado corazón.

_-Al menos podré morir feliz... –Sonriendo un poco mientras se escabullía tras la puerta y se adentraba en el baño de la planta alta._

Hinata se levantó de la cama, se envolvió en su sabana y quiso salir tras el chico, pero luego se detuvo instantáneamente mirando la habitación.

Naruto había estado allí antes, ella había deseado tantas veces ser suya en ese lugar y sin embargo las cosas parecían que siempre se anudaban y retorcían con él. Si bien ambos estuvieron juntos, las circunstancias no terminaron para nada acorde a su idea de una experiencia feliz y maravillosa, mas bien había resultado una pesadilla aterradora que hasta ahora la acompañaba.

Sasuke en cambio era distinto, jamás le había dedicado tanta atención o cariño, trataba incluso de fingir a su lado, de fingir que lo quería. Mas sin embargo el muchacho a quien había bautizado como su valiente paladín; la protegía, la cuidaba, la hacía sentir querida, amada; él siempre estaba ahí para ella, sin pedirle nada a cambio.

Cuando él y Sakura se arreglaron, ella sintió mucha felicidad, por que no quería verlo sufrir. No quería que él viviera tan triste como lo había estado ella hacia tiempo atrás; Pero lo cierto era que notaba congoja en Sasuke.

Aun que fue él, quien le pidió que se separasen, he incluso la entregó a los brazos del propio Naruto, su semblante no se iluminaba de felicidad.

Aun que decía amar con todo su corazón a otra mujer, sus ojos no brillaban con intensidad, ni lucía cual enamorado, muy por el contrarío ella no lograba verlo feliz o alegre.  
>Era mujer y al igual que Sakura, notaba sus miradas perdidas, su falta de atención para con la pelirosa, su constante sobreprotección para con ella, y su asidua distancia que se esforzaba por mantener.<p>

De alguna manera sabía que Sasuke la quería, quizás más de lo que sus labios profesaban, y entendía el esfuerzo sobre humano que debía hacer al ver a la persona que uno quiere, ser feliz con alguien más. Ella misma lo había vivido en carne propia cuando Naruto y Sakura eran novios.

Entendía esa tristeza, y al igual que ella, a él le había tocado vivirla dos karmaticas veces, eso sin duda deja una profunda huella en el corazón de una persona.

Sus palabras antes de marcharse, la preocupaban, quizás ahora entendía lo que era lastimar así a una persona, ella no quería que él muriera o sufriera, no quería que se fuera, pero ¿Y Naruto? ¿Eran acaso dos sentimientos completamente distintos? ¿O acaso eran similares?

Quería ser feliz deseaba serlo y si bien Naruto lograba eso a la perfección, también lo hacía Sasuke.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso era ella quien jugaba ahora con los sentimientos de las personas? ¿Le tocaba a ella convertirse en aquel ser desalmado que lastimaba tal vez sin querer?

No podía dejar de pensar en los momentos vividos. Se apoyo en la puerta y suspiro ante el echo de sentirse amada de tal manera; de entregarse completamente a un hombre sin sufrir horribles alucinaciones, de amar sin reticencias ni reservas, de sentirse tan deseada, extasiada, única en todo el planeta, por mas que viviera rodeada de miles de mujeres hermosas, era ella la única que lo volvía completamente loco y a pesar de saber toda su historia, y de aceptar sus decisiones de estar con otro hombre, él seguía a su lado. Eso solo podía explicarlo de dos únicas maneras, o Sasuke era tan masoquista como ella, o realmente la amaba con todo su corazón aun que la felicidad la encontrase en los brazos de otra persona.

¿Por otro lado que había sacrificado Naruto por ella? Este pensamiento la confundió y la entristeció un poco. Si bien el chico la quería nunca le había tocado perder; no tubo que renunciar a su cariño, solo por el echo de verla feliz con alguien mas.

Si bien Naruto y Sakura habían terminado era por que la pelirosa decidió acabar con aquella relación, no por su propia mano; y además para él, era imperdonable, aquel echo en el cual había perdido la vida su querido padre y no le importaba que otra persona estuviera detrás de toda aquella matanza.

No le importó jamás su dolor al perder a su dulce madre, ni le importaba el daño que le causaba su rechazo, su indiferencia, su rencor. Sabía que la quería y lo pudo comprobar esa misma tarde, pero su falta de perdón la lastimaba demasiado, estaba cansada y agobiada de tener que lidiar con ese oscuro peso en su alma. Fue un accidente después de todo, ella nunca quiso acabar con la vida de nadie, por que no lograba él entender eso

_-¿Por qué? –Pregunto en voz alta._

No recibió respuesta alguna, al menos no verbal, por que su mente se encargo muy bien de reflejarle aquella tenebrosa y poco agradable verdad.

La chica derramó unas cuantas lágrimas y observó la camisa de Sasuke desparramada en el suelo, y su ropa se hallaba completamente tirada por toda la habitación.

La joven se arrodillo y recogió aquella blanca camisa sumergiéndose entre su tela. Pudo percibir el aroma del chico, su perfume dulce y exquisito; el mismo que le nublaba la mente, el mismo que la había llevado a dejarse estremecer por sus besos y caricias, el mismo que la sumergía junto a él en ese maravilloso mundo prohibido.

Hinata abrió la puerta y se asomó sigilosamente al pasillo, al no notar ninguna presencia entro al cuarto de baño.

Sasuke, se hallaba inmerso en aquella estridente ducha que emitía cálidas y cristalinas gotas de agua, cuyo vapor inundaba ahora viciadamente el aire.

La chica se relamió los labios al verlo completamente empapado dentro de aquella bañera. El muchacho, no pudo percatarse de su presencia no solo por el intenso vapor y por que estaba de espaldas a la puerta, sino que además había sido más que silenciosa.

Hinata dejó caer su sabana resbalándose con gracia por todo su cuerpo y sintiendo nuevamente cierto calor que la corroía. Se acerco a la ducha, se introdujo en la bañera y lo abrazó por la espalda, rodeándolo completamente con sus brazos y estrechándolo con fuerza.

Sasuke se sorprendió no solo por que lo abrazarán, sino por que no esperaba visitas y menos la de la muchacha, a quien había dejado taciturna y triste en la habitación.

_-Hinata... No debes entrar jamás sin llamar... –Profirió sonriente, al sentir el cuerpo desnudo de la muchacha aferrándose al suyo._

_-Quería darte una sorpresa... –Dijo la chica, sin despegar su rostro de la humedecida espalda de Sasuke. -¿Acaso te molesta que este aquí? –Separándose de él._

_-Jamás me molestaría... –Dándose vuelta y observándola mas detenidamente, mientras sonreía de felicidad._

_-¿Y entonces? –Preguntó acariciándole el rostro._

_-Hinata... pongámoslo de esta manera... ¿Qué crees que haría si entrará un asesino e intentara lastimarme?_

_-¡Ahh! No sé golpearlo seguramente. –Mirándolo con seriedad mientras trataba de dilucidar la incógnita._

_-Así es... y dime ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo diferenciarte tan fácilmente de un asesino? _

_-Bueno... por que seguramente soy mucho más bonita y además como dice Tenten dudo que tenga un cuerpazo como éste. –Echando nuevamente a reír._

_-¡Ahh! Pues ahora que lo dices... sin duda tienes razón. –Echándole otra rápida ojeada, lo que hizo que la muchacha se avergonzara un poco._

_-¿Qué haces? –Pregunto algo abochornada._

_-Te miro... ¿acaso es un pecado?_

_-No, pero si lo fuera ya te hubieses ido directo al infierno... –Volviendo a sonreír._

_-Es verdad... –Estrechándola nuevamente entre sus brazos mientras el agua caía casi rítmicamente sobre sus cuerpos. –Pero volviendo a lo anterior, siempre hazme saber que eres tú ¿Esta bien?_

_-Si... –Besándolo tras terminar la frase._

_-¿Estas segura Hinata? Es decir yo... te amo y entenderé si tu... bueno... quieres volver con él. –Dijo con tristeza._

_-Quiero estar contigo Sasuke, por que así lo deseo, no es que no quiera a Naruto, pero lo cierto es que lo nuestro es imposible._

_-Nada es imposible Hinata. –Soltándola de golpe. –Si lo amas debes luchar por lo que sientes, para que luego... no te... arrepientas. –Expresó con bastante dubitación._

_-Lo sé... y por eso estoy aquí..._

_-No comprendo ¿Acaso me vas a usar para darle celos a Naruto? –Profirió enfadado._

_-No tonto... –La respuesta dejo a Sasuke algo absorto. –Lucho por lo que siento por ti, por que así lo deseo y lo quiero._

_-Pero... –Sasuke no comprendía nada._

_-Quiero a Naruto... pero también es cierto que te quiero Sasuke, más de lo que imaginaba._

_-¿Entonces piensas jugar con ambos? –Dijo algo herido._

_-No... me arriesgo solo por ti, por lo que sientes y por lo que siento, para que descubramos que el amor no es sufrimiento, por eso estoy aquí, por que desde hace tiempo no había conocido a un hombre que realmente me amase con todo su corazón como tú lo haces Sasuke. Y si tengo que arriesgarme lo haré por un amor así, aun que otras cosas queden en el camino, lo hago por los dos._

Los dos se besaron apasionadamente, mientras sentían nuevamente un intenso calor apoderarse de sus almas, Hinata lo abrazó con fuerzas y Sasuke la aprisionó un poquito contra la pared de aquella ducha.

La muchacha al sentirse esclava nuevamente de sus brazos, sintió un recurrente éxtasis apoderarse de cada músculo de su cuerpo tensándolo de tal manera, que no podía evitar suspirar de placer.

_-Hinata... yo quiero... –Sasuke no pudo terminar su frase pues mantenerse alejado de aquellos dos labios por demasiado tiempo era una tortura infernal._

_-¿No tenías que descansar? –Dijo entre risas, la ojiperla._

_-Estoy bien... ¿crees que no podré hacerte feliz otra vez o que? –Volviéndola a besar._

_-No lo digo por eso... –Riendo nuevamente mientras lo miraba a los ojos._

_-¿Y entonces?_

_-Lo digo por tu misión._

_-Bueno... ni modo... dormiré mañana... –Apresándola nuevamente. -¿Qué le dijiste a Tenten para que no subiera? –Preguntó él al dejar de besarla y considerando el tiempo que habían estado juntos._

_-¡Ahh! No le dije nada... ¿Tu crees que?_

_-¿Y si le cuenta? –Dijo Sasuke algo agobiado._

_-Pues algún día lo tendrá que saber... –Algo cabizbaja._

_-Seguramente será antes de lo que piensas... ¡Te felicito le romperás el corazón a Naruto otra vez! –Exclamó una voz con cierta furia, inmersa entre la bruma y el vapor._

_-¡Yo quiero ser feliz y tengo ese derecho! –Grito algo enojada._

_-Hinata... ¿Con quien hablas? –Sasuke la miró algo confundido._

_-Tú le arrebataste todo lo que le quedaba... me arrebataste a mi hijo, me arrebataste la vida... y ahora le arrebataras su felicidad. –Dijo Minato con furia caminando de un lado a otro en aquel cuarto de baño, Hinata lo observó sorprendida, realmente lucía enfadado._

_-¿Hinata? –Sasuke notaba la mirada atenta de Hinata y se dio vuelta para tratar de visualizar la causa de su temor, pero no había nada allí._

_-¿Por qué? Es tu deber, me debes esto... por lo que me has hecho... –Minato derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas. -¿Cómo crees que él se sentirá y más sabiendo que te acuestas con su mejor amigo? ¡En que demonios estas pensando! -Grito_

Hinata se sobresalto un poco y cerró con rapidez la cortina de la ducha, evitando así el tener que observar aquella fantasmagórica presencia. Sasuke miró su accionar, y la abrazó con fuerza.

_-Hinata mírame... –Le dijo en voz alta._

_-Tenten lo sabe, Itachi lo sabe... ¿Crees que él no se enterará de esta traición? ¿Crees que no lo sabrá? -Mucho más furioso._

_-¡Ya déjeme en paz! Es hora de que dejé a Naruto vivir su propia vida, y le aseguró que él logrará ser feliz por su propia cuenta. _

_-¡Hinata que me mires! –Exclamó Sasuke zamarreándola un poco._

_-Esta aquí Sasuke... –Dijo con terror._

_-No hay nadie aquí. –Notando que la muchacha perdía la vista nuevamente._

_-Por que estoy aquí... por que estoy condenado a vivir en este lugar, por que no puedo ver a mí adorada Kushina, por que debo presenciar el sufrimiento de mi hijo ¡Por que sigo atado a esta mujer! – Gritó con ira._

Minato pareció enceguecerse y arremetió con fuerza contra la cortina de baño, la misma se desprendió completamente y salió impulsada volando unos metros hasta dar con la puerta del baño.

Hinata se acurruco en los brazos de Sasuke sumergiendo la cabeza en el pecho de este. El chico no entendía con exactitud lo que pasaba, pero indudablemente, Hinata no veía solo locas visiones ni mucho menos.

Tras algunos segundos, todo permaneció en el más absoluto silencio, Sasuke cerro la ducha como pudo, pues Hinata aun seguía aferrada a él, y luego se apodero de su toalla que colgaba en uno de los bárrales del baño.

_-Debemos salir Hinata, no podemos estar aquí._

_-No quiero Sasuke, por que no me deja en paz... _

_-¿Aun esta aquí? –Le pregunto el pelinegro, ante lo cual la chica miró el lugar pero con algo de pavor._

_-No... no lo veo..._

_-Entonces vamos... –Saliendo de la bañera y extendiéndole la mano para imitar su acción._

La chica lo siguió con lentitud, el chico la rodeo con la toalla que había traído, y luego tomo la sabana del piso y se envolvió él, caminaron hasta la puerta y salieron del cuarto de baño rumbo a la pieza de Sasuke.

Hinata entro con cautela, estaba algo pálida y le temblaba el cuerpo. Sasuke trato de secarla y tomó otra toalla del closet para secarse él. Acto seguido comenzó a cambiarse, y luego la ayudo a hacer lo mismo.

_-Cálmate Hinata... –Abrochando su blusa rosada, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico quien se hallaba sentado en la cama a su lado. -¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?_

_-Que destruiría a Naruto... que le rompería el corazón, que yo debía estar a su lado, que se lo debía por haberle arrebatado la vida. –Exclamó llorisqueando mientras lo abrazaba._

_-Eso es una tontería..._

_-¿Y en que rayos pensaba al acostarme contigo?_

_-¿Qué? –Preguntó confuso. _

_-Que Tenten he Itachi lo sabían y que Naruto se enteraría también destrozándole el corazón. –Hinata se aferró al muchacho quien la estrecho entre sus brazos mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. _

_-Tranquilízate Hinata... –Sasuke no sabía exactamente que decir, lidiaba con personas no con entes etéreos. –Miré Minato, si es que me oye. –Sasuke se sintió algo idiota. –Siempre lo quise como a un padre, es mas lo fue, mucho más que mi propio padre. Realmente me hizo mucha falta cuando... bueno... se marchó y quiero a Naruto como a un hermano, pero lo cierto es que amo a Hinata, desee con todo mi corazón no amarla, pero no lo pude evitar, y si realmente, percibe tantas cosas, entonces sabe que le digo la verdad._

_Le prometo que yo mismo hablare con Naruto, pero no culpe ni atormente mas a Hinata, ella también ha sufrido bastante, he incluso ha tenido que lidiar con su muerte y la de su madre. Solo fue un accidente, nada mas, ya déjela tranquila se lo pido por favor... por el cariño que aun le tengo como padre y que sé usted sentía igual._

Hinata lo abrazo y luego lo miró a los ojos, esté le limpió las lagrimas y le sonrió.

_-No te preocupes, conozco a Minato y el nunca fue un mal sujeto en verdad lo quiero como a un padre... ya no llores..._

_-¿Acaso crees que esta mujer te va a amar de verdad? –Dijo Hinata con otro tono de voz._

_-¿Hinata? –Dijo Sasuke levantándose de la cama mientras la muchacha lo observaba con malicia._

_-¿Acaso crees que llegará a amarte como ama a Naruto, Sasuke? No seas ingenuo... _

_-Ya basta Hinata..._

_-Si realmente quisieses a Naruto como tu hermano nunca hubieses osado acostarte con su mujer._

_-¿Minato? _

_-Piénsalo Sasuke... –Tras lo cual Hinata cayó extenuada en la cama. _

((Nota de la autora: No me maten pero se me ocurrió así jajaja))

Sasuke, estaba algo asustado no solía intimidarse por cosas paranormales, pero desde ese momento lo pensaría. Hinata volvió en sí y se froto un poco la cabeza, ya que le dolía y luego miro a Sasuke apostado cerca de la puerta de entrada.

_-¿Que pasó Sasuke? _

_-Nada Hinata... ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_-Si... me duele un poco la cabeza, ¿crees que tus palabras conformarán a Minato Uzumaki?_

_-Esperemos que sí Hinata... –Mordiéndose un poco los labios._

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

*hinata-sama198

* 00kronos

* natsumi hhr nh

* Shinobu-Hyuga

* NaruhinaXD

* Naatitha

* dannynamikaze

Muchas gracias chicos por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fan fic.

Se aceptan sus críticas y comentarios, eviten los tomatazos por que ensucian mi monitor jejej saluditos


	27. Juegos y estrategias Parte III

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto; pero esta historia es puramente obra de mi alocada imaginación, exceptuando algunos detalles que he decidido conservar en la obra para no diferenciar tanto a los personajes del Manga u el anime.

La obra esta completa y consta de 54 capítulos que iré publicando progresivamente a medida que la vayan leyendo.

Espero les agrade tanto como a mi escribirla y si bien hay muchas cosas por mejorar seguiré esforzándome en llevarles día a día mis historias optimizadas.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta obra y por sobre todo a los que me dejan su comentario pues es un gran aliciente para mí.

En cuanto a cual será la pareja que prevalezca, bueno nadie se desanime por que les puedo asegurar que valdrá la pena leer hasta el final independientemente de la pareja favorita.

Gracias Lady

_Capitulo XVII_

"Juegos y estrategia Parte III"

Tenten e Itachi conversaban en la sala, el té había dejado de humear hace mucho, y casi no había galletas en la pequeña bandeja.

Los dos jóvenes escucharon pasos provenientes desde la escalera y giraron la vista para observar a Hinata y Sasuke pararse junto a la puerta de la sala.

Los cabellos de ambos lucían mojados, y aun que Sasuke traía una camisa negra y pantalones del mismo color, Hinata traía puesta la misma ropa.

Itachi se giro un poco, coloco su mano izquierda en la mejilla del mismo lado y apoyo el codo en la mesa ratona, mientras una mueca un tanto irónica se dibujo en su rostro. Tenten en cambio los observaba asombrada. Hinata lucía diferente, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y a la vez la veía feliz.

La castaña pudo distinguir cierto brillo en sus ojos que no percibía desde que Naruto le había roto el corazón hacia unos días.

_-Buenas noches... –Dijo Itachi con naturalidad._

_-Buenas noches... –Respondió la ojiperla percatándose de las palabras proferidas por Minato en la planta alta ¿Cómo explicaba la presencia de Itachi en su morada? ¿Acaso él lo sabía? ¿Sabía que había estado con su hermano menor?_

_-La charla fue larga al parecer... –Dijo Tenten un tanto ofuscada._

_-Un poco... –Exclamó Sasuke con naturalidad._

_-Hasta que al fin llegas Sasuke, llevo esperándote cerca de una hora tuve que interrumpir mi cita con Lara, solo para que me hagas esperar... –Refunfuñando un poco._

_-Lo siento Itachi, puedes dejar de quejarte..._

_-¿Y bien que quieres? –Pregunto mientras su hermano y Hinata se sentaban a la mesa._

_-Quiero que te quedes con las muchachas, yo debo ir a una misión y no quiero que se queden solas._

_-¿Ayudaras a Kakashi? -Pregunto Itachi._

_-Yo no le dije nada... –Dijo Tenten elevando las manos al cielo._

_-¿Qué es lo que sabes Itachi? –Inquirió Sasuke._

_-Lo suficiente como para mantenerme alejado por ahora Sasuke..._

_-Sabes que nuestro clan esta envuelto en esto..._

_-Lo descubrí hace poco..._

_-¿Y que piensas hacer?_

_-Ya te dije... nada por ahora..._

_-Pero... piensas quedarte así sin mas... viendo como intentan destruir Konoha._

_-Entiende Sasuke... no podemos actuar aún, pero supongo que no podré disuadirte fácilmente a ti verdad..._

_-No... Ya tomé mi decisión atraparé a Madara a como de lugar._

_-Entonces yo me quedaré aquí hasta que regreses... –Mirando a su hermano con cierta mueca alegre en sus labios._

_-Gracias..._

_-Será mejor que prepare algo de cenar ¿o ya debes irte Sasuke? –Pregunto Hinata._

_-No en unas horas... -Mirando su reloj de pulsera._

_-Bueno iré a cocinar. –Dijo mas contenta._

_-Yo te ayudaré Hinata... –Expreso Tenten._

Ambas jóvenes salieron con rapidez de la sala dejando a los muchachos solos.

En la mansión Hyuga...

Neji y sus dos guardaespaldas, llegaron casi al atardecer a la casa Hyuga. Al entrar en la mansión los recibieron cuatro hombres de seguridad. Dos de ellos se hicieron cargo del coche de Neji y los otros dos guardaron silencio y se apostaron a las puertas de la casa.

La casa era de por sí enorme; una larga y espaciosa sala, recibía a los visitantes y a través de la cual se comunicaban todos los corredores y las escaleras del primer piso.

Neji y Lee se despidieron de Sai quien partió rumbo a uno de los corredores del fondo a su habitación, para prepararse para la misión. Ambos muchachos caminaron un largo trecho hasta llegar a la sala de estar.

La misma constaba de varias estanterías con libros de los más variados. Una ancha chimenea descansaba junto a un ventanal, cuyas rojas cortinas se enlazaban permitiendo observar el anaranjado atardecer. Varios sofás color bordó se ubicaban en el centro de la sala rodeando a una alfombra color crema. Las paredes estaban revestidas con cuadros de artes rusticas, intercalados con alguna que otra mascara nativa traída desde el extranjero Al entrar una voz reconocida los recibió con alegría.

_-¡Neji! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Te estuve buscando desde hace un buen rato? –Preguntó una muchacha de cabello negro y semí largo, sus ojos perlados brillaban con gran intensidad._

_-Tenía que salir... es todo..._

_-¿Acaso me ocultas algo Neji? –Pregunto con suspicacia._

_-Discúlpeme Neji-sama si no es mucha molestia me gustaría retirarme necesito tomar una ducha y descansar._

_-Si claro Lee ve._

_-Con permiso, Señorita Hanabi. –Lee hizo una respetuosa reverencia y salió de la sala con rapidez._

_-¿Y bien no vas a decirme? –Exclamó Hanabi tomándolo por el brazo y arrastrándolo hasta uno de los sofás._

_-¿Qué quieres que te diga Hanabi? –Dijo el chico algo ofuscado._

_-Donde estuviste que más..._

_-Bueno creo que soy ya mayorcito como para que me controles._

_-Lo sé pero eso no significa que no te cuide. –Inquirió sonriente. _

_-Pues... conocí a una chica... –Suspirando un poco._

_-¡Vaya te flecho por lo que veo! ¿Y es bonita?_

_-Es preciosa... –Sonriendo, mientras recordaba los hermosos ojos de Tenten._

_-¿Cómo se llama? –Pregunto Hanabi más curiosa._

_-Tenten..._

_-Es un bonito nombre... ¿Y como la conociste? –Tratando de sacarle bocado pues su primo no era tan abierto con ella como lo había sido con Hinata._

_-Por accidente..._

_-¿Cómo esta eso? _

_-Hanabi no tienes otra cosa que hacer como estudiar por ejemplo..._

_-¡Ahh! Ya estudie bastante por hoy y como estaba aburrida decidí armar el árbol de navidad aquí, ya que papá no quiere verlo en la casa. –Echándole una ojeada al inconcluso árbol a medio armar el cual parecía erguirse un tanto triste._

_-¿Quieres que te ayude? –Dijo Neji levantándose de su asiento y tomando un par de adornos entre sus manos dispuesto a cumplir con aquella tarea._

_-Gracias... Nunca imagine pasar una navidad sin mi familia... –Comentó algo triste mientras se apoderaba de unas pelotitas brillantes alojadas dentro de una caja._

_-Pero aun tienes a tu padre Hanabi y me tienes a mí. –Observándola llorisquear un poco, pero enseguida limpio aquellas cristalinas gotas con algo de rudeza._

_-Lo sé... pero extraño su risa, sus caricias y sus palabras de aliento. Extraño verla rondar alegremente por toda la casa... ¡Extraño a mi mama!_

_-Hanabi... –Neji la abrazo con fuerza._

_-Todos la extrañamos, pero yo estoy seguro que ella no querría verte llorar..._

_-Sí, lo sé..._

_-Terminemos de armar el árbol quieres. –Dijo Neji con más alegría intentando motivarla un poco. –Estamos bastante retrasados con las fechas._

_-Si... aun que ya lo había armado, pero no me gusto como quedaba y lo desarme otra vez..._

_-Hanabi, este árbol es bastante grande como para que lo estés armando y desarmando es una tarea un tanto fastidiosa... –Dijo un poco agobiado el muchacho._

_-Es que no me queda igual que a ella... –Profeso nuevamente con tristeza._

_-¿A ella?_

_-Hinata era la que se encargaba de estas cosas, siempre armábamos el árbol juntas, pero este año no será así._

_-¿La extrañas Hanabi? –Le pregunto Neji mirándola a los ojos._

_-Claro que sí... pero lo que hizo no tiene perdón Neji, ella nos traicionó... ella asesino a mamá... –Mordiéndose los labios._

_-Eso fue un accidente Hanabi... ¿Tu crees que Hinata queriendo como quería a tu madre sería capaz de una cosa así?_

_-Al principio no lo creí Neji... pero ahora no sé que pensar... intento razonarlo, comprenderlo pero no logro entenderlo... ¿por qué hizo lo que hizo? ¿Por que? -Sentándose en uno de los sofás._

–_Deberías hablar con ella Hanabi... darle la oportunidad de que se explique, de que te cuente como en verdad sucedieron las cosas._

_-¡No quiero! Ella... ella... ha lastimado a esta familia y ha herido mortalmente a papá. Casi no lo veo sonreír Neji, simplemente se encierra en su despacho y permanece allí horas y horas. Ni siquiera pasa tiempo conmigo, solo lo veo en la cena y con mucha suerte en el almuerzo... Me siento sola..._

_-Pero tu papá esta contigo Hanabi, y me tienes a mí, incluso tienes a Kiba, el te quiere mucho._

_-Si... y yo también lo amo con todo mi corazón, pero siento que en parte fui causante de este desastre. Si yo no hubiese seducido a Kiba, él y mi hermana estarían casados, mi madre estaría aquí y mi papá sería feliz. –Expreso con algo de rabia._

_-¿Y que hay de ti Hanabi? ¿Serías feliz viendo al hombre que amas con tu hermana?_

_-Ciertamente no lo sería, pero me sentiría menos culpable..._

_-Sabes las cosas suelen pasar por alguna razón, aun que al principio no las entendamos, todo pasa por algo y si eso debía suceder, pasaría aun que tu tuvieras toda la intención de evitarlo._

_-¿Tu crees? –Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Sí... Vamos ni tu ni Hinata tienen la culpa de nada... -Acariciándole el cabello._

_-¿Y como esta? –Inquirió la chica cabizbaja._

_-¿Quién? –Preguntó algo distraído._

_-Hinata quien más... fuiste a verla no es cierto..._

_-Por que crees que fui a verla... _

_-Pues nunca permaneces tanto tiempo fuera de la mansión..._

_-Eso no significa que la halla visto... como te dije conocí a una chica._

_-No lo dudo, pero también viste a mi hermana..._

_-Ya dije que no... –Comentó algo molesto._

_-Eres malo mintiendo Neji..._

_-Joven Neji, el señor Hiashi quiere verlo. –Exclamó una voz desde la puerta._

_-Sí... gracias Pain... –Mirando ahora aquel traidor asomado en la puerta de la sala._

En la mansión Uzumaki...

Un taxi, se estaciono a las puertas de una gran reja, en cuyo frente se hallaba enmarcado en bronce, la figura de un siniestro lobo, cuyos dientes podían llegar a causar pavor en más de un distraído; él mismo era parte del escudo que representaba al clan Uzumaki.

Una figura algo triste y sombría bajo de aquel coche, pago el viaje y observó unos instantes las luces del mismo perderse en la lejanía, luego percibió el portero y lo presiono con algo de vacilación.

_-¿Quién es? –Preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado de la transmisión._

_-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, necesito hablar con el joven Naruto ¿Se encontraría en casa por favor? –Dijo la muchacha con nerviosismo._

_-Si, aguarde un momento le anunciaré su visita. –Colgando la bocina._

¿Era correcto que estuviese ahí? Quizás lo mejor era irse, volver a la casa de Ino y llorar amargamente su desilusión amorosa. ¿Qué haría Naruto? ¿La consolaría acaso? ¿Qué buscaba allí? ¿Venganza? ¿O solo un hombro donde llorar?

_-Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya... –Dijo en voz baja y casi imperceptiblemente._

_-El Señor Uzumaki la recibirá, señorita Haruno, por favor pase. –Contesto la voz femenina nuevamente, deteniendo su huída._

Sakura pudo escuchar una estridente bocina y el crujir de las verjas abriéndose. Tres figuras enormes aparecieron para escoltarla hasta la casa.

_-Señorita Haruno, acompáñeme por favor... -Dijo uno de los guardaespaldas de la mansión._

_-Gracias. –Comento la pelirosa, siguiendo a sus tres acompañantes._

La chica camino un largo trecho hasta hallarse a las puertas de la casa, el guardia de seguridad abrió aquella puerta permitiéndole la entrada al recibidor. Hacía tanto que había estado ahí, que ya casi la desconocía completamente.

La muchacha recordó las veces que Naruto, Sasuke y ella correteaban de aquí para allá volviendo completamente locos a los empleados del lugar.

_-Aguarde un momento aquí enseguida la atenderán. –Exclamó el hombre sonriendo._

Después de que el guardia se hubo retirado, la muchacha permaneció sola durante algunos instantes. Decidió echar un vistazo al lugar; el recibidor constaba de un largo y ancho pasillo, muy iluminado. Varias estanterías adornadas con flores se apostaban a cada lado del pasillo en intervalos irregulares.

Hermosos cuadros de paisajes colgaban graciosamente de aquellas paredes, la mayoría eran recuerdos traídos por Minato de sus locas aventuras y viajes por el mundo en busca de clientela y negocios.

La pelirosa sonrió por unos momentos al notar, un cuadro en particular, en donde ella Naruto y Sasuke, posaban para el retrato, tomado hacía varios años en el jardín de la casa. La muchacha se acerco apenas y lo toco con cuidado, deseaba que sus recuerdos se inmortalizasen tan gratos, como los guardados en esa vieja pintura, recuerdos felices y más amenos.

_-Señorita Sakura, buenas noches, es un placer volver a verla. –Exclamo una mujer mayor a quien recordaba volverla completamente loca, con sus travesuras como futura doctora._

_-Buenas noches Matilde... –Haciendo una reverencia a aquella mujer extranjera, cuyo acento no se desbarataba con los años._

_-El joven Naruto la espera en la sala, acompáñeme. –Dijo la mujer._

_-Gracias..._

Sakura la siguió en silencio a través del corredor, pasaron por varias salas de la casa hasta llegar al ala oeste de la misma, allí la mujer llamó a la puerta con delicadeza.

_-Joven, la señorita Sakura esta aquí. –Pronuncio con ánimo._

_-Hazla pasar Matilde... –Exclamó la voz de Naruto desde el interior de la habitación._

_-Pase jovencita, y permítame decirle que se encuentra usted bellísima, como me gustaría que el joven y usted se casasen algún día, harían una hermosa pareja. –Dijo la anciana suspirando._

_-Ya veremos... gracias por el cumplido Matilde. –Adentrándose en la habitación._

Sakura ingreso ha aquel que era el despacho de Minato, y que actualmente ocupaba su único heredero. A diferencia del resto de la casa, el mismo no era demasiado grande pues Yondaime solía bromear con que le bastaba el resto de la casa para perderse, así que prefería que sus cosas y papeles fueran más fáciles de encontrar dentro de su oficina.

Aun así, el mismo, contaba con varías estanterías repleto, la mayoría con revistas y catálogos, de la empresa. Unos cuantos libros de ventas y estrategias comerciales, que tanto aturdían a Naruto, se encontraban ahora arrumbados en otra estantería más vieja cerca de un enorme ventanal, cuyas cortinas de seda verde, cubrían completamente el paisaje. Del techo colgaba una enorme lámpara con varios cristales que flotaban inmersos entre las luces, y finalmente otros caían con gracia hacía abajo casi en punta.

La oficina tenía dos sofás color verde agua, anchos y cómodos con dos o tres almohadones colocados graciosamente sobre el espaldar de los mismos.

En el centro de la sala una inmensa alfombra color verde oscura se desplegaba por gran parte de la habitación.

Al fondo de la oficina se hallaba un inmenso escritorio de varios siglos de antigüedad, comprado por Minato para Kushina, quien disfrutaba de las cosas antiguas, pero que finalmente acomodaba por todo su hogar.

Naruto se hallaba inmerso en algunos papeles, al verla llegar se puso de pie y fue a su encuentro, el rubio intuía que algo no iba bien, pues el semblante de Sakura era notoriamente apesadumbrado.

_-Hola Sakura... –Exclamó dándole un fuerte abrazo como siempre solía hacer al verla tan triste._

_-Hola... Naruto... –Dijo la chica rompiendo en lagrimas._

_-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras? –El chico la miró a los ojos y trato de secarle algunas lagrimas, mas la muchacha no cesaba de llorar._

_-Sasuke... él... la ama... –Sakura se echo en sus brazos mientras sollozaba amargamente._

_-Te lo dije Sakura... –Exclamó mordiéndose los labios. –Ven vamos a sentarnos... –Acompañándola al sofá más próximo._

_-Esto es mi culpa, yo no quise verlo... soy una tonta... _

_-No eres una tonta, ni nada que se le parezca, él no se merece que tú lo quieras Sakura._

_-Pero debí darme cuenta antes... debí reaccionar a tiempo en cambio solo hice la vista aun lado esperando y deseando con todo mi corazón que su accionar para con Hinata no fuera mas que cariño o atención, pero me equivoque... –Tratando de secarse las lagrimas._

_-Toma... –Entregándole un pañuelo que traía en su bolsillo. -¿Qué fue lo que paso?_

_-Mientras él... mientras me besaba... me dijo ¡Te amo Hinata! –Echando a llorar nuevamente._

_-Lo siento Sakura..._

_-Me fui de ahí les dije con odio que fueran felices, pero se que me dolerá en el alma si eso llegará a pasar._

_-¿Y Hinata que dijo? –Pregunto Naruto inquieto._

_-Hinata no estaba con nosotros en la sala, pero llego para ver la escena final y mi desprecio hacia ambos. Luego salí corriendo, sé que ella intento seguirme pero me escabullí con rapidez y tome un taxi... pensaba ir a lo de Ino pero... necesitaba hablar con alguien mas, necesitaba hablar contigo... –Naruto la abrazó con fuerza. –Se que tu la amas Naruto, pero ella... sucumbirá ante Sasuke, yo lo sé... él es demasiado encantador y es un buen chico... –Aun aferrada a su pecho._

_-Lo se Sakura... pero en todo caso será así sin importar lo que los dos sintamos ¿No crees? –Dijo Naruto abrazándola con fuerza, sabía que la chica tenía razón, pero le dolía en el alma que Hinata llegase a amar a otro, en especial a su hermano, a su amigo..._

_-¿Ya te diste por vencido Naruto? ¿No piensas hacer nada para recuperar a Hinata? –Mirándolo ahora a los ojos._

_-No..._

_-¿No la amas? –Pregunto la pelirosa._

_-Si, aun la amo pero..._

_-¿Pero que? _

_-No puedo perdonarle lo que hizo... quizás fue un accidente pero el echo de ser quien es, el echo de mentirme descaradamente como lo hizo no me deja hacerlo, no podría vivir así, con ese rencor el resto de mi vida._

_-¿Entonces estamos solos como al principio? –Exclamó Sakura con tristeza._

_-No estamos solos me tienes a mí y yo te tengo a ti Sakura._

_-Naruto... ¿Crees que fue un error haber terminado? _

_-Seguramente lo fue... Míranos ahora sufriendo por algo imposible y sin futuro..._

_-Quizás tengas razón. –Exclamó la muchacha_

_-Quizás... –Contesto él._

Naruto la miro a los ojos, aquel verde esmeralda resaltaba aun mas por tantas lagrimas. Recordó las veces que la había deseado en silencio, en su más tierna edad, y las veces que la había echo suspirar tras varias noches de frenesí y deseo.

El chico acaricio su rostro con dulzura y luego la besó apasionadamente. Sus labios aun conservaban la calidez y sensualidad que tantas veces lo obnubilaba.

Sakura se sintió extraña; pero a la vez la exquisita sensación de los besos propinados por el chico la ayudaba a olvidar y la extasiaban hasta tal punto que la hacían perder la cordura.

El beso se torno más intenso, más dulce, mas apasionado, tanto que un intenso calor los envolvía ahora completamente.

La chica se separó de él un momento y se acomodo con ligereza sobre sus piernas, Naruto solo la ayudo a acomodarse mientras la besaba con desenfreno.

_-Naruto... –Exclamó la muchacha en un grito casi ahogado al sentir las manos del joven sobre su pecho, mientras el rubio las escabullía con ligereza debajo de la blusa, la cual le quito con gran destreza._

Tras haber perdido su blusa, ambos volvieron a besarse con pasión. Sakura le ayudo a quitarse la camisa mientras apreciaba la urgencia del chico por hacerla suya; como no sentía desde hacía, ya casi, un año atrás.

Sakura se levanto un momento y se quito la ropa interior volviendo a acomodarse sobre el joven quien, le subió con rapidez la pollera y se acomodo dentro de ella.

La muchacha suspiraba con desenfreno y erotismo, mientras se movía rítmicamente sobre el chico quien se había recostado un poco sobre el sofá y ahora la acariciaba con deleite.

¿Realmente haría lo correcto? ¿Podría Sakura quitar a Hinata de su corazón? Estaba claro que si Sasuke estaba libre y sabiendo como era el chico la conquistaría sin remedio.

Quizás si tuviese el coraje de perdonar, quien estaría en ese momento suspirando de deseo, sería Hinata, aquella muchacha sencilla y de buen corazón que había llegado a conquistarlo. Pero el echo de ser una Hyuga, el echo de mentirle, lo enfurecía, le indignaba... Él siempre había intentado ser sincero con ella, incluso él y Sakura habían terminado por ella y sin embargo ella jamás pensó en el daño que una vil y cruel mentira le podría causar a su corazón.

No quería lastimar a Sakura, ella también había sufrido mucho, pero el echo de estar así con él, el echo de acariciarse y besarse con lujuria le ayudaba de alguna manera a aplacar el dolor y el vació impregnado en su alma y en su corazón.

En casa de Hinata...

_-Dime Sasuke ¿Qué tal te fue con Hinata? ¿Hablaron mucho? –Preguntó Itachi con picardía._

_-Si... –Guardando silencio._

_-¿Y se ducharon juntos? –Mirándolo con algo de soberbia._

_-¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-Por que va hacer Sasuke... ambos traían el cabello mojado y venían de arriba o me equivoco... Tenten me dijo que pelaste con Sakura y que Hinata subió a reconfortarte._

_-Hinata no fue a reconfortarme, fue a hablar conmigo... –Comento con severidad._

_-¿Y cuando decidieron acostarse antes o después de la charla?_

_-¿Qué sabes Itachi?-Refunfuño el muchacho._

_-Bueno como tardabas fui a buscarte y bueno debo decir que sonaba muy entretenida... la charla digo. –Sonriendo con cinismo._

_-Pues bien... si... estábamos juntos... mas contento... –Cruzándose de brazos._

_-No sé sí tanto como tú. –No aguantando la risa._

_-Búrlate lo que quieras... pero si tienes razón soy feliz..._

En la cocina...

_- Hinata ¿Acaso te volviste completamente loca? –Gruño un poco la castaña._

_-No entiendo ¿por qué lo dices Tenten? –Haciéndose la desentendida ¿Acaso Tenten lo sabía tal como sugirió Minato?_

_-Bueno es obvio, mírate el cabello, mírate la sonrisa de oreja a oreja... –Pronuncio aun más sorprendida._

_-Recuerdas lo que me dijiste Tenten... –Dejando las ollas de lado y mirando a la castaña a los ojos._

_-Pues... que seas feliz..._

_-¿Entonces? –Haciendo que Tenten la mirara aun más detenidamente._

_-Haber déjeme ver si entiendo... Hace una hora, suspirabas de amor por Naruto, y ahora me dices que estas profundamente enamorada de Sasuke... ¿O yo estoy mal y no comprendo nada del amor o tu Hinata estas sumamente confundida? –Caminando hasta la puerta de la cocina la cual atravesó. Hinata la observo y la siguió en silencio, sabía que hacerle entender a Tenten su decisión seria bastante complicado._

_-Siéntate un momento Tenten... –Le pidió a la muchacha que permanecía parada a su lado._

_-¿Y bien? –Expresó aun confusa tras sentarse en las pequeñas escalinatas que daban al jardín._

_-¿Lo sabes no es cierto? ¿Sabes que yo y Sasuke estuvimos juntos? –Entrecerrando los ojos y acomodándose a su lado._

_-Pues si... subimos con Itachi a buscarlos y nos encontramos con la sorpresita. -Pronuncio aun molesta._

_-Sé que todo esto es muy confuso incluso para mí también lo es, pero lo cierto es que cuando Sasuke me beso... nunca creí que él pudiese despertar esto en mí, comprendes... _

_-La verdad no..._

_-Amo a Naruto y siempre lo querré, pero hay dos grandes problemas, el primero es que soy una Hyuga y el un Uzumaki y por más que los dos sintamos cariño por el otro, es como querer juntar el agua y el aceite. _

_-Pero Hinata no debes darte por vencida... Naruto... él –Mirándola a los ojos._

_-Naruto... –Prosiguió la ojiperla. –Él no me perdonara por ser la causante de la muerte de su padre, sé cuanto ha sufrido su ausencia y entiendo perfectamente que el que me tenga que ver a los ojos cotidianamente, no le ayudará a aplacar ese dolor, ni mi culpa, por ocasionárselo. Siento una espina clavada en mi corazón, y por mas que yo lo quiera y él a mí, ninguno de los dos estaremos cómodos jamás. _

_Naruto es un buen chico y se merece ser feliz Tenten, yo a estas alturas no soy capaz de brindarle la felicidad que se merece, ni él a mí._

_-Le vas a romper el corazón Hinata y no es que lo defienda por que en este preciso instante quisiera estrangularlo, pero si algo lo conozco después de estos dos largos años, es que él te ama mas que a nada y eso no va a cambiar; pero cuando sepa esto... –Tenten calló súbitamente y se mordió los labios. Hinata solo suspiro y observo el cielo estrellado de Konoha._

_-Sé que le dolerá... pero le dolerá más el vivir con el rencor y la falta de perdón hacia mí. Además estoy segura de que será feliz lejos de mi lado, lo espero de corazón. –Hinata comenzó a derramar copiosas lagrimas Tenten la miraba bastante desconcertada._

_-¿Y que harás Hinata volverás a darle una oportunidad a Sasuke?_

_-Le daré más que eso Tenten... Le daré mi alma, mi corazón, mi vida, por que él ha sido el único hombre que me ha amado sin reservas, sin juzgar, y fue capaz de dejarme ir solo para que yo fuese feliz con Naruto, aun que se le desgarrara el corazón lo hizo por mí. ¿Y sabes una cosa Tenten?_

_-¿Qué cosa? –Mirándola a los ojos._

_-Me hace feliz... muy feliz... y no lo vi hasta que él me besó, hasta que me dijo que me amaba y me hizo suya... en ese preciso instante supe que lo amaría mas de lo que nunca me hubiese imaginado ¿Sabes otra cosa Tenten? _

_-¿Qué cosa? –Tenten se asombro de lo feliz que se veía ahora la muchacha, era como si una Hinata hubiese muerto hacía tan solo una hora, y en esos precisos momentos, se hallara frente a otra mujer distinta, jovial, radiante; por un instante creyó que no era su mejor amiga, aquella desvalida chica que en lo único que pensaba hacía tan solo unos días, era en morir._

_-¡Lo amo! –Hinata volvió a sonreír, y la castaña entendió que la joven había tomado una clara decisión, el problema sería cuando tuviera que afrontar esas decisiones._

_-Pues creo que tu decisión es un poco confusa, pero si es lo que realmente te hace feliz te apoyaré por que eres mi amiga y para eso estamos los amigos. ¿Pero dime una cosa Hinata?_

_-Sí... –Tras darle un tierno abrazo a la muchacha._

_-¿Qué tal es Sasuke en la cama? Debe ser genial por que para hacerte cambiar de opinión en un rato ¡Uhh! –Exclamó la chica en tono burlón. _

_-Bueno no tengo demasiada experiencia para hacer comparaciones Tenten, pero si puedo decirte que es ¡Fantástico!_

Ambas muchachas echaron a reír, con picardía y charlaron un poco mas acerca de la gratificante experiencia. Luego retomaron a sus deberes para intentar cocinar algo delicioso para los dos muchachos.

En la oficina de Kakashi...

El peliblanco preparaba unos papeles ansiosamente sobre su escritorio, había planeado esta emboscada desde hacía tiempo, cada minucioso detalle había sido observado y estaba completamente seguro de que nada, absolutamente nada, podría llegar a salir mal.

_-¡Capitán! Aquí esta la lista de oficiales que estarán de servicio esta noche. –Exclamó Kabuto acomodándose los anteojos._

_-Gracias Kabuto... ¿Has visto a Yamato? –Pregunto Kakashi acomodándose el cabello y revisando la planilla entregada por el muchacho._

_-Pues no lo he visto, pero seguramente estará en el baño, como yo vengo de la galería de armas no lo he visto aquí arriba._

_-Esta bien luego lo buscaré... –Sumergiéndose nuevamente en la planilla. _

_-Me retiro capitán con su permiso..._

_-Sí, sí adiós. –Dijo algo ensimismado en sus papeles. –A propósito Kabuto. –Volviendo a mirar al chico quien salía de la oficina. _

_-Sí señor..._

_-Son dos cosas... La primera es que quiero felicitarte por esté gran trabajo, si no fuese por tu olfato y astucia seguramente no podríamos llevar a cabo esta operación hoy._

_-Muchas gracias señor. –Contesto Kabuto bastante asombrado, Kakashi pocas veces solía felicitarlo._

_-Quiero que sepas que ya he hecho mi informe al Hokage con respecto a tu desenvolvimiento y pronto serás ascendido. Junto con ello, podrás disponer de algunos agentes a tu servicio y un excelente sueldo ¡Felicitaciones!_

_-Muchísimas gracias señor. –Kabuto creía que en cualquier momento le daría un sincope._

_-Bueno puedes retirarte, a se me olvidaba, en un rato vendrán dos muchachos, quiero que ni bien lleguen los lleves con los maquillistas, aquí tienes sus nombres. –Entregándole un papel con los mismos._

_-Si, no habrá problemas capitán... –Algo desconcertado pues no reconocía esos nombres._

_-Otra cosa más... –Guardando un breve silencio y observándolo de reojo. –Nadie debe saber de estas dos personas, ellos participaran en la operación._

_-¿Son agentes especiales? –Pregunto Kabuto._

_-Algo así... solo asegúrate de que cuando lleguen me avises personalmente que están aquí ¡Entendido!_

_-Claro... Con su permiso._

Kabuto se retiro algo inquieto, y a la vez asombradísimo, Kakashi pocas veces era tan amable ¿o se traía algo entre manos? ¿O la presencia constante de la señorita Shitzune le había cambiado el humor? ¿Por otro lado quienes serían esos sujetos a quienes debía disfrazar?

En la mansión Hyuga...

Neji camino un largo trecho cruzando la mayor parte de la casa, para llegar al despacho de su tío Hiashi Hyuga. El muchacho golpeo la puerta y espero para entrar, la figura de Pain se había desvanecido varios corredores atrás.

¿Qué debía hacer? Si Kakashi tenía razón lo mejor era esperar, pero que su tío no supiese un echo tan relevante, le daba escozor.

_-¿Quería verme tío Hiashi? –Pregunto tras entrar al despacho._

_-Si Neji, entra y siéntate por favor..._

_-Claro... –Dijo el muchacho cumpliendo de inmediato la orden._

_-He estado haciendo unos cálculos y a pesar de todo lo que esta sucediendo, necesitamos continuar con el negocio._

_-Comprendo..._

_-Bueno veraz... he decidido abrir otra fabrica en la aldea de la lluvia. El lugar si bien esta bastante urbanizado, no cuentan con tantas inversiones echas ahí y creo que sería una buena oportunidad para expandirnos. _

_-Si he oído acerca del lugar, al parecer es una preciosa ciudad con buenas posibilidades de prosperar._

_-Sabría que te gustaría... –Exclamó con cierta jovialidad lo que alegró el corazón de Neji, pues su tío hacía un año que casi no reía. -En fin he hecho un estudio de mercado y un calculo en cuanto al capital que necesito invertir. He puesto algunos operarios y agentes de bolsa para que se encarguen de iniciar la construcción de la nueva sucursal y quiero que tú te hagas cargo de ella. _

_-¿Qué? ¿Yo? –Neji no podía creerlo._

_-Por supuesto, se que eres joven, pero también muy capaz, lograras acompasarte enseguida eres un genio Neji de eso no hay duda, al igual que lo fue tu difunto padre._

_-Pero un puesto así le correspondería a Hanabi ella es quien debe hacerse cargo por ser familiar directo suyo, a pesar de pertenecer a las ramas secundarias de la familia._

_-No... Hanabi debe permanecer en Konoha, no solo por su seguridad, sino también por que ella se hará cargo de la herencia y del clan Hyuga._

_-¡Pero eso le corresponde a Hinata! Es la primogénita._

_-Mi hija murió en el accidente hace ya diez meses, como corresponde Hanabi ocupará su lugar a pesar de no haber sido la primogénita._

_-¿Pero Tío, Hinata está viva, acaso piensa desheredarla y desampararla? –Expresó con preocupación, al parecer su tío no estaba muy dispuesto a perdonar a Hinata._

_-¡Ya basta Neji! He dicho que mi hija esta muerta y punto final, ahora volvamos a la situación, te harás cargo de la empresa en la aldea de la lluvia. –Dijo Hiashi con severidad._

_-¿Y cuando debo partir? –Pregunto con resignación._

_-En unos seis meses mas o menos, te iré buscando un hogar allá para que te establezcas y mientras esperaremos a que la fabrica este acabada._

_-Entiendo... lo haré pero antes... Tío hay algo que debo decirle con respeto a Hinata._

_-¡Neji acaso no fui claro! -Grito Hiashi con tono más severo._

_-Si lo fue, y espero que antes de que termine de sepultar por completo a su hija me escuche..._

Neji comenzó a hablar con Hiashi necesitaba demostrarle, que de alguna manera, su hija mayor no era tan inútil como pensaba, y que a pesar de su desprecio, su falta de amor, cariño y perdón, la muchacha era tan fuerte como para seguir adelante.

Horas mas tarde en casa de Hinata...

Después de haber cenado y de una larga sobremesa, Hinata preparo un poco de té para los cuatro. Al ingresar a la sala noto que Sasuke no se hallaba ahí. Tenten e Itachi ahora conversaban sobre estrategias de combate y algunos trucos, que el joven se esmeraba por que la castaña lograra entenderlos.

_-¿Oigan chicos y Sasuke? –Pregunto la ojiperla dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa._

_-Unos minutos y ya lo extrañas Hinata... –Dijo Itachi con cierta picardía._

_-Bueno... no es que... yo... ¡Ahh! Solo preguntaba es todo._

_-Fue a buscar unas cosas a la habitación._

_-¿Y fue solo? –Pregunto la chica algo asustada al recordar el episodio con Minato en el cuarto de baño._

_-Si ¿Acaso crees que mi hermanito le teme a la oscuridad o cosas por el estilo? –Preguntó Itachi con soberbia._

_-No, no es eso... _

_-Mira ahí lo tienes... –Exclamó el muchacho al ver entrar a su hermano por la puerta._

Sasuke traía consigo un bolso de mano, un cinturón un poco raro y una extraña vara en su mano izquierda.

_-Veo que te alistaste... –Inquirió Itachi con simpatía. -¿Solo llevarás eso? _

_-¿Qué tiene de malo Itachi no soy un bebe sé elegir muy bien mis armas?_

_-Esta bien no te enfades._

Hinata lo observo sorprendida, nunca había visto a su valiente paladín así vestido y con cosas tan extrañas encima. Sasuke se dio cuenta de su mirar y le sonrió.

_-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Sasuke? –Pregunto la chica algo hipnotizada._

_-Sí, claro. -Acercándose a su lado._

_-¿Eres algo así como James Bond?_

_-¿James qué? –Dijo Sasuke molesto por las risotadas de Itachi quien nunca en su vida se había tentado tanto._

_-James Bond el agente 007, es un espía ultra famoso, que además vive completamente rodeado de hermosas mujeres locas por él. –Hinata lo miraba sería al hablar._

_-¿No me digas que eres fanática de esas películas Hinata? –Pregunto Tenten sonriendo._

_-Si me fascinan... –Dijo mientras sus ojos despedían brillos de colores._

_-¿Y como puede ser un espía si todos lo conocen? –Pregunto Sasuke._

_-Bueno, no lo sé, supongo que tiene encanto y siempre derrota a los malos... –Volviendo a sonreír. –Así que imagino que no deben quedar testigos de sus trabajos ¿Tu también haces eso o no?_

_-Digamos que sí... similar quizás..._

_-Sobre todo por estar rodeado de bellas mujeres... –Dijo Itachi con picardía nuevamente haciendo que Sasuke le echará una mirada fulminante._

_-Ya sabía que lo seguían las mujeres... cuando lo conocí y me acompaño a la sala de primeros auxilios las enfermeras lo seguían como locas, luego en la calle, el hospital, en el festival... –Hinata iba elevando sus dedos a medida que enumeraba las veces que las chicas perseguían a Sasuke. –Y eso que no saben que es como James Bond de lo contrarío ya lo hubiesen violado. –Dijo con gracia._

_-Es verdad. –Tenten también echo a reír a carcajadas._

_-Sería un trabajo que yo haría con gusto. –Sentencio Itachi sonriente._

_-Ya dejen de tomarme el pelo, depositando la vara que traía con él, que era nada mas ni nada menos que una larga Katana._

_-¡Ahh! -Tenten tragó saliva. –No nos harías daño verdad Sasuke además solo era una broma -Sonriendo con nerviosismo._

_-Pruébenme... –Esbozando la cínica sonrisa que cotidianamente se reflejaba en el rostro de Itachi._

_-Y yo que pensaba darte un tierno beso antes de irte, pero en vista de que moriré, me lo reservo. –Exclamó Hinata entre risas, ante lo cual Sasuke la observó algo sonriente._

_-Bueno me contendré... –mirándola a los ojos con intensidad, ante lo cual la chica no pudo resistirse y lo beso en los labios._

_-Vaya, volvemos con el canal de adultos. –Itachi sonreía mientras le hacia curiosos gestos con la mano a Tenten._

_-No seas envidioso Itachi. –Refunfuñó el pelinegro. –Bueno será mejor que me vaya o se me hará tarde. –Exclamó levantándose de la mesa._

_-¿Te llevarás el coche? –Preguntó Itachi._

_-Si que esperas que me vaya a pie._

_-No claro que no, pero creo que Madara reconocerá enseguida tu trasto._

_-¡Itachi! –Volvió a refunfuñar._

_-Toma, llévate mi motocicleta, esta estacionada afuera en el jardín, el casco esta en ella, cuídala bien. –Tirandole las llaves._

_-¿Hoy estas de buen Humor? Por que para que me prestes tu bici nueva... –Exclamó con descaro Sasuke._

_-Sí seguramente... –Sonriendo._

Sasuke levanto su Katana de la mesa y la ajusto a su espalda, luego camino rumbo a la puerta de calle. Hinata lo siguió de cerca y su hermano y Tenten un poco mas atrás.

El semblante de la ojiperla se veía claramente preocupado. Aun que Sasuke supiera cuidarse, a donde iba no irían a jugar.

_-Cuídate mucho Sasuke. –Exclamó mientras este la besaba._

_-Descuida estaré bien, Itachi se quedará con ustedes esta noche, nos veremos por la mañana deséame suerte._

_-¡Suerte y no lo olvides regresa junto a mí! –Dijo aferrándose a su cuello y besándolo por última vez._

_-Es lo que más deseo... Hinata. –Contesto éste._

En la Mansión Uzumaki horas mas tarde...

Naruto acaricio con suavidad el rostro de la pelirosa quien dormía en el sofá, en donde hacía tan solo unas horas, ambos se amaron sin reservas.

El muchacho recogió su camisa del suelo y se la puso; se acerco a una de las estanterías de la sala y saco de dentro de la misma una pequeña cobija, con la cual cubrió a la muchacha; quien solo suspiro al sentir aquella calidez, pero no reacciono de su profundo sueño.

Naruto sonrió un poco, fue hasta su escritorio, he intento seguir con su tarea, necesitaba confirmar de alguna manera todo lo que su padre había descubierto luego de la desaparición de su madre Kushina.

Al parecer no eran demasiado los datos conseguidos. Azuma había logrado seguir su pista en Sunakagure, incluso tenía fechas y direcciones de distintos lugares en donde la habían visto, pero aún así todo se desvanecía entre tinieblas ¿Habría muerto en realidad? ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que su madre estuviese viva?

Tenía que tener esperanzas, si su padre continuo durante tantos años buscando el paradero de su mujer, era por que guardaba esperanzas fehacientes de que ella estuviese con vida.

El chico centro su pensamiento en Anko. Si la operación iniciada por Kakashi salía bien, como todos esperaban, conseguiría tener varias respuestas las cuales, su padre, no había logrado alcanzar en largo tiempo. Si ese tipo Orochimaru era el responsable de aquel secuestro y desaparición entonces Anko debía saber algo.

Sentía ahora el deseo de increpar a esa mujer y sacarle la información por su propia cuenta, aun que tuviese que recurrir a métodos poco éticos no lo pensaría ni un momento.

Naruto suspiro recostándose un poco en su sillón. Era necesario que guardase la calma que controlase su ira y esperara hasta el amanecer.

El chico tornó su mirada hacía Sakura que dormía en el sofá, se veía tan frágil, tan indefensa. Volvió a pararse, se acerco a la muchacha y se sentó a su lado.

Sakura no había cambiado era la misma de siempre, la misma niña de quien se había enamorado. Aun que ciertamente ahora era toda una mujer, la muchacha seguía siendo tierna dulce, jovial, simpática, carismática, sensual; Poseía todos los dones y maravillas que un hombre reclamaría.

Naruto se aproximo a ella, entrecerrando los ojos, y la beso en la mejilla. Luego se separó un poco de ella y la volvió a mirar.

El chico se paralizó consternado, no podía creer lo que le insinuaban sus ojos. No era Sakura quien yacía dormida profundamente en aquel sofá, aquel largo cabello negro, aquella tersa y pálida piel, aquel perfume dulce y placentero; ¡No! No era Sakura, era Hinata quien suspiraba con lentitud.

La chica abrió los ojos, aquellos dos luceros perlados y fulgorosos lo miraban con tristeza y melancolía. Algunas cristalinas gotas comenzaron a empañar esas dos preciosas perlas con impunidad.

_-¿Hinata? –Profirió casi imperceptiblemente mientras vislumbraba a su dulce princesa sollozar mirándolo fijamente._

_-Lo siento Naruto... –Decía la muchacha sin quitarle la vista de encima._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Dónde esta Sakura? –Pero la chica parecía ensimismada, pues no prestó ni la más mínima atención a su largo cuestionario._

_-Prometo cumplir mi palabra y permitirte ser feliz con la mujer que más encandile tu corazón, prometo no volver a molestarte, prometo dejarte ir... –Expreso con cierta agonía._

_-Tú no puedes estar aquí... –Exclamó con vacilación pegando un salto del sofá y dándole la espalda ¿acaso se había vuelto demente?_

_-Descuida... solo vine a decirte adiós... _

La voz de la muchacha se extinguió súbitamente dejando que el pesado e incomodo silencio reinase otra vez en la habitación.

Naruto volvió a darse vuelta al percibir las últimas palabras de la muchacha. Una electricidad le había recorrido todo el cuerpo de punta a punta, anudando su garganta y apretando la boca de su estomago. Miró hacia el sofá, pero la única que aun seguía allí era Sakura, quien dormía apaciblemente.

El chico se frotó la cabeza ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Por qué sufría este trastorno ahora? ¿Qué significaba? ¿Estaría Hinata en problemas? ¿Intentaría otra vez aquella estupidez que casi termina con su vida?

Naruto fue hacia su escritorio, tomó su celular que estaba sumergido debajo de algunos papeles, y encaro rumbo a la puerta. Miró a Sakura, quien seguía dormida y salió de la habitación.

Las manos le temblaban ¿Qué era lo que pretendía hacer? ¿Llamarla acaso? ¿Qué podría decirle a Hinata? ¿Qué quería saber como estaba y nada mas? ¿Qué tuvo una rara fantasía con ella y que estaba preocupado por su bienestar? ¿Y que pasaría si Hinata lo detestase ahora mismo? ¿La muchacha aun lo extrañaría?

El chico camino inquietó por el largo corredor, aún con el teléfono en la mano. Titubeaba entre cometer o no aquella insana acción, mientras se balanceaba inquieto por todo el pasillo. Finalmente decidió llamar a Tenten, intentaría buscar algún tonto pretexto y así saber de Hinata, si algo malo estuviese pasando con ella la castaña se lo diría, pues jamás lograba guardar un secreto.

_-Hola... –Exclamó Tenten del otro lado de la bocina._

_-Hola Tenten... No digas que soy yo... –Dijo con rapidez._

_-¿Ocurre algo Tenten? –Pregunto una voz reconocida cerca del alta voz._

_-Nada... nada cosas personales. –Exclamó la castaña colocando la mano en el auricular._

_-¿Era Itachi? ¿Esta ahí? –Pregunto el rubio._

_-Sí... ¿por qué llamas? ¿Aconteció algo? –Pregunto un tanto preocupada._

_-No es que... quería saber... –El chico guardo silencio al escuchar voces desde el teléfono de Tenten._

-_Cuídate mucho Sasuke. –Dijo Hinata._

_-Descuida estaré bien, Itachi se quedará con ustedes esta noche, nos veremos por la mañana deséame suerte. –Ese sin duda era Sasuke, pensó._

_-¡Suerte y no lo olvides regresa junto a mí! _

_-Es lo que más deseo... Hinata. –Contesto éste._

La castaña se percató de la conversación y se dirigió rumbo al living. Deseaba que Naruto no hubiese escuchado todo aquello pero al parecer su reacción no fue tan hábil ni a tiempo.

_-Hola... ¡Naruto! –Expresó con preocupación al notar el largo silencio._

_-Tenten... –Contesto con algo de congoja._

_-No es lo que parece. –Exclamó algo nerviosa._

_-¿Hinata esta bien? _

_-Sí ¿Por qué?_

_-Nada es solo que... creí verla... y me preocupe... es todo olvídalo quieres._

_-¿Creíste verla? –La muchacha sonaba confusa._

_-Nada, olvídalo, has de cuenta que no llamé... –Expresó con algo de dolor e indignación, tras lo cual colgó abruptamente la llamada._

¿En que rayos había estado pensando? Al parecer Sakura tenía toda la razón y Hinata y Sasuke eran algo mas y por como sonaba la charla quizás lo fuesen desde hace tiempo.

_-¡Soy un IDIOTA! –Naruto cerró el celular y lo guardo con furia en el bolsillo de su pantalón._

_-Parece que te hubiesen dado plantón o algo por el estilo. –Expresó con cierta burla una figura que se aproximó a sus espaldas._

_-No es nada... –Dijo aun enojado._

_-Te conozco como la palma de mi mano Naruto... y al igual que tu padre ninguno de los dos consiguen disimular su mal humor. _

_-Supongo que tienes razón Jiraya..._

_-¿Es por esa chica verdad? La sobrina de Kurenai, la que resulto ser una Hyuga. –Dijo mientras se apoyaba en la pared de aquel pasillo frente al algo compungido y colérico muchacho._

_-Si... –Respondió mordiéndose los labios._

_-Al parecer logro atraparte mas de lo que imaginaba es una muchacha con recursos, esas son las peores, por que uno jamás sabe con que artimañas pueden salir... –Entrecerrando los ojos._

_-Al parecer me engaño desde un principio, fui un ¡INVECIL! ¿Cómo pude dejar que me utilizara de esa manera? ¿Cómo le creí? Solo un estúpido podría creerse toda esa sarta de mentiras. –Naruto golpeo con su puño la pared haciendo que uno de los cuadros continuos se tambaleara._

_-Cálmate Naruto... no ganaras nada poniéndote así debes dar gracias por que pudiste descubrirla a tiempo._

_-No fue a tiempo Jiraya... –Caminando rumbo a su oficina._

_-¿A que te refieres Naruto? –Preguntó aun desde su lugar._

_-Por que... la amo... _

_-¡Espera un momento! –Sujetándolo del brazo. – ¿No habrás llegado demasiado lejos verdad?_

_-¿A que te refieres Jiraya? –Esquivando la mirada de su mentor._

_-Sabes a lo que me refiero..._

_-Fuimos novios, solo un mes, pero fui muy feliz, aun que viviese engañado, aun que ella me mintiese, y aun que jugase con mis sentimientos, fueron los treinta días más felices de mi vida... _

_-Naruto..._

_-Aun que no me quede nada y aun que lo pierda todo ahora mismo, no olvidaré jamás nuestro tiempo juntos. Aun que me pese, aun que me odie y auto reproche la situación... no puedo evitarlo... y no logro contenerme al saber que alguien mas la pretende o la ama, me fastidia, me revuelve el estomago, me eriza la piel, me pone los nervios de punta, me saca de quicio completamente..._

_-Naruto... veo que ya no eres un chiquillo... pero la olvidarás ya veraz, date el tiempo necesario para vivir sin ella y aprenderás a olvidarla..._

_-Lo intentaré... -Contesto no muy convencido y con cierta resignación._

_-Bien así me gusta, ve a descansar y mañana te sentirás mejor... –Dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro._

_-Sí, gracias..._

_-Buenas noches... –Dijo Jiraya retirándose del lugar._

_-Buenas noches... –Guardando silencio mientras perdía su mirada en una de las ventanas del pasillo. –Que duermas bien Hinata... _

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

*hinata-sama198

* 00kronos

* natsumi hhr nh

* Shinobu-Hyuga

* NaruhinaXD: Gracias por postear un reviews pues hay muchas personas que ni siquiera se toman la molestia de dejarte un breve comentario y que lo hayas hecho me da felicidad gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia.

* Naatitha: Hola gracias por leer mi fic. Yo la verdad no me cabrearía con lo bueno que esta Sasuke jajajajajaja no ni hablar, la entiendo pobre Hinata. De todas formas recuerden que aquí son mis personajes jajaja por ende el maestro Kishi no ha tramado sus rebuscadas vidas.

* dannynamikaze: Muchas gracias por sumarte a esta lectura aquí tienen otros dos capítulos. ¡Saludos!

* Kyoko Nakamura: Hola bienvenida a este fic. Los capis son muchos por excederme con la imaginación jajaja esta novela me llevo dos años terminarla. Me alegra que no hayas dejado de leer por que la mayoría de mis historias son así, pueden parecer simplonas pero no lo son jejeje. =) ya me agrande. Seguirán apareciendo muchos personajes más, algunos tendrán más relevancia que otros, pero sin duda la mayoría estará.

En cuanto a Minato hay una particularidad por la cual este pero eso lo sabrán más adelante, es por ello que si prestan atención desde el principio quizás puedan ir hilando el desenlace.

Por ultimo no se desalienten los NaruHinos, ni los SasuHinos, tengo lectores en otras webs que se desalentaron por que su pareja favorita parece no encajar. Sepan que no les haré las cosas fáciles a estas parejitas jajajajaja.

¡Lean!

"Gracias por dejarme tan extenso review"

Cutie Sora: Bienvenida a mi fic y gracias por dejar tu comentario ^^. Me alegra que te haya gustado el giro que dio la novela y prepárate por que no será el único jajajaj

En cuanto a Naruto, la verdad se porto pésimo jajajaja además lo escribí después de haber leído la declaración espantosa de Sakura para con Naruto y esa cara de chico invalido que le pone, me dio furia, así que en parte el vuelco de la historia se debe a una venganza de mi parte hacia el rubio tontuelo ese que se la pasa todo el día ¡Sakura-chan esto, Sakura–chan lo otro! ¡Ahhh! En fin me molesto mucho que a Hinata no le haya dicho ni un "gracias" al menos, por haber tenido la modestia de suicidarte por mí. Digo la chica casi hace que Pain la mate solo para salvarle y Kishi no fue capaz de ponerlos juntos como para que él se lo agradeciese, en vez de eso termino en los brazos de Sakura ¡POR DIOS!

En fin ya más serena después de haber contado hasta veinte les dejo otros dos capítulos que los disfruten y gracias por leer mi historia.

"Muchas gracias chicos por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fanfic"

¡Es ahora cuando recibo los tomatazossssssssss!


	28. Emboscada

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto; pero esta historia es puramente obra de mi alocada imaginación, exceptuando algunos detalles que he decidido conservar en la obra para no diferenciar tanto a los personajes del Manga u el anime.

La obra esta completa y consta de 54 capítulos que iré publicando progresivamente a medida que la vayan leyendo.

Espero les agrade tanto como a mi escribirla y si bien hay muchas cosas por mejorar seguiré esforzándome en llevarles día a día mis historias optimizadas.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta obra y por sobre todo a los que me dejan su comentario pues es un gran aliciente para mí.

En cuanto a cual será la pareja que prevalezca, bueno nadie se desanime por que les puedo asegurar que valdrá la pena leer hasta el final independientemente de la pareja favorita.

Gracias Lady

Capitulo XVIII

"Emboscada"

Tenten dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa de la sala. Luego se sentó pesadamente en uno de los almohadones, sabía que la situación entre Naruto y Hinata se complicaría y quizás mas de lo que la castaña pensaba.

-_Espero que este bien... –Dijo Hinata en la puerta de la sala mientras exhalaba un largo suspiro._

_-¿A que te refieres Hinata? –Tenten la miraba anonadada ¿Acaso sabría del llamado?_

_-A Sasuke a quien más Tenten... –Hinata se acerco a su lado y se sentó._

_-¿Y que quería Naruto llamando a esta hora a tu celular? –Preguntó Itachi con suspicacia._

_-¿Naruto? –Inquirió la ojiperla mirando a su amiga._

_-No era Naruto... ¿Por qué crees eso Itachi?_

_-Por la manera que te escabullías del pasillo me lo imagine._

_-Pues estas equivocado era... Shikamaru... y quería hablar un poco conmigo nada más._

_-¿En verdad era shikamaru Tenten? –Pregunto Hinata._

_-Sí, por supuesto... Creo que mejor me voy a dormir estoy algo cansada. –Expresó la castaña con un falso bostezo._

_-Yo también iré a descansar, si sabes algo de Sasuke, Itachi me avisaras ¿Verdad? _

_-Claro... que descansen..._

Las dos muchachas salieron con rapidez de la sala dejando a Itachi algo pensativo. Era evidente que la reacción de la castaña denotaba que estaba mintiendo y esas actitudes él las había aprendido a leer desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. ¿Qué quería Naruto ahora? ¿Por que insistía en aparecerse en la vida de Hinata? ¿Por qué no dejaba de interferir con la felicidad de su hermano? Itachi tomó el celular de su bolsillo y se dispuso a escribir algunos mensajes en él, con gran rapidez y precisión.

Las muchachas al salir de la sala se dirigían cada una a sus aposentos. Tenten encaró hacía la planta alta y Hinata hacía su cuarto, pero el recordar que estaría sola en su habitación tras lo ocurrido con Minato la aterrorizó, y además la puerta de su cuarto había sido completamente destrozada en la tarde.

_-Espera Tenten..._

_-¿Qué ocurre Hinata? –Dijo la muchacha deteniendo su marcha y mirándola algo paralizada frente a las escaleras._

_-¿Podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche? No quiero dormir sola._

_¿Y eso por que Hinata? –Tenten se aproximo a su lado._

_-Minato... él estaba muy enojado... hace unas horas cuando estábamos con Sasuke en la planta alta se enfureció, tiró la cortina de baño al suelo, y lo noté muy dolido..._

_-Hinata, Minato esta muerto dudo que pueda sentir algo..._

_-No lo sé Tenten pero tengo miedo, te pido que te quedes. Mi cama es de dos plazas y no dormirás incomoda por favor... –Le suplico la ojiperla._

_-Bueno si es así... dormiré aquí, lo que menos deseo es encontrarme con un fantasma furioso en la planta alta. –Dijo la castaña tragando saliva._

_-Gracias..._

Tenten fue por su pijama y luego regreso a la habitación de la chica, en donde Hinata había encendido todas las luces. La muchacha se hallaba tratando de colocar la puerta en su lugar pero le causaba un gran esfuerzo.

_-Es inútil que intentes arreglarla Hinata, mejor la acomodaremos sobre el marco y mañana veremos que le hacemos ¿Qué te parece? –Objeto la castaña, al ver los inútiles resultados por acomodar la maltrecha puerta._

_-Tienes razón Tenten. –Exclamó Hinata acomodando la puerta según las indicaciones de la chica. –Dime ¿tuviste algún problema arriba? _

_-Ninguno... quizás Minato se haya ido... –Dijo Tenten frotándose ambos brazos pues esta situación fantasmagórica le causaba pánico._

_-Eso espero... –Acomodándose en la cama. -¿Crees que Sasuke estará bien?_

_-Nunca te había visto tan preocupada por él Hinata..._

_-Es que en realidad nunca me puse a pensar en el peligro en el cual se hallaba, sabía que era una especie de agente secreto, pero la verdad las palabras de Kakashi me dejaron bastante inquieta._

_-Descuida ese chico sabe perfectamente como cuidarse..._

_-¿Y que te dijo Shikamaru? –Recordando la llamada que la castaña había recibido._

_-Nada... –Tenten debía escoger con cuidado sus palabras, no sabría que efecto tendría en Hinata la llamada de Naruto. -¡Ahh! Solo quería saber como estaba._

_-Ya veo... entonces que le digo a Neji. –Pregunto Hinata mirándola a los ojos mientras se acostaba a su lado._

_-¡Hay Hinata dudo mucho que le interese a Neji! –Desplomando su cabeza sobre la almohada._

_-Pero en verdad le interesas... ¿a ti no te gusta ni un poquito? –Inquirió sonriendo._

_-Bueno... es agradable..._

_-¿Agradable? –Hinata la observaba con gracia mientras Tenten fijaba la vista en el techo._

_-Además es muy atento..._

_-¡Atento!_

_-Y es muy guapo... –Exclamó suspirando._

_-Sabía que te gustaría. –Hinata echo a reír tras estas palabras._

_-Bueno pero recién nos conocemos además dudo que lo pueda ver muy seguido._

_-Por eso no te preocupes, lo tendrás por aquí mas veces de lo que te imaginas. –Sonriendo._

_-¿Y él tiene novia? Por que si es así olvídalo para muestra basta un botón._

_-Tranquila, Neji no tiene novia, creo que nunca ha llegado a tener algo realmente serio._

_-¿Y eso por que Hinata? –Girándose de costado para observar mejor a la muchacha a su lado._

_-Por que Neji siempre ha sido un chico responsable, con una vida laboral ocupada, digamos que se convirtió en la mano derecha de mi padre, ya que éste me consideraba una inútil y por otro lado yo no tenía demasiado interés, Neji ocupo mi lugar. _

_El estar en tantas actividades y demás creo que le han quitado el tiempo para conocer muchachas, y además es especial, yo creo que prefiere no apresurarse y hallar a la chica correcta._

_-¿De verdad? ¿No me mientes Hinata? –Exclamó Tenten un poco exaltada jamás creyó que se cruzaría con un chico así._

_-Si de verdad... –Sonriéndole y acostándose de costado mientras miraba sonreír a la castaña._

_-¿Y crees que él y yo... no sé... tengamos esperanzas? Es decir yo soy humilde y además estoy sola, por otro lado él es un Hyuga, un chico rico, guapo, de buenas posibilidades, tendrá mejores candidatas me imagino._

_-No que va Tenten, en ese sentido se parece un poco a Naruto, no es de fijarse en cosas materiales o en mujeres importantes, solo se deja llevar por el corazón y nada mas... –Hinata se mordió un poco los labios._

_-Si piensas olvidar a Naruto, Hinata, te sugiero que empieces por dejar de pensar en él. –Exclamó Tenten con melancolía._

_-Si... lo sé... me costara al principio, pero lo lograré, y el no vernos mas me ayudará mucho... _

_-Eso espero... –Objeto la castaña._

_-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana será un largo día... –Dijo Hinata tratando de evadir el tema._

_-Buenas noches Hinata..._

_-Buenas noches Tenten..._

Las muchachas apagaron las lámparas de mesa y se dispusieron a cumplir con la tarea de sumergirse en el maravilloso mundo de los sueños, en donde las penas y las alegrías se disfuman y dan paso aun reconfortante y mágico universo.

Hinata dio vuelta sobre si misma, Tenten tenía mucha razón si quería dejar de pensar en Naruto, necesitaba poner más esfuerzo y tesón.

_-Buenas noches Naruto... y adiós... –Pensó mientras se sumergía en un profundo sueño._

En algún lugar de Konoha...

La policía de Konoha ya había iniciado su movida, Kakashi había apostado a varios de sus mejores oficiales en puntos estratégicos de la ciudad, donde solo él sabía con exactitud su paradero.

Sai y Shino habían llegado hacia más de dos horas a la seccional, para cambiarse y disfrazarse. Tras aquella acción, y la cara sorprendida de Kabuto, todos partieron a sus respectivos puntos de vigilancia.

Los dos muchachos se dividieron del grupo de oficiales yendo directamente hacía "Los ojos de la serpiente" en un vehículo viejo y algo destartalado, la idea era que llegarán completamente solos sin levantar ningún tipo de sospecha.

Era la primera vez en años que ambos clanes trabajaban en conjunto, y esto se notaba pues los dos muchachos viajaban algo incómodos, pero ninguno de ellos tenía facilidad para expresar, en sus semblantes, lo que acontecía en su interior.

Sus rostros habían sido completamente deformados, Sai se veía casi como un anciano, con varias arrugas en su frente y comisuras, y el cabello lo traía blanco como la nieve. Shino en cambio llevaba una peluca semí larga color castaña atada en una cola; unas enormes gafas similar a un lente de aumento, enmascaraba parte de su rostro y facciones.

Las ropas de los chicos eran algo viejas, ajadas y desalineadas, tal como su vehículo. Parecían hombres de bajos y limitados recursos que solo irían a disfrutar de una cerveza bien fría o tal vez a hacer algún que otro negocio turbio o simplemente deleitarse con alguna de las mujerzuelas que trabajaban en el bar; tal y como lo hacían diariamente la mayoría de los malandrines que frecuentaban aquel antro de perdición.

Shino estaciono el coche cerca de la puerta principal y ambos bajaron con cautela, se apostaron en la entrada e ingresaron al lugar.

El salón se mostraba bullicioso, varios ebrios se tambaleaban de aquí para allá tratando de levantar las cortas faldas de las camareras.

La mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas, y por otro lado las miradas atentas y las caras de pocos amigos, los disuadieron de sentarse en alguna de ellas; así que prefirieron acercarse a la barra.

Se sentaron en dos butacas y pidieron unas bebidas, el barman los observó de arriba a bajo, se notaba que eran nuevos clientes, pero no había mucha diferencia con los borrachos que asiduamente lo atosigaban.

_-¿Qué es lo que quieren servirse señores? –Les preguntó con desgano._

_-Dos cervezas bien frías... –Dijo Shino con calma y naturalidad._

_-Muy bien... marchen dos cervezas... –Llenando dos enormes jarras con aquel amarillento líquido, el cual le entregó a cada uno._

_-Gracias... –Comentaron al unísono._

_-No los había visto antes por aquí... –Expreso el hombre alto, fornido y con bigotes, quien ahora limpiaba con esmero la madera de aquella barra._

_-Solíamos frecuentar otros bares... pero últimamente la policía a cerrado varios o los merodea constantemente, eso lo pone a uno inquieto joven. –Exclamó Sai tratando de imitar la voz de un anciano._

_-Comprendo... aquí han venido un par de veces, pero han encontrado los papeles en orden, y además no hay nada que un buen soborno no pueda pagar. –Riendo con fuerzas._

_-La verdad es un fastidio no tener un lugar tranquilo en donde embriagarse. –Shino tomó un buen sorbo de su jarra, la cual exudaba frías gotas de agua traslúcidas a los lados del cristal._

_-Es cierto, la verdad ya se pasan... podrían dejar trabajar a uno tranquilo, pero al parecer nunca se conforman._

_-Buenas noches Fray... –Exclamó una voz masculina ingresando a la barra._

_-Hola Kabuto... llegas tarde... –Refunfuño el hombre._

_-Si... peleas con mi chica... ya sabes como son las mujeres cuando no las atienden. –Kabuto sonrió y se acomodo los anteojos._

_-Tiene razón. –Echando a reír a carcajadas. – ¿Pero quedó satisfecha verdad?_

_-Siempre lo esta... –Dijo nuevamente mientras se colgaba un delantal._

_-¡Eso es lo que él cree! –Sentencio una pelirroja._

_-¿Acaso no te satisface Karin? –Preguntó el barman._

_-No como yo quisiera... –Sonriendo con picardía mientras se apoyaba en la barra. _

_-Pues deberías buscarte otro. –haciéndole curiosos gestos con sus cejas._

_-Lo pensaré Fray... como dice el dicho más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer. -Riendo otra vez. -¿Están las llaves de mi camerino por ahí?_

_-Si aquí están preciosa. –Entregándole las mismas a la chica. –Espero poderte oír cantar algo hoy._

_-Si claro, eso si tu mujer no te reclama. –Sonriéndole con cinismo mientras se perdía en uno de los corredores del bar._

_-¿Sabes algo Kabuto? Tienes suerte esa muchachita esta tan buena que la partiría como un queso. –Dijo lamiéndose los labios._

_-Lo bueno es que solo yo lo hago... –Contesto el muchacho con seriedad._

_-Claro, claro bueno será mejor que me cambie. –Despidiéndose con un gesto de mano con Kabuto. –Espero que regresen caballeros, no encontraran mejor lugar que éste en toda Konoha. –Mirando a los dos muchachos que aún seguían con sus bebidas a medio acabar._

_-Gracias... –Volvieron a contestar en sincronía._

El barman se retiró y Kabuto tomó su lugar, el muchacho sirvió otras cervezas y continúo atendiendo la barra, mientras vigilaba la posible entrada y salida de personas con gran discreción y sigilo.

Kakashi se encontraba algo impaciente en una cafetería a unas cuantas cuadras del lugar, Yamato había desaparecido en el momento que más lo necesitaba, lo había mandado por unas órdenes de cateo firmadas por el Hokage y desde hacía varias horas no regresaba.

_-¡Rayos Yamato donde te has metido no tenemos toda la maldita noche! –Dijo en voz muy baja, mientras bebía un sorbo de café._

_-Buenas noches… –Dijo una voz con frialdad, lo que hizo que el blanquecino cabello de Kakashi se erizara por un momento. _

_-¡Vaya veo que has venido! –Dijo en tono burlón, mirando a un muchacho de cabello negro sentarse frente a él._

_-Por supuesto el orgullo y el honor de nuestro clan están en juego._

_-¿Quieres tomar algo? –Pregunto el oficial_

_-No gracias, cuando partiremos..._

_-Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que las sabandijas lleguen. Y espero que eso sea hoy, de lo contrarío habremos hecho todo este movimiento en vano. –Tumbándose sobre la silla._

_-¿Cómo sabremos que es el momento? –Pregunto Sasuke._

_-Tengo un pequeño aparato, aquí en mi celular, cuando mi gente dentro del establecimiento los vea entrar, me avisaran de su llegada con una pequeña señal que encenderá una lucecita aquí. -Señalando el extremo de aquel teléfono._

_-Esta bien... esperaremos entonces..._

_-No olvides que vamos tras Orochimaru, intenta no matar a Madara._

_-Haré el esfuerzo -dijo el chico de mala manera ante lo cual Kakashi rió._

_-Disculpen la tardanza... –Dijo Yamato entrando a toda velocidad a aquella cafetería._

_-¿Dónde te habías metido Yamato? _

_-Lo siento el Hokage tardo en firmar todas las órdenes, y a demás la señorita Shitzune le envía esto capitán. –Entregándole un pequeño pañuelo._

_-¡Ahh! Su prenda de la suerte... –Expreso entre suspiros. –Aun que hubiese preferido su ropa interior, pero que se le va hacer._

_-¡Aquí están los papeles que me pidió y todas las ordenes para actuar! –Dijo al notar que Kakashi no tenía remedio_

_-Gracias Yamato ahora solo esperaremos un rato._

En la mansión Hyuga...

Hanabi dejó a medio armar aquel árbol navideño, no importaba cuanto lo intentaba no quedaba como ella deseaba.

_-Estas esferas no son del color indicado. –Refunfuño molesta. -¿A quien engaño? El problema soy yo, no estos adornos. –Dijo tumbándose ahora sobre el sofá._

_-Pues yo no te encuentro ningún problema Hanabi. –Dijo una voz masculina desde la entrada._

_-¡Kiba! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Exclamó corriendo a sus brazos y dándole un tierno beso._

_-Bueno, mi madre me había pedido que le trajera unos papeles a tu padre esta tarde, cuando estuve aquí, pero los había olvidado en casa. Sabes como es de gruñona así que pensé traérselos a Hiashi, antes de que mi descuido y me mate. -Riendo _

_-¡Vaya pensé que habías venido a verme! -Espetó enojada apartándose de su lado._

_-Claro que también vine a verte... y los papeles son una buena excusa. –Abrazándola con fuerzas._

_-Papá ahora esta hablando con Neji, así que deberás esperarlo un rato; Mientras te puedes quedar conmigo._

_-Esta bien esperaré... –Expresó entre risas besándola nuevamente._

_-¿Y Akamaru? ¿No vino contigo? –Dijo la muchacha extrañando la presencia del can quien acompañaba diariamente a su novio._

_-Lo dejé en uno de los pasillos agazapado. No quiero que tu papá se enfade por que lo dejé entrar._

_-Yo que quería saludarlo... –Haciendo puchero._

_-Lo harás cuando me acompañes a la salida..._

_-Esta bien... –Exclamó mas contenta._

Neji tardó una o dos horas en explicarle a su tío todo lo acontecido con Hinata, éste solo lo observaba impávido y taciturno, sin emitir ni una sola palabra.

El chico le detalló la vida de la muchacha, que había hecho luego de dejar la mansión Hyuga, y que ahora administraba una pequeña casa de huéspedes para ganarse la vida.

Cuando por fin hubo terminado, miró a su tío como esperando una posible respuesta o contestación, pero éste simplemente suspiró con algo de congoja y agobio.

_-¿No va a decir nada tío? Hinata se ha esmerado en seguir adelante a pesar de todo, creo que sus acciones dicen más que mil palabras._

_-Entiende Neji, mis decisiones ya están tomadas, además lo que siempre ha querido Hinata es no pertenecer a esta familia._

_-Pero Hinata..._

_-Mi hija se ha esmerado todos estos años en hacerme entender que ella, no era la persona indicada para hacerse cargo de todo el clan. Creo que esto es lo mejor que le haya podido pasar... –Dijo levantándose de su silla. –Además por su culpa y la de los Uzumakis, Sayuri está muerta y eso es algo que no me es fácil perdonar ¿Comprendes?_

_-Tío, Hinata no es culpable de ese accidente tanto ella como los Uzumakis, son victimas de alguien que trata de destruir a nuestras familias, de destruir a Konoha, utilizando los resentimientos de un clan hacía el otro. –Neji se mordió un poco los labios, estaba hablando de más, pero la idea de que su tío le echara la culpa de sus desgracias a Hinata lo enfurecía._

_-¿De que hablas Neji? –Exclamó Hiashi rabioso._

_-Hablamos con un policía, su nombre es Kakashi Hatake... él nos mostró sus investigaciones tío._

_-¿Has sido capaz de actuar a mis espaldas Neji? –Expresó con decepción._

_-Tanto el heredero del clan Uzumaki, como Hinata y yo, creemos que esta contienda a durado demasiado tiempo y que nuestras vidas y las suyas no deben seguir siendo sacrificadas para satisfacer las ambiciones de un sujeto que busca destruirnos._

_-¡Basta Neji! –Tratando de que el muchacho guardará silencio._

_-Ese hombre, quien busca perjudicarnos. –Prosiguió sin escuchar a su tío. –Su nombre es Orochimaru..._

_-¿Qué? –Hiashi se sentó algo anonadado._

_-Era lo que el señor Hatake, ha buscado durante semanas decirte, pero ni tu, ni Jiraya Jashou se han mostrado prestos a escucharlo._

_-Orochimaru... –Hiashi reconocía ese nombre lo había escuchado hacía varios años ya. Durante aquella época, la esposa de su contendiente Yondaime Uzumaki, había desaparecido en el más absoluto de los misterios_

_-Así es y hay mas tío, ese sujeto tiene gente trabajando dentro de ambas familias, gente que lo han ayudado a crear todos estos atentados, haciéndonos creer que quienes estaban tras todas aquellas acechanzas y amenazas eran los Uzumakis, y a ellos que quienes estaban tras los reiterados intentos de muerte a su clan, éramos nosotros los Hyugas._

_-Eso no es posible Neji... nadie dentro de nuestra familia osaría traicionarnos._

_-El señor Hatake ha estado siguiendo a una de las secuaces de Orochimaru, su nombre es Guren. Ésta mujer se ha encontrado reiteradas veces con las mismas personas. Lo que Kakashi necesitaba era que nosotros identificáramos a esos sujetos, para así verificar o no sus sospechas de que cada familia contaba con conspiradores._

_Yo mismo lo vi tío... vi las fotos, en todas ellas aparecía..._

_-¿Quién? –Expreso con enojo._

_-Pain..._

_-¿Qué dices? Pain ha sido nuestro jefe de seguridad durante años ¿Por qué nos traicionaría?-Caminando nerviosamente por toda la habitación._

_-No lo sé tío pero lo cierto es que lo vi; quizás desee dinero, y sabe que puede obtenerlo fácilmente colaborando con ese hombre, sinceramente no se me cruza otra cosa por la cabeza, pero hay mas..._

_-¿Mas?_

_-Si... dentro del clan Uzumaki también hay renegados, tal y como Kakashi sospechaba, y además hay gente dentro del clan Uchiha ayudándolos._

_-¿El clan Uchiha? Pero ellos son quienes se encargan de proteger a todo Konoha, eso sería gravísimo Neji._

_-Es por eso tío que no podemos seguir con esta interminable cadena de odio, necesitamos unir fuerzas._

_-¡Jamás me uniría al clan Uzumaki! ¡JAMÁS! –Sentenció con enfado._

_-Si queremos terminar con esto tío debemos hacerlo. Esta noche he enviado a Sai a participar en una operación policíaca, intentaran atrapar a todos los traidores cuando se reúnan en un bar a las afueras de la ciudad._

_-¿A Sai? ¿Por qué no me has dicho esto antes Neji? ¿Pensabas actuar sin mi consentimiento? Esto me decepciona profundamente..._

_-Comprenda tío ninguno podíamos hablar, la operación estaba en riesgo. Si alguien mas se enterará y filtrará la información todo podría desbaratarse, incluso yo no debía decirle nada hasta mañana... y aún así he roto mi palabra..._

_-¿Por qué hasta mañana?_

_-Por que el mismo Hokage los citaría en su despacho cuando la misión concluyese._

_-Entonces si el Hokage... –Hiashi guardo silencio unos momentos mientras agachaba la cabeza y se aferraba con fuerzas a su escritorio. -¡MALDICIÓN! –Grito enfurecido._

_-Tío cálmese..._

_-Ven Neji ¡Trae a tus hombres de inmediato!_

_-¿Qué piensa hacer?_

_-Lo que es correcto, detendremos a Pain... –Dijo mientras se levantaba y encaraba rumbo a la puerta de entrada._

_-¿Pero la operación?_

_-Luego pensaremos en eso no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, no permitiré que se mofen a mis espaldas. –Perdiéndose en los pasillos._

En la Mansión Uzumaki...

Shikamaru, caminaba algo intranquilo por la casa. Había mandado a Chouji vigilar a Anko, lo más disimuladamente posible con órdenes especificas que él muchacho le avisara cuando la mujer abandonase la casa.

El chico tomó por una de las puertas accesorias al cuarto de seguridad, guiándolo por un largo pasillo que lo condujo al jardín trasero de la casa.

La brisa nocturna movía con sutileza el follaje del jardín y un suave aroma a jazmín inundaba completamente el aire.

La luna creciente parecía pintada delicadamente en el cielo nocturno acompañada de un sin fin de estrellas parpadeantes.

El muchacho tomó un profundo suspiro, saco un paquete de chicles de su bolsillo, desenvolvió uno y lo puso en su boca. De alguna manera esa sensación y el sabor despertado dentro de la misma, le calmaban la creciente batahola de impulsos nerviosos que amenazaban constantemente con emerger.

Camino un momento por el jardín siguiendo un sendero de piedra dibujado en medio del césped, hasta que una voz lo detuvo por completo.

_-¡Shikamaru! _

_-¿Qué ocurrió Chouji? –Mirando al recién llegado._

_-Anko, ya se marchó... _

_-¿Cuánto hace?_

_-Veinte minutos o menos..._

_-Evitaste llamar la atención ¿verdad?_

_-Si descuida, fui muy precavido ¿No crees que debemos hablar con Jiraya-Sama?_

_-Por ahora no Chouji..._

_-Pero la situación es muy grave, una traición dentro de la propia empresa no es un juego._

_-Lo sé, pero por orden de Naruto... no podemos decirle nada. –Dijo Shikamaru mirando el horizonte._

En algún lugar de Konoha

Sai, Shino y Kabuto aun permanecían cada cual en sus puestos, hacía fácilmente una hora o más que esperaban pero al parecer ninguno de los traidores asomaba las narices por aquel lugar.

Karin se había cambiado y ahora comenzaba a entonar una canción algo triste. Su público se hallaba ensimismado en su melodía, mientras que otros inadaptados simplemente charlaban y fumaban sin cesar.

La luz de todo el salón fue bajada como se hacía habitualmente para crear un ambiente más propicio, y solo algunos faroles de colores parpadeaban incesantes en los techos o las esquinas del recinto.

De pronto Kabuto, le hizo señas con la mirada a los dos muchachos quienes estaban sentados en la barra. Ambos entornaron apenas sus miradas para percibir la llegada de Guren quien se sentó en una de las mesas del fondo mas alejada del escenario, hizo una seña a una de las camareras y luego dejo su chaqueta sobre su silla.

La muchacha, a la que le había hecho el pedido, se acerco a Kabuto pidiéndole una cerveza. El chico la sirvió sin chistar y la muchacha se la entregó enseguida.

Diez minutos mas tarde tres de los sujetos ingresaron al bar, como solían hacerlo cada mes. Venían cubiertos con largos sobretodos, que les envolvían prácticamente sus rostros y sus figuras; los tres se ubicaron en silencio en la misma mesa de Guren. Kabuto esperó la entrada del cuarto individuo pero al parecer éste ni se asomaba al lugar.

_-¡Maldición! –Dijo en voz baja, pero los muchachos sentados en la barra casi a su lado se percataron de la situación._

_-Falta uno... –Expreso Sai mientras terminaba de beber su cerveza._

_-¿Qué haremos esperaremos? –Preguntó Shino disimuladamente._

_-No podemos... no suelen permanecer mucho tiempo aquí, debemos actuar ahora... –Dijo Kabuto sirviéndole a ambos jóvenes un poco mas de bebida._

Kabuto encendió el pequeño aparatito que le había entregado Kakashi y que coloco con avidez a su llegada de bajo del mostrador, para avisarle a sus compañeros que era hora de actuar. El chico miró a la pelirroja disimuladamente, mientras esta entonaba su canción y bailaba con agilidad sobre el escenario.

En la cafetería...

Kakashi quien se hallaba bastante pensativo, se percato de la intermitente luz que había comenzado a parpadear en su teléfono; él cual se hallaba sobre la mesa. Miró a Yamato y a Sasuke con seriedad.

_-Es hora de irnos... –Dejando algo de dinero sobre para pagar los tres cafés que habían bebido durante la espera._

_-Se tardaron... –Exclamó Yamato mirando su reloj el cual marcaba casi la una y veinte de la madrugada._

Ambos hombres subieron al vehículo de Kakashi, el cual carecía de sirenas o distintivos que llamaran la atención y emprendieron el viaje. Sasuke subió con gran habilidad a la motocicleta, se coloco el casco y partió tras Kakashi y su ayudante.

_-¡A todas las unidades estén atentos la operación "Hebi" dará comienzo! –Expreso Yamato frente al radio comunicador._

En casa de Hinata...

Hacia casi dos horas que las muchachas se habían ido a dormir, Itachi permaneció despierto haciendo grandes esfuerzos pues la noche anterior había tenido que recopilar bastante información para su trabajo mas reciente.

El chico se dirigió a la cocina y se hizo un café, necesitaba de aquella maravillosa sustancia para no sucumbir ante los peligrosos efectos del sueño.

Luego apagó la luz de la cocina y se interno nuevamente en la sala. Antes de entrar observo la habitación de Hinata, al parecer las muchachas estaban dormidas profundamente, pues no se oía ningún sonido proveniente de dicho cuarto.

Al sentarse otra vez en la sala bebió un buen sorbo de café, mientras terminaba de ojear una revista que halló en uno de los aparadores. De pronto pudo percibir con toda claridad un ruido, al parecer provenía desde el jardín. Se quedó un momento en silencio pero el mismo se había disipado.

Volvió a sumergirse en la lectura pero un leve crujir se oyó en la puerta de entrada. Itachi se puso con rapidez en pie, apago la luz de la sala y se deslizo con sigilo hacía las escaleras que conducían a la planta alta, donde se oculto detrás de la pared.

El silencio volvió a reinar por unos momentos en la casa, pero el mismo fue breve, por que nuevamente pudo percibir un ruido ligero proveniente de la entrada.

La perilla de la puerta principal era girada con lentitud, pero no solo eso, pudo escuchar ruidos provenientes ahora de la sala y de la cocina. Itachi aguardo en silencio en su posición. Necesitaba pensar una estrategia para actuar, al parecer varios inesperados huéspedes se hacían presentes en la casa de la muchacha ¿Qué buscarían? Solo había una clara suposición a "Hinata"

En la casa Hyuga...

Neji llamó a Lee, quien se levantó con rapidez de la cama, y junto con Hiashi Hyuga partieron rumbo a la habitación de Pain, que quedaba en la parte posterior de la casa.

Al llegar notaron la puerta cerrada. Hiashi aún no lograba digerir la idea de que su jefe de seguridad, su mejor hombre y en quien tenía toda su confianza lo traicionara descaradamente y además por dinero.

Hiashi llamó a la puerta con insistencia pero al no tener respuesta, la patearon e ingresaron al lugar. Las luces estaban apagadas, y el cuarto lucía en el más pulcro orden. Pain no se hallaba en su interior y ni siquiera se había acostado pues la cama estaba aun tendida.

_-Al parecer ya se ha ido a encontrar con esos sujetos. –Exclamó Neji mientras revisaba las cosas de aquel forajido._

_-Seguramente Neji-sama..._

_-¡Rayos Pain! ¿Por qué has hecho esto? –Dijo Hiashi con enfado._

_-Creo que ya sé por que tío. -Espeto Neji con algo de horror, al encontrar algo en el interior del armario de Pain._

Hiashi y Lee se aproximaron mas a la posición del chico. Ninguno podía creer lo que veían, en aquel armario se hallaba una caja, que ahora sostenía Neji en su mano derecha. Allí se exhibían incontables fotos de Hinata, desde que era tan solo una niña hasta fotos actuales, en su nueva casa.

La muchacha era la única que aparecía una y otra vez, en el jardín de la casa Hyuga, con sus mascotas, con diversos atuendos, incluso había algunas tomadas desde su ducha. Varías palabras de lo más escabrosas se lucían con énfasis en muchas de aquellas fotos, haciendo referencia a las locas ideas que aquel sujeto tenía con Hinata.

_-¡No puede ser! –Hiashi observaba horrorizado aquellas evidencias, al parecer Pain hacía años estaba obsesionado con su hija mayor._

_-Debemos avisarle a Hinata. –Exclamó Neji sacando su celular del bolsillo mientras notaba la falta de reacción de su tío._

_-¿Dónde está Hanabi? Neji –Inquirió por fin._

_-Estaba en la sala de lectura... ¿Por qué? _

_-Quiero que la tengan vigilada, te encargaras a partir de ahora de ello._

_-Esta bien tío..._

_-Lee ve a buscar a mi hija menor y asegúrate de que este a salvo._

_-Si señor Hyuga... –Lee hizo una reverencia y se retiro del lugar._

_-¡Rayos! Hinata no atiende el teléfono de línea, ni su celular..._

_-Dime Neji ¿Es posible que la información que me hayas contado se halla filtrado de alguna manera?_

_-No lo sé tío, por que lo dice..._

_-Tengo un mal presentimiento..._

_-Necesito hablar con Jiraya Jashou, ahora mismo. –Dijo Saliendo con prisa de aquel cuarto._

_-Lo llamará... –Expresó con dificultad Neji mientras lo seguía con rapidez._

_-Si, pero antes necesito saber que Hanabi esta con bien. _

En la Mansión Uzumaki...

Shikamaru y Chouji, retomaron el sendero del jardín para ingresar al interior de la casa, pero el pelinegro pudo percatarse de una sombra rara detrás de unos arbustos cercanos a una de las paredes exteriores de la casa.

El chico le hizo una seña a Chouji y ambos se aproximaron con sigilo hacía aquel oscuro rincón. Shikamaru se arrodillo cerca de aquella mata, tras la cual pudo ver con cierto estupor el cadáver de uno de sus hombres completamente degollado.

_-¡Pero que rayos! –Dijo tocando su muñeca y percibiendo la rigidez, que comenzaba a apoderarse de aquel cadáver. –Lleva fácilmente dos horas muerto Chouji..._

_-¿Cómo es posible? –Exclamó este mirándolo anonadado._

_-¡Al parecer nuestro plan no salió como esperábamos!_

_-Entonces Anko lo sabe..._

_-¡Maldición Naruto!_

Chouji y Shikamaru se miraron fugazmente y corrieron hacía el interior de la casa.

En "los ojos de la Serpiente"...

La policía se hallaba lista, Kakashi bajó con rapidez de su coche seguido de Yamato. Sasuke bajo de la motocicleta y la estaciono cerca del coche de los dos oficiales. Tanto Kakashi como Yamato desenfundaron sus pistolas y se miraron prestos a entrar, otro grupo de oficiales se les unían ahora en aquella tarea.

_-Prepárense a la cuenta de tres. –Dijo Kakashi mientras hacía señas con las manos a los agentes mas alejados._

Sasuke, que permanecía tras ellos, pudo notar cierta presencia en el techo de aquel lugar. Estaba muy oscuro para ver con claridad, pero estaba completamente seguro de que alguien los observaba en silencio.

El chico hizo una seña a Kakashi, quien lo miró sorprendido, y luego dio la vuelta alrededor de aquel bodegón, lo más sigiloso posible, hasta llegar a la parte posterior del mismo. Allí encontró unas viejas escaleras de auxilio a las cuales trepo con gran agilidad hasta llegar a la parte superior del edificio.

Al llegar no pudo percibir nada con claridad. Una delgada capa de luz se reflejaba desde la parte posterior de un edificio cercano, iluminando a medias solo el centro de aquella terraza.

_-Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo... –Profirió con calma una voz desde la penumbra. –Pero lo que menos esperaba era que el hijo menor de Fugaku Uchiha, fuese el enviado de nuestro clan para atraparme... Un simple y tonto muchacho ¡En que demonios esta pensando tu padre!_

_-Sal de donde estés Madara... –Exclamó Sasuke desenvainando su Katana._

_-Muchacho... ¿acaso crees que necesito ocultarme de ti o de estos estúpidos ineptos? –Dijo con increpancía asomándose hacía la débil y pálida luz que se reflejaba en la terraza._

_-¿Por qué has traicionado a nuestro clan? ¿Por qué has deshonrado a los Uchiha? ¿Por qué has puesto en peligro a todo Konoha? –Sasuke ahora se movía con suavidad alrededor de Madara, con su Katana en mano._

_-Konoha necesita ser reconstruida desde sus cimientos... mira este lugar... a estos perdedores... Konoha esta corrupta, sus dirigentes también lo están, y el clan Uchiha ha presenciado este enviciado gobierno sin actuar en lo absoluto._

_La ciudad merece un Hokage que pueda gobernar con justicia, sin depender de las estúpidas órdenes de un rey egoísta, avaro y miserable._

_-¿Y supongo que el mejor candidato para ello eres tu verdad?_

_-Por supuesto... ¿Quién puede ser más apto para ocupar ese puesto que yo? Siempre fui el mejor de nuestro clan, soy yo quien merece comandar nuestras filas, no tu padre; el perro de los altos mandos de Konoha, la mascota de ese anciano ambicioso y estúpido que regentea nuestras huestes en nombre del rey. _

_-Todo tiene su propósito Madara y el clan Uchiha es quien defiende a Konoha, es quien le provee la seguridad a sus habitantes, y al resto de la nación del fuego; y como miembro de nuestro clan mi deber es detenerte a ti y a tus compañeros._

Sasuke quien se había colocado en posición de ataque, arremetió con fuerzas contra Madara quien también desenvaino su espada.

Mientras tanto Kakashi y Yamato, junto a un puñado de oficiales, penetraron rudamente al interior del bar.

Sai y Shino se levantaron al instante seguidos de cerca por Kabuto. La gente comenzó a correr como loca en el interior del recinto, varios malandrines sacaron sus armas y navajas y arremetieron contra la policía.

Los tres muchachos se abrieron paso entre varios de los perpetradores desparramándolos uno a uno en el suelo.

Guren se levantó de su asiento y sacó una pequeña pistola de su falda, estaba dispuesta a propinarle un tiro a Kabuto quien se le venía con rapidez encima; pero una pequeña daga rozo con fuerza sus muñecas hiriéndola severamente y haciendo que soltará aquella blanquecina arma.

_-¡Malditos! -Expresó adolorida, tratando de esquivar a unos cuantos sujetos que se cruzaban en su camino intentando atacar al grupo de oficiales y a los dos extraños sujetos que peleaban mas adelante._

_-¡Bien hecho Karin! –Expresó Kabuto con elocuencia._

_-¡Atrápala cielo! –Grito Karin un poco más atrás de la muchedumbre._

_-¡Alto en nombre de la policía! –Dijo Kabuto con fuerza para que la mujer se detuviese, pero esta solo lo observó con odio y continúo su trayecto pasando por las mesas cercanas a la pared posterior del local llegando hasta la barra donde minutos antes se hallaban los tres._

Kabuto forcejeo con dos tipos que se le venían encima y fue rápidamente socorrido por Sai quien se movía con una notable rapidez.

_-Gracias... –Dijo mientras se escabullía detrás de la mujer._

_-De nada... –Exclamó Sai esquivando un golpe casi directo a su estomago._

Guren quiso escabullirse por el escenario, pero Karin la increpo antes de que pudiese cumplir con su cometido. Kabuto al observar aquella acción dejó que su novia se encargase de la muchacha mientras volvía para atrapar a sus tres acompañantes quienes ahora peleaban con bravura contra Sai y Shino.

Guren propino un par de patadas a la pelirroja quien pudo esquivar la mayoría de ellas.

_-Ninguna cantante de cuarta puede acabar conmigo... –Dijo Guren riendo._

_-Pues eso ya lo veremos..._

Karin arremetió con fuerza golpeando el estomago de la mujer y dándole unos cuantos golpes en su rostro, tras lo cual Guren cayo al piso con fuerza.

_-¡Zorra! –Exclamó con ira sacando otra pequeña pistola de su entrepierna derecha._

Guren le apuntaba a la pelirroja dispuesta a propinarle un tiro en la sien, pero un fuerte disparo en su hombro la obligo a desistir. Karin miró a su derecha y pudo ver el origen de aquel disparó; Yamato bajó su pistola y sonrío complacido mientras retomaba un forcejeo con uno de aquellos malandrines.

_-¡Sai! ¡Shino! No los dejen escapar. –Grito Kakashi quien se abría paso en medio del salón dirigiéndose hacía los tres secuaces de Guren que peleaban con los muchachos._

Sai golpeo con rudeza a uno de ellos haciéndolo caer al piso casi desmayado. Miró a Shino quien terminaba de encargarse de la otra victima, pero descuido su flanco por unos instantes.

_-¡Cuidado! –Exclamó Shino al notar una figura aproximarse detrás del chico._

Sai se dio vuelta con rapidez intentando evitar un seguro golpe, pero aquella figura cayo inconsciente en el suelo. Kakashi le había asestado un culatazo con su revolver evitando que aquel tipo acuchillará por detrás al muchacho.

El estridente choque de ambas espadas, hacía estremecer a unos cuantos gatos callejeros que huían despavoridos del callejón continuo.

Madara y Sasuke combatían sin descansó en lo alto de la azotea. El chico asestó un fuerte golpe con su espada, contra la de su contrincante y luego retrocedió de un salto para tomar algo de distancia.

Madara se tambaleo por unos instantes por la fuerza imprimada por ambos en el ataque anterior, pero antes de que pudiese afirmarse nuevamente Sasuke rodó por el suelo esgrimiendo al levantarse su espada contra las piernas de su adversario, quien no tubo mas remedio que dar un salto hacía atrás en el aire, para no perder ambas piernas con aquel fatídico golpe.

_-Veo que te han enseñado bien Sasuke Uchiha... –Exclamó riendo._

_-Por supuesto... –Refutó con soberbia el pelinegro._

_-Pero no tan bien como deberían... –Volviendo a reír a carcajadas._

_-¿A que te refieres? –Poniéndose en pie preparado para continuar su lucha._

_-Me refiero a que mientras ustedes pierden su tiempo aquí, las cabezas de los clanes caerán sin más remedio._

_-¡QUE! –Exclamó Sasuke un tanto confuso._

_-Son tan IDIOTAS... Crees que no sabíamos que vendrían... es mas los estábamos esperando._

_-¡IMPOSIBLE! –Sasuke no podía entender aquello al parecer alguien mas los había vendido ¿Pero quien?_

_-Nada es imposible mi querido muchacho... y por sus negligencias Konoha caerá junto con los miembros del clan Uzumaki y Hyuga. Una vez que estos dos grandes imperios comerciales se derrumben, los demás los seguirán, y ni el clan Uchiha podrá salvarlos. ¡KONOHA SERÁ UN CAOS! –Riendo a carcajadas._

_-Eso jamás... _

Sasuke volvió a arremeter contra Madara quien sonreía cínicamente, nuevamente las dos espadas se enfrentaban con fiereza, rechinando en la oscuridad.

_-Ni siquiera serás capaz de salvar a tu mujer... –Dijo Madara entre risas, mientras esquivaba algunos golpes. –Y no me refiero a la pelirosa... Sakura Haruno... habló de la otra..._

_-¿De que hablas? –Inquirió Sasuke con agitación._

_-Hablo de la fallecida Hinata Hyuga... –Apartándose un poco del muchacho y blandiendo su espada delante de su cuerpo._

_-¡Que!_

_-Sabemos que la amas... sabemos que has estado con ella... y que incluso traicionaste a tu mejor amigo para tenerla... ¿Y me hablas a mi de lealtad cuando no eres capaz de serle leal a alguien que aprecias? –Volviendo a romper en carcajadas._

_-¡Maldito! –Sasuke estaba furico._

_-Sabemos todo acerca de ella, acerca de ti, de tus amigos, incluso ahora mismo estarán por morir al igual que tu mujercita..._

_-¡No!_

Sasuke arremetió nuevamente contra el insolente de Madara, pero sus emociones, que siempre supo controlar, se desbordaban de tal manera que no era capaz de calcular fríamente sus ataques.

Madara lo evadió y esgrimió un certero golpe en su muñeca izquierda haciéndole un tajo que se extendía hasta la palma de la mano.

_-Esto ya no tiene gracia muchacho. –Volviendo a sonreír. -Tú muerte es inevitable._

Madara estaba dispuesto a darle el golpe final a Sasuke, quien yacía algo adolorido en el suelo, pero el chico dejó con rapidez la Katana a su lado y tomó de su cinturón dos shurikens, con su mano sana, que impactaron de llenó en el pecho y el estomago de su oponente haciéndolo retroceder.

_-¿Cómo te atreves? –Grito con ira._

_-Sasuke... –Dijo una voz a sus espaldas._

_-Señor Hatake... –Dijo aun en cunclillas._

_-Deténgase en nombre de la ley. –Exclamó Kakashi en voz alta._

_-Será mejor que me marche por ahora. –Sonriendo nuevamente._

Madara lanzo una bomba de humo en el suelo, con la cual cubrió su retirada. Sasuke tomó su Katana del suelo y arremetió contra aquella nube pero su rival se había dado a la fuga.

_-Es muy rápido... –Dijo Kakashi al acercarse a Sasuke._

_-No por nada es uno de los mejores shinobis de nuestro clan. –Exclamó el pelinegro guardando la Katana en su espalda._

_-Tenemos problemas será mejor que vengas... –Expreso Kakashi con preocupación._

En la mansión Hyuga...

Hanabi y Kiba se hallaban sentados en la sala de lectura, ambos jóvenes se abrazaban y besaban con ternura acurrucados en uno de los sofás.

_-Puede venir alguien Hanabi... –Dijo Kiba tomando un respiro._

_-Nadie vendrá... –Espeto la muchacha subiéndose a sus piernas._

_-Pero y tu primo Neji, si él regresa. –Besándola en los labios con algo de desenfreno._

_-Pensaremos en eso cuando regrese... –Exclamó riendo._

Mientras los dos se besaban con lujuria una silueta se dibujo en aquella sala, era tan sigilosa que ninguno de los dos se percató de su entrada.

Hanabi quien se hallaba ensimismada en aquel exquisito beso pudo sentir un fuerte tirón de su cabello arrastrándola con fuerza hacía atrás.

_-¡Ahh! –Grito la muchacha mirando a su atacante._

_-¿Oiga que hace? –Dijo Kiba poniéndose rápidamente en pie, pero otra figura mas se apareció detrás de la primera pegándole un puñetazo y haciéndolo trastabillar terminando finalmente en el piso._

_-Mátalo. –Sentenció el primer sujeto mirando a su compañero._

El segundo sujeto saco un revolver y le apunto al muchacho. Hanabi al notar el seguro destino de Kiba se giro como pudo, tirada aun en el suelo, y le dio una fuerte patada en las piernas, ha aquel atacante haciendo que el tiro se desviase, pero rozando el brazo izquierdo de Kiba.

_-¡Estúpida muchacha! –Dijo el primer sujeto propinándole un fuerte golpe a la chica desmayándola en el acto._

_-¡Akamaru ahora! –Dijo el chico en voz alta._

Un enorme can se abalanzó contra los dos sujetos haciéndolos caer. Kiba se paro del suelo y comenzó a golpear con furia a aquel desgraciado que se había atrevido a pegarle a su novia, mientras que su perro mordía mortalmente al segundo sujeto.

_-¡Desgraciados! –Grito un tercer sujeto ingresando a la sala y apuntándole con un revolver, pero su amenaza, no tubo demasiado efecto pues un fuerte golpe en su nuca lo desvaneció completamente. _

_-¡HANABI! –Exclamó con preocupación Hiashi, quien corrió junto a su pequeña hija que yacía inconsciente en el suelo._

_-Solo esta desmayada... –Dijo Kiba sujetándose el brazo._

Hiashi la tomo entre sus brazos y la recostó en un sofá, mientras Neji y Lee se encargaban de los otros tres sujetos.

_-¡Bien hecho Akamaru! Acudiste aquí cuando escuchaste el disparo eres buen perro... _

_-Será mejor que llamemos a la policía tío. –Dijo Neji._

_-Si... hazlo yo hablare con Jiraya Jashou. – Mientras acariciaba el rostro de Hanabi._

En la Mansión Uzumaki...

Naruto estaba tan exhausto que finalmente se recostó junto a Sakura en aquel sofá. Ambos dormían placidamente mientras el chico la abrazaba con delicadeza aferrándola por su cintura.

Toda la habitación se hallaba silenciosa y serena, mas un estridente golpe se oyó en la puerta de la oficina, haciéndolo volver rápidamente en sí.

_-¡CUIDADO NARUTO DETRÁS DE TI! -Grito Shikamaru._

Naruto sujeto a Sakura con fuerzas quien también se había despertado, y rodó hacía delante, empujando el sofá hasta darlo vuelta y finalmente cayendo juntos al piso. El rubio se arrodillo con rapidez notando a su atacante, quien había pensado acuchillarlo en el más absoluto silencio.

El sujeto ahora al verse descubierto corrió con la esperanza de asestar la estocada mortal, mas recibió dos disparos por la espalda que lo hicieron caer muerto al suelo.

Naruto miró a Shikamaru quien respiraba con dificultad como si hubiese corrido diez kilómetros, sujetar un revolver entre sus manos. Sakura gritaba y lloraba espantada no podía creer de lo que había sido testigo.

_-¿Están bien? –Dijo Shikamaru notando la presencia de la pelirosa a medio vestir._

_-Si, estamos bien... –Indicó Naruto tapando a la chica con la manta y abrazándola con fuerzas._

_-¡Naruto! –Exclamó Jiraya con preocupación y encontrándose con la escena._

Jiraya ingreso a la habitación seguido por Chouji quien arrastraba a dos sujetos a los cuales dejó caer con desprecio junto a su compañero ya fallecido.

_-¿Qué esta pasando Jiraya? –Pregunto Naruto desconcertado al ver el panorama._

_-Nos han atacado... _

_-La verdad es que si no fuese por Shikamaru ahora no lo contaría. -Objeto el rubio._

_-Hemos encontrado varios cadáveres en el jardín. –Dijo uno de los agentes de Shikamaru adentrándose a la sala._

_-¿Y Anko? –Inquirió Naruto._

_-Ella se fue hace rato... –Expreso Shikamaru cabizbajo._

_-Maldición esto no ha salido tan bien._

_-¿Díganme que esta pasando? Recibí una llamada de Hiashi Hyuga. –Grito algo enfurecido Jiraya_

_-Hiashi Hyuga -dijeron ambos al unísono._

_-Si al parecer a ellos también los atacaron, Naruto será mejor que acompañes a Sakura a la habitación continua. -Notando a la afligida muchacha a medio vestir. –Luego hablaremos..._

Naruto recogió la ropa de la chica y la acompaño a la habitación de al lado para que pudiese cambiarse y calmarse.

En casa de Hinata...

Hinata dormía placidamente, junto a Tenten, cuando escucho su nombre ser pronunciado en la oscuridad. Al principio le costo desperezarse, pero cada vez podía oírlo con mayor nitidez y fuerza.

La muchacha se sentó en la cama, aun un poco dormida, y miró en la habitación. Grande fue su espanto cuando pudo apreciar la resplandeciente figura de Minato a los pies de su cama.

_-¿Qué quiere? –Dijo en voz baja y con vacilación._

_-Levántate y llama a Tenten, deben salir de aquí._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? –Algo asustada._

_-Viene por ti Hinata... _

_-¿Quién?_

_-Pain..._

_-¿Pain? –Inquirió con horror._

_-Son demasiados... Itachi no podrá solo deben huir._

_-¿Pero por que dice eso? ¿Por que no me deja en paz?_

_-¡Rápido! –Dijo antes de desvanecerse._

Hinata pudo escuchar un leve quejido desde su ventana y una pálida sombra dibujarse tras las cortinas. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo ¿Acaso Minato decía la verdad?

_-Tenten... –Dijo en voz baja zamarreando a la castaña quien dormía profundamente. –Tenten ¡Despierta! –Insistió._

_-¿Qué ocurre Hinata? –Dijo con somnolencia._

_-Hay alguien afuera..._

_-Debe ser el gato... –Comento Tenten aún adormecida._

_-No tenemos gato Tenten... ¡despierta! Minato dijo que viene por mí. _

_-¿Minato? ¿Quién viene por ti? –Exclamó sentándose en la cama._

_-Pain..._

Tenten pudo percibir la figura tras la cortina y ambas pudieron escuchar los paso en el interior de la casa.

Itachi quien se hallaba contra la pared de las escaleras, pudo ver como dos sujetos se metían a la casa y aparecían ahora en el pasillo, uno por la sala y otro proveniente de la cocina.

El chico espero que el primero de ellos se acercara a su posición. Cuando estubo lo suficientemente cerca, se le echo con fuerza encima, golpeándole la cabeza contra la pared, y rápidamente se dispuso a atacar al segundo sujeto. Evadió unos cuantos golpes y le propino una fuerte patada en el estomago haciéndolo doblarse del dolor.

Itachi estaba preparado para darle al segundo sujeto el golpe final pero un punzante dolor en su nuca lo hizo caer de rodillas.

Otro sujeto lo golpeó por atrás con fiereza. El chico intentó reaccionar, pero el sujeto que había herido mas el tercero que lo atacó a traición, retomaron la dura golpiza.

Finalmente la puerta principal se abrió dejando ver otras tres figuras, la primera era mucho más alta que sus dos acompañantes. Uno de aquellos sujetos encendió la luz mostrando a Itachi el cínico rostro del precursor de toda aquella fechoría.

_-¡Vayan por la muchacha! –Dijo con tranquilidad mirando a uno de sus secuaces._

_-Sí señor..._

_-Ustedes tres encárguense de este sujeto._

Uno de los acompañantes más los dos sujetos que sostenían a Itachi lo arrastraron hacía la sala donde comenzaron a golpearlo con fuerza.

El otro se dirigió a la habitación de Hinata le dio una fuerte patada a la puerta, la cual cayó con facilidad, e ingreso al interior del recinto, pero al entrar recibió un fuerte golpe en la nuca que lo hizo caer al suelo.

Tenten, se precipito sobre aquel tipo y comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza pero antes de que pudiese noquear a su oponente alguien sujeto su brazo.

Al darse vuelta un fuerte puñetazo la tumbo al suelo, dejándola algo aturdida.

_-¡Déjala! –Grito Hinata abalanzándose sobre aquel sujeto._

La ojiperla pudo sentir un fuerte empujón que la despatarro en el piso, la luz se encendió y para su pavor, la esbelta figura de Pain se hallaba frente a ella.

_-Nos volvemos a ver señorita Hinata..._

_-¡Pain! –Exclamó con espanto._

_-¡Tu llévate a esta muchacha! –Refiriéndose a su compañero quien se levantaba del suelo._

_-Si señor... –Dijo arrastrando a Tenten hacia la sala._

_-¡Suéltame maldito! –Tenten pelaba enfurecida pero nuevamente recibió otra fuerte bofetada que la desplomó en el piso de la sala._

_-Itachi... –Expresó con dificultad al notar los golpes que le propinaban ahora al muchacho._

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Hinata...

_-¿Qué quieres aquí Pain? –Dijo Hinata arrastrándose en el suelo mientras Pain avanzaba hacia ella._

_-¿Qué mas puedo querer? Solo a ti Hinata Hyuga... Siempre has sido tú..._

Pain se abalanzó sobre ella y la levanto con gran facilidad tumbándola en la cama y recostándose sobre ella.

_-¿Qué haces? ¡DEJAME! –Grito la chica al sentirse tocada._

_-Me la debes Hinata... e soportado todo este tiempo, esta distancia, con el único deseo de hacerte mía _

_-¡Estas loco! ¡TENTE! ¡ITACHI! –Grito nuevamente._

_-Ninguno de tus amiguitos podrá ayudarte ahora... vamos sé que lo deseas. –Tratando de besarla._

Hinata se retorcía intentando por todos los medios de que aquel sujeto dejará de tocarla y besarla, pero la fuerza que este poseía era descomunal.

La chica zafó una de sus manos y araño el rostro de Pain, éste simplemente la miró con lujuria se incorporo un poco y le dio una fuerte revés. Luego acerco su mano al pecho de la chica y le desgarro completamente su camisolín; volviendo a la tan ansiada tarea de hacerla su mujer.

Tenten podía escuchar los gritos y sollozos de Hinata, un nudo se le hizo en el estomago, necesitaba ayudarla pero como.

_-Ya que el jefe se divertirá un rato con la otra nosotros podemos divertirnos con esta. –Exclamó uno de aquellos sujetos._

_-Tienes razón... –Contesto otro riendo._

Los tres que habían golpeado a Itachi más el que la había traído a la sala, se le abalanzaron encima. Tenten se quedó perpleja y atónita si no hacía algo pronto ella y su amiga serían abusadas por esos asquerosos tipos.

La chica se incorporó como pudo y se puso en pose de pelea, sus adversarios la observaron con gracia mientras se reían entre ellos.

_-Parece que quiere Jugar. –Dijo uno quitándose la camisa._

_-Yo voy primero. –Exclamó su compañero de al lado._

Cuando los sujetos intentaban echársele encima, algo los arrastró hacia atrás, empujándolos contra el piso. Tenten pudo apreciar una rubia cabellera destartalar a dos de aquellos sujetos dándoles unos cuantos golpes en el piso hasta desmayarlos.

El tercero intento defenderse pero también recibió una potente patada en las rodillas, por detrás, haciéndolo caer, y luego un puñetazo en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

_-¡Deidara! ¡Sasori! –Exclamó asombrada._

_-¡Idiotas! –Dijo Itachi desnucando al cuarto sujeto que había quedado rezagado._

_-Creo que te han dado duro esta vez Itachi..._

_-¡Vayan por Hinata pronto! –Dijo limpiándose la sangre de la boca y cayendo de rodillas adolorido en el suelo._

Los dos salvadores y Tenten ingresaron a la habitación, pero Pain ya se había ido, la ventana del cuarto estaba abierta y sus cortinas se mecían con ímpetu desplegadas por el viento.

_-¡Hinata! –Dijo Tenten corriendo al lado de la casi desvanecida chica quien la abrazó con fuerzas mientras lloraba._

_-Será mejor que demos la vuelta y lo busquemos en el jardín... –Señaló Deidara a Sasori quien miraba a la chica llorar casi desnuda abrazada a Tenten._

_-Si, vamos... cuídala Tenten..._

_-¡Atrapen a ese imbécil! –Exclamó la castaña enfurecida, tras lo cual ambos chicos partieron raudamente._

_-Tenten... –Hinata no paraba de sollozar, Tenten la envolvió en la sabana._

Itachi ingresó como pudo a la habitación, venía sujetándose su bajo vientre y varias gotas de sangre se fugaban de sus labios y fosas nasales.

_-¿Esta bien?... –Preguntó pero Tenten solo lo observó con tristeza. –Será mejor que llame a un medico. –Dijo saliendo de la habitación._

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

*hinata-sama198

* 00kronos

* natsumi hhr nh

* Shinobu-Hyuga

* NaruhinaXD: Gracias por postear un reviews pues hay muchas personas que ni siquiera se toman la molestia de dejarte un breve comentario y que lo hayas hecho me da felicidad gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia.

* Naatitha: Hola gracias por leer mi fic. Yo la verdad no me cabrearía con lo bueno que esta Sasuke jajajajajaja no ni hablar, la entiendo pobre Hinata. De todas formas recuerden que aquí son mis personajes jajaja por ende el maestro Kishi no ha tramado sus rebuscadas vidas.

* dannynamikaze: Muchas gracias por sumarte a esta lectura aquí tienen otros dos capítulos. ¡Saludos!

* Kyoko Nakamura: Hola bienvenida a este fic. Los capis son muchos por excederme con la imaginación jajaja esta novela me llevo dos años terminarla. Me alegra que no hayas dejado de leer por que la mayoría de mis historias son así, pueden parecer simplonas pero no lo son jejeje. =) ya me agrande. Seguirán apareciendo muchos personajes más, algunos tendrán más relevancia que otros, pero sin duda la mayoría estará.

En cuanto a Minato hay una particularidad por la cual este pero eso lo sabrán más adelante, es por ello que si prestan atención desde el principio quizás puedan ir hilando el desenlace.

Por ultimo no se desalienten los NaruHinos, ni los SasuHinos, tengo lectores en otras webs que se desalentaron por que su pareja favorita parece no encajar. Sepan que no les haré las cosas fáciles a estas parejitas jajajajaja.

¡Lean!

"Gracias por dejarme tan extenso review"

Cutie Sora: Bienvenida a mi fic y gracias por dejar tu comentario ^^. Me alegra que te haya gustado el giro que dio la novela y prepárate por que no será el único jajajaj

En cuanto a Naruto, la verdad se porto pésimo jajajaja además lo escribí después de haber leído la declaración espantosa de Sakura para con Naruto y esa cara de chico invalido que le pone, me dio furia, así que en parte el vuelco de la historia se debe a una venganza de mi parte hacia el rubio tontuelo ese que se la pasa todo el día ¡Sakura-chan esto, Sakura–chan lo otro! ¡Ahhh! En fin me molesto mucho que a Hinata no le haya dicho ni un "gracias" al menos, por haber tenido la modestia de suicidarte por mí. Digo la chica casi hace que Pain la mate solo para salvarle y Kishi no fue capaz de ponerlos juntos como para que él se lo agradeciese, en vez de eso termino en los brazos de Sakura ¡POR DIOS!

En fin ya más serena después de haber contado hasta veinte les dejo otros dos capítulos que los disfruten y gracias por leer mi historia.

"Muchas gracias chicos por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fanfic"

¡Es ahora cuando recibo los tomatazossssssssss!


	29. La huida

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto; pero esta historia es puramente obra de mi alocada imaginación, exceptuando algunos detalles que he decidido conservar en la obra para no diferenciar tanto a los personajes del Manga u el anime.

La obra esta completa y consta de 54 capítulos que iré publicando progresivamente a medida que la vayan leyendo.

Espero les agrade tanto como a mi escribirla y si bien hay muchas cosas por mejorar seguiré esforzándome en llevarles día a día mis historias optimizadas.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta obra y por sobre todo a los que me dejan su comentario pues es un gran aliciente para mí.

En cuanto a cual será la pareja que prevalezca, bueno nadie se desanime por que les puedo asegurar que valdrá la pena leer hasta el final independientemente de la pareja favorita.

Gracias Lady

Capitulo XXIX

"La Huida"

Una hora mas tarde...

Después de aquel atentado contra sus vidas, la casa de Hinata estaba llena de policías, que iban de aquí para allá llevando a los sobrevivientes esposados hasta sus coches, otros realizaban una serie de preguntas de rutina a los participantes del echo mientras que un doctor terminaba de curar a Itachi y otro revisaba a Hinata en su habitación.

Tenten se encontraba bastante afligida y los dos moretones en su rostro no apaciguaban su culpa por no haber podido socorrer a su indefensa amiga.

_-¿Estas bien Tenten? –Dijo Deidara sentándose a su lado en la mesa de la sala._

_-Me siento una completa inútil... ¡Rayos!_

_-No debes culparte eran demasiados..._

_-¡No comprendes! Yo he entrenado para esto... es un insulto a mi maestro y a mi propio honor y orgullo el que me hayan abatido con tanta facilidad. –Derramando algunas lagrimas._

_-Deidara tiene razón Tenten... incluso yo fui un inútil y no soy exactamente un niño... –Expresó Itachi con agobió y tristeza ¿qué le diría a su hermano ahora?_

_-¿Y como fue que ustedes llegaron? –Pregunto la castaña._

_-Pues fue algo raro... –Expreso Sasori con vacilación mientras se sentaba también en un almohadón._

_-¿Raro? –Inquirió Tenten con asombro._

_-Señores nos retiraremos por ahora... –Dijo uno de aquellos oficiales. –Dos agentes permanecerán en la entrada vigilando la casa por esta noche._

_-Gracias... –Dijo la castaña. _

_-Nosotros también nos retiramos. –Los dos médicos que atendieron a los jóvenes recogieron sus instrumentos con rapidez._

_-¿Qué hay de Hinata doctor? ¿Cómo se encuentra? Ese tipo llegó a... –Tenten guardo silencio y agacho su cabeza._

_-Solo tiene unas cuantas heridas en su rostro y nada mas, le di un sedante para que se tranquilizara e intentara dormir..._

_-Gracias doctor... –Exclamó Deidara acompañándolos a todos hasta la puerta._

_-Por suerte Hinata esta bien... –Expreso Sasori mas aliviado._

_-Si... –Dijo Tenten limpiándose las ultimas lagrimas derramadas por sus ojos. –Pero gracias a ustedes chicos. No entiendo ¿cómo fue que vinieron aquí? ¿Y en el momento que más los necesitábamos?_

_-Bueno veraz... –Prosiguió el pelirrojo. –Hoy nos íbamos a encontrar yo, Itachi, Deidara, Ino, Konan y Lara... _

_-¿Lara? –Pregunto Tenten algo anonadada, percibiendo también que Konan se hallaba en aquella reunión, pero evitando el comentario._

_-Sí... la novia de Itachi._

_-¿Tienes novia Itachi? ¡No lo puedo creer! –Abriendo los ojos como dos platos._

_-¿Qué tiene de increíble?_

_-Bueno nunca imagine en mi vida que alguien tan cínico como tú, tuviese novia... –Haciendo que Sasori y Deidara, quien entraba nuevamente a la habitación, echaran a reír._

_-No te matare simplemente por que no puedo... –Dijo algo adolorido._

_-Bueno, la cuestión es que hace un buen rato Itachi nos envió un mensaje diciéndonos que no podría asistir a la... reunión. –Indicó Sasori evitando mas detalles. –Así que decidimos dejar a las chicas en sus respectivos hogares y regresábamos a casa, pero nos llegó otro mensaje de Itachi diciendo que estaba en problemas y que necesitaba nuestra ayuda así que vinimos... aun que cotejando mi celular noté que ningún numero figuraba en el teléfono... –Sacando de su bolsillo aquel aparatejo reafirmando la información._

_-Pues yo no los llamé chicos. –Dijo Itachi absorto._

_-Yo también recibí el mismo mensaje. –Sentenció Deidara. –Por eso vinimos con urgencia._

_-Les juró que yo no fui... –Espetó nuevamente el joven._

_-¿Y entonces? –Preguntó Tenten._

_-Fue Minato... –Dijo la ojiperla apareciendo en la sala._

_-¡Hinata que haces levantada! El doctor te ordeno dormir no es así. –Tenten se levanto de su lugar y la ayudo a sentarse a su lado._

_-No tengo ganas de dormir Tenten..._

_-¿Cómo estas Hinata? –Pregunto Sasori con tristeza._

_-Descuiden estoy bien solo algo adolorida... –Tocándose el rostro el cual tenía algunas curitas (Banditas)_

_-¿Qué quisiste decir con que fue Minato? –Pregunto Itachi confuso._

_-Pues eso fue él... incluso me dijo que nos atacaban..._

_-¡Que! –Dijeron los muchachos más enmarañados con el asunto._

_-Es una larga historia..._

_-Espera ¿te refieres a Minato? ¿Minato, Minato? –Exclamó Deidara haciendo una especie de trabalenguas._

_-Sí..._

_-¿El papa de Naruto?-Acotó Sasori_

_-Sí... –Volvió a responder la ojiperla, tras lo cual los tres volvieron a mirarse y echaron a reír._

_-¡Imposible! –Dijo Sasori riendo._

_-Pues créanlo o no chicos... tenemos un fantasma con nosotros. –Dijo Tenten frotándose los brazos, pues la palabra le causaba escalofríos._

_-Hinata... no estarás algo nerviosa y crees que ves... cosas... –Dijo Itachi con cierta desconfianza. _

_-Pues Hinata dice la verdad, Minato aún sigue aquí. –Expreso con calma una voz masculina, cuya figura se dibujaba ahora en la sala._

_-¡Sasuke! –Dijeron los muchachos a coro._

_-Vine lo más pronto que pude... –Acercándose a la ojiperla mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos._

_-Sasuke... –Dijo ésta entregándose a aquella demostración de afecto, tras lo cual Sasori y Deidara los observaron en silencio._

_-¿Estas bien? ¿Te hirieron'? –Preguntó el pelinegro acariciando su rostro y dándole un tierno beso en los labios._

_-Descuida estoy bien Minato me ayudo Sasuke... –Le dijo mientras el chico se sentaba a su lado._

_-¿Te ayudo? –Mirándola con algo de perplejidad._

_-¡Esperen un momento! –Dijo Sasori poniéndose en pie. – ¿Hinata no es la novia de Naruto? –Señalando a la muchacha._

_-Si es verdad, si mal no recuerdo terminaste con Sasuke por Naruto... y ahora estas con Sasuke ¿O nunca terminaron? –Inquirió Deidara confundido._

_-Chicos no se metan... –Objeto Itachi._

_-Mira Itachi... Naruto también es mi amigo y me parece desleal que le hagas algo así Hinata y más sabiendo lo que siente por ti, y menos con su mejor amigo no te parece... –Sasori lucía bastante indignado, Sasuke iba a hablar, pero Hinata lo detuvo._

_-Naruto y yo no somos novios... –Exclamó la muchacha._

_-¿No lo son? –Dijo el chico sentándose nuevamente en su lugar mientras la observaba confuso._

_-No... _

_-No comprendo Hinata... –Dijo el pelirrojo rascándose la cabeza._

_-Mi noviazgo con Naruto fue un error, y ahora lo comprendo... él es un Uzumaki y yo una Hyuga._

_-¿Una Hyuga? –Dijo Deidara levantándose ahora de su asiento e imitando la acción anterior de su amigo._

_-Si, ella es la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga. –Objeto Itachi desde su lugar._

_-¿Pero no estaba muerta? –Deidara la miro anonadado._

_-Ya veo por que puede hablar con Minato... ¡Esta muerta! –Sasori se tomo con ambas manos la cabeza._

_-¡Cómo va a estar muerta! ¡No sean Idiotas! –Exclamó Itachi con furia._

_-Yo jamás morí en ese accidente, pero cause la muerte de Minato y de mi madre... cruce imprudentemente la calle y... Minato me esquivo para no arrollarme, atropellando a mi madre quien intentaba salvarme... ambos murieron aquella noche. Mi padre me desheredó después de eso y me dio por muerta. Luego encontré a Kurenai y aquí estoy... en resumidas palabras._

_-Es verdad recuerdo haberte visto con Kurenai la primera vez que nos encontramos... Si me hubiese atrevido a raptarte ahora serías mi novia... –Dijo el chico con picardía pero ante lo cual Sasuke lo miro con recelo._

_-Si que es directo. –Exclamó Tenten sonriendo._

_-¿Y como fue que te encontraste con Naruto? –Pregunto Deidara._

_-Bueno él necesitaba un lugar donde esconderse y yo había abierto esta casa de huéspedes, necesitaba trabajar y el dinero así que acepte..._

_-Pero evitaste decirle a Naruto quien eras. -Acotó Itachi._

_-Sí... –Comento cabizbaja._

_-Y supongo que cuando se entero... –Dijo Sasori cruzando los brazos._

_-Se enojó conmigo y terminamos nuestra relación..._

_-Comprendo... –Volvió a comentar el pelirrojo. –Pero lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué estas de nuevo con Sasuke?_

_-Ya basta... –Expresó con rabia el pelinegro repeliendo las miradas acusadoras de ambos muchachos._

_-No importa Sasuke... –Exclamó la chica mirándolo a los ojos. –Si es verdad, estoy con Sasuke; Sé que mi pelea con Naruto fue muy reciente..._

_-Demasiado por que hace tres días estabas con él y ahora estas con su mejor amigo, o sea no lloras mucho por causas perdidas Hinata. –Indico Deidara con algo de descaro, ante lo cual la chica guardó silencio unos momentos._

Sasuke simplemente agacho la cabeza, podía recordar las palabras proferidas por Minato en la planta alta, y esperaba que en cualquier momento la chica dijese que prefería volver con Naruto y olvidarlo a él completamente.

_-Amo a Sasuke... –Dijo finalmente haciendo que los presentes la observaran detenidamente. –Y no es despecho ni mucho menos... siempre lo quise... pero estaba tan obnubilada por Naruto, aún sabiendo quien era él, que no le hice caso a mi cabeza y a mi razón._

_-Hinata... uno no se enamora y des enamora así como así. -Sentenció Sasori._

_-Claro que no... y por respeto a lo que sentí por Naruto y para hacer un duelo prudente... –Hinata calló y Sasuke se mordió los labios veía venir la cruel estocada. –Sasuke y yo no seremos nada..._

_-¡Vaya! –Dijo Deidara..._

Sasuke se levantó de un solo salto y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, se sentía triste y deprimido. No lograba comprender aquello, pensó que la chica estaría con él, que sería su novia, pero al parecer su sentencia era más que firme.

_-¡Aún! –Señaló la ojiperla haciendo que Sasuke se detuviese en el acto y volteará a mirarla. -¿Claro si tú quieres Sasuke? –Exclamó sonriendo._

_-Creo que palideció... –Expreso graciosamente Tenten ante la mirada atenta de los demás._

_-¿Estas segura? –Inquirió acercándose nuevamente a su lado._

_-Claro... ya te lo dije ¿o no? –Exclamó entrecerrando los ojos mientras el chico sonreía como embobado al verla._

_-Solo hay un problema... –Espeto Sasori._

_-¿Qué problema? –Preguntó Hinata._

_-¿Cómo se lo dirán a Naruto? –Inquirió Sasori._

_-Pues lo mismo me pregunto yo... –Dijo Itachi suspirando._

_-Si Sakura, corrió a sus brazos sin duda lo sabrá... –Dijo Hinata._

_-¡Sakura! –Dijeron ambos chicos._

_-Esto es mejor que la telenovela de las cuatro... –Dijo Itachi con naturalidad._

_-¿Por qué crees que Sakura fue con él? –Exclamó Sasuke mirándola mientras volvía acomodarse en su lugar._

_-Por que ambos han sido amigos, han sido novios, y han sido amantes... y siempre estarán de alguna manera unidos Sasuke, tú lo dijiste cuando nos conocimos ¿Recuerdas? –Acariciándole el rostro, al chico._

_-Sí..._

_-Entonces entenderás que Sakura debe estar con Naruto, siempre debió ser así... por eso ni tú ni yo podíamos interferir en esa relación._

_-Hinata... –Dijo el chico con tristeza._

_-Ni ellos pueden interferir en la nuestra Sasuke... Aun que nuestras elecciones hayan sido otras siempre terminaríamos en este punto. Por que yo debía conocerte, conocer a quien debió haber sido mi prometido._

_-¡Prometido! –Sasori y Deidara cada vez comprendían menos._

_-Si tú y yo nos hubiésemos comprometido como se estipulo en un principio, yo estaría casada contigo ahora, y quien sabe, estaría con mi madre, padre y mi familia, y también junto a ti._

_-Pero como yo decidí esperar e intentar reencontrarme con Sakura, tú te comprometiste con ese tal Kiba... _

_-Así es, luego te separaste de Sakura y yo conocí a Naruto, pero él ya tenía a quien querer. Nos volvimos a reencontrar después de tantas cosas vividas individualmente, quizás por azares del destino tal vez. Aun que intentáramos lo nuestro yo seguía empecinada con Naruto; por mi estúpida terquedad y obstinación casi pierdo la vida, sin darme cuenta que todo ocurre por una razón y con una finalidad y la mía era descubrir que eres la única persona que me ha amado de verdad y al único a quien puedo entregarle mi corazón._

_-Hinata... –Dijo el chico mirándola con ternura y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-Por ello he llegado a comprender que no importa cuantos pasos demos ni cuantos caminos tomemos, hay ciertas cosas que no lograremos evitar, por que la hemos elegido así, nos hemos elegido antes, mucho antes de nacer._

_-Si no creyera en el destino... diría que están locos chicos. –Exclamó Tenten haciendo que el grupo se riera un poco._

_-O sea que todas estas sincronicidades los condujeron finalmente a esto... –Pronuncio Deidara._

_-Así es... –Dijo Hinata acurrucándose junto al pelinegro._

_-Ya me duele la cabeza... –Dijo Itachi tocándose las vendas en su rostro._

_-No es para menos Itachi te dejaron muy maltrecho, jamás pensé que mi hermanito fuese tan incompetente. –Objeto Sasuke con desfachatez._

_-Actúe mal lo entiendo, además no estaba concentrado. –Haciendo que el grupo riera otra vez._

_-¿Pero dime Hinata que pasó con Pain? Yo creí que él te había..._

_-¿Qué Pain que? –Sasuke reboto un poco en su lugar. ¿Qué te hizo ese sujeto Hinata? –Expresó con ira y preocupación._

_-Él intento... –Hinata se mordió los labios al recordar el suceso._

_-¿Pero estas bien? –Estrechándola entre sus brazos. -¡Lo matare! –Dijo con rabia._

_-Cálmate Sasuke... no me hizo daño... Minato me ayudo recuerdas._

_-¡Y ahí vamos con el fantasma otra vez! –Señaló Sasori._

_-Es cierto chicos..._

Flash back...

_-¿Qué quieres aquí Pain? –Dijo Hinata arrastrándose en el suelo mientras Pain avanzaba hacia ella._

_-¿Qué mas puedo querer? Solo a ti Hinata Hyuga... Siempre has sido tú..._

Pain se abalanzó sobre ella y la levanto con gran facilidad tumbándola en la cama y recostándose sobre la joven.

_-¿Qué haces? ¡DEJAME! –Grito la chica al sentirse tocada._

_-Me la debes Hinata... e soportado todo este tiempo, esta distancia, con el único deseo de hacerte mía _

_-¡Estas loco! ¡TENTE! ¡ITACHI! –Grito nuevamente._

_-Ninguno de tus amiguitos podrá ayudarte ahora... vamos sé que lo deseas. –Tratando de besarla._

Hinata se retorcía intentando por todos los medios de que aquel sujeto dejará de tocarla y besarla, pero la fuerza que este poseía era descomunal.

La chica zafó una de sus manos y araño el rostro de Pain, éste simplemente la miró con lujuria se incorporo un poco y le dio una fuerte revés. Luego acerco su mano al pecho de la chica y le desgarro completamente su camisolín; volviendo a la tan ansiada tarea de hacerla su mujer.

_-Te dije que huyeras... ¿Por qué jamás me haces caso? –Exclamó Minato detrás de Pain mientras la chica forcejeaba con el sujeto._

_-Hinata... __mi Hinata... –Decía el peli naranja mientras intentaba desabrocharse los pantalones._

_-¡Ayúdame! –Grito Hinata desesperada._

_-Nadie va ayudarte, serás mía como debió haber sido desde un principio desde hace tantos años, pero tuve que soportar el estar a tu lado y no poseerte._

_-¡ERES UN ENFERMO SUÉLTAME! –Volviendo a gritar._

_-¡Ya basta! –Sentencio Minato._

Hinata pudo verlo ubicarse al lado de Pain, luego lo tomó del cuello y lo tiro contra la pared. Pain estaba estupefacto no entendía exactamente lo que ocurría pero una fuerza mas que poderosa lo había asido con fuerza de su camisa elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo y empujándolo hacia atrás.

_-¿Qué Rayos esta pasando? –Exclamo Pain levantándose como pudo._

El desvergonzado de Pain, observó detenidamente aquella habitación, pero la molesta interrupción no parecía tener un lugar de procedencia. El sujeto se acercó nuevamente a la cama, donde Hinata permanecía inmóvil y algo aturdida por los golpes, mientras sollozaba sin cesar.

Ruidos extraños parecían provenir ahora desde la sala; Pain se asomo con cautela al margen de la puerta, y pudo escuchar con toda claridad como uno a uno sus hombres eran abatidos.

_-¡Maldita sea! Parece que tenemos compañía. Debemos posponer nuestro encuentro Hinata. –Esbozando una sonrisa cínica. –Pero pronto serás mía eso no lo dudes._

Pain corrió hacia la ventana, la cual abrió con suavidad y la atravesó con mucha agilidad y rapidez, perdiéndose en el jardín posterior de la casa.

Fin del Flash Back…

_-Como dije anteriormente, la presencia de Minato es escalofriante. –Sentencio la castaña tiritando._

_-Yo creo que quizás te hallabas bajo alguna especie de shok Hinata. –Indicó Deidara._

_-Pueden creerme o no chicos, lo cierto es que fue Minato quien impidió que Pain me hiciera daño. Además como explican los mensajes sin numero en sus celulares, sin mencionar que Itachi jamás se los envió._

_-¡Punto a su favor! –Exclamó algo adolorido el mayor de los Uchihas. –Por cierto hermano ¿cómo te fue a ti? _

_-Bueno el operativo no salió como Kakashi lo esperaba, la policía arrincono el lugar y esperaron la llegada de los sospechosos. Cuando por fin estos aparecieron nos avisaron a Kakashi, Yamato y a mí que estábamos a unas cuantas cuadras del lugar._

_Al llegar pude observar una figura en lo alto del edificio le hice señas a Kakashi y me interne en la parte posterior del mismo hasta acceder a una pequeña escalera que me llevó a la terraza, cuando por fin llegué allí me encontré con Madara. _

_-¡Espera Madara Uchiha! –Exclamó Sasori con asombro._

_-Así es, por las pocas palabras que cruzamos, se halla bastante fastidiado por el echo de que papá gané día a día mayor popularidad y que será nombrado como el nuevo líder del clan Uchiha. Sin contar que Madara y Danzou jamás se llevaron del todo bien._

_-¿Y eso por que Sasuke? –Pregunto Tenten._

_-Por que el clan Uchiha debe responder ante el rey y Madara cree que lo mejor es reconstruir Konoha y crear un gobierno dividido de la nación del fuego, con el suficiente poder como para oponerse a su soberano._

_-Eso sería una masacre. Le ha llevado mucho tiempo, esfuerzo, sudor, lagrimas y sangre a este país lograr la paz, como para reiniciar nuevamente una matanza sin fin. _

_-Lo sé Itachi, pero creo que Madara no lo considera así y es muy posible que otras personas dentro de nuestro clan, estén de acuerdo con esa idea._

Itachi permaneció pensativo unos momentos; su hermano tenía razón, había gran resentimiento dentro de su propio clan.

Los Uchiha por décadas fueron los instauradores de la paz y la seguridad en Konoha y el resto de la nación del fuego, aún a costa de sus propias vidas.

Desde pequeños se los entrenaba en las más diversas técnicas de combate y estrategias. Solo los mas adinerados del clan; la alta sociedad de los Uchiha, podía escapar de un destino de servidumbre y lucha sin fin.

Era ésta elite, quienes se dedicaban a los negocios mineros y petrolíferos entre otras cosas; pero los pobres debían servir sin remedio a su señor hasta que cumplieran la edad necesaria para retirarse o la muerte los reclamara. Ser un Uchiha significaba obediencia y lealtad sin quejas ni resistencia.

_-¿Es verdad que los Uchiha solo pueden tener este oficio? –Pregunto Tenten con algo de ingenuidad._

_-Así es... –Dijo Sasuke algo cabizbajo._

Los dos pelinegros bajaron sus cabezas con resignación y agobio, pues ellos mismos eran victimas de aquel inobjetable sistema. Sasuke sintió una leve presión en su mano derecha que le hizo alzar la mirada encontrando sus ojos con los de Hinata, quien se notaba claramente entristecida pero que lo observaba con ternura.

_-Pues no me parece justo, cada cual es libre de decidir su propio destino. -Sentenció con enojo la castaña._

_-Lamentablemente nuestros lideres no piensan eso Tenten. –Objeto Itachi._

_-¿Pero tu papá Sasuke no puede hacer nada? –Inquirió Hinata._

_-Mi padre esta de acuerdo por ahora con esa situación. Aun que él quisiese otra cosa responde a nuestro superior y ese es un hombre llamado Danzou quien es el enviado directo del rey._

_-¿Pero entonces quien es Madara? –Volvió a preguntar Hinata confundida._

_-Es la mano derecha de Danzou, y es elegido por el clan Uchiha para representarnos, pero en estos últimos tiempos sus continuas contradicciones hacia Danzou con respecto a sus decisiones y a la vida de nuestro clan, ha hecho que fuera perdiendo prestigio y credibilidad ante el mismo Danzou y el rey. Por ello mi padre ha ido ganando renombre y reputación entre nuestros pares. _

_Lo que todos deseamos es que él pudiese llegar a ser el verdadero líder, es decir que no haya intermediarios entre los Uchiha y el rey, de esta manera nuestros reclamos y peticiones tienen que ser atendidas con mayor facilidad con la esperanza de que las cosas comenzarán a cambiar sin llegar a una matanza._

_Queremos ser los dueños de nuestro propio destino, pero para ello se requiere tiempo y paciencia y eso es algo que Madara no esta dispuesto a sacrificar, entendemos su lucha, pero la guerra y el enfrentamiento con Konoha o el resto del país no es la solución, muchos Uchihas morirían sin contar los civiles que queden entre los bandos._

_-Comprendo... –Expresó Hinata con agobio al parecer la vida de su valiente paladín era mas complicada de lo que pensaba._

_-Combatí con Madara. –Prosiguió Sasuke. –Pero lamentablemente no le pude hacer ni un rasguño; en cambio él si logro dejarme una huella de nuestro enfrentamiento. –Mostrándoles su mano vendada._

_-¡Sasuke! –Exclamó Hinata preocupada._

_-Descuida solo es una cortadura leve. –Acariciando el rostro de la chica._

_-¿Y que paso con los demás? ¿Cómo fue que Pain escapó? –Inquirió Tenten._

_-Sabían de nuestro plan Tenten, y nos tendieron una emboscada, pero eso lo hablaremos por la mañana con el Hokage... –Poniéndose de pie._

_-¿Lo sabían? –Pregunto Hinata._

_-Si, me temo que tenemos más soplones de lo que esperábamos... –Colocando las manos en la cintura y haciendo la vista aun lado._

_-Será mejor que vayan a dormir nosotros haremos guardia. –Exclamó Deidara._

_-Si ya casi son las cinco de la mañana, no se preocupen y descansen. –Reitero Sasori. –Tu también Itachi te ves bastante mal. –Sonriendo burlonamente. _

Ante el refunfuño de Itachi todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, Tenten le hizo compañía a Hinata mientras que Itachi y Sasuke durmieron en las habitaciones de la planta superior.

Al día siguiente...

Un nuevo amanecer arribaba en Konoha, un domingo espectacular y maravillosamente cálido y apacible se dibujaba en el ambiente. A pesar de las duras situaciones vividas por las familias Hyuga y Uzumaki y por la frustrada operación de Kakashi, pareciese como si Konoha disfrutara de los albores de una renovada energía navideña que estaba más que próxima.

Hinata se desperezó con calma se levantó y se vistió. Tenten seguía profundamente dormida. Aún era temprano pero luego de aquella odisea con Pain no había podido pegar un ojo.

La chica recorrió el pasillo, se acerco a la sala esperando hallar a Deidara y Sasori, mas ninguno de los muchachos se encontraba en la misma.

Continuó su trayecto hasta la cocina, pero en vez de hallar a los dos muchachos se encontró con Sasuke, quien tomaba un espeso café.

_-Buenos días Hinata... –Exclamo el chico mirándola con atención._

_-Buenos días Sasuke ¿acaso no dormiste? –Viéndolo hacer caras de lo más desagradables mientras bebía aquel liquido._

_-No pude... toda la situación vivida ayer me tiene inquieto, la verdad es que las cosas se nos fueron de las manos y parecen complicarse aún mas, esos sujetos pueden estar ocultos en cualquier sitio esperando para atacarnos sin miramientos. _

_-Lo entiendo Sasuke, pero no debes preocuparte antes de tiempo... ya veremos como se desarrolla todo. –Exclamó la chica sonriendo._

_-¿Tu tampoco dormiste mucho verdad? Traes una cara... –Inquirió el pelinegro._

_-¡Luzco mal! -Tratando de arreglarse el cabello._

_-No todo lo contrarío te ves preciosa, pero con algunas ojeras. –Sonriéndole con entusiasmo._

_-Me asustaste... –Echando a reír. -¿Y donde están los chicos?_

_-Revisando los coches, tendremos que ir a la oficina del Hokage en un rato. –Bebiendo otro sorbo de aquel espeso liquido._

_-¿Sasuke-kun que bebes? –Arrebatándole la tasa de la mano._

_-Café, lo preparó Itachi esta madrugada y decidí tomarlo..._

_-¡Sasuke esto es espantoso! –Tras beber aquel horripilante elixir._

_-Bueno no puedo esperar algo mejor de Itachi... –Tratando de arrebatarle la taza a la ojiperla._

_-¡No, no, no! No beberás esta cosa, te preparare un café bien hecho. –Deshaciéndose del liquido en la pileta de la cocina._

_-Y ahí fue mi desayuno... –Dijo el pelinegro con agobio._

_-Pero cielo, esto no es un desayuno, es veneno... –Colocando agua a calentar._

_-Me gusta que me llames así... –Exclamó Sasuke sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

_-¿Qué te llame como? –Dijo Hinata sin prestar la más mínima atención a sus palabras._

_-Nada, olvídalo... –Apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y exhalando un extenso suspiro._

_-A propósito no me dices nada... –Acercándose al chico quien la observó algo fascinado y dormido._

_-¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto él._

_-¿Cómo que cosa? Mírame no luzco distinta. –Dándose una vuelta para que el chico la viera._

_-Pues no noto nada inusual... –Expreso sonriendo._

_-¡Nada inusual! –Hinata lucía molesta dio media vuelta y continuo preparando el desayuno._

Sasuke, la observó con detenimiento, sabía a lo que la chica se refería. Ese día había cambiado su peinado, su largo y negro cabello, no se hallaba completamente suelto lo traía sujeto por una hebilla en forma de mariposa, solo en su parte superior armando una pequeña cola que dejaba caer los largos mechones con gracia y jubilo sobre el resto de su melena.

En el cuello de la muchacha se aferraba con gracia aquella bella pañoleta que él le había regalado como símbolo de su primer encuentro, y que hacía tiempo no se la veía puesta, es mas no recordaba que se la hubiera puesto.

Hinata preparó el café lo sirvió en una de sus tetaras y coloco unas cuantas galletas que cada tanto horneaba, en una pequeña bandeja; pero al querer darse vuelta para llevar las cosas a la mesa, sintió el cuerpo de Sasuke aferrarse al suyo y abrazarla con intensidad y calidez.

_-¿Qué haces Sasuke? –Preguntó un poco acalorada._

_-Te abrazo ¿No puedo? –Pregunto el chico comenzando a besar su cuello._

_-No solo me abrazas... –Sintiendo sus labios y su lengua aferrarse a la parte baja del cuello._

_-Te ves preciosa con ese peinado... y además la pañoleta te queda de maravilla, como echa por los dioses solo para ti. –Volviendo a su tarea._

_-Y se supone que los elogios son para que te deje besarme... –Riendo feliz pues sus pequeños cambios habían sido notados._

_-En parte si... –aferrándola con más fuerza y volviéndola a besar._

Hinata sintió aquel profundo fuego, que Sasuke despertaba, recorrer su cuerpo de punta a punta. Los labios del chico se deslizaban con gracia por su piel mientras se deleitaba con cada pequeño mordisquito en su cuello. Pudo sentir la mano derecha del joven deslizarse de su cintura hacia su pecho, presionándolo levemente e incrementando aquella increíble sensación en ella.

La chica se sintió por un momento desfallecer, entregada completamente a las caricias de su valiente paladín, un fuerte dolor en su cuello la hizo abrir sus ojos, los cuales había cerrado por un instante sumergiéndola en aquellas caricias.

_-Sasuke... –Dijo Exhalando un largo suspiro, pues el chico la presiono mas contra la mesada de la cocina._

_-Te amo Hinata... –Dijo él en su oído._

_-Me dolió..._

_-Lo siento... no pude controlarme... –Dijo algo preocupado._

_-Mientras no quede una marca... – Tratando de mirarse._

_-Descuida, la pañoleta lo tapara. –Echando a reír._

_-Ahora tendría que pensar si te doy de desayunar o no... –Haciendo puchero._

_-¡Perdóname Hinata! No volverá a pasar. –Soltándola de golpe._

_-No es que no me guste Sasuke... –Dándose vuelta._

_-¿Y entonces? –Volviéndola a abrazar._

_-Es solo que dijimos que esperaríamos recuerdas. –Lo que le evocó a la ojiperla el pasado._

_-Si es verdad, descuida... –Soltándola nuevamente y apoderándose del desayuno._

Sasuke llevo la bandeja hasta la mesa y se sentó algo enojado, pues el tener que contenerse lo fastidiaba en sobre manera, y más por él echo de que todo aquello debía hacerlo para no herir a Naruto pero ¿Acaso pensó Naruto alguna vez en él, cuando besaba a Hinata después de que ambos rompieran? Seguramente no ¿Entonces por que debía hacerlo él?

_-No te enojes Sasuke... _

_-Ya no importa Hinata, será mejor que desayunes en un rato nos vamos... –Levantándose de su silla dispuesto a salir de la habitación._

_-¿No vas a desayunar? –Pregunto algo acongojada._

_-No... gracias. –Retomando la salida de la cocina._

_-¡Espera un momento Sasuke! –Dijo Hinata elevando un poco el tono de voz._

_-¿Qué quieres? Tengo que preparar algunas cosas antes de salir. –Mirándola a los ojos._

_-Creo que no me siento bien... –Sentándose en la silla con dificultad y apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa._

_-¡Hinata! –Sasuke corrió a su lado y se arrodillo. -¿Qué te ocurre Hinata? –Exclamó con preocupación acariciando su cabello._

_-Desayuna conmigo. –Dijo la chica colgándose de su cuello mientras sonreía._

_-Me asustaste Hinata... –Suspirando mientras la veía a los ojos._

_-No quiero que te enojes conmigo... –acercando sus labios a los del joven._

_-No estoy enojado... –Intentando besarla, mas la muchacha esquivaba sus insistentes besos._

_-¡A no! ¿Seguro?_

_-No..._

_-¿Ni un poquito?_

_-Bueno un poquito. –Sujetando su cabello por la nuca y besándola con intensidad._

_-¡Ya estamos con el canal para adultos desde temprano! –Dijo Itachi entrando en la cocina._

_-Y yo que no traje palomitas, pero igual síganle... –Exclamó Deidara entre risas._

_-Sin comentarios... –Sentencio Sasori._

_-Que inoportunos... –Exclamó Sasuke molesto._

_-A ti por que te gusta contar dinero delante de los pobres ¿verdad? –Itachi volvió a sonreír y Sasuke solo evito decir palabras y se sentó junto a Hinata._

_-Buenos Días –Dijo Tenten frotándose un poco los ojos para desperezarse._

_-Hasta que por fin despiertas Tenten... ¿Siempre duermes tanto? –Pregunto Itachi en tono burlón._

_-Si, si me acuesto tan tarde... –Expresó entre bostezos._

_-Siéntate Tenten vamos a desayunar... –Exclamó Hinata_

_-¡Ahh que bien! –Dijo con más alegría la castaña sentándose junto a Hinata, pues evito ubicarse junto a Deidara con quien tenía cierto resentimiento por su pasado desplante._

_-El desayuno te pone de buen humor... –Exclamó Deidara mirándola con asombro._

_-Pues si... son pocas las cosas que me ponen de humor. –Devorando una galletita._

_-¿Y dime Tenten? ¿Piensas presentarte así con el Hokage? –Pregunto Itachi contemplándola con seriedad._

_-¿Así como? –Mirándose un poco pues se levantó tan dormida que no se había dado cuenta que aún estaba en pijama._

_-¡Creo que te ves bien Tenten! –Dijo Hinata sonriendo._

_-Muy graciosa Hinata... –Haciendo un gesto burlón._

_-¿No te da vergüenza presentarte así ante desconocidos? -Inquirió Itachi._

_-¿Qué tiene de malo? –Estirándose un poco la camisa de su pijama, mientras se ponía de pie._

_-Bueno de malo, para empezar que tu camisa es bastante escotada, no que me moleste pero... y el short que traes puesto es un poco corto ¿No te parece? –Mirando el ajustado pantalón que lucía la chica._

_-¡No eres mi padre Itachi! ¡Lo último que me falta es que estés controlándome la manera de vestir! Aun que pensándolo bien, viejo eres... así que podrías ser mi padre –Tenten echo a reír y Sasuke también._

_-Muy graciosa... yo solo te lo digo por tu bien, que van a pensar los muchachos... –Mirando a Sasori y a Deidara que se hallaban con la boca abierta._

_-Pues no creo que vean nada que no hayan visto antes, además papa estoy vestida. –Dijo nuevamente en tono burlón. _

_-Si hijita, pero vas a hacer que Deidara sufra una hemorragia nasal... –Mirando a su amigo quien al parecer no reaccionaba; Sasori solo rió con el comentario._

_-Bueno eso le servirá para darse cuenta de lo que se perdió. –Poniéndose de pie. –Mejor me cambio y vuelvo Hinata guárdame algo._

_-¡Ouch! –Dijo Sasori. –Fue dura la indirecta._

_-Seguro que fue indirecta Sasori. –Exclamó Itachi._

_-¡No olvides llevar el pelo suelto Tenten a Neji le encanta ver ese look! –Exclamó Hinata con picardía, pues sentía que su amiga estaba tomando de alguna manera la revancha._

_-Si, es verdad... Ya vengo... –Saliendo de la habitación._

_-¿Quién es Neji? –Preguntó Deidara algo estupefacto._

_-Es mi primo... –Exclamó la ojiperla._

_-¡Cocodrilo que se duerme lo hacen cartera! –Dijo Sasuke con gracia._

_-¡Esperen un momento! ¿Tenten está saliendo con ese Neji? –Poniéndose de pie de un salto._

_-Pues están en eso. –Expresó Hinata entre risas._

_-Pero yo pensé, que ella y yo... –Agachando la cabeza._

_-Te lo dije Deidara. –Exclamó Itachi. -Y además estoy seguro de que Shikamaru anda tras ella._

_-¿Qué Shikamaru también? ¡Maldición! –Dijo sentándose con brusquedad y comiendo una galleta tras otra con nerviosismo._

_-No sé por que te enfadas ¿acaso tu y Konan no son algo mas? –Pregunto Hinata con curiosidad._

_-Konan solo es una amiga... –Comiendo otra galleta con rabia._

_-Sí una muy, muy, muy buena amiga. –Dijo Sasori entre risas. _

_-¡Ya cállate Sasori! –Sentenció el rubio con enfado._

_-¡Ahh! El amor suele ser así de doloroso a veces. –Itachi hecho a reír y Hinata no podía esperar ni un segundo más para contarle toda aquella jugosa discusión a Tenten._

_-Ya mejor terminemos de desayunar, el Hokage nos espera. –Acotó Sasuke._

Los cinco terminaron de desayunar, y Tenten de cambiarse, mientras los muchachos terminaban de alistarse Tenten termino su desayun. vio que la ojiperla reía de oreja a oreja y le hacía curiosas señas, pero como Itachi y los demás andaban merodeando por la cocina no pudo confesarle absolutamente nada de lo que había sido testigo.

Finalmente y luego de un buen rato partieron a la oficina del Hokage, Sasuke, Hinata y Tenten iban el coche del pelinegro. Sasori y Deidara también decidieron acompañarlos, pero fueron en el coche de Sasori y finalmente Itachi fue en su motocicleta, pero necesitaba recoger algunas cosas de su apartamento, así que le dijo a Sasuke que los alcanzaría en la oficina del Hokage.

Tras un largo trayecto llegaron por fin a la parte norte de Konoha, donde se hallaba el edificio de gobierno. El mismo era resguardado por una alta montaña, en donde las cabezas talladas en piedra de los anteriores gobernantes de Konoha, vislumbraban apaciblemente el horizonte.

El edificio de gobierno constaba de una gran cúpula central a la cual accedían por medio de una larga escalera que los conducía a la parte alta del mismo. En las plantas más bajas se hallaban las oficinas de secretaría y asuntos internos de Konoha, donde varios de los subordinados del Hokage trabajaban casi sin descanso.

Los dos coches, fueron estacionados a las puertas de aquel edificio. Sasuke cerró su coche con llave y observo con cuidado su reloj, sin duda se hallaban casi media hora retrasados, esto le causo bastante nerviosismo sobre todo por la reprimenda que recibiría de su padre quien no toleraba la impuntualidad.

_-¿Dónde diantre esta Itachi? Se supone que vendría enseguida. –Mirando hacía todos lados._

_-Será mejor que entren Sasuke, nosotros esperaremos a Itachi aquí. –Comento Deidara._

_-Tiene razón Sasuke es mejor no hacer esperar al Hokage. –Dijo Tenten encaminándose a la entrada de aquel edificio._

_-Si... –Tomando la mano de Hinata quien lo siguió en silencio._

Los tres se internaron dentro del edificio y subieron con prisa las largas escaleras hasta que llegaron a un extenso pasillo circunferencial, el cual recorrieron con algo de nerviosismo.

Luego de uno o dos minutos los tres pudieron diferenciar varias figuras apostadas a las puertas de las oficinas del Hokage.

Sasuke soltó de inmediato la mano de Hinata y la miró por unos instantes, tras lo cual la chica se percató a la perfección de lo que ocurría.

La familia Hyuga y la Familia Uzumaki por primera vez se hallaban reunidas bajo el mismo techo. Hinata pudo divisar a Naruto junto a Sakura, a su lado Shikamaru, Shino y Chouji, el otro guardaespaldas de Naruto. También se hallaba Ino y un hombre alto de cabellos blancos y largos atado en una cola, quien ahora la miraba con suma atención. Todo el grupo se hallaba junto a un enorme ventanal que daba frente a la oficina del Hokage, inundando de luz aquel pasillo.

Un poco mas adelante, su padre Hiashi la observó con cierto recelo, su hermana Hanabi lucía muy sorprendida y a su lado Kiba, quien había sido su prometido. El chico la miró con asombro y felicidad. Neji se hallaba junto a Sai y a Lee y al verla le sonreía con complacencia.

Otra figura se adelanto a ellos su blanco cabello, lucía algo más erizado esa mañana, al parecer no había pasado una buena noche, aun así el aspecto del joven hombre era impecable, a su lado una muchacha muy bonita de cabellos negros y corto la miraba perpleja.

_-¡Bienvenidos! –Saludo Kakashi. –Los estábamos esperando al parecer se les hizo un poco tarde._

_-Si les pido que nos disculpe por el retraso. –Dijo Sasuke._

_-Íbamos a comenzar sin ustedes pero el Hokage fue determinante y quería verlos a todos, nos esta esperando. ¡Señorita Hinata! ¿Se encuentra usted bien? –Al notar los golpes y las curitas en su rostro._

_-Si señor Hatake, me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar._

_-Oí lo de anoche en verdad lamento que tengan que padecer esto pero será mejor que entremos. –Haciendo un gesto con su mano señalando la entrada de aquella oficina._

Sasuke camino hacia delante, seguido de cerca por Hinata y Tenten. La ojiperla no pudo evitar encontrar sus ojos con los de Sakura y Naruto, quienes la observaban con mucha atención y algo de enojo.

Hinata intento restarle importancia pero al desviar su mirada se encontró con la de su padre, quien se veía algo triste y dolido. Su hermana Hanabi solo agacho la cabeza y siguió a Hiashi.

Kakashi golpeo la puerta de la oficina y al recibir una respuesta afirmativa entró, seguido de ambas familias y de los tres jóvenes.

Dentro de la habitación se hallaba el Hokage quien se paró con rapidez para recibirlos y dos hombres más. Todos penetraron en la habitación en el más absoluto silencio. Los Hyuga se ubicaron a la derecha del Hokage y los Uzumakis a la izquierda. Sasuke, Tenten y Hinata se quedaron parados en el medio de la habitación.

_-Buenos días. –Exclamó la Hokage desde su lugar._

_-Buenos días. –Exclamaron a coro los presentes._

_-Permítanme presentarlos. –Observando a sus dos acompañantes. –Este es Danzou, el enviado del rey y quien comanda las fuerzas Uchiha en su nombre. –Señalando a un hombre de edad avanzada y de cabellos cortos, rostro vendado, traje oscuro y muy formal. –Y él es el actual líder del clan Uchiha, elegido por sus hombres para representarlos, creo que alguno de ustedes ya lo conocen su nombre es Fugaku Uchiha. –Señalando a otro hombre de mediana edad cabellos semí largos y negros vestido con casaca oscura, pantalones marrones y camisa blanca. –Esta es mi ayudante y asistente Shitzune, y él es el actual capitán de la policía de Konoha, Kakashi Hatake. –Señalando ahora al muchacho y a la chica quienes se ubicaban a su lado. –Pueden tomar asiento, si lo desean. –Mostrándoles varias sillas a sus espaldas._

_-Nosotros preferimos permanecer de pie. –Expresó Jiraya con seriedad._

_-Nosotros también permaneceremos parados. –Indico Hiashi._

_-Bien como deseen. –Tomando asiento, Danzou y Fugaku permanecieron de pie al igual que Kakashi y Shitzune. -Ya sabrán por que los hemos citado aquí ¿verdad? –Preguntó la Hokage colocando ambas manos en su barbilla._

_-Queremos esclarecer este tema lo antes posible. –Exclamó Naruto tomando la palabra. –Hemos hablado ayer mismo con Kakashi Hatake y él nos contó sobre sus investigaciones y sospechas. He estado de acuerdo en que se llevara a cabo un operativo, el cual al parecer no salió tan bien como se esperaba. -Colocando las manos en sus bolsillos._

_-Lo que no comprendo es por que actuaron sin informarnos nada sobre este echo. –Dijo Hiashi con algo de enojo. –Somos las cabezas de los clanes y hemos estado completamente ignorantes de lo que acontecía._

_-Eso fue mi culpa. –Kakashi se adelantó un poco y tomó ahora la palabra. –Como sabrán he tratado durante semanas contactarme con ambos. –Mirando a los dos hombres quienes se cruzaron de brazos. –Pero ante las negativas y renuencias a verme continué con mis investigaciones. En una de mis incursiones en busca de información me encontré con la señorita Hyuga, su hija señor Hiashi._

_-Ella no es mi hija, mi primogénita murió hace diez meses. –Exclamó con enojo sin mirar a Hinata quien tan solo agachó la cabeza._

_Entonces sí su hija esta muerta ¿Quién esta muchacha? –Interrumpió Danzou, observando a Hinata quien se encubrió un poco tras Sasuke._

_-La señorita Hinata... –Prosiguió Kakashi. –Me contó lo ocurrido, el día del accidente y como aconteció él echo. Si bien mis investigaciones y las de la compañía Uzumaki arrojaron evidencias claras de que el coche del señor Uzumaki fue saboteado, no había indicios claros de que esta muchacha lo provocara intencionalmente. Además observé detenidamente la escena del accidente._

_-¡Homicidio querrá decir! –Objeto Naruto, lo que pareció enfadar a Hiashi._

_-Como dije, observé la escena del echo; y déjenme decirles que junto con la evidencia que he recolectado, todo parece concordar con el relato de la señorita. –Señalando a Hinata. –Si bien la jovencita fue el factor desencadenante del suceso, el coche del señor Uzumaki tenía serias averías que pudieron llevarlo a la muerte en cualquier otro momento. _

_Al parecer los frenos del coche estaban casi cortados, por lo que pude observar en el peritaje. Lo cual le permitió mantener cierto dominio del automóvil durante algún tiempo, pero otro mecanismo en el acelerador aumento indiscriminadamente la velocidad del coche, haciendo que el velocímetro se descontrolara. _

_Eso, sumado a los efectos de la lluvia y la falla en el freno, fueron las causas primordiales del fallecimiento del señor Yondaime Uzumaki._

_-¿Y usted cree que alguien mas esta tras todo este atentado verdad? –Inquirió Jiraya._

_-Así es... Hace unos meses mi gente pudo localizar a una fugitiva de la justicia su nombre es Guren. Ésta mujer es socia y amante de un hombre llamado Orochimaru, y por lo que los jóvenes herederos mencionaron el día de ayer tengo entendido que ambos. –Mirando a Hiashi y a Jiraya. –Lo conocen..._

_-Así es... Ese hombre era el socio de uno de los más grandes empresarios y el líder de Akatsuki, una empresa multinacional. Lo conocimos la vez que yo y Yondaime Uzumaki acudimos a esta empresa para conseguir apoyo financiero. –Acotó Hiashi._

_-¿Ósea que ambos lo conocen? –Objeto Danzou cruzándose de brazos y poniendo cara de preocupación._

_-Ese hombre ha sido buscado por años por mi predecesor y yo. Orochimaru es un criminal un fugitivo, un contrabandista, asesino y psicópata; y tiene solo un objetivo ¡Vengarse de Konoha y de su gobierno por haberlo expulsado de la ciudad y haber arruinado sus finanzas y familia! –Indicó la Hokage._

_-Así es... –Siguió Kakashi. –Tengo entendido que durante su encuentro con Akatsuki y el señor Yondaime, usted sufrió un severo altercado ¿No es así? –Mirando a Hiashi._

_-Si, fui severamente herido tras una golpiza._

_-También en esa fecha la señora Kushina Namikaze, la esposa del señor Yondaime, desapareció misteriosamente del hotel donde se hospedaba._

_-Si, mi madre nunca fue encontrada. –Indico Naruto._

_-Pues bien esta es mi hipótesis y estoy más que seguro de que es certera. Orochimaru siempre busco la manera de destruir Konoha, como el clan Uchiha invariablemente, ha defendido a esta ciudad y a la nación del fuego, no le era tan sencillo accionar desde el interior de la misma. _

_Yo pienso que su unión a Akatsuki fue con la intención de buscar la manera de ingresar a Konoha sin ser descubierto; de esta forma contaba con los recursos, y posición encubierta, como para infiltrarse a la ciudad. _

_Lo relevante para él, fue la llegada del señor Hiashi Hyuga y el señor Yondaime Uzumaki a Akatsuki. Sabía que si él atacaba directamente la ciudad sería descubierto y posiblemente acorralado sin remedio por el clan Uchiha. Por ello implementó una mejor estrategia, una que le ha llevado tiempo y esfuerzo pero que en los últimos meses ha rendido sus frutos._

_-Entonces usted insinúa... –Jiraya no término la frase y observó a Hiashi quien también lo miró._

_-Me temo que si señor Jashou, creo que Orochimaru fue el responsable de la golpiza sufrida por Hiashi Hyuga y la desaparición de la señora Kushina Uzumaki._

Todo el grupo guardó silencio, muchas ideas les cerraban tanto a Hiashi como a Jiraya, pero había algo que aun no comprendían.

_-¿Por qué ese sujeto intentaría una matanza entre dos empresarios que recién se adentraban al mundo de las finanzas? –Pregunto Fugaku quien conoció al fallecido Minato._

_-Yo pienso que Orochimaru, tenía la certeza de que ambas familias lograría su cometido, es decir prosperar económicamente. El joven Uzumaki menciono ayer que tanto su padre como Hiashi Hyuga, disputaron tenazmente el derecho a obtener el apoyo de Akatsuki._

_-Así es. –Indicó Jiraya._

_-Pues déjeme decirle que este tipo es un estratega nato, creo que las actitudes de ambos contendientes en el pasado, le aseveraron de alguna manera su porvenir, y con ellos la esperanza de derrumbar Konoha._

_Sabemos que esta ciudad se ha hecho fuerte gracias a los intercambios comerciales, y los intereses económicos. Si dos empresas influyentes se destruyeran, y fuesen quienes mueven los hilos socioeconómicos de la ciudad, las demás empresas pequeñas se verían desprotegidas y empobrecidas. _

_Los contactos y las garantías ofrecidas por las grandes empresas, nunca podrán ser brindadas por las más pequeñas; al perderse el fuerte económico de la ciudad, ésta se vería rápidamente desacreditada u abandonada. _

_Varias ciudades de derredor de Konoha, ansían el poderío y capital de nuestra ciudad, y que esta se destruyera, significaría un traslado de la capital a otro punto geográfico, favoreciendo posiblemente a cualquiera de ellas._

_Lo que Orochimaru vio desde aquel momento, seguramente fue la puerta de admisión que tanto deseaba hacía su venganza. Es por ello que estoy más que seguro que los atentados pasados a ambas familias, eran el primer eslabón que desencadenaría la futura destrucción de la ciudad._

_Con las sospechas sembradas en el corazón de ambos clanes, él prosiguió con sus tenaces jugarretas atentando contra las vidas y economías de las dos familias. Su objetivo era desencadenar tarde o temprano la reacción de alguno de ustedes, para desatar el principio del fin; la destrucción de ambos linajes y de toda Konoha._

_-¡Maldito desgraciado! –Dijo Jiraya con ímpetu y enojo._

_-Ese tipo ha jugado con nuestras vidas desde hace años. –Hiashi se mordió los labios con cierta furia._

_-Su objetivo estuvo a punto de lograrse cuando los principales miembros de los clanes sucumbieron ante aquel accidente, creo que su objetivo era matar a Yondaime, pero la muerte de las dos principales miembros del clan Hyuga le vino como anillo al dedo._

_-¿Usted que quiere decir? Que mi... – Hiashi guardo silencio por un momento y luego prosiguió. -Que esta muchacha. –Señalando a Hinata. –¡No tubo nada que ver con la muerte de mi esposa! –Derramando algunas lagrimas._

_-Si, así lo creo señor Hiashi._

_-¡Espere un momento señor Hatake! –Hinata se adelanto ahora y tomó la palabra ante la sorpresa de los presentes en especial la de Naruto, Jiraya, Hiashi y Hanabi. –No voy a desligar culpas en lo ocurrido. –Hinata se limpio algunas lágrimas que se habían fugado impunemente de sus ojos._

_-Señorita Hinata... –Kakashi estaba algo estupefacto y Tsunade solo la miraba con atención._

_-Comprendo la situación y entiendo a la perfección que el coche del señor Uzumaki estaba saboteado, pero lo cierto es que mi falta de juicio hizo que las cosas transcurrieran de esa manera. Sé que cuando algo debe suceder no importa lo que hagamos para detenerlo, ocurrirá de todas formas, pero no niego que en parte fui la causante de la muerte de mi madre y de Yondaime._

_Se también que fue un accidente y una grave imprudencia y no busco disculpas por mis actos solo espero que alguna vez tanto mi padre y mi familia, como la familia Uzumaki, perdonen mi falta y mi poco juicio solo eso. Solo deseo con todo mi corazón que algún día puedan perdonarme por arrebatarles a dos seres tan queridos y amados, los cuales sé que les hacen mucha falta... y que en verdad hubiese deseado que la situación fuese al revés y fueran ellos dos quienes siguieran aun con vida, pero eso no lo puedo cambiar... –Hinata se giro sobre si misma hasta observar a su padre quien la contemplaba con dolor y congoja, y a Hanabi quien se había aferrado al brazo de su padre con fuerza tras las palabras pronunciadas por su hermana mayor._

_-Hinata... –Pronuncio Hanabi en voz baja._

_-Lamento haberte arrebatado a la persona que más amabas padre... perdón señor Hyuga. –Profirió aún agachada, haciendo una reverencia. –Y quiero que sepa, que yo la amaba con todo mi corazón y que cada día de mi vida, desde aquel accidente, la echo de menos._

_La extraño tanto o más que usted señor Hyuga, por que era ella quien me socorría, quien aliviaba mis penas, quien me entendía y quien me amaba de corazón, aun que no fuese perfecta, aun que fuese su decepción y desdicha, aún así ella siempre me apoyo y creyó en mi. _

_A usted aún le queda Hanabi y ella tendrá siempre a su padre, eso nunca lo olvide, aún tiene a su hija y sé que lo hará sentir muy orgulloso._

_A mí lo único que me queda son recuerdos solo eso, el recuerdo de la familia que alguna vez tuve y que siempre guardaré en mi corazón hasta el ultimo día de mi vida. –Hinata se levantó y pudo observar con toda claridad, la mirada algo perdida de su padre y los sollozos incontenibles de Hanabi. Luego se giro hacía Naruto a quien observó con tristeza antes de inclinarse. –También lamento haberte arrebatado a tu padre, lamento haberte mentido, lamento que hayas tenido la desdicha de conocerme y lamento todo el daño que pude haberte causado a ti y a tu familia y quiero que sepas que no todo fue falsedad... y que yo te... –Hinata se mordió los labios con fuerzas y guardo silencio, Naruto la observaba perplejo, al igual que Sasuke. –Yo cumpliré mi promesa... _

La ojiperla alzó la vista, pero ya no tubo el valor para enfrentar la azulina mirada de Naruto. Se secó algunas lágrimas y volvió junto a Sasuke quien la observaba con nostalgia.

La chica solo lo miró a los ojos y sonrió tratando de disimular su melancolía, mas aquellas impúdicas y cristalinas gotas parecían emerger sin cesar de sus abatidos ojos.

Sasuke acerco su mano derecha y enjugó con sus dedos aquellas lágrimas resbaladizas, y también le sonrió.

Hinata sintió un calorcito inundar su alma, como si el sol veraniego se asomara apenas en el horizonte, descongelando su entumecido corazón; y el único responsable de aquella situación la abrazó ahora con fuerzas ante la mirada atenta de Sakura quien también había sido testigo de toda aquella escena, y de Naruto quien sintió un fuerte envión en todo su cuerpo pero fue detenido por la mano de Jiraya, la cual posó en su hombro izquierdo, evitando que el chico reaccionase impulsivamente.

_-Creí que ese compromiso nunca se había llevado a cabo Fugaku. –Dijo Danzou mirando al padre de Sasuke, mientras éste observaba perplejo la reacción de su hijo menor con la muchacha. Lo conocía bien y sabía que Sasuke jamás se hubiese mostrado así con nadie y más en presencia de extraños, a menos que la muchacha le interesara y mucho._

_-¿Compromiso? –Pregunto Naruto Confuso._

_-Pues tenía entendido que nunca prosperó... –Expresó Fugaku mirando a Hiashi._

_-¿A que se refieren padre? –Inquirió Hanabi._

_-Antes de Kiba... quien iba a ser el prometido de tu hermana era un Uchiha... _

_-¡Un Uchiha! –Exclamó Sakura sobresaltada._

_-¿Antes de nuestro compromiso? –Dijo Kiba mirando a la pareja._

_-Si... su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha... él era quien se casaría con Hinata en un principio._

_-Sasuke... y... __Hinata... –Naruto lucía consternado ¿Hinata era la mujer con quien Sasuke se casaría? ¿Entonces cuanto hacía que se conocían?_

_-¡Ejem! –Dijo Kakashi captando nuevamente la atención de los presentes. –Creo que es mejor que retomemos el tema. Señorita Hinata, ya tiene mi opinión, pero creo que usted necesitaba pedir perdón... pero si alguien tiene que pedir disculpas y pagar por sus crímenes no es usted, es Orochimaru por haber causado todo este desastre en un principio, por que si Yondaime Uzumaki hubiese contado con un coche en condiciones quizás la historia hubiese sido completamente diferente._

_-¿Y que piensan hacer ahora? –Preguntó Jiraya._

_-No se si todos sean concientes de lo ocurrido esta madrugada, como dije hace un rato, los jóvenes de ambos clanes y yo decidimos tender una trampa a los secuaces de Orochimaru. Yo tenía mis sospechas de que dentro de ambas familias hubiese gente que ayudase a cumplir los objetivos a este delincuente y no me equivoque. _

_Tras ser reconocidos por los herederos pusimos en marcha un plan de acción. He estado siguiendo a Guren quien frecuentaba a tres sujetos en un bar llamado "Los ojos de la serpiente" _

_Esas personas estaban muy vinculadas a ambas familias y poseían la entera confianza de ambas empresas; una de ellas fue identificada como Anko, quien es la entrenadora del grupo de defensas especiales de la compañía Uzumaki, otro un hombre llamado Pain, el jefe de seguridad de la familia Hyuga y el ultimo uno de los principales miembros del clan Uchiha, Madara Uchiha._

_Ayer en la madrugada, mientras intentábamos apresarlos para conseguir indicios y la ubicación de Orochimaru, varias personas penetraron en las mansiones Hyuga y Uzumaki, atentando contra la vida de ambos herederos. Y además la señorita Hinata también ha sido victima de un atentado contra su vida... _

Naruto observo a Hinata con preocupación, había notado los golpes en su rostro pero no había querido ni imaginar esa situación.

_-Hemos notado. –Prosiguió Kakashi. –Que en los múltiples atentados solo han atacado a los herederos más jóvenes, es decir en cada caso, las victimas fueron el Joven Uzumaki y las dos señoritas Hyuga. _

_-¿Y que hay con eso? –Pregunto Hiashi._

_-Que sus objetivos son claros, van tras las futuras cabezas de los clanes; y lo peor de todo es que los tres sujetos han escapado. Si bien aún tenemos a Guren, no hemos conseguido que diga una sola palabra, por ende Orochimaru aun tiene la ventaja en este peligroso juego. Sin mencionar que no sabemos cuantas personas más se hallan infiltradas dentro de las empresas o incluso fuera de ellas._

_-¿Qué quiere decir? –Pregunto Naruto._

_-¡Qué alguien mas saboteo nuestro plan! Hay otras personas vendidas a este sujeto es por eso que nos esperaban ayer tendiéndonos una emboscada con dobles falsos mientras atacaban todos los objetivos a la vez._

_-¿Y que hará la policía? –Pregunto Hiashi._

_-No podemos hacer mucho más señor Hyuga... –Exclamó el Hokage poniéndose en pie y cortando el largo silencio que hasta entonces había guardado. –Lo único que les ofrezco es la posibilidad de esconder a sus herederos fuera de Konoha, con la finalidad de que Orochimaru no acabe con sus vidas._

_-¡Huir! –Increpo Naruto._

_-Me temo que si joven Uzumaki, al menos hasta que podamos dar con el paradero de Orochimaru. –Reitero Tsunade_

_-¿Y si nunca lo encuentran? –Pregunto Hanabi._

_-Pierda cuidado señorita Hyuga daremos con ese sujeto, pero mientras tanto deben ocultarse en un lugar seguro, al cual solamente yo tengo acceso a su ubicación. –Explico Kakashi._

_-¿Y como sabemos que usted es de fiar? –Inquirió Hiashi._

_-¿Es verdad por lo poco que sabemos no podemos confiar en nadie mas? –Jiraya se cruzo de brazos._

_-Pues pueden tomar ese riesgo o intentar proteger a sus herederos por ustedes mismos, pero de algo estoy seguro, si han llegado tan lejos esta madrugada, incluso penetrando la reforzada seguridad de ambas familias para asesinarlos no les será tan difícil volverlo a intentar. Mi esperanza es que con la huida de los jóvenes ganemos algo de tiempo, necesitamos que Guren hable y estoy dispuesto a implementar el método que sea necesario para conseguir la ubicación de Orochimaru._

_No puedo estar tranquilo y seguir las pistas de ese sujeto si debo hacerme cargo de la seguridad de los herederos, les pido que comprendan mi posición y acepto cualquier ayuda que ambas familias me ofrezcan para aclarar este echo. –Dijo Kakashi acercándose un poco más al grupo._

_-Debido a la inmiscusion de Madara, el clan Uchiha no podrá socorrerlos esta vez. –Sentencio Fugaku. -Nuestro clan se halla bajo una seria investigación y no sabemos cuantas personas mas están aliadas a Madara u a Orochimaru._

_-Es preciso que se resuelvan los problemas internos del clan, antes de poder intervenir en este conflicto. -Acotó Danzou._

_-Bien estamos solos... –Jiraya exhalo un extenso suspiro._

_-Si me permiten decirles algo mas... –Interrumpió Hinata a lo cual todos la observaron con detenimiento. –Creo que el señor Hatake tiene razón, y me fió completamente de él. Hace mucho que el capitán Hatake sabía que yo seguía con vida y si él en verdad hubiese querido asesinarme lo habría echo hace mucho..._

_-Pero esa no es razón suficiente para que confiemos en él, señorita... –Expresó Jiraya._

_-Lamento decirles que debemos actuar de inmediato. –Sentenció el Hokage. –Preparamos un avión exclusivamente dispuesto para esta situación, pero ustedes decidirán si quieren o no tomar el riesgo._

_-Así es, usaremos señuelos. Mi idea es que aborden diferentes aviones con distintos destinos._

_-Pero hacerlo así sería más que peligroso; nos localizarían con facilidad. –Indicó Neji._

_-Lo que haremos es hacerle saber a Orochimaru sus posibles ubicaciones; de esa manera él intentará llegar hasta cada uno de ustedes, eso nos permitirá localizarlo cuando se ponga en movimiento. Debe sonar a una actitud desesperada por parte de las familias y de Konoha para protegerlos._

_-¡Eso es demasiado peligroso no estoy dispuesto a permitir que la vida de mi hija corra peligro! –Expresó con enojo Hiashi._

_-Descuide el grupo será llevado a un lugar especifico, como dije, solo yo sabré su ubicación exacta y cuando ellos lleguen a destino, se los haré saber solo a usted, señor Jiraya y a usted señor Hiashi, a nadie más._

_-Pues esta vez no seré yo quien decida... –Exclamó Jiraya mirando a Naruto, quien agachó un poco la cabeza mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos._

_-¡Iré! Pero con la condición de que Sakura Haruno venga conmigo... –Causando cierta sorpresa en los presentes, mientras la tomaba de la mano._

Hinata los miraba atenta. Sakura inclino un poco la cabeza, pero luego volvió a contemplar fijamente a Hinata y a Sasuke, quien se hallaba a sus espaldas. La ojiperla sabía de alguna manera que la pelirosa no estaría por mucho tiempo sola y que significaba muchísimo para Naruto; por otra parte él jamás permitiría que algo malo le sucediera.

_-Esto es solo para las familias... –Indicó Danzou._

_-Pues no la dejare aquí, esos sujetos serían capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de hacerme daño, no permitiré que corra ningún riesgo._

_-No habrá problemas mientras la familia Uzumaki se haga cargo de la muchacha. –Dijo Fugaku._

_-Si, yo correré con todos los gastos que hagan falta, por eso no debe preocuparse. –Sentenció Naruto entrecerrando los ojos._

_-Si es así me gustaría acompañar a Hanabi, señor Hiashi. –Exclamó Kiba con rapidez._

_-¿De verdad Kiba? –Dijo la chica mirándolo con ternura. _

_-Por supuesto, jamás te dejaría sola. –Acariciándole el rostro._

_-Bien, tu también irás Neji... Sai y Lee te acompañarán solo por sí acaso... –Mirando a su sobrino._

_-¡Así lo haré tío Hiashi! –Haciendo una reverencia._

_-Shikamaru, Shino y Chouji irán con ustedes. –Sentenció Jiraya, quien no se iba a quedar atrás en aquella demostración de poderío._

_-¿Esta seguro Jiraya-sama? Podría serle de mucha utilidad. –Objeto Shikamaru._

_-Por eso te pido que cuides a Naruto, Shikamaru. Eres el único hombre a quien puedo confiarle esa misión. –Indico Jiraya ante lo cual el chico solo hizo un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza._

_-¡Sasuke! –Exclamó Fugaku._

_-Si señor... –Sasuke se acerco un poco mas al frente e hizo una respetuosa reverencia._

_-Tú y tu hermano Itachi, acompañarán a ambas familias._

_-¿Qué pasará con Madara?_

_-Nosotros nos ocuparemos de Madara es nuestro deber para con Konoha. –Explico Danzou._

_-Haré lo que ustedes decidan. –Algo cabizbajo al parecer su revancha debía esperar._

_-¡Muy bien todos en marcha! –Exclamó con prisa el Hokage._

Todos se encaminaron hacía la puerta, la cual se abrió sin prisa tras los agobiados pasos de los presentes. Sin duda ser desterrados de su tierra, era indignante y avasallador, pero si Kakashi tenía razón, era necesario huir, pues como detener a un sujeto que se movía con tanto sigilo desde las sombras.

_-¡Un momento! ¿Qué hay de Hinata? –Inquirió Sasuke aún en su lugar._

_-Como dije, esto solo es para las familias, y está muchacha no pertenece ni al clan Uzumaki ni al clan Hyuga, esta muerta para Konoha y para el mundo. –Señaló Danzou._

_-¿Pero ella sigue siendo una Hyuga? –Sasuke observó algo anonadado a los presentes._

_-Si el señor Hiashi decide aceptarla como su familia, entonces podemos ponerla bajo protección nuevamente como Hinata Hyuga de manera rápida y efectiva, pero de lo contrario... –Fugaku observó con seriedad a su hijo menor._

_-¿Acaso no pueden protegerla? –Sasuke no podía entender lo que escuchaba._

_-Pondremos policías apostados en su vivienda; pero la señorita Hinata no puede abandonar Konoha. Ella no tiene por ahora identidad e iniciar una revisión de su expediente y devolverla a la vida no es algo fácil ni rápido de hacer. –Exclamó Kakashi._

_-¿Ó sea que no la protegerán por que técnicamente no existe? –Reclamo Tenten furiosa._

_-Entienda jovencita ningún país extranjero acepta a un indocumentado. –Expreso Danzou._

_-¿Y no puede salir como Hinata Yugi? –Pregunto Sasuke._

_-Hinata Yugi no tiene papeles validos para salir del país, y reorganizar sus papeles sería la misma historia que con el apellido Hyuga. –dijo Kakashi. –La única forma es firmando una autorización por parte de los Hyugas haciéndose cargo de ella o del clan contrario como una tenencia provisional, siendo quienes son, no tendrían ningún problema en adoptarla. _

Naruto se detuvo al instante mirando la situación, y no solo él, Sakura, Jiraya y los muchachos observaban impávidos en sus lugares.

_-¡Señor Hyuga! –Expreso Sasuke tratando de captar la atención de Hiashi pero éste ni siquiera volteo a verlo. Hanabi solo pudo observar el triste rostro de su hermana, más no intervino para nada en la decisión de su padre._

_-¡Tío Hiashi! Podríamos llevar a Hinata, usted es conciente de que Pain es un psicópata, no puede quedarse sola._

_-Vamonos... –Pronuncio con severidad saliendo de la habitación._

Hinata lo observó con tristeza, no importaba cuanto ella se disculpara, su padre no la perdonaría fácilmente al igual que Naruto.

_-¡Descuida Sasuke! Cerrare las puertas de la casa y tratare de no salir ya verás que no me pasará nada hasta que tu regreses. –Sonriéndole con timidez._

_-¡Estas loca Hinata! Ni siquiera yo he Itachi juntos pudimos con esa gente ¿Y si vienen mas? ¿Si intenta hacerte daño otra vez? –Tenten seguía muy enojada._

_-Padre por favor... –Suplico Sasuke más Fugaku solo agachó un poco su mirada. –¡Espera Naruto! –Dirigiéndose ahora al muchacho quien solo apartó la mirada, mientras Sakura, lo asió con fuerza de la mano. -¡Ayuda a Hinata! Si se queda aquí ese tipo la matará comprendes eso._

_-¿Qué descaro Sasuke? ¿Acaso pretendes que Naruto ayude a esa muchacha? Y más sabiendo quien es y de lo que ha sido capaz... –Indicó Jiraya._

La ojiperla lo observó detenidamente; el chico se mordió un poco los labios mientras fruncía el seño. Sakura permanecía estática a su lado aferrada de su mano derecha, entendía lo que Sasuke decía pero por otro lado sentía ira y desprecio; esta mujer le había arrebatado todo lo que más quería y deseaba.

Naruto estaba muy dolido aún y no le era fácil pensar con claridad con toda esa situación ¿Qué haría Jiraya si él decidiera protegerla? Él era un Uzumaki ¿por qué resguardarla cuando ni su propia familia se hacía cargo de ella?

_-¡Vamos Naruto, Sakura! –Exclamó Jiraya adelantándose a la puerta._

Sakura lo asió del brazo y se dispuso a seguir a Jiraya, noto cierta resistencia en el chico, pero este finalmente la siguió, saliendo de la habitación.

_-¡Naruto! –Exclamó Tenten con ira persiguiéndolo hasta afuera._

_-Señor Hatake, tiene que haber alguna posibilidad, de que Hinata nos acompañe, ella también ha estado en un serio peligro y no puede quedarse sola._

_-Joven Uchiha... lo lamento, pero no soy yo quien dispone las reglas. Las leyes de Konoha han sido establecidas de esa manera, esta chica no tiene identidad. A Hinata Yugi no se le puede corroborar su existencia y Hinata Hyuga esta muerta, no puede dejar Konoha no por vías legales me comprende. _

_-¡Rayos! –Exclamó Sasuke ofuscado._

_-Pero si puede hacerlo como una Uchiha. –Exclamó una voz masculina apostada en la puerta._

_-¿Una Uchiha? –Inquirió Fugaku mirando seriamente a su hijo Itachi quien se acercaba al grupo._

Itachi se aproximo a Sasuke y le entrego algo mientras cruzaba a su lado sin que los presentes se percataran. Luego saco unos documentos de su bolsillo y los entregó al Hokage.

_-Estas son las libretas de casamiento de Sasuke y la señorita Hinata. Intentaremos usar los documentos de Hinata Yugi junto con su libreta de casamiento._

_-¿Casamiento? –Exclamó Fugaku confuso y sorprendido._

_-Si padre se casarón en secreto hace unos meses, aquí están ambas firmas y los certificados del hospital aseverando su identidad._

_-Muy astuto... –Rió Kakashi._

_-Con esto no es necesario perder tiempo en tantos papeleos y demás. Sasuke solo tiene que firmar la autorización permitiéndole salir del país ¡Cómo su esposo nadie le negará la entrada!_

_-¿Dónde firmo? –Inquirió el pelinegro acercándose a la mesa del Hokage._

_-Aquí hermanito... –Colocando un escrito echo a maquina, donde el chico se hacía cargo de Hinata Yugi, como su esposa y concubina._

_-Bien... –Tomando la lapicera que Itachi le ofrecía con su mano izquierda la cual lucía un pequeño anillo en su dedo anular._

_-Bueno con este certificado mas los documentos de Hinata Yugi, los cuales me tomé la libertad de arreglar, y las libretas de casamiento, cualquier posible duda con respecto a la identidad de la chica será invalidada._

_-Supongo que no hay ninguna objeción... –Exclamo Tsunade._

_-¡Perfecto! Podemos irnos entonces... –Sonriéndole a Sasuke y a la ojiperla quien seguía un tanto confusa._

La muchacha observó en su mano, el dorado anillo, que brillaba con intensidad en su dedo. Jamás creyó que se casaría tan rápido en su vida y menos de la manera menos romántica posible, pero era necesario para salvaguardar su vida.

La familia Hyuga y Uzumaki se apostaron a las puertas de dos elevadores cercanos a la oficina de Lady Tsunade hasta donde habían sido guiados por Shitzune.

_-¡Espera un momento Naruto! –Tenten lo siguió enfurecida hasta las puertas del elevador._

_-Que vergüenza Tenten y pensar que tuvimos muchas esperanzas en ti. –Dijo Jiraya con agobio eludiendo su mirada._

_-Puede ser señor Jiraya, pero al menos yo tengo códigos, y estoy dispuesta a proteger a las personas que quiero con mi vida si es necesario ¡pero lo que has hecho tu Naruto no tiene perdón! –Elevando el tono de voz y haciendo que Hiashi y los demás Hyugas la observaran._

_-Ya basta Tenten, no tengo por que proteger a Hinata, en todo caso les corresponde a ellos. –Mirando a los Hyugas._

_-¡Sabes como es la situación Naruto! Pensé que aún te importaba..._

_-¡Basta no deberías obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiere! –Exclamó la pelirosa con enojo e indignación._

_-Tú eres la menos indicada para opinar al respecto... –Exclamó Tenten con furia._

_-Cálmate Tenten. –Indicó Shikamaru acercándose a la muchacha._

_-¿Cómo quieres que me calme Shikamaru? –Mirándolo a los ojos. -¿Acaso no tienes sentimientos Naruto?_

_-Señorita cálmese por favor... –Le indicó Shitzune._

Shikamaru la tomó del brazo y la apartó del grupo ante la mirada atenta de Neji y Deidara quien había subido junto a Itachi y Sasori.

_-Déjame shikamaru, no necesito que me trates como niña. –Exclamó molesta tratando de zafarse, ante lo cual el muchacho la abrazo con más fuerza._

_-¡Tenten escúchame! –Hablando en voz baja. –Hablaré con Naruto, pero debes tranquilizarte y no armar este tipo de escándalos. Sabes que las cosas se pondrían más difíciles si Hiashi Hyuga se entera que Hinata y Naruto estuvieron relacionados._

_-Si es verdad... –Tranquilizándose un poco. –Pero ese tipo... ayer... Shikamaru si Hinata se queda sola ese tipo le hará daño y otras cosas peores, por eso me pongo así._

_-Entonces lo mejor es que guardes la calma sabes como es de testarudo Naruto pero en el fondo ama a Hinata y no dejará que nada le pase._

_-Eso espero..._

_-Vaya parece que Shikamaru y Tenten son muy cercanos ¿verdad? –Pregunto Jiraya._

_-No sabía que el jefe y Tenten... –Chouji se quedo con la boca abierta mientras observaba a ese par._

_-Era más que obvio, desde que Tenten se fue Shikamaru ha estado algo melancólico aun que sabe ocultarlo bien. -Acoto Shino_

_-¡Ummp! –Dijo Jiraya sonriendo levemente mientras los observaba al igual que el resto._

_-Así que Itachi tenía razón. –Sentencio Sasori con tono burlón, mirando al rubio quien había fruncido el seño._

_-¡Rayos! Pero esto no se quedará así... –Dijo el rubio mordiéndose los labios._

_-Creo que tienes competencia Neji-sama... –Exclamó Lee sonriendo._

_-¿Así que esa es la chica? –Dijo Hanabi aproximándose a su primo para hablarle bajito._

_-Supongo que ya tiene compromiso. –Expreso Neji con agobio._

_-¿De que hablan Neji? –Preguntó Hiashi._

_-De nada tío, de nada... –Con tristeza, a pesar de que la chica le había resultado muy atractiva y de que se sentía atraído por ella, era un caballero y no interferiría en otra relación._

Naruto permanecía pensativo. Sakura le acaricio el rostro con suavidad, lo que hizo que el chico la mirara a los ojos.

_-Sakura..._

_-Debes hacer lo que creas correcto Naruto. –Acurrucándose entre sus brazos._

_-Tenten tiene razón, no puedo actuar como un ser despiadado y sin corazón... –Profirió en voz baja._

_-Naruto... –Besándolo en los labios con suavidad lo que no pasó desapercibido para Tenten._

_-¡Jiraya! –Dijo captando la atención de su maestro y tutor._

_-¿Qué ocurre Naruto? –Inquirió con sorpresa._

_-Yo..._

_-Bien podemos irnos, dejaré que los acompañen solo hasta cierta parte del trayecto. –Mirando a Hiashi y a Jiraya._

_-¿Qué hay de estos muchachos? –Pregunto Hiashi al notar la presencia de Itachi, Sasori y Deidara._

_-Éste chico pertenece al clan Uchiha. –Señalando a Itachi. –Y ellos dos... bueno basta decir que son dos de mis mejores agentes, así que pueden contar con su valiosa ayuda._

_-¿Agentes? –Inquirió Sakura. _

_-Es largo de explicar... –Comento Sasori cruzándose de brazos._

_-Shitzune ¿Tienes lo que te pedí? –Observando a la muchacha quien ya había llamado a ambos elevadores._

–_Sí señor... –Entregándole un paquete._

_-Me tomé la molestia de organizar esto por ustedes. –Entregándole a cada uno un documento._

_-¿Qué es esto? –Dijo Hanabi mirando aquel estuche de color rojo._

_-Allí tienen los pasaportes para poder viajar, el clan Uchiha les explicara el resto mas tarde._

Kakashi se aproximo a Tenten y a Shikamaru y les entrego a cada uno de aquellos documentos.

_-No entiendo ¿Cómo sabía nuestros nombres y lo que sucedería? –Preguntó Tenten._

_-No soy una persona que actúa sin pensar señorita Tenten. Además cada uno me entrego sus nombres al ingresar al recinto mientras los esperábamos. En cuanto a su nombre y apellido, me los proporciono el joven Itachi Uchiha._

_-¡ITACHI! –Mirándolo anonadada._

_-De nada hijita... –Exclamó éste con cinismo cerca de los ascensores._

_-¿Y que hay con Hinata? –Mirando el sonriente rostro de Kakashi._

_-Capitán Hatake. –Interrumpió Naruto, aproximándose a ellos._

_-Sí... –Mirando al muchacho con seriedad._

_-Yo... me haré cargo de... Hinata... –Profirió con vacilación._

_-¡Naruto! –Tenten lo observaba anonadada después de todo el chico si tenía corazón._

_-No será necesario. –Indico Kakashi._

_-¡No! –Preguntaron Tenten y Naruto al unísono._

_-No ella saldrá con autorización de su esposo. –Sonriendo con picardía pues al parecer, entre los tres jóvenes se cocinaba una situación bastante peculiar._

_-¡SU ESPOSO! –grito la castaña como desaforada._

_-¿Qué... quiere decir? –Replico el rubio con dificultad._

Naruto sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón ¿acaso Hinata estaba casada? ¿Pero como? ¿Cuándo fue que se casó? Y lo más importante ¿Con quien? Aún que cierta percepción dentro de su alma le revelaba aquella dolorosa verdad sin demasiado análisis o deliberación.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

*hinata-sama198

* 00kronos

* natsumi hhr nh

* Shinobu-Hyuga: jajajaj Bueno Hinata tiene un largo recorrido amoroso jajaja pero bueno hay heridas que cuestan cerrar. =) Gracias por postear un comentario.

* NaruhinaXD:

* Naatitha: Quédate tranquila que a mi tampoco me cae bien Sakura jajajaj Gracias por seguir leyendo y postear un comentario.

* dannynamikaze:

* Kyoko Nakamura: Solo te diré una cosa "Pronto el traidor se descubrirá" jajajajaj

Cutie Sora: Así soy yo jajaj como flash ^^ lo que pasa es que la novela ya esta lista es distinto que uno vaya ocupando su tiempo para ir escribiéndolo eso lleva mucho más jejeje. Gracias por postear un comentario.

"Muchas gracias chicos por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fanfic"

¡Es ahora cuando recibo los tomatazossssssssss!


	30. Descorazonado

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto; pero esta historia es puramente obra de mi alocada imaginación, exceptuando algunos detalles que he decidido conservar en la obra para no diferenciar tanto a los personajes del Manga u el anime.

La obra esta completa y consta de 54 capítulos que iré publicando progresivamente a medida que la vayan leyendo.

Espero les agrade tanto como a mi escribirla y si bien hay muchas cosas por mejorar seguiré esforzándome en llevarles día a día mis historias optimizadas.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta obra y por sobre todo a los que me dejan su comentario pues es un gran aliciente para mí.

En cuanto a cual será la pareja que prevalezca, bueno nadie se desanime por que les puedo asegurar que valdrá la pena leer hasta el final independientemente de la pareja favorita.

Gracias Lady

Capitulo XXX

"Descorazonado"

Tras unos cuantos segundos de silencio, en el hall del edificio de gobierno, ambos elevadores hicieron su presencia en el piso.

Hiashi y su familia ingresaron en el ascensor de la derecha; Naruto junto a Shikamaru y los demás ingresaron al elevador de la izquierda.

Al entrar a aquella gran estructura movediza, Jiraya miró con detenimiento a su protegido, quien lucía algo descorazonado. Recordó sus palabras de la noche anterior, y al apreciar la belleza de la resucitada Hinata Hyuga, entendía a la perfección aquellos ardientes sentimientos que el muchacho profesaba por aquel ángel de ojos perlados y oscura cabellera.

Sakura, lo observó preocupada, sabía que Naruto amaba a Hinata, pero ¿qué sería de ella ahora? Esa mujer, a quien pensó podía confiarle cierta amistad, le había arrebatado no solo el cariño de Naruto, también el profundo amor que Sasuke sintió alguna vez por ella.

Ino subió junto a su pelirosa amiga, quien parecía algo ensimismada con el rostro melancólico, de Naruto. No entendía bien lo que sucedía pero al recibir la llamada de su amiga temprano en la mañana, le produjo una muy mala espina; y además parecía que Sakura y Naruto se hubiesen reconciliado, este echo la tenía bastante confusa, sobre todo por que conocía muy bien los sentimientos que Sakura abrigaba por Sasuke Uchiha.

_-Shitzune, acompaña a la familia Uzumaki hasta el subsuelo por favor. –Mirando a la muchacha quien asintió con la cabeza. –Deidara, Sasori; acompañen a la familia Hyuga._

_-Esta bien... –Exclamo Deidara de mala gana por tener que ir junto a ese tal Neji quien quería arrebatarle el cariño de Tenten._

Kakashi sonrió por notar la molesta actitud de sus impacientes aprendices. Sasuke y Hinata aparecieron súbitamente en el hall; el chico había terminado de firmar todos aquellos comprobantes que aseveraban aquel arreglado matrimonio con Hinata.

Observó por un momento a la ojiperla quien no hacía más que reparar en aquel brillante anillo que bailoteaba en su dedo anular.

_-Descuida Hinata, es solo para que puedas viajar, nada de esto tiene validez. –Exclamó con algo de pesar._

_-Si... comprendo es solo que me parece bastante insólito._

_-¿Insólito? –Pregunto el pelinegro._

_-Si, esta mañana cuando me levante era soltera y ahora estoy casada contigo todo es muy raro ¿No crees? –Mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Un poco... –Comento ambiguo; él hubiese deseado con toda su alma que aquella anhelada situación fuese de lo más verídica._

_-Jóvenes Itachi y Sasuke... necesito hablar un momento con ambos. –Exclamó Kakashi, captando la atención de los chicos._

_-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Sasuke._

_-Será mejor señorita Hinata que usted y la joven Tenten se adelanten, enseguida las alcanzaremos. –Mirando a Hinata y a Tenten._

_-Pero... –Hinata miró a Sasuke, este solo le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, ante lo cual Kakashi rió._

_-No se preocupe, enseguida se lo mando. –Notando el impas de la ojiperla._

_-¡Ven Hinata subamos a alguno de los elevadores! –Arrastrándola del brazo hasta el centro de aquellos dos ascensores los cuales aún permanecían abiertos._

_-¿Y a cual? –Expreso Hinata con nerviosismo, notando la cara de pocos amigos de los ocupantes de ambos cubículos._

_-Pues... –Tenten miró hacía la derecha y la izquierda ¿a dónde subirían? Hiashi Hyuga estaba molesto con Hinata y Naruto también lo estaba, la atmósfera se estaba poniendo algo tensa._

_-Será mejor que suban al otro. –Insinuó Sasori entre risas cerrando la puerta del elevador de la derecha._

_-¡Por favor por aquí señoritas! –Exclamó Shitzune._

_-Bueno no nos queda de otra. –Dijo Tenten arrastrando a Hinata nuevamente por el brazo._

_-Podríamos... esperar... el siguiente. –Pronuncio con esfuerzo la ojiperla al verse asida con fuerza del brazo, pero la chica ya la había arrastrado hasta el interior del elevador._

Hinata y Tenten entraron con prisas, apuradas un poco por Shitzune, y con cierto nerviosismo, mas por el echo pertenecer al bando contrario ¿O acaso no tenían bando?

Naruto, las observó entrar en silencio, se había acurrucado en la parte posterior del elevador, a su lado Sakura e Ino; del lado contrario Jiraya, Shikamaru, Shino y Chouji; Shitzune permanecía de pie junto al tablero del ascensor, presiono un botón y aquel aparatejo echo a andar, con discreción y sigilo.

_-Se te nota claramente nerviosa... –Exclamo cierta vocecita al lado de la ojiperla._

La chica volteo apenas, encontrando su mirada con la de Naruto, quien la observaba algo triste, y a otro rubio a su lado apostado contra la pared lateral del elevador junto a su hijo y cruzándose de brazos.

Hinata lo observo solo un instante y volvió a desviar la mirada. Minato tenía razón Naruto aún la ponía demasiado nerviosa.

_-¡Vamos me vas a decir que ya lo olvidaste! –Reitero con insistencia aquella alma errante._

_-No... –Dijo Hinata con suavidad, lo que hizo que Tenten y los presentes la observaran._

Hinata inclino su cabeza, sumida por la vergüenza y centro su vista en el piso, sentía como si le faltase el aire y las miradas acusadoras se le clavaban como puñal filoso en su espalda.

_-¡Lo sabía! Aún lo amas, a pesar de tus intentos por olvidarte de él, aun lo quieres..._

_-Eso no significa nada... –Profirió la chica nuevamente en voz baja._

_-Así que... te gusta hablar sola... –Exclamó Jiraya mirándola algo confuso._

_-No... es solo que pensaba en voz alta. –Contesto la ojiperla con nerviosismo mientras lo miró directo a los ojos._

_-¡Vaya te pareces mucho a tu madre! –Sentenció con fascinación._

_-¿Usted conoció a mi madre? –Inquirió con asombro, mientras el grupo la observaba._

_-Si, era la prima de Kurenai, tuve el placer de conocerla una vez hace muchos años. –Cruzándose de brazos. –Era una buena mujer, aun que la verdad creo que fue desdichada por haberse casado con un Hyuga ¡no fue lo mejor para ella!_

_-¡No diga eso! Mi madre amaba profundamente a mi padre y fueron plenamente felices._

_-¡Jiraya-sama! –Dijo Tenten con fastidio._

_-No deberían enfadarse de esa manera, son solo opiniones... Aunque tengas un gran parecido en belleza a tu madre, tienes el carácter de Hiashi, de eso no hay duda._

_-¿Debo tomarlo como un halago o como un insulto? –Replico Hinata._

_-Tómalo como desees, ahora veo por que le gustas. –Insistió sonriendo._

Hinata sintió palidecer, simplemente esquivo la mirada astuta de Jiraya y se centro en las puertas del elevador. Dio un profundo suspiro evitando hacer contacto con la intensa mirada de Naruto, la cual sentía traspasarle ahora hasta el lugar más recóndito de su alma.

_-Lo ves... todo el mundo lo sabe, la única que no quiere darse cuenta de ello eres tu Hinata... –Acoto Minato._

Por fin aquel elevador hizo un molesto ¡clin! El cual pareció devolverle la respiración a una atormentada Hinata.

_-Muy bien ya estamos aquí. –Exclamo Shitzune tomando la delantera._

Jiraya, Shikamaru, Shino y Chouji, la siguieron con rapidez. Hinata y Tenten esperaron que los tres salieran mirándolos con algo de nerviosismo.

_-Será mejor que vayamos. –Proclamo Ino saliendo de aquel ascensor del brazo de Sakura mientras observaban detenidamente a Hinata con algo de recelo, lo que le causo escozor a la ojiperla._

_-¡Uhh! Me dan escalofríos. –Exclamó Tenten frotándose ambos brazos y adelantándose para salir del elevador._

Hinata estaba más que dispuesta a seguirla, pero un fuerte tirón en su brazo derecho la hizo retroceder. Tenten se percató de la situación mas Naruto la empujo fuera del elevador, presionando uno de los botones del tablero el cual bloqueó en un instante aquellas puertas.

_-¿Qué haces Naruto? –Exclamó Hinata algo exaltada retrocediendo ante el seguro avance del chico._

Hinata retrocedió varios pasos, pero no pudo huir mucho mas lejos, pues la pared lateral del ascensor detenía su apresurada huida.

Naruto se aproximo más a ella y coloco sus brazos rodeando la silueta de la chica, y la estrujó contra la pared.

_-¿Desde cuando se conocen Hinata? –Pregunto mirándola a los ojos._

_-¿De que hablas? –Sintiendo un creciente nerviosismo apoderarse de su cuerpo._

_-Hablo de ti y de Sasuke ¿Hace cuanto se conocen? –Sin quitarle la vista de encima._

_-Unos meses... _

_-¡Unos meses! ¿Fue cuando se iban a comprometer? ¡Dime! –Pregunto con enojo._

_-¡No! Lo conocí poco después de que tú vinieras a mi casa. –Respirando con dificultad._

_-¡Mientes! –Grito enfurecido golpeando un poco con su mano la pared detrás de la espalda de la muchacha._

_-No te miento Naruto... –Tratando de impedir con sus brazos y manos que el chico presionara más su cuerpo contra el suyo._

_-¿Y cuando sé casarón? ¿O ya lo estaban cuando me conociste? ¡Ehh respóndeme! –Expreso con enojo mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de la muchacha, la cual pareció tensarse aun más con su avance._

_-El casamiento fue para que pudiese viajar; Yo y Sasuke no teníamos ninguna relación antes. –Indico la chica bastante inmóvil._

_-¡Te odio Hinata! –Exclamo sumergido en su cuello mientras respiraba algo agitado y la estrechaba con fuerza._

_-¡Basta Naruto suéltame! –Tratando de apartarlo de su lado._

_-Pero también te amo... –Mirándola a los ojos. -¡Te amo mas que a mi vida Hinata! –Acariciando su rostro mientras apartaba algunos renegridos cabellos, adosados a los labios de su princesa._

_-Naruto... soy una Hyuga y tú eres un..._

Hinata no pudo seguir hablando, el chico la beso con pasión y desenfreno. Sentía como se le iba la vida en manos de aquella mujer que tanto deseaba y no le importaba nada en lo mas mínimo, solo ansiaba besarla.

Hacía tres días que estaban separados, y si bien entre él y Sakura habían pasado cosas, no podía eludir el deseo de estremecerse bajo el hechizo de aquellos dos carnosos labios poseedores de la más extasiante dulzura.

¿Qué hacer? Si bien Hinata no se sentía para nada incomoda con la situación no podía permitir que aquel acto se prolongase mas o no sabría como contenerse. Intento zafarse del agarre del rubio, pero cada vez que forcejeaba con él, el chico la presionaba un poco más contra la pared.

La muchacha podía sentir con toda naturalidad la intensidad de aquel beso, como si dos amantes extraviados en el tiempo y el espacio, volvieran a reencontrarse tras un largo y doloroso exilio.

La respiración de ambos se tornaba dificultosa pero al parecer, Naruto, se rehusaba a dejar ir aquellos dos objetos de deseo pues se aferraba a la chica con más ahínco.

De pronto las puertas del elevador se abrieron con premura, haciendo que ambos se separarán casi al instante al verse sorprendidos.

Naruto la soltó, y miró con ímpetu dos ojos negros que lo observaban con enojo y recelo. Sasuke se hallaba paralizado frente a las puertas del elevador. Tenten estaba tras él, mas atrás Sakura e Ino miraban el fin de la escena sorprendidas. Jiraya apenas sonrió con cierto agobio y Hiashi Hyuga pareció palidecer. Hanabi y Kiba, se miraban entre sí y contemplaban en parte la escena y en parte a Neji quien lucía por demás confuso. Itachi suspiro por lo bajo mientras concentraba su mirada en el renegrido cabello de su hermano menor quien aún permanecía estático frente al elevador.

Naruto sonrió apenas se coloco las manos en los bolsillos y atravesó aquellas puertas con toda naturalidad. Sasuke lo siguió con la mirada llena de furia; el pelinegro hizo grandes esfuerzos por contenerse y no ajusticiarlo sin miramientos. Luego volteo a ver a Hinata, a quien le costó unos momentos retomar la compostura y reaccionar.

_-Sasuke... –Exclamó en voz baja, al notar el triste semblante del pelinegro._

_-Vamos el ferry ya esta listo. –Esquivando la perlada mirada de Hinata y dirigiéndose hacía una especie de tren a unos metros de su posición._

_-Espera Sasuke... –Dijo Hinata mas el chico camino con rudeza y rapidez dejándola atrás._

_-¡Hinata! –Tenten la miró asombrada._

_-No preguntes Tenten... esto no debió suceder. –Agachando la cabeza._

_-Será mejor que nos apresuremos. –Sentenció asiéndola de la mano y conduciéndola hacia el centro del angar._

El lugar era amplio y bien iluminado; la plataforma sobre la cual se hallaban era rectangular varias barras de acero circundaban aquel perímetro evitando posibles accidentes. En el centro de aquel angar que al parecer yacía varios metros de bajo del edificio de gobierno, se encontraba un ferry color rojo; el mismo se sujetaba por varios cables que iban desde, una imponente maquina situada frente al vehículo hasta perderse dentro de un largo túnel cuyo fin no se alzaba a la vista.

-_Muy bien este ferry los llevará hasta la parte posterior del aeropuerto de Konoha. Utilizando este medio nos aseguramos que no sean fácilmente vistos, el resto del plan se los explicará Itachi Uchiha. Quiero que entiendan algo fundamental para que este plan funcione, deben evitar contactarse con cualquier persona aquí en Konoha, estarán completamente aislados…_

_-¡Estaremos presos! –Indico con enojo Naruto._

_-Muy por el contrario joven Uzumaki, pero si ustedes se contactan con personas aquí en la ciudad Orochimaru los localizará con toda facilidad._

_-Es una molestia no saber nada de nuestros seres queridos. –Exclamó Hanabi, con agobio._

_-Lo sé pero es algo necesario para asegurar sus vidas, solo será por un tiempo les pido que sean pacientes._

_-Tranquila Hanabi yo estaré contigo. –Dijo Kiba mirándola con ternura._

_-Gracias Kiba... –Mientras sonreía._

_-Bueno el Hokage a dispuesto un aeroplano, que los llevará a destino, pero sigan al pie de la letra las indicaciones del clan Uchiha y todo saldrá bien._

Los jóvenes se fueron internando en el interior del ferry, Sakura e Ino fueron las primeras en ingresar, seguidas de cerca por Shikamaru, Shino y Chouji. Tenten siguió el paso a sus ex compañeros en silencio.

_-Adiós Jiraya... –Profirió Naruto con congoja._

_-Cuídate mocoso y no causes revuelo allí donde vayas. –Dijo mirándolo a los ojos con una leve mueca en su rostro._

_-¡Yo no soy como tu viejo libidinoso! -Proclamo sonriendo. –Cuídate también, eres todo lo que me queda. –Dándole un fuerte abrazo ante la sorpresa del peliblanco._

_-Lo haré, descuida... –Acariciándole la cabeza y alborotando sus rubios cabellos, los cuales el chico acomodo con tranquilidad._

Naruto lo miro por última vez y se interno en el ferry, seguido por Itachi quien le hizo un curioso gesto con la mirada a Kakashi. Sasuke siguió el paso de su hermano y de Naruto en silencio, Hinata lo miro fijamente, sentía que volvía a dañar a su valiente paladín y otra vez no había tenido el coraje de imponerse ante los dulces labios de Naruto, haciéndole perder completamente los estribos.

_-Cuídate mucho papá... –Expreso Hanabi entre lagrimas._

_-Tú también hija, no te alejes mucho de los muchachos ellos te protegerán eres todo lo que me queda en la vida y te juro que haré lo necesario para salvaguardar tu vida. –Hiashi se aproximo a su hija menor y la estrecho entre sus brazos._

_-¡Papá! Me cuidare te lo prometo y volveremos a vernos pronto. –Dijo sonriendo mientras se aferraba al brazo de Kiba._

_-Protégela Kiba y procura cuidarte también. –Sentencio mirando al muchacho._

_-Descuidé la protegeré ¡Vamos Akamaru! –Llamando a su can, el cual había ingresado con él al elevador tras una larga espera en el pasillo de la oficina del Hokage. El perro era demasiado grande como para ingresar a una reunión tan importante._

Hinata vio algo impávida a su hermana y a Kiba internarse en el vehículo, a diferencia de los demás ella no tenía de quien despedirse. Giro la vista dispuesta a sumergirse en el ferry pero recordó a alguien muy importante para ella. La muchacha volvió sobre sus pasos y se acerco a Hiashi quien la miró con recelo.

_-¿Qué quieres? –Exclamó Hiashi con desconfianza._

_-Me gustaría pedirle un pequeño favor... –Cruzando sus manos por delante del cuerpo mientras hablaba con nerviosismo._

_-No tengo por que escucharte... –Exclamó indignado dándose la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse._

_-¡Espere señor Hyuga! Solo le pido que le diga a Kurenai lo que pasó, solo eso, ella va a tener a su bebe muy pronto y lo que menos deseo es que se preocupe._

_-No soy tu paloma mensajera muchacha. –Mirándola de reojo._

_-Si, lo sé... pero no tengo a nadie más... y pensé que usted podría hacerle llegar el mensaje._

_-Pues si no tienes a nadie es por que te lo has ganado; así que ese es tu problema. –Hiashi se alejó de su lado sin decir ni una sola palabra mas, Hinata lo miró con tristeza mientras se internaba en el ascensor._

_-Yo también te extrañare papá... –Profirió en voz baja mientras agachaba la cabeza y se secaba algunas lagrimas._

_-Descuida yo le diré a Azuma lo que sucede. Tengo plena confianza en él, a pesar de haber inmiscuido a Naruto con una Hyuga, pero estoy seguro de que le hará saber a Kurenai que te encuentras bien. –Expreso Jiraya a unos cuantos pasos de su posición._

_-Gracias señor Jashou... –haciendo una reverencia. La chica no podía creer que este señor tan serio tuviese aquella actitud para con un enemigo._

_-¡Vamos Hinata! –Exclamó Itachi._

_-Si, ya voy... –Corriendo para unirse a sus compañeros._

Itachi echo a andar aquel vehículo, el cual cerró con rapidez sus puertas tras ingresar Hinata. Todos los presentes en especial Naruto, Hanabi y Hinata observaron con tristeza el panorama, mientras dejaban a sus seres queridos atrás y se internaban en un nuevo comienzo lejos del hogar.

_-Bueno para los que no me conozcan mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha. –Prosiguió el pelinegro quien parecía comandar la operación. –Este es mi hermano menor Sasuke Uchiha, y estos dos son mis ayudantes y agentes de Kakashi Hatake, sus nombres son Sasori y Deidara. –Señalando a los dos chicos. –Nosotros mas sus guardaespaldas, asignados por sus familias, seremos los encargados de mantenerlos a salvo. _

_Kakashi Hatake, les entrego a todos sus documentos, los mismos los autorizaran a salir de Konoha. Como dijo Kakashi hay varios señuelos, es decir, en el aeropuerto hay apostados varias personas con ordenes especificas de salir de la ciudad. Estas personas son civiles a los cuales se les ha pagado para salir del país con sus mismos nombres; y quédense tranquilos no hay peligro alguno de que la información se filtre por esa vía. _

_-Pero en cuanto aborden en los aviones los buscaran. –Indicó Neji._

_-Esa es la idea... Hay tantos objetivos como vuelos, por eso les será mas complicado a los secuaces de Orochimaru encontrarlos. El Hokage dispuso un avión al cual embarcaremos. Por medio de este ferry llegaremos al aeropuerto con mayor rapidez y sin ser notados._

_-¿Y a donde iremos Itachi? –Pregunto Naruto._

_-Pues lamento decirles que esa información no puedo revelárselas, al menos no hasta estar en el avión._

_-¿Y eso por que? –Pregunto shikamaru._

_-Por que no podemos confiar en nadie e incluso es posible que varios micrófonos hayan sido instalados aquí mismo. Por ello y para protegerlos no diremos sus destinos aún. Si alguien tiene alguna pregunta háganmela saber ahora... –Mirando a los presentes._

_-Yo tengo una. –Sentencio Chouji._

_-¿Cuál? –Dijo Itachi mirándolo con seriedad._

_-¿A que hora es el almuerzo? –Inquirió con preocupación._

_-No tienes remedio Chouji. –Exclamó Tenten colocando su mano sobre la frente y moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados en señal de frustración._

_-Es que no desayune bien esta mañana Tenten tu ya me conoces. –Sonriendo._

_-¡Hey Neji! No me dijiste que tu novia pertenecía al clan Uzumaki. –Habló en voz baja Hanabi._

_-Pues no lo sabía... –Dijo Neji algo ensimismado mientras observaba a la chica reír._

_-Pero Tenten dijo que estaba sin trabajo. –Acoto Lee._

_-Quizás ya no trabaja en la empresa Uzumaki por que no le pides que trabaje para ti. –Profirió Hanabi con gracia sentada a su lado._

_-Pues es bonita Neji deberías actuar ahora mismo. –Comento Kiba con desfachatez._

_-¡Animo Neji-sama! Estoy seguro de que caerá redonda a sus pies. –Lee hecho a reír junto al resto._

_-No me parece gracioso chicos... –Cruzándose de brazos y poniendo cara de ofuscado._

El Ferry poseía asientos largos tapizados en cuero, ubicados en el perímetro del mismo. Varias ventanas continúas, permitía observar a los viajantes el aburrido panorama de cemento luces y sombras.

Naruto se sentó en el extremo opuesto de la cabina de manejo donde Itachi, Deidara y Sasori conversaban entre sí. Sakura se sentó a su lado algo cabizbaja y en silencio, tanto ella como Naruto no se dirigían la palabra.

Ino se ubico al lado de su amiga abrazándola un poco. La chica solo apoyo su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de la joven y exhalo un extenso suspiro.

Shikamaru, Tenten y Shino permanecían de pie junto a Naruto. Chouji, se encontraba algo abstraído en el lado izquierdo del ferry observando el ir y venir de sus sombras reflejadas en la pared de aquel túnel.

Hanabi se había sentado junto a Kiba en el lado derecho del vehículo y acariciaba a Akamaru quien había colocado su cabeza en el regazo de la muchacha haciéndola reír. Sai, permanecía de pie junto al grupo y Lee se hallaba frente a Neji con quien charlaba.

Sasuke se sentó en el extremo izquierdo del ferry junto a la puerta de ingreso que estaba cerca de la zona de manejo y allí al igual que Chouji pareció sumirse en sus propios pensamientos.

Hinata lo observo detenidamente, sabía que el chico estaba molesto y no era para menos, encontrarla besando a Naruto no era el espectáculo más fascinante y sobresaliente. Aún que no fuese ella quien iniciara aquel beso en parte tenía la culpa por no haber rechazado al muchacho como correspondía.

La chica se acerco a él y se sentó a su lado, mirando su angelical rostro algo perdido en el tiempo. Hinata estiro su mano izquierda, en la cual brillaba aquel radiante anillo dorado, y tocó con suavidad su mejilla captando la atención del chico.

_-Sasuke... déjame explicarte..._

Sasuke la miró con frialdad e indiferencia, simplemente se levantó de su lugar y fue junto a su hermano Itachi quien había observado toda aquella acción de la muchacha con sumo interés.

Hinata sintió una profunda tristeza en su interior. Lo que menos deseaba era lastimar a Sasuke o a Naruto, pero evidentemente no le era tan sencillo cumplir con aquella imposición. La joven agacho su cabeza concentrando su mirada en el piso ¿Qué había despertado en ella el beso de Naruto? ¿Y que despertaba en ella Sasuke cuando la besaba? Sabía que ambas caricias y sensaciones incitadas por los dos jóvenes eran distintas pero ¿cual la extasiaba más? ¿Qué sentimientos despertaban en ella uno u otro? Ambos eran completamente distintos y los quería a los dos pero necesitaba elegir.

Si bien Naruto no la perdonaba con facilidad, sus recientes acciones le daban que pensar. Hinata alzo la vista un poco y observo al rubio unos instantes, éste la miraba de reojo fijamente esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

La chica apartó su mirada ¿Qué era lo que quería Naruto? ¿Realmente la amaba como decía o solo buscaba venganza? Hinata sacudió un poco la cabeza, no Naruto jamás haría eso. Él y ella se conocían desde hacía meses y además habían sido novios, él no haría nunca una cosa así; estaba dolido de eso no había duda pero aún la seguiría amando.

Hinata miró ahora a Sasuke. El chico permanecía de espaldas al parecer charlaba con Itachi. Deidara y Sasori los dejaron por un momento a solas. Al parecer los jóvenes se decían algo que no debía ser presenciado pero desde su posición no captaba ni un soneto, sobre todo por el estruendoso sonido del Ferry.

¿Qué despertaba Sasuke en ella? ¿Por qué le dolía y preocupaba tanto lo que él chico sintiera? ¿Si no era amor lo que incitaba en ella que era? Hinata volvió a bajar su cabeza y colocarla sobre su regazo, estaba tan confundida y aturdida que no sabía que pensar.

El beso de Naruto la consternaba, pero el recordar las caricias y besos de Sasuke en la noche la enmarañaba aún más. El echo de sentirse amada de tal forma la excitaba, la acaloraba, le hacía hervir la sangre solo al rememorarlo.

También había estado con Naruto, había sido suya en cuerpo y alma, pero las últimas acciones del joven tras enterarse de que ella era una Hyuga la entristecían y si bien le prometió dejarlo en paz, también le había prometido mucho antes, amarlo siempre sin importar lo que pasara.

La joven sintió que alguien le acariciaba su cabello con dulzura y tranquilidad. Alzo la vista para encontrar sus ojos con los de Kiba quien la observaba sonriente.

_-¿Cómo estas Hinata? – Pregunto el chico mientras ella se recostaba ahora sobre el espaldar de aquellos asientos._

_¿Qué haces aquí Kiba? –Mirando a Hanabi quien lucía algo seria._

_-Descuida, le dije a Hanabi que hablaría contigo. –Acomodándose a su lado._

_-No veo que tengamos que hablar tú y yo Kiba. –Perdiendo su vista en el techo._

_-Bueno... para empezar me alegro mucho de que estés bien... Aún que no tan bien... -Tocando una de las heridas de su rostro con delicadeza._

_-Solo un incidente... _

_-Neji me dijo lo de Pain..._

_-¿Lo de Pain? –Pregunto inquieta mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Si me dijo que tenía fotos tuyas y que al parecer esta obsesionado contigo._

_-¿Qué tiene fotos mías? –Exclamó con horror._

_-No lo sabías... creo que metí la pata... –Acariciando su rostro nuevamente._

_-No deberías hacer eso Kiba. –Apartando la mano del chico._

_-Si lo siento... Hinata yo... quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice... –Dijo Inclinándose y apoyando ambos codos en las rodillas._

_-No tiene caso que te disculpes ahora Kiba, las cosas ya sucedieron y supongo que así debía ser. –Comento con resignación._

_-Pero eso no significa que yo no te haya lastimado y que por mi culpa tú hayas huido de tu casa y bueno..._

_-Como dije no tiene caso rememorar el pasado pues este no se puede cambiar._

_-Lo sé... -Mirándola nuevamente._

_-Tú y Hanabi finalmente..._

_-Somos novios... –Terminando la frase de la chica._

_-¿La amas? –Mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Con toda mi alma..._

_-Entonces cuídala Kiba, no la lastimes, protege a mi hermana es una buena chica lo sé y ambos podrán ser felices... _

_-¿Y que hay de ti Hinata? ¿En verdad te casaste con ese chico Uchiha? –Mirando a Sasuke._

_-No como en verdad quisiera..._

_-¿Y que hay con el otro con Naruto Uzumaki?_

_-¿Qué hay con él? –Contemplándolo con sorpresa._

_-No me mires así Hinata, todos los vimos besándose en el elevador. –Sonriendo un poco. –Puedes contarme, alguna vez fuimos muy unidos no lo olvides._

_-Pero las situaciones cambiaron Kiba._

_-Lo sé, ya no soy tu prometido pero puedes considerarme tu amigo._

_-Naruto y yo... fuimos novios... –Comento con vacilación._

_-¡Novios! –Kiba lucía muy sorprendido._

_-Así es..._

_-¿Pero luego que paso? Es decir, estas casada con el chico Uchiha._

_-No le digas chico Uchiha, se llama Sasuke. –Contesto molesta._

_-Bien Sasuke... ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? _

_-Bueno Sasuke y yo fuimos novios antes de que yo saliera con Naruto..._

_¡Que! –Kiba estaba aun más anonadado. –Déjame ver si entendí estuviste con ambos._

_-No al mismo tiempo Kiba esa lección ya me la enseñaste tu... –Contesto con algo de rencor._

_-Esta bien no te enfades... ¿Qué paso luego?_

_-Sasuke termino conmigo, en parte yo amaba a Naruto me enamore de él aún sabiendo quien era, pero él jamás supo que yo era una Hyuga y que estuve inmiscuida en el accidente que mato a su padre._

_-¿Y entonces? –Pregunto el chico con intriga._

_-Cuando se enteró rompió nuestra relación..._

_-Comprendo la situación... pero y ese tal Sasuke... ¿Volviste con él?_

_-Sasuke me ama, siempre lo hizo... pero..._

_-¿Pero qué?_

_-Sasuke... –Mirándolo a los ojos nuevamente. –Es su mejor amigo..._

_-¡De Naruto Uzumaki! –Dijo con sorpresa a media voz, si bien el ruido del ferry era estruendoso, el gritar captaría seguramente la atención de los presentes quienes seguían ensimismados en sus charlas._

_-Si... Sasuke terminó conmigo por que Naruto era su mejor amigo, pero tras pelearme con él, Sasuke me confesó sus sentimientos y yo... le correspondí._

_-¿Pero lo amas Hinata? ¿Amas a Sasuke? _

_-Si... lo amó aún que si soy sincera mis sentimientos me confunden..._

_-Espera no me digas que sigues amando al otro chico... –Kiba se arrodillo a su lado tomando sus manos entre las suyas._

_-Si... pero también lo amo a él, amo a Sasuke._

_-Entonces deberías tomar las cosas con calma Hinata, quizás alejarte un poco y pensar mejor la situación._

_-Por si te darás cuenta no podré alejarme mucho... –Dijo Suspirando._

_-Pues inténtalo o intenta dejar que las cosas avancen por sí solas._

_-¿Avancen por sí solas?_

_-Claro que tomen su curso que fluyan como debe ser... No te atormentes Hinata... –Kiba se acercó un poco mas a ella y beso con suavidad su mejilla derecha. –Siempre podrás contar conmigo Hinata y espero que me consideres tu amigo..._

Minutos antes...

Sasuke se levanto del lado de Hinata y fue junto a su hermano Itachi, quien lo observó con seriedad.

_-¿Vas a desaprovechar esa oportunidad? –Preguntó Deidara a su lado._

_-Creo que si pierdes terreno Naruto se quedará con Hinata. –Exclamó Sasori con cinismo._

_-Chicos pueden irse un momento necesito hablar con mi hermanito a solas. –Sentencio Itachi._

_-Bueno si no nos quieren aquí... –Contesto Sasori retirándose del lugar junto a Deidara y yendo al encuentro del clan Uzumaki._

_-¿Lo vas a dejar así Sasuke? –Dijo Itachi apoyándose contra una de las ventanas._

_-¿Qué quieres que haga Itachi? No esta claro Hinata aún ama a Naruto y él a ella, creo que quien sobra soy yo._

_-Creo que Hinata esta confundida es todo. Si ella no te quisiese no hubiesen estado juntos anoche no crees. –Observando a la muchacha quien se reclinaba sobre su propio regazo. _

_-No lo sé Itachi, ya no sé que pensar... ¿Por qué debo batallar con Naruto por lo que quiero y deseo? Primero Sakura y ahora Hinata ¿Por qué?_

_-En verdad no tengo la menor idea pero la primera vez huiste ¿ahora harás lo mismo?_

_-Es lo mejor... –Perdiendo la mirada aún lado._

_-¿Por qué eres tan cobarde Sasuke? ¿Por qué no luchas por lo que quieres? ¿Por qué renuncias a tu felicidad? _

_-No entiendo a que quieres llegar con eso Itachi._

_-A que mas puedo referirme, tú la amas, lucha por tus sentimientos no permitas que nadie te los arrebate, ni siquiera Naruto._

_-Pero él es como mi hermano Itachi... es mi mejor amigo..._

_-Pues déjame decirte que él no piensa mucho en ti cuando de Hinata se trata ¿O sí? –Haciendo que Sasuke reflexionara en esta ultima cuestión. –En todo caso si no te apuras otro te ganará a Hinata. –Mirando la situación._

_-¡Kiba! –Dijo el pelinegro en voz baja observando al muchacho quien acariciaba el cabello de su Hinata._

Minutos antes...

_-Bueno vinimos a hacerles compañía. –Exclamó Sasori sentándose junto a Ino a quien le dio un beso en los labios._

_-¿Y a que debemos su visita? –Pregunto Shikamaru._

_-Pues parece que Itachi quería hablar con su hermano. Al parecer Sasuke es un cobarde prefiere dejarte a Hinata en vez de luchar por ella ¿Cómo la ves? –Dijo el pelirrojo mirando a Naruto quien lo observó asombrado._

_-¿De que hablas Sasori? –Inquirió Sakura incorporándose un poco pues se hallaba algo recogida sobre el regazo de Ino._

_-Pero no deberías alegrarte mucho Sakura. –Profirió Deidara._

_-¿Por qué? –Pregunto la pelirosa._

_-Por que Sasuke ama a Hinata. –Contesto Tenten._

_-¿Tu que sabes? Sasuke solo esta empecinado con ella es todo. –Dijo secándose algunas lágrimas._

_-Mira Sakura, te seré franca puesto que no trabajo para la compañía Uzumaki por ende soy libre de expresar mis opiniones ¡Yo creo que te lo mereces!_

_-¡Veo que eres directa! –Dijo Deidara._

_-Primero andabas como loca tras Naruto, quien es algo idiota, lo entiendo._

_-¡Oye Tenten! Aun que no sea tu jefe no significa que me faltes el respeto._

_-Demándame Naruto no me va ni me viene. –Haciendo un gesto burlón._

_-Podría darte una golpiza._

_-Pero yo sé artes marciales tonto._

_-Entonces podría decirle a Shikamaru que te castigue como a él se le ocurra. –Echándose hacía atrás y observándola con malicia._

_-¡Ahh! –Tenten miró a Shikamaru y este solo sonrió con picardía. –Bueno como decía. –Tosiendo un poco para desbaratar aquella tonta idea que se había cruzado por su mente. –Primero andabas tras Naruto, luego te metiste con Sasuke, siendo él novio de Hinata._

_-¿Qué quieres decir? –Exclamó Naruto incorporándose un poco, Sakura solo agacho la cabeza._

_-Que ella y Sasuke se besaron el día de tu cumpleaños Naruto._

_-¿Es verdad Sakura?_

_-Yo... –La chica no pudo armar ninguna frase coherente así que calló._

_-Hinata me contó esto mucho después, ella dijo que fue hasta la cocina y los halló besándose en la entrada._

_-¿Sasuke engaño a Hinata? –Proclamó el rubio molesto mientras veía a la muchacha sumergida en sus propios pensamientos._

_-Pues al parecer Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Hinata te amaba más que a nada Naruto y decidió terminar su relación con ella, no solo por Hinata, también lo hizo por ti._

_-Sasuke jamás haría una cosa así. –Exclamo Naruto._

_-Pues lo hizo una vez. –Le indico la castaña mirando a Sakura y haciendo que Naruto agachara la cabeza. –Aún así y por lo que hablamos con Itachi, él nunca dejó de amarla Naruto, a pesar de que decidiera alejarse e intentar una nueva relación._

_-¡Estas diciendo que me uso! –Exclamó Sakura con furia entre lágrimas._

_-No lo creo... quizás aún te quería, pero esos sentimientos no eran tan intensos como los que sentía antes por ti o por Hinata._

_-¡Ya basta! –Dijo Ino abrazando a la pelirosa quien lloraba desconsoladamente._

_-Hinata... estubo dispuesta a dejarse morir solo por tu desprecio Naruto, tenía la absurda idea de lograr que la repudiaras solo para que no la extrañarás cuando logrará llevar nuevamente a cabo su fracasado intento anterior._

_-Yo... –Naruto agacho la cabeza con tristeza._

_-A pesar de todo quien estubo junto a ella fue Sasuke, él permaneció a su lado sin importarle su pasado ni lo que sintiera por ti, y estaba dispuesto a protegerla de sí misma aun que le costase la vida._

_-Sasuke... –Dijo Sakura a media voz._

Sakura recordó con toda claridad la frase que Sasuke le había confesado aquella vez en la que se besaron apasionadamente y cuando ella le pregunto su sentir por Hinata.

Pensamiento...

_-¿Por qué evades mi pregunta? ¿La amas o no? –Pregunto la pelirosa._

_-La quiero... es una mujer hermosa y algo ingenua pero es muy tenaz, ella sigue adelante a pesar de todo, pero a la vez es tan frágil que no puedo evitar querer protegerla incluso de sí misma._

Fin de Pensamiento...

_-Además hay algo importante... –Dijo la castaña guardando un súbito silencio._

_-¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto Naruto con preocupación._

_-Si bien Hinata te quiere y mucho, también quiere a Sasuke._

_-Eso es imposible Tenten. –Exclamó el muchacho riendo._

_-Nada es imposible Naruto y cuando ella se de cuenta de cuanto lo ama la habrás perdido para siempre. –Sentenció la chica con seguridad._

_-Eso si nadie mas se la arrebata. –Inquirió Sasori mirando la escena._

_-¡Ese es! –Tenten lucía anonadada al percatarse de la situación._

_-Kiba... –Dijo Naruto completando la frase._

Minutos antes...

Hanabi jugueteaba con Akamaru, mientras Kiba pudo percibir, como el muchacho junto a Hinata se levantaba con rapidez de su lado. El chico la conocía a la perfección, habían sido novios y notaba el compungido semblante de la muchacha a la legua; además había algo que necesitaba hacer desde hacía tiempo y era pedirle perdón a Hinata.

Kiba se puso de pie, Hanabi y los demás lo observaron en silencio y algo absortos.

_-¿Dónde vas Kiba? –Pregunto Hanabi rompiendo el silencio._

_-Hablaré con Hinata... Ya vengo..._

_-De ninguna manera. –Sujetándolo del brazo. –No quiero que vayas._

_-No soy un niño Hanabi además necesito hablar con ella._

_-¿Aun la amas no es así? –Porfirio con tristeza._

_-A la única mujer que amo es a ti Hanabi Hyuga, a nadie más, pero necesito hablar con Hinata y disculparme._

_-Tu no tienes que disculparte... –Dijo Mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Si debo por que si yo hubiese sido más hombre, le habría confesado mucho antes la verdad a tu hermana, sin hacerla sufrir de esa manera, ni a ti Hanabi._

_-¡Pero Kiba! _

_-Déjalo ir Hanabi. –Sentencio Neji._

_-¡Pero Neji onii-san! –Hanabi bajo la mirada y soltó el brazo del chico._

_-No te preocupes… te amo... –Sonriéndole mientras iba al encuentro de Hinata._

_-Si quieres a alguien debes aprender a confiar en esa persona. –Declaró Neji._

_-Lo sé Neji pero tengo miedo de perderlo._

_-Kiba siempre te quiso por que lo perderías ahora._

_-Por que Hinata es una mujer hermosa y conquistaría sin remedio el corazón de cualquier chico_

_-Tú tan bien eres muy bonita y además Kiba te eligió a ti._

_-Si pero... –Akamaru se lamento un poco llamando la atención de Hanabi. –Si tienes razón Akamaru debo confiar en Kiba y en mi hermana. –Mirando a ambos._

Lo sorprendente para todos los presentes fue el echo de que Kiba acariciara el rostro de Hinata con tanta naturalidad, y luego se arrodillo tomando sus manos entre las suyas, para finalmente besar su mejilla derecha.

Hanabi sintió una electricidad recorrerle el cuerpo poniéndola de un solo salto en pie y no fue la única que reacciono de esa manera. Naruto también se puso en pie como tocado por un rayo y enfilo junto a la muchacha, ante el asombro de sus amigos y de Sakura.

Sasuke que conversaba con Itachi seso su charla y caminó con rapidez en dirección a la joven.

_-¡HINATA!_

_-¡KIBA!_

Hablando al unísono; los tres se miraron sorprendidos y observaron nuevamente a los jóvenes quienes los contemplaban con admiración y asombro.

_-Creí que solo hablarían Kiba... –Refunfuño Hanabi molesta._

_-Si eso hicimos Hanabi... –Expreso algo confuso._

_-Si solo hablaban ¿por que la besaste? –Inquirió Naruto enfadado._

_-¡Ahh! Solo le di un beso en la mejilla es todo._

_-Y además la tomaste de la mano con naturalidad ¡Qué rayos! –Sasuke se contuvo._

Los demás pasajeros miraban la escena con intriga, parecía una de aquellas novelas de pasiones, que suelen atrapar durante horas y horas a ingenuos espectadores.

_-Pero no fue nada... solo... creo que lo están mal interpretando. –Exclamó Hinata mirando a los tres._

_-Yo creo que sí... ¡Ahh! -Kiba se rasco la cabeza al notar el duro semblante de Hanabi y sus dos acompañantes._

_-Pues quiero que sepas que Kiba es ¡MI NOVIO! Hinata así que no intentes arrebatármelo –Grito enfurecida_

_-¿Cómo lo hiciste tú alguna vez Hanabi?_

_-Yo... –Hanabi se paralizo, guardó silencio y agacho la cabeza._

_-Descuida, yo no quiero a Kiba, hace tiempo que lo olvide puedes estar tranquila..._

_-¿Segura? Por que no parecías demasiado molesta... –Replicó Naruto con enfado._

_-¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo Hinata? – Sasuke cerró los ojos y suspiro con tristeza._

_-¿Por qué actúan así? No tengo por que darle explicaciones a ninguno de ustedes ya déjenme en paz –Grito agobiada poniéndose de pie._

_-¿Cómo que no? –Inquirió el rubio con enojo alzando la voz._

_-Claro que no... Tu no eres nada mío y tu Sasuke tampoco ya déjenme en paz, en cuanto a Kiba y yo no somos nada, solo vino a disculparse, pero si no eres feliz con esa respuesta es tu problema Hanabi. –Contesto enfadada._

Hinata se cruzó de brazos y perdió su mirada en el panorama. Naruto y Sasuke se observaron con recelo.

El pelinegro solo agacho la cabeza y miró su mano izquierda. Naruto se sentó al lado de la joven mirándola a los ojos.

_-¡Escúchame Hinata! No voy a renunciar a ti por nada ni por nadie. –Hinata lo miró con detenimiento._

_-¿De que hablas Naruto? –Inquirió la ojiperla. Sasuke sintió un clic en su corazón, la observó con tristeza, y luego contemplo el rostro compungido de Sakura, quien evito su mirada._

_-¡Tenten tiene razón soy un Idiota! Pero nadie va alejarme de ti ¡tú eres MI NOVIA!_

_-¿Acaso olvidaste quienes somos? –Pregunto la ojiperla mirándolo con atención._

_-Somos dos personas adultas que nos amamos a pesar de las circunstancias, y yo no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir ¡No estoy dispuesto a perderte así tenga que enfrentarme a toda tu familia o a todos los Uchihas o a toda la maldita Konoha!_

_-Pero Naruto... _

El chico se aferró a ella y la beso con pasión y entrega. Hinata no podía entender lo que pasaba ¿Naruto la odiaba o la amaba? ¿Acaso ya la había perdonado?

Sasuke se aproximo a ambos aferró a Naruto de su camisa levantándolo del asiento y le asesto un fuerte puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo caer redondo en el suelo de aquel ferry.

Naruto se levanto de golpe y le propino una fuerte contestación en el rostro a Sasuke asiéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás.

El pelinegro lo miró con enfado y se dispuso a golpearlo nuevamente pero su hermano Itachi lo detuvo ayudado por la asistencia de Neji. Naruto quiso terminar su ataque pero Sasori y Deidara lo contuvieron.

_-¡Suéltenme! –Grito con fuerza. –Eres un bastardo Sasuke ¿Por qué ansias lo que poseo? ¿Por qué maldita razón quieres lo mismo que yo? Primero fue Sakura y ahora Hinata ¿Acaso te gusta verme sufrir?_

_-Eres un estúpido egoísta Naruto._

_-¡Ya basta Naruto! ¡Sasuke! –Grito Hinata._

_-¿Estas contenta? ¿Era esto lo que querías lograr? ¿Que ambos se peleen por ti? –Dijo Sakura con rabia._

_-¡Por supuesto que no! –Exclamó Hinata entre sollozos._

_-Hinata... –Neji la observó con detenimiento._

_-Itachi creo que estamos llegando. -Sentenció Tenten al notar una amplia luz al final del túnel._

_-¡Sujétalo! –Exclamo Itachi mirando a Neji quien aún sostenía a Sasuke con fuerza._

Itachi detuvo aquel Ferry a unos metros de la estación, parándose sobre el vasto anden.

_-Nos bajamos aquí. –Exclamó Itachi._

_-¡Ya suéltame! –Dijo Sasuke tratando de zafarse._

_-Cálmate hermano..._

_-Estoy calmado solo déjame salir... –Exclamó con tristeza mientras Neji lo liberaba_

Las puertas del ferry se abrieron con rapidez. Sasuke se acomodó la chaqueta y salió del vehículo bastante agobiado y triste. Miró su mano izquierda mientras caminaba hacía la salida, una extensa abertura, tras la cual se podía ver algunos angares de los aviones y una vasta pista de vuelo.

El chico se quitó aquel brillante anillo que temblequeaba en su mano y luego lo arrojó con furia hacía el centro de la pista, perdiéndose en algún lugar de aquel ancho asfalto, iluminado por el ardiente reflejo del sol que calcinaba toda aquella acera.

Sasuke continuo caminando rumbo a los angares. Hinata lo siguió hasta la abertura de salida, mas Itachi la detuvo aferrando su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de la chica.

_-Será mejor que lo dejes ir Hinata... –Profirió con tristeza._

_-Pero..._

_-Ya le fue difícil dejarte ir una vez, no le hagas más difícil la tarea de hacerlo de nuevo..._

_-Itachi... –Hinata comenzó a llorar, mientras veía a su valiente paladín caminar solitario por aquella incinerante pista._

_-Bueno, debemos seguir... el avión esta por allá. –Señalando los angares._

Todo el grupo caminaba en silencio. Hinata no había pronunciado palabra y simplemente caminaba triste mientras unas cuantas gotas insistían en escabullirse de sus ojos. No entendía por que no podía dejar de llorar, debería estar feliz, Naruto le había confesado sus sentimientos y la amaba mas que a nada sin importarle quien fuera ella ¡La amaba! ¿Entonces por que lloraba?

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

*hinata-sama198

* 00kronos

* natsumi hhr nh

* Shinobu-Hyuga: jajajaj Bueno Hinata tiene un largo recorrido amoroso jajaja pero bueno hay heridas que cuestan cerrar. =) Gracias por postear un comentario.

* NaruhinaXD:

* Naatitha: Quédate tranquila que a mi tampoco me cae bien Sakura jajajaj Gracias por seguir leyendo y postear un comentario.

* dannynamikaze:

* Kyoko Nakamura: Solo te diré una cosa "Pronto el traidor se descubrirá" jajajajaj

Cutie Sora: Así soy yo jajaj como flash ^^ lo que pasa es que la novela ya esta lista es distinto que uno vaya ocupando su tiempo para ir escribiéndolo eso lleva mucho más jejeje. Gracias por postear un comentario.

"Muchas gracias chicos por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fanfic"

¡Es ahora cuando recibo los tomatazossssssssss!


	31. Sueños y fantasias

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto; pero esta historia es puramente obra de mi alocada imaginación, exceptuando algunos detalles que he decidido conservar en la obra para no diferenciar tanto a los personajes del Manga u el anime.

La obra esta completa y consta de 54 capítulos que iré publicando progresivamente a medida que la vayan leyendo.

Espero les agrade tanto como a mi escribirla y si bien hay muchas cosas por mejorar seguiré esforzándome en llevarles día a día mis historias optimizadas.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta obra y por sobre todo a los que me dejan su comentario pues es un gran aliciente para mí.

En cuanto a cual será la pareja que prevalezca, bueno nadie se desanime por que les puedo asegurar que valdrá la pena leer hasta el final independientemente de la pareja favorita.

Gracias Lady

Capitulo XXXI

"Sueños y Fantasías"

Tras unos minutos en silencio, todos llegaron a uno de los angares privados de Lady Tsunade, allí dos hombres al parecer pertenecientes a su sequito, los aguardaban con impaciencia en la entrada.

_-¡Bienvenidos! –Exclamó uno de aquellos sujetos a quien Tenten reconoció al instante._

_-¡Himura! ¿Eres tú? –Exclamó la muchacha abriendo los ojos como dos platos._

_-¡Tenten! –Expreso aquel sujeto con regocijo. –¡Mira Hanzou es Tenten!_

_-¿En verdad eres tú? No has cambiado nada niña. –Sonriéndole a la muchacha mientras la abrazaba afectuosamente._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? Ya... no me digas, vienes con la familia Uzumaki ¿verdad? –Mirando a Shikamaru quien solo los observaba en silencio._

_-No en realidad no... ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? –Saludando a Himura._

_-Bueno conseguimos un trabajo aquí en el gobierno de Konoha, estamos al servicio de la Hokage ¿Qué te parece he? –Dijo Hanzou cruzándose de brazos mientras sonreía con gran vanidad._

_-¡Vaya los felicito muchachos! Realmente me siento orgullosa de ustedes. –Tocándole el hombro a Hanzou._

_-¡Ummp! –Dijo Itachi captando la atención de los tres._

_-Perdón él es Itachi Uchiha, es quien esta a cargo de la seguridad de la familia Uzumaki y Hyuga. –Señalando al chico. _

_-Así, otro Uchiha ya ingreso al angar. –Mirando dentro del edificio._

_-Si es mi hermano... ¿Díganme cuanto hace que esta el avión preparado? –Inquirió Itachi._

_-Desde esta mañana, según las indicaciones del capitán de la policía de Konoha._

Sasuke se aproximo ahora silencioso a todo el grupo y se acerco a su hermano Itachi quien lo observó con inquietud.

_-¿Qué te parece Sasuke? ¿Crees que podremos viajar? _

_-Pues a decir verdad el avión esta en condiciones pero sabes que no confió en Danzou... –Colocando sus manos en los bolsillos._

_-Pues nos encargamos de revisar el avión nosotros mismos. –Indico Himura._

_-Yo diría que optemos por la segunda opción. –Sentenció Sasuke._

_-¿Segunda opción? –Inquirió Neji._

_-Ya me lo imaginaba, hice los arreglos hace un rato ya debe estar por venir._

_-No comprendo no usaran nuestro avión. –Dijo Himura confuso._

_-¡No! –Pronuncio Sasuke con seguridad._

_-¿No iremos en el avión que estipulo el Hokage? –Inquirió con algo de enfado Kiba._

_-Miren, el mismo Kakashi nos alerto de no confiar en nadie. –Aclaro Itachi._

_-¿Pero ni en el Hokage? –Pregunto Ino._

_-La Hokage tiene nuestra entera confianza, pero no podemos decir lo mismo de sus ayudantes... –Sentenció Sasuke._

_-¡Hey lo dices por nosotros! –Exclamó Himura con ira._

_-Tranquilo Himura, estoy segura que no lo dice por ustedes... –Acotó Tenten tratando de apaciguar los ánimos._

_-Veo que Tenten confía en ustedes, pero lamentablemente hay muchas personas intentando acabar con los clanes y no podemos asumir ese riesgo. –Dijo Itachi._

_-Y para eso me levante temprano... –Pronuncio con fastidio Hanzou._

Mientras los demás deliberaban la situación, Hinata había clavado su mirada en el triste pelinegro, quien evitaba si quiera observarla. Podía percibir con total claridad su dura coraza de hierro que ahora envolvía no solo su corazón, también su alma.

Itachi sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y dio algunas indicaciones precisas para que aquel operativo fraguado en la mente de Kakashi se pusiera en marcha sin contratiempo.

Naruto se acercó un poco a Hinata quien lucía por demás cabizbaja y la tomo de la mano con suavidad haciendo que la chica lo observara detenidamente.

_-No estés triste Hinata..._

_-Naruto... –La chica volvió a bajar la cabeza, estaba tan confundida que sentía un pequeño y molesto mareo apoderarse de su sien._

_-Yo te protegeré Hinata, no dejaré que nada ni nadie te lastime... –Abrazándola con fuerza._

Sasuke, pudo contemplar sin ningún tapujo aquel abrazo y no solo él, Sakura divisaba aquella cálida muestra de afecto por parte de Naruto para con Hinata. Se sintió una tonta por haberse visto usada tan estúpidamente, pero la pregunta que la molestaba era si en verdad ¿fue el chico quien la uso a ella o al revez?

Su tristeza la llevó a sumergirse en los brazos del rubio pero en verdad ella hacía tiempo que había dejado de amarlo; desde aquella vez en que Sasuke apareció en aquel hospital, cuando Hinata yacía desfallecida e inconsciente; supo que su cariño por él no había mermado a pesar de los años y las decisiones asumidas por ambos.

Creyó que volver a encontrarse no le produciría ningún recelo pero el saber que Sasuke quería a otra mujer le habría una profunda herida en el alma que hasta ahora no lograba cerrar.

Hinata volvió a observar a Sasuke, quien al notarse descubierto esquivo con rapidez su mirada volviendo a sumergirse en alguna tonta charla con Itachi.

_-Buenas tardes... –Exclamó una voz masculina a sus espaldas._

_-Buenas tardes... –Dijo Itachi acercándose a un grupo de seis hombres uniformados que aparecieron súbitamente frente a ellos._

_-Lamento molestarlos pero para partir del aeropuerto necesito el permiso del Hokage._

_-¡Aquí esta! –Dijo Hanzou tomando aquel papel de su bolsillo._

El uniformado que hablaba se aproximo un poco mas a todo el grupo revisando aquella nota con sumo cuidado.

_-Suko, pide los papeles. –Exclamó el tipo de mala manera a uno de sus agentes._

_-Sí señor... –Haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha en señal de obediencia._

_-¿Hay algún problema? –Inquirió Itachi._

_-No señor, solo movimientos de rutina, es necesario que sus salidas se registren en el aeropuerto._

_-Creí que por ser el angar privado del Hokage nos evitaríamos las molestias. –Recalco el pelinegro._

_-Si, pero los últimos inconvenientes que han azotado a Konoha mantiene en vilo a toda la ciudad. Es por eso, y para amparar la seguridad de todas las personas que arriban aquí, que nosotros vigilemos constantemente no solo los vuelos comerciales, también los vuelos privados._

_-Los papeles están en orden señor. –Exclamó Suko tras revisar cada una de aquellas visas de viaje._

_-Muy bien. –Dijo el capitán devolviendo el papel a Hanzou. –Es todo lamento haberlos incomodado señores._

_-No hay problema oficial... –Exclamo Itachi con cinismo._

_-Señores sigamos el recorrido... –Mirando a sus agentes._

_-¡Sí! –Contestaron al unísono._

_-Una cosa mas... –Dijo el capitán. –Puedo saber a donde se dirigen... _

_-A las afueras de la ciudad de estrella. –Comento Itachi con rapidez. –Es el cumpleaños de un amigo._

_-Comprendo... que lo disfruten... –Colocándose un par de anteojos que sacó de su bolsillo, mientras observaba al grupo por última vez._

Los oficiales del aeropuerto se retiraron con rapidez; cada uno de los presentes los observaron perderse en el candente horizonte.

_-¿Vamos a la ciudad de estrella? –Pregunto Hanabi._

_-No claro que no, pero ellos no tienen por que saber ¿Verdad? –Exclamó Itachi sonriendo._

De pronto una aeronave de mediano tamaño se dibujo con gracia en el claro cielo de Konoha con gran rapidez y destreza. Tras un suave aterrizaje y varias señas de Itachi, el piloto aproximó aquel vehículo volador, lo más próximo posible al angar.

_-Es hora de irnos. –Dijo Itachi mirando a los presentes._

_-¿Qué le diremos al Hokage? –Pregunto Hanzou._

_-Que decidimos ir en nuestro propio vehículo... –Alejándose rumbo al aeroplano._

_-Insisto para que rayos me levante temprano. –Comento Hanzou rascándose la cabeza._

_-Adiós chicos, cuídense y no se metan en líos –Profirió Tenten entre risas mientras sé despedida de sus antiguos adversarios._

_-Cuídate Tenten, y mantente tan bonita como siempre. –Exclamó Himura sonriendo._

_-¡Obvio! –Objeto la chica saludándolos con la mano izquierda, mientras corría para unirse al grupo, quien ya había avanzado hasta las puertas del avión._

Aquel objeto volante abrió una puerta trasera para permitirle el futuro abordaje a cada uno de los pasajeros. Itachi se apostó a unos cuantos pasos de una escalerilla que fue extendida junto a la puerta para facilitar el ascenso.

_-Bueno era hora... –Dijo sonriendo._

_-¡Itachi! –Exclamó una muchacha bajando a toda velocidad y arrojándose a los brazos del pelinegro._

_-Despacio Lara quieres matarme. –Dijo refunfuñando mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos._

_-¿Qué rayos te pasó Itachi? Mírate como estas ¿no me digas que hiciste enfadar nuevamente a Sasuke? –Mirando al muchacho quien estaba unos cuantos pasos mas atrás._

_-No como crees, solo fue un pequeño traspié. –Explicó con naturalidad._

_-Yo diría que más bien fue uno ¡Enorme! –Sentencio Sasori entre risas._

_-¿Y no pensabas decirme nada? –Exclamó con preocupación la muchacha de cabellos semí largos, claros, algo ondulado, y ojos verdes. La chica traía puesta una blusa rosada, una pollera corta blanca y unos zapatos rosas de taco bajo._

_-No quería que te alarmarás, bueno déjame presentarte. –Mirando al grupo quien lucía algo anonadado._

_-A Sasori, Ino, Deidara, y Sakura ya los conoces, ni hablar del tonto de Sasuke. –Señalando a su hermano quien parecía algo extraviado pues ni siquiera le contesto. –Él es Naruto Uzumaki y sus guardaespaldas creo que ya los conoces._

_-Claro que sí los vi una vez; aun que no hemos sido presentados formalmente. –Dijo estrechando la mano de los cuatro jóvenes._

_-Mucho gusto... –Inquirió Naruto sonriente._

_-Y ellos son Hanabi Hyuga, su novio Kiba Usuru, su primo Neji y sus dos guardaespaldas, Sai y Rock Lee._

_-Un placer conocerlos también, nunca pensé que vería a una Hyuga en persona, son algo introvertidos me temo. _

_-Un poco... supongo... –Profirió Hanabi con algo de vergüenza._

_-Descuida no creo que más que los Uchiha. –Echando a reír._

_-Muy graciosa Lara... Bueno ellas son Tenten, antigua guardaespaldas de Naruto y actualmente desempleada. –Exclamó Itachi burlonamente._

_-Ja- ja- ja. –Dijo la castaña con desprecio._

_-Un gusto Tenten... –Observando a la muchacha en detalle._

_-Y ella es Hinata Hyuga... –Señalando a la muchacha quien permanecía de pie y estática mirando todo el acontecimiento._

_-¡Dios mío! –Tapando su boca con ambas manos como si demostrase sorpresa. -¿No estaba muerta? –Mirando a Itachi._

_-No... digamos que es largo de contar, en fin. Bueno ella es mi novia Lara Amamiya._

_-¡Vaya te felicito tú si que tienes aguante! -Dijo Tenten estrechando las manos de la chica con énfasis._

_-¿Por qué lo dices? –Algo abrumada._

_-Por que ser novia de Itachi y soportarlo debe ser todo un record. _

_-¡Ahora que lo dices tienes razón! Casi siempre suele estar de mal humor, pero conmigo es un dulce de leche. –Sonriendo desfachatadamente junto a la castaña._

_-Creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos de maravilla. –Estrechando nuevamente sus manos con complicidad._

_-Claro que sí Tenten. –Sonriendo con picardía._

_-¡Rayos! –Exclamó Itachi molesto. Hanabi observaba todo aquello; al parecer el grupo era muy unido o extremadamente simpático._

_-Bueno nos vamos, como dijiste tome prestado uno de los aviones de mi padre. –Pronunció Lara._

_-Si, gracias por ayudarnos ¿no comentaste nada verdad?_

_-Claro que no, solo dije que tomaría unas largas vacaciones._

_-¿Acaso piensas venir Lara? –Pregunto Sasuke con sorpresa._

_-Claro, no pienso dejar solo a Itachi por demasiado tiempo. -Abrazándolo con fuerzas provocando que el chico se doblara de dolor._

_-Bueno… en fin vamos todos a bordo. –Expreso Itachi._

Deidara, Sasori, Ino y Sakura fueron los primeros en abordar, seguidos por Hanabi, Kiba, Neji, Sai y Lee. Shikamaru, Chouji y Shino se adelantaron seguidos de cerca por Naruto quien tomó la mano de Hinata con fuerzas, empujándola un poco para que esta reaccionase, los dos penetraron en el avión en silencio.

Al pasar frente a la escalerilla Hinata pudo observar el abrumado rostro de Sasuke quien solo agachó la cabeza. Tenten siguió a la ojiperla contemplando la larga cara de Sasuke, quien la siguió internándose en aquel avión cabizbajo.

_-Me parece a mí o Sasuke esta algo triste... –Inquirió Lara con sorpresa tras la escena._

_-¿Por qué lo dices? –Pregunto Itachi mirándola a los ojos._

_-Por que tú y él se parecen mucho Itachi, y tú solías tener esa mirada cuando te sentías apesadumbrado o melancólico. –Acariciando el rostro del chico._

_-Me conoces bien. –Besándola tiernamente en los labios._

_-Claro... –Dijo la chica sonriendo._

_-Si, Sasuke esta pasando por lo que se conoce comúnmente como mal de amores..._

_-¡Vaya! _

_-Será mejor que entremos..._

Lara e Itachi ingresaron al avión con rapidez. La mayoría de los pasajeros se habían ubicado en las tres hileras de diez asientos dobles del cual el aeroplano estaba provisto.

Dos largos pasillos, forrados con una alfombra roja, se ubicaban a diestra y siniestra de los asientos medios. Cerca de la cola del aeroplano y de la puerta de ingreso y egreso se hallaba un pequeño baño, cuya puerta se encontraba ahora cerrada. Al final de los pasillos en la punta del avión se ubicaba la cabina del piloto donde dos asientos se disponían para los mismos.

Los Hyuga se ubicaron a la izquierda del avión. Akamaru fue posicionado cerca de la cola del mismo para que no molestara. Sakura, Ino, Sasori y Deidara, se sentaron a la derecha ocupando los asientos medios de aquella ala. Shikamaru y sus dos agentes se colocaron inmediatamente detrás.

Hinata soltó la mano de Naruto y se sentó en los últimos asientos de la hilera del medio del avión; el chico la miro preocupado y se sentó a su lado.

Sasuke paso por su lado sin siquiera mirarlos y se acerco a la cabina del piloto. Tenten que venía detrás percibió la escena y quiso sentarse delante de Hinata pero Neji se aproximo un poco a ella.

_-Tenten... –Dijo con nerviosismo, lo que capto no solo la atención de la chica también de Deidara y de Shikamaru._

_-Si, dígame señor Hyuga._

_-Solo dime Neji, no soy mi tío. –Proclamo con simpatía mientras se desvanecía en los ojos cafés de la chica. –¡Sí! –Dijo la muchacha notando su silencio._

_-Disculpa, yo quería hablar contigo._

_-¿Conmigo? –Dijo Tenten mirando a Hinata quien solo le sonrió._

_-Si, es por trabajo no me malinterpretes._

_-¿Trabajo? –Tenten no casaba ni medio; Itachi se apareció de golpe en aquel pasillo interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos jóvenes._

_-Los temas amorosos por favor en los asientos y Tenten espera a que se apaguen las luces al menos. –Exclamó desfachatadamente entre risas._

_-Ja- ja- ja –Tenten lucía algo molesta._

_-No es eso... –Dijo Neji casi tartamudeando._

Ambos se sentaron, en los asientos de la izquierda un poco mas al medio, ante el refunfuño de Deidara quien lucía más que molesto. Shikamaru en cambio solo la observo con tristeza y guardo silencio ensimismándose en su asiento.

Itachi, paso junto a Hinata a quien observó detenidamente sentada junto a Naruto que solo se cruzó de brazos y se acomodo en su lugar. Tras un corto trayecto, él y Lara, llegaron a la cabina. El pelinegro pudo observar a su hermano preparando todo para el despegue.

_-¿Qué haces Sasuke? –Pregunto Itachi algo preocupado pues aun que el chico intentara disimularlo se hallaba bastante perturbado._

_-No ves... preparo todo para marcharnos. –Presionando unos cuantos botones._

_-Será mejor que descanses; yo y Lara pilotearemos el avión..._

_-¿Crees que estoy incapacitado para esto? –Contesto de mala manera._

_-No..._

_-Entonces no molestes Itachi... –Volvió a refunfuñar._

_-No ganaras nada poniéndote así, ve descansa. Además quiero hablar a solas con Lara sino te molesta._

_-No pueden hablar en otro lado... –Exclamó con enojo._

_-Sasuke, por una vez en tu vida hazme caso ¡ve a dormir! Necesitas descansar entendido. –Dijo Itachi con severidad, ante lo cual Sasuke se levanto sin decir ni una palabra más, y se apostó en uno de los primeros asientos pegados a la cabina de vuelo donde se desplomó de mala manera._

_-No puedo creer que te haya hecho caso. –Dijo Lara hablándole en voz baja a Itachi mientras se ubicaban en sus asientos._

_-Aun que sea testarudo sé que tono usar con él para que me obedezca. –Indicó el chico sonriendo._

_-Hacia tiempo que no lo veía tan abatido. –Profirió la chica encendiendo el motor del avión._

_-Esta enamorado de la chica Hyuga. –Dijo Itachi colocándose unos auriculares y comprobando algunos números._

_-¿De Hanabi Hyuga o de Hinata Hyuga? ¿O de Neji Hyuga? –Abriendo ambos ojos con asombro._

_-No Lara, de Hinata Hyuga. _

_-Pero esa chica parece ser algo allegada a Naruto Uzumaki..._

_-Ese es el problema... –Dijo Itachi mirando a su hermano quien intentó cerrar los ojos y dormir._

Itachi echo a andar el avión despegando con total naturalidad de aquella pista. Aquel vehículo aéreo comenzó a sobrevolar la ciudad de Konoha, dejando atrás una vida algo turbulenta para las dos familias.

Mientras el suave meneo de la brisa acariciaba con deleite las brillantes alas de aquel pájaro de metal, la noche fue carcomiendo con lentitud el atardecer, sumiendo el interior del avión en un tranquilo y relajado silencio. Cada uno de los pasajeros se hallaba bajo el hechizo de un profundo y pesado sueño. La agitada madrugada que habían tenido que vivir, dificultó en gran medida que sus perturbadas mentes conciliaran la tan ansiada fantasía nocturna que los despejará completamente de aquellas escabrosas e imborrables escenas vividas. Por ello ahora se entregaban con simpleza al tono burlón de aquella gratificante experiencia.

Hinata...

Hinata se adormeció con prisa. A su lado se encontraba el amor de su vida, pero últimamente esta idea la confundía a tal punto que sentía perderse a sí misma.

La muchacha despertó recostada en una cómoda cama. Su cabello se desparramaba con gracia sobre la suave seda de la almohada mientras que su silueta era dibujada con delicadeza y finura por las primorosas sabanas.

Hinata se sentó en la cama y miró con atención a través de la ventana la cual yacía abierta permitiendo que la luz del sol bañara por completo su habitación. Luego de un momento de impavidez, la chica se levantó y se puso una larga bata que descansaba a los pies de su cama. Camino hasta la puerta, giro la perilla y salió al pasillo de su casa; todo estaba intacto y pulcro y no podía escuchar ni un solo sonido. Siguió su trayecto hasta llegar a la sala en donde se encontró con sorpresa a Naruto quien la contemplaba con fascinación.

_-¿Qué haces aquí Naruto? ¿Estas solo? –Pregunto con intriga acercándose al muchacho cuyo rubio cabello resplandecía con la luz del sol_

_-Lo siento Hinata... si lo hubiese sabido antes yo..._

_-¿Saber qué Naruto? –Dijo Sentándose en uno de aquellos almohadones de la sala._

_-Lo que menos hubiese deseado era hacerte sufrir... yo te amo, aún te amo a pesar de todo, del tiempo, de lo que pasó._

_-¿Lo que pasó? –Hinata lo miró con desconcierto._

_-Fui un mal amigo pero entiéndeme yo te amo y jamás dejaré de amarte._

_-Naruto..._

Naruto...

Naruto no estubo exento de sucumbir ante aquella paz y quietud que ahora albergaba su alma. El dulce hechizo del hada de los sueños, lo sumergió en lo profundo de una extraña realidad.

El chico se encontró rodeado de una bien lograda y extensa vegetación. Las flores lucían radiantes y frescas, salpicadas por algunas decadentes gotas de rocío que se desvanecían conforme el reflejo de la luz solar las bañaba con suavidad.

Naruto camino por un largo sendero de piedra, el cual creyó reconocer, es mas todo aquel esplendoroso jardín le era conocido.

El chico giró sobre sí mismo observando en varias direcciones. Tras ver aquello un instante estuvo seguro, aquel era el jardín de su casa. Pudo reconocer el viejo y robusto árbol en donde él, Sasuke y Sakura perdían un sin fin de horas de sus vidas sumidos entre risas y juegos.

Naruto se lamento por un momento ¿por qué debía verse enfrentado a su mejor amigo por el amor de una mujer? ¿Era acaso esto lo que muchos sabios llamaban Karma?

El rubio pudo oír con claridad risas de niños ¿o ya estaba completamente loco o en verdad estaban ahí? El chico las siguió con tranquilidad a través del sendero de piedra, hasta que por fin llegó a un espacio abierto de su jardín; allí dos niñas pequeñas y otro niño correteaban sin cesar por todo el parque.

Naruto se froto los ojos, por un momento creyó que se veía a sí mismo y a sus amigos jugando en el jardín, pero sin duda el no recordaba ser mujer ni Sasuke mucho menos.

_-Por fin estas aquí Naruto... –Dijo una voz femenina sentada en una amplia mesa de jardín sobre la cual se hallaba una vajilla completa de té._

Naruto la observó bien, la mujer era joven, cabello negro y largo, recogido solo la mitad superior del mismo y sujeto atrás con una hebilla. La joven miraba a los niños jugar alegremente en el jardín y ni siquiera había volteado a verlo pero de alguna forma sabía que estaba él ahí.

El joven se aproximo un poco más a su posición, notando con sorpresa que la joven frente a él era...

_-Hinata... _

Sasuke...

Sasuke se acomodó en su asiento pero por mas que lo intentaba le dolía el cuerpo, aún que pensándolo bien, mas que el cuerpo, le dolía el alma.

El joven volvió a acomodarse con rudeza, pero al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que el asiento de su coche no era una de las mejores opciones para pasar una agobiadora noche.

Miró a través de su ventanilla los dorados y anaranjados rayos del atardecer. El fin del día le azoraba el alma. Sentía como si al extinguirse aquella débil luz le aniquilaran todo posible rastro de aquella oquedad, que alguna vez ocupo su corazón.

Sasuke bajó de su coche y se apoyó con sutileza en la puerta del conductor. Entrecerró los ojos para poder observar el panorama.

El chico pudo distinguir una plaza. La reconocía, era una de las plazas principales de Konoha, alguna vez había estado allí con su madre, su padre y su hermano Itachi en alguna alegre tarde familiar, las cuales eran escasas.

Diviso una banca en la acera sobre la cual se sentó. Varias hojas otoñales se desparramaban con alegría y gracia sobre la vereda. El chico se inclinó un poco sobre sí mismo y coloco sus codos, cada uno, sobre una de sus rodillas.

Se sentía triste y apesadumbrado ni un alma parecía vagar en aquel lugar salvo la suya; como todo Uchiha al parecer le era difícil escapar de su destino de soledad, pero luego recordó a sus padres y a su hermano Itachi ellos tenían a quien querer. Quizás el problema no residía en ser un Uchiha quizás el problema residía en él.

El chico llevó ambas manos a su rostro tratando de ocultar sus penas que se desparramaban de sus ojos en forma de cristalinas lágrimas.

_-No llores... –Dijo una tierna voz a su lado. –No estés triste._

_-¿Qué? –Exclamó secándose algunas impúdicas gotas mientras vislumbraba la causa de su atención._

Hinata...

Naruto se aproximo a la chica y la estrecho entre sus brazos, luego la beso con calidez extasiándola hasta el más recóndito rincón de su alma.

_-Naruto... –Dijo Tomando un respiro._

La chica abrió los ojos pero el joven había desaparecido. Hinata sintió un golpe en la puerta de entrada de su casa, imagino que Naruto se habría marchado de su lado y se dispuso a seguirlo pero otro fuerte golpe en un mostrador cercano le llamó la atención. La chica se aproximó hasta él y pudo notar un cuadro que yacía ahora desplomado en el suelo. Varias astillas del vidrio, se desparramaban alrededor del portarretratos caído al revez.

Hinata lo levanto con cuidado para hallar en su reverso una foto de Sasuke quien sonreía lleno de felicidad.

_-Sasuke-kun... –Profirió con tristeza. –Esto es tan confuso ¿Por qué no puedo poner en orden mis sentimientos? ¿Por qué? Hace tiempo que amo a Naruto ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto decidir?_

_-¡Te amo Hinata! –Hinata se sorprendió al oír con toda claridad la voz de Sasuke pero por más que mirara no pudo hallarlo en la habitación._

Hinata se levantó con prisa, y corrió hasta el pasillo de su casa. Junto a la puerta de calle, Sasuke, yacía parado inmóvil y de espaldas.

_-¡Sasuke! –Exclamó tratando de captar su atención._

_-Debo ir Hinata... –Dijo en voz baja mientras abría la puerta._

_-Espera Sasuke ¿a dónde irás? Yo no quise lastimarte... yo... yo... te quiero Sasuke. –Profirió entre sollozos. _

_-Debo ir Hinata... _

_-No me dejes Sasuke... yo ¡Te amo!_

_-Pero amas a Naruto, es mejor así... ya debo irme..._

_-¡No te vayas Sasuke!_

Hinata corrió a su lado con rapidez intentando alcanzarlo. Sasuke atravesó la puerta de calle sin mirarla pero antes de marcharse se volteo a verla por ultima vez. Hinata se paralizó aterrorizada, la cara del chico se hallaba toda ensangrentada y él la miraba con tristeza y pesar.

_-¡Sasuke! –Manifestó con horror._

_-Yo también te amo y nunca te olvidaré. –Dijo desapareciendo de su vista._

_-¡Sasuke! –Exclamó Hinata en voz baja y con gran agitación en medio de la oscuridad. _

Una débil luz proveniente de la cabina y de la cola del avión permitía vislumbrar con poca claridad el corredor.

La chica observó a Naruto quien yacía a su lado profundamente dormido. Se froto el rostro tratando de despabilarse ¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño?

Hinata se levanto con sigilo y se dirigió al baño, al internarse en él encendió la luz del mismo observando su rostro dibujarse en aquel espejo que decoraba una de las paredes del estrecho baño. Abrió la canilla de la pileta de lavado y se enjugo el rostro.

_-¿Qué harás Hinata Hyuga? –Dijo Minato asustando a la muchacha, quien se apoyó algo horrorizada en la puerta de aquel baño._

_-¿Usted? ¿Acaso quiere matarme del susto? –Tocándose el pecho, el cual le palpitaba a mil por hora._

_-Deberías ya estar acostumbrada a verme... ¿No sé por que te horrorizas? –Dijo burlescamente._

_-Nunca me acostumbrare... –Volviendo a enjugarse el rostro para luego secarse con una toalla descartable que se hallaba en un aparato a adosado a la pared de su izquierda._

_-¿Y bien que harás? –Reitero Minato._

_-¿Con respecto a qué? _

_-A mi hijo y a Sasuke._

_-No lo sé... estoy muy confundida yo... amo a Naruto, pero también amo a Sasuke._

_-¡Ahh! –Dijo Minato suspirando con agobio. –Tu tiempo ha comenzado a correr Hinata._

_-¿Mi tiempo? ¿A que te refieres? –Observándolo agobiada._

_-Ahora entiendo él por que estamos aquí... –Tras estas palabras Minato desapareció._

_-¿Espere un momento que quiere decir con eso? –Mas ninguna respuesta le fue dada por aquel trasparente confidente._

Hinata salió del baño y se encontró con Akamaru quien gimió con suavidad a su lado.

_-Hola Akamaru. –Acariciando su blanco pelaje. –Estoy perdida... que haré... –El perro volvió a gemir con suavidad y regreso a un rincón de la parte trasera del avión. _

Hinata lo vio perderse en la oscuridad, y decidió regresar a su asiento. Naruto aún seguía dormido al igual que los demás. La chica recordó con claridad su sueño y lo triste que la había hecho sentir. Camino con cuidado por aquel pasillo entre los asientos del medio y los de la izquierda, hasta llegar a la parte delantera del avión donde pudo percibir a Lara e Itachi manejando aquel aparatejo, y a su espalda, recostado sobre uno de los asientos, estaba Sasuke.

El muchacho también dormía profundamente. Su cabeza se recostaba con algo de dificultad sobre aquella incomoda butaca mientras suspiraba con algo de tristeza.

Hinata se acomodó a su lado, levantó el brazal intermedio entre ambos asientos y se recostó en el regazo del chico, quien no se inmuto para nada ante su acción.

Se sentía bien con él, ciertamente Naruto también la hacía sentir bien, pero esta vez deseaba estar con él, con su valiente paladín y sumergirse en su aroma mientras se dormía nuevamente sobre su regazo.

Naruto...

_-Hinata... –Dijo el rubio con sorpresa tras notar el parecido de la joven mujer con su adorada princesa._

_-¿Seguro? –Señaló la chica mientras lo veía ahora a los ojos y le sonreía con complacencia._

Naruto la observó detenidamente otra vez, si bien el aspecto y los rasgos eran similares a los de Hinata sus ojos eran color oscuro.

_-Tu no eres Hinata... –Expresó mas desconcertado. -¿Por qué te le pareces tanto?_

_-Te estaba esperando Naruto Uzumaki, ven siéntate. –Señalando una silla a su lado._

El chico se sentó sin chistar. No entendía por que, pero se sentía preso por aquel encanto emanado por la joven mujer frente a él, quien solo lo observó con alegría mientras bebía una taza de té.

_-Sabía que algún día hablaríamos tu y yo, pero jamás pensé que fuese ahora... -Exclamó perdiendo la mirada en el jardín donde los niños correteaban sin cesar._

_-¿Usted me esperaba? –Expreso confuso._

_-Si... ¿Dime Naruto que ves ahí? –Profirió observando a los pequeños, uno de los cuales había caído torpemente mientras los otros dos lo corrían rompiendo en un agudo llanto._

_-Pues... –Naruto se hallaba demasiado confuso pero decidió seguir el juego de aquella alucinación. –Niños. –Dijo tras un largo impas._

_-¿Solo niños? –Pregunto la mujer mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Sí..._

_-¿Estas seguro? –Replico._

_-No entiendo ¿qué quiere que vea? Son solo niños..._

_-Yo veo algo más... –Mirando nuevamente la escena. –Veo el futuro Naruto Uzumaki._

_-¿El futuro? ¿Usted esta loca? ¿O acaso tomo demasiado té? –Exclamó riendo._

_-¿La amas? –Continúo aquella muchacha._

_-¿De quien habla? _

_-Sabes a quien me refiero Naruto ¿La amas?_

_-Sí..._

_-¿Entonces por que no confiaste en ella? ¿Por que no la perdonas? –Dijo tomando la mano de Naruto entre las suyas haciendo que al chico se le erizará la piel._

_-Amo a Hinata... y ya la perdone. –Mordiéndose un poco los labios._

_-¡Mentira lo que tu sientes es culpa! No hay perdón en tu corazón._

Sasuke...

_-No llores... no estés triste._

_-¿Quién eres tú? –Pregunto el chico mirando a una pequeña de no más de cinco años, parada junto a él._

_-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Estas perdido? –Dijo la pequeña acomodándose a su lado._

_-No ¿Y tú? –Observando el negro cabello de la niña y sus profundos ojos negros._

_-Un poco... –Contesto la pequeña meciendo con encanto sus piecitos los cuales colgaban con gracia de aquella banca._

_-¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar a tu familia? _

_-¡En verdad me ayudarías! –Expreso la chica con alegría._

_-Claro... no deben estar muy lejos... ¡Vamos a buscarlos! –Levantándose de su lugar._

_-¡Espera! –Dijo la niña extendiendo sus pequeños brazos. _

_-¿Quieres que te cargue? –Pregunto algo asombrado pues nunca en la vida había tenido que hacer algo similar._

_-Sí... –Grito la jovencita con jovialidad._

Sasuke se aproximo a su pequeño cuerpecito y la levantó con gran facilidad, la niña se acurruco en su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza.

El chico se sintió extraño, pensó en las veces que Itachi solía cargarlo cuando él se lastimaba o golpeaba jugando con Naruto y Sakura. Miles de veces su padre se molestaba por su torpe actitud infantil, pero Itachi siempre estaba a su lado para sacarlo del apuro y de los retos de su agobiado padre.

_-Dime ¿Dónde fue el último lugar que los viste? –Observando el abandonado panorama._

_-Bueno, estaba jugando cerca del carrusel pero luego se me perdió algo y lo fui a buscar._

_-¿Se te perdió algo? –Pregunto confuso._

_-Sí..._

_-¿Qué cosa? _

_-A mi papá..._

_-¿A tú papá?_

_-Sí, pero ya lo encontré. –Exclamó mirándolo a los ojos._

Naruto...

_-¿Por que dice eso? –Pregunto el chico mirando a aquella suspicaz interrogadora._

_-Por que no la has perdonado pero temes perderla y por eso la atormentas así. _

_-Yo la amo, amo a Hinata, la amo con todo mi corazón. _

_-¡Ya veo! –Exclamó sonriendo._

_-¿Quién es usted? –Pregunto desconcertado._

_-Ahora me ves así..._

_-¿Qué significa eso? ¿Por qué se parece a Hinata?_

_-Mas bien deberías preguntar por que se parece a mí. –Dijo Haciendo que Naruto la observara mas enmarañado._

_-¿Acaso es usted? –El chico guardó silencio._

_-Si... –Dijo ensimismándose por un momento en los niños que jugaban. -Tengo muchas expectativas puestas en ti, más bien la tenemos, pero entiendo que tú necesitas tiempo para perdonar. Si uno no perdona de corazón jamás podrá amar a nadie ni siquiera a sí mismo._

_-¿Perdonar? Yo... pero..._

_-En cambio. –Prosiguió la mujer. –Él esta listo..._

_-¿Él? ¿Habla de Sasuke?_

_-Él puede seguir pero para ella no será fácil... _

_-¿Para Hinata? ¡Espere un momento! ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Por qué me lo dice a mí? –Levantándose de la silla con brusquedad._

_-Sus destinos... no lo entiendes._

_-Usted es la mamá de Hinata... no es cierto... es Sayuri... ¿Por qué viene hasta mí? ¿Por que me atormenta? ¿Qué rayos quiere?_

_-Llegará el momento en que ella te necesite más que a nada, entonces será el tiempo... –Mirándolo a los ojos. –Ahora me ves así... ahora..._

Naruto se despertó consternado, disperso y acalorado, pudo verse sentado en el avión. El día comenzaba a clarear, podía ver los rayos de luz a través de las ventanillas laterales del mismo. El chico se toco la cabeza ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Un sueño?

Sasuke...

_-¿Se te perdió algo? –Pregunto confuso con la niña en sus brazos._

_-Sí..._

_-¿Qué cosa? _

_-A mi papá..._

_-¿A tú papá?_

_-Sí, pero ya lo encontré. –Exclamó mirándolo a los ojos._

_-¿Dónde lo encontraste? –Exclamó Sasuke desconcertado._

_-No estés triste... –Abrazándolo nuevamente. –No llores papá..._

_-¿De que estas hablando yo no soy tu padre?_

_-Encontré esto... –Sacando algo del bolsillito de su pantalón._

La niña acercó su mano a la vista de Sasuke, y para desconcierto del joven, le mostró el anillo de casamiento del cual se había desecho tiempo atrás.

_-¡Esto es! –Sasuke bajo a la pequeña y la dejó en el suelo, la niña lo observó con ternura y luego coloco el anillo en su dedo anular, en la mano izquierda._

_-Creo que se te perdió... –Sonriéndole._

_-Pero... ¿Cómo es que? –Sasuke observo aquella joya con detenimiento. Estaba completamente seguro de que era su anillo de eso no había duda._

_-Te esperaremos en casa._

_-¿En casa? –Pregunto desconcertado._

_-Sí... en casa, mi mama, mi hermano y yo..._

La niña le beso la mejilla derecha y luego corrió en dirección a la calle. Sasuke se asusto por un momento por la súbita reacción de la pequeña, pero ésta cruzo con facilidad hacía la otra vereda donde pudo ver la sombra de una muchacha de cabellos semí largos aguardarla sonriente, junto a otra pequeña figura. No lograba ver sus rostros y la incandescente luz del atardecer lo cegaba casi por completo.

_-¡No lo olvides te esperamos en casa Papá! –Grito la pequeña agitando su brazo hacia el cielo._

La luz se hizo tan intensa que no pudo soportarla ni un instante más. El chico se inclinó un poco en su lugar, la luz del amanecer pegaba de llenó en la ventanilla de la cabina de pilotaje, dificultando desperezarse.

Sasuke se froto los ojos y pudo notar a Naruto parado como estatua mirándolo absorto y algo enfadado.

_-Ya casi llegamos... –Anunció Itachi interrumpiendo en la escena pero notando cierta particularidad. –Sasuke... –Dijo Sorprendido._

_-¿Qué ocurre hermano? ¿Por qué me miras así Naruto? –Expresó un poco dormido._

El rubio agacho la cabeza y volvió a su asiento sin decir palabra. Sasuke observó a su hermano quien seguía estupefacto.

_-¿Itachi? –Pregunto aún entre dormido._

El joven Uchiha solo le hizo una seña con su mano. Sasuke inclinó su cabeza para notar a Hinata dormida sobre su regazo. El chico sentía las piernas algo entumecidas, por ello no había notado su presencia. Hinata suspiro entre sueños, mientras se aferraba a su falda estrechándolo un poco entre sus brazos.

_-¡Hinata! –Expresó confuso -¿Cuándo fue? –Guardando silencio._

_-No lo sé, no me di cuenta... –Contesto Itachi. _

_-Tuve un extraño sueño Itachi... yo estaba..._

–_Mira tu mano hermano... –Dijo Itachi interrumpiendo al pelinegro._

Sasuke se observó la mano y para su sorpresa y confusión en ella se hallaba el anillo que había arrojado en el aeropuerto, el mismo, resplandecía fulguroso con la luz del sol.

_-¿Cómo es que? ¿Acaso no lo habías arrojado? –Preguntó Itachi desconcertado._

_-Sí..._

_-¿Y entonces? –Exclamó Itachi arrodillándose un poco_

_-Fue esa niña... –Dijo algo confuso Sasuke._

_-¿Qué niña?_

_-La niña de mis sueños, ella dijo... dijo que yo... era..._

_-¿Eras que? –Pregunto su hermano con exaspero._

_-Dijo que era su padre..._

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

*hinata-sama198

* 00kronos

* natsumi hhr nh

* Shinobu-Hyuga: jajajaj Bueno Hinata tiene un largo recorrido amoroso jajaja pero bueno hay heridas que cuestan cerrar. =) Gracias por postear un comentario.

* NaruhinaXD:

* Naatitha: Quédate tranquila que a mi tampoco me cae bien Sakura jajajaj Gracias por seguir leyendo y postear un comentario.

* dannynamikaze:

* Kyoko Nakamura: Solo te diré una cosa "Pronto el traidor se descubrirá" jajajajaj

Cutie Sora: Así soy yo jajaj como flash ^^ lo que pasa es que la novela ya esta lista es distinto que uno vaya ocupando su tiempo para ir escribiéndolo eso lleva mucho más jejeje. Gracias por postear un comentario.

"Muchas gracias chicos por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fanfic"

¡Es ahora cuando recibo los tomatazossssssssss!


	32. Ciudad paraiso

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto; pero esta historia es puramente obra de mi alocada imaginación, exceptuando algunos detalles que he decidido conservar en la obra para no diferenciar tanto a los personajes del Manga u el anime.

La obra esta completa y consta de 54 capítulos que iré publicando progresivamente a medida que la vayan leyendo.

Espero les agrade tanto como a mi escribirla y si bien hay muchas cosas por mejorar seguiré esforzándome en llevarles día a día mis historias optimizadas.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta obra y por sobre todo a los que me dejan su comentario pues es un gran aliciente para mí.

En cuanto a cual será la pareja que prevalezca, bueno nadie se desanime por que les puedo asegurar que valdrá la pena leer hasta el final independientemente de la pareja favorita.

Gracias Lady

Capitulo XXXII

"Ciudad Paraíso"

Itachi miró a su hermano menor absorto; no podía entender para nada la situación ¿Por qué Hinata dormía ahora en su regazo? ¿Y por que el chico había recuperado su anillo? ¿Qué le quería decir con eso de que una niña le había llamado padre y entregado su anillo?

_-¡Itachi! Ya veo la pista. –Exclamó Lara._

_-Si ya les aviso. –Mirándola un poco anonadado aún. –Será mejor que abroches tu cinturón Hermano y el de bueno... Hinata..._

_-Si... –Respondió el joven en voz baja, no sabía si aun dormía o esta era la pura realidad._

_-¡Atención todos pronto arribaremos por favor abróchense los cinturones! –Dijo Itachi con fuerza despertando a los aún adormilados pasajeros._

Uno a uno fueron incorporándose en sus asientos. Naruto se había sentado muy molesto en el ultimo asiento del avión ¿Acaso Hinata lo había dejado en medio de la noche para ir junto a Sasuke? ¿O era el chico quien la arrastro a su lado?

Se sentía tan furioso y herido que su malestar parecía traspasarlo. Shikamaru lo observó con atención por unos segundos, estaba claro que algo había ocurrido con él por que lucía muy enfadado.

Sasuke trato de despertar a Hinata pero ésta se hallaba profundamente dormida tanto que ni siquiera lo escucho llamarla.

El joven acaricio su cabello con suavidad. Amaba a esta mujer con locura pero jamás pensó que despertaría en tal situación y más tras ser testigo de aquel apasionado beso entre la ojiperla y Naruto, sin mencionar su cálido abrazo en la pista de aterrizaje.

_-Despierta Hinata... –Acariciando su rostro._

_-No vayas Sasuke... no... –Dijo entre dormida._

_-¿Adónde? Despierta ya aterrizaremos. _

_-No... no debes ir... no quiero que vayas... –Aferrándose a su cintura aún dormida._

_-¡Hinata! –Zamarreándola un poco._

La ojiperla despertó algo asustada, no solo por el extraño sueño que revivía, si no que además sintió la fuerte sacudida propinada por el chico.

_-¡Sasuke! –Dijo incorporándose un poco y sentándose en su asiento._

_-¿Estas bien? –Notando algunas lagrimas en su rostro._

_-Yo... sí claro. –Secándose sus húmedos ojos con sus manos y acomodándose un poco el cabello._

_-Ya llegamos. Itachi aterrizara el avión te sugiero que te pongas el cinturón. -Exclamó mientras se acomodaba el suyo._

_-Sí, claro... –Expreso algo sonrojada al notar la mirada atenta del chico._

_-No deberías estar aquí Hinata... –Sasuke agachó un poco la cabeza._

_-Bueno es que yo... bueno yo quería ver que hacías y me dormí aquí. –Profirió algo nerviosa._

_-Será mejor que luego hables con Naruto... él te vio aquí y no quiero que piense cosas que no son... _

_-Sasuke... -Hinata guardo silencio al igual que su acompañante. _

El avión aterrizo sin prisas sobre la pista de aterrizaje. La misma lucía bastante solitaria pues no había muchos angares o edificios como en Konoha, solamente una pequeña cabina de control se avistaba a lo lejos.

Al aterrizar Sasuke se desabrocho con rapidez su cinturón se paró de golpe y enfilo hacía la puerta trasera del mismo. Hinata quiso sujetar su mano pero el chico la esquivo con gran habilidad perdiéndose en el pasillo.

Sakura miró con mucha atención toda aquella escena. No sabía bien como sentirse pero sin duda entre Sasuke y Hinata pasaban mas cosas de las que ella creía, pero lo confuso también era la actitud de Hinata hacía Naruto. Intuía que la ojiperla había cambiado en algo su sentir, eso solo significaba una cosa, el hechizo de Sasuke ya había comenzado a surtir efecto en la pelinegra y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que cayera rendida a sus pies.

La muchacha suspiró con resignación, de alguna manera debía hacerse a la idea de dejar atrás sus sentimientos por Sasuke, olvidarlo, y así evitar sufrir otra desilusión; pero si algo le preocupaba era la reacción de sus dos amigos en el ferri. Temía que su ira y rencor hacia el otro se acrecentara como las incontenibles gotas de lluvia que rebalsan los apacibles ríos tornándolos embravecidos y destructores.

Sasuke descendió por las escalerillas del avión hasta poner pie en sus nuevos destinos. La pista se mostraba serena, el sol resplandecía de lo más alegre; aún no brillaba con tanta intensidad pero sus colores anaranjados y rojizos sucumbían sin pausas bajo sus embrujos dorados.

_-Bueno parece que ya estamos aquí... –Dijo Itachi respirando hondo tras bajar a la fría pista de cemento._

_-¡Vaya este lugar si que se ve de lo mas... solitario! –Exclamó Hanabi mirando a su alrededor, notando el poco habitad en el ambiente._

_-¿Dónde estamos Itachi? –Preguntó Hinata._

_-Estamos al sur del país del viento en un pueblo cercano a Toshiden... _

_-¿Toshiden? –Preguntó abriendo los ojos como dos perlas._

_-Así es... comúnmente conocido como "El paraíso"_

_-Pues esto no tiene mucho de paraíso. –Dijo Tenten mientras colocaba una mano sobre su frente intentando ver un poco mas lejos mientras fijaba la vista._

_-Ya vienen por nosotros. –Dijo Sasuke con su natural frialdad._

Dos coches se dibujaban a la distancia, los mismos eran dos limusinas de color negro. No tardaron demasiado en acercárseles a su posición. Cuando por fin estuvieron a pocos metros se detuvieron en el acto. Shikamaru y sus hombres se colocaron delante de Naruto. Sai y Lee hicieron lo propio frente a Neji y a Hanabi, los demás no se inmutaron.

_-¡Tranquilos son amigos! –Exclamo Itachi._

_-¿Amigos? –Neji se notaba algo preocupado._

De aquellos dos coches tres figuras bajaron sin prisas de los vehículos. En el primero una mujer de cabellos semí largos, ojos azules, corta falda rosada y blusa blanca se dejó entrever de la primera limusina.

_-¡Konan! –Profirió Naruto en voz alta._

_-Buenos días a todos ¿no los hemos hecho esperar verdad? –Dijo la chica sonriendo._

_-Buenos días -exclamó la otra figura que Naruto pudo reconocer al instante, aún que hacía tiempo que no se veían jamás olvidaría su rostro ni su amistad._

_-¡Gaara! ¿Eres Tú? –Dijo El rubio con felicidad acudiendo a su lado._

El chico de cabellos rojizos alta silueta, delgado y ojos verdes le sonreía con una débil mueca en sus labios.

_-¡Hola Naruto! –Expresó con tranquilidad_.

Naruto lo abrazo con fuerzas ante lo cual el chico respondió del mismo modo.

_-¿Gaara que haces aquí? –Inquirió tras liberarlo._

_-Es mi país no lo olvides y trabajo aquí, bueno en Akatsuki mas bien. Recibimos una notificación desde Konoha de parte de un tal Kakashi Hatake. Él se puso en contacto con Konan y conmigo y decidimos ayudarlos y ayudarte Naruto._

_-¿En verdad? –Pregunto incrédulo._

_-Claro que si... Déjame presentarles a mi asistente, ella es Matsuri. –Señalando a la otra figura que había bajado con ellos de los vehículos._

Matsuri era una chica delgada, cabello semilargo de unos dieciocho o diecinueve años, ojos marrones y mirada entusiasta. La muchacha vestía una corta falda tableada color beige y una blusa color blanca.

_-Mucho gusto en conocerlo señor Uzumaki. –Exclamó la joven estrechando la mano de Naruto._

_-El gusto es mío. –Respondió el chico._

_-¡Hola primo! –Dijo Sasori batiendo una de sus manos en el aire._

_-Veo que están todos. -mirando al grupo. –Hola Sasuke... –Gaara se acerco al pelinegro y le estrechó la mano._

_-Hola Gaara, es bueno volver a verte._

_-Lo mismo digo, te ves algo cambiado y veo que te arreglaste con Naruto. –Mirando a ambos muchachos._

_-Pues... –Sasuke agachó la cabeza y guardó silencio._

_-¿O tal vez no? –Notando las reacciones y faltas de respuesta._

_-Hola Sakura, Ino. –El chico se aproximo a las muchachas y también las saludo con cordialidad._

_-Déjame que los presente Gaara. –Exclamó Sasuke. –Ellos son Hanabi Hyuga y Kiba Usuru su prometido. –Señalándolos a ambos. _

_-¿Y su mascota por lo que veo? –Dijo Gaara notando al animal tan cerca de los jóvenes._

_-Él es Akamaru. –Acotó Kiba._

_-Pues es bienvenido también. –Dijo el chico._

_-Éste es Neji Hyuga, y sus dos guardaespaldas, Sai y Lee. –Profirió Sasuke acercándose a los muchachos._

_-Un placer... –Saludándolos a los tres._

_-Ella es Tenten, bueno ella... –Sasuke se detuvo unos instantes._

_-Es otra de las guardaespaldas de Naruto la he visto una vez. –Completando la frase._

_-Así es ya nos conocemos pero ya no trabajo para la compañía Uzumaki._

_-Vaya es una lastima por que recuerdo que era muy buena. ¿Quizás pueda convencerla de trabajar para mí? –Dijo con seriedad._

_-Ya tengo trabajo muchas gracias... –Mirando a Neji._

_-Veo que eres rápida Tenten. –Itachi sonrió. –Ella es Lara mi novia. –Exclamó el chico presentando a la muchacha a su lado._

_-Bienvenida, eres la hija del señor Amamiya, su corporación aeronáutica es bastante famosa._

_-Si esa soy yo, aun que no tengo las mismas aspiraciones que mi padre me temo._

_-Y ella es Hinata Hyuga... –Dijo Sasuke señalando a la muchacha._

_-Bienvenida... – Comento el pelirrojo bastante extrañado. _

_-Muchas gracias. –Hinata hizo una reverencia._

_-Disculpe si mal no recuerdo Hiashi Hyuga solo tiene dos hijas y una falleció a principios de año si mi información es verídica._

_-Si, pero la historia es un tanto larga para contar, basta con decirte que es la esposa de mi hermano. –Itachi entrecerró los ojos y sonrió con satisfacción._

_-¡Itachi! –Dijo Sasuke molesto._

_-No sabía que te habías casado Sasuke. –Gaara miró a Sakura, esta solo agacho la cabeza._

_-Solo fue para que Hinata viajara el matrimonio no es valedero. –Se apresuro a decir Sasuke, tras lo cual los presentes lo observaron con fijeza. Hinata agacho la vista con melancolía._

_-Veo que hay muchas cosas de las que hablar y ponerme al día pero será mejor que nos vayamos no debemos estar demasiado tiempo aquí._

_-¿Qué hay con el avión? –Pregunto Lara._

_-Descuida mas tarde enviare a mi gente a recogerlo Lara. –Acoto Konan._

_-Bueno es hora de irnos. –Dijo Gaara quien se apresuro a subir a uno de los coches._

Naruto, sus guardaespaldas, Sasori, Deidara, Ino, Sakura, Gaara y Konan subieron al primer coche. Sasuke, Itachi, Hanabi, Neji, Sai, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Lara y la asistente de Gaara subieron al otro vehículo.

Ambos automóviles, emprendieron la marcha avanzando a paso veloz por una ruta bastante desierta. Dentro del segundo coche, Hinata había querido sentarse junto a Sasuke pero al parecer el chico estaba decidido a esquivarla pues se sentó con rapidez en el lado opuesto de la ojiperla junto a la joven Matsuri quien se notaba claramente embelesada con el atractivo del chico.

_-Recuerdo haberte visto hace años ¿No es verdad? –Pregunto Itachi mirando a la muchacha a quien le costo salir del cautivador trance iniciado por Sasuke._

_-¡Ahh! Si mis padres trabajan desde hace años para la familia Sobaku y yo crecí junto a Gaara. Después de terminar mis estudios básicos comencé a trabajar para él como su asistente. –Matsuri sonrió y volvió a perderse contemplando a Sasuke._

_-Por eso era que te reconocí. –Dijo Itachi. -¿Tu también te acuerdas no es verdad hermano?_

_-Si... recuerdo a una niña, pero jamás pensé que se convertiría en una mujer tan hermosa. –Observándola detenidamente._

Hinata lo miró perpleja ¿Por qué actuaba así Sasuke? ¿Acaso en verdad la chica le resultaba tan atractiva? ¿Qué era esto que sentía? ¿Celos? La ojiperla sintió cierta ira en su corazón que no lograba disimular en su rostro.

_-¿En verdad crees que soy bonita? –Dijo Matsuri sonrojada._

_-Si, eres la chica más bonita que jamás halla visto en toda mi vida. –Sasuke le sonrió y la muchacha sintió desfallecer._

_-Veo que no pierdes tu encanto con las mujeres hermano. –Exclamó Itachi._

_-Pues no hay encanto que valga ante una aparición tan bella y exquisita. –Tras estas palabras Matsuri termino por perder la poca cordura que le quedaba y suspiró._

_-¿Acaso no eres el esposo de Hinata? –Preguntó Hanabi confusa. Hinata la miró; por fin alguien interrumpía aquella molesta escena en su nombre._

_-¡Ahh! No piense algo extraño señorita... –Se apresuró a decir Matsuri mirando a Hinata._

_-Bue... –Intento contestar la joven_

_-Ella y yo no tenemos relación alguna. –Dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo el dialogo de la muchacha. -Simplemente se planeo esto para que pudiese viajar; ella es una mujer libre al igual que yo, y ambos podemos estar con quienes queramos; espero que eso responda su pregunta. –Sasuke miró a Hanabi con seriedad y ésta evito seguir el interrogatorio._

_-¡Espera un momento Sasuke! –Tenten lo interrumpió con ira tras notar el apesadumbrado semblante de la ojiperla. -¡Acaso estas loco! ¿Por qué actúas así pensé que tú?_

_-¿Yo qué? –Contesto el chico molesto._

_-Será mejor que cambiemos de tema. –Intervino Itachi quien noto el clima bastante cargado._

En el otro vehículo...

_-Estoy muy contento de verte otra vez Naruto. –Dijo Gaara sentado frente a él._

_-Gracias hacía bastante tiempo que no hablábamos. –Acotó el rubio._

_-¿Y como van las cosas entre ustedes? –Mirando a Sakura. -¿Ya se casarán? –Observando ahora a Naruto._

_-¿Konan no te dijo? –Pregunto Naruto observando a la muchacha._

_-Pues Konan es bastante reservada. –Gaara apenas sonrió._

_-Naruto y yo terminamos nuestra relación hace un tiempo. –Explicó Sakura con firmeza._

_-¿Terminaron? –Gaara los miraba a ambos, mientras que los dos parecían algo perdidos en sus propios mundos interiores._

_-Si, así es Gaara. –Comentó Naruto._

_-Y no tiene marcha atrás... –Dijo Sakura._

_-Además Naruto estaba de novio con otra persona. –Acotó Sasori con suspicacia._

_-¿Estabas con alguien mas? –Gaara lo observó impávido._

_-Tanto Naruto como yo decidimos tomar otros caminos._

_-Pero por lo que veo no les fue tan bien como esperaban. –Dijo Konan._

_-Y lo más loco de todo primo. –Continuo Sasori. –Es que Sasuke se puso de novio con Sakura y Naruto con Hinata Hyuga. –El chico sonrió._

_-No le veo la gracia Sasori. –Dijo el rubio ofuscado._

_-¿Qué? ¿Con ellos? ¿Pero entonces por qué? –Gaara se cruzo de brazos la situación le parecía de lo más confusa y extravagante._

_-Hinata me oculto muchas verdades, entre ellas que era una Hyuga y que había estado involucrada en el accidente que le costó la vida a mi padre, ella... tuvo la culpa. –Naruto cerró los ojos mientras evocaba la escena del momento que llevó a la ruptura de su relación con la ojiperla._

_-Sasuke, se enamoró de Hinata y para evitar enfrentarse a Naruto se puso de novio conmigo, pero al parecer solo fue una pantalla para encubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos. Cuando Hinata y Naruto terminaron su relación, él y ella comenzaron la suya. –Sakura se mordió los labios pues no pudo evitar molestarse tras la declaración._

_-¡Vaya no sabía que habían ocurrido tantas cosas en tan pocos días! –Exclamó Konan algo sorprendida._

_-Veo que la situación es bastante tumultuosa. –Tras estas palabras Gaara guardo silencio ahora entendía mejor los semblantes de sus amigos, sobre todo el de Sakura quien no solía ser tan melancólica._

Después de una o dos horas en aquellos coches llegaron hasta una especie de encrucijada, en donde a pocos kilómetros se divisaban altas murallas de piedra.

Los automóviles se apostaron, tras un corto trayecto, a las puertas de una enorme reja. Nada se avistaba en todo el perímetro solo un extenso descampado forrado de una seca y poco frondosa vegetación.

Las puertas de aquella enorme reja color negra, se abrieron con lentitud, permitiendo que ambos vehículos continuasen a través de la carretera interior de aquel lugar.

Los chicos observaron sorprendidos una extensa arboleda recorrer de punta a punta el ancho perímetro interior. Era como ver dos habitad completamente diferentes; uno triste, paupérrimo y desolado y el otro rebosante de vida.

_-¡Es bellísimo! -Exclamó Hanabi al notar el cambio notable de paisaje._

_-Y eso que no han visto nada. –Sentenció Itachi. –Estas son las puertas noreste de la ciudad de Toshiden. _

_Hace miles de años, el sur de éste país, era gobernado y dominado por el clan Toshiden una casta de guerreros Samuráis cuyo único ofició era defender al Rey del país del viento, Ojin. _

_Cuenta la leyenda que estos guerreros al verse traicionados por su nuevo soberano, quien intento destruirlos tras una revuelta, levantaron esta extensa muralla de piedra con el único fin de aislar su ciudad natal del resto del país._

_-¿Por qué el rey los quiso exterminar? –Pregunto Hanabi ingenuamente._

_-Por que su único oficio durante siglos era el de ser guerreros y representaban una gran amenaza para su seguridad. Verás antes de la muerte del Rey Ojin su primera esposa la princesa Genmei, hija de la noble familia Fushiwara no le había dado un heredero varón. En cambio su segunda consorte la princesa Koken, hija de la noble familia de Ichijo, si le había dado descendientes masculinos. _

_Se dice que la familia Ichijo, había intentado durante años adquirir el poder necesario como para controlar el país del viento, pero las únicas con derecho a darle un verdadero heredero al trono eran las jóvenes del clan Fushiwara._

_Tras la muerte de Ojin, el hijo de Koken, el príncipe Keitai; asume el trono en nombre de su padre pero corría el rumor que antes de que el rey Ojin muriera habría embarazado a su primer esposa Genmei; Para evitar perder su vida, la princesa escapo de palacio y se refugio aquí en Toshiden, resguardada por los guerreros que durante siglos habían sido fieles a su señor._

_El nuevo rey quien se sentía amenazado por un posible sucesor de la princesa Genmei, temiendo perder su trono a manos del verdadero heredero; demandó la cabeza de la princesa al pueblo de Toshiden, quienes habían jurado proteger al verdadero señor del país del viento._

_Tras la negativa de los guerreros Toshiden de entregar a su protegida; Keitai encabeza una sanguinaria campaña para liquidar a todos los guerreros y a la princesa Genmei. Como medio de defensa los habitantes construyeron esta impenetrable muralla alrededor de la ciudad. _

_Durante años el rey Keitai intento sin frutos liquidar a los guerreros y al posible sucesor provocando que miles de vidas, de sus soldados y gente leal, se perdieran en aquella cruenta batalla al no lograr traspasar la gran muralla que cercaba la ciudad. _

_Keitai, después de diez años, se ve finalmente acorralado por los guerreros Toshiden quienes le dan muerte en su palacio durante una revuelta en la zona central del país. La princesa Genmei asume el trono y su hijo Naruhito la sucede seis años mas tarde. _

_El nuevo rey concede la paz y la absolución de sus labores al clan Toshiden por su valeroso acto tras proteger a su madre y de enfrentarse a todo el país para salvaguardar su vida. Muchos de ellos dejan las armas años después, mientras que otros continúan al servicio de su soberano hasta hoy._

_-¿Serían como el clan Uchiha? –Pregunto Hinata con asombro._

_-Algo así... –Dijo Itachi sonriendo. –Los lugareños de Toshiden dicen que tras aquella sangrienta batalla que duro más de nueve años, miles de vidas se perdieron a las puertas de ésta gran muralla y en toda la llanura; como castigo de los dioses, el panorama difiere tanto en el interior y en el exterior de la ciudad. _

_La vegetación y la fauna dentro de Toshiden fueron dadas como recompensas por los dioses tras los actos heroicos de los guerreros samurai y como distinciones a las familias de los valientes que perdieron sus vidas tras la guerra. Por ello hoy la ciudad es nombrada como "__Toshidenno rakuen toshi" o ciudad paraíso de Toshiden, por su beldad, atractivo y perfección._

_-¿Pero Itachi por ser una ciudad tan bonita no vienen aquí muchos turistas? –Inquirió Hinata._

_-La verdad es que no. Los descendientes de los guerreros siempre han sido bastante reservados, son pocas las personas que son invitadas a esta ciudad así que pueden considerarse afortunados. –Exclamó Itachi riendo._

_-Akatsuki ha logrado muchos progresos dentro de la ciudad es por ello que a Konan y a Gaara se les permite venir aquí y al clan Uchiha por supuesto, pues al igual que los antiguos guerreros Toshiden, tienen el deber de velar por el bienestar de su señor y de su país. –Indico Matsuri alegremente._

_-Vaya suena como una especie de cuento fantástico. –Acoto Tenten._

_-Es por eso que muchas buscan casarse con los guerreros Toshiden, dicen por ahí que son los jóvenes más codiciados. –Sentencio Lara de muy buen humor._

_-¡Ahh! Quien encontrase uno seguramente serán muy atractivos. -Señalo Tenten colocando ambas manos frente al corazón mientras suspiraba._

_-Y sabrán hacer que una se sienta completamente segura y feliz. –Dijo Hanabi uniéndose al coro de suspiros._

_-Pues Gaara desciende de los antiguos guerreros. –Exclamó Matsuri._

_-Con razón es tan apuesto. –Tenten sonrió, Neji la miraba algo molesto._

_-¿Creen que encontremos a nuestros chicos ideales aquí? –Pregunto Hinata cambiando su semblante pues hacía mucho que no bromeaba._

_-Sin duda que si... –Lara echo a reír._

_-¡Eso suena fantástico! –Exclamó Hanabi, lo que molesto a Kiba._

_-Oigan esperen un momento muchachas que hay de nosotros ¡he! ¿Acaso no somos guapos, atractivos, interesantes, valientes y demás bla bla bla? –Pregunto Itachi molesto._

_-¡Ni hablar! Seguramente ustedes no les llegan ni a los talones, además ya tenemos un referente. -Tenten echo a reír a carcajadas y las demás chicas también ante los gestos y rostros apesadumbrado de los muchachos._

_-¡Mujeres! Todas son iguales pierden la cabeza tras el primer idiota que se les cruce. –Itachi se cruzo de brazos y lucía muy molesto._

_-No te pongas así Itachi... –Lara intento abrazarlo pero el chico la evito con enojo._

_-No sabía que fueses celoso Itachi. –Profirió Tenten entre risas._

_-No es celos... –Dijo aún molesto._

_-No deberías inquietarte Itachi, estoy segura de que Lara te quiere muchísimo, igual que tú a ella, e igual que Hanabi a Kiba y que Tenten a Neji. –Hinata echo a reír tras su último comentario._

_-¡Hinata! –Dijo la castaña al notar que la chica se había ido de boca._

_-Es solo una broma Tenten... –Hinata le sonrió pero tanto ella como Neji estaban algo colorados._

_-Pues como dice el dicho "De broma en broma la verdad se asoma" –Exclamó Itachi a modo de venganza._

_-¿qué va a pensar Neji? ¡Chicos es mi nuevo jefe! –Tenten lo miró con algo de pudor._

_-Yo... no me siento molesto por las bromas. –Sentenció el joven._

_-Además le gustas Tenten. –Exclamó Lee haciendo que Neji lo mirará absorto._

Todo el grupo echo a reír con fuerzas.

_-¿Y dime Hinata que hay de ti? –Preguntó Itachi._

_-¿De mí? –La chica lo observó desconcertada._

_-Si dijiste que Lara, me quiere a mí y yo a ella, Hanabi a Kiba y viceversa, incluso que Tenten y Neji tienen onda ¿y tu? ¿Acaso entre Sasuke y tu?-Tratando de darle un poco de esperanza a su hermano._

_-Creo que Sasuke ya explico su posición. –Hinata miró al chico este solo permanecía perdido en algún lugar remoto del paisaje que se veía a través de la ventanilla del coche._

_-Sasuke suele ser algo idiota... –Dijo Itachi. –No deberías hacerle mucho caso._

_-No te metas en lo que no te incumbe hermano... –Expresó el chico de mal humor._

_-Entonces eres libre de conocer a alguno de los guerreros Toshiden Hinata. –Expuso Lara contenta a pesar de las palabras del pelinegro._

_-Sí... –Comentó la ojiperla con lentitud y tristeza._

_-O quizás prefiera no sé... revolcarse con Naruto, no es un guerrero Toshiden pero la complace igual. –Comentó Sasuke molesto sin mirarla._

_-No seas idiota Sasuke... –Itachi lucía fastidiado y algo confuso. Sasuke tenía la posibilidad de conquistar a Hinata pero aún así seguía empecinado en la absurda idea de dejarla ir_

_-¿Entonces es verdad tú y Naruto Uzumaki son amantes? –Pregunto Hanabi de mal humor mirando a su hermana._

_-No deberías inmiscuirte Hanabi –Indicó Kiba._

_-Papá tenía razón tu y los Uzumakis... me das asco Hinata... –Hanabi presiono con fuerza sus puños contra su falda estrujándola completamente. Los presentes en especial Matsuri observaban la escena con asombro._

_-Si... es verdad me enamoré de Naruto y no me arrepiento de eso... –Dijo Hinata quien permanecía con la cabeza gacha. Sasuke sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho pero dio un profundo suspiro evitando que aquel dolor se denotase en su rostro._

_-Hinata... –Tenten la observaba algo triste. Lara miró a Itachi éste a la ojiperla sus reacciones y a los escasos gestos de su hermano quien no había apartado su vista de la ventanilla._

_-A pesar de mis sentimientos y de los sentimientos que él decía profesar por mí, no me atreví a decirle quien era yo Hanabi, mientras estuvo en mi casa como mi huésped, jamás le dije cual era mi origen. Yo sabía que cuando él supiese la verdad me odiaría con toda su alma igual que tú y papá._

_-¿Y que esperabas Hinata? –Dijo la chica molesta, Kiba sujetó su brazo como impidiendo que continuase con aquella incomoda charla._

_-Siempre esperé ser feliz Hanabi solo eso... pero supongo que no será tan fácil. Luego conocía a Sasuke y... –Hinata lo observó con detenimiento, pero el chico se rehusaba a verla. –Pero también lo lastime y... bueno así voy por la vida. Por mas que intento no dañar a las personas. No importa cuanto me esfuerce siempre termina igual. –Dijo Guardando silencio por unos segundos. -¿Sasuke tú me odias? –Dijo la chica mirándolo detenidamente._

_-Ya llegamos... –Exclamó el chofer a través del alta voz._

Ni bien el coche hubo parado, Sasuke bajó del mismo con precipitación los demás lo siguieron. Itachi y Lara observaron a Hinata quien permaneció un instante cabizbaja dentro del vehículo. Tenten le toco el hombro a su amiga mas esta estaba algo estática aferrada sus piernas sin mirar a ninguno de los tres. Itachi les hizo una seña a las dos muchachas quienes se bajaron del auto sin decir mas nada.

_-Hinata, Sasuke te ama estoy seguro de ello como mi hermano y como un Uchiha sé lo que te digo. –Sentándose a su lado._

_-Pero yo lo herí Itachi, no pude apartar a Naruto, y actué muy mal con él en el ferry, es culpa mía que me odie. –Sin levantar la cabeza._

_-No seas tonta, ya te dije no te odia, pero creo que lo importante es que tu te decidas, no puedes seguir en esta vacilación ¿o Naruto? ¿o Sasuke? No puedes tener paz mental si no tomas decisiones. Juégate por lo que creas correcto y por lo que dicte tu corazón. Yo quiero a mi hermano y por ello quiero que sea feliz con alguien que en verdad lo ame de corazón._

_-¡Yo lo quiero! Pero él esta enojado conmigo. –Dijo Mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Hinata, el tonto de Sasuke saltaría en una pata si tu se lo pidieses así que no te dejes llevar por sus desplantes. Solo esta dolido y tiene la estúpida idea de no hacer sufrir a Naruto, pero lo que no piensa es en que te hace sufrir a ti. Cree que no lo quieres entiende, pero no te des por vencida si en verdad sientes lo que dices por él._

_-Sí ¡lo Intentaré Itachi! –Pronuncio la ojiperla con más animo._

_-Bien, solo trata de no confundirlos. –Itachi sonrió y salió del coche. Hinata no entendió con exactitud sus últimas palabras pues lo miró algo perdida. _

Todo el grupo observó extasiados el lugar. Si bien habían rodeado la zona centro de la ciudad, desde su posición, podía apreciarse parte de la misma.

La frondosa vegetación caracterizada por árboles de verdes hojas y algunos cerezos aún en flor, era lo más llamativo y sobresaliente. Cada callecita de la villa contaba con anchas veredas de piedra, faroles rústicos en cada esquina, varios negocios pequeños, macetas con flores en las entradas de las casas, niños jugando sin descansó correteando por las calles poco transitadas por vehículos, mujeres charlando sentadas en un colorido café y una suave música que inundaba el aire con sus sonetos coloridos.

A sus espaldas se hallaba el mar. Su aroma y fragancia impregnada de una persistente brisa veraniega meneaba sin descaro el cabello y la ropa de los presentes.

_-Es por aquí. –Dijo Gaara tomando la delantera._

_-¡Que bonito! –Tenten no lo creía aún, en verdad esa ciudad merecía ser llamada "Paraíso"_

_-Es el paraje más romántico que jamás haya visto. –Exclamó Ino algo absorta._

_-Me alegra que les guste. –Dijo el pelirrojo con entusiasmo. –Síganme sus cabañas están mas cerca del mar._

_-¿Cabañas? –Expreso Tenten un tanto desconcertada._

_-Sí, Toshiden, si bien ha crecido muchísimo, no es una metrópoli; aquí no hay grandes edificios como habrán podido observar. Decidimos disponer de unas cuantas cabañas mas alejadas de la zona céntrica, para que estuvieran todos más cómodos yo mismo me encargue de todos los arreglos. –Dijo mientras caminaba con serenidad._

El grupo lo siguió en silencio; la belleza de cada centímetro de aquel sendero que transitaban los extasiaba con cada una de sus maravillas. Hermosas aves coloridas revoloteaban sin pausa picoteando con descaro los frutos verdes de algunos árboles. Varias enredaderas, con flores rosas, violetas, amarillas, rojas, blancas caían graciosamente de entre los árboles hasta casi llegar al suelo forrando la escasa vereda de piedra y desplegando un exquisito aroma que los deleitaba a cada segundo.

La brisa del mar y el constante vaivén de las olas rompiendo sobre la playa creaba una armonía sublime deseada por los mismísimos Dioses en sus paraísos.

Tras unos minutos, algo embelesados con el paisaje, llegaron a un claro bastante amplio, el cual, se hallaba custodiado por altos árboles y algunos cerezos. Allí se alzaban cuatro construcciones echas de madera, completamente barnizadas, dándole mas encanto y vida.

En el centro del lugar se ubicaba una amplia plazoleta revestida en piedra, sobre la cual se hallaba una extensa mesa rectangular cubierta por una pérgola, rodeada por enredaderas de flores blancas que subían y bajaban por sus columnas de madera.

Las cuatro cabañas se veían desde fuera bastante espaciosas, al menos tres de ellas, otra era un poco más pequeña pero lucía por fuera cómoda y acogedora.

_-Bueno aquí estamos. –Dijo Gaara quien hacía de anfitrión._

_-¡Hermano! –Dijo una voz femenina que salía de una de aquellas cabañas._

_-Temari... –Exclamó el chico con serenidad._

Una joven de cabellos rubios y dorados como el sol del mediodía, corrió con prepotencia hasta llegar a la posición de los presentes. Algunos la observaron algo asombrados, pues ella y Gaara ciertamente no tenían mucho parecido, en cuanto a rasgos físicos.

Tenten la miró con algo de impavidez y tristeza pues la reconoció casi al instante. La castaña se giró apenas para ver la mirada algo extraviada de Shikamaru sucumbir ante la presencia de la agraciada joven.

_-Que bueno que ya están todos aquí... –Dijo la chica algo agitada no solo por la corta carrerilla, también por la emoción de encontrarse con unos lindos ojos marrones que la observaban pasmados._

_-Así es, déjame presentarte a los demás. A Naruto sus guardaespaldas, Sakura, Ino y los muchachos ya los conoces. Ellos son Hanabi y Hinata Hyuga. –Señalando a las muchachas quienes hicieron una pronta reverencia. –Este es Kiba Usuru y su perro Akamaru._

_-Un placer en conocerlos a todos. –Dijo la muchacha mientras clavaba sus ojos en Shikamaru e intentaba desviarlos con rapidez. _

_-Y ellos son Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha seguramente ya se han visto antes... –Los dos chicos la saludaron cordialmente._

_-Si creo que sí... –Mirándolos con atención._

_-¡Señorita Temari! –Exclamó una voz masculina._

_-No debería correr tan apresuradamente. –Dijo otro muchacho._

Un chico de cabello castaño y corto y otro de cabello negro y largo se acercaron a los recién llegados e hicieron una respetuosa reverencia.

_-Ellos son dos de mis guardaespaldas y miembros del clan Toshiden, Hikari y Hantarou. –Acoto Temari presentándolos a los demás. –Ya están preparadas todas las habitaciones, las sabanas están sobre las camas y les pusimos unas cuantas toallas por si desean bañarse, como seguramente no han comido he mandado a preparar el almuerzo en un rato estará listo, así que si desean asearse antes de almorzar tienen algo de tiempo._

_-Gracias... –Dijeron al unísono._

_-Por suerte, creí que desfallecería. –Sentenció Chouji ante lo cual todos rieron._

_-Muy bien... hay cuatro cabañas una para el clan Uzumaki, otro para el clan Hyuga, la otra para nosotros y otra extra para el clan Uchiha, como mi hermano me dijo que serían solo ustedes dos. –Mirando a Sasuke e Itachi. –Alquilamos la cabaña más pequeña, pero no por eso menos confortable. –Explicó Temari._

_-Muchas gracias... –Exclamó Itachi, aún que si no les molesta Lara se quedará conmigo. –Mirando a la muchacha quien le sonrió con picardía, mientras el chico la tomaba de la cintura._

_-¡Ahh! Pues no hay problema alguno, la cabaña consta de dos habitaciones así que pueden ocupar alguna de las dos. –Indicó Temari con suspicacia._

_-Perfecto, pueden instalarse y a propósito encontraran algunas mudas de ropa, son algunos Kimonos tradicionales de la aldea, como no sabíamos sus talles no les trajeron otras ropas, pero mañana podremos hacer algunas compras en el centro de la ciudad. _

_-¡Sería estupendo! Exclamó Tenten quien creía que se hallaba en alguna especie de sueño fantástico._

_-Bueno, el clan Hyuga puede seguirme por acá. –Dijo Temari tomando la delantera y dirigiéndose a la cabaña de la izquierda._

_-Acompáñame Naruto. –Dijo Gaara conduciendo al chico a la cabaña contigua a la Hyuga._

_-Nosotros iremos a la cabaña de arriba a la derecha. –Profirió Sasori._

_-Nos vemos luego Itachi. –Comentó Deidara_

Los chicos mas Konan e Ino se fueron charlando plácidamente hacía sus próximos aposentos.

_-Bueno quiero tomar una buena ducha y dormir un rato estoy algo extenuada. –Sentenció Lara._

_-Si yo también estoy un poco exhausto. –Itachi bostezo tras estas palabras. -¿Qué haces ahí parada Hinata? Ve a despejarte un poco. –Dijo Itachi notando a la ojiperla inmóvil como estatua._

_-Me voy a dormir. –Exclamó Sasuke de mal humor quien partió rumbo a la cabaña más pequeña._

_-Sasuke... –Hinata lo miró con detenimiento mas el chico ni siquiera se inmuto ante su palabra._

_-Será mejor que descanses Hinata. –Dijo Itachi mirándola, mientras partía junto con Lara._

Hinata permaneció algo inmóvil, ¿a donde se suponía que dormiría ella? ¿Con Naruto? No ni hablar, si quería que Sasuke la perdonará no podía ir a su misma cabaña. Luego miró a la nueva casa Hyuga, pero Hanabi le cerró la puerta de la entrada con algo de fastidio mientras la observó dubitativa en medio de aquel claro. Al parecer la noticia de que su hermana mayor hubiese tenido un romance con un Uzumaki le había colmado la paciencia. ¿Quizás pudiese ir con Sasori y Deidara? Pero eso no luciría demasiado acorde.

La ojiperla camino algo desganada y se sentó por un momento debajo de aquella preciosa pérgola, que despedía, gracias a sus blanquecinas flores, un perfume extasiante.

La chica suspiró con algo de congoja ¿a donde se supone que iría? ¿Quizás si luego hablaba con Tenten podría quedarse con ella sin molestar a Hanabi? Si, intentaría eso en cuanto la viese, por que la muchacha había desaparecido de su vista inmersa en aquella casa.

El olor del mar se hacía cada vez más penetrante al igual que su sigiloso llamado que parecía hipnotizarla con cada repicar de su oleaje.

Hinata alzó la vista y al no notar presencia humana, se deslizó en silencio hasta un corredor de hierba, el cual, siguió como movida por una especie de sueño. Tras unos segundos de una serena caminata, la chica se halló frente al amplio y esplendoroso océano, cuya blanca espuma acariciaba con deleite la dorada arena de sus playas, las cuales, se encontraban unos cuantos metros más allá de su posición. El resplandor del sol reflejado en las azulinas aguas parecía adormilarla cada vez más.

Hinata recorrió la cálida arena hasta llegar a la orilla en donde se despojo de sus zapatos y de unas largas medias bucaneras que traía puesta y dejó que la fresca espuma del mar acariciará sus pies. Cerró sus ojos dejándose impulsar por el suave ritmo del oleaje y el cotorreo de algunas gaviotas importunistas que vagabundeaban en el aire.

_-Realmente es el paraíso... –Abriendo ambos brazos hacía el cielo mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados, y la suave brisa mecía con gracias sus renegridos cabellos. –A ella le gustaba el mar... estoy segura de que amaría este lugar... –Dijo a media voz mientras dejaba caer algunas lagrimillas. –Aún que no lo veas madre, es perfecto, me siento feliz aquí y sinceramente nada me inquieta cuando escucho este arrullo, me recuerda a tus sonatas, aquellas que nos cantabas para dormir._

Hinata tarareo aquella suave música que yacía en lo profundo de su memoria, mientras sentía su cuerpo relajarse y sumergirse en el mar.

_-Siempre me gustó esa canción hijita... me recuerda a ti... –Dijo una voz femenina._

_-¡Madre! –Exclamó exaltada._

_-¡No abras los ojos Hinata! O me esfumaré al igual que la blanca espuma desbaratada por el sol. –Dijo La voz con prisa impidiendo que abriera sus ojos._

_-¿En verdad eres tú? –Pregunto la Ojiperla algo desconcertada._

_-Crees que te olvidaría Hinata, eres mi hija más querida, mi primogénita, jamás te abandonaría así... –Dijo la voz entremezclándose con el arrullo del mar._

_-¿Cómo es que tú estas aquí? _

_-Digamos que tienes tus ángeles de la guarda querida..._

_-Madre..._

_-Debes ser fuerte Hinata... debes resistir... se que la vida que te ha tocado vivir no es exactamente como la soñaste, pero no te arrepentirás, ya veraz que no. Confío en ti, y se que serás capaz de superar todas estas pruebas, se que lograrás ser feliz eso no lo dudes mi querida niña._

_-Mamá... –Exclamo llorando._

_-Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, estaremos a tu lado... y me enorgullezco de ser tu madre... y sé que tu padre también se enorgullece de ti Hinata._

_-Papá me odia... me desprecia por haberte arrebatado de su lado..._

_-Tu no fuiste la causante de mi desgracia, yo lo elegí así por que quería que tu vivieras, que fueras feliz, por eso no te rindas demuéstrame que eres una verdadera Hyuga mi dulce Hinata ¡demuéstramelo! –Profirió como desvaneciéndose._

_-¡MADRE! –Grito algo agobiada al notar la lejanía de aquel dulce eco._

_-Demuéstramelo Hinata... Hinata... ¡Hinata!_

_-¡HINATA! –Grito una voz a su lado muy distinta a la que había escuchado._

Hinata abrió con dificultad sus ojos. La intensa luz del sol se había desvanecido. La chica se sentó en su lugar. Se sentía empapada, le ardían un poco los oídos seguramente producto del agua del mar. Miró al horizonte, la luna casi había tomado posesión en el firmamento ¿Qué era lo que ocurría? ¿Acaso fue un sueño?

_-¿Estás bien Hinata? –Preguntó la voz masculina._

_-Sasuke... –Dijo algo mareada, no entendía por que no lograba volver completamente en sí._

_-No... soy Itachi ¡Ven levántate! –Ayudándola a ponerse en pie._

_-Itachi... –Exclamó con vacilación pues no lograba enfocar la mirada._

_-¿Qué hacías aquí Hinata acaso estas demente o qué? El agua podría haberte arrastrado. –Aferrándola por la cintura._

_-No sé que pasó, estaba aquí... y luego no lo recuerdo..._

_-Pues tienes suerte, como no te vi creí que estarías con Tenten, pero al notar tu ausencia con los Hyugas se me ocurrió que estarías en lo de Naruto, pero ni siquiera fuiste a almorzar._

_-¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo? –Inquirió confusa._

_-Sí... Shikamaru me dijo que no estabas con ellos te busque por los alrededores y te hallé aquí, aun que esta es la segunda vez que pasó por este lugar no entiendo por que no te había visto antes. –Dijo Itachi confuso._

_-Hable con mi madre Itachi... –Tratando de sonreír mientras el chico la cargaba un poco para ayudarla a caminar._

_-Otra vez con esas tonterías Hinata, será mejor que descanses y comas algo no puedes ni tenerte en pie. –Notando lo pesado que se tornaba su carga._

_-Estaré bien... solo debo dormir... –Trastabillando._

_-¿No habrás bebido verdad? Sasuke me dijo que el alcohol y tu no son buenos amigos. –Cargándola entre sus brazos al notar el poco esfuerzo que la muchacha hacía para tenerse en pie._

_-¿Y Sasuke? –Pregunto cabeceando pues la invadía un profundo sueño._

_-Se fue a dormir hace rato, creo que estaba algo cansado._

_-¿Aún sigue enfadado? _

_-Un poco... pero ya se le pasará. Te quedarás con nosotros hoy, ya mañana veremos en donde te acomodas. –Dijo Itachi bajándola con cuidado en el umbral de la cabaña._

_-¡La encontraste! –Pregunto Lara al verlos ingresar por la puerta._

_-Si... estaba en la playa... –Depositándola sobre una silla._

_-No entiendo no habías ido ahí. –Profirió en voz baja._

_-Si... pero... no la vi antes..._

_-¿Cómo que no? ¿Pero si esta empapada? –La muchacha fue al cuarto trayendo consigo un toallón con el cual la envolvió_

_-Gracias... –Dijo Hinata con dificultad._

_-Debemos decirle a Sasuke. –Indicó Lara._

_-¡No! –Hinata se apoderó del brazo de la muchacha evitando que cumpliera su cometido._

_-Pero Hinata... –La chica la miró desconcertada._

_-Déjalo que duerma... debe estar exhausto._

_-Hinata debemos avisarle. –Profirió Itachi algo anonadado._

_-No quiero... solo quiero dormir un rato estoy algo mareada y cansada, es todo, no es necesario que se alarmen._

_-Bueno dormirás conmigo. –Dijo Lara..._

_-Descuida dormiré aquí, solo necesito una manta y nada mas... –Tratando de levantarse._

_-Creo que lo mejor es que duermas en la habitación yo dormiré aquí. –Sentencio Itachi._

_-Ya dije que puedo quedarme aquí Itachi, si dormí por tres días en la calle puedo dormir donde sea... –Tratando de sonreír._

_-¿En la calle? –Lara miró a Itachi con desconcierto éste también se veía un tanto anonadado._

_-Te traeré la manta... –Exclamó el pelinegro tras notar absurda la idea de hacerle cambiar de decisión._

_-Y trae una bata Itachi la ayudaré a cambiarse, está empapada. –Apuntó Lara._

_-Bien..._

Itachi partió a su cuarto de donde extrajo, la bata, unas cobijas y una almohada extra del closet, era la primera vez que veía a Hinata tan perdida, aún que su hermano le había comentado su frustrado intento de terminar con su vida, no estaba seguro de que la muchacha lo hubiese querido reintentar.

Lara ayudo a la chica a cambiarse. Itachi le armó la improvisada cama en el suelo y la acostaron entre los dos.

_-Dejaremos la puerta del cuarto abierta, esta aquí a unos cuantos pasos, cualquier cosa que necesites nos llamas... –Dijo Itachi apoderándose de la cintura de Lara._

_-Si, Hinata para lo que necesites... –Respondió su acompañante._

_-Descuiden estaré bien, hasta mañana... –Tras lo cual se acomodo con pesadez bajo las cobijas y pareció sumergirse en un profundo sueño._

_-¿Estará bien? –Pregunto Lara._

_-Esperemos que si... mañana hablaremos con un medico._

Sasuke se despertó con el molesto canturrear de unas aves que se posaron en uno de los árboles cercanos. El chico se sentó en la cama y se desperezo con lentitud mientras que las blancas cortinas de su cuarto se mecían con encanto.

Luego de vestirse, con aquel extraño Kimono, y de arreglarse un poco en el baño salió hacía la sala dispuesto a ir en busca de algo para desayunar, necesitaba de una buena taza de café para poder alejar definitivamente al sueño, pero en vez de aquel renegrido liquido, se encontró con Itachi y Lara quienes permanecían sentados en unos almohadones alrededor de una mesa ratona, y a Hinata, quien yacía dormida profundamente en el suelo.

_-Buenos días... –Exclamó Itachi al notar el largo impase del pelinegro, tras mirar algo extasiado el escote de Hinata hallarse poco cubierto por su bata y sabanas._

_-¿Qué hace ella aquí? –Acercándose a su hermano y a Lara. -¿No estaba con Naruto? –Inquirió desconcertado._

_-No... –Le contesto Itachi._

_-¿Estaba con Tenten?_

_-No..._

_-¿Y entonces?_

_-Estaba en la playa..._

_-¿En la playa? _

_-Si no fuera por Itachi, vaya a saber que le hubiese pasado Sasuke, estaba completamente empapada. –Acotó Lara_

_-¿De que hablan? –Sasuke sintió palidecer._

_-La encontré en la orilla Sasuke, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para pararse por sí sola..._

Hinata...

La ojiperla despertó algo confusa. No recordaba con exactitud como fue que había ido a parar a la orilla del mar y apenas recordaba su episodio con Itachi y Lara. Se sentó en su lugar pero aquello que avistaba no parecía ser una cabaña ¿Qué era todo aquello? Parecía una especie de fabrica, podía ver pocas cosas por que la luz no era muy intensa, pero si pudo oír con toda claridad una voz.

_-Buenos días mi princesa. _

_-¿Quién está ahí? –Inquirió confusa._

_-Sabía que te encontraría solo era cuestión de tiempo ¡Hinata! –Dijo el cínico rostro de Pain a unos cuantos pasos de ella._

_-¡PAIN! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que yo estoy aquí? –Tratando de observar mejor el panorama._

_-Bueno digamos que soy bueno rastreando lo que deseo y déjame decirte que a ti te deseo más que a nada._

_-¡Estas demente! –Grito con ira._

_-¡Tal vez! ¡Tal vez no! Quizás solo sea un hombre enamorado que no le importaría cruzar cielo y tierra para estar junto a su mujer; pero tú has sido una mujercita muy mala Hinata. –Haciendo un leve movimiento con su dedo índice en señal de desaprobación._

_-¿Qué quieres? _

_-Que elijas... a mí o a estos... –Acercándose a dos figuras atadas en unos barandales a las cuales la chica reconoció al instante._

_-¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke! –Dijo con espanto al notar a los golpeados muchachos. -¿Qué les has hecho?_

_-Digamos que les enseñe quien es el macho alfa... pero en fin dime a quien elegirás... te recuerdo que debes elegir con cuidado, uno de ellos morirá..._

_-¡QUE! –Parándose en el acto._

_-Quizás te quedes con esta niña rubiecita... –Dijo tomando con rudeza el cabello de Naruto quien la miró con algo de inconsciencia. –O elegirás a esta otra niña... –Apoderándose del cabello de Sasuke._

_-¡Déjalos! No les hagas daño tu me quieres a mi no a ellos. –Grito preocupada._

_-Si... te quiero a ti, pero mientras estas niñas vivan tú nunca serás mía por eso... –Pain tomó un enorme cuchillo entre sus manos y se dispuso atacar a Naruto, pero antes de que pudiese actuar Minato apareció frente a él y desapareció con Naruto en sus brazos._

_-Hinata debes huir... –Exclamo Minato apareciendo ahora a su lado._

_-¿Y Sasuke? –Pregunto aterrorizada._

_-Ya sé por que estoy aquí Hinata... –Dijo Minato arrodillado a su lado._

_-¿Qué pasará con Sasuke? ¡AYUDALO! _

_-Es Inútil... –Grito Pain. -¡ÉL VA A MORIR! –Apuñalando al pelinegro desde la boca de su estomago hasta la garganta._

_-¡NO! ¡Sasuke! –Grito la chica espantada._

_-Hi... na... ta... –Profirió el pelinegro mientras la vida se le escabullía de sus ojos._

Fin del sueño...

_-¡NO! ¡Sasuke! –Grito Hinata sentándose súbitamente en aquel improvisado colchón, mientras sollozaba sin cesar. -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? –Hinata se sintió nuevamente mareada como no lo sentía desde hacía tiempo._

_-¿Qué ocurre Hinata? –Dijo Lara corriendo a su lado donde se acuclilló._

_-Hinata... –Profirió el pelinegro estupefacto en su lugar._

_-¡Hinata! –Lara intentaba hacerla reaccionar pero la chica solo lloraba._

_-Es mi culpa, mi culpa... no debe ir, no debe... no..._

_-Haz algo Sasuke... –Exclamó Itachi, tras lo cual el chico se puso rápidamente en pie aproximándose a la muchacha._

_-Hinata... –Le dijo con suavidad haciendo que la chica lo mirara._

_-¡Sasuke! No debes ir... prométeme que no irás..._

_-¿Ir a donde Hinata estoy aquí contigo? –Acariciándole el cabello._

_-¿Prométemelo? –Grito la muchacha aferrándose a su cuello y abrazándolo con fuerza, haciendo que el chico sintiera un poderoso calor comprimir su cuerpo._

_-Te lo prometo Hinata no llores... –Acariciándole el rostro mientras la miraba con ternura. –Te amo... tanto... Hinata... –Extraviándose en sus compungidos ojos perlados._

Ante estas palabras la joven sucumbió al más maravilloso de los encantos sumergiéndose en los labios de su valiente paladín, quien era mas que eso, él era el hombre que había aprendido a amar.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

*hinata-sama198

* 00kronos

* natsumi hhr nh

* Shinobu-Hyuga: jajajaj Bueno Hinata tiene un largo recorrido amoroso jajaja pero bueno hay heridas que cuestan cerrar. =) Gracias por postear un comentario.

* NaruhinaXD:

* Naatitha: Quédate tranquila que a mi tampoco me cae bien Sakura jajajaj Gracias por seguir leyendo y postear un comentario.

* dannynamikaze:

* Kyoko Nakamura: Solo te diré una cosa "Pronto el traidor se descubrirá" jajajajaj

Cutie Sora: Así soy yo jajaj como flash ^^ lo que pasa es que la novela ya esta lista es distinto que uno vaya ocupando su tiempo para ir escribiéndolo eso lleva mucho más jejeje. Gracias por postear un comentario.

"Muchas gracias chicos por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fanfic"

¡Es ahora cuando recibo los tomatazossssssssss!


	33. Vidas Paralelas

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto; pero esta historia es puramente obra de mi alocada imaginación, exceptuando algunos detalles que he decidido conservar en la obra para no diferenciar tanto a los personajes del Manga u el anime.

La obra esta completa y consta de 54 capítulos que iré publicando progresivamente a medida que la vayan leyendo.

Espero les agrade tanto como a mi escribirla y si bien hay muchas cosas por mejorar seguiré esforzándome en llevarles día a día mis historias optimizadas.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta obra y por sobre todo a los que me dejan su comentario pues es un gran aliciente para mí.

En cuanto a cual será la pareja que prevalezca, bueno nadie se desanime por que les puedo asegurar que valdrá la pena leer hasta el final independientemente de la pareja favorita.

Gracias Lady

Capitulo XXXIII

Vidas Paralelas

En Konoha, las cosas parecían mucho más alteradas que de costumbre. Kakashi se reunía casi diariamente con las cabezas de ambos clanes. Jiraya lucía por demás preocupado; que ese tal Orochimaru estuviese intentando cazarlos sin descanso le alteraba los ánimos y no solo a él, Hiashi Hyuga había redoblado su seguridad y la de su compañía.

Kabuto y Yamato habían pasado las últimas semanas de aquí para allá, siguiendo las pistas de los subordinados de Orochimaru; en cambio Kakashi, había intentado sin fruto alguno que Guren hablase sobre los planes y ubicación de su jefe.

_-¡Vamos Guren! Tu no quieres que sea rudo contigo, no me gusta lastimar a una mujer comprendes. –Exclamó Kakashi dando ininterrumpidas vueltas alrededor de la muchacha._

_-¿Acaso crees que tengo algo para contarte Kakashi Hatake? ¡NO ME HAGAS REIR! No soy una soplona, además Orochimaru no confía sus planes a ninguno de sus subordinados. –dijo en tono burlón._

_-¿Quieres hacerme creer que Orochimaru no te ha dicho en donde se encuentra? Vamos Guren no soy idiota. -Acariciando su rostro._

_-Cara de idiota tienes. -Riendo nuevamente con desfachatez._

_-¡Ya basta! He tenido demasiada paciencia contigo. -Kakashi golpeo con furia su puño contra la pequeña mesa de madera que se hallaba delante de la muchacha, haciendo que la joven pegará un pequeño salto, como rebotando de su silla._

_-Kakashi... –Dijo súbitamente una voz irrumpiendo en la habitación._

_-¿Qué ocurre Yamato?_

_-Él ya esta aquí... _

_-Hazlo pasar. –Sugirió el peliblanco._

Yamato salió de la habitación y tras unos cuantos segundos regresó acompañado de un sujeto alto, con varias heridas en su rostro, una pañoleta oscura envolvía completamente su ausente cabellera y su mirada seria y algo aterradora parecía helar el mismísimo aire de la habitación.

_-Buenos Días Kakashi. –Dijo el sujeto con voz grave._

_-Buenos días Ibiki. –Estrechándole la mano._

_-Veo que tienes un caso difícil Kakashi, eso es raro en ti por lo general sueles obtener lo que deseas de una mujer sin tardanza._

_-Pues ésta muchacha se ha mostrado bastante renuente en cooperar Ibiki. –Observando la cara de desdén de Guren._

_-Déjamela a mí Kakashi, la haré cantar igual que a un jilguero. –Ibiki sacó sus manos de los bolsillos y se coloco unos guantes que traía en un negro portafolio que Yamato le había alcanzado._

_-Pues bien es toda tuya, esto se ha prolongado demasiado tiempo y cada segundo que pasa se vuelve más peligrosa la vida en Konoha. –Kakashi se acomodó el cabello y se paró junto a la puerta. –Llámame cuando este dispuesta a hablar. –Saliendo por la puerta._

En otro lugar de Konoha...

_-Señor Danzou hemos recibido un mensaje urgente del lado oeste del país del fuego, muchos de nuestros hombres han sido abatidos por Madara señor. –Aseveró un muchacho de cabellos claros acercándose a su líder._

_-¡Llama a Fugaku, Hajime de inmediato!–Exclamó Danzou algo enfadado._

_-¡Sí señor! -El muchacho salió aprisa pero tardo más de veinte minutos en cumplir aquel mandato._

_-Me ha mandado llamar... –Exclamó Fugaku ingresando a la oficina de su designado líder._

_-Cada día que pasa ese maldito de Madara y ese tal Orochimaru asesinan cientos de tus hombres ¡Y tú aún no encuentras su escondite! –Grito enfurecido._

_-Como le dije hace una semana no es tan sencillo encontrar a Madara. Es un tipo astuto y siempre encuentra el modo de escabullirse de nuestras manos señor; yo creo que es hora de informarle al Rey sobre lo que esta aconteciendo. –Sentencio Fugaku._

_-¡De ninguna manera! No molestare al Rey para informarle puras tonterías. –Grito enfurecido._

_-No son tonterías... cada día que pasa muchos de los Uchihas se unen a las causas de Madara, y el rey no puede permanecer indiferente ante este echo me comprende._

_-¡Son solo traidores!_

_-Esos traidores como usted los llama son mi gente, mi pueblo, y si se han unido a ese sádico es por que no están de acuerdo con que usted sea nuestro líder, y creen que las reglas que se infringen sobre nuestro clan son demasiado severas e inobjetables ¡Entienda solo quieren ser dueños de sus propios destinos nada mas! –Grito Fugaku._

_-¡Yo soy su líder! –Replico Danzou con ira. –Les guste o no deben obedecerme a mí._

_-Pero mis hombres mueren... y cientos de familias pierden a sus hijos e hijas, a sus esposos y esposas, a sus padres y madres... queremos ser capaces de elegir nuestro propio camino deseamos la libertad de elegir seguir o no a nuestro Rey... –Fugaku agacho la cabeza rememorando las constantes suplicas de sus subordinados._

_-Quizás algún día Fugaku... pero ahora deben obedecerme a mí y a su soberano._

_-Si señor... –Dijo con poco ánimo al notar lo infructuoso de su conversación._

_-¡Necesitamos a alguien que sea tan bueno como Madara! Alguien que pueda rastrearlo hasta su escondite y tus ultimas elecciones han sido un completo fiasco Fugaku._

_-Como dije Madara es el mejor de los Uchiha y no será tan sencillo localizarlo..._

_-Tú muchacho... él ha sido un excelente rastreador... –Comento Danzou acomodándose en su sofá._

_-¿Se refiere a Itachi? –Pregunto Fugaku con algo de temor, pues los destinos de los últimos tres hombres que fueron en busca de Madara, los había conducido inexorablemente a la muerte._

_-Itachi es un excelente recolector de información... pero no me refiero a él me refiero a tú otro hijo Sasuke Uchiha._

_-¿Sasuke? –Fugaku se mordió los labios._

_-Sí, el mismo, hazlo venir cuanto antes quiero hablar con él._

_-Sasuke se encuentra protegiendo a la familia Uzumaki y Hyuga, junto con Itachi._

_-Itachi puede hacer eso por si solo y además las familias cuentan con sus guardaespaldas, yo necesito que Sasuke se encargue de rastrear a Madara ¡Hazlo venir!_

_-¡Sí señor! –Exclamó Fugaku con algo de preocupación, a pesar de que no lo demostrara amaba a Sasuke, y que Danzou lo enviase a buscar a Madara le producía una fuerte corriente en su espina dorsal._

En la oficina del Hokage...

_-Tsunade-sama, Kakashi Hatake ya esta aquí. –Expreso Shitzune con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-¡Ahh! Con razón tanta alegría Shitzune. –Dijo la Hokage divertida. –Hazlo pasar._

_-¡Sí señora! –Asintió contenta. –Adelante por favor... –Abriendo la puerta de par en par para dejar entrar a Kakashi._

_-Gracias cielo. –Dijo Kakashi riendo. –Buenos días Lady Tsunade. _

_-Adelante Kakashi, toma asiento. –Incorporándose de su lugar y señalando una silla frente a su escritorio._

_-Muchas gracias. –Desplomándose en la silla._

_-¿Y bien has conseguido que esa mujer diga algo? –Pregunto tomando asiento._

_-La verdad es que no Lady Tsunade, le he pedido a Ibiki que se ocupara._

_-¿Ibiki Morino? –Pregunto Shitzune quien se posicionaba ahora junto a Tsunade._

_-El mismo que viste y calza._

_-¿Pero ese hombre es? –Shitzune guardo silencio._

_-Pues necesitamos que hable Shitzune. –Acoto la Hokage. –A mí tampoco me agradan sus métodos, pero lo cierto es que la vida de miles de personas están en juego. –La muchacha ante las palabras de su jefa solo agacho la cabeza con resignación._

_-Hay otro asunto que me preocupa. –Acoto Kakashi. –He hecho mis investigaciones y estoy mas que seguro de que aquel día que tendimos la trampa a Guren y sus secuaces, alguien filtro la información; es por ello que el contraataque de Orochimaru fue tan contundente._

_-¿Y de donde crees que salió la información Kakashi? Muy pocas personas sabíamos del asunto. –Pregunto la Hokage._

_-Me costo percatarme, pero ahora estoy seguro que la información se filtro desde mi cuartel._

_-¿De la estación de policía? –Shitzune abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa._

_-Me temo que sí; aún estoy en busca del culpable, pero quien halla sido es muy suspicaz y sigiloso._

_-Pues entonces necesitaremos ser más reservados Kakashi._

_-Así es, seguiré mis pistas con cautela._

_-¿Qué sabes de las familias Uzumaki y Hyuga? –Pregunto Tsunade._

_-Según los informes de mis muchachos todo esta tranquilo, y se encuentran constantemente vigilados, pero no me preocupan ellos me preocupa los pasos que seguirá Orochimaru para dar con las cabezas de las familias._

_-Yo también lo estoy Kakashi y para ayudarte con tu investigación he decidido ponerte una especie de socio. –Tsunade rió por un momento._

_-¿Un socio? –Kakashi lucía desconcertado._

_-Así es, pero descuida tú ya lo conoces bien ¡Shitzune! –Exclamó en voz alta ante lo cual la muchacha abrió una pequeña puertilla dentro de la oficina del Hokage._

_-Buenos días... –Dijo jovialmente una voz adentrándose a la habitación._

_¡TÚ! –Kakashi se paro de sopetón._

En casa de Fugaku Uchiha...

_-¿Qué te ocurre querido te veo bastante preocupado? –Comento una mujer de mirada serena y larga cabellera color negra._

_-Es Danzou, quiere que envié a Sasuke tras Madara..._

_-¿Qué? Pero Madara es un asesino, Sasuke es muy bueno en lo que hace pero ir contra Madara es un suicidio. –Dijo con preocupación sentándose al lado de su esposo._

_-Lo sé Mikoto pero no puedo hacer nada, es una orden directa de Danzou, desobedecerlo a él es como desobedecer al mismísimo rey._

_-¿Y que harás querido? _

_-Lo que me han ordenado, aún que no me agrade, Sasuke debe ir tras Madara..._

En la ciudad de Toshiden...

Tras un mes algo incomodo para ambos clanes y demás huéspedes, esa mañana se alzaba bellísima en la ciudad de Toshiden. El sol rebosante de luz y calor, emergía con cautela y algo de somnolencia en el cielo azul claro.

Naruto había evitado mantener demasiada plática con Sasuke y Hinata; sentía una creciente preocupación en el interior de su pecho que no lograba aniquilar por ningún medio.

Si bien Hinata había permanecido en la misma cabaña que Sasuke, ella y él, evitaban toda clase de encuentros solitarios al menos a su vista. Por lo general era Sasuke quien emprendía la retirada, pero los constantes gestos de Hinata para con su amigo y sus ojos algo perdidos le hacían temer lo peor.

Entendía que había actuado mal desde un principio, que la había lastimado, que había herido a la personita que había llegado a amar en tan poco tiempo y con tanto fervor, pero que podía hacer a esas alturas ¿hablar con ella? ¿De qué serviría?

_-Has estado muy pensativo últimamente Naruto. –Exclamo Gaara sentándose junto a su amigo quien permanecía algo obnubilado sentado a la orilla del mar. _

_-¿Eso crees? –desviando apenas la mirada para verlo acomodarse junto a él._

_-Si, es lo que nos parece._

_-¿Nos? –Pregunto Naruto mirándolo ahora a los ojos._

_-Sí, a Sakura y a mí._

_- Últimamente has estado mucho con Sakura, Gaara... –Replico Naruto._

_-¿Té molesta eso?_

_-Claro que no, Sakura se merece hallar a alguien que en verdad la ame._

_-¿Y tú ya no la amas? ¿No sientes nada por ella?-Pregunto el pelirrojo con rapidez._

_-No... –Volviendo a perder su vista en el azulino mar._

_-Descuida solo somos amigos... -Aclaró_

_-Si tú lo dices..._

_-¿Qué pasa con Hinata? –Gaara arremetió nuevamente con sus preguntas pero por más que lo intentaba parecía que a Naruto le costaba expresar sus sentimientos. _

_-No lo sé... –Naruto suspiro y apoyo su barbilla en las rodillas mientras sujetaba ambas piernas con los brazos._

_-¿No has hablado con ella?_

_-No... Tengo miedo Gaara..._

_-¿Miedo?_

_-Si, miedo de que me diga que ya no me ama, que me ha olvidado y que ahora ella ama a... –Naruto guardo silencio._

_-¿A Sasuke? –Completando la frase del rubio._

_-Así es... Es por eso que no me atrevo a hablar con ella, la amo demasiado._

_-Pero Naruto no puedes permanecer con esta duda, es mejor que sepas lo que ocurre._

_-Si y eso lo entiendo pero no se si lo soportaría ¿me comprendes?_

_-Si te comprendo... pero no es bueno callar los sentimientos por que tarde o temprano terminaran por estallar de alguna manera. –Dijo dándole unos pequeños golpecitos en el hombro._

_-Lo sé tratare de hablar con ella en cuanto pueda. –Aun mirando el mar._

_-Pues entonces que mejor momento que el ahora. –Dijo Gaara poniéndose en pie con rapidez._

_-¿Qué? –Naruto lo observó confuso._

_-Buenos días. –Dijo una voz femenina haciendo que a Naruto se le erizaran todos y cada uno de sus cabellos._

_-Buenos días. –Exclamó Gaara. –Iré a caminar si me disculpan. –El chico se retiró en silencio._

_-Buenos días Naruto. –Dijo Hinata sentándose a su lado._

_-¡Eres tu Hinata! –Dijo con la misma expresión que un cachorro perdido cuando encuentra a su dueño._

_-Has estado algo distante. –Hinata se sentó junto al rubio._

_-¿Tu crees? –dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima._

_-Por supuesto que sí. –Hinata perdió su vista en el horizonte._

_-¿Vienes a darme el golpe final verdad? –Naruto volvió a acurrucar la cabeza entre sus piernas._

_-¿A que te refieres? –Dijo algo sorprendida._

_-¿Por qué vienes a hablar conmigo Hinata? _

_-¿Té molesta que quiera hablar? –Eludiendo la respuesta_

_-No me molesta el acto, me duele lo que seguramente vienes a decirme. –Volviéndola a ver a los ojos._

_-¿Qué crees que vengo a decirte? –Acariciando la rubia cabellera del chico._

_-Que lo amas... –Naruto se paro de sopetón y con la cabeza aún gacha camino un poco hacia el mar hasta sentir la frescura del oleaje y la blanca espuma rozar con sus pies._

_-Naruto... –Hinata se acerco a su lado se aferró a su brazo izquierdo y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico._

_-¿Lo amas Hinata? –Pregunto con tristeza._

_-Sí... creo que sí... –Respondió la chica con vacilación._

_-Es tu vida Hinata y tienes derecho a ser feliz, en cambio yo no creo poder lograr eso, de echo no se si alguna vez pude y eso es lo que mas me duele–Dijo tragando saliva con dificultad. –Te amo tanto Hinata y entiendo el sacrificio que debió hacer Sasuke para renunciar a ti cuando nosotros estuvimos juntos, por que si él te ama como yo... –Naruto se mordió sutilmente los labios mientras la miraba._

_-Naruto-kun... –Hinata lo observo a los ojos con tristeza; amaba tanto esa mirada, la había deseado tantas veces con todo su corazón que ha fin de cuentas no entendía lo que estaba haciendo._

_-Descuida Hinata, las cosas son como debieron ser, nuestra relación fue un error desde el principio y ambos pagamos con creces por ese pecado, es hora de que seas feliz. –El chico la beso suavemente en los labios la miro por última vez a los ojos y escapo rumbo a las cabañas con gran rapidez._

_-¡Espera Naruto! –Hinata estaba dispuesta a seguirlo pero se detuvo casi al instante._

Naruto comenzó a caminar con rapidez, necesitaba alejarse, huir, pensar ¿Acaso estaba loco? estaba dejando escapar a la mujer que mas amaba; pudo escuchar con toda claridad su nombre ser pronunciado por la chica pero prefirió no volver a verla a los ojos, el solo echo de hacerlo lo haría sucumbir nuevamente en el mas exquisito sueño haciéndole perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Para su infortunio rumbo a su cabaña se encontró con los ojos de Sasuke que lo contemplaban atentos.

Naruto solo agacho la cabeza y sin pronunciar palabras se escabullo por a aquel pasadizo de hierba que lo conduciría hacía el estacionamiento. Necesitaba de alguna manera apagar aquel intenso dolor en su corazón, la había perdido y todo por causa del rencor y la falta de perdón.

Naruto recordó su sueño, en donde Sayuri le indicaba justamente esa situación, él no estaba listo pero Sasuke si, esas fueron las palabras de aquella hermosa mujer onírica antes de desvanecerse; no había querido ni imaginar su significado pero los últimos sucesos parecían confirmar esa predicción.

_-¿Adónde vas Naruto? –Pregunto Shikamaru quien lo siguió tras una larga carrerilla hasta el automóvil._

_-A la ciudad, necesito embriagarme... –Dijo con tristeza._

_-¿Y crees que el alcohol te ayudara a olvidar a Hinata? –Pregunto el chico acercándose a su lado._

_-Espero que si Shikamaru, espero que si... –Naruto subió al coche con rapidez, Shikamaru subió a su lado y ambos se perdieron en una angosta avenida que llagaba al centro de la ciudad._

Sasuke había sido testigo, al menos lejano, de la peligrosa y hasta algo aterradora proximidad de la pelinegra junto a su amigo. La observo por un momento algo impávida y estática parada a orillas del mar, mientras la brisa veraniega agitaba con deleite su precioso cabello.

El chico se acerco a la muchacha quien simplemente evito su mirada concentrándose en el lejano sol del horizonte.

_-¿Hablaste con él? –Pregunto impaciente._

_-No hubo necesidad... él lo sabía, siempre lo supo... –Hinata agachó la cabeza._

_-¿Estas triste? –Dijo el chico acariciando sus largos cabellos._

_-Claro que lo estoy. –Respondió la ojiperla algo enfurecida._

_-Pues tampoco es para que te pongas así Hinata, yo no te obligo a estar conmigo si quieres ve a arrojarte a los brazos de Naruto. –Replico molesto; sin duda alguna ésta situación lograba sacarlo completamente de quicio._

_-¿Es lo que quieres? –pregunto cabizbaja._

_-No, no es lo que deseo pero la pregunta es ¿Qué deseas tú Hinata? no quiero presionarte ni mucho menos, pero aún que hubiese deseado con todo mi corazón evitar ésta realidad, yo te amo, a pesar de mi amistad con Naruto y la tristeza que esto me causa._

_-¿Realmente estas triste por Naruto, Sasuke? ¿O solo es una especie de venganza? –Hinata volvió a observarlo a los ojos con algo de profundidad._

_-¿Acaso crees que te miento? ¿Que no te amo? ¿Realmente piensas que esto es por venganza? no te obligo a estar a mi lado Hinata y eres libre de hacer lo que desees, pero por el bien de mi corazón y el de Naruto decide pronto. –Sasuke dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando con lentitud por la playa._

_-¡Espera un momento Sasuke! –Dijo Itachi llamando la atención del pelinegro._

_-¿Qué sucede? _

_-Nada importante necesito hablar contigo ahora. _

Itachi se había aproximado a ambos jóvenes que lo miraron con algo de intranquilidad. Lara permanecía junto al chico pero ante un gesto leve del mayor de los Uchiha comprendió al instante lo que debía hacer.

_-Ven Hinata demos un paseo, creo que los muchachos deben charlar cosas de hombres. –Dijo riendo._

_-Sí, claro... –Exclamó con preocupación._

_-Descuida estarán bien. –Arrastrándola por el brazo y tomando distancia de los dos._

_-¿Qué ocurre Itachi? no sueles ser tan misterioso. –Dijo Sasuke con un poco del usual cinismo propio de su familia._

_-Es papá..._

_-¿Papá? ¿Qué ocurrió? –Pregunto más preocupado._

_-A él nada, me ha llamado hace unos instantes a mi nuevo móvil. Danzou le ha dado una nueva misión, quiere que tú vayas tras Madara._

_-¿Quiere que vaya yo? ¿Desde cuando ese viejo confía tanto en los hijos de Fugaku?_

_-No lo sé, pero me preocupa._

_-¿Crees que sepa nuestros intentos por contactar con el rey? _

_-Posiblemente Sasuke, y si es así hará lo posible por deshacerse de nosotros es por eso que te envía allí._

_-No le temo a Madara. –Dijo el chico con indiferencia._

_-Pues deberías, es el mejor de los Uchiha. –Exclamó Itachi._

_-Esta algo viejo y corroído por los años, no será un hueso tan duro de roer._

_-No juegues Sasuke esto es serio ¡Comprendes! –exclamo Itachi en voz alta._

_-No hables tan alto no quiero que Hinata sepa esto._

_-¿Y como piensas ocultárselo? deberás marcharte lo olvidas._

_-Lo sé... es que no quiero que se alarme y además me preocupa que este sola con Naruto._

_-¿Aún con eso? ¿No habían hablado ya de sus sentimientos? Creí que las cosas entre ustedes dos ya estaban resueltas._

_-Me temo que no será tan fácil Itachi... Hinata aún ama a Naruto._

_-Pero te ama a ti también ¿O no? _

_-Sí... pero sé que ese amor no es igual de fuerte que el que siente por él... –Expresó con tristeza._

_-¡No seas idiota Sasuke! Date un poco de crédito quieres, si Hinata se ha planteado una relación contigo e incluso te ha elegido antes que a Naruto no es por lastima ¡entiendes! –Dijo Itachi tratando de hacerlo reaccionar._

_-Lo sé Itachi no me trates como a un niño... –Replico molesto. –Pero sé que aún no esta decidida, por otro lado no sé si regresaré..._

_-¿De que hablas?_

_-Hinata rara vez se equivoca con sus intuiciones Itachi. Tras su intento de suicido pareciera que percibiera las cosas con mayor facilidad, y sus reiterados sueños... pues no son muy alentadores ¿No crees?_

_-Esas son solo supercherías Sasuke y no puedo entender como tú crees en eso._

_-Por que después de sentir y ver a Minato con mis propios ojos me han hecho un fiel creyente. –Dijo el pelinegro cabizbajo._

_-Sasuke..._

_-¿La cuidarás verdad? _

_-¿Cuidarla? –Itachi se hallaba un tanto confuso._

_-Si no regreso ¿La cuidaras? _

_-¡Claro que regresarás no seas tonto Sasuke!_

_-Lo intentaré… pero si no regresará..._

_-¿Qué dices? –Exclamó Itachi interrumpiéndolo._

_-Si no regresará. –Prosiguió. –No quiero que se quede sola; dile que la perdono por volver con él._

_-¡Pero Sasuke!_

_-Prométemelo Itachi, promete que se lo dirás. –Dijo con tristeza mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Esta bien... te lo prometo._

En otro lugar de la playa...

_-¿Qué quería hablar Itachi con Sasuke? –Pregunto Hinata a Lara._

_-Pues no sé tal vez cosas del trabajo._

_-¿Itachi siempre es tan misterioso? _

_-Casi siempre, pero es natural en ellos como lo habrás podido percibir. –Exclamó Lara sentándose en la arena._

_-¿Cómo lo haces? –Pregunto la ojiperla._

_-¿A que te refieres?_

_-¿Cómo haces para no temer por Itachi? Esas misiones que hacen me producen escalofríos._

_-Es su trabajo... –Exhalando un extenso suspiro._

_-Pero no temes que no pueda regresar, que te levantarás un día y él ya no estará a tu lado. –Dijo Hinata sentándose junto a la muchacha._

_-¿Qué te ocurre Hinata?_

_-Temo por la vida de Sasuke, desearía que no tuviera que ir tras una alocada misión, es una sentencia de muerte a largo u corto plazo, y no quiero perderlo no quiero que me deje sola... –Dejando resbalar algunas lagrimillas de sus ojos._

_-Te aseguro que Sasuke se las ingeniará para volver a tú lado._

_-¿Pero tu no tienes miedo?_

_-Te mentiría si te dijera que no, pero sé que Itachi no tiene aún la libertad de elegir, y además yo lo conocí así, sabía exactamente lo que significa ser la mujer de un Uchiha._

_-¿Lo amas?_

_-Mas que a nada, y es por eso que confiaré en que regresará sano y salvo a mi lado cada vez que deba marchar, confiare en que regresará a mí. _

_-Yo no sé si pueda resistir esa tortura Lara. –Dijo Hinata desplomándose en la arena y observando el cielo completamente despejado._

_-Si amas a Sasuke aprenderás a hacerlo ¿Amas a Sasuke Hinata?_

_-Claro que sí. –Observando la rubia cabellera de la chica quien ahora la miraba a los ojos._

_-Pero también amas a ese chico Naruto Uzumaki ¿No es verdad?_

_-Yo... –Hinata suspiro. –Siempre creí en esa tontería de las almas gemelas; pensaba que si uno deseaba con todo su corazón que ese ser se plasmase en tú vida tarde o temprano lo haría._

_-¿Y que pasó?_

_-Después de haber sufrido una fuerte decepción él apareció en mi vida._

_-¿Te refieres a?_

_-¡Naruto! –Dijo con rapidez Hinata impidiendo que la chica siguiera una inútil deducción. –Me enamore de él a pesar de todas mis recomendaciones mentales no pude evitarlo._

_-Pero no entiendo Hinata si amas a Naruto ¿Por qué estas con Sasuke?_

_-Sasuke apareció en un momento muy especial en mi vida, me sentía sola desdichada y había perdido el amor de Naruto, es mas él estaba loco por Sakura. –Dijo riendo nerviosamente. –Creí que con Sasuke podría intentar ser feliz, después de todo él y yo alguna vez pudimos ser marido y mujer. Supuse que a lo mejor la larga espera que habíamos tenido que sufrir sería compensada en nuestra vida juntos; pero con el correr del tiempo me di cuenta que no lograba olvidar a Naruto. Él termino con Sakura y Sasuke conmigo, en parte por que se dio cuenta de la situación y prefirió huir que luchar por su sentir, y no lo culpo en una época yo estuve dispuesta a hacer lo mismo con Naruto a pesar de lo que sentía._

_Naruto y yo salimos durante un mes, la relación fue maravillosa en ese tiempo pero claro esta yo no había hablado con él acerca de mi verdad, y de la tragedia que había eclosionado en nuestras vidas._

_-Y cuando él se enteró la relación se vino a pique ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Lara mirando los danzarines ojitos perlados que se llenaban de lágrimas._

_-Así es, y esa misma noche me rendí simplemente quería ser libre no pasar por todo este sufrimiento, decidí morir. –Dijo agachando la cabeza como si todo aquello le causase mucho dolor._

_-Itachi me comentó algo... –Profirió Lara en voz tenue._

_-Esa misma noche tuve un sueño muy extraño..._

_-¡¿Un sueño? –Exclamó Lara con sorpresa._

_-Creí que estaba muerta, había mucha luz a mí alrededor y podía observar un hermoso jardín, estaba lleno de flores y había una mesa en el centro del mismo con varias sillas a su alrededor; no había nadie mas allí pero podía escuchar con claridad la risa de niños, es mas aún las recuerdo. Quise caminar hacía la luz la cual se tornaba mucho más incandescente pero sentí un fuerte tirón en mi mano derecha, al volverme pude ver a una pequeña de cabello oscuro y ojos negros._

_-¿Una niña? ¿Y la conoces Hinata?_

_-No, jamás la había visto antes. La chiquilla me miro sonriente y me dijo que debía volver, que él me estaba esperando que hacía tiempo me esperaba igual que yo a él._

_-¿A quien se refería? _

_-No lo sé Lara, intente preguntárselo pero salió corriendo hasta el centro del jardín. La seguí, de alguna manera necesitaba obtener respuestas; no entendía aquello, si Naruto me odiaba como era que me esperaba desde hacía tiempo. _

_-¡Qué extraña situación! –Dijo la rubia un tanto confusa._

_-Así es, y tal como tú ahora yo estaba más que desconcertada. La perseguí un buen trecho hasta que por fin logre alcanzarla; le pregunte quien era y por que decía esas cosas, ¿Quién era la persona que me esperaba? _

_-¿Y que te dijo?_

_-Me miró a los ojos y me llamó afortunada, y dijo algo mas sus exactas palabras fueron_

"_A veces la mejor manera de encontrar lo que buscas, es dejar de buscar y tener la completa certeza de que lo que deseas ya se halla en tu vida"_

_-¿Qué rayos significa eso? –Lara se tumbo en la arena._

_-Pues que no te quepa ninguna duda de que yo tampoco le entendí, la niña volvió a mirarme y dijo_

"_Son pocas las personas que pueden hallar a su contraparte, pero más difícil es hallar dos"_

_-Ahora si que no entiendo nada de nada Hinata, aún que... –Lara se quedo un momento pensativa tendida sobre la arena._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Prosigue Hinata te lo diré luego ¿qué paso después?_

_-Me acuclille y la mire a los ojos fijamente, le pregunte ¿quien era? Ella acaricio mi cabello y me sonrió, luego dijo en voz baja._

"_Aún no es tu tiempo querida, debes volver, ahora me ves así pero no antes, nos volveremos a ver mamá"_

_Luego de esas palabras la luz se tornó enceguecedora y tuve que cerrar los ojos, trate de sujetarla pero era como intentar atrapar las nubes entre mis manos, pude escuchar su voz por ultima vez "Te esta esperando" eso fue todo después de eso desperté nuevamente tendida sobre una incomoda cama de hospital; al girar la vista pude ver a Sasuke dormido en una incomoda silla, sujetando mi mano entre las suyas, parecía sumamente exhausto pues ni siquiera reacciono cuando presione su mano. _

_Fue en ese momento que me percate de las palabras de la niña, y al pensarlo con detenimiento durante dos días me di cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de Sasuke e incluso de mis sentimientos por él. Sé que no era amor, no es el mismo amor que siento aún por Naruto pero es especial, distinto; tal vez mi experiencia me haya echo apreciar mas a Sasuke y de percibirlo como nunca antes y éste ultimo mes aquí a su lado me ha hecho amarlo aún mas. –Exclamó sonriendo mientras miraba a Lara, pero inmediatamente su rostro alegré se desvaneció. –Pero aún no logro olvidar a Naruto y es a lo que me aqueja Lara, sin contar que he tenido sueños muy extraños y hasta cierto punto escalofriantes con respecto a Sasuke y temo por él..._

_-Tranquila Hinata Sasuke estará bien, los hermanitos Uchiha son más hábiles de lo que crees y si en todo caso Sasuke corriera peligro, Itachi acudiría sin titubear a su auxilio. –Sonriendo._

_-Si, tienes razón. –Tratando de recuperar su ánimo perdido._

_-A propósito en referencia a tu sueño, sabes una vez leí un libro que me llamo mucho la atención se titulaba "Brida", la historia narra sobre la vida de una joven y su transformación interior, pero también dice algo muy interesante sobre las almas gemelas._

_-Pues a esta altura creo que eso de las almas gemelas no existe Lara... –Exclamó con decepción._

_-Bueno según lo planteaba el autor, uno cree que solo tiene una alma gemela, su otra mitad, pero allí se hablaba claramente de la existencia de múltiples almas afines o gemelas, quizás toda tu vida estuviste esperando a un solo ser pero ¿Qué tal si fuese más de uno? ¿Qué tal si tanto Sasuke como Naruto son tus almas gemelas? ¿Lo has pensado?_

_-¡Naruto y Sasuke! ¿Ambos? –Inquirió perpleja._

_-Pues claro, no suena tan loco después de todo sino ¿Por qué no has logrado olvidar a Naruto? ¿Y por que sientes eso tan especial por Sasuke? ¿Puede ser una posibilidad tal vez? De todas formas creo que debes hacerle caso a lo que tu corazón dicte._

_-Si es lo que intentaré... –Guardando silencio y ensimismándose en sus propios pensamientos por un instante. –Gracias Lara, por charlar conmigo._

_-De nada. –Profirió sonriente._

En otro lugar de la playa...

_-¡Vaya no lo puedo creer! Ahora entiendo por que Hinata me ignora últimamente, al parecer ha hecho una nueva amiga y se ha olvidado de quien ha estado todo este tiempo a su lado. –Refunfuño una muchacha castaña de muy mal humor._

_-No seas celosa Tenten solo están hablando, quizás de tonterías, además tú estas de servicio no lo olvides. –Exclamó sonriente un muchacho de pelo negro._

_-Lee, Tenten ¿están listos? –Pregunto otro muchacho de larga cabellera que se acercaba por detrás._

_-Sí ¡Neji-Sama! –Exclamaron al unísono._

_-Por qué no te adelantas un momento Lee quiero hablar con Tenten. –Sugirió Neji lo que puso de todos colores a Tenten y causo cierta risilla en Lee._

_-Claro los dejaré solos, con permiso._

_-Desea algo Neji-sama –Dijo Tenten casi tartamudeando, no entendía por que la presencia tan cercana del chico la ponía sumamente nerviosa._

_-Prefiero que solo me digas Neji, Tenten, sino te molesta claro ésta. –Sugirió sonriendo._

_-¡Ahh! Si claro Neji-sama... es decir Neji. –Corrigiéndose en el acto._

_-¡Tenten! –Dijo el chico con rapidez. _

_-¿Si Neji-sa... digo Neji? _

_-Me gustaría pedirte algo_

_-Sí claro..._

_-Quería que... bueno... es decir entiendo si te rehúsas o no te interesa... es decir no que no te interese o tal vez si... –Ahora era él chico quien tartamudeaba._

_-¡Usted dirá! –Conteniendo una breve risilla._

_-Es que esta noche es... –Neji tragó saliva, la situación le estaba costando mas de lo que creía._

_-¿Está noche? –Tenten lo observó perpleja pero intuía cual era su posible petición._

_-Si hoy... se celebra en la ciudad de Toshiden un festival conmemorando las festividades tras el fin de la guerra y me gustaría que fueses con... –Neji calló súbitamente._

_-¿Que fuese? –Tenten no pudo evitar reír con fuerza era la primera vez que veía que sus encantos causaban tanto nerviosismo en un muchacho, claro esta que a Neji, esa risotada le pareció un claro y rotundo ¡Estas loco por que iría contigo!_

_-¡Ahh! Olvídalo será mejor que regreses a entrenar con Lee los veré en un momento tengo algo que hacer. –Dijo retomando su habitual seriedad._

_-¡Como mande! –Haciendo una reverencia y encaminándose junto a la orilla del mar donde Lee realizaba una serie de curiosas acrobacias. –A propósito. –Dándose la vuelta para ver por ultima vez a su desconcertado jefe. -¿A que hora pasa por mí? –Sonriendo._

_-¿A que hora? ¿Entonces tú? –Neji se sintió nervioso pero feliz tanto que no pudo evitar denotarlo en su severo semblante._

_-Mejor estaré lista a las ocho, sea puntual. –Sonriendo por última vez mientras se alejaba._

_-¡No lo puedo creer! –Neji sonrió conforme y se dirigió a su cabaña tenía un par de cosas que hacer antes._

Cerca de las cabañas ocultos tras unos árboles...

_-Hasta que por fin Neji se animo a invitarla. –Exclamó Hanabi sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

_-Era hora por que últimamente ha estado demasiado distraído y eso no es normal en tú primo. -Profirió Kiba a su lado._

_-No en verdad no lo es, en realidad debe gustarle mucho. Sabes Kiba, Neji me contó que antes de irnos mi padre le ofreció un puesto en el extranjero, al parecer es una posibilidad muy buena para él._

_-Si algo de eso sabía, pero fue Sai quien me lo dijo. –Kiba observo a su novia bastante taciturna. -¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Si Neji ocupa ese puesto, solo puede significar que yo me quedaré al mando de la familia, Kiba._

_-Seguramente es lo que tu padre tiene en mente Hanabi. –Dijo Kiba estrechándola fuertemente entre sus brazos._

_-No me importa hacerme cargo de los Hyuga, pero últimamente no he podido dejar de pensar en Hinata. –Observando a la distancia a su hermana sentada a orillas del mar._

_-Déjame adivinar ¿temes por su porvenir? –Acotó Kiba._

_-Si... he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Tenten, y por las cosas que me contó, me preocupa lo que pueda ser de ella._

_-Siempre has sido muy madura Hanabi, por eso te amo. –Mirándola dulcemente. –No creo que debas preocuparte por tu hermana ella estará bien estoy seguro de que Sasuke Uchiha la cuidara ya veraz._

_-El problema Kiba, radica en que Hinata no ama a ese chico, ella esta enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki ¿Comprendes eso?_

_-¿Por qué lo dices? Estoy seguro de que entre ella y Sasuke pasa más de lo que dejan ver._

_-¡Quizás! Pero conociéndola como la conozco, sé que él corazón de mi hermana esta muy confundido aún; solo espero que sus sueños idealistas no terminen por hacerla perder su visión de la realidad._

_-Si así fuera y Hinata amase al heredero del clan Uzumaki, estoy seguro de que ellos hallarán la forma de ser felices juntos._

_-Eso crees Kiba ¿Sabes lo que pensarán los inversionistas y socios de la compañía Uzumaki? Por años nuestras familias se han odiado, imagina la de jugarretas y negocios por izquierda que ambas familias han hecho para sobresalir una de la otra. No soy una niña Kiba y sé ver muchas cosas, aún que mi padre se muestre incrédulo ante mis descubrimientos; y cuando esas aves de rapiña sepan que el heredero del clan Uzumaki y la resucitada hija mayor de los Hyugas tienen una relación sentimental será un escándalo y un descrédito sobre todo para los Uzumakis ¿Crees que seguirán teniendo el apoyo de todos sus socios cuando descubran que quieren de alguna manera fusionar ambas empresas? Miles de esos acreedores y socios son opositores rotundos de mi padre y ellos jamás tranzaran con un echo así._

_-Pues eso es verdad Hanabi. –Exclamó Kiba suspirando, pues si en algo Hanabi no solía equivocarse era en sus estrategias y análisis._

Mientras tanto...

_-Buenos días a todos. –Dijo Gaara quien se aproximaba al grupo de jóvenes que miraban atentos a la joven parejita cercana a unos arbustos frondosos._

_-Buenos días primo. –Profirió Sasori con rapidez, aún que fue el único que le contesto._

_-No creen que es de mala educación espiar a las personas. –Dijo Gaara mirando al grupo riendo con complicidad._

_-Pues debo decir que esos niños no tienen vergüenza de nada. –Exclamó Deidara riendo._

-_Mira quien lo dice. –Expresó Sasori con tono sarcástico._

_-¡Lo dices también por ti verdad! –Ino lucía algo enfadada esa mañana._

_-Chicos por que no dejan de pelear y vamos al mar quiero tomar algo de sol y disfrutar de la suave brisa del mar. –Sentenció Konan sujetando un hermoso sombrero de playa que repelía con esmero los aún tenues rayos solares._

_-Si, mejor vayamos... –Dijo Sasori algo enojado pues parecía que Ino siempre estaba molesta con él. -¿Vienes Gaara?_

_-En realidad estoy buscando a Sakura ¿La has visto Ino?_

_-¡Aja! Veo que tú y Sakurita han estado demasiado pegaditos últimamente. –Sasori echo a reír._

_-No seas pelmazo Sasori y deja a mi hermano en paz. –Refunfuño Temari quien se aproximo al grupo ya aprovisionada de su traje de baño y una sombrilla en la mano._

_-¿Como Kankuro no puede regañarme lo haces tú verdad? –Volvió a refunfuñar Sasori._

_-Claro para eso estamos los hermanos. –Temari le hizo una serie de gestos burlones y emprendió la marcha hacía la playa; los demás la siguieron entre risas._

_-¡Sakura está aún en su cabaña! –Grito Ino mientras se apoderaba del brazo de Sasori, quien aún lucía molesto._

Gaara dio breves pasos hacía la cabaña que ocupaba Sakura, se paró frente a la puerta y exhalo un pequeño suspiro antes de animarse a tocar la puerta.

_-¡Pase! –Dijo una voz desde su interior._

_-Buenos días Sakura... –Dijo adentrándose al living de la cabaña._

_-Hola Gaara, buenos días. –Lo saludo la chica sonriente._

_-Quería que fuéramos a caminar, el día está precioso y me pareció una estupenda idea._

_-En realidad tenía otros planes Gaara... –Dijo cambiando su semblante._

_-¿Así? ¿Cómo qué? –Exclamó el chico con seriedad._

_-¿Gaara, tú eres mi amigo verdad? –Sakura se sentó en un sofá de color rojo algo incomodo, Gaara la imitó._

_-Si soy tú amigo Sakura, y siempre lo seré..._

_-Necesito decirle esto a alguien, pensé en hablar con Ino pero últimamente no sabe guardar un solo secreto, todo se lo cuenta a Sasori y yo prefiero que esto no se difunda me comprendes. –Mirándolo directamente a sus cautivadores ojos verdes, los cuales últimamente tenían cierto efecto reconfortante en ella._

_-Sabes que puedes confiarme lo que sea..._

_-Bien... –Sakura suspiro. –Estoy preocupada Gaara yo... estuve haciendo cuentas y... –La pelirosa se mordió sutilmente los labios._

_-¿Qué ocurre Sakura? –Gaara se sintió algo ansioso._

_-Tengo un retraso..._

_-¿Un retraso? ¿Te refieres a? –El chico guardo silencio y la miró con detenimiento._

_-Si me refiero a ese retraso..._

_-¿Y de cuanto es?_

_-Una o dos semanas, quizás no sea nada pero quiero estar segura, en verdad no esperaba una cosa así Gaara. –Sakura se levanto del sofá y comenzó a caminar nerviosamente por toda la habitación._

_-Tranquilízate... ¿Y es de Sasuke? –Pregunto con algo de vacilación._

_-No... –Sakura volvió a sentarse a su lado y lo miró directamente a los ojos. –Cuando termine con Sasuke, yo estaba muy confundida, dolida, despechada, no sabía a donde ir no tenía ganas de volver a casa de Ino y se me ocurrió ir a casa de Naruto. Le conté lo que pasó y los dos hablamos un buen rato pero después... –Sakura guardo silencio y se acomodó en el sofá perdiendo la vista en algún punto de la habitación._

_-¿Es de Naruto? –Gaara pegó un salto del sofá._

_-Estuvimos juntos si, pero no estoy segura de que éste embarazada Gaara. –Sakura comenzó a llorisquear levemente. Gaara sintió como se le partía el corazón y en parte se llenaba de preocupación ¿Qué pasaría si Sakura estuviera embarazada de Naruto?_

_-¿Quieres que te acompañe a ver a un medico?_

_-Prefiero ir a una farmacia comprar unos test y si me dan positivo, pues optaré por hacerme unos análisis. –Dijo la pelirosa secándose las lágrimas que habían resbalado de sus ojos empapando su rostro._

_-¿Estas segura?_

_-Si... Prométeme que no le dirás nada a Naruto, Gaara. –Mirándolo suplicantemente._

_-Pero Sakura, Naruto tiene derecho a saber._

_-Lo sé pero no aún, prefiero hacerme las pruebas y si resultan positivas yo misma hablaré con él pero por favor ¡no le digas nada todavía!_

_-Esta bien, si es lo que deseas no hablaré con él. –Dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola con fuerza._

_-Gracias... Gaara... –Correspondiendo su abrazo._

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

*hinata-sama198

* 00kronos

* natsumi hhr nh

* Shinobu-Hyuga:

* NaruhinaXD:

* Naatitha:

* dannynamikaze:

* Kyoko Nakamura:

*Cutie Sora:

*Kyoko Nakamura: Hinata por respeto a Naruto había decidido no iniciar una relación formal con Sasuke pero eso no significa que entre ellos no pase nada ^^ jejejej amigos con derechos usted me entiende verdad.

En cuanto a Naruto y Sakurita, pues él es quien toma las decisiones no hay nadie que te ponga un revolver en la cabeza y te obligue.

Los sentimientos por Hinata bueno ya los irás viendo más adelante jejeje de todas formas no hay que decepcionarse ^^, e Ino bueno va de compinche.

"Muchas gracias chicas por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fanfic"

¡Es ahora cuando recibo los tomatazossssssssss!


	34. La batalla comienza ¿Y Orochimaru?

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto; pero esta historia es puramente obra de mi alocada imaginación, exceptuando algunos detalles que he decidido conservar en la obra para no diferenciar tanto a los personajes del Manga u el anime.

La obra esta completa y consta de 54 capítulos que iré publicando progresivamente a medida que la vayan leyendo.

Espero les agrade tanto como a mi escribirla y si bien hay muchas cosas por mejorar seguiré esforzándome en llevarles día a día mis historias optimizadas.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta obra y por sobre todo a los que me dejan su comentario pues es un gran aliciente para mí.

En cuanto a cual será la pareja que prevalezca, bueno nadie se desanime por que les puedo asegurar que valdrá la pena leer hasta el final independientemente de la pareja favorita.

Gracias Lady

Capitulo XXXIV

"La batalla comienza ¿y Orochimaru?"

Un nuevo y radiante amanecer nacía en Konoha. A pesar de la cálida luz solar la ciudad estaba casi desierta. Los puestos y las tiendas permanecían con las persianas cerradas y ni una solitaria alma vagabundeaba por las calles. En la noche se había suscitado una extraña explosión en una de las tiendas más prominentes de la familia Hyuga, la misma había causado la destrucción total del lugar y la muerte de uno de los empleados de seguridad nocturna.

Kakashi había alarmado a Jiraya Jashou para que evitara por todos los medios mantener abierta alguna de sus sucursales, seguramente el ataque a la familia Hyuga era solo un pequeño aviso de lo que se venía.

La Hokage lucía bastante exhausta pues no había podido conciliar el sueño, no solo la explosión y destrucción de una de las más visitadas tiendas de la ciudad le preocupaba, sino que además una creciente ola delictiva comenzaba a sacudir los suburbios más bajos de Konoha y parecía arremeter con renovado brío hacía las zonas más pudientes. Sin duda la situación había comenzado a írsele de las manos y ni siquiera la enorme cantidad de agentes a su servicio, ni la intervención del clan Uchiha, bastaban para parar la invisible fuerza aterradora de Orochimaru.

_-¡Lady Tsunade! Conteste el teléfono de inmediato. –Exclamo Shitzune abriendo apenas la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage, quien se había ensimismado mirando el paisaje desde su ventana. -¡Lady Tsunade! –Volvió a insistir la muchacha._

_-¿Quién es Shitzune? –Pregunto con cierto temor._

_-Es su majestad... desea hablar con usted de inmediato. –Dijo la muchacha con bastante preocupación, lo que inquieto a Tsunade._

_-¡Rayos lo que me faltaba! –Dijo de mala gana mientras miraba algo absorta aquel aparato sobre su escritorio, dudando entre atender o simplemente inventar alguna extraña excusa que la evadiera del echo de atender a su soberano._

_-¿No va a atenderlo? –Pregunto Shitzune._

_-¡Buenos días su majestad! –Expreso finalmente con vacilación aferrada al tubo._

Departamento de Kakashi...

El peliblanco buscaba nervioso entre las cobijas de su cama, estaba seguro que había perdido su teléfono en algún lugar debajo de las sabanas. La desagradable noticia lo tomó por sorpresa en la madrugada y al vestirse con rapidez y salir disparado para la calle, no había hecho a tiempo de recogerlo y llevarlo consigo; y tras la larga jornada aquel aparatejo le hacía mucha falta, se sentía incomunicado y ese era un lujo que no podía darse y menos en ese momento.

Finalmente y tras unos cuantos segundos despatarrando sus sabanas, pudo hacerse con aquel pequeño y esquivo bicho electrónico color negro.

_-¡Aquí estás porquería! -Exclamó de mal humor mientras lo sostenía en su mano derecha._

Kakashi noto algo mas, algo que estaba seguro no se hallaba allí en la madrugada. Un pequeño papel de unos escasos centímetros similar a una tarjeta de presentación se hallaba algo adherido a la funda de su almohada. Al mover la funda con fuerza, la tarjeta se desprendió con facilidad de la misma causando un notable asombro en Kakashi.

El peliblanco levantó con inseguridad, la pequeña tarjeta blanca, y pudo notar una inscripción en ella "Poison" dio vuelta la tarjeta de un lado y del otro pero no hallo ningún otro dato relevante que le permitiera sacar alguna conjetura o deducción con respecto a ella.

_-¡Esto es raro, esta tarjeta no la había visto antes! ¿Será de Shitzune? –guardando silencio unos instantes mientras reflexionaba. -No lo creo ella no durmió anoche aquí... –Kakashi se rasco la barbilla ¿Qué rayos significaba Poison?_

Observó con cuidado el resto de su habitación, no parecía que hubiese algo que faltase en ella, pero sin duda alguna esa tarjeta no era suya y no había llegado por casualidad a su cama ¿Pero que significaba?

Kakashi salió algo inquieto de su apartamento y subió a su coche en donde se hallaba Kabuto, quien lo observó algo sorprendido.

_-¿Ocurre algo Capitán? –Dijo el chico notando la extraña seriedad de Kakashi y su observación prolongada en un pequeño trozo de papel._

_-Pues... a decir verdad no estoy seguro... –Expresó ensimismado._

_-¿Nos dirigimos a la comisaría? Tengo entendido que Ibiki tiene a la chica Guren a punto, y esta más que dispuesta a hablar. –Exclamó Kabuto con cinismo._

_-Pues eso me dijo Ibiki ésta mañana pero con la odisea de anoche no tuve tiempo de aparecerme por la comisaría. –Kakashi se cruzó de brazos por un momento. –Dime Kabuto ¿El nombre Poison te suena de algo?_

_-¡Poison! ¡Umm!_

_-¿Te suena? –Presionando un poco la deducción._

_-Pues conozco ese nombre... si mal no recuerdo es de un pequeño local de medicinas naturales en la zona sur de Konoha cerca de los suburbios._

_-¿Medicinas Naturales? –Kakashi lo miró asombrado._

_-Si, allí se pueden conseguir toda clase de medicamentos homeopáticos y demás, estuvimos investigando ese lugar hace algunos años; pues tenía algunas denuncias de pociones fraudulentas pero finalmente la investigación quedo en la nada por la intervención de un alto cargo del clan Uchiha._

_-¿Un mandatario del clan Uchiha? ¿Quién? _

_-No lo sabemos, la cuestión es que al parecer esta era una de sus bases o eso nos dijeron..._

_-¡Ummp! Ya veo... es bastante extraño..._

_-¿Y por que lo pregunta capitán?_

_-Pues encontré una tarjeta en mi habitación. –Enseñándole la inscripción._

_-Es raro ¿cree que se refiera a ese lugar?_

_-No lo sé, pero investiguemos Kabuto... necesito saber ¿Quién? ¿Y por que? Me dejó esta tarjeta._

_-Puede que sea una trampa Capitán. –Señaló Kabuto._

_-Pues correremos el riesgo..._

_-¿Qué pasará con Ibiki y con Guren?_

_-Pues le enviaré un mensaje a Yamato para que se encargue ¡Vamonos! –Exclamo con seriedad._

_-Sí, capitán._

En Toshiden...

Naruto había pasado casi dos días embriagándose. Solo dormía y tomaba; esa era su rutina matutina, vespertina y nocturna.

Shikamaru y Tenten, quien de vez en cuando se escabullía de sus deberes para ir a ver a su antiguo jefe y amigo, no podía creer tal situación. Pocas veces había visto a Naruto sumido en la tristeza de esa forma.

_-¿Desde cuando esta así? –Le pregunto Tenten a Shikamaru mientras observaban a Naruto algo ensimismado sentado a la orilla del mar._

_-Desde hace dos días, creo que Hinata y él estuvieron hablando pero al parecer la charla no fue muy prometedora para Naruto. He estado vigilándolo desde entonces evitando que cometiese alguna estupidez, pero ya sabes como es Naruto, no le gusta compartir sus sentimientos con los demás._

_-Comprendo..._

_-¿Y tú has hablado con Hinata, Tenten?_

_-La verdad es que no, he estado muy ocupada estos días._

_-¿Con tu nuevo jefe? –Pregunto Shikamaru con algo de recelo._

_-Pues sí..._

_-¿Y ya salen juntos o que? –El pelinegro lucía bastante molesto._

_-Shikamaru, creo que mi vida personal es eso ¡Personal! Y es algo que no te incumbe, creo que eso lo dejamos bien claro ¿O no? –Cruzándose de brazos._

_-Pues no creí que estuvieras tan sensible con respecto a ese tema; aún que si mal no recuerdo tú y yo teníamos algo personal también ¿o no? –Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, tras lo cual la chica sintió cierto temblequeo en sus piernas que no lograba controlar._

_-Shikamaru... tú ya tienes a quien querer ¿o me equivoco? –Dijo la castaña agachando la cabeza._

_-Si a ti... –Contesto el pelinegro esbozando una linda sonrisa._

_-¿Qué hay de Temari? _

_-Temari... –Shikamaru exhalo un extenso suspiro._

_-Si ¿me vas a decir que no sientes nada por ella? por que no te creería en lo absoluto Shikamaru._

_-Mi relación con Temari es algo complicada, ella es la heredera de la familia Sobaku y yo solo soy un simple guardaespaldas._

_-Y por ello te darás por vencido. Yo no soy algo con lo que te conformes Shikamaru, soy una mujer con sentimientos y yo... –Tenten guardó silencio._

_-Lo sé Tenten, y jamás creería que tú eres menos especial que nadie... –Shikamaru imitó la acción de la castaña y calló, aproximándose un poco mas a ella hasta estrecharla entre sus brazos. –Tenten... yo quiero pedirte que..._

_-¡TENTEN! –Exclamó una voz masculina a unos cuantos metros._

_-¡Neji-sama! –Expreso algo acalorada, no entendía por que la situación en la que había sido sorprendida la ponía tan nerviosa._

_-Lamento interrumpirte... yo solo... –Neji agacho la cabeza y aparto la vista hacía un costado. -¿Ocurre algo Neji-sama? –Tenten se zafó con fuerza del agarre de Shikamaru para volverse hacia su nuevo jefe._

_-Descuida, hablaremos luego no es nada importante... –Tras estas palabras Neji escapó con rapidez hacia la cabaña Hyuga dejando a Tenten algo confusa._

_-Será mejor que me vaya Shikamaru... _

_-Dime algo Tenten ¿Te gusta ese chico? –Shikamaru la observó con cierta inquietud._

_-Pues no lo sé Shikamaru me resulta muy agradable, aun que es un chico serio es encantador... –Exclamó suspirando._

_-¿Entonces te gusta? –Reitero con preocupación._

_-Aún no lo sé Shikamaru... ciertamente no es fácil olvidarte. –Exclamo sonriendo con algo de tristeza. –Cuida de Naruto intentaré hablar con Hinata y ver que pasa, no me gusta verlo así. –Echando a correr hacía la cabaña Hyuga mientras agitaba su mano en el aire despidiéndose._

_-No es fácil, pero sin duda ese chico te atrae... –Esbozando una mueca de disconformidad en sus labios, mientras volvía a sumergir su vista hacía la orilla del mar en donde Naruto permanecía ensimismado. _

En Konoha...

El auto de Kakashi recorrió varias cuadras bordeando las partes mas bajas de Konoha. Diversas miradas extraviadas o con rasgos poco amistosos los observaban inquietos a través de las sucesivas calles.

_-¡Aquí es Kakashi! –Exclamó Kabuto estacionando el coche frente al enorme letrero de aquella extraña farmacia homeopática._

_-Vaya, vaya... bueno entraré, espera aquí Kabuto. –Sentenció con firmeza._

_-¡Espere capitán! No puedo permitir que vaya solo a ese lugar. –Dijo Kabuto algo exaltado._

_-Claro que lo harás y esperaras aquí si necesito tu ayuda te haré señas ¡entendido! –Tomando su revolver de la guantera del coche del asiento del acompañante._

_-Sí, señor. –Expresó con disconformidad._

Kakashi salió del interior de su auto y se paró frente a aquella extraña tienda de color azul; en su frente un enorme letrero pintado de color verde esgrimía el nombre del lugar "Poison"

El peliblanco, miró a su alrededor. Algunas personas caminaban despreocupadas por las veredas, otras lo escudriñaban con recelo desde los balcones del alto caserío que se alzaba en el frente, y uno o dos ebrios predicaban en las veredas un factible fin del mundo que acabaría con las inmundicias humanas.

Tras unos cuantos segundos cerciorándose de un seguro traspaso hacia la tienda, ingreso con sigilo a su interior aferrando con su mano derecha el frío revolver algo oculto por una gruesa chaqueta.

_-Buenos días... –Expresó un anciano detrás del mostrador. Por su aspecto lucía de unos setenta y tantos, bigote pequeño y ojos color café, su cabello blanquecino caía impunemente sobre su cara._

_-Buenos días. –Dijo Kakashi acercándose al mostrador._

_-¿En que puedo ayudarle joven? –Comento el hombre notando la insistente mirada de Kakashi registrando todo el lugar._

_-Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, pertenezco a la policía de Konoha y verá usted. –Sacando la tarjeta encontrada en su habitación del bolsillo de su pantalón. –Me dejaron esta mañana, esta nota, con él nombre de este lugar, esperaba que me diera algún indicio sobre quien pudo haberme... enviado esta nota... –Dijo Kakashi con suspicacia._

_-¡Ustedes los policías no tienen nada que hacer aquí! Por que no le dejan trabajar a uno en paz... –Refunfuño el hombre._

_-¡Tranquilo Frey! Yo invite al señor aquí. –Exclamó una voz detrás de una cortina de plástico que daba a otra habitación del lugar._

_-¿Quién es usted? –Pregunto exaltado tomando su revolver con rapidez._

_-Tranquilo señor Hatake no necesitara eso, al menos no hoy. –Exclamó un hombre de cabellos oscuros y corto, mirada algo picará y una cínica sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Usted es ¡Madara! –Kakashi estaba sumamente sorprendido. _

_-El mismo que viste y calza... Necesitamos hablar ahora mismo. –Dijo en tono grabe._

_-No veo que tengamos que hablar usted y yo. –Kakashi lucía molesto._

_-Hablaremos de Konoha, que le parece amigo._

_-No soy su amigo. _

_-Muy bien oficial... ¿Tengo algo importante que decirle? Le parece mejor así._

_-¡Ummp! –Kakashi dudaba entre echársele encima a este sujeto, golpearlo y arrastrarlo hasta la seccional, o en verdad hacerle caso. –Muy bien lo escucharé... que quiere decirme._

_-Prefiero que sea más privado si no le importa. –Enseñándole la pequeña habitación de donde había salido._

_-¿Cómo sé que puedo fiarme de usted? –Expreso Kakashi con dubitación._

_-Supongo que deberá confiar en mi o en todo caso es libre de pegarme un tiro en cuanto guste. –Expresó sonriente, lo que extraño a Kakashi, éste tipo sin duda difería de lo normal._

Kakashi ingresó al lugar, con bastante desconfianza, inmediatamente se giró para evitar darle la espalda a su enemigo quien le sonreía con complacencia.

_-Bien ¿de qué quería hablarme?_

_-Estoy seguro señor Hatake que usted esta al tanto de que la persona que esta tras todos estos actos vandálicos, por llamarlos de alguna manera, es un tipo conocido como Orochimaru._

_-Pues esas no son noticias frescas señor Madara, además si mis fuentes no me fallan usted es uno de sus súbditos ¿O me equivoco?_

_-No se confunda señor Hatake, yo no soy el seguidor de nada mas que mis propias causas y digamos que Orochimaru era un puente seguro hacía mis objetivos y solo eso. _

_-¿Me esta queriendo decir que usted y ese sujeto no tienen nada que ver? Por qué sí mal no recuerdo usted fue visto con una de sus seguidoras_

_-¿Se refiere a Guren-san? –Inquirió Madara._

_-Claro, usted y esa mujer junto con la gente de seguridad de la familia Hyuga y Uzumaki, fueron los instigadores de esta cadena de eventos que traen en vilo a toda Konoha._

_-¡No se confunda! –dijo Madara con rapidez._

_-¿A que se refiere? –Kakashi se sentía bastante equívoco._

_-No me interesan en lo mas mínimo la familia Uzumaki y la familia Hyuga mi único objetivo es Danzou. –Exclamó mientras se sentaba en un pequeño cajón vació que se hallaba a su lado._

_-¿Entonces por que colabora con él para destruirlas y a Konoha?_

_-Como dije solo me interesa Danzou, y no solo a mí, pero eso es algo que no le revelaré aún._

_-¿Por qué me ha citado aquí?_

_-Por Orochimaru, ese tipo ha enloquecido y lo único que desea es ver arder a Konoha en llamas._

_-¿Y no es lo mismo que desea usted?_

_-No, lo que yo deseo es ver al clan Uchiha libre de las manos de ese sádico de Danzou y por eso mismo me uní a Orochimaru._

_-¡No comprendo!_

_-Hace algunos años yo y otros de mis subordinados seguíamos al pie de la letra las órdenes de Danzou. En cada una de nuestras misiones el clan Uchiha era recompensado por nuestro rey con importantes sumas de dinero que son distribuidas entre nuestra gente. Luego de cierto tiempo bajo las órdenes de Danzou comencé a notar que no todo el capital era girado para los Uchihas y que parte del mismo terminaba en manos de una cuenta a terceros a nombre de un Uchiha inexistente. Tras varias pesquisas seguí la verdadera identidad del dueño de aquella cuenta para corroborar mis sospechas de que Danzou se expropiaba de gran parte del capital dispuesto para mi clan; y eso no es todo, traté de llevar mis suposiciones al rey pero el se negó a verme bajo ningún punto de vista, pues para eso se hallaba Danzou._

_Entonces inicie una amplia campaña para deshacerme de Danzou y para asegurarme que las acciones del clan Uchiha dejarán de ser dictadas por alguien ajeno a nuestra familia. He pedido trasparencia durante casi diez años pero la misma me ha sido negada por el rey del país del fuego, pues al parecer entre Danzou y su majestad hay lazos más cercanos._

_-¿Lazos más cercanos?_

_-Así es, Danzou es su cuñado..._

_-Entiendo, no sería fácil desconfiar de tu propia gente. –Aseveró Kakashi rascándose la barbilla._

_-Así es, por otro lado los Uchiha son enviados a varias partes del mundo no solo a resolver problemas de aquí en Konoha, sino también del extranjero, cuando se supone que no debemos intervenir con la política de otros pueblos; además varios de mis hombres han desaparecido en acción misteriosamente durante esas incursiones. _

_-¿A que quiere llegar con esto?_

_-Descubrí que nuestras técnicas y los secretos de mi clan eran vendidos por Danzou ¡Ese desgraciado vendía a mis hermanos para sus propios fines! Es por eso que a Danzou no le conviene que los Uchiha se alboroten demasiado. Decidí aliarme a Orochimaru ya que mis pedidos por derecha no fueron escuchados, pero ese tipo lo único que quiere es vengarse y destruir Konoha, es por eso que nos separamos después del contraataque en "los ojos de la serpiente" Tengo gente dentro de mi clan que aún me sigue y sencillamente no me interesan los planes de ese psicópata de Orochimaru, pero se esta volviendo peligroso incluso hasta para mí y le aseguro que no dejará cabos sueltos._

_-¡Cabos sueltos! –Kakashi pegó un pequeño respingo en su lugar._

_-Usted tiene un traidor dentro de la policía señor Kakashi, y ese traidor se encargará de la jovencita Guren._

_-Pero ella es su mano derecha..._

_-Orochimaru no tiene escrúpulos ¿acaso cree que le interesa una mujercita como esa? ¡Claro que no! Y en vista de que han descubierto parte de su movida se asegurara de eliminar a todos los estorbos y eso la incluye a ella._

_-¡Maldita sea! –grito Kakashi furioso._

_-Yo que usted me aseguraría que el jilguero cante antes de que lo despedacen. –Madara rió._

_-¿Por qué me ayuda? ¿Qué quiere a cambio?_

_-Admistía señor Kakashi, es lo que deseo y solo el Hokage puede concedérmela. Una vez que todo esto termine y que Danzou sea apresado deseo volver con mi gente y a mi ciudad; Sé que la Hokage no me recibirá así como así y esperaba que usted pueda interceder por mí ¡No pienso huir toda mi vida! ¿Comprende?_

_-Veré que puedo hacer, pero dígame ¿Quién es el traidor? –Kakashi se acerco a su lado lo más que pudo._

_-No estoy seguro, pero sé que el mismísimo Orochimaru accionaría en contra suya y del Hokage._

_-¿Qué rayos tramará ese sujeto?_

_-Usted que cree... –Madara echo a reír. –Completar sus planes y destruir a las cabezas de familia Hyuga y Uzumaki, esos jovencitos han escapado demasiadas veces de su yugo y le aseguro que eso es algo que no le complace._

_-Las familias están a salvo es imposible que sepa nada sobre ellos._

_-Olvida a su espía, Orochimaru sabe exactamente en donde están y ya ha puesto su plan en marcha._

_-¡QUE! –A Kakashi se le paralizó el corazón. –Debo irme... –Exclamó mientras se dirigía a la estrecha puerta cubierta por una molesta cortina de plástico._

_-¡Espere! ¿No desea saber donde esta Orochimaru? –Madara sonrió maliciosamente._

En Toshiden...

Hinata se hallaba algo preocupada desde unas cuantas horas, Sasuke había desaparecido de la cabaña y eso la tenía bastante inquieta. Trató de averiguar algo con Itachi pero el joven se mostraba renuente en darle alguna pista sobre el paradero de su hermano.

Salió de su cabaña con rapidez, y se topó con Tenten quien se dirigía a la cabaña Hyuga. La chica iba algo ensimismada y le costo percatarse de la presencia de la pelinegra.

_-¡Tenten! –Exclamó en tono grave pero con algo de gracia._

_-¡Ohh Hinata! Disculpa no te oí. –Rascándose la cabeza._

_-Me di cuenta... –Riendo. -¿Y se puede saber por qué andas tan distraída Tenten?_

_-Te contaré, pero aquí no. –Tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola detrás de unas madreselvas cercanas a la cabaña de la familia Uzumaki._

_-Tranquila Tenten vas a sacarme el brazo, además creo que no es buena idea que estemos aquí. -dijo Hinata oculta tras la madreselva._

_-Descuida aquí no nos verá nadie y si en todo caso alguien viene seremos las primeras en verlos._

_-Ok bien ¿qué ibas a decirme? –Le dijo Hinata a la chica._

_-Bueno... –Tenten se puso algo colorada. _

_-¡Ya dime Tenten!_

_-Neji me invitó a salir hace unos días y... –Tenten comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos._

_-¡NO ME DIGAS! –Hinata se llevó ambas manos a la boca como evitando pegar un fuerte alarido de emoción._

_-Pues no sé lo que hayas pensado, pero solamente nos besamos._

_-¡Se besaron! –Hinata volvió a exaltarse._

_-¡Sí! Y fue fantástico. –Expresó la castaña suspirando._

_-Pues te felicito Tenten creo que ambos harán una preciosa pareja._

_-Si, lo malo es que me vio hablando con Shikamaru y pues... _

_-¿Qué paso?_

_-Shikamaru me abrazo, la verdad no supe como repelerlo sabes que aún lo quiero mucho, pero bueno en fin Neji nos vio y creo que se disgusto._

_-Pues será mejor que hables con él Tenten y con urgencia. –Neji te entenderá si eres franca con tus sentimientos. –Expreso Hinata con emoción._

_-A propósito hablando de franqueza ¿Qué paso con Naruto y Sasuke? últimamente me tienes bastante olvidada. –Cruzándose de brazos y haciendo puchero._

_-Pues hable con Naruto hace dos días y fui sincera con él. –Hinata bajo la mirada con tristeza._

_-¿Qué paso?_

_-Le dije que amaba a Sasuke..._

_-¿Y que te respondió él?_

_-Que merecía ser feliz y que al fin y al cabo lo nuestro siempre fue imposible. –Hinata sintió como un suave calor brotaba de sus ojos hacia sus mejillas. -¡no sé por que lloro si al fin y al cabo nuestra relación siempre fue un error!_

_-Eso no significa que no lo ames Hinata... –Dijo Tenten acariciando con suavidad su cabello._

_-¿Qué estoy haciendo Tenten? –Hinata se llevo ambas manos al rostro intentando limpiar sus lágrimas._

_-Hina ¿Tú amas a Sasuke? _

_-Sí... _

_-¿Igual que como amas a Naruto?_

_-Eso es lo que no sé..._

_-¿Y que te dice Sasuke?_

_-Que elija por el bien de Naruto y suyo..._

_-Entonces Hinata no puedes seguir dilatando la situación._

_-¿Pero yo ya hablé con Naruto?_

_-Pero tus palabras no concuerdan con tus sentimientos Hinata ¿Recuerdas lo que Kurenai te sugirió hace ya un largo tiempo?_

_-¿Lo que Kurenai me sugirió? –Hinata la miró desconcertada._

_-Si recuerda aquella vez en que charlamos las tres juntas en su casa ¿recuerdas lo que ella te propuso?_

_-¿Qué besara a Naruto? –Hinata se secó las lágrimas restantes mientras miraba algo azorada a su amiga._

_-Así es, quizás lo mejor que puedes hacer es besarlo y ver que les ocurre._

_-Pero no quiero confundirlo aún más... ni quiero enmarañarme yo_

_-¿Mas de lo que estas Hina? No creo que eso pueda confundirlos más, pero deberás ser cuidadosa para que Sasuke no los vea o si no. –Tenten se cruzo de brazos._

_-Sasuke no esta..._

_-¿Se ha ido?_

_-Creo que si es lo que temo, pero Itachi no me dice nada._

_-Pues entonces aprovecha esta soledad para decidirte Hinata, pero sé cuidadosa ¿Esta bien?_

_-Sí, lo inten..._

En ese momento dos voces se aproximaron hacía la parte posterior de la cabaña, las dos muchachas permanecieron en silencio observando la situación que se desencadenaba.

_-¿Y bien Sakura? –Dijo Gaara frente a ella tras haberla arrastrado lejos de las posibles miradas atentas._

_-El test dio positivo... –Exclamó Sakura suspirando._

_-¿Entonces estas embarazada?_

_-Creo que si, pero aún debo confirmarlo con él medico Gaara._

_-¿Qué? ¡embarazada! –Exclamo en voz baja Tenten sin que los dos jóvenes se percatasen de que estaban siendo oídos por alguien más._

_-¿Y se lo dirás a Naruto? –Exclamó Gaara algo cabizbajo._

_-¡A Naruto! –Hinata sintió que se le paraba el corazón._

_-No puedo decirle Gaara... –Sakura se alejó un poco del pelirrojo._

_-Pero es el padre tiene derecho a saberlo..._

_-¿Qué el padre? –Hinata y Tenten se miraron sorprendidas escondidas detrás de la madre selva._

_-Lo sé... pero prefiero no decírselo aún hasta que me haga los análisis en el medico._

_-Esta bien si así lo prefieres. –Gaara le dio un fuerte abrazo y ambos se alejaron del lugar perdiéndose rumbo al estacionamiento._

Tenten y Hinata, que los observaron alejarse, salieron bastante consternadas de su escondite, realmente Sakura estaba embarazada de Naruto.

_-No creo que sea verdad... –Exclamó Tenten suspirando._

_-Sakura y Naruto... entonces ellos... cuando nosotros terminamos..._

_-No hagas inferencias ni conjeturas Hinata. –Insistió Tenten._

_-¡Pero Tenten! Si ella y él estuvieron juntos tuvo que haber sido después de que nosotros saliéramos o incluso durante nuestra relación por que realmente no le veo demasiada panza a Sakura para decir que fue mucho antes de lo mío con él. –Hinata se sentía sumamente nerviosa y no lograba concebir esa estúpida idea a la que ahora se veía sujeta ¿Acaso Naruto la había engañado?_

_-Tranquilízate Hinata, no ganas nada poniéndote así. –Exclamó Tenten tratando de calmar a la pelinegra quien caminaba con torpeza._

_-Él me mintió Tenten, comprendes eso... todo este tiempo me mintió ¿acaso siempre estuvieron juntos? –Hinata sintió un repentino subidon de adrenalina que la exaltaba e incluso la apresaba en un pesado mareo._

Mientras las dos caminaban Hinata sintió desfallecer no sabía si la causa de su indisposición era algo que había comido en la mañana o la inesperada noticia del embarazo de Sakura.

_-¿Hinata te sientes mal? –Pregunto Tenten al notar el semblante de Hinata y su pálido rostro._

_-Tenten... Naruto y Sakura... _

Hinata cayó presa de un insoportable mareo y malestar que termino por sumergirla en un intenso y profundo desmayo.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

*hinata-sama198

* 00kronos

* natsumi hhr nh

* Shinobu-Hyuga:

* NaruhinaXD:

* Naatitha:

* dannynamikaze:

* Kyoko Nakamura:

*Cutie Sora:

*Kyoko Nakamura: Hinata por respeto a Naruto había decidido no iniciar una relación formal con Sasuke pero eso no significa que entre ellos no pase nada ^^ jejejej amigos con derechos usted me entiende verdad.

En cuanto a Naruto y Sakurita, pues él es quien toma las decisiones no hay nadie que te ponga un revolver en la cabeza y te obligue.

Los sentimientos por Hinata bueno ya los irás viendo más adelante jejeje de todas formas no hay que decepcionarse ^^, e Ino bueno va de compinche.

"Muchas gracias chicas por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fanfic"

¡Es ahora cuando recibo los tomatazossssssssss!


	35. ¿Quien llamo a la cigüeña?

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto; pero esta historia es puramente obra de mi alocada imaginación, exceptuando algunos detalles que he decidido conservar en la obra para no diferenciar tanto a los personajes del Manga u el anime.

La obra esta completa y consta de 54 capítulos que iré publicando progresivamente a medida que la vayan leyendo.

Espero les agrade tanto como a mi escribirla y si bien hay muchas cosas por mejorar seguiré esforzándome en llevarles día a día mis historias optimizadas.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta obra y por sobre todo a los que me dejan su comentario pues es un gran aliciente para mí.

En cuanto a cual será la pareja que prevalezca, bueno nadie se desanime por que les puedo asegurar que valdrá la pena leer hasta el final independientemente de la pareja favorita.

Gracias Lady

Capitulo XXXV

_¿Quién llamó a la cigüeña?_

_-Despierta Hinata... Hinata ¿Estas bien? –Exclamó una voz femenina con preocupación._

_-Yo... no puede ser... –Exclamo la muchacha con voz apagada._

_-Arriba Hinata ánimo, has estado durmiendo toda la noche ¿Quieres que llame al medico? _

Hinata abrió los ojos con timidez, la potente luz solar entraba con entusiasmo a través de la ventana. La chica miró para todos lados y descubrió la sonriente figura de Lara parada junto a su cama.

_-¡Lara! ¿Qué paso? –Expreso con preocupación sentándose en la cama. _

_-Te desmayaste y te trajeron para acá. –Señaló la chica sentándose a su lado._

_-¡Me desmaye! ¿Pero donde estoy? Esta es la habitación de... –Hinata guardo silencio._

_-La habitación de Sasuke. –Dijo Lara completando la frase. –Como él no esta por ahora puedes quedarte aquí y no dormir incomoda en esa improvisada cama sobre el suelo la cual insistes en ocupar._

_-¿Tu sabes en donde esta Sasuke, Lara? –Exclamó con preocupación._

_-No lo sé, creo que tenía un asunto que atender, pero no te preocupes él estará aquí antes de lo que imaginas; pero dime Hinata ¿Qué te paso a ti? Nos asustamos mucho cuando Tenten te trajo, y más por que pasaste todo el día durmiendo, últimamente te has vuelto una chica muy dormilona Hinata. –Tocando la frente de la pelinegra._

_-Puede ser, a veces me siento exhausta pero puede que sea el cambio y el stress. _

_-Seguramente... –Comentó Lara no muy convencida._

_-¿Qué ocurre? –Hinata noto la duda en su semblante._

_-Nada solo una tontería; por que no te levantas a desayunar, te hará bien comer algo ¿no crees?_

_-Si enseguida voy a la cocina. –Expreso suspirando._

_-Bien, Itachi ya debe de haber quemado las tostadas será mejor que vaya a vigilarlo, apresúrate y no tardes. –Sentenció saliendo con rapidez de la habitación._

Hinata permaneció inmóvil sentada sobre la confortable cama. Las sabanas aún tenían el suave aroma de su valiente paladín ese que solía enloquecerla en sueños.

_-¡Sasuke! –expreso con tristeza mientras se aferraba a las sabanas._

La chica observó el ventanal. Las cortinas de la habitación no habían dejado de mecerse, y una fresca brisa salada penetraba con ansias en el cuarto. De pronto Hinata recordó la situación que la había llevado a desfallecer ¿Sería acaso verdad? ¿Era Naruto el padre del hijo que esperaba Sakura? ¿Acaso el chico la había engañado cuando estuvieron juntos?

_-¿Por qué Naruto? –Dijo suspirando mientras agachaba la cabeza y sujetaba sus piernas rodeándolas con sus brazos._

_-¿Crees que es inconcebible que Naruto sea el padre? –Exclamó una voz masculina junto a ella._

_-Minato... –La chica lo contempló sorprendida. -¿Qué hace aquí?_

_-¿Qué hago? Debo estar aquí... así debe ser... –Dijo suspirando._

_-¿Es verdad? ¿Naruto es el padre?_

_-¿Y te sorprende? Claro que lo es, así debió ser desde un principio. –Minato camino por la habitación con parsimonia._

_-Yo... –Hinata guardo silencio._

_-¿Esperabas que la historia fuera distinta? ¿Esperabas algo más después de todo tú accionar? –Minato la observó con fijeza._

_-No lo sé... sinceramente no sé que pensar, por un lado no tiene por que importarme yo amo a Sasuke es mas estoy con él... Naruto ya dejó de formar parte de mi vida y eso es algo que debo aceptar._

_-Si es así entonces no pienses tanto en mi hijo, piensa más en ti y en tú felicidad._

_-Eso intento..._

_-Pues tienes que intentarlo con mas fuerza si quieres conseguirlo. –Minato sonrió levemente._

_-Será mejor que vaya a desayunar... –Incorporándose de la cama y arreglándose un poco._

_-Debes estar lista para lo que se viene Hinata. –Exclamó con voz casi apagada._

_-¿Lo que se viene? –Hinata se giró para observarlo pero Minato ya se había desvanecido._

La muchacha salió de la habitación con lentitud; en la cocina Itachi y Lara disponían la pequeña mesa para desayunar.

_-Hasta que por fin creí que debería ir a buscarte nuevamente. –Dijo Lara sonriendo._

_-¿Te encuentras bien Hinata? –Inquirió Itachi notando el semblante de la chica._

_-Si, solo algo mareada es todo... –Sentándose con brusquedad en una de las sillas._

_-Será mejor que comas algo. –Lara le acercó una buena tasa de leche y unas tostadas con mermelada._

_-¡Ahh! –Hinata observó su desayuno con algo de asco, ciertamente la idea de que Naruto fuese el padre del hijo que esperaba Sakura le revolvía el estomago y no le daba muchos ánimos para comer._

_-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Itachi._

_-Creo que no tengo mucha hambre... solo tomaré un té... –Dijo con tristeza._

_-De ninguna manera Hinata, si te desmayaste es por que últimamente no has comido bien y debes cuidarte. –Acoto nuevamente Lara._

_-Itachi ¿Dónde esta Sasuke? –Pregunto con poca energía._

_-Ya te dije que no te preocuparás por él Hinata, vendrá en unos días. –Itachi se concentro en la tarea de servirse su café._

_-Itachi no me mientas, se ha ido ¿Verdad? Ha ido a una de esas misiones ¿no es cierto?_

_-Hinata... –Itachi la miró fijamente y luego observó a Lara quien ocupo un lugar en la mesa. -Si, pero no debes preocuparte Hinata..._

_-Supongo que esto significa ser la mujer de un Uchiha. –Dijo exhalando un extenso suspiro._

_-Tal vez. –Itachi sonrió. –Pero no será siempre así te lo seguro._

_-Espero..._

_-¿Qué les parece si desayunamos? –Exclamó Lara con alegría tratando de cortar la incomoda conversación._

Hinata intento tomar una tostada del plato frente a ella, pero el solo aroma le revolvía el estomago ¿Acaso estaría descompuesta? Dejó nuevamente la tostada en la mesa y decidió probar suerte con la leche pero la situación fue exactamente la misma.

_-¿Ocurre algo Hinata? –Volvió a interrogar Itachi._

_-Nada solo siento algo de repulsión es todo, seguramente aún sufro los efectos de mi desmayo de ayer._

_-Es muy raro tú desmayo, por cierto, dime Hinata ¿No estarás embarazada verdad? –Dijo Lara mirándola con atención._

El comentario hizo que Hinata la observará muy sorprendida; ahora que caía en la cuenta aun no le venía su periodo. Itachi dejó de comer y abrió los ojos como dos huevos fritos, luego echo un vistazo a Lara quien solo sonreía.

_-No... –Dijo la pelinegra con dubitación._

_-¿Segura? Por que el desmayo, tu falta de apetito todas estas semanas y tu cansancio crónico, pueden significar una grave falta de vitaminas o un embarazo en puerta. –Lara volvió a sonreír._

_-¡Embarazada! –Hinata pegó un salto de su silla._

_-¿No lo habías pensado? A menos que cierto asunto femenino descarte esa posibilidad. –Lara pareció sonreír con cierta ironía._

_-Yo... pues yo no... ¡Ahh! Yo... –Hinata estaba sumamente nerviosa y sus pocos esfuerzos por tratar de calcular cuando debería llegarle su periodo se hacía mucho más difícil._

_-Tómalo con calma, haremos algo, no comas nada y te acompañaré a ver un doctor, te harás unos análisis y si es una falta de hierro o algo por el estilo que te de una medicina, pero si es lo otro pues... –Lara se puso de pie algo sonriente mientras Itachi permanecía con un trozo de pan en la boca sin poder tragarlo ni hablar una palabra._

_-No me asustes Lara... –Dijo la chica con preocupación lo único que le faltaba era que la cigüeña la visitara y sin anestesia._

_-No seas tonta Hinata, ser madre no es algo que deba asustarte, pero no saquemos conjeturas apresuradas vamos yo te acompaño ¿Me prestas el coche Itachi? –Dijo Lara mirando a su novio estático._

_-Sí, claro... –Contesto algo confuso._

_-¡Perfecto! ¡Vámonos! –Dijo la chica con alegría arrastrando a la desconcertada Hinata fuera de la cabaña._

Hinata y Lara salieron aprisa de la cabaña y se internaron por el verde sendero que las conduciría al estacionamiento; por suerte el lugar estaba desierto. Seguramente los demás estarían o durmiendo o disfrutando de una bonita mañana en la playa.

Las dos emprendieron la marcha tras subir al coche de Itachi, pero al parecer no habían pasado tan desapercibidas como quisieron. Unos bonitos ojos azules las observaba expectantes algo ocultos en el asiento trasero de uno de los coches.

Naruto había pasado la noche ebrio en el asiento posterior de su automóvil; las arduas insistencias de Shikamaru por que lo acompañase a la cabaña no rindió sus frutos pues el chico se había empecinado en aferrarse a su cinturón de seguridad, el cual en un profundo estado de embriaguez confundía con una preciosa estola que le regalaría a Hinata para que la chica se deshiciera de una vez por todas de esa horripilante pañoleta verde que le había regalado su traicionero amigo.

Shikamaru decidió optar por encerrarlo dentro para que escarmentase. El solo echo de cuidarlo como un bebe, tras su penosa cruz, le daba hasta un poco de rabia.

Naruto dio un salto acomodándose en el asiento delantero del vehículo. Miró con atención junto al volante, las llaves no estaban puestas, seguramente Shikamaru se las había llevado consigo; pero si mal no recordaba el pelinegro solía tener unas de repuesto en algún escondrijo oculto dentro del coche ¿Pero donde?

El rubio reviso con rapidez y con la mayor concentración posible el interior del auto hasta que por fin tras casi un minuto la hallo pegada con cinta de bajo del asiento del acompañante.

_-¡Aquí estas! –Expreso con satisfacción._

Naruto encendió el vehículo y condujo con rapidez hasta la avenida. Las calles eran pequeñas y poco transitadas por ello no le costo mucho ver el renegrido auto de Itachi doblando dos cuadras mas adelante.

_-Muy bien es aquí Hinata. –Dijo Lara estacionando el coche tras casi veinte minutos de viaje._

El consultorio era un típico edificio de pueblo, la entrada estaba echa completamente en piedra y un amplio letrero se lucía a un costado de la misma. Unas pequeñas escalinatas conducían hacia el interior del recinto y unas cuantas plantas floridas le daban un toque más ameno para relajar la conciencia del enfermo. Lara se disponía a bajar del auto cuando Hinata la detuvo casi instantáneamente.

_-¿Qué ocurre Hinata? _

_-Espera un momento. –Dijo la pelinegra con pavor._

_-¿Qué te ocurre?_

_-Es Sakura... –Mirando hacía el consultorio._

_-¿Qué, Sakura?_

En efecto Gaara y Sakura salían juntos del consultorio e ingresaron al coche de Gaara que estaba aparcado en la entrada. El chico muy galantemente le abrió la puerta de acompañante y luego se ubico en el asiento del conductor, al parecer cruzaron algunas palabras y tras esto se marcharon.

_-¿Qué harían esos dos aquí? –Pregunto Lara con curiosidad._

_-No lo sé tal vez estén enfermos... –Hinata se mordió un poco los labios._

_-Tal vez pero es raro no crees..._

_-Será mejor ir. _

_-Estas nerviosa Hinata... –Dijo Lara con algo de preocupación._

_-Bastante... creo que este no es el mejor momento para pasar algo así._

_-Descuida... será mejor que nos apresuremos._

Ambas se internaron dentro del consultorio medico pidieron un turno y se sentaron. Tras unos cuantos minutos en el pequeño living de espera y unas diez revistas ojeadas, un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos se asomó a través de una desgastada puerta.

_-Yugi Hinata... –Dijo mirando a ambas mujeres._

_-Soy yo..._

_-Adelante pasa por favor._

_-¡Sí! –Dijo con ahínco la pelinegra y bastante nerviosismo._

_-Te esperare aquí afuera Hinata... –Exclamó Lara._

_-Tome asiento. –Dijo el doctor tras cerrar la puerta y señalando una banqueta junto a un pequeño escritorio; detrás del mismo una cortina color celeste permanecía cerrada a su vista. Dentro de la habitación se hallaba una bonita muchacha de ojos claros y cabellos oscuros que le llegaban casi a la cintura. La muchacha vestía de blanco y traía unas carpetas en la mano._

_-Ella es mi asistente Lori, por favor cuénteme que la ha traído hasta aquí. –Sentándose tras el escritorio._

_-Bueno verá... –Hinata sintió más nervios que antes; hubiese deseado que Kurenai estuviese ahí con ella. –He venido por que hace unos días que me encuentro muy cansada doctor y ayer sufrí un desmayo y he tenido poco apetito, yo creo que puede que sea por estrés pero mi amiga me sugirió que lo consultase por que ella... bueno ella cree que podría estar embarazada. –Dijo con timidez._

_-¡Ya veo! _

Mientras el doctor hablaba con Hinata, en la sala de espera, se suscitaba un encuentro poco planeado.

_-Buenos días. –Exclamó la recepcionista haciendo que Lara dejará de ojear su revista para dar cuenta del sujeto que ingresaba al consultorio. -¿En que le puedo servir?_

_-Bueno en realidad yo... –Dijo Naruto quien no entendía con exactitud por que había seguido el estúpido instinto de perseguir a las muchachas. -¡Lara! –Dijo al notar a la chica._

_-Naruto ¿qué haces aquí? –Mirándolo perpleja._

_-Yo... bueno yo... ¡te vi salir con Hinata y quise saber a donde iban! –Dijo juntando coraje._

_-¿Y siempre persigues a las personas cuando sientes curiosidad? _

_-No... pero si se trata de Hinata las cosas cambian... –Sentándose a su lado._

_-Ya veo, tú aún la quieres ¿No es así?_

_-Por que lo preguntas ¿Acaso irás corriendo a contárselo a Sasuke?_

_-Claro que no... no soy esa clase de personas, además no es algo que Sasuke desconozca e incluso que Hinata desconozca. –Sonriéndole, pero a Naruto el comentario lo entristeció más. _

_-¿Ella esta bien? –Pregunto con timidez._

_-Pues si solo sé esta haciendo unos chequeos nada por que preocuparse, pero creo que debes preocuparte mas por ti que por Hinata, Naruto. _

_-¿Qué?_

_-Si, te he visto últimamente y he escuchado los comentarios de Shikamaru y Gaara, has estado muy deprimido últimamente y solo te dedicas a beber y eso no es bueno para ti._

_-¿Tú que sabes lo que es bueno o no para mí? –Inquirió con enojo._

_-Si tienes razón no lo sé, pero creo que si deseas ver a Hinata feliz deberías cambiar tu actitud ¿Crees que ella no se siente culpable por lo que te pasa?_

_-¿Culpable?_

_-Pues si, ella cree que todo es su culpa ¿acaso no piensas en como la haces sentir?_

_-Amo a Hinata y lo que menos deseo es que sufra, pero no puedo evitarlo siento un vació en mi corazón que no logro llenar con nada._

_-¿Y el alcohol te ayuda con ese vació? ¿O suele estar ahí cuando estas sobrio? –Naruto la miró perplejo. –Sabes una vez, antes de que conociese a Itachi, me enamoré profundamente de un ser muy especial, pero después de un tiempo juntos descubrí que esa persona no me amaba a mí como realmente yo deseaba. Me entristecí y me puse muy mal con el asunto, no concebía el echo de que mi amor fuese a acabar en alguna oscura y olvidada alcantarilla. Sentía que todo lo que tenía para brindarle me lo rechazaba en mi propia cara._

_Después de un tiempo de estar separados, y de haberlo pasado mal sin él, lo vi con otra mujer; los dos caminaban contentos uno junto al otro, con sus brazos entrelazados y una mirada llena de placidez. Las sonrisas emanadas por sus rostros parecían enaltecer todo el firmamento, claro esta que yo sentí morir, pero no podía sentir odio hacia él por que lo veía tan radiante junto a ella; su sonrisa, su mirada, su alegría, parecía trasmitir su amor hasta en el aire. Sentí que era feliz y aún que yo estaba triste me di cuenta que por mucho que lo hubiese deseado yo no habría podido ofrecerle esa felicidad. _

_Entonces comencé a sentir un gran alivio en mi corazón por que a pesar de que nuestros caminos se separaran él era muy feliz y eso me llenaba de alegría a mí también, aún que ese bienestar no emanará de mi persona sino de alguien más. Aprendí que el amor no siempre resulta como lo deseamos pero aquello que sucede siempre es para nuestro mayor bienestar._

_Casi un año después de sanar viejas heridas conocí a Itachi y es la persona más maravillosa que jamás haya conocido; con sus defectos y virtudes él ha sabido devolverle el brillo perdido a mi corazón, por eso te entiendo un poco Naruto, por que sé lo que es ver al ser que más amas con otra persona, pero antes de pensar de forma egoísta te pido que consideres la felicidad de Hinata eso es todo lo que quería decirte._

_-Si lo entiendo Lara... –Naruto suspiro y derramó algunas lagrimillas que cayeron impunemente sobre la alfombra de la sala de espera._

_-¡Muy bien! Quédese tranquila y si es un embarazo lo sabremos ni bien tengamos el análisis señorita Yugi. –Exclamó el medico manteniendo la puerta abierta para que pasará Hinata quien venía presionándose el brazo derecho con la mano izquierda._

_-¡EMBARAZO! –Exclamó Naruto en voz alta mientras sentía palidecer._

_-¡NARUTO! –La chica se llevó una gran sorpresa y miraba con desconcierto a Lara quien no sabía exactamente que hacer._

_-¿Es usted su pareja? Déjeme felicitarlo. –Extendiéndole la mano a Naruto y estrechándola entre las suyas. –Aún no lo confirmamos con el análisis pero por las pruebas físicas de la señorita Yugi y sus síntomas estoy más que seguro de que usted será padre ¡Mis felicitaciones! –Exclamó sonriendo._

_-Yo... no... –Naruto soltó la mano del doctor y esquivo la penetrante mirada perlada de Hinata._

_-Bueno señorita nos veremos en unos días cuando tenga sus resultados. –Dijo el medico encerrándose nuevamente en el consultorio._

Se formó un incomodo silencio en la habitación; ni Naruto, quien permanecía con la mirada perdida en el suelo, ni Hinata quien jamás en la vida esperaría encontrarse con Naruto allí, ni la incomodidad generada por la situación a la que ahora se veía presa Lara, permitía que se esgrimiera un solo monosílabo por casi unos treinta o cuarenta segundos.

_-¿Qué haces aquí Naruto? –Inquirió Hinata._

_-Nada… yo solo... bueno las vi salir... decidí... yo... Las seguí lo siento._

Naruto se giro hacía la puerta de calle dispuesto a perderse tras la misma, pero antes logro esbozar a media voz unas palabras.

_-Te felicito Hinata... –Saliendo con prisa del consultorio._

_-¡Espera Naruto!_

Hinata lo siguió con rapidez, el chico cruzo la puerta del consultorio y acto seguido hizo lo mismo con la avenida. Un auto toco un fuerte bocinazo que el chico pareció desoír. Finalmente llegó hasta su coche y revisó con detenimiento su bolsillo hasta apoderarse de las llaves del vehículo.

_-¡Espera Naruto! –Exclamó Hinata corriendo a su lado y parándose junto al chico. _

_-¿Tú y Sasuke ya han? –Naruto se mordió los labios le parecía imposible formular esa frase con coherencia._

_-Si... –Dijo Hinata observándolo con tristeza._

_-Ya veo... –Naruto se recostó sobre el vehículo apoyando la barbilla sobre el capot de su coche y el rostro sobre sus brazos. -¿Cuánto hace Hinata?_

_-¿Cuánto hace que?_

_-¿Qué estas? Es decir que bueno ¿Qué tú y Sasuke lo hacen? –Inquirió aun sumergido entre sus brazos._

_-¡Naruto! –Hinata quiso tocar su hombro pero el chico la apartó con rudeza._

_-¿CUÁNTO? –le grito con fuerza. –Y te pido Hinata que no me mientas. –Mirándola a los ojos._

_-Un mes... –Dijo la chica apartando la vista hacia la avenida._

_-¡UN MES! Hace un mes nosotros éramos novios y me dices que hace ¡UN MES QUE TE ACUESTAS CON ÉL! –Naruto comenzó a llorar pero no sabía si era de tristeza o de rabia e impotencia._

_-Naruto... no es lo que piensas... déjame que te explique._

_-¡EXPLICARME QUE! –Naruto sentía enloquecer ¡Hinata ya no era SU mujer! Y tal vez nunca lo fue._

_-Naruto cuando nosotros terminamos Sasuke... él y yo no lo pensamos Naruto solo sucedió... –Hinata agacho la mirada, no podía hacerle frente a los endebles ojitos azules de Naruto sin volver a desfallecer._

_-¿Por qué Hinata? ¿Por qué me haces esto? No te vasta con arrebatarme a mi padre, sino que además me obligas a vivir sin ti. –Para esas alturas Naruto lloraba desconsoladamente como un niño de seis años._

_-¡Lo siento Naruto! –Hinata lo abrazo con fuerzas, el chico no pareció resistirse a este encanto y por otro lado quizás esta era la ultima vez que volvía a abrazar a su amada Hinata. -No importa lo que haga siempre acabo lastimándote._

_-Hinata... –Naruto recordó las palabras de Lara. –No es tu culpa Hinata. –Acariciando su rostro. –Quien lo lamenta soy yo, por no haberte cuidado, por no haberte comprendido y escuchado y por mi falta de perdón. -¡Te amo! Recuérdalo siempre Hinata no importa lo que pase. -Naruto la soltó de golpe e ingreso a su coche el cual encendió con rapidez._

_-¡Naruto espera! –Hinata no lograba contenerse ni dejar de llorar._

_-Adiós Hinata... –Exclamó marchándose del lugar._

_-¡NARUTO! –grito Hinata con fuerza pero el coche se perdió en una de las avenidas aledañas._

_-Cálmate Hinata... –Dijo Lara abrazando a la desconsolada muchacha._

_-Lara ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le hago daño a la gente que amo? ¿Por qué? –Hinata solo la abrazo mientras lloraba sin tapujos._

_-El amor no siempre suele ser ecuánime para todos, sobre todo cuando tienes una relación tan fuerte como la que has construido con Naruto y con Sasuke, Hinata._

_-Es mi culpa..._

_-No es tu culpa, solo eres una mujer que se dejó llevar por su corazón, y nadie nos da un instructivo de cómo amar, lo aprendemos conforme marchan los sucesos y personas en nuestra vida por eso no es tú culpa._

_-Será mejor que llame a Shikamaru. –Dijo Hinata sacando su celular del bolsillo. –No quiero que Naruto este en este momento solo._

Un rato mas tarde...

Itachi sintió un ruido en la puerta de entrada. Salió del cuarto con prisa esperando saber novedades con respecto a la situación de Hinata, pero para su extrañeza no eran las muchachas quienes ingresaban a la cabaña.

_-¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo sorprendido._

_-También me da gusto verte Itachi. –Refunfuño el pelinegro._

_-¿No irías a hablar con Danzou para ir tras Madara?_

_-Así es pero fue Madara quien partió tras de mí. –Desplomándose en una de las sillas._

_-¿Y que pasó? ¿Cómo es eso de que fue tras de ti? -Ubicándose a su lado._

_-Cuando llegue a Konoha, Madara me intercepto en el aeropuerto._

_-¡QUE EN EL AEROPUERTO! _

_-Así es... al principio pensé en rebanarle la cabeza con mi Katana, pero me propuso hablar antes de combatir._

_-¿Hablar? –Itachi no salía de su asombro._

_-Sí, me contó sus planes, me dijo que en realidad él estaba tras la cabeza de Danzou, que su alianza con Orochimaru se había salido de control y que él tipo estaba enloqueciendo. Él sabía que Danzou enviaría por mí para cazarlo, pues por un lado esta probando la lealtad de papá._

_-¿Su lealtad?_

_-¡Maldita sea Itachi! ¿Tú sabias que papá y Madara trabajan juntos? –Grito Sasuke._

_-¿De que hablas? ¿Papa y Madara juntos?_

_-Sí... yo mismo hable con nuestro padre a solas y él me lo confirmó. Según él, no esperaba que Madara me lo contara de sopetón, pero sabía que si Danzou le pedía que yo fuese a buscar a Madara correría la misma suerte que el resto de los hombres que envió tras él y que supuestamente están muertos._

_-En pocas palabras Danzou quiere saber que tanto esta inmiscuido Fugaku en todo esto ¡Rayos! No entiendo por que papa no nos lo dijo._

_-Tiene esa estúpida idea de que nos protege ¡A nosotros! ¡Comprendes! –dijo Sasuke con enojo._

_-¿Y que pasará ahora?_

_-Debo ir tras él, y esperar no levantar sospechas en Danzou, pero según lo que Madara me dijo Orochimaru esta fuera de control y esta dispuesto a matar a las familias Hyuga y Uzumaki; que lo ha tomado como una especie de revancha personal y a puesto todas sus fichas en el tablero dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento._

_-¡Maldición! ¿Es decir que nuestros verdaderos enemigos son Orochimaru y Danzou?_

_-Eso creo Itachi... la verdad a estas alturas no sé que pensar._

_-¿Pero por que estas aquí? No era mejor que te ocultarás en otro lugar ¿Y si Madara te miente y solo quiere saber el paradero de los Hyuga y Uzumakis?_

_-Madara ya sabe en donde estamos, con quien estamos y que hacemos cada minuto del maldito día y al parecer Orochimaru también esta al tanto Itachi, Toshiden ya no es un lugar seguro._

_-¡Rayos! Debo contactar a Kakashi... –Dijo Itachi caminando nerviosamente por toda la habitación._

_-Madara me dijo que hablaría con el capitán Hatake, pero será mejor que lo llames. –Dijo Sasuke suspirando._

_-Maldita sea... –Gruño Itachi otra vez las cosas se les fueron de las manos, aún que no comprendía bien por qué. El chico tomó su celular y se dispuso a marcar el número de móvil de Kakashi._

_-¿Por cierto donde esta Hinata? –Pregunto Sasuke haciendo que Itachi colgara el teléfono automáticamente y lo mirara fijo._

_-Itachi... –Dijo Sasuke con preocupación una intensa punzada cruzo por su corazón haciéndole temer lo peor, que Naruto y Hinata estuvieran juntos..._

_-Sasuke... Hinata... ella esta... –Itachi tartamudeaba y eso no era común en él lo que preocupo mas al pelinegro._

_-Volvió con él... –Exclamó cabizbajo._

_-¿Con él? ¿A que te refieres?_

_-Me refiero a Naruto y ella Itachi. –Refunfuño el chico molesto._

_-¡No!_

_-¿Y entonces? ¡Rayos Itachi! Odio que me tengas en vilo ¿qué fue lo que paso? –Poniéndose de pie._

_-Sasuke... Hinata esta ¡embarazada! –Exclamo sin anestesia._

_-¡EMBARAZADA! –Sasuke se desplomo en la silla casi tan rápido como se paró._

_-Bueno aún no lo sabemos con seguridad Sasuke, pero Lara la acompaño al medico..._

_-Embarazada... entonces mi sueño... mi hija... voy... yo... voy... –Sasuke permaneció taciturno y algo pasmado, parecía una especie de disco rallado que no formulaba una oración coherente._

_-¿Tu hija? Espera ¿te refieres a la niña de tú sueño? –Itachi comenzó a reír._

_-¿No crees que es mucha casualidad Itachi?_

_-Bueno ahora que lo dices... –El mayor de los Uchiha se rasco un poco la cabeza tratando de razonar toda aquella descabellada idea._

En ese momento la puerta de la cabaña se abrió con cierta parsimonia dejando entrever la figura de Lara y Hinata que venían algo sorprendidas y nerviosas.

_-¡Sasuke! –Dijo Hinata con más alegría al ver a su valiente paladín parado como estatua en medio de la sala. -¡Estas aquí! –Corriendo presurosa a abrazarlo._

_-Hinata... –Expreso con ternura, pues no esperaba tal recibimiento. –Creo que me iré mas seguido. –Sasuke sonrió y Hinata solo lo abrazo con más fuerza._

_-Hola Sasuke..._

_-Hola Lara... –Contesto éste mirando a la chica como esperando alguna especie de indicio._

_-¿Cómo les fue? –Preguntó Itachi._

_-Ven Itachi dejemos que hablen. –Exclamo Lara llevándoselo a la rastra hacia la habitación_

_-Pero yo quiero saber... _

_-Te enterarás mas tarde –Refunfuño Lara cerrando la puerta del cuarto tras de si._

_-¿Qué ocurre Hinata? –Sasuke le acarició el cabello._

_-Sasuke... creo que estoy embarazada... –Dijo Hinata de sopetón echando a llorar._

_-Hinata... –El chico la miró con ternura a los ojos._

_-¿Y que dices? –Le pregunto la chica con nerviosismo._

_-Pues yo... ¡te amo Hinata! El echo de estar contigo me hace inmensamente feliz y el que estés embarazada me complace muchísimo..._

_-¿Pero? –Notando el poco entusiasmo de Sasuke._

_-Es que no quiero que esto te ate a mí si no lo deseas Hinata. –Apartándose de la chica y dándole la espalda. -¿Y entenderé sí tú? –El pelinegro guardo silencio._

_-Admito que la noticia me tomó por sorpresa y aún faltan unos análisis, pero soy muy feliz Sasuke. –Hinata sonrió y el chico sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía desde el último de sus cabellos hasta la punta de los pies._

_-¡Hinata!_

Sasuke se acerco a la pelinegra y la beso con intensidad mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz como en ese mismo momento y eso sería algo que recordaría más allá de su vida.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

*hinata-sama198: Pues es una lastima que te decepciones como han hecho otros, por no ver al NaruHina, por que se han perdido lo mejor del fic y eso es el final =)

* 00kronos

* natsumi hhr nh

* Shinobu-Hyuga:

* NaruhinaXD: ¡Pobre Sakura es feo desearle que pierda un hijo!

* Naatitha:

* dannynamikaze:

* Kyoko Nakamura: No andas tan errada jajaja El libro es Brida de Paulo Coelho una fantástica obra aun que no tan bueno como el alquimista. En cuanto a las modificaciones imposibles hacerlas ya que el fic esta terminado jajajaj.

*Cutie Sora: jajajaja no te desmayes jajajajaja ya falta menos y quizás aún les quite varios respiros jajajaja pero bueno es que… ya lo verán no puedo contarles nada no tendría gracia

"Muchas gracias chicas por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fanfic"

¡Es ahora cuando recibo los tomatazossssssssss!


	36. Movimientos en el tablero

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto; pero esta historia es puramente obra de mi alocada imaginación, exceptuando algunos detalles que he decidido conservar en la obra para no diferenciar tanto a los personajes del Manga u el anime.

La obra esta completa y consta de 54 capítulos que iré publicando progresivamente a medida que la vayan leyendo.

Espero les agrade tanto como a mi escribirla y si bien hay muchas cosas por mejorar seguiré esforzándome en llevarles día a día mis historias optimizadas.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta obra y por sobre todo a los que me dejan su comentario pues es un gran aliciente para mí.

En cuanto a cual será la pareja que prevalezca, bueno nadie se desanime por que les puedo asegurar que valdrá la pena leer hasta el final independientemente de la pareja favorita.

Gracias Lady

Capitulo XXXVI

"Movimientos en el tablero"

Flash back...

Kakashi y Kabuto se dirigían a toda velocidad rumbo a la seccional de policía. Entre el tráfico y las palabras poco alentadoras de Madara, temían lo peor.

_-Kakashi sensei ¿Está seguro de que puede confiar en ese sujeto? –Lo increpó Kabuto._

_-A ciencia cierta no lo sé Kabuto, pero este tipo solo confirma mis sospechas._

_-¿Sospechas? –Pregunto asombrado estacionando el coche._

_-Que en la policía hay un traidor y cuando lo encuentre ¡Me las pagará! –Exclamó bajando con rapidez del vehículo e internándose en la seccional de policía._

_-¡Un traidor! –Expreso Kabuto en voz baja._

Kakashi entro rápidamente y recorrió los dos amplios y extensos pasillos que lo conducirían a la sala de interrogatorios, pero para su sorpresa y calamidad, dos oficiales se hallaban desangrándose en el suelo.

El peliblanco corrió hacia ambos, el primero yacía ya sin vida, y el segundo permanecía boca a bajo tirado sobre la fría y enrojecida cerámica.

_-¡Yamato! –Dijo con preocupación al darse cuenta de quien era la segunda victima._

Kakashi se acerco a él y lo giro con precaución. Parte del cuello del muchacho estaba ensangrentado, pero la causa era una cortadura en el mismo y un enorme tajo en su muñeca derecha.

_-Kakashi... –Suspiro el muchacho casi inconsciente._

_-¡Tranquilízate Yamato!_

_-¿Qué rayos paso aquí? –Expreso Kabuto pasmado al encontrarse con la desgarradora escena._

_-¡Ve a buscar ayuda Kabuto! –Grito Kakashi, ante lo cual el muchacho partió con velocidad en busca de algún oficial medico._

_-Kakashi... no pude hacer nada... lo siento. –Balbuceo con dificultad._

_-¿Quién fue Yamato? –Grito enfurecido pues era la primera vez que veía a su amigo en tan mal estado._

_-No pude protegerla... lo siento... –Expreso con dificultad expectorando sangre del interior de su boca._

_-¡QUE! ¡Maldita sea!_

Kakashi lo recostó con suavidad nuevamente en el suelo, y se precipito con rapidez al interior de la sala de interrogatorio.

Para su preocupante observación, la prisionera Guren e Ibiki Morino, uno de los oficiales de más confianza del anterior Hokage, se hallaban completamente desangrados. Por el tamaño de las heridas y la cantidad de sangre en toda la habitación, había pasado más de una hora desde el deceso.

_-¡Kakashi! –Grito Kabuto entrando a la sala y observando con horror a aquellas dos victimas._

_-Llegamos tarde Kabuto... –Limpiándose el sudor de su frente; El enemigo se había escabullido en sus narices velando la única pista con la que podían ubicarlo._

Fin del Flash Back...

_-Y eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió hace dos días Tsunade-sama, el desgraciado de Orochimaru se nos escapo otra vez de las manos. –Gruño Kakashi._

_-¡Maldición! ¿Entonces aún no sabemos nada de su paradero? –Inquirió la Hokage._

_-Me temo que no._

_-¿Y como esta Yamato? Kakashi –Pregunto Shitzune quien noto el semblante apesadumbrado de su amado._

_-Esta estable, pero apenas pudieron salvarle la vida, si hubiésemos llegado unos minutos mas tarde Yamato no la contaría._

_-¡Esta situación se ha tornado comprometida! Las cosas no están saliendo como las planeaste Kakashi. –Exclamó Tsunade con tono grave._

_-Lo sé Tsunade-sama pero ese sujeto, Orochimaru, es mas listo de lo que yo creí._

_-El colmo de todo esto –prosiguió la Hokage –es que el rey hablo conmigo, y por sus comentarios comenzará el traslado de la capital hacia otra ciudad de la nación del fuego._

_-¿Qué? –Kakashi se sentó en una silla casi desplomándose en ella._

_-Le ha ordenado a Danzou que traslade a todos los Uchihas fuera de nuestra ciudad, desde hoy Konoha ha quedado desprotegida y no solo eso, me han llegado rumores de cierres y quiebras de varias empresas menores. La industria ha entrado en pánico y ha comenzado a resquebrajarse._

_-¡Entonces estamos perdidos! –Dijo Shitzune acomodándose en otra de las sillas frente al escritorio de Tsunade y junto a Kakashi._

_-¡No sé si confiar o no en Madara! Pero lo cierto es que uno de mis muchachos me confirmó las palabras de ese tipo. –Dijo Kakashi con algo de desgano._

_-¿Quién te lo dijo? –Pregunto Shitzune._

_-No es importante eso ahora, sobre todo cuando las cabezas de las personas de confianza pueden empezar a rodar sin previo aviso._

_-Entiendo ¿Y que piensas hacer? –Pregunto la Hokage._

_-Supongo que no me queda más que confiar en él._

_-Y sospecho Kakashi, que preferirás confiar en un maleante ante que en tu propia intuición ¿no es así? Eso deja mucho que desear. –Exclamó una voz en la entrada de la oficina._

_-¡Reconocería esa molesta voz en cualquier lugar! –Sentenció el peliblanco con agobio sin girar su silla._

_-¡Claro! Una voz tan cálida, varonil y sumamente atractiva como la mía, no pasaría desapercibida en ningún lugar. –Expreso un alto sujeto de cabello negro y corto, echando a reír deliberadamente._

_-¿Y que te trae por aquí Gay? –Pregunto Kakashi con soberbia._

_-Vamos Capitán Hatake, usted me conoce mejor que nadie, además creo haber estado aquí cuando el Hokage me asigno la misión de ayudarte ¿No es verdad? –Dijo el estridente sujeto mirando a Lady Tsunade._

_-¡Y QUE DESGRACIA LA MÍA VERDAD! –Manifiesto con sarcasmo el peliblanco._

_-¡Kakashi ya basta! –Intervino Tsunade pues conocía las largas e interminables disputas entre los dos. -¿Qué me tienes Gay?_

_-Bueno luego de aquel día en el que me asigno la misión de descubrir el paradero de Orochimaru he estado investigando._

_-¡Hay sí que novedad! –Kakashi parecía extender su infantilidad._

_-Como decía he tratado de completar mis investigaciones._

_-¿Completar sus investigaciones? –Shitzune no captaba el mensaje con toda claridad._

_-Señorita Shitzune permítame expresarle lo encantadoramente bella que se ve usted el día de hoy. A su lado hasta la más tierna y delicada rosa suspiraría de emoción sin poder opacar su encandilante belleza. –Exclamo Gay besándole la mano e interrumpiendo sus declaraciones._

_-¡Hey! –Kakashi salto de su silla como toro embravecido._

_-¡Tranquilo Kakashi! No te la robare si eso te preocupa. –Expreso con confianza y simpatía el pelinegro._

_-¡KAKASHI TE RECUERDO QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ POR EL BIENESTAR DE KONOHA! –grito Tsunade haciendo que el muchacho se calmara._

_-Bueno lamento haber causado esta pequeña distracción, como bien decía, señorita Shitzune, he estado trabajando desde hace unos cuantos años en conjunto con el señor Azuma Sarutobi. Este hombre fue un miembro elite, en la seguridad de la familia Uzumaki. Posteriormente a la desaparición de la señora Kushina Namikaze, dejó su antiguo puesto, por orden del señor Yondaime Uzumaki, con la finalidad de hallar a la desaparecida señora Kushina._

_Mi trabajo anterior para el antiguo Hokage, en contrabando y narcotráfico, me permitió estar a cargo de una importante investigación en el tráfico de armas que eliminaría gran parte de ellas en el mercado negro. Todas mis sospechas parecían suscitarse en un pequeño pueblo en las cercanías de la ciudad Cascada. _

_Entre tanto mi estadía en la ciudad me dio ciertos indicios bastante curiosos; lo cual, me llevó a temer que en ese lugar se traficaran más que solo objetos inanimados. _

_Pude contactar con un par de personas que aseguraban haber visto a una mujer, que concordaba con la descripción de la desaparecida señora Kushina, cerca de un pequeño embarque en la zona sur de la ciudad Cascada. Fue allí donde conocí a Azuma. _

_-¿No comprendo la conexión? –Acoto Shitzune._

_-Verá, estos sujetos a quienes investigaba en ese entonces, eran una red de vándalos de poca monta que al parecer seguían las ordenes de un capo mafia en pleno auge económico, o eso fue lo que logre averiguar en mi estadía en esa ciudad. _

_Tanto yo como Azuma, seguimos las pistas sobre el posible paradero de la señora Kushina, a través de la localización de este grupo autodenominado "Kyuubi" pero todo parecía desvanecerse en ese pequeño y desconocido embarque imposible de rastrear._

_Luego de la partida de Azuma, tras nuestra frustrada misión, decidí permanecer un tiempo mas en la villa. Había escuchado el nombre de un tal Zabuza, un mercenario de poco renombre, pero con varias conexiones que se había instalado en la ciudad. Me llevó un buen tiempo localizarlo, hasta que di con su mujer, una agraciada muchacha que para entonces estaba embarazada. _

_La mujer se mostró bastante renuente a contestar mis preguntas pero finalmente me dio ciertos indicios de donde podía llegar a estar su marido. Lo busque por casi día y medio y lo halle en unas viejas bodegas cerca del puerto._

_El tipo era un embaucador de primera pero hacía lo que fuera por dinero. Fue así que solicite una colaboración al antiguo Hokage, quien me la proporciono de inmediato. _

_Zabuza me guió hacia el lugar, en donde supuestamente se hallaba el líder del grupo "Kyuubi" me insinuó además el nombre de este sujeto; "Orochimaru" y luego desapareció. Mi tonta incredulidad me condujo a un viejo galpón vació en las afueras de la villa, que a simple vista, llevaba abandonado unos cuantos años. Sinceramente verme estafado no fue exactamente de mi agrado._

_-¡Fuiste y serás un incrédulo Gay! –Sentencio Kakashi._

_-Igual que tu sino ¿por qué razón tienes un traidor entre los tuyos? –Le señalo riendo; Kakashi pareció disgustarse pero no acoto nada más. –Aquella vez, revise con sumo detenimiento el galpón, y encontré rastros frescos de ser usado hacía tan solo unos días, así que sospeche que la señora Namikaze seguramente estuvo oculta allí un par de días y no en un pequeño navío como se dijo._

_-¿Y como lo sabes? –Pregunto Shitzune._

_-No lo podía confirmar a ciencia cierta pero todo parecía inferir que nunca la sacaron del continente hasta que las cosas se calmaron un poco en el país vecino. Busque a Zabuza en su casa para averiguar mas indicios pero ni él ni su mujer se hallaban en ella; al parecer habían salido con mucha prisa y pocas pertenencias._

_Mantuvimos el contacto con Azuma hasta el día de hoy tratando de buscar cualquier dato o paradero de Zabuza. _

_-¿De Zabuza? ¿Por qué él? –Shitzune se paró de sopetón._

_-Por que sería más fácil dar con él que con Orochimaru ¿no es así Gay? –Dijo el peliblanco._

_-Que bien me conoces Kakashi. Así es, Orochimaru se mantiene cubierto y en estos momentos, sobre todo, no será tan fácilmente localizable. _

_Hacia fin de mes seguí mis pesquisas hasta la ciudad de la Roca; allí halle a un jovencito muy peculiar, con grandes habilidades y destrezas en la lucha, por supuesto que me hice pasar como sensei de artes marciales y me gane su confianza. El chico era nada menos que el primogénito de Zabuza, su nombre es Haku. _

_El muchacho finalmente me guió hasta su padre quien se hallaba sumamente enfermo. _

Flash back...

La cabaña de madera lucía bastante arreglada y prolija, tanto en el exterior como el interior. Una repicante chimenea dejaba entrever la calidez de su llama, con la cual se templaba todo aquel frío hogar.

Un muchachito de no más de quince o dieciséis años terminaba de calentar en la estufa el almuerzo, lo sirvió y lo dispuso en una bandeja la cual acercó a su doliente padre en su lecho de la habitación contigua.

_-Gracias Haku. –Exclamo un sujeto algo envejecido por la edad y la mala vida._

_-De nada... –Exclamó sonriente retirándose._

_-¡Así que aún sigues con tu búsqueda Gay! –Expresó con dificultad el sujeto._

_-Supongo que todo fue por tu pista falsa de la ultima vez, si hubiese sido una buena quizás ahora Orochimaru estaría entre rejas._

_-¡Tal vez! Aún que mi pista no fue mala, solo que no fuiste lo suficientemente rápido Gay._

_-Prefiero hacer las cosas con cautela, por eso me tomó todo este tiempo encontrarte Zabuza._

_-Yo nunca me oculte, tú no habías buscado bien es todo._

_-¡Ja! Eso parece._

_-¿Y como diste conmigo?_

_-En realidad seguí un rumor y me encontré con este muchacho. –Observando al chico que iba y venia en la otra sala._

_-¡Es un gran muchacho! –Ingiriendo un poco de sopa de su plato. -¿Y bien como están las cosas en Konoha? He oído que no la tienen fácil, al parecer Orochimaru se ha ensañado con ustedes y si sigue tan desquiciado como hace algunos años yo le temería._

_-¿Aún mantienes contacto con él Zabuza? -Exclamó Gay sentándose en una pequeña silla a un costado de la cama._

_-No, hace mucho me alejé de esa vida, mi hijo no podía crecer entre toda esa inmundicia ya me comprendes._

_-Si, los hijos suelen cambiar a muchas personas._

_-Pero tengo cierta información sobre él._

_-¿Y supongo que quieres algo a cambio por ella? –Gay frunció el seño._

_-¿Quiero que mi hijo tenga una buena vida Gay?_

_-¿Y por que debería confiar en ti Zabuza? La última vez no fuiste muy preciso y la vida de una mujer se perdió inútilmente._

_-¡Ja! ¿Perder? ¿Quién habló de perder? Orochimaru sabe muy bien como jugar sus cartas y sabe guardar muy bien sus ases bajo la manga._

_-¿Qué quieres decir? –Gay se sorprendió un poco con la contestación._

_-Primero asegúrate de que mi hijo tenga un futuro asegurado Gay, yo ya no tengo mucho hilo en el carretel ¿si me entiendes verdad?_

_-No puedo ayudarte solo por suposiciones y conjeturas desquiciadas. Mientras nosotros hablamos aquí, en Konoha, las personas mueren Zabuza. –Gay se levanto de su asiento dispuesto a marcharse._

_-¡Te diré donde esta! –Grito con cierta agonía._

_-¿Sabes donde esta Orochimaru? –Exclamó el pelinegro sorprendido y mirándolo con desconcierto._

_-Sé donde se ocultan sus hombres y desde donde manejan todas sus pequeñas pymes. –Expreso riendo._

_-¡Pero necesito a Orochimaru! _

_-Orochimaru no suele salir de allí. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta, si esta vivo o muerto, o si en realidad es solo un gigantesco mito, pero no encontrarás mas pistas que allí. Debes apresurarte por que él ya movió sus fichas en el tablero._

_-¿A que te refieres?_

_-El tipo esta completamente chiflado, su rencor y resentimiento hacia Konoha es casi tan grande como él que siente hacia esos jovencitos que se les han escapado de las manos tantas veces. Ha llegado el momento de que acabe con el juego que inicio hace quince años Gay. –Expreso tosiendo. –Y utilizara cualquier artimaña._

Fin de Flash Back...

_-¿Entonces sabes donde esta? –gritaron al unísono. Los tres oyentes pegaron un claro salto de sus asientos rodeando a Gay quien sonreía con satisfacción._

_-Solo espero que esta vez las pistas de Zabuza sean realmente buenas, aún que debo decir que sus palabras me inquietaron._

Pasos rápidos se oyeron fuera de la oficina de Lady Tsunade e irrumpieron con rapidez en el interior del recinto.

_-¡TSUNADE SAMA! ¡TSUNADE SAMA! –Dos figuras, algo agitadas, se posicionaron en el centro de la oficina._

_-¡Kotetsu! ¡Izumo! ¿Qué ocurre? Les dije que no debían interrumpirme en lo absoluto durante el trascurso de esta reunión._

_-Lo siento Lady Tsunade pero es urgente –exclamó un chico de cabello encrespado, oscuro, pequeños ojos cafés, y una pequeña barba en candado._

_-Así es mi señora hemos recibido una caja, con una nota, dejada a las puertas del edificio de gobierno. La misma esta firmada por Orochimaru. –Dijo Izumo un joven de cabello castaño, también con una diminuta barba sobre el mentón y una pañoleta que le cubría media cabeza._

_-¡Orochimaru! –Tsunade sintió cierto temblor en el cuerpo._

_-Será mejor que lo veamos Tsunade. –Insinuó Kakashi._

En Toshiden...

_-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! ¡Espera Hinata! –Gritaba Tenten quien persiguió un largo trecho a la distraída muchacha mientras caminaba por la playa._

_-¡Ohh! Lo siento Tenten no te oí. –Se excuso la pelinegra._

_-Andas en tu nube Hinata._

_-Si, eso supongo. –Continuando su trayecto._

_-No me has contado con exactitud que fue lo que pasó en el medico Hinata, me has tenido preocupada. –caminando a su lado_

_-Bueno ¡hoy recibí los resultados! –Dijo con algo de angustia guardando silencio mientras las olas del mar arrullaban sus lentos pasos._

_-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme? –Al notar el impase._

_-Estoy embarazada Tenten... –Mirando a la castaña a los ojos mientras esta se detuvo en seco algo desorbitada._

_-¡EMBARAZADA! –grito ésta de sopetón._

_-¡Shhuu! –chisto –no quiero que nadie mas se entere._

_-¡Nadie mas! ¿Te refieres a Naruto? –Inquirió la castaña con suspicacia._

_-Él ya lo sabe Tenten._

_-¡COMO! –Volvió a gritar._

_-Te dije que no grites –hablándole en voz baja._

_-¡Lo siento! –Dijo bajando el volumen de voz. -¿Cómo se entero? ¿Qué te dijo?_

_-Bueno... –Hinata tomó a la chica del brazo y continuaron caminando. –Nos siguió a Lara y a mí cuando salimos con el coche a ver al médico, y cuando yo salía de la consulta el doctor creyó que era mi pareja._

_-¡Vaya creo que los médicos ya lo catalogan como tu marido! –Exclamo riendo._

_-No es gracioso Tenten._

_-Lo lamento Hinata ¿Y que te dijo al enterarse?_

_-Bueno te imaginarás que no le gusto mucho que digamos. –Hinata suspiró –se puso muy triste._

_-Y no es para menos Hinata el chico te ama, reconozco que es un verdadero idiota pero que te quiere de eso no hay duda. _

_-Lo sé, pero con esta situación las cosas cambian Tenten, no puedo seguir divagando y he tomado una decisión. _

_-¡Una decisión! –Tenten se detuvo y la miró azorada._

_-He elegido a Sasuke..._

_-¡SASUKE! –grito la castaña._

_-¡Shuu! Te dije que no grites._

_-Lo siento pero es que tu determinación me tomo por sorpresa. –Notando lo tranquila que estaba la pelinegra tras toda la conmoción._

_-Ahora que estoy embarazada de Sasuke y que Sakura esta esperando un hijo de Naruto no hay mucho mas que pensar. –Explico cabizbaja._

_-¿Estas segura? –Tenten le acaricio el cabello._

_-Si, quiero mucho a Sasuke y él se ha esmerado tanto conmigo que no puedo defraudarlo._

_-Pero Hinata, no se trata de defraudar a las personas se trata de amarlas._

_-¡Y lo amo! Y lo extraño tanto cuando no esta conmigo que me pone muy nerviosa su ausencia, y además he tenido unos sueños espantosos Tenten. Temo por Sasuke, sé que la vida de un Uchiha no es fácil pero no quiero perderlo ¡Sueno egoísta! –mirándola a los ojos._

_-Claro que no Hinata, no eres egoísta, descuida todo estará bien._

_-También esta Minato... –Retomando el húmedo y espumoso camino._

_-¿El muerto? _

_-No le digas así Tenten..._

_-Bueno muerto esta ¿o no?_

_-Si pero suena más macabro de lo que en realidad es..._

_-Si tú lo dices... ¿qué pasa con él?_

_-Minato me hizo una especie de advertencia, me dijo que debía estar preparada para lo que sigue._

_-¡Para lo que sigue! ¿Y que es? –Tenten cada vez comprendía menos._

_-No lo sé Tenten pero sea lo que sea me produce escalofríos. –Dijo frotándose los brazos._

_-¡Hinata! ¡Tenten! Vengan pronto -grito Neji a lo lejos._

_-¿Qué ocurrirá? _

_-Será mejor que vayamos Tenten..._

Hinata y Tenten se apresuraron para ir al encuentro de Neji quien las esperaba con algo de nerviosismo.

_-¿Qué ocurre Neji? –Pregunto Hinata._

_-¡Es urgente vengan!_

Los tres se internaron por el sendero que los conducía hasta las cabañas. Al llegar en el centro del claro todos se hallaban alrededor de una mesa central. Las dos muchachas se miraron con desconcierto y se acercaron al grupo.

_-¿Qué ocurre? –Tenten solo pudo notar la perplejidad en los semblantes de los presentes y hasta algo de temor._

_-Es un video Hinata. –Dijo Sasuke acercándose a su lado._

_-¿Un video de que?_

_-Más bien de quien, deberías preguntar. –Sasuke coloco las manos en sus bolsillos y agacho la vista._

_-¡Es de Orochimaru! –Aclaro Itachi –Esta dirigido a las dos herederas de los Hyugas y al heredero de los Uzumakis._

_-¿Cómo rayos supo que estábamos aquí? –Hanabi comenzó a temblar de pavor, Kiba al notar la palidez y el escozor en su novia la abrazó con fuerza._

_-Será mejor que lo veamos Itachi. –Exclamo Sasori quien encendió una gran pantalla y el reproductor dispuestos exclusivamente para poder observar de una vez por todas aquel video._

Grabación...

_-Buenas a todos. –Exclamo riendo una muchacha de cabello oscuro quienes alguno de los presentes reconocieron en un instante. –Mi nombre es Anko y soy ahora una de las mejores discípulas del señor Orochimaru ¡ya que en verdad me canse de tantas estupideces y obediencias ciegas a un niño inepto como tú Shikamaru!–Gruño con desfachatez._

_-¡Apégate al guión Anko! –Exclamo una voz masculina omnipresente_

_-Bien, bien como digas. –Sentándose de mala gana en un sofá de cuero negro que se hallaba a sus espaldas. La chica se cruzo de piernas y extendió sus brazos recostándolos sobre los bordes del mismo. –Verán jovencitos si están viendo este mensaje ahora es por que mi señor tiene una ¡Petición que hacerles! _

_En vista de que en estos últimos meses han sido unas ratitas muy escurridizas; el señor Orochimaru no ha tenido más remedio que recurrir a algunas invitaciones especiales para que ustedes puedan asistir a su humilde morada. Es por eso que hoy estoy grabando esta cinta para hacerles llegar el comunicado._

_**-¡Esta loca si cree que irán! –Acoto Itachi en medio del video.**_

_-Seguramente no tendrán pensado asistir pero descuiden, nos aseguramos que puedan acompañarnos, pero las mejores noticias para después; como se darán cuenta es imposible que se oculten de mi señor. Así que los esperaremos para el té. –Exclamó echando a reír. –Deben ir al aeropuerto en las afueras de Toshiden, por supuesto que solos; allí habrá un avión esperándolos y los conducirá a nuestro precioso hogar. Así que señoritas Hyuga y joven Uzumaki, estaré encantada de acogerlos en esta bella residencia y estoy más que segura de que será de su absoluto agrado mientras vivan. -Rompiendo a carcajadas. -¡Ahh! Y si por las dudas no tienen pensado asistir les tengo unos lindos incentivos._

Anko hizo una seña con la mirada y la cámara perdió su enfoque para ubicarse a un lado de la habitación donde Hinata pudo descubrir, con horror, la silueta de su querida protectora algo maltrecha y atada a una silla.

_**-¡KURENAI! –Grito la pelinegra.**_

_-¡Anda saluda no seas descortés! –Exclamó Anko desde el otro sofá._

_-Hi... Hinata... tienen a... mi bebe... –Exclamó llorando la joven mujer mientras las insoportables risas de Anko inundaban no solo la grabación, también todo aquel bello claro._

_-Señoritas Hyugas, si alguna de ustedes se rehúsan a asistir a esta pequeña reunión la señorita Kurenai o su hermosísimo niño ¡morirán! _

_¡Señorita Hinata! Estoy mas que segura que estará dispuesta a conocer a su, como le podemos llamar ¡sobrino! Creyó que no nos daríamos cuenta de que la heredera Hyuga aún estaba con vida. Fue un buen truco lo admito y si no fuera por cierto admirador suyo, quien la espera con muchas ansias –Acotó Anko volviendo a reír –No habríamos imaginado jamás que estaba con vida. ¡Que pequeña sabandija es usted! –Dijo Anko con tono sarcástico._

_En cuanto al joven Uzumaki tengo algo que seguramente le encantará. –Tras estas palabras la cámara giro en ángulo contrario al de Kurenai para captar la imagen de una mujer muy delgada de cabello rojizo y ojos celestes quien temblaba como una hoja._

_-¡Naruto! –Dijo la débil mujer a media voz._

_-¡Ahh! Mil perdones joven Uzumaki, olvide que usted era muy, muy pequeñito cuando la perdió –Anko profirió esta frase con una voz aniñada._

_-No, no por favor no Naruto... –Exclamó antes de ser golpeada._

_**-¡MADRE! –Grito Naruto confuso, asustado e iracundo. -¡Malditos enfermos! –Apretando el puño.**_

_-Como verán aquí esta también la familia así que pueden asistir tranquilos a esta pequeña fiestita y si se rehúsan a acudir o intentan obtener ayuda de la policía, su gente o los Uchiha, estas lindas personitas morirán carbonizadas. ¡Muy bien eso es todo! ¡LOS ESPERAMOS! –exclamó mientras agitaba su mano como niña de trece años._

Fin de la grabación...

_-¡Kurenai! –Hinata comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente Sasuke la abrazó con fuerzas sin importarle en lo absoluto lo que dijeran los presentes. Sakura los observó con tristeza y solo agacho la cabeza._

_-No pueden ir los matarán. –Exclamó Gaara tras ver la reacción en la pelirosa luego del emotivo abrazo._

_-No hay forma de rehusarse Gaara. –Sentenció Naruto con agobio. –Ese desgraciado tiene a mi madre. –dijo mordiéndose los labios, nunca en su vida se había planteado ni remotamente esa posibilidad, pues él, hacía mucho tiempo había perdido las esperanzas de hallarla con vida, a pesar de los arduos esfuerzos que su padre Minato hizo durante años por localizarla._

_-Sé que puedo morir tranquila, por que tuve la gran dicha de conocerte a pesar de todo lo ocurrido Kiba. –Dijo Hanabi acariciando el desconcertado rostro de su novio._

_-¿De que hablas Hanabi? –El chico la aferró con fuerzas de los brazos mientras ésta le sonreía.  
>-No lloraré, por que no quiero que me recuerdes así, además Kiba, es hora de que le devuelva a mi hermana parte de la felicidad que le arrebate hace tiempo.<em>

_-¡Hanabi! –Kiba no lograba entender con precisión las palabras de la muchacha ¿Acaso deseaba morir?  
>-¡Lo siento Hinata! –Acercándose a la pelinegra quien la contemplaba con asombro. –No fui una buena hermana, ni una buena amiga a pesar de todo lo que tú hiciste por mí y preferí cobardemente resguardarme a las espaldas de nuestro padre y de los ancianos Hyuga en vez de buscarte, cuidarte y confiar en tu palabra. –Hanabi rompió en llanto y la abrazo con fuerzas.<em>

_-¡Hanabi! –Si bien éste abrazo la ojiperla jamás se lo espero, no lo rechazó en absoluto después de todo era la primera vez que la veía actuar como toda una mujer._

_-Solo quería decírtelo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. –Secándose las lagrimas._

_-¡Te perdono Hanabi! Y siempre serás mi hermana mas amada ¡Siempre! –Expresó con ternura. –Será mejor que nos apresuremos son casi seis y media. –Retomando la compostura._

_-¡Espera un momento Hinata! ¡TÚ NO VAS A IR! –Grito Sasuke._

_-Claro que iré Sasuke, no permitiré que ese cerdo lastime a Kurenai._

_-Hinata tú estas... no quiero, no irás no te dejaré marchar. –Sasuke la abrazo con fuerzas mientras un intenso escalofrío le invadía el cuerpo._

_-¡Descuida! Confío en ti Sasuke sé que no me dejarás ahí. –Dijo sonriendo mientras lo besaba con ternura en los labios._

Ni una sola silaba fue pronunciada durante esos escasos segundos en que ambos jóvenes se demostraban su afecto sin pudor ni tapujos. Naruto solo suspiro con tristeza y apartó la mirada, no soportaba ver aquella escena con sus propios ojos; pero por mas que lo intentaba no lograba eludir su representación visual en el interior de su mente.

Sakura quien estaba a su lado le acaricio con suavidad el hombro como tratando de ofrecerle un confort que ni ella misma era capaz de sentir ni reestablecer en su maltrecha alma.

Itachi y los demás muchachos solo bajaron la cabeza, pues entendían la difícil y heroica decisión que los tres jóvenes habían tomado, sin pensarlo siquiera, por las personas a quienes amaban.

Tenten, Neji, Rock Lee, Sai, Shikamaru y Shino tampoco se atrevían a pronunciar palabra mientras las despedidas se llevaban a cabo con tristeza y congoja.

_-Será mejor irnos, yo conduciré –dijo Naruto -¡Shikamaru, Shino, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi! Confiamos en que sabrán como actuar para sacarnos de allí –Exclamó con más confianza. –¡Daré mi vida si es necesario para proteger a las muchachas!_

_-¿Realmente harías eso por una Hyuga? –Pregunto Neji._

_-¡Sin dudarlo! ¡LO HARÍA POR LA MUJER A QUIEN AMO! –Clavándole una punzante mirada a Hinata quien solo lo observó con cierta emoción. –Lo haré aún que la pierda para siempre, aún que sea feliz con alguien más, aún que me odie con toda su alma, daría hasta mi vida por ella, y eso lo sabe muy bien. _

Naruto sonrió con gran felicidad como si toda su tristeza se hubiese esfumado de golpe. Sin duda ahora vislumbraba algo muy claro en su corazón, además del irremediable amor prohibido al cual se veía preso, sentía ¡PAZ! Por que después de todo Lara tenía razón, y aún que Hinata había escogido a Sasuke, él había elegido amarla sin mas reservas ni temor. A pesar de que ella encontrara la felicidad en los brazos de otro hombre y no en los suyos, aun que besara otros labios y acariciara otra piel y se estremeciera por las palabras mas dulces y tiernas pronunciadas por una voz ajena, él siempre la amaría por toda la eternidad, y ahora había algo que podía hacer por ella ¡protegerla! Y al hijo que ésta esperaba y que hubiese deseado desde el fondo de su corazón que fuese suyo.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

*hinata-sama198: Pues es una lastima que te decepciones como han hecho otros, por no ver al NaruHina, por que se han perdido lo mejor del fic y eso es el final =)

* 00kronos

* natsumi hhr nh

* Shinobu-Hyuga:

* NaruhinaXD: ¡Pobre Sakura es feo desearle que pierda un hijo!

* Naatitha:

* dannynamikaze:

* Kyoko Nakamura: No andas tan errada jajaja El libro es Brida de Paulo Coelho una fantástica obra aun que no tan bueno como el alquimista. En cuanto a las modificaciones imposibles hacerlas ya que el fic esta terminado jajajaj.

*Cutie Sora: jajajaja no te desmayes jajajajaja ya falta menos y quizás aún les quite varios respiros jajajaja pero bueno es que… ya lo verán no puedo contarles anda no tendría gracia

"Muchas gracias chicas por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fanfic"

¡Es ahora cuando recibo los tomatazossssssssss!


	37. Enfrentando al enemigo

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto; pero esta historia es puramente obra de mi alocada imaginación, exceptuando algunos detalles que he decidido conservar en la obra para no diferenciar tanto a los personajes del Manga u el anime.

La obra esta completa y consta de 54 capítulos que iré publicando progresivamente a medida que la vayan leyendo.

Espero les agrade tanto como a mi escribirla y si bien hay muchas cosas por mejorar seguiré esforzándome en llevarles día a día mis historias optimizadas.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta obra y por sobre todo a los que me dejan su comentario pues es un gran aliciente para mí.

En cuanto a cual será la pareja que prevalezca, bueno nadie se desanime por que les puedo asegurar que valdrá la pena leer hasta el final independientemente de la pareja favorita.

Gracias Lady

Capitulo XXXVII

"Enfrentando al enemigo"

Naruto condujo hasta las afueras de la ciudad de Toshiden en su coche. Ninguno de los tres sabía que les aguardaba, pero de seguro lo que encontrarían en sus destinos no sería para nada agradable.

_-¿Qué haremos ahora Naruto? –Preguntó Hinata con preocupación mientras el auto se acercaba a la pista de aterrizaje donde desde lejos se podía divisar un pequeño aeroplano preparado para partir._

_-¡Tranquilas! En mi corporación, y para preservar mi seguridad, me fue implantado un pequeño rastreador en una de mis muelas. Eso utilizará Shikamaru para encontrarme._

_-¿Pero Anko no sabe de ese dispositivo? –Pregunto Hinata._

_-¡Claro que no! Esta fue una idea de Shikamaru antes de que viniéramos para acá y solo él lo sabe._

_-Espero que funcione... –Exclamó Hanabi bastante asustada._

_-Eso espero yo también –sentenció el rubio._

El coche se detuvo junto al aeroplano. Los tres bajaron del vehículo con rapidez. En la pista dos personas conocidas para Naruto le dieron la bienvenida.

_-¡Buenas tardes! –Exclamó con tranquilidad un joven hombre de cabello blanco atado en una cola y una marca roja encima de sus cejas._

_-¡Kimimaro! Por que no me sorprende que estés aquí. –Expresó Naruto con tono burlón._

_-Bueno siempre hay gente dispuesta a contratar mis servicios. –Replico el muchacho con tranquilidad._

_-Pues yo creo que tuvimos suerte de no servirle a un niñato malcriado. –Exclamó otro sujeto de cabello naranja. –Veo que el joven Uzumaki viene bien acompañado. –Acariciando el cabello de Hanabi lo que provocó que ésta temblara llena de pavor._

_-¡No las toques! –Grito Naruto de mala manera._

_-¡Tú no te metas en esto! –Sentenció Yugo golpeándolo con rudeza y haciéndolo trastabillar._

_-Tranquilo Yugo recuerda que Orochimaru lo quiere ileso._

_-Si lo siento Kimimaro, es que éste niño me hace perder los estribos. _

_-Bueno subamos no tenemos todo el día. –Replico el peliblanco._

Los cinco subieron al aeroplano. Yugo los fue ubicando en los asientos no sin antes palparlos. Hizo una curiosa seña a Kimimaro para que iniciara el despegue y ambos partieron de inmediato.

En Konoha...

_-¡Tsunade-sama! Mis muchachos me acaban de informar la situación en Toshiden._

_-¿Qué ocurre Kakashi? –Exclamo la Hokage._

_-A ellos también les llegó el video ¡Maldita sea! –Acotó el peliblanco con cierta impotencia._

_-Tranquilízate Kakashi... –Dijo Gay._

_-¡Que me tranquilice! Los herederos Hyuga y Uzumaki están en las manos de ese desgraciado de Orochimaru y nosotros sin poder reaccionar._

_-Bueno ha llegado la hora de que nosotros también nos movilicemos... –Sentenció Gay. –Podrás comunicarte nuevamente con Madara._

_-¿Con Madara? _

_-Si Kakashi. Lo necesitaremos si queremos atrapar a Orochimaru._

_-¡Bien, Bien! Supongo que ya tienes un plan. –Dijo el peliblanco acomodándose el cabello._

_-Claro que si, me conoces nunca actuó sin tomar medidas antes._

_-¡Ja! Eso es muy raro en ti Gay pero creo que ya capto tu mensaje._

_-Pero esta vez Kakashi no puede haber soplones ¿Entiendes?_

_-Si perfectamente, y eso no me agrada más que a ti. Tengo a Kabuto trabajando en el caso ese chico es muy suspicaz si él no lo descubre nadie podrá._

_-Espero que la confianza en tus peones sea acertada. –Replico Gay._

_-Lo mismo espero yo; será mejor que trate de comunicarme con Madara. –Sentenció Kakashi tras lo cual salió de la oficina en silencio._

En otro lugar de Konoha...

La luz apenas tenue del farol, sobre aquel desordenado escritorio, no parecía desalentar el esfuerzo y tesón puesto por un joven de cabello blanco, anteojos y mirada seria. Parecía que cada vez que daba con una pista lo suficientemente concreta como para atrapar al traidor inserto en el seno de la policía, algo se adelantaba a sus pasos desviándolo irremediablemente de la verdad.

Hacía varias horas que buscaba aquel indicio. El teniente Yamato casi había perdido su vida en manos de un desalmado traidor sin escrúpulos ni moral que seguramente se había vendido por unas pocas monedas o algún tesoro superfluo.

La única pista de encontrar a Orochimaru se había desvanecido indefectiblemente con la muerte de Guren; su mano derecha.

_-¡Maldita sea! –Exclamó Kabuto golpeando el escritorio con rudeza._

_-Cálmate Kabuto no descubrirás nada si te exasperas. –Dijo una muchacha pelirroja desde la puerta de la oficina._

_-Eres __tú__ Karin... _

_-Vaya veo que me recibes con poco animo últimamente. –Acercándose al muchacho._

_-Lo siento... lo ultimo que quiero es que lo tomes así. –Incorporándose y abrazándola con ternura._

_-Descuida sé que estas muy presionado últimamente ¡traigo lo que me pediste! Aún que no sé que esperas encontrar allí. –Entregándole un paquete que el chico desenvolvió con prisa._

_-Es obvio que nuestro camarada ha ocultado muy bien sus huellas, dejándonos pocas pistas para trabajar. –El chico volvió a sentarse no sin antes insertar un CD, sacado del interior del paquete, en su computadora. -¡Veamos!_

Ambos se aproximaron un poco para ver las secuencias que desfilaban en aquel aparatejo. En la pantalla se podía ver con toda claridad la entrada y salida de personas a la oficina de Kakashi y a la seccional durante el día del ataque.

_-Tiene que estar por aquí..._

_-¿Qué esperas encontrar Kabuto? –Pregunto Karin._

_-Es obvio que nuestro traidor no pensaba dejar huella y se deshizo de la filmación de la cámara de seguridad de la sala de interrogatorios y la del pasillo de acceso a la misma._

_-Bueno si, es por eso que no te las traje. –Refunfuño Karin._

_-De echo esperaba que fuera mucho más precavido._

_-No comprendo. –La pelirroja se apoyo en el escritorio mientras observaba con cuidado aquel video esperando descubrir el tan ansiado trofeo._

_-Eliminó las posibles imágenes comprometedoras de la zona de delito, pero también es cierto que para ingresar a aquella sala se debe contar con cierto código de autorización para activar la puerta de entrada, y éste, solo ésta a disposición de Kakashi ¿Comprendes?_

_-¿Estas diciendo que nuestro blanco entro a la oficina de Kakashi? _

_-¡Así es! La única forma de obtenerla es de la boca del propio Kakashi o de su computador._

_-¿Pero pudo habérsela facilitado a alguien más?_

_-¿¡Kakashi! Sabes que él es demasiado discreto, ni siquiera me lo dijo a mí ¡No! Estoy seguro de que hackearon su computadora y este video nos dirá quien fue. –Adelantando horas de grabación_

Los dos jóvenes buscaron con atención cualquier posible indicio o registro de allanamiento de la oficina de su capitán pero su búsqueda no rindió los frutos esperados.

_-¡Creo que nadie ingresó allí! –Dijo Karin exhalando un largo suspiro._

_-¡Rayos por que no aparece! _

_-¡Ummp! Espera un momento Kabuto ¿es posible ingresar a la computadora del capitán por medio de otra maquina en red verdad?_

_-Sería muy difícil por que enlazar a su computadora implicaría romper decenas de sellos de seguridad. –Kabuto guardó silencio por un instante mientras reflexionaba sobre el tema. –A no ser... _

_-¿A no ser que? –Dijo Karin mientras el chico tecleaba con rapidez varios códigos._

_-A no ser que quien haya intervenido en la computadora de Kakashi contará con mucha más información de la que disponemos nosotros ¡pero hay manera de saberlo! Quien haya violado la seguridad de su computador debe de haber dejado un rastro sutil de su ingreso._

_-¿Cómo está eso? –Pregunto Karin._

_-Pues la computadora de Kakashi es la única que posee, además de su código casi inviolable, un pequeño virus que infectaría el lugar de origen del Hackeo, es decir, cualquiera que haya ingresado al interior del computador debe de tener ese pequeño virus dando vuelta en la PC._

_-¡Ósea que funcionaría como una especie de marca! Pero pueden haberlo hecho desde cualquier maquina Kabuto._

_-En teoría si, pero quien lo hizo dispone de varios accesos de alta seguridad ello significa que tiene que haber sido alguien de aquí. Si rastreamos la señal inserta por el virus detectaremos la maquina y a su usuario._

_-Bien anotaré las personas que ingresaron y egresaron de la comisaría durante las horas previas y posteriores al homicidio. -Acotó Karin utilizando una computadora contigua._

En Toshiden...

La noche hacía rato que se había apoderado del firmamento. En Toshiden las cosas se veían más revueltas que de costumbre. En las cabañas los Uchiha, los Hyuga, y la seguridad de la familia Uzumaki se habían congregado con la finalidad de determinar los pasos a seguir.

Shikamaru trabajaba incansablemente desde su PC portátil rastreando el pequeño aparatejo inserto en uno de los molares de Naruto. Contaban con poco tiempo pues al parecer el enemigo no se había percatado de tan diminuto detalle.

Tenten y Sakura servían té y café para todos ya que la noche prometía ser larga. Sasuke caminaba inquieto por toda la cabaña de los Hyuga, le preocupaba el porvenir de su amada Hinata y de su pequeña hijita no nata.

Sakura lo contempló con tristeza, tenía deseos de abrazarlo y de reconfortarlo mintiéndole, aun que sea, en que la situación sería irremediablemente resuelta. Por alguna extraña razón no le importaba nada más. Si bien Naruto era el padre de su hijo y su mejor amigo, su corazón no se centraba en él, sino en aquel manojo de nervios en el cual se había convertido el atractivo pelinegro. Había perdido hacía tiempo todas las esperanzas de retomar sus antiguos sentimientos por Naruto pero no lograba despedirse de ese amor eterno que sentía por Sasuke.

Si bien quería que el rubio regresase sano y salvo, se sentía aliviada, y esos sentimientos la remordían en cierta forma pues no sabía si aquello era producto de la desaparición de Hinata y la futura soledad de Sasuke o que tenía amplias certezas de que Naruto saldría ileso de esto.

_-¡El trasmisor dejo de funcionar! –Exclamó Shikamaru en voz alta._

_-¡No puede ser! –Tenten lucía exaltada como daría con Hinata ahora._

_-¿Qué pudo haber pasado? –Inquirió Deidara._

_-No lo sé pero parece haberse alterado la señal por algún motivo._

_-¿Lo habrán descubierto? –Sasori se acerco un poco más al grupo que permanecía impávido frente al titilante monitor._

_-Es difícil de asegurar. –Shikamaru exhalo un extenso suspiro las cosas se le complicaban aún más._

_-¿Qué haremos? –Pregunto Gaara._

_-¡Sasuke! –Prorrumpió Itachi interrumpiendo el silencio._

_-¿Qué ocurre? –Respondió éste._

_-¿Podrás comunicarte con Madara seguramente éste sabrá donde se esconde Orochimaru?_

_-Lo llamaré... –Tomando el teléfono y saliendo fuera del recinto._

_-Yo me comunicare con Kakashi debemos estar preparados para actuar._

_-¡Cómo digas jefe! –Pronunciaron Sasori y Deidara a la vez._

Sasuke marcó con rapidez aquel número telefónico entregado por el emblemático y complicado líder de los Uchiha. El teléfono comenzó a llamar reiteradas veces pero nadie atendía al otro lado del tubo. Sasuke cortó y volvió a discar el número, no se daría por vencido con tanta facilidad.

_-¡Maldición! –Grito furico al no tener respuesta._

_-Sasuke... –Exclamó una voz femenina a su lado._

_-Sakura eres tú. –Dijo observando a la muchacha a quien no había si quiera notada acercársele a su lado._

_-Debes calmarte no lograrás nada poniéndote así. _

_-Me preocupa Hinata, si la lastiman juro que los matare uno por uno. –Expresó aferrándose con fuerza a la baranda que circundaba la entrada a la cabaña._

_-Pensé que te preocuparías más por Naruto, después de todo tú y él han sido amigos desde hace años y lo conoces incluso más que a Hinata ¿Acaso él no te inquieta? –acercándose aun más a su lado._

_-Si, también me preocupa... pero... –Sasuke la miró a los ojos._

_-¿Pero qué? Sé que la amas Sasuke pero Hanabi y Naruto también corren serios riesgos._

_-¡Pero Hinata esta embarazada Sakura! –Dijo mirándola con seriedad._

_-¿Embarazada? –la pelirosa sintió un súbito bajón de energía ante el cual no sabía como proceder discretamente. _

_-Si... Hinata y yo vamos a ser padres... ¿Entiendes él por que me preocupa su vida? Quizás suene egoísta pero amo a Hinata y a mi hija y no permitiré que nada les pase ¡NADA!_

_-Sasuke... –Dijo casi imperceptiblemente mientras lo observaba con melancolía._

_-Lo siento pero debo llamar a Madara. –Sasuke se alejo de la cabaña dispuesto a realizar su llamada._

El pelinegro se dirigió con rapidez rumbo a la playa. Sakura quiso seguirlo pero le falto el valor para continuar con su cometido ¿Qué era exactamente lo que podía decir ante semejante revelación?

La muchacha se encogió de hombros y lloró amargamente. Estaba claro que había perdido el amor de Sasuke hacía mucho tiempo pero no lo podía culpar por eso; después de todo, quien había propiciado aquel alejamiento fueron sus propias decisiones pasadas y nada más.

_-El amor no correspondido es el que más nos duele... –Exclamó una voz masculina a sus espaldas._

_-Gaara... –dijo entre sollozos tratando inútilmente de contenerlos._

_-Me rompes el corazón al verte así Sakura... –El chico se aproximó a su lado estrechándola fuertemente entre sus brazos._

_-¡Lo perdí Gaara! ¡Lo perdí para siempre! Fui una ingenua, una tonta que quiso escapar a sus sentimientos tratando de ocultar el sol con la palma de la mano y por ello no me di cuenta que yo misma cause un severo eclipse en mi corazón._

_-Sakura..._

_-¡Lo amo! Pero él ama a Hinata... y ella le dará un hijo ¿Entiendes eso? _

_-Pues el destino suele marcar su rumbo y no importa lo que trates de modificar si ese es tú sendero no transitarás otro Sakura._

_-¿Qué haré ahora? Tenía esperanzas de recuperar a Sasuke... en verdad las tenía. –Expreso sumergida en el reconfortante pecho del pelirrojo._

_-¡No estas sola! Yo siempre estaré a tú lado independientemente de lo que hagas o decidas Sakura... por que yo... te amo... –Éstas ultimas palabras hicieron que la pelirosa elevara su vista compungida mirando directamente a aquellas cristalinas gemas verdes que adornaban el agraciado rostro del chico._

_-Gaara tu... –La muchacha aún no comprendía como era aquello factible._

_-Sakura –Gaara sonrió y le acarició el cabello. –Te amo desde que te conocí hace varios años ya ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que viniste con Naruto a Suna?_

_-Si... hacía dos meses que salíamos. –Exclamó la chica sorprendida._

_-Pues... Gaara volvió a callar y se aparto de la joven para apoyarse en la misma baranda sobre la que se había recostado Sasuke segundos antes. –Sé que puede sonar desagradable, y más por como te encuentras ahora, pero cuando viniste a mi casa junto con Naruto, aquel verano aún lo recuerdo, pensé que los ángeles por fin habían oído mis ruegos por que eras la mujer más bella que jamás haya visto. _

_-Gaara..._

_-Pero Naruto es mi mejor amigo y supongo que entiendo a Sasuke a la perfección e incluso a Naruto mismo. Sé lo que es amar y desear a alguien inalcanzable y que jamás verá en ti más que a un amigo. –El pelirrojo suspiro._

_-Gaara yo no sé que decir... –Exclamó con vacilación. –Nunca antes, es decir yo... no sabía... que tú..._

_-Descuida Sakura, en realidad me propuse morir con éste secreto pero ya ves las cosas no siempre salen como te lo propones, y no es mi intención alterarte más con ésta confesión. Simplemente quiero que sepas que tienes en mí a un amigo incondicional que no espera nada de ti más que lo perdones por haber pecado en contra de su sano juicio al amarte en secreto._

_-No tengo nada que perdonarte Gaara tu me has apoyado mucho incluso durante mi estadía en Suna, en la Universidad, siempre has estado ahí para mí... pero yo... no quiero que... es decir necesito despejarme no quiero saltar a tientas de una hoguera a otra sin estar realmente segura._

_-Ya te dije que no espero nada de ti Sakura, solo quiero que seas feliz y que puedas amar a alguien que te valore y te ame por sobre todas las cosas y sé que lo harás. –Exclamó el chico volviéndola a abrazar. -¡Serás feliz ya veraz!_

_-Gracias... Gaara._

En Konoha...

_-Muy bien creo que lo conseguí Karin, solo debo iniciar éste ultimo rastreo y ¡Woala! –Grito Kabuto frente a su monitor_

_-¿Qué tienes cielo?_

_-El Hackeo se inició en la seccional, tal y como lo previmos, pero desde una computadora de las oficinas del subsuelo._

_-¡Rayos Kabuto! Ahí debe de haber más de treinta computadoras. –Karin pareció ofuscarse más que alegrarse con él descubrimiento._

_-Si, pero no olvides que la nuestra tiene cierta pista que seguir. –Dijo presionando otras teclas hasta que su rostro pareció iluminarse. –Allí ésta, es la PC numero 102 a nombre de Mokoto Hisagi. _

_-Déjame ver a nuestro traicionero camarada. –Karin comenzó a desplegar con rapidez y gran habilidad la lista de empleados de la seccional. -Aquí lo tengo. –Observando el monitor. –¡Pero Hisagi ésta de licencia! Creo que otra vez dimos en una pista falsa... –Refunfuño de mala gana pues hacía mas de cinco horas que buscaban._

_-Para ello contamos con los registros de seguridad que me has traído. –Sacando otro CD del estuche y colocándolo en el computador. –Ahora solo tenemos que buscar la imagen de la persona que estuvo frente a esa maquina el mismo día que ocurrió el asesinato._

_-¡Espero que tengamos más suerte! –Acoto Karin._

Kabuto y Karin comenzaron a ojear con sumo detenimiento toda la imagen, varias personas iban y venían en la misma pero solamente una se posó en aquel ordenador, pero lo que vieron pareció desconcertarlos y sorprenderlos al mismo tiempo.

_-¡No puede ser! –Karin no salía de su asombro._

_-Será mejor que avise sobre nuestro descubrimiento._

_-¿A quien? ¿Éstas loco? Claramente quien irrumpió en su propio computador fue Kakashi –Observando al peliblanco sentarse frente a aquella descolorida PC._

_-¡Es imposible Karin! Kakashi estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo y además si él quisiera acabar con Guren no se hubiera tomado tantas molestias._

_-¡Pero sale en el video!_

_-Debemos avisar al Hokage, pero te aseguro que ese de ahí no es Kakashi y además Kakashi no habría sido tan descuidado dejando pistas que lo involucren, él sabe del virus en su PC y lo fácil que darían con él si descubrían eso ¡No aquí hay gato encerrado!_

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

*hinata-sama198: ¡Respiren profundo y retengan el aire aun falta mucho! más jejej

* natsumi hhr nh

* Shinobu-Hyuga:

* NaruhinaXD: Bueno a mi tampoco me cae muy bien Sakura por eso jamás la pondré de protagonista.

* Naatitha:

* dannynamikaze:

* Kyoko Nakamura: jajjajaja ¡SUFRE NARUTO! Jajajjajaja prometo hacer un naruhina 100 % en un futuro pero este no es el caso.

En cuanto al traidor bueno las desconcerté verdad pero más desconcertada te dejara este capitulo jajajja. Creo que en el siguiente ya se revela. Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo y por comentar

¡Saludos!

*Cutie Sora: jajajaja No lo primero es la universidad jajaja claro esta que siempre se puede leer en los descansos para despejarse ^^. En cuanto al fic me alegro que te quedes enganchada y en cuanto a Naaruto cuando hice estos capítulos aun estaba enojada con él por abrazarse con Sakura en el manga y de Hinata aún ni se acuerda =(

* Zakishio: Hola bienvenido al fic gracias por leer y comentar =)

*Enma-NaruHina: Bienvenida al fanfic, muchas gracias por tus palabras y elogios jejeje últimamente me atrae más el SasuHina que va hacerse. =)

"Muchas gracias chicas por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fanfic"

¡Es ahora cuando recibo los tomatazossssssssss!


	38. El comienzo del fin

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto; pero esta historia es puramente obra de mi alocada imaginación, exceptuando algunos detalles que he decidido conservar en la obra para no diferenciar tanto a los personajes del Manga u el anime.

La obra esta completa y consta de 54 capítulos que iré publicando progresivamente a medida que la vayan leyendo.

Espero les agrade tanto como a mi escribirla y si bien hay muchas cosas por mejorar seguiré esforzándome en llevarles día a día mis historias optimizadas.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta obra y por sobre todo a los que me dejan su comentario pues es un gran aliciente para mí.

En cuanto a cual será la pareja que prevalezca, bueno nadie se desanime por que les puedo asegurar que valdrá la pena leer hasta el final independientemente de la pareja favorita.

Gracias Lady

Capitulo XXXVIII

"_El comienzo del Fin"_

Los tres rehenes llevaban varias horas de vuelo. Al parecer alguien más piloteaba el aeroplano pues Kimimaro y Yugo permanecían sentados frente a las dos jóvenes Hyugas y al heredero Uzumaki.

Estaba claro que un destello de sarcasmo y malicia se desprendía de los ojos del pelinaranja quien relojeaba con insistencia a la joven Hanabi.

_-Al parecer la belleza de las herederas Hyuga no es un mito Kimimaro... –Sentencio Yugo entre risas._

_-Si tú lo dices... –Exclamó su compañero sentado en un asiento de tres invertido mientras observaba con detenimiento a Naruto._

_-Pues yo creo que podríamos divertirnos un rato ¿No te parece? –insistió._

_-¡Hinata! – Dijo Hanabi con cierto terror abrazando a su hermana._

_-¡Ni siquiera se atrevan! –Naruto salto enseguida al auxilio de ambas muchachas._

_-¡No te metas en esto! –Grito Yugo dándole un fuerte bofetón al rubio con quien forcejeo un poco antes de arrojarlo al suelo._

_-¡Naruto! –Hinata sintió un leve escozor recorrerle el cuerpo._

_-Tranquilízate Yugo; no olvides que Orochimaru los quiere intactos. –Kimimaro lo observo de reojo y esta acción bastó para que el chico se tranquilizara de inmediato._

Hinata ayudo a Naruto a incorporarse en su asiento mientras le revisaba un pequeño tajo que dejaba vislumbrar unas cuantas gotas de sangre en los labios del rubio.

_-Descuida Hinata estoy bien... –murmuro mostrándole un pequeño gancho en su mano izquierda._

La pelinegra lo miró intrigada. Al parecer en el forcejeo con Yugo, el chico pudo arrebatarle un pequeño prendedor de su chaqueta sin que el muchacho se percatase.

En Konoha...

_-¿Dónde dijiste que te vería Kakashi? –Pregunto Karin a su algo ensimismado novio mientras conducía._

_-En el hospital fue a ver a Yamato. Recupero la conciencia y quería ver si recordaba algo._

_-Es muy peligroso que Yamato éste a solas con Kakashi. Si el capitán es el responsable por las muertes en la seccional y Yamato es un posible testigo del echo, se asegurará de no dejar cabos sueltos. –Refunfuño Karin mientras preparaba su revolver._

_-Ya te dije que Kakashi estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo fuimos a su departamento y de allí a ver a un testigo._

_-¿Un testigo? ¿Quién? ¿Pero no hay forma de que se te haya escapado?_

_-Claro que no Karin. No descuidé a Kakashi ni un instante. Alguien estuvo en la seccional y se hizo pasar por el capitán. Si una persona tuviese esa habilidad para camuflarse con tanta facilidad es posible que nuestro traidor se haya infiltrado hace tiempo ya; vaya a saber desde cuando nos vigilan._

Kabuto detuvo el coche frente a un alto edificio color blanco cuyo frente se hallaba enaltecido por un gigantesco cartel acompañado de otros más pequeños que indicaban el ingreso y egreso de las ambulancias.

Kabuto y Karin ingresaron al recinto con rapidez. Caminaron un largo trayecto y subieron por el ascensor dos pisos hasta llegar a la planta alta. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron con lentitud mostrando frente a ellos al inquieto peliblanco quien los observó extrañado.

_-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Dijo Kakashi con sorpresa._

_-Ve a ver Karin... –Sentenció Kabuto extendiendo su arma y apuntando a su posible sospechoso. La chica le hizo una leve seña con la cabeza y partió por el corredor donde se sumergió en una de las habitaciones del fondo._

_-¿Se puede saber que haces Kabuto? –Kakashi coloco sus manos en los bolsillos._

_-Me aseguro que es el verdadero Kakashi._

_-¡Verdadero Kakashi! ¿De que estas hablando?_

_-Estuve registrando una señal desde la cual se infiltro información en la seccional lo que les permitió liquidar a Guren. –callando._

_-¡Aja! –Notando el silencio del chico._

_-Te tenemos a ti en primera plana Kakashi..._

_-¿Yo? –El peliblanco se acomodó el pelo con pereza._

_-Así es..._

_-¿Crees que yo fui quien saboteo toda la operación y quien liquido a nuestro mejor testigo?_

_-¡Yamato no esta Kabuto! –gritó Karin acercándose a los tres._

_-¿Qué has hecho con el teniente? –Pregunto Kabuto exaltado pues a ciencia cierta no sabía si hablaba con Kakashi o una burlona imitación._

_-No lo sé. Acabo de llegar y créeme yo más que nadie temo por lo que le haya podido pasar a Yamato._

_-¿Cómo podremos confiar en él? –Inquirió Karin._

_-¿Quién? –Interrogo Kabuto. -¿fue la persona a la cual te llevé a ver hace unos días? ¿Y como se llamaba el lugar donde te encontraste con él? _

_-Pues eso es fácil... Me encontré con Madara y el lugar se llamaba "Poison" una farmacia homeopática en la zona sur de Konoha._

_-¡Madara! –Grito Karin con asombro._

_-Si es Kakashi... –exclamó Kabuto guardando su revolver._

_-¿Estas seguro? –insistió la pelirroja._

_-Sí_

_-Debo decir que no son demasiado cautos. Los dos podrían haber recibido un tiro en la cabeza si no fuese el verdadero Kakashi. –Refunfuño el peliblanco volviéndose a acomodar el cabello._

_-Bueno debíamos asegurarnos, pero supongo que no fuimos muy prudentes. –Kabuto sonrió y se acomodo los anteojos._

_-¿Y como es eso que pudieron descubrir al verdadero culpable? –Kakashi se introdujo junto a sus subordinados al ascensor cuyas puertas se cerraron de inmediato._

En Toshiden...

_-Hable con Kakashi. –Señalo Itachi acercándose al grupo de jóvenes._

_-¿Qué dijo? –interrogo Sasuke bastante nervioso pues las horas pasaban y no tenían noticia alguna de Hinata y los demás._

-_Qué posiblemente tengan el paradero de Orochimaru y que coordinaran un ataque con sus fuerzas para atraparlo y salvar a los rehenes._

_-¿Y que se supone que debemos hacer nosotros? –Dijo Sasuke molesto._

_-Pues en definitiva esperar... –Itachi suspiro.  
>-De ninguna manera me quedare con los brazos cruzados Itachi. –Refunfuño Sasuke molesto.<br>-Tranquilízate, seguramente Kakashi tiene un buen plan, él nunca es de actuar sin elaborar una excelente estrategia. –Acoto Sasori.  
>-Mientras tanto podemos comenzar a equiparnos. No esperare a que Naruto corra ningún tipo de riesgo, mi deber es protegerlo. –Shikamaru se levanto de la silla dispuesto a salir de la cabaña.<br>-Espera Shikamaru ¿Qué piensas hacer?  
>-Pues los Uzumakis siempre tienen un plan B Tenten. –Shikamaru la observó con picardía.<br>-Bien, entonces yo te ayudaré... No dejaré que nada le pase a Hinata.  
>-Tenten... –Neji la observó con atención.<br>-Descuida rescataremos a Hanabi déjalo por mi cuenta.  
>-Ni pienses que te dejaré ir sola a enfrentar el peligro. –Neji sonrió.<br>-Neji sama recuerde que usted es parte importante de la familia Hyuga, su tío me mataría si algo le pasase. –Acoto Sai quien hasta entonces era el chico más callado del grupo.  
>-Sai tiene razón de todas formas Shikamaru, los muchachos y yo localizaremos a los rehenes mientras tanto estén preparados para actuar.<br>-¡Pero! –Sasuke se puso de pie de un solo salto  
>-Confía en mi Sasuke. –Tenten se perdió tras la puerta al pronunciar estas palabras sin darle a Sasuke el derecho a replica.<br>_  
><strong>En el escondite de Orochimaru...<strong>

Hinata, Naruto y Hanabi fueron conducidos en silencio y con los ojos vendados dentro de un amplio recinto. Si bien los jóvenes no lograban vislumbrar con claridad su paradero, un rancio y hasta casi nauseabundo olor azufre y otro producto apestoso e irreconocible, flotaba con impunidad en el aire.  
>Tras unos cuantos minutos de recorrido y varias trastabilladas, sus vendajes fueron retirados percibiendo el lugar con mayor nitidez. Al parecer se hallaban dentro de una fábrica abandonada o eso parecía. Pues en donde se encontraban era un gran recinto decorado con algunas maquinas oxidadas y viejas agolpadas a los costados del lugar. El inmenso, y casi lejano techo de aquel galpón, se hallaba recubierto por varias chapas agujereadas que permitían el paso de varios rayitos de luz a través de sus orificios.<p>

_-Sean bienvenidos a nuestro dulce hogar. –Exclamo con algarabía una muchacha de cabello recogido.  
>-¡Anko! –Naruto la observo con desprecio. Ante esto la mujer rompió en carcajadas.<br>-Me encanta que me aborrezcas así, es el mejor presente que puedes hacerme. –Aproximándose a los tres. -¿Así que éstas son las famosas señoritas Hyuga?... –Rodeándolas mientras caminaba.  
>-Y una es parte de mi paga. –Sentenció una voz desde la penumbra, haciendo que Hinata se estremeciera al oírla.<br>-Claro que si Pain... –Anko observó con detenimiento la dirección de aquella voz._

El pelinaranja se aproximo al ahora numeroso grupo con una desfachatada sonrisa en su rostro y se aproximo a la pelinegra quien lo miró algo desafiante, aun que por dentro se moría de terror.  
><em><br>-¡Ni siquiera te atrevas! –Naruto se adelanto y se coloco frente a las dos muchachas quienes permanecían algo espantadas.  
>-¡No te metas estúpido crió! –golpeando con ira al rubio quien esquivo el primer golpe pero recibió dos puñetazos en el estómago al verse sujeto por detrás por sus dos traicioneros ex empleados.<br>-¡NARUTO! ¡Déjenlo! –grito Hinata._

Pain la observó con enojo al verse detenido por la jovencita con cierta autoridad y altanería. Éste acto lograba enloquecerlo y erizarle la piel sobre todo cuando la chica se dejaba llevar por la sangre Hyuga.  
><em><br>-Hinata... –Pain se abalanzó sobre la pelinegra quien retrocedió espantada.  
>-¡Alto Pain! No olvides que Orochimaru quiere hablar con ellos antes que nada. –Esta vez Anko la había salvado de las lujuriosas garras de aquel maniaco ¿Pero hasta cuando tendría tanta suerte? –Yugo, Kimimaro, llévense a los prisioneros a sus celdas. Orochimaru no debe tardar demasiado en llegar.<em>

Los dos secuaces levantaron a Naruto del suelo y condujeron a ambas muchachas y al herido a sus nuevos y modestos hogares. 

**Konoha, la oficina del Hokage...**

_-Necesita algo más Tsunade-sama… –Shitzune notaba demasiado preocupada a su jefa más que de costumbre.  
>-No puedes retirarte Shitzune... aun que...<br>-Si  
>-Me vendría bien un té y unas aspirinas... –frotándose las sienes con ambas manos.<br>-Enseguida se lo traigo._

La muchacha salió con rapidez de la oficina dejando a Tsunade sumamente pensativa. Konoha se hallaba sin resguardo y pronto la ciudad comenzaría a sucumbir en un espantoso caos; uno que tal vez nunca le hubiese gustado imaginar ¿Cómo detener una catástrofe así?  
>La Hokage volvió a sumergirse en su escritorio haciendo lo único que ahora podía, preparar el discurso que le daría a los desconcertados ciudadanos.<br>La puerta de la oficina se abrió con lentitud produciendo un molesto rechinar al cual Tsunade resto importancia.

_-Déjame el té sobre el escritorio Shitzune. –Exclamo aún sumida en su futuro discurso._

Al notar la falta de respuesta de la muchacha, alzó la vista encontrándose con el teniente del escuadrón de la policía de Konoha, Yamato.

_-¡Teniente! ¿Qué hace aquí no se hallaba en el hospital? –pregunto desconcertada.  
>-Ya me dieron de alta afortunadamente y pensé que quizás usted tendría interés de hablar conmigo. –Exclamo Yamato apostándose frente al escritorio de Tsunade.<br>-Bueno la verdad es que lo correcto sería que habláramos con Kakashi ¿No cree?  
>-La verdad preferiría saltear esa parte... –caminando frente al escritorio.<br>-¿Saltear? –Tsunade lo miró confusa.  
>–Es que no recuerdo con exactitud quien me ataco, pero déjeme decirle que quien fuera paso fácilmente desapercibido bajo sus propias narices.<br>-¿De que habla? –Tsunade no lograba entenderlo con exactitud ¿Qué le pasaba a éste muchacho?  
>-¡Hay Tsunade! Me extraña que seas tan ingenua. –Dijo Yamato acomodándose el cabello mientras se inclinaba sobre el escritorio.<br>-No se atreva a faltarme el respeto ¿Acaso olvida quien soy?  
>-Claro que no lo olvido, como podría, si eres el hazme reír de todo Konoha, no le llegas ni a los talones a los antiguos Hokages.<br>-¡Pero que Rayos! ¿Cómo te atreves? –La Hokage se puso rápidamente en pie ante la increpancía.  
>-Yo hago lo que me plazca...<em>

Yamato echo a reír y se movió con rapidez detrás del escritorio del Hokage, atrapándola con fuerza y comprimiendo un filoso cuchillo contra su cuello.  
><em><br>-¿Qué me dices Tsunade? Después de todo no eres tan buena en tu trabajo. Creíste que simples muchachitos podrían atraparme, esto es como un juego de niños para mí.  
>-¡OROCHIMARU! –expreso en un grito casi ahogado.<br>-Hasta que por fin nos entendemos, pensé que tendría que realizar un juego de palabras para que pensaras en mí –riendo con tranquilidad.  
>-¿Cómo es que tú? ¿Dónde esta Yamato?<br>-¡Shh mas despacio! Podrían oírte y no queremos que nuestra agradable conversación se malogre ¿Verdad? El teniente debe estar descansando en alguna oscura y olvidada zanja.  
>-¿Lo mataste? –Expreso presa del pánico.<br>-¿Acaso creíste que me perdería todo este maravilloso juego mirándolo desde una pocilga? Por favor Tsunade pensé que me conocías mejor. –Relamiendo su cuello.  
>-¿qué es lo que quieres?<br>-Y todavía me lo preguntas ambos sabemos que es lo que deseo... tu cabeza y la de Konoha. –Echando a reír._

Shitzune ingresaba a la sala con la bandeja de té, la cual se desparramó estrepitosamente sobre el frío mármol produciendo un fuerte sonido.

_-¡Lady Tsunade!  
>-¡ATRAS SHITZUNE! –grito la Hokage.<br>-Teniente ¿Qué esta haciendo?  
>-Me divierto Shitzune ¿Quieres unirte?<em>

Yamato lanzo el cuchillo, que hasta ahora oprimía la garganta de Tsunade, y éste golpeo directamente al corazón de Shitzune quien cayó inconsciente al suelo.

_-¡Shitzune! Eres un desgraciado...  
>-¡Tsunade-sama! -Exclamó una voz masculina.<br>-¡Ohh! Parece que tenemos compañía.  
>-Yamato suéltala. –Dijo el recién llegado.<br>-¡Vaya pero si es Kakashi! Me da gusto que hayas venido a presenciar la muerte de las personas que más amas, claro que tú la acompañaras antes de lo que piensas. –Echando a reír.  
>-¿Qué dices? –Kakashi no había reaccionado a tiempo, pero al ver el cuerpo de Shitzune en el suelo pareció enloquecerlo. -¡DESGRACIADO! –Abalanzándose sobre su rival.<em>

Kakashi intentó atacar a su contrincante pero antes de que pudiese asestarle un golpe, éste soltó a Tsunade, a quien arrojo contra Kakashi des balanceándolo; y salto al marco del enorme ventanal a espaldas del escritorio del Hokage.  
><em><br>-¡Capitán! –Kabuto y Karin llegaron inmediatamente al rescate.  
>-Bueno parece que la fiesta se torna concurrida creo que nos veremos en otra ocasión o mejor dicho cuando se recuperen de ésta.<br>_Yamato saco un interruptor de su bolsillo, el cual oprimió con gran avidez, y provoco un gran estruendo y temblor en todo Konoha. Aprovechando la conmoción salto desde lo alto del ventanal hacia el vació. Karin y Kabuto corrieron hacia la ventana pero para su asombro ni el cuerpo de Yamato ni su paradero se hallaban visibles.  
>En vez de ello pudieron notar con gran claridad la enorme humareda y las altas llamaradas extenderse en varios sectores de la ciudad. Los gritos de los aldeanos se podían escuchar incluso desde la zona más alta de la torre de gobierno.<p>

_-¿Esta bien Tsunade-sama? –Pregunto Karin ayudándola a incorporarse.  
>-Era Orochimaru... –suspirando –siempre fue él, por eso sabía todos nuestros movimientos, siempre estuvo un paso delante nuestro.<br>-Evidentemente es muy bueno para camuflarse, por ello pudo confundirse con cualquiera dentro de la seccional. –Exclamó Kabuto.  
>-Si lo hubiésemos sospechado podríamos haber reaccionado a tiempo. -Karin solo miró la triste escena que se sucedía frente a sus ojos.<em>

Kakashi se acerco con rapidez a Shitzune y la asió entre sus brazos. Un enorme borbotón de sangre fluía sin pudor de la punzante herida y había manchado toda la chaqueta de la chica.

_-Shitzune... –dijo Kakashi con voz casi ahogada, acomodándole un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su pálido rostro. –Despierta Shitzune... –Sacudiéndola un poco.  
>-¡Tsunade! –grito Gay irrumpiendo en la habitación.<br>-¡SHITZUNE! –vocifero el peliblanco con fuerza más no hubo respuesta alguna a su deliberante suplica.  
>-Kakashi... –Gay se acercó a él muchacho tocando su hombro con suavidad.<br>-¡Déjame! –Kakashi presiono con fuerza el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer que adoraba tratando de retener el escurridizo calor del mismo._

__  
>Unas cuantas lágrimas se desvanecieron del rostro del peliblanco. Él no era un hombre asiduo a llorar, pero esta vez no podía contenerse y por otro lado no sabía si lo lograría. Gay lo miraba estupefacto mientras que Tsunade se llevó la mano a la boca y derramó lágrimas de impotencia y coraje. Había perdido a alguien a quien estimaba como a una hija.<p>

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

*hinata-sama198: ¡Respiren profundo y retengan el aire aun falta mucho! más jejej

* natsumi hhr nh

* Shinobu-Hyuga:

* NaruhinaXD: Bueno a mi tampoco me cae muy bien Sakura por eso jamás la pondré de protagonista.

* Naatitha:

* dannynamikaze:

* Kyoko Nakamura: jajjajaja ¡SUFRE NARUTO! Jajajjajaja prometo hacer un naruhina 100 % en un futuro pero este no es el caso.

En cuanto al traidor bueno las desconcerté verdad pero más desconcertada te dejara este capitulo jajajja. Creo que en el siguiente ya se revela. Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo y por comentar

¡Saludos!

*Cutie Sora: jajajaja No lo primero es la universidad jajaja claro esta que siempre se puede leer en los descansos para despejarse ^^. En cuanto al fic me alegro que te quedes enganchada y en cuanto a Naaruto cuando hice estos capítulos aun estaba enojada con él por abrazarse con Sakura en el manga y de Hinata aún ni se acuerda =(

* Zakishio: Hola bienvenido al fic gracias por leer y comentar =)

*Enma-NaruHina: Bienvenida al fanfic, muchas gracias por tus palabras y elogios jejeje últimamente me atrae más el SasuHina que va hacerse. =)

"Muchas gracias chicas por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fanfic"

¡Es ahora cuando recibo los tomatazossssssssss!


	39. Memorias

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto; pero esta historia es puramente obra de mi alocada imaginación, exceptuando algunos detalles que he decidido conservar en la obra para no diferenciar tanto a los personajes del Manga u el anime.

La obra esta completa y consta de 54 capítulos que iré publicando progresivamente a medida que la vayan leyendo.

Espero les agrade tanto como a mi escribirla y si bien hay muchas cosas por mejorar seguiré esforzándome en llevarles día a día mis historias optimizadas.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta obra y por sobre todo a los que me dejan su comentario pues es un gran aliciente para mí.

En cuanto a cual será la pareja que prevalezca, bueno nadie se desanime por que les puedo asegurar que valdrá la pena leer hasta el final independientemente de la pareja favorita.

Gracias Lady

PD: Por los muchos reviews dejado últimamente les obsequio el gesto dejándole tres capítulos de esta historia. Pido por favor lean con atención sobre todo este ultimo para no perderse en la historia, aun que esta diseñada para que no lo haga quizás surjan confusiones.

Capitulo XXXIX

"Memorias"

_-Esa fue una de las tantas perdidas que les tocaron vivir a los valientes héroes de Konoha durante aquella dura contienda._

_-¿Pero entonces ese sujeto se salió con la suya? –Refunfuño una muchacha de mirada simpática, largo cabello dorado y ojos azules._

_-Pues si Mitzuko no fue fácil para muchos, pero aquella fue la batalla más sangrienta que pudo haber enfrentado nuestra ciudad. _

_-Pobrecito el capitán Kakashi. –Suspiro otra jovencita de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes.  
>-¡Ahh! Son unas melosas... –Refunfuño un muchacho de cabello y ojos negros a su lado.<br>-¡Tú que sabes del amor Sasuke!_

_-Pues seguro que más que tu Kasumi. –Respondió mientras realizaba una serie de curiosas muecas burlonas en su rostro._

_-¡Vaya si que son cómicos los tres! Sobre todo tú Sasuke... –Dijo el hombre de elegante figura y cabello semiblanco._

_-Siempre lo defiendes tío Itachi. –Volvió a refunfuñar Mitzuko._

_-Si es verdad... – Las dos muchachas de tan solo quince años, se encorvaron de hombros y agacharon la cabeza mientras se cruzaban de brazos con malhumor pues sabían muy bien que Sasuke siempre seria el preferido de su tío. _

_-¿Y bien que paso luego? –Inquirió Kasumi quien veía algo perdida la pelea por ganar el cariño de su tío._

_-Pues luego... –Itachi carraspeo tratando de recordar toda aquella situación para retomar la historia desde donde se había quedado._

_-¡Itachi-Kun! ¿Estas aquí? –Exclamó una voz femenina interrumpiendo la siguiente frase.  
>-¡Si aquí estamos!<em>

_-Cielo te he estado buscando por toda la casa, se supone que debes ir a buscar a Keita al aeropuerto. –La mujer se acomodó el delantal que traía puesto._

_-¡Ahh! Es verdad por poco lo olvido. –Bueno será mejor que me vaya niños no queremos que se me haga tarde ¿Verdad?_

_-¡Un momento Tío! ¿Que paso con la historia? ¿No nos contarás nada más? –Mitzuko parecía algo exaltada._

_-Bueno la verdad es que a mí ya me atrapo. –Sentenció Sasuke con algo de indiferencia.  
>-¡SI! –Replico Kasumi llena de emoción.<em>

_-¡Ahh! –Itachi se detuvo en medio del salón._

_-Bueno su tía Lara les contará el resto. –Exclamó sonriendo mientras besaba a la mujer con ternura y escapaba tras la puerta._

_-¡Si! –Kasumi volvió a acomodarse en su silla rebosante de alegría._

_-¡Si tía Lara como sigue la historia!_

_-Esta bien pero solo un momento estoy preparando muchas cosas y no dispongo de tanto tiempo ¿Dónde se quedo su tío?_

_-¡Ahh! No recuerdo bien. –Kasumi se rasco la cabeza agitando su preciosa cabellera.  
>-Shitzune murió, Orochimaru escapó, y Naruto, Hinata y Hanabi estaban prisioneros. –Acotó Sasuke con rapidez antes de que las muchachas acotaran alguna estupidez.<em>

_-Pues bien yo estaba para ese entonces en Toshiden..._

Las horas parecían casi eternas habían pasado tres días desde que las dos muchachas Hyuga y el joven Uzumaki estaban desaparecidos. Shikamaru junto con Tenten, Shino y Chouji se habían puesto en acción y partieron con rapidez después del acordado rapto.

Sasuke llevaba horas inquieto. El no tener noticias de Hinata lo desesperaba y más tras conocer las intenciones descaradas de ese tal Pain, a quien degollaría sin piedad.

El chico camino silencioso por la playa. En la orilla la frescura del agua le bañaba los pies como queriendo apaciguar a su enfurecida bestia interior. Se detuvo en el acto mirando el horizonte y extendiendo sus brazos al viento.

_-¡Sé que estas aquí! –Grito –ayúdame a encontrarla ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Maldita sea Minato! Si no lo haces por mí ni por Hinata, ayúdame a encontrar a Naruto, él es tú hijo ¿Acaso piensas abandonarlo? ¡Por que mierda no me respondes! –grito aún más desbocado, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue la melodía interpretada por el oleaje en el mar._

_-¿Qué haces Sasuke? –Inquirió una voz femenina a sus espaldas haciendo que el chico se volteará con prisa._

_-Nada... solo pedía ayuda._

_-No creí que fueras un creyente. _

_-Y a éstas alturas no lo soy Sakura... –Sentándose a la orilla del mar._

_-¿Realmente la amas no es así? –dijo la chica imitando su acción y sentándose a su lado._

_-Sakura... –Dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos._

_-Descuida no es necesario que respondas a esa pregunta nunca más... –Sasuke volvió a perder la vista en la blancura de la espuma de mar._

_-Hinata está embarazada... no tuve la oportunidad de felicitarte..._

_-¿Sabes lo que más rabia me da? Que no puedo protegerla... –Mirándola a los ojos._

_-No te preocupes todo se arreglara Sasuke estoy segura de ello. No debes culparte más por ésta situación siempre has querido sobreprotegernos a todos pero te olvidas de ti mismo. –Sasuke guardo silencio. –Minato siempre decía lo mismo._

_-¿Minato? –El pelinegro se sobresalto al escuchar el nombre._

_-Sí. Él decía algo como que tú descuidabas tu propia vida por seguir a los demás por querer resolver tus problemas solo; Y a veces debes hacer acopio de valentía y confiar en las personas que te aman. Si Hinata decidió ir, es por que esta completamente segura de que estará a salvo y que serás capaz de rescatarla, ella confía en ti, no dudes tu mismo de tus capacidades ni de su fe en ti._

_-Por que me dices esto Sakura. –Mirándola con intensidad más la chica solo veía el atardecer.  
>-Me hice un test de embarazo Sasuke. –El chico la miró perplejo.<em>

_-¿De embarazo? ¿Sakura tú? Pero yo no..._

_-Descuida no es tuyo. –Dijo sonriendo._

_-¿Y entonces? _

_-Creí que era de Naruto..._

_-¿Naruto y tú? –Sasuke lucía algo espantado ante la revelación._

_-Sabes tengo la tonta manía de cometer estupideces ante tus desplantes. –Sakura sonrió._

_-Sakura lo lamento... _

_-No te preocupes no es culpa tuya soy yo la que comete errores estúpidos... –Guardo silencio unos escasos segundos. –Sasuke deseo que nuestra amistad perdure, no solo contigo, con Naruto también, no quiero terminar sola y sin amigos._

_-No estarás sola Sakura tendrás a Naruto y a tu hijo... _

_-No estoy embarazada..._

_-¿Pero entonces?_

_-Me hice unos exámenes médicos y los resultados no fueron positivos. Al parecer entre los cambios y el estrés, mi sistema hormonal se disparó por las nubes y bueno me dieron estos falsos síntomas._

_-Lo lamento Sakura..._

_-¡No lo lamentes! Hubiese sido un error... –La chica lo miró a los ojos. –No estaba preparada para ser madre, no aún, y menos bajo todas éstas circunstancias; y supongo que Naruto no se habría sentido feliz. _

_-¡No digas eso! Naruto jamás te dejaría de lado por algo así, sabes como es..._

_-Si lo sé... pero aún que él me aceptase y quisiese a nuestro hijo con todo su corazón sé que él desearía ver a otra persona y no a mí._

_-Sakura...  
>-Pero he aprendido a vivir con eso. –Secándose las lagrimas. –Ésta es la última vez que lloro por ustedes Sasuke, por que ésta vez he decidido ser feliz.<em>

_-¡Y lo serás! No tengas dudas de ello. –Sonriendo. –Además creo que tienes cierto admirador. –Exclamo Sasuke mientras miraba disimuladamente el follaje a unos cuantos metros tras de sí._

Sakura observo un cabello rojizo esgrimirse sin tapujos, junto a unas madreselvas, a la vera del camino que llevaba a las cabañas.

_-Gaara...  
>-Sabes me he dado cuenta de que él te ama Sakura...<em>

_-Supongo que es verdad pues siempre has sido muy observador Sasuke. _

_-Así es, después de todo soy un Uchiha. Aún que debo reconocer que cuando se trata de mi propio sentir mis sentidos se obnubilan._

_-Pues irás mejorando con la edad ¡Espero! –Ambos echaron a reír._

_-Sabes esto me recuerda a cuando éramos niños, tu, yo y Naruto. –Sasuke miró embelesado el vaivén del mar._

_-Pero ahora las cosas no son tan simples como antes._

_-Sin duda..._

_-Él no dejará de amarla Sasuke..._

_-Lo sé Sakura... por que haría lo mismo si yo estuviese en su lugar, pero yo no puedo ni deseo dejarla ir..._

_-Comprendo...  
>-La amo Sakura, más que a mi vida... y estaría perdido completamente sin ella. –Sasuke agacho la cabeza intentando ocultar su dolor.<em>

_-Lo sé Sasuke te conozco a la perfección aun que me duela admitirlo nunca te vi así por ninguna mujer, ni siquiera por mí... –La chica volvió a sonreír mientras un ambiente algo incomodo se formaba en torno a ellos. – ¿Sabes que me gustaría? Que nuestros hijos pudiesen tener ésta misma amistad que nosotros forjamos desde pequeños, aún que sin nuestros errores, claro está. –Acariciándole el renegrido cabello.  
>-Yo también lo deseo Sakura, de todo corazón. –Dijo Sasuke mirándola con ternura a los ojos.<em>

_-Será mejor que vayas quizás Itachi tenga novedades._

_-Gracias... –Sasuke se inclino junto a ella y la beso con suavidad en la mejilla. –Te quiero nunca olvides eso..._

_-Sí yo también. –Acariciándole el rostro. –Ahora vete, debo de charlar con cierta personita. –Sonriendo.  
>-Cuídate... y no lo hagas sufrir demasiado... –Sonriendo.<em>

_-No lo haré..._

Sasuke se alejo con rapidez dejando atrás, ya no a una niña, sino a toda una mujer echa y derecha que estaba más que dispuesta a ser feliz.  
>Mientras el sol se apagaba en el horizonte, y la espuma casi llegaba a sus pies desnudos, Sakura sintió los lentos y hasta algo pesados, pasos sobre la arena.<p>

_-Sabría que vendrías... –Girándose un poquito para verlo a los ojos, los cuales se iluminaban con el anochecer.  
>-No sabía si venir o no, lo que menos deseaba era incomodarlos... –Apartando la mirada hacía un lado.<br>-Ven siéntate junto a mi Gaara. –Dándole palmaditas a un costado de la algo humedecida arena sobre la cual se hallaba. El chico se sentó sin chistar y la joven apoyó su cabeza ligeramente sobre su pecho. –Es un atardecer precioso ¿No crees?  
>-Sin duda lo es, aún que no es más bello y magnifico que tú. –Dijo el pelirrojo acariciándole el rostro.<br>-Si eso crees... –Sakura echo a reír aun sumida en el pecho del chico.  
>-¿De que hablaron? –pregunto el pelirrojo intrigado.<br>-De nuestra amistad...  
>-¡Amistad! –El chico sonrió un poco pero luego su semblante cambió ligeramente ¿Debía acaso preocuparse?<br>-Sí, de nuestra amistad. Realmente soy muy afortunada de haberlos conocido tanto a él como a Naruto.  
>-Ya veo... –El pelirrojo suspiro hondamente mientras su vista se perdía en el océano.<br>-Sabes algo, Hinata me dijo algo una vez –mirándolo fijamente – "Que a veces la vida tiene muchas vueltas pero sin duda todo te conduce a algún lugar" estoy segura de que tenía razón.  
>-Sakura...<br>_  
>El pelirrojo la estrecho junto a si y la abrazo con fuerza; para después aproximar su rostro con delicadeza al de ella, fundiendo sus labios junto a los de la mujer que había aprendido amar con el tiempo y el silencio, y la cual ahora ocupaba todas sus expectativas dejando de ser irreal y mágica para convertirse en lo que había deseado fervientemente desde que la conoció "Su mujer"<p>

_-Vaya es una bonita escena...  
>-No debería ser tan indiscreta Lara. –Dijo Itachi observando junto a su hermano y a la chica la historia que ahora nacía a orillas del mar.<br>-Pues no es la única que ésta aquí observando. –Sentenció Sasuke quien sonrió levemente mirando a ambos jóvenes abrazarse mientras el sol le deba paso en el firmamento a su hermana luna.  
>-Bueno yo no quería que Lara estuviera sola. –Carraspeo Itachi tratando de salvaguardarse.<br>-¡Sí claro! –Lara rió.  
>-¡Itachi, Sasuke! –Gritó Deidara.<br>-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntaron ambos al unísono.  
>-Vengan es Kakashi y Shikamaru ¡Encontraron a Naruto, Hinata y Hanabi!<br>_  
>Los tres apresuraron su paso y se internaron en la cabaña Hyuga en donde Sasori conversaba con Kakashi y Tenten con Neji.<p>

_-Si ya te comunico Kakashi... -Exclamó Sasori entregándole el celular a Itachi ni bien éste ingreso a la cabaña._

Itachi intercambio varias palabras por teléfono algo confusas para los demás menos para Sasuke que entendía el mensaje en código con el cual solía hablar su hermano.

_-¡Sasuke! Tenten quiere hablarte... –Sentenció Neji entregándole el otro teléfono.  
>-¡Hola Tenten! ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Los hallaron? –Formulando las oraciones con increíble rapidez.<br>-Tranquilo Sasuke... Aún no hemos visto a Hinata o a los demás pero lo cierto es que encontramos el lugar en donde se encuentran prisioneros.  
>-¿Dónde?<br>-Es una vieja fábrica abandonada, cerca de una de las islas de la ciudad remolino.  
>-¿Una fabrica? –Sasuke miró a Itachi quien le hizo señas.<br>-Espera un momento... –Dijo Sasuke.  
>-Acerca el teléfono, Kakashi ha ideado un plan y quiere hablar con todos a la vez. –Expresó Itachi.<br>-Sí... –Sasuke cumplió la orden de inmediato._

Durante más de media hora los teléfonos se hallaron intercomunicados. Cada uno de los oyentes prestaba suma atención al plan. De tanto en tanto los presentes se miraban algo confusos pero era evidente que Kakashi esta vez no había dejado cabos sueltos.

_-¡Cumplan mi orden a la perfección! –Esta vez no estoy dispuesto a fallar, así me cueste la vida. –Sentenció Kakashi a través de la bocina del teléfono.  
>-¡Sí señor! –Exclamó Itachi, Deidara y Sasori.<br>-Cumpliremos con el plan... –Exclamó Neji._

Kakashi colgó de inmediato y la mayoría de los presentes decidió prepararse para el ataque. Al fin la hora de enfrentar al enemigo cara a cara había llegado.

_-Sasuke... –Exclamó Tenten del otro lado de la bocina.  
>-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó éste con rapidez.<br>-Ella estará bien...  
>-Lo sé... después de todo el cabeza huecas de Naruto no dejará que nada le pasé.<br>-Solo no pierdas tú perspectiva.  
>-No lo haré, nos veremos luego...<em>

La castaña colgó la bocina y Sasuke corrió a su cabaña al igual que Itachi. Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a prepararse con sigilo ésa vez debían ser mucho más cuidadosos y debían elegir sus armas con discreción.

_-¡Te cuidarás verdad! –Dijo la rubia recostada en el marco de la puerta mientras observaba con detalle su chico alistarse.  
>-Descuida Lara estaré bien... –Mirándola a los ojos.<br>-¡Itachi! –La muchacha corrió y lo abrazo con fuerzas.  
>-Estaré bien no te preocupes...<br>-Le dije a Hinata que debía ser fuerte cada vez que Sasuke fuera a una misión, pero lo cierto es que no es tan fácil después de todo. –Exclamó sollozando.  
>-Lara... –Itachi la asió de la barbilla y le acarició el rostro mientras la miraba con ternura a los ojos. –Te amo...<br>-Yo también te amo Itachi...  
>-Quiero darte algo... –Dijo el chico metiendo la mano en su bolsillo.<br>-¿Qué cosa? –Mirándolo extrañada.  
>-Se que quizás no soy un chico con demasiadas oportunidades es decir; no soy alguien con clase que pueda llevarte a hermosas fiestas sin pasar vergüenza ni darte todo lo que mereces, es decir, no soy de la alta sociedad pero me gano la vida honradamente y estar contigo me hace inmensamente feliz. –Expreso mientras se arrodillaba.<br>-Itachi...  
>-No haría esto si no estuviera seguro de que regresaré. –Abriendo un pequeño estuche de color azul, el cual contenía un precioso anillo color dorado con tres pequeñas gemas en él.<br>-¡Itachi!  
>-Cada una de éstas gemas representan los maravillosos años que viví a tu lado y lo feliz y afortunado que me has hecho sentir Lara ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –Dijo con rapidez y dificultad pues no era algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrado a pesar del cariño y confianza que le tenía a la muchacha.<br>_  
>La chica lo miró ensimismada. En si el anillo no era una gran joya, al menos no para alguien cuya familia solía derrochar dinero en esas cosas, y aún que a su padre le causará un infarto, por que el hombre al que amaba fuese solo un chico de clase media; tenía todo lo que ella deseaba para ser feliz, coraje, valor, protección, ternura aun que a su manera, y por sobre todo el amor del hombre que ahora se había hincado a sus pies cual príncipe en un maravilloso cuento de hadas.<p>

_-Vaya es muy romántico tía Lara... –Exclamó Mitzuko suspirando.  
>-No puedo creer que el tio Itachi se hincará para pedirte matrimonio. –El joven Sasuke echo a reír.<br>-Pues yo creo que fue muy tierno, desearía que un chico me propusiese matrimonio así. -Exclamo Kasumi contenta acariciándose el largo cabello rojizo.  
>-Pues su tío puede ser sentimental cuando quiere. –Lara echo a reír. –Bueno será mejor que vaya a concluir con la comida no quiero que los invitados se queden sin almuerzo. –Levantándose con rapidez.<br>-¡Un momento tía! –Refunfuño Kasumi. -¿Quién nos contará la historia?  
>-Sí muy cierto... –Sentencio Mitzuko con la cabeza.<br>-Pues vayan a preguntar por ahí no soy la única que puede contarles y además será espléndido que cada uno les de un punto de vista diferente ¿No creen? –Escapándose tras las puertas de vidrio del jardín de invierno dejando a los jóvenes algo perturbados.  
>-¡Fantástico! ¿Ahora por donde seguimos? –Kasumi se recostó, de mala gana, en el confortable sillón de mimbre sobre el cual se hallaba escudriñando con curiosidad cada recoveco del techo de cristal.<br>-¿Cómo sabremos por quien seguir? –Pregunto Mitzuko.  
>-Bueno no lo averiguaremos aquí estáticos no creen. –Sasuke se levanto de la silla y camino rumbo a la puerta mirando a las dos muchachas con algo de suspicacia. -¿Vienen?<br>-¡SÍ! –gritaron al unísono parándose en un santiamén._

Los tres se escabulleron por los largos pasillos de la casa, que ya conocían como la palma de su mano hasta llegar al jardín en donde hallaron a una mujer de cabellos renegridos con algún que otro reflejo plateado que brillaba con intensidad bajo la incandescente luz del sol de la mañana. Junto a ella había tres o cuatro cachorros color blanco y algunos beige que corrieron torpemente en dirección de los jóvenes al verlos irrumpir en el jardín.

_-¡Nala! –Grito Kasumi asiendo entre sus brazos a una preciosa cachorra beige y blanca que le lamió con ansias el rostro.  
>-Shiki eres un buen perro. –Sentenció Sasuke mientras acariciaba su blanco pelaje del cual se desprendía extrañamente un aroma agradable.<br>-¡Pues la princesa más bonita es Shiva! ¿Verdad que sí? –Pronunció con ternura Mitzuko mientras abrazaba la cachorra color beige.  
>-¿Dónde se habían metido jovencitos? –Inquirió la mujer.<br>-El tío Itachi nos contaba una historia. –Exclamó Kasumi sentándose junto a ella.  
>-¿Y que historia es esa? –Pregunto sonriente.<br>-Sobre Naruto, Hinata, y tú; sobre el pasado. –Mitzuko miró a Kasumi y sonrió contenta.  
>-Tía Lara nos contó otro poco pero estaba algo ocupada. –Exclamó Sasuke.<br>-Si y nos dejó con la intriga. –Kasumi apoyo ambos codos sobre la mesa y sobre ellos la cabeza haciendo un poco de puchero.  
>-Pues déjenme contarles un poco lo ocurrido aún tenemos bastante tiempo.<br>-¿En verdad Tía Hanabi? –Ambas muchachas aplaudieron con felicidad.  
>-Parecen unas niñas. –Refunfuño el pelinegro.<br>-¿Por donde se quedaron? –Inquirió.  
>-Pues estaban apunto de partir a su rescate y el tío Itachi le propuso casamiento a la tía Lara mientras ustedes eran prisioneros del malvado de Orochimaru. –Exclamo Mitzuko casi gritando.<br>-Pues bien siéntense déjenme contarles lo que paso mientras fuimos prisioneros de ese despiadado hombre. –Haciendo que los tres jóvenes se aproximarán para oír mejor la historia._

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

*hinata-sama198: ¡Respiren profundo y retengan el aire aun falta mucho! más jejej

* natsumi hhr nh

* Shinobu-Hyuga:

* NaruhinaXD: Bueno a mi tampoco me cae muy bien Sakura por eso jamás la pondré de protagonista.

* Naatitha:

* dannynamikaze:

* Kyoko Nakamura: jajjajaja ¡SUFRE NARUTO! Jajajjajaja prometo hacer un naruhina 100 % en un futuro pero este no es el caso.

En cuanto al traidor bueno las desconcerté verdad pero más desconcertada te dejara este capitulo jajajja. Creo que en el siguiente ya se revela. Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo y por comentar

¡Saludos!

*Cutie Sora: jajajaja No lo primero es la universidad jajaja claro esta que siempre se puede leer en los descansos para despejarse ^^. En cuanto al fic me alegro que te quedes enganchada y en cuanto a Naaruto cuando hice estos capítulos aun estaba enojada con él por abrazarse con Sakura en el manga y de Hinata aún ni se acuerda =(

* Zakishio: Hola bienvenido al fic gracias por leer y comentar =)

*Enma-NaruHina: Bienvenida al fanfic, muchas gracias por tus palabras y elogios jejeje últimamente me atrae más el SasuHina que va hacerse. =)

"Muchas gracias chicas por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fanfic"

¡Es ahora cuando recibo los tomatazossssssssss!


	40. Prisioneros

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto; pero esta historia es puramente obra de mi alocada imaginación, exceptuando algunos detalles que he decidido conservar en la obra para no diferenciar tanto a los personajes del Manga u el anime.

La obra esta completa y consta de 54 capítulos que iré publicando progresivamente a medida que la vayan leyendo.

Espero les agrade tanto como a mi escribirla y si bien hay muchas cosas por mejorar seguiré esforzándome en llevarles día a día mis historias optimizadas.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta obra y por sobre todo a los que me dejan su comentario pues es un gran aliciente para mí.

En cuanto a cual será la pareja que prevalezca, bueno nadie se desanime por que les puedo asegurar que valdrá la pena leer hasta el final independientemente de la pareja favorita.

Gracias Lady

_Capitulo XL_

"_Prisioneros"_

Tras haber hablado con Anko, los tres jóvenes fueron conducidos por estrechos pasillos delimitados en un lado por una descolorida y enmohecida pared de cemento y por el otro unos barandales evitaban que cayeran tres o cuatro pisos hacia abajo.

Caminaron casi diez minutos siendo empujados sin miramiento por Yugo quien lucía de muy mal humor y Kimimaro quien simplemente iba a delante de los tres rehenes enseñándoles el camino a sus futuras celdas.

Bajaron tres pisos hasta llegar a lo que parecía el subsuelo de la fábrica. Hanabi pegó un fuerte alarido y un rápido respingo abrazando a Hinata al observar una enorme rata, que más que rata parecía una especie de comadreja gigante.

_-¿Acaso las herederas Hyuga le temen a un simple roedor? –Inquirió Kimimaro con indiferencia.  
>-Eso no era una simple roedor, más bien parecía un dinosaurio pequeño. –Exclamó con escozor.<br>-Pues deberás acostumbrarte a ello muchacha. –Dijo el peliblanco quien retomó el paso.  
>-Odio esto Hinata. –dijo Hanabi llorisqueando a su hermana quien caminaba a su lado.<br>-Descuida Sasuke nos rescatara. –Comento esta en voz baja. -¿Estas bien Naruto? –Pregunto preocupada pues el chico se mantenía en silencio sujetando su abdomen con el brazo derecho mientras caminaba delante de ellas._

_-Estoy bien Hinata… -Dijo apagadamente._

Hinata se mordió los labios con sutileza. Todo lo que estaba viviendo parecía cumplir una de sus horribles y predictivas pesadillas.

Por fin descendieron al nivel inferior donde pudieron observar unos pequeños cuartuchos enrejados donde fueron empujados a la fuerza y encerrados con frialdad y cinismo.

_-Bueno espero que disfruten su estadía en este confortable lugar. –Rió Yugo tras lo cual se retiró acompañado de Kimimaro hasta el final del pasillo por donde habían entrado.  
>-¡ESPEREN NO PUEDEN DEJARNOS AQUÍ! –grito Hanabi con desesperación pero la única contestación fue una risotada, lo que pareció espantar otra rata que camino impunemente frente a la jaula.<em>

La chica volvió a gritar y a llorisquear nerviosamente. Ella era una muchacha rica jamás en su vida pensó que debería hacer frente a una situación tan espantosa y junto a animalejos tan horripilantes.

_-¡Tranquila Hanabi! –Hinata trato de calmarla._

_-No puedo tranquilizarme Hinata, mira donde estamos metidas. Este lugar es horrible y nauseabundo y lo peor de todo es que no estoy segura de que salgamos con vida._

_-Pues no debes perder la calma. –Exclamó Naruto apoyándose en la reja algo adolorido.  
>-¡Naruto! –Hinata corrió a su auxilio acariciándole un poco el rostro el cual lucía bastante moro tonado tras los golpes.<em>

_-Estoy bien…_

_-Na-ru…to… -exclamó una voz femenina en la penumbra._

Los tres pudieron observar una figura acercarse a ellos desde la oscuridad. La luz, que apenas se filtraba desde el exterior por una pequeña ventana al final del pasillo, solo permitía vislumbrar parte de la celda donde se hallaban.

_-¿Quién es? –Pregunto el chico colocándose instantáneamente delante de Hanabi y Hinata.  
>-¡Naruto! –dijo la figura abalanzándose sobre el chico a quien abrazó con fuerza.<em>

Hanabi volvió a gritar pues lo primero que cruzo por su mente era haber sido encerrada con un zombi hambriento, o una rata gigante que deseaba engullirla o un alocado fantasma que rondaba el lamentoso lugar.

_-¡Naruto! –pronunciaba la endeble figura de cabello rojizo mientras sumergía su rostro en el pecho del chico._

_-¿Qué? –Naruto solo permanecía estático y pasmado en su lugar._

_-¡Hinata! –Exclamó otra voz femenina quien se dibujo en la penumbra._

_-¡Esa voz! ¡Kurenai! –Dijo la chica en voz alta y tras lo cual pudo percibir a su protectora acercarse a ella con un bulto entre sus brazos._

_-¡Hinata! Eres tú mi Hinata… -Dijo la mujer sollozando._

_-¡Kurenai! –La chica corrió contenta a su lado para intentar abrazarla pero pudo percibir la presencia de un tercer sujeto en los brazos de la joven mujer. -¿este es tú?_

_-Es mi bebe Hinata… -Dijo mostrándole al niño quien yacía dormido bajo la manta._

_-Es precioso Kurenai… -Dijo la pelinegra besándole la frente al bebe._

_-Él es el pequeño Azuma Jr… -Comento con más alegría_

_-Lo siento Kurenai… -La joven agacho la cabeza con desasosiego._

_-No es tu culpa cielo, ese tipo ésta loco._

_-Pero si tú no me hubieras conocido seguramente no estarías aquí. –Limpiándose las lagrimas con rudeza._

_-Soy más que dichosa de haberte encontrado Hinata querida._

_-¿Cómo fue que te atraparon? –Pregunto Hanabi acercándose a las dos._

_-Vaya has crecido Hanabi Hyuga. –Dijo sonriendo. –Bueno estaba en casa preparando las cosas en el bolso por si al bebe se le ocurría nacer en cualquier momento. ¡Una siempre debe estar lista para cualquier percance!_

_-¿Aun estabas embarazada? –pregunto Hinata con horror._

_-Si Hinata, esto fue hace dos semanas. Entraron en mi casa me empujaron un poco y me amenazaron con matarme y a mi bebe si no los acompañaba._

_-¿Y Azuma?_

_-Estaba trabajando ese día, y no estaba en ese momento gracias a Dios sino no se que hubieran echo con él. Me trajeron aquí y me encerraron en este lugar. A los pocos días sentí las contracciones del parto y si no fuera por ella no se que hubiera echo. –Dijo mirando a la mujer que aún permanecía abrazada al rubio._

_-Ella es… -Hinata y Hanabi se miraron asombradas._

_-Kushina… -Dijo Kurenai._

_-¡Naruto hijo! _

_o_ abrazar a Naruto para poder observarlo con más nitidez. Le acaricio el rostro y sus dorados cabellos los cuales sujeto con fuerza como intentando comprobar que todo aquello no era un ilusión.

Naruto la miró absorto; la mujer se veía débil, sucia y harapienta, más sin embargo, creía que podía recordar su rostro en algún recoveco de su memoria.

_-¿Madre? –pregunto asombrado._

_-Naruto… -dijo la mujer llorisqueando y haciendo una señal afirmativa con su cabeza.  
>-¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Eres tú en verdad? –Abrazándola con fuerza.<em>

_-Naruto hijo… estás aquí conmigo, no estoy soñando._

_-No estas soñando mama, estoy aquí y no te dejaré sola nunca más…_

_-Déjame verte mejor… -Apartándose otro poco. –Te pareces tanto a tu padre, sus ojos tu cabello ¡Mi Naruto! Cuanto has crecido hijo, eres todo un hombre ahora. –Llorando con impotencia.  
>-Madre no llores, no estés triste estoy aquí. –Secándole las lagrimas.<em>

_-No estoy triste estoy feliz de verte, aun que me hubiese gustado que la situación fuese distinta Naruto._

_-Lo sé pero saldremos de ésta te lo prometo._

Tras un rato de abrazos y lágrimas todos se sentaron en dos especies de catres que se hallaban colgando de la pared un poco más atrás de aquella hacinada habitación.

Naruto y Kushina se sentaron en una de aquellas camas mientras se abrazaban con ternura, sin duda ambos tendrían mucho de que hablar o eso pensó Hanabi, quien los miraba algo confusa. Si el Hokage y el capitán Kakashi tenían razón, aquella mujer había desaparecido cuando el heredero del clan Uzumaki apenas era un niño.

_-¿Cómo están las cosas con Naruto, Hinata? –Le preguntó Kurenai a su protegida quien se había ensimismado también mirando la escena._

_-Pues lo nuestro terminó Kurenai. –Sentándose junto a su protectora mientras se apoyaba en su hombro._

_-Lo lamento… -Exclamó ésta._

_-Yo también pero a veces las cosas suceden por algo. –Suspirando._

_-Pues no deberías darte por vencida. –Sugirió Hanabi cargando al pequeño Azuma Jr.  
>-Pues déjame decirte que Hanabi tiene razón Hinata. –Dijo Kurenai mientras observaba la perforante mirada azulina de Naruto clavarse en su protegida. –Al parecer aún te ama.<em>

_-Estoy embarazada Kurenai…_

_-¿Qué? –Hanabi y Kurenai se miraron algo sorprendidas con la revelación._

_-¿En verdad hermana? _

_-Si…  
>-Vaya al parecer muchas cosas han cambiado y no solo tu relación con Naruto. –Dijo Kurenai mirando a Hanabi, quien le sonrió. -¿Y ya le has dicho a Naruto que será padre?<em>

_-No es de Naruto…_

_-¿Qué? –Pregunto la mujer asombrada. -¿De quien entonces? Espera no me digas que de…  
>-Sasuke… -dijo la ojiperla completando la frase.<em>

_-Pero Hinata…_

_-Fue hace un mes, después de que Naruto y yo nos peleamos. Sasuke, bueno él estuvo conmigo, es decir ambos… bueno… -Hinata se sintió nerviosa. –Sasuke y yo hicimos el amor._

–_Dijo después de unos segundos de dubitación._

_-¿Pero Hinata por que? ¿Acaso no amas a Naruto? _

_-Si Kurenai, y aún lo quiero mucho, pero lo cierto es que me enamore de Sasuke… -Mirándola a los ojos. –Quizás no lo comprendas, pero no lo pude evitar… -Agachando la cabeza._

_-En realidad no me sorprende. –Dijo Kurenai abrazándola con fuerza. –Sabría que de un momento a otro caerías presa de su encanto Hinata. –La mujer sonrió y Hinata la miró un tanto incrédula._

_-Bueno sus atenciones contigo, su encanto, su atractivo, y ser un Uchiha le puede parecer sumamente excitante a cualquier mujer, así que te entiendo. Además se notaba a la legua que él estaba enamorado de ti, incluso lo pude percibir en el cumpleaños de Naruto, pero querida estabas tan compenetrada en tus sentimientos por Naruto que simplemente no notabas su accionar y sus gestos contigo. –Kurenai sonrió recordando la fiesta._

_-Kurenai…  
>-No te sientas mal ¿Y dime él lo sabe? –Mirando a Naruto.<em>

_-Si… lo sabe…_

_-¿No te cuidaste estando con Sasuke? -Pregunto Kurenai mirándola a los ojos_

_-No…  
>-¿Y cuando estuviste con Naruto? <em>

_-Yo… no…-Hinata la miró consternada. – ¿Por que lo preguntas?_

_-Dime Hinata ¿Hay posibilidad de que el bebe que esperas sea de Naruto?_

_-¡No! –Dijo incorporándose un poco._

_-¿Por qué no? ¿No dijiste que fue poco tiempo después de que ambos rompieran?_

_-Si pero… -Hinata presionó sus puños con fuerza ¿Y si Kurenai tenía razón?_

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

*hinata-sama198:

* natsumi hhr nh

* Shinobu-Hyuga:

* NaruhinaXD

* Naatitha:

* dannynamikaze:

* Kyoko Nakamura:

*Cutie Sora:

* Zakishio:

*Enma-NaruHina

"Muchas gracias chicas por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fanfic"

¡Es ahora cuando recibo los tomatazossssssssss!


	41. Prisioneros Parte II

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto; pero esta historia es puramente obra de mi alocada imaginación, exceptuando algunos detalles que he decidido conservar en la obra para no diferenciar tanto a los personajes del Manga u el anime.

La obra esta completa y consta de 54 capítulos que iré publicando progresivamente a medida que la vayan leyendo.

Espero les agrade tanto como a mi escribirla y si bien hay muchas cosas por mejorar seguiré esforzándome en llevarles día a día mis historias optimizadas.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta obra y por sobre todo a los que me dejan su comentario pues es un gran aliciente para mí.

En cuanto a cual será la pareja que prevalezca, bueno nadie se desanime por que les puedo asegurar que valdrá la pena leer hasta el final independientemente de la pareja favorita.

Gracias Lady

_Capitulo XLI_

"_Prisioneros Parte II"_

Los tres jóvenes permanecían abrazados a sus cachorros mientras Hanabi terminaba de contar su parte en la historia. Todos pusieron cara de sorpresa. Sabían algo, al menos lo que sus padres les habían contado, pero esta vez la perspectiva de sus propios orígenes habían cambiado. Su tía Lara tenía razón cuando dijo que sería bueno que buscasen por si mismos las piezas de aquel rompecabezas que había desenfundado Itachi, su querido tío.

_-¿Qué pasó entonces tía Hanabi? –Pregunto Mitzuko._

_-Pues la verdad que fue algo horrible las horas que nos aguardaron en ese lugar. Para serles sinceras mis niños no se como pude resistir ese tormento._

_-Realmente ese Orochimaru es un miserable, sádico, inescrupuloso y una horripilante sabandija. –Sentenció Kasumi._

_-Lamento que hayas tenido que vivir una situación así tía Hanabi. –Sasuke se acerco a la mujer y la abrazó con fuerza._

_-¿Oigan que hacen? –Pregunto una voz no muy distante. –Yo vengo a visitarlos y están con esas caras largas, la verdad no se merecen todos los regalos que les he traído. –La mujer sonrió mientras los miraba con bastante encanto y gracia._

_-¡Madrina! –Grito Kasumi corriendo a abrazarla._

_-¡Hola cielo! Déjame verte. –Abrazando a la chica pero luego apartándose un poco de ella. –Estas enorme… -Sonriendo con alegría._

_-¡ja ja! ¡Estas enorme! – rió Mitzuko quien también abrazó a la recién llegada._

_-¡Ya cállate Mitzuko! –refunfuño Kasumi agitando su lindo cabello rojizo con algo de desdén._

_-No lo dije con mala intención me refería a que te ves preciosa y eres toda una señorita. –La mujer volvió a sonreír mientras sus ojos bailoteaban de felicidad._

_-¿Y yo tía? –pregunto Mitzuko._

_-Pues creo que heredaste los genes de cierta persona. –La mujer rió otra vez pero se inclino un poco y acarició con suavidad el rubio cabello de Mitzuko haciendo que esta se sonrojara. –También has crecido mucho Mitzuko y te has vuelto una jovencita muy hermosa._

_-Gracias… -la chica sonrió con gran satisfacción._

_-¡Hola Hanabi! –formuló con tranquilidad acercándose a la mujer que aún permanecía sentada observando la escena con gran parsimonia._

_-Bienvenida Tenten… los esperábamos hace rato. –Dijo Hanabi sonriendo mientras se levantaba para abrazar a la recién llegada._

_-Es que el vuelo se retrasó y tuvimos que esperar más de dos horas en el aeropuerto, fue todo un fiasco. –Acomodándose su cabello el cual lo llevaba más bien corto y desmechado hasta los hombros. Su mirada y su rostro ya no era el de antaño pero aún poseía esa chispa que la caracterizaba._

_-¡Vaya, vaya! No lo puedo creer pero si eres el pequeño Sasuke. –Dijo tras notar la proximidad del chico quien le sonreía un poco delante suyo._

_-Hola tía Tenten… -Colocando sus manos en los bolsillos._

_-¡Ya eres todo un hombre!_

_-Sí… –Contesto sin demasiada efusividad._

_-Apuesto a que debes tener muchas novias por ahí. –Tenten rió con fuerzas mientras se acomodó en una de las sillas libres alrededor de la mesa de jardín._

_-Pues aún no… -contesto el chico._

_-Pero las mujeres lo siguen como locas. –Kasumi se sentó en su lugar._

_-Si, la verdad es que me tienen cansada con eso de ¡Háblale a Sasuke de mí! ¡Oye Mitzuko no seas tacaña preséntanos a Sasuke! ¿Sasuke-kun tiene novia Mitzuko? ¡LO AMO! Y más bla, bla, bla –Sentándose en otra silla pues la suya había sido ocupada por Teten._

_-La verdad es fastidioso… -Kasumi apoyo la barbilla con desgano sobre la mesa._

_-Pues deberían restarle atención a eso muchachas. –Dijo Sasuke con algo de orgullo, sentándose en el pasto mientras abrazaba a su perro._

_-¡No lo puedo creer! –Tenten echo a reír. –Si no lo viera con mis propios ojos no creería jamás lo que ahora contemplo. –Todos guardaron silencio. –Ya veo por que ella dijo que era él… -declaró algo ensimismada._

_-¡Tenten! –Hanabi la miró con algo de seriedad intentando captar la atención de la mujer._

_-¡Ahh! Si lo sé… es solo que no puedo evitarlo Hanabi, pero acaso me vas a negar eso._

_-Creo que no, pero eso no significa que… bueno ya sabes…_

Mientras las dos mujeres conversaban Kasumi y Mitzuko se observaron con atención, intentaban pescar aún que sea algo de toda aquella charla pero al parecer estaban bastante descolocadas, pues no entendían ni medio rollo.

Sasuke en cambio acaricio a Shiki lo sentó sobre sus faldas y sonrió con discreción; está acción hizo que Kasumi y Mitzuko lo miraran con fijeza y luego se observaran bastante confusas ¿Qué era lo que sabía Sasuke y que ellas desconocían?

_-¿Por qué dices todo eso madrina? –Pregunto Kasumi._

_-Bueno es una larga historia y ustedes aún son muy jóvenes. Supongo que cuando estén listos sus padres se lo dirán._

_-¿pero ya somos adultas? –refunfuño Mitzuko._

_-¡Aún les queda mucho camino por recorrer niñas! –Tenten echo a reír descaradamente tras los semblantes apesadumbrados de las dos jovencitas. –Por cierto ¿Qué hacían? –Inquirió mirando a Hanabi._

_-Pues les contaba cuando fuimos prisioneros de Orochimaru ¿Lo recuerdas? -Tenten bajó un poco la mirada._

_-Si lo recuerdo… -contesto con algo de pesar._

_-¡Ohh! Lo había olvidado… -dijo Hanabi tapándose la boca pues había cometido una grave imprudencia._

_-Descuida… los años me han ayudado a olvidar y dejar ir el dolor… _

_-¿Qué pasa Tía Tenten? ¿Ocurrió algo durante ese tiempo? –Sasuke la miró con algo de melancolía, la mujer sonrió y se enjugo un poco las lágrimas._

_-Déjenme contarles lo que nos paso… Naruto, Hanabi y Hinata habían sido tomados como prisioneros por Orochimaru. Sabíamos que las posibilidades de recuperarlos eran pocas si no_ _actuábamos con rapidez. Así que cuando Shikamaru dijo que tenía un plan B, yo sabía lo que significaba, pues durante años trabaje para él y para la compañía. Nos tomó dos días seguir la pista desde donde habíamos perdido la señal del rastreador de Naruto. _

_Viajamos hasta un pueblo a las afueras del país del Remolino, el cual, hacía años había sido abandonado tras sufrir una serie de graves problemas climatológicos que la llevó casi a su destrucción._

_Muchos de los aldeanos de ese país se refugiaron en zonas más lejanas tras las inundaciones con la esperanza de algún día retornar a sus hogares; pero la espera se prolongo demasiado, y lo que había iniciado como un asentamiento provisorio se transformo en una nueva esperanza de vida para lo que quedaba de los habitantes de aquel bello país._

_Decidimos hospedarnos en una especie de hostería atendida por unos viejecitos, claro esta, que evitamos levantar sospechas, pero no eran muy asiduos a recibir visitas del extranjero. Por ello debíamos movernos con rapidez antes de ser descubiertos…_

Ya casi anochecía en la nueva ciudad remolino. La vida en la misma era por demás tranquila y apacible. Pocas eran las personas que pululaban después de las ocho de la noche pues la vida era más bien de campo y solían levantarse temprano para terminar sus quehaceres y organizar el día para trabajar afuera.

Tenten subió una taza de té a su habitación donde se acomodó en una silla junto a un escritorio algo viejo y roído, que descansaba debajo de una ventana, algo estrecha, que permitía observar con nitidez la clara luz de la luna y el brillo titilante de las luciérnagas más allá de la pradera.

La muchacha encendió su laptop, conecto su moden portátil y se dispuso a tratar de ubicar las últimas pistas de sus amigos.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de allí…

_-Parece que la búsqueda resultó ser algo infructuosa. –Sentenció Shino con indiferencia._

_-Creo que deberíamos ir a comer algo me muero de hambre. –Chouji se froto con lentitud el estomago el cual ya mostraba claras señales de digerirse a si mismo._

_-Creo que si, es mejor que volvamos, no sería muy prudente que nos vean merodeando por aquí tan tarde eso podría levantar sospechas. –Dijo Shikamaru sacando una caja de chicles de su bolsillo._

_-Sin embargo me gustaría ir al bar ese que cruzamos hace unas horas en la avenida principal, tomaré una copa y de paso tratare de ver que averiguo. –Sentenció Shino._

_-Esta bien pero cuídate Shino… -Exclamó Shikamaru al verlo perderse a la vuelta de la esquina._

_-¡Tengo hambre! –Dijo Chouji nuevamente recalcando su precario estado pues no había comido nada desde la mañana._

_-Tranquilo Chouji seguro la señora Takata habrá cocinado una rica cena._

_-Si es tan buena como el almuerzo ya quiero llegar._

_-Tú no cambias Chouji, algún día harás dieta… -Shikamaru sonrió._

_-Claro que no Shikamaru, además quien me quiera debe aceptarme como soy… -comento algo ofuscado._

_-Si tienes razón, si en verdad te quiere, te aceptará como eres en realidad. –Dijo mirando las estrellas mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos._

_-Hablando de querer ¿Estas contento verdad?_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-Por Tenten Shikamaru, por quien más…_

_-¿Y por que Tenten me pondría de buen humor?_

_-Por que lógicamente estas loco por ella; aun que todavía no entiendo ¿por que la dejas ir Shikamaru? –Mirando las curiosas reacciones de su compañero y amigo._

_-Bueno ella tiene la libertad de elegir yo no tengo por que forzarla a nada y por otro lado Chouji, si tienes razón, ella debe aceptarme y estar conmigo por amor no por que la presione._

_-¡Eres idiota Shikamaru! –Sentenció el muchacho._

_-¡QUE!_

_-Lo que oyes ¿Acaso vas a dejar que Tenten salga de tu vida para siempre?_

_-Bueno… no lo deseo pero…_

_-Si lo dejas así de seguro ella se enamorara de ese Hyuga, me he dado cuenta de que ambos han estado muy relacionados últimamente. –Las palabras de Chouji resonaron con fuerza en la mente del pelinegro._

_-Lo sé… pero ella cree que yo y Temari aún estamos juntos…_

_-¿Y lo están?_

_-Claro que no Chouji… no te voy a mentir, me sentí débil ante su presencia, pero ella sabe sobre mi decisión de renunciar a nuestro pasado amor._

_-Aun no entiendo por que dejas ir a todas las personas que quieres._

_-Por que sino lo hago Chouji tarde o temprano sufrirán… -Exclamó con decepción._

_-¿Shikamaru que hay de ti? ¿Acaso tú no sufres? _

_-Pues… -El chico lo miró a los ojos con algo de tristeza. –Si también sufro… Amé a Temari más que a nada… y es por ello que la dejé ir… ella es una mujer rica, de buena posición económica ¡que va! Si pertenece a una noble familia del país del viento, tiene miles de cosas que yo no podría ofrecerle jamás y menos con mi sueldo._

_-Y yo que pensé que ganabas bien… -Chouji retomó el paso mientras fijaba la vista en la acera._

_-No me mal interpretes. No me quejo de mi sueldo ni de mi profesión con los Uzumakis, pero solo soy un simple empleado de seguridad… Además el vernos a escondidas nos agotaba a ambos Chouji. Yo se que ella deseaba otra cosa, decía que me amaba y le creo por que jamás mentiría con algo así, pero no podría acostumbrarse a mi vida ni yo a la de ella. Pedirle que renuncie a todo eso, a su vida, a su familia, a su dinero, a sus costumbres, solo por un simple muchacho que lo único que le puede ofrecer es amor… eso termina desgastando cualquier relación._

_-Por eso le pediste terminar…_

_-Si…_

_-¿Y acepto fácilmente?_

_-Claro que no… nos escribíamos mails durante un tiempo así nos contábamos lo que hacíamos, como nos había ido en el día y cosas por el estilo, pero un día me confesó que había conocido a alguien y que esa persona la hacía feliz… _

_La felicite y la alenté a seguir adelante, ella me pidió que ya no nos escribiéramos más que para ella era muy doloroso el tener que volver a hablar conmigo y la entendí después de todo yo le pedí terminar…_

_-Supongo que no debió de ser fácil volverla a ver…_

_-La verdad es que no Chouji… pero me sirvió para afrontar algo que no creí que podría haber cambiado en mi._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Mis sentimientos… no sentí morir cuando la vi, y solo podía pensar en…_

_-¿En Tenten?_

_-Si…_

_-¿La amas no es cierto?_

_-Si… no había querido afrontar ese cariño pero cuando estuvimos con Naruto en casa de Hinata, descubrí que Tenten era una maravillosa mujer, alguien fuerte y de gran corazón capaz de jugarse por sus amigos. Alguien a quien disfrute viéndola convertirse en toda una mujer por que puedo asegurarte que la experiencia de vivir con Hinata nos hizo crecer a todos de golpe Chouji, no solo a Naruto…_

_-Ya veo por que el jefe anda casi hipnotizado por esa chica…_

_-Pues para ser una Hyuga es una excelente persona y una buena mujer… -Shikamaru volvió a suspirar._

_-No quiero que Tenten sufra Chouji, no podría resistirlo…_

_-¿y por eso la dejarás ir?_

_-No lo sé, aún no lo se…_

En Otro lugar…

_-Llevamos dos días aquí nadie vendrá a buscarnos ¿verdad? –Llorisqueo Hanabi recostada en un catre._

_-Tranquila Hanabi, Itachi y Sasuke nos rescatarán. –Hinata acarició con suavidad el cabello de su hermana mientras veía a Naruto forcejear un poco con la cerradura de su celda._

_-¡Es inútil no puedo abrirla! –Exclamó frustrado arrojando al piso el alfiler de gancho del cual se había apoderado en el vuelo._

_-No debes frustrarte Naruto… -Dijo Kushina levantando aquella posible salvación del suelo y sentándose luego en la otra cama disponible. –Sabes cuando te enojas te pareces mucho a tu padre… -Kushina sonrió, Hinata solo miraba la escena muy atenta._

_-No me has dicho Naruto ¿Cómo esta tú papa? De seguro le habrán salido ya algunas canas ¿verdad? –Pregunto Kushina sonriendo._

_-Mamá…_

_-Llevó dos día preguntando Naruto, por que no me dices nada de Minato. –La mujer se aferró con fuerza de su desgastada camisa y apretó fuertemente su puño a la altura del corazón._

_-Mamá… hay algo que debo revelarte…pero no he querido alterarte y… -Naruto guardó silencio y se sentó junto a la mujer abrazándola con fuerza._

_-Naruto… hijo… –Kushina derramo algunas lágrimas mientras oprimía con fuerzas su corazón._

_-Papa falleció hace unos meses…_

_-¡NO! ¡Minato! ¡NO! –La mujer lo miró con desesperación mientras que el corazón de Hinata se oprimía con fuerza._

_-Papá te busco todos estos años… siempre tuvo la esperanza de encontrarte con vida mamá. Él jamás perdió la fe en ti y en que sería capaz de estar a tu lado una vez más…_

_-¿Qué le pasó? –Kushina lo miró directo a los ojos con sus dos compungidas gemas verdes que aún no habían perdido su brillo y su belleza a pesar de las circunstancias._

_-Papá tuvo un accidente de auto y… él… -Naruto contemplo a Hinata unos instantes, a pesar de lo apresurado de la acción, Kushina se percato de éste acto con rapidez._

_-¿Qué paso exactamente Naruto?_

_-Sabotearon su auto… papá peleo con Hiashi Hyuga después de que desapareciste del hotel. Creía que el tenía que ver con todo lo que estaba pasando y esa tensión creció con los años. Hiashi y papá se disputaban cuanto mercado económico había y conforme a sus capitales crecían también lo hacia la desconfianza y el enojo. Orochimaru aprovechó esa situación y saboteo el auto de mi papá…_

_-¡Minato! –Kushina se tapó la boca con horror, hasta donde podía llegar el odio y el rencor de una persona para cometer un acto tan cruel como ese._

_-La noche que papá tuvo el accidente… él…no pudo maniobrar y… -Naruto volvió a mirar a Hinata…_

_-Pero Minato era buen conductor Naruto…_

_-Lo sé mamá, pero el coche estaba dañado y… él intento… no quiso que…_

_-¡QUE!_

_-Esa noche mi papá evito atropellar a Hinata. _

_-HI-NA-TA –Pronunció con lentitud mientras posó sus ojos sobre la chica._

_-Los controles del coche fallaron y no pudo maniobrar bien, además llovía el auto derrapo y… -Parecía que contarle toda aquella odisea a su madre no le era tarea fácil pues el rubio tartamudeaba un poco al hablar._

_-Pero… ¿Por qué? _

_-Esa noche, yo había peleado con mi familia. Escape de casa y corrí hacia el parque… -Hinata continúo la confesión pues al parecer Naruto no podía solo con esa responsabilidad. –Llovía mucho e intente cruzar la calle… no recuerdo exactamente cuando pero pude observar dos luces a la distancia… intente cruzar con rapidez pero mi cuerpo se había paralizado de terror. Sentí un fuerte empujón a mis espaldas. Mi madre había corrido esa noche tras de mi salvándome justo antes de que Minato me embistiera con el coche. –La chica observaba las reacciones de la mujer con suma atención, podía notar con toda claridad la dificultosa tarea que tenía Naruto al tener que explicarle a su madre como había muerto la persona a quien más amaba, pues ella en carne propia había tenido que sufrir la pérdida y ausencia de alguien querido._

_-¡Minato! Yo... lo perdí… -apoyando la barbilla entre las rodillas mientras lloraba desconsoladamente –Ese sujeto me arrebato todo lo que poseía, a mi hijo, a mi esposo, a mi vida…_

_-Te sacaré de aquí no llores… -Naruto le acarició con suavidad el cabello. –Además aún me tienes a mí…_

_-Me hubiese gustado verlo una vez más, decirle que aún lo amo, y que es un gran hombre que jamás dude que él pudiera criarte a ti Naruto, y que jamás se daría por vencido._

_-Mamá…_

_-Él… dice que… -Hinata guardó silencio y se mordió un poco los labios ¿Estaba segura de querer confesar aquello?_

_-¿Hinata? –Kurenai la miró asombrada y algo estupefacta._

_-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué quieres decirme? –Kushina la miró con detenimiento al igual que Naruto quien se había sentado junto a su madre._

_- Minato… -Hinata perdió por unos instantes la vista a un lado de la habitación ¿Cómo confesar lo que ahora estaba viendo?_

_-Dile que la amo… -Dijo una voz masculina al lado de Kushina._

_-¿Qué ocurre hermana? –Hanabi la veía estática contemplando absolutamente nada ¿Acaso Hinata se había vuelto completamente loca?_

_-Dile que soy muy feliz al verla con vida…_

_-Hinata ¿Te ocurre algo? –Naruto no entendía que pero algo estaba pasando con su amada princesa._

_-Dile que amaré a mi habanera toda la vida… mejor dicho toda la eternidad…_

_-¡HINATA! –grito Hanabi haciéndola reaccionar._

_-No grites Hanabi no estoy sorda…_

_-Entonces por que te quedas como estatua ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-¿Qué ibas a decirme de Minato? –Kushina se puso de pie y camino hasta colocarse frente a ella._

_-Bueno… es que…hace un tiempo yo… -¿Qué rayos le iba a decir?_

_-¿Acaso él esta aquí Hinata? –Pregunto Kurenai arropando a su hijo._

_-Si… -Contesto con algo de timidez._

_-Me lo debes Hinata… hazlo solo esta vez… y te prometo que pondré todas mis energías en salvarte, y en salvarlos… aun que desaparezca para siempre…_

_-¿Desaparecer? –La pelinegra lo miró perpleja._

_-De que hablas Hinata ¿Qué desaparece? –Ahora fue Naruto quien se paro junto a ella._

_-¡Ahh! Esta bien pero necesito que se sienten…-parándose de sopetón y forzando a Kushina a sentarse en su lugar, la mujer la miró desconcertada ¿Acaso la muchacha había perdido la cordura?_

_-Después de que… bueno tú ya sabes Naruto… -Mirando al chico mientras le hacía un par de señas extrañas._

_-¿Saber? –Preguntó pues no había captado la idea._

_-Si de mi problema… _

_-¿Qué problema Hinata? –Kurenai la miró desconcertada ¿le había ocurrido algo a su protegida y ella no lo sabía?_

_-¡Ahh! –Naruto miró a Kurenai y su reacción y entendió lo que Hinata quería ocultar. –Si ya te entiendo…_

_-¿De que hablan? –Preguntó Hanabi confusa._

_-No tengo idea… -Kurenai frunció el seño estos chicos algo le ocultaban._

_-Bueno tuve una experiencia de vida algo abrumadora y digamos, en resumidas cuentas, que tengo cierta capacidad con la que no disponía antes…_

_-¡QUE! –Grito Hanabi confusa ¿A que se refería?_

_-Bueno en resumen puedo ver a Minato… -Hinata sonrió algo nerviosa, mientras podía notar las miradas algo descolocadas de los presentes. –En fin bueno él… esta aquí y quiere decirle algo…_

_-¿Estas jugando conmigo muchacha? El semblante de Kushina cambió radicalmente._

_-¡No! –Contesto la pelinegra nerviosa._

_-¿De que hablas Hinata? ¿Te sientes mal acaso? –El rubio se rasco la cabeza algo aturdido._

_-No Naruto… recuerdas cuando estuvimos en mi casa…y tú… bueno… me espante…_

_-Pues… si lo recuerdo… -El chico sintió algo de pudor al recordar la escena._

_-Bueno… pues era a tú papá a quien vi…-Caminando nerviosamente._

_-Mi papá… _

_-Si y él… bueno en fin… quiere decirte algo Kushina…_

_-Creo que a pesar de mi largo encierro estoy más cuerda que tú… - La mujer suspiro recostando la cabeza contra la pared de su celda._

_-Dice que te amará por siempre que serás su querida… ¡Ahh! _

_-¿Querida que? –Naruto la miró desconcertado._

_-HA… BA… HABA… ¿Habanera? –Dijo finalmente tras una tartamuda frase._

_-¡HABANERA! – Naruto miró a su madre quien volvió rápidamente en sí para observar a la pelinegra frotar sus manos con nerviosismo._

_-¿Cómo es que? –Kushina se puso de pie instantáneamente -¿Cómo sabes eso? Jamás nadie supo que Minato me llamaba así…_

_-MAMA… -Naruto miró a las dos mujeres perplejo y no fue el único Hanabi y Kurenai lo imitaron._

_-¿Me estas diciendo hermana que puedes ver a ese señor?_

_-Si, Hanabi…_

_-¿pero como es posible?_

_-No lo sé simplemente ocurrió, a lo mejor es una especie de Karma o he adquirido alguna capacidad extraña con el golpe…la cuestión es que puedo verlo y además…_

_-¿Has visto a mamá? –Hanabi se puso de pie y se acerco a su hermana a quien miró con desesperación y algunos lagrimones en los ojos._

_-Hinata tú mamá, ella se llamaba… -Naruto recordó su sueño quizás no fuera nada pero toda aquella conmoción era de lo más extraña._

_-¿Naruto? –La ojiperla lo miró algo sorprendida._

_-Se llamaba Sayuri…_

_-¡Vaya, vaya! Parece que no eres la única que puede verlos…-Sentenció Kurenai._

_-¿Tú ves a mi mamá? –Hanabi no podía creer lo que oía ¿acaso hasta un Uzumaki podía ver a su madre pero ella no?_

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

*hinata-sama198:

* natsumi hhr nh

* Shinobu-Hyuga:

* NaruhinaXD

* Naatitha:

* dannynamikaze:

* Kyoko Nakamura:

*Cutie Sora:

* Zakishio:

*Enma-NaruHina

"Muchas gracias chicas por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fanfic"

¡Es ahora cuando recibo los tomatazossssssssss!


	42. Preludio

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto; pero esta historia es puramente obra de mi alocada imaginación, exceptuando algunos detalles que he decidido conservar en la obra para no diferenciar tanto a los personajes del Manga u el anime.

La obra esta completa y consta de 54 capítulos que iré publicando progresivamente a medida que la vayan leyendo.

Espero les agrade tanto como a mi escribirla y si bien hay muchas cosas por mejorar seguiré esforzándome en llevarles día a día mis historias optimizadas.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta obra y por sobre todo a los que me dejan su comentario pues es un gran aliciente para mí.

En cuanto a cual será la pareja que prevalezca, bueno nadie se desanime por que les puedo asegurar que valdrá la pena leer hasta el final independientemente de la pareja favorita.

Gracias Lady

Capitulo XLII

"_Preludio"_

21 de Enero

Konoha, la oficina del Hokage…

Dos días después del entierro de Shitzune la oficina de la Hokage Tsunade-sama, lucía no solo revuelta, también algo oscura y sin brillo.

Lady Tsunade hacía unas cuantas horas que se había ensimismado mirando a través del enorme ventanal de la oficina de gobierno. En esos momentos no podía encontrarle un sentido a todo lo que había tenido que vivir y no solo ella todo Konoha se hallaba sumido en el caos y la destrucción.

Varias zonas de la aldea yacían hechas pedazos esparcidas por lo que alguna vez fueron las pulcras y amplias avenidas de la ciudad. Al parecer Orochimaru había elegido puntos claves a la hora de instalar sus bombas tomando como objetivos principales los exuberantes negocios e instalaciones Uzumakis y Hyugas, pero lesionando sin remordimientos también a los edificios circundantes.

En el proceso de toda aquella flagelación, muchos civiles inocentes habían perecido o resultaron heridos tras el incidente. Los dos únicos hospitales de la ciudad se hallaban completamente abarrotados de pacientes agonizantes y múltiples quejidos que componían una melodía de lo más escabrosa.

Los que habían logrado salvaguardar su vida ahora ayudaban a los bomberos y oficiales a sacar a los heridos de entre los escombros y a tratar de reacomodar lo que quedaba de sus hogares.

Para colmo de males, la Hokage, no solo debía hacer frente a la muerte de una de sus más queridas discípulas y amigas, a quien quería como a una hija, sino que se veía forzada a dejar su despacho y su gobierno en manos de alguien más.

Tras todo aquel atentado el Rey del país de Fuego había decidido arbitrariamente desalojarla de su lugar, de su puesto, de su autoridad.

Todo aquello parecía ser producto de una siniestra pesadilla a la cual ahora se veía sometida. La mujer se sentó en su silla, la que pronto dejaría de pertenecerle, y suspiro hondamente.

_-¡OROCHIMARU MALDITO CINICO! –grito con fuerza y exaspero._

_-La culpa no es de Orochimaru Tsunade… yo más bien diría que tu ineptitud a llevado a Konoha al borde mismo del abismo._

_-Danzou… -Dijo con enojo al encontrarse con el rostro del anciano quien la miraba con desprecio. -¿Y a que debo tú visita? ¿Es formal o simple atención personal?_

_-¡Ja! –Danzou rió burlonamente. –Sabes que no soy un gran entusiasta de visitarte Tsunade, pero las circunstancias lo ameritan._

_-¿Así? ¿Y a que debo tú incomoda presencia? –Tsunade se apoyo con ambos codos sobre el escritorio mientras esgrimía cierta mirada desafiante en sus ojos que no paso desapercibida para Danzou._

_-¡Vengo a tomar tú puesto! ¡Por supuesto! ¿Por que más estaría aquí?_

_-¿MI PUESTO?_

_-Soy el nuevo Hokage… El rey me ha designado como el nuevo gobernante de Konoha…_

_-¡QUE! ¡IMPOSIBLE! –Tsunade se paró de improviso de su asiento como si fuese alcanzada por un rayo._

_-Nada es imposible mi querida Tsunade… -Danzou volvió a reír maliciosamente. - Así que si no te importa desocupa ésta oficina para mañana a primera hora…_

_-¿Acaso el Rey desea que me vaya?_

_-Por supuesto que si y no solo él, ve a dar un paseo por la calle y tú misma te darás cuenta de cuanto te estima ahora tú pueblo. _

_-¡Tu planeaste todo esto verdad! –Tsunade lo miró con fijeza sabía que algo tramaba ese hombre, pues después de todo, jamás le agrado ni sus evidentes jugarretas turbias desde las sombras._

_-Espero que consigas empleo; después de todo las personas como tú no son muy solicitadas últimamente… -Danzou rió entre dientes sin disimulo y salió por la puerta de la oficina._

La Hokage se sintió molesta. El rey podría al menos tener la decencia de informarle personalmente o por una carta escrita su decisión, pero en vez de eso enviaba a ese lacayo artero y pútrido a quien en esos momentos deseaba partirle el cuello sin remordimientos.

_-Veo que has estado muy solicitada… -Exclamó una voz masculina en la puerta de entrada._

_-¡Ohh! ¿Eres tú Gay?_

_-Lamento interrumpirte…_

_-La verdad no interrumpes nada, al menos nada agradable…_

_-Oí lo que dijo ese cretino…_

_-Parece que ha estado esperando el momento exacto para realizar su movida. –Tsunade volvió a dejarse caer en su silla._

_-Lo cual es muy sospechoso…_

_-Ni que lo digas… -Tsunade suspiro._

_-Según Kakashi, tras su charla con Madara, nos dejó muy en claro el tipo de persona que es y la clase de política que utiliza Danzou. – Gay se acercó al escritorio no sin antes cerrar las puertas de la oficina tras de si._

_-El problema Gay es como probar que ese sujeto es un bastardo sin moral… -Tsunade gruño entre dientes._

_-Supongo que va siendo hora de que prevemos la culpabilidad de Danzou en este hecho. –Gay le guiño el ojo a Tsunade._

_-Creo que si Gay, es hora de sacar a flote a nuestro testigo estrella…_

_-¿Crees que Madara quiera colaborar?_

_-Claro que si, lo único que desea ese sujeto es hundir a ese viejo y eso nos servirá para deshacernos de una vez por todas de Danzou._

_-A propósito ¿Cómo esta Kakashi? –Inquirió Gay._

_-Pues no muy bien… al parecer entre él y Shitzune… bueno la relación se había estrechado mucho en los últimos meses realmente estaba feliz por ambos, dejaron pasar mucho tiempo antes de llevar la relación en serio._

_-Entiendo…_

En Otro lugar del edificio de gobierno varios minutos después…

_-Señor Danzou. –Exclamó una voz masculina tras de aquella oscura figura._

_-¿Quién eres? –Notando a la figura Morena inclinarse un poco delante suyo. -¡Ohh! Eres tú Haruka._

_-Si mi señor siempre a su servicio. –Exclamo el joven de unos treinta años de edad y cabello negro. –Vine hasta usted por que capte algo en las cámaras de vigilancia._

_-Comprendo… y es muy importante tengo algunas cosas que hacer._

_-Si en realidad es muy importante… es sobre ese tal Madara y su intento por perjudicarlo… -Acompáñame por favor._

_-Entiendo… te sigo. –Dijo Danzou acompañando de cerca al joven a quien hacía ya dos años había pedido que vigilase de cerca las acciones del Hokage con la finalidad de hallar cualquier posible grieta en su moral o en su gobernación para poder hundirla al pozo más profundo del que surgió. _

Ambos hombres siguieron por un largo corredor y descendieron por unas cortas escaleras hasta el primer subsuelo del edificio, evitando ser vistos. Entraron a través de una puerta de madera hacia el interior de un pequeño cuarto repleto de televisores con vistas a varios sectores del edificio, entre ellos la oficina de Lady Tsunade.

_-¿Supongo que has sido discreto verdad Haruka?_

_-Claro que si mi señor nadie sospecharía de un simple guardia de seguridad. Por lo general no suelen tener muy en cuenta a los empleaduchos._

_-Me alegra que sea así Haruka… -Danzou sonrió maliciosamente._

_-Solo espero que usted me tenga más en cuenta. –Dijo el sujeto sonriendo._

_-Claro que sí suelo tener muy en mente a mis empleados leales. Bien que me tienes…_

_-Capte este video luego que usted saliera de la oficina de la Hokage._

Haruka echo a andar aquella grabación revelándole a Danzou la inescrupulosa jugada que Tsunade pondría en práctica para tratar de quitarle su recién obtenido puesto.

_-Así que esa mujercita intentará arrebatarme mi puesto como Hokage utilizando al imbécil de Madara._

_-Por eso creí correcto decírselo mi señor._

_-Haces muy bien Haruka, serás recompensado por esto._

_-Si, mi señor Danzou ¿Cómo arreglará este problema con Madara ese tipo no es tan fácil de localizar?_

_-Lo sé, envié al menor de los hijos de Fugaku tras él pero estoy seguro de que esos tres idiotas estarán de parte de ese miserable._

_-Pues esos dos chicos no le tienen mucha estima señor._

_-Lo sé, supongo que debo recurrir a otras fuentes para solucionar éste problema. –Danzou sonrió levemente mientras su cerebro maquinaba cuidadosamente su siguiente jugada; estaba claro que debía buscar la forma de deshacerse de Madara a cualquier precio._

Esa misma noche en las cercanías de la ciudad remolino…

Shikamaru acompaño a Chouji durante la cena mientras que Shino intentaría averiguar algo más en el bar del pueblo. La señora Takata, quien les alquilaba las habitaciones, dispuso la cena para sus tardíos huéspedes quienes solían trasnochar a menudo desde que llegaron a la ciudad.

_-¿Tenten ya ceno? –preguntó Chouji a la anciana._

_-Si, la señorita ya ceno y se retiró a su habitación. –Comento la mujer._

_-Yo también me retiro. –Shikamaru se levanto de la mesa con rapidez. –Muchas gracias por la cena._

_-De nada joven buenas noches._

_-Buenas noches Shikamaru. –esbozo Chouji tras unas confusas sílabas al intentar masticar lo que aún tenía en su boca._

_-Buenas noches a los dos._

Tras estas palabras el pelinegro camino en silencio hasta el umbral de su habitación. Antes de entrar miró con detenimiento la puerta al final del pasillo que daba a la habitación de la castaña ¿estaría durmiendo?

Las palabras de Chouji resonaban en su cabeza ¿Acaso estaría dispuesto a renunciar al amor de Tenten? ¿Sería capaz de dejarla ir sin luchar por sus sentimientos?

El pelinegro soltó la perilla de su puerta y caminó hasta la entrada de la habitación de su compañera. Allí se detuvo en seco, extendió su mano y asió la perilla con suavidad, pero una súbita electricidad detuvo su cuerpo instantáneamente ¿Sería prudente ingresar al cuarto de la chica?

Dio media vuelta dispuesto a alejarse de aquella tonta idea que había cruzado por su mente. ¿Qué le diría? Por otro lado ¿seguiría Tenten sintiendo lo mismo u acaso sus sentimientos por él habían menguado desde hacía ya un tiempo?

El chico se giró con rapidez y volvió a pararse frente a la puerta de la habitación. Tocó una vez pero no tuvo respuesta alguna. Insistió nuevamente y al obtener exactamente la misma contestación ingresó con sigilo al interior del recinto.

Las luces estaban apagadas, solo la titilante luz del ordenador portátil de Tenten brillaba en la oscuridad. La chica yacía dormida en una posición algo incomoda sentada frente a la computadora. Una taza de té a su lado se hallaba casi vacía. Se aproximo aún más a la muchacha acariciándole con ternura el rostro y su cabello, el cual se encontraba alborotado sobre su mejilla izquierda.

Era la primera, no más bien la segunda vez que veía a Tenten con el cabello suelto. Sin duda adoraba descubrir en ella esas pequeñas extravagancias femeninas, como la chica solía llamarles.

La amaba ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? No estaba seguro de cuando fue exactamente el momento en que la muchacha había eclipsado su corazón, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que no quería dejarla ir. A pesar de sus frases vacías y de sus intentos forzados por alejarse de ella no lograba cumplir con ese cometido tan cruel que se había impuesto.

La chica suspiró al sentir una suavidad inusual en su rostro, y el leve calor que brotaba ahora de sus mejillas la hizo volver completamente en si.

_-¡Shikamaru! ¿Qué haces? ¿Ocurrió algo? –Dijo con rapidez acomodándose en la silla con nerviosismo._

_-No…_

_-¿Y entonces?_

_-Tenía ganas de verte y… lo siento no pude evitarlo…_

_-Deberías haber llamado a la puerta. –Dijo extrañada pero a la vez contenta._

_-Lo hice pero duermes como un tronco. –Sonriendo levemente._

_-¡Ohh lo siento! Es que estaba intentando localizar la señal de Naruto pero no puedo rastrearla por algún motivo ¿Crees que la señal se haya averiado? –Exclamó realizando algunos movimientos en el teclado._

_-Tenten… -Shikamaru se inclino un poco hasta pegar su rostro cerca del de la muchacha._

_-¿Qué ocurre Shikamaru? –Dijo nerviosa y avergonzada por la cercanía del chico. Por alguna extra razón su corazón no dejaba de palpitar a toda velocidad ¿O el chico le producía una severa taquicardia? ¿O solo eran sus locas fantasías quienes la producían?_

_-Tenten… yo…_

_-Creo que será mejor que vayas a dormir. –Dijo poniéndose de pie y apartándose del joven, para luego dirigirse con rapidez a la puerta de su habitación. –Se ha hecho tarde y mañana hay muchas cosas por hacer…_

_-¿Quieres que me vaya en verdad? –Dijo Shikamaru sonriendo._

_-Si, claro… -dijo casi tartamudeando, de seguro si su nuevo jefe se enterará no le gustaría ni medio la situación pero ¿Qué sentía por Neji?_

_-¿Temes que él te odie?_

_-Neji no me odiaría, además solo es mi jefe…_

_-Entonces… -Shikamaru se apresuro a cerrar la puerta con brusquedad y a arrinconarla con fuerza contra ella._

_-¿Qué haces acaso estas loco? –Inquirió agitada._

_-Tenten… ¿Por qué viniste conmigo?_

_-¿A que te refieres? Vine contigo por que quiero salvar a Hinata y a Naruto._

_-Pues también podías haberle sido de utilidad a Neji Hyuga ¿no crees? _

_-Pero teníamos una pista y me pareció lo correcto hacer lo que sea por mi mejor amiga._

_-Incluso tener que soportarme a mí… -Shikamaru agacho la cabeza con lentitud._

_-Vamos Shikamaru nos conocemos hace tiempo, tampoco es necesario que te pongas tan melodramático no es tu estilo. –Exclamó sonriendo._

_-Lo sé… me alegro de que hayas venido conmigo._

_-Pues lo se, no tienes que decírmelo. –Profirió nerviosa al sentirse aún más presionada contra la puerta de la habitación._

_-Te amo Tenten… ¿Entiendes eso?_

_-Ya hablamos de eso Shikamaru…_

_-No, no hablamos, cada vez que quiero conversar seriamente del tema contigo me esquivas y huyes como una ladrona que se jacta de haberme robado el corazón._

_-Vaya estás poético hoy… -La chica rió._

_-Tonta… _

_-¿Qué?_

_-Eres una tonta Tenten… por que no quieres creerme ¡Te amo! Vuelve conmigo… sabes que con tan solo una palabra mía serías reincorporada de inmediato a la empresa._

_-No creo que a Naruto o a Jiraya le agrade esa solicitud._

_-Pues no deberías preocuparte por eso, ellos me conocen bastante bien y saben que soy muy certero con mis juicios._

_-Yo creo que en este momento estas hablando incoherencias… -Intentando zafarse, más el agarre de chico era sumamente potente. -¿Puedes dejarme ir? –Preguntó algo molesta._

_-No, no lo haré. No te dejaré ir, no quiero renunciar otra vez a lo que más quiero y deseo._

_-Shikamaru…_

El chico la abrazo con fuerza y la beso con intensidad. Necesitaba probar sus labios, su boca, saborear su saliva y deleitarse con su aroma.

Tenten intento zafarse nuevamente de su agarre, pero su ímpetu fallaba y sus piernas flaqueaban al sentir aquella dura contienda que su cuerpo padecía junto al del joven.

Shikamaru comenzó a acariciarla con encanto haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica se aflojara pero a la vez tiritará de ansiedad. Podía sentir el fuego brotar de su interior como un potente volcán en erupción.

_-Shikamaru… -Dijo Tenten suspirando, mientras sentía la áspera lengua del chico lamer con ansias cada centímetro de su cuello._

El chico escabullo su mano a través del piyama de la chica acariciando con suavidad su pecho izquierdo mientras que su otra mano se deslizaba con avidez hacia las caderas de la castaña.

Tenten gimió con fuerza, era la primera vez que Shikamaru actuaba así con ella. Jamás se había atrevido a llegar a tanto. Si bien se habían besado dos veces esto era completamente diferente y a la vez excitante. Era como si una fiera enjaulada fuera liberada tras un largo encierro devorando a su presa con ansias y excitación.

_-Te amo Tenten y quiero estar contigo. Al menos hoy déjame sentir tu calor, aún que me odies después, aun que te vayas con otro, aun que el mundo acabe mañana déjame estar aquí contigo solo por hoy… _

_-Pero Shikamaru…_

_-¿Acaso no sientes nada por mí?_

_-Claro que si… pero tú…_

_-Ya te dije que te amo… rayos me pones como loco ¿y aún así dudas de mis sentimientos?_

_-No… -Tenten rió con gracia. –No lo dudo Shikamaru… -Besándolo con pasión._

La chica se aferró de sus renegridos cabellos envolviendo con sus brazos su cuello y empujándolo un poco hacia atrás. Coloco su pierna derecha en las caderas del chico como una inequívoca invitación para sucumbir con su calor y su aroma.

Shikamaru la aferro contra él y la levanto de sus caderas llevándola con prisas hacia la cama en donde ambos se desparramaron aún abrazados. El chico comenzó a desvestirse mientras la joven lo miraba con gracia y atrevimiento.

_-¿De que te ríes? – Acostándose sobre ella._

_-Te has ejercitado bien Shikamaru. –Dijo acariciando su torso desnudo mientras sonreía como una niña._

_-Debo decir que tú también. –Volvió a acariciarle el pecho arrancándole de un solo tirón su piyama con fuerza, lo que pareció hundirla en un éxtasis incontenible._

_-Acabas de romper mi camisolín favorito. –Exclamó sonrojada._

_-Bueno debo decir que te ves genial sin él… _

Shikamaru sonrió y retomo sus caricias y sus besos haciendo que la chica suspirara con fervor sujetando con fuerza las sabanas de su cama. Sin duda ahora entendía a Hinata cuando decía que sus dos amores la volvían completamente loca. Aun que ciertamente Neji y ella no habían ido más allá de un beso y unos cuantos vals, aún lo tenía en su cabeza, pero lo cierto era que amaba a Shikamaru, siempre lo amó, y ésta vez las sensaciones que despertaba el chico en ella la enloquecían, a tal punto, de hacerla sucumbir en la gloria.

_-Cásate conmigo Shikamaru… -Esbozo entre gemidos mientras el chico se movía rítmicamente en su interior. –Hazme tú mujer por el resto de nuestras vidas. –Suspirando con fuerza._

_-Se supone que yo debería pedirte eso ¿No crees? –El chico sonrió._

_-Sabes que soy muy directa. –Moviéndose un poco al notar el impase de su amante. _

_-Por eso me hechizas… -Volviendo a su inacabada tarea._

_-¡Shikamaru! –exclamó en grito casi ahogado al sentir su sangre hervir dentro de su cuerpo._

_-Acepto Tenten… -Dijo él acoplándose a su orgasmo._

Domingo 22 de Enero

En Konoha, la oficina del Hokage…

_-¿Qué me traes Gay? –Pregunto Tsunade quien terminaba de acomodar algunas de sus pertenencias en una enorme caja sobre su escritorio._

_-No deberías empacar tan rápido Tsunade sabes que esto solo es transitorio. –Exclamó con una poco oculta preocupación._

_-No estoy segura de ello Gay, pero mientras tanto no me queda más remedio que guardar mis cosas y preparar mis valijas. –Sentenció desplomándose en su silla._

_-Bueno tendremos que movernos con rapidez. _

_¿Y que pudiste averiguar? –Preguntó la Hokage._

_-Bueno al parecer no he podido dar con Madara, sin embargo con mis fuentes creo que ya es hora de que pongamos en juego nuestro plan._

_-Bien emitiré la orden de arresto y los sucesivos permisos de traslado para asegurarnos de que ese sujeto se pudra en una prisión._

_-¡Pues bien estaremos listos! Yo comandare a las tropas en lugar de Kakashi._

_-Bien Gay lo dejo en tus manos._

_-Si, señora –haciendo una reverencia._

_-¡No servirá de nada! –Grito una voz masculina desde la puerta de la oficina._

_-¡Kakashi! –Tsunade y Gay se observaron con atención._

_-¿Por qué crees que nuestro asalto no servirá Kakashi?_

_-Por que Orochimaru es un tipo muy listo, además solo cancelaríamos una parte del problema._

_-¿Una parte del problema? –Tsunade lo miro confusa._

_-Me temo que Orochimaru siempre ha sido asistido por Danzou, Tsunade-sama_

_-No deberías pronunciar ese nombre tan alto y tan despectivamente. -Señalo Gay. –Él será nuestro próximo Hokage no lo sabías._

_-Claro que sí… es por eso que ésta vez nuestra jugada será distinta y encerraremos a esos dos imbéciles para que paguen por sus fechorías y hasta el estúpido rey del fuego sea capaz de mirar más allá de sus narices y sus pompas. –Exclamó furioso._

_-Veo que estas muy enfadado y te entiendo Kakashi, sin embargo no podemos hacer nada sin pruebas comprendes. -Acotó Gay._

_-Pues me temo que Gay tiene razón… -Tsunade suspiró._

_-No esta vez… -Tsunade lo miró con atención mientras Kakashi hacía unas curiosas señas desde las puertas de la oficina._

Kabuto y Karin aparecieron al instante arrastrando a un sujeto de cabello oscuro, quien se hallaba esposado y algo convaleciente.

_-¿Qué es esto Kakashi? –Tsunade lo increpó con autoridad ¿Acaso Kakashi se había vuelto demente tras la muerte de Shitzune? _

_-Aquí tiene capitán –Kabuto se le acerco entregándole unos folios y carpetas que Kakashi desparramó despectivamente sobre el escritorio de la Hokage._

_-¿Qué es eso Kakashi? –Pregunto Gay_

_-Estas son las pruebas suficientes para encarcelar a Danzou y demuestran su culpabilidad tras todo este echo._

_-¡Pruebas contra Danzou!_

_-Contacte a Madara. Él ha estado vigilando a Danzou durante muchísimo tiempo Tsunade, fue así que llegó a Orochimaru._

_-¿Qué? _

_-Madara se enlisto junto a ese tipo, tras descubrir, que Danzou trabajaba encubiertamente con Orochimaru para que éste cumpliera su cometido y él pudiese poseer lo que más ambicionaba. ¡El titulo de Kage!_

_-¡Imposible! –Gay tomó con algo de violencia las carpetas que Kakashi había traído consigo._

_- Todas las pruebas están ahí, fotos, números de cuentas, personas desaparecidas, sobre todo miembros del clan Uchiha. También pude corroborar varias transacciones en el extranjero y la desaparición de personas en esos estados. Claro esta el clan Uchiha no sería capaz de desconfiar de su líder o del mismísimo rey. Ese viejo creyó que sus acciones permanecerían indemnes por mucho tiempo. –Kakashi presionó su puño con violencia_

_-¿Quién es él? -Inquirió Tsunade mirando al sujeto casi desfallecido detrás de Kakashi y sujetado por sus dos subordinados._

_-Pues bien, Itachi Uchiha, estuvo investigando durante un largo tiempo posibles infiltrados y colaboradores de Madara dentro de la seccional, obviamente bajo mis órdenes, pero lo que hallamos fue que Danzou de alguna manera poseía gente de confianza, que estaban fuera del clan Uchiha dentro de la casa de gobierno. Seguramente con promesas de dinero o reconocimiento sus facciones le han sido leales._

_Toda esta finalidad a mi entender iba más allá de atrapar a Madara Uchiha, si fuese así, iría tras él en otros ámbitos; pero ¿Por qué justo aquí, en el edificio de gobierno? Estaba claro que había cosas más turbias detrás. Es por ello que los jóvenes herederos debieron ser exiliados de Konoha en otro avión, que no era el que se había dispuesto._

_-¡Ya veo! Ahora entiendo por que tus subordinados estaban tan alterados Tsunade. –Exclamó Gay._

_-Siempre tuve la sospecha pero como desconfiar de alguien tan cercano al rey. Sin embargo mi anteúltima charla con Madara me abrió mucho más los ojos ¿Por qué creen que a Orochimaru le fue tan fácil infiltrarse? ¿Cómo sabía exactamente de que persona disfrazarse para tenernos siempre en Jaque?_

_Orochimaru pudo obtener fácilmente nuestra confianza sabiendo de antemano todas nuestras debilidades y las personas a quien más confianza les teníamos; esa información le fue brindada por Danzou, y esas carpetas lo prueban._

_-¿Pero crees que Danzou no creará un ardid para librarse de esta Kakashi? –Inquirió Gay._

_-Seguramente es por ello que aprovecharemos el movimiento de ese viejo para deshacernos finalmente de él. _

_-¿Qué dices? –Tsunade no lograba coordinar aún todo lo escuchado, aún que siempre le desagrado Danzou no podía creer que llegara al punto de destruir dos familias y matar personas inocentes para cumplir con su plan._

_-Seguramente pensaría en deshacerse de Orochimaru cuando el pudiese hacerse cargo de Konoha. Con su plan cumplido, solo le quedaría acabar con la escoria que lo ayudo, indirectamente claro esta. _

_Éste tipo trabaja en las cámaras de vigilancia es el puesto perfecto para estar al tanto de todo lo que aquí acontece. Ayer venía a verlos, pero antes de ingresar a su oficina escuche su voz, Lady Tsunade y la de Danzou, discutiendo. Cuando terminaron me escabullí por el pasillo, iba a entrar luego de eso pero note que Gay ingresaba a la misma así que decidí averiguar que diantres ocurría con el viejo y vi que fue interceptado por éste sujeto._

_Los seguí hasta la parte baja del edificio donde ambos charlaban sobre la conversación que tenías con Gay; y la necesidad de hacer desaparecer a Madara se volvió imperiosa para Danzou._

_Después de que ambos hombres hablaran, llame a Kabuto y le pedí que vigilara a Danzou de cerca mientras yo hacía mis averiguaciones con este tipo. Al principio se mostro renuente pero luego decidió cooperar._

_-Yo cumplí con las órdenes de Kakashi al pie de la letra. –Exclamó Kabuto. –Lo seguí, junto con Karin hasta su oficina, en donde permaneció casi hasta el anochecer. Luego subió a un coche y partió de su oficina rumbo a su casa, pero por alguna extraña razón algo me olía a podrido. _

_Hice que Karin siguiera el primer coche, me oculte mucho mejor y aguarde. Pasadas las doce de la noche otro coche salió rumbo al aeródromo de Konoha, decidí seguirlo y para mi sorpresa Danzou bajaba del mismo y subía a un aeroplano que al parecer ya estaba dispuesto con anterioridad._

_-Mi deber fue seguir el primer coche hasta la casa principal de Danzou. Allí pude verlo bajar del mismo e ingresar a su casa. –Acotó Karin._

_-¿Entonces? –Tsunade se cruzo de brazos._

_-¡Usaron dobles! –Sentenció Kakashi. –Este sujeto de allí se llama Haruka, el me confeso que la idea de Danzou era hablar personalmente con Orochimaru para deshacerse primeramente de Madara y luego cuando el trabajo sucio estuviese echo se desharía de ese mercenario._

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

*hinata-sama198: ¡Sorry anduve con mucho trabajo! Jejeje de todas formas esto va rápido por que ya esta escrito de lo contrario esperan de dos a tres semanas las actualizaciones =(

* natsumi hhr nh

* Shinobu-Hyuga:

* NaruhinaXD

* Naatitha:

* dannynamikaze:

* Kyoko Nakamura: Pronto la aclaración de lo que hablaban las chicas pues eso se darán cuenta en los siguientes capítulos y quedarán así O.O`

*Cutie Sora:

* Zakishio:

*Enma-NaruHina

"Muchas gracias chicas por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fanfic"

¡Es ahora cuando recibo los tomatazossssssssss!


	43. Preludio parte II

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto; pero esta historia es puramente obra de mi alocada imaginación, exceptuando algunos detalles que he decidido conservar en la obra para no diferenciar tanto a los personajes del Manga u el anime.

La obra esta completa y consta de 54 capítulos que iré publicando progresivamente a medida que la vayan leyendo.

Espero les agrade tanto como a mi escribirla y si bien hay muchas cosas por mejorar seguiré esforzándome en llevarles día a día mis historias optimizadas.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta obra y por sobre todo a los que me dejan su comentario pues es un gran aliciente para mí.

En cuanto a cual será la pareja que prevalezca, bueno nadie se desanime por que les puedo asegurar que valdrá la pena leer hasta el final independientemente de la pareja favorita.

Gracias Lady

_Capitulo XLIII_

"_Preludio Parte II"_

22 de Enero

La vieja Ciudad Remolino…

Hinata trato de desperezarse un poco. Le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo y no sabía si aquello era producto de la tensión acumulada o por que había tenido que dormir en el suelo.

Miró a su alrededor. Hanabi se había apoyado sobre su regazo y ahora dormía plácidamente. La pelinegra sonrió, ahora comprendía la causa de sus piernas entumecidas. La situación la llevó a revivir antiguas imágenes del pasado que ahora abarrotaban su mente con recuerdos más bien felices.

Kurenai dormía en uno de los catres al igual que Kushina quien suspiraba de melancolía de vez en cuando; a su lado la alta figura de Minato yacía apostada junto a su cama.

Dirigió ahora su mirada hacía un pensativo chico que se había recostado de frente, sobre la oxidada reja de su prisión.

Hinata se quito una chaqueta que traía puesta, movió con cuidado a Hanabi, y recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada improvisada. Se levantó con rapidez. La luz del sol a penas se dejaba entrever por la lejana ventana que circundaba a lo lejos aquella especie de sótano. Se acerco a Naruto quien a penas se giró para verla apoyarse a su lado.

_-¿No pudiste dormir? –Pregunto la ojiperla bostezando._

_-La verdad es que no logro conciliar el sueño en este lugar… -Exclamó suspirando._

_-Pues te entiendo, aún que yo últimamente me muero de sueño…_

_-¿Tienes mucho sueño? –Pregunto el chico asombrado._

_-Si, el doctor me dijo que es por el embarazo, los bebes consumen más vitaminas de nuestros cuerpos y podemos llegar a sufrir esta clase de inconvenientes. –Tratando de observar lo que aquel diminuto rayo de luz proveniente de su izquierda alcanzaba a alumbrar._

_-Sasuke estará muy contento ¿Verdad? _

_-Si lo está… -Hinata le sonrió con felicidad pero el rostro de Naruto se lleno de tristeza, el cual, intento ocultar con un rápido movimiento de cabeza._

_-Me alegra por ti… y también por él… -Dijo finalmente con la cabeza gacha._

_-Naruto… no te pongas mal estoy segura de que nuestros hijos serán amigos en el futuro. –La chica volvió a reír._

_-Tal vez… tal vez no…_

_-¿Qué quieres decir? Además Sakura será una excelente madre y tu un maravilloso padre. –Comentó sin pensar._

_-¡Madre! ¡Padre! ¿De que hablas? Sakura y yo terminamos nuestra relación hace tiempo ya, y estoy más que seguro de que ella descubrirá a su verdadero amor. –Dijo Naruto mirándola desconcertado._

_-Entonces ¿no lo sabes?_

_-¿Saber que? –Inquirió algo molesto._

_-¡Ahh! –Hinata se percato de su indiscreción ¿pero como cambiar sus palabras para que Naruto no se enfadara? –No es que… bueno pensé que a lo mejor tú y ella… -Hinata tocio un poco._

_-Te amo a ti Hinata ¿Cómo esperas que vuelva con Sakura? –Dijo el chico acariciando su largo cabello._

_-Creo que no deberías decir eso ni tampoco comportarte así conmigo, no quiero que algo malo te pase Naruto. –Dijo la chica recordando sus situaciones._

_-No le temo al desgraciado de Pain, si es lo que te preocupa, y tampoco le temo a Sasuke ¿Entiendes?_

_-No digo que le temas a Sasuke simplemente quería que te controlaras…_

_-¿Acaso te molesto? –Naruto pareció enfadarse aún más de lo que estaba._

_-No, no claro que no. Solo lo decía para evitar problemas ¡Ahh! Mejor cambiemos de tema…- Hinata sonrió con nerviosismo. –Crees que nos vendrán a buscar ya han pasado dos días desde que estamos encerrados aquí…_

_-Es raro que Shikamaru se tarde tanto pero confió plenamente en él._

_-¡Ahh! Sasuke-kun… -dijo Hinata en voz baja pero basto para que Naruto la escuchara._

_-No te preocupes él vendrá por ti…_

_-Tengo miedo Naruto…_

_-¿Por qué? –Inquirió el chico con asombro mientras notaba claramente el apesadumbrado semblante de la ojiperla._

_-No quiero que le pase nada…_

_-Los Uchiha tiene una vida repleta de riesgos Hinata, si amas a Sasuke deberás aprender a vivir con esto…_

_-¡No lo haré! –Dijo agitando su negra cabellera. –No quiero perder a Sasuke, no soportaría quedarme sola, sin él y con nuestro hijo… no quiero perderlo… -Derramando algunas lagrimas._

_-Hinata… -Exclamó el chico con melancolía._

_-He tenido sueños extraños…_

_-¡Ehh!_

_-Sasuke, me deja sola… temo que algo malo le pase… -Mirando la azulina mirada de Naruto contemplarla con tristeza. –Lo siento… -Dijo percatándose del daño que causaba en el rubio._

_-Sabes… él estará bien… todos saldremos bien de esta…_

_-Naruto…_

_-Mientras dormían he estado pensando sobre mi futuro…_

_-¡Que! Sobre tu futuro… -El chico permanecía cabizbajo._

_-Si… yo he decidido… se que no puedo desperdiciar mi vida y por otro lado las empresas Uzumaki requieren más que nunca de mi supervisión. Ahora que me has dicho que mi padre esta aquí yo deseo que él se sienta orgulloso de mi…_

_-Naruto…_

_-Por eso quiero hacer algo por él y por mi madre… -Mirando a Kushina. –Saldremos de aquí Hinata. –Pronuncio acariciándole el rostro con suavidad._

_-¡Veo que tienen tiempo para el amor! –Exclamó con fuerza Anko quien yacía parada junto a Pain el cual tenía una mirada casi desorbitada e iracunda._

_-¿Qué quieres Anko? –Grito Naruto poniéndose delante de Hinata._

_-Orochimaru quiere verlos así que muévanse, tú y las dos señoritas Hyuga._

Anko le dio una señal a Pain. Éste abrió con prisa la celda y tomó con fuerza a Hinata y a Naruto del brazo, empujándolos fuera de aquella indeseable prisión. Luego asió a Hanabi de un tirón levantándola del suelo y sacándola fuera de la celda.

_-Muy bien están listos pequeñas comadrejas… -Anko echo a reír._

En algún otro lugar de aquella fabrica…

_-Mi señor Orochimaru… -Dijo un muchacho peliblanco haciendo una reverencia al ingresar a una percudida oficina._

_-Eres tú Kimimaro… -Exclamó aquel maleante aún enmascarado tras el rostro de Yamato._

_-Anko fue por los herederos, en breve estarán aquí ¿Desea que le traiga algo para asearse y quitarse esa mascara?_

_-No estoy bien así, por ahora. Además creo que les será agradable a los jóvenes verme con este rostro. –Acariciándose las mejillas._

_-Con permiso. –Formuló otra voz masculina ingresando al recinto y haciendo una reverencia._

_-¿Qué ocurre Yugo?_

_-Señor Orochimaru, Danzou esta aquí._

_-¿Qué ese viejo idiota ha venido hasta aquí?_

_-Así es ¿quiere que lo haga pasar?- Exclamó arrodillado._

_-La verdad es que no tengo el más mínimo interés de hablar con él. –Desplomándose en un roto sofá._

_-Pues tendrás que recibirme igual Orochimaru… -Expresó Danzou con enojo ingresando a la sala._

_-Vaya, vaya pero si es mi viejo amigo Danzou… -riendo._

_-Jamás sería amigo de un tipo de tú calaña… _

_-¿Por qué no Danzou? ¿Acaso te asusta tú propio reflejo? –Orochimaru rió descaradamente. -¿Y dime que te ha traído con tanta prisa a visitarme? Sin decir que pones en peligro mi ubicación y mis planes. –Orochimaru realizó una serie de señas tras lo cual Kimimaro y Yugo salieron de la habitación sin tardanza._

_-¡Madara! –Profirió el anciano con desprecio._

_-¿Qué hay con él?_

_-Creí que acabarías con ese sujeto, después de todo ese fue nuestro trato desde el principio._

_-Danzou, Danzou, mi viejo he impasible camarada… creo que has dado con una pieza difícil de encajar y desaparecer._

_-Me dijiste que te encargarías de ese tipo…_

_-Si es verdad te lo dije. –Acomodándose aún más en el sofá mientras veía al anciano con gracia. –Pero ese tipo es más astuto de lo que creía… -echando a reír._

_-No me parece gracioso Orochimaru. Tsunade tiene pensado utilizarlo en mi contra._

_-Y tienes miedo de que la avecilla cante y sea a ti a quien manden a la jaula ¿No es así?_

_-Ese sujeto es un riesgo para nuestra operación debiste de haber acabado con él hace mucho tiempo, por tu insensatez estamos en graves aprietos en verdad eres un imbécil._

_-¡Imbécil! –Orochimaru se puso súbitamente de pie. –Tú eres el imbécil, al venir hasta aquí ¿Acaso no se te ha cruzado por ese escaso cerebro tuyo que me pones en peligro y a toda mi gente? ¿Crees que el Hokage no te tiene vigilado?_

_-La Hokage no tiene ni idea de lo que sucede, en ese sentido es una ingenua. –Una cínica sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del viejo._

_-Puede que si, puede que no… pero de lo que si estoy seguro es de que Kakashi Hatake no es ningún idiota, ese sujeto es un genio nato, y estoy seguro de que te ha mandado seguir hace tiempo y tú los traes a mis puertas; ¿o eres un idiota? ¿O lo hiciste adrede Danzou? ¿Acaso piensas que esa es la mejor manera de deshacerte de mí? –Orochimaru sonrió nuevamente._

_-Piensa lo que quieras… -Exclamó Danzou con cierta satisfacción._

_-¿Acaso crees que saldrás victorioso o como un héroe de aquí? esta claro que no me conoces…_

_-¡ja! Nunca pensé que pudieras ser tan desconfiado Orochimaru…_

_-Los años me han llevado a serlo. De todas formas si yo caigo ¡tú me acompañarás!_

_-Claro que no Orochimaru… -Sentenció el viejo con rapidez. -Te buscan a ti no a mí… de todas formas Madara es el punto clave en esta inflexión… y él esta ayudando a Kakashi Hatake._

_-¡Ummph! Pues bien supongo que habrá que encargarse de Madara; Aún que de echo él ya está aquí._

_-¿Aquí? –Danzou se acercó un poco._

_-¿Acaso te sorprende? Pero dejaré que las ratas se aproximen y en el momento indicado ¡PUFF! Sus cabezas serán arrancadas por mis propias manos. –Orochimaru comenzó a reír con fuerzas y de manera perversa, en verdad era un hombre sin el menor de los escrúpulos, o eso pensó Danzou quien lo miró con desprecio._

_-¡Señor Orochimaru! –dijo una voz femenina. –Los herederos están aquí._

_-¿Los herederos? ¿Los has traído aquí? Pensaba que ibas a deshacerte de los tres ni bien pusieras tus manos en ellos Orochimaru ¿Acaso te estas volviendo blando con los años?_

_-¡Ahh! La verdad quería divertirme un poco con ellos antes de enviarlos al otro mundo, no se quizás mandar algunas partecitas de sus frágiles cuerpos a Jiraya Jashou y a Hiashi Hyuga, es grato recibir regalos de desconocidos ¿no crees?_

_-Pues si tú lo dices de todas formas no es indicado que me vean aquí. –Danzou se dispuso a retirarse pero antes de que pudiese poner un pie fuera de aquella oficina el anciano se topo con un muchacho de rubia cabellera que lo miró atónico y sorprendido._

_-¿Usted es? –Naruto no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos ¿Por qué estaba el líder del clan Uchiha encerrado en un cuarto con…? -¿Teniente Yamato? –Inquirió al ver la otra cara conocida en aquella sala._

_-¡Bienvenidos! Realmente estoy muy feliz de que al fin nos conozcamos más en intimidad ¿no creen? –Los tres jóvenes fueron empujados al interior de la sala con bastante rudeza._

_-Te dejo Orochimaru… -Exclamó Danzou intentando escabullirse de allí._

_-¡Ahh! Te pediré que te quedes un rato más Danzou. Kimimaro te acompañará a tus aposentos._

_-¿Acaso me estas reteniendo en este lugar? –Dijo el anciano con cierta discrepancia._

_-Tómalo como un carismático pedido de compañía nocturna. –Sentenció sonriendo._

_-¡Maldito! _

_-¡Kimimaro! –grito Orochimaru. _

_-Si señor…_

_-Acompaña a Danzou hasta una de las habitaciones principales._

_-Si como diga. –Haciendo una reverencia._

El anciano acompaño al peliblanco fuera de aquella sala dejando a Hinata, Hanabi y Naruto a solas con Yamato, o deberá decir Orochimaru.

_-¿Teniente por que nos trajo aquí? –Inquirió Hinata algo sorprendida._

_-¡Ahh! La joven princesa Hyuga, debo decir que cada día que pasa te vuelves más y más atractiva ahora veo por que traes como loco a Pain._

_-¿Por qué nos hace esto? –Grito Naruto anteponiéndose a Hinata para que Orochimaru no se le acercase._

_-¿Por qué? –Dijo sonriendo. –Bueno digamos que es una larga historia que va más allá de sus familias. Es una guerra personal con Konoha y sus gobernantes. Saben los Hokages de Konoha pueden hacer la vida de una persona bastante miserable._

_-¿Y todo esto es necesario? Miles de personas sufren por su venganza personal. –Exclamó Hinata._

_-Va más allá de una simple venganza, esa gente acabo con mi vida, con mi carrera, con mi familia se merecen todo mi odio y rencor. –Dijo Orochimaru desplomándose nuevamente en el viejo sofá._

_-¿Con su familia? –Hanabi apretó con fuerza el brazo izquierdo de Hinata mientras se ocultaba tras ella._

_-El Tercer Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, era quien estuvo a cargo, hace casi treintaicinco años, del gobierno de Konoha. Para esa época yo estaba iniciando mis estudios en la academia para convertirme en un futuro médico. Había mucha inestabilidad política en esos años debido a la extraña muerte del segundo Hokage, __Senju Tobirama, __quien había sido asesinado de forma misteriosa por el autodenominado grupo de resistencia "Taka". _

_El Antiguo Rey del fuego al parecer estaba de alguna manera involucrado en toda aquella odisea, o eso se sospechaba, pero claro ésta ¿quien desconfiaría de su soberano y quien se atrevería a desafiarlo?_

_La policía de Konoha comenzó una seguidilla de persecuciones y acusaciones sobre un posible terrorismo civil, el cual estaría detrás de todo aquel suceso debido a la disconformidad que últimamente se sucedía de parte del pueblo de Konoha hacia sus gobernantes y hacia el soberano el rey del fuego. _

_-¿Por qué estaban disconformes? –Inquirió Hinata._

_-Tobirama Senju, era un fuerte partidario en contra de las decisiones del Rey. Si bien los Hokages son gobernantes casi independientes del país, aún así deben responder a su señor, pero Tobirama había llevado una larga campaña en contra del rey cuya ferocidad se acrecentó luego de su elección como Hokage. _

_Las actitudes y valores del rey habían mermado con los años decayendo su popularidad y su respeto. El rey estaba perdiendo la cordura y vendiendo a su propio país a otras naciones enemigas. Todo su sequito lo sabía pero no había forma de que abandonase su reinado y lo sucediera el actual rey, su hijo. _

_Tobirama se había convertido en un fuerte adversario para el rey y exigía con buenos fundamentos que éste fuera removido de su cargo, con claras acusaciones de insanidad y demencia. _

_Meses después encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de Tobirama en su habitación. Un grupo revolucionario llamado Taka, se adjudico aquel atentado desviando la atención y acusaciones dirigidas hacia el rey. _

_Cuando el segundo Hokage fue asesinado, Sarutobi asumió el cargo elegido por el consejo de ancianos de Konoha, pero estaba claro que todo el trasfondo manejado por la policía y por el rey del fuego iba más allá de sus manos. _

_Con la idea de proteger de alguna manera al pueblo, Sarutobi, permitió que la policía investigara exhaustivamente a todos y cada uno de sus habitantes, pero lo que escapo de sus manos fue el echo de que las investigaciones llevadas acabo por las autoridades no eran tan trasparentes y legitimas._

_Muchas personas eran llevadas y torturadas en edificios seguros de interrogación, y pocos de los que eran capturados regresaban con vida de ese infierno._

_-¿Esta diciendo que el gobierno de Konoha participo conscientemente de esas desapariciones? -Naruto miró algo horrorizado a aquel sujeto._

_-Suena tan espantoso como lo fue en realidad. Mi padre y mi madre eran humildes trabajadores. Tenían un pequeño almacén en el centro de la ciudad. _

_Nuestra vida era apacible y tranquila en aquel mercadillo. Mientras mi familia trabajaba yo me avocaba a mis estudios. _

_Una mañana regrese más temprano de la escuela, y me encontré con la desagradable escena de ver a mis padres forcejeando con unos cuantos policías y agentes de Konoha. Intente ir en su auxilio pero fui golpeado brutalmente hasta casi desfallecer. Mi madre intercedió de alguna manera evitando que me arrastrasen a uno de los coches aparcados frente a la casa._

_Ese día mi madre y mi padre fueron secuestrados, y ese fue el ultimo día que los vi con vida. Intente localizarlos luego de todo aquel suceso, y me llevo varios meses dar con una posible pista. Para mi desgracia mi familia había sido asesinada en uno de esos centros seguros de detención._

_Años más tarde pude ponerme en contacto con el grupo "Taka" estos habían sido utilizados como los supuestos instigadores del asesinato de Tobirama._

_Su líder, un extraño sujeto llamado Zetsu, no dudo en incorporarme al grupo. A su lado intentamos desbaratar a la antigua policía de Konoha y buscar la manera de derrocar al rey del fuego._

_Por supuesto tendríamos el mismo miramiento que ellos tuvieron para con las cientos de personas torturadas, yo mismo me encargue de que esos desgraciados cerdos sufrieran en carne propia la masacre impartida por sus propias manos._

_-No cree que la violencia solo engendra lo mismo. –Hinata hablo con seriedad mientras aferraba con fuerza su mano derecha a su pecho._

_-Claro, pero quien me quitaría la dulce posibilidad de la venganza. –dijo relamiéndose los labios mientras sonreía con cinismo. -Por supuesto nuestras acciones al parecer avispo la pequeña mentecita de Sarutobi y sus ojos por supuesto. La policía de Konoha fue desbaratada después de sus atrocidades y el soberano sufrió un pequeño colapso nervioso que lo dejo seco. –Orochimaru volvió a reír. –Por supuesto que tuvimos ayuda interna, fue así como conocí a Danzou quien ayudo al actual rey a asumir su trono a cambio de muchos favores._

_El clan Uchiha fue ascendido por el nuevo Rey y se encargaron de la seguridad de todo el país del fuego y de Konoha, relegando a la policía a un segundo plano._

_La actual Hokage Lady Tsunade fue quien asumió el gobierno tras la muerte de Sarutobi, volviendo a confiar en algunos miembros de la policía, pero claro está, el clan Uchiha es siempre quien tiene la última palabra en todo caso._

_-¿Y por que seguiste tu venganza? ¿Acaso no debería haber terminado con la muerte del rey y del tercer Hokage? ¿Por qué involucraste a nuestras familias? –Naruto apretó ambos puños con impotencia._

_-¿Por que? Esta claro que no todos han recibido sus castigos. Los reyes representan una larga casta de gente corrupta y abusiva, que lo único que hacen es atormentar a sus súbditos, dando primacía a sus lame botas reales sin importarles en lo mas mínimo el porvenir de su pueblo. Son seres egoístas y perversos que deben ser erradicados de la faz de la tierra y comenzaré por este país. Pero sobre todo los que deben ser castigados son los gobernantes de Konoha por permitir que las retorcidas decisiones de unos pocos perjudiquen la vida de muchos. Esta ciudad esta podrida y corrupta hasta sus cimientos y es necesario una purificación._

_-¡Purificación! ¡Haz asesinado personas, a mi padre! Has causado tragedias y desgarrado la vida de muchas personas incluyendo mi madre. Has lastimado a Hinata y a mi mismo generando odio entre nuestras familias ¿Acaso crees que eso es purificación? ¡Estas demente! –Naruto no podía contener el odio en su interior. Tenía deseos de asesinarlo sin piedad pero sabía que si realizaba alguna especie de estúpida acción Hinata o Hanabi resultarían heridas._

_-Sus padres solo eran piezas necesarias para lograr mis objetivos. Debo decir que cuando los vi por primera vez en Akatsuki, realmente captaron mi atención de inmediato. Fue entonces cuando idee este maravilloso plan, dejar que Konoha se hundiera estrepitosamente envuelta en un profundo caos socioeconómico._

_-¿Pero no haz pensado que habrá más jóvenes como tú que pierdan a sus padres a causa de tu egoísmo? ¿De tu idealismo? ¿De tú venganza? Naruto a perdido a su padre, yo he perdido a mi madre y se lo que es esa horrible sensación carcomiéndote el corazón ¿Por qué haces esto? Solo generaras más de lo mismo, no eres mejor que el rey o que Sarutobi, dejando que cosas siniestras ocurran en Konoha, después de todo es tu ciudad, tú hogar. –Hinata se limpio algunas lágrimas de su rostro. Orochimaru se aproximo con rapidez. Naruto intento defenderla pero recibió un fuerte empujón que lo sentó en el suelo._

_-Eres muy sensible Hinata Hyuga, pero tarde o temprano deberás enfrentarte al dolor –secándole algunas lágrimas de su rostro. -y cuando eso ocurra no sabrás cual de todas tus facetas tomará control de tu ser. Yo no puedo volver a atrás, morí el mismo día que mis padres desaparecieron, y esto que ves ante ti, este monstruo, es el resultado de toda aquella mezcla química generada por la impunidad, la desesperanza, el dolor, la tristeza, el miedo; todo eso creo a este Orochimaru, a éste ser que solo desea venganza y sepan que lo lograré. –Sonriendo triunfante._

_-Orochimaru… se que el dolor nos puede convertir en personas horribles, pero dentro de nuestro ser, nuestro corazón guardará la esencia de lo que en verdad somos. –Profirió Hinata con altitud._

_-Quizás… ¡Kimimaro! –Grito con fuerza._

_-Si mi señor. –Inquirió el joven quien entró súbitamente a la habitación._

_-Llévatelos a su celda…_

_-Es muy peligros que sigan con vida señor._

_-Despreocúpate por eso yo sé bien lo que hago. _

_-Si señor. –Haciendo otra reverencia._

Kimimaro alzo del brazo a Naruto y empujo a las dos jóvenes Hyugas fuera de la habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta de aquella enmohecida oficina Orochimaru lo detuvo.

_-Kimimaro, asegúrate de que Pain no ponga ni un solo dedo sobre ellos, en especial sobre Hinata Hyuga ¡Entendiste! _

_-Si, así lo haré, aun que no será fácil es parte de su recompensa._

_-Si lo es, pero yo nunca le dije cuando se la daría. –Expreso con gracia._

Continuará…

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

*hinata-sama198: ¡Sorry anduve con mucho trabajo! Jejeje de todas formas esto va rápido por que ya esta escrito de lo contrario esperan de dos a tres semanas las actualizaciones =(

* natsumi hhr nh

* Shinobu-Hyuga:

* NaruhinaXD

* Naatitha:

* dannynamikaze:

* Kyoko Nakamura: Pronto la aclaración de lo que hablaban las chicas pues eso se darán cuenta en los siguientes capítulos y quedarán así O.O`

*Cutie Sora:

* Zakishio:

*Enma-NaruHina

"Muchas gracias chicas por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fanfic"

¡Es ahora cuando recibo los tomatazossssssssss!


	44. El plan de Kakashi en marcha

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto; pero esta historia es puramente obra de mi alocada imaginación, exceptuando algunos detalles que he decidido conservar en la obra para no diferenciar tanto a los personajes del Manga u el anime.

La obra esta completa y consta de 54 capítulos que iré publicando progresivamente a medida que la vayan leyendo.

Espero les agrade tanto como a mi escribirla y si bien hay muchas cosas por mejorar seguiré esforzándome en llevarles día a día mis historias optimizadas.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta obra y por sobre todo a los que me dejan su comentario pues es un gran aliciente para mí.

En cuanto a cual será la pareja que prevalezca, bueno nadie se desanime por que les puedo asegurar que valdrá la pena leer hasta el final independientemente de la pareja favorita.

Gracias Lady

Capitulo XLIV

"El Plan de Kakashi en marcha"

Los prisioneros fueron conducidos a los empujones hasta su escabrosa celda, pero esta vez fue Kimimaro mismo quien los llevó hasta ahí. Kurenai y Kushina los miraban con lágrimas en sus rostros temiendo que el peor destino hubiese recaído sobre las cabezas de los tres jóvenes.

_-¿Les hicieron daño? –pregunto Kurenai sobresaltada._

_-No, pero no se si estaremos a salvo por mucho más tiempo, necesitamos salir de aquí lo antes posible. –Señalo Naruto cabizbajo._

_-¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? –Hanabi comenzó a llorisquear. ¿Realmente tendrían posibilidades de salir vivos de ésta?_

_-Tenemos que idear algo cuanto antes… podríamos insistir con el alfiler y tratar de abrir la cerradura. –Sugirió Hinata._

_-El problema es como escapar de aquí luego de abrir esta celda. No sabemos cuantos hombres tiene Orochimaru a su servicio. Sin contar que no conocemos bien el lugar podríamos acabar irremediablemente como al principio ¿No creen? –Hanabi lucía muy preocupada._

_-No se si podría llegar muy lejos con mi bebe chicos… -Kurenai abrazo a su hijo con fuerza tras estas palabras._

_-¡No nos queda otra! Si nos quedamos aquí terminaremos todos muertos. Orochimaru tendrá sus razones, pero ya sabemos que no tendrá ningún reparo en asesinarnos sin contar que el hombre que estaba con Orochimaru es una de las cabezas principales del clan Uchiha, y no creo que después de que lo hayamos visto nos permita vivir. Si Orochimaru demuestra indulgencia, tengan por seguro que Danzou no lo hará._

_-¿Y que haremos? –Hinata sentía que le temblaban las piernas._

_-Yo cumpliré mi promesa Hinata… -Dijo la voz de Minato aún costado._

_-¿Y que hará? –Pregunto la chica casi como hipnotizada._

_-¡Otra vez! Hinata ya estoy demasiado asustada para que encima tú hables con muertos. –Hanabi sintió escalofríos._

_- Solo confía en mi Hinata solo espero que sea a tiempo. –Bajando la cabeza._

_-¿A tiempo? -¿A que rayos se refería con esa frase?_

Ciudad Remolino cerca de la una de la tarde…

_-¡Gracias por la comida! –Grito Chouji mientras devoraba un enorme tazón de arroz y carne asada._

_-¡Ehh! Chouji come más despacio a caso quieres atragantarte. –Refunfuño Tenten._

_-Es que los nervios me hacen comer más… -Dijo pausadamente mientras devoraba otro bocadillo._

_-¿Qué hacen? –Dijo Shikamaru entrando a la cocina._

_-Pues intentando comer algo ¿Pudieron averiguar algo más con Shino en aquel bar? –Inquirió Tenten viendo al chico sentarse a su lado con parsimonia._

_-Pues al parecer hay rufianes aquí como en cualquier ciudad pero lo cierto es que los vecinos son poco comunicativos. –Shikamaru se sirvió algo de comer mientras la dueña de casa, la señora Takata, se hallaba inmersa en su guisado._

_-Si tan solo tuviéramos una pista…_

_-Tranquila Tenten, estoy seguro de que Naruto, Hinata y los demás estarán bien. Ya di el avisó a Jiraya, el y Azuma se contactarían con el propio Hokage de ser necesario. –El chico le acarició con suavidad la mejilla mientras la contemplaba con ternura._

_-¡Oigan! –Chouji paró rápidamente de comer y miró al par estupefacto -¿Acaso pasó algo entre ustedes? _

_-¡QUE! –Tenten se puso de todos colores ¿Acaso Chouji podía percibir algo más? o sería que Shikamaru había realizado algún comentario._

_-Tenten me propuso casamiento… -Comento descaradamente el pelinegro._

_-¡QUE! –Parándose de un sopetón de su silla._

_-¿Casamiento?_

_-Y le dije que si… -Shikamaru se llevó un trozo de carne a la boca._

_-¡SHIKAMARU! –Grito la chica con el rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza._

_-Pues mis más sinceras felicitaciones a los dos. –Dijo Shino con poca euforia, quien entro a la cocina y se sentó a la mesa._

_-¿Entonces en verdad Tenten y Shikamaru? _

_-Bueno… es un poco repentino… -La castaña solo atino a hacer puchero como una niña de cinco años._

_-¿Acaso te has arrepentido? –Shikamaru la observó con fijeza._

_-No… pero… creo que nuestra prioridad ahora son Hinata y los demás._

_-¿Y que le dirás a tu nuevo jefe? –Inquirió Shino con suspicacia._

_-¡Ahh! La verdad no lo he pensado… -Exclamó con tristeza._

_-Pues deberías pensarlo… -Dijo Shino comiendo su tazón de arroz._

_-Será mejor que siga investigando los mapas y las posibles ubicaciones de Orochimaru. –Dijo Tenten levantándose de golpe y escabulléndose de la habitación con rapidez._

La chica recorrió el largo pasillo que la conduciría a su habitación mientras sus pensamientos volaban junto a Neji Hyuga ¿Qué le diría cuando lo viera? Sin duda el chico se había interesado bastante en ella pero lo cierto es que Shikamaru era el hombre al que había aprendido a amar hace años en silencio y cuyo sentimiento había aprendido a relegar a causa de la indiferencia del chico, pero que ahora florecía con auge colmándole el corazón de mariposas y placidez.

Tenten ingreso a su cuarto notando la pantalla de su laptop, la cual había dejado encendida, titilar con insistencia. La chica miró azorada aquel puntito rojo que prendía y apagaba intermitentemente y corrió a su lado con rapidez.

La castaña se sentó frente a la pantalla y comenzó a manejar el teclado con increíble velocidad. Su rostro se ilumino de satisfacción y alegría; la señal de ubicación de Naruto, por alguna extraña razón, figuraba en aquella pantalla.

_-¡SHIKAMARU, SHINO, CHOUJI! –grito la muchacha desde el pasillo haciendo que los tres jóvenes se levantaran con increíble rapidez ingresando a su habitación_

_-¿Qué ocurre Tenten? –Dijo Chouji con algo de agitación y un pan en la mano._

_-¡Muchachos es la señal! –grito la chica._

_-¿QUE SEÑAL? –dijeron los tres al unisonó._

_-¡La de Naruto! _

_-¡Que imposible! –Shikamaru se planto delante de la PC para corroborar aquel extraño carácter –No se que sucede… pero sin duda es la señal de Naruto._

_-¿No estaba averiada? –Pregunto Shino._

_-Es muy extraño; revise la señal más de cien veces y estoy seguro de que había muerto en esta ciudad._

_-¿Quizás habría algo que interfería con la señal no crees? –Acotó Tenten._

_-Es posible pero no sabremos hasta que lo verifiquemos… -Shikamaru se mostró bastante serio con el ultimo comentario._

_-¿Dónde se sitúa la señal? –Inquirió Chouji._

_-En una fabrica abandonada que era parte de la antigua ciudad remolino._

_-¿Pero Shikamaru esa zona no estaba inundada? –Inquirió la castaña._

_-Si, en teoría, eso fue lo que nos comento la señora Takata._

_-Deberíamos echar un vistazo. –Exclamó Chouji._

_-Muy bien Shino, Chouji y yo iremos a investigar la zona._

_-¿A plena luz del día? –Inquirió Tenten._

_-No es lo más recomendable Tenten pero ya han pasado dos días desde que Naruto, Hinata y Hanabi fueron tomados prisioneros, no podemos arriesgarnos a que los días sigan trascurriendo sin actuar. De todas formas trataremos de ser muy precavidos. –Exclamó Shikamaru poniéndose en pie._

_-Tenten prepárate e intenta comunicarte con Itachi y Sasuke necesitamos ponernos en acción._

_-¡Sí! –dijo con alegría._

En Konoha horas mas tarde…

_-Tsunade, estos son los últimos formularios por firmar. –Exclamó Gay._

_-¿Esta todo listo? –Pregunto la Hokage quien aún permanecía en su antigua oficina._

_-Si lo está, pero para llevar a cabo mi plan necesitaremos ayuda. –Sentenció Kakashi._

_-¿Ayuda? –Gay lo miró sorprendido._

_-Si, llamaré a Toshiden quiero que mis muchachos y Sasuke Uchiha participen en esta operación. –Kakashi sacó su celular dispuesto a iniciar su elaborado plan._

_-Capitán nosotros estamos listos -sentenció Kabuto con Karin a su lado._

_-Nosotros también participaremos. –Dijeron otros cuatro oficiales pero que estaban al servicio de la Hokage._

_-¡Izumo, Kotetsu, Himura, Hanzou! Ayuden a Kakashi en todo lo que necesite, espero lo mejor de ustedes._

_-¡Si señora! –gritaron al unisonó._

En Toshiden pasadas las siete de la tarde…

Neji se hallaba algo molesto mirando algo perdido la pérgola que se hallaba en el centro de aquel claro. Casi tres días habían pasado desde que Hinata y Hanabi habían desaparecido y para colmo de males no tenía ni señales de Tenten.

El chico suspiro abrumado ¿Por qué a pesar de la situación tensa con su propia familia no podía solo centrarse en Hanabi y Hinata? ¿Por qué sus ideas desvariaban y volaban junto a la castaña?

La peligrosa proximidad de ese tal Shikamaru le preocupaba. Estaba claro que entre la chica y ese sujeto había sentimientos intensos o eso es lo que pudo intuir.

_-¡Ahh! Quizás no debería haberme… fijado en… ella… -Dijo agazapándose sobre la baranda de la casa Hyuga._

De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar con insistencia. El chico lo tomó con pereza de su bolsillo y lo abrió con cuidado. Pudo notar con sorpresa en la pantalla del mismo el nombre de la castaña figurarse en el.

_-¡Hola Tenten! –Exclamó con preocupación._

_-Neji… los encontramos…_

_-¡En verdad! –Sentenció más exaltado._

_-Si, Shikamaru y los muchachos están revisando aún la zona pero actuaremos de ser necesario._

_-¿Lo harán solos? _

_-No lo sé aún, todo dependerá de la situación…_

_-¿Sabes si Hinata y Hanabi están bien?_

_-No lo sé Neji… pero quería informarte antes que a nadie lo que esta pasando… -Neji noto la voz de la muchacha algo abatida._

_-¿Ocurrió algo Tenten? Te noto un poco extraña._

_-No es nada… es que… _

_-¿Pasó algo con mis primas? –Dijo caminando nerviosamente._

_-No Neji, quédate tranquilo. Ni bien tenga otras novedades te las haré saber._

_-¿Entonces? –Dijo el chico parándose en su lugar súbitamente._

_-Es que… no creo que sea muy oportuno hablar esto por teléfono… _

_-¿Te ocurrió algo Tenten? ¿Estas bien?_

_-Si, si… estoy bien no te preocupes…_

_-Es con respecto a ese chico verdad… -Sentenció mientras volvía a agazaparse en la baranda de la casa._

_-Si… -Profirió la joven con melancolía._

_-Entiendo…_

_-No tienes que preocuparte por nada Tenten… yo lo comprendo…_

_-Neji…_

_-En realidad… esperaba algo así… -Suspirando._

_-Eres un buen chico Neji ya verás que encontrarás a alguien especial…_

_-Si, claro… -Suspiró mientras en su mente la frase "ya la había encontrado" resonaba con fuerte brío._

_-Neji yo… lo lamento…_

_-Descuida Tenten me alegra que hayas encontrado tú felicidad y más con alguien a quien amas._

_-Si… gracias…_

_-En cuanto a mis primas puedo confiar plenamente en ti, se que no permitirás que nada malo les pase. –Dijo con una fingida alegría mientras Deidara se asomaba por la puerta. –Espera un momento Tenten –apartando la bocina. –Tenten y los demás los encontraron. –Mirando al rubio quien le hacia señas._

_-Kakashi Hatake también los halló, quiere hablar con todos. –Sentenció Deidara._

_-Tenten el oficial Kakashi también dio con ellos…_

_-En serio ¿Cómo? ¿Les llamó? ¿Qué hará? –Inquirió nerviosamente la chica del otro lado de la línea._

_-No lo sé Deidara me lo acaba de informar fue a buscar a los demás…_

_-Necesito hablar con Sasuke, Neji… -Dijo la muchacha._

_-Si él estará aquí en un momento. –Neji ingreso en ese mismo instante dentro de la cabaña Hyuga en donde se hallaba el pelirrojo hablando con su capitán._

_-Esta bien Kakashi… si, el grupo de Shikamaru partió hace dos días… -Sasori noto que Neji le hacia unas cuantas señas._

_-Dile que tengo a Tenten en el teléfono ellos también los ubicaron. –Todo aquel mensaje formulado por Neji fue notificado a Kakashi con precisión._

_-Escucha Sasori, diles que no actúen aún e ideado un plan excelente y esta vez ese desgraciado no se me escapará de las manos. –Dijo Kakashi furico._

_-Esta bién… -Dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido._

_-¡Itachi, Sasuke! –Gritó Deidara._

_-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntaron ambos al unísono._

_-Vengan es Kakashi y Shikamaru ¡Encontraron a Naruto, Hinata y Hanabi!_

Los tres apresuraron su paso y se internaron en la cabaña Hyuga en donde Sasori conversaba con Kakashi y Tenten con Neji.

_-Si ya te comunico Kakashi... -Exclamó Sasori entregándole el celular a Itachi ni bien éste ingreso a la cabaña._

Itachi intercambio varias palabras por teléfono algo confusas para los demás menos para Sasuke que entendía el mensaje en código con el cual solía hablar su hermano.

_-¡Sasuke! Tenten quiere hablarte... –Sentenció Neji entregándole el otro teléfono._

_-¡Hola Tenten! ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Los hallaron? –Formulando las oraciones con increíble rapidez.  
>-Tranquilo Sasuke... Aún no hemos visto a Hinata o a los demás pero lo cierto es que encontramos el lugar en donde se encuentran prisioneros.<em>

_-¿Dónde?  
>-Es una vieja fábrica abandonada, cerca de una de las islas de la ciudad remolino.<em>

_-¿Una fabrica? –Sasuke miró a Itachi quien le hizo señas._

_-Espera un momento... –Dijo Sasuke._

_-Acerca el teléfono, Kakashi ha ideado un plan y quiere hablar con todos a la vez. –Expresó Itachi.  
>-Sí... –Sasuke cumplió la orden de inmediato.<em>

Durante más de media hora los teléfonos se hallaron intercomunicados. Cada uno de los oyentes prestaba suma atención al plan. De tanto en tanto los presentes se miraban algo confusos pero era evidente que Kakashi esta vez no había dejado cabos sueltos.

_-¡Cumplan mi orden a la perfección! –Esta vez no estoy dispuesto a fallar, así me cueste la vida. –Sentenció Kakashi a través de la bocina del teléfono._

_-¡Sí señor! –Exclamó Itachi, Deidara y Sasori._

_-Cumpliremos con el plan... –Exclamó Neji._

Kakashi colgó de inmediato y la mayoría de los presentes decidió prepararse para el ataque. Al fin la hora de enfrentar al enemigo cara a cara había llegado.

_-Sasuke... –Exclamó Tenten del otro lado de la bocina._

_-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó éste con rapidez._

_-Ella estará bien... _

_-Lo sé... después de todo el cabeza huecas de Naruto no dejará que nada le pasé._

_-Solo no pierdas tú perspectiva._

_-No lo haré, nos veremos luego..._

Tenten colgó el teléfono y tomó una buena bocanada de aire. El plan de Kakashi era bueno pero bastante arriesgado ¿Sería lo correcto?

_-Realmente el capitán Hatake tiene una forma muy particular de trabajar -sentenció Shikamaru quien estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta del cuarto de la muchacha._

_-Shikamaru ¿Cuánto hace que estas aquí? –Inquirió la chica con sorpresa. –Pensé que no habían regresado._

_-Fuimos lo más discretos posibles, solo espero que no hayamos sido descubiertos._

_-Por que lo dices Shikamaru… -Preguntó la chica quien corrió a abrazarlo._

_-Pues en si el lugar es enorme. Por lo que pudimos observar desde lejos no se avistaba mucha actividad, pero debo decir que si se hallan allí es un lugar perfecto, supongo que contará con varias vías de escape en caso de ser rodeados._

_-Entonces lo mejor es conseguir un buen mapa de la zona y de la construcción._

_-Así es. –Shikamaru le sonrió con satisfacción. –Puedes comenzar a buscar por internet, no quiero que nadie sepa que estamos hurgueteando en los mapas de esa zona._

_-Podrían sospechar no es así…_

_-Mientras Sasuke e Itachi llegan tendremos que alistarnos y tener la mayor información posible del lugar._

_-Shino ha puesto en practica a sus insectos mecánicos de seguro lograremos filmar alguna cosa._

_-¿Crees que esos aparatejos en verdad le sirvan? –inquirió la chica._

_-Claro que sí, la compañía ha invertido un dineral en perfeccionar esos bichos._

_-¡Bien manos a la obra! –sentenció la castaña con satisfacción._

Ciudad remolino pasadas la una de la madrugada…

_-Shikamaru estos son los datos que conseguí. –Declaró Shino apostado en la mesa de la cocina con su laptop._

_-¿Y la señora Takata y su esposo? –Preguntó Tenten ingresando a la sala._

_-Pues tuvimos que poner un somnífero en sus tés. –Chouji rió un poco. _

_-Que malo eres Chouji… -Dijo Tenten con un semblante agobiado._

_-No se dio cuenta de nada… -Rió otra vez el chico._

_-Aún así creo que no es bueno drogar a las personas._

_-No nos quedaba otra Tenten… necesitábamos la casa libre y sin interrupciones, además se fueron a acostar por sus propios medios mañana cuando despierten no sabrán absolutamente nada, para ellos fue como una rutina diaria. –Shikamaru la observó con ternura y la chica se puso de todos colores._

La puerta comenzó a sonar con insistencia; Shikamaru tomó un revolver de su cintura y se agazapo a un costado de la puerta de madera.

_-¿Quién es? –Pregunto con discreción._

_-Soy yo Shikamaru, Sasuke._

El chico abrió la puerta con rapidez y pudo encontrarse a tres figuras sombrías alzarse en la oscuridad de la noche.

_-Pasen…_

_-Llegaron rápido Sasuke. –Dijo la castaña aproximándose al grupo pero notando una presencia extraña que no era ni de Deidara ni de Sasori. -¿Quién es él? –Pregunto mirando a Itachi._

_-Él es Madara Uchiha… -Contesto el pelinegro con su clásica sonrisa cínica en el rostro._

_-¿Tú eres Madara Uchiha? –Dijo algo espantada._

_-Buenas noches señorita no pensé que mi sola presencia causara tanto espanto. –Contesto éste sonriendo._

_-¡Ahh! Bueno es que he oído cosas algo siniestras de usted… -Dijo rascándose la cabeza y riéndose nerviosamente._

_-¡Ja! Veo que mi reputación me precede… -Riendo con más ínfulas._

_-¿han sabido algo más? –Inquirió Sasuke cortando la charla._

_-Pues no hemos podido verlos pero conseguimos unos cuantos mapas de la zona y algunos registros térmicos del lugar. –Dijo Shino aún inmerso en su laptop._

_-¿Registros térmicos? ¿Cómo los obtuvieron? –Itachi se mostró algo sorprendido._

_-Pues es una invención de Shino. –Prosiguió Shikamaru -Son unos pequeños aparatos con un mini procesador y cámaras de calor capaz de captar este tipo de panorama. La compañía lleva usándolos hace poco tiempo y sus resultados han sido óptimos._

_-Quien tiene dinero hace lo que quiere… -Dijo Madara sentándose en una de las sillas libres._

_-¿Cuando comenzaremos con el plan? –Pregunto Shikamaru._

_-En dos horas… -Exclamó Itachi._

_-Yo me contacte libremente con Orochimaru hace unas cuantas horas. –Madara apoyo su brazo derecho sobre la mesa y miró con astucia al grupo. –Le dije que quería verlo y arreglar el temita de Danzou._

_-¿Entonces habló con ese sujeto? –Inquirió la castaña._

_-Claro que si. Él acepto mi proposición en parte por que esperará deshacerse de mí y de Danzou al mismo tiempo. –Suspirando._

_-Planea matarlos… -Tenten miró a Itachi con intriga._

_-Esperara que ese viejo y yo finalmente saldemos nuestras deudas acabando el uno con el otro y así evitar molestarse en hacer ese trabajo sucio._

_-¿Pero irá sabiendo eso? _

_-Si muchacha… mi único interés es ese viejo y está allí en ese momento. Lo que planee Orochimaru luego no me interesa en lo absoluto, pero si ustedes quieren salvar a los jóvenes herederos deberán actuar por su cuenta._

_-No entiendo ¿No nos va a ayudar? –Tenten lo miró azorada._

_-Lo único que haré por ustedes es infiltrar a uno de vosotros conmigo eso es lo que yo acorde con Kakashi, una vez adentro deberán ocuparse de la situación tal y como él lo planeo así que ¿Quién de ustedes me acompañará? –Mirando al grupo_

_-No entiendo eso de Kakashi… -Dijo Shikamaru quien ya se había puesto al tanto de la situación. –La persona que entre allí hará correr en grave riesgo su vida._

_-Es la única forma, de lo contrarío les será más difícil entrar, atacar a sus hombres y rescatar a los rehenes es un trabajo que deben hacerlo desde dentro._

_-Entonces yo iré… -Sasuke miró al antiguo líder Uchiha con gran desafío._

_-¿Sasuke estas seguro? –Exclamó la castaña._

_-Claro que sí… lo he pensado todo el viaje._

_-No estoy de acuerdo hermano, yo soy el más indicado, tus emociones nublarán tu juicio. –Gruño Itachi._

_-Tenme un poco más de fe Itachi... no soy tan debilucho…_

_-Aun así es un riesgo Sasuke… -Tenten lo observó con melancolía._

_-Entiende necesito saber que ella está bien… yo me ocuparé de iniciar las acciones desde dentro, ustedes deben estar preparados para accionar desde afuera._

_-Entonces si todo está decidido miremos con cuidado esos mapas y los registros térmicos… eso nos ayudará mucho –Sentenció Madara._

Tras reorganizar el plan y ultimar unos detalles con Kakashi quien ya se hallaba en la ciudad, pero en otro sector de la misma, Madara y Sasuke partieron de inmediato rumbo a aquella abandonada y enmohecida fortaleza.

Los dos Uchiha partieron a pie hasta llegar a orillas de un lago, en medio del cual, se hallaba aquella insólita prisión. La misma, había sido rodeada tras la inundación ocurrida años atrás. Allí una pequeña barcaza a motor se aproximo a ellos iluminada por un pequeño farolito a aceite que colgaba de uno de los extremos de la misma.

Ambos esperaron con sigilo y un poco de impaciencia la llegada de su trasporte. Tras unos cuantos minutos el barquero arrojo una pequeña soga que Madara sujeto entre sus manos atrayendo hacía si aquel pequeño navío.

_-Buenas noches caballeros… -Dijo Un sujeto de cabello azulado ojos grises y vestimenta extraña. –Mi nombre es Kisame y yo seré su guía por un rato. Orochimaru lo esta esperando Madara-sama… -Sentenció con gracia. –Vaya esperaba que por lo menos acudiera aquí con dos o tres hombres más y no con un chico de Kinder garden… -Mirando a Sasuke._

_-Pues éste niño tiene toda mi confianza no necesito ningún acompañante más… -Exclamó sonriendo._

_-Siempre tan confiado… -dijo mirándolos desafiante. –En fin suban Orochimaru los ha estado esperando._

Sasuke y Madara subieron a la barca y se sentaron en ella. El joven pelinegro contemplo su destino con gran ansiedad. Lo único que podía hacer era centrar su pensamiento en su amada Hinata; deseaba con todo su corazón que la muchacha se encontrará con bien y a salvo, y si tenía que arriesgar su vida para salvarla lo haría gustoso y con todo su corazón.

Después de un zarandeado viaje, llegaron a las puertas de la fábrica. Sasuke relojeaba con ansias todo el panorama intentando descubrir la cantidad exacta de sujetos activos esa noche. Si las tomas térmicas de Shino eran correctas debía haber por lo menos veintidós sujetos en aquel lugar.

_-Síganme es por aquí. –Sentenció Kisame quien los condujo por largos corredores algo oscuros, custodiados por algunas miradas atentas y recelosas._

Sasuke rozaba con discreción cada una de las columnas y atisbaba y memorizaba cada posible recoveco de aquel enorme fuerte.

Caminaron a través de una inmensa sala, subieron dos escaleras y llegaron por fin a una enorme puerta que los conducía por un extenso corredor con varias puertas el cual los condujo hasta un portal enorme detrás del cual los aguardaba el teniente Yamato.

Kisame entró con ellos al recinto y se posiciono un poco más atrás de los recién llegados cerrando la puerta de aquella improvisada oficina tras de si.

_-¡Sean bienvenidos! –Dijo Orochimaru con euforia._

_-Vaya veo que tu lindo hogar ha cambiado, no es como el último, este se ve más espacioso. –Rió Madara._

_-Sabía que te gustaría este lugar._

_-Podría acostumbrarme a él. –Sentencio el carismático pelinegro tomando asiento._

En si el lugar era espacioso pero algo burdo. A pesar de que el resto de la zona lucía vieja y abandonada, ésta sala tenía algunos toques de distinción.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, con algunas manchas de humedad que resaltaban de los bordes del techo y junto a las lámparas que colgaban del mismo e iluminaban aquel espacio. Un enorme escritorio en el cual se disponía una PC portátil, la cual se hallaba en esos momentos cerrada, y un teléfono de línea algo antiguo; más atrás un extenso mapa de toda la región de Konoha pegado en una pared y señalada con pequeñas chinches color roja, y varios recortes de periódicos que informaban los continuos incidentes suscitados en esa región. Dos sillas negras algo desgastadas delante y detrás del escritorio y finalmente un sofá color negro cuya cuerina lucía desgarrada en algunas partes del mismo.

_-¡Vaya pero si es el joven Sasuke Uchiha! –Dijo Orochimaru aproximándose al pelinegro quien sujeto con fuerza la katana que se hallaba en su espalda. –Tranquilo no necesitarás eso… -Orochimaru rió y observó a Madara con cuidado y le hizo un guiño a Kisame para que no interviniera pues el sujeto había desenfundado su arma._

_-Es algo temperamental… -Comento el líder de los Uchiha._

_-Veo que has ganado algunos seguidores… -Dijo volviendo a su escritorio y sentándose tras él._

_-Mi fama también crece. –Acotó Madara._

_-Bueno ya se por que estas aquí Madara…_

_-Por Danzou lógicamente…_

_-Justamente hablaba con él de ti esta mañana y se moría de ganas por que me deshiciera de tu persona. Insinúa que has estado cooperando con Kakashi Hatake…_

_-¿Eso cree? ese viejo es un bastardo… pero si tiene razón he estado colaborando con él…_

_-¡Que! –Dijo Sasuke observándolo con atención._

_-Ya veo… -Orochimaru hizo una leve mueca en sus labios. -¿Y cuando vendrá Kakashi? Imagino que si tú estas aquí él no debe tardar mucho en llegar ¿no es así?_

_-Tal vez si, tal vez no ¿Quién sabe? –sonriendo._

_-Hay Madara jamás pensé que tú me traicionaras… -Orochimaru echo a reír sádicamente. –O quizás siempre lo supe pero me gustan los retos –Cruzando ambas manos y colocándolas debajo de la barbilla mientras apoyaba los codos en el escritorio._

_-¿Así? ¿Y crees ser capaz de superarme Orochimaru? –Lo increpó Madara._

_-Claro que si… -riendo otra vez con fuerzas. –Esto puede resultar muy interesante._

_-Sabes que lo único que me interesa es Danzou. No me interesan tú ni tus jueguitos_ _ni tú venganza personal con Konoha. Por mí puedes volar la ciudad entera si te place._

_-Es lo que haré… -Observándolo fijamente -sabes me caes simpático… por eso te entregaré a Danzou; como estoy de buen humor hoy he hecho de Cupido y te concerté una cita con él… A decir verdad planeo deshacerme de todas las molestas piedrecillas que insisten con meterse en mis zapatos. –Tras estas palabras Sasuke frunció el ceño y apretó con fuerza los dientes. –Joven Uchiha supongo que usted está aquí por sus propios intereses no es así. –Mirando al chico algo estático tras Madara. –Prefieres guardar silencio –notando la falta de respuesta. –¡Ahh! Me han dicho siempre que soy buen clarividente. –Echando a reír. –Yo veo que usted esta aquí por los prisioneros ¿no es así? Kakashi no actuaría sin saber que sus preciados tesoros están aún vivos, pero claro esta, a usted solo le interesa la princesita Hyuga, su reciente esposa tengo entendido._

_-Mis intereses no son de su incumbencia. –Replico el pelinegro con altanería._

_-¡Ahh! La soberbia de los Uchiha… satisface a muchas mujeres y hombres… -Contemplándolo desafiante. –Lo malo es que esa jovencita es parte de la paga de uno de mis camaradas. Yo se la prometí y sería una descortesía no habérsela ofrecido. –Sonriendo con cinismo ante lo cual Sasuke pareció exasperarse más pero solo internamente pues su semblante denotaba algo completamente distinto. –Tengo entendido que han pasado juntos dos noches maravillosas; al principio la señorita Hyuga se resistía un poquito pero le fue tomando el gustito usted me entiende ¿Verdad?_

_-¿Dónde están? –pregunto el pelinegro con tranquilidad._

_-Ya le dije divirtiéndose. –Echando a reír. -¿Acaso quieres unírteles? Se que las parejas jóvenes gustan de ese tipo de relaciones… son más liberales tengo entendido… ¡Ahh! Jovencitos y sus alocadas hormonas –declaro con gracia._

_-Lo único que usted hace es hablar. –Acoto Sasuke un poco molesto._

_-No claro que no… de hecho los estaba esperando… sabía que no pasaría demasiado tiempo antes de que me localizaran. Debo decir que ese Kakashi es una persona muy despierta, pero como dije, he pasado el día organizándoles una fiestecita de bienvenida._

_-¿Qué quieres decir? –Inquirió Madara._

_-Pues he colocado varios explosivos aquí y en todo el pueblo… ¡Ahh! –Suspirando -Esos ancianos necesitan un poco más de acción y yo voy a proporcionárselas. Así que si sus amiguitos me están escuchando en estos precisos momentos. –Mirando a Sasuke. –Sepan que todo el pueblo de la ciudad remolino volará en mil pedazos y solo tienen dos horas para hallarlos ¿Qué harán? ¡Tic Tac Tic Tac! –Pronunció con jovialidad._

_-No me interesa que más hagas solo condúceme a Danzou. –Dijo Madara molesto._

_-¿Por qué tanto apuro? Si de todas formas morirán aquí. A propósito joven Uchiha que pase una buena noche. –Declaró_

En ese preciso instante Sasuke pudo sentir los pasos de su adversario a sus espaldas. Se agacho con rapidez esquivando el certero golpe del peli azul quien lo atacaba furtivamente por detrás.

Sasuke rodó por el suelo alejándose un poco de su oponente. Desenvaino a Chokuto y esgrimió un fuerte sablazo hacía adelante haciéndole un profundo tajo a Kisame quien retrocedió adolorido.

_-Supongo que tendré que buscar a Danzou por mi mismo. –Madara se abalanzó sobre Orochimaru golpeando con su Katana en dirección al sujeto, más éste, logro evitarlo retrocediendo, haciendo que el golpe diera de lleno en el escritorio partiéndolo a la mitad._

_-Eso estuvo cerca. –Declaró con gracia y cinismo aquel delirante personaje._

Madara arremetió con fuerza contra Orochimaru pero este tomó el teléfono de línea y comenzó a sacudirlo por el cable, golpeando constantemente contra la espada de su rival, evitando así ser herido.

Kisame volvió a arremeter contra Sasuke pero éste le esgrimió un sablazo que fue retenido por una pequeña daga desenfundada de su manga derecha.

_-¡Te tengo! –Dijo el peli azul sujetando el brazo izquierdo de Sasuke._

El chico al verse preso le propino un potente rodillazo en el abdomen logrando que su oponente lo soltara. Volvió a arremeter contra él clavándole la Katana en el hombro, pero Kisame evito con destreza un seguro y certero contacto mortal de aquella filosa arma con su corazón.

Las puertas se abrieron con rapidez y Madara pudo oír un sonido ensordecedor proceder de sus espaldas. Antes de que éste pudiese reaccionar, Sasuke cayó de rodillas al piso con violencia, liberando a Chokuto de su mano derecha y sujetándose su abdomen con la mano izquierda.

El chico sintió un profundo dolor apoderarse de su cuerpo y una cantidad incontenible de sangre colapsarse en su boca, tanto, que debió escupir gran cantidad de la misma al no poder tragarla. La visión comenzó a fallarle ¿Acaso estaba muriendo?

_-¿Por qué eres tan impulsiva Anko? –dijo Orochimaru al ver a la mujer sujetar el arma de pequeño calibre y guardarla en la pierna derecha._

_-Supongo que soy impaciente y que mujer no lo es… -Echando a reír._

Sasuke sintió como su cuerpo se aflojaba y tiritaba violentamente como si el más escabroso frió carcomiera hasta el ultimo de sus huesos. Los parpados le pesaban a tal extremo que no pudo evitar cerrarlos por un momento, pero al intentar abrirlos su fuerza lo abandonó y terminó por desplomarse en el piso produciendo un fuerte impacto.

Continuará…

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

*hinata-sama198:

* natsumi hhr nh

* Shinobu-Hyuga:

* NaruhinaXD

* Naatitha:

* dannynamikaze:

* Kyoko Nakamura:

*Cutie Sora:

* Zakishio:

*Enma-NaruHina

"Muchas gracias chicas por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fanfic"

¡Es ahora cuando recibo los tomatazossssssssss!


	45. La decisión de Hinata

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto; pero esta historia es puramente obra de mi alocada imaginación, exceptuando algunos detalles que he decidido conservar en la obra para no diferenciar tanto a los personajes del Manga u el anime.

La obra esta completa y consta de 54 capítulos que iré publicando progresivamente a medida que la vayan leyendo.

Espero les agrade tanto como a mi escribirla y si bien hay muchas cosas por mejorar seguiré esforzándome en llevarles día a día mis historias optimizadas.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta obra y por sobre todo a los que me dejan su comentario pues es un gran aliciente para mí.

En cuanto a cual será la pareja que prevalezca, bueno nadie se desanime por que les puedo asegurar que valdrá la pena leer hasta el final independientemente de la pareja favorita.

Gracias Lady

Capitulo XLV

"La decisión de Hinata"

Los prisioneros dormían bastante incómodos en sus celdas. Kurenai se hallaba recostada en una de las camas que colgaba del muro. Hinata dormitaba sentada apoyada contra la fría, maloliente y enmohecida pared. Sobre su regazo Hanabi descansaba tumbada sobre el piso. Kushina se hallaba reclinada en la otra cama pero su cabeza yacía sobre el regazo de Naruto, quien se dormitaba un poco y se despertaba al cabecear contra la pared a sus espaldas.

El chico sintió un fuerte golpe tras el último cabeceo despertándolo bruscamente. Apoyo mejor su espalda, y trató de no despertar a su madre que aún dormía sobre sus piernas. Hinata suspiró con fuerzas y volvió en si jadeante y con la mirada desorbitada. Varias lágrimas huían de sus ojos y se desparramaban sobre sus mejillas.

_-¿Estas bien Hinata? –pregunto Naruto, cuya vista y oído se habían agudizado por el tiempo expuesto a la oscuridad y la pequeña luz de la luna, que se reflejaba a esas horas mas cercana a su celda._

_-No… -Dijo la chica respirando con fuerzas. La muchacha aparto a Hanabi a quien deposito con cuidado en el piso, y se levanto algo agitada y angustiada._

_-¿Qué tienes? –Dijo Naruto aún desde su posición._

_-Tuve un sueño… -exclamó llorisqueando._

_-¿Un sueño? –Naruto dejó a Kushina sobre la cama y se acerco a la muchacha. -¿Qué sueño?_

_-Mas bien era una pesadilla… -Tratando de limpiarse algunas lágrimas._

_-Tranquila Hinata… todo estará bien… -dijo el chico acariciándole el rostro mientras la abrazaba con fuerza._

_-¡No entiendes! Algo le pasó a Sasuke… -Dijo tapándose la boca mientras caía de rodillas al suelo._

_-¡Sasuke estará bien Hinata! –tratando calmarla._

_-Naruto… _

_-Tranquila…_

_-Sasuke esta muerto Naruto…_

_-¿Qué? No digas eso él no moriría tan fácilmente. –Dijo algo preocupado el rubio, por un momento pensó que la chica desvariaba pero la muchacha lloraba inconteniblemente._

_-¿Qué ocurre Hinata? –Pregunto Kurenai quien se despabiló por tanto chillido._

_-Hinata tuvo una pesadilla. –Sentenció Naruto arrodillado en el suelo mientras le acariciaba el cabello._

_-¿Una pesadilla? –Kurenai se levanto con cuidado y se acerco a la muchacha quien solo lloraba desconsolada en el piso. –Hinata querida tranquilízate…_

_-Sasuke… es Sasuke… algo le ocurrió a Sasuke._

_-¿Cómo crees eso? –Kurenai la asió por la barbilla obligándola a mirarla._

_-Lo vi… lo soñé…_

_-Tranquila solo fue una pesadilla… -Dijo Kurenai limpiándole el rostro lleno de lagrimas._

_-¡Minato! –Dijo la pelinegra en voz alta._

_-Hinata… -Naruto no sabía exactamente como reconfortarla, parecía que sus caricias y sus palabras no bastaban para calmar su angustia._

_-¡MINATO! –Grito nuevamente la muchacha mirando a su alrededor más la fantasmagórica figura no aparecía ante sus ojos._

_-¿Qué ocurre hermana? –Dijo Hanabi frotándose los ojos._

_-¡MINATO! ¿DÓNDE MIERDA ESTA? –buscándolo con la vista._

_-Hinata ya cálmate… -Dijo Kurenai dándole una bofetada._

_-¡Hinata! –Hanabi se aproximo a la muchacha._

_-¿Qué le ocurre Naruto? –Pregunto Kushina mientras la chica lloraba desvalida en el piso pronunciando el nombre de su difunto esposo._

_-Hinata… -Dijo la voz masculina a su derecha._

_-Dime… -exclamó mirándolo. -¿Dónde está?_

_-¡Otra vez el muerto! –Hanabi giraba su cabeza con temor y espanto._

_-Lo siento… Hinata… -Profirió Minato a media voz._

La chica se paralizo mirándolo. Aquella figura traslucida simplemente esquivaba su mirada con tristeza y agobio. Las palabras "lo siento" la habían sumergido en un devastador océano azotado por una potente tormenta. Le dolía el cuerpo, el alma, el corazón ¿finalmente todas sus horribles pesadillas se hacían realidad?

_-¿Qué te dijo Hinata? –Inquirió Kurenai a su lado al verla impávida mientras las lagrimas eran derrochadas sin impunidad por sus cristalinos ojos._

_-Hi… na… ta… -Tartamudeo Naruto levantándose de sopetón al verla mortalmente herida de dolor._

¿Por qué Hinata estaba tan segura del destino de Sasuke? ¿Acaso ambos tenían un lazo tan fuerte? ¿Por qué sentía tanta congoja y rabia en su interior? ¿Acaso eran celos? ¡Seguramente! ¿Podría realmente Sasuke estar en peligro?

El chico se aparto con horror, mientras su cuerpo tiritaba de impotencia, rabia y tristeza. Kushina al verlo de esa manera, termino de unir unas cuantas piezas de aquel rompecabezas construido por su hijo y la heredera Hyuga.

_-Naruto ¿tú la amas? –dijo cerca de su oído haciendo que el chico la mirara._

_-Si… la amo… -Exclamo casi susurrando._

Kushina le acarició el rostro con ternura y lo abrazo con fuerza. Naruto ya no era su niño pequeño, era todo un hombre que ahora resistía estoicamente el dolor y la tristeza ocasionados por los labios de la mujer a quien amaba.

_-Buenas noches pequeñas sabandijas ¿O quizás deba decir buenos días? –Sentenció Anko riendo. –Mi señor Orochimaru les envía un pequeño presente espero que lo disfruten el tiempo que puedan. –Apartándose un poco de la entrada._

Dos sujetos arrastraban con fuerzas un pesado bulto envuelto en una cobija, que dejaron caer sobre el suelo de aquella prisión con brusquedad. Luego salieron cerrando la puerta nuevamente con llave y se retiraron. Anko sonrió con satisfacción y partió detrás de sus camaradas.

Hinata se paro de sopetón y corrió junto a aquella cobija. Estiró su mano izquierda dispuesta a descubrir lo que se hallaba tras aquella frazada, pero le temblaba tanto el cuerpo que no podía controlarlo.

_-¡Hinata! ¡No lo toques puede ser una trampa! –Dijo Kurenai un poco más atrás._

La muchacha hizo caso omiso a la advertencia, juntando el poco valor que le quedaba, y destapó con fuerza aquella manta, descubriendo bajo ella la silueta de un joven hombre de cabellos cortos.

Hinata lo giró con cuidado para descubrir con horror el rostro de su valiente paladín manchado con un oscuro líquido proveniente de su boca.

_-No…no… ¡NO! –grito llorando._

_-¡Sasuke! –Naruto se acuclilló cerca del cuerpo corroborando con espanto la identidad de aquel ser. _

_-Sasuke no me dejes… -Hinata lloraba desconsolada, recostada sobre su cuerpo y abrazándolo con fuerza. –No debías venir… no debías venir… -Repetía una y otra vez._

Ante la escena Hanabi abrazo a Kurenai, mientras un incontenible llanto la desbordaba. Naruto se aproximo más al chico acariciando su frente. Al pasar su mano cerca del rostro pudo notar que Sasuke aún respiraba.

-_Respira… Respira Hinata… -Dijo con sorpresa._

_-¡Que! Sasuke… -La chica se incorporó de inmediato._

_-¡Naruto tráelo sobre la cama! –Le ordenó inmediatamente Kushina._

El rubio lo levantó con fuerza, entre sus brazos, y lo recostó en aquella cama. Hinata se aparto un poco para que lo pudiesen levantar y movilizar con facilidad.

La pelirroja le desabrocho la camisa con rapidez notando el severo daño a su cuerpo ¿Pero estaba tan mal?

_-¿Cómo está mama? –Preguntó el rubio._

_-Pues parece que le han dado un tiro cerca de la boca del estomago. La bala lo atravesó. –Girándolo un poco para comprobar el daño. _

_-¿Se morirá? –Inquirió Hanabi con horror._

_-Si no recibe intervención medica pronto probablemente si. –Dijo mirando a los presentes._

_-Sasuke… -Dijo Hinata llorisqueando y aproximándose a su lado._

_-Hin… Hina… ta… -exclamó Sasuke con dificultad._

_-Sasuke-kun… estoy aquí… -Dijo sujetándole la mano._

_-¿Estas… bien… Hinata? –tratando de abrir los ojos._

_-Si… lo estoy –Acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad._

_-Te… amo… Hinata… _

_-Guarda silencio quieres… -sujetándole la mano._

_-Escucha… escúchame bien…_

_-¿Por qué viniste Sasuke? ¿Por qué viniste solo? Por mi culpa… tú… -llorando._

_-Hinata… jamás dejaría que te hicieran daño… Itachi… Itachi y los demás… -respirando con fuerza –Ellos los rescatarán… deben estar listos…_

_-¿listos? –Hanabi no comprendía absolutamente nada._

Sasuke movió un poco su mano izquierda y extrajo con ella, del puño de la mano derecha, el cual se hallaba algo apretado, un diminuto aparatito con forma de insecto.

_-Naruto… -con la respiración aún dificultosa. –Shino dijo que sabrías como usarlo…_

El rubio tomó entre sus manos aquella miniatura y corroboró con sorpresa de que se trataba.

_-¿Esto es? –con las palmas abiertas acercándolo a la tenue luz de la luna._

_-Dijo… -prosiguió Sasuke –que lo pusieras en el interior de la cerradura después de activarlo. Tendrás treinta segundos para alejarte… -Tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. –Deben seguir las manchas de mi sangre hasta subir la segunda escalera. Luego tomarán por un largo corredor a la izquierda que los llevará a la parte trasera de la fábrica. Hallaran una pequeña bodega. Itachi los esperará ahí. Debes tratar de llegar allí a salvo antes que todo se derrumbe…_

_-Sasuke… -Naruto se aproximo nuevamente al pelinegro._

_-Encontrarás tres guardias en el trayecto pero espera a que ocurra la explosión._

_-¿Qué explosión? –Inquirió el rubio._

_-Kakashi comenzará el ataque dentro de treinta minutos más o menos… cuando sientas… la explosión… debes activar el aparato, eso los sacará de aquí. Debes sacarlas de aquí Naruto… -sonriendo con dificultad._

_-¿Qué dices? –Hinata se aferro fuerte de su mano._

_-Llévatela… no dejes… que Hinata se quede… Sácala de aquí…_

_-¡Un momento yo no me iré, no te dejaré Sasuke!_

_-Yo ya no puedo… acompañarlos… Hinata… -dijo tosiendo. –Deben irse sin mí._

_-No, no de ninguna manera nos iremos sin ti Sasuke yo no me alejaré de tu lado…_

_-Hinata… -Acariciándole el rostro. –Me hiciste muy feliz mi Hinata… jamás creí que podría enamorarme así de una mujer…_

_-Sasuke… -Presionando su mano contra su rostro._

_-Prométeme que serás feliz…_

_-No, no… tú vendrás conmigo… te pondrás bien ya verás… -Expreso la pelinegra con nerviosismo._

_-Prométemelo…_

_-No puedo ser feliz sin ti Sasuke… -Llorando desconsoladamente._

_-Prométeme que seguirás adelante por mí… por ti y por nuestro hijo… _

_-Sasuke… yo…_

_-Prométemelo… -Insistió con pocas fuerzas._

_-Sasuke…_

_-Debes volver con él… -Mirando a Naruto._

_-Que dices Sasuke… te sacare de aquí ¿acaso crees soy un debilucho? –Dijo Naruto más cerca del pelinegro._

_-Estoy sangrando demasiado no podré resistir mucho más y deseo que mi hijo sea feliz, que Hinata sea feliz… Naruto tú podrás hacerlo yo lo sé._

_-¡NO IRÉ! No comprendes Sasuke… yo te amo y si debo permanecer aquí contigo lo haré aun que me cueste la vida. –Sentenció la ojiperla con severidad._

_-¿Qué dices Hinata estas embarazada? –Dijo Kurenai con espanto._

_-Pues entonces no estaremos solos ¿Verdad? –Dijo besándole los labios al adolorido chico._

_-Hinata… no… -Sasuke dejó que la chica lo besara. Podía sentir las lagrimas de ella cayendo a borbotones de sus ojos hacía su adolorido rostro._

_-Naruto… te lo pido como mi petición final… como amigo… como hermano… sácala de aquí ¡Te lo suplico! _

_-Yo… Sasuke…lo prometo… -Agachando la cabeza._

_-Naruto… -Dijo el pelinegro antes de desmayarse._

_-No me iré de aquí ¡COMPRENDES! –Grito Hinata con desesperación mirando al rubio mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su valiente paladín._

_-Vendrás conmigo aun que tenga que golpearte y desmayarte ¡HINATA! –grito el chico con exaspero._

_-Naruto no iré, no dejaré a Sasuke aquí, entiéndeme por favor…_

_-¿Y Si intentamos llevarlo? Preguntó Hanabi con incredulidad._

_-El chico esta muy mal herido no resistirá tanto traslado. –Aseveró Kushina._

_-¡Quizás yo pueda Hinata! –Dijo Minato a lo lejos._

_-¿Qué cosa? ¡DILO! –Grito…_

_-Aun que me queden pocas energías y aún que desaparezca sin poder renacer ¿Lo harás? –Pregunto acercándose un poco más._

_-¿Qué pasa Hinata? –Kurenai la miró con preocupación._

_-¿A que te refieres con renacer? –Dijo la chica algo abstraída._

_-Yo podría salvarle la vida pero a cambio tú sacrificaras la mía… -Dijo con ternura sonriendo._

_-¡Sacrificar! ¿Si ya está muerto? –Comentó sorprendida._

_-¿Es mi padre que te dice Hinata? –Naruto no entendía bien que pasaba pero de seguro aquel monologo de la pelinegra solo podía deberse a la presencia de su padre._

_-Su vida por la mía…_

_-¡Maldita sea estas muerto!_

_-¿Recuerdas cuando fue la primera vez que me viste Hinata? _

_-Yo… -Recordando aquella escena excitante pero perturbadora, en donde ella y Naruto se unían en cuerpo y alma. –Lo recuerdo… -contestó finalmente._

_-¿Y entiendes por que aparecí ante ti en ese momento y no antes? –Mirándola con una sonrisa en los labios._

_-No… ¿Qué estúpida deducción es esta? –grito más fastidiada._

_-La muerte y la vida no trascienden nuestros lazos, nuestras uniones. Creemos que nuestros seres queridos se apartan de nuestro lado y jamás volveremos a verlos, pero lo cierto es que nuestros lazos jamás se fragmentan. Viven aquí en nuestros corazones, en nuestra energía sublime e infinita que es la esencia misma de todas las cosas, de nuestras almas._

_Siempre nos reencontramos una y otra vez ¿no lo comprendes? ¿Cómo crees que hallaste a Naruto o a Sasuke? ¿O porque naciste siendo una Hyuga?_

_-¿Por qué? –Hinata suspiró confusa. –Supongo que así debió ser, solo eso…_

_-Por supuesto que así debió ser, desde un principio, por que nuestros lazos nos atan unos con otros a través del tiempo y del espacio, a través de nuestras sucesivas idas y venidas a esta tierra y a tantas otras. Por que tenemos un lazo de amor y aprendizaje que nos une, es por ello que jamás nos dejamos._

_Al principio no entendía aquello, no lo entendíamos ni ella ni yo… pero después de asimilarlo, de asimilar nuestros destinos y de ser conducidos de alguna manera hacia ti, entendimos que todo esto es mucho más grande que nuestras efímeras vidas._

_-¿Nuestras? –Hinata lo miraba azorada aún sin comprender una palabra._

_-¿Qué te esta diciendo hermana? –pregunto Hanabi llena de curiosidad más no obtuvo respuesta alguna._

_-Yo estoy aquí por ti Hinata –acercándose a su lado y acariciando la panza de la joven._

_-¡QUE! –Hinata se levanto de golpe dejando mucho más confusos a sus espectadores quienes trataban de elaborar complicadas conjeturas de todo aquel asunto._

_-No te espantes muchachita… -rascándose la cabeza como un niño._

_-¿Estas diciendo que tú eres? –Hinata lo señalaba horrorizada aun que claro esta para los demás solo señalaba el vacio._

_-El alma solo puede tomar posesión del cuerpo, completamente, una vez que éste ha nacido, ni un minuto antes de su tiempo._

_-Tú… tu… eres… mi… mi… -Hinata tartamudeaba ¿Acaso todo lo que le decía era verdad?_

_-¡Claro! ¿Por qué crees que puedes verme?_

_-¡PERO ESO NO ES NORMAL! –grito enfurecida señalándolo._

_-No, pero tú tampoco eres normal –Echando a reír con fuerzas –Tú estuviste muerta, no una, sino dos veces Hinata_

_-Que yo estuve… muerta… -Dijo asombrada._

_-¿Qué dices Hinata? –Kurenai le toco el hombro pero la chica solo se limito a mirarla unos segundos y a ensimismarse en la nada._

_-Si, así es. Primero durante tu accidente cuando te golpeaste con la acera. Estuviste clínicamente muerta unos minutos._

_-¡Mentira! Los médicos me lo hubiesen dicho._

_-Tú ya estabas viva cuando llegaste al hospital. Pero estuviste muerta y después inconsciente en aquella acera por exactamente dos minutos. Si Sayuri no se hubiese puesto firme de seguro no estaríamos aquí hablando. –Riendo otra vez._

_-¿Mi madre? _

_-Luego cuando tomaste aquellas pastillas. Esa vez si no hubiese sido por la intervención de Tenten tampoco lo contarías. Todas esas experiencias te han dado cierto don Hinata, es por eso que puedes verme, aún que en ti no es tan fuerte como lo será en ella._

_-¿En ella? ¿De quien hablas?_

_-Digamos que no sería hijo único, o al menos eso planean… -Ensimismándose tras la frase y rascándose la nariz. –Pero las cosas cambian, nada es estático ni fijo, esto no debía suceder así exactamente pero ya veo que nada ni nadie puede controlar nuestro futuro. _

_-Quieres decir que habrá más… yo… no puedo… -agitando su linda melena oscura. –No sin Sasuke… _

_-Escucha Hinata… yo podría salvarle pero todos tenemos nuestro destino, así se ha pactado._

_-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Puedes salvarlo o no? –Inquirió con fastidio._

_-Solo puedo retrasarlo… entiendes…_

_-¿Retrasar? _

_-¿Aun así estas dispuesta a hacerlo? ¿Estas dispuesta a sacrificarme por él? _

_-Yo… -sentándose en aquella cama junto al pelinegro quien respiraba con dificultad. –No se si es lo correcto, o si soy egoísta u asesina o una mala madre pero no puedo ni quiero vivir sin él –Acariciándole el rostro con suavidad. –Estaré a su lado hasta el fin como él a estado a mi lado… -Sonriéndole._

_-Hinata… -Dijo Naruto en voz baja mientras se retiraba un poco de aquella escena. Sin duda Hinata amaba a Sasuke. No entendía como ni cuando el pelinegro se la había arrebatado de sus brazos y apartado de su corazón. _

_Había llegado a guardar algunas esperanzas de volver con la ojiperla pero tras estas palabras entendía que su amor por Sasuke había crecido a tal punto que había logrado desplazar, u opacar, el cariño que la chica sentía por él._

_El joven se recostó sobre los barrotes de aquella sucia prisión mientras su cerebro y su corazón intentaban asimilar a dúo aquella cruda realidad. No entendía exactamente lo que Hinata y su padre hablaban pero las escasas palabras de la muchacha le abrían una profunda cicatriz en el alma._

_-¡Hazlo! Haz lo que puedas por salvarlo… -formuló finalmente haciendo que Naruto la mirara._

_-Entiendes las consecuencias y lo limitado de la situación…_

_-Lo comprendo… _

_-Bien si eso quieres… así se hará puesto que te lo prometí…_

Hinata contemplo con asombro como aquella figura trasparente se acercaba al pelinegro para tocar con suavidad su frente, y tras unos segundos Minato desapareció. Hinata lo busco con la mirada pero parecía que se hubiese esfumado al igual que una difusa silueta en la niebla.

Todos miraban atentos la escena pero no comprendían que era lo que iba a suceder. Tras esperar cerca de un minuto Hinata sintió una severa punzada en su bajo vientre tan fuerte que la hizo doblarse de dolor.

_-¡Hinata! –Exclamó Kurenai acercándose a su lado._

_-¿Qué te ocurre Hinata? –Hanabi le toco la cabeza mientras esta la miraba algo desorbitada._

_-Me duele… -profirió con esfuerzo._

_-¿Qué te duele? –Pregunto Kushina a su lado._

_-Todo el vientre… -Sujetando su cuerpo con fuerza._

_-¡Ven recuéstate de inmediato! –Le ordeno Kushina ayudándola a recostarse en el piso mientras Hanabi colocaba su campera en el mismo para que la chica no tuviese frio._

_-Hinata… -Naruto no lograba intervenir. Por mucho que quisiese su cuerpo no le respondía._

_-Supongo que esto se debe a mi egoísmo. –Expreso llorando tendida sobre el helado piso mientras derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas._

En otro lugar de la ciudad remolino…

_-Estamos listos capitán Kakashi. –Dijeron Kabuto y Karin a sus espaldas._

_-¿Acaso piensa arriesgar la vida de todas las personas aquí en la ciudad? –Inquirió Shikamaru parado junto al peliblanco mientras divisaban a lo lejos aquella fortificada fábrica._

_-Por supuesto que no, por eso ustedes me ayudaran ¿Verdad? –Sentenció sonriendo._

_-Bueno… haremos lo que podamos –dijo Shikamaru suspirando._

_-Los insectos ya están listos Shikamaru. –Aclaró Shino._

_-Así nos será más fácil localizar los dispositivos. –Acotó Tenten parada junto a Shino._

_-¡Kakashi! Deidara ya comenzó la evacuación. –Sasori corrió junto al peliblanco impostándose a su lado._

_-Bien si lo que ese psicópata planeo es cierto, y no lo dudo, tendremos poco tiempo para acabar con esas bombas._

_-¡A mí lo único que me interesa es saber como diablos esta Sasuke! –Itachi golpeo el tronco de un árbol cercano con furia._

_-Tranquilo Itachi estoy segura que él estará bien… -dijo Tenten posando su mano el hombro derecho del chico._

_-No debí permitir que fuera él, tendría que haber ido en su lugar._

_-No podrías haber echo nada. Aun que lo hubieses amordazado en la pensión de seguro se las hubiese ingeniado para estar con Hinata. –Profirió Sasori con seriedad._

_-Pero soy su hermano mayor debí haberme impuesto a su decisión._

_-Lo hecho, hecho ésta Itachi. Ahora debes concentrarte en tú trabajo, no olvides que tú hermano también es un Uchiha y no es un hueso tan fácil de roer. –Acotó Kakashi._

_-Supongo._

_-¡Capitán Hatake! –exclamó una voz masculina a sus espaldas._

_-¿Qué ocurre Hanzou? _

_-Necesitamos más personal en la ciudad._

_¡Rayos no trajimos un maldito ejército! Hagan lo que puedan con la gente con la cual disponen._

_-¡Nosotros ayudaremos! –Sentenció una voz entusiasta._

_-Lee y Sai. –Profirió Tenten con júbilo._

_-Los encontré en la ciudad… -dijo Himura quien se acercaba con los recién llegados._

_-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Pregunto la castaña._

_-Neji dijo que te ayudáramos Tenten._

_-¿Neji-sama? –Inquirió sorprendida._

_-¡Claro que si! Él no permitiría que nada te pasara a pesar de todo o eso dijo. –Lee hizo una curiosa afirmación con su mano derecha mientras cerraba el puño y elevaba su dedo gordo al cielo._

_-Neji… gracias… -Exclamó en voz baja la muchacha mientras elevaba su vista al firmamento._

_-¡Muy Bien la hora ha llegado! -Dijo Kakashi haciendo señas a sus hombres quienes ya se habían apostado en puntos estratégicos rodeando toda la fábrica. –¡Es hora de comenzar! Kabuto, Karin conmigo._

_-¡Si señor! –Al unisono._

En las celdas dentro de la prisión…

Hinata respiraba algo adolorida tumbada en la celda. Por lo que le dijo Kushina después de revisarla era que había comenzado a sangrar. La chica suspiró entristecida. Realmente no lo dudo, había elegido a Sasuke, pero eso no significaba que el perder a su bebe no le fuera terriblemente angustioso y triste, tanto que ahora sollozaba tendida sobre su gélida cama de piedra.

_-Tranquila hermana te pondrás bien ya veras –dijo Hanabi mientras le acariciaba la cabeza._

_-Hanabi… -Abrazándola mientras se aferraba a su regazo y lloraba con amargura._

_-Ya verás que saldremos de aquí y tú hijo estará bien… no llores… -acariciándole la larga cabellera mientras la chica permanecía aferrada a ella._

Naruto permanecía junto a Sasuke quien se veía igual de malogrado pero al parecer respiraba con normalidad. No entendía que había pasado entre la muchacha y su padre pero al parecer algo había ocasionado la leve mejoría de Sasuke y el malestar creciente de Hinata.

_-¿Cómo se supone que saldremos de aquí Naruto? –Inquirió Kushina a su lado –Los dos necesitan urgentemente de atención médica o el chico morirá y la muchacha perderá a su hijo._

_-¡SU HIJO! –gritó una voz masculina furico del otro lado de la reja._

_-Tranquilízate Pain. –Dijo otro chico de cabello blanco y rostro simpático._

_-¡Esa zorra tendrá un hijo! _

_-¿Y que esperabas? Que la chica permaneciera virgen hasta que tú te decidieras a violarla ¿Sería muy aburrido no crees? –el chico volvía a reír con sarcasmo mientras lo prisioneros lo miraban algo aturdidos._

_-¡ABRE LA MALDITA REJA SUIGETSU! –grito con desesperación._

_-No como crees ¿quieres que Orochimaru me mate? Gracias que te dejé llegar hasta aquí._

_-¡QUE HABRAS LA MALDITA REJA! –tomándolo con rudeza de la camisa y estrujándolo contra los barrotes de aquella prisión con fuerza._

_-Bien, bien… solo cálmate quieres… -Dijo el chico zafándose. –Ahora no solo me matará Orochimaru, Kimimaro me descuartizará. Luego esparcirá mi cuerpo por las cuatro naciones. –Se quejo._

El chico abrió sin prisa la reja mientras los prisioneros, en especial Hinata, los observaba con estupor y terror. Pain ingreso a aquel calabozo y se encamino directamente hacía la muchacha a quien levantó con fuerza del brazo arrastrándola parte de la celda hasta la puerta.

_-¡DEJALA! –grito Naruto yendo al encuentro de ambos malandrines._

_-¡No, no, no! –Dijo Suigetsu tras lo cual golpeo con rudeza a Naruto tumbándolo en el suelo y desenfundando una pistola de gran calibre con lo cual apunto a los presentes. –Les conviene no interferir en este romance._

_-Malditos enfermos… -Profirió Naruto adolorido intentando con esfuerzo levantarse._

_-¡NARUTO! –Kushina solo pudo mirarlo estática mientras temblaba de terror al ver a sus carceleros actuar de forma tan despiadada._

_-¡Hinata! –Kurenai tomó a su hijo en brazos y lo estrujó con fuerzas mientras se sucedía la escena delante de sus ojos._

_-¡BRUJA! ¡ZORRA! ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO HACERME ESTO?_

_-No te debo nada Pain y jamás seré tuya. –Contesto increpándolo tras lo cual recibió una potente reprimenda que le giró el rostro con brusquedad haciéndole escupir un chorro de sangre._

_-¿Cuáles de estas dos mierdecitas ha sido zorra? –Grito molesto tirándola fuertemente al suelo._

Pain se aproximo a Naruto y comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza. Varias piñas y patadas dieron de lleno en el rubio haciendo que éste se doblara de dolor tirado en el piso. Kushina intento intervenir más aquella funesta figura estaba completamente fuera de sus casillas, tras lo cual, la golpeó con fuerza haciendo que la mujer pegará duramente contra la cama de Sasuke y callera con violencia al piso.

_-¡YA BASTA PAIN! –Grito Hinata tumbada en el piso pero parecía que aquel sujeto se hallará completamente fuera de si._

_-Fue esta rubiecita o tal vez… -mirando a Sasuke tendido en la cama inconsciente. – ¿Fue él verdad? -tomándolo por su ropa levantándolo de la cama con rudeza y arrojándolo contra el piso._

_-¡SASUKE! –grito Hinata desesperada._

_-Así que esta mierda te embarazó. –Grito furico._

Suigetsu parecía sumamente concentrado en aquella escena. Naruto aprovecho para acercarse a rastras a la pelinegra, entregándole algo en la mano, lo cual hizo que la chica lo observase sorprendida.

_-Gira su cabeza. –Sentenció en voz baja._

Pain sacó un cuchillo de su cintura y lo acercó al cuello de Sasuke dispuesto a rebanarlo en dos sin ningún tipo de miramiento. Éste tipo se había atrevido a tocar a su mujer. Ese hecho le hervía la sangre y lo hacía temblar de rabia e ira.

_-¡MORIRAS! –Dijo elevando el cuchillo al cielo._

_-¡Te amo Pain! –grito Hinata antes que el susodicho pudiese llevar a cabo la cruel estocada._

_-¡MENTIRA! –Grito mirándola a la cara._

_-Es verdad te amo… -dijo la chica adolorida._

_-Eso lo dices para que no lo mate_

_-Seguramente es eso Pain ya sabes como son las mujeres –dijo Suigetsu aún con el revolver apuntando a las muchachas._

_-Te amo… no sabía que hacer para que me prestases atención. Yo pensé que me odiarías al igual que mi familia._

_-Sabes que no podría odiarte. –Dijo el pelinaranja mirándola en el piso._

_-Pero yo no lo sabía… Cuando te vi en el supermercado ¿recuerdas? _

_-Si… -dijo soltando al pelinegro al suelo._

_-Tuve que huir de vergüenza. No sabía que pensabas de mí, es decir, siempre has sido amable conmigo pero como saber si realmente eras así solo por ser gentil ¡No estaba segura! –Grito finalmente haciendo que Pain se acuclillara a su lado._

_-Sabes que te amo, te amo con todo mí ser Hinata Hyuga. –Dijo el chico tomándola entre sus brazos mientras la levantaba con rudeza del piso._

_-No le creas Pain esta claro que te miente. –Acotó Suigetsu._

_-¡Silencio imbécil! –Dijo con exaspero._

_-Bueno no digas que no te lo advertí. –encogiéndose de hombros._

_-Tenía tanto miedo y estaba tan despechada por que no vinieras a mí que cometí una estupidez, y me arrepentiré ahora y toda la vida._

_-¿Lo dices en serio Hinata? –Haciéndola más hacía su cuerpo._

_-Soy una estúpida lo siento… pero quiero que sepas que te amo y que no suplico tu perdón lo que hice seguramente te ha dañado muchísimo pero no más que a mí te lo aseguro. –Mirándolo a los ojos._

Pain la tomó con fuerza y la beso con frenesí por un largo rato mientras sus manos recorrían sin tapujos el cuerpo de la chica y acariciaba sus senos sin remordimientos.

Kurenai, Kushina y Hanabi no podían creer aquello ¿Acaso Hinata se dejaría violar por ese sujeto solo para salvarle la vida a Sasuke?

_-Sabía que entrarías en razón mi Hinata –dijo mirándola a los ojos y aproximándose nuevamente para besarla._

Hinata acerco su mano derecha al rostro de Pain, lo acarició con delicadeza, y luego lo miró a los ojos. Aproximo su dedo índice a la boca del pelinaranja haciendo que este la mirara sorprendido. Finalmente entreabrió un poco su boca haciendo que el joven interpretara esto como un acto de entrega hacia su persona.

La chica volvió a besarlo acariciándolo y empujándolo hacía atrás con fuerza e intensidad. Tras unos segundos el pelinaranja se aparto algo estupefacto. Sintió algo deslizarse desde la boca de la chica hacía su garganta.

_-¿Qué mierda ha sido eso? –Dijo parándose y tosiendo con fuerza._

_-¿Qué ocurre Pain? –Pregunto Suigetsu._

_- Me he tragado algo. –Mirándolo pasmado._

_-¿Qué cosa? –Intentando acercársele._

_-¿Qué me has hecho zo…? _

Pain no pudo terminar de hablar. Sus ojos emblanquecieron y un estruendoso sonido acompañado de una fuerte implosión, fluyó a través de su pecho, desparramando sobre Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke, que estaban más próximos, restos de sangre y parte de sus órganos pectorales.

Suigetsu debió retroceder tras aquel desparramo visceral inesperado. Al volver en si pudo percibir el cuerpo de Pain caer en el suelo casi deshecho en su parte superior.

_-¡Malditos! –Grito dispuesto a pegarle un tiro al primero que se le cruzase y ese era Naruto quien yacía a sus pies. –Me las pagaran… _

Antes de que pudiese imprimir aquel funesto tiro una poderosa explosión, proveniente desde el exterior, hizo sucumbir a aquella añeja prisión derrumbando algunos fierros cuyo estruendoso sonido no se escuchaban tan distantes.

Naruto aprovecho está acción para golpear la rodilla de su oponente tirándolo al piso con violencia. Suigetsu quiso responder con un tiro pero Hanabi lo golpeo con fuerza en la cabeza dos veces dejándolo inconsciente.

_-Al menos mis ejercicios aeróbicos sirven para algo. –Insinuó con satisfacción._

Continuará…

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

*hinata-sama198:

* natsumi hhr nh

* Shinobu-Hyuga:

* NaruhinaXD

* Naatitha:

* dannynamikaze:

* Kyoko Nakamura:

*Cutie Sora:

* Zakishio:

*Enma-NaruHina

"Muchas gracias chicas por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fanfic"

¡Es ahora cuando recibo los tomatazossssssssss!


	46. El ataque

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto; pero esta historia es puramente obra de mi alocada imaginación, exceptuando algunos detalles que he decidido conservar en la obra para no diferenciar tanto a los personajes del Manga u el anime.

La obra esta completa y consta de 54 capítulos que iré publicando progresivamente a medida que la vayan leyendo.

Espero les agrade tanto como a mi escribirla y si bien hay muchas cosas por mejorar seguiré esforzándome en llevarles día a día mis historias optimizadas.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta obra y por sobre todo a los que me dejan su comentario pues es un gran aliciente para mí.

En cuanto a cual será la pareja que prevalezca, bueno nadie se desanime por que les puedo asegurar que valdrá la pena leer hasta el final independientemente de la pareja favorita.

Gracias Lady

Capitulo XLVI

"El ataque"

_-La muerte de Pain realmente nos dejo consternados a todos. –Dijo Hanabi evocando con horror aquella visión sucedida hace tanto tiempo atrás._

_-Pues la verdad me alegro de no haberlo visto Hanabi ¡debió de haber sido espantoso! –Sugirió Tenten con asco._

_-¿En verdad Hinata-sama hizo algo así? –inquirió Mitzuko mientras abría los ojos como dos huevos fritos._

_-Si cielo, pero si ella no actuaba de esa manera seguramente hubiésemos muerto todos allí._

_-Dime tía Tenten ¿en verdad Sasuke se parecía tanto a Sasuke-sama? –Exclamo Kasumi mirando a ambas mujeres con atención e intriga._

_-¡Ahh creo que no entendí! –dijo Mitzuko rascándose la cabeza._

_-¡Claro tonta! ¿Me refiero a si nuestro Sasuke se parecía tanto al antiguo? –Sentenció con satisfacción._

_-¿Desde cuando soy suyo? –pregunto el pelinegro con Shiki en sus brazos._

_-Desde que las chicas del colegio nos han propuesto venderte a un buen precio. –Kasumi echo a reír con gran alegría._

_-¡Rayos! –Dijo el pelinegro golpeándose la frente realmente lo que oía era increíble._

_-¿Y bien tías? –las apresuró Mitzuko._

_-Bueno si quieren saber eso por que no van cerca de la vieja oficina del abuelo. Allí encontrarán un largo corredor que los llevará cerca de la puerta de entrada y encontrarán un retrato de nuestro Sasuke. -Rió Tenten quien a esas alturas se conocía la mansión como la palma de la mano a pesar del tiempo y la distancia._

_-Qué raro no recuerdo haberlo visto nunca –exclamó Kasumi intentando hacer memoria._

_-Pues yo tampoco me acuerdo… -acoto Sasuke._

_-¡Qué raro! ¿Lo habrán cambiado de lugar? –Dijo Tenten mirando a Hanabi Hyuga bastante expectante._

_-A mi no me mires Tenten es obvio que no conozco cada rincón de esta gigantesca casa._

_-¡Eso haremos! ¡Lo buscaremos por toda la mansión! –Kasumi parecía sumamente exaltada al hablar._

_-Que aburrido… -gruño Sasuke._

_-Lo que yo no entiendo es ¿Por qué no nos habían hablado de esto? –Kasumi bajo un poco la cabeza con algo de tristeza en su semblante._

_-Pues eso mi querida, deberás preguntárselo a tus padres y a tus abuelos. –Hanabi sonrió con gran complacencia._

_-¡Sasuke! –Grito una voz masculina a la distancia._

_-¡Shikaku! –Dijo Sasuke poniéndose rápidamente en pie y yendo al encuentro de un muchacho de unos dieciocho años, de cabello semi largo color negro y ojos cafés._

_-¡Me alegra verte Sasuke! –Profirió el chico entrecruzando sus manos y brazos con Sasuke._

_-¿Dónde estabas pensé que no ibas a venir? _

_-Vine con los abuelos. Mi padre me pregunto si quería asistir a la reunión y no iba a perder la oportunidad de visitarlos. –Sonriendo con elocuencia._

_-Pues me alegra que estés aquí._

_-¡Hola muchachas! –acercándose a las jóvenes. –Realmente se han puesto muy bonitas. –dijo mientras miraba a Kasumi algo embobado._

_-Gracias Shikaku aún que sin duda el elogio va para Kasumi ¿verdad? –rió Mitzuko mientras la brisa hacia bailotear su largo cabello dorado._

_-¡MITZUKO! –Contesto ésta abochornada._

_-Hijo ¿Dónde están tu papa y tu abuelo? –Exclamó Tenten_

_-Bueno los dejé en la entrada se ensimismaron hablando con los demás y con el tío Itachi quien llegaba con Keita-san. –Contesto Shikaku._

_-Imagino que Keita estará contento de ver a su padre después de todo este tiempo. –rió Tenten._

_-Pues ser el heredero de la corporación Amamiya y manejar todas esas empresas no ha de ser tarea fácil. –Aseveró Hanabi._

_-Supongo que no… pero al menos Itachi podrá corretear con su nieto. No puedo creer que alguien como él tenga un lado sentimental. –Tenten volvió a reír con fuerzas._

_-¿Y que hacían? –Dijo Shikaku Acariciado al perro de Sasuke._

_-Pues al parecer descubriendo nuestros orígenes ¿Aun que me enfada que no nos hayan contado nada hasta ahora? –Kasumi volvió a tornarse pensativa._

_-Pues seguramente para que no nos inmiscuyamos en el tema. –Refunfuño Mitzuko._

_-Yo creo que nos consideran demasiado jóvenes y prefieren que nos mantengamos al margen. –Sasuke exhalo un extenso suspiro tras pronunciar estas palabras._

_-¿Sus orígenes? –Shikaku los miró confuso._

_-Supongo que ustedes mismos lo deben aclarar; aún que debo decir que todo esto fue idea de su abuelo. –Ahora fue Tenten quien suspiró. –No tengo idea de por que hace tantas estupideces juntas._

_-¡Ahh! Bueno yo prefiero evitar comentario. -Exclamó Hanabi._

_-Apropósito Hanabi ¿Qué paso con Tsukasa? ¿No vendrá hoy? –Inquirió la castaña._

_-Pues creo que mi hijo siempre tiene tiempo para sus rollos y nada más, pero me aclaró que si venía Hiyori que le avisara y que estaría aquí sin falta ¡Y de seguro cumplirá su palabra!_

_-¿La hija menor de Sasori e Ino? Vaya eso no me lo esperaba _

_-¡Ahh! La verdad que va siendo hora de que se case pero Hiyori parece mas ensimismada en sus cosas y no le presta mucha atención. –Hanabi suspiró_

_-¿Pero se han visto un par de veces o no?_

_-Pues si pero… a este paso… -Hanabi agacho la cabeza._

_-¿Oigan chicos no quieren mejor buscar el cuadro por la casa? –Profirió Kasumi en voz baja algo agobiada._

_-Pues la verdad prefiero eso y no estar escuchando a las tías casamenteras. -Mitzuko rió._

_-¿Les importa si los acompaño? –Pregunto Shikaku._

_-No, ya vámonos, busquemos el cuadro y a alguien más que nos cuente la historia. –Exclamó Sasuke._

_-¡SI! –dijeron al unisono tras lo cual emprendieron la retirada seguidos de cerca por los tres cachorros._

_-¡Akamaru ni! –Grito Hanabi tras lo cual un enorme perro color blanco y beige salió de entre los arbustos deteniendo el paso de los tres cachorros._

_-¿Ese es? –Tenten lo observó sorprendida._

_-Si, Kiba decidió llamarlo igual pues su carácter y apariencia son similares al viejo Akamaru -Sonriendo._

_-¡Ohh ya veo! ¡NIÑOS PRUEBEN HABLAR CON SUS TIOS! –grito Tenten a lo lejos agitando la mano con alegría mientras los jóvenes ingresaban a la casa._

_-¡Ahh! No logra cambiar eso por mucho que el abuelo le insista. –Suspiro Shikaku siguiendo a los demás._

Los cuatro jóvenes curiosearon alrededor del enorme caserón por casi una hora pero no importaba cuantas vueltas dieran parecía que nunca daban con el lugar indicado. Tras una agotadora caminata, bastante infructífera, llegaron a un enorme salón.

Dentro dos enormes ventanales le daban luz y vida. En el centro del mismo una ancha mesa de roble rectangular baja engalanaba el recinto, rodeado por varios sofás color rojo que se hallaban ahora ocupados. A izquierda y derecha unas armaduras de metal antiguas de origen occidental sostenían, al parecer con algo de pereza, dos pesadas lanzas de hierro cuyos extremos oxidados apuntaban hacia el techo.

Varios jarrones con flores frescas se erguían sobre columnas de mármol blanco y varios cuadros con paisajes diversos colgaban a diestra y siniestra. Por ultimo unos cuantos sables acomodados en finas repisas con fechas y lugares de origen le daban a la habitación un toque extranjero y excéntrico.

Sentados en los sofás se hallaba un numeroso grupo masculino que al ver entrar a los jóvenes cesaron de hablar con rapidez.

_-Pero si son las pequeñas princesas Mitzuko y Kasumi y éste hombrecito debe de ser Sasuke. –Exclamó un hombre de cabello negro algo desteñido por unas incipientes canas y de ojos completamente perlados._

_-¡Hola tíos! –Dijeron los tres a coro saludando a los presentes._

_-¡Que bonito! –Grito Kasumi al ver a un regordete bebe en los brazos de un joven hombre pelinegro de ojos oscuros quien les sonrió con orgullo._

_-Muchachas, chicos, les presento a mi hijo Takashi Uchiha. –Profirió con presunción._

_-Es igualito a ti tío Keita. –Dijo Sasuke acercándosele un poco._

_-Supongo que así debe de ser, después de todo soy su padre. –Keita rió. –Pero veo que todos tenemos nuestros parecidos ¡Creo que tenías razón papá! –dijo el muchacho mirando a Itachi._

_-Así es… -respondió éste mirando como embobado a su descendencia._

_-¡Umm! No se por que todos son tan misteriosos. –Refunfuño Kasumi._

_-Bueno –Keita hecho a reír nuevamente por las actitudes de Kasumi –iré a ver a mamá para que salude a su nieto ¡Nos veremos luego chicos! –dijo tras lo cual se marchó._

_-¿Han visto a Hanabi? –Pregunto un hombre de cabello castaño._

_-Esta en el jardín tío Kiba, con Akamaru y los cachorros. –Dijo Mitzuko._

_-¡Que raro! ¿No estaba Hinata con ella?_

_-Al menos cuando llegamos no. –Respondió Kasumi._

_-Y yo que les quería dar algo de espacio. –Kiba suspiró frustrado._

_-¿Y a propósito que hacen por aquí? –pregunto Itachi._

_-Pues buscábamos un cuadro de Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke cuando eran pequeños. –Respondió Kasumi desplomándose en un sofá._

_-Y veo que su búsqueda ha sido completamente infructuosa. –Rió el ojiperla._

_-No le veo la gracia tío Neji. –Refunfuño Mitzuko. –Buscamos desde hace largo rato._

_-Bueno si mal no recuerdo quien movió ese cuadro fue el mismísimo Naruto así que si quieren saber donde está lo mejor sería preguntárselo a él ¿No creen? –Itachi sonrió._

_-Creo que sería lo más sensato. –Acoto Sasuke._

_-¿Entonces debemos buscarlo? –Kasumi se desplomó sobre su asiento aún más extenuada otra vez debían emprender otra larga búsqueda. -¡Apropósito tío Itachi por que no nos cuentas la historia!_

_-¿Aun siguen con eso?_

_-¿Que historia? –Preguntaron Kiba y Neji algo aturdidos._

_-Bueno sobre lo ocurrido hace años con Orochimaru y los pleitos familiares. –Aclaró Itachi._

_-¡Ya veo! –Dijo Kiba mirando a los jóvenes acomodarse en torno a ellos._

_-La tía Lara nos contó un poco, luego dimos con la tía Hanabi y la tía Tenten y cada una nos dio su versión en la historia._

_-¿Y hasta donde les contaron? –Pregunto Kiba._

_-Bueno estaban prisioneros y Sasuke casi muere. –Dijo Kasumi._

_-Si y Pain fue asesinado por Hinata mientras Kakashi estaba listo para atacar. –Sentenció Sasuke._

_-Supongo que nos dejaron la peor parte. –Sentenció Itachi mirando a Neji quien solo suspiró._

_-Nosotros les contaremos nuestra versión y lo que sabemos de lo sucedido. –Aclaró Kiba._

_-¡Si claro! –contesto Kasumi quien descansaría un buen rato._

Kakashi se dispuso a atacar la fábrica, pero antes que nada dio la orden a sus hombres de que intervinieran en la ciudad remolino, con la ayuda de las autoridades locales para que la misma fuera evacuada.

Mientras un largo procedimiento se sucedía en otro sector Kakashi, Karin, Kabuto, Hanzou, Himura, Shikamaru y Chouji comenzaron a abrirse paso a través de tres puntos estratégicos los cuales atacarían a la vez. Shino, Deidara, Lee y Sai actuarían en la ciudad desarmando y destruyendo las bombas implantadas por Orochimaru con la ayuda de los insectos mecánicos de la corporación Uzumaki.

Finalmente por otro sector más abnegado y algo nauseabundo Sasori, Itachi y Tenten comenzaron a aventurarse al interior de la enorme fábrica.

Los tres jóvenes se aproximaron a una especie de desagüe de menos de un metro de diámetro. Tuvieron que sortear casi medio kilometro nadando por el lago para llegar a aquel lugar.

Tenten, quien flotaba en el agua, miró con algo de escozor el estrecho orificio cuyo interior lucía completamente lóbrego.

La abertura de salida de aquel caño se hallaba protegido con un grueso alambre algo oxidado, revestido, sobre todo en sus partes bajas donde se hallaba en contacto más intimo con el agua, de una sustancia oscura y pegajosa al tacto.

_-No quiero saber que diantres es eso. –Dijo Tenten con asco._

_-Será mejor que no preguntes Tenten. –Señaló Itachi sacando un alicate que había traído consigo._

_-¡Démonos prisa! Kakashi comenzará el ataque en breve. -Acotó Sasori._

Itachi recortó el alambre. A esas alturas no había suficiente tiempo como para comprobar la existencia de fusibles o dispositivos de seguridad en el perímetro pues el tiempo era escaso y además, por lo que habían oído del micrófono oculto de Madara, Orochimaru ya sabía de su presencia; por ende inútiles cavilaciones y preparativos no debían entorpecer la rápida acción de todos los grupos.

Los tres se introdujeron en el interior del tubo. Sasori saco una pequeña linterna y encabezo la expedición por unos ciento cincuenta metros. El final de la tubería los condujo hasta una alcantarilla de unos diez o quince escalones que facilitaba el acceso a una amplia bodega repleta de cajas, maquinarias viejas en desuso y unos cuantos roedores.

_-¡Dios creo que huelo horrible! –Refunfuño Tenten en voz baja mientras avistaba la zona agazapada._

_-Bien ¡Kakashi dijo que esperáramos aquí a que Sasuke traiga a Naruto y los demás! –Exclamó Sasori._

_-¡Yo no esperare aquí! por lo poco que esbozo Madara hace rato, Sasuke no estaba en condiciones de ayudar a nadie y no sabemos si fue capaz de entregarle el objeto a Naruto ¡No yo no dejaré que mi hermano muera! –Dijo Itachi con severidad._

_-Pues iré contigo Itachi. –Exclamó Tenten apoyando al joven._

_-Bueno si así lo decidieron. –El pelirrojo noto el poco usufructo que tendría aquella charla ya que conocía perfectamente la actitud sobre protectora que tenía Itachi con su hermano menor._

Los tres recorrieron agazapados el interior de la bodega en el más absoluto de los silencios. No muy lejos de su posición se hallaba la puerta de salida pero sobre ella una especie de balcón de hierro el cual se hallaba vigilado por dos corpulentos sujetos vestidos de negro con dos exageradas pistolas en mano.

_-Parece que antes de salir debemos deshacernos de la molesta compañía. –Dijo Sasori en voz baja._

_-¿Qué haremos? no parece que ese lugar tenga algún acceso desde esta sala. –Inquirió la castaña agazapada tras una caja._

_-¿Dime Sasori tu eres bueno disparando a distancia? –pregunto Itachi al pelinegro._

_-Déjamelo a mí. –Exclamó con orgullo –Aun que no podre atinarle a los dos al mismo tiempo._

_-Bueno yo me encargaré del otro aún que debo acercarme unos metros más. –Sentenció Tenten._

_-Entonces esperaremos unos minutos hasta que Kakashi inicie el ataque y luego aprovecharemos la distracción para aniquilarlos._

En otro lugar…

Shikamaru y Chouji también habían nadado varios metros hasta llegar al pie de la vieja fábrica donde unas cuantas barcazas se disponían en hilera alrededor de un muelle precariamente construido.

Miraron con discreción sobre sus hombros para notar la presencia de dos vigías apostados en el muelle a penas iluminado por dos faroles a querosene.

El pelinegro le hizo una curiosa seña a su subordinado y se sumergieron bajo el agua con sigilo y rapidez.

_-No se por que esa maldita Anko nos pone a trabajar aquí fuera. –Refunfuño un hombre alto de mediana edad y cabellos negros encrespados._

_-Supongo que somos el blanco fácil. –Suspiró su compañero, un tipo delgado, de mediana estatura y cabellos ceniza._

_-A esa zorra lo único que le interesa es fornicar con el jefe mientras nosotros hacemos el trabajo sucio. –Sentencio el pelinegro._

_-¿Crees que en verdad nos vayan a atacar? –Mirando nerviosamente el horizonte mientras aferraba con fuerzas su arma._

_-No lo sé, pero creo que no fue buena idea traer a esos ricachones a la guarida, es lógico que los busquen ¿No crees?_

_-SI es verdad, a veces creo que el jefe esta cansado de vivir. –Sentenció el peliblanco._

_-Eso parece… en los últimos años ha buscado exponerse demasiado y eso le traerá consecuencias tarde o temprano. ¡Vaya a saber, quizás ahora mismo pueden atacarnos!_

_-Me arrepiento de haberme inmiscuido en estos negocios turbios pero con la paga mi familia estará a salvo un buen tiempo. –Agachando la cabeza._

_-¡Ja! Jodete por tener familia, yo en cambio no tengo que ocuparme más que por pagar mis cuentas en la taberna y a las zorras con las que me acuesto; espero que Anko no te escuche hablar así o te matará sin escrúpulos. –Dijo el pelinegro encendiendo un cigarrillo._

_-Supongo que no me queda otra más que seguir hasta el final._

_-Así es… -Contesto su compañero mientras exhalaba una bocanada de humo._

De pronto una veloz daga impacto de lleno en el pecho del malviviente haciendo que éste soltará de sopetón el cigarro sobre el muelle y cayera desplomado al agua.

_-¡Souka! –Exclamó el peliblanco esgrimiendo su arma en todas direcciones más no avistando a los posibles asaltantes. Un instante después fue capaz de percibir un poderoso apretón por la espalda que lo inmovilizo de inmediato._

_-¡Shh! –chisto la voz de Shikamaru aferrando un afilado cuchillo a su garganta –Si piensas en tú familia más vale que te marches ahora o morirás al igual que tu compañero._

_-¡No me mate! –lloriqueo el prisionero._

_-Lárgate y sin hacer ruido… -Exclamó en voz baja liberándolo pero Chouji le dio un fuerte puñetazo por la espalda desmayándolo en el acto._

_-Te estas volviendo blando Shikamaru._

_-Solo me dio pena..._

_-Sabes que no podemos dejar cabos sueltos y arriesgar la vida de Naruto._

_-Si lo sé Chouji pero no creo que reaccione después de semejante golpe. –Tocándolo con el pie ante lo cual el prisionero no se inmuto._

_-¡Vámonos! Debemos hallar a Naruto y los demás. –Sugirió Chouji avanzando con rapidez y dejando algo pensativo al pelinegro ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo blando como sugirió Chouji? Esa característica podría costarle la vida a él y a sus subordinados y no podía darse ese lujo._

Los dos caminaron un corto trecho por el muelle hasta llegar a un portal de pocas dimensiones custodiado por otro sujeto quien cabeceaba de tanto en tanto en medio de la oscuridad y el silencio.

Chouji lanzo otra Navaja y el sujeto callo flácido sobre el suelo. Los dos se aventuraron nuevamente penetrando al interior de un largo pasadizo.

_-Según los mapas que conseguimos estos nos debería conducir al centro de la fábrica. –Dijo Chouji._

_-Mira con atención por aquí tienen que estar las marcas que nos dejó Sasuke._

_-Ese chico si que es hábil mira que marcarnos el camino no es para cualquiera._

Los dos buscaron con atención ayudados con unos pequeños foquitos ultravioleta las rozaduras de la campera del pelinegro quien había sido conducido por allí hacia unas horas.

_-¡Aquí es Shikamaru! –Exclamó Chouji en voz baja parándose junto a un poste de hierro próximo a la pared del pasillo._

_-Bien coloquemos las bombas ahora mismo._

_-¿Le daremos veinte minutos? –Inquirió Chouji_

_-Si según lo estipulado por Kakashi._

En Otro lugar…

_-Karin ¿Cómo van los preparativos? –Inquirió el peliblanco con frialdad._

_-Los equipos uno, dos y tres ya ingresaron solo esperan nuestra actividad. –Contesto la pelirroja con avidez._

_-Las motos están listas Kakashi, los oficiales tienen los bazucas preparados para disparar._

_-¡Excelente! Recuérdales que deben dirigir sus ataques a la parte superior del edificio._

_-Si_

_-¡Éste plan no será el más elaborado pero su brusquedad hará salir a las ratas de su escondite!_

_-Estamos todos listos y los operativos en la ciudad han rendido sus frutos. –Sentenció Karin._

_-Diles a los oficiales que salgan de la ciudad cuanto antes. Seguramente cuando ataquemos Orochimaru accionará sus bombas y si quedan dispositivos activos no quiero que nadie salga herido ¡Actúen con rapidez!_

_-¡Entendido! –Comentaron los dos jóvenes al unisonó._

_-Muy bien manos a la obra…_

Kakashi subió a una moto de agua con rapidez seguido de cerca por Karin y Kabuto y unos cuantos oficiales más. Antes de encender el equipo realizo unas cuantas señas y tres oficiales comenzaron a disparar sus bazucas hacia el techo del edificio.

Un crujido intenso se sucedió tras el ataque y una intensa llamarada se desprendió de su parte superior. Kakashi encendió su improvisado vehículo y marcharon con rapidez hacia el edificio frente a ellos.

Un grupo de malvivientes apostados cerca de la entrada y en los laterales del edificio, abrieron fuego sobre el grupo de avanzada el cual comenzó a dispersarse sobre el agua para evitar ser abatidos.

Kakashi y sus oficiales comenzaron a abrir fuego iniciando una intensa balacera que despedazaba vidrio y madera a sus pasos. Algunos oficiales caían muertos y otros heridos, al igual que el bando contrario que se refugiaba tras los muro de la fabrica.

Kakashi encendió una véngala que batió al viento y acto seguido dos misiles partieron rumbo a la puerta central de la fábrica volándola en pedazos.

El fuego y el humo se abrían paso con una rapidez increíble en el interior del recinto. Kakashi bajo de su moto con gran agilidad, saltando al pequeño muelle que permitía la entrada por la puerta principal. Kabuto y Karin lo siguieron raudamente internándose a través del fuego y las cenizas mientras aún podían escucharse la balacera sucedida con los malandrines en el interior.

Segundo grupo de avanzada…

Itachi, Sasori y Tenten permanecieron unos cuantos minutos ocultos tras las cajas y a salvo entre la penumbra.

El pelirrojo tomo una especie de soga con una daga afilada en su extremo que envolvió con cuidado entre sus manos. Tenten le hizo una seña con su cabeza a Itachi y se alejo de sus dos compañeros.

El ataque de Kakashi no se hizo esperar. Un sonido ensordecedor, producto de un potente disparo, se escucho próximo a sus ubicaciones. Algunas cajas apiladas comenzaron derrumbarse al igual que dos o tres vigas del techo las cuales se desparramaron apiladas sobre la puerta de acceso a la sala.

El mayor de los Uchiha hizo dos señas a sus subordinados y estos estuvieron prestos a atacar. Los dos guardias que yacían apostados en aquel balcón se miraron confusos y aturdidos tras aquel impacto. Al parecer Anko tenía razón no tardarían en atacarlos.

_-¡Maldita sea ya están aquí! –gritó uno de ellos dispuesto a darse a la fuga en busca de sus compañeros._

_-Yo iré por la señorita Anko, tú ve por los demás. –Sentenció el otro con fuerza._

Antes de que alguno de los dos esgrimiera un simple movimiento una soga se aferro del cuello de uno empujándolo hacia abajo y haciéndolo caer varios metros, provocando un golpe mortal sobre su cabeza. Tente saltó detrás de una de las cajas y lanzo un cuchillo al sujeto que aún permanecía de pie, quien no tuvo más que escasos segundos para disparar su arma en contra de Sasori, que ya había aniquilado a su compañero. El pelirrojo esquivo el disparo y se dispuso a atacar pero el atrevido malandrín cayó con furia y velocidad al suelo.

_-¡DEMONIOS! –grito Itachi observando la salida bloqueada por gruesas vigas de hierro._

_-La puerta se trabo ¿Cómo encontraremos a los chicos? –Inquirió Tenten preocupada._

_-Quizás debamos ir por arriba. -Acoto Sasori señalando el balcón desde donde cayeron sin vida aquellos sujetos._

_-¿Pero como volveremos? –Tenten miró a ambos muchachos con nerviosismo_

_-Es evidente que debemos encontrar otra salida –exclamó Itachi ofuscado._

_-No hay tiempo que perder Itachi, lo otros grupos ya habrán programado las bombas estallaran en veinte minutos. –Indicó Sasori._

_-Lo sé maldita sea._

Continuará…

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

*hinata-sama198: jajja esa visión es muy feminista si fueras hombre y tuvieras que decidir que harías. Yo me pongo un poco en el lugar de mi pareja tener que elegir es algo horrible pero elegir solo por que uno vivió más que otro. =( nop lo siento pero no concuerdo con ese pensamiento, lo siento no soy muy maternal pero yo escogería a mi pareja pero bueno es mi decisión como mujer no todas tienen por que compartirlo es un poco lo que reflejo Hinata, además ya verás que la muerte solo es un titular y que los hijos siempre reencarnan ^^ la mayoría de las veces en tus otros hijos pero ya mevoy a charlas metafísicas.

* natsumi hhr nh

* Shinobu-Hyuga:

* NaruhinaXD

* Naatitha:

* dannynamikaze:

* Kyoko Nakamura: El amor es algo simple y complicado a la vez, que vos ames a alguien no significa que no puedas amar a otras personas sobre todo por el lazo que Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto tienen, lo verás al final y entenderás por que. Cuando reencarnamos nuestros lazos pueden ser variados incluso tus padres pudieron ser tus hijos en otras vidas ¡QUE LOCO! Jajaja gracias por tus extensos reviews

*Cutie Sora: jejejeje fans del NaruHina, créeme que yo también lo era pero me gusta mucho el SasuHina. Además si relees los capítulos verás que Sasuke se enamora de Hinata incluso antes de que ella y Naruto se conocieran. Pues él siempre conservo su fotografía a pesar de que en ese momento Sakura estaba en primera plana en su vida.

Además decide renunciar a Hinata por que entiende que la chica no lo amará como a Naruto y por su amigo decide dejarles el camino libre e intentar algo con Sakura a quien ya había dejado de amar en ese momento eso lo explica en capítulos anteriores.

Cabe aclarar que Sasuke fue novio de Hinata antes que Naruto jajajja =) y el tonto andaba como loco por Sakura.

* Zakishio:

*Enma-NaruHina

"Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fanfic"

¡Es ahora cuando recibo los tomatazossssssssss!


	47. El ataque parte II

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto; pero esta historia es puramente obra de mi alocada imaginación, exceptuando algunos detalles que he decidido conservar en la obra para no diferenciar tanto a los personajes del Manga u el anime.

La obra esta completa y consta de 54 capítulos que iré publicando progresivamente a medida que la vayan leyendo.

Espero les agrade tanto como a mi escribirla y si bien hay muchas cosas por mejorar seguiré esforzándome en llevarles día a día mis historias optimizadas.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta obra y por sobre todo a los que me dejan su comentario pues es un gran aliciente para mí.

En cuanto a cual será la pareja que prevalezca, bueno nadie se desanime por que les puedo asegurar que valdrá la pena leer hasta el final independientemente de la pareja favorita.

Gracias Lady

Capitulo XLVII

"El ataque parte II"

Itachi arrojo con fuerza una soga con un gancho en su extremo, el cual se enredó alrededor de la baranda de hierro varios metros más arriba. Sasori y Tenten lo imitaron y fueron subiendo uno por uno hasta llegar al balcón; una vez allí los tres se introdujeron por una pequeña puerta de hierro que los condujo hasta una cabina de vigilancia. En su interior dos sujetos hablaban con elocuencia y rapidez, a través de intercomunicadores con sus aliados en distintos puntos de la fábrica.

Itachi ingreso deprisa y noqueo al primero de ellos. Tenten se encargo del otro sujeto mientras Sasori comprobaba las cámaras de vigilancia.

_-Maldición ya nos han ubicado –Dijo Sasori mientras se apoderaba de uno de los teclados de las computadoras. –Aquí están Shikamaru y Chouji._

_-¿Dónde? –Inquirió Tenten con preocupación._

_-Están cerca del ala oeste desde allí irían hasta el centro de la fabrica y buscarían a Anko y sus secuaces._

_-Eso si no los encuentran antes Sasori. –Sentenció Itachi señalando uno de los monitores en donde cinco sujetos encabezados por Kimimaro y Yugo se dirigían hacia ambos jóvenes._

_-¡Debemos ayudarlos! –Grito Tenten quien fue sujetada con fuerza del brazo por parte de Itachi antes de que la chica se diera a la fuga._

_-Shikamaru podrá con ellos, nosotros debemos buscar a Naruto y Hinata._

_-Pero… -Tenten bajo su semblante sabía que Shikamaru no era un debilucho pero su corazón se había acelerado con intensidad ante la preocupación y el temor de que le hiciesen daño. _

_-Confía en él Tenten. Nosotros debemos realizar nuestra parte del plan de lo contrario toda esta estratagema no servirá de nada y sabes que tenemos pocos minutos._

_-Lo se Itachi… -Suspiró la joven._

_-Trata de ver si localizas a los chicos Sasori. –Indicó Itachi._

_-Bien dame unos segundos._

Tercer equipo de avanzada unos minutos antes del ataque…

Hanzou y Himura habían logrado penetrar al interior de la fabrica escalando por el lado este de la misma hasta ingresar a través de un pequeño ventanal algo roto.

Los dos muchachos se introdujeron con sigilo al interior de un ancho y largo pasillo repleto de telarañas y moho; cuatro faroles de luz amarilla alumbraban el corredor dejando entrever las siluetas oscuras de dos sujetos raros que custodiaban una puerta de madera pintada de rojo.

Himura miró con atención a su compañero mientras yacían acuclillados tras unos altos pilares. Al parecer los dos guardias no se habían percatado de su presencia por que permanecían estáticos e impávidos en la penumbra.

Hanzou saco una daga de su cinturón y miró a Himura quien avanzó rodando sobre el piso y golpeando con fiereza la pierna del primer guardia haciéndolo caer sobre su compañero. Hanzou entró en acción Corriendo con velocidad y saltando sobre Himura para caer con fuerza sobre uno de sus adversarios presionando con su rodilla derecha el pecho del malviviente y rematándolo con un fuerte golpe en su rostro dejándolo inconsciente.

_-¡Levántate! –Dijo Himura sujetando con fuerza a su otro adversario y colocando la daga en su cuello. -¿Dónde están los herederos Hyuga y Uzumaki?_

_-Por que no los buscas por ti mismo… -Sentencio el malherido malandrín con altanería y dificultad._

_-¿Qué hay tras esa puerta? –Inquirió Himura._

_-¡Muéranse imbéciles! –exclamó con resignación y odio._

_-Que poca educación tienen los seguidores de Orochimaru. –Rió Hanzou._

_-Bueno… -Himura golpeo con fuerza al sujeto dejándolo caer con brusquedad en el suelo. –Veremos por nosotros mismos que hay detrás de la puerta numero 1 –Sentenció apoderándose del picaporte de la puerta. -¡Esta trabada! –al comprobar lo infructuoso de aquella acción._

_-¡Y que esperabas que te recibieran con un cartelón de bienvenida! –Refunfuño Hanzou._

_-¡No te exaltes! –Le contesto el muchacho._

Hanzou esgrimió una poderosa patada contra la puerta echándola completamente a bajo. El interior de la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras y un penetrante olor a amoniaco se dispersaba por el aire.

_-¡Rayos es asqueroso! –Hanzou se tapo la nariz y la boca._

Un gemido casi imperceptible se desprendió de la profunda oscuridad llamando la atención de ambos oficiales.

_-Creo que hay algo ahí Himura._

_-Parece que si… _

Hanzou tomo una linterna pequeña de su bolsillo he iluminó con cuidado cada sector de la habitación hasta que dio con una silueta desparramada sobre el piso de madera.

_-¡Allí esta! –espetó Hanzou._

Ambos salieron por un momento de la habitación intentando recuperar el aire perdido y alejar el penetrante aroma que quemaba ahora sus pulmones.

_-A la cuenta de tres. -dijo Himura _

El chico realizó un breve conteo; inspiraron hondo y se introdujeron en la habitación hasta recuperar la desvanecida silueta que sacaron a la brevedad del interior cerrando la puerta tras su rescate.

_-¡Pero si es!_

_-¡Madara Uchiha! –profirió Himura con asombro._

_-Llevémoslo un momento junto a la ventana para que recupere el oxigeno._

_-Hanzou el ataque ya dará comienzo. –sentenció Himura tras mirar su reloj._

_-Lo sé debemos tratar de reanimarlo pronto. –Acomodando a Madara cerca de la ventana mientras un estruendoso sonido pareció aflojar unas cuantas vigas en las salas contiguas._

Segundo Grupo de avanzada…

_-Parece ser que están en el subsuelo Itachi. –Exclamó Sasori mientras terminaba de teclear algo en la PC._

_-Puedes mostrarnos un mapa. –Dijo el pelinegro._

_-Si déjame ver… -realizando una serie de movimientos con una notable rapidez. En pocos minutos un mapa se dibujo en una de las pantallas frente a ellos. –Están no muy lejos de aquí –mostrando la ubicación en el mapa digital._

_-Bien yo y Tenten nos adelantaremos trata de localizar una posible salida de este lugar donde no haya una confrontación directa y ve avisándonos si alguien nos sigue ¡Entendido!_

_-Claro Itachi, te avisare por el trasmisor de cualquier cambio._

_-Ten cuidado y reúnete con nosotros a la brevedad._

Tenten e Itachi se escabulleron con rapidez de aquella cabina sumergiéndose por un estrecho pasillo poco iluminado.

_-¿Crees que es buena idea dejar a Sasori solo Itachi?_

_-No te preocupes el chico esta bien entrenado no será presa fácil. _

En la prisión en el subsuelo…

_-Debemos salir de aquí ahora mismo. –Exclamó Naruto tras cerciorarse que el camino se hallaba completamente despejado más adelante._

_-¿Qué haremos con Hinata y Sasuke? –Pregunto Hanabi _

_-Yo cargaré a Hinata… -dijo el rubio con el semblante algo serio._

_-Ya te dije que no iré Naruto. –Sentenció la chica bastante adolorida mientras se aferraba al cuerpo desvanecido de su valiente paladín._

_-Se lo prometí a Sasuke y cumpliré mi palabra aun que tenga que arrastrarte Hinata. –Exclamó molesto._

_-Hinata cielo, Naruto tiene razón no puedes quedarte aquí sola. –Sentenció Kurenai arropando a su pequeño hijo._

_-¿Y que esperas que haga Kurenai? ¡Abandonarlo! ¿Dime acaso tú lo harías si fuese Azuma? –Inquirió con ira._

_-Pues deberíamos intentar localizar a Itachi Uchiha. –Acotó Hanabi._

_-Pero no podemos permanecer aquí mucho tiempo de seguro Orochimaru vendrá por nosotros en cualquier momento. –Dijo Naruto atando a Suigetsu con una vieja sabana a la reja de la celda._

_-Yo no iré Naruto, además no puedo tenerme en pie y ni Hanabi, ni Kurenai, ni tú mamá podrán cargarnos todo el camino._

_-Yo te cargaré Hinata te llevaré conmigo. –Aproximándose a ella y sujetándola con fuerza._

_-¡Suéltame Naruto! ¡No puedes dejar a Sasuke aquí!_

_-Ya basta Hinata crees que no me duele verlo así ¡MALDITASEA! Quiero a Sasuke como a un hermano pero no podemos ayudarlo ahora, no así. Debemos encontrar a Itachi él vendrá por Sasuke sabes como es con su hermano ¡y le será más fácil cargar a uno que a dos!_

_-Hinata, tiene razón, si encontramos a Itachi el podrá salvar a Sasuke pero no podrá llevarlos a ambos serias una carga ¡comprende! –Exclamó Hanabi intentando liberar las manos de su hermana del joven desvanecido mientras Naruto la levantaba con fuerza._

_-Sasuke… -Dijo llorando –esta bien lo comprendo solo quiero despedirme… -contemplando la penetrante mirada azulina del rubio._

_-Hinata… -Profirió éste a media voz mientras la depositaba con cuidado en el suelo._

La pelinegra se acerco al chico y lo beso en silencio. Naruto aparto la mirada. No importaba cuanto lo intentase, ver a su princesa besando a otro hombre le causaba una profunda herida en el corazón.

Kushina observó con cuidado la escena; notó al igual que todos los demás cuan dolorosa era la situación para su hijo, quien ya no era un niño pequeño que constantemente demandaba sus atenciones y afecto; había aprendido a valerse por si mismo y a madurar física y mentalmente, lo suficiente, como para resistir estoicamente sin desfallecer ante aquel amor no correspondido.

_-Debemos irnos Hinata, descuida Itachi vendrá por él. –Alzándola nuevamente en brazos._

_-Naruto… lo siento… -Dijo aferrándose a su cuello tras notar la melancólica mirada del chico._

_-No puedes destruir lo que ya esta roto Hinata –profirió en voz baja saliendo de aquella lúgubre celda._

_-¡Sasuke! –Exclamó una voz masculina con brío tras asomarse por las escaleras._

_-¡Ese es! –Dijo Hinata con asombro._

_-¿Seguro que es por aquí? –pregunto otra voz femenina._

_-Es la voz de Tenten. -El rostro de Naruto se ilumino al oír a sus rescatadores. -¡Estamos aquí! –grito._

_-¡Naruto! ¡Hinata! ¡Hanabi! –grito la castaña con felicidad._

_-¡Tenten! –la pelinegra la observó con los ojos sumidos en lagrimas._

_-¿Están todos bien? –Pregunto el pelinegro quien relojeo con insistencia al grupo -¿Dónde esta Sasuke? –Al notar la ausencia de su hermano menor._

_-Itachi… -llorisqueo Hinata lo cual paralizó al muchacho._

_-¡¿DÓNDE ESTA SASUKE? –Grito al notar la sangre sobre el cuerpo de Hinata y Naruto._

_-Esta en la celda, pero Itachi él esta… _

Naruto no pudo terminar la frase pues el pelinegro se escabullo en el interior de la prisión seguido de cerca por Tenten quien solo alcanzo a distinguir restos mutilados de un cuerpo humano y a otro muchacho inconsciente atado a los barrotes de aquella prisión.

_-¿Qué ocurrió aquí chicos? –Inquirió la castaña con asco mientras centraba ahora su atención en Itachi quien se hincaba a junto a la cama de su hermano y le tomaba el pulso._

_-Esta vivo pero necesita urgentemente de asistencia médica su condición es severa. –Dijo Kushina asomándose a la celda._

_-¡Maldita sea Sasuke! _

Itachi lo cargo sobre su espalda con gran agilidad, como solía hacerlo cuando era pequeño, y se acerco al grupo que contemplaba en silencio la escena.

_-Tenten dile a Sasori que los encontramos y que necesitamos una salida urgente. _

_-Si, ahora mismo. –Apoderándose del radio._

_-¿Qué ocurre contigo Hinata? –Dijo al verla en los brazos de Naruto._

_-Estaré bien Itachi es solo que… -la chica oculto la cabeza en el pecho del rubio dejando algo consternado al mayor de los Uchihas._

_-Es su hijo debemos darnos prisa. –Exclamo Kushina._

_-¿El bebe?_

_-Itachi, Sasori dice que nos encontrará escaleras arriba que localizo una posible salida. –Expreso la castaña con rapidez_

_-Bien vámonos._

Todo el grupo inicio el recorrido por aquella especie de laberinto mortal mientras el fuego comenzaban a abrirse paso con una increíble rapidez a su alrededor. El intenso humo se agolpaba en sus gargantas dificultándoles aún más la salida.

Llegaron casi al pie de las largas escaleras, las cuales, comenzaron a tambalearse produciendo un rechinar algo macabro. Hanabi no pudo evitar pegar un intenso alarido al sentir el suelo moverse bajo sus pies.

_-¡Rápido corran hacia la puerta! –Grito Tenten quien señaló la pequeña abertura unos escalones más arriba._

El grupo se movilizó con agilidad. Naruto, con Hinata en brazos, fue el primero en atravesar la puerta seguido de su madre, Kurenai he Itachi. Hanabi caminaba algo aterrada sujeta a la baranda cuando sintió un fuerte vaivén sacudirla haciéndole perder el equilibrio cayendo de costado sobre la baranda de hierro, la cual, por los años y el descalabro sufrido por las explosiones, sucumbió dejándola caer hacia el vacio.

_-¡Te tengo! –Dijo Tenten quien la aferró con fuerza de la muñeca._

_-¡No me dejes caer! –Grito la chica llorando._

_-Tranquilízate Hanabi trata de tomar mi otra mano- Dijo la castaña quien sintió que aquellas desvencijadas escaleras caerían en cualquier momento. _

_-¡No puedo! –Sentencio la chica quien trató inútilmente de aferrarse de la mano de la muchacha._

_-¡HANABI! –Tenten sentía el sudor y el resbalón de la mano de la chica. Intentó asirla con fuerza pero las escaleras comenzaron a hamacarse con ímpetu._

_-Déjame ayudarte. –Exclamó Sasori quien la miró sonriente._

Entre ambos la asieron por los brazos subiéndola con una increíble rapidez y escabulléndose tras la abertura justo a tiempo para oír como las desvencijadas escaleras se destartalaban unos pisos más a bajo.

_-Eso estuvo cerca. –Suspiro el pelirrojo agitado mientras miraba a la joven pelinegra aferrarse de su otra salvadora._

_-¿Estas bien Hanabi? –Inquirió Kurenai._

_-Si… -contesto ésta tímidamente mientras sentía como aún le temblaban las piernas._

_-Gracias Sasori casi no lo logramos –suspiró la castaña._

_-De nada, pero será mejor apresurarnos… -dijo el pelirrojo tomando la delantera. –Vengan creo que encontré una posible salida… _

El grupo comenzó a seguirlo a toda prisa. El fuego y el humo parecían tornarse más intenso en algunas zonas más que en otras. Mientras corrían en silencio por las interminables galerías, Itachi, no pudo evitar notar los lentos y casi imperceptibles suspiros de su hermano menor, situación que lo ponía mucho más nervioso. Itachi sabía cual era el destino seguro de un Uchiha pero se había prometido una vez, cuando su hermano era a penas un bebe, que jamás dejaría que nada le ocurriese, y ahora sentía como esa promesa le desquebrajaba el alma y el corazón.

Sasori y Tenten se adelantaron en aquella presurosa carrerilla para hacerle frente a unos cuantos matones que se hallaban al final del pasillo derrumbándolos y dejándolos completamente inconscientes en el suelo.

_-Debemos seguir por este túnel. –Aseveró Sasori quien se adelanto en aquel conducto. –Si llegamos al final_ _deberíamos ver un corredor cerca de un desagüe_

_-Perfecto otra cañería apestosa. –Refunfuño Tenten._

_-¿Qué hay allí Sasori?_

_-Por lo que pude ver en los mapas el conducto es bastante nuevo, por que no recuerdo que figurara en los mapas de la antigua fabrica. –Exclamó algo agitado._

_-¿Crees que ese tal Orochimaru lo haya construido como vía de escape? –Inquirió Tenten._

_-Posiblemente si… -Afirmo el pelirrojo._

_-Lo que significa que estará bien vigilado._

_-¿Bien vigilado? –Inquirió Naruto._

_-Seguramente sea la vía de escape que factiblemente ha de utilizar Orochimaru si se ve en aprietos. –Gruño Itachi._

_-Pero Itachi no podemos exponer a las muchachas a ese peligro. –Acoto Naruto._

_-Pues es eso o ser acribillados en la puerta principal Naruto, además Shikamaru y los demás han puesto detonadores en las alas oeste y este y Kakashi ingresaría a la fuerza por la entrada de la fábrica._

_-Sin contar que yo ya coloque mis dispositivos. –Rió Sasori._

_-¿Ósea que esto explotará en cualquier momento? –Inquirió Hanabi._

_-Así es jovencita Hyuga. –Rió nuevamente el pelirrojo._

_-Yo no se por que ríe a estas alturas creo que mi alma ya a abandonado mi cuerpo. –pronuncio la chica con escalofríos._

_-No te preocupes Hanabi yo y Sasori despejaremos el camino hasta que estén seguros a fuera de esta improvisada fortaleza. - Acoto Tenten._

Equipo de Avanzada…

Kakashi, Kabuto y Karin se abrieron paso seguido por un sequito no muy numeroso de oficiales que les resguardaban las espaldas mientras unos cuantos tiros amenazaban constantemente sus apresurados pasos. Kakashi sabía que contaban con escasos minutos para que los herederos saliesen con vida de aquel lugar y para intentar apresar a Orochimaru con rapidez antes de que este pudiese reaccionar y escabullirse del lugar y de entre sus manos nuevamente.

_-LA situación se esta poniendo ruda. –Sentenció Kabuto agazapándose tras un pilar mientras Karin se escabullía tras él._

_-Hay dos sujetos en las escaleras más altas. –Grito la pelirroja._

_-¿Crees que puedas con ellos Karin? –Inquirió Kakashi en el flanco opuesto._

_-Si señor déjemelo a mi._

La muchacha se acuclillo delante de su novio mientras hizo una seña a los oficiales detrás suyo que no dispararan. El fuego ceso un instante y la pelirroja pudo oír con toda claridad los casquetes de las balas enemigas caer bruscamente contra el suelo de cemento.

La chica se asomó a penas para poder ver de reojo a los atacantes; eran tres sujetos a la izquierda, dos más arriba y uno en una escalera más baja, y otros dos a la derecha ocultos tras unos barriles, apostados en el interior de la enorme sala que se hallaba delante de ellos.

Karin ajusto sus anteojos con tranquilidad e hizo una seña ahora a Kabuto quien entendió este gesto con toda claridad.

La chica cerró sus ojos y volvió a concentrarse en la cantidad de veces que eran gatilladas aquellas armas y cuantos segundos parecían tardar los malhechores en recargarlas; una vez que estuvo segura y analizado detenidamente su cuenta salto al vacio introduciéndose con rapidez en la sala, desenfundando de sus muslos dos pistolas que asió entre ambas manos apuntando a los dos sujetos de las escaleras superiores en el lado izquierdo.

Kabuto salto con rapidez tras la chica arrojando una granada en contra de los otros dos sujetos que se habían quedado algo impávidos por la entrada triunfante de aquel demonio pelirrojo.

Karin gatillo con rapidez matando a ambos individuos los cuales cayeron velozmente desde el primer piso. El último agresor disparo contra la muchacha quien no tubo el suficiente tiempo de accionar contra su ultimo contrincante y se vio forzada a rodar por el piso con rapidez esquivando las balas que golpeaban enfurecidas contra el suelo elevando una densa humareda de polvo de escasos centímetros.

La bomba arrojada por Kabuto no tardo en enviar a los otros dos delincuentes al otro mundo provocando intensas llamas y un estruendoso sonido que retumbo con intensidad en el interior de aquella fabrica.

Kakashi aprovecho la distracción para abalanzarse en contra del sujeto que disparaba a su subordinada dándole finalmente muerte a los pies de las escaleras.

_-¡Eso estuvo cerca! –Grito Karin quien se vio salvada por un periquete._

Una estruendosa explosión ensordeció aquella enorme sala provocando un desprendimiento de vigas y hierros envueltos en llamas que obturo la salida de aquel lugar. Dejando prisioneros en su interior a Kakashi, Karin y Kabuto.

_-¡Rayos! –Grito Kabuto –Estamos atrapados, capitán. –Sentenció tras el intento frustrado de mover algunas vigas incandescentes._

_-¡Bienvenido a mi humilde e incendiada morada capitán Hatake! –Exclamó la voz cínica de Orochimaru desde una de las escaleras superiores a la cual ahora se asomaba desde aquel extenso pasillo que daba a su oficina._

_-¡Estas arrestado Orochimaru! ¡Entrégate y te perdonaré la vida! -Asevero Kakashi._

_-Siempre fuiste malo para mentir Kakashi. –Rió aquel sujeto desfachatado oculto aún tras el rostro de Yamato._

_-No me hables como si me conocieras. –Gruño furico el peliblanco apuntándole con su revolver._

_-Yo que tú no haría eso… -Dijo el malhechor con gracia al tiempo que con su mirada centraba la atención en tres de sus hombres que ahora se acercaron por detrás apuntando directamente a la cabeza de los tres oficiales._

_-Parece que esta vez el ratón atrapo al gato ¿verdad? –dijo un sujeto peli azul apoderándose del revolver de Kabuto._

_-Ni que lo digas Kisame. –Rió otro sujeto de rostro desfigurado, vestido de blanco y negro apuntándole a Kakashi quien no tuvo más remedio que deshacerse de su revolver arrojándolo al suelo._

_-¡Quieta gatita! –Dijo Anko golpeando a Karin dejándola adolorida en el suelo._

_-En que estábamos… -Orochimaru echo a reír con fuerzas –así me decías que no te conocía, pero Kakashi ¡amigo! hemos pasado juntos los últimos doce meses y debo decir que eso es todo un logro por que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que tú teniente no era el mismo, lo que me jacta como un excelente actor. –dijo volviendo a reír._

_-¡Maldito demonio! –Dijo Kakashi más recibió un fuerte puñetazo que lo arrojo al suelo._

_-¡Sabes! elogiarme no te salvará Kakashi Hatake…_

Primer equipo de avanzada…

_-Al parecer estos sujetos no son rivales para nosotros. –Aseveró Chouji mientras liberaba a un prisionero estrangulado de entre sus brazos._

_-Tienes razón amigo pero me pregunto si esto no es demasiado fácil… -suspiro Shikamaru avanzando por el pasillo._

_-¡No que va! No seas tan pesimista jefe. –Rió Chouji siguiéndolo con prisa por aquel lúgubre pasillo._

_-¿A dónde creen que van sabandijas? –Prorrumpió una voz masculina en la oscuridad._

_-¡Te lo dije Chouji!_

_-La próxima vez no cantaré victoria antes de tiempo… -Dijo el fornido muchacho._

_-Parece que nuestro antiguo jefe, va si se le puede llamar a esto jefe, nos ha venido a visitar ¿tú que dices Kimimaro no es tierno todo este asunto? –Exclamó la primera figura abalanzándose desde la altura y cayendo sobre Chouji a quien arrojo con fuerza al piso._

_-¡Chouji! –Grito Shikamaru dispuesto a ir en su ayuda._

_-Me temo que no irás más lejos –susurro la otra sombra golpeando a traición al pelinegro._

_-¡Malditos! –Shikamaru pudo ver con total claridad a sus dos atacantes quienes los arrastraron unos metros más adelante cerca de un foco de luz tenue que colgaba del techo del largo pasillo._

_-Parece que a la jefa le han faltado los ovarios necesarios para actuar. –Rió Juugo. –Este mequetrefe no es más que un estúpido niño. –Golpeándolo en la cabeza con furia._

_-Shi… ka… ma… ru… -balbuceo Chouji algo adolorido._

Segundo grupo de avanzada…

_-Bien aquí es –señaló Sasori ocultándose tras una pared mientras avistaba los alrededores._

_-Esté debe ser el lugar, digo, por lo horrible que huele. –sentenció Tenten tapándose la nariz._

_-La zona esta vigilada por dos sujetos en la entrada. –exclamó el pelirrojo volviéndose a asomar._

_-Será pan comido Sasori. –Rió Tenten quien saco dos Shurikens de sus bolsillos._

_-¿Sabes usar eso? –Inquirió Itachi algo preocupado. _

_-Claro papi recuerda que estoy adiestrada en artes marciales no será muy complicado. –Riendo_

_-Ten cuidado Tenten… -suspiró Hinata._

_-Descuida amiga te sacaré de aquí. –guiñándole el ojo._

La castaña se adelanto un poco apostándose primera detrás de aquella pared. Frente a ella se disponía un desnivel hecho de cemento y piedra de uno o dos metros, donde una pequeña calzada del mismo material, discurría horizontalmente, contorneando un cause de agua amorronada que provenía de una gran rejilla derecha, y se dirigía a otra de igual tamaño al lado izquierdo.

En el medió de aquella zona, un puente improvisado se hallaba resguardado por barrales de aceros que circundaban todo el otro extremo de aquel cause artificial. Cerca de la gran rejilla derecha dos hombres custodiaban otro túnel no muy amplio con gran celosía y atención, al parecer sabían que todo aquel estruendo en el resto de su guarida no significaba nada bueno.

Tenten se apodero de ambas Shurikens, tomó una bocanada de aire y corrió como alcanzada por un rayo, saltando con gran agilidad y elegancia al barral derecho del puente, por el cual corrió impulsándose con fuerza y girando en el aire para después arrojar ambas Shurikens que dieron de lleno en las gargantas de los dos perplejos sujetos, desplomándolos en el suelo sin vida.

Tenten se posó con gracia como si fuese una hábil acróbata en la baranda de uno de los laterales de aquella orilla.

_-Vaya es increíble. –Dijo Sasori con asombro._

_-Nada me extraña de esa chica. –Dijo Itachi sonriendo mientras avanzaba con su hermano en brazos._

Los fugitivos cruzaron la orilla mientras Tenten se sumergía en el interior de aquel orificio artificial en busca de una salida o de posibles atacantes.

_-¡Dense prisa! –Dijo Itachi adelantándose al grupo._

_-¡Un momento jovencito! –Exclamó una voz desde el interior del orificio._

Tenten caminaba con dificultad sostenida por el cuello con un enorme cuchillo aferrado a su garganta. Detrás de ella, su atacante, era un hombre de avanzada edad cabello semilargo color castaño claro y dos cicatrices a los costados de las comisuras labiales.

_-¿Quién eres tú? –Inquirió Sasori adelantándose y poniéndose frente a Itachi y los demás._

_-Les vale con que solo sepan mi nombre… soy Kakuzu._

_-¿Eres uno de los hombres de Orochimaru? –Inquirió Naruto._

_-Digamos que trabajo para el mejor postor muchacho… -dijo riendo._

_-¿A que te refieres? –Itachi intento acercarse un poco pero el sujeto presionó el cuchillo contra la garganta de Tenten haciendo que la chica se quejara por el intenso dolor y algunas gotas de sangre que comenzaban ha aflorar de su aprisionado cuello._

_-Te mueves y la chica se muere…_

_-Parece que eres un hombre de negocios ¿verdad Kakuzu? ¿Puedo llamarte así? –Preguntó Naruto adelantándose un poco al sujeto._

_-¡Ya les dije que se alejaran a caso quieren que le corte la garganta! –Grito algo exasperado._

_-De acuerdo solo tranquilízate… -dijo Naruto intentando mantener la calma. –Soy miembro de la corporación Uzumaki y estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a un precio razonable…_

_-¡Ja! No me hagas reír muchachito…_

_-Si eres un hombre de negocios como dices puedo ofrecerte una buena cantidad por tu colaboración, más de lo que pudiera ofrecerte Orochimaru… ¡Vamos al sujeto dudo que le importes! ¿O si?_

_-¿Qué me ofreces? –Pregunto más interesado._

_-Puedo darte el dinero que me pidas, una buena cantidad por dejarnos escapar y por liberar a la chica ¿Qué dices?_

_-Pues… -Kakuzu echo a reír –pero no podríamos llevar a cabo la transacción, pues verás chico no pienso ser arrestado con los otros idiotas, y cuando ustedes salgan de aquí lo que menos me darán es dinero._

_-Naruto… -Susurro Hinata tocándose el cabello._

_-¿Qué ocurre Hinata? _

_-Dale esto. –Entregándole una hebilla en forma de mariposa de color verdosa con unas cuantas gemas brillosas adheridas a ella. –No parece muy valiosa pero en verdad cuesta mucho más de lo que imaginas… perteneció a mi abuela y la he traído conmigo desde el día en que huí de mi casa… -suspirando._

_-Hinata… _

_-Yo tengo esta pequeña pulsera, es de plata pura estoy segura de que podrás sacarle una buena cantidad. –Aseveró Hanabi sacando la joya de su bolsillo en donde la había ocultado para evitar que se la arrebataran._

Sasori tomó ambos objetos y se los entregó al anciano quien los estudió detenidamente. Después de unos minutos el sujeto liberó a Tenten y guardó ambos objetos en su bolsillo.

_-Creo que esto será más que suficiente. –Rió el viejo. –Acompáñenme yo seré su guía._

_-¡Guía! –Dijeron todos al unisonó._

_-Por supuesto y recuerden para su mayor bien no intenten asesinarme por que en el interior del túnel se alza un extenso laberinto repleto de trampas, cualquier paso en falso y ¡Morirán! –Riendo._

_-¿Cómo sabremos si podemos fiarnos o no de usted? –Inquirió Itachi._

_-Pues supongo que deberán confiar en mí. –Riendo maliciosamente. –Pero descuiden prefiero gastar mi dinero en una isla paradisiaca y no en un cementerio. –Adentrándose en aquel túnel._

_-¡Vamos! –Inquirió Itachi con apuro._

_-Yo no iré Itachi… -Exclamó la castaña._

_-¿De que hablas Tenten? –Pregunto Naruto._

_-Buscaré a Shikamaru estoy preocupada por él._

_-¡Estas loca no puedes regresar sola! –Grito el pelinegro._

_-Debo ir, cuida de Hinata y de Naruto por favor. –Caminando hacia el puente._

_-¡Espera Tenten! ¡No puedes irte! _

_-No puedo Itachi tengo que ir por él, tengo un mal presentimiento… -Suspirando._

_-Entonces yo te acompañaré he memorizado mejor que nadie los planos de la fabrica y conozco un breve atajo hasta el ala oeste, pero será peligroso. –Dijo Sasori mirándola con detenimiento._

_-¡Vámonos! _

_-¡Están locos todo esto estallará en unos cuantos minutos! –Asevero el pelinegro._

_-Debes irte de aquí Itachi y no mires atrás. –La castaña sonrió y emprendió la marcha con rapidez seguida de cerca por el pelirrojo._

_-¡Malditos locos! –Refunfuño el pelinegro._

Hola después de mucho les traigo aquí otros dos capítulos espero lo disfruten y desde ya gracias por sus comentarios.

Lady


	48. Adiós a un amigo, el fin de Orochimaru

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto; pero esta historia es puramente obra de mi alocada imaginación, exceptuando algunos detalles que he decidido conservar en la obra para no diferenciar tanto a los personajes del Manga u el anime.

La obra esta completa y consta de 54 capítulos que iré publicando progresivamente a medida que la vayan leyendo.

Espero les agrade tanto como a mi escribirla y si bien hay muchas cosas por mejorar seguiré esforzándome en llevarles día a día mis historias optimizadas.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta obra y por sobre todo a los que me dejan su comentario pues es un gran aliciente para mí.

En cuanto a cual será la pareja que prevalezca, bueno nadie se desanime por que les puedo asegurar que valdrá la pena leer hasta el final independientemente de la pareja favorita.

Gracias Lady

Capitulo XLVIII

"Adiós a un amigo, el fin de Orochimaru"

_-Bien como te comentaba antes Kakashi, tu acto de rebeldía te puede costar la vida. –Rio Orochimaru de manera siniestra tras haber golpeado al peliblanco quien había intentado aporrear a sus captores; más su brusco intento fue completamente en vano y ahora yacía atado de pies y manos sentado en el piso. -¡Le dirás a tus hombres que detengan el ataque o los herederos morirán!_

_-Es inútil Orochimaru ya no podrás escapar de aquí estas completamente rodeado. –Sentencio Kakashi con altanería._

_-¿Crees que no seré capaz de escabullirme de la policía? ese ha sido mi mejor trabajo en todos estos años ¿Por qué crees que aún sigo libre a pesar de todo? Y aun que me encierres siempre encontraré la manera de salir, de continuar con mi venganza. –Riendo._

_-¿Hasta cuando seguirás con esa estupidez? _

–_Hasta que vengue a mi familia Kakashi… hasta que me devuelvan mis sueños y mis esperanzas, hasta que toda la maldita ciudad de Konoha caiga en la ruina y la desesperación. –Caminando delante de los prisioneros._

_-¡Orochimaru! –Dijo una voz masculina aproximándose cuidadosamente mientras arrastraba a un prisionero encapuchado._

_-¡Ahh! Gracias Kisame… -Acercándose a ambos y apoderándose del prisionero a quien arrastro y empujo a los pies de Kakashi._

_-¡Ahh! –grito el encapuchado adolorido._

_-No se queje Hokage-sama –Orochimaru volvió a reír quitando aquella bolsa de tela que cubría al sujeto._

_-¡Danzou! –Exclamaron Karin y Kabuto al unísono._

_-Dime una cosa Kakashi ¿estas dispuesto a correr el riesgo de perder a tu nuevo líder? Si no detienes el ataque ahora mismo lo mataré con mis propias manos. –Dijo sujetando un revolver plateado con el que apunto a la cabeza de Danzou quien lo miró atemorizado._

_-¡Ja! –Espeto el peliblanco -¿Qué pasa Orochimaru se te acabaron los recursos? _

_-¿¡Que dices! –Inquirió molesto._

_-Seguramente ya sabes que los herederos no se hayan bajo tu poder, sin contar que tus posibles rutas de escape son, como decirlo "escasas" Aquí entre tú y yo Orochimaru podemos dejarnos de juegos hipócritas; la policía sabe muy bien que esté hombre te ha estado ayudando todo este tiempo, así que si lo matas o no carece de importancia._

_-¿Qué dice? ¿Acaso usted no debe defenderme? –Inquirió Danzou confuso y anonadado ¿Acaso esta gente ya lo había descubierto?_

_-Lo seguimos al salir de su oficina; Uso dobles para intentar escabullirse. –Sentenció astutamente Karin._

_-Bueno Danzou supongo que ya no me sirves -cargando el revolver._

_-¡UN MOMENTO TENIAMOS UN TRATO!_

_-Supongo que se ha cancelado… -Mostrando una sonrisa cínica._

_-¿Así tratas a tú gente Orochimaru? –Pregunto Kakashi mientras intentaba aflojar las cuerdas que ataban sus manos._

_-Es inútil Orochimaru ¡Vayámonos de aquí antes de que sea tarde! –Sentenció Anko acercándose a su jefe._

_-Tu no lo entiendes Anko… -Dijo Orochimaru suspirando. -¡Mátenlos a todos!_

_-¡Será todo un placer! –sentenció el tipo vestido de blanco y negro._

_-Sabes Zetsu si bien nuestro trabajo tiene gratificaciones también requiere que nos ensuciemos un poco las manos. –Dijo Kisame apuntando a la cabeza de Kabuto. _

_-¡Es una lastima! por que esta muchachita es muy guapa. –Exclamó Zetsu relamiéndose los labios mientras se disponía a gatillar su arma._

_-Míralo por este lado Kakashi; te reunirás con tu amada Shitzune. –Orochimaru dejó de sonreír y aferró el dedo en el gatillo mientras Anko se disponía a hacer lo mismo con Danzou._

_-¡Espera! –Suplico el anciano._

_-Lo siento viejo así son las reglas del juego. –La chica suspiró y apretó del gatillo pero un intenso dolor en su mano desvió el tiro he hizo que soltara el arma desplomándose en el piso. -¡Maldición! –Desclavándose una navaja de la mano._

_-¿Qué ocurrió Anko? –Inquirió Kisame mirando a su adolorida compañera._

_-Parece que no estamos solos… -Sonrió Orochimaru._

_-Ya te dije Orochimaru que Danzou es mío –Gruño Madara quien salto desde unos escalones cercanos aproximándose a la muchedumbre._

_-Parece que tienes más vidas que un gato Madara, y yo que pensé que estabas muerto. Supongo que debó liquidarte ahora. –Orochimaru cambio rápidamente de blanco apuntando a la cabeza del recién llegado pero Kakashi lo pateo con fuerza haciéndole perder el equilibrio y provocando que un estridente tiro, proveniente del arma de aquel malvado, saliera desviado e impactará de lleno en la cabeza de Kisame quien cayó sin vida a los pies de Karin._

_-¡Kakashi! –Gritó un pelirrojo que ingreso con rapidez a aquel enorme salón._

_-¡De prisa libérennos! –Sentenció el peliblanco._

Tenten y Sasori ingresaron al recinto mientras unos cuantos golpes comenzaban a ser repartidos por el recién llegado contingente.

Orochimaru se levantó con prisa y corrió rumbo a las escaleras que lo llevaban al primer piso; dos hombres más aparecieron súbitamente en lo alto de las mismas y comenzaron a abrir fuego contra los presentes. Sasori soltó a Kakashi, quien corrió tras el fugitivo, y a Kabuto quien se apodero de uno de los revólveres del piso y comenzó a disparar contra sus atacantes.

Anko quiso correr tras su amado, más éste, la empujo con fuerza de las escalera haciendo que la muchacha rodara sobre ellas y se abalanzará sobre Kakashi, quien la esquivo con una notable habilidad, y continuó su persecución.

Zetsu al verse abandonado quiso huir con rapidez pero Tenten le propinó una poderosa patada tumbándolo en el suelo. El sujeto se levanto con gran destreza realizando una acrobacia en el suelo hasta incorporarse.

_-Veo que sabes artes marciales… -Río Tenten._

_-¡Déjame mostrarte de lo que soy capaz mocosa!_

Ambos comenzaron a golpearse con desesperación; quien primero fuese capaz de abatir a su contrincante con alguna llave, un puntapié, o un fuerte puñetazo sin duda sería el vencedor de la aguerrida batalla.

Sasori y Kabuto esquivaban las balas como podían mientras sus enemigos les enviaban una lluvia de municiones. Ambos muchachos debieron desviar camino ocultándose tras unas viejas maquinas abandonadas en aquella bodega.

Sasori tomó una daga de su cinturón y lo arrojo contra su enemigo quien con habilidad se agazapo en las escaleras evitando el seguro golpe, más el truco le brindo al pelirrojo el tiempo suficiente como para correr hacia él, saltar sobre las escaleras y golpearlo con rudeza haciéndolo caer al piso completamente despatarrado. El pelirrojo sonrió presuntuoso por su hazaña pero al mirar al peliblanco; éste, se rió con satisfacción y altanería mientras se acomodaba los anteojos y depositaba su pie derecho sobre el abatido maleante quien ya había caído muerto hacía un buen rato.

_-Veo que has mejorado Kabuto… -Dijo Sasori algo frustrado._

_-Claro que si, yo no me la pasó holgazaneando ni conquistando mujeres en vez de entrenar "como algunos" –Expresó burlescamente._

_-Kabuto… -Profirió Karin a duras penas tambaleándose unos metros más adelante._

_-¡Karin! –El chico corrió a su encuentro; la pelirroja lo miró adolorida mientras sujetaba su cintura derecha con ambas manos _

–_Creo que me dieron. –Descubriendo la herida._

_-¡Rayos Karin!_

Danzou aprovecho todo aquel revuelo para darse a la fuga pero su escapatoria no rindió muchos frutos pues Madara lo asió con violencia del cuello y lo empujo contra el suelo.

_-¿A dónde crees que vas Danzou?_

_-¡Déjame ir yo soy inocente, todo esto es idea de Orochimaru! –Aseveró el anciano._

_-¡Inocente! ¡INOCENTE! –golpeándolo con rudeza en el suelo. –Tienes idea de la cantidad de vidas que tus estúpidas jugarretas y avaricia le han costado al clan Uchiha. Mis hombres han muerto creyendo que servían a nuestro rey, a nuestro país, pero lo único que hacíamos era llenarte los bolsillos ¡maldita sabandija!_

_-No puedes matarme… -Arrastrándose por el piso. –Sabes que si yo no regreso con vida jamás serás libre a pesar de las pruebas que dicen que tienen ¡yo soy impune!_

_-¡IMPUNE! ¿Y quien sabrá que yo fui tu asesino? _

_-Aquí hay testigos… -Mirando a su alrededor pero notando lo ocupado que se hallaban los presentes y la poca atención que les prestaban._

_-La vida del clan Uchiha cambiará a partir de ahora; una nueva era se alzará ante nuestros ojos y tú no vivirás para verla. –Avanzando sobre él tipo mientras desenvainaba su katana que traía oculta en la espalda. _

_-¡SOY EL CUÑADO DEL REY! ¡NO PUEDES MATARME! –gimoteó llorisqueando._

_-Por nuestro clan, por los Uchihas venideros, yo Madara Uchiha reclamo nuestra ¡Libertad! –Alzando la espada al cielo dispuesto a clavársela en el pecho._

_-Jamás serán libres si me matas ¡Jamás! El rey los perseguirá, el rey los matará –tartamudeo notando la segura estocada. -¡EL REY…!_

Kakashi persiguió a Orochimaru hasta su oficina a la cual ingreso propinándole una potente patada a la puerta. Orochimaru, quien se oculto tras la puerta, saltó sobre él con fuerza haciéndolo trastabillas y caer sobre el viejo escritorio desarmándolo y destartalándolo en el suelo. Orochimaru, quien aun se veía como Yamato, lo levanto con fuerza del piso y le propino un poderoso puñetazo en la mejilla volviéndolo a tumbar sobre el suelo dejándolo mal herido.

_-¿Dime que hubieses hecho tu Kakashi? ¿Qué hubieses hecho si te hubiesen arrebatado todo en la vida? ¡Ehh! –Lo increpó._

_-No tienes escusas para lo que haces… -Dijo Kakashi escupiendo sangre y tambaleándose sobre una vieja silla la cual intento usar como muleta para levantarse del suelo más su contrincante volvió a golpearlo en las costillas provocando que el peliblanco se retorciera de dolor sobre el piso._

_-Ustedes ¡Malditos policías! Me robaron todo, todo lo que más amaba. –Intentando darle otra potente patada en el piso._

Kakashi le sujeto el pie con rapidez y con un fugaz movimiento de piernas, le golpeo las rodillas, haciéndolo caer en el suelo adolorido.

_-Crees que tú no has ocasionado lo mismo que reclamas. No has pensado en la cantidad de personas que has herido, que has matado. Tienes idea de las familias que has desmembrado… -Levantándose con tosquedad y dándole un puñetazo el rostro mientras éste intentaba incorporarse. -¿Qué hay de las familias Uzumaki y Hyuga? –Golpeándolo una y otra vez hasta arrojarlo sobre el desmembrado escritorio el cual volvió a crujir y rechinar al terminar de ser aplastado._

_-¡ja-ja-ja! -río falsamente mientras se daba vuelta aún tumbado en el suelo. –Kakashi son solo fichas en el tablero. –Volviendo a reír._

_-No son fichas… -Kakashi jadeaba sumamente exhausto. –Son personas con sueños, con ideales, con familias; son personas que al igual que tú sufrieron la desgracia de conocer el autoritarismo despótico de un tirano que lo único que deseaba era consumar su venganza ¿Dime cuantos Orochimaru crees que has creado tú? –Inquirió Kakashi mientras su rival yacía confuso y pensativo en el suelo._

_-Yo…_

_-Shitzune confiaba en ti… yo confíe en ti… a pesar de que no fueses el verdadero Yamato estuviste a mi lado por un año… ¡Eras mi amigo! –Grito el peliblanco frustrado haciendo que Orochimaru lo mirara aún más extrañado._

_-¿Amigos? –Inquirió confuso._

_-Mi amigo, mi compañero… -Dijo Kakashi rememorando las veces que él y Yamato correteaban uno que otro maleante o las veces en que le insistía que le confesará su amor a Shitzune, la cantidad de copas que ambos habían tomado juntos, las risas, las lagrimas… doce meses habían sido casi una vida, una efímera vida._

_-Me hubiese gustado ser él Kakashi… si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas seguramente tú y yo podríamos haber sido amigos… -Expreso con serenidad tocándose el brazo derecho hasta dar con una muñequera que contenía un dispositivo en su interior._

_-¿Qué rayos haces? –Intentando acercársele._

_-¡ALTO! O morirás al instante; está oficina esta forrada en bombas al igual que mi interior._

_-¿Acaso estas loco? ¿Fuiste capaz de insertarte bombas? –Inquirió Kakashi con asombro._

_-Te lo dije Kakashi… -exclamó jadeando. –No dejaré que me atrapen fácilmente…_

_-¡Maldito demente!_

_-De esta forma me reuniré con mi familia… _

_-¡KAKASHI! –grito una voz en el corredor._

_-Lamento lo de Shitzune… -Dijo Yamato sonriendo mientras presionaba el botón de aquel dispositivo._

_-¡RAYOS! –Exclamó Kakashi tirándose de cabeza hacia el pasillo mientras un estridente sonido y altas llamaradas saltaron a sus espaldas tumbándolo con fuerza en el piso._

Kakashi permaneció tumbado unos instantes. Podía sentir el fuego abrasador en su espalda y un potente zumbido en sus oídos que le impedían una correcta audición y lograr un buen equilibrio.

Las llamas parecían propagarse con rapidez, no solo las provenientes de aquella candente oficina que ahora yacía a sus espaldas también las explosiones en varios sectores de la fábrica habían iniciado la incontrolable combustión.

_-¿Estas bien Kakashi? –Inquirió Sasori acuclillándose junto a su jefe._

_-Ese cínico se voló en mil pedazos… -Exclamó atontado._

_-Será mejor salir de aquí pronto; las salidas están bloqueadas y solo tenemos unos pocos minutos antes de que nuestras bombas estallen._

_-¿Dónde están los herederos? –Inquirió el peliblanco._

_-Itachi los condujo a salvo hacia el exterior –Ayudándolo a ponerse de pie mientras lo sujetaba rodeando uno de los brazos de Kakashi sobre su hombro y espalda para ayudarlo a moverse._

_-Eso espero… -Comentó con desconfianza._

_-Tranquilo jefe si bien Itachi es muy sobre protector con su hermano no olvidaría jamás su misión principal. Debemos ir hacía el lado oeste e intentar salir por ahí antes de que la gente de la compañía Uzumaki vuele todo en pedazos._

Ala Oeste primer equipo de avanzada…

_-¿Qué rayos esta pasando Kimimaro? ¿Qué fue esa enorme explosión?_

_-No lo se Jügo pero al parecer vino de la sala principal._

_-¿Crees que la señorita Anko y el jefe Orochimaru tengan problemas? –Inquirió el pelinaranja._

_-Al parecer esto se nos ha ido de las manos. –Expresó serio el peliblanco._

_-Todos serán arrestados… -Gruño Shikamaru mientras yacía apresado en el piso por uno de los subordinados de Kimimaro._

_-Este sujeto si que tiene energías. –Río su captor._

_-¡Este maldito prefirió a esa mujerzuela para ocupar el puesto elite de la compañía en vez de a verdaderos guerreros! –Dijo Jügo acercándose a Shikamaru y dándole una fuerte patada en el rostro; lo que causo un intenso sangrado del mismo._

_-Shi… Ka… ma… ru… -Profirió Chouji a media voz y con dificultad ya que había sido maniatado y atado junto a una columna de hierro._

_-Será mejor que acabemos con esto. –Sentencio Jügo dispuesto a quitarle la vida al pelinegro._

_-¡Alto Recuerda que Anko se haría cargo! –Exclamó Kimimaro._

_-Pero a estas alturas no sabemos si ella sigue con vida; creo que lo más lógico sería largarnos de aquí amigo._

_-¿Qué hacemos jefe? –Preguntaron sus secuaces a coro a su alrededor._

_-Pues… -El peliblanco se torno pensativo unos instantes. –Creo que tienes razón Jügo lo mejor será largarnos._

_-¿Entonces los matamos? _

_-Si_

_-¡Excelente! Sabía que algún día me las cobraría todas, aún que no puedo desquitarme con esos ricachones al menos puedo empezar con este imbécil._

Jügo saco su revolver dispuesto a darle el tiro de gracia a su antiguo jefe sin ninguna clase de miramientos o remordimientos. Chouji hacia malabares para poder soltarse pero otro de los captores comenzó a golpearlo para que se quedará quieto sin gritar, lo que menos necesitaban era darle a conocer a la policía sus ubicaciones.

Shikamaru apenas podía moverse; había recibido una dura paliza y su cuerpo casi no se movía ¿Sería acaso su fin? Esta era la interrogante que cruzaba por su mente. Su vida acabaría pronto y no había tenido el tiempo de forjarse una buena vida, de tener su casa, su mujer, sus hijos; todos estos pensamientos o ideas que decidió postergar en su momento, y que ahora ansiaba más que nada, se asemejaban un fantasioso cuento de hadas que parecía disiparse a cada segundo transcurrido.

¿Qué pasaría con Tenten? Ambos se casarían eso era lo que habían acordado tras una apasionada noche romántica que ahora era ahogada por un mal sabor de boca entremezclado con dolor y sangre.

Jügo cargo el revolver, sonrió con malicia y coloco el dedo en el gatillo dispuesto a cumplir con su cometido.

_-Adiós… jefe… -esbozo con una sarcástica sonrisa._

Un ensordecedor ruido retumbo en las paredes de aquel lugar. Jügo permaneció extático mientras miraba a su victima yacer atontada en el piso. Kimimaro lo miró con detenimiento pues notó la extraña pausa en su compañero, hasta que un hilo de sangre asomó con sutileza de los labios del pelinaranja y éste cayó con brusquedad sobre Shikamaru ya sin vida.

_-¡JÜGO! –Grito Kimimaro_

Sombras veloces se hicieron presentes en la escena y comenzaron a abatir uno por uno a cada uno de los delincuentes presentes.

Dos siluetas se dibujaron en la penumbra tras tumbar a su último contrincante parándose frente a Kimimaro quien los miró desconcertado.

_-Creo que es hora de que seamos nosotros quienes tomemos nuestra revancha._

_-¡Así es Hanzou! –dijo una voz masculina vivazmente._

_-No puedo olvidar los agravios pasados. Sabía que algún día nos veríamos las caras nuevamente y al parecer tenemos la suerte de nuestro lado. –Río Hanzou._

_-¡Insectos pedantes! ¿Cómo se atreven? –Grito furico abalanzándose contra Hanzou con quien comenzó a combatir_

_-¿Están bien? –Inquirió Himura desatando a Chouji y ayudando a Shikamaru a incorporarse más éste se veía muy mal herido._

_-Me duele todo el cuerpo… -dijo el pelinegro jadeando con dificultad._

_-Déjame ayudarte… –Himura asió a Shikamaru del brazo, con la ayuda de Chouji, quien a pesar de estar en malas condiciones aún le restaban fuerzas como para ayudar a su jefe. _

_-¡NINGUNO DE USTEDES ESCAPARÁ DE AQUÍ CON VIDA! –grito una voz femenina._

Varios disparos ininterrumpidos eclipsaron la batalla sucedida a corta distancia, provocando que todos los presentes se arrojaran al piso con rapidez.

_-¡DESPRECIARME A MI! ¡FUI LA MEJOR DE MI GENERACIÓN, LA MAS SOBRESALIENTE ENTRENADORA DE ELITE, LA PRIMER MUJER EN SER CONDECORADA AL VALOR Y TODO PARA QUE, PARA QUE UN NIÑO APESTOSO ME DIJERA COMO TRABAJAR! ¡NO LO SOPORTO! ¡TE ODIO, TE DETESTO SHIKAMARU NARA! –grito Anko completamente histérica, despeinada y con la frente, la muñeca derecha y la rodilla izquierda sangrando a borbotones._

Los jóvenes aún en el suelo podían sentir las balas rebotar cerca de sus cuerpos y la carcajada estrambótica de la desquiciada mujer.

Varios tiros fueron gatillados con rapidez e ininterrumpidamente en escasos segundos, hasta que por fin un "clik" continuo confirmo a los presentes la descarga completa del arma.

Anko se hallaba completamente fuera de sí y solo reía desquiciadamente mientras jalaba una y otra vez del gatillo.

_-¡Silencio bruja! –Grito una voz femenina dándole una fuerte patada que la estrolo contra la pared izquierda del túnel._

_-¡Tenten! –Aclamó Himura al ver a su salvadora._

_-¿Están todos bien? –Inquirió la chica tras darle el golpe final a su contrincante._

_-No lo creo… -gimió Chouji adolorido._

_-¡SHIKAMARU! –La castaña corrió rápidamente a su encuentro al notar que el chico no se movía y permanecía estático en el suelo._

_-Lo golpearon un poco, pero no es nada con lo que el jefe no haya lidiado antes Tenten. –Dijo Chouji poniéndose de pie._

_-¿Shikamaru? –Tocándole la espalda._

_-Éste ya no causará más problemas. -Sentenció Hanzou arrastrando a Kimimaro mientras lo mantenía apresado._

_-¿Qué hacen aquí debemos ponernos en marcha Tenten? –Grito Sasori._

_-Las bombas estallaran en cualquier momento debemos darnos prisa. –Dijo Kabuto cargando a Karin_

_-¡SHIKAMARU! –Grito Tenten al darlo vuelta y descubrir una penetrante herida en la boca de su estomago._

_-¡JEFE! –Grito Chouji acercándose más a él._

_-Maldita sea Chouji esa loca le dio un balazo. –Tenten comenzó a llorar descontroladamente._

_-Debemos sacarlo de aquí de inmediato. –Aseveró Kakashi quien tampoco se hallaba en buenas condiciones y colgaba del brazo de Sasori._

_-Yo lo cargaré. -Sentenció con firmeza Chouji._

_-No puedes estas muy mal herido para hacer esa tarea con rapidez, yo lo llevaré. –Himura se adelantó y lo cargo sobre su espalda._

_-Ya déjense de tantas volteretas o nadie saldrá de aquí con vida. –Madara se adelanto a todo el grupo cargando el cuerpo de Danzou sobre sus hombros._

El numeroso grupo recorrió los túneles con prisa hasta que pudo salir al pequeño muelle del ala oeste el cual aún seguía en pie, y robaron una de las barcazas atadas al mismo, con la cual, se dieron a la fuga abandonando aquella incendiada fabrica.

El quejido del hierro y la madera al consumirse podía escucharse incluso desde el centro de la ciudad remolino, y la intensa humareda negra marcaba el fin de una época ceñida por el dolor, el sufrimiento y la venganza de un grupo revolucionario que acabo convirtiéndose en el mismo monstruo al cual combatían.

_-Y así escapamos de aquel lugar… -suspiró Itachi con melancolía._

_-¡Por fin Orochimaru obtuvo lo que se merecía! –Sentenció Mitzuko._

_-Y todo salió a la perfección ¡Verdad! –Rió Kasumi contenta rebotando en el sofá en el cual se había ubicado despatarradamente._

_-No comprendo tío Itachi ¿Si todo salió bien por que esas caras? –Inquirió Sasuke al notar algo de nostalgia en el rostro de su tío._

_-Creo que es por la abuela ¿Verdad? –Intervino Shikaku._

_-¿Por la tía Tenten? –Kasumi y Mitzuko se miraron anonadadas._

_-Bueno se algo; la abuela me lo contó. Antes del abuelo ella estuvo enamorada de otro chico._

_-¡¿QUE? –Ambas muchachas se miraron con asombro tras caer en cuenta de su situación actual y de toda la historia._

_-Es verdad… -Suspiro Neji –Tenten estuvo muy enamorada de Shikamaru Nara, incluso me dejo por él pero…_

_-¿El salió herido tras la batalla con Orochimaru verdad? –Pregunto Sasuke._

_-Así es… -Neji se acomodó en el sofá antes de proseguir. – Después de haber huido de aquel horrible lugar Tenten y Chouji quien habían sido compañeros en la compañía de Naruto; Acompañaron a Shikamaru hasta el hospital. Fue trasladado inmediatamente pero la sangre no paraba de emerger de su abdomen._

_Tuvo escasos segundos consiente mientras viajaba en la ambulancia. Mucho tiempo después Tenten me conto lo que ocurrió ese día._

El coche viajaba a gran velocidad. Las luces y las sirenas enturbiaban la atmosfera. En el vehículo pequeñas sacudidas incrementaban el estrés, el agobio, el miedo, la angustia y la tristeza en el corazón de la castaña y de Chouji, quien había rehusado a separarse de su jefe y amigo a pesar de la insistencia de Shino.

Tenten sentía una punzada en su corazón mientras observaba espantada como los paramédicos intentaban parar aquella hemorragia.

El rostro de Shikamaru lucía adolorido y respiraba con mucha dificultad tras una mascarilla de oxigeno.

_-¡RAYOS! Esta perdiendo demasiada sangre. –Sentenció uno de los paramédicos._

_-Démosle otra transfusión… -Contesto su compañero hurgueteando en una de aquellas cajas plásticas buscando otra bolsa de sangre._

_-¡Apúrate! –Grito el primero mucho más preocupado._

_-Ten…te… -Profirió a media voz intentando quitarse la mascarilla._

_-No… tranquilo Shikamaru te pondrás bien ya verás… pronto llegaremos al hospital y los doctores te curaran…_

_-Tenten… -Expreso entre lagrimas._

_-Tranquilo Jefe… -Dijo Chouji intentando controlar sus lagrimas._

_-No… podré… aceptar… no podré… -Tosiendo y expectorando sangre._

_-Trate de no hablar por favor. –Le indico uno de los paramédicos mientras ubicaba una de las venas del paciente para iniciar con la transfusión._

_-Ten…t –tosiendo. –Lo siento… Tenten…_

_-No digas estupideces Shikamaru, debe ser fuerte verás que saldrás bien de ésta y nos casaremos antes de lo que imaginas y sabes que… -Acariciándole el cabello renegrido. –Quiero que pasemos nuestra luna de miel en Toshiden… seremos muy felices allí… -Dijo la muchacha derramando abundantes y cristalinas lagrimas sobre el rostro de su amado. _

_-Toshiden… no me trae… buenos recuerdos… -Acoto con dificultad mientras jadeaba._

_-Bueno entonces iremos donde tú quieras. –Tratando de sonreír._

_-Ten… -Tragado saliva y gran cantidad de sangre. –Debes ser… fuerte… debes… seguir adelante…_

_-¡Claro lo haremos juntos! –Sentenció la chica con firmeza._

_-Me hubiese… gustado… llamarlo como mi padre… -expresó sonriendo mientras su mirada parecía esfumarse, los ojos le pesaban y ya no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para hablar._

_-¡SHIKAMARU! –grito Tenten aferrándose a su cuerpo._

_-¡Señorita déjenos trabajar! –grito un enfermero._

El vehículo se detuvo rápidamente a las puertas del hospital. Los dos paramédicos actuaron con urgencia moviendo la camilla en donde yacía el endeble cuerpo de Shikamaru y lo llevaron directamente a quirófano.

Tenten lo siguió de cerca hasta las puertas mismas del quirófano donde sufrió las más largas, agobiantes e inquietantes horas de su vida.

Casi cinco horas más tarde Naruto corría a toda prisa por cada sector del hospital. Asegurándose que Hinata se hallará con bien, correteando con Itachi a los doctores para obtener algún informe médico de Sasuke quien también estaba siendo operado. Ayudando a su madre a ser asistida por las enfermeras, rellenando una que otras fichas con sus datos personales y los de su familia y prestando declaración de todo lo ocurrido a la policía de la ciudad Remolino y de Konoha los cuales se habían hecho presentes en el lugar.

Tras terminar de llenar algunas formas y firmas tres o cuatro declaraciones el rubio corrió hacia el primer piso donde su jefe de seguridad y uno de sus mejores amigos luchaba por su vida.

Pregunto a dos enfermeras hasta dar con la bendita sala de espera. Prosiguió por el final del pasillo hasta avistar a unos cuantos metros a sus tres subordinados sollozar desconsoladamente.

Chouji golpeaba con fuerza la pared mientras derramaba una catarata de lágrimas, Shino permanecía taciturno en una esquina de la habitación pero se notaba con total claridad sus enrojecidos e irritados ojos, y Tenten; se había sentado en el piso apoyando su espalda contra la blanquecina pared. Su mirada se hallaba completamente perdida y confusa; grandes lagrimas se escabullían través de sus ojos derramándose impunemente sobre la fría cerámica del piso.

_-¿Cómo esta Shikamaru? –Inquirió Naruto más los tres permanecieron impávidos ante su pregunta. -¡Tenten, Chouji, Shino! ¿Qué como esta Shikamaru? –Pregunto con exaspero._

Shino se aproximo más a su jefe para comunicarle la fatídica noticia. A diferencia de sus dos compañeros y amigos él aún permanecía entero.

_-Los médicos intentaron todo para salvarlo pero… -Callando súbitamente y apartando la mirada._

_-¿PERO QUE?_

_-Falleció… no pudieron parar la hemorragia interna… lo siento Naruto… -Dijo Shino colocando su mano derecha en el hombro de su jefe quien palideció al escuchar la noticia._

_-¡Es mentira verdad!_

_-No pude salvarle… si tan solo hubiese reaccionado más aprisa… -Chouji volvió a golpear con rudeza la pared del edificio ante lo cual la misma crujió con disimulo._

_-No es verdad; Shikamaru no es una presa fácil él, él… -Naruto miró con desconcierto a Tenten, la chica a penas si levantaba la mirada del piso. Se notaba que aquel desconsuelo, aquella angustia interior poseía una justificada causa. _

_-Será mejor que vayamos por un poco de aire… -Exclamó Shino arrastrando a un desconsolado Chouji fuera de aquella sala._

_-¡Tenten! –Exclamó Naruto acercándose a la muchacha y acuclillándose a su lado. –Tenten… -tocándole el rostro levemente al notar la poca reacción de parte de ésta._

_-Ya no esta… -dijo sollozando y sin mirarlo._

_-Shikamaru te amaba Tenten… -Naruto no sabía con exactitud que palabras proferir en ese momento. Por su cabeza cruzo la trágica y dolorosa idea de haber sido él quien perdiese a la persona más querida y amada._

_-Lo sé… se que me amaba… pero también es un egoísta ¡UN MALDITO EGOISTA! –Grito con fuerza llorando._

_-Tenten… -Naruto sintió una profunda tristeza en su interior explotar en sus ojos y anudar su garganta, no solo por la perdida de un gran amigo y a quien quería como hermano, también por ver el partido corazón y la destrozada alma de Tenten._

_-¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué justo ahora? Yo creí que ambos seríamos felices, creí que nos amaríamos para siempre, creí que sería su esposa, yo creí… que sería feliz… -Tras estas ultimas palabras la castaña se arrojo a los brazos del rubio sollozando eufóricamente._

_-Lo lamento… Tenten… -Dijo el chico abrazándola despacio no pudiendo evitar derramar varias lagrimas._

muchas gracias los que siguen la historia. Lamento haberme tardado pero estaba trabajando y ando bastante ocupada estas semanas sin contar que cada tanto me da flojera el escribir y ni toco la compu jajajaja en fin aquí les dejo otros dos capítulos muchas gracias por sus comentarios a

* Kyoko Nakamura: Ya estamos en las ultimas instancias no desesperen jajajaja gracias por comentar y espero estos capítulos te saquen algunas dudas. Saluditos

*Cutie Sora: jajajaj no te enojes chica jejeje bueno Sasuke también hizo un gran sacrificio por Hinata cuando decidió dejarle el camino libre a Naruto y hay que ver que Narutin tampoco pensó mucho en Sasuke cuando beso a Hinata después de su cumpleaños, y Sasuke y Hina eran aun novios jajjaja pero en fin luego entenderán un poco por que este trió tan loco leeré el manga es el nuevo capi por que hasta la semana pasada salvo a Hina pero nada más vamos a ver que ocurrió. Saludos y gracias por comentar y seguir el fic.


	49. Nuestros origenes

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto; pero esta historia es puramente obra de mi alocada imaginación, exceptuando algunos detalles que he decidido conservar en la obra para no diferenciar tanto a los personajes del Manga u el anime.

La obra esta completa y consta de 54 capítulos que iré publicando progresivamente a medida que la vayan leyendo.

Espero les agrade tanto como a mi escribirla y si bien hay muchas cosas por mejorar seguiré esforzándome en llevarles día a día mis historias optimizadas.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta obra y por sobre todo a los que me dejan su comentario pues es un gran aliciente para mí.

En cuanto a cual será la pareja que prevalezca, bueno nadie se desanime por que les puedo asegurar que valdrá la pena leer hasta el final independientemente de la pareja favorita.

Gracias Lady

Capitulo XLIX

"Nuestros Orígenes"

Una tibia mañana de febrero asomaba en el calendario, y en un enorme jardín de verdes matas y arboles frondosos. Las calles de asfalto guardaban un sepulcral silencio mientras serpenteaban el interior de aquel enorme lugar.

La brisa de la mañana arremolinaba las hojas de la imponente vegetación generando un arrullo melodioso y algo triste para los presentes. Varias coronas armadas con flores blancas, se alzaban junto a una muchedumbre enlutada. Rostros largos y alicaídos contemplaban en silencio un recinto hecho de roble lustroso. Sobre él una corona de rosas blancas de dulce aroma, acompañadas por una faja lila, dejaba entrever en su frente la inscripción

"Te amaremos y recordaremos por siempre"

El cura cerró su biblia. Miró a los presentes y les dio su pésame; hizo la señal de la cruz y finalmente se retiro acompañado de otros dos párrocos.

Cada uno de los presentes comenzó a retirarse en silencio. Lagrimas forjadas de puro dolor extraído de sus corazones, adornaban ahora los cabizbajos rostros.

La soledad se hizo presente; la tristeza se había coronado reina, la desazón agobiaba cada corazón, y el amor era el único sentimiento entero que aun perduraba; sobre todo,risteza se había coronado cio, mientras el auto sigue zigzagueando y despierto...jarlo bien si erepuoy al baño de mis viejos, en el corazón y el alma de una muchacha de cabellos castaños, largos, y arremolinados por la brisa matutina; ojos cafés de pupila dilatada y claramente enrojecidos por tanto llorar, rostro pálido y lúgubre, comisuras arqueadas con un dejo de aflicción.

Su vestido negro y su fantasmagórica apariencia habría asustado hasta el más despistado personaje, pero para la joven su frío aspecto externo era en lo menos que podía pensar. Había perdido a su amor, al hombre que más había querido y deseado, y ahora su alma solitaria no hallaba consuelo para llenar aquel vacio y desazón.

Unos titilantes ojos plateados la avistaban a la distancia. Un cabello largo y renegrido se batía un poco sobre los hombros de una alta y fornida figura masculina quien se debatía entre acercarse o huir de esa incomoda situación. Sabía cual era su lugar y cual había sido la decisión de la joven tiempo atrás pero el verla completamente destrozada le agobia el alma.

El chico esgrimió un paso, se mordió los labios y detuvo su marcha como impactado por un rayo ¿Qué le diría? Seguramente las palabras de consuelo no alcanzarían si quiera a traspasar aquella fría coraza; por otro lado ¿Qué pensaría ella? ¿Se estaría él aprovechando de la situación? El chico dio un paso atrás, suspiró profundamente y se marcho alejándose de aquel desolado y marchito retrato que se alzaba ante sus ojos.

_-¿No le dirá nada Neji-sama? –Inquirió Lee al entrar en el vehículo que los conduciría a la mansión Hyuga._

_-No hay nada que pueda decirle y que aplaque su dolor…_

_-Pero usted la quiere… -Dijo con ojos melancólicos._

_-Pero ella solo lo ama a él…_

El auto se puso en marcha y desapareció en el horizonte con rapidez.

_-¿Entonces tío Neji tú dejaste ir a la tía Tenten? –Inquirió Mitzuko._

_-Así es, simplemente me di cuenta de que su tía no llegaría a amarme como a Shikamaru y por otro lado estaba seguro de que mi presencia solo la incomodaría aún más así que simplemente tomé la decisión de dejarla ir._

_-Pero eso es muy triste tío Neji tú y la tía Tenten harían una linda pareja -llorisqueo Mitzuko inocentemente._

_-¡Si serás torpe Mitzuko! –refunfuño Kasumi ante las risas de Sasuke y Shikaku._

_-¿Por qué me tratas así Kasumi? –Respondió limpiándose las lágrimas._

_-Por que ambos están casados… -sentenció la chica con sarcasmo ante lo cual los muchachos echaron nuevamente a reír._

_-Bueno pero eso es ahora en ese momento no… -expreso aun conmovida._

_-¡TONTA! –grito Kasumi._

_-¿Y que paso con los demás? –Inquirió Sasuke._

_-Pues… eso deberían preguntárselo a sus padres jovencitos –río Itachi._

_-Vaya no es muy justo que nos tengan en vilo. –Critico Shikaku._

_-Ciertamente no Shikaku. –Dijo Kasumi con satisfacción._

_-Bueno busquémoslos y que nos aclaren de una vez por todas esta historia. –Aseguro Sasuke._

_-¿Y donde estarán? Llevamos varias horas dando vueltas por la mansión y además nunca encontramos el cuadro._

_-Les daré una pista. –Sentenció Itachi –Busquen en la oficina de su bisabuelo._

_-¿Pero donde está eso, esta casa es demasiado grande? –Mitzuko pareció ofuscarse más que alegrarse con aquella revelación._

_-Pues busquen y no sean impacientes… -rió Itachi mientras los empujaba hacia el corredor hasta finalmente liberarse de los cuatro jóvenes._

_-Pero tío Itachi no nos contaron que fue lo que pasó con la tía Tenten y… -Kasumi no pudo terminar por que Itachi le cerró la puerta bruscamente en la cara. –el tío Neji… -completo la frase completamente agobiada._

_-Bueno buscaré a mamá ya deseo aclarar todo este misterio. –Asevero Sasuke con convicción._

_-Yo iré con ustedes –dijo Shikaku._

_-Espero que papá me cuente algo al respecto. –Dijo Kasumi algo desganada; toda aquella larga historia familiar la había agotado._

Los cuatro caminaron otro largo rato buscando por la casa preguntando a la servidumbre y persiguiendo pistas completamente falsas; era como si alguien creará toda aquella confusión y pérdida de tiempo adrede.

Por fin después de una hora llegaron a las puertas de una habitación. Según sus conjeturas y las indicaciones del ultimo empleado allí, seguramente, se hallaría el gran premio final ¿Sería así?

Kasumi se adelanto al grupo, se posiciono frente a la puerta y estiro su brazo con la finalidad de apoderarse de la platina perilla que resguardaba aquel umbral.

La chica trago saliva y giró aquel instrumento con suavidad y temor empujando lentamente hacia adentro; pero de golpe la puerta se abrió con un gran envión dibujándose una amplia sonrisa en un rostro tierno y natural; dos ojos color negro azabache brillaban con intensidad y una mueca curiosa se dibujo en su rostro mientras su melena negra se abanico un poco hacia el costado cubriéndole el hombro derecho.

_-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No estaban con el tío Itachi? –pregunto la mujer._

_-Tía es que… -tartamudeo Kasumi._

_-Mamá… -Sasuke la miró algo consternado. -¿Cómo sabías?_

_-No me mires así hijo… -dijo la joven mujer sonriendo con complacencia –sabes que tengo cierta percepción… -La joven volvió a sonreír._

Tres semanas habían pasado desde el funeral de Shikamaru. Naruto se había visto agobiado y acechado por los medios de comunicación. Tras su altercado y su casi asesinato parecía que el revuelo, acrecentado por los medios periodísticos y televisivos habían movilizado las cosas en sus empresas.

Su madre se recuperaba en la mansión mientras él y Jiraya trataban de poner todo en orden otra vez. Una alianza momentánea se había forjado con los Hyuga tras descubrir al verdadero cabecilla de aquellos fatídicos atentados, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los Uzumakis y los Hyuga decidieron pedirse perdón en público por todos los problemas y habladurías suscitadas en el pasado.

Tras una corta pausa, Naruto, había decidió encausar su vida. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido y de la tristeza que adormecía su alma debía continuar, seguir adelante. Las empresas que tanto trabajo le habían costado a su padre debían seguir creciendo y prosperando, y por primera vez en su vida se haría cargo del total de su herencia para estar a la cabeza de todo su capital.

A pesar de las insistencias de su madre y de Jiraya aún había algo que tenía que hacer antes de partir y ese algo sería mucho más duro de afrontar que todas las fastuosas y lujosas propiedades y acciones Uzumakis

_¡Despedirse!_

Compró un ramo de flores en el camino, se atavió lo mejor que pudo, he intento impostar su mejor cara de felicidad, aún que el dolor le estuviera carcomiendo por dentro. Bajó del coche he ingresó al hospital cargando una pesada mochila llena de dudas y temores.

De lejos los médicos y enfermeros lo observaban pasar. Sin duda aquel sujeto era el heredero de la corporación Uzumaki pues lo habían visto varias veces aparecer por televisión; Se veía tan gallardo e imponente tras la pantalla que no se asemejaba en nada al pollito mojado que ahora se deslizaba tímidamente por los pasillos con un ramo de flores aferrado entre sus manos.

Se acerco a recepción y preguntó algo, las enfermeras lo orientaron con rapidez continuando su desvalido viaje hasta llegar al ascensor; de allí subió al segundo piso y recorrió varios pasillos hasta dar con una habitación.

La puerta estaba entreabierta. Murmullos se escuchaban con claridad desde el otro lado de la puerta. El chico se apoyó contra la pared, fuera de la habitación; allí miró perplejo un punto perdido en la cerámica y suspiró ¿Qué rayos hacia ahí? ¿Sería lo correcto? Pero después de todo esas personas habían sido parte importante en su vida, las estimaba, las amaba, y ese cumulo de sentimientos harían mucho más difícil aquella ensayada acción.

Una larga pausa seguida de una jovial risilla lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Se paro junto a la abertura y espió tras la hendija de la puerta pero alguien la abrió de sopetón.

_-¡NARUTO! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Inquirió un alto pelinegro._

_-Pues yo… -dijo apesadumbrado._

_-Ya basta Itachi acompáñame a la cafetería quieres…_

_-Pero Lara yo quiero ver la ecografía no es justo…_

_-No eres el padre Itachi ¡ya vámonos! –Sentenció la joven arrastrando al chico fuera de la habitación._

_-Pasa Naruto… -Dijo una reconocida voz femenina._

_-Yo solo… -dijo parado en la puerta._

_-¿Acaso te da vergüenza? –Inquirió una voz masculina._

_-Vaya tienen muchos familiares –Exclamó una mujer de bata blanca con un aparato en su mano derecha._

_-En realidad si… -La chica rió. -¿No quieres verlo Naruto?_

_-Yo… -El chico bajo la cabeza._

_-No me ofenderé por que lo hagas. –Rió otra vez la voz masculina._

_-Ven a conocerlo… -Asevero la muchacha._

_-Hinata… Sasuke…_

_-Puede acercarse. –Dijo la doctora colocando nuevamente aquel aparato en el vientre desnudo de la pelinegra._

_-Bien déjenme mostrarles al bebe… -mirando la pantalla –¡Ahí esta! Aún es pequeño pero pueden diferenciarlo dentro del útero. –Señalando un objeto del tamaño de una manzana._

Naruto se acercó silencioso junto a la cama de la joven. A su lado otra cama alojaba al aún convaleciente Sasuke Uchiha y entre medio de ambas camas la pantalla negra y grisácea denotaba los movimientos de aquel ser en el vientre de su princesa.

_-Pueden escuchar su corazón. –Dijo la doctora aumentando el volumen y dejando percibir un ahogado eco proveniente del interior de aquel aparatejo._

_-¡ES PRECIOSO! –Dijo Hinata con alegría._

_-Será un bebe sano y fuerte. –Dijo la doctora._

_-Claro que si… -Sentenció Sasuke sonriendo con felicidad._

Naruto solo miró sorprendido y anonadado aquella figurilla graciosa dibujarse en la pantalla, mientras un rítmico tamborileo se percibía en la habitación resonando con el latido de su propio corazón. El ojiazul sintió que se le comprimía el alma pero resistía estoicamente cada embate de su adolorido cuerpo que intentaba forzarlo a escabullirse corriendo fuera de aquel cuarto de hospital.

_-Muy bien seguiremos controlándolo, de todas formas es un milagro que después de tanta hemorragia el bebe se haya salvado. Trate de guardar reposo y no moverse para nada. –Sentenció la mujer guardando el ecografo y secándose las manos con una servilleta de papel._

_-Eso haré gracias doctora. –Exclamó la ojiperla contenta._

_-Bien los dejó, los veré más tarde._

_-Muchas gracias. –dijo Sasuke aún recostado en su cama._

La mujer salió de la habitación la cual ahora era envuelta por un incomodo silencio.

_-¿Cómo estás Naruto? –Pregunto Hinata con rapidez al notar el rostro taciturno del ojiazul._

_-Pues estoy bien gracias por preguntar… -Formándose otro incomodo silencio._

_-Itachi nos dijo lo de Shikamaru –Acotó Sasuke._

_-Si, fue un duro golpe para toda la compañía. Shikamaru fue un gran amigo y un excelente compañero. -Naruto suspiró._

_-¿Y como está Tenten? No ha venido a verme y yo tampoco puedo movilizarme de aquí estoy preocupada –Dijo Hinata._

_-Pues esta muy triste. Intenté convencerla para que se quedará en la mansión pero no hubo caso dijo que quería estar sola un tiempo así que está parando en su departamento._

_-Ya veo… pobrecita… -Hinata dejo escapar alguna que otra lagrima de su rostro._

_-Al menos ese tal Orochimaru acabó incinerado en su propia fabrica, el capitán Kakashi encontró sus restos entre los escombros están cotejando su identidad. –Naruto volvió a suspirar._

_-Al parecer todo volverá a la normalidad. –Sentenció Sasuke quien lo miró atentamente mientras el chico permanecía cabizbajo con un ramo de flores algo caídas en su mano derecha._

_-Si… eso supongo. –Suspiró melancólico._

_-¿Son para mí Naruto? –Inquirió Hinata con dulzura provocando que el corazón del rubio latiera acelerado, aun que éste no entendía si era de emoción o tristeza._

_-Si… las compré camino aquí y bueno… -entregándole el ramo el cual recogió con alegría._

_-Son muy bonitas gracias._

_-De nada…_

_-¿Debo sentirme celoso? –Inquirió Sasuke con el ceño fruncido._

_-¡Sasuke-kun! –Dijo Hinata mirándolo con asombro._

_-Bueno yo… -Naruto desvió la mirada._

_-Le traes flores a Hinata y a mí que me parta un rayo ¿verdad? –Dijo con simpatía haciendo que los dos se rieran._

_-Bueno siempre dijiste que esas cosas son de afeminados… - río burlonamente Naruto._

_-Yo jamás lo dije…_

-_Claro que si, Itachi estaba presente._

_-Pues no lo recuerdo, pero uno puede cambiar de opinión ¿o no?_

_-¿O sea que te has vuelto afeminado? –Contesto Naruto con rapidez ante lo cual los tres volvieron a reír. –Vine a despedirme de ambos. –Dijo rápidamente._

_-¿Despedirte? –Pregunto Hinata sobresaltada._

_-Así es… las empresas Uzumaki no se manejan solas y supongo que debo darle una mano al viejo libidinoso. –Sonriendo._

_-Así que finalmente te decidiste. –Inquirió Sasuke._

_-Si… ya no hay nada que me retenga aquí… ni nadie… -mirando a Hinata quien sintió un golpeteo en el corazón ante las palabras del muchacho._

_-Pero puedes volver a vernos ¿Verdad? Las puertas de nuestro hogar siempre estarán abiertas para ti Naruto –Aseveró la ojiperla._

_-Lo sé pero… prefiero permanecer lejos por ahora… -Sonriendo forzadamente._

_-Naruto… -Sasuke miró el rostro de Hinata algo triste y taciturno y el melancólico rostro de su amigo._

_-Me alegra mucho que el bebe éste con bien, realmente me asuste con toda aquella sangre y bueno… lo que dijiste… -Naruto agacho la cabeza._

_-Yo tampoco creí que mi hijo sobreviviera, pero supongo que hay fuerzas divinas que siempre velan por nuestro bienestar y puedo considerarme afortunada de tenerlas; al igual que todos nosotros por que es un milagro que hayamos sobrevivido a toda esa calamidad. Aún que claro esta no todos podemos contar la historia. –Hinata deposito las flores sobre su mesa de noche y acto seguido bajo la cabeza entrecerrando un poco sus ojos._

_-La verdad es que somos muy afortunados. –Dijo Sasuke extendiendo su mano y sujetando la de Hinata en la cama contigua no muy lejos de la suya._

Éste acto genero un tamborileo de aflicción en el corazón de Naruto quien miraba expectante la escena. Hinata sonrió un poco al sentir la fuerte mano de su valiente paladín aprisionar la suya.

_-¡No volveré! –Dijo Naruto de repente._

_-¿De que hablas Naruto? –Hinata lo miro a los ojos con atención al igual que Sasuke quien lo conocía a la perfección y entendía que la situación le costaría más de lo que intentaba aparentar._

_-He decidido residir en el extranjero…_

_-¿Pero entonces no volverás a Konoha? –Hinata lo miró expectante._

_-Así es…_

_-Naruto… -Sasuke lo contemplo algo triste –Te deseo suerte amigo… -Dijo finalmente tras una corta pausa._

_-Gracias…_

_-Pero Naruto yo pensé… que seríamos amigos… yo… -Derramando algunas lagrimas._

_-Hinata… -el ojiazul se mantuvo firme ante aquella tentación sabía que Hinata aún lo quería, pero no podía permitir que ese sentimiento la mantuviera aferrada al pasado, y tampoco se permitiría él vivir tan solo de recuerdos. –Me alegra mucho haberte conocido Hinata… y estoy muy feliz por ti, por tú bebe… y si a alguien te confiaría ese sería Sasuke. –Sonriendo levemente._

_-Naruto… -llorisqueo la pelinegra._

_-No es bueno para ustedes y tampoco para mi el que yo este aquí. No es que quiera que dudes de los sentimientos que tiene Hinata por ti Sasuke –mirando al chico –es solo que no es bueno vivir de ilusiones y eso lo digo por mí. Deseo empezar de cero y rehacer mi vida, encontrar una buena mujer y tener mi propia familia algún día y para eso necesito tiempo y distancia y ustedes también se merecen vivir una vida plena y sin preocupaciones._

_-Haz madurado Naruto. –Sentencio una voz masculina que solo Hinata podía oír._

_-Bueno es hora de que me marche mi vuelo parte en unas horas y necesito preparar algunas cosas más. Lo único que te pido Hinata es que vigiles a Tenten hazlo por mi. –Haciendo una reverencia._

_-Si, eso haré…_

_-Adiós Sasuke._

_-Adiós Naruto._

_-Adiós… mi princesa… -Dijo aproximándose a ella y besándola en la frente. –Verás que a partir de ahora te espera una vida muy feliz como realmente te la mereces._

_-Si… -llorando –gracias…_

_-Cuídense mucho. –El chico se giro y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta de salida con algo de rapidez sentía que no podía estar más allí pero…_

_-¡Naruto! -Lo detuvo la pelinegra -Quiere que sepas que esta muy orgulloso de ti, que cuides de Kushina y que le des todo el cariño y amor que le ha hecho falta en estos años y que le recuerdes que tarde o temprano todos finalmente nos encontraremos._

_-¡Hinata! Es… -El chico la miró anonadado._

_-¡SE FELIZ! –Grito Minato, aún que claro está solo Hinata pudo percibir ese alarido. _

Naruto sintió una profunda emoción en su corazón no sabía que era exactamente lo que sucedía o al menos no era testigo de aquella figura trasparente, pero si pudo percibir cierta felicidad en su interior la cual reflejo sonriendo para sus tres espectadores.

_-¡Gracias! –Exclamó el chico lleno de felicidad. –Tú madre también te manda saludos Hinata… -Naruto sonrió dejando expectante a la ojiperla y al pelinegro. Tras esto se marchó con rapidez de la habitación._

_-¡Mi madre! –Hinata comenzó a derramar cristalinas e incontenibles lagrimas ¿acaso Naruto?_

_-¿Por qué lo dudas? –Dijo Minato a su lado…_

_-Pero… _

_-¿Qué ocurre Hinata? –Inquirió Sasuke confuso._

_-¿No se los dirás Hinata? –Pregunto Minato._

_-Yo…_

_-Ambos tienen derecho a saberlo…_

_-¡Hinata! –Dijo Sasuke preocupado._

_-Nada… no ocurre nada Sasuke-kun… -Dijo la chica sonriendo._

_-Si así lo prefieres, pero lo sabrán tarde o temprano. –Minato sonrió y miró con atención por la ventana de la habitación._

Muchas gracias los que siguen la historia. Lamento haberme tardado pero estaba trabajando y ando bastante ocupada estas semanas sin contar que cada tanto me da flojera el escribir y ni toco la compu jajajaja en fin aquí les dejo otros dos capítulos muchas gracias por sus comentarios a

* Kyoko Nakamura: Ya estamos en las ultimas instancias no desesperen jajajaja gracias por comentar y espero estos capítulos te saquen algunas dudas. Saluditos

*Cutie Sora: jajajaj no te enojes chica jejeje bueno Sasuke también hizo un gran sacrificio por Hinata cuando decidió dejarle el camino libre a Naruto y hay que ver que Narutin tampoco pensó mucho en Sasuke cuando beso a Hinata después de su cumpleaños, y Sasuke y Hina eran aun novios jajjaja pero en fin luego entenderán un poco por que este trió tan loco leeré el manga es el nuevo capi por que hasta la semana pasada salvo a Hina pero nada más vamos a ver que ocurrió. Saludos y gracias por comentar y seguir el fic.


	50. Nuestros origenes parte I

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto; pero esta historia es puramente obra de mi alocada imaginación, exceptuando algunos detalles que he decidido conservar en la obra para no diferenciar tanto a los personajes del Manga u el anime.

La obra esta completa y consta de 54 capítulos que iré publicando progresivamente a medida que la vayan leyendo.

Espero les agrade tanto como a mi escribirla y si bien hay muchas cosas por mejorar seguiré esforzándome en llevarles día a día mis historias optimizadas.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta obra y por sobre todo a los que me dejan su comentario pues es un gran aliciente para mí.

En cuanto a cual será la pareja que prevalezca, bueno nadie se desanime por que les puedo asegurar que valdrá la pena leer hasta el final independientemente de la pareja favorita.

Gracias Lady

Capitulo L

"Nuestros Orígenes Parte II"

_-Entonces Naruto decidió alejarse. Estaba claro que si él se quedaba en Konoha las cosas entre mamá y papa no resultarían satisfactorias. –Suspiró la joven pelinegra mientras achinaba sus ojos._

_-Pero mamá ¿acaso el amor que sentían el uno por el otro no era tan fuerte? -Inquirió Sasuke._

_-Digamos que tus abuelos sentían un profundo amor, pero para mamá, no fue tan sencillo dejar el pasado atrás. No lograba asimilar por completo "por que" las cosas se habían sucedido de tal manera, y aun que le doliese y aun que intento evitarlo mucho tiempo ella amaba a Naruto tanto como a Sasuke, pero no se puede vivir enamorada de dos personas a la vez._

_-Yo si podría -señalo Kasumi vivazmente._

_-¿Lo dices en serio Kasumi? –Inquirió Shikaku sorprendido y preocupado._

_-No lo comprendo si la abuela Hinata amaba a Naruto por que no se quedo con él en vez de dejarlo ir. –Mitzuko se mostro contrariada._

_-Pues yo creo que no quería lastimarlos a ambos por otra parte ella le había prometido a Naruto alejarse una vez que todo acabase y no quería verlo sufrir ni a él ni a Sasuke. Supongo que tomo una opción y en su momento fue la de permanecer junto a papá._

_-Pues no lo comprendo mucho mamá, yo creo que simplemente ella debió haber optado por su felicidad ¿no lo crees? –Sentenció Sasuke._

_-La verdad es que la única que puede aclararles ese panorama es su abuela niños. Aun que debo decirles que si ella no se hubiese quedado con Sasuke yo no estaría aquí hoy. –Sonrió la mujer abrazando a su hijo._

_-Eso es muy cierto, Tía Sayuri –Proclamo Mitzuko._

_-Pero el problema se suscito unos cuantos meses después. –Aclaró la mujer._

_-¡QUE! –Dijeron al unisonó._

_-¡Sayuri! ¿Estas aquí? -pregunto una voz masculina._

_-¡Aquí estamos!_

Konoha regresó a casi a la normalidad. La vida rutinaria de sus habitantes volvía a entremezclarse con un nuevo orden instaurado por el gobierno de Konoha y aplicado por sus oficiales de policía.

Ocho meses y medio habían pasado tras el altercado con Orochimaru. Después de mucho tiempo las tensiones entre las familias Uzumaki y Hyuga parecían haberse disipado por completo y la policía se enfocaba únicamente en unos cuantos vándalos y malandrines de poca monta que cotidianamente realizaban sus rondas por la ciudad.

Kakashi se había tomado un corto receso. Después de mucho tiempo, necesitaba unas merecidas vacaciones para alejar la tristeza que aún agobiaba su abatido corazón. Le fue muy duro dejar atrás el recuerdo de Shitzune, sobre todo por la manera tan cruel en la que su vida le fue arrebatada, pero el pasado debía quedar atrás y para ello necesitaba realizar su propio duelo.

_-Supongo que las despedidas no son mi fuerte. –Profirió con voz casi apagada mientras se acuclillaba y depositaba unas flores color carmín sobre una pequeña lapida. –Son tus favoritas, yo… pensé que te gustaría ver algo de color por aquí. –Dijo sonriendo con timidez. -¡Shitzune! Me tomó mucho tiempo lograr que calleras en mis brazos pero veo que siempre te sales con la tuya y huyes… ¿Verdad? –Insinuó con tristeza. –Supongo que Yamato tenía razón debí haberte secuestrado mucho tiempo antes. –Observando otra lapida a su lado. –Quiero que sepan que jamás los olvidaré, ni a la mujer que amo ni a mi mejor amigo. –limpiando unas cuantas hojas secas que habían quedado depositadas sobre aquellas tumbas. –Las cosas estarán más tranquilas por aquí… Lady Tsunade parece que desea promoverme pero no soy un tipo de escritorio ya me conocen verdad… -Sonriendo un poco mientras sus facciones parecían trasmutar de alegría a tristeza. –Al parecer mi padre tenía razón después de todo los Hatake nacimos para ser lobos solitarios. –Encendiendo un cigarrillo de su bolsillo._

_-¡Disculpa tú debes de ser Kakashi Hatake! ¿Verdad? –Inquirió una voz femenina a sus espaldas._

_-Si… -Dándose vuelta con rapidez para percibir frente a sus ojos a una preciosa muchacha de cabellos castaños lacios y ojos color café, con un ramo de flores blancas entres sus brazos._

_-Mi nombre es Aiko, soy la hermana menor de Yamato. –Dijo acercándose a su posición y extendiéndole una de sus pálidas manos._

_-¿Hermana de Yamato? Creí que su única familia residía lejos de Konoha. –Estrechando su mano con cortesía._

_-Así era, pero tras la muerte de mi hermano decidí vender la granja que era de mis padres e intentar estudiar algo aquí en la ciudad. –Agachándose y acomodando las flores sobre la lapida de su fallecido hermano._

_-Así que eres prácticamente nueva en la villa. –Kakashi la observó detenidamente, la muchacha realmente era muy bonita. _

Una suave brisa abanico sus largos cabellos, alborotándolos sobre su delicado rostro. El peliblanco la contemplo estupefacto mientras la chica rezaba una pequeña plegaría en voz baja.

Aquella suave ventisca arrastro la larga chaqueta de Kakashi y meció algunos de los pétalos color carmín, depositados sobre la lapida de Shitzune, los cuales revolotearon hasta quedar inmersos en aquel largo y precioso cabello.

_-¡Ahh! Tienes… -Dijo él extendiendo su mano e intentando apoderarse de aquellos descarados pétalos, más la chica lo miró confusa lo que hizo que se detuviera instantáneamente._

_-¿Qué cosa? –Inquirió con tranquilidad._

_-Bueno es que… tienes… en el ca…–Señalándose se propio pelo intentando darse a entender lo mejor que podía ¿Acaso estaba nervioso?_

_-¿Tengo algo en la cara? –Pregunto poniéndose de pie con rapidez._

_-¡No! –Expreso rotundamente y con algo de violencia ¡Al parecer si estaba nervioso!_

_-Supongo que mi hermano tenía razón cuando decía que eras un chico raro. –La jovencita sonrió, esto ayudo a Kakashi a relajarse un poco._

_-Yo solo quería decir que tienes algo en el cabello. –Sonriendo._

_-¿En verdad? ¿Dónde? –Acariciándose el largo y brilloso pelo._

_-Permíteme. –Apoderándose de aquellos pétalos. –¡Ves! –Enseñándole su captura._

_-Gracias… -Dijo algo sonrojada. -¿Ella era alguien muy cercana? –Pregunto al notar las flores frescas en la lapida contigua a la de su hermano._

_-Si… -dijo él volteándose para ver las flores desparramadas y algo deshojadas tras la corta ventisca._

_-¡Ahh! Tienes… en… -La muchacha calló y se señalo su propio cabello con timidez._

_-¿Qué cosa? –Kakashi la miró nuevamente absorto ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera con una desconocida?_

_-Tienes en el cabello. –La muchacha se atrevió a extraer de sus blanquecinos cabellos algunos pétalos que habían sido aprisionados tras la revuelta. –Son flores muy bonitas de seguro ella también lo era. –Sentenció sonriendo._

_-Si era la mujer más bonita que jamás halla conocido aun que también era una autentica rebelde. –Kakashi hecho a reír._

_-Tan rebelde como sus flores ¿no crees? –La chica lo contemplo extasiada mientras él recaía en esta última afirmación._

_-Así parece… -Derramando unas pocas lágrimas ¿Acaso todo aquello fue una señal?_

_-Te gustaría que habláramos, quisiera que me contarás más sobre mi hermano y de cómo era su vida aquí y por supuesto también me gustaría que me hablarás sobre tú Shitzune. –Aiko sonrió entrecerrando sus ojos con alegría y algo de timidez. -¿Tienes tiempo? –Al no obtener una respuesta inmediata._

_-Si, lo tengo… -Dijo él tras lo cual ambos partieron de aquel solitario y taciturno lugar charlando sobre dos vidas completamente distintas que parecían haberse sincronizado en el tiempo y el espacio para reunirlos en el lugar menos pensado._

Kabuto estuvo al mando de la policía en ausencia de su capitán. El peliblanco no lograba asimilar su nueva posición dentro de la seccional. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía absolutamente todo lo que deseaba, un mejor sueldo, un nuevo puesto como sub capitán y a la mujer que más amaba.

_-¡Parece que te encuentras muy a gusto! –Sentenció Karin al ingresar a la oficina de Kakashi que ahora ocupaba su novio._

_-La verdad podría acostumbrarme a esto. –Dijo sonriendo con satisfacción mientras se levantaba de sopetón de su silla._

_-Ya lo creo. –La pelirroja se arrojo a sus brazos y lo beso apasionadamente._

_-¿Has entrenado hoy? –Inquirió él entre risillas._

_-Pues aún no ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-Pues debo dar el ejemplo y no puedo hacer distinciones entre mis oficiales._

_-¿De verdad? –La chica se apartó un poco disgustada._

_-¿Qué te parece si esta noche tú y yo hacemos tarea extra? –El chico volvió a aferrarla entre sus brazos._

_-¡Tonto! –Besándolo nuevamente._

_-¡Ummp! –Interrumpió una voz masculina tras toser reiteradas veces. -¡Capitán!_

_-¡Ohh! si disculpe… -Kabuto soltó inmediatamente a Karin para recibir a su visita correctamente._

_-Veo que las mañas de Kakashi proliferan entre sus discípulos. –El recién llegado sonrió con suspicacia._

_-¡Ummp! –Dijo Kabuto de mal humor. - ¿En que puedo ayudarlo Sr. Gai?_

_-Vengo a presentarle a su nuevo discípulo y futuro miembro de la elite policial –Llamando a un jovencito de cabellos negros quien se paró junto al umbral y realizó una reverencia. –Él es Haku, yo hable con Kakashi tiempo atrás y él autorizo su ingreso a la academia._

_-¡Ahh! Es verdad Kakashi dijo que recibirías a tu nuevo alumno Kabuto. –Dijo Karin sonriendo tras notar el semblante de su novio, de alguna manera Kakashi se las había jugado otra vez._

_-Pues si Kakashi lo autorizó… ¡Bienvenido a La policía Haku! –Estrechándole la mano._

_-Muchas gracias espero serle de utilidad señor._

Lady Tsunade volvía a resumir su puesto como Hokage. Al descubrirse y comprobarse todas las artimañas y jugarretas sucias hechas por Danzou era más que obvio que el mismísimo Rey debía verse en la obligación de disculparse en público y reasignarle su meritorio puesto.

Su nuevo asistente, y quien sería su conexión con el clan Uchiha y el Rey, sería Madara Uchiha. Tras varias pruebas aportadas por el mismo Madara, de veracidad indiscutible, más otras investigaciones aportadas por Gai le devolvían al antiguo líder Uchiha su autonomía, y la posibilidad de caminar por Konoha como un hombre libre, y entre su gente como un verdadero héroe. Por supuesto el actual rey se rehusó a que Madara Uchiha fuera el nuevo líder del Clan; y por ello Fugaku ocupo ese privilegiado puesto. En adelante los tres trabajarían en post de un nuevo porvenir para el clan intentando cambiar aquellas leyes absolutistas impuestas por la nación del fuego que oprimían a los Uchiha relegándolos a una vida de completa servidumbre. Aún que la tarea no sería nada fácil estaban seguros de que algún día sus hijos y sus nietos disfrutarían de los frutos de aquella temeraria campaña.

_-Veo que su nuevo puesto le sienta muy bien señor Madara. –Expresó Tsunade tras sujetar unos papeles que el pelinegro le entregaba._

_-La verdad es que no estoy acostumbrado a este trabajo de oficina es algo monótono. –Suspirando._

_-Pues si queremos que el clan disfrute de nuestros merecidos beneficios debemos trabajar ahora más que nada. –Aclaro el actual líder del clan._

_-La verdad es que el rey es un testarudo y no será tan fácil hacerle cambiar su visión política al respecto. –Sentenció Tsunade acomodándose en su sofá._

_-Pues no trabajaremos directamente sobre él. –Aclaro Madara haciendo que los dos lo mirarán._

_-¿Qué quiere decir señor? –Inquirió Fugaku a su lado._

_-Ya deja de decirme señor Fugaku, tú eres el líder ahora._

_-Bueno es que aún no me acostumbro._

_-Lo que yo creo es que debemos trabajar sobre su hijo, el próximo heredero y señor feudal de la nación del fuego._

_-Con el príncipe Yahiko. –Tsunade lo miró algo absorta pero entendió muy bien aquella estrategia. –Esta diciendo que intentar cambiar de parecer a alguien viejo y obstinado es una tarea sin sentido y laboriosa ¿no es verdad?_

_-Así es Lady Tsunade, es por ello que lo mejor sería que pudiésemos influir positivamente en el príncipe, es decir no manipulándolo, pero si haciéndole saber cada uno de nuestros planes y nuestros pasos hasta el más insignificante hecho, para que el futuro rey sea capaz de discernir fantasía de realidad y pudiese llegar algún día a ser un verdadero noble. – Madara sonrió satisfecho._

_-Creo que esa es la mejor opción para evitar un derramamiento de sangre ilógico y sin sentido. Mientras tanto me asegurare de ofrecerle un cómodo retiro a nuestro antiguo líder. –Sonrió Fugaku._

_-Al fin ese viejo cínico ha recibido un poco de justicia. –Tsunade también hecho a reír._

_-Pues yo creo que la muerte hubiese sido una solución fácil. Por otro lado Danzou tenía razón matarlo solo hubiese empeorado las cosas. –Exclamó Madara conforme con su decisión._

En la prisión de Konoha…

Un olor ácido y pestilente se percibía de cada rincón de aquella enorme jaula creada para privar de su libertad a verdaderos matones y rufianes que ahora se podrían, literalmente, en la cárcel.

Luces escazas, baños hacinados y poco higiénicos, medios de castigo poco ortodoxos, he inescrupulosa compañía, eran el beneficio y trato constante que recibía Danzou a diario. En su celda, las paredes coloreadas de grafitis y propagandas de muerte, eran su lectura matutina y vespertina. Su único he insano pasatiempo era corregir mentalmente una y otra vez las faltas de ortografía cometidas por algún estúpido negligente carente de cerebro y de razón, que como él, habían acabado en aquel malogrado infierno.

_-Aquí tiene su comida… -Dijo desganadamente un sucio y regordete cocinero dejando caer la bandeja al piso con rudeza y desinterés._

_-¿Qué comeremos hoy? –pregunto con altivez._

_-Hoy comerás lo que te dejen las cucarachas. –Rió el sujeto desfachatadamente mientras aquellos ruines animalejos se apoderaban de su almuerzo._

_-¡No pueden tratarme así! –Corrió sujetándose de los barrales de su celda._

_-Ya cállate y come. –El tipo continúo su ronda dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos y discursivas oraciones._

_-¡NO SABE QUIEN SOY YO! ¡SOY EL CUÑADO DEL REY, SOY EL LIDER DEL CLAN UCHIHA! ¡YO SOY DANZOU! –Grito ahogada y desesperadamente mientras lo envolvía una catarata de lágrimas._

_-¡Sayuri! ¿Estas aquí? -pregunto una voz masculina._

_-¡Aquí estamos!_

Las puertas de la oficina se abrieron con premura dejando ver la silueta masculina de un joven hombre de cuarenta y tantos, cabellos negros y cortos, rostro simpático y ojos completamente azules.

_-Veo que estas acompañada. –Rió el recién llegado._

_-¡Papito! –Grito Kasumi quien corrió a toda prisa hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza colgándosele de la cintura._

_-¡Parece que hiciese un siglo que no me ves Kasumi! –Comento entre risas._

_-Hubiese jurado que así fue. –Sonriendo con elocuencia._

_-No seas exagerada Kasumi, me fui hace dos días por negocios tampoco fue tanto, además tú no quisiste venir con tu madre y conmigo así que no puedes quejarte._

_-Es que esos viajes son muy aburridos papá… -Refunfuño._

_-¡Ahh! Pues para nosotros fue como una luna de miel. –Rió el sujeto haciéndole burla._

_-¿Y cómo les fue Minato? –Inquirió Sayuri._

Neji había partido hacia su nuevo destino llevándose consigo a sus dos hombres de confianza, Sai y Lee quienes hicieron grandes cambios y esfuerzos por adaptarse a la vida en otras tierras.

Tras la partida de su primo, Hanabi Hyuga, restableció a escondidas de su padre, el contacto perdido alguna vez con su hermana mayor. Ambas entendían que Hiashi necesitaría más tiempo para digerir el fallecimiento de su querida esposa y todo aquel macabro plan ideado por ese tal Orochimaru.

La única alegría de Hiashi residía en el casamiento de su pequeña hija y en la asunción de ésta como líder de la magnifica casta Hyuga que por tanto tiempo supo cuidar con nobleza y orgullo dejando de lado sus sentimientos, su vida e incluso la de su hija mayor; todo para el beneficio de su clan y la satisfacción de los ancianos.

_-¿Crees que me veré bien con esto? –Inquirió Hanabi mostrándole un escotado camisolín a su actual prometido y futuro marido. -¿No dices nada? –Sonriendo._

_-¡Ahh! –Kiba creyó babear en un momento pero intento recatarse pues se hallaba nada más ni nada menos que en la oficina de su futuro suegro._

_-¡KIBA! –Grito la chica._

_-¡Hanabi por Dios no muestres eso tan abiertamente! –Dijo el chico preocupado._

_-No estés inquieto Kiba-kun, mi padre no me verá con esto, serás tú. –Dijo con descaro._

_-¡Hay Hanabi! –tragando saliva. –Será mejor que lo guardes por las dudas no vaya a ser que te quedes sin esposo antes de casarte. –Besándola en los labios y apresándola entre sus brazos. -¿Hablaste con tú hermana?_

_-Si, la semana pasada. _

_-¿Y tu papá que dijo?_

_-Pues al principio se rehusaba notoriamente pero ahora no le da mucha importancia._

_-¿Crees que la perdone?_

_-Es una tontería que mi padre éste distanciado de Hinata, el siempre la adoró a pesar de las circunstancias de la vida._

_-¿Y que piensa Hinata de volver a convertirse en una Hyuga?_

_-Pues ella nunca dejó de sentirse parte de ésta familia, pero mi padre tiene razón no esta interesada en asumir el control de nuestro linaje ni de la herencia. Además tiene otros planes para su vida._

_-Supongo que cada uno debe elegir su propio camino. –Señalo Kiba._

_-Así es, y mi hermana es muy feliz ahora a pesar de no ser una niña adinerada. Solo espero que papá algún día entienda que para Hinata él es más que solo un apellido y prestigio. _

_-Tienes razón, espero que algún día lo entienda. –Kiba volvió a besarla; pero aquella conversación no había pasado completamente desapercibida por Hiashi Hyuga quien se hallaba detrás de la puerta oyendo sigilosamente aquella conversación de la cual había sido testigo casi sin querer._

_-Además lo que más querría Hinata es que papá supiese que será abuelo. –Sentenció Hanabi con satisfacción provocando que el corazón de Hiashi latiera completamente desbocado tras la pared._

Tenten había decidido no trabajar durante un tiempo, así que hablo con Hanabi, quien sería la actual líder del clan Hyuga, y ésta decidió ofrecerle una prorroga en su trabajo por un tiempo indefinido; después de todo la castaña había sido su salvadora y sin ella seguramente hubiese perecido en aquella desvencijada escalera cuando se estrolo contra el piso.

La muerte de Shikamaru había sido bastante traumática para ella y pasaba la mayor parte de sus días encerrada en su departamento.

Hinata había intentado restablecer contacto con ella pero una orden estricta del medico la confinaba hasta nuevo aviso en su habitación para evitar complicaciones con su bebe. Sasuke ya restablecido había concurrido a su domicilio con la intención de que la muchacha fuese a visitar a su convaleciente esposa, quien la extrañaba más que nada, pero la chica simplemente se rehusaba a salir de su viejo apartamento respaldada siempre por alguna ocurrente excusa.

Una tibia mañana de septiembre fuertes golpes en la puerta principal la trajeron a la realidad. La joven yacía despatarrada en su cama cuando aquellos impactos desproporcionados la abstrajeron al pasado, al mismísimo día en que el pelinegro acudió a su hogar por primera vez.

_-¡Shikamaru! –Dijo levantándose con rapidez y corriendo como hacia tiempo no lo hacia._

Tenten esquivo unos cuantos trastos y varias mudas de ropa desparramados por el piso y se aposto frente a la puerta la cual abrió con premura.

_-Shikamaru… - exclamó mientras abría aquel portal pero el rostro de alegría trasmuto a decepción al observar a la alta figura pelinegra apostada tras el umbral. –Itachi… -pronuncio agobiada._

_-¡Vaya buenos días! –Dijo el chico sonriendo._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? –Espeto de mala manera._

_-Bueno he venido a convencerte de ir a visitar a Hinata, esta muy preocupada por ti ya que no has ido a verla._

_-No tengo muchas ganas de salir de aquí Itachi. –La castaña se aparto de la puerta e ingreso al hall de su apartamento; Itachi la siguió de cerca notando la poca pulcridad de la habitación._

_-No limpias mucho por aquí –observando la sala._

_-¿Acaso eres mi niñera? –expreso de mala manera desplomándose en un sofá de la sala._

_-Tenten… -Itachi se sentó frente a ella mirándolo con seriedad. –Debes seguir adelante con tú vida… estoy seguro que Shikamaru lo hubiese querido así._

_-¿Qué sabes acerca de lo que quería o no Shikamaru? –pronuncio de mala manera._

_-Pues tienes razón no se demasiado sobre él pero si yo hubiese estado en su lugar no querría que Lara estuviese así por mi ¡comprendes! –Tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. _

_-No lo comprendo… -Cerrando los ojos y apoyándose sobre el respaldo del sofá._

_-Tenten eres una mujer joven y estas aquí adormecida, sucia… digo tu apartamento es un completo desorden, no sales ni siquiera a hacer algunas compras, mírate luces delgada y completamente desalineada; creo que un mendigo luciría mejor y en verdad te lo digo si Shikamaru te estuviese observando de seguro te golpearía para que despertases._

_-¡Mira Itachi! –Dijo ella interrumpiéndolo._

_-No déjame proseguir. –la interrumpió él. – ¿Acaso te olvidas de tus amigos, de la gente que te quiere y que aún esta aquí contigo? ¿Acaso te olvidas de Hinata y lo mucho que sufre por no poder estar a tu lado? Entiendes que para ella eres como su hermana y ha estado ocho meses prácticamente postrada en su cama sin poder moverse a causa del embarazo y tú ni siquiera has pasado a verla ni una vez. _

_Comprendo que estés dolida, triste, y te sientas sola pero "no es así" siempre nos tendrás a todos, somos tus amigos. Mírame podría estar paseando con Lara pero ambos estamos aquí para hacerte reaccionar._

_-¿Lara esta aquí? –Inquirió la joven._

_-Si esta afuera en el pasillo. _

_-Entonces no deberías estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí conmigo. –Levantándose de sopetón de su asiento._

_-Estamos aquí para que reacciones por que nos importas y es justo que hagas tu duelo pero no creas que eres la única que lo extraña ¿Acaso le has preguntado a tus amigos como se sienten? ¡No verdad! Estas aquí sola auto compadeciéndote._

_-Itachi…_

_-Para Shino y Chouji la muerte de Shikamaru fue un gran impacto incluso para Naruto y ellos lo conocían mucho antes que tú ¿y que crees? ellos lo honran de otra manera continuando con sus vidas y demostrándole que a pesar del dolor se sobrepondrán algún día._

_-Pero es diferente yo lo amaba… -Expreso entre lagrimas._

_-¿Y crees que ellos no Tenten? Y por sobre todo ellos también te aman a ti. –Itachi se puso rápidamente en pie. –Avísame cuando estés dispuesta a cambiar tu actitud Tenten y a apostar por lo que aun tienes contigo._

Itachi se dirigió rumbo a la puerta y se perdió tras ella con rapidez. La castaña lo observo con tristeza no pudiendo evitar el pensar en toda aquella declaración. Itachi tenía razón todos extrañarían a Shikamaru y todos lo amaban tanto como ella, estaba siendo egoísta al creer que su dolor era más importante que el de los demás y por sobre todo había dejado de lado a sus amigos quienes siempre estarían a su lado y a Hinata a quien quería como a una hermana y quien la necesitaba más que a nada.

Tenten volvió a sentarse en el sofá de su sala mientras lloraba por última vez por el hombre a quien aprendió a amar en silencio.

_-¡Ahh! Pues para nosotros fue como una luna de miel. –Rió el sujeto haciéndole burla._

_-¿Y cómo les fue Minato? –Inquirió Sayuri._

_-A decir verdad estupendamente no solo adquirimos parte de las acciones de Akatsuki, también visitamos Toshiden y debo decir que es un lugar precioso._

_-¡AKATSUKI! ¡Akatsuki, Akatsuki! –Mitzuko pareció hacer un trabalenguas._

_-Si Akatsuki. –Le aclaro el hombre sentándose en una cómoda silla._

_-Y es Toshiden, nuestro Toshiden… - La chica se sentó a su lado y lo miro expectante._

_-Así es… -Mirando a Sayuri y después a la niña rubia frente a sus ojos. – ¿Por que dices que es suyo? –Observando nuevamente a Sayuri. -¡Espera! ¿No me digas que papá lo hizo? –Minato se llevo las manos a la cabeza como si su deducción le hubiese consternado._

_-¿Acaso lo dudabas? Además estuvimos todos de acuerdo Minato. -Rió Sayuri._

_-No creí que lo hiciese; no es más fácil sentarse con los niños y hablarles claro. –Suspirando._

_-Bueno sabes como es, a lo mejor quieren que ellos sean capaces de entender por si solos._

_-Pues…_

_-¡Un momento que dicen! –Sasuke se acerco a su madre y la miro con intensidad a los ojos._

_-Me temó hijito que deberán descubrirlo solos. –Suspirando._

_-¡Qué, no es justo! –Kasumi se cruzo de brazos frente a su padre quien sonrió confuso. _

_-Pues a mi no me mires hija háblalo con tus abuelos._

_-No es justo que nos oculten la verdad. –Refunfuño la pelirroja._

_-Pues no puedes esperar otra cosa de Naruto, si el decide que sus payasadas valen la pena las implementa sin tardanza. –Suspiro otra voz masculina parada en la puerta de ingreso a la oficina._

_-Siempre he creído que Naruto es un idiota pero esta vez se ha pasado. –Espeto de mal humor una voz femenina quien también se asomó a la puerta._

_-¡Abuela, Abuelo! –Grito Kasumi corriendo a su encuentro y recibiéndolos tan calurosamente como a su padre._

_-¡Hay estas tan bonita Kasumi! Cada día te pareces más a tu abuelito. –Rió la recién llegada apretando los cachetes de la muchacha._

_-No veo el por que del diminutivo. –Gruño un pelirrojo algo ofuscado._

_-Por que me encanta verte enfadado. –Dándole un beso en los labios con dulzura._

_-¡Hay abuela Sakura no deberías hacer eso frente a los demás! –Señaló Kasumi avergonzada._

_-¿Por qué no? ¿Crees que tus padres no se besan en público? –Rió volviendo a besar a su consorte._

_-¡Ustedes no miren! –Les grito a los demás quienes largaron una amplia risotada._

_-¿Cómo están Sakura, Gaara? ¿Cómo les fue en el viaje? –pregunto Sayuri._

_-Pues fue algo caluroso, sobre todo en esta época, Suna es bastante árida. –Refunfuño Sakura quien se acerco a la muchacha y la saludo cordialmente._

_-Nos encontramos con Minato y con Lina en el aeropuerto y vinimos todos juntos._

_-Ellos se alegraran de verlos aquí. –Sentenció Sayuri._

_-¿Cómo está tu esposo Sayuri? –Inquirió Sakura._

_-Pues hoy tenía que trabajar me temo. El clan Uchiha ha estado activo estos últimos días pero son cosas de rutina por el fin de año._

_-Y yo que quería que papá estuviese con nosotros. –Suspiró Sasuke._

_-Descuida hijo, él vendrá más tarde para celebrar con nosotros el cumpleaños de tú abuela, eso me lo aseguro y si él lo promete cumple. –Sayuri rió y abrazo al muchacho quien respiró reconfortado. A pesar de su edad le encantaba esa muestra de afecto por parte de sus padres._

Bueno aquí nos acercamos a los momentos finales este capitulo les aclarará algunas dudas jejeje o quizás las enrosque más.

Gracias a Cuti y a Kyoko por sus extensos comentarios muchas gracias por seguir con tanta rapidez este fanfic.


	51. Nuestros origenes parte II

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto; pero esta historia es puramente obra de mi alocada imaginación, exceptuando algunos detalles que he decidido conservar en la obra para no diferenciar tanto a los personajes del Manga u el anime.

La obra esta completa y consta de 54 capítulos que iré publicando progresivamente a medida que la vayan leyendo.

Espero les agrade tanto como a mi escribirla y si bien hay muchas cosas por mejorar seguiré esforzándome en llevarles día a día mis historias optimizadas.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta obra y por sobre todo a los que me dejan su comentario pues es un gran aliciente para mí.

En cuanto a cual será la pareja que prevalezca, bueno nadie se desanime por que les puedo asegurar que valdrá la pena leer hasta el final independientemente de la pareja favorita.

Gracias Lady

Capitulo LI

"Nuestros Orígenes Parte III"

Sakura y Gaara que habían llegado hacia tan solo unos instantes se sentaron en torno al concurrido grupo quienes parecían algo confusos y aturdidos.

A pesar de las pocas palabras cruzadas los jovencitos presentes contemplaban con insistencias a Sayuri y Minato quienes cuchicheaban tonterías evitando prestarles atención.

_-¿Se puede saber que les ocurre jovencitos que se ven algo alterados? –Pregunto Sakura tratando de obtener una contestación lógica con respecto a lo que veía._

_-Es que nuestros padres y abuelos prefieren ocultarnos la verdad con respecto a nuestros orígenes. –Expreso Mitzuko de mal humor._

_-¿Ocultarles? –Inquirió Gaara._

_-Así es abuelito, prefieren mentirnos en vez de confesarnos la verdadera razón por la que los abuelos están juntos y por que todo esto ha terminado tan revuelto como lo esta. –Refunfuño Kasumi._

_-Sin contar que no estábamos enterados con respecto a esta misteriosa historia familiar que al parecer es más rebuscada de lo que pensábamos. –Dijo Sasuke adoptando la misma posición de las muchachas._

_-Bueno yo no entiendo mucho pero por lo poco que se, estoy de acuerdo con ellos. Los adultos guardan muchos misterios. –Aclaró Shikaku marcando su postura con respecto al asunto._

_-¿Misterio familiar? –Sakura miró fijamente a Minato y a Sayuri._

_-Si a su abuelo se le ocurrió esta loca manera de explicarles lo que ocurrió con nuestras vidas pues por algo ha de ser ¿No es verdad? –Sentenció Gaara quien se cruzo de brazos y se acomodó en un sillón._

_-¿Pero abuelo? –Kasumi lo miró con atención._

_-Entiendan que hay cosas que no son fáciles de contar a unos jovencitos; comprendan que a sus padres les costo razonar un poco toda esta situación y sobre todo a Sayuri. –Sakura miró a la joven mujer quien agacho un poco la cabeza. –Es por eso que optaron por tomar actitudes distintas con ustedes para que juzgaran mejor sus historias y nuestros pasados._

_-La mejor manera para que ustedes comprendan el desenlace de sus vidas y por que su familia esta compuesta de esta manera es que por sus propios medios descubran la verdad y en parte esta celebración esta hecha para eso jovencitos. –Aclaró Gaara sonriendo._

_-¡QUE! –Gritaron al unisono._

_-Tú abuela y abuelo tienen razón Kasumi. Chicos, esperábamos que a medida que conocieran como se desarrollo nuestra vida y en especial la vida de sus abuelos entenderían muchas cosas sin juzgar con resentimiento o ira a ninguno de ellos. –Dijo Minato mientras sus cristalinas gemas azules brillaban con intensidad._

_-Comprendan que para nosotros no fue sencillo al principio, sobre todo para mí y para su tío Minato también. –Acotó Sayuri._

_-¿Y para papá? –Pregunto Mitzuko._

_-Pues él es el menor y digamos que llego en el cambio pero es mejor que continuemos con el relato para que entiendan como se desenlaza esto. –Dijo Sayuri presta a continuar con aquella extensa narrativa._

Dos semanas después de que el tío Itachi visitara a Tenten la muchacha no había dado señales de vida por la residencia Hyuga-Uchiha, como le gustaba a Hinata llamar a su hogar.

La pelinegra había tenido que pasar la mayor parte del tiempo acuartelada en su morada a causa del riesgoso embarazo. Si bien el médico la había autorizado a levantarse un poco tenía estrictamente prohibido hacer cualquier esfuerzo indebido que corriera el riesgo de causar otra hemorragia.

Sasuke se había asustado mucho cuando se enteró del suceso ocurrido en aquella escalofriante celda y prefirió que Hinata no hiciese necedades, como él las llamaba, pues la chica era obstinada y le costaba cumplir con una simple orden como era la de guardar reposo.

Lara se quedaba casi todo el tiempo con Hinata cuando Sasuke era convocado por el clan Uchiha para trabajar en alguna que otra misión. Itachi las visitaba cuando podía pero en el último tiempo sus servicios también habían sido requeridos por su padre y por Madara; al parecer los nuevos líderes tenían otros planes para cambiar la estructurada forma de vida del Clan.

Después de que Hinata y Sasuke salieron del hospital Itachi hizo los arreglos correspondientes para que aquellos papeles que corroboraban su matrimonio fueran legales; hacía casi dos meses que en verdad Sasuke y Hinata eran marido y mujer. Por supuesto que por la condición de Hinata y la recuperación del convaleciente novio, no hubo demasiado tiempo para organizar una ceremonia como Dios manda así que después de que Hinata diera a luz ambos realizarían una preciosa boda y una bonita luna de miel.

Naruto por su parte no había dado señales de vida en casi ocho meses y aun que Sasuke se mostraba tranquilo Hinata parecía impacientarse con respecto al tema.

Con el inicio de la primavera, en el mes de septiembre, la pelinegra notaba ya la dificultosa tarea de poder sentarse o pararse por si sola así que cuando Lara no podía acompañarla solía llamar a Kurenai quien estaba más que dispuesta en cuidar y acompañar a su protegida; como su hijo aun era pequeño no había demasiado inconveniente en que la joven madre se hiciese cargo de otra persona.

_-Aquí tienes un té bien calentito con poca azúcar. –Dijo Kurenai quien le entrego la taza de té a su protegida la cual a penas la miró. ¿Ocurre algo Hinata querida? –Inquirió la joven mujer depositando sobre la mesa el radio que le permitía oír a su bebe en la habitación de Hinata al otro lado de la casa._

_-Estoy preocupada Kurenai –dijo suspirando._

_-Bueno cara de preocupación tienes pero ¿Qué pasó acaso te peleaste con Sasuke?_

_-No…_

_-No me digas que recibiste noticias de Naruto._

_-No, claro que no… -volviendo a suspirar._

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Kurenai tengo que confiarte algo y en parte es por lo que estoy preocupada._

_-Soy toda oídos._

_-Yo… -Hinata la miró a los ojos y unos destellos cristalinos parecían atormentar su mirada. –¡Le mentí a Sasuke!_

_-¿A que te refiere? ¿Cómo que le mentiste? –Kurenai la miró fijamente._

_-Sabes que desde hace un tiempo yo… bueno… lo de Minato… -Hinata volvió a suspirar mientras intentaba acomodarse un poco en su silla._

_-¿Que veías a Minato?_

_-Y aún lo veo Kurenai._

_- Si no fueses tú y no me hubieses dado las pruebas que me distes, creería que estamos locas. –Echando a reír._

_-El problema Kurenai reside en que se por que Minato esta aquí, conmigo._

_-¿Lo sabes? –Dijo intrigada._

_-Así es… bueno verás… él me explico que cuando apareció por primera vez ante mí fue cuando yo… cuando yo y… -tartamudeando._

_-¡Aja!_

_-Cuando yo y Naruto hicimos el amor ¿Recuerdas?_

_-¡Así! Recuerdo la cara de espanto que traías._

_-Pues bien… el tema es que Minato es mi hijo Kurenai… -Dijo de sopetón._

_-¿Minato es tu hijo? –Kurenai la contemplo confusa._

_-Si…_

_-Bueno… he oído casos similares… -Kurenai río algo nerviosa. –Si, si mal no recuerdo hay un tal Weiss que se dedica un poco a eso, así que si alguien prestigioso como él lo afirma no debe ser una tontería verdad._

_-¿Qué la reencarnación existe? –Hinata volvió a suspirar._

_-Así es y que todos estamos de alguna manera conectados…_

_-Pero no estas entendiendo del todo la situación Kurenai._

_-¿Me salteo algo?_

_-Si… Minato es mi hijo pero también…_

_-¿pero también que? –Kurenai no alcanzaba a comprender del todo aquella desquiciada plática._

_-Pero también es hijo de Naruto –declaró de repente._

_-Hijo de Naruto… –Kurenai bebió un sorbo de té -¡HIJO DE NARUTO! –escupiendo lo que había ingerido lo cual le rememoró viejos tiempos._

_-Así es, entiendes mi preocupación._

_-¡Espera y Sasuke lo sabe! –Kurenai sintió una ligera taquicardia._

_-¡Claro que no! No me esperaba una cosa así pero después de los sucesos acaecidos en aquella celda cuando Sasuke casi muere yo; no tenía idea de que las cosas sucederían así. Fue ahí cuando supe que este hijo no era suyo pero lo cierto es que amo a Sasuke y si el supiese que el hijo que espero es de Naruto no se lo que pasaría Kurenai._

_-¿O sea que Sasuke no sabe que tú y Naruto tuvieron relaciones? _

_-Pues a ciencia cierta no lo sé, creo que lo sospecha pero no estoy segura. Además para ese entonces Naruto y yo éramos pareja y cuando yo estuve con Sasuke fue poco tiempo después. Debí haber esperado soy una… -Hinata se mordió los labios con ira._

_-Supongo que no nos es fácil pensar con claridad en un momento así Hinata, pero ¿que piensas hacer?_

_-No lo sé; yo siempre prometí ser clara con Sasuke pero después de que Naruto se marcho, no quería estar sola y tampoco quería perder a Sasuke y mentí no dije la verdad… lo sabía y fingí no estar enterada, pero Minato me lo advirtió y ahora que estoy en fecha y tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder._

_-Pues la verdad es que has metido la pata hasta el fondo Hinata_

_-Lo sé… _

_-Por otra parte puedes optar por esperar y ver que pasa o lo que yo te recomiendo es que hables con Sasuke cuanto antes._

_-¿Y si él se marcha? ¿Si se enoja conmigo por mentirle, y por saber de ante mano esta verdad? Además su familia es algo estricta y no se que pensará Fugaku cuando sepa que su supuesto nieto no es un Uchiha._

_-¿Y acaso te importa lo que piensen los Uchiha? –Kurenai le acaricio el cabello._

_-No, pero para Sasuke esto será un duro golpe y sobre todo por las habladurías de la gente de su clan._

_-Pues entiendo que la situación sea complicada…_

_-Kurenai las fechas son muy justas ¿Y si Sasuke piensa que lo engañe con Naruto después de que estuviésemos juntos?_

_-¿Por qué dices eso Hinata? –Exclamó espantada._

_-¿Por qué no? ¿Es posible que él lo piense o no? Que lo engañe descaradamente y frente a sus narices… -Hinata volvió a suspirar._

_-¡Tranquila Hinata! A ciencia cierta solo tienes conjeturas ¿O no? Y además Minato puede estar equivocado y puede que sea una broma, él era muy bromista._

_-¿en verdad crees eso Kurenai? –Hinata la miró con ingenuidad._

_-Bueno, no se, es una posibilidad –intentando sonreír._

_-No lo sé… tengo miedo… no quiero estar sola y no quiero que Sasuke me odie y piense que no lo amo…_

_-¿Y lo amas, amas a Sasuke?_

_-Si lo amo Kurenai, amo a Sasuke más de lo que hubiese podido imaginar…_

_-Entonces díselo… _

_-¿Decirme que? –Inquirió una voz masculina acompañada por una figura que se dibujo en el umbral de la puerta mirándolas algo anonadadas._

_-¡SASUKE! –Dijo Hinata a punto de un infarto._

_-Hinata… -dijo el chico con naturalidad._

_-¿Cuándo llegaste? –Inquirió preocupada._

_-Bueno… recién… lo siento ¿las asuste?_

_-No, claro que no –dijo Kurenai después de unos segundos de silencio. -¿Cómo te fue en la misión Sasuke?_

_-Pues me ha ido muy bien Kurenai ¿Cómo ésta el bebe? –Dijo aproximándose más a las mujeres y saludando a Kurenai cordialmente._

_-Esta muy bien… de hecho esta durmiendo en tú habitación._

_-Vaya al menos alguien puede descansar tranquilo. –Mirándolas con seriedad._

_-Si, que bueno ¿Verdad? –Kurenai se sintió más nerviosa que la mismísima Hinata. Sasuke parecía interrogarla con la mirada así que se levanto de sopetón ¿Acaso esta era una técnica secreta de los Uchiha? –Veré si el bebe ya esta despierto para prepararnos para ir a casa. –Excusándose y saliendo de la cocina._

_-¡Kurenai! –Grito Hinata levantándose de su silla._

_-¿Qué ocurre Hinata? –Pregunto Sasuke con tranquilidad. La chica sabia que cuando se mostraba tan calmo era por que algo internamente le molestaba._

_-Nada… bueno a decir verdad… -Hinata sentía como le costaba tragar saliva e incluso aquel acto provocaba un estruendoso sonido en el fondo de su garganta. –Creo que ayudaré a Kurenai a prepararse la entretuve tanto que cuando venga Azuma no estará lista. –Tratando de zafar de aquella indigesta charla._

_-¡Un momento! –Dijo el chico sujetándola del brazo._

_-Sasuke… -Hinata lo observó, algo, melancólica._

_-No vas a recibirme como es debido._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Es decir vengo de una misión peligrosa y podía haber perdido la vida allí. Hice todo lo posible por regresar integro a tu lado y a ti parece no importarte. –Desviando su mirada._

_-¡Eso no es verdad Sasuke! Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo._

_-Pues no lo parece Hinata…_

_-No digas eso… sabes que te amo muchísimo y que si algo te pasará no se que sería de mí Sasuke. –Abrazándolo con fuerza y apoyando su cabeza en el torso del joven._

_-¿No me mientes verdad Hinata? –Inquirió él sin mirarla._

_-No, claro que no Sasuke en verdad me sentiría perdida sin ti; después de todo eres mi agente 007. –Sentenció sonriendo._

_-Te amo Hinata… -dijo el chico besándola en los labios._

_-Y yo a ti Sasuke…_

Kurenai no tardó demasiado en juntar unos cuantos cachivaches y en marcharse a su hogar. Sabía que Hinata necesitaba de su apoyo pero no podía ni debía entrometerse en tan comprometida charla marital.

Los dos cenaron casi en silencio, interrumpido por algún que otro tonto comentario con respecto al sabor de la comida o si le faltaba sal.

Después de cenar Sasuke se dio un baño y ambos se retiraron a descansar, pues el día había sido demasiado largo para ambos.

Cerca de las dos de la mañana Hinata intento darse vuelta pero con el peso extra y el agobiador insomnio aquella tarea le resulto titánica. La chica se acomodo nuevamente sobre las almohadas, casi sentada, y suspiro en medio de la oscuridad. Sasuke ni se inmutó a su lado y dormía dándole la espalda.

La luz de la luna penetraba en la habitación alumbrando tenuemente parte de la misma dándole a Hinata una pequeña y corta distracción, pero la idea de decirle la verdad a Sasuke nuevamente volvió a asaltar su mente agobiándole el corazón y provocando un ligero tamborileo en su interior.

_-¿Qué te ocurre Hinata? –Pregunto Sasuke en medio de la oscuridad sin moverse de su posición._

_-Nada… es que estoy algo incomoda… -suspirando._

_-Es por eso…_

_-Si, eso es; me cuesta acomodarme en la cama. –señaló nerviosamente._

_-Prefieres que me vaya a dormir a uno de los cuartos de arriba. –Dijo aún sin inmutarse._

_-No, claro que no, quiero que te quedes conmigo. -La habitación volvió a permanecer en silencio durante unos minutos._

_-No vas a decírmelo… -Inquirió en medio de la oscuridad._

_-¿Decirte que? –Dijo ella preocupada._

_-¿Por qué has estado tan rara últimamente? –Girándose en su lugar._

_-No estoy rara…_

_-¡Hinata! –exclamó él con seriedad. Sasuke encendió la luz de su velador. –¡Dímelo! La increpó mirándola a los ojos._

_-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –Formulo ella más nerviosa._

_-Dime la verdad Hinata –Refunfuño el pelinegro –dijiste que siempre serias sincera conmigo ¿o no?_

_-Sí, claro…_

_-Entonces hazlo y sincérate conmigo ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Te conozco bien Hinata así que evita mentirme. –Exclamó sin indulgencia._

_-Sasuke… -Hinata comenzó a llorar._

_-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Cambiaste de parecer acaso? ¿Prefieres que sea él quien este aquí no es así? –Hinata solo lloraba desconsoladamente. –¡Eso prefieres! –El chico se levanto iracundo de la cama._

_-¡Espera Sasuke no es eso!_

_-¡Entonces dime Hinata! –grito con fuerza._

_-Sasuke yo… -Hinata sintió una profunda punzada en su bajo vientre que la hizo retorcerse de dolor._

_-¿Qué ocurre? –Inquirió el chico preocupado._

_-Sasuke es el bebe. –Exclamó Hinata al notar una cantidad incontenible de liquido mojar sus piernas y su cama._

Itachi salió a medio vestir a la calle. Su torso desnudo y su pijama era todo lo que traía; había tenido una agitada jornada laboral ese día y lo único que deseaba era dormir, como un bebé, en su cama junto a Lara. Pero jamás imagino que a las cuatro de la madrugada su hermanito menor lo llamaría con tanta urgencia.

El chico busco las llaves en sus pantalones pero noto que no solo se había arrojado de su cama sin vestirse sino que además no traía puesto sus pantalones ni calzados.

_-Itachi amor… no puedes salir desnudo a la calle. –Sentenció Lara quien corrió tras él y lo sujeto del brazo._

_-Creo que olvide las llaves del coche Lara. –Dijo casi sonámbulo._

_-Itachi no trajiste el coche llegaste en la moto ¿Lo olvidas? –Indicó Lara bostezando._

_-¿En la moto? –comentó confuso._

_-Será mejor que pidamos un taxi pero antes vamos a vestirnos quieres –arrastrándolo hacia el departamento._

Una hora después los dos llegaban a la puerta del hospital. Pagaron el taxi y se adentraron al mismo. Pidieron referencias en la recepción y los enviaron al segundo piso. Tras caminar un buen rato hallaron la susodicha sala de maternidad y apostado en la sala de esperas se hallaba un perturbado pelinegro que caminaba nerviosamente por todo el hall.

_-¡Sasuke! –exclamó Lara para captar su atención._

_-Lara, Itachi ya están aquí…_

_-¿Qué dijo el médico Sasuke? –Inquirió el mayor de los Uchiha después de abrazarlo._

_-Bueno que estaría bien pero que tenía que ver como se sucedía el parto y si había alguna complicación le harían una cesárea. –Expreso preocupado._

_-Descuida es lo más normal Sasuke –Lara tomó asiento._

_-¿Llamaste a mamá y a papá? –Inquirió Itachi._

_-Si recién los llamé y tardarían un poco en venir._

_-Bueno supongo que debemos esperar aun que me extraña que no estés allí con ella Sasuke._

_-Es que tuvimos una discusión antes de que todo ocurriese y el médico prefirió que no entrará ya que la vio muy nerviosa._

_-¿Una discusión? ¿Qué ocurrió ahora Sasuke? –Dijo, apartándose un poco, para evitar que Lara escuchara._

_-No lo sé, es que la noto rara desde hace casi un mes y temó que algo no me esté contando Itachi –apoyándose contra la pared._

_-¿Y temes que ese algo pueda ser que?_

_-Naruto que más…_

_-¡Pero Sasuke! Naruto no ha venido a Konoha desde hace más de ocho meses no entiendo por que vuelves otra vez con lo mismo; además Hinata te eligió a ti ¿lo recuerdas?_

_-Sí y eso lo entiendo pero cuando Hinata actúa así… temo que todo esto tenga que ver con él._

_-¿Haz pensado que solo se trate de los nervios del preparto?_

_-Bueno si… pero…_

_-¿Pero qué?_

_-Nada quizás tengas razón y estoy imaginando cosas.-Expresó suspirando._

_-Quien diría que el pequeño modelito fuese tan inseguro con una mujer. –Itachi rió descaradamente y Sasuke lo observo con algo de ira._

_-Sasuke, Itachi –dijo Lara al ver entrar al médico._

_-¿Cómo esta doctor? –Inquirió el pelinegro._

_-Su esposa esta bien joven y usted es padre de un hermoso niño en seguida se lo traerá alguna de las enfermeras._

_-Muchas gracias doctor. –Dijo con felicidad._

_-Bueno hermanito veo que me has ganado en esta carrerilla –Itachi arremetió con su usual humor._

_-¡Felicidades Sasuke! –exclamó Lara contenta._

Una hora más tarde…

_-¡Sasuke hijo! –Dijo una voz masculina ingresando al hall de la sala de espera._

_-¡Papá, mamá! –abrazando a los recién llegados._

_-Vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos ¿Cómo está Hinata? –Inquirió una hermosa pelinegra._

_-Hinata esta bien, estoy esperando que me traigan al niño aun que no se por que se tardan tanto. –Dijo preocupado._

_-Bueno es normal tienen que asearlo primero. –La mujer sonrió._

_-Señor Uchiha. –Exclamó una voz femenina trayendo algo en sus brazos._

_-Si… -expreso emocionado._

_-Déjeme presentarle a su hijo Minato. –Explico la mujer sonriente_

_-¿Minato? ¿No le pondrían Takeshi? –Inquirió Fugaku un poco extrañado._

_-¿Por qué Minato? –Inquirió Itachi mientras su hermano alzaba al niño._

Sasuke lo tomó entre sus brazos con ternura pero se paralizo de inmediato al verlo. El niño tenía cabello oscuro típico de ambos pero lo que llamó poderosamente su atención fue el color azulado de sus ojos.

_-¿Qué ocurre Sasuke? Déjanos ver a mi sobrinito –Sentenció Itachi contento._

_-¡Ahh es hermoso! –Acotó Lara quien se agolpo sobre los demás para intentar ver al recién llegado._

_-Tiene los ojos azules… -Exclamó casi imperceptiblemente._

_-¿Qué dices? –Itachi lo miró con detenimiento –Es verdad… -Exhalando un extenso suspiro._

_-Bueno es normal, los niños definen su color de ojos a medida que van creciendo. –Exclamó Mikoto la madre de Sasuke._

_-Pero ninguno de los muchachos tuvo ojos de ese color. –Acoto Fugaku extrañado._

_-Querido nosotros tenemos los ojos negros, ambos, pero Hinata tiene ojos perlados. -Mikoto sonrió._

_-¿Entonces es posible madre? –pregunto Sasuke._

_-Claro… ¿Acaso dudas de que sea tu hijo? –Mikoto y Fugaku se miraron entre ellos confusos y luego lo miraron algo dubitativos._

_-No… no lo sé…_

_-¿Cómo? ¿lo sabes o no? –Fugaku cambió el tono de voz –Sabes que hacerse pasar por un Uchiha es algo imperdonable Sasuke._

_-¡Tranquilos! El pequeño Minato es un Uchiha… -Dijo Itachi intentando apaciguar las aguas. _

_-Si el propio padre no esta seguro entonces nos da que pensar. –Fugaku se sentó molesto._

_-Señores debo llevar al pequeñín con su mamá. –Dijo la enfermera quien había sido una testigo silenciosa de toda aquella discusión._

La enfermera dejo a los presentes, quienes se hallaban algo consternados, y se llevo al niño a otro sector de la sala de maternidad. Sasuke agacho la cabeza ¿Acaso esto era lo que Hinata no le había dicho? ¿Sería Minato verdaderamente su hijo? ¿Y si es así por que la muchacha le había cambiado el nombre a último momento?

_-¿A donde vas? –Inquirió Itachi al verlo salir apresurado de aquella sala. _

_-Necesito un café y quiero estar solo. –Grito desvaneciéndose en uno de los pasillos._

_-Lo que faltaba ese niño es un bastardo. –Aseguró Fugaku provocando que todos lo miraran. _

_-Ya basta papá no digas esas cosas y menos frente a Sasuke._

_-Tú lo viste Itachi ni él mismo esta seguro de que ese niño sea suyo._

_-Pero el color de ojos que tiene ahora el bebe no es una garantía absoluta de que ese niño no sea su hijo._

_-Si lo duda es por que nuestro hijo nunca ha estado seguro Mikoto._

_-Fugaku…_

Sasuke salió disparado hacia la calle necesitaba pensar. Fue hasta el estacionamiento y se subió a su coche; iría por un café bien fuerte que lo ayudará a despertar de esa pesadilla, pero ¿realmente estaría soñando?

Transito un buen rato por las avenidas casi vacías. La gente aún no había retornado a la vida pues eran pocas las almas que vagabundeaban por las calles de la ciudad. Pasó frente a varias cafeterías pero ninguna le apetecía; cada segundo que trascurría aquel pensamiento insano crecía en el interior de su ser ¿Minato era realmente su hijo?

Giro con brusquedad en una de las avenidas y condujo hasta las afueras de Konoha, donde se detuvo en unos pequeños apartamentos de la zona. Bajo con rapidez del coche y camino hacia el umbral de aquel edificio llamando al primer apartamento.

Nadie parecía responderle más volvió a insistir con fuerza; la respuesta fue exactamente la misma.

_-¡ABRE TENTEN MALDITA SEA! –dijo en voz alta._

_-¿Quién rayos es? –Tente abrió la puerta de su apartamento con brusquedad. –¡Sasuke! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le paso algo a Hinata? –Inquirió al ver el estado lamentable del chico._

_-Hinata tuvo al bebe… -Dijo finalmente después de una corta pausa._

_-¿En verdad? ¿Y como esta? ¿Qué es? ¿Y por que estas tú aquí? –formulo sin pausa._

_-Necesito hablar contigo… -dijo seriamente._

_-Adelante pasa… -Permitiendo que el muchacho ingresara a su apartamento. -¿quieres tomar algo?_

_-Un café_

_-¿Y dime de que quieres hablar conmigo? –Pregunto la castaña mientras se disponía a preparar aquel amarronado líquido. _

_-Hay algo que tengo que preguntarte._

_-Dime…_

_-¿Quiero saber si Naruto y Hinata tuvieron relaciones después de que ambos se pelearan? –Inquirió sin anestesia sentándose en uno de los sofás de la sala._

_-Eso es algo que no deberías preguntarme a mi Sasuke._

_-Quiero que me lo digas…_

_-Mira Sasuke yo no estoy en posición de…_

_-¡MIERDA DIMELO! –grito furico._

_-No que yo sepa… _

_-¿Entonces antes? –Mirándola a los ojos mientras la muchacha dejaba la taza de café a su lado._

_-Naruto y Hinata fueron novios, Sasuke._

_-Eso es un si…_

_-¿Por qué quieres saber todo esto y por que justo ahora?_

_-El bebe… el bebe no es… no es mi hijo. –Formulo finalmente después balbucear._

_-No es… -Tenten lo miro anonadada._

_-¿Y por que estas tan seguro? Hinata te lo dijo_

_-El niño tiene sus ojos… -Sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos. –Nunca he querido pensar en esa posibilidad pero ahora todo es distinto; me cuadran muchas de las actitudes de Hinata en estos últimos meses su comportamiento extraño, su falta de respuesta a mis interrogantes ¡TODO!_

_-¿Y que cambia eso Sasuke?_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Hinata te ama y esta contigo…_

_-Entonces ella lo sabía todo este tiempo._

_-No lo sé… pero habla con ella no la dejes sola…_

_-¡No lo comprendes Tenten! Si el niño es de Naruto quien debe estar a su lado es él y tiene derecho a saberlo –caminando nerviosamente por la sala._

_-¡Espera habla primero con Hinata!_

_-Rayos todo esto fue un estúpido error…_

_-¿Entonces que harás? Yo creí que la amabas Sasuke._

_- Y la amo pero las cosas son diferentes ahora… -El pelinegro agacho la cabeza saco las llaves de su bolsillo y se dirigió rumbo a la puerta._

_-Aguarda habla con ella…_

_-Eso intentaré… -dijo cerrando la puerta de calle tras de si._

_-¡Rayos que problema! –exclamo la castaña mientras observaba las manecillas de su reloj de pared marcar las seis y media de la mañana._

Horas más tarde…

Hinata recibió varias visitas ese día incluyendo la de sus suegros quienes no formularon muchas palabras y se retiraron de inmediato. Lara e Itachi permanecieron a su lado un rato más tratando de eludir las preguntas de la joven de por que Sasuke no se hallaba con ella.

_-Ya le avise a Kurenai, Hinata. –Dijo que se cambiaría y estaría aquí en breve._

_-Y que hay de Sasuke no ha venido. –pregunto mirando insistentemente a Itachi quien evito confrontarla los ojos._

_-Debe haber ido a buscar algo a la casa Hinata no te preocupes seguro que en un rato estará por aquí._

_-Pero son casi las once de la mañana y no lo he visto ¿Y si le ha ocurrido algo?_

_-No pienses tonterías Hinata ya vendrá. –Dijo Lara tratando de mantener el buen humor pero estaba claro que Sasuke no se había retirado muy animado en la mañana._

_-Mira ahí esta. – exclamó Itachi con alegría al verlo pararse tras la puerta pero el rostro apesadumbrado de su hermano lo intranquilizó._

_-¡SASUKE! –Dijo la pelinegra más feliz._

_-Lara, Itachi necesito hablar con Hinata… -ingresando a la habitación. –A solas…_

_-¡Ahh si claro! Vamos Itachi…_

_-Me iré a dormir un rato estoy exhausto, cuídate Hinata. –Dijo Itachi besando la frente de su cuñada –No hagas algo estúpido hermano. –Dijo en voz baja tras acercarse a la posición del chico mas éste no le respondió._

Ambos se retiraron de inmediato dejando a la joven pareja sola. La luz de la habitación pareció por un momento perder su incandescencia y crearse una atmosfera un tanto densa en aquel lugar que le erizo la piel a la pelinegra.

_-¡Ven! –Moviendo su mano despacito sobre la cama para que el chico se sentará junto a ella, pero Sasuke permaneció estático en su lugar. –Llevaron al bebe a la sala de maternidad lo traerán en un rato… -Dijo intentando romper el hielo más el chico la miró con tristeza. –Sasuke…_

_-Es suyo ¿Verdad? –Inquirió con dolor._

_-¿Qué? Sasuke… -Hinata se sonrió un poco pero estaba claro que su secreto ya había sido revelado y de la peor manera._

_-El niño es de Naruto…_

_-Sasuke…_

_-¿Acaso me lo vas a negar Hinata? –Exclamó enojado - ¿Además que paso con el nombre que habíamos elegido? ¿Decidiste cambiárselo a último momento?_

_-No claro que no… se llama Takeshi, Minato Takeshi._

_-¿Y eso por que si se puede saber?_

_-Quiero que mi hijo se llame así no creí que te molestaría…_

_-Me molesta que no seas sincera conmigo Hinata ¿Y además cuando ibas a decirme que es hijo de Naruto?_

_-Sasuke, déjame que te explique yo no quería lastimarte y…_

_-¿Y que? ¿Ibas a ocultármelo por eso?_

_-No quería ocultártelo, pero tenía temor de que reaccionaras así; es por ello que no te dije nada._

_-¿Naruto lo sabe?_

_-No, claro que no y no quiero que lo sepa._

_-O sea que seguirás mintiendo… -afirmó mientras caminaba nerviosamente por la habitación._

_-Quiero que Naruto sea feliz que rehaga su vida sin preocupaciones, sin centrarse en el pasado y esto solo lo traería otra vez a nuestras vidas Sasuke._

_-Digamos que pensaste en la felicidad de Naruto pero te importó muy poco mi felicidad._

_-No, Sasuke… -Exclamó llorando._

_-Encima de todo te he preguntado durante estos últimos meses que te pasaba y ¡Tú! Descaradamente me has mentido._

_-No quise mentirte, se que mis acciones no tienen justificativo pero te pido que me perdones. –Intentando sujetarlo de la mano pero el chico la esquivo alusivamente._

_-No me toques… Sabes que yo te amo, que siempre te he amado y que… -guardando silencio –pero esto ya es demasiado entiendes lo que dirá mi familia, entiendes lo que esto significa para mi clan ¿Lo comprendes? ¿Entiendes lo que significa para mí? Todo este tiempo me has tenido engañado Hinata, creí que podía confiar en ti, creí que el amor que sentíamos era más fuerte que todo y que podía apostar a esta relación sin importar que pasase; que sería padre y que ese hijo era la reafirmación de nuestro amor, pero para ti era una parte de Naruto, una forma de tenerlo contigo para siempre ¿eso era? –Dijo con desesperación._

_-No, claro que no, te amo Sasuke, no quiero que pienses eso jamás._

_-¿Entonces que?_

_-Si, Naruto y yo estuvimos juntos poco antes de que nuestra relación terminará. Después termine en el hospital y ya sabes el resto, ambos estuvimos juntos, nos amamos y jamás creí que el hijo que esperaba fuese de Naruto siempre creí que era tuyo Sasuke._

_-¿Y no se te ocurrió mencionarme eso?_

_-No quería que nuestra relación se forjará en base a esas dudas y te juro que nunca pensé que podía llegar a ser hijo de Naruto, pero Minato me lo dijo, ese día en la prisión; cuando tu estuviste a punto de morir._

_-¿Minato? ¿El padre de Naruto?_

_-Él es nuestro hijo Sasuke._

_-¿Qué? –El chico se detuvo y la miró espantado._

_-Se que es difícil de creer pero es él es nuestro bebe._

_-Tú bebe querrás decir… y de Naruto._

_-Sasuke… -Hinata no había parado de llorar otra vez había cometido una estupidez y eso le estaba costando caro. -Lo siento perdóname… no volveré a mentirte te lo juro._

_-No puedes jurar algo que no vas a cumplir Hinata. –Dándole la espalda._

_-¡Sasuke!_

_-Disculpen aquí les traigo a su hijo. –Una enfermera ingreso a la sala con el carro que contenía al bebe en su interior. –Saluda a tus papis. –Dijo la mujer con felicidad._

_-Yo no soy su padre. –Sasuke salió con rapidez de la sala dejando pasmada a la enfermera y a Hinata bañada en un mar de lágrimas._

_-Vaya papá, creo que no fuiste muy bien recibido. –Kasumi lo miró llorisqueando._

_-No seas melodramática Kasumi. –Dijo Minato con cierta alegría._

_-Pues tío, si yo estuviese en tu lugar y mi papá no me quisiera sería muy triste. –Mitzuko lloraba algo desconsolada._

_-Bueno era lógico que Sasuke reaccionará así, después de todo sintió que mama lo apuñalaba en donde más le dolía. –Volviendo a sonreír._

_-Lamento que Hinata haya pasado algo así… –Sasuke bajo la mirada con tristeza entrecerrando los ojos. Gaara, Sakura, Minato y Sayuri lo contemplaron con suma atención mirándose furtivamente entre ellos._

Bueno aquí nos acercamos a los momentos finales este capitulo les aclarará algunas dudas jejeje o quizás las enrosque más.

Gracias a Cuti y a Kyoko por sus extensos comentarios muchas gracias por seguir con tanta rapidez este fanfic.


	52. Una cruda realidad

Capitulo LII

"Una Cruda realidad"

_-¿Y como sigue la historia Tía? –Pregunto Mitzuko al notar el largo silencio producido en la sala._

_-Bueno lo que vino después fue una seguidilla de mala racha para mamá._

_-¿Aún más? –Kasumi y Mitzuko se miraron con melancolía._

Hinata fue dada de alta cuatro días después de dar a luz. Kurenai y Azuma fueron los encargados de conducirla, y a su bebe, a su hogar. Sasuke la había evitado casi todo el tiempo; sabía que estaba enojado pero aún tenía fe en que el chico recapacitaría.

La pelinegra llegó expectante a su hogar, las ansias la consumían ¿Estaría él allí? Si Sasuke había reflexionado en los últimos cuatro días seguramente estaría esperándola.

Bajo con rapidez del coche, tomó a Minato entre sus brazos y lo deposito con cuidado en el cochecito, que Azuma le había preparado, y se asomó tras la cerca.

_-¡Hinata! – grito con euforia una voz femenina que corrió a recibirla abrazándola con fuerza._

_-¿¡Tenten! –La pelinegra no lo podía creer. -¿Eres Tú? –Mirándola con detenimiento. –Te has dejado suelto el cabello y te ves distinta._

_-¿Me veo bien? –inquirió dando una vueltita frente a ella._

_-Te ves preciosa –dándole un fuerte abrazo –lamento lo que ocurrió con Shikamaru. –Le susurro al oído_

_-Descuida Hinata se que él siempre me acompañará a donde quiera que vaya._

_-Claro que si amiga. –Mirándose ambas a los ojos._

_-¿Me dejarás saludarla o tengo que empujarte? –Pronunció una voz masculina sobresaltando por un momento a Hinata._

_-¡Neji! No lo puedo creer ¿eres tú?_

_-Claro que si no podía perderme este acontecimiento. –abrazándola con fuerza._

_-¿Cuándo llegaste? _

_-Esta mañana y decidimos venir a verte_

_-¿Decidieron?_

_-¡No me perdería por nada del mundo la oportunidad de conocer a mi sobrino! –Hanabi y Kiba también aparecieron tras la puerta y la abrazaron con felicidad._

_-Hermana, Kiba me alegra tanto verlos. –abrazándolos a ambos._

_-¡Felicidades Hinata! –Exclamó Kiba quien fue el ultimo en saludarla. –Te lo mereces… -Secándole una lagrimilla que se había fugado de sus ojos._

_-Gracias a todos por venir a verme ¿Y están solos? –relojeando desde lejos buscando la posible presencia de Sasuke._

_-Papá no quiso venir… pero dale tiempo Hinata. –Dijo Hanabi con ingenuidad._

_-Si eso haré. –comento disimuladamente._

_-¿Y donde esta mi ahijadito? –buscando en el cochecito a espaldas de la chica. -¡Ahh es precioso! –sentenció la castaña haciéndole morisquetas._

_-¡Nosotros también queremos verlo! –repitieron al unísono acomodándose frente al cochecito._

Todos notaron la azulina mirada en el pequeño pero ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a preguntar absolutamente nada.

Por fin después de un rato ingresaron a la casa de Hinata donde habían colocado un gran cartelón, varios globos de colores y cocinado una deliciosa cena para festejar la ocasión.

_-¿Dónde esta Sasuke Uchiha? –Inquirió Hanabi después de varias horas._

_-Esta trabajando. –Dijo Hinata con avidez. –Así que no creo que pueda venir hoy._

_-No entiendo ¿no deberían darle licencia a él también para que te acompañe en estos primeros días?_

_-Es que el clan Uchiha es muy estricto con sus deberes y no pueden ser tan liberales como en otros trabajos. -Afirmo la ojiperla con tranquilidad._

_-Comprendo… ¿Y que hay de tus suegros y de Itachi y Lara?_

_-Supongo que ellos estarán algo ocupados… -sonriendo con dificultad._

_-No seas molesta Hanabi. –Exclamó Kiba quien tomó una copa de vino y pidió que celebraran por el recién llegado._

_-Bueno Hinata, nosotros nos vamos. –Sentenció Kurenai._

_-¿No se quedarán otro rato?_

_-Es que Azuma debe levantarse mañana temprano para hacer los pasaportes._

_-¿Pasaportes? –Hinata los miró asombrada._

_-Si, con todo este revuelo no tuve tiempo de decirte, pero Naruto decidió que Azuma ocupara el puesto de jefe de seguridad en una de las compañías de Sunakagure así que nos mudaremos allí en unas semanas._

_-¿Naruto? ¿Espera te irás? –Hinata la contemplo estática._

_-Sí, pero estaremos siempre en contacto te llamaré todos los días y vendré a visitarte una o dos veces por mes te lo aseguro. –Exclamó Kurenai sonriendo._

_-Me alegro por ustedes Kurenai_

_-Gracias Hinata, aun que extrañare tus galletas dulces. –Dijo Azuma haciendo puchero._

_-Bueno les hornearé unas cuantas para que se lleven en el viaje y cuando Kurenai venga a verme te enviaré unas cuantas más Azuma. –Dijo con satisfacción._

_-Gracias Hinata-chan –Abrazándola con fuerza. –Me alegró mucho de haberte conocido._

_-Y yo también Azuma. –Hinata los acompaño hasta a salida._

_-No te preocupes por Sasuke, el regresará, te ama demasiado. –Dijo Kurenai besándole la frente._

_-Estoy segura que lo hará. Cuídense mucho y me avisas antes de irte. –Saludándolos con la mano._

_-Adiós Hinata… -Grito Kurenai desde el coche._

_-Adiós Kurenai…_

_-Nosotros también nos vamos. –Dijo Hanabi apareciendo a sus espaldas._

_-¿En serio? _

_-Si, estamos organizando algunas cosas de la boda y mañana tengo prueba de vestido así que me gustaría que fueses Hinata ¿Si puedes claro está?_

_-Si me encantaría y felicidades nuevamente por su boda. _

_-Gracias, cuñada. –Kiba volvió a abrazarla y se despidieron subiéndose al coche y perdiéndose en el horizonte._

_-¿ustedes se quedarán otro rato? –Dijo con picardía Hinata al ver a su primo concentrado en la castaña y a la chica sonreír contenta._

_-Yo no tengo problemas de horarios no estoy trabajando ahora. –Dijo con firmeza Tenten._

_-Más bien deberías decir que estás cubriéndome las espaldas. –Neji sonrió._

_-¡No! es mi día libre. –Tenten le guiño el ojo con picardía._

_-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –Inquirió Hinata arrastrándolos por los brazos a ambos hasta ingresar a su casa._

_-Después de que Itachi fue a verme a casa sus palabras me hicieron recapacitar; realmente actué muy mal contigo y con los chicos Hinata, así que una de las maneras de resarcirme fue ir a ver a Hanabi y pedirle que me reincorporará de inmediato; la mejor manera de honrar a Shikamaru es tratar de ser feliz como él me lo pidió._

_-Realmente tus palabras me hacen muy feliz Tenten estoy segura de que lo lograrás –afirmo la ojiperla_

_-Más bien dirás que lo lograremos. –Contesto la castaña sonriendo más la chica la observó con un dejo de aflicción lo que hizo que Tenten le apretase fuertemente la mano como intentando consolarla._

_-¿Y tú Neji? –Mirando con curiosidad a su primo._

_-Yo, nada… es decir vine a verte a ti… -Tragando saliva._

_-Neji me pidió que fuese a trabajar con él y acepte. –Dijo Tenten sonriendo._

_-¿Te irás también? –Hinata cambio su expresión a tristeza no pudiendo disimular su semblante._

_-Si, pero no debes preocuparte Hinata yo estaré aquí cuando me necesites solo debes hacer una llamadita a mi celular y estaré aquí para ti._

_-Si lo sé…_

_-Además las cosas con Hanabi han mejorado y seguro que tú papá reflexionara, ya verás; además estará aquí Sasuke. –Dijo Neji despreocupadamente._

_-Si, claro tienes razón. -Hinata sonrió forzadamente. -¿Y cuando se irán? _

_-Nos iremos después del casamiento de Hanabi dentro de dos semanas._

_-Bueno… no les diré que no me siento triste, por que les mentiría, pero estoy contenta de que continúes con tu vida Tenten y jamás olvidaré todo lo que hiciste por mi ¡Te quiero mucho!_

_-¡Yo también te quiero amiga!_

Finalmente la ojiperla preparó su hogar para que sus dos huéspedes repentinos se alojaran esa noche. Neji ocupo una de las habitaciones de arriba y Tenten durmió esa noche con Hinata pues aún había algunas cosas que la castaña necesitaba aclarar con la chica antes de marcharse.

_-Sasuke vino a verme a casa hace unos días._

_-¿De verdad?_

_-Se veía muy alterado y me pregunto…_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Quería saber si tú y Naruto estuvieron juntos después de que ambos se separaron._

_-¿Qué le dijiste? –Dijo Hinata quien pegó un salto de su cama._

_-Que no… pero pregunto si cuando eran novios tú y él… ya sabes… _

_-¿En verdad te pregunto eso?_

_-No le dije nada a ciencia cierta pero…_

_-¿Pero que? _

_-Le dije que hablará contigo… y que tú y Naruto habían sido novios… -Creo que por eso saco su deducción._

_-Ya veo…_

_-Me insinuó que el bebe no era suyo… realmente lo vi muy enojado. – la castaña se puso el pijama._

_-¿Y te habrás dado cuenta de eso como todos verdad? –mirándola fijamente._

_-Hinata…_

_-Pero lo cierto es que todos son muy educados y evitaron preguntar más de la cuenta._

_-¿Entonces Minato es?_

_-Es hijo de Naruto…_

_-Vaya… eso si que es un problema… -formulo entre suspiros._

_-Sasuke se fue muy ofendido del hospital y no me ha llamado ni respondido mis mensajes desde hace cuatro días. Intenté comunicarme con Itachi pero al parecer esta en una misión. Lara dijo que cuando pudiera pasaría visitarme pero no sabía nada de Sasuke._

_-A lo mejor él también está en una misión…_

_-Tal vez… o tal vez solo esta evitándome…_

_-Pues deberías dejar que se le pase el enojo, Sasuke te quiere._

_-Si, eso me sugirió Kurenai pero ¡sabes! lo vi demasiado herido. Además ya revise y su ropa no está Tenten._

_-¡Rayos! –Tenten se levantó con rapidez y abrió de par en par el placar de la habitación solo para confirmar la afirmación de Hinata._

_-Supongo que solo puedo esperarlo… -Dándose vuelta en la cama he intentando cerrarlos ojos._

_-Hinata ¿Qué harás con respecto a Naruto? Si él es el padre de Minato tiene derecho a saberlo._

_-No no le diré nada y te prohíbo que le hables a Naruto de esto Tenten._

_-¡Pero Hinata!_

_-No le dirás nada… Naruto jamás debe regresar a nuestras vidas no quiero que me quite a mi hijo. –Dijo cerrando los ojos he intentando dormir._

_-¡Naruto jamás te apartaría de Minato! –Exclamó la castaña sorprendida._

_-Eso no lo sé Tenten, él vive en otro país y seguramente querrá estar con él y eso significaría que vuelva a mi… a nuestras vidas entiendes que me traería más problemas con Sasuke._

_-Realmente no entiendo la actitud de Sasuke, sus ataques de celos son demasiado extremos._

_-Es por eso que no sería prudente decirle nada a Naruto._

_-¿Pero algún día se lo dirás verdad?_

_-No lo creo…_

_-Hinata, Minato tiene derecho a saber quien es su verdadero padre, y ya le has mentido a Sasuke quieres seguir mintiéndole a dos personas más, por que cuando tú hijo crezca no te perdonará el que le hayas ocultado la verdad._

_-Lo sé Tenten lo sé… pero necesito algo más de tiempo… -acurrucándose en su cama._

_-Es una situación complicada Hinata… pero debes ser clara con Naruto y con Sasuke, el problema no son ellos eres tú y solo espero que tu necedad no te lleva a cometer otra locura. –Tenten se recostó a su lado he intentó dormir; pero para Hinata estas últimas palabras de la chica resonarían en su cabeza mucho tiempo después._

De a poco, y en un mes y medio, Hinata pudo ir retomando su antigua vida. Cada mañana se levantaba bien temprano para hornear deliciosas galletas de chocolate, vainilla, canela, miel y otros tantos sabores. Su ronda comenzaba al despuntar el sol en el horizonte y llegaba a la casa pasado el mediodía. Minato a pesar de ser muy pequeño la acompañaba en sus rondas diarias, como el clima era más bien cálido no había problema en que el niño se enfermara.

Tenten ya había partido a su nuevo hogar junto con su primo Neji. Hanabi y Kiba estaban en plena luna de miel; Kurenai y Azuma, junto a su pequeño hijo, se habían marchado hacia tan solo una semana a Suna. Itachi apenas la visitaba pero no permanecía a su lado más de unos cortos minutos, inventado alguna extravagancia para marcharse con rapidez, y evitar una lluvia de interrogantes con respecto a su hermano menor y Sasuke no había respondido a ninguna de sus llamadas ni mensajes.

La situación económica de la chica no era de lo más favorable, ahora se veía en graves apuros para poder mantenerse y encargarse de los requerimientos básicos de Minato.

Hinata intentó nuevamente arreglar su hogar para poder alquilar alguna de las habitaciones disponibles en la planta alta, pero con un niño pequeño que lloraba a todas horas espantaba a la mayoría de la clientela.

Nuevamente volvía a sentirse sola. Quizás Tenten tenía razón y debía hablar con Naruto, explicarle como estaban actualmente las cosas, confesarle que era padre, pero eso también significaba darse por vencida y clamar a gritos que era una verdadera inútil.

Los meses pasaban unos tras otros. Las cuentas y las deudas de la casa eran impagables. Ni Sasuke ni ninguno de sus familiares, excepto Itachi que la visitaba esporádicamente, venía a verla ¿Acaso todo el mundo se había olvidado de ella?

Las ventas habían mermado. Las leyes en Konoha se habían vuelto más estrictas con respecto a la venta callejera. Los negocios, que usualmente le compraban, habían dejado de hacerlo o solo dejaban muy pocas cajas de sus galletas, y el buscar ahora nuevos mercados en donde disponer sus productos no era una tarea sencilla.

Parecía que una larga racha de mala suerte la había tomado de punto y la perseguía sin descanso. Cartas de intimación llegaban casi cotidianamente y el banco había iniciado una orden de desalojo expelida hacía unos pocos días.

A pesar de todos los problemas suscitados, no perdía las esperanzas de reiniciar su vida y que Sasuke la perdonara. Pensó varias veces en ir a buscarlo pero tampoco quería apresurarlo o precipitar una decisión que más adelante le resultase dolorosa.

_-Haber Minato debes quedarte quietito si quieres quedar bonito. –Exclamó besándole la pancita con ternura._

La muchacha lo baño y vistió con calma mientras el niño se entretenía babeando un patito de juguete que se había convertido en una especie de fetiche para el pequeño.

Alguien llamó reiteradas veces a la puerta de entrada. Hinata deposito al bebe en su corral y acudió con prisa a la puerta.

_-¿Quién es? –Inquirió sin abrirla._

_-Señora Hinata Yugi._

_-Sí…_

_-Necesito hablar con usted; mi nombre es Omoi y soy el abogado personal del clan Uchiha._

_-¿Abogado del clan Uchiha? –Interrogó con curiosidad entreabriendo un poco la puerta de la casa avistando tras la misma a un hombre moreno de cabellos oscuros y ojos grandes, vestía de traje y traía consigo un portafolio de color negro._

_-Aquí tiene mi tarjeta señora –entregándole aquella identificación. _

_-¿En que puedo ayudarle señor Omoi? –devolviéndole la identificación la cual guardo en el interior del saco._

_-Vengo aquí para tratar su divorcio señora._

_-¡DIVORCIO! ¿Qué divorcio, de que habla? –Inquirió sorprendida_

_-¿No esta usted casada con el señor Sasuke Uchiha? –dijo el hombre con curiosidad._

_-Bueno… si… pero no vamos a divorciarnos –Hinata pudo sentir claras palpitaciones en su pecho._

_-Tengo aquí –sacando del interior del maletín una carpeta, la cual, abrió –unos papeles provenientes del juzgado en donde su esposo le pide el divorcio acusándola principalmente de infidelidad y…_

_-¡Un momento que! –Abriendo la puerta de par en par y con algo de enfado ¿Acaso todo eso era verdad?_

_-Me gustaría hablar con usted señora solo me tomará unos minutos._

_-Si, pase… -Hinata sintió un profundo dolor socavar su corazón ¿de verdad Sasuke quería separarse de ella? Después de todo lo que había tenido que vivir en su vida, las calamidades continuaban persiguiéndola. _

_-Estos papeles son para usted. –Expreso el sujeto tras haber apoyado las cosas sobre la mesa._

_-¿Qué es esto?_

_-Son los trámites de divorcio; como ve ahí su esposo, mejor dicho, el señor Sasuke Uchiha ya ha firmado; solo falta que usted haga lo mismo para que se haga efectivo._

_-Pero… Sasuke… -La firma era la de su valiente paladín de eso no había duda ¿entonces para Sasuke no había vuelta atrás?_

_-Usted sabrá que el clan Uchiha no son gente vulgar y que estas situaciones para ellos se resuelven con rapidez. También entiende señora que su ex marido alega buenas causas a su defensa para pedirle a usted que firme el divorcio._

_-¿Qué causas? ¿Qué dice? –La chica lo miró confusa y triste ¿acaso estaba teniendo otra de esas pesadillas que la asaltaban habitualmente?_

_-Principalmente –abriendo algunas fojas de su carpeta –el niño que usted tiene y que ha alegado ser hijo del joven Uchiha no comparte su mismo ADN; por ende no esta confirmada su paternidad sobre el pequeño. También tengo aquí una orden expelida desde el mismísimo líder del clan para evitar que usted solicite colocar el apellido Uchiha a ese infante. –Entregándole el documento –Esto se hace para que no sea capaz de reclamar ningún tipo de resarcimiento u manutención por parte del señor Sasuke Uchiha. Por ultimo esta orden es para solicitarle una restricción de acercamiento durante el periodo de tiempo que dure el divorcio y hasta que el joven decida cancelarlo. _

_-¿Sasuke hizo todo esto? con habérmelo pedido bastaba… –profirió con tristeza._

_-Bueno eso es todo; le dejo la carpeta y los papeles para que los firme, pasaré por ellos en dos semanas o puede usted misma acercarlo al juzgado si se decide antes. La dirección figura al final del edicto. –Dijo incorporándose. –Esta demás decir que si usted se rehúsa a firmar irán a un juicio donde, por su bien, le pido que reconsidere o no le alcanzara la venta de su casa para pagarlo. _

_-Ya veo… -tomando la carpeta entre sus manos._

_-Le pido firme aquí –sacando otra hoja del portafolio –y firme al final de la misma dejando asentado mi asistencia a su residencia._

_-Bien… -Firmando aquel papel._

_-Queda debidamente notificada que tenga buenas noches. –Retirándose con rapidez._

_-Adiós… -Exclamó al verlo perderse tras la cerca exterior de la casa._

Hinata cerró la puerta de calle he ingreso al salón para ver a su pequeño hijo quien ya se había dormido hacía un buen rato. La chica se apoyo contra el umbral de la puerta y se dejó caer con pesadez hacia el suelo; sujetándose ambas piernas con sus brazos.

Nuevamente las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos perdiéndose inconteniblemente en sus mejillas; pero que podía hacer, al parecer Sasuke estaba decidido.

Al día siguiente de aquella inesperada visita, la muchacha retomó su trabajo diario; era necesario comenzar a pagar las cuentas de su morada o tendría algo más de que ocuparse además de su desdichado divorcio. Para empeorar la situación, Minato, comenzaba a quedarse sin pañales. La ropa comprada hacía unos meses atrás le quedaba sumamente apretada y necesitaba algo más amplio, la comida se había extinguido en la alacena y en su billetera solo había dos billetes de cinco; y para completar su mala racha, la escasa alimentación ingerida a diario había generado una deficiencia en su leche materna reduciendo la cantidad producida; lo cual, hacia que el pequeño Minato no quedará para nada satisfecho.

Si algo le podía salir peor era que se encontraba sola en medio de todo aquel revuelo suscitado. Pensó en hablar con Kurenai o Tenten pero la línea del teléfono había sido cortada por falta de pago. Quizás si hablaba con Hanabi, pero no le había sido tan fácil contactar con ella en el último mes. Sus recursos estaban llegando a su final al igual que sus mermadas fuerzas.

La ojiperla se dispuso a preparar, la mañana del sexto día, con lo que había quedado de ingredientes, la última tanda de galletas. Se propuso hacer hasta el último esfuerzo para mejorar su situación actual, a pesar, de no haber dormido nada la última noche debido a una intimación del banco.

Horneo y coloco las galletas en sus respectivas cajas. Necesitaba optimismo y empuje para sobrellevar el día. Se acercó a uno de los aparadores de la sala y recogió con sumo cuidado aquella foto extraída del diario, en donde con su familia, posaban felices en un distante pasado; en el cual ella, pertenecía a una de las estirpes más importante de Konoha y en donde la miseria, la tristeza, la soledad y la desesperación no eran parte cotidiana de su vida.

La chica volvió a dejar la foto en su lugar, tomó a Minato y lo recostó en su cochecito y salió a realizar su reparto diario.

Las ventas en la calle seguían escasas. La plaza de Konoha comenzaba a verse desierta. El invierno ya había arribado en el calendario y el frio comenzaba a sentirse cada vez con más intensidad. Intentó alimentar a Minato pero al parecer la leche en su pecho se había acabado ¿Acaso era posible que en diez meses su vida se fuera al tacho?

Pasó por una tienda y compró con el poco dinero ganado, una lata de leche en polvo y una bolsa de pañales. Al salir del supermercado recorrió dos cuadras encontrando un pequeño letrerito en la puerta de una peluquería. La muchacha no lo dudo ni un instante. Esa fue la primera vez en su vida que perdía su precioso cabello pero en ese momento no había tiempo para lamentaciones o dudas.

El peluquero emparejo el corte lo mejor que pudo pero un arreglo de cabello costaba unos cuantos billetes que no podía darse el lujo de gastar. Regresó al supermercado y compró algunas cositas más para hornear una última tanda de galletas que vendería en la mañana después de ir al juzgado.

Esa noche volvió a acostarse llorando. Sus fuerzas se habían acabado, sus recursos estaban completamente extinguidos y aún no había podido reencaminar su descarriada vida.

No podía hacerse cargo de Minato y tampoco era justo que alguien más se hiciese cargo de los dos. Los empleadores no tomarían una mujer con un hijo acuestas y tampoco contaba con el dinero suficiente como para pagarle a una niñera. Tenten tenía razón, necesitaba hablar con Naruto y rogarle por que se hiciese cargo del niño hasta que ella pudiese restablecerse, buscar un lugar donde vivir y terminar de pagar las deudas pendientes, a pesar del intenso dolor que esa separación le provocaría.

Sabía que Naruto la quería y quizás aún podía suplicarle por un ultimo favor, aun que no estaba segura de cómo tomaría el chico esa espontánea realidad en donde él era "padre".

Al día siguiente, después de cumplir con su rutina, firmó entre lágrimas los papeles de divorcio. Cargo las galletas y a Minato y partió. Camino unas cuantas cuadras hasta al edificio de justicia de Konoha. Al llegar una amplia escalinata la conducirían al interior de aquella enorme edificación.

La muchacha miró a su alrededor hasta dar con un camino ascendente hecho para sillas de ruedas. Se deslizo con cuidado hasta allí, cargando el cochecito, una mochila a sus espaldas con los pañales, leche y otros objetos del bebe y dos bolsos repletos de cajas de galletas colgando en cada hombro.

_-¡Señora Yugi! –Exclamó una voz masculina proveniente desde la parte más alta de la escalera._

_-¡Si! –Grito con fuerza para ser escuchada. _

Tres figuras se dibujaron en lo alto de aquella subida. Una era Omoi el abogado de Sasuke, el otro era Fugaku Uchiha y para su martirio el mismísimo Sasuke la contemplaba impávido y taciturno.

_-¿Qué es lo que decidió? –Sentenció el robusto sujeto acercándose a su posición._

_-Le he traído la carpeta firmada –intentando capturar la misma dentro del interior de su bolso._

_-Déjeme ayudarla… -Exclamó el sujeto sosteniendo el cochecito._

_-Gracias… -Contesto con tristeza ¿Sería capaz de contenerse de llorar frente a Sasuke? –¡Aquí esta! –tras apoderarse de la carpeta._

_-Permítame ver… -Ojeando la misma –Bien todo parece estar en orden… con esto puede usted considerarse un mujer libre señora Yugi._

_-Más bien esto significaría que nunca fui querida… -Profirió en voz baja y mirando por última vez al pelinegro quien no le había quitado la vista de encima._

_-Le deseo mucha suerte y me alegra que sea una mujer sensata._

_-¿Puedo pedirle un ultimo favor? –Inquirió ella._

_-Si, claro._

_-Dígale a Sasuke… que lo lamento… que no soy buena para hacer feliz a las personas, que no lo culpo y que deseo que algún día encuentre la verdadera felicidad… y dígale también que estoy apenada de que haya malgastado su tiempo conmigo… pero espere a que me haya ido señor Omoi. –Dijo liberando algunas lagrimillas de aquella prisión creada casi artificialmente en sus ojos._

_-Si como guste… -Contesto el sujeto mirándola con atención._

_-Gracias… y disculpe toda esta molestia -dijo girando el cochecito con cuidado y descendiendo aquella empinada cuesta._

Bajó con dificultad, se acomodó mejor los dos pesados bolsos y volvió a contemplar en lo alto la resplandeciente figura de Sasuke junto a Fugaku. La pelinegra sonrió y elevo su mano saludándolo por última vez. Tomó el cochecito y comenzó a caminar con rapidez, si permanecía un minuto más allí, no estaba segura de lograr soportar, en pie, aquella dolorosa y solitaria despedida.

La tarde continuo con tranquilidad. Caminó más de lo acostumbrado pero pudo vender hasta la última caja de galletas, si lograba seguir con ese ritmo podría mejorar su producción y con ello su economía.

Transitaba silenciosa las frías calles de Konoha. Minato dormía tapado con unas cuantas frazaditas pero tosía de vez en cuando lo que hizo que la chica acelerara el paso.

El atardecer y un intenso crujido en su estomago le recordaba que no había comido en todo el día. Paró frente a un kiosco y compró unos chocolates; sin duda, esa era la mejor y la más económica cena de la cual podía disponer. Pagó y mientras esperaba su vuelto pudo distinguir, una imagen de Naruto en una revista exhibida en los aparadores.

"Multimillonario y su nueva novia ¿Acaso habrá casamiento?"

La leyenda en la tapa parecía decirlo todo. Abrió la revista, buscó la pagina, y hallo en ella varia fotos de Naruto con una muchacha muy bonita ¿Acaso serían novios verdaderamente?

_-¡Ehh! ¿Va a comprar la revista? –Expreso el empleado de mal humor._

_-No solo estaba mirando._

_-Pues no se mira si no se compra._

_-Lo siento mucho. –Depositando la revista en el mismo lugar._

¿Qué rayos haría ahora? Naruto había rehecho su vida, no sería nada justo caerle con un problema de esas dimensiones.

La tarde llegaba a su fin y el cielo ruborizado perdía su tierno encanto a manos de una tenebrosa oscuridad. La ojiperla llegó hasta las puertas de su hogar donde un enorme cartelón le daba la bienvenida

"Rematado"

Exhausta y débil, saco las llaves de su mochila intentando abrir la puerta de su casa pero la situación fue completamente inútil. Lo había perdido todo, incluso, su hogar. Se sentó en el porche y comió una barra de chocolate mientras derramaba los últimos vestigios líquidos que le quedaban por llorar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -o. o- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_-Pobrecita Hinata-sama ¿en verdad paso por todo eso? –Inquirió Kasumi mientras Mitzuko lloraba desconsoladamente._

_-Así fue… digamos que fue un periodo bastante difícil para mamá y cuando uno se ve tan perdido te es muy difícil hallar la solución. –Aseveró Minato._

_-No tenía idea de que Hinata había tenido una vida tan dura. –Acoto Sakura._

_-Nosotros perdimos contacto con ella después de aquel problema con Orochimaru. –Gaara abrazo a su esposa quien se acurruco en su hombro._

_-¿Pero que paso con la abuela? –Kasumi lucía realmente preocupada._

_-Pues… todos tenemos nuestro periodo malo pero dice el dicho "siempre que llovió paró". –Contesto Sayuri._

Hacía frio y Minato respiraba con dificultad; había estado varias horas a la intemperie y lo más factible era que hubiese pescado un resfriado. Desesperada intento forzar alguna de las ventanas pero estaban trabadas desde dentro. Tomó una piedra y la arrojó contra el cristal. Un estruendoso sonido ensordeció por unos instantes la solitaria noche. Se introdujo con rapidez cortándose la mano derecha con una astilla. Se dirigió a la puerta de calle he intentó forzar la cerradura pero no disponía de tanta fuerza como para abrirse paso por allí. Al notar lo infructuoso de aquel acto probó con la puerta de la cocina hasta que finalmente logró abrirla.

Volvió al frente de su casa y recogió sus cosas y a Minato quien lloraba desconsoladamente. Le tocó con suavidad la frente, ardía en fiebre ¿Qué haría ahora?

Lo baño con agua casi fría para intentar bajarle la temperatura. La desesperación y la angustia crecían en su corazón ¿que sería de ella si algo le sucediese a Minato?

Eran casi las dos de la mañana, y todos sus trucos caseros se le habían esfumado bajo la manga. Lo envolvió en una Mantita y volvió a ponerlo en su cochecito y comenzó a correr con desesperación.

Ni un alma pululaba por Konoha, los autobuses eran escasos y el hospital estaba a más de diez kilómetros. Jadeaba y le costaba respirar pero aún así corría con todas sus fuerzas casi hasta desfallecer. Minato dejó de llorar súbitamente. Su corazón se paralizo de terror.

-_Minato ¿Qué ocurre? –Tocándolo con suavidad. –Resiste ya veraz que llegaremos pronto y el doctor te curará._

La chica lo alzó entre sus brazos; el niño sollozo con pocas fuerzas pero ese acto basto para devolverle a Hinata la vida al cuerpo.

_-Hinata… -Dijo una voz masculina llamando su atención. –Hinata Hyuga_

Un coche negro con vidrios polarizados se paró a su lado. A la chica le costo distinguir a su ocupante. Se aproximó a la ventanilla del mismo con el niño entre sus brazos.

_-¿Me recuerda? Soy Madara, Madara Uchiha._

_-Señor Madara… -tratando de rememorar aquel rostro visto solo una vez._

_-Si, nos conocimos en el desagradable incidente ¿recuerda? Después de que todo acabase._

_-Señor Madara… por favor le pido llévame al hospital… Minato… mi bebe esta muy enfermo… -grito con desesperación._

El hombre le abrió la puerta con rapidez y recogió el cochecito que coloco en el baúl del coche.

_-¿Qué ocurrió señora Hinata? –Pregunto mientras manejaba._

_-Estaba bien… esta mañana estaba… y… -llorando –tomó frío caminamos mucho yo fui muy desconsiderada… ¡Si algo le pasa a Minato por mi culpa me moriré! –Mirándolo con desconsuelo mientras aferraba al pequeño contra su cuerpo. _

_-Tranquila él se repondrá…_

_-Lamento tener que molestarlo… -aun sollozando._

_-Descuide es lo menos que puedo hacer y además me dirigía al hospital uno de mis hombres tuvo un accidente._

_-¿Uno de sus hombres? –Pregunto preocupada._

_-Descuide no es su esposo… _

_-Mi… me alegro… -Dijo intentando sonreír al parecer su divorcio aún no era oficial._

Madara la acompaño un buen rato y luego se ausento para ocuparse de sus deberes. Hinata espero varias horas hasta que los médicos pudieron estabilizarlo.

La ojiperla caminaba intranquilamente por toda la sala, una enfermera había querido asistir el corte en su mano pero la chica se hallaba tan alterada que se rehusaba a que la tocaran. Por fin después de la larga espera una de las enfermeras la condujo a verlo.

La sala de terapia permanecía aislada. Minato se encontraba dormido en una pequeña camita. Hinata pudo divisarlo con tristeza detrás de un cristal; mientras el niño, parecía respirar con dificultad.

_-¿Usted es la madre? –Inquirió un medico acercándose a la muchacha._

_-Si doctor ¿que tiene Minato? –Inquirió preocupada._

_-El niño tiene un fuerte resfriado…_

_- ¿Pero se va a recuperar verdad? –aprisionando con sus manos su corazón._

_-Si, tranquilícese… lo estamos tratando por suerte lo trajo a tiempo por que podría haber sido peor. Se ve que no tiene buenas defensas, dígame ¿El niño se ha estado alimentando bien? _

_-Bueno… es que mi cantidad de leche ha mermado y he comenzado a darle leche en polvo para suplirla._

_-Lo más indicado es que la madre pueda amamantar al recién nacido sobre todo en los primeros años de vida, pero hay ocasiones, como en esta, en donde por falta de leche materna, el bebe no queda correctamente inmunizado, lo que puede generar complicaciones con su salud; pero no se preocupe le daremos unos suplementos y algunos refuerzos que usted podrá comprar aquí en la farmacia del hospital con facilidad y con eso su hijo no tendrá estos inconvenientes. Por supuesto evite exponerlo a bajas temperaturas durante un tiempo ¿Esta bien?_

_-Si doctor… -Contesto angustiada. _

_-Ya veremos como va evolucionando a lo largo de la semana y si todo va bien le daremos de alta antes de lo que espera._

_-Muchas gracias… -Profirió a media voz._

_-De nada y aquí están las recetas. –Entregándole aquel papel. _

_-Es muy amable…_

Eran casi las ocho de la mañana. La pelinegra no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche y aun que se sentía físicamente exhausta y decaída hacía notables esfuerzos por mantenerse en pie.

Se dirigió a la farmacia en la planta baja del hospital, allí seguramente los medicamentos le saldrían mucho más económicos.

_-Disculpe –mirando a la mujer que atendía el local. –Necesito estos remedios. –Enseñándole la receta._

_-Un momento por favor… -Dijo la mujer mientras se perdía en uno de los estantes posteriores._

Hinata tomó su cartera, solo tenía un billete de cien, que era su única ganancia del día anterior. Cerró los ojos y suspiró cuando…

_-¡Hinata! –Exclamó una voz masculina a sus espaldas._

_-¡Itachi! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Mirándolo con sorpresa._

_-Estoy en una investigación ¿Y tú? Estas más delgada ¿Y que le has hecho a tu cabello? –Mirándola con detenimiento mientras le tocaba la cercenada cabellera._

_-Minato esta enfermo… -Dijo con aflicción._

_-¿El bebe? –Itachi contempló con tristeza el dejó de angustia en el rostro de la chica pero además pudo percibir las pronunciadas ojeras y los ojos enrojecidos._

_-Pero ya esta bien… se repondrá solo tengo que comprar algunas cosas y…_

_-Señora aquí tiene. –La farmacéutica coloco ambos medicamentos en una bolsita y se los entregó. –Son 159,60 –entregándole el ticket._

_-159… -Hinata la miró estupefacta. Tomó su billetera y saco el billete de 100 y se lo entregó. Buscó en los bolsillos y en cada rincón de su cartera pero por más que lo hubiese deseado no encontró ni un céntimo de más. –¡Ahh! _

_-Aquí tiene… -Sentenció Itachi pagando la cuenta._

_-Muchas gracias… -Exclamó sollozando._

_-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi sobrino. –Itachi sonrió._

_-Itachi… Minato…_

_-No digas más quieres… ¿Tienes problemas económicos? –Inquirió el joven._

_-Un poco… pero mientras Minato este aquí buscaré un buen trabajo. –Dijo tratando de sonreír._

_-¿Cuánto dinero necesitas? –mirándola fijamente._

_-Yo… -guardando silencio –no puedes ayudarme Itachi, trataré de hablar con mi padre y ver si me da un trabajo en la casa aún que sea para disponer de un lugar en donde vivir y que al bebé no le falte cobijo y luego ya veré. –bajando la cabeza._

_-Hinata tú padre y tú no se han hablado desde que te marchaste de tu casa ¿Acaso crees que él te ayude?_

_-Pues hablaré con Hanabi si hace falta y si es necesario que me humille ante todo el estúpido clan Hyuga lo haré pero no permitiré que le pase nada a Minato. –Sentenció con severidad._

_-Sasuke no ha querido verme… -Dijo Itachi con decepción cambiando el tema. –He intentado hablar con él pero o yo estoy en una misión o lo esta él y además se ha encerrado en su departamento últimamente._

_-Ayer le firmé el divorcio Itachi… -Dijo Hinata con tranquilidad mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital._

_-¡¿DIVORCIO? –Deteniéndose de sopetón. -¿De que hablas Hinata?_

_-Hace unos días vino un abogado del clan Uchiha con una orden del juzgado para iniciar los tramites._

_-Pero… -Itachi la miró desconcertado._

_-Cuando fui tú papá y él… no me dirigió la palabra Itachi… supongo que las cosas no tienen solución._

_-Espera un momento ¿papá estaba con él? –Pregunto el pelinegro molesto._

_-Debo irme Itachi cuídate mucho y saluda a Lara de mi parte. –Dándole un beso en la mejilla._

_-Espera…_

–_No le digas nada a Sasuke… -Suplicó antes de marcharse._

_-¡ESTUPIDO SASUKE! –tras observarla perderse en el corredor._

Bueno aquí vamos con los capítulos finales mil disculpas por el retraso pero no me he sentado en la maquina hasta hoy jejejje muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejan comentarios.

Lady


	53. Florecer

Capitulo LIII

"Florecer"

Esa mañana en el juzgado…

Fugaku conducía su automóvil. Estaba decidido a preservar el apellido Uchiha a cualquier precio. Ahora él era el líder y no podía darse el lujo de demostrar debilidad o falta de criterio. Su familia debía ser ejemplar y eso también corría para el inadaptado de su hijo menor.

Entendía que Sasuke siempre había querido impresionarlo y que se esmeraba por ser mejor que su hermano Itachi, pero desde que había conocido a Hinata, la revivida hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga, Sasuke había cambiado. Su única obsesión era esa muchacha, se desvivía por ella olvidándose incluso de si mismo y de sus obligaciones para con el clan y su familia.

La idea de ser abuelo realmente lo tomó por sorpresa; estaba contento, pero después de todo aquella discusión acaecida tras el nacimiento del bebe lo había hecho reflexionar, cambiar de parecer, sumergiéndolo en un mar de dudas y contrariedades ¿Qué pasaría si ese niño fuese un bastardo?

Si realmente ese niño no era hijo de Sasuke sería una vergüenza para él. Estaba claro que esa muchachita lo había engañado en sus propias narices y eso dejaba entrever para la gente de su clan, que sus hijos y él, eran unos verdaderos ingenuos y crédulos.

_-Es lo mejor que podías haber hecho Sasuke… -dijo con severidad mientras el muchacho contemplaba la nada desde la ventanilla del acompañante. –Esa chica no era para ti al fin y al cabo si su casamiento se canceló en un principio por algo debía ser. _

_-Supongo… -Contesto sin verlo._

_-Mira que engañarte desvergonzadamente intentando endosarte un niño que no era tuyo que desfachatez –Refunfuño._

_-Supongo… -Aún sin prestarle atención._

_-Verás que todo irá mejor a partir de ahora para ti y para ella… _

Ambos bajaron con lentitud del coche Omoi les tenía novedades y seguramente eran buenas de lo contrario no hubiese sonado tan entusiasmado o eso pensó Fugaku.

Sasuke caminaba cabizbajo ¿Qué pensaría Hinata de él ahora? ¿Qué era un cobarde, un miserable por abandonarla con un niño pequeño? ¿Qué realmente no la amaba? ¿Estaría haciendo bien? Estaba seguro de que Hinata buscaría a Naruto, después de todo, ese era su descabellado plan, pero ¿podría resistirlo? ¿Sería capaz de dejarla ir, de perderla en brazos de su mejor adversario? ¿Por otro lado que pensaría Naruto de él ahora? Le prometió amarla, cuidarla y en la primera de cambio la mandaba a volar.

_-¡Señor Fugaku! –Exclamó el hombre a los pies de las escaleras._

_-¡Omoi! ¿Qué noticias nos tiene? –Inquirió Fugaku._

_-Los trámites de divorcio marchan viento en popa, solo falta que la joven firme y será un hecho. Ayer hable con unos jueces amigos y han apresurado el hecho tal y como quería ¿No esta contento Señor Uchiha? –Mirando a Sasuke._

_-La verdad es que no… -Expresó mientras subía con lentitud las escaleras._

_-No le haga caso Omoi, esta algo shokeado por todo este problema me comprende. –Sentenció Fugaku._

_-Si por supuesto… Bueno si me acompañan terminaremos por firmar algunas cosas más y ya quedará liberado de otras cuestiones… -El sujeto calló súbitamente. –¡Creo que tenemos suerte! –Sentenció entusiasmado. _

_-¿Qué? –Inquirió Sasuke, mirándolo con atención._

_-¡Señora Yugi! –Exclamó Omoi desde la parte más alta de la escalera._

_-¡Si! –Grito la chica con fuerza provocando una severa taquicardia en el pelinegro._

Desde lo alto de la escalera pudo verla con atención. Aquella deplorable visión no se parecía en nada a su amada Hinata. El cabello estaba recortado, lucía muchísimo más delgada y desde lo alto de los escalones podía percibir una indefinible aura de tristeza y confusión. El muchacho sintió un poderoso envión en todo su cuerpo pero Fugaku lo sostuvo con fuerza del brazo.

_-Tranquilo Sasuke recuerda que ya es demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás; además esa chica hará lo posible para que vuelvas a su lado ¡No lo entiendes! Ahora el clan Uchiha está en su mejor momento quien no quisiera capturar un buen partido como tú, sobre todo si eres el hijo del líder del clan._

_-¡A Hinata nunca le ha importado eso! –Dijo con enojo mientras Omoi platicaba con la muchacha._

_-Por supuesto que si, incluso ni su padre la ha vuelto a reconocer como una Hyuga, tú eres su ultima esperanza de escalar posiciones._

_-¡Papá! –Sasuke lo miró con desprecio y volvió a fijar la vista en la muchacha quien descendió con cuidado los escalones, lo miró, sonrió y se despidió con un leve agitar de su mano. -¡Hinata! –Sasuke fue otra vez arrastrado por un impredecible impulso pero Fugaku lo sujeto con mucha más fuerza._

_-Ya ha firmado Sasuke, si ella esta aquí es por que ha decidido dejarte ir, quizás prefiere al heredero Uzumaki, es mejor partido. –Fugaku sonrió con algo de cinismo y luego frunció el seño. –Es hora de que espabiles muchacho yo no puedo estar cuidándote las espaldas toda la vida ¡Comprendes!_

_-Buenas noticias señores, la señorita ha decidido firmar. –Dijo Omoi aproximándose a su lado y batiendo la carpeta en el aire._

_-¿De verdad? –Sasuke se apoderó en un arrebato de aquel documento y le hecho un rápido vistazo._

_-¡Te lo dije! –Dijo Fugaku al ver la firma de la muchacha junto a la del menor de sus hijos._

_-Hinata… -Suspiro Sasuke ¿Acaso la chica se había decidido con tanta rapidez? ¿Sería verdad que Naruto ya era parte de su vida? ¿Y si lo llamaba y si hablaba directamente con él? Pero que caso tendría, si ambos ya eran algo más, eran padres, sería lo lógico que Naruto estuviese al lado de la muchacha y estaba seguro de que él aún la amaba. -Sasuke agacho la cabeza y llevó su mano derecha hacia su rostro tapándose los ojos con frustración._

_-Firmemos lo que haga falta Omoi así terminamos con esto de una buena vez. –Dijo Fugaku adelantándose rumbo al edificio._

_-Claro… -Dijo Omoi siguiéndole el paso. El abogado se paró en el acto y miró al cabizbajo muchacho que aún sostenía la carpeta en una mano y la otra permanecía tapando su rostro. Se acercó con rapidez y le hablo con seriedad. –La señora quería que le dijese algo…_

_-¿Hinata? –El pelinegro lo miró con melancolía._

_-Dijo que lamentaba no ser lo suficientemente buena para hacerlo feliz y que entendía él por que usted actuaba de esta manera; ella espera que pueda ser feliz algún día y…_

_-¿Y que? –Abriendo los ojos como dos platos._

_-Que se sentía muy apenada por que usted malgasto su tiempo con ella…_

_-¿Pero que? yo no…_

_-Si me permite señalarle algo; y aun que a su padre no le guste lo que le diré yo le aconsejo que recapacite. Esta claro que ni usted ni ella están conformes con toda esta situación. Aún es tiempo, mientras esa carpeta no sea presentada al juzgado ustedes dos aún están casados. –Dijo Omoi sonriendo._

_-¡Vamos Sasuke no tengo todo el día! –Grito Fugaku desde lo alto._

_-Dígale a mi padre que lo siento, pero amo demasiado a Hinata. –El chico sonrió y escapo con rapidez cuesta a bajo con la carpeta en la mano._

_-¡Sasuke! –Grito Fugaku enfurecido otra vez éste joven le traería otro severo dolor de cabeza._

_-Parece que su hijo ya es un hombre adulto. –Sentenció Omoi mirándolo por última vez y adentrándose al edificio del juzgado._

_-Eso espero Sasuke… eso espero. –Exclamó mirando el azulino firmamento._

El pelinegro tomó un taxi y recorrió la ciudad pero no pudo hallar ni rastro de Hinata ¿Sería demasiado tarde para pedirle perdón? Tal vez Hinata aún lo prefería a él y quizás siempre lo prefirió pero su pasado accionar podría costarle muy caro en un futuro próximo.

Después de dos horas de deambular en el taxi decidió ir a la casa de la joven quizás ella había vuelto allí. El chico bajo del coche con rapidez y se adentró a la casa en donde encontró un grupo de sujetos forcejeando la entrada de la vivienda.

_-¡Oigan ustedes! ¿Qué rayos hacen, deténganse? –Grito con furia. –Pertenezco al clan Uchiha y lo mejor para ustedes es que comiencen retirarse tal y como llegaron. –Simulando que sacaba algo de detrás de su pantalón._

_-Tranquilo hombre… -dijo uno de los sujetos aproximándose a él –nosotros pertenecemos a la casa de embargo "Take" y venimos con una orden del banco central de Konoha, si se calma puedo mostrársela. –Dijo el sujeto buscando en el interior de su chaqueta._

_-¿Una orden del banco? –Aproximándose más al extraño y apoderándose del documento._

_-Si, ésta vivienda ha sido embargada hace unos cuantos días y tenemos la orden de nuestra gerencia de desalojar a los ocupantes._

_-¡Desalojar!_

_-Si, por falta de pago en los impuestos desde hace casi un año. Aquí tiene toda la documentación._

_-¡No puede ser! Aquí viven una mujer y su hijo no pueden desalojarlos… -Tras observar en detalle los papeles._

_-Me temo que si podemos y además solo seguimos ordenes… lo siento… _

_-Pero habrá alguna forma; pagando los impuestos o algo…_

_-No lo sé, en todo caso debería hablar con la inmobiliaria que lleva el trámite de la casa._

Aquel sujeto volvió a la tarea de cambiar todas las cerraduras de la casa. Sasuke permaneció unos instantes pensativo ¿Sabría Hinata de todo esto? A lo mejor todos aquellos bolsos eran para mudarse ¿Pero a donde?

Sasuke volvió a subirse al taxi pensativo. Necesitaba encontrar a Hinata cueste lo que le cueste, aún que seguramente la chica en esos momentos lo odiase.

Tras ir a la casa de su padre y llevarse su coche comenzó una larga búsqueda. Después de horas de recorrer las calles infructuosamente fue a la casa de Kurenai pero al parecer no había nadie. Decidió probar suerte con Tenten pero el resultado fue exactamente el mismo. Fue hasta la mismísima casa de Hiashi Hyuga pero Hanabi no sabía nada de su hermana y tras unas largas vacaciones poca era la información que la menor de los Hyugas podía ofrecerle.

_-¿Estas segura Hanabi? ¿No me mientes? Por que si ella esta aquí solo quiero… -callando súbitamente –Necesito decirle algo._

_-Ya te dije Sasuke que mi hermana no esta en la casa, y por otro lado éste sería el ultimo lugar a donde fuese. Mi padre y ella aún no se han hablado y parece ser que esta historia va para largo ¿Pero por que la buscas pasó algo?_

_-Es solo que tuvimos un problema y yo…_

_-¿Qué problema?_

_-Es largo para contar y necesito encontrarla ya es muy tarde y no se en donde pueda estar probé con Kurenai y Tenten pero ellas no están en sus casas._

_-Claro que no Kurenai y Azuma se fueron hace varios meses al igual que Tenten._

_-¿Se fueron?_

_-¿No lo sabías? ¿Acaso Hinata y tú se pelearon?_

_-Hinata ¿no te dijo nada?_

_-No he hablado con mi hermana personalmente; Kiba y yo hemos estado de viaje por nuestra luna de miel, y luego visitamos varios mercados en el extranjero así que no he parado por aquí desde esta mañana, pensaba ir a ver a Hinata y a Minato mañana por la tarde._

_-Es que la casa… esta embargada y Hinata no esta allí._

_-¿Cómo que embargada? Que raro la llamé hace unas dos semanas y no me dijo nada… -Dijo Hanabi pensativa._

_-Esto es mi culpa… lo siento Hanabi necesito hallar a tú hermana te dejo el numero de mi celular cualquier cosa me avisas ¿esta bien?_

_-Si pero… -Tomando aquella tarjeta._

_-Lo siento… -Escapándose en su coche._

Varias horas más tarde…

El pelinegro se levanto temprano en la mañana, no había logrado pegar un ojo en casi toda la noche. Hinata no aparecía por ningún lado era como si la mismísima tierra se la hubiese tragado. Salió de la casa de sus padres y retomó su búsqueda luego de haber llamado varias veces a la policía.

El chico parecía enfadarse con cada hora trascurrida, los oficiales no podían ofrecerle mucha información y solo le quedaban pocas opciones, el hospital o la morgue… Esta ultima idea parecía ensimismarlo en una lúgubre sensación de impotencia y rencor contra si mismo; si algo le sucediese a Hinata no se lo perdonaría.

_-Hola –Profirió una voz del otro lado del teléfono. – ¿Habla Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha? –Inquirió._

_-Si, quien habla. –Dijo el pelinegro mientras conducía._

_-Soy Madara Uchiha. _

_-¡Señor! se le ofrece algo. –Sorprendido. El chico estaciono el coche a la vera del camino._

_-Verás hable con tú padre hace un par de horas y me dijo que te estabas separando._

_-En realidad… -Sasuke se tornó serio ¿hasta donde pensaba llegar su padre?_

_-¿En realidad? _

_-No voy a separarme… fue un error… disculpe pero yo no puedo…_

_-Entonces es necesario que sepas que traje a tú esposa y a tu hijo al hospital._

_-¿Al hospital? ¿Le ocurrió algo a Hinata? –Inquirió preocupado._

_-No, a ella nada, al bebe… creo que no es nada serio pero eso fue esta madrugada…_

_-Iré enseguida… muchachas gracias…_

_-De nada y espero que la cuides mejor Sasuke Uchiha. –Dijo la voz colgando el tubo._

_-¡Rayos Hinata! –Encendiendo el coche. Sasuke comenzó a manejar rumbo al hospital pero nuevamente el celular comenzó a sonar. -¡Diga!_

_-¡MALDITO IDIOTA! –grito una voz masculina del otro lado del tubo._

_-¿Itachi?_

_-¿Qué rayos te crees? ¿Eres tan estúpido como para dejar a Hinata otra vez? ¡IDIOTA!_

_-Tranquilízate Itachi no puedo hablar en estos momentos estoy conduciendo…_

_-Hinata esta muy mal, Minato esta enfermo y ella apenas puede tenerse en pie y tú que haces le pides el divorcio ¿Dime acaso eres estúpido? –Inquirió enfurecido._

_-Si, lo soy Itachi… estoy yendo al hospital ahora…_

_-¿Estas manejando hacía aquí? –Pregunto confuso y calmando los humos._

_-Se que no me merezco el perdón de Hinata pero le suplicaré hasta que me acepte no importa cuanto me castigue por ello…_

_-¡Vaya! Parece que has recapacitado… -Itachi suspiró._

_-Un minuto ¿Estas en el hospital? –Inquirió el pelinegro asombrado._

_-Si tenía trabajo aquí pero bueno eso no importa vente lo antes posible._

_-Si, adiós._

Sasuke condujo lo más rápido que pudo. El anochecer nuevamente había arribado a Konoha y estaba completamente exhausto pero ese no sería un impedimento para él; estaba decidido a hablar con Hinata y de alguna manera pedirle su perdón e intentar hacerla recapacitar.

El chico estacionó el coche y se adentro al edificio. Allí unas enfermeras lo condujeron hacia la sala de espera de pediatría donde hallo a la joven recostada en un incomodo sofá.

Hinata permaneció despierta durante varias horas. El anochecer arribaba nuevamente a Konoha y afuera un frío invernal azotaba las calles con impunidad.

La gente iba y venía con sus barullos y problemas pero al caer la noche el frío pareció mitigar aquella incesante y cuantiosa multitud.

La sala de esperas se tornó taciturna y solitaria. Hinata se acurrucó en un rincón de la misma y se adormeció en un incomodó sofá. Minato permanecería internado en una sala especial junto con otros niños hasta que se notara su mejoría; pero a pesar de eso, la joven, se había rehusado a marcharse de su lado.

El cochecito yacía arrumbado a un lado del sofá. Las luces eran escazas y eso la sumergió en un profundo y pesado sueño.

Pudo sentir cierta tibieza en su mejilla derecha. La chica se acurruco un poco más en el sofá tras doblarse en una incomoda posición.

_-Hinata… -suspiró una vos masculina._

Podía jurar que alguien la abrazaba con ternura y pasión. Un aura de protección la envolvía y la hacia sentir segura, a salvo. A pesar de todos los problemas, de todas las situaciones discordantes, de la falta de cariño que había padecido últimamente y de su mala racha, se sentía feliz y contenida. La chica suspiró, aquella extraña sensación parecía trasportarla al pasado.

_-Sasuke… -Evocando el rostro del chico en el juzgado._

De pronto toda su felicidad pareció evaporarse; se sentía sola y poco querida. El corazón le punzaba, su cuerpo físico le dolía, su alma pasaba por el más crudo y penoso de los inviernos y todos sus sueños volvían a esfumársele de entre las manos. Apreciaba una profunda tristeza que ya no lograba contener derramándose en lagrimas de desconsuelo he impotencia.

_-Sasuke… -Expresó entre gemidos._

_-Lo siento Hinata… -Besándole la frente y acariciándole el renegrido y torturado cabello._

Hinata abrió con lentitud los ojos para contemplar junto a ella a un afligido pelinegro que la miraba con congoja.

_-¡Sasuke! –Incorporándose súbitamente y frotándose los ojos ¿Acaso estaría soñando?_

_-Perdóname Hinata… -Dijo arrodillándose y sujetándose de su cintura._

_-¿En verdad estas aquí? –Inquirió confusa mientras le acariciaba el cabello._

_-Se que soy un idiota y que merezco lo peor pero me rehúso a dejarte ir no quiero ¡NO QUIERO! _

_-Sasuke ya firme la demanda y a estas alturas… -Acariciándole la cabeza sumergida en su regazo._

_-¿Quieres volver con él? –Mirándola a los ojos._

_-Quiero volver contigo –Alzando su cara por la barbilla._

_-La quemé… -Dijo besándola apasionadamente._

_-¿Qué quemaste? –formulo tras un corto respiro._

_-La carpeta… no debí de escuchar a mi padre… estaba dolido y mis acciones no tienen justificativo… por mi culpa tú y Minato…_

_-Por tu culpa yo y Minato esperamos demasiado ¡Tonto! –tras lo cual endulzó su mirada. -Sabía que volverías, lo sabía… ¡Te amo Sasuke Uchiha!_

_-Hinata… -Suspiro él mientras ambos se besaban._

_-¡Entonces ambos se reconciliaron! –Mitzuko salto de emoción._

_-Así es… -Minato sonrió._

_-¿Y que paso luego? –Pregunto Kasumi._

_-Bueno Minato fue dado de alto pocos días después. Mamá y papá pagaron la deuda de la casa gracias a un préstamo de la tía Hanabi. –Sayuri sonreía de felicidad._

_-Menos mal que las cosas le resultaron bien a Hinata-sama –Dijo Shikaku quien noto a Sasuke algo nostálgico._

_-Así es; mamá y papá volvieron a retomar su vida juntos. Madara Uchiha le hizo una excelente proposición a mamá; creo que después de verla en el estado en que la recogió de la calle le dio mucha pena –Sayuri hecho a reír – Él estaba interesado en que mamá cocinara para el buffet del ministerio Uchiha, así que a pesar del refunfuño del abuelo, ella comenzó a trabajar allí. Papá por supuesto siguió con sus misiones ya que para esa época aun estaban muy distantes las actuales leyes igualitarias del clan. _

_En un futuro, el que los dos trabajaran en el mismo lugar, de alguna manera les sirvió para verse más a diario, he influyo en que dos años después de que Minato naciera, ambos se llevarán una sorpresita. –Sayuri hecho a reír a carcajadas ante la mirada atenta de los presentes._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o – o- o –o – o-o o –o –o –o –o –o- o-o o oo -

_-¿Minato se durmió? –Pregunto el pelinegro ingresando a la habitación._

_-Si, pero me costo bastante hacerlo dormir esta vez. –Dijo Hinata suspirando mientras se ponía un corto camisolín._

_-Parece que seremos dos los que no queramos dormir. –Acotó el chico sujetándola por la cintura y besando con suavidad el cuello de la chica._

_-Hoy no Sasuke… -Exclamó algo agitada._

_-¿Por que no? mañana tenemos el día libre. –Expresó con picardía tumbándola sobre la cama y acariciándola traviesamente._

_-Es que no… -La joven sintió un poderoso fuego corroerle cada fibra de su cuerpo – tal vez… -Profesó entre gemidos al sentirse tocada._

_-¿No o si? Debes decidirte Hinata. –El chico comenzó a besarle el cuello con lujuria._

_-Es que… no… me he sentido… muy bien… -Respirando agitada._

_-¿Qué te ocurre? –Deteniéndose súbitamente y mirándola con preocupación._

_-Nada he estado algo mareada… si mañana sigo así iré al medico._

_-¡Segura! ¿No quieres que lo llame ahora? –Intentando incorporarse._

_-¡Ahora no tonto termina lo que empezaste! –Jalándolo hacía si hasta tumbarlo nuevamente sobre ella._

_-¡Ahh lo sabía! Lo deseas tanto como yo. –Dijo él quien volvió a besarla y a acariciarla._

Los suspiros eran intensos. Ambos se movían rítmicamente siguiendo el compás del otro sobre la cama. Las luces permanecían apagadas dándoles algo más de misterio y sensualidad.

_-No tan fuerte Hinata despertarás a Minato… -Exclamó el chico relentizando el ritmo._

_-¡Esta dormido no te preocupes! –Dijo entre gemidos._

_-Si tu lo dices… -Sentenció sonriendo. –Te amo Hinata. –suspiró._

_-Espe… espera… Sasuke… _

_-¿Qué pasa? –Profirió besándola._

_-¡Detente!_

_-Ahora no… -Dijo él entusiasmado._

_-¡Detente! –Empujándolo._

_-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto algo asustado al verla escabullirse con rapidez de la cama y de la habitación. –Hinata… –El chico encendió la luz del velador y fue tras ella -¿Estas bien? –Dijo parado tras la puerta del baño._

_-Creo que no… -Sentenció tras emitir unos quejidos guturales._

A la mañana siguiente…

-_Bueno muchachita debo decir que esto es un embarazo en puerta. –Sentenció el anciano con gracia._

_-¡EMBARAZO! –Dijeron los dos al unísono. Sasuke y Hinata se miraron consternados._

_-Este test dio positivo pero para que estemos bien seguros será mejor que vayas a hacerte un análisis de sangre, pero solo para sacarnos las dudas. _

_-¿Esta seguro doctor? –Preguntó Sasuke anonadado._

_-Muchacho no hace ni un día ni dos que soy médico creo que se darme cuenta de estos casos ni bien los veo pero si este test dio positivo. –Enseñándole aquella barita mágica –y la jovencita no ha tenido su regla en las ultimas semanas creo que lo más factible es decantarnos por un embarazo pero aún así prefiero que nos quitemos todas las dudas. Por otra parte a mis enfermeras les agradará verte jovencito. –El anciano sonrió tomó su valija y se marchó con cierto gozo._

_-Sasuke… -Hinata lo miró entrar a la habitación algo pálido._

_-Estas… -tragó saliva –Estas…_

_-Bueno al parecer seremos padres. –Hinata sonrió pero el chico caminó hasta la cama y se sentó. -¿No estas contento?_

_-Se… seré… pa… pa… _

_-Padre… -Dijo ella acabando aquella sofocante oración. ¿Sabes lo que significa Sasuke?_

_-Más pañales, mamaderas nocturnas, baños imprevistos, cosas babeadas por toda la casa… -Suspiró dejando que la muchacha lo abrazará con fuerzas._

_-Significa que podremos hacerlo sin preocuparnos… -Hinata hecho a reír y Sasuke la miró extrañado pero finalmente la imitó._

_-Supongo que tiene sus ventajas. –Derrumbándose sobre la cama._

_-Creo que a Minato le agradará tener un hermanito. –Hinata sonrió con felicidad._

_-En realidad… una hermanita… -Dijo cerrando los ojos y rememorando un distante sueño._

_-¿Niña? ¿Acaso eres vidente? –La chica se tumbó a su lado._

_-Espero que si… -Mirándola acurrucarse junto a él –Si realmente es una niña ya se como quiero que se llame._

_-¿en verdad? Veo que has pensado todo ¿Y como le quieres llamar? –Inquirió la joven. Sasuke se incorporó sobre ella y la miró directamente a los ojos._

_-Sayuri –el chico sonrió entrecerrando sus pupilas mientras Hinata sintió un cumulo de emociones socavar su corazón y aflorar por sus ojos._

_-¿En verdad Sasuke?_

_-Por supuesto jamás te mentiría además es un nombre precioso Hinata…_

_-Y así llegó Sayuri. –Minato sonrió –Claro está que para ambos ajustarse a dos niños pequeños no fue una tarea sencilla._

_-Pues imagino que habrán hecho malabares; si a mi con una me bastó y sobró. –Sakura suspiró._

_-¿De verdad abuelita? –Kasumi se acercó a Sakura y a Gaara sentándose en medio de ambos y permitiendo que sus dos queridos abuelos la abrazaran._

_-Como dijo Minato el ajustarse a dos niños pequeños no les fue tarea sencilla sobre todo por que los dos aún eran muy jóvenes y aún había muchos sueños personales que cumplir. _

_-¿Cómo ser artistas? – pregunto Mitzuko contrariada._

_-No exactamente mi querida. –Sayuri la miró con cariño._

_-¡¿DÓNDE ESTA PAPÁ? -grito furica una voz masculina ingresando a la habitación._

_-¿Qué ocurre Naruhito? –Minato y Sayuri, se observaron algo consternados, pero luego ambos no pudieron evitar explotar en risas pues internamente intuían el problema._

_-¡Se atrevió a arruinar mi comida! –Exclamó exaltado un hombre de cabellos dorados como el sol y ojos celestes. -¡Y ENCIMA DE TODO HUYO COBARDEMENTE! –Sentándose con ofuscación en uno de los sofás y cruzándose de brazos indignado._

_-¿Y se estropeo todo tu trabajo papito? –Inquirió Mitzuko sentándose junto a él y mirándolo con preocupación._

_-¡Claro que no! No podría autodenominarme el mejor Chef de toda Konoha si dejará que un inútil arruinará mi comida, pero tuve que realizar una serie de malabares con mis salsas y cambiar unos cuantos ingredientes para poder conservar el sabor intacto o al menos casi intacto. –Suspirando._

_-¡Pobre papaíto! –Suspiró Mitzuko recostando su larga cabellera rubia sobre el regazo del joven hombre._

_-A propósito… ¡Sakura-sama, Gaara-sama bienvenidos! –Batiendo su mano con alegría._

_-Hasta que por fin nos noto… -Dijo Gaara con su usual humor._

_-¡Hay Naru! realmente eres un despistado. –Sentenció Sakura quien lo miró con simpatía._

_-Es que mis instintos asesinos me nublaron los demás sentidos- Echando a reír. – Apropósito ¿que hacían? –Mirando consternado a los presentes._

_-Pues estábamos contándole a los niños la historia familiar…_

_-¿Historia familiar? –Dijo el chico intrigado._

_-Si la que mencionamos antes ¿recuerdas? –Acotó Sayuri._

_-Mencionaron… antes… -Tratando de evocar el recuerdo; Minato y Sayuri se volvieron a mirar y a reír a carcajadas._

_-No se rían de mi papito –Dijo Mitzuko algo enfadada._

_-¡Hermano lo mencionamos hace unos días por eso estamos todos aquí! –Dijo Minato intentando que el muchacho recordará pero éste lo miró desconcertado._

_-¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ POR EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MAMÁ, MINATO! –dijo saltando por poco del sofá y dejando pasmada a Mitzuko._

_-¡Además! Naruhito ¿estaríamos aquí por? -Sayuri dibujo una mueca picaresca en su rostro mientras intentaba que el joven captase la idea._

_-Porque… -Intentando acabar la frase –Por que sería… divertido… pasar un día en familia… -Exclamó dubitativo._

_-¡NO! –gritaron Minato y Sayuri al unísono._

_-Bueno no se espanten tampoco que fuera la gran cosa… -Naruhito volvió a sentarse en el sofá y a cruzarse de brazos piernas algo indignado. –De todas formas no me cae bien ese tal Sasuke… -profirió entre dientes._

_-¡Naru ya basta! –Inquirió Minato algo molesto pues sabía cuanto le afectaba el tema a Sayuri._

_-No por ti sobrino –Naruhito miró al pelinegro con alegría._

_-¿Por qué no querías a Sasuke tío? -Inquirió Kasumi confusa._

_-¡Pues es obvio! ese sujeto se robo a mamá… -Sentenció indignado._

_-¡Eso no es verdad Naruhito! –Exclamo Sayuri molesta._

_-Bueno, no tengo intenciones de discutir…_

_-Ven por que es mejor que ustedes sepan como ocurrieron en verdad las cosas, al menos tienen cierta edad como para sacar sus propias conclusiones. –Sentenció Sakura mirando a los jóvenes presentes._

_-Veo que no es fácil de digerir toda esta historia. –Confesó Sasuke._

_-Bueno yo seguiré relatándoles lo sucedido. –Aclaró Sakura. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -v - - - - - - - -

Tres años después del nacimiento de Sayuri muchas cosas habían cambiado para bien en las vidas de cada uno de estos jóvenes quienes habían aprendido a abrirse paso en el mundo con tesón, esfuerzo y dignidad. A pesar del tiempo, las distancias y el rumbo encarado en sus destinos una profunda amistad nacida de la más agónica calamidad, los uniría por el resto de sus existencias.

Tres años después de que Tenten partió a la ciudad cascada para iniciar una nueva vida, ésta, la condujo a convertirse en una de las entrenadoras de Elite del grupo "Hyuga corporations" Por fin sus esfuerzos rendían sus frutos y ahora era ella quien se encargaba de preparar a los futuros aspirantes a ingresar a la compañía. Aún que ese trabajo la alejaba del riesgo y la acción, como la joven solía afirmar, al menos le daba el suficiente tiempo como para adaptarse a una nueva casa y a una nueva relación, pues hacia unos meses que había decidido darle el si a la propuesta de Neji Hyuga de convertirse en su prometida.

Neji permaneció como la cabeza del clan en aquel distante país dirigiendo una de las compañías más prosperas de su familia; si bien él no había tenido el privilegio de pertenecer a las ramas principales de los Hyuga, se había ganado ese derecho a través de su propio trabajo interno y externo, demostrándole a los ancianos y a su propio tío, Hiashi Hyuga, que su ingenio y potencial evadían aquella absurda regla restrictiva de su clan.

Después de haber trabajado y convivido durante tres años, con su actual entrenadora y novia, decidió que era hora de formalizar su relación.

El chico organizo una elegante cena casera, preparada por sus propias manos, ya que a Tenten no le agradaba lo superfluo; compró un bonito anillo de bodas y junto toda su valentía para pedirle a la chica, a quien había aprendido a amar a primera vista, que se convirtiese en su mujer, en su mejor amiga, en su amante, en su esposa, haciéndole una promesa que la muchacha sin duda no pudo rechazar y era el colocar el nombre del padre de Shikamaru a alguno de sus hijos; claro que sus dos herederas fueron mujeres, pero una de ellas lo bendijo con un niño a quien accedieron a nombrar "Shikaku"

Hanabi fue capaz de poner todo su ingenio y sabiduría en expandir las empresas Hyugas. Los Uzumakis habían ocupado una increíble cantidad de mercados y ella no estaba dispuesta a quedarse atrás, iba a demostrarle a su padre que todo su esfuerzo y su cariño no habían sido invertidos en vano.

Kiba por su parte estudió medicina veterinaria como su familia y continuó administrando gran parte de los campos y estancias Usuru.

A pesar de los intentos de la joven pareja por convertirse en padres, los mismos fueron frustrados. Después de varios tratamientos Kiba convenció a la muchacha de que aún eran jóvenes como para buscar un heredero así que tomaron la situación con más calma y paciencia.

Hanabi solía llevar con ella a sus dos sobrinos quienes, a pesar de ser pequeños, estaban fascinados con las encantadas excursiones por la inmensa mansión Hyuga y con las desfachatadas andanzas de Akamaru quien era tan gran y tan paciente como para llevar a los dos sobre su lomo. Kiba solía hacer de niñera pues les había tomado mucho cariño al pequeño Minato y la pequeña Sayuri y además contaba con el tiempo disponible, ya que era Hanabi la que debía llevar las riendas de la casa.

Más allá de molestarse con la irrupción de dos pequeños niños a su casa, Hiashi Hyuga, pareció tomarse aquel asunto de indisciplina, por parte de la menor de sus hijas, como algún tonto intento de acostumbramiento de la joven hacia los niños y satisfacer sus frustrados deseos de convertirse en madre; prefirió no interferir con esa cuestión por que sabía cuan apegada estaba a ambos niños.

Claramente le inquieto en demasía notar los azulinos ojos de Minato, los cuales jamás trasmutaron su color, y su cierto parecido, no solo en nombre, sino también en actitud y aspecto, a su antiguo rival Yondaime Uzumaki; pero la llegada de su segunda nieta pareció aplacarle el corazón y remover aquellos recuerdos dolorosos que aún lo ataban al pasado.

El nombre y el cierto parecido de la pequeña a su hija mayor y a su difunta esposa lo conmovieron a tal punto que la adoraba y si Hanabi no iba en busca de los dos polluelos el enviaba personalmente un coche para recogerlos. Claro esta que el perdonar a Hinata le tomó un poco más de tiempo; no por que no la quisiese o por que no estuviera orgulloso de ver a la extraordinaria mujer en la que, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento, se había convertido, sino por que aquel vetusto orgullo que gobernaba su ser aún se lo impedía.

Hinata decidió tomar ese desplante de su padre con naturalidad; el hecho de que el mismo Hiashi fuese quien pidiera por sus nietos la llenaba de felicidad y alegría.

Hanabi intento años más tarde restaurarle lo que por derecho hubiese sido suyo, pero al parecer la primogénita de los Hyugas tenía planes completamente distintos con respecto a su vida, y después de todo, su padre tenía razón; esa existencia jamás hubiese sido para ella. Ser la heredera del clan la hubiese llevado a la ruina, al estrés mental y físico, intentando desenvolverse en un mundo algo sórdido y desalmado para su frágil corazón.

Kurenai y Azuma se reinstalaron definitivamente en Suna. Vendieron todas sus posesiones en Konoha y con ese dinero pudieron acceder a una bonita vivienda en aquel árido y áspero lugar. Si bien ambos no tuvieron más hijos a Kurenai con uno y una protegida que además tenía dos pequeños polluelos le alcanzaba. La joven madre visitaba a su protegida de tanto en tanto, pasando a veces casi un mes entero en la residencia Hyuga-Uchiha, claro está que las amenazas de Azuma la obligaban a llevarle como trofeo una buena recompensa en aquellas exquisitas galletas dulces que la muchacha solía hornear.

Itachi se casó con Lara quien a pesar de ser una muchacha adinerada prefirió dedicarse a sus propios gustos e intereses a pesar de la desazón severa de su padre. Ambos tuvieron un pequeño a quien nombraron Keita y nació cuatro meses antes que su prima Sayuri.

Itachi continuó trabajando durante largo tiempo para el clan Uchiha y como oficial encubierto de Konoha al mando de Kakashi Hatake quien fue el capitán de la policía hasta su retiro siendo sucedido por uno de sus mejores hombres y subordinados, Kabuto quien en un futuro se encargaría de adiestrar y preparar a quien sería su lugarteniente, Haku.

Fugaku y su esposa finalmente tuvieron que aceptar las decisiones de sus hijos, quienes prefirieron casarse con dos mujeres completamente opuestas a las de su clan. A pesar de algunos dolores de cabeza y de la llegada de sus otros dos nietos Fugaku terminó por aceptar a Minato como parte de la familia, claro está que el pequeño no llevaría el apellido Uchiha y Sasuke de alguna manera lo prefirió así.

Sasori se casó con Ino, tras una larga seguidilla de la muchacha que termino por capturarlo entre sus redes, teniendo tres descendientes mujeres que lo volvían completamente loco. El chico continuó trabajando bajo el mando de Kakashi Hatake hasta su retiro.

Deidara prefirió llevar una vida más liberal y no se casó hasta después de los treinta y cuatro años con Konan quien finalmente supero aquella barrera de ser solo una vieja amiga para convertirse en la única mujer a quien el chico admiraría y respetaría. Continuó trabajando al servicio de la policía de Konoha y bajo el mando de Kakashi Hatake hasta su retiro.

Sakura Haruno prefirió tomar su noviazgo con más tranquilidad y parsimonia, sobre todo, después de dos súbitos fracasos sentimentales, claro ésta, que Gaara era completamente distinto y la amaba con todo su corazón. Sakura se recibió de doctora y ejerció en Toshiden después de contraer matrimonio con Gaara varios años después de todo aquel macabro suceso acaecido en sus vidas. Ambos tuvieron una hija a quien llamaron Lina y la cual sería más rebelde de lo que la pelirosa y Gaara pudiesen imaginar.

Sakura mantuvo aquella promesa realizada junto a la orilla del mar con aquel quien había sido su más tierno amor de la infancia y uno de sus mejores amigos, Sasuke Uchiha. Si bien, su amistad no se había estrechado tanto como quisiese a lo largo de los años, el chico solía visitarla en su hogar en Toshiden o en su residencia en Suna en donde iban con Gaara por motivos laborales.

Los años trascurrieron uno tras otro y si bien Sasuke y Naruto no quedaron en malos términos el rubio prefirió mantenerse alejado el tiempo que fuese suficiente hasta que su amor por aquella princesa de largo cabello negro y ojos perlados se desvaneciera completamente de su corazón.

El chico mantenía ocasionales relaciones pero las mismas no duraban más que un par de meses; Jiraya lo había atribuido a las exigencias impuestas por el joven tras descubrir al verdadero amor, pero lo cierto era que Hinata era irrepetible y por más que el rubio intentase buscar en otras distintas cualidades, volvía a recaer enfermizamente en aquellos detalles minuciosos que no eran más que tenues añoranzas en su mente, en su alma y en su frustrado corazón.

Bueno aquí vamos con los capítulos finales mil disculpas por el retraso pero no me he sentado en la maquina hasta hoy jejejje muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejan comentarios.

Lady


	54. Horneando al amor mi dulce alma gemela

Capitulo LIV

"Horneando al amor, Dulce Alma gemela"

Nueve años después…

Konoha se mostraba tranquila esa mañana. Los primeros albores del sol veraniego a penas rozaban el horizonte. Las cortinas de la alcoba se mecieron con delicadeza, dando paso a un aroma dulzón que pareció impregnarse en el aire.

Hinata se giró en la cama y escudriño con temor el otro lado de la misma. Las sabanas emitieron un leve sonido de ausencia y desconsuelo. La chica aún entre dormida sujeto la almohada de su compañero atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo. Podía percibir su fragancia, su calor y las mismas exquisitas emociones que solían enloquecerla cada noche. La muchacha suspiró y derramó unas cuantas lagrimas entre dormida.

Una delicada calidez rozó su mejilla, esa ternura reconocida pareció trasportarla a un mundo mágico he inocente en donde él aún existía.

_-Te quiero… -suspiró entre dormida. –Te quiero… -volvió a repetir al notar el inconmovible silencio._

_-Yo también te amo Hinata Hyuga… -Sentenció una voz masculina._

_-Entonces quédate conmigo… -susurro a media voz._

_-¿Sabes porque nos encontramos amor mío? –pregunto la voz interrumpiendo el silencio._

_-Yo… no… -profirió llorisqueando._

_-Por que nuestras almas siempre fueron una, al unirnos fuimos un solo ser, una conjunción tan perfecta que envidaría hasta el mismísimo Universo._

_-¿Entonces por que? –Inquirió ella abrazando la almohada._

_-Sabías que sería así… ese fue el trato… solo un tiempo limitado… un extraordinario tiempo a tu lado… -Acariciándole con ternura el renegrido y largo cabello el cual se desparramaba con finura sobre la almohada._

_-No es justo… yo te amo… no es justo… -repetía entre sollozos._

_-Las injusticias no existen amada mía… solo nuestra concepción sobre algo las crea, pero lo que a ti te puede parecer un sinrazón en verdad no lo es. _

_No me arrepiento de lo vivido ni me arrepiento de haberte elegido y si bien hay cosas que hice mal las reharía solo para estar un efímero segundo a tú lado._

_-Quédate… conmigo… _

_-Ya debo irme… el amanecer llegará… debemos despedirnos…_

_-No, no te vayas… -Agonizando en llanto._

_-¿Sabes que es lo más maravilloso de hallar a un alma gemela? ¿Lo sabes? –Inquirió._

_-No…_

_-Que el amor que sentimos nos unirá por toda la eternidad y además ese lazo no se cortará jamás._

_-Sasuke… -llorisqueo la chica._

_-Él volverá… ahora es su tiempo… así lo acordamos mucho antes de regresar… lo amo, pues me ha regalado esta extraordinaria vida creada junto a ti Hinata; porque, que esta maravillosa conjunción cósmica ocurra en el Universo solo se puede dar una vez en infinitas vidas…_

_-Sasuke… _

_-Volverá y tú renacerás… por que así lo pactamos los tres en la eternidad… por que "las almas que son gemelas, no son solo dos"… -Dijo desvaneciéndose el susurro completamente._

_-¡SASUKE! –Grito aferrándose de las sabanas e incorporándose en la cama de golpe._

_-¡Mamita! –Dijo una tierna voz a su lado._

_-Sayuri ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hora es? –Dijo buscando el reloj despertador sobre la mesa de luz de su recamara._

_-¡Ya es año nuevo! –Exclamó la niña contenta subiéndose a su cama._

_-¡Ahh! Claro y prometí llevarlos al templo a orar ¿verdad? –Intentando sonreír y secarse las lagrimas que empapaban su rostro._

_-¿No estas feliz? –Pregunto la niña mientras la pelinegra le daba un beso y disponía a vestirse._

_-¿Feliz? ¿Por que iremos al templo? Seguramente será un maravilloso día. –Aseguró abriendo las cortinas de par en par._

_-No por eso… -Dijo la niña de siete años sentada sobre su cama._

_-¿Y entonces? –vistiéndose._

_-¿Si estas feliz de que te haya visitado mi papá? –La chiquilla de cabellos negros, largos, lacios y ojos oscuros la miró con ternura y satisfacción provocando que la pelinegra volviese a derramar las lagrimas que había logrado secar._

_-Sayuri tú… -Hinata se contuvo, sabía de las asiduas apariciones que la pequeña solía vislumbrar pero no quería fomentar en ella esa clase de visiones. –Será mejor que vayas a despertar a tú hermano dile que se cambie y tú también iré a preparar el desayuno._

_-¡Si, mami! –exclamo la niña con felicidad._

Hinata se sentó al borde de su cama y se tumbó en el lado que pertenecía a Sasuke. Podía jurar que su perfume estaba impregnado en las sabanas, su aroma… su exquisito aroma.

Flash Back…

Un año antes…

-_Hinata amor ¿Dónde estas? Ya me voy. –Grito la voz masculina desde la entrada de la casa._

_-¡Ya voy! -Bajando con rapidez de la planta alta. –Lo siento estaba juntando las cosas de los niños. –dándole un tierno beso en los labios._

_-¡Adiós Papá! –Grito Sayuri bajando de las escaleras y abalanzándose sobre el pelinegro._

_-Adiós mi princesita… vas a cuidar a tú mamá mientras no este ¿verdad? –Inquirió alzándola en sus brazos y besándole la mejilla derecha._

_-¡Si, yo y el señor Dazou la protegeremos! –Esgrimió con alegría._

_-¿Señor Dazou? –Preguntó Sasuke mirando confuso a su esposa._

_-No me lo preguntes a mi yo no tengo idea… -Dijo Hinata con desconcierto. -¡Minato tú papá se va ven a saludarlo! ¡Minato! –insistió._

_-¡Adiós papá! –Exclamó el chico quien apareció del living y lo saludo con pocas ganas._

_-¿Esa es la manera de saludar a tu padre? –Inquirió Hinata algo enojada._

_-¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer Minato? –Dijo él, bajando a Sayuri quien corrió a la sala._

_-Si… -Exclamó el pequeño Minato desviando su mirada._

_-¿Y recuerdas lo que te dije? –Posando su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo del niño._

_-Si… -respondió._

_-Entonces no estés así. La mayoría de las veces los adultos no sabemos bien como explicarnos y como debemos actuar. Nosotros también nos ponemos tristes y nos echamos a llorar cuando las cosas no resultan como las queremos y también es cierto que cuando nos equivocamos nada podemos hacer y tratamos de vivir mejor intentando que en un futuro no nos vuelva a pasar lo mismo._

_-pero… -Minato hecho a llorar._

_-Sabes que yo te quiero y para mi eres y serás mi hijo Minato, siempre, sin importar que pase lo serás ¿Entiendes? –Abrazándolo con fuerza. –Y yo te quiero tanto como a tú hermana y para mi ustedes tres son lo más importante que me ha dado la vida. –Mirándolo a los ojos._

_-¿Y el tío Itachi? –Inquirió el chico tratando de sonreír entre tanto sollozos._

_-Al tío Itachi también lo quiero… -Sonriendo y mirando a Hinata quien solo le acarició el cabello a su pequeño hijo._

_-¡PAPÁ! –Lanzándose a los brazos del pelinegro._

_-Cuida a tú mamá ¿Sí? Yo estaré de regreso en una semana. Recuerda que mientras yo no esté tu deber es protegerla y a tú hermana._

_-¡Si lo haré!_

_-Bueno ahora ve a jugar… -dándole una palmadita en la espalda y viéndolo perderse tras la puerta de la sala._

_-¡Ahh! Se que lo que menos deseas es oír esto Hinata pero el chico merece conocer a su padre._

_-Lo sé… -Dijo suspirando._

_-¡Te amo! –Dijo abrazándola y sujetándola fuertemente por la cintura._

_-Yo también Sasuke… -Besándolo en los labios._

_-Hablaremos de esto cuando regrese ¿Esta bien? –Dijo soltándola._

_-Si… -No muy convencida._

_-Descuida Naruto no te odiará. –Recogiendo su bolso del suelo._

_-Eso espero… Regresa sano y salvo ¿Me oíste? –Señalándolo con el dedo._

_-Si, eso haré; estaré aquí para navidad. –Volviéndola a besar y escapando tras la puerta de calle._

_-Cocinaré algo delicioso. _

_-¡Mas te vale! –Grito tras subirse al coche. Hinata lo vio perderse en la esquina._

_-¡Cuídate! –murmuro._

Una semana después…

La muchacha había estado cocinando toda la mañana. Un exquisito aroma perfumaba toda la casa. Minato y Sayuri jugaban en la sala y adornaban un reno hecho precariamente con alambre y varias tiras de papel brillante.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta la trajo a la realidad. Hinata se lavó las manos y corrió presurosa a abrir la puerta de su hogar.

_-¡Itachi! ¿Cómo estas? adelante pasa –Dijo con alegría pero el muchacho permanecía impávido y taciturno en la entrada._

_-Hinata… -Dijo finalmente derramando algunas lagrimas._

_-¿Qué… ocurre Itachi? –Exclamó preocupada._

_-Lo siento… -Dijo el pelinegro echando a llorar._

_-¿Lo sientes? ¿Itachi? –Inquirió Confusa y nerviosa._

_-Sasuke… Sasuke… ya no está él… él… ¡murió! –Expresó con desconsuelo._

_-¿De que hablas? –Apartándose de la entrada _

_-Algo falló en la misión… no se que fue… algo estallo a su lado… él no… sobrevivió. _

_-¡QUE! No es verdad… no puede ser él…_

_-Lo siento Hinata… Sasuke… Sasuke ya no regresará… -Expresó desconsolado._

_-No… NO… ¡NOOOO! –gritó desesperadamente y llorando de impotencia._

Fin del flash back…

Los fulgurosos e incipientes rayos de sol entibiaban aquella mañana veraniega. La brisa matutina se dejaba percibir, a través, de un suave arrullo de las hojas pertenecientes a unos coloridos árboles del jardín.

Un exquisito aroma a jazmines y rosas pululaba por el ambiente extasiando el aire y acrecentando el fastuoso espectáculo desplegado en aquel vivaz jardín de la mansión Uzumaki.

Una preciosa pérgola atestada de flores coloridas que caían sobre el entramado de la misma, circundaba una preciosa mesa hecha de mármol blanco y cristal. No muy lejos de allí el gorgoteo de una antigua fuente de mármol negro, sobre la cual posaba una antigua dama de amplia y amena sonrisa; acrecentaban el atractivo y belleza de aquel amplio espacio que se situaba no muy lejano a la casa.

Las risas de dos mujeres y el cuchicheo de una voz juvenil, le dieron al joven amo de aquella fastuosa residencia, una calurosa bienvenida.

_-¡Buenos días Naruto! –Exclamó Sakura sonriente._

_-Buenos días hijo –sonrió Kushina mientras la brisa abanicaba su largo y rojizo cabello._

_-¡PADRINO! –Grito una jovencita de unos siete años de edad que corrió presurosa a su encuentro._

_-¡Buenos días a todas! –Expresó alegre mientras alzaba a la pequeña entre sus brazos. –Vaya estas pesada Lina eso quiere decir…_

_-¿Qué estoy gorda? –Inquirió la jovencita algo ofuscada._

_-¡No! –Echando a reír a carcajadas –Significa que has crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos._

_-¡Pero eso fue ayer padrino! –Mirándolo extrañada._

_-Por eso, hoy ya has crecido otro poco. –Bajándola y colocando su mano izquierda sobre la cabeza de la niña._

_-¡Lina deja que Naruto venga a desayunar! –Sentenció Sakura con voz severa._

_-¡Eso hago! –arrastrándolo de la mano hasta la mesa del jardín donde se sentó._

_-Muchas gracias joven dama… -Dijo él caballerosamente provocando que la niña se sonrojara._

_-Y así todas las mujeres caen redondas a sus pies. –Río Kushina._

_-No estas exagerando mamá. –Mirándola con gracia._

_-¿Te casarás conmigo cuando sea grande Naruto-sama? –Pregunto la pequeña._

_-Y después dice que exagero… -Expresó con algo de agobio Kushina mientras bebía un sorbo de té._

_-¿No crees que seré un poco vejete para ti Lina? –Inquirió el rubio mirándola detenidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Claro que ¡NO! –expresó con seguridad._

_-Pues yo creo que a tu padre no le gustará nada esa decisión. –Afirmó Sakura quien se apodero de una galletita de aquel apetitoso desayuno._

_-Papá lo aceptará, además también lo quiero a él y a ti mamá, así estaremos juntos por siempre. –Sentenció la niña con entusiasmo._

_-No puedes apoderarte de las personas Lina, tienes que entender eso. –Dijo Sakura ofuscada._

_-Mamá… -haciendo puchero._

_-Eres muy ruda con ella Sakura. –Rió Naruto._

_-La realidad es la realidad. Además tú padrino tiene derecho a casarse con una mujer de su edad._

_-Pero aún no la ha encontrado y me alegro que se haya alejado de esa chismosa con la que estaba. –Aseveró._

_-¿Chismosa? –Kushina la miró absorta._

_-Chouji lo dijo… -Lina se encogió de hombros pues algo le decía que se había ido de boca._

_-¡Chouji lo dijo! –Naruto hecho a reír a carcajadas. –Bueno quizás tenga razón –Sonriendo y provocando que la niña lo observará fascinada._

_-Lina por que no vas a jugar por el jardín un rato tengo que hablar con tu padrino. –Dijo seriamente Sakura provocando que la niña la mirara enfadada y se alejara haciendo puchero._

_-¡Esta loca por ti hijo! –Kushina rió._

_-Pues es una niña muy linda. –Sonriendo._

_-¡Ni se te ocurra Naruto Uzumaki! –Dijo Sakura espantada. _

_-Tranquila solo bromeo además es mi ahijada preferida –Naruto sonrió_

_-Pues es la única ahijada que tienes... –Kushina deposito su taza sobre la mesa de cristal. –Si me dispensan iré a prepararme para ir al templo. –Alejándose del lugar._

_-¡Ahh este lugar es precioso Naruto! Yo no se por que no decides venir a vivir otra vez aquí. –Sakura respiro muy hondo para percibir el dulce aroma de las flores._

_-Supongo que Konoha ya no es un lugar al que pueda llamar hogar… -suspirando._

_- Ya veo… -Notando el triste semblante de su amigo ¿Y a propósito como te fue anoche Naruto? –Inquirió suspicazmente la pelirosa cambiando literalmente de tema._

_-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Bebiendo un poco de té._

_-Por que te vino a buscar una muchacha muy bonita a la casa y además debo decir que estaba vestida muy provocativamente. –Recordando la escotada blusa y la corta minifalda de la extraña._

_-¡La verdad se veía algo infartante! –Babeando mientras recordaba su última conquista._

_-Sin contar que llegaste muy tarde a la casa… -Dijo la muchacha observándolo pícaramente._

_-¿Y tú como lo sabes? _

_-Por que los sirvientes me lo dijeron esta mañana._

_-Ya veo… -Bebiendo otro sorbo de té._

_-¿Y piensas seguir así toda la vida? _

_-¿A que te refieres? –Mirándola algo ofuscado._

_-Me refiero a que ya tienes treinta años Naruto es hora de que busques una buena mujer y que tengas tu propia familia, estoy segura de que Kushina anhela tener un nieto. –Dijo con algo de emotividad._

_-Lo sé, mi madre desea vivir lo que no vivió conmigo pero yo no estoy interesado en eso por ahora, además si tanto desea un niño por que no adopta uno. –Exclamó entre risas._

_-Por que no es lo que desea Naruto… -Dijo con tristeza la pelirosa. _

_-Lo sé… -cambiando drásticamente el semblante y perdiendo su azulina mirada en la pequeña que jugaba en su jardín._

_-Es una lástima que él no éste ahora con nosotros… -Dijo Sakura ensimismando su mirada._

_-Pues… si… -Volviendo a tomar otro sorbo de té._

_-No entiendo por que Hinata no nos dijo nada, y tampoco Itachi; habernos dejado de lado como lo hicieron es frustrante y doloroso. –Exclamó la chica enfadada. –Después de todo nosotros fuimos sus mejores amigos. –Sentenció Sakura. Naruto la miró y volvió a beber de su té. -¡No es justo! –comenzando a llorar._

_-Tranquilízate… supongo que habrán tenido sus motivos. –Naruto le toco el hombro, lo que no paso desapercibido para la pequeña pelirroja que jugaba a la distancia. _

_-Supongo… de todas formas no fue nada agradable enterarnos por terceros y sobre todo un año después. –Sakura volvió a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas que no pudo ocultar._

_-Sakura… _

_-No se los voy a perdonar… -limpiándose rudamente las lágrimas._

_-Seguramente a ti no te dijeron nada por mi causa…_

_-¿Qué dices? –Sakura lo miró asombrada._

_-Esta claro que ni Itachi ni Hinata quieren volver a verme, así que evitaron comunicarte a ti sobre la muerte de Sasuke; sabían que si te hablaban al respecto tú me lo contarías sin dudarlo._

_-¿Pero que motivos tendrían Itachi y Hinata para no querer verte? –Inquirió la pelirosa confusa._

_-Bueno no lo sé… imagino que Itachi me tendrá cierta desconfianza por lo ocurrido en el pasado con su hermano; y en cuanto a Hinata pues… supongo… -pensando unos instantes -supongo que prefiere evitarme. -Formuló con tristeza._

_-Naruto…_

_-¡Pero no me importa, si ellos no desean verme yo tampoco los veré! –Exclamó con satisfacción. _

_-Es muy raro. Sasuke iba a verme a casa y jamás menciono algún posible rencor o algo por el estilo. –Dijo Sakura pensativa._

_-¿Pero tampoco iba Hinata con él o si? –Inquirió el ojiazul._

_-No… eso me extrañaba bastante… aún que siempre me evadió con respecto a esa pregunta, supuse que sería algún posible recelo de Hinata para conmigo._

_-No lo sé, pero nos excluyeron completamente… pues bien, haya ellos, no pienso amargarme por algo como eso. –Dijo el rubio con desprecio._

_-Veo que ya están riñendo desde la mañana temprano. –Exclamó una voz masculina acercándose a ellos con un celular en la mano._

_-¿Pudiste aclarar el asunto amor? –Inquirió Sakura mirando como embobada al pelirrojo que la beso en los labios y se sentó a su lado._

_-Si, no fue nada serio, se lo encargue a Kankuro. –Dijo sirviéndose un poco de té. –Buenos días Naruto. –Dijo apaciblemente._

_-Hola Gaara ¿siempre trabajando ehh? –inquirió graciosamente._

_-No más de lo acostumbrado, además es bueno tener una recompensa en casa. –Abrazando a su mujer quien lo miró alagada. -¿Y de que hablaban?_

_-De la muerte de Sasuke… -Sakura volvió a afligirse mientras algunas gotitas humedecieron sus ojos._

_-No deberían buscar razones o culpables, más bien creo que lo mejor es que vayan a hablar con Hinata e Itachi ¿no les parece? –Sugirió el pelirrojo limpiando con sus dedos aquellas delicadas lagrimas de su mujer._

_-¡NO! –Exclamaron a coro._

_-¡Papito! –Lina tiró sus juguetes y corrió a los brazos del recién llegado._

_-Buenos días mi princesa. –Dijo Gaara con voz suave, rememorándole un distante pasado al rubio._

_-Sabias mi padrino y yo nos vamos a casar –Sentenció contenta._

_-Sobre mi cadáver… -Dijo el chico malhumorado._

_-¡Papá! –La niña lo miró algo apesadumbrada._

_-¡Si suegro acéptalo! –Naruto hecho a reír con ganas._

_-Más que reír podrías ir a hablar con tu única princesa. –Dijo Gaara con algo de severidad provocando que Naruto dejará de reír y que Lina los mirara expectante._

_-¿Tienes una princesa? –Dijo Lina con tristeza._

_-Así es… y era muy bonita. –Sentenció Sakura con satisfacción notando la cara de fastidio de su pequeña hija._

_-¿De verdad Naruto-sama? –Lina gimoteo intentando dar lastima._

_-Se olvidan acaso que esa princesa se quedo con otro príncipe y tuvo hijos con él. Sin mencionar que ese príncipe era mi mejor amigo, mi hermano. _

_Además ella puede haber cambiado, he incluso ahora puede pesar unos doscientos kilos y haberse convertido en un ogro pestilente y con mal carácter. –Dijo Naruto algo enfadado mientras Lina se imaginaba toda la escena._

_-Seguramente debe ser horrible. –Lina río._

_-¿Y no la querrías igual? –Inquirió Gaara, serio, bebiendo una taza de té._

_-¿La querrías padrino? –Lina lo miró perpleja._

_-Por supuesto que no; además hace ya bastante tiempo que no me interesa nada de ella; es más, si la viera me daría exactamente lo mismo. –Aseveró -Hinata no me provoca nada… ni siquiera un breve latido de corazón… mi amor por ella murió hace mucho tiempo. –Ratifico con desprecio esquivando las miradas de sus dos amigos, quienes, se contemplaron algo tristes y dubitativos._

_-Naruto-Sama… yo si me quedaré contigo. -Lina corrió a abrazarlo. _

_-Bueno supongo que tienes razón, un amor simple no vive mucho tiempo. –Sentenció Gaara suspicazmente. Naruto lo miró pero prefirió evitar comentario alguno._

_-¡Naruto, hijo! ¿Ya están listos? –Inquirió Kushina batiendo su mano en el aire desde las escalinatas de la casa que daban al jardín._

_-¡Ya vamos! –grito éste contestándole._

En el templo…

Año nuevo era una de las celebraciones más esperadas en Konoha. El templo de la ciudad lucía preciosamente engalanado. Varias lámparas de papel, que aún no estaban encendidas, recorrían todo el amplio parque del templo. Las flores, los azahares, claveles, rosas, amapolas, jazmines y demás le daban un precioso colorido al vasto lugar.

La gente pululaba entorno a los puestos de chucherías, golosinas, comidas, bebidas y otras atracciones más. Muchas eran las personas que preguntaban al oráculo como estaría su fortuna en el nuevo año y cuales eran los consejos que el mismo les regalaba.

Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, Kushina y Lina caminaban contentos por aquel agraciado lugar. Naruto acompaño a la pequeña Lina a probar su suerte y a curiosear en la suya con los Omikujis.

_-¿Qué dice Lina? –Inquirió el ojiazul acuclillándose junto a la pequeña que lo miró sonrojada._

_-Dice… -leyendo despacio pues aún no tenía tanta agilidad en la lectura. –Que tendré buena… fortuna…_

_-¡Excelente hijita te ha tocado uno bueno! –Exclamó Sakura sonriente mientras miraba su papel y fruncía el seño._

_-¿A ti no te toco uno tan bueno verdad? –Exclamó Gaara notando el apesadumbrado rostro de su ángel._

_-¡Noo! -gimoteando._

_-Descuida compartiremos la mía. –Sentenció el chico quien le entrego su papel._

_-¡DAIKICHI, GRAN FORTUNA! –grito la chica al ver aquel pequeño anuncio y desencajaba la mandíbula de la impresión._

_-¿Qué más dice tú papel Lina? –Inquirió Naruto pero la niña hacia grandes esfuerzos por pronunciar correctamente las palabras. –Déjame leer por ti. –Tomando el papel entre sus manos._

_-Gracias… -dijo la niña suspirando._

_-¡Veamos! Buena fortuna… estudia mucho para afrontar con éxito tu futuro. También que el buen carácter logra más que la mala predisposición._

_-Eso siempre le digo yo. –Sakura suspiro y Naruto solo sonrió._

_-También dice que tú verdadero amor está junto a ti y lo verás cuando menos lo esperes. ¡Vaya te salió un excelente consejo! – el rubio sonrió y la pequeña pareció desprender chispas de colores por los ojos._

_-¿Y a ti que te toco hijo? Preguntó Kushina._

_-Veamos… Daikishi Gran Suerte, por supuesto… -Sentenció con mirada autosuficiente._

_-¡De verdad! –Lloriqueo Sakura. -No es justo… -Sakura bajo su cabeza resignada._

_-Dice que ampliaré mi economía y alcanzare mis metas en este nuevo año. –leyendo el trozo de papel._

_-¿Y en el amor? –Pregunto la madre ansiosa._

_-Que… -el chico guardo silencio por unos instantes._

_-¿Qué dice? –Inquirió Sakura._

_-Que escuche a mi corazón… _

_-¡Que emocionante! –Sentenció la pequeña Lina satisfecha._

_-¡Ahh estupideces! –exclamó con sarcasmo. –Bueno colguemos estos papeles para que podamos orar en el templo y pedir nuestros deseos. –Sentenció el joven. –Además el cocinero prepararía ramen hoy… -Casi babeando._

_-¡Si vamos! –Grito Lina con alegría saltando con júbilo y alejándose un poco del grupo._

_-¡No te alejes tanto hija! –Grito Sakura quien iba conversando con Gaara y Kushina._

_-Yo iré con ella… -Exclamó Naruto adelantándose._

Lina correteo canturreando contenta hasta las escalinatas que la conducirían al tradicional ritual "Shintoísta" de pedir deseos tocando el gran cascabel del templo.

Había algunas personas esperando su turno en aquel lugar, así que Lina se posicionó lo más cerca que pudo esperando con ansias que los dioses escucharan sus ruegos, y ella algún día, pudiese cumplir ese tan ansiado amor infantil, después de todo, así se lo auguró su Omikushi.

Dos personas adelante pidieron su deseo y cuando la pequeña se disponía a posicionarse junto al cascabel, otro niño la empujo tomando su lugar.

_-¡OYE TU GUSANO! –gruño de mala manera._

_-Es mi turno… -aseguro el pequeño pelinegro sin siquiera mirarla._

_-¡Claro que no, yo estuve esperando mucho antes que tú! –dijo enfadada._

_-No es así, tú llegaste después que nosotros ¿no es así hermana? –Mirando a una pequeña pelinegra de la misma edad de Lina que sostenía un conejo de peluche blanco entre los brazos._

_-¡Ahh no lo sé! –dijo la pequeña dubitativa quien miró a la pelirroja de ojos verdes con sorpresa y luego sonrió._

_-¿Tú que me ves? –Inquirió Lina ofuscada ¿Acaso esos dos eran bichos raros?_

_-Eres muy bonita. –Expreso la niña quien entrecerró sus ojos con simpatía y la miró con expresión alegre._

_-¡Ehh! –La pelirroja retrocedió algo sonrojada._

_-Que va a ser bonita más bien diría que se ve horrible… -El niño la miró con atención y Lina pudo notar la azulina mirada de su rival la cual parecía traspasarla. –Mírale el cabello ¿Acaso te bañaste con salsa de tomate? –Dijo riendo a carcajadas._

_-¡Tú! Gusano… -Lina pareció ofuscarse más. Nadie en su corta vida se había atrevido a llamarla así. Una Sobaku era símbolo de respeto y señorío pero este pequeño mocoso parecía no tener ni idea de con quien estaba hablando._

_-Tú y tu pelo de tomate. –Río._

_-No deberías llamarla así hermano…_

_-¡Aquí estaban! –exclamó otro niño de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color._

_-Keita, Minato está molestando a esa niña. –Exclamó Sayuri mientras los dos aguerridos contrincantes llevaban a cabo un duro duelo para ver quien sería el próximo en pedir sus deseos._

_-No puedo creer que Minato pelee con una niña, él jamás se molesta por nada. –Sentenció el chico asombrado. –Será mejor que intervenga. –Dijo Keita al ver a la niña tan enfurecida._

_-¡No! –exclamó Sayuri sujetándolo de la ropa con fuerza mientras miraba la escena estupefacta._

_-¿Por qué no prima? Se van a matar –Sentenció contrariado. _

_-No intervengas… así debe ocurrir…_

_-¡Ehh! –Keita la miró con seriedad –pero Sayuri…_

_-No intervengas… -volvió a insistir y el pelinegro posó su mirada sobre los dos niños a su lado que discutían._

_-¡Yo estaba primera! –Sentenció Lina._

_-¡No es verdad! Yo llegue aquí antes que tú. –Bufó._

_-¿¡QUE OCURRE AQUÍ! –gruño con rostro amenazante una alta figura de cabellos dorados, los cuales, eran reflejados por el sol eyectando destellos luminosos sobre el rostro de ambos pequeños. -¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A MOLESTAR A LA NIÑA, PEQUEÑO RENACUAJO! –Volvió a gruñir como poseído._

_-¡Naruto-sama! –expreso Lina corriendo junto al joven y colgándose de su cintura mientras llorisqueaba falsamente._

_-¡¿DIME NIÑO! –Inquirió en voz alta, más el chiquillo permanecía algo retraído y agazapado tras aquella acechante aparición._

_-¿Qué ocurre Naruto? –Preguntó Sakura acercándose a la escena._

_-Será mejor que busque a papá. –dijo Keita en voz baja apartándose de Sayuri._

_-Lo único que falta, molestando a un niño. –Exclamó Sakura frustrada._

_-¡Estaba importunando a Lina! –Naruto la miró fijamente por unos instantes._

_-¿¡QUE! –acercándose a los dos. Minato miró a la niña y esta aprovecho para sacarle la lengua en señal de victoria._

_-¡OYE NIÑO COMO TE ATREVES A MOLESTAR A MI HIJA! –Mirándolo con atención._

_-Yo no se cual de los dos es más infantil… -Suspiró Gaara._

_-¡YO NO LA ESTABA MOLESTANDO ELLA SE ADELANTÓ A LA FILA METIENDOSE ANTES QUE NOSOTROS! –expresó enojado Minato con cierta altanería, mirando con sus dos portentosos zafiros a Sakura quien se quedó algo pasmada._

_-¡Ohh por Dios! –llevándose la mano a la boca en señal de asombro. Naruto la miró y luego observó la causa de su reacción._

El pequeño de no más de diez años los contemplaba estático con los brazos cruzados y con cierta posé de arrogancia.

Naruto sintió una poderosa opresión en el pecho. Lo miró con atención, la forma de su cabello, la actitud, el color de ojos; si no fuese por el color del cabello y por la edad de aquel sujeto en miniatura juraría que se hallaba frente a su difunto padre.

_-¿Qué les ocurre hijo? –Dijo Kushina acercándose a la ronda, pero al percibir aquella diminuta imagen su corazón pareció acelerarse y agitarse descontroladamente. -¡MINATO! –grito antes de desmayarse en los brazos de Gaara._

_-¡Señora Kushina! –Gaara intento socorrerla pero la mujer ya había perdido el conocimiento._

_-¡Mamá! –Naruto soltó a Lina y se acuclillo junto a su desvanecida madre._

_-Descuida estará bien… -Sentenció Gaara después de asistirla un poco._

Sakura no reaccionaba. Lina miraba a los presentes algo confusa ¿Acaso conocían al gusano? Naruto se paró nuevamente frente al niño y lo contemplo con fijeza a los ojos.

_-Tú… -exclamó consternado provocando que el chico se asustase y retrocediese un paso hacia atrás._

_-¡Hola! –Dijo adelantándose y colocándose frente al niño una pequeña de piel blanca ojos negros y cabello azabache que sostenía en sus brazos un conejo blanco._

_-¿Y tú quien eres? –Dijo Naruto despertando de su prisión hipnótica tras la extraña aparición._

_-¡No puede ser! –Sakura miraba algo pasmada toda la escena._

_-Hola Naruto-Kun… -dijo la pequeña sonriéndole._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Quién? –no pudiendo formular con coherencia aquellas preguntas._

_-Ahora me ves así… -Expresó la niña sonriendo con elocuencia. Naruto abrió los ojos como dos platos y la miró atónito._

_-¿Qué dice? –Sakura miró a su amigo confusa._

_-Tú… eres… -Naruto pudo recordar, como un flash, un distante sueño en donde una hermosa mujer onírica le profesaba ciertas confidencias que en su momento no supo entender._

_-¿Cómo me veo? –Dijo la niña dando una vueltecita con alegría para que él la apreciara mejor. Lina la observó con cierto enojo al notar la fija mirada de su querido padrino sobre los dos niños y luego lo tomó de la mano como queriendo llamar su atención, más aquel acto fue completamente inútil._

_-Sa… yu… ri… -Exclamó tartamudeando._

_-¿Sayuri? –Sakura le toco el hombro intentando comprender toda aquella locura. _

_-Sí… ¿me recuerdas verdad? – La niña volvió a sonreír._

_-¿La conoces? –Inquirió Gaara confuso mientras sostenía en brazos a Kushina._

_-Yo… _

_-¡SAYURI, MINATO! –grito con fuerza una voz masculina que se acerco con rapidez._

_-Hola tío… -Dijo la pequeña avistando al recién llegado que jadeaba un poco por la carrerilla apresurada._

_-Mi… Mi… na… to… -Naruto volvió a concentrar su mirada sobre la del pequeño quien lo observó con algo de enojo y luego posó su mirada sobre el recién llegado._

_-¡NARUTO! –Exclamó el joven al verlo parado como un poste._

_-¡ITACHI! _

_-Eres tú… -Sakura lo miró con detenimiento._

_-Sakura, Gaara… -dijo Itachi tras notar a todos los presentes._

_-Papá… ¿los conoces? –Pregunto Keita que llegó corriendo a su lado._

_-Si… ellos… eran amigos de tú tío…_

_-¿Amigos del tío Sasuke? –El niño los miró entusiasmado._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que estas? ¿Ellos? –Naruto miró a Itachi y este suspiró algo contrariado._

_-Hola Naruto… -dijo el pelinegro mientras se colocaba frente a los pequeños._

_-Hola Itachi… -Expresó el rubio confuso._

_-No sabía que estabas en Konoha… -volviendo a suspirar._

_-De hecho vinimos antes de ayer al enterarnos de que Sasuke había muerto –Sakura tomó la palabra -¿Y sabes que es lo peor de todo Itachi? Que nos enteramos de la muerte de nuestro mejor amigo por parte de Tenten y Neji Hyuga. –Sentenció la pelirosa molesta._

_-Sakura…_

_-Sakura nada… se que eras su hermano Itachi y que tienes más derecho que nadie en decidir que hacer, pero fuiste un completo egoísta en ocultarnos una cosa así ¿Acaso nunca pensaste en nuestros sentimientos, en lo que nosotros significábamos para él y él para nosotros?_

_-Lo lamento chicos… pero no fue mi decisión…_

_-¡Entonces fue de Hinata! –grito la chica algo nerviosa._

_-Cálmate Sakura, estas en un lugar público. –Sentenció Gaara._

_-Entiendo que ella era su esposa pero no tenía derecho a ocultarnos algo así, no lo tenía ¿Y por que? ¿Por qué nos hizo sufrir de esta manera? Ella estuvo con él y nosotros nos mantuvimos al margen para que ambos fuesen felices, pero no es justo que nos haya alejado de Sasuke; que no nos haya permitido despedirnos como correspondía, tuvimos que hacerlo un año después ¡UN AÑO! –expresó la chica con exaspero -¿Porqué Itachi?_

_-¡Cálmate Sakura! Además habrás notado el porque… -agachando la cabeza y apartándose de los dos niños. _

_-Itachi… -contemplándolo con atención._

_-Déjenme presentarles a Sayuri y Minato… -Atrayendo a ambos niños delante de él y colocando una mano en el hombro izquierdo de Minato y otra en el hombro izquierdo de Sayuri. –Ellos son los hijos de Hinata y Sasuke… -expresó algo cabizbajo._

_-¿Sus hijos? –Sakura volvió a mirar a la pequeña quien tenía los claros rasgos de un Uchiha, pero y el niño._

_-Itachi… -Naruto a penas podía digerir todo lo que veía. -¿Cómo es posible? –El rubio sintió un profundo sofoco en su corazón ¿Realmente todo aquello que vivía era cierto?_

_-Debes hablar con ella… -Dijo Itachi mirándolo a los ojos y luego apartando su mirada en un punto focal posterior al muchacho, quien solo lo miraba consternado._

Ante estas palabras, Naruto, pudo percibir con claridad los atolondrados latidos de su corazón encajonado en el interior de su pecho. El joven notó la mirada perdida de Itachi tras él y eso lo puso mucho más nervioso, a tal punto que no era capaz si quiera de respirar con normalidad. Lina que aún permanecía a su lado sujetando su mano izquierda lo miró con atención; jamás había visto así a su querido padrino.

La pequeña observó a la estática figura de una delgada mujer que vestía con un hermoso Kimono color azul, salpicado de flores blancas, cabello negro recogido con dos palillos y unos titilantes y hasta casi espectrales ojos perlados.

La mujer permanecía inmóvil con ambas manos sujetadas con fuerza a la altura de las caderas y una expresión un tanto melancólica y taciturna.

Lina volvió a observar a su querido Naruto-sama. El joven parecía hasta asustado de voltearse pues pudo jurar que por un momento sus manos temblaban. La niña lo miró mejor y pudo notar el leve temblequeo de todo su cuerpo seguramente producto de aquella fantasmagórica visión ¿Acaso esa mujer era la princesa de su querido padrino? ¿Tendría ella algún influjo hipnótico sobre él? La pequeña lo soltó y se acercó a su madre aferrándose de su falda.

_-Hola… Naruto… -Dijo una dulce voz. _

El rubio respiró hondo intentando no desfallecer ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Acaso él no la había olvidado? ¿Por qué le temblaba el cuerpo? ¿Por qué no lograba controlar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón? ¿Por qué aquella misteriosa y dulce voz lo trasportaba al pasado inundándolo de recuerdos casi vividos?

Naruto se giró con lentitud y pudo apreciar, con sus poderosas gemas azules, la figura de su princesa parada a pocos pasos delante de él.

La chica se veía preciosa; no pesaba ni doscientos kilos ni lucia como un espantajo, muy por el contrarío su belleza no había menguado ni un céntimo. Si bien ya no era una muchachita y tendría unos veintiocho años, se veía como un autentico ángel. Sus ojos titilaban compungidos y nerviosos; presionaba sus manos disimuladamente, y desde su posición podía jurar que los labios le tiritaban. Su cabello, su rostro y cada delicado trazo de su silueta la hacían ver mucho más atractiva, femenina y sexi, a tal punto, que Naruto sintió desfallecer. Sus piernas comenzaron aflojarse, el cuerpo no le respondía, y su garganta se rehusaba a emitir sonido alguno ¿Acaso aquella exquisita visión le provocaría un ataque?

Había salido con muchas mujeres desde que ambos se separaron y si bien cada una de ellas era hermosa y hasta cierto punto sexualmente "sugestivas" ninguna se asemejaba a la estática figura que se posaba frente a sus ojos.

"**Ninguna"**

Esta palabra resonaba en su mente provocando un aturdidor eco que confundía sus oídos y sus otros sentidos ¿podría soportar aquella extraordinaria presencia?

_-Yo… no sé… que decir… yo… -Hinata aparto la mirada no entendía por qué aun no lograba hacer frente a aquella impactante mirada sin perder aquel desquiciado duelo de poderes desatados entre ambos. Minato la observó contrariado; ni siquiera con su padre su mamá había actuado como ahora lo hacía._

Naruto intentó con desespero retomar el control de su cuerpo. El chico tomó brío y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la muchacha.

Hinata lo miró nuevamente a los ojos y por un segundo le costo respirar correctamente ¿Qué le diría Naruto ahora y después de tanto tiempo? Esta idea la intranquilizó.

El chico aceleró el paso y desvió la mirada con rapidez. Su figura la evito sin disimulo y se alejó con premura de su posición. Hinata permaneció estática ¿Qué significaba toda aquella acción?

_-¿Naruto a donde vas? ¿Qué pasara con tu madre? –Inquirió Sakura más el chico no le contesto, alejándose de toda aquella muchedumbre._

Hinata se volteo y lo miró perderse varios metros más adelante. La joven tomó un respiro y comenzó a perseguirlo, primero caminando y al notar lo precario de su persecución, comenzó a correr tras él.

_-¡Mama! –Grito Minato quien salió corriendo tras su madre._

_-¡Minato espera! –Exclamó Itachi intentando ir tras su sobrino más un fuerte apretón en su brazo lo detuvo._

_-Déjalo ir, esto les incumbe a los tres Itachi. –Sentenció Lara quien se había mantenido al margen tras llegar con Hinata. Todos perdieron su vista en aquel curioso he inesperado "Acto"_

_-Naruto se alejo molesto… -Exclamó Gaara depositando a Kushina en una banca cercana._

_-Solo espero que no se marche en el coche y nos deje a pie. –Gruño Sakura quien conocía a la perfección el carácter de Naruto._

_-Mi papá no lo dejará marchar –Sayuri sonrió con felicidad. Itachi la miró pasmado al igual que todos los presentes quienes no entendían aquella breve pero contundente frase. -¡Vamos a jugar Orochi! –La niña agitó su conejo de felpa elevándolo hacia el cielo para después abrazarlo con ternura._

Naruto camino nervioso hacia el estacionamiento ¿Por que tenía que encontrarse otra vez con esa mujer? ¿Y por que su sola presencia aún lo alteraba tanto? ¿Acaso aquel extinguido amor brotaba otra vez de sus cenizas como aquel apestoso pájaro mitológico?

¡No lo permitiría! Eso sería imperdonable; además ese niño ¿Acaso ese pequeño era la causa por la cual Itachi y Hinata no le informaron de la perdida de Sasuke? ¿Sería por eso que ni el propio Sasuke lo había contactado en todo ese largo tiempo?

Naruto camino ofuscado hasta llegar a su lujoso coche. El chico revolvió sus bolsillos hasta dar con el llavero, el cual, extrajo con rapidez. Necesitaba alejarse de allí, tomar un poco de aire y sin dudarlo comprar un pasaje de ida a cualquiera de sus mansiones en el extranjero. Estaba claro que regresar a Konoha era lo peor que había hecho en su vida; jamás debió haber permitido que Sakura lo convenciera de visitar la tumba de Sasuke para mostrar sus respetos. Ahora toda aquella descabellada idea le jugaba una mala pasada del destino.

El chico suspiró y creyó que en verdad estaba maldito. Espero ver aquella figurilla con cola, cuernos y tridente sobre sus hombros, después de todo, que ser más vil podía enfrentarlo de nuevo a un doloroso pasado en donde la mentira era el entremés.

Naruto colocó la lleve en la puerta del coche y la giró pero para su "mala suerte" la puerta no se abrió ¿Acaso estaría fallada? Acometió nuevamente en su hazaña pero el resultado fue el mismo. El joven comenzó a desesperarse ¿Acaso no había algo que le saliera bien ese día?

_-¡Ábrete maldita puerta! –Grito fastidiado intentando forzarla. -¿Pero qué diablos? -El muchacho extrajo la llave y la miró con detenimiento, no parecía dañada o rota por ningún lado ¿Se habría equivocado de coche? Lo miró con atención pero no había duda el automóvil era el suyo -¿Qué mierda tienes? –forcejeando nuevamente. -¡Por que mierda tuve que venir a esta estúpida ciudad! ¡MALDITA SEA! –grito fastidiado golpeando la puerta de su auto y arrojando las llaves con furia hacía la calle._

La alarma del vehículo comenzó a sonar con fuerzas tras el fuerte pateo y sacudón propinado por su dueño. Naruto golpeo el capot del mismo y se recostó con los brazos entre cruzados sobre el techo apoyando su cabeza sobre ambos brazos.

_-¡MALDITO SASUKE, MALDITA HINATA! -Gruño enfadado. _

La alarma del coche produjo el clásico tintineo al ser apagada; Naruto se sobresalto nuevamente ¿Acaso Sakura o Gaara habían corrido tras él?

_-No has cambiado Naruto… -Dijo la dulce voz de Hinata provocando que el chico se paralizara y se girara con rapidez para verla. Los ojos de ambos nuevamente se encontraron pero esta vez fue el ojiazul quien apartó su mirada._

_-¿Qué quieres Hinata? –Expresó de mal humor._

_-¿Que quiero? ¿No es obvio? Hablar contigo un momento. –aproximándose a él con las llaves en la mano._

_-No tengo absolutamente nada de que hablar contigo -apoderándose de las dichosas llaves con brusquedad, pero el leve roce de sus manos con las de Hinata le produjo una intensa punzada en el corazón._

_-Claro que si… hablaremos de Minato… tú hijo… -Exclamó ella mirándolo con atención. Naruto la contempló confuso, apesadumbrado y agobiado; realmente ese niño era su hijo. El parecido con su padre, el color de ojos… todos aquellos rasgos eran evidentes al igual que la sensación que ahora le opacaba el alma._

_-¿Cómo es posible Hinata? Tú hijo era de Sasuke… -Observándola con agobio mientras se dejaba caer sobre el coche._

_-Naruto… recuerdas cuando estuvimos juntos… -la muchacha se sentó a su lado._

_-Pero Hinata ni siquiera terminamos, es decir… tú… -Naruto apoyo su cabeza sobre las rodillas._

_-Lo sé… pero supongo que la vida da muchas vueltas… ni yo me esperaba tal desenlace Naruto._

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto me odias? –preguntó cabizbajo._

_-Jamás te odiaría Naruto… pero lo cierto es que cuando Minato nació yo no supe que hacer… Sasuke se enfado mucho conmigo estuvimos a punto de separarnos…_

_-¿Separarse? –El ojiazul la miro confuso._

_-Él creía que ambos estuvimos juntos después de pelearnos; era obvio que eso era más que ridículo pero aún que él fuese capaz de controlar, físicamente sus emociones, no lograba hacer lo mismo con sus actitudes. –Hinata sonrió. –Pasé una mala racha pero siempre tuve esperanzas de que él volviera…_

_-¿¡TE DEJO SOLA! –Inquirió sorprendido y furioso._

_-No lo culpo yo no se como hubiese reaccionado si hubiese sido a la inversa, pero luego las cosas se aclararon… Sasuke siempre quiso que te dijera la verdad… -Ahora fue la pelinegra la que bajo la cabeza._

_-¿Entonces por que no lo hiciste Hinata? ¿Por qué te callaste todos estos años?_

_-Tenía miedo de que me odiaras… tengo miedo de que me quites a Minato. –Dijo sollozando._

_-Jamás apartaría a Minato de tú lado… _

_-¡Naruto! –Hinata se dejo caer sobre su regazo mientras lloraba amargamente por su pasada decisión. –El rubio se sorprendió ante esta insólita acción._

_-Así que le pusiste el nombre de mi padre… y a la pequeña el de tú madre… -El chico le acarició el renegrido y sedoso cabello. Aquel aroma desprendido del mismo lo trasporto al pasado, diez años atrás, ha aquel mes en el cual Hinata fue su mujer. _

_-Es que quería que tuvieran algo de sus abuelos… -la chica se mordió los labios. –él… -¿Cómo le diría a Naruto aquella descabellada idea? ¿Sería mejor callar cierta información? –Su nombre es Minato, Minato Takeshi Yugi… -Volviéndolo a mirar._

_-¿Yugi? –Naruto la miró extrañado._

_-Mi padre no ha querido devolverme mi apellido y yo opté por que fuera así, en cuanto a Sasuke… después de nuestra, casi separación; Fugaku expidió una orden impidiendo que el niño lleve el apellido Uchiha así que decidí anotarlo con mi actual apellido. –La chica sonrió._

_-¿Pero por que Sasuke no intervino? él claramente podría haber solucionado ese problema… _

_-Sasuke prefirió no darle su apellido… como castigo a mi terquedad… -Hinata suspiró._

_-Sasuke no quiso que fuese un Uchiha… -Naruto perdió su vista en el asfalto mientras permanecía pensativo._

_-Él… siempre espero que yo tomase la decisión de hablar contigo, después de todo Minato era mi hijo, pero el dejar pasar tantos años no fue fácil para el pequeño…_

_-¿Hinata él sabe que soy su padre? –Inquirió Naruto sobresaltado cayendo en cuenta de aquella clara deducción._

Flash Back…

Hace un año atrás…

Hinata tarareaba una cancioncita mientras terminaba de preparar un poco de té y la merienda para sus hijos, quienes llegarían cualquier instante, cuando alguien se asomo tras la puerta.

_-Sabes que te amo… -profirió una voz masculina a sus espaldas mientras la estrechaba con fuerzas entre sus brazos._

_-Pensé que dormirías un rato más. –suspiró ella al sentirse presionada por aquellos cálidos brazos._

_-Ya dormí bastante… además quiero pasar un rato más con mi familia ya que mañana debo ir nuevamente a trabajar. –Sentenció ofuscado apartándose un poco de la chica._

_-Me gustaría que dejases esa vida Sasuke… -Hinata apoyo su cabeza sobre el torso del chico. –Creo que nos iría bien con el restaurante, después de todo también es tuyo, tú me ayudaste con el capital._

_-Crees que yo tendría buena madera de Chef. –Sasuke rió a carcajadas._

_-Bueno no sé… pero si podría ponerte de mozo estoy segura de que las clientas acudirían encantadas a verte. –Ahora fue Hinata quien rió._

_-Me encantaría… pero sabes que aún no puedo… _

_-¿Pero cuanto falta? ¿Cuánto más deberemos esperar? –La chica lo miró angustiada._

_-Bueno las leyes están casi aprobadas… yo creo que en uno o dos meses seré un hombre completamente libre, pero no deberías preocuparte por mi ¿acaso no soy tú súper agente secreto? –El chico le acarició con delicadeza el rostro._

_-Si… es solo que tengo una opresión en el pecho y no se a que puede deberse… te quiero conmigo Sasuke… no me disgustaría pelear con el rey y con toda Konoha por ti. –la ojiperla la abrazó._

_-Pues sería muy divertido verlo –Sasuke hecho a reír imaginando aquella picaresca escena bosquejada en su mente._

La puerta de calle se abrió con rapidez y una pequeña de cabello negro y corto, corrió por todo el pasillo hasta la sala. Hinata y Sasuke la observaron con suma atención mientras desparramaba sus cosas en el piso.

_-¡Llegué primero Dazou! –Exclamó sonriente._

_-¿Qué haces Sayuri no piensas saludarnos? –Inquirió Hinata._

_-¡Hola mami, hola papi! –Abrazando a ambos adultos con rapidez y volviendo a la sala._

_-¡Cielos esto me preocupa! –Dijo Hinata al ver el desparramo que la niña hizo en unos pocos minutos._

_-¿Dónde esta tú hermano Sayuri? –Preguntó el pelinegro._

_-Aquí estoy… -contesto el chico quien se veía más serio que de costumbre._

_-¿Qué ocurre Minato? –Sasuke lo vio demasiado desanimado._

_-¡Te duele algo! ¡Tienes fiebre! ¡Peleaste con algún compañerito! –Hinata se acuclillo junto al chico y lo escudriñaba con detenimiento como un halcón hambriento que circunda a una presa. Esto causo risa en el pelinegro pero enseguida notó el poco ánimo del niño._

_-¿Por qué yo no soy un Uchiha? –pregunto serio mirando a ambos padres._

_-Minato… -Hinata sintió que le temblaban las piernas, aquel fatídico día había llegado por fin._

_-Déjame hablar con él, Hinata. –Exclamó Sasuke quien lo miró y le hizo señas de que lo acompañara al jardín._

_-¿Pero Sasuke? –Inquirió la chica preocupada._

_-Descuida Minato y yo nos entenderemos muy bien… -Sentenció sonriendo._

Hinata los miró angustiada alejarse de su lado e internarse en el jardín frontal de la casa. Minato seguía cabizbajo, intuía que su padre quería confesarle algo serio e importante pero que podía ser. A su escasa edad el chico era muy maduro, pero el digerir a diario ser menospreciado por su familia o sus propios compañeros por no ser un Uchiha le causaba un fuerte dolor en el alma.

_-Sabes Minato –mirando al pequeño quien se sentó a su lado en una mesa de jardín. –Hay una razón particular por la cual no seas un Uchiha._

_-¿No me quieres papá? ¿Es por eso que no soy como Sayuri? –Exclamó el chico melancólico._

_-Por supuesto que no, tú ante mis ojos eres igual que tu hermana._

_-¿Pero por que soy distinto? es decir mi mama tiene ojos claros y tú ojos oscuros y mis abuelos también ¿Por qué mi color de ojos no es igual al tuyo? Se que hay algo que mamá no me dice pero no se que es… ¿no soy un buen hijo? ¿O me encontró en la calle? –El niño comenzó a llorar desenfrenadamente._

_-¿De donde sacas esas ideas Minato? –Intentando calmarlo._

_-Mis compañeros lo dicen… que mi mamá me encontró en la calle y que tú no me quieres; por eso, no llevo tu apellido. –Exclamó mientras se frotaba los ojos._

_-No Minato… tú eres hijo de Hinata y sabes que ella te ama más que a nada ¿Lo sabes? –tocándole el rostro he intentando que el chico lo mirara. _

_-Si… -dijo tras un largo rato de desahogo._

_-Minato quizás esto no te agrade y quiero que entiendas que yo te amo tanto como a Sayuri, pero yo no soy tu verdadero papá… -Minato lo observo con los ojos casi desencajados y enrojecidos por tanto llorar. Parecía como si algún roedor se hubiese apoderado de su lengua por que el niño no emitía ni un solo sonido._

_-Cuando tú mamá y yo nos conocimos, éramos muy jóvenes, y para esa época ella salía con otro hombre. –Dijo algo dubitativo. –Esa persona… era tú verdadero papá… -Debería decirle a Minato la identidad de su padre. Sasuke se sintió demasiado presionado como para revelarle tantos datos de sopetón. _

_-¿Mi mamá tuvo otro novio antes que tú? –Inquirió el pequeño._

_-Así es… ellos pelearon un tiempo después… hubo muchos problemas en nuestras vidas en ese tiempo y toda esa situación de alguna manera desencadeno esa separación; algún día te contaremos en detalle lo ocurrido, pero aún eres muy joven para comprender…_

_-¿Y por que mi papá no me quiso? ¿Por qué se fue?_

_-Tú padre y yo éramos muy amigos, casi como hermanos. Cuando ellos comenzaron a salir yo estaba muy enamorado de tú mamá. Creí que lo soportaría, que podría vivir con ese sentimiento pero no fue así. Un tiempo después tú mamá y él pelearon, había muchos problemas con tu abuelo y con la familia de tu papá ellos se odiaban._

_-¿Se odiaban?_

_-A veces los adultos cometemos tonterías creyendo que estamos actuando bien pero el engañarnos solo nos lastima tarde o temprano. En fin, después de que ella y él se separaron yo le dije a tú mamá que la amaba y si bien, Hinata no me quiso en un principio como a él, se fue enamorando de mi y yo aún más de ella. -Sasuke suspiro, la confesión no le estaba resultando fácil. –¡Escucha Minato! –Tras tomar cierto coraje para confesarle lo más importante._

_-¿No querías dejarla ir papá? –lo interrumpió el pequeño cortando aquella revelación._

_-Así es, la amaba tanto que temía perderla pero no quería que ella estuviese conmigo si en realidad no me amaba. Hinata me fue demostrando que su cariño era sincero y real y cuando tú llegaste al mundo yo pensé que eras la parte más sublime de nuestro amor… _

_-Entonces ¿Ahí fue cuando empezaste a odiarme?_

_-No Minato… ya dije que no te odio, yo me enfade con tú mamá pero me di cuenta que sin importar de quien seas hijo yo te amaría igual por sobre todas las cosas; y así lo hice… por eso estoy aquí contigo y con tú madre y tu hermana._

_-¿De verdad me quieres? –Inquirió angustiado._

_-Claro… pero sabes que papá trabaja para su familia y allí no me dejan poner mi apellido a los niños que no son legítimos como tú, pero un tonto apellido no te hace mi hijo, lo importante es lo que yo siento aquí –señalándose el corazón –Y lo que tu sientes aquí –señalando el corazón del chico. -¿Tú me quieres? –Pregunto el pelinegro sonriendo._

_-Te quiero papá… -abrazándolo con fuerzas._

_-Yo también te quiero tanto, tanto que daría la vida por ti Minato. Entiende que no importa lo que hagas yo soy tu padre y te amaré por siempre._

_-¿Hasta en el cielo? –Pregunto con inocencia._

_-Si, hasta en el cielo._

Fin de Flash Back…

_-Sasuke no le contó mucho más… Minato no pregunto nada más acerca de ti y creí que lo mejor era dejar pasar un poco el tiempo y hablar primero contigo Naruto._

_-Entiendo… _

_-Pero no quería ser egoísta y que tu dejaras tu vida y a tú familia para volver a vernos, no sabía cuan difícil sería para ti o para mi y Sasuke y sinceramente eso me ha aterrado todos estos años. Antes de que Sasuke… -Hinata comenzó a lagrimear_

_-¿Hinata? –El rubio la contemplo con cuidado realmente se veía muy triste._

_-Antes de que Sasuke muriera él y yo hablamos mucho con respecto a ti y a Minato. He querido contarle a mi hijo toda la verdad y a ti por supuesto; pero después Sasuke falleció y yo quede muy shokeada. No era mi intención herirte ni a ti ni a Sakura pero no tenía las fuerzas como para ocuparme de dos problemas a la vez._

_-Lamento lo de Sasuke… -sentenció él apesadumbrado. –Y no tienes que disculparte supongo que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo en tu lugar._

_-Naruto… -la chica lo miró boquiabierta este hombre a su lado había cambiado muchísimo y ya no se asemejaba a aquel muchacho a quien tanto amo en el pasado._

_-La verdad… -poniéndose de pie y ayudando a la chica a hacer lo mismo –nunca pensé que me convertiría en padre de la noche a la mañana. –Suspirando._

_-Lo siento Naruto…_

_-¡No lo sientas! _

_-¿Qué? – la chica lo miro confusa._

_-Si con alguien me hubiese gustado formar una familia hubiese sido contigo Hinata._

_-Gracias Naruto… -intentando sonreír._

_-Por otra parte creo que sería mejor que nos presentaras… -Sentenció el chico mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo._

_-¡Ahh! Si, claro… podemos arreglar un día y_

_-¡No Hinata, ahora! –mirando hacia un lado de la calle. Hinata desvió su mirada para encontrarse con los azulinos ojos de su hijo que la observaban con tristeza._

_-¿Entonces tú nunca supiste de mi verdad? –Exclamó el chico acercándose a él._

_-¡Minato! –Hinata lo miró estupefacta ¿cuanto hacia que el chico los espiaba?_

_-No…_

_-¿Y estas enojado? _

_-Claro que no… por que lo estaría… -Naruto sonrió._

_-¿Y quieres ser mi papá? –Inquirió muy seguro de si, lo que causo risas en Naruto._

_-Si, lo deseaba desde el mismísimo momento de tú concepción Minato. –Naruto se acuclillo y lo miró de frente mientras que Hinata sintió un leve calorcillo florecer por sus mejillas._

_-¿Concep que?_

_-Bueno cuando las mamás y los papás encargan los hijos a la cigüeña… -Hinata rió nerviosamente._

_-¡QUE! –Gritaron los dos al unisono._

_-¡No me miren así por Dios!_

_-¡Hay mamá… los abuelos te mintieron, los bebes no se encargan a la cigüeña! –Aclaró el chico negando rotundamente con la cabeza como si su madre hubiese mencionado una barbarie._

_-¿Y tú como lo sabes? –Exclamó espantada._

_-Por que lo aprendimos en clase de biología._

_-¡Ahh! claro, claro –riendo tontamente._

_-Bien haremos un trato –Exclamó Minato extendiéndole la mano al rubio quien sonreía de felicidad _

_-Lo que tú digas… -estrechando su mano._

_-Prometerás ser mi papá para siempre, pero serás mi segundo papá por que Sasuke es el primero. –Dijo con inocencia y simpatía._

_-¡Trato hecho! –Naruto lo miró entusiasmado y luego lo abrazó._

_-¡Ahh una cosa más! –acotó el niño._

_-Dime…_

_-No te robarás a mamá… _

_-¡MINATO! –Dijo la ojiperla avergonzada._

_-Jamás te la robaría._

_-Lo juras… -Señalándolo con el dedo._

_-Es una palabra de honor. –llevándose la mano al corazón._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -oo-o- oo –o-o- o - oo-o-o-o-o—oo—oo—o-oo o- o- o- o- o –o –o- o

-_Por supuesto no cumplió tal cosa… -Exclamó Minato ofuscado frunciendo el seño._

_-Eres un iluso Minato. –Una voz masculina muy simpática hizo acto de presencia en la habitación. –Además no te la robe ustedes me adoptaron. –La figura sonrió complacida_

_-¡Ahí estas papá! –Naruhito volvió a pararse de sopetón del sofá._

Un hombre de cabellos casi blancos, ojos azules y varias arrugas en su rostro se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y los miró con algo de gracia.

_-Lo siento Naru… yo quería quedar bien con tu madre y pues… ¡Lo lamento! -Haciendo una reverencia._

_-¡Papá tú nunca has cocinado en tú vida! –replico molesto pero luego se sentó ya estaba acostumbrado a esas monerías por parte de su padre._

_-¡Abuelito! –Mitzuko y Kasumi saltaron a su encuentro y lo abrazaron con fuerza._

_-¿Saben que son mis nietas favoritas? –mirándolas con complacencia._

_-Son tus únicas nietas… -refunfuño Minato._

_-Bueno son las jóvenes princesas y es por ello que su abuelo les trajo un regalo. –Sonriendo satisfecho._

_-¿En verdad? –Dijeron ambas sonriendo de felicidad._

_-¡Así es, dos muñecas Barbi para cada una! –extendiendo los brazos con felicidad._

_-¡QUE! –gritaron las niñas._

_-Y a mi nieto le traje un disfraz de ninja con armas completamente hechas de plástico, así que quédate tranquila Sayuri no se lastimará. –Afirmando tontamente con la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos._

_-¡No lo puedo creer! –Sayuri se llevó la mano a la cabeza ¿Acaso Naruto no entendía que sus nietos eran adolescentes?_

_-Papá las niñas ya no juegan con muñecas… -Naruhito agitó su cabeza negativamente._

_-Y Sasuke no juega con armas de plástico entrena para usar unas de verdad. –Dijo Sayuri ofuscada._

_-¡Lo sabía! –Echando a reír –Por eso les compre un Ferrari a cada uno._

_-¡¿DE VERDAD ABUELO! –los tres adolescentes se le abalanzaron encima._

_-Claro están en la entrada. –haciendo señas con sus manos._

_-¡PAPÁ! –gritaron sus tres hijos al unisono._

_-Tranquilos no podrán usarlos hasta cumplir dieciocho años. –Naruto sonrió._

_-¡NOO! –gritaron los tres desparramándose en el suelo de la sala._

_-¡No permitiré que Kasumi tenga un coche escogido por ti Naruto-sama! –Sentenció una voz femenina._

_-Vamos Lina no seas aguafiestas._

_-Al menos deberías regalarme uno a mi no crees, después de todo eres mi padrino. –Sentenció molesta una joven mujer de largo cabello rojizo y ojos color verde._

_-Ya le regale uno a Minato –Acotó con parsimonia._

_-¡PERO YO NO SOY MINATO! –grito enfadada._

_-Tranquila princesa, tranquila… -exclamó algo espantado pues el carácter de su ahijada y nuera era bastante escalofriante a veces._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Ahora no te gusta pasear conmigo? –Inquirió Minato alegre._

_-¡TONTO! –Dijo sentándose a su lado y dejando que el joven hombre la besará._

_-Bueno basta de chácharas he venido a buscarlos niños… -Dijo Naruto tomando una pose más seria._

_-¿A nosotros? –Inquirieron a coro._

_-Si, es hora de que hablen con su abuela y conmigo por supuesto._

_-¿Nos contarás el resto de la historia? –Preguntó Sasuke._

_-Así es… después de todo han llegado hasta aquí_

_-¿Pero abuelo por que nos han planteado la situación de esta manera? –Inquirió otra vez Sasuke._

_-Por que… queríamos que ustedes entiendan muchas cosas de su actual vida, el por que yo soy hoy su abuelo por ejemplo, que descubran que nuestras vidas no fueron color de rosa y por supuesto que sus vidas no serán tan sencillas pero eso se los explicaremos con su abuela. Sus padres han estado de acuerdo con nosotros en esta decisión._

_-¿Que pasará?_

_-Nada malo quédense tranquilos pero acompáñenme ¿no querían conocer a su abuelo Sasuke? –ilustrando una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro como en antaño._

_-¡SI! –gritaron a coro._

_-Bueno vámonos entonces, tú también vienes Shikaku quiero que conozcas a quien fue un gran amigo. –Haciéndole señas al joven para que también se sumara._

_-En cuanto a los demás los veré en un rato para almorzar. –Los cinco se despidieron con una reverencia y partieron de la habitación._

_-¿Quién lo hubiese dicho? Realmente Naruto se ha vuelto muy protector con todos sus polluelos. –Dijo Sakura con gracia._

_-No me siento bien por tener que compartir su cariño. –Exclamó Lina –pero me sentiría peor si tuviera que compartirte Minato. –Abrazando y besando a su pareja._

_-No has cambiado nada Lina… pero le dirás a Kasumi que deberá compartirnos muy pronto con su hermanita o hermanito. –Sonriendo._

_-¡QUE OTRO NIETO! –Sakura los miró impactada._

_-¡Felicidades! –Todos se acercaron a felicitar a la pareja por su nuevo y alegre estado._

_-Gracias… -exclamó Lina en general pero luego miró a Minato directamente a los ojos. –supongo que no es muy difícil enamorarse de un pequeño gusano. –Acariciándole el rostro y acurrucándose en sus brazos._

_-Pues yo siempre amé el Kétchup. –Minato sonrió feliz._

Naruto condujo a los cuatro adolescentes por un intrincado y revuelto camino, hasta llegar a una habitación cubierta por un techo de cristal que permitía el paso de los cálidos rayos de luz solar. Por debajo del mismo varias telas a manera de cortinas oscuras, resguardaban la habitación del intenso calor.

Las ventanas eran amplias y había una puerta de doble hoja corrediza hecha de vidrio, que permitía acceder a un pequeño invernadero con salida al jardín principal de la casa.

Dentro de la habitación los cuatro jóvenes pudieron apreciar con claridad varios cuadros y fotos engalanando sus paredes. Los muebles eran más bien escasos pero unas cuantas estanterías parecían lucir varios recuerdos y otras tantas fotos. En el centro del salón una mesa ratona rodeada de dos amplios sofás color blanco y un precioso sillón de amplio respaldar del mismo color haciendo juego.

Los cuatro miraban extasiados todo aquel maravilloso lugar parecía extraído de un baúl de recuerdos, pero llamó poderosamente su atención dos cortinas color rojas que cubrían dos cuadros ubicados en la pared lateral izquierda de aquella sala.

_-¿Qué hay ahí abuelo? –Inquirió Kasumi._

_-Ahí se guardan dos de mis valiosos recuerdos… -Dijo una voz algo cansada pero que aún conservaba su toque de dulzura y misticismo._

_-¿Abuela? –Mitzuko corrió con prisa tras el sillón blanco que estaba frente a ellos dado vuelta, para encontrarse con una bella figura femenina de cabellos desteñidos, ojos perlados y algunas arrugas, pero que a pesar de los años y todas las experiencias vividas, aún conservaban el brillo y la esperanza de la juventud._

_-Mis nietos… -dijo la mujer al contemplarlos a todos colocarse en ronda torno a ella._

_-Hola abuela… -Dijo Sasuke abrazándola con fuerza. -¡Feliz cumpleaños! –mirándola a los ojos._

_-Gracias querido… me alegra que estén hoy aquí._

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños Abuelita! –Kasumi y Mitzuko imitaron a Sasuke y cada una la beso en la frente._

_-Le deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños Hinata-sama. –Shikaku hizo una respetuosa reverencia frente a ella más la mujer la miró con atención y luego extendió sus brazos para abrazarlo._

_-No te veía desde que eras un pequeñito Shikaku, veo que te has convertido en todo un hombrecito muy guapo._

_-Muchas gracias Hinata-sama…_

_-¿Son todos preciosos verdad? –Inquirió tomando la mano de su amado esposo quien se sentó junto a ella en aquel sillón._

_-Pues yo diría que lo son, y no solo eso, son el más grande orgullo de las cuatro familias, Uzumaki, Uchiha, Sobaku, Hyuga. –Exclamó Naruto besando a Hinata tras mirarla dulcemente._

_-Abuela ¿Nos contarás la historia? –Inquirió Mitzuko quien se sentó en uno de los sofás._

_-Bueno supongo que es hora de terminar de contarles nuestra historia Naruto… _

_-Así es ¿Están todos muy atentos verdad? –Pregunto con gracia._

_-¡Si! –Exclamaron los tres al unisono._

_-Después de que Naruto se enterará de que Minato era su hijo –prosiguió la ojiperla –ambos se mostraron un tanto ansiosos por conocerse; así que después de casi tres semanas del evento en el templo Naruto envió a uno de sus coches a buscarnos. _

_Minato se mostraba un tanto extraño ese día no sabía si era por las ansias de conocer a su padre o de lo que podría encontrarse en aquella gigantesca y fantasmagórica mansión, en la cual, según su abuelo Hiashi Hyuga, moraban espectros y bestias de lo más aterradoras. _

O o o o oo ooooooooo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -ooo –o-o—o-oo o- o-o

_-¡Sean bienvenidos! –Exclamó con júbilo una mujer mayor. –Mi nombre es Matilde y soy el ama de llaves de la mansión. –Permitiéndoles ingresar a la casa._

_-Muchas gracias –se apresuró a decir Hinata –nosotros somos…_

_-Si, lo sé… -adelantándose a aquella confesión –El señor los esta esperando permítame ser su guía jovencita._

_-Gracias… -Hinata tomó de la mano a Sayuri y a Minato y los tres siguieron a la mujer a través de la enorme residencia._

Caminaron un largo trecho hasta encontrarse con una amplia puerta que daba a un balcón ancho y a unas escaleras de piedra que conectaba el jardín con la casa. La mujer los guio a través del jardín hasta llegar a una enorme piscina donde se hallaban un concurrido grupo de visitantes.

_-¡HINATA! –Grito una voz femenina dejando entrever unos cabellos castaños algo ondulados deslizarse con finura en el aire._

_-¿TENTEN? –Inquirió la ojiperla._

_-Te extrañe tanto amiga… -Corriendo a abrazarla._

_-Pero Tenten nos vimos hace tan solo dos meses… -correspondiendo aquel abrazo._

_-Pues igual te extrañe… -sonriendo._

_-¿Y como están mis dos ahijaditos? –Abrazando a ambos niños._

_-¡Hola Tía! –Dijeron ambos con entusiasmo._

_-Hola Hinata –Exclamó una voz masculina._

_-Neji estas aquí y la pequeña Áyame. –Viendo a la niña de tan solo cinco años corretear hacia ella y abrazarla._

_-Me da gusto verte. –Comentó él_

_-¿Cómo es que estas aquí? –Inquirió asombrada._

_-Y no solo él. –Sentenció Hanabi contenta._

_-¿Cómo es que ambos están… es decir?_

_-Los Uzumakis y los Hyugas nos perdonamos hace tiempo, aun que sigamos siendo rivales comerciales. –Exclamó su hermana con alegría._

_-Y no solo estamos nosotros. –Dijo Kiba contento quien condujo a Hinata hasta el centro de aquella reunión._

La piscina era enorme y sus aguas cristalinas eran alterada tras los chapoteos incesantes de los niños. Un poco más distanciado de la misma una amplia mesa y varios cómodos lugares habían sido dispuestos para pasar todo el día disfrutando de un embriagador día de verano.

Hinata miró a los presentes; Itachi y Lara junto con el pequeño Keita, Kurenai y Azuma junto con su Hijo Azuma jr, ambos la miraban felices y un poco emocionados, Sakura y Gaara junto con su pequeña Hija quien la miró con algo de recelo y luego esquivo su mirada, Sasori e Ino con dos pequeñas niñas una pelirroja la otra rubia y otro más en camino pues la muchacha revelaba un amplio y pronunciado vientre. Deidara disfrutaba de una bebida y a su lado Konan quien realizó una pequeña reverencia; Chouji, Shino, Sai y Rock Lee realizaron también un respetuoso saludo y finalmente Kushina y Naruto Uzumaki quienes se veían más felices que los demás.

_-¡Me alegra que vinieran! –Sentenció Naruto con alegría._

_-Gracias a ti por invitarnos aún que no pensé que habría tanta gente._

_-Todos tenían ganas de verte y supuse que te sentirías menos incomoda así, al igual que Minato. –exclamó el rubio con suspicacia. –Ven Minato quiero que conozcas a tu abuela –aproximándose a la pelirroja quien solo lo miraba y llorisqueaba un poco._

_-Hola Minato soy Kushina –Tratando de contener las lagrimas._

_-Hola… -El chico la miró fijamente por unos instantes -¿Te duele la panza? -Pregunto al notar el estado calamitoso de la mujer._

_-No… es que te pareces… -reflexionando unos instantes._

_-¿A quien? –Inquirió el pequeño ante la mirada atenta de su padre._

_-A alguien a quien quise mucho pero que ya no esta… -Exclamó algo triste._

_-Descuida yo te querré más abuela… -Dijo abrazándola con fuerza y provocando que la mujer llorara aun más desconsolada._

- - - - - - - - -o –o—oo- o-o—o—o—o –oo-o o o – o- o-o- o- -o –o – o- o-o-o- -oo - -o –o-o- o-

_-Pobre bisabuela, mi papá la hizo llorar… -Sentenció Kasumi algo angustiada._

_-No pequeña… digamos que se sentía muy feliz de tener a alguien que había sido parte importante de su vida. –Aclaró Hinata_

_-¿Y que pasó luego? –Inquirió Mitzuko._

_-Pues después de aquella pequeña reunión exactamente diez meses después –prosiguió Naruto –Su abuela me visitaba o yo a ellos. Decidí que lo mejor era que Minato llevase mi apellido así que se hizo todo ese traspaso y papelerío._

_-¿Pero ustedes como terminaron juntos? –Inquirió Shikaku._

_-Yo sabía que Hinata aún amaba a Sasuke y que no sería fácil para ella dejar ir su recuerdo. Por otro lado no estaba completamente seguro de que ella aún me amaba._

_-¿Pero tú si la querías? –Cuestionó el pelinegro._

_-Claro que la quería, no solo eso, la amaba, pero como confesarle a la mujer que más amas que quieres que pase el resto de tú vida junto a ti. –Exclamó Naruto. –cuando ha perdido a un gran amor, al hombre de su vida; pero entendía que no podía seguir dilatando más aquella situación._

_-¿Por qué abuelo? –Inquirió Mitzuko ante lo cual Naruto solo sonrió._

- - - -o o-o – o-o o-o—oo- -o –o-o-o o –oo—o-o-oo—o-o- -o o- o- o- - -o o—o –o –o- -o- o –o- -

Naruto curioseaba la sala de aquella casa. Hacía muchos años que había vivido allí pero a pesar del tiempo transcurrido nada había cambiado en ese lugar, salvo algunas curiosas imágenes.

El chico se aproximó a uno de los aparadores de la sala y pudo avistar en ellos varias fotos de Sasuke y Hinata acompañados por ambos niños. El rubio suspiró y se sentó en uno de los almohadones dispuestos alrededor de la pequeña mesa ratona.

¿Qué haría? El aún amaba a Hinata y sentía poderosas contracciones en su corazón cuando la muchacha estaba con él. Si bien entre ellos dos no había ocurrido nada, más allá de casuales charlas y varias cenas, siempre había sido en presencia de los niños; y con dos seres que amaron tanto a Sasuke sería aún más difícil confesarle a Hinata que aún la quería.

El joven agacho la cabeza y se tornó pensativo, lo mejor sería dejar la situación tal y como estaba, evitar cualquier clase de contacto más íntimo con la chica y suprimir aquellas desfachatadas ideas enlazadas en su mente.

_-Ya se durmieron… -Dijo Hinata apareciendo en la sala con una jarra de té y algunas galletas dulces._

_-Me alegro… -Dijo él parándose de sopetón y ayudándole a depositar la bandeja sobre la mesa._

_-Gracias por ayudarme a traerlos Naruto; podría con Sayuri pero con Minato también dormido es algo complicado para cargar._

_-Supongo que él no piensa eso. –Exclamó él riéndose un poco._

_-¿Te ha gustado la cena? –Inquirió ella mirándolo con atención._

_-Pues la verdad ha estado exquisita gracias por haberme invitado a cenar a tu restaurante. –Naruto se sirvió una taza de té._

_-¿En verdad te gusto? –Pregunto Hinata emocionada haciendo que Naruto se ruborizara un poco._

_-Pues el sabor de la comida es exquisito y son recetas poco comunes de saborear. _

_-Si, son inventos míos, pero dime ¿crees que tenga potencial? –Inquirió ella entusiasmada._

_-Si, lo creo…_

_-¿Y bien lo has pensado?_

_-Veo que estas interesada. –Sonrió y bebió otro sorbo de té._

_-Por supuesto Naruto, hace tiempo que quiero expandir el restaurante y abrir uno a las afueras de Konoha. Creo que la mayoría a concentrado sus negocios en la zona central y sería buena idea llevar esa clase de servicio a zonas más distante de esa manera la gente no viajaría tanto y dispondría de servicios más próximos y económicos._

_-Lo has pensado todo… _

_-Pues si me gustaría intentarlo Naruto por eso quiero saber si estás interesado en convertirte en inversionista. –Hinata lo miró expectante, estaba tan concentrada en aquel beneficioso negocio que no noto jamás las ruborizadas mejillas de su acompañante y las elusivas miradas del chico ante sus encantos._

_-Te seré sincero Hinata…_

_-Si… -la muchacha tragó saliva._

_-El negocio es bueno y creo que puede llegar a tener potencial si trabajas con ahínco y esmero._

_-Pero… -Hinata se sintió desilusionada veía irse por la borda sus esperanzas de ampliar su negocio y su económica._

_-Las empresas Uzumaki no apuestan a la industria gastronómica; he intentar incursionar en ese medio ahora sería muy poco provechoso para nosotros. Debes de entender que yo lidero la compañía pero hay varios accionistas menores que trabajan conmigo y no puedo pasar por alto sus pretensiones ¿Me explico?_

_-Si… entiendo… -Hinata agachó la cabeza y se sintió fatal ni Naruto ni su hermana Hanabi creían en aquella apuesta ¿Acaso tan tonta parecía que no mostraba dotes como para llevar a cabo un buen plan?_

_-Hinata… -Naruto la observó algo petrificada y sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón._

_-Descuida conseguiré el dinero por otro lado. –Exclamó algo enfadada bebiendo su té._

_-¿Estas enojada? –Profirió algo asustado por el rostro de la chica._

_-No –contesto secamente._

_-Pues no lo parece… -Naruto la miró con insistencia pero la joven a penas si lo miraba._

_-Ya dije que no… -levantándose de su almohadón intentando ir hacia la cocina._

_-Hinata los negocios no son algo sencillo y por lo cual debas enojarte entiende. –Naruto no supo que decir ¿Había metido la pata? –Hinata… -Naruto se paró con rapidez y la sostuvo por un brazo._

_-¡Ya dije que no estoy enojada Sasuke! –Exclamó en voz alta._

Naruto permaneció inmóvil y la soltó con rapidez. Hinata se percató de sus palabras lo cual genero un incontenible llanto por su parte ¿Cómo podía cometer semejante error?

_-Será mejor que me vaya… -Dijo el rubio algo taciturno._

_-Lo siento Naruto…_

_-Descuida no tienes que disculparte conmigo. –Naruto recogió su chaqueta del piso y sus llaves y se aprontó para huir de allí, estaba claro que el recuerdo de Sasuke estaba muy vigente aún. –Saluda a Minato de mi parte y a Sayuri… -Exclamó caminando hacia la puerta –Buenas noches…_

El chico no recibió respuesta y por otra parte Hinata ni lo miró. Caminó hacia la entrada, se dispuso a abrir la puerta y escabullirse con rapidez de allí pero volteo a ver a la muchacha quien no se hallaba presente en aquella escena. El chico cerró con llave y volvió sobre sus pasos para encontrarse a la pelinegra semi tumbada sobre la mesa ratona, llorando desconsoladamente.

_-Hinata… -El chico se aproximó a su lado._

_-¡Me mintió entiendes! Dijo que volvería en una semana y jamás regreso… -Sentenció entre lagrimas._

_-Hinata… -Naruto se inclinó a su lado y le acarició el cabello. –Estoy seguro de que hizo todo lo posible para regresar a tú lado –intentando consolarla._

_-Faltaba tan poco… sino se hubiese ido, si se hubiese quedado a mi lado, nada malo le habría ocurrido. –Mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Hinata por mucho que hubieses querido evitarlo ese era su destino y cuando alguien debe vivir algo no importa cuanto intentemos impedirlo… -Abrazándola._

_-Lo siento Naruto… no he querido que nadie me vea llorar pero supongo que el hacerme la fuerte frente a mis hijos no me a ayudado mucho a superar todo esto. En verdad lo siento… -Intentando secarse las lágrimas de los ojos. Naruto alzó su rostro por su barbilla y enjugo con ambas manos sus ojos para después contemplarla con intensidad._

_-No has cambiado nada Hinata Hyuga… -aproximando su rostro al de ella._

_-Naruto… no… -Exclamó ella pero no hubo demasiado tiempo de respuesta, el chico la beso con ternura y pasión. _

Hinata intento repelerlo pero por mucho que no hubiese concebido aquel beso en su mente, su corazón aún recordaba aquel mágico sentimiento que elevaba mariposas multicolores en su estomago y una creciente alegría en todo su interior.

Naruto se sentía como en el cielo. Ahora recordaba lo que era besar a su ángel, a su princesa, a su mujer; como se había atrevido si quiera a intentar comparar los labios de otras con los de su amada, ella era única al igual que el sentimiento que le corroía el alma. Podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón, la tenue respiración de ella sobre su rostro y los elevados suspiros que los envolvían a ambos.

El rubio sentía que le faltaba el aire pero no estaba dispuesto a liberar a su presa por esa nimiedad además el estrecharla contra su cuerpo, el abrazarla nuevamente, lo hacia sentir querido otra vez.

_-Espera Naruto… -Exclamó a media voz la muchacha al sentir que era tumbada sobre el piso de la sala._

_-Te amo Hinata… -Suspiró él. _

_-¿Amor? –Suspiro al sentir que le besaba con dulzura el cuello. De pronto uno de los portarretratos cayo destartalado al piso de encima de una repisa acortando aquella escena y provocando que ambos contemplaran por un momento el incidente_

_-Hinata… -El chico la miró a los ojos mientras la joven respiraba con dificultad. –Lo siento… -Levantándose con rapidez mientras ella permanecía tumbada sobre el suelo de madera respirando con dificultad. Había pasado tanto tiempo que a penas recordaba aquella sensación de ser amada. _

_-Será mejor que me vaya yo… lo siento no quise incomodarte… -Llevándose la mano al rostro e intentando esconder su vergüenza. –Disculpa fue una estupidez… -Naruto tomó sus cosas y se escabullo con prontitud de la casa ¿Qué rayos había hecho? Se había dejado llevar por un tonto arrebato echando todo a perder._

_-Naruto… tú aún me amas… -profirió la chica aún tumbada sobre el piso de la sala._

Tres días después…

_-Mamá…. –Dijo Minato mientras terminaba de cenar. -¿Papá no vendrá a verme? –Inquirió preocupado._

_-Debe estar algo ocupado Minato pero seguramente vendrá ni bien pueda…_

_-Tengo sueño mamá… -Dijo Sayuri bostezando._

_-Por que no van ambos a cepillarse los dientes y a prepararse para dormir. Lamento que me haya retrasado en el restaurante prometo que mañana vendremos más temprano y jugaremos un rato ¿Qué les parece?_

_-Si –dijeron ambos con más animo._

_-Buenas noches mamá. –Dijo Minato besándola en la mejilla y escabulléndose hacia su habitación._

_-Buenas noches mami. –Sayuri la beso en la otra mejilla y la miró sonriente._

_-¿Qué ocurre Sayuri? –Inquirió la ojiperla con gracia._

_-Mamita… -acariciándole el cabello. –Papá dice que lo dejes ir…_

_-¿Papá? Sayuri ¿Puedes ver a papá? –Inquirió melancólica. _

_-Ya se fue… -Sentenció sonriente._

_-Se fue ¿a donde? Puedes decirle que regrese… dile que quiero hablar con él. –Profirió angustiada._

_-No puedo ya se fue… -Dijo la niña aún sonriente._

_-Pero dile que necesito hablar con él que quiero que ¡venga aquí en este instante! –sentenció más alterada._

_-Mamá… -Sayuri la miró algo asustada._

_-Lo siento… mejor ve a dormir Sayuri… -llevándose la mano al rostro_

_-Si, buenas noches._

_-Que duermas bien pequeña…_

Sayuri siguió los pasos de su hermano hasta las habitaciones superiores. Hinata levanto la mesa con algo de lentitud, lavó los platos apagó las luces y se dirigió a darse una merecida ducha. La chica utilizo unas burbujeantes sales de baño para intentar calmarse y permaneció sumergida en ella varios minutos. Había actuado mal con su pequeña hija y por otro lado Sasuke hacía casi dos años que se había marchado de su lado.

_-Sayuri tiene razón… -Dijo mientras se cambiaba de ropa._

La chica suspiró; la tristeza parecía haberse apaciguado en su corazón, era hora de que dejara ir a Sasuke ¿Pero sería fácil de cumplir aquella titánica tarea? Al menos el restaurante la mantendría ocupada pensó mientras apagaba la luz del baño.

Un rato antes…

Naruto se hallaba intranquilo. Hacia tres días que no veía a Minato y ya lo extrañaba. Había querido presentarse a verlo, aún que fuese unos instantes en la escuela, pero la idea de tener que enfrentarse con Hinata nuevamente y con aquel vergonzoso acto cometido por su parte le daba algo de escalofríos y pudor.

Ya eran casi las diez de la noche en Konoha; guardo algunos papeles en su oficina apagó las luces y se retiró silencioso. Caminó hasta el elevador cuando alguien se unió a su marcha.

_-Te vas tarde hoy Naruto. –Dijo una alta figura peliblanca que lo siguió hasta el ascensor._

_-Si es que tenía algunas cosas por hacer Jiraya. –Exclamó apoyándose en la pared de elevador mientras su padrino hacía lo mismo._

_-Te ves algo deprimido… no me digas que otra chica te planto. –Echando a reír._

_-No… -agachando la cabeza._

_-¿Y entonces? –Inquirió el peliblanco._

_-Es que no he ido a visitar a mi hijo en estos días…_

_-Creo que lo mejor sería que trajeras a Minato a vivir un tiempo contigo ¿No lo crees?_

_-¡Jamás! –Mirándolo con enojo. –No separaría a Minato de su madre, Hinata no me lo perdonaría._

_-¿Y que temes? ¿No ver más a Minato o no ver más a Hinata? –Inquirió el anciano con suspicacia._

_-Las dos cosas… -suspirando._

_-¿Por que no hablas con Hinata Hyuga y le pides que se case contigo? Después de todo tú aún la amas Naruto. –Mirándolo fijamente mientras el chico bajaba la cabeza y fijaba su vista al suelo._

_-Hinata aún ama a Sasuke Uchiha y yo no estoy a su altura Jiraya… _

_-Entiendo que no ha de ser fácil olvidar a alguien querido Naruto, pero si mal no me has contado ella perdió a ese joven hace casi dos años, creo que no sería bueno para ella ni para su familia postergar su dolor después de tanto tiempo._

_-Y tú me aconsejas que… -El rubio lo miró._

_-Que vayas y le digas que la amas más que a nada y que quieres que sea tu mujer por supuesto. –Jiraya suspiro con agobio._

_-No es tan fácil Jiraya…_

_-Pues si no lo intentas no sabrás que pudo haber sido… -Saliendo del elevador –Además si tú no tomas la iniciativa quizás la tome otro._

_-¿Otro? –Inquirió sorprendido._

_-Si algún otro rival. Hinata Hyuga es una preciosa mujer crees que estará mucho tiempo sola ¡Iluso!_

_-NOO… es que… no puede ser…_

_-¡Háblale de una vez y cuanto antes!_

_-Pero mañana debo viajar al extranjero y puede que este unas semanas allí… y…_

_-Ve ahora… -Dijo Jiraya marchándose rumbo a su coche._

_-¡Pero ya es muy tarde! -grito el ojiazul pero el anciano ya se había marchado._

Naruto condujo con reticencias hacia el hogar de Hinata; serían casi las doce de la noche ¿Estaría la muchacha despierta? Bajo del coche y camino algo silencioso y dubitativo hasta el umbral de la puerta. No podía escuchar nada, todo parecía estar calmo y taciturno; seguramente Hinata ya estaría durmiendo.

El chico emprendió la retirada pero antes de que pudiese alejarse de aquel pórtico la puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe.

_-Hola Naruto… -Exclamó una niña pelinegra algo seria parada estática frente a la puerta._

_-Sayuri… lo lamento estaban durmiendo… -Exclamó algo nervioso y confuso al verla frente a él._

_-En realidad te estaba esperando Naruto pasa… -dijo la jovencita pero con una voz algo profunda._

_-¿Te encuentras bien Sayuri? –Dijo él acuclillándose y mirándola a los ojos._

_-Claro que si –sonriendo y permitiéndole ingresar a la morada._

_-Tú mamá esta durmiendo… -Naruto miró a su alrededor pero todas las luces permanecían apagadas._

_-Se esta bañando pero puedes esperarla en la cocina… -Encendiendo las luces y conduciendo al chico al interior de la misma._

_-Creo que es muy tarde y será mejor que pase en otra oportunidad podrías entregarle algo por mi… -Sacando algo del interior de su bolsillo. –Esto es un cheque dile a tú mamá que es para ella, para su restaurante… yo la llamaré cuando pueda y a Minato… -Dispuesto a marcharse pero la niña lo retuvo de la mano._

_-No te vayas… siéntate por favor… -Exclamó la niña seria._

_-Debo irme, mañana salgo en un vuelo para el extranjero y pasaré en unos días fuera…_

_-¡Dije que te quedaras Naruto! –Sentenció la niña con una voz más bien varonil sentándose en una silla._

_-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó algo asustado._

_-Siéntate Naruto –Señalándole una silla._

_-Ya es tarde… -Exclamó asustado._

_-¿Acaso eres un miedoso Naruto Uzumaki? –Inquirió la voz a través de la pequeña._

_-Sa… sa… sa… -Tartamudeando._

_-¡Sasuke! –Dijo la pequeña riendo. –Si, supongo que si lo soy… pero solo en parte. –Naruto se sentó pasmado ¿Acaso estaba teniendo una experiencia extrasensorial y fantasmagórica?_

_-¡Ahh! ¿En verdad eres tú? _

_-¿Por qué estas aquí Naruto? –Inquirió a través de la pequeña._

_-¿Cómo es que puedes? Es decir… ¿Esto es normal? –Pregunto pasmado._

_-Sayuri es mucho más sensible que su madre. –Riendo -Es por eso que puedo hablarte ahora Naruto pero no es algo que piense hacer otra vez, amigo…_

_-Sasuke… lamento todo lo que te ha pasado. –Sentenció cabizbajo y extrañado._

_-Como dijiste es algo que no se podía evitar y en parte Hinata lo sabía…_

_-¿Lo sabía? ¡Espera! ¿Nos estabas escuchando? –Preguntó algo asustado._

_-Si… siempre estoy con ella._

_-¿Y viste? –Naruto se mordió los labios._

_-¿Por qué estas aquí Naruto? –Reiterando la pregunta._

_-Quería traerle a Hinata el dinero, se que ella lo necesita y yo no fui muy cooperativo… _

_-No hablo de eso Naruto…_

_-Si te refieres a lo que pasó en la sala… lo siento… -Levantándose precipitadamente de su asiento._

_-¡Siéntate Naruto! –Dijo con voz grave._

_-No, no me sentaré, si quieres patearme el trasero hazlo pero no voy a quedarme aquí a escuchar tus regaños fantasmales ¡Lo siento! ¿Entiendes eso? Y descuida no volverá a suceder. –Sentenció algo enojado._

_-¿Aún la amas, tanto como en el pasado? ¿No es así?_

_-Si… -contesto con la cabeza gacha y dispuesto a escaparse de aquella casa._

_-Entonces quédate… -Naruto la miró. –Quiero que cuides a Hinata, ella esta muy triste desde que me fui y se que se rehúsa a dejarme ir…_

_-¡Pues ella te ama es lógico que no quiera olvidarte! –Exclamó con seriedad y algo exaltado. –Te ama Sasuke… -Exclamó cabizbajo y casi susurrando._

_-Sabes algo… siempre temí que tú volvieras… que Hinata fuera tras de ti y yo me quedara solo y sin ella…_

_-¿De que hablas? –Le pregunto confuso._

_-Digo que Hinata aún siente algo por ti… a mi me ama pero yo no estaré aquí, no quiero que pase el resto de su vida sufriendo por algo que debía suceder, no quiero que pase su vida amargada, quiero que sea feliz y quiero que este acompañada, por que cuando nuestros hijos crezcan ella estará sola… no deseo verla pasar por eso otra vez Naruto. –Dijo la pequeña levantándose de su asiento._

_-Sasuke…_

_-No te patearé el trasero por que estés con ella Naruto… los fantasmas no somos rencorosos; bueno algunos lo son pero no es mi caso, además quien mejor para ella que tú. –Dijo escapando tras la puerta._

_-Debo irme… -Dijo Naruto pero Sayuri volvió a asomarse al umbral de la puerta._

_-Espera aquí, puedes preparar algo de café, te ves cansado. –La niña sonrió y se escabullo escaleras arriba._

_-Sasuke… -Exclamó confuso ¿Qué debería hacer irse o quedarse allí? El chico regresó a la cocina y pudo apreciar el cheque sobre la mesa. –Esto es una completa locura –Sentándose nuevamente en una silla mientras se tornaba pensativo._

Hinata se vistió con un corto camisolín color verde agua, una bata corta del mismo color y unas pantuflas color blancas. La chica se peinó su largo cabello con cuidado y lo envolvió en una toalla pequeña. Salió del baño dispuesta a dirigirse a su habitación. Serían pasadas las doce de la noche y realmente ese día había sido demasiado largo.

La joven pudo apreciar las luces de la cocina encendida lo cual llamó su atención. Estaba segura de que las había apagado de eso no había dudas ¿pero entonces? Hinata se asusto; caminó con cuidado y destreza por el largo pasillo hasta ubicarse justo detrás de la pared de la entrada a la cocina.

La chica respiró hondo, necesitaba mantener la calma. Si algún estúpido ladronzuelo se había escabullido en su casa debía hacer todo lo posible por evitar que dañaran a sus hijos.

La ojiperla se puso en posición y se asomó con rapidez frente a la puerta de la cocina, pero una alta figura se dibujo sobre ella, lo que causo en la pelinegra, una rápida acción golpeándolo en el estomago y volteándolo con brusquedad sobre el piso, para posteriormente echarse sobre su atacante y sujetarlo con fuerza y rudeza presionando tenazmente el cuello de su débil victima quien se quejo a duras penas.

_-¿Quién demonios eres y que quieres? –profirió con enojo._

_-Hi… na… ta… -Exclamó la victima entre la penumbra del pasillo donde había sido arrojado._

_-¡Naruto! –Exclamó la chica con asombro tras percatarse de la identidad de su prisionero._

_-Lo siento Hinata… -Expresó mientras intentaba recuperar en el suelo el aire perdido tras aquel ataque._

_-¿Qué rayos haces aquí y a esta hora Naruto? ¡Podría haberte matado! –Aún sentada sobre él._

_-Quise traerte algo… y se que es tarde… iba a irme pero… -Naruto calló al darse cuenta que estaba viendo en vivo y en directo la ropa interior de la muchacha que yacía sobre él. –Sayuri me abrió… -dijo finalmente apartando su mirada._

_-¿Sayuri? Pero ella esta durmiendo… -Hinata pudo notar la precaria situación en la cual estaba envuelta y se levanto con rapidez permitiendo que el chico hiciese lo mismo._

_-¡Rayos golpeas duro! –Sujetando la boca de su estomago._

_-¡Ahh! Disculpa es que creí que eras un ladrón o un asesino o vaya a saber que. –Lo que evocó en la joven un deja vu._

_-¿Dónde rayos aprendiste eso? –inquirió confuso._

_-Ser la esposa de un Uchiha requiere adquirir ciertas… técnicas. –Expresó sonriente tras ver el estado calamitoso en el cual lo había dejado. –Siéntate te traeré un vaso de agua -apoderándose de un vaso en la repisa y de un poco de agua fría de la heladera._

_-Gracias… -Dijo el rubio intentando recuperar la respiración pero ensimismando su mirada en el corto y escotado camisolín de la joven mujer que ahora lo miraba algo sonriente. –Deberías… -Apartando su mirada y haciéndole unas breves señas para que la muchacha se cubriera el cuerpo._

_-No verás algo que no hayas visto Naruto. –Hinata sonrió y Naruto la miro algo pasmado ajustarse la bata y atársela a la cintura. -¿Por qué estás aquí? –Pregunto por fin sentándose en una silla frente a él. –Minato te ha estado esperando desde hace días._

_-Lamento no haberme presentado antes pero he estado algo ocupado en la empresa y por otro lado me daba un poco de vergüenza verte Hinata. –Apartando nuevamente su mirada de la chica._

_-¿Y por que estas aquí y a esta hora?_

_-Quería entregarte esto… -Sacando el cheque de su bolsillo._

_-Esto es… -tomando aquel papel mientras se le iluminaba el rostro._

_-Esta en blanco… podrás colocar la cifra que necesites allí._

_-¿Pero porque? Me dijiste que tú compañía no invertía en empresas gastronómicas y…_

_-Lo sé –interrumpiéndola. –Mi empresa no lo hace pero yo puedo hacerlo. –Bebiendo un sorbo de agua._

_-¿Por qué haces esto Naruto? ¿Por qué me ayudas? Es decir no es que no te lo agradezca pero…_

_-Pero nada… eres la madre de mi hijo y por otro lado puedo hacer con mi dinero lo que yo quiera. –Levantándose de la silla. –Debo irme lamento todo este altercado nocturno, dile a Minato que lo llamaré; estaré un mes fuera por trabajo, me temo, pero estaré al pendiente de él a diario._

_-¿Te vas? –Inquirió ella algo confusa por que le latía el corazón ¿Acaso ese acto la alteraba de algún modo?_

_-Si mi vuelo sale a las siete de la mañana y tengo una junta a las diez en Suna. _

_-Espera Naruto… -Exclamó al verlo intentar escabullirse de la habitación._

_-¿Qué ocurre? –Al verla parada algo seria desviando su mirada en algún punto perdido._

_-Lo que pasó la otra noche…_

_-Lo lamento Hinata prometo que no volveré a hacerlo… yo no quise… bueno si quise pero…_

_-¿Aún me amas Naruto? –Inquirió ella mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Si… -Contesto él con rapidez._

_-¿Por que no me lo dijiste antes? _

_-Porque no quería que te sintieses mal o que pensaras que estaba pisoteando el recuerdo de Sasuke… -Apartando su mirada._

_-Quiero pedirte un favor…_

_-No hay necesidad de eso fui un estúpido lo siento y prometo que no pasará otra vez lo sien…_

_-¡Cállate! –Dijo ella con brusquedad lo que hizo que él la mirara. –Bésame Naruto… -Le pidió con algo de tristeza._

_-No creo que sea…_

_-¡Bésame! ¿O no quieres hacerlo?_

_-Si, si quiero… -Contesto él sonrojado._

_-Entonces hazlo… -lo increpó._

Naruto se aproximó a la chica con seguridad. Sentía como su corazón intentaba fugársele del pecho y caer redondo a los pies de aquella bella y sexi pelinegra que ahora le suplicaba que la besase.

El joven la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si mirándola con intensidad a los ojos. Acercó su rostro al de ella quien permanecía inmóvil y pudo notar como la muchacha cerraba con lentitud sus ojos como un claro acto de entrega hacia su persona ¿Acaso estaba soñando?

_-Esto no puede ser verdad. –Dijo suspirando mientras respiraba con lentitud sobre el rostro de ella. Naruto la miró perplejo ¿Acaso estaba alucinando otra vez?_

_-Si lo es... es verdad… –Profirió ella abriendo sus ojos y apoderándose de los labios del muchacho quien se entrego sin reservas a aquel alusivo pillaje._

Hinata pudo percibir el claro calor emanar de su propio cuerpo. Pudo recordar la primera vez que los dos se conocieron en aquel cementerio, un lugar poco común para hallar al amor. Sus ojos en la penumbra, lo que la había hecho sentir en ese mismísimo instante, ese calor, ese fuego, ese éxtasis revivía en todo su ser quemándola viva. Podía sentir sus manos rozar su espalda presionándola con fuerza hacia él, los claros suspiros desprendidos de aquel beso, el suave aroma de su piel, el sabor deleitante de su saliva; ahora lo recordaba todo como si aquello hubiese sido empantanado en algún lugar de su corazón y yacía en su interior como un gigante dormido.

Esta vez fue ella quien volvió a tomar la delantera y a abrazarlo con fuerza arrinconándolo en la esquina de la habitación.

_-Hinata… los niños… -Jadeo él al sentirse excitado de esa manera._

_-Están durmiendo… -Desabotonando la camisa con algo de rudeza._

_-Pero… -Naruto dejó que la chica lo besara y que incluso hiciese con él lo que desease. Esta Hinata era mucho más atrevida de lo que recordaba._

_-Ya calla… soy mujer después de todo y hace casi dos años que no hago esto. –Murmuro mirándolo a los ojos. -¿No quieres? –Lo increpo otra vez._

_-¿Estas segura?_

_-Si…_

Aquel simple vocablo parecía liberar una fiera enjaulada que la presionó con fuerza contra la pared. La miró con lujuria quitándole la bata con rapidez. La sujeto con fuerza de ambos muslos no sin antes acomodarse con prontitud en su interior.

Ambos se besaban y acariciaban con deleite mientras el chico se movía rítmicamente en su interior. Hinata sentía desfallecer, no entendía por que pero no había culpa en ese acto, tampoco la tristeza residía en su corazón, solo había pasión, lujuria, entrega y un cálido sentimiento que resurgía como el sol en un delicioso amanecer. Lo sentía moverse en su interior con fuerza y cada embestida parecía sacarla de quicio y no solo a ella, él también parecía que iba a enloquecer.

_-¡Rayos no me puse condón! –Suspiró él mientras se venía en su interior. _

_-Tranquilo tomaré pastillas… -Sentenció jadeando._

_-¿Crees que funcione? –Mirándola consternado._

_-¡Si, claro! –besándose otra vez. –Junta tus cosas… -Acotó con rapidez sujetándolo del brazo mientras respiraba con agitación._

_-¿A dónde vamos? –Inquirió Naruto algo aturdido._

_-A mi habitación… -dijo ella apagando la luz y arrastrándolo hasta el interior de la misma donde cerró la puerta con llave._

A la mañana siguiente…

La luz del sol entraba indiscriminadamente por la ventana. El canto de las aves parecía intentar desvanecer aquel delicioso sueño. Naruto despertó algo confuso y exhausto. Le costo un momento fijar la difusa mirada. No estaba en su habitación y un suave respirar a su lado le dio la clara pauta de que no estaba solo en aquel lugar.

El joven se giro sobre la cama. Las sabanas yacían algo desparramadas; a su lado, el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer que dormía de espaldas lo trajo a la realidad.

_-Hinata… -suspiró._

La muchacha soñaba plácidamente. El rubio parecía haber caído en un influjo hipnótico mirándola. La amaba tanto y ahora recordaba con nitidez sus cuerpos fundirse en uno y amarse sin reservas sin reticencias casi hasta desfallecer.

Naruto le acarició la espalda con suavidad apartando un poco las sabanas hacia sus caderas. El chico sintió la irresistible necesidad de besarla y así lo hizo. Sus labios se deslizaban con dulzura besando y acariciando cada centímetro de su espalda. Volvió a mirarla, aparto con suavidad el largo cabello que caía hacia su rostro y la beso en la mejilla.

_-Te amo Hinata Hyuga… te amo como jamás podría amar a otra mujer… Cásate conmigo. –Le suplico en el oído._

_-Naruto… -susurro ella al sentir aquella dulzura en su piel y aquellas inesperadas palabras en su oído. –Naruto… -volvió a suspirar. –Házmelo otra vez… -Dijo con suavidad._

_-¡Hinata! –El chico rió un poco pero la muchacha lo tomó del brazo y lo atrajo sobre ella, mientras permanecía de espaldas._

_-Rápido… antes que…_

_-Hinata… -Exclamó sorprendido._

El despertador sobre la mesa de luz comenzó a sonar con fuerza. La chica se despabilo con rapidez y se incorporó un poco para tratar de apagar aquel molesto aparatejo.

-¡Rayos las siete! ¡Los niños! –Dijo la pelinegra arrojándose de la cama. Naruto pudo sentir el fuerte impacto y verla desaparecer en el costado de su cama.

-¿Estas bien Hinata? –Preguntó contento al ver aquella extraña maniobra desde temprano.

-¡No me mires! –Dijo acomodándose el pelo y gateando hasta su bata que estaba tirada en el suelo, en la cual se envolvió rápidamente.

-¿Siempre te levantas así? –Inquirió el ojiazul sonriendo de felicidad.

-Pues si lo quieres saber supongo que tendré que aceptar tú oferta. –exclamó sonriente.

-¿De verdad? –Mirándola mientras se posicionaba junto a él.

-Claro Naruto Uzumaki. –Hinata sonrió con algo de malicia.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿No tenías que tomar un vuelo a las siete am? –riendo.

-¡Rayos el avión! –Ahora fue el rubio quien se arrojo de la cama con prontitud.

_-Nos casamos siete meses después. Ante la clara indignación de Minato quien pareció ofuscarse con la idea de que le habían robado a su mamá. Después de un tiempo en el cual tuvimos algunos agitados tramites y mudanza a la mansión llegó Naruhito. –Exclamó Hinata._

_-¿Mi papá? –Inquirió Mitzuko._

_-Así es, supongo que nos tomó por sorpresa. –Naruto se cruzo de brazos. -¡Malditas pastillas! –murmuró ante las risas de Hinata._

_-¿Entonces el abuelo Sasuke realmente aceptó esa unión? –preguntó Kasumi._

_-Pues podría decirse que si… -respondió Naruto._

_-Es raro pero después de ese día Sayuri dejó de verlo asiduamente o ya no quiso hablar conmigo de él como antes. –Acotó Hinata. –Me costo dejarlo ir… pero tenía razón no podía seguir viviendo de un recuerdo. _

_-¿Nunca más lo vio? –Inquirió Shikaku._

_-Sayuri… menciono algunas veces a Sasuke, como cuando cumplió quince años o cuando decidió ir a vivir sola a mi antigua casa, incluso lo mencionó en el momento de casarse; pero luego dejó de verlo… -Hinata se sintió un poco triste. –Supongo que todos debemos continuar; seguir adelante y deseo de todo corazón que él haya hecho lo mismo. –Mirando a el joven Sasuke quien le sonrió._

_-Esta es nuestra historia y queríamos que cada uno de los participes en ella les dieran su punto de vista; les contarán sus vivencias en ella y eso les ayudará a entender él por que hoy ustedes provienen de cuatro linajes distintos que se unieron en el espacio tiempo para crear nuestra realidad, para forjar este futuro. –Sentenció Naruto._

_-Queríamos, también, que al convertirse en todas unas señoritas y en galantes caballeros –Expreso Hinata mirando a los adolescentes. –Fuesen lo suficientemente adultos como para entender que el mundo esta plagado de tristezas, de pobreza y de desamor; pero que depende de ustedes mismos forjarse un futuro propio, crear su propia dicha y felicidad. _

_Queremos que entiendan que la vida puede mostrarles muchos reveces o caras y tirarlos varias veces al fango pero jamás deben darse por vencidos. Deben seguir por la gente que los ama y por sobre todo por ustedes mismos, por sus corazones -Mirando a Mitzuko –Por encontrar siempre la verdad –Mirando a Kasumi –Por el coraje y la valentía en sus almas –Mirando a Sasuke –Y por respetarse a ustedes mismos y a sus predecesores con orgullo y dignidad. –Exclamó finalmente mirando a Shikaku._

_-¡Abuelita! –Dijo Mitzuko llorisqueando._

_-Junto con su abuela y sus padres, hemos decidido que su herencia les será suministrada cuidadosamente en resumidas cuotas. Queremos que ustedes mismos forjen su propio destino. Sepan que los apoyaremos en todo pero no esperen solo depender de su dinero han sido criados para ser excelentes personas y si sus designios son el ser jugadores de futbol o reportera o modelo o lo que sea deben ir a por ello, por su futuro y por cumplir sus sueños y aspiraciones. –Sentenció Naruto serio._

_-Vaya… -Kasumi se mostro algo extrañada._

_-Sepan que no los obligaremos a que manejen las empresas obligatoriamente o a que sean un agente del gobierno. –Hinata miró a Sasuke –ustedes mismos deben decidir que quieren ser, no permitiré que ninguno de ustedes deba vivir forzadamente un determinado destino, a pesar, de las exigencias o deseos de sus padres o mayores._

_-Gracias abuela… -Dijo Sasuke quien le sonrió con complacencia._

_-Eso significa que puedo ser modelo. –Kasumi rió._

_-Esa es la idea… -Naruto los contemplo con admiración realmente habían entendido su loco y elaborado plan._

_-Bien ahora déjenme mostrarles a su abuelo Sasuke y les permitiré acceder a parte de mis memorias y los de su abuelo; junto con los recuerdos y momentos felices de todos los seres a quienes amé y aún amo. _

Hinata descubrió las dos pinturas tapadas por aquellas cortinas en una de ellas tres niños posaban sonrientes con alegría y felicidad. Una muchachita pelirosa sonreía contenta, a su lado un niño de cabellos dorados y ojos azules abrazaba a un jovencito de cabellos negros, mirada seria, que posaba con su mano izquierda en el bolsillo y la derecha abrazando a quien fue su único y mejor amigo.

En la otra una fila de personajes queridos posaban junto a una cristalina pileta sosteniendo una copa en la mano y brindando por los momentos felices pasados, presentes y futuros.

Los cuatro adolescentes miraban entusiasmados aquellas figuras inmortalizadas en el tiempo que parecían vivir un momento único en sus vidas.

_-¡Es la abuela! –Expresó Shikaku con júbilo al notar la joven presencia de su querida abuela Tenten._

_-¡Es preciosa! –dijo Kasumi a su lado provocando que el muchacho se sonrojara._

_-¡Miren esta! –Mitzuko circundaba junto a una de las repisas. -¡Son los abuelos cuando se casaron! –El rubio y la pelinegra sonreían felices vestidos los dos de blanco abrazados y posando para aquella toma._

_-¡Esta es mi mamá! –Sasuke contemplo a la joven Sayuri de no más de dieciséis años que posaba con un diploma obtenido en un campeonato de natación._

_-¡Y mi papito era solo un niño! –Exclamó al ver a tres personajes conocidos en esa foto; Sayuri de unos veinte años, Minato de veintidós y Naruhito de once._

_-Él es Shikamaru… -Naruto le entregó la foto al pequeño pelinegro. –tú nombre fue heredado de esta persona, el mejor amigo que uno puede tener. _

_-Así que el es Shikamaru… -Shikaku sonrió ahora entendía por que su abuelo había tenido tantos problemas para conquistar a su abuela._

_-Ella era Kurenai y a su lado Azuma mis dos protectores y a quienes les debo mi vida. –Dijo Hinata señalando la foto._

_-Estos eran sus bisabuelos; Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Uzumaki, Hiashi y Sayuri Hyuga. –Mostrándoles las fotos. –Esté fue mi mentor y mi padrino Jiraya Jashou. –Profirió el ojiazul._

_-¿Éste es? –Kasumi levanto una de aquellas fotos de la estantería._

_-Ese era su abuelo Sasuke cuando cumplió veinticinco años. –Hinata los miró con algo de nostalgia. _

_-Quiero ver Kasumi… -Dijo Mitzuko apoderándose de la foto mientras su prima miraba estupefacta a su primo Sasuke Uchiha._

_-¡Cielos santo! ¡Si se parecen! –Grito Mitzuko mientras que Shikaku le arrebataba la foto de entre las manos._

_-¡Vaya es verdad! Eres tú Sasuke… es decir parecen dobles. –El pelinegro lo miró consternado._

_-Puede que nos parezcamos físicamente pero eso no significa que sea él. –Exclamó sonriendo._

_-¿estas seguro? –Kasumi lo escudriño de arriba a bajo._

_-¡CLARO TONTA! –dijo haciéndole burla._

_-¡Abuelo dinos algo! –Sentenció Mitzuko impostando una voz fantasmagórica y circundando alrededor del pelinegro quien lucia algo fastidiado._

_-¡QUE NO SOY ÉL! –Grito ofuscado provocando que los presentes echaran a reír._

_-Disculpe señor; la mesa esta servida y los están esperando. –Exclamó uno de los empleados_

_-Bien eso es todos mis niños… -Dijo Hinata._

_-Gracias abuela por contarnos toda esta historia. –Kasumi la abrazo con fuerza._

_-Entendemos que cada cual forja su propia felicidad. –Mitzuko abrazo al ojiazul._

_-Sin importar la procedencia siempre estaremos unidos. –Dijo Sasuke quien también se sumo al cumulo de abrazos. _

_-Tendré una estupenda historia para contarle a mis hijos. -Rió Shikaku. -¡Ummp… Shikamaru! Me gusta ese nombre… -El chico suspiró contento mientras se alejaba pensativo._

_-¡Espéranos Shikaku! –Kasumi y Mitzuko salieron de la habitación contentas tras el joven._

_-Estas niñas no tienen remedio. –Profirió el pelinegro ofuscado mientras salió de la habitación con parsimonia._

_-¿Estas feliz? –Pregunto Naruto mientras abrazaba a su querida esposa._

_-¡Muy feliz! –besándolo en los labios._

_-Sabes… -Dijo Naruto tomando una profunda bocanada de aire –Espero de corazón que Sasuke haya podido encontrar la luz._

_-Seguro que si amor… estoy segura que así fue… -Abrazándolo._

_-¿Crees que volvamos a encontrarnos nuevamente? –Naruto le acaricio el cabello y posó su mano bajo la barbilla de su amada princesa._

_-Si… por que después de todo Sasuke tenía razón…_

"LAS ALMAS GEMELAS NO SON SOLO DOS"

Ambos volvieron a besarse y a abrazarse con ternura rodeados de recuerdos maravillosos propios y de otras almas, con quienes habían elegido experimentar una vida colmada de aventuras, de emociones, de situaciones difíciles pero llenas de aprendizajes invaluables que atesorarían por siempre en sus corazones.

Mientras ambos se besaban una figura pelinegra permanecía oculta, tras la pared de la puerta que permitía el ingreso a aquella sala. El muchacho sonrió con felicidad y elevó sus ojos hacia el cielo permitiendo que se le llenará de regocijo el corazón, pues él, también había sido participe de todas aquellas andanzas; pero, claro está, eso formaba ahora parte de un distante pasado.

_-Claro que nos volveremos a encontrar. –Exclamó en voz baja mientras entrecerraba los ojos. -¡Siempre nos reencontraremos "MIS ALMAS GEMELAS"!_

_-¡Sasuke! –Apresúrate o te dejaremos atrás. –Grito Kasumi agitando su mano en la distancia._

_-¡Ya voy! –Grito perdiéndose en aquel vasto y largo pasillo._

Fin

Muchisimas gracias por haber seguido este fanfic muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios a lo largo de los capítulos. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado esta novela tanto como a mi escribirla y la verdad creo que me ha quedado bastante bien y a mi gusto aceptable.

Los espero en mis otros fanfics y sin duda les traeré más historias de Naruto y sus amigos.

Besos Lady


	55. Horneando, Despedida

Bueno eso es todo amigossss… jejeje bueno espero les haya gustado el final de esta novela.

Para los que me preguntaron por que estaba clasificada como un Naruhina si había escenas SasuHina pues era por que la pareja final era NaruHina, como lamentablemente no se me permite poner NaruHinaSasu solo clasifique la pareja final pero esta novela era desde el vamos un triángulo amoroso y es que si, me gustan las cosas rebuscadas. =)

Bueno espero que sigan disfrutando de mis historias. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado comentarios a lo largo de la misma; Quiero que sepan que eso me ha alentado a seguir aún cuando otras veces nadie comentaba que fueron pocas gracias a Dios jejeje.

En fin no los agobiaré más y ojala hayan disfrutado de Horneando tanto como yo y que el final no haya decepcionado a nadie "bueno eso espero"

Saludos a todos y espero sus comentarios y criticas, siempre que sean constructivos. Los espero en mis otras historias.

Lady


End file.
